Just One of Those Days
by Marshmellowtime
Summary: People say when life sucks, you make it better. So if you wake up one morning, find out you're a ghost, and that the only one that can see you is a idiot prince with an obssesion for becoming immortal- can things even get better? Ling/Oc/Greed
1. The Start of it All

**Hurrah! Welcome my fellow fanfictioners to my story! Thank you ever so much for deciding to click on it and give it a chance! :D This is my first FMA fic, so I hope thou will enjoy it!**

**I do not own FMA, only my ocs, and this plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter One: The Start of it All**

* * *

><p>Have you ever woken up one morning and just felt that today would be a crappy day? Like, you wake up, and you just feel like crap. No question about it.<p>

And when you wake up and feel crappy, meaning you start off your morning crappy, that probably means the entire day will be crappy.

You can _hope _it'll get better, and sometimes it does, but usually, it just sucks.

Now, enough ranting about crappy mornings and days, why don't I tell you a little tale, about how one of the craziest adventures of my life, all began, with one hell of a crappy day.

* * *

><p>Hot.<p>

I felt hot. And sweaty. Yet super cold at the same time.

Grudgingly, I opened my eyes and glared at the strips of heat glaring through the thin curtains covering my window.

Sitting up I yawned, running a hand through my messy bright ginger hair and sighed. Scrunching up; my face as I stretched my arms upwards and gave a small purr of satisfaction when I felt my muscles relax.

Though I still could not shake off this cold feeling, eh, maybe I'm coming down with something, that would explain feeling like crap.

I slowly made my ways down the stairs of my house, a simple two-story building, no biggie, pretty normal.

I had above shoulder length ginger hair(currently bed head messy) that was usually pretty messy, and red eyes. Light tan skin, 5'3, and still growing! So don't judge me yet! I'm not short!

I walked past the mirror in the hallway and then blinked, getting one of those feelings when you feel like you should go back and look but you don't want to. So with a shrug, I continued my way to the kitchen.

I felt really weird; I'm not exactly sure how to explain it. I guess it's like feeling...slippery? Like you're not attached to solid ground or something, no gravity.

Looking through the fridge- which was pretty much empty- I sighed, and stepped out of the house.

I looked up, the sky was clear, the sun was shining, people were already up and bustling down the streets, a perfect day.

To bad I just had to go and wake up all crappy this morning, jeez, how depressing can a person sound?

With a snort, I was walking down the street of the road, and looked into the reflection of a shop window and blinked, back tracking a step and staring.

There was nothing there.

I saw the clothes, but where you would usually see your own reflection, there was nothing there.

Eh, probably one of those tinted windows, no biggie.

Though whatever I told myself, I couldn't shake off this creeping chill; it sort of reminded me of-

"Hey! Watch it pal!" I grunted, glaring up at the guy that just bumped into me and I glared at the back of his head as he continued to walk on, not even sparing me a glance.

Rude much!

It's like I'm not even here!

I brushed myself off and walked into the store; I browsed a few isles and then reached for a cereal box when it happened.

I stared, unable to believe what just happened. I was just shopping for food, people do that everyday, so why on earth, did this have to happen to me?

My hand, had just gone _through _the cereal box.

I mean, right through, no rips, tears, spills, it was just passing right through and my jaw dropped.

What.

The.

Hell.

I screamed bloody murder and back up, expecting to bump into the isle behind me and knock something over, but the next thing I knew, I was on the floor. I had gone right through it as well.

Getting to my feet, I looked around the store for somebody. Maybe I was hallucinating, lack of sleep, to much coffee; I was up all night now wasn't I.

...wasn't I?

I blinked in realization and I felt my breath coming in short gasps. I couldn't remember. What _did _I do last night? What happened?

_Stop._ I told myself, _you're over reacting; you're just freaking out, go talk to somebody and calm down, everything's all right. _Repeating those exact words in my head like a mantra, I approached a girl working at the counter of the store reading a magazine; she looked young, straight brown hair and a bored expression on her face.

"Hey, do you think you can help me with something?" I asked, walking straight up to her.

Nothing.

My mantra was slowly fading and I waved my arms in front of her face, heck I eve smacked her.

Absolutely nothing, no reaction, no sign that she heard me or felt anything.

Okay, now, I think I can freak out.

The girl at the counter only shivered and I backed away, and than ran out of the store.

This was not happening, this was _not _happening.

What _was _happening?

I ran a list through my head, thinking of the people I could go to- my dad! Yeah, I could go to him, he'd help me out, tell me I was imagining things, he always did, he was always there for me.

I made a mad dash to my dad's house, ignoring the silent chills that went up my spine as I tried to avoid people, but ended going straight through them anyway.

I ran through his door, no use in opening it up now right? And I felt relief wash over me as I saw him sitting on his couch, staring up at a man talking to him.

I blinked and scowled.

Blue coats, military, and I walked over to my dad and glared at the alchemists.

"Hey daddy, what are these guys doing here?"

Nothing.

No.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

This was not happening.

"Daddy? Daddy~ Dad-dy! Daddy! Come on dude, answer me! Stop ignoring me! Hey! Fatass! I'm right here!" I cried out, waving my hands in his face, and smacking him around.

Once again, nothing.

"I'm sorry sir, but, we have to assume the worst, she's gone." The black haired military man said, and the blonde one next to him gave my father a sympathetic look before returning to her stoic expression.

"But, I mean, how? She was always so careful, I mean, there's just no way..." My father trailed off and I blinked in realization.

"DAD! DADDY! It's me! I'm right here! Don't listen to these dogs, I'm right here! I'm. Right. Here!" I shouted feeling my eyes grow wet.

Why couldn't he see me? I was right here! Why couldn't he hear me! What the heck was going on?

"We were unable to recover her body, but we'll do everything in our power to make sure she's found so you can decide what kind of burial you wish to give her." The black haired guy stated swiftly, and giving a final pat to my dad's back, left.

I stood there, unable to comprehend what was going on. The said something about a body, most likely _my _body, but how? I remember-

I paused mid-thought. No, I _didn't _remember, that was the problem, I mean, I remember everything else, but why not last night? What the heck was going on? I mean, if they couldn't find my body, but I was right here...

Oh shit.

Please, please, please, please, _please _tell me that what's going on is not one of those whack job, half assed stories where the main character finds out she's a ghost, and she has to find her body with the help of some random dude.

No way, this can _not _be happening, my life was not some cliché story plot! Nuh uh! No way!

But as stood there, trying to deny it, I watched as my father got up and left, not even noticing I was there.

Well, this sucks.

I didn't even bother looking up s I walked down the streets. I had no need to worry about bumping into people since they went right through me, and I had already spent hours at my dad's, trying to get him to realize that I was right here!

You know, if my life's going to be some cliché story, the least they could have done was make my job a little easier, I mean, I had no clues, I didn't know where to start, and I had yet to find someone that could notice me.

Pfft, what are the chances of that? I mean, it's not like I'm going to just bump into them and-

"Ow! Hey, watch where you're going next time dude." I grunted, standing up and staring at the guy in front of me.

"Oh! My bad- hey! I don't think ginger hair is common around here, are you from around here?"

"Well no duh, of course I am...jeez." I cursed, eyeing this weirdo.

He had sorta spiky black hair pulled back into a ponytail with a yellow jacket and no shirt, with white pants and a sword at his side. But what I noticed most of all was...

"Woah, dude, you have some seriously shifty looking eyes there..." I blurted out, staring at his eyes, well, whatever I _could _see of his eyes in pure, undisguised shock, not even trying to be nice about it.

"I'm not sure whether or not to take that as a compliment." The guy replied, raising an eyebrow at me before smiling.

"I'm Ling! What's your name?" He held out his hand and suddenly realization hit me like a ton of bricks, and let me tell you, that hurts, I've been hit by some before, it's not something you want to try at home.

"Wait, you can see me!" I asked mouth agape and he looked confused.

"Well yeah, that's rather offensive you know, just because my eyes are kind of squinty doesn't mean-"

"No! Not that you idiot! I mean, you can _see _me right? I'm not invisible, you can see me hear me?"

"Yes I can, is there any-"

"YES! I'M NOT INVISIBLE! FREAK YES! MAYBE THIS IS EASIER THAN I THOUGHT! WOOHOO!" I cheered, fist pumping and then I paused, and turned around eyeing the other boy warily.

"How the heck can you see me?"

"What are you talking about? You're there as clear as day. I mean, did you hit your head or something?" He asked, suddenly getting into my personal space and I twitched.

"Woah, take a few steps back dude. I'm not crazy if that's what you're getting at, I'm a ghost."

...

...

"..."

"...what? Hey, Ling? Why are you looking at me like that-"

"Does that mean you can't die?" He blurted out, once again invading my personal space.

Man! Does this dude have any respect for the bubble? You do _not _invade a person's bubble!

"I don't know? I mean, from what I heard ghosts just kind of hang around until they can move on or something so...yes?"

"So that means your immortal right?"

"Uh...I guess?"

"How! How did you become a ghost? What's it like? Does it hurt? Does it feel weird? Can you eat? Can you-"

"Dude! Take a second and shut up will ya? You're hurting my brain here."

"But aren't ghosts dead?"

...

"Hey! I didn't mean it like that! You don't have to go sulk in some dark corner!"

"I'm not sulking dammit!"

"Well are you dead? Because, I still kind of need to be alive to be immortal..."

"I don't know." I said slowly, becoming a bit glazed over.

"Well no need to be depressed about it!"

"I'm not depressed dammit!"

"You like to deny things a lot now don't you?"

"I'm not denying anything! It's the freaking truth!"

"Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." He pursed his lips childishly and I face palmed.

Of all the people in the world. The entire freaking world. I get stuck with this idiot.

"So who are you exactly anyways?" I questioned, walking besides him as he made his way to gosh knows where.

"Ling Yao! Twelfth crown prince to Xing! I'm looking for a way to become immortal so I can be the next emperor!" Ling said simply and I stared at the boy with a deadpan.

"Do you blurt out everything about yourself to total strangers?"

"But you're not a stranger! In fact, I've decided that you'll help me out with my search for immortality!"

"Hell no."

"But I'm the only one that can see you right? So why not stick with me and help me out?" Ling pleaded.

"Hell no." I said, glaring at the boy.

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" He pleaded once more, clinging to my waist and I looked around, noticing people giving him odd stares as to why he was hugging what appeared to them to be air.

"Dammit, Ling let go! People are starting to get suspicious!"

"I don't care! I'm not going to let go until you say yes!"

"Why the hell does it have to be me? You said it yourself, you can't be immortal if you're dead and no one can see you!"

"But I don't know if you're dead! And you're another opportunity to immortality that I cannot pass up you know!"

"Let go of me!"

"No! Not until you agree to help me!"

"No! Stop being so damn persistent!"

"Make me!"

I dug into his arms and squirmed my way out of his grip before sprinting off. Screw this! I don't care if he can see me, I'll find someone else! And hopefully someone _not _crazy!

I turned a corner; I was probably a little while away from him by now when I started to feel sick. I felt myself go wobbly and then there was a flash of light.

My eyes widened as I found myself now only several feet from Ling instead of my earlier length, what the heck? I looked around, trying to figure out what had brought me back when something caught my eye.

My red eyes locked on the key charm dangling out of one of Ling's pockets and I felt my brows furrow. That was mine, how the heck did he get it?

I 'ack'ed as suddenly he launched himself at me and tackled me to the ground. I cursed and shoved my fist at him and tried to push him away but he clung once more to my waist.

"Please! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please-"

"No! How many times do I have to say it?"

"Is the only word you know is 'no'?"

"No! I mean, gosh dang it, get off me!"

"Why won't you help me?"

"Because you're a weirdo, and you just freaking tackled me to the ground!"

"Hey! You can't call the future emperor of this country a weirdo!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want you damn weirdo!"

"You curse a lot you know that?"

"Screw you!"

"No thank you."

"Get off of me already!" I glared at him, and desperately tried to shove him off.

"Come on! If you help me, I'll help you! Ghosts need closure right? I'll help you find it!"

I paused mid-shove and looked down at him suspiciously, "Keep talking..."

"Well, its common sense that ghosts are here for unfinished business right?"

"...Not bad weirdo prince, I'll tell you what, I'll make a deal with you." I said slowly but then felt a tick mark appear on my head, "But you need to get off of me first!"

"Do you promise not to run away?"

"Yes! Now get off of me!"

Eyeing me carefully, Ling scooted back a bit and I sighed in relief stretching out my arms and glaring gat him.

"You have one hell of a grip you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah, not what about this deal?" Ling pestered, leaning forward anxiously and I shushed him, looking round t the people giving him odd looks.

"Let's go somewhere where there's not too many people, we don't need people thinking you're weirder than you already are."

"Hey!"

I looked around the park before settling down on one of the benches. I used to come to this place a lot when I was a kid, no one really ever came here so it was the perfect place to talk without anyone thinking he was crazy or some crack like that.

I turned around to face him but instead got a face full chest. With a yelp, I scooted backwards and glared at the Xing boy.

"Anyone ever taught you about personal space?"

"The deal?" He continued, and I sighed.

"Impatient now aren't we?"

"I'll have all the time in the world once I become immortal."

"Some whack job dream you're going after you know that?"

"So I've been told."

"Alright, so you said you're looking for a way to become immortal right?"

Ling nodded eagerly.

"And as you can see, I've got a bit of a problem myself, with the whole ghost/people not being able to see me thing, and I need to find my body so I can move on. Though that's just a hunch, but I have a pretty good feeling if I find my body, than I can well, 'move on' I guess. So I'll tell you what. You help me find my body and let me go, and I'll help you in your search for immortality."

Ling seemed to ponder this idea for a moment, and when something flashed in his eyes, I wondered whether or not this guy was an actual idiot, or maybe he was something else...

"Man! I'm starving!" Ling suddenly exclaimed clutching his belly and my eye twitched.

No, he was definitely an idiot.

"Hey, what's your name by the way?" Ling questioned and I sighed.

"That's not important at the moment-"

"Well of course it is! What am I supposed to call you? Oh! Are you the kind of person that like's nicknames or something?"

"No, I'm not-"

"Then I'll call you Ginger! No, to obvious, hmmm, oh! How about Bell? No! Ghosty, yeah, I like that! You'll be Ghosty-"

I smacked him upside the head and glared a tick mark pulsing. "I'm not a freaking dog you idiot!"

"Well that was rather mean..."

I face palmed once more- that can't be good for me- and then looked up at him.

"So, what do you say?" I asked, slightly anxious. If he turned down the offer, I wasn't sure how I'd be able to find my body.

"Deal." Ling grinned and I held back releasing a sigh of relief.

Ling held out his hand to shake and as I reached out my own, once more I saw something flash in his eyes before disappearing. Whatever it was that flashed in his eyes made me halt for a second, and in that second, something screamed at me that if I took this up, I would be putting myself through a butt load of trouble.

Eh, how bad could it be?

I shook his hand and then yelped as he suddenly yanked me forward and took off at speed I thought were highly impossible- and I was a freaking ghost people.

"Now let's go find some food!" Ling shouting moving even faster and I paled.

What on earth had I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>And scene! XD I'm a tad bit worried Ling may have been a bit out of character, I still have yet to finish the series, but he's so fun to write, I was grinning and laughing to myself while writing this. I hope this story is to your guys' liking and that you'll do me all a gigantic favor and leave a review! REVIEW AND I SHALL BESTOW UPON YOU LING PLUSHIES!<strong>

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	2. QUESTIONS and Explanations

**Oh mein gott. Five reviews already! How awesome is that? I love you guys! Ling plushies to you all! XD I'll do my very best to update this as regularly as possible, hopefully once a week since I can only go on the computer during weekends and Fridays...boo...**

**I do not own FMAB...but I wish I did...**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Two: QUESTIONS and Explanations**

* * *

><p>I stared at the scene before me. Utterly shocked and disgusted at the same time, and on so many levels, I couldn't even fathom where to begin.<p>

"Duh yuf wash sum?" Ling asked, talking with his mouth full and food flying everywhere.

I dodged a few pieces of food and scowled at him.

"Do you really have to eat like that?"

"Wuff dok iuf mean?" he questioned.

I just stared.

He swallowed his food and then looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Hey kid, who are you talking too?" One of the waiters asked, walking over and raising an eyebrow.

"Ghosty." Ling answered simply and I face palmed, was he serious?

"Who's Ghosty?"

"Ghosty is Ghosty, the girl with ginger hair sitting in front of me."

The waiter looked to where I sat and blinked. I gave a half-hearted wave, even though I pretty much knew for sure that he couldn't see me do to the look of disbelief and confusion on his face.

"There's no one there."

"You idiot, he can't see me. I'm a ghost remember?" I said slowly and Ling made an 'Oh' noise.

"But Ghosty's my friend." Ling persisted, reaching a hand over to pat my hand.

I made a move as to pull it away, but when Ling's hand touched mine, it fell right through and landed on the table. I blinked and frowned at the weird static that fizzed through me, it was as if I could _feel _Ling, like his life was being sucked away...

With a startled jerk, I pulled my hand back and stared down at it, as if it where some new specimen never seen or heard of before.

I ignored the confused look Ling gave me and filed that short experience in my, 'Still Need to Figure Out' category.

Along with why I'm a ghost, why only this idiot can see me, why I can't remember what happened, and where my body is.

As you can see, I have a very busy schedule.

"Ph, you poor dear!" An old lady exclaimed suddenly, a hand over her heart in a dramatic fashion.

"Excuse me?" Ling questioned and she gave a sob.

"Waiter, this poor dear obviously believes his friend is still 'with us' on this earth, the poor thing. Have whatever else he orders be on me."

The waiter blinked, dumbfounded, and than walked off muttering something about 'crazy old ladies'. Though for some whack-job thought, that lady was somehow sort of close to the truth.

"I'm not sure what happened..." Ling started slowly and then grinned, "But I believe I get free food! Waiter! Another round of dessert over here please!"

"Coming right up!"

I slammed my head against the wooden table.

Though that ended up failing miserably, since my head went right through the table and when I tried to jerk back up, it somehow solidified and I ended up hitting my head against the underside of the table.

This sucks.

I gave a small groan of pain as I rubbed my injured cranium and scowled at the table before me. Stupid table! And stupid ghost ability thingys! Coming up when I need them the least!

"Aw, don't be so depressed." Ling cooed and I scowled at him as the waiter set down the next round of dessert on the table.

"I'm not depressed."

"You sound like it."

"I do not!"

"Denial~"

"Oh go eat your food."

Ling didn't need to be told twice as he began to dig into his second round of dessert and I looked around, taking in the restaurant before me.

For a moment, it actually seemed a bit peaceful, I mean, tune out all the sounds of people talking and chewing and it's actually kind of nice.

Until...

"So tell me a bit about yourself." Ling said, leaning forward, his elbows on his table and his head in his hands.

Tune it out...tune it out...

"Hey! Ghosty! Gho~sty~ do you hear me? Hey~ I'm talking to you!"

I felt a tick mark appear on my head as I looked towards the Xingese prince, annoyed. "I thought you were eating."

"I'm good for now."

"Huh, and here I thought you were some kind of bottomless pit." I drawled and Ling frowned.

"That's no way to talk to your future emperor!"

I snickered and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, disbelief clear on my face. "Please. You? An emperor?"

Ling pouted in a childish fashion, but than raised his eyebrows at me.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Tell me about yourself." Ling restated, looking at me curiously.

"What do you want to know?" I asked suspiciously, it was like a natural instinct. Being around this guy, he seemed to be much sharper than the idiot he appeared to be, and for some reason, I felt like I've dealed with something like this before...

"How did you die?"

"Don't know."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"What's your name?"

"Not telling."

"Why not?"

"Don't feel like it."

"Hobbies?"

"None of your business."

"Favorite food?"

"...sweets."

"Ahah! So you are capable of a normal answer!" Ling exclaimed, and I scowled at him.

"Whatever." I snorted, looking away when a glint caught my eye and I glanced back down to see my key chain necklace that was now around Ling's neck.

"Hey Ling, where did you get that necklace?" I asked curiously, nit yet wanting to give away what I was beginning to form in my head.

"Oh? This?" ling raised the necklace in question and I nodded as he shrugged.

"I found it floating down a little water drain. Why?"

"..It's mine."

"Oh! Is it? Do you want it back or something?"

"No, for now you can hold on to it. Since it'll probably just slip through my neck anyway."

"Great! Because, I wasn't planning on giving it back anyway." Ling grinned, leaning forward.

"Asshole."

"You're not very nice you know."

"Oh shut up."

Ling paused for a moment, I looked away and stared out at the window next to us, but I felt his eyes studying me, for what reason, I had no clue.

Outside, I saw a few little kids playing some sort of game, I watched boredly as one of the boys through a rock for out and two other boys raced to get it and bring it out. How little kids could play something that amazed me, running so far out just to keep coming back, over and over and over...

Wait.

Running far out...coming back over and over...

"Ling! I need you to come outside with me; I need to test something out."

"Hmm? But I was just starting to-"

I grabbed his sleeve and yanked him forward.

Only to fall face flat against the ground.

"My God, how much do you weigh!" I groaned, rubbing my face painfully and Ling chuckled at my predicament and got up and went out of the restaurant himself.

Damn stupid prince...

I got up and followed him out of the restaurant and looked around. I took deep breathes and then faced Ling, who was looking at me curiously, his head tilted to the side like a puppy.

A very squinty eyed puppy.

"Alright, now, I just want you to stand here and don't move okay? I'm going to walk off for a bit, and I need you to stand right here, but I'll be right back okay?"

"I'm not a dog you know." Ling said in an offended tone and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh suck it up princess, just stay right here, I

I'll be right back."

I turned around and began to walk a few steps when I heard shuffling behind me. I twitched and turned around with a tick mark on my forehead.

Ling looked at me innocently and cocked his head to the side in what most would describe as a 'cute' fashion.

"What?"

"Ling. My plan won't work if you don't stay still."

"How do I know you're not going to leave me?"

"You're the only one that I know that can see me remember?"

"...Right..."

I paused, for some reason, I swear I heard a note of uncertainty in his voice, but shook it off and began walking farther ahead, this time not hearing the sound of footsteps behind me.

Once I rounded a corner, I began to run, keeping count of how far I was going.

Let me tell you guys something, you know how since I'm a ghost and all that, you'd think I didn't get tired right? Wrong. Whoever came up with that lied, because right now, I'm panting, and sweating like crazy, and it isn't pleasant.

I believed I was about a good three miles away when I felt that inner tug, and my stomach began to churn a bit as I suddenly began to glow and there was a flash of light and I found myself face to face with a shocked looking Ling.

"Ghosty! How'd you get here so fast! You took so long, I was about to send Lan Fan and Fu to go and get you!"

"Tch, did I not tell you I'd be ba- wait, who are Lan Fan and Fu?"

Ling grinned and snapped his fingers; I jumped as suddenly to people in masks and all black attire.

"This is Lan Fan." He gestured to the taller of the two, "And this is Fu." He gestured to the shorter one.

"Young Lord, who are you talking to?" The shorter one asked and I blinked.

"Ghosty."

"Who's this Ghosty?" The taller one questioned and than suddenly stiffened, spinning around to face me, I would have assumed they were glaring at me through their mask.

"Young Lord," The shorter one said stiffly, tensing up and looking in my direction, "I sense a presence right here, be careful."

"That's Ghosty! She's my new friend and my new lead to immortality!"

"Young Lord, I see know one there." Lan Fan said slowly, and I assumed Lan Fan was a girl, due to the feminine sound of her voice.

"Oh! That's because she's a ghost, and only I can see her! Cool right?"

"Young Lord..." Lan Fan started, sounding worried, "Did you hit your head? Are you ill?"

"No! Look, Ghosty, can you do something to show them you're here?"

I sighed and looked around, trying to find something to use...ahah! I stared at the reasonable sized rock, and bent down to pick it up. When my hand went right through it, I grumbled some incoherent words, and then concentrated very hard on my hand. Trying to find some way to solidify it like when my head did when I banged it against the table.

I felt my hand grow a little stronger, and carefully, I lifted up the rock.

"There! You see!" Ling proclaimed proudly as I held up the rock, since Lan Fan and Fu couldn't see me, I assumed all they saw was a floating rock.

"Is it true? Is there really someone there?" Lan Fan asked hesitantly, seeming to believe this was just some trick.

"Well, if you think floating rocks are pretty normal, no, this is not some trick." I drawled out and Lan Fan and Fus' heads snapped toward the sound of my voice.

"Who said that?" Fu asked and I blinked.

Wait, they heard me?

"Wait, you guys can hear me?"

"Show yourself!" Lan Fan ordered, whipping out a kunai.

"Whoa, easy there crazy lady in black clothing, in case you haven't caught on by now, I'm kind of a ghost? You know, sort of dead yet maybe not dead? And the only one that can see me is your idiot prince over there."

"How dare you insult the Young Lord!" Lan Fan said angrily, throwing a kunai at me.

I braced myself for the pain when I blinked as the kunai passed harmlessly through me.

Okay, that was sort of a cool perk.

"Hey! Easy with the sharp knives please! I'd really rather not risk my chances of being hit, even if it did go right through me..."

"Impossible! You should be dead!"

"...Hurtful..." I muttered, and crossed my arms, glaring uselessly at the girl before me, even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Lan Fan, it's okay, she's a friend, we made a deal, I help her find her body, and she helps me out with my quest for immortality!"

"Young Lord, you should not make deals with strangers." Fu said reprimanding and than looked to where he assumed I stood.

Which was about a foot off where I actually stood.

"Especially ones with the deceased."

"I'm not dead yet!"

"You mean we don't know if you're dead yet." Ling corrected.

"..."

"Oh don't get all depressed! I was kidding!" Ling whined, trying to cheer me up when a depressed aura started to float around my head.

"I'm not depressed dammit!'

"Denial~"

"But first, how can this Lan Fan and Fu people hear me?" I questioned, looking suspiciously at the two.

"I don't really know...Maybe I'm some sort of super being with mystic powers that's apart of some ancient prophecy that needs me to help you, and I can choose whoever I wish to be able to hear you, like some sort of keeper-"

"I highly doubt that."

"But-"

"No Ling, just no."

Ling pouted and looked at me with a childish look.

"You ruin all my fun."

"That's only because what you think is _fun _is some crazy-"

"Don't talk badly about the Young Lord!" Lan Fan growled, looking to where my voice came from and doing what I assumed was glaring at me from behind her mask.

"Tsk, I can do whatever I want, he's _your _'Young Lord', not mine, if anything, and he's just some stray cat that I picked up on the street."

"Is that anyway to speak about someone who's helping you out?" Fu questioned slowly and I growled.

"Hey! It wasn't my choice to be found by some idiot prince that eats like a pig!"

"Take that back!" Lan Fan shouted angrily, whipping out a kunai.

"Tsk, what are you going to do with that girly? I'm a ghost remember?"

"Then I'll find some way to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Show yourself!"

"If I could, don't you think I would have done it already!"

"You're just a coward!"

"So help me I will-"

"Enough!" Fu shouted, and Lan Fan quieted while I grumbled something and crossed my arms.

"Young Lord, what are we to do know?" Fu questioned.

I turned to look at Ling who had an odd look on his face, surprisingly; I had thought he would have stepped into the fight at some point since he was being told off, but apparently not. But the odd expression on his face lingered for a moment and I frowned.

Did he look...disappointed for some reason?

...Nah, I'm probably just imagining things.

"Where are we right now?" He questioned and I blinked before answering.

"We're pretty close to Rush Valley, why?"

"Then onwards to Rush Valley!" Ling cried out, running ahead.

"Young Lord! Please do not run off!" Lan Fan cried out in distress while Fu just sighed.

"Hey! Don't run to far-" I was cut off as I felt that familiar tug and stomach churning feeling as a bright light glowed and I was flashed to where a running Ling was continuing to- well, run.

Oh, this was going to get old _real _quick.

* * *

><p>"Come on Ling! Don't do this to me now! I have no clue where Lan Fan and Fu are! You can't just faint!"<p>

"Can't...go...on...need...food..."

"You just ate you gluttonous pig!" I exclaimed with a groan, trying to urge the weak looking Xing prince on as he hugged the alley wall for support, and I cursed.

"Come on, just a little further..."

"To...tired..." Ling groaned before collapsing.

My eyes widened and I tried to catch him but he practically crushed me as I tried to desperately hold him up. I grunted as I staggered downwards but then pushed up, ignoring the feel of him breathing down my neck.

Which was highly uncomfortable mind you.

"I can't carry you Ling! I need you to get up!" I groaned in exasperation.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Ling asked suddenly and I blinked, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"...Nevermind..."

...Weird...

"...Food!"

"Dammit Ling, get up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! I hope I got Lan Fan and Fu right! I'm not too familiar with their characters entirely, but hopefully they're unooc! And no Lan Fan bashing was meant in this chapter, I like Lan Fan, her character is pretty cool, and I felt awful for her when she lost her arm...I just think she'd make as good rival to our 'Ghosty'. XD<strong>

**Cursed Bunny: Okay, that's one seriously freaky yet cool username XD And thanks! Her reason for becoming a ghost won't be told for awhile, but hints and clues will be given as the story progresses! I apologize for the lack of description in the chapter, it was a bit rushed I suppose, but hopefully this one came out better, though shorter...I suppose I assumed that to be able to look into the fridge, she'd have to open it, so the readers would assume she had opened it, but I'll be a bit more specific next time, my bad! And thanks for reviewing! -hands a Ling plushie-**

**Eclipsewings: I know! I don't think I have either, the idea sort of just came to me and I thought I might as well make it into a story! Hah, a lot of you seem to be wondering about what her name is, I'm surprised, I didn't think it would be that much noticed until Ling asked, but I guess I might have been wrong. Oh, and this is set during the FMA times, I'll do my best to correct my writing to make it seem more like it. Thanks for reviewing! –hands a Ling plushie-**

**Tailsdoll123: Thanks! Wao, a lot of you do seem curious as to what her name is, though you'll just have to keep reading! Because, I won't tell anytime soon! XD P.S I love your stories! –hands a Ling plushie-**

**shells210: I'm glad you think it's awesome! And thanks for reviewing! –gives a Ling plushie-**

**Fate's Obsession: Well you can have one since you were ever so kind enough to review! XD I hope I updated fast enough for your guys' liking! And I wouldn't dare plan on going on a hiatus or take forever to update! There are such little Ling/Oc or Greed/Oc stories that take forever to upload or haven't been updated in years! Thanks for reviewing! –hands a Ling plushie-**

**Thank you all for reviewing/favouriting/alerting this story! I hope to see more reviews form you all again! Review and I will give thee tasty cookies!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	3. The Alchemists, The Prince, and The GIRL

**Okay, it's official.**

**I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I already have so many reviews! My gosh, I really wasn't expecting that much, you guys rock, and you have further inspired me to update faster! (When I can.) HAPPY EARLY LUNAR NEW YEARS FOOS.**

**I do not own FMA, but dang, I wish I did...**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Three: The Alchemists, The Prince, and The GIRL**

* * *

><p>"God dammit Ling, are you serious!" I shouted at the 'prince' in front of me, currently having his face pressed against the ground and moaning.<p>

"...Food..." He groaned and I felt a tick mark appear on my head.

"You just ate!"

"That was so _long _ago..." He whined and I grit my teeth.

"That's not good for you, you know."

"Shut up!" I snapped and sighed, looking around; we were in some meadowy looking place pretty close to Rush Valley.

When out of nowhere, good ol' Ling does me a favor and drops down to the ground as if he were dead(Which he might as well be by the way he was whining.) and began to whine and complain about being hungry.

Wonderful, just absolutely fan-freakin-tastic.

"FOOD!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY YOU PIG!"

I bent to pull Ling up, when my eyes widened at what happened next.

"What the he-"

I gave a startled yelp as I was suddenly pulled towards Ling, I felt myself slip past him and enter.

Wait, _what?_

My eyes widened, and I shot up like a bullet, looking around wildly, and suddenly feeling much heavier than before. I looked down at my hands and saw slightly bigger- oh _hell no._ I put my hands to my face and felt a fringe of spiky black hair at the top.

My eyes widening, I sprinted over to the nearby creek and stared at the reflection before me.

And Ling stared right back.

"WHY THE HELL AM I IN YOUR BODY!" I shouted out loud, but slapped my hands over my mouth as I heard Ling's- no, _my _voice echo out.

I stiffened in realization at the fact that no one had replied.

Oh man. Oh man, oh man, oh man. _Please _tell me that Ling isn't gone, like, _gone gone._ Shit. What if me entering his body pushed his soul out? Oh crap! This can_not _be happening! Damn! I do _not _want to have Lan Fan and Fu holding a grudge against me for possibly killing their Lord!

_Hey! Where am I?_ I paused, hearing a voice echo inside Ling- my- no, Ling's- aw forget it- head.

"Ling? Is that you?"

_Who else could it be? Where am I? This place is all...odd looking. Where are you?_

"Uh...funny story actually, I think I may be...I guess... _inside _your body?"

_..._

"...Ling? Are you okay?"

_...what exactly do you mean by 'inside me'? I mean, I didn't know you feel that way-_

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT!" I shouted, a tick mark appearing on my head as Ling's laughter filled my head.

_I was just kidding, no need to get so flustered-_

"LIKE HELL I'M FLUSTERED, I'M DISGUSTED!"

_-but can you explain exactly what's going on?_

I put a hand to my chin and my eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I think when I touched your body, since you're, well, _alive_, I may have bee attracted to-"

_You're attracted to me?_

"Hell no, my soul was attracted to your life force, _life force_, not you, _life force_. Get that straight. I'm not quite sure, but I believe I may have entered your body somehow, and in some way switched places with _your _soul."

_So where am I? _Ling questioned curiously and I blinked.

"I'm not sure, what does it look like?" I inquired, and if Ling could somehow shrug, he did.

_It doesn't really have a look; it's more or less just like floating in...emptiness? _Ling proposed and I sighed, shaking my head at the lack of description.

"You're hopeless."

_So? What's it feel like being inside my body? _Ling questioned and I paused looking at the hands that belonged to his body.

"I don't really know, it's almost as if...I can somehow feel you in a way, like, your thoughts, or feelings, like an empathy link or something of that sort. And I also feel..."

I felt my eye twitch as a sudden cramping feeling over came me and I fell face flat against the floor.

"How can you be so hungry?"

_I told you so. _Ling said in a sing song voice and I felt my eyebrow twitch.

Bastard.

"Well, since I'm occupying you're body, I might as well take us to Rush Valley, knowing that you'd probably stop and complain."

_Hey!_

* * *

><p>"Okay...I can't...go on..." I panted, staggering along the walls of an alley.<p>

Sadly, due to the fact that I was occupying Ling's body, I felt his needs, and I was feeling a lot of hunger right now, and let me tell you, it is certainly not very pleasant, I mean, seriously! This guy just eats and eats and eats now doesn't he!

I froze when I felt a hard tug in the pit of my stomach, and I felt my vision flickering. Something seemed to have grabbed me, for the next thing I knew, I was outside of Ling's body, and staring in shock at a face flat collapsed Ling.

"Ling?"

"..."

"Ling? Come on, are you okay?"

"..."

I felt a surge of panic overcome me, and I reached a hand out to shake his shoulder when I heard a loud rumble coming from him. The hand that I was currently using to reach out to him, clenched into a fist as a tick mark appeared on my head and I smacked him on the head.

"Ling you id-"

"Oh? What's someone doing here! A-and lying on the floor like that to! Hey! Are you okay?" A voice cried worriedly and I looked up.

And promptly fell back from shock.

Crouching before me, was a boy (Due to the sound of his voice I _assumed _he was a boy.) in a suit of armor, looking down at Ling with what I assumed was shock and worry.

I slammed a palm to my head, that idiot Ling just had to go and get us into more trouble.

And shut up! It's not my fault my weird ghost power thingys chose this very moment to yank me form his body!

Just as I was just about to try and slap Ling awake, I felt a pulse beat through me and I froze, feeling my eyes for some reason automatically lock onto the suit of armor. My eyes widened as I came to a sudden realization.

There was no one inside.

My eyes narrowed, yeah, I was definitely sure. No one was inside that suit of armor, I could feel a soul inside, but, no body, if there was one, and I'd feel its life force like Ling's.

"Al?" A voice called out and I looked up to see the suit of armor turn around to face the source of the voice.

"Brother..."

"What, did you find another stray cat, or something?"

"More like a pig..." I muttered to myself, and I panicked when this 'Al' picked Ling up by his shirt.

"Mmm-hmm." He held Ling up, and the boy before me spit out whatever he was drinking in shock.

I waved my arms around in a panic, not sure what to do, it wasn't like I could pick Ling up myself. And now two strangers had a hold of him.

Lovely.

* * *

><p>"Ah! I feel alive again! You guys saved my life! Thank you." Ling exclaimed with a grin and I grit my teeth.<p>

"You idiot! Do you know what you just did! I mean you just had to go off and faint-"

"And thank you for treating."

"I never said I was treating." The blonde stranger said clearly annoyed and I raised a fist up.

"Don't worry over such a little thing." Ling said waving his hand dismissively and a tick mark appeared on the blonde one's head.

"Don't say 'little'!"

"You know," Ling started, ignoring his outburst and a single tear coming form his eye, "I sure am glad for the kindness found in foreign lands." He than began to wipe his eye with a handkerchief.

"Che." I muttered under my breath, arms crossed and sitting in a chair that would appear empty to the people besides Ling.

"Foreign lands? You're a foreigner?" The one named Al questioned and Ling nodded.

"Yeah! I came form Xing!"

"Xing...?...You mean that large country to the east?"

"Yeah. Man, crossing the desert was rough." Ling sighed and I felt my ears perk up.

This was...new...he didn't tell me much about what he did before actually...

"Why on earth would you take that route?" Al questioned.

"Because I wanted to see the ruins of Xerxes." Ling answered and I paused.

Why did that sound so familiar?

"Xerxes? I'd heard there was nothing there." Blondie stated and Ling continued to smile.

...Pedo like might I add.

"I just looked around a little. I came to this country to check out things related to alkahistory to."

Alkahistory? Why was this the first I'd ever heard of it? I thought Ling was looking for immortality?

"Alkahistory?"

"Yeah, I think you call it alchemy in this country." Ling answered. "In our country its called alkahistory, and its prominent in the medical field."

"Huh. Different lands, different styles I guess." Blondie pondered. "Here it has lots of military issues..."

"By any chance, are you guys' alchemists?" Ling questioned subtly and I felt my eyes narrow.

What was he playing at?

"Hm? Yes! I am Edward Elric, a State Alchemist."

I twitched, so Blondie was with the military huh?

"I am his brother, Alphonse Elric. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Ling Yao. My pleasure." Ling grinned, shaking hands with them.

"Say, Ling, tell us more about this Alkahistory."

"I can't. I'm not an alkahistorist." Ling said with a smile and the two brothers dropped to the floor.

"If you're not an artist, what did you come here to investigate?"

"I didn't know about all that alkahistory stuff." I pondered and Ling looked over to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Ghosty, I almost forgot you were here, considering how quiet you've been." Ling said calmly and than suddenly, a mischievous looking smirk made its way to his face.

"If you were embarrassed about our little situation earlier, there's honestly no need-"

I brought a fist smashing down on Ling's head and he let out a yelp and began to rub a now forming mark and looked at me with a kicked puppy look.

"What was that for Ghosty!"

"For being an idiot!"

"But you were the one that brought me here! And to these kind stranger too~"

"Who are you talking to?" Edward questioned and I froze.

"Hmm? Oh, my friend Ghosty."

"Ling! He can't see me remember!" I cursed silently as Edward turned towards Al.

"Al, I think you picked up some weirdo-"

"Hey! I'm not a weird! You're the weird ones for not being able to see Ghosty!"

"Who's Ghosty? AND DON'T CALL ME WEIRD!" Edward shouted and I sighed, looking at Ling with annoyance clearly on my face.

"Don't you get it already? No one else can see me, watch." I waved my hand in front of the Edward's face, when my hand accidently brushed against him; I froze at the sudden strike of electricity.

The Edward's eyes widened in shock and then he suddenly leapt backwards and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Who are you? How did you get here all of a sudden?"

"I've been here- wait, YOU CAN SEE ME?" I exclaimed, reaching over and grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer.

"How? I thought that idiot was the only one that could see me? How can you see me?" I questioned in frenzy and Edward shook me off and looked at me in shock and confusion mixed with a hint of suspicion.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who should be explaining things to me! All of a sudden, you just appear out of nowhere!"

"You can see Ghosty?" Ling questioned, shock plastered on his face, and possibly, a hint of some other emotion I couldn't quite recognize.

"What do you think you idiot! Do you think I'd be freaking out like this if I couldn't?" Edward shouted and I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"But how?"

"How the hell should I know!"

"Brother, calm down! We should figure out what's going on first." Al reasoned, and Edward huffed but sat down and glared at me and Ling.

"So? Explain yourselves then." Edward said, eyes narrowed and I narrowed my eyes back at him.

"I don't like you're attitude Shorty."

Tick mark.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE HIM? YOU PALE RED EYED DEMON!"

"HAH? WHO THE HELL ARE _YOU _CALLING A DEMON BLONDIE! JUST BECAUSE I HAVE RED EYES THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME A DEMON! AND EXCUSE ME IF I LOOK PALE, BUT I CAN'T REALLY HELP THE FACT THAT LIFE DECIDED TO SCREW ME UP AND TURN ME INTO A GHOST!" I shouted angrily and Edward paused from his moment of rage and blinked, a peculiar look coming into his eyes.

"You're a ghost?"

"Yup. And I'm her keeper!" Ling answered and I scowled at him.

"Don't answer for me you pig. And you are most certainly not my keeper."

"Aw, don't be like that Ghosty! Considering the fact that I'm the only one that can see you-" He stopped short, and an almost troubled look over came his features.

"Wait, how is that possible!" Al said shocked, looking to where he tried to assume I would be and I frowned.

"How come only Blondie here can see me and not you?" I questioned and he followed the sound of my voice to try and look at me.

"I don't know, how can you see her brother?"

"I'm not sure, but right before I saw her appear there was this...electrical shock or something and then, I could just see her."

"So, if I touch people they can see me?" I asked aloud and than shook me head, "No, that's not it, I touched my dad when I tried to see him and he still couldn't see me."

"How about if you try to touch me?" Al questioned softly and I looked at him curiously.

"Why? Do you think it would work on you?"

Al and his brother shared some sort of look and Edward looked at me suspiciously.

"Alright, try it. But if you do anything to hurt him-"

"Calm down Blondie, I have no intentions of hurting your brother." I scowled at him and then looked at Al with a soft smile. "Are you sure? Because even I don't know the full extent of what kind of...abilities I have..."

"Just try it; I want to see if I can see you to." Al persisted and I reached out hesitantly and than tapped him on the shoulder.

I was pushed backwards into my chair when another static shock of electricity flew through me and I saw Al stiffen before gasping in surprise.

"I can see you!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger at me and my own eyes widened in shock.

"It worked? But how?"

"That can be figured out later." Edward butted in, and then looked at me as of I were some sort of specimen, never before seen.

I stiffened at that thought.

Being looked at like a specimen...peering eyes...uncomfortably curious gazes...

'_She'll do quite nicely.'_

"Ghosty? Hey! Ghosty? Come on? You okay? Don't go blacking out on me?" Ling said, suddenly in my face as my eyes widened as I was pulled out of all the thoughts rushing through my head.

And I also noticed that Ling was once again up in my personal space.

"Stop invading my space god dammit!" I cursed at Ling and shoved him away and he pouted at me.

"I was just seeing if you were okay..." He said sulkily and I twitched.

"How is this, no, how are _you _possible?" Edward questioned, "Ghosts are just myths, there's no actually based science to prove there existence."

"Well," I drawled out and than felt my eyes narrow, feeling a slightly irritated feeling, as if I've dealed with people who talked like this before. "If I don't exist, then why am I here now?"

He paused a moment and than looked at me experimentally, as if working out different situations and cases.

"Alchemy?"

"I've never touched that stuff, so no way." I said stubbornly, "Alchemy can stay with the damned military for all I care."

"Ghosts don't exist."

"Once again, then why am I here?"

"There has to be a different explanation." Edward persisted and I scowled.

"I hate your type you know that? See something you don't believe and you have to take it all down and work it all back up, trying to find a reason that suits your tastes, well, I'm a ghost like it or not, so you can leave all your scientificy notations behind." I said, huffing angrily and Ling looked at me curiously.

"What do you have against science?"

"Nothing, it's just the _way _they act, see something never before seen and you have to learn everything about, and see something you don't like you made yourself, kill it."

Edward ignored my outburst and continued to look down, a peculiar look on his face.

"It's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible." I said automatically and paused.

Why did that sound so familiar...?

"How exactly did you get turned into a ghost?" Al questioned and I paused, feeling a slightly dampening feeling overcome me.

"I'm still not to sure.' I said softly, looking at the table as if it held all the answers to the world. "I just woke up and found out no one could see me."

"Are you dead?" Edward questioned and I twitched.

"...Not sure..."

"Then how can you be a ghost? I thought they were dead."

...

"Hey! Now look what you've done! You've made Ghosty all depressed!" Ling exclaimed, glomping me and I twitched.

"I'm not depressed dammit!" I shouted, trying to shove him off, but he continued to cling on.

Damn! He had a grip of steel!

"So what are you doing with this idiot anyway?" Edward questioned and I blinked.

"I-"

"She's helping me!" Ling exclaimed brightly, throwing an arm around my shoulder and pulling me close to him and I felt a tick mark appear on my head.

"I need him to help me find my body, wherever it is. Since he's the only one that can see me..." I stopped and than suddenly leaped over and clung onto Edward.

"W-what the hell?" He shouted, a blush adorning his face as I clung to his waist.

"Please, please, please, please, please help me find my body! I don't want to hang around with this stupid prince anymore! Please, please, please!"

"We'd be glad to help." Al said happily and I looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah! We're kind of looking for something ourselves, and it would be pretty helpful if we could uncover more about your whole ghost ordeal."

I suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist and tug me back into a chest, and I looked up to see Ling looking stubbornly at Edward and Al, like a child who didn't want to give up his toy.

"But Ghosty's _my _ghost! So you can't have her!"

"Who said she's your ghost!" Edward shouted angrily, grabbing my arm and tugging me towards him. "If anything you probably forced her into helping you!"

"No I didn't! We made a deal!"

"Who would make a deal with some idiot like you!" Edward shouted and

"STOP PULLING ME BACK AN FORTH DAMMIT!" I shouted and suddenly, as if I had turned invisible, both their grips on me slipped through and they tumbled to the ground.

"Ghosty! What was that for?" Ling whined and I scowled at him.

"I'm not some kind of toy." I grumbled and he pouted.

"What kind of deal exactly did you two make?" Edward questioned and Ling looked at him curiously, leaning his head against his palm and regarding Edward with a peculiar look.

I suddenly froze at the odd feeling of apprehension and looked at Ling warily. I was getting that weird sense I got when he seemed to be after something, in an almost...serious? Kind of way? I wasn't sure but it did feel as if I wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

"I'm kind of looking for something. And maybe you might know of it?" Ling started, and than opened his eyes, "The Philosopher's Stone?"

I stiffened.

To familiar.

That sounded _much _too familiar.

Edward's eyes widened and he stiffened as well.

"I really want it badly. Do you know anything about it?"

"..Nope, we don't know." Edward said simply, standing up and beginning to walk away.

Ling smirked and my eyes narrowed as he began to speak.

"Looks to me like you _do _know." He snapped his fingers and my eyes widened as the familiar black clothed outfits of Fu and Lan Fan appeared, holding a sword and kunai to Edward and Al.

"Ling! You don't just go and-"

"I wonder if you'd tell me about it." Ling said in a slightly sing songey voice and Edward glared.

"What are you going to use the Philosopher's Stone for?" Edward asked and Ling grinned.

"I'm looking for a way to gain..."

Pause.

"Immortality!"

...

"What an idiot."

"Ghosty! Don't ruin my moment!" Ling whined and I 'tsk'ed.

"So would you tell me about it?" Ling asked and Edward's glare grew harder.

"Immortality. What a bunch of nonsense." Edward stated.

"I'm serious." Ling shrugged and I snorted.

"In any case, is this the attitude you take when asking people for things?" he pushed Lan Fan's kunai away and than threw a punch at her.

"I don't think so!"

I watched eye twitching as Lan Fan and Fu began to kick their butts until they both retaliated and came after them, using alchemy and leaping off.

"Ah~ Off they go." Ling sighed, holding a hand up and watching them leave.

"Pops, add some dessert okay?"

"Yes!"

"Is that all you can seriously do?" I twitched. "They were nice to you and you go and send your guards on them to get answers?"

"They weren't going to tell me!" Ling complained and I smacked a hand down across his head.

"That's no way to treat people!"

Ling merely hummed in reply and dug into the dessert that the waiter brought to table and I looked at him in clear disgust.

"You know, you should loosen up a bit." Ling said his mouth full and I scowled at him, looking away.

"I'm plenty loose."

"Ri~ght~"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

Ling just grinned and continued to devour his food and I sighed, looking off as trails of smoke and crashes made their way around Rush Valley.

"I wonder if they're alright..." I pondered silently and I heard Ling put his fork down.

"Say Ghosty..."

"Hmm?" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow at the slightly forced looking smile on his face.

"Did you actually mean what you said earlier? About going with Edward instead?"

"Why bring that up? Probably, I'd rather be with them than you." I said dismissively and I paused as I noticed Ling's smile twitch a bit.

"What's up with you?"

"Tell me Ghosty." Ling started, looking up at me, his eyes opening and I felt myself automatically stiffen.

"What?"

"What would you do if I decided to keep you all to myself?"

...

...

...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I broke out, clutching my stomach ass I toppled over my chair and began to laugh uncontrollably and Ling frowned at me.

"What's so funny? I was being serious!"

"Who can take you serious when you say something as stupid as that! 'What would you do if I decided to keep you all to myself?' my God, how cliché is that!" I snickered and Ling pouted.

"You're impossible."

"I don't want to here that from the guy looking for a way to become immortal."

* * *

><p><strong>AND DONE! Finally, I felt as if that almost took forever. :P But dang, this chapter was fun to write! XD I've been sitting at my mom's desk typing this for hours while going on some sort of tangerine killing spree- I mean seriously, there's this giant stack of peels right next to me, and I'm probably going to forget to throw them away and then my mom's going to get all pissed too...<strong>

**Oh, and I need to rant one quick moment.**

**SCREW YOU FUHER! SCREW YOU! SCREW YOU! _SCREW YOU!_**

**I don't know about you guys, but I just saw episode 14 of FMAB and let me tell you, Wrath was an arse, I mean, I wanted to go in there and wring his neck, because how _dare _he attack Greed like that! Greed is freakin awesome sauce! **

**Fo-chan (Fate's Obsession): LAZY PEOPLE FTW! XD Were they? I'm glad! And Ling and Greed do need more love, they're such awesome characters, the fan base is over run with Ed/Oc or Roy/Oc (Not that I mind, but let's give Ling and Greed some love people!) I hope I can keep up with my update schedule as well! Thanks for reviewing! –hands tasty Ling shaped cookies-**

**Lorelei Rinoa: Of course! –hands a Ling plushie- And I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing! –hands some Ling shaped cookies-**

**Eclipsewings: You're review has been accepted. XD I wonder if it will be? Who knows? But I think their personalities clash well together. :P I'm glad they were in character! Thanks for reviewing! –hands Ling shaped cookies-**

**Cursed Bunny: I know, I remember doing some weird thing in a restaurant once and our waiter was giving me this major 'WTF' face! It was hilarious! XD I wanna be immune to kunais! Though, in this day in age, I'm not sure if anyone uses kunais...except, maybe cosplayers...Thanks for reviewing! –hands some Ling shaped cookies-**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru: *spazzes* It's you! I love your stories! :D I'm so glad you like it! And I'm glad you like Ghosty! It's so fun to get into her character and write her, she's so different from my other characters, she makes me laugh to myself when I write her, and thus, that get's me 'WTF' looks from my family...BUT WHO CARES! AHAHAHAHAH –shifty eyes- Thanks for reviewing! And happy earlier birthday! I wanna write a one-shot for you, what character do you want it to be with? –hands some Ling shaped cookies-**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING/ALERTING/FAVORITING THIS STORY, PLEASE REVIEW SOME MORE, AND YOU'LL GET...uh...**

**...plushies of whatever character you want? 0-0 Leave it in your review...I guess...**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	4. The JOURNEY to Central

**WASSUP MY FELLOW READERS/AUTHORS~ HAPPY EARLY LUNAR NEWYYEAR~ XD You guys are seriously butt loads awesome. Twenty-five freaking reviews already. Dang. I LUVEZ YOU ALLZ SO MUCH!**

**I'VE BECOME OBSSESED WITH SCRAMBLE AND WORDS WITH FRIENDS~**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, and I highly doubt I will anytime soon...boo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Four: The JOURNEY to Central**

* * *

><p>I let out a low whistle at the sight before me, surveying the wreckage with an amazed expression.<p>

"You guys sure did a number on this place." I stated simply, walking up to Edward, only to notice that Lan Fan was hanging up from a rope tied around her waist.

I smirked.

"I'll give you some points for getting Fanny here all tied up like that." I congratulated Edward and Lan Fan's head swung around to locate where I would be.

"Traitor! Whose side are you on?" Lan Fan exclaimed and I shrugged.

"The side that gets me my body back and doesn't attempt to hug me to death every few minutes." I said with a cheeky smirk and Lan Fan's face turned red with anger.

"How dare you speak so wrongly about the Young Lord!"

"Hey, I never said it was him. Though if you think it is, I'd have to agree."

"You don't have to be so cruel about it." Ling whined, popping up out of nowhere and causing both me and Edward to jump.

"Okay, good work everyone~" Ling smiled, holding a hand up as if to reward us and I saw Edward twitch.

"Why, you... How can you be so carefree?" Edward shouted angrily and I blew out a puff of air.

I noticed that Alphonse had Fu all tied up and in his grip, and I felt a little bit of respect for the two brothers.

"Wow, you guys are good." Ling said, as if he hadn't heard Ed's earlier comment. "What do you say? Why don't you come work for me and we'll rule the whole country?"

"Enough of you're blathering! You go back to Xing right now-"

"Oh! There they are!" A voice shouted angrily and we all turned around to see a mob of angry townspeople gathered around.

"You've done quite the number, wrecking our town, haven't you!"

"You're paying for the damages."

"And the dinning bill!"

"J-just a minute! Have this guy and his entourage pay for it all!" Edward said shocked, pointing an accusing finger at Ling.

"I no understand this country language. Goodbye!" Ling said in an accent, leaping over the edge of the building and disappearing.

"Hey, you, wait the hell up!" Ed shouted angrily.

I blinked, startled for a moment at what had just happened, and then I realized.

Ling was running away.

Meaning he was _moving _father away from where I was.

Well, damn.

I groaned as the nauseating feeling began to enter my stomach and my head started to swirl as all of a sudden, a bright light flashed and I cursed.

Damn Ling.

* * *

><p>"So while you leave Ed and Al to go out and clean up the mess you made, you sit here, and drink tea." I said, staring with a blank look at the so-called 'prince' before me.<p>

Ling had gone and done me a wonderful favor by fainting due to hunger once more, and Garfiel was kind enough to pick him up off the streets.

Even though I had a major flip out when I first saw him and thought he was going to rape Ling or something, but that's beside the point. And at least I've found out that my 'soul switching' powers have a limit, since I couldn't do it again when Ling fainted.

"When you put it like that you make it sound so awful!" Ling whined, and the man known as Garfiel gave Ling a questioning look.

"My, my, now who are you talking to dear?"

"A ghost." Ling replied simply.

"Oh, my!" Garfiel paled and then fell over, landing on the floor with a 'thud'.

"Did he just faint?" I asked shocked, getting up out of my chair to walk over to him when Ling grabbed my arm and pushed me back down into my seat.

"Now, now, no need to worry. I'm sure he's fine. Probably." Ling said with a smile and I paled- well, if I can get any paler, since I'm a 'ghost' now, I can't really see myself in the mirror- and went over and checked to see if he was okay anyway.

"Why can't you worry about _me _like that?" Ling whined, wrapping his arms around me and rubbing his cheek against my own.

I scowled at him and made a move to try and detach him from myself but he kept a rather tight grip.

"Because you're not worth caring about!" I growled, and Ling's grip tightened, and suddenly, he loomed over me and an almost darkish shadow crossed over his face.

"Is that anyway to talk to someone helping you out?" He said, voice lowering to an almost husky whisper and I blinked.

I felt myself automatically tense, and for a moment, I wasn't sure what to do, his face was inches from mine and his eyes peered in an almost feral way down at me. My instincts went into a hyper drive, sensing that this was some form of an act of dominance, and Ling watched me, analyzing for what reaction would come next.

"Are you bipolar or something?" I said bluntly, eyes narrowing as I rose up to his challenge, not wanting to be forced into submission.

"Of course not!" Ling smiled, acting as if what had just happened seconds ago never occurred. A hint of disappointment seemed to linger in his voice, as if what my reaction had been did not exactly please him.

I noticed his hands were still gripped on my shoulders and I narrowed my eyes. Why couldn't I just turn invisible and have him not be able to grab me?

As soon as the thought crossed my head, I felt myself grow lighter and Ling looked shocked as he suddenly feel face forward, right past me, and onto the ground.

"Ghosty! That hurt!" Ling whined, and I looked at my hands in shock.

"Okay, new power thing, turning...invisible?" I pondered for a moment, and then shrugged; this little power would definitely come in handy though.

Ling pouted at my lack of attention on him and got back into his seat. Soon enough, Garfiel woke up and looked around in confusion.

"Oh my, what happened?"

"I think you fell out of your chair and bumped our head." Ling replied happily and Garfiel shook his head before getting onto his own seat.

"How odd, I could have sworn that there was something going on about a ghost."

"Oh, probably just your imagination." Ling smiled cheerfully and I rolled my eyes.

Maybe he _was _bipolar.

"We're back!" Two voices rang out and I swung my head around to see AL and Edward coming into the store.

"Hey~"

"We meet again!" Ling said, with a large grin and he held up a hand.

Edward paused and then came over and whacked him over the heads with his now ripped off metal arm.

"Why the hell are you here?" He growled dangerously and Ling merely smiled.

"Hey, I fainted and that beautiful one over there offered me some delicious tea."

I took a few steps away as Garfiel began to sparkle a bit as he blushed.

"Is it part of Xing's culture to faint all the time? Pay for the meal!" Edward shouted and I huffed.

"I'm starting to believe the same thing." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Aren't we friends? Come on, you bought me it." Ling continued, and Edward got a tick mark on his forehead.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FRIEND? HOW COULD I TRUST A GUY WITH THOSE WEIRD EYES!"

"Hey, I'm _sensitive _about that!" Ling said, coming face to face with Edward, "I'm born this way so I'm trying to keep up a smile all the time!"

I laughed out loud and toppled out of my chair, clutching my stomach and Ling looked at me with a kicked puppy look.

"Ghosty! That's not nice!" Ling pouted.

I rolled my eyes and then tensed when I felt someone come and stand beside me.

"Hello, um, Ghosty?" Alphonse said quietly and I smiled at the metal armored boy.

"Hi Alphonse, how are you?"

"F-fine thanks." Alphonse said, sweat dropping as Ling and Edward began to fight some more.

"I'm back! The main street is fairly noisy, did something..." A new voice entered the fray and I looked up to see and long haired blonde lady carrying a back slung over her shoulder.

She froze, and her eyes zeroed in on Edward's broken arm.

I stiffened in shock as she began to thoroughly beat poor Edward into a pulp.

Note, new lady was dangerous.

"Ah! So you sure came from somewhere far away!" The girl exclaimed and Ling smiled at her, little weird ditzy flowers beginning to float around him.

"The girls in this country are all nice and beautiful!" Ling paused, "Well, except Ghosty..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"What a nice country!" Ling laughed and the blonde laughed as well.

"Oh, stop it. You're compliment won't bring out anything."

I looked down worriedly as a girl began to poke a deformed looked Edward with a stick.

"Why not look for a wife along with the objective!" Ling said, grasping the blonde girl's hand and I lifted a chair and raised it threateningly above his head.

"Objective?"

"Winry!"

"I want to go to Central as soon as possible! Fix up the arm right away!" Edward began and Winry looked at him puzzled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Central?" Ling questioned and I blinked.

"I'll go there with you too!" Ling said excitedly and Edward glared dangerously at him.

"Go by yourself!"

"Aww... Come on! Aren't we friends?"

"I don't have a hyena for a friend!" Edward shouted back at Ling, was now currently attached to Ed's leg as he began to toss him back and forth.

"Good for you bro, you made a friend." Al said, appearing around the corner of a wall and Edward glared at him in frustration.

"Why're you saying that as if it has nothing to do with you? Are you trying to escape?" Edward shouted disbelievingly at his brother and I sighed in exasperation.

"That's not good Ed; you have to treasure your friend."

"Hahahaha, so I guess I'll be bothering you~"

"GO HOME!"

For a moment, I paused and looked at Ling curiously.

"Hey, Ling, where are Fanny and Gramps?"

"Oh, they're fine." Ling said waving a dismissing hand, and I felt myself sweat drop.

I actually felt bad for those two...

Suddenly, Winry looked up and seemed to have finally noticed the chair I was holding high up in the air.

Of course, that meant she couldn't see me and only saw a floating chair.

"AHHHHH! WHY IS THERE A FLOATING CHAIR?" Winry cried, running behind Ed and Al for protection and I blinked as Ling laughed.

"Oh, that's just Ghosty! She's a ghost!"

...

...

...

_Crash!_

"God dammit Ling! How many times do I have to say not to go and blurt that out to every single person you meet!" I shouted as Ling rubbed his now wounded head.

"W-who's speaking!" Winry cried out in fear and I blinked, looking her way.

"You can hear me?"

"Go away evil spirit!" Garfiel suddenly shouted, throwing what I assumed was holy water my way and let out little girly man shrieks.

I blinked as droplets of holy water continued rain down on me and my eyebrow twitched.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A DEMON OKAY?"

"You do look a bit like one, with the red eyes and what not." Ling piped up and I threw another chair at him.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU SQUINTY EYES!"

"Hey! I'm sensitive about that!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"A g-ghost?" Winry stuttered, and then looked around the room as if some floating figure would appear any second.

"Yeah, uh, something like that." I said nervously, rubbing the back of my head.

It would appear there was some explaining to do...

* * *

><p>I peered over Lan Fan's shoulder and stared at the weird looking mask she had in her hands.<p>

"Well, you told me to fix it the mask I broke so here it is." Edward said simply, and I began to inch away as Lan Fan began to start to tremble.

"GUAH!" Edward shouted and I winced.

"Lan Fan!"

I stared as a new mask landed in Lan Fan's hands and she looked down at the exact replica in shock.

"Alphonse made it for you, good eh?" Ling grinned and Alphonse smiled sheepishly.

"Just because you did this for me-"

"Say 'thank you' like you're supposed too." Ling persisted.

Lan Fan's face flushed a bit and she stuttered and then bowed.

"Than- thank you very much..." She finally ground out and Ling nodded approvingly.

"It's nothing." Alphonse stated sheepishly and I smirked.

"You should have kept the other mask Fanny, it suited you best."

"I don't want to hear that from a coward like you!" Lan Fan shouted, pointing an accusing finger at where she thought I was.

Which was at a tree instead actually.

The train whistle blew and I sighed, relaxing into the seat a bit.

"We really are in a hurry and this had to happen." Edward said, sighing. "We wasted a lot of time fixing it, all because of you guys."

Ed paused and then glanced at me, "No offense Ghosty."

"None taken." I held up a hand in an 'it's okay' gesture and Winry looked at Ed.

"It'd have been all good if Ed hadn't gone and broken it in the first place!"

"Yeah, yeah. It's those black suited guy's faults! I'll make you pay for the auto mail repair fee!"

"Ahahah, I scolded those two already, so give me a break." Ling grinned.

"The missy is Lan Fan and the geezer is Fu. They are from a family that served us for generations. Nice to meet you."

"Come to think of it, I don't see those two." Winry pointed out and Alphonse looked at Ling curiously.

"Are you from a wealthy family?"

"I'm the son of an emperor." Ling answered and Ed and Al looked confused for a moment.

"Wait, son of an emperor... that means you're a prince!" They exclaimed in shock and Ling grinned.

Until they both began to laugh and Ling pouted, "That's not the reaction people usually give..."

"I-I'm sorry, it's just too unbelievable, a guy who faints off on the street, a prince?" Alphonse said in-between breathes while Ed continued to laugh.

"Hah, you're a man and you're too scared to travel without followers?" Ed teased and Ling grinned.

"Well, it's dangerous to travel alone as a young teen."

"Young teen?" Winry questioned and I perked up, looking at Ling curiously.

"How old are you?"

"Me? Fifteen years old." Ling said with a smile and Ed, Al, and Winry all got weird looks on their faces.

"Aren't you almost sixteen?" Winry whispered to Ed and he jolted before getting up.

"Stand up." He ordered Ling who complied and I watched curiously as Ed stared with great concentration while Ling had a stupid look on his face.

Ed began to twitch and then he swung around to stare at me.

"Ghosty! How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Stand up!"

I complied and than it hit me what was going on.

I stared at the few centimeters that made me taller than Ed and he began to twitch violently before pointing a finger at Ling.

"UGLY FACE!"

Ling got a look of pure shock and I burst out laughing, falling to the floor and rolling around.

"Oh, oh, it hurts..." I snickered, gasping for breath.

Suddenly, a sword pierced through the roof of the train and nearly hit Ed. A kunai zipped threw and hit me where my stomach was and I stared as it lay harmlessly there, looking as if it had impaled me when nothing actually hit.

A dark menacing aura began to flow through the hole the sword made and Lan Fan peeked through.

"You bad mouthed Master Ling didn't you...?"

"Ah, Lan Fan." Alphonse stated and then looked shocked, "You're riding on top?"

"Are they okay?"

"Ah, they're fine, besides, who would care if Fanny fell off?"

"They're getting a free ride, security!"

"Hahahahaha, you think they'll be caught that easily?"

"So, um, Ghosty, what's your story?" Winry questioned, looking to where I sat and I blinked before shrugging.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself actually." I commented lightly, an odd feeling entering my chest.

"I guess I've sort of lost my memory of what happened before I woke up." I said slowly, rubbing the back of my head and thinking.

"Actually... I can't remember a lot of things, I mean, I feel as if I remember my life, but, it's like there's this giant gap, and I just can't close it..."

Ed and Al seemed to have shared a look and Winry's eyes grew sympathetic.

"So what happened after you woke up?"

"It took me awhile to realize no one could see me, so I ran over to my dad's and when I found out he couldn't see me either, I was just a bit lost, wandering around."

"And then I came to her rescue!" Ling suddenly imputed, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"You should have seen her, she was a sobbing mess on the street, and me being the kind person I am, I lent her a hand and she ran into my chest, crying and sobbing, telling about how she was so glad that there was someone like me out there to help her out. I graciously offered to help her look for her body, and she said she'd do anything to repay me, me, being modest, refused but she was persistent, and finally, I asked her to help me out with my quest. And she agreed in heartbeat-"

"THAT'S SO NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" I shouted, whacking him over the head and stomping a foot down on his back for good measure.

"Forget everything the idiot said." I stated blandly, looking apologetically at Winry, even though she couldn't see me.

"I was wandering around and he bumped into me on accident, I thought he was the only one who could see me so we made a deal, I help him, he helps me."

"Though, now that you know Al and I can see you too..." Edward trailed off and I nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup, I'd much rather have you guys help me out than this idiot."

"And I'm sure you could help us out, with you being a ghost and all, we're trying to find something ourselves, and it doesn't seem to far off from what you're looking for." Alphonse stated and I smiled, until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me and yanked me back harshly.

"But Ghosty's my ghost! We made a deal first! So you can't have her!"

"Shut up idiot prince! She's not something you can just claim as your own!"

"Thank you Edward-"

"Because she's coming with us!" Edward growled, grabbing my arm and yanking me towards him.

"No! She's mine!" Ling persisted, yanking me towards him.

"Idiot!"

"Ugly!"

I felt my eye twitch at being yanked back and forth and with a growl I turned invisible again, causing both Edward and Ling to fall forward and slam into the floor.

"STOP YANKING ME BACK AND FORTH DAMMIT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray! I'm done~ :P I had to add the manga scene with them on the train, that was just to good an opportunity to pass up~ XD I LOVE WRITING BIPOLAR LING! HE'S SO FREAKING AWESOME TURNING FROM A CUTE PUPPY TO A TOTAL RAPE-FACE LOOKING IDIOT! XD<strong>

**Tailsdoll123: Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry I forgot to reply to you last time! How could I forget! D: -throws a pile of Ling shaped cookies- Here you go! Thanks so much for reviewing! And I'm glad you liked it~**

**Fate's Obsession: DUDE. THAT. IS. SO. COOL. XD The idea of her being able to enter people's bodies was an idea that really stuck with me, especially since it's so needed for any ghost fic! Heh, my older sister's obsessed with that show, especially Daemon? I don't think I spelled his name right, Stephen's brother... I'M GLAD YOU LIKE MY STOREH! –hands a original Greed plushie- I'm afraid I'm not much of a hugger, so I'll give you an awkward pat on the back instead! :D THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru: I KNOW RIGHT? I WAS BUSTING A GUT WHILE WRITING THAT SCENE! XD More flashie back thingies are soon to be coming too, since I've still got a plot to develop~ You're welcome! HAPPY BRITHDAY! :D –holds up a large group off Prussia, Romano, Ling, Greed, America, Sebastian, and Prince Soma plushies- here you go~ THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**Anonymous(HappyFace): Bradley does suck, Greed is indeed awsomesauce, and they both do need more love right? XD –hands a Greedling plushie- Thanks for reviewing!**

**xIzumi-chan: I'm glad you like it! –Sparkly eyes- I know, I was pondering how I should make her react to that, and I settled for what would suit her personality best. Not taking a single thing Ling says as serious. XD Really? Thank you Fo-chan! I LOVE D. GRAY-MAN, LAVI IS SO AWESOMEZ~ I hope I updated soon enough fro you! Thanks for reviewing!**

**yyh-ygo-fma: Hmm, we won't be learning her real name for a long time, think of it as a bit of an on running gag or something. XD What is it that you're confused about? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Deathkiki: Pride is adorable, well, Seelim is adorable, Pride's just a bit creepy...0-0 Hmm, I'm not going to give much away, but you're close, and not so close at the same time~ XD Thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad you like it!**

**Lorelei Rinoa: I know, he's so cute like that! You're welcome for the plushie! Writing Ghosty's character is so much fun, especially considering how she and Ling act around each other, it's hilarious! Nope, it wasn't given yet, and I hope I updated fast enough for you! Thanks for reviewing!**

**LadyKebechet: I'm glad! I was wanting something a bit original, and then the thought of a ghost fic just hit me, and I'm glad you think it's so awesome! XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**Eclipsewings: Of course that's fine, considering that fact that her name won't be given for awhile, that's probably what she'll be refereed to for a _long _time~ -hands an Envy plushie- I know, she's starting to grow on me too! XD She's so different from the rest of my Ocs, so she's a nice change of character format. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Reaper. death: I'm glad you love it! Did you really? That's so cool! :D Haunting people would be fun! Except for the fact that she can't eat and do a bunch of various other things too...eheh...THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**Spot'sGalFrom1899: I'm glad you love it. Maybe she is, maybe she isn't you'll just have to read it to find out! I have seen Ouran High school Host Club, and really? I didn't notice! 0-0 I should go watch an episode and see for myself! I know, writing a bit of a darker side of Ling is just so much fun! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing/favoriting/alerting this story! You guys all rock, and plus, I found this kind of weird, but all of a sudden, I started getting all these story alerts/favorites for this story, and they just came one after another from different people, so I was just like, whoa, what the heck? Not that I'm complaining though, XD**

**REVIEW! REVIEW AND I'LL MAKE LING GIVE YOU A HUG! :D**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	5. Central, PRISONERS, and Choppers

**Hah, I've just realized that my characters for this story so far match up with the episodes they've been showing on Adult Swim, go figure? :P YOU GUYS ARE AWESOMESAUCE, I LOVE YOU ALLZ~**

**NANBA ONE OU IS AWESOME!**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, but I do own the awesome mass of (virtual) plushies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Five: Jail, PRISONERS, and Choppers**

* * *

><p>"...There's something weird about this country."<p>

"You know, you look like some sort of creeper right now."

"Ghosty~" Ling whined, turning around and pouting at me, "Why do you have to go and ruin all of my cool moments!"

"It's because you _have _no 'cool' moments." I retorted, staring blankly at Ling whom continued to pout.

"Why did we ditch the others anyways?" I questioned and Ling paused before grinning.

"I felt like it!"

"You idiot."

"Aww, but you know you love me~" Ling cried, lunging at me.

I smirked, feeling myself grow lighter as I began to turn invisible and Ling passed right through my body, landing face flat behind me.

"Ghosty! That hurt!" Ling cried, and I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, well, I've had enough of being attacked by yo - let me go Ling!" I exclaimed angrily as Ling retaliated and latched onto my waist, clinging tightly.

"Nope~" Ling said in a sing song voice and I felt my eye twitch, once more, turning invisible.

Before I could even change, an electrical pulse zapped through me, causing my back to straighten like a steel rod as I blinked, feeling the sudden feeling pass away.

"What the heck?" I murmured, looking at my hands.

Nothing appeared to be wrong, and hesitantly, I tried to turn invisible again.

Nothing.

I blinked, confused at this new development. Maybe there was some sort of limit or something?

"Huh? How come you didn't turn invisible this time?" Ling questioned, looking confused that he hadn't hit the floor yet. Then an impish grin made its way to his face and he looked up at me, "Could it be you like my hugs now?"

"Not a chance." I said, not missing a beat as I stood up, eye twitching as Ling's grip remained and he hung off me like some sort of leech.

"Then how come I'm still on?" He questioned and I frowned, not sure of that myself.

"Well-"

"Oh, well~ Who cares? I get to stay on! It's a wish come true~" Ling sighed happily, snuggling against my stomach and I twitched, before coming to a realization.

"What do you mean by wish?" I questioned and Ling looked up curiously.

"I wished that you couldn't turn invisible and it came true! Lucky me!" Ling grinned and I felt my eyes widen.

Could Ling control my powers?

...Nah...Life doesn't hate me _that _much.

Suddenly, I realized something and my eyes narrowed.

"Ling?"

"Yes?"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

* * *

><p>"Food..." Ling groaned, face flat against the floor.<p>

"Are you kidding me?" I said exasperatedly, putting a hand to my head I sighed and shook my head. Already, he was once more passed out in the middle of the streets, a crowd gathering around him and I looked up when two policemen approached him.

I have an odd feeling that this isn't going to end well.

"Hey, are you okay?" One asked, squatting down beside Ling.

"F-food..."

"Aw, collapsed by the side of the road, huh?"

"Where are you from?" Another ne questioned and I could barely hear a thing but apparently the other policeman understood him just fine.

"What? You came from Xing?"

"What a faraway place to come from..."

"Now then, where's your entry visa?"

Ling got a look of realization on his face and then he began to sweat nervously and I blinked, looking down at him.

"Ling...You _do _have an entry visa right?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he looked at me sheepishly.

"Ahah...well..."

"You idiot..."

"Hey, make way, make way. Illegal alien coming through!"

"Help me~"

* * *

><p>"Jail. I cannot believe that you got me in <em>jail<em>!" I exclaimed, freaking out and tugging at my hair as Ling sat there, smiling as if he had not just been thrown into jail.

"Hey, it's not that bad." Ling reasoned and I swung around and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Yes it is! What kind of idiot travels to another country without a passport?"

"I was in a hurry!"

"That's no excuse! What would my father think of this? This is terrible! I have a perfect record- oh, wait, no I don't..." I paused in my ranting and pondered this for a moment, a few ditzy dots beginning to float around as I looked up, imagining everything that I've done.

"There was that time I set Mr. Lam on fire...oh! And that time I broke Mrs. Crook's vase, and that one time I let that criminal loose...then there was that time I burned down that sign..."

"You must have had an interesting childhood." Ling commented and then grinned, patting the empty space beside him on the cot. "Want to tell me about it?"

"No."

"Aww, come on! You know a lot about me already! But, I barely know anything about you!"

"And I'd rather it stayed that way." I said stiffly, turning around and give Ling a blank look.

"But aren't we friends?" He persisted and I shook my head.

"Nope. If anything, we're more like business partners. That's it." I said stubbornly and Ling pouted, before resting his chin on his hands.

"Come on, it wouldn't kill you to tell me a little bit of yourself..." Ling whined and I glared at him.

"Says you. And no. That's final."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please-"

"No!"

"...Please?"

I slammed my head against the wall and groaned. Of all the people in the entire world, I was stuck with this idiot, and in _jail _no less. This was just amazing. Absolutely amazing.

There was a short moment of silence and for a second, I thought Ling may have gone to sleep or something and finally left me alone.

"You have pretty hair." Ling commented, suddenly appearing behind me and reaching a hand out as if to touch my hair.

I jerked back in surprise and fell onto my butt, glaring up at the 'innocent' puppy look Ling was giving me.

"Don't do that again." I said annoyed and I backed up a bit as Ling squatted down, sticking his face a little too close to my own.

"You know, you don't see people with your kind of hair back in Xing." Ling commented, reaching a hand out once more to touch and I back a little bit more away from him.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather you stay away from it thank you very much." I retorted and Ling continued to come closer, eyes seemed to be set on something as he approached.

I frowned and continued to back away when suddenly my back hit something solid. I turned around and noticed that I had finally hit the wall and I cursed.

What the heck was up with walls appearing at the _worst _possible times?

I turned around and threw my head back in surprise as Ling's face was suddenly inches from mine, eyes open, studying my face almost curiously. He reached a hand out and took a lock of my hair, letting it lie limply in his palm and I blinked, looking down at the bright ginger strand myself.

I realized suddenly, that it had been awhile since I last saw myself in a mirror... I observed the lock, my hair wasn't just a ginger I suppose, it looked a mix between an orange and a tangerine, and suddenly, I felt a breath ghost over my face. I looked up and saw that Ling was studying me with a weird look on his face.

"You have interesting eyes too." Ling said softly, his voice coming out in an almost husky whisper, his face slowly coming closer and I blinked, moving back a little bit.

It seemed I had moved to the point where I was flat up against the wall and right there and than, and I couldn't have wished for a better moment for me to slip through the wall.

But it seemed like that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Our eyes locked in some sort of stare off, and the person to first look away would lose. But I couldn't help but feel that weird feeling once more, like this was some sort of act of dominance, and apparently, Ling seemed to be the one trying to enforce it.

Or was I just imagining things?

I felt the corner of my mouth twitch downwards into a frown and I furrowed my eyebrows, unable to understand what exactly was going on at the moment. Something flickered in Ling's eyes and he stopped his forward motion and paused.

"Is it dyed?" Ling questioned and I blinked.

"Hah?"

"Is it dyed?" He questioned again, tugging on the lock he had previously left lying in his hand and I felt my eye twitch.

"No, it isn't." I growled, slapping his hand away and standing up, moving a good distance away from Ling before sitting down and eyeing him warily.

"I'm really starting to think you're bipolar or something."

"Aww, don't be silly." Ling waved his hand in a dismissive motion and I narrowed my eyes at him before turning away and looking out the cell door boredly.

"You know, you really do have pretty hair. And interesting eyes, it's unusual and rare..."

I paused, feeling my head suddenly pound.

"_I like your hair, it's something that really catches my eye, and speaking of eyes, you have pretty unusual ones you know that? Unusual, rare, I like that..."_

I put a hand to my forehead and blinked, shaking my head.

What was that?

I heard him get up and begin to walk towards me and I kept my eyes casted outside the cell door as he took a seat next me. I felt him shift closer and I scooted away. I breathed a small sigh of relief when I didn't hear him try to come closer anymore and took a small comfort in the silence that followed.

"So, are you going to tell me about yourself now?" Ling questioned and I face palmed.

Silence ruined...

"What do you want to know?" I questioned back and Ling looked thoughtful.

"Well, you didn't tell me much that one other time I asked..." Ling pondered out and I twitched. "So why don't you tell me about-"

"Hey! Who are you talking to in there?" A guard asked, coming up to Ling'

S cell and I jabbed Ling in the stomach before he could blurt out who I was again.

"Oh, no one." Ling laughed nervously, casting me an annoyed glance before turning back and standing up, walking up the guard and sticking his hands out.

"I don't like these." Ling whined, showing the metal bracelets around his arm.

"Quit your complaining, they're like a collar for a mutt."

"I'll say." I muttered crossly.

"By the way, I have to ask you again, are you really fifteen?"

"That's right." Ling grinned and the guard scoffed.

"Get out of here!"

"It's the truth." Ling cried, tears running down his face in a comical fashion.

I let out a 'che' and then perked up at the sound of metal and gunshots.

"What's that?" The guard questioned, and I peered through the bars, yelping in shock as I suddenly fell through the bars and landed flat against the floor.

Oh, _sure_, let me slip through the bars _now_, where was this power when I needed it just a few minutes ago?

"What's the matter?"

"There's an intruder! Give us a hand!"

"What? You behave yourself!" The guard called back to Ling who smiled and waved.

"Okay~" Ling looked down at me and frowned, "Ghosty, what are you doing down there?"

"Shut up."

I heard another series of gunshots colliding on metal and I frowned at the sound of a new voice.

"Lame, lame, lame! Are you guys even trying?"

"What's with this guy?"

"Guns don't have any affect!"

I stuck my head and listened. Guns not having any affect? I noticed Ling's face turn a little serious for a moment and then the next thing I knew there was another spirit in armor standing right behind me.

Wait...

"Hello there sweetheart."

I turned around and blinked.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted, staggering backwards and hiding behind Ling.

"Who the heck are you! And how can you see me?" I accused, pointing a wary finger at him and he looked offended.

"Hey, that's not very nice, especially when someone as handsome as me is complimenting you-"

"Hello, there, man who guns don't have any affect on! Let me out of here~" Ling greeted, sticking his hands through the bars as he leaned towards the man curiously.

"Who are you?"

"An illegal immigrant from Xing." Ling said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah? Nice going, coming all the way here from a faraway land." He commented before beginning to walk away.

"If you let me out, I'll help you..."

"I don't have time to bother with-" He paused and then turned around, "Where did you say you were from?"

"Xing, to the east."

He brought down the butcher knife he was carrying and smashed through he lock on the cell, Ling leaped out and rubbed his hands gratefully.

"Come with me."

"Thanks." Ling said happily and I followed after him in shock.

"You're just going to follow a complete stranger?" I exclaimed and the metal man turned around and blinked.

"Hey, I'm not a stranger, if anything, _you _guys are the strangers."

"Says the guys carrying around a knife!"

"Says the girl who thinks people can't see her!"

"That's because she's a ghost." Ling piped up and I smacked my forehead.

"Oh? Sounds interesting, but you'll have to tell me later sweetheart, I'm a man on a mission."

I watched in shock as the metal man took down a few more guards and than stopped in front of a lady with short dark brown hair's cell.

"Hello honey! I finally found you!" He exclaimed, holding up his knives dangerously and the woman staggered backwards, a look of fear overcoming her face.

"You were at the 5th laboratory!"

I froze.

"_She'll do nicely."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It's for a good cause..."_

"_Stop! I thought-"_

"Ghosty?" Ling questioned, and suddenly, I felt myself stagger a bit, falling forward.

I felt a pair of arms catch me and begin to shake me, someone shouting above me, but I felt my eyes start to flicker shut.

"_So close, yet so far away~" _An unfamiliar voice chuckled and I snapped out of my daze, snapping my eyes awake I looked up to see Ling's face peering down at me.

"Ghosty? Are you okay? You looked sot of weird right there..."

I pushed away from him and turned around to see the metal guy confronting the short haired woman, he brought out a newspaper and her eyes widened in shock. I peered at the cover and saw in bold, that someone named Ross had killed some guy named Hughes. Next to the name I saw a picture and my eyes flickered in recognition.

"We're rescuing a criminal?"

"It looks like it." Ling grinned, acting as if there was nothing wrong with that fact, "Though, she appears to be innocent..."

"Then it's just like the military to go and accuse someone..." I growled, feeling my eyes narrow.

"Now Ghosty, you shouldn't judge before knowing the whole story." Ling lectured and I glared at him.

'I don't want to hear that from someone like you."

"Who are you talking to?" The person I assumed was Ross questioned, looking confusedly at Ling.

"My friend Ghosty." Ling replied happily and she blinked.

"Ghosty?"

"We can introduce ourselves later, but right now, we've gotta bail." Metal guy stated, charging out, "So are you coming or what?"

"Right, let's go." Ross said determinedly, following after him and Ling trailed behind them as well.

As I followed after them, I couldn't help but get an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach.

This could _not _end well.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahahah! I have finished! :D Hooray! So far I've been able to keep up with my weekly updates! (Let's see how long <em>that <em>lasts...) Oh! And I have a surprise for you all!**

**Ling: Hello!**

**Marshmellow: I have somehow managed to kidnap Ling! How cool is that?**

**Ling: She offered me food...**

**Marshmellow: And you should never trust strangers –turns around to face readers- That means you kiddies.**

**Ling: Who are you talking too?**

**Marshmellow: Oh, no one~ Now on to the replies!**

**yyh-ygo-fma: I'm glad you thought it was hilarious! XD Fear Ling indeed, he can be scary when he wants to know can't he? (Ling: Hey!) Well, when you remember, feel free to leave it in your review! And thanks for reviewing –Ling gives you a hug-**

**Vivid x Dreams: I'm happy you think it's awesome! :D Thanks, I was hoping she would fit well into the story~ I wish she _were _in the story...that'd be _so _cool... I hope it'll enter your favorite list soon! Thanks for reviewing! –Ling gives you a hug-**

**Fate's Obsession: HOORAY! I'M GLAD THAT YOU DITCHED THE OTHER STORY FOR MINE! YOU ROCK! XD And thank you, all you need is some food (marshmallows in my case) and there you have it! Though, I sorta forgot about Lan Fan...ahah... DON'T FEEL BAD! I GET WEIRD LOOKS FROM MY MOM/FAMILY ALL THE TIME! THANK'S FOR REVIEWING! –Ling gives you a hug-**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru: -throws a floatie- Stay alive! I need you to continue with your stories! I feel you; I did just about all of those things while writing this myself, hah... If Ghosty did have her body, I would feel bad for her poor arms...XD I'm not much of a Winry fan either, she's 'okay' but she sort of annoys me, and is a bit to peppy for my tastes...THANKS FOR REVIEWING! –Ling gives you a hug-**

**LadyKebechet: Bipolar Ling beith a funny Ling indeed! XD Woah, when I read that, I thought, wait, like, 4 Kids or something? Noooooo! (If 4kids got a hold of half of the animes I loved, I would go on strike and burn down the corporation! DIEHARD ANIME FANS UNITE!) Nope, and we won't know fro a long time~ XD THANKS FOR REVIEWING! –Ling gives you a hug- **

**Deathkiki: Thanks! Are they really? I'm so glad! :3 Envy? Eh, I don't like him that much...plus, I really thought he was a chick for like, the _entire _anime, no joke, it took me _forever _to get that he wasn't...ahah...Gluttony is adorable in this weird way being the only innocent homunculus... THANKS FOR REVIEWING! –Ling gives you a hug-**

**Eclipsewings: Aww, don't feel bad, you're not that late, plus, I don't mind~ :D I know...If I saw Garfiel in real life, I would either think; wait, he's an ANIME character, how the heck is he here...FOURTH WALL BREAKING? Or, AHHHH PEDOPHILE! Hmm, all of that shall be revealed ish within the story! So I hope you stick with it until then! I feel bad for her too...ahah...THANKS FOR REVIEWING! –Ling gives you a hug-**

**Spot'sGalFrom1899: Well, you get a hug for reviewing! :D I see everyone is just about curious about her name too, but you'll all have to wait! XD THANKS FOR REVIEWING! –Ling gives you a hug-**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEIWNG/FAVORITING/ALERTING THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL~ AND IF YOU REVIEW I'LL GIVE YOU ALL...UH...ONE CUDDLE WITH SEELIM TICKET!**

**-RUNS AWAY FROM LAN FAN-**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	6. Lies, Truths, and DECEPTIONS

**I've gotten addicted to Temple Run now~ :3**

**I do not own FMAB, if I did, Greed wouldn't have died... may his greedy soul rest in peace...T^T**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Six: Lies, Truths, and DECEPTIONS**

* * *

><p>"I...hate...running!" I am panted, trying with all my might to keep up with Ling, Ross, and the guy who said his name was Barry the Chopper.<p>

What kind of mom names their kid Barry?

"You'd think that with the whole dead thing, you'd be pretty fit." Ling commented and I looked at him with a glare.

"Shut up! How can you not be breaking a sweat?" I growled, not at all happy with the predicament we were in. "And how the heck do you somehow get us involved with a jailbreak?"

"Well, _I _sure wasn't going to stay in that jail any longer, and I'm pretty sure you didn't want to either." Ling retorted and then cast a sly glance my way, "Unless, you happened to like being in jail, locked in a cell with me?"

"Point taken." I answered back curtly and Barry looked back at us annoyed.

"Will you two love birds stop your flirting? I've kinda got a mission here."

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" I exclaimed while Ling pouted.

"Hey, I'm sure I could find a much nicer girl than Ghosty! Someone that would feed me, and cook for me, and-"

"Will you shut up already?" I rolled my eyes, "No one wants to hear you describe your 'perfect' girl, and I send my regards to anyone stupid enough to get together with _you_."

Suddenly, we all came to a halt and I looked up to meet the equally surprised faces of Edward and Alphonse.

"Edward? Alphonse?" Ross questioned in shock and Ed looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

No pun intended, I swear, if you make a crack about that, I'll hit you.

"Lieutenant Ross?" Edward echoed and Alphonse looked at Barry.

"Ah! You're that guy!" They both shouted simultaneously.

"And Ling and Ghosty too?"

"Ahah, hey guys, what are you up too?" Ling rubbed the back of his head nervously and I face palmed.

"I could ask the same of you!" Edward shouted.

"Quit chattering!" Barry shouted angrily, waving his large knife thingy around and making an attempt to hit Al who leaped back. "Alright sweetheart, you take the back alley, the shadows will cover you."

"Right." Ross agreed, turning around to do as told when Ed called out.

"Ross! Tell us about Hughes!"

She turned and looked at him, and for a moment, seemed rather hesitant.

"Go! If you wait any longer the MP's will kill you!" Barry shouted and Ross bit her lip, turning, she ran off into the dark alley. Ed followed in pursuit and Barry charged at Al, Al dodged and made a swipe of his own until he noticed that Barry was running away, with Ling trailing behind.

"Wait! Ling! What are you doing with a guy like him?"

"I'll explain it later!" Ling shouted back and I groaned, instead choosing to wait for the flash to come.

"Ghosty, why aren't you with Ling, wait, where were you guys? What happened?" Al questioned and I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Al, not much time left, but, I'll do my best to explain next time we meet!" I answered back, groaning as the nauseating feeling hit me once more and there was a flash of light.

This was going to get old _real _fast.

* * *

><p>"Uh...Ling...What are you doing?" I questioned, eyebrow twitching as Ling put a cardboard flap over a rise of smoke from a fish cooking over a fire he made in some random guy's backyard.<p>

"Building a signal fire." Ling answered simply.

I sighed, plopping down beside him and watching mindlessly as the smoke continued to flow upwards, swirling about this way and that.

Smoke.

Fire.

_Burning._

I blinked, rubbing my head at the sudden, and quick jolt of pain that had attacked it, this feeling felt so oddly familiar, yet so..._un_familiar at the same time. If that made any sense what so ever...

"You know Ghosty," Ling started, watching his smoke trail upwards, "I'm starting to think you have a really short attention span."

_Smack!_

"Ow!" Ling cried, clutching his head and looking at me with a pout, "What was that for?"

"For being a natural born idiot." I retorted, turning around to wave my hand around wildly and inwardly screech in pain.

Hitting someone or throwing a punch may _look _and _sound _easy, but when it all comes down, it hurts. A lot. I mean, like, excruciating pain, and especially since this is Ling's hard-as-rock head we're talking about here.

I sighed and noticed Ling scooting closer to me, I moved away and he frowned, obviously displeased with my actions.

"Why are you so persistent in staying away from me?" He questioned, trying to sound like a kicked puppy and I scowled, turning away.

"Because I don't want to be near you."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Barry asked, peeking through the window with some old looking guy obviously yelling at him.

"Building a signal fire." Ling repeated and the man behind Barry began to grow more exasperated.

"Young Lord, we've been looking for you." A voice said sternly and I shouted bloody murder, scooting backwards and looking in shock at the suddenly out-of-nowhere Fu and Lan Fan.

"Wow, impressive response time." Ling commented nonchalantly, taking a bite out of his fish.

I rolled my eyes and looking up at the sky I felt an odd feeling pass through me.

Eh, probably nothing.

* * *

><p>"Alright, how many times have you done this now?" I said through gritted teeth, eyes narrowed as I glared furiously at a sheepish Ling who was rubbing the back of his nervously.<p>

"H-hey! Look at this on the bright side! We get a chance to explore~" Ling said back, a mischievous grin forming on his lips and I groaned.

Ling had once more somehow managed to wander off, with me forcefully in tow, and lost Lan Fan and Fu, and was now wandering around like some mindless idiot.

"No."

"But why not?" Ling pouted, looking once more like a kicked puppy and I scowled.

"Whenever I do something with you, it always comes and bites me back in the ass later, so no. I thought you wanted to go meet Al again?" I retorted back, thinking back to what Barry had told us and giving Ling a reprimanding glare.

"Aww, you're no fun Ghosty~" Ling whined, before grinning once more, "But, since you're stuck with me, let's go explore!" Ling cried out once more, charging ahead and leaving me to follow after him.

"Dammit Ling! Can't you give me a break!" I cried, panting to keep up with the surprisingly fast Prince, who looked back and grinned, calling over his shoulder.

"Well, then you better hurry up and catch up!"

"Shut up!"

I took deep breathes as and sighed in relief when Ling finally stopped, gazing curiously around at the town before him. Taking in all the sights and seeing all there was to be seen.

"This is quite different from Xing." Ling commented, acting as if he had not just run far enough to put me into cardiac arrest.

"Well, no duh." I grunted, trying to catch my breath, "We _are _in Central after all."

"True." Ling commented with a nod and then gazed down at me, a strange look coming into his eye.

"I don't like that look on your face." I blurted out bluntly, narrowing my eyes and taking a step away from the prince.

"Aw, Ghosty." Ling grinned, hiding all signs of earlier intent away and replacing it with a carefree aura. "You're too paranoid."

"When hanging around a bipolar, immortality obsessed prince; I think I have all rights to be paranoid – which I'm not by the way." I added, glaring at Ling who grinned cheerfully back.

"Then let's get going!" Ling cheered, wandering straight off into the crowd and forcing me to dig in after him.

I blinked in sudden realization as people began to harmlessly pass on right through me, not showing any signs of my presence and I couldn't help but frown. It came in handy for sure, but this whole no-one-seeing-me/put of nowhere powers thing was starting to get on my nerves, especially when a bipolar prince is on your case with every slip of the tongue you make about your past.

"Oh! Let's stop in here!" Ling proclaimed, grabbing my hand and yanking me inside, and I opened my eyes to be greeted with a modern looking restaurant, people were making idle chit chat and a waitress came by and smiled at us.

Well, technically Ling, since she couldn't see me worth diddly squat.

"How may I help you sir?"

"A table for two please." Ling grinned back at her, and she smiled, first casting a quick glance around Ling, and soon not spotting anyone smiled once more, "Will you be having the other join you later on?"

"N – Yes, yes, I will." Ling fixed, rubbing his head to what looked like in embarrassment to the waitress, but obviously in pain to me, who had thrown the punch to his head.

She sat us down in a secluded-like booth and I looked around, taking note of my surroundings, and oddly enough, I had the strangest urge to keep an eye out for exits, as if it were some sort of habit.

"So..." Ling started, breaking the short silence that had come upon us and I turned my eyes toward him and raised and eyebrow.

"What?"

"Want to tell me a bit about yourself?"

I slammed my head against the table and groaned.

"Is it going to be like this every single time I'm with you?" I scowled, looking up through my bangs and up towards the grinning prince before me, "Because it's getting pretty old."

"Well, I wouldn't bug you so much if you'd just tell me already." Ling chided and I glared up at him.

"Just because you want to know something, doesn't mean you'll get it. The world isn't going to bow down at your fingers."

"But it should." Ling proclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, what is it you want to know?" I questioned and Ling looked down at me, a weird emotion flickering across his face.

"Everything."

"You can't know everything." I retorted and thought back a bit, "I was born, I lived fifteen years of my life, my dad was a baker, and my mom...worked with him, I got into trouble a lot, grew up to hate the military, and then I'm here now stuck in some random restaurant with a idiot-prince." I finished and Ling pouted, obviously disappointed.

"Isn't there anything, well, _more _to it?" Ling persisted, looking unsatisfied and I fixed him with a hard stare, my eyes boring into his seemingly shut ones.

"If there was I wouldn't tell you." I said, a note of finality in my voice and Ling sighed, looking to the side to see if the waitress was coming back with the food he had ordered anytime soon.

"What's your name?" He questioned after awhile and my eyes flickered to the side and back.

"None of your business."

"Aw, come on! I'm sure you don't like me calling you Ghosty, and that could easily go away once you tell me your name." Ling persuaded and I scowled.

"Just shut up already." I said stiffly, turning my eyes away and burying my head in my arms.

I could hear Ling sigh, and then suddenly, I felt my hair being played with. Looking up with clear weirded out confusion in my eyes, I looked at Ling who had reached over, and was now playing with a short strand of my hair.

What.

The.

Heck.

"Ling..."

"Mhm?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I shouted, yanking my head back and looking at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You don't just randomly reach over and start _playing _with someone hair – I mean who does that?" I exclaimed, and Ling looked at me curiously, like a puppy that just peed where he wasn't suppose to but didn't know what he did wrong.

"I do?" Ling answered back and I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"Don't. Touch. The. Hair. Heck – don't touch me in general." I scowled, and as soon as the words left my mouth, Ling clung onto my waist and grinned up at me, clear mischief written all over his face.

"You were saying?"

"Shut up – AND GET OFF OF ME!"

* * *

><p>"Ah! That was such a nice meal~" Ling sighed contentedly, patting his belly and I looked towards him in disgust.<p>

"Yeah, and I thought you would never finish. Plus, you didn't even pay! That's illegal you know, and you're just lucky they didn't catch you leave." I growled and Ling frowned.

"You know, if you opened up a bit more, and if you were a bit nicer, I'm sure lots of people would like you. Besides, I'll pay them back when I become emperor." Ling stated calmly, an odd note I couldn't identify creeping up into his voice.

"Who cares?" I snorted, walking on ahead of him.

"I'm invisible to them all anyway."

"Not to me." Ling stated and I paused, taking a deep breath and then turning around to a grinning Ling.

"Let's get this straight, Ling." I started off, a bitter note creeping into my voice, "You and I will _never _be friends, companions, or whatever it is that you're pushing for – it's not gonna happen, and you need to realize that."

Ling regarded me calmly, and he looked at me, eyes open, and an almost feral glint in his eyes.

"Just because you feel one way about something Ghosty, doesn't mean that the other person will feel the same."

I froze at the odd note that had crept into his voice, it sounded so..._un_-Ling...

Dangerous...

I shook my head of the thought and sure enough, when I looked back up, Ling was grinning like his usual happy go lucky idiot self, and I felt my eyes narrow.

"Well~ We should probably be heading towards Alphonse now..." Ling commented, tilting his head to the side and putting a finger to his chin in thinking pose.

"But..."

"But what?" I questioned, still slightly wary of the weird aura he had given off earlier.

"I just wanted to tell you something," Ling smiled, "You may not want anyone to know about _you_, but _I _want to know everything."

I stood watching him in confusion as he spun on his heel and turned around.

"Then onward! Let us go find Alphonse! The quicker I become immortal the better!" Ling grinned, before taking off, and I found myself rooted to the spot, weird images starting to flicker before my eyes.

"_You may not want anyone to know about you, but I want to know everything."_

You...

Everything...

Want...

I clutched my head as the words started to flow around in my head, my eyes flickering back and forth to try and figure out what was going on, but finding myself unable to.

A sharp-toothed smirk appeared in my mind and a flash of violet eyes, looking smug about something.

"_My, my, how fun this is! You really are a puzzling one~" _That one voice that talked before rang once more in my head, _"So close, but so far, you'll never get anywhere~"_

"Shut up..." I panted, grasping my head.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk~"_

"SHUT UP!" I shouted, tugging harshly on my hair.

You...

Wanting...

Everything...

To want everything, an unsatisfied hunger, forever and ever demanding more and more...

I blinked.

Greed.

That simple word seemed all too familiar too me, _much _too familiar to me, so familiar it _hurt_. I clenched my teeth and racked through my brain, what was missing? Why couldn't I find it? It was _there_. I _knew _it had to be there, but _why_ couldn't I find it?

"Ghosty?" A voice questioned and I looked up to see Ling, staring back at me worriedly, and for a moment, his image flicker and a flash of someone else replaced him, but just as soon as it had come, it was gone, and I was left with a startling cold-like pain that began to pound in my head.

"I...I just want to rest for a minute." I ground out, sitting down and holding my head in my hands.

I felt a pair of arms drape around me and I pulled away. Not turning around, I could feel Ling's eyes on me, boring into my back as I took deep breathe to calm myself.

The pain slowly began to subside and I carefully stood up, and once I was fully sure it was gone, I turned around and faced Ling.

"Alright, so where to?"

Ling stared up at me, first his face remained impassive and I felt a trickle of fear that he was going to start something again, but instead, he stood up and all trace of the emotion he held before vanished, replaced with a goofy grin.

"To bug the Elrics to give me the secret to immortality!" He proclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"You're an idiot."

"Then why do you follow me?"

"Because I have no choice."

"Aw, I know you like me~"

"When hell freezes over."

As I began to follow Ling, a single word silently whispered itself over and over in my head, repeating endlessly before it ever so slowly, began to grow more and more silent by the second.

Greed.

* * *

><p><strong>I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING LAST WEEK, I WAS TIRED AND LAZY~<strong>

**Heh, 0-0 Does anyone else feel like this chapter seemed to be plot developing? I hadn't intended to actually, I was just trying to make it longer and possibly funnier – but I mean, where the heck did this come from? XD I'm just trying to lengthen her time with Ling a bit, since if you think about, it's not to far away until Ling becomes Greedling and than I have to mix up some stuff, add some stuff, create some stuff, etc.**

**OH MEIN GOTT, "ONE WAY" BY MIYANO MAMORU AND EGUCHI TAKUYA IS NOW LING/GHOSTY/GREED'S THEME SONG! Go listen to it! Read the subs, I swear, it fits perfectly! Even though I've only seen a minute and thirty seconds of it from an ending to an anime I've never seen before- BUT THIS ANIME HAD A HOT PINK HAIRED GUY WEARING RABBIT EARS AND THIS CREEPY BREAK-LIKE GRIN THAT LOOKED FREAKIN HOT.**

**Oh! I'm thinking of writing a special Valentine's chapter? What do you guys think? Would you like one?**

**yyh-ygo-fma: Hmmm, that's a possibility, but I guess you'll have to wait and find out~ XD Yup, I think so too, I just wish they'd show it a bit more on the anime... I believe so, or are they? XD Thanks for reviewing! –hands a free cuddle with Selim ticket-**

**LadyKebechet: And you won't anytime soon! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! Really? I do? –Sparkly eyes- Oh thank you! Thanks for reviewing! –hands a free cuddle with Selim ticket-**

**Lorelei Rinoa: Oh, its cool~ At least you reviewed this chapter! He could, kufufufu, but I won't reveal anything yet, it'll just seem like it, but it could be something entirely else! –le gasp- Thanks for reviewing! – hands a free cuddle with Selim ticket-**

**Fate's Obsession: I know, and I do...XD I LOVED IT TOO! I JUST WISH THIS CHAOTER WAS JUST AS GOOD- IT FELT A BIT LACKING TO ME...D: NOW I FEEL BAD FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! But I can't help it...-sighs- since I'm only allowed on the computer during weekends...LOVE YOU TOO MOMMY! She might~ -checks behind me- Nope, don't see any Lan Fan here!...yet... DX THANKS FOR REVIEWING! –hands a free cuddle with Selim ticket-**

**xIzumi-chan: I did too...BUT THEN I HAD TO GO AND RUIN THE MOOD 'CAUSE I'M SO AWESOME LIKE THAT! XD I'm glad you thought it was great! Fo-chan and your reviews always make me so happy! :D I hope the wait didn't kill you all! Thanks for reviewing! –hands a free cuddle with Selim ticket-**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru:**

**Ling: Of course!**

**Ghosty: SHUT THE HELL UP – ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?**

**Ling; Oh, you know you like my hugs~ -looks around,- hey! Where'd she go?**

**Yeah..., I'm a little disappointed in this chapter, but hopefully it comes out better to your guys' opinion...AND A LOT MORE OF THE CREEPY FORSHADOWING THIS CHAPTER! XD Thanks for reviewing! – hands a free cuddle with Selim ticket-**

**Tailsdoll123: I can't wait to find out either! XD I know right? When I saw how he died I totally flipped out and started ranting to my mom...who threw a pillow at me...THANKS FOR REVIEWING! –hands a free cuddle with Selim ticket-**

**Deathkiki: Make sure you don't kill him please! I still need him to make Ghosty uncomfortable! I'm glad it makes you laugh! :D No! I'm not jelly! 'Cause I can make Selim appear right here in my authors note and cuddle him all I want! Hah! XD Thanks for reviewing! –hands a free cuddle with Selim ticket-**

**Eclipsewings: I agree wholeheartedly on that my fellow fanfictioner. Laugh out loud, reading that made me, well, laugh out loud. XD I was worried about that too, but thinking about it, only Ling, Ed, Al, and Barry can see Ghosty, while Lan Fan, Winry, and Fu can only hear her, though the hearing thing, later will be revealed on that... and Ed and Al being able to see her _does _have to do with the plot actually. :D No problem! Thanks for reviewing! –hands a free cuddle with Selim ticket-**

**Spot'sGalFrom1899: Could be~ But I won't be revealing anything yet! USHISHISHISHI~ Wao...the way you put that...sound so depressing... XD She get's recued and then dies? Man, that would su~ck~ Thanks for reviewing! –hands a free cuddle with Selim ticket- **

**ALL I ASK IS THAT YOU REVIEW! REVIEW AND I WILL BESTOW UPON THEE, UH... UM...a brownie? 0-0 I NEED TO THINK OF MORE IDEAS!**

**A question for you all: What would you do if you woke up in the middle of the night and Ling appeared, demanding you be his empress?**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	7. VALENTINE'S and Roller Coasters

**Happy Valentines my fellow fanfictioners~ :3**

**PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION AT THE BOTTOM, 'TIS EXTREMLY IMPORTANT!**

**I do not own FMAB...alas...**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Bonus Chapter One: VALENTINE'S and Roller coasters**

* * *

><p>"What the hell are we doing here?" Ghosty asked, eye twitching as she stared up at the vast park before her, not at all sure, and not at all happy as to why she was here.<p>

"Such a fascinating place~" Ling sang, looking in awe at the park before him.

With Ling.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" Ed exclaimed and Alphonse sweat dropped, trying to calm his older brother down.

And the rest of the FMAB cast...

"Wow, such a huge amusement park." Winry proclaimed, looking in awe alongside Ling at the large park before them.

Yes, a vast majority of the FMAB cast that the dear author had chosen to torture – I mean use as _special guests _were currently standing before a huge amusement park. A park titled, "Marshmallow Land" might I add.

"Were we even introduced to the story yet?" Envy questioned, rubbing his head in confusion while Lust sighed beside him, flipping her hair in a Lust-like way and gazing disdainfully at the other people before her.

"I could think of a million better things to do than be stuck with these losers. And on _Valentine's _for goodness sake, I should be out with some handsome man – "

"No one wants to hear you complain." Envy scowled and Lust cast him a side long glare while Ghosty looked at the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Neh, Ghosty, isn't this great?" Ling proclaimed, turning to said ghost and casting her a huge grin, "WE can spend lots of time together here! Especially since its _Valentine's_..."

"I don't think so kiddo." A voice said, a clear smirk in his voice and Ghosty groaned.

An arm draped around her shoulders and a muscular body pressed up against hers, a head dropped down to her shoulder and a smirk revealed shark-like teeth to a now pouting prince.

"Miss me baby?" Greed purred and Ghosty rolled her eyes, trying in vain to free herself from the homunculus' grip.

"You're not even in the story yet." She growled, glaring at the man beside her who smirked and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not my fault that the author decided to add me to this special – which was the right choice by the way. Considering that this _is _Valentine's Day, and what's Valentine's Day without Greed? The man whom women grow weak at the knees for upon sighting?"

"A happy one." Ghosty replied back flatly and Greed frowned, pinching her cheek.

"You know, I'm going to really enjoy – "

"Hey~" Ling whined, looking at Greed with a pout. "Ghosty's _my _love interest partner! Not yours!"

"Take a double check on the script prince-boy." Greed replied cockily, "It clear states in the summary that this is an Oc/_Greed_ story."

"I thought it was Ling/Oc/Greed." Winry questioned and Ghosty sighed, hanging her head.

"And alas, I was created for the sole purpose of being tortured like this – why must thou author be so cruel?" Ghosty questioned aloud, and both Greed and Ling looked towards her with pouts.

"Well, that's not very nice." Greed drawled and Ghosty snorted while Ling frowned, casting an annoyed glance at Greed.

"He's not even introduced to the story yet! Why's he here? It should be Ling/Ghosty bonding time! Not Greed/Ghosty!" He complained and Ghosty twitched while Greed cast him an annoyed glance.

"Kid, you're really ruining the mood here, why don't you take a hike?" Greed said stiffly and Ling frowned, an annoyed look also crossing his own face.

"Is this stupid author going to even stop this?" Ghosty complained and a voice boomed down to meet her.

"**Nope~"**

Everyone paused and blinked.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" They all cried, save for a few, since it would make them much to out of character to do something like that.

"**That was me!" **The voice boomed once more, sounding as if this was the most natural thing in the world, **"And those were some rather mean comments towards me you know..."**

"That's because you fail as an author." Envy stated and a silver pan dropped down from the sky and hit him on the head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Envy shouted and the voice huffed.

"**You shouldn't be meant to me like that! I don't even like your character..."**

"Then why'd you put me in this chapter?" Envy exclaimed and the voice grew silent.

"**I felt like it?"**

"What's the whole point of this chapter anyway?" Al questioned and if the cast could se her, the authoress smirked.

"**Why, to put you all through a Valentine's special! And what better place to do that then at the amusement park? One of the most popular location for first dates."**

"Like for me and Ghosty?" Ling grinned, pulling Ghosty over to his side.

"No, more like for _us_." Greed retorted, yanking Ghosty towards himself and smirking, "What better place for a couple to be than _alone _in locked in capsule of the Ferris wheel?"

Ghosty paled at the very mention of such a thing and began to struggle from the male's grip, trying desperately to claw her way to freedom and go home and watch reruns of cheesy Valentine's specials and celebrate Valentine's _alone_, and single.

"**But that's no fun..."** The author whined, looking down at Ghosty, "**Why be alone and single when you have two hot anime characters in love with you?"**

"You're alone and single." Ghosty pointed out and the author smirked.

"**Ah, but I have a pet fish! And I'm too young for a boyfriend...according to my mom apparently... Besides, I don't want a boyfriend at the moment~"**

"Well, neither do I!" Ghosty shouted and the author tsked.

"**That may be how **_**you **_**feel, but I'm pretty sure all of the people reading this story want to see you in uncomfortable situations with these two."** She made an invisible gesture towards Greed and Ling.

"I hate you."

"**Eh, I'm the author; I can make you however I want."** The authoress shrugged, snapping her fingers and Ghosty looked down wide eyed at the school girl outfit that had suddenly appeared on her.

"What the hell is this?"

"**Told ya' I could do whatever I want to you~"** The author sang while Ghosty growled, trying to find some way to make the outfit disappear.

Meanwhile, Greed was promptly eyeing the outfit with a hungry look in his eyes and a smirk appeared on his face.

Oh, how he _loved _the author right now.

Ling was currently finding it quite hard to take his eyes off of the ginger and was promptly eyeing her, without any shame in about the same manner as Greed, only a bit more innocent in some way...

"Can you get this – this _atrocity _off of me?" Ghosty questioned and the author sighed.

"**Since I'm such a nice person... and because it looks like Greed's about to jump you – and we surely don't need that right now!"**

Ghosty sighed in relief when her normal clothes reappeared and Greed and Ling frowned, obviously disappointed.

Pigs...

"So? What are you going to do now?" Ed questioned and the author smirked.

"**Good question! I'll be sending you each off in pairs to a random ride – have fun~"**

The fellow cast members poofed away and a tiny marshmallow peeked out from the corner of a wall.

"Ah. Let's hope this chapter goes well..." She murmured softly, rubbing the back of her marshmallow head with a marshmallow arm, "And hopefully, we'll have no..._Disturbances_..."

Unknown to the marshmallow, a figure appeared in the shadows, a smirk making its way to her face as she flipped her hair and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Winry shifted, quite uncomfortable with her current situation.<p>

"Ah...Lust-san...are you okay?" She questioned carefully, not exactly sure how to approach the current situation.

"Don't. Say. Anything." Lust ordered curtly and Winry nodded and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, hair whipping around as the two began to spin around and around in a giant marshmallow capsule that spun the two around gently.

Lust's eye twitched as a balloon from another capsule began to continuously whack her repeatedly as the ride spun around and around.

"It could be worse..." Winry tried to look on the positive side of the situation, while Lust merely blew a strand of hair from her face and crossed her arms.

She really hated the author right now.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is this?" Ed questioned, looking around with his head since his body was strapped in by seatbelts into a mini boat like cart that had pedals at the bottom for him to push the boat around in the water.<p>

He glanced up at the water gun sitting atop the boat's front and blinked, realizing he must be in some sort of Water ride.

"Oh, great." A voice whined and Ed whipped around to see Envy leaning against his steering wheel, a look of obvious dislike on his face, "I'm stuck with _you_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed shouted angrily and Envy sighed.

"Whatever you want it to mean shorty."

Ed twitched, a dark shadow crossing his face and Envy blinked, looking up at him curiously.

"Huh? What's gotten into you?"

Ed's hands twitched and he grabbed the water gun attached to the boat and glared angrily at the palm tree haired homunculus.

"DIE!" Ed shouted, launching the water gun and sending a huge and powerful burst of water straight to the homunculus' face.

Envy sputtered and blinked, water dripping from his face as Ed smirked triumphantly.

"Oh, it's on Blondie."

* * *

><p>Greed blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness of the room he was in, he could tell that it was some sort of moving ride, but he couldn't exactly see inside it yet.<p>

Something shifted beside him and his eyes snapped over and took in the shorter and smaller figure, noticing a sort of spike to the edge of the hair and he smirked, knowing only one person with unruly hair like that.

He draped and arm around the figure who turned their head to look at them, before they could speak, he put a finger to their lips and leaned forward, violet eyes glinting mischievously in the dark.

"Relax, baby..." He purred, leaning closer and closer and he felt the figure in front of him shift, trying to catch a view of him, and he decided now was the time to move in.

"So I see you've decided to show your true nature when no one's looking, hmm?" They purred softly and Greed smirked.

Was it just him, or did Ghosty's voice sound a bit more deep? Maybe she was trying to be seductive? How cute...

He smirked and leaned forward, about to claim his prize.

* * *

><p>Ling blinked, trying to get a picture of where he was and what was going on. The room he was in was pitch black, and he couldn't make out a single figure, that is, until he felt someone shift beside him and he looked over and noticed the short spiky looking tufts on the person's neck and he grinned, realizing his good luck.<p>

He knew only one person, who had such unkempt hair, and he suddenly felt the figure before him shift closer and his eyes narrowed and a smirk appeared.

"Relax, baby..." The voice purred and Ling grinned, a feeling of slight confusion entering him.

Was it just him, or did Ghosty's voice sound a bit deep? Maybe she was nervous? Yes, that most likely it.

"So, I see you've decided to show your true nature when no one's looking, hmm?" Ling purred, and the figure continued to lean forward and Ling moved forward to meet the lips he had oh so been dying to meet with his own.

* * *

><p>Just then, the lights switched on and Greed and Ling opened their eyes to see their beloved across from them.<p>

Then they blinked.

There was no Ghosty.

And their lips were touching.

"GAHHHHHHH!"

A light flashed and Greed and Ling immediately broke apart, both parties gagging on the side of the cart they were in and using water that had somehow appeared beside them to wash out what they had just experienced.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Ling shouted frantically, waving his arms about and scooting as far away from Greed as possible.

"What the heck am _I _doing? What the hell are you doing! I thought you were – where the hell is Ghosty?" Greed exclaimed eyes wide as he looked at the other male in disgust, still trying to get the Ling-germs off of his mouth.

"How am I supposed to know? I thought _you _were Ghosty!" Ling cried back and the two males continued to gag against the side of the cart.

"I should've known better." Ling muttered, glaring at Greed, "I bet you're trying to take advantage of me! Well, I won't have it!"

"Like hell I am!" Greed shouted, glaring at Ling, "I'm interested in _women _not men, and if I _were _interested in men, I would pick someone much better looking than you."

"Hey!" Ling shouted indignantly and then blinked. "If you're with me, where's Ghosty?"

* * *

><p>Ghosty opened her eyes warily, prepared to faint and or jump and run away from whoever she found out her partner was, and she was very, very, <em>very <em>strongly hoping that it wasn't a certain two characters.

"Ghosty?"

Ghosty looked up and sighed in relief at the sight of the blonde boy before her.

"Hey, Al, man, am I glad that I got paired up with you." Ghosty smiled and Al smiled back shyly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ahah, I'm glad you think so, I mean, it's probably way better being with you than with someone like Lust-san or Envy-san..."

"Ah, they probably couldn't even hurt a fly." Ghosty snorted, leaning back and blinking.

"Hey, Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I just imagining things, or are we in a rollercoaster cart that's about to go a _long _way down?"

Alphonse blinked and looked down over the side.

"What answer do you want to hear?"

"The lie?"

"Then no."

"..."

The two looked at each other and blinked, just as the rollercoaster began to plunge down at speeds that would have killed a normal human, and seriously injure fictional characters.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>"At least you're not getting hit with the balloon anymore?" Winry supplied, trying to cheer up the other woman.<p>

"Don't." Lust snarled and Winry sweat dropped, feeling quite uncomfortable.

Lust's eye twitched as a giant fluffy white marshmallow continued to hug her, enveloping her in fluffy white softness she did _not _appreciate, and Winry was the watching the scene awkwardly, not sure what to do.

The white marshmallow reached up and pinched Lust's cheek, stretching it.

"Smile~"

Lust twitched and crossed her arms more tightly to her chest.

She _really _hated that author right now.

* * *

><p>"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Ed shouted, shooting shot after shot at Envy whom weaved his way among the barrage of high pressured water shots and smirked, shooting off a mass barrage of his own.<p>

"Is that all you've got pipsqueak?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU MIGHT EVEN STEP ON HIM?" Ed shouted, shooting off another round of water cannons and Envy sweat dropped, moving to the side but missing one that came from behind and blasted him, soaking him completely and ruining his mop of pal-tree like hair.

Envy growled and shot a huge barrage at Ed, Ed smirked and began to violently steer his way among them, but not before getting hit straight in the face by one.

As the water dripped from him and Envy began to laugh at the other male's misfortune and Ed's eye twitched as he aimed the water cannon at Envy.

"DIEEEE!"

* * *

><p>Greed and Ling both sighed simultaneously, neither enjoying the ride they were on or who they were on it with.<p>

It turned out that they were in some sort of haunted house ride, and they both looked boredly upon the failed attempts at trying to scare them.

"She likes me best." Ling stated proudly, breaking the silence and Greed's eyes swiveled over to Ling and they promptly narrowed.

"What was that?"

"She likes me best." Ling proclaimed, looking at Greed with a smirk on his face. "I think it's quite obvious."

"I beg to differ." Greed growled, turning his full attention on the teen he found mighty annoying, "She prefers me _way _more than you."

"You're not even in the story yet!" Ling shouted and Greed smirked.

"Ah, that's the key word – _yet_, because I really don't mind waiting, especially with the certain 'scenes' between me and Ghosty that'll be coming up."

"W – what do you mean?" Ling questioned eyebrows furrowing, he did not like the tone Greed's voice had taken, not at all.

"You know, since I'm in Ghosty's past, there'll be some flashback between us."

"So?" Ling continued and Greed's smirk grew.

"_So_, let's just say, quote the number of them have to do with both of us. Alone. And let's just say, it certainly tops your little hair playing scenes."

"That's not all we do!" Ling exclaimed, "There are moments were we're very intimate-"

"Please," Greed rolled his eyes, "Your scenes are about as intimate as a mom hugging her son, now, Ghosty and I's scene gets..._quite _intimate...some even involve some clothes being stripped-"

"S-shut up!" Ling exclaimed, a blush dusting over his face, "You're lying! This story's rated 'T' for a reason!"

"Yeah, but you'd be surprised just how _far _the 'T' rating can get..." Greed smirked, "In fact, you want a sample? Here; _"I flinched as the quick jolt of pain of being slammed down against a hardwood desk settled in. I moved to get up but he moved to tower over me, eyes hungrily taking in every aspect of my form sprawled out on the desk before him. I glared, struggling to escape but he pushed down and pinned me to the desk with his own body. I grunted in pain as the wood dug into my back and he smirked, breathing down my neck. I opened my mouth to tell him off, but I froze at the feeling of a hand beginning to creep up my shirt-_"

"S-S-SHUT UP!" and Ling's face flushed a bright red and he shook his head, "There's no way-"

"Oh, yeah, there's definitely a way." Greed smirked, "All of that just topped your so-called 'intimate' scenes by a mile."

Ling racked his brain for any sort of comeback he could think of. Suddenly, Ling smirked and Greed's smirk remained, though the corner twitched downwards a bit, obviously not liking the sudden confidence the prince had grown.

"Yeah, but that's all your moments will be." Ling stated simply, turning his head and Greed frowned.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your scenes will _only _be intimate, there's no..._Relation _between your characters, and everyone knows that the fans will choose the character with relation _and _intimate moments – which is me by the way."

Greed's eyes narrowed and Ling's followed suit.

Obviously, these two weren't going to get along as well as they do in the anime at the moment.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHH!" Both Ghosty and Al screamed, clinging onto each other for dear life as the rollercoaster plummeted downwards, blowing their tears and screams into the air to remain unheard.<p>

The two continued to scream for their lives as the rollercoaster swiveled up and down, jerked from side to side, and loop de' looped all around, causing the two characters to scream bloody murder as the rollercoaster paused, hanging upside down with the tow clinging to each other and trying their hardest not to slip out of their restraints and plummet to their ultimate doom.

* * *

><p>The marshmallow snickered at the characters' misfortune but then she frowned, realizing that her special remote was missing.<p>

"Now, where did I put that thing?"

As she looked around left and right, her eyes widened and fear began to course through her body at what she saw.

"It... it can't be!" She gasped, peering down closer to look.

But alas, it was.

A shiver racked her marshmallow form and she gulped.

For there, where she had last left her remote, was a few remaining floating sparkles.

Sparkles, that could only belong to one person.

Someone with absolutely, _perfect _hair.

* * *

><p>All the character's eyes widened as they were suddenly poofed to a stage, they looked around, wide eyed and confused at what was going on.<p>

"Is it the author again?" Winry questioned, while Lust was twitching violently at the marshmallow that still clung to her.

"DAMMIT!" Ed cursed, and glared crossly down at the floor, "And I was just about to win."

"You were not." Envy growled and then looked over and blinked, "What's up with those two?"

They all looked over to see Ghosty and Al clinging to each other for dear life, eyes tightly shut, shaking violently, Ed immediately ran over and shook both of their shoulders.

"H-hey! Al! Ghosty! Are you guy's alright?"

Said two opened their eyes slowly. They blinked upon realizing that they were no longer suspended seventy feet above the air and they let out breathes of relief.

"Thank God." Ghosty breathed, and Al leaned against her, still fuzzy from the shock of what they had just occurred.

"Ghosty!" Ling cried, immediately getting up to rush over to said ghost when Greed stuck a foot out and promptly twitched the other competitor.

Ling looked up from his spot on the ground and glared up at Greed who looked away and whistled innocently.

"Guy's let's not-" Winry started when the lights to the stadium flickered on and an over sugary sweet voice rang out.

"Hello, everyone! I'm glad you're all here to see me!" The voice rang out, it's voice soft and melodious like wind chimes gently blowing, though to the characters and most likely the readers (you) as well, the voice was _far _to sweet, and hurt their ears.

Lights flared up and shown downward as a figure walked on stage.

* * *

><p>"I have to warn them!" The marshmallow cried, hopping over to reach the emergency button when the remaining sparkles flew downwards and pinned the marshmallow to the ground.<p>

The marshmallow struggled in vain to escape the sparkle's net and the marshmallow looked gravely at the screens, were the characters were watching a figure appear from the curtains of the stage.

"Oh, no..."

* * *

><p>The characters all strained to see the figure appear from the smoke that had suddenly crept on the stage and in one powerful gust, the smoke was blown away and the characters all gasped, looking in a mix of shock and horror at the sight before them.<p>

The figure smirked, flipping her wavy and curly blonde locks to the side that fell in perfect ringlets around her form and reached her waist. Soft and milky looking skin with a natural glow to it gleamed in the fluorescent lighting and her beautiful rainbow hued orbs that constantly changed color surveyed the crowd before her.

"I'm Mary-Sue Moon Sparkle Star Wish Scarlet Heart Echo Shadow Mystery Jade! But you can call me Mary-Sue! I'm your guy's new Oc! And the main one to be exact!" She said proudly, flipping her hair and the characters all stared at her.

Mary-Sue Moon Sparkle Star Wish Scarlet Heart Echo Shadow Mystery Jade, taking this as a sign to continue began, "You see, I was abused by my step-father whom my mother whose a total druggie married, my real father died fighting for the military, and I lived years of abuse, having to look out for myself when finally, I decided to run away, but before I could, my parents sold me off to some scientist at lab five, they said my natural and powerful willpower would work well with their experiment, so they turned me into a chimera!"

Here she showed a display wolf ears and a fluffy, long lush tail protruding from her backside(1).

The characters continued to stare.

"After words, I made a friend in the labs, but all the experiments finally caught up and killed me, though I'm not weak, the stress finally got me, and in her grief, my friend tried to bring me back, which made me a homunculus too! And now I have the _real _Philosopher's Stone imbedded within me, Greed-" She looked with a dazzling smile towards Greed whom promptly shuddered.

"Rescued me, and took me in with the rest of the chimeras to the Devil's Nest, and there... well..." She blushed and looked away in what was supposed t be a 'cute' motion, "He proclaimed I was the one item he had to have, but I couldn't be with him, since my true dream was to become the best State Alchemist I could be- and I did! At such a young age to, a month younger than Edward, and Alphonse had such a cute little crush on me!"

Mary-Sue looked towards Ed and Al, who looked at her with wide eyes and Mary-Sue blushed, taking this as a sign of him being taken with her.

Which I can assure you all, that was not the case, they were so riddled with horror that they didn't know what to do.

"Ling also met me, and he demanded upon first seeing me that I be his empress, so embarrassing!" She exclaimed, her sparkles glowing brighter and Ling flinched, "With Roy trying to win me over to, I sure don't know what to do... And Winry got jealous of course," Mary-Sue added, looking pointedly at Winry who gaped at her in shock.

"She's tried to do some awful things to me, but I was always smart enough o avoid her traps, and kind enough to forgive her! Oh, and I'm known as the Sparkle Alchemist, since I can command and create anything and make it shine with such a beautiful glow! And I'm super powerful too, powerful enough that Father got interested in me, and sent all the homunculi to go and try and capture me."

Lust and Envy both looked at the girl, no, _creature _in shock.

Mary-Sue smirked at the crowd, quite sure that they were all taken in by her amazing and heart warming story – I mean, how couldn't they be? She was perfect!

"Who the hell are you?" Ghosty said bluntly, looking at the Mary-Sue with a raised eyebrow and Mary-Sue's head flipped around (her perfect ringlets remaining perfect might I add) and she stared with wide eyes at Ghosty.

"Um...who are you?" Mary-Sue questioned and Ghosty raised an eyebrow.

"Ghosty."

"Ghosty? What kind of name is that?" Mary-Sue questioned and Ghosty continued to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"A name." She retorted simply and Mary-Sue was taken back.

Wasn't she amazed by her amazingness? Her beauty? Her obvious perfection?

"Oh!" Mary-Sue shouted, coming to a realization and pointing a finger at Ghosty, "Are you the Oc created to try and beat me, but in the end I win?"

Ghosty blinked, feeling a trickle of annoyance at this weird chick that had suddenly showed up and she frowned.

"No, last time I checked this script; I believe I was the main Oc."

"...what?" Mary-Sue questioned, but suddenly, Ghosty's eyes brightened and she grinned at the girl.

"But if you want my spot go ahead! I've had enough of being fought over and abused by these two-" She jutted finger towards Ling and Greed's way and Mary-sue looked baffled.

"B-But, those two? In love with you? I'm the main character though!"

Mary-Sue's sparkles began to glow brighter at an alarming rate and everyone looked to stare at her in shock, wondering what could possibly be going on.

"Yeah, I don't really care." Ghosty said flatly running a hand through her unruly hair, "Besides, no offense, but your story was pretty boring, and unbelievable."

Mary-Sue looked at Ghosty, her IQ of over 3,000 not being able to handle such a simple statement.

* * *

><p>Marshmallow looked up at the screen, a wide grin adorning her face as an idea struck her.<p>

"Hope isn't lost just yet! I know just what to do!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! A CLIFFY FOR MY FIRST BONUS CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY, AWESOME, NO? XD Oh, man, this turned out to be a bit more off-Valentine theme – but who cares? :D I hope you all enjoyed it, I came up with the idea in the shower, and I'll finish it off the next time I update, since it'll be to short for another bonus chapter. I had to add Greed to this, oh, man; I just couldn't pass it up...XD <strong>

**Now, I have several important questions for you all to answer;**

**One: What would you like to happen next? Pick one of the following options.**

**Option A: Ghosty out sasses the Mary-Sue**

**Option B: Mary-Sue wins**

**Option C: All the characters team up to beat Mary-Sue**

**Or, Option D: The 'Special' Option that includes a big surprise, including Marshmallow hitting that very tempting big red emergency button mentioned before**

**My second question (I NEED YOU ALL TO ANSWER THIS, SUPER IMPORTANT!): If you had to choose to be a type of food, what food would you be? And what sort of weapon would you have if you were fighting in a food war?**

**Spot'sGalFrom1899: Indeed~ XD It seems so, and not yay! It's YAY! Really? I would probably freak and throw a mass barrage of pillows at him... and my books that I keep by my nightstand...eheh... Tell your boyfriend I said 'Hi!' XD I feel bad for them to...they have to deal with perfect fictional characters... Thanks fro reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the special! –hands a brownie- **

**Tailsdoll123: I'm curious too... XD No problem! I know right? Poor Leonie...**

**Ghosty: I FEEL YOUR PAIN!**

**Thanks for reviewing! And I hope you enjoyed the special! –hands a brownie-**

**Noface: Well, you've been given one! XD I laugh so hard writing those scenes, and I love making Ghosty uncomfortable with Ling! It's too hilarious~ I'm glad you think they fit well, and thanks fro reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the special –hands a brownie-**

**Fo-chan(Fate's Obssesion): HERE YOU GO! XD –snickers- that's hilarious... poor Ling would probably chase after you though! X3 I'M SORRY! I GOT SO LAZY~ DX Really? It's okay? –sparkly eyes- LAZY PEOPLE FOREVER! I know! I can finally start bringing him in! Really? It did? That's so cool! But, dude, that must suck -_- I hate hospitals/doctors/dentists, HE WOULD HAVE WOULDN'T HE? XD Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the special! –hands a brownie-**

**xIzumi-chan: Am I really? –sparkly eyes- Pfft...poor Ling...XD That's hilarious, your answer made me laugh so hard... I wouldn't mind Allen doing that either, but I like meh Lavi a bit more...:3 Red head hotness~ And Kanada would be funny to mess with on that though, he'd probably be all, "Marry me or die." XD Be sure to put that ticket to good use! XD Thanks fro reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the special! –hands a brownie-**

**yyh-ygo-fma: I know right? Hmm, I guess you'll have to wait and find out! Kufufufu~ Really? Than have a brownie instead! Thanks fro reviewing! And I hope you enjoyed the chapter1 –hands a brownie-**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru: AHJFHRKJKSDMFKRJKS I KNOW RIGHT? The poor ghost-girl indeed... we authors are much too cruel to our Oc's...XD 0-0 What scene did you get that from? Wao, I never thought of that, but by the way he acts, it wouldn't surprise me...ahah... I LISTENED TO IT AND IT DOES SOUND LIKE THEIR THEME DOESN'T IT? Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked the special! –hands a brownie-**

**ShafiraHatake: Do you really? :D I'm so glad! Yeah, that's just a habit of mine it seems, I tend to make ocs into the plot, but I'm glad you think it's so good! It makes me all warm and fuzzy hearing that! I hope you review again! Your words are so nice! And I'm sure Ghosty appreciates them as well! Thanks fro reviewing! –hands a brownie-**

**Eclipsewings: Ghosty: Yes, I'm quite sure.**

**Ling: Hey!**

**I find that theory to be quite possible as well. XD I know right? Greed, Greed, Greed, oh how we love thee~ I feel some coming up to! :D Hooray! Me and you buddy, me and you, and I have to deal with a little sister that WILL NOT STOP TALKING whenever I wake up in the morning...LOVE YOU BEN! XD Thanks fro reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the special! –hands a brownie-**

**LadyKebechet: Really? I'm so glad! Most of my Oc's are a bit nicer, but I love Ghosty! Her personality is so refreshing and is really fun to get into! I'm so glad that you like her! :D Wao, a normal answer...XD Thanks fro reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the special! –hands a brownie-**

**Rindou Kiara: Tell your sister I said 'Hi!' XD YOU'RE SO NICE! DID MY STORY REALLY MAKE YOU LAUGH :D I'M SO GLAD~ BE SURE TO NOT HURT YOURSELF WHILE ENJOYIKNG MY STORY! I hope she finds her body too. XD Thanks fro reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! –hands a brownie-**

**Lorelei Rinoa: I love them too! :D He is isn't he? XD No problem! I hope you enjoyed it! Hmm...Now I'm hungry... Thanks for reviewing! –hands a brownie-**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S TO YOU ALL! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A WONDERFUL VALENTINE'S! :D **

**REVIEW AND I SHALL GIVE YOU ONE FREE 'HOMUNCULI HUG' TICKET, WHICH LET'S YOU CHOOSE WHATEVER HOMUCULUS YOU WANT TO GIVE YOU A HUG!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	8. Walls and CONNECTIONS

**I'm glad you all seemed to like the special~ XD And the winner is...**

**OPTION B! MARY-SUE WINS! :D **

**...Just kidding! XD That'd be a catastrophe to let that happen, the winner is Option D, just by a few more points from C might I add, quite a close tie~**

**I do not own FMAB, but I own the ball of happy-go-lucky fun that is Ghosty!**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Seven: Walls and CONNECTIONS**

* * *

><p>"That's why I'm here to explain it."<p>

Winry glanced over to where Ling sat beside her on her bed.

"KYAAAAAHHHHH!"

"W-when did you get here?" Winry questioned and Ling just smiled, obviously unaffected by the heart attack he had just given to both Winry and Alphonse.

"For that matter, how did you get in?" Alphonse questioned and Ling pointed behind him.

"Through the window."

"Which..." I panted, clawing over the edge of the window sill and struggling to pull myself over, "I hate you very much for."

I clung to the edge of the window sill and pushed myself halfway over and blinked, spotting Winry and Alphonse.

"Oh, hey Al, Winry."

"Eh?" Winry questioned and ling continued to smile.

"I mean, I _am _supposedly a criminal after all." Ling added.

...

Alphonse, Winry and I sweat dropped as Ling continued on with what he was saying.

"Ah, you don't have to worry about Ed. By now he's probably..."

"Somewhere important." I piped up, continuing to struggle to lift myself over the side of the window. Feeling a gust of air, I peeked over the side and shivered at the sight of a long fall down.

"Dammit Ling, how the hell did you get up her so easily?" I questioned, eye twitching as my arms shook under the pressure of my weight and Alphonse looked at me curiously.

"Since you're a ghost and all, shouldn't you be able to float above ground or something?"

"I never really thought much about what I could do in this form..." I pondered, tilting my head to the side, "So I don't think I've ever tried it out."

"Then let's test it!" Ling said simply, and pushing me farther put the window.

I blinked. Winry and Alphonse looked at me in shock and Ling continued to smile.

My hand was no longer clutched to the window sill.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened." Alphonse commented and Ling nodded while Winry looked at him hopefully.<p>

"By any chance, was Ed taken away to get him out of his hair?" She questioned.

"That's right." Ling laughed and Winry and Ed sweat dropped while I glared at Ling from behind Alphonse.

"Ghosty~" Ling whined, frowning, "I said I was sorry! How long are you going to be mad at me?"

"Until you die." I growled and Ling put a hand over his heart as if he had just been gravely wounded.

"I'm hurt Ghosty! You know I didn't mean it."

"Mean it? WHO PUSHES A PERSON OUT OF A WHAT – THIRD STORY WINDOW?" I shouted and Ling laughed sheepishly.

"But I knew you would be fine! Just think of it as a mother bird sending her chicks out to fly!"

"If I was a baby chick, I'd be dead!" I hissed, "And that's no excuse to push me out a window! I may not be able to die, but I can sure as hell feel pain you dumbass!"

"I'm sorry?" Ling offered and I scowled.

"Like I'm going to accept your sorry excuse for an apology."

"Aw, someone needs a hug!" Ling grinned, opening his arms wide, an expectant look on his face.

"...Go to hell."

"How mean..." Ling pouted and I continued to glare while Ling continued on with his explanation.

"So I helped out in exchange for having Barry tell me the secret of his body. But then..."

"Some use that was..." I muttered crossly and Ling ignored my comment and continued on.

"So that's why I've decided to ask you. I was promised, so if you'd be so kind..."

"Um, I didn't have anything to do with the promise..." Al commented warily and I sighed, shaking my head.

"This isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Ah~ But that's no fair..." Ling whined like a child and I felt a tick mark appear on my head.

"Why are you such a child?"

"Hey! That's no way to talk to your future ruler!"

"Future ruler my ass!"

"Stop!" Al shouted and I paused while Ling looked over to him.

Al sweat dropped and I puffed my cheeks up before releasing a sigh.

"Um, Ghosty?" Winry questioned, looking around to where I might be.

"Yeah?" I questioned, tapping the floor to alert her of where I was and she looked to where I sat gratefully before asking curiously. "So what's your story? I remember on the train that you told me, but was there anything more to it?"

"Good luck." Ling sighed, shaking his head sadly, "Getting past information out of her is like trying to coax a turtle out of his shell..."

"What would you like to know?" I answered and Ling's jaw dropped.

"Well, um, your name?"

"Ghosty." I answered back simply and Winry sweat dropped, "I see...um, I guess your past? What was it like?"

"Normal." I answered, drawing back to what I remembered, "My dad was a baker and my mom helped him out with the shop, I was an only child, and boy was I a delinquent." I stated fondly, thinking back to my past escapades.

"W-what do you mean by delinquent?" Winry questioned and I smirked.

"Well, I got into a _lot _of trouble basically, dising military personal, breaking windows, vases, throwing flour at those snappy customers who annoyed the hell out of me...so on, so on." I said with a dismissive wave of my hand and Winry sweat dropped.

"Ghosty!" Ling exclaimed, suddenly lunging at me and tackling me to the floor, "That's so unfair! How come you tell her everything but you won't tell me a single thing?"

"Because I don't hate Winry like I hate you." I answered flatly and Ling had an arrow driven through his heart and his jaw dropped in shock.

"Um, will you two be staying here?" Winry questioned and Ling nodded, pulling the arrow from his heart and grinning.

"Yup!"

"Ah, then you can stay in my room." Al offered, "Since I can't sleep, but I hope you to won't mind sharing a room –"

"I would-"

"We don't mind!" Ling interrupted and put a hand over my moth, "Thank you for your hospitality – OW! Ghosty! Did you just bite me?" Ling exclaimed, yanking his hand away as I spat out spit and cast him a glare.

"Never put your hand over my mouth _again_."

"...Right..." Ling said, rubbing his hand and looking at me, an unreadable expression flickering across his face before disappearing.

"So Alphonse, mind showing us to our room?"

"Uh...sure..."

I stood by the window with my arms crossed as Ling jumped onto the bed and sighed contentedly, putting his arms behind his head, he looked up towards the ceiling, and I continued my observation of the world outside.

"Ghosty?"

"What?" I snapped, and Ling looked up eyebrows raised.

"Someone's a little grumpy."

"Shut up."

Ling pouted and propped his chin against his head as he observed me carefully, a pondering look on his face, as if he were trying to figure out how to approach a cornered animal.

"Do you really not like me?"

"What kind of a question is that?" I asked carefully, my dark red orbs swiveling from the window to Ling.

"A simple one, do you really not like me?" Ling repeated and I frowned, not trusting his word for it but answering none the less.

"Yeah."

"Why not?" Ling continued and I turned around and narrowed my eyes.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Since we _are _friends, I figured that if we have nay misunderstandings, we should get through them-"

"Stop right there Ling." I said curtly, looking at him with clear annoyance written over my face, "I've told you this before; we're not friends, nor companions, or whatever it is you're aiming for, business partners, that's it, in fact, we may not even be business partners for long."

"What do you mean by that?" Ling questioned, an odd note adding to his happily carefree voice.

"If Ed and Al are fine with it, I plan on asking them to help me out, since my body has no need connection to your immortality, and they seem to be a better lead."

"You don't know that." Ling commented quietly and I snorted.

"It makes no difference, being with them is better than hanging around with you."

"Ghosty."

"I mean, you can be pretty annoying and way to clingy-"

"_Ghosty._"

I paused, feeling myself tense up at the tone of Ling's voice. It felt different, like as if it had a different air to it, more commanding; cold, or something of that matter. Hesitantly, I felt a pair of eyes on my back and I slowly turned around. In seconds, Ling's eyes were locked hardly onto mine and I shivered at the intensity of his gaze.

"...what?" I questioned, inwardly flinching at how hesitant it sounded.

"That wasn't very nice of you to say you know." Ling commented, standing up and slowly making his way towards me.

Every step he took forward I took one back, all the way until I felt my back press up against the window sill and felt the hard glass press up into my spiritual-like form.

I felt my guard go up as Ling stood a few inches away from me, leaning forward, his hands were on either side of me as he kept me locked against the window. I inwardly cursed at the lack of powers that failed to show up and help me escape, while Ling continued to stare.

"What?" I questioned, eyes narrowing and voice hardening, not about to let him scare me into whatever the heck he was doing.

Ling's lip twitched downward a tad bit, making the beginnings of a frown before he pressed his face a little closer, shortening the space between us to a few centimeters.

"I don't appreciate you talking to me like that." Ling continued and I frowned, eyes hardening into a glare.

"Do you think I care about how you want me to talk to you? I can say whatever I want." I growled and Ling frowned, his own eyes narrowing as well.

I felt his hand brush against mine and my eyes looked down towards where the movement was made. Too late in realizing my mistake, Ling grabbed my wrist and spun me around, pushing me down onto the bed and pinning me down with his hands and legs.

I blinked in surprise at the sudden switch and found myself momentarily confused as to what was going n until Ling's shadow fell over my face, and I looked up to meet his dark orbs, an emotion I couldn't recognize creeping up in their dark depths.

"You know Ghosty; this could be so much easier if you'd just cooperate." Ling sighed, shifting my wrists to fit into one hand while to other lightly stroked my cheek.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ling frowned, an his hand trailed down my neck a bit, stopping at my collar before reaching back up and tilting my chin up.

"I mean, that if you'd just listen to me and be a good girl, we could finish both of our goals much quicker."

I felt my eyes narrow. "And follow you around like a mindless dog? I don't think so Ling. I don't care who you are, or what kind of deal we've made, I have the rights to say or do however I wish, you can't expect someone to bow down to your every whim, there _are _limits."

Ling blinked at the venom in my voice and I instead rose my head up and looked him directly in the eye.

"And if you _ever _expect me to bow down and listen whatever the hell you've got to say, then you've got another thing coming."

For a moment, there was an unbearable silence, and what was mere second ticked away like hours, until finally, Ling's previous façade faded in less than a few second and he pushed himself off of me, rolling over and sitting cross legged n the bed with a stupid grin on his face.

"You sure are an interesting person Ghosty!" Ling smiled, as if nothing had happened.

I frowned and rubbed my wrist, casting a wary glance his way, "I swear, you are one idiotic bipolar prince."

"How cruel!" Ling cried, putting a hand over his heart, "I'm deeply offended by that Ghosty!"

"Don't care." I grumbled, honestly relieved that whatever had just happened was gone, because in all honest, it was much easier dealing with some idiotic goofball than an unpredictable bipolar stranger.

"So tell me Ghosty," Ling began, tilting his head in a curious fashion, "Why must you be so adamant about pushing me away?"

I pondered this for a moment and scanned the room, spotting a piece of paper and pen, I snatched both objects and brought them towards Ling, looking down I began to draw a stick figure while Ling watched curiously.

"Okay, you see this person?" I held up the paper with the drawing of me and Ling nodded, "This is me, and –"

"I don't think that drawing really does you any justice –"

"Don't care. Now, this is me. And..." I scribbled another figure on the paper, this one having a ponytail on the back of its head and idiot labeled on it, "This is you."

"Hey!"

"And this..." I scribbled some more, "Is my space." I stated, holding up the drawing with a circled drawn around me, "My space is my privacy; this is the bubble you can't break."

Ling looked at the drawing of a circle around my figure and frowned, looking as if this thing was his greatest enemy yet.

"I think the picture would be much better without the line between our figures."

"Doesn't matter what you think." I shrugged, tossing the paper and pen onto a nightstand, "I basically don't want you getting close, and you'll just have to accept that."

"And what if I don't?" Ling questioned simply and I sighed.

"I'm tired, go to sleep." I yawned.

Arms suddenly wrapped themselves around my neck and I blinked as I was suddenly yanked backward, feeling a warm chest beating under me. I felt my eyes narrow in annoyance as Ling clung onto me tightly, pulling me against his chest as he snuggled deeper under the covers.

"Sleep with me."

"Like hell I will." I growled, struggling out of his grip, but Ling kept a tight hold, pulling me as close as he could to himself.

"Where are you going to sleep then?" He asked cheekily and I rolled my eyes.

"I can't sleep."

"What?"

Ling sat up and I slipped out of his grip and he frowned, eyebrows furrowing.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't sleep." I answered back simply, "It's just something I can't do in this form."

"Oh..." Ling murmured, looking away and a look of uncertainty crossing over his face.

"I'll stay awake with you then!" Ling declared and I rolled my eyes, "Please, just go to sleep."

"No."

I opened my mouth to argue but shut it instead, figuring he would just fight like a child I sighed and slumped down against the side of the bed, "Do whatever you want."

I felt the bed shift above me and a hand reached down and began to twirl itself around my hair. I twitched, feeling the hand hesitate a moment before slowly beginning to play with my hair once more.

I opened my mouth, about to yell at Ling and scold him for touching my hair when I couldn't help but start to relax. The feeling of a hand stroking my hair felt so soothing, and I couldn't help but feel a pang of familiarity to it. As Ling continued to slowly stroke my hair, I felt a slight rumble in my throat and I subconsciously pushed my head against his hand.

I felt Ling stiffen and I paused, blinking drowsily and wondering what was going on when the hand continued to stroke my hair, giving off a soothing feeling. I felt his moments growing slightly slower, most likely do to drowsiness, I waited until his movements finally stopped before moving my head away from under his hand.

I stood up and looked down, pausing a moment.

I couldn't help but stop and stare. Ling's face seemed so peaceful when he was asleep, eyes closed, breath coming out in a soft snore, I felt that he seemed so much more different then from when he was awake.

Innocent.

With a shake of my head, I opened the door and stepped out of the room, taking in a deep breath.

"Ghosty?" A voice whispered softly, and my head whipped around to see Alphonse looking up from his spot in the couch. "What are you doing awake so late?"

"I could ask the same to you." I smiled, closing the door behind me and plopping down on the couch beside him.

"I can't go to sleep." Al stated quietly and I looked at him curiously.

"Really? It's the same with me."

"Are you serious?" Al exclaimed, looking shocked and I nodded, pulling me knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"It's a weird feeling isn't it? It's like...restlessness I guess...I just can't sleep. I feel tired, but I just _can't _like something's holding me back from it."

"I know what you mean." Al stated quietly and I nodded, feeling my eye lids fall half lidded.

"And I can't help but feel...that if I go to sleep, I won't wake up again."

"How did you..." Al started and trailed off and my eyes swiveled over to him.

"I'm not sure; I just woke up and thought it was a normal day until I realized no one could see me."

"Do you remember dying?"

"I'm not sure if I _am _dead for one thing, though if I am, I don't know where my body is, and no, I have no memory of it, I mean, there are memories here inside my mind, but when I think about it, there's this huge chunk missing, like there's something that doesn't have to be there, but _should _be there. It's confusing."

"You said it." Al sighed, looking down at his hands, "I got into this form because me, and brother tried to do something we shouldn't have done. And now he's out there working his hardest to try and get my body, no, _our _bodies back. And awhile back, I had no memory of losing my body too."

"How'd you get it back?" I questioned, feeling a slight spark of hope ignite.

"I hate to say it, but when this lady named Martel...died...her blood got onto my seal, and I guess they just came back."

I froze.

Martel, who was Martel? I blinked, putting a hand to my head and frowning at the floor.

"Ghosty? Are you alright?"

"Who's...who's this Martel person?"

"Back in Dublith, brother and I ran into a homunculus with chimeras under him, Martel was one of them." Al answered and I felt a pounding begin to start up in my head.

I grit my teeth and held onto my head tighter.

Martel. _Martel, Martel, Martel, Martel_...

My eyes widened as just the faintest flash of a woman with short blonde hair passed in my mind, her face was fogged up, but I could tell her hair was blonde. I looked towards Al and tried to ignore the pounding in my head that was slowly getting louder _and _stronger.

"Did this lady...did she have blonde hair?"

"Yeah." Al answered, looking at me in shock, "How'd you know?"

"I don't know." I answered back, shaking my head, "I don't know."

"Ghosty? Are you alright?" Al asked, putting a hand n my shoulder and I clenched my teeth, shutting my eyes and focusing with all my might on this new lead.

"W...what was the name...of the homunculus?"

"Greed."

Greed.

_Greed. Greed. Greed. Greed. Greed..._

The words swirled around my head, my eyes unable to focus and pinpoint a singled one.

_Martel. Greed. Martel. Greed. Roa.. Roa! And who else? There's a few more, I know it!_

Images of these few people blurred in my head, not giving me a clear view of who they were, but getting closer, I could feel it.

"_To close." _A voice said, sounding slightly annoyed, _"You're getting to close to fast. Not yet. There's still so much more that you need to experience. Not. __**Yet.**__" _The voice rang louder and I gasped as a bright light exploded in my head before fading away, leaving an aching numbness.

I blinked dizzily and tried to grasp onto the names of those people, but they soon began to slip away.

Except for one.

The name, or word Greed continued to attack my mind, it continued to barrage my mind, as if it were the one trying to get back inside my memories. I felt a pair of hands shake me around, trying to get me out of my daze, but I shook my head.

I was so close! I could feel it! The image of this person was right there!

I saw a figure standing before me and I squinted trying t make out whom or what it was.

_Ghosty._

I blinked, looking around wildly and coming face to face with a shocked Lan fan whom stumbled back a bit and looked at me in shock. Whirling around, I took in my surroundings. We were in the hotel room, Alphonse was holding onto my arm and I assumed Lan Fan was the one shaking me.

"Ghosty! Are you alright?" Alphonse cried, running a hand over to see if I was okay, but his hand passed harmlessly through and he retracted it, unsure of what to do.

"What happened?"

"You started to freak out." Lan Fan answered, eyes narrowed and posture tense, ready to shake me again if I happened to snap once more into that daze.

"Oh, thanks." I mumbled, rubbing my head before stopping and looking up to see Lan Fan's eyes widened in shock as well.

"..I didn't mean that."

"I never heard anything." Lan Fan said simply and I grinned, shaking my head and running a hand through my hair.

"Man, what a night." I sighed, looking up at the ceiling before blinking, "What are you doing up so late?"

"As the Young Lord's bodyguard," Lan Fan answered, resuming her tense and no-nonsense posture, "It's my job to stay awake and watch over him whenever he needs it be."

I blinked, noticing the lines under her eyes and her eye lids beginning to droop and I smirked.

"Take a rest Fanny, you're about to drop dead."

"I'm perfectly capable of-"

"Shut it." I yawned, waving a hand. "I can't sleep, I'll keep watch, you should get some rest, besides, if you don't trust me, there's Al here to."

Lan Fan frowned, there was a flicker of relief in her eyes at the thought of rest, but here resolve remained firm and she stood her ground.

"It's my job to keep watch and protect the Young Lord."

I paused, thinking of a solution to convince this girl to go and get some sleep. "Alright then, but you know, if you have no energy in the morning, how can you protect Ling from danger?"

Lan Fan blinked, a just the faintest hint of gratitude flickered in her eyes before disappearing and she turned around and made her way to a lounge chair.

"When you put it that way, I will entrust watch to Alphonse and get a moment – only a moment! Of rest, and only to get enough energy to protect the Young Lord!"

"Whatever you say Fanny." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>When morning came, I stretched my arms and opened the door towards Ling's room.<p>

I spotted said person still fast asleep on the bed and I rolled my eyes, walking inside when something caught my eye.

I walked forward and picked up the piece of paper, it was the picture I had drawn last night. With a blink I noticed that the circle and line between me and Ling had been scribbled out, and on the bottom, there was a drawing of myself and Ling, close together instead of far apart like my other drawing, with an arrow pointing from Ling to myself, and no lines or circles in the way.

I shrugged and crumpled up the paper, not leaving to much thought on it as I tossed it away.

Though, if I had only thought about the drawing a little longer, I would have come to a question.

Who drew the picture?

* * *

><p>Ghosty stared blankly at Mary-Sue, whom was fuming in the most beautiful way possible and flipping her hair at Ghosty.<p>

"Alright, you've had your chapter spotlight, now it's back to having all of the characters fawn over _me_." Mary-Sue growled, her blonde curls bouncing.

"You can have 'em." Ghosty shrugged, looking indifferent, "I want nothing to do with this story."

"Ghosty!" Ling whined, tackling her to the floor and clutching onto her waist, "That's cruel~"

"Lingy-Poo!" Mary-Sue cried, looking hurt, "You only do that to me! Why are you hugging the wanna-be me?"

Ling looked at the hopeful Mary-Sue and shuddered, clinging tighter – and much closer might I add, to Ghosty.

Greed frowned and tugged Ling off Ghosty.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Greed smirked, picking her up and plopping her onto his lap instead, "There, now that's better."

"I hate you all." Ghosty grumbled while Greed merely laced his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, ignoring a now fuming Ling.

"Hey!" Mary-Sue cried, looking offended, "I'm the one you're supposed to flirt with."

"Go listen to what's her face." Ghosty growled, shoving Greed's face away from her own when he was coming a bit to close for comfort, "AND GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME PERVERT!"

"I take offense to that." Greed pouted, pinching her cheek, "Women _beg _me to touch them, so why don't we find a nice, secluded room and I'll show you just what –"

"MINE!" Ling shouted, aiming a kick for Greed's face but recoiling and clutching his foot in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, what was that?"

"My Ultimate shield." Greed smirked, retracting said shield while Ling glared at him.

The marshmallow stared in shock and while the sparkles were distracting, she lunged forward and slammed into the red emergency button.

A loud blaring rang all over the park, and the cast, Ghosty, and the creature that is Mary Sue all looked up to see several small figures flying downwards.

"Is that..." Envy started, looking up and squinting, "Is that a..."

"Banana?" Lust finished, just as a bright yellow banana with a Prussia bandana tied around the top spun in like a boomerang, slamming into Mary-Sue's face.

"Was, was I just hit with a banana?" Marty-Sue questioned, looking down at the banana that now lay on the floor, before suddenly jumping up and hopping over to stand protectively in front of the FMAB cast.

"Damn straight!" The banana shouted, glaring at the Sue, "There's no way in the name of all that is awesome that you're getting anywhere near this story!"

"Oh? And who's going to stop me?" Mary-Sue smirked, flipping her hair, "After all, I _am _perfect –"

"Hah!" Someone shouted, and everyone looked up to see a noodle land with a _splat _in Mary-Sue's face, pulling out a pair of chopsticks, the noodle began to jab Mary-Sue all over, causing the creature to roar ion pain and stomp around, causing the ground to shake under her mighty weight.

"Get off of me!" She shrieked, 'You're ruining my beautiful hair!"

"It was never beautiful to start with!" A mint chocolate chip ice cream shouted, squirting a spray of lemon juice at the Sue, "Take that!"

Mary-Sue screeched as lemon juice got into her eyes, she tried in vain to wipe her eyes when chunk of spaghetti came flying down, whacking her on the head with a hard piece of bread.

An artichoke flew downwards as well, jabbing the Mary-Sue in the gut and sending her skidding backwards. A spaghetti monster jumped up from behind and shot a bunch of noodles towards Mary-Sue, sending her headed straight back.

"What the hell?" Ed questioned, dodging to the side as a papaya flew downwards, throwing a tomato over to the Sue.

"Everyone clear!" The papaya shouted and all the foods jumped clear as the tomato exploded/

Mary-Sue stumbled out of the spray of tomato and tripped. Looking down she was met with a smiling orange.

"Hiya!"

"Um..."

"Hey, why's your name so long? I mean, what kind of parent names there kid Mary Sue Moon Sparkle Star Wish Scarlet Heart Echo Shadow Mystery Jade? And why are you supposed to be so perfect? You don't look to perfect to me. In fact you're getting beaten up by a bunch of foods! That must suck, huh? Oh, hey! Did you see-"

"SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING LITTLE-" Mary-Sue shouted, but was soon cut off as a hard piece of chocolate and French bread hit her square in the face sending her flying backwards.

Mary-Sue tried to regain her balance, but a turkey sandwich with cheese, lettuce, tomato, and mayo slid under her and Mary-Sue slipped on the sandwich, flipping over and falling face flat in a plate of spaghetti.

"Uh..." Mary-Sue groaned, trying to rise up when a strawberry appeared and began to whack her viciously on the head with a spatula.

"Die! Die you evil creature!" Then strawberry exclaimed.

"Clear out!" The banana shouted and the strawberry leaped away as the Sue smirked, rising upwards.

"You think you've won? Think again! I have super awesome amazing powers remember? I can –"

"Hey, what's her face!" Ghosty shouted and Mary-Sue scowled, flipping her food caked hair and glaring at Ghosty.

"What!"

"Don't look down!"

Mary-Sue blinked and smirked, shaking her head, "Oh, I see what you're trying to do! Well, you know what? I'm looking down!"

"Suit yourself." Ghosty shrugged and Mary-Sue looked downwards and blinked.

For there, was a chocolate, yellow frosting cupcake with a red jujube and smiley face.

"What the..."

The cupcake exploded and sent bits of icing and chocolate into Mary-Sue's face, momentarily blinding the creature, as she opened her eyes, there was a thing white container with the red jujube sitting atop it, a piece of paper with the word 'BOOM' hung from the container.

And with a blink, the container exploded and cloud of purple poisonous gas enveloped the Sue.

As the cloud of purple gas disappeared, the Sue lay lifeless on the ground, a chocolate, yellow frosting, red jujube smirking cupcake sitting atop her lifeless body.

The FMAB cast stared as the foods regrouped and high fived each other and patted themselves on the back.

"Another day's work." The noodle nodded, and the rest of the food voiced their approval.

"Thanks guys." The marshmallow sighed, hopping out from a secret passage way and shaking hands with the various foods.

"What...what just happened?" Al questioned and the marshmallow laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head, "Well, this is the A.M.A.F.P.S."

"Amafps?" Ghosty questioned and the marshmallow nodded.

"I hope you've learned your lesson." Envy grumbled, glaring at the marshmallow, "This is why you don't have specials, weird shit always happens."

"Eh, it keeps the reviews going." The marshmallow shrugged and then smiled. "Well, see you all next special!"

"Wait," Ghosty started, eyes widening, "What do you mean by 'next special'?"

"You didn't think this would be the only one now did you?" The marshmallow questioned and then shook her head, "Ah, you Ocs always crack me up, well bye!"

The rest of the foods hopped into the marshmallow's secret passage way the rest of the cast just stared, unable to comprehend just exactly what had happened.

"Anyone want some ice cream and pizza?"

Everyone turned towards Ghosty whom looked on boredly and shrugged, filing back into the amusement park in search of ice cream and pizza.

But little did the characters know, a single sparkle gleamed dangerously in the light, before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Hoohah! XD Man, that felt like forever~ Oh, and I almost forgot.<strong>

**(1)Now, I just want to point out, that just because an Oc has animal related matters does not make them an oc, I've seen tons of perfectly normal ocs with wolf parts or cat ears and they're awesome.**

**ShafireHatake: Really? I'm so glad you like them! I was worried it wouldn't be too funny, but apparently, you guys all seemed to like it a lot! :D Yes, I love the name too, and we'll be seeing plenty more of her, that's for sure! XD Thanks for reviewing! –hands a free Homunculi hug ticket-**

**xIzumi-chan: That's cool, we're all lazy right? XD I hope this was soon enough! :D I know right? I LOVE HIMZ! XD He's so freakin badarse~ LAUGH OUT LOUD, I LOVE THE PERSONALITIES YOU GAVE YOUR FOOD! There's an app like that? I must go download it! Thanks for reviewing! –hands a free Homunculi hug ticket-**

**LadyKebechet: Aw, don't feel bad, being single means we're just that much cooler. :3 Heh, well, now you know what the food was needed for right? XD Thanks! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reviewing! –hands a free homunculi hug ticket-**

**DeathKiki: I know, I was banging my head against the desk as I typed up that scene, of course my mom walked in and looked at me like I was mental...-sigh- we writers are so misunderstood...XD Really? I would have loved to see that! Tell your friend I said 'Hi!' :D Poor Lust indeed, I wasn't sure what to do with her and Winry, so I gave them the most normal one...and it still came out funny! Thanks fro reviewing! –hands a free homunculi hug ticket-**

**Fate's Obsession: REALLY? :D YOU MEAN IT? AWWWW~ I know! I hadn't thought of that, it is like Naruto and Sasuke! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FRO LIKING MY OTHER STORIES FELLOW NARUTO LOVER~ Okay, I had to reread your story like- ten times, just to laugh over and over again, it was hilarious! Death by exploding poisonous smiley cupcakes! I'm glad! I hope this was soon enough! And of course I don't mind! :3 Thanks for reviewing! –hands a free homunculi hug ticket-**

**WorldOfMagic711: Yup! LAUGH OUT LOUD, I LOE HOW THAT SPELLS 'SAD' XD Do you really? Thanks! I just got hit with the plot when the plot bunny started throwing rocks at me, and it just stuck! :D I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks for reviewing! –hands a free homunculi hug ticket-**

**Candy is GoodBaka Neko: Yes, my fellow fanfictioner, you have all rights to freak out. XD I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks for reviewing! –hands a free homunculi hug ticket-**

**Annoymous: Well, don't die okay! I'm too young to go to prison! There are so many animes I still need to watch/finish! XD I love them too! It's so fun to write, and thanks for reviewing! –hands a free homunculi hug ticket-**

**Rindou Kiara: -gasp- I would never make specials brownies! I'm clean! X3 Tye-dyed straight jackets...I love it. XD Hopefully option d did not disappoint you! Thanks for reviewing! –hands a free homunculi hug ticket-**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru: OH MEIN GOTT, YOU'RE SO NICEEEEEEEE! :D THANK YOU! I SHOULD BE BOWING DOWN TO YOU! You're stories are amazing! Bananas are dangerous...-glances at the banana hanging in her kitchen- that's why I make sure to keep my eye on them...just in case... I know~ But it's going to be so much fun writing them together~ XD Thanks for reviewing! –hands a free homunculi hug ticket-**

**Rose527: Yay! Another option D'er! XD I love papayas...and tomatoes...:3 Thanks for reviewing! –hands a free homunculi hug ticket-**

**Tailsdoll123: Laugh out loud indeed. X3 ANNOYING ORANGES ARE GOOD FOR THE SOUL, NO? **

**Ghosty: Amen sister, amen...**

**I hope you enjoyed the special! Thanks for reviewing! –hands a free homunculi hug ticket-**

**Lorelei Rinoa: Mmm...Chocolate -gets whacked by a huge chocolate bar- Chocolate is dangerous...T-T I know, her perfection is truly perfect. ROLLER COASTERS FOR THE WIN~ WOOOHOOO! You do? LAVI IS AWESOME SAUCE! XD HE DESERVES MORE CREDIT! Thanks for reviewing! –hands a free homunculi hug ticket-**

**Spot'sGalFrom1899: Mmmm, I love spaghetti, I just had some last week! XD I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! –hands a free homunculi hug ticket-**

**yyh-ygo-fma: I'M SO GLAD YOU THOUGHT IS WAS FUNNY XD Thanks for reviewing! –hands a free homunculi hug ticket-**

**Eclipsewings: If I were to be at an amusement park made of marshmallows, I would be one of the happiest girls on earth. XD Oh, dear gosh, if Edward Cullens appeared in one of my stories, I would need the A.M.A.F.P.S. right away...Man, reading all your answers makes me hungry now... THANKS FOR REVIEWING! –hands a free homunculi hug ticket-**

**StoneArmAlchemist: I'm glad that my plot has now convinced you to join the dark side...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH –COUGHS- Ehem, well, I'm glad you enjoy Ghosty's personality, she seems so easy and not easy to write at the same time, but she's so much fun to write, so its all worth it~ Man, now I want a strawberry too~ Thanks for reviewing! –hands a free homunculi ticket-**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, NOW ALL I ASK IS THAT YOU REVIEW, REVIEW AND I SHALL GIVE TO YOU WHATEVER FLAVOURED CAKE THOU WISH FOR!**

**AND CUDOS IF YOU CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT A.M.A.F.P.S. STANDS FOR!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	9. Clues and DEAD ENDS

**Dang it Pride...why must you swallow the hot happy-bomber psychoticness that is Kimblee? T^T**

**I do not own FMAB, if I did, Kimblee would get _way _more credit...**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Eight: Clues and DEAD ENDS**

* * *

><p>"So what do we do while Alphonse is gone?" Ling questioned, reaching a hand out to touch my hair which I quickly swatted away and cast him a glare.<p>

"What else? Look for clues that may lead me to my body." I retorted and Ling paused, blinking and looking at me as if I had begun to speak in a foreign language.

"What?"

"Look for my body. That's the whole point I decided to work with you remember?" I continued and Ling nodded, a flicker of something crossing his face before he grinned.

"So, where to first? I think a restaurant would be a great place to-"

"No way." I snapped, shaking my head and making my way out of the hotel with Ling following behind, "You only want to go there to stuff your face."

"Then where, oh, wise and honorable Ghosty, do you suggest?" Ling asked and I halted in my tracks.

"..."

"You don't know where to start do you?"

"N-no! We'll just go look around first!" I snapped, stomping off towards some random direction.

Walking for a few minutes, we arrived in a busy street, people walking around and going about their daily lives. I walked calmly through the crowd, trying to think of where I could start to search for my body. I vaguely heard Ling mumbling about being hungry behind me but I ignored him and concentrated, trying to think back to what had happened before I woke up that one morning.

My brows furrowed as I slowly crept backwards in my mind, replaying what had happened all the way up to waking up.

I blinked, halting mid-step when I came into a wall, everything growing fuzzy, and my memories only taking me back to my past, nothing more.

"Why can't I remember?" I muttered silently, rubbing at my head when something crashed into me from behind and I yelped, falling forward and colliding face first with the ground as someone landed on op of me.

"Dammit Ling! Get your fat ass off of me!" I hissed and Ling looked at me in shock.

"I'm not fat! I'm muscular! And you're the one that stopped out of nowhere!"

"Ever thought of _looking _where you go?"

Ling pouted and got up, holding a hand out to help me up. I merely scoffed at the offer and stood up myself, rubbing my head and sighing.

"This isn't going to work."

"What isn't going to work?" Ling questioned and I sighed once more and shook my head.

"I have no leads, no idea where my body could be, where basically wandering around like idiots – well, you're already an idiot, but still."

"Hey!" Ling exclaimed and I rolled my eyes, getting ready to head back to the hotel.

"_No fun~" _A voice whined and I froze, looking around to see who had talked when I noticed that no one had looked my way. _"I thought you were more stubborn than that...tired perhaps? I would be too, oh! I know, how about I give you a hint?"_

"Who the hell are you and what are talking about?" I snapped and Ling looked at me oddly.

"Ghosty? Who are you talking to?"

"_Tsk, tsk, that's no way to address someone about to give you a clue to finding your body! But, since I'm so nice..." _The voice paused and let out a mad cackle, sending a shiver down my spine, _"Oh, that's a good one, me, nice, hah! Oh, but back to your clue, how about this; so close, yet so far away, things may go, and things may stay, what you believe, filled with lies and deceits, where you are written, another lays, hmm, I think that's all I've got for now, don't want to spoil the fun!"_

As soon as that sentence was finished, the voice and all presence of it disappeared and I blinked, shaking my head and frowning.

"Ghosty! Earth to Ghosty!" Ling shouted in my ear and I hissed, jumping away from him and rubbing my ear painfully.

"What the hell was that for!"

"You were spacing out on me!" Ling pouted, seeming to be bothered by the very fact that a few minutes of my attention had not been on him, "Who was that person you were talking too? Or have you finally gone crazy?"

"Shut up." I muttered, rubbing my head, "I need to figure something out..."

"Why don't you tell me what's going on?" Ling asked, looking rather left out, "I thought we were working on this together?"

"I've got it myself." I snapped, shaking my head and frowning before taking a deep breath, trying to see if there had ever been a time where I had visited Central.

"Being stubborn isn't going to help." Ling coaxed, "Tell me what's going on."

"Some random ass voice practically mind raped me and gave me some half-assed clue to find my body that doesn't make any sense – that good enough for you?" I growled and Ling was quiet for a moment, before looking stricken.

"That's terrible!"

"Tell me about it." I muttered.

"Only I should be allowed to defile you mentally!"

...

...

"OW! Ghosty! Stop hitting me!"

"WHAT KIND OF SICK PERSON ARE YOU?"

"Ahahah, you're funny." Ling grinned, rubbing the growing bump on his head while looking at me, "So, where to?"

"Will you stop asking that?" I snapped, shaking my head as I began to walk forward once more, "Wherever my gut tells me to, that's at least a start until I can figure out what the voice said means."

"So, we're exploring?" Ling asked, looking excited, "Last time we didn't get to do much, so this'll be –"

"We're exploring, but not for fun." I chided, and Ling pouted. "We're looking for leads."

"But, Ghosty, think about it, if you don't know where to go, how are we going to find your body? And what if your body's all decomposed and...Nasty?" Ling questioned.

...

"Hey! You don't have to get all depressed about it."

"I'm not depressed! Since you seem to be so talkative, where do you suggest we go?" I growled and Ling paused.

"How about there?" Ling commented, and I looked towards where he was pointing and blinked.

"A cemetery?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you _are _dead, than wouldn't you be buried at a cemetery?"

"But Central isn't my hometown." I said, eyebrows furrowing, "Why would I be buried here?"

"Who knows? But it doesn't hurt to check right?" Ling continued and I shrugged, walking into the area.

"Alright then."

Walking into the cemetery, I paused, feeling a chill run down my spine. You know that creepy feeling you get when something like, _bad _is going to happen? Yeah, getting major vibes of that right now.

I trailed behind Ling whom was looking quite jolly despite the atmosphere.

Looking around, I took time to glance at all the graves we passed by, most were in pretty good shape, having a newly clean and polished look, but a few were a bit scruffy, with leaves and dirt clouding it.

None the less, this place gave me the creeps, and that's taking into consideration that I'm a _ghost_.

"Aw, you scared Ghosty?" Ling cooed, opening his arms wide, "You can stick by me! I'll protect you!"

I scoffed and walked past Ling, leaving him standing there with open arms.

"Like someone like you could do any protecting."

"You forget Ghosty." Ling smiled, "I _am _a prince you know."

"Oh, shut up." I muttered, waving my hand dismissively, "I'm not in the mood for your antics."

I frowned as a pulse rang through me and I paused, looking towards a grave that seemed to stand out among the rest.

And I mean that quite literally the entire grave was painted a sterling white contrast to the other graves' silver and gray.

I made my way towards the grave, a pounding begin to strengthen and I felt my breath starting to come in shorter gasps, my heart begin to race, and I swallowed back the lump in my throat and I prepared to face the grave.

"Why so tense?" Ling asked, popping up behind me and I blinked.

"HOLY SHI- Ling! Don't sneak up on me like that dammit! You could have given me a heart attack!"

"Not possible actually, considering you're a ghost and all." Ling retorted cheekily, and I snorted before looking down on the grave.

I froze.

The name on the gravestone had been scratched out, leaving it impossible to identify who it was that lay here in this grave. But what had caught my eye wasn't the scratched out name plate, it was what was written on top of it.

"The Petal Alchemist?" Ling questioned, cocking his head, and causing his pony tail to fall in my face.

I blinked in annoyance and pushed his hair out of the way (only to have it fall back) and I frowned at the grave.

"That sounds really familiar...but Alchemist, that means whoever this was in the military, this must be a military cemetery." I stated slowly, and than standing up I shook my head. "An empty lead, we should probably go check somewhere else."

"The Petal Alchemist." Ling repeated, toying around with the title before smiling, "I bet she was a beautiful woman."

"How do you know it's a woman?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him, "What if it's a guy?"

Ling shuddered at the thought and I smirked, looking to the side I spotted a very pretty lady standing in front of a grave, a little girl by her side. I paused, spotting a man standing next to them.

He had short cropped and slightly spiky black hair, a pair of rectangular glasses rested on his face as he smiled sadly at the lady, eyes filled with a longing that made my heart ache.

"I wonder why he looks so sad." I mumbled silently and Ling blinked, looking over to where the lady was.

"What are you talking about? There's only a lady and her daughter over there."

"You don't see him?" I asked, confused before realization hit me, swinging back I spotted the black haired male gently hugging the lady who hadn't moved from her position before walking away.

Before he left, he paused and glanced back. His eyes met mine and he blinked, a flicker of curiosity crossing his features until he smiled and waved before disappearing.

"Ghosty? Ghosty!" Ling whined and I blew out a puff of air before looking at him, clearly annoyed.

"What?"

"You need to stop spacing out like that." Ling whined, looking like a neglected puppy, "The only person you need to be looking at is me!"

"You must've hit your head." I scoffed, walking past him and heading towards the cemetery exit, "You're delusional to ever think like that."

"Am I?" Ling grinned cheekily, walking backwards to look at me. "I find you quite interesting Ghosty."

"And I find you annoying." I retorted, looking the other way as we exited the cemetery and entered back into the lively and bustling streets of Central.

"Ah, you know you love me." Ling grinned before getting a curious look on his face, "Though I do wonder who this "Petal alchemist" is..."

"Why are you so stuck on it?" I frowned and Ling shrugged.

"Not sure, it just sounds familiar."

"That makes two of us." I sighed.

"Excuse me, but, did you say Petal Alchemist?" A voice asked softly and both Ling and I turned around to see an old lady looking at Ling curiously.

"Yes, we- I mean, I did, do you know anything about it?" Ling questioned, rubbing the side where I had elbowed him.

"Do I know anything?" The lady asked, looking outraged, "Of course I know something! She was a beauty she was, a young lass, with eyes like stars and hair like the wind, ah, such grace as well."

"Could you tell me more?" Ling asked and the lady nodded, sitting down on a bench as a smile graced her slightly chapped lips.

"She was very young when she came to Central, seemed just like an average traveler, but boy, did she prove us wrong, she walked right up to the military command center – the one with all the big shots? Them state alchemist? And I tell you, she went right up to the first one she saw and said, "I want to be a State Alchemist!"

"What kind of idiot wants to be a dog of the military?" I grumbled and Ling sent me a look before returning to the old lady.

"How did they react to that?"

"They thought she was crazy." The old lady laughed, "Threatened to throw her in jail, saying that women weren't fit to be alchemist, that really got her fuming, she stomped her foot and flowers began to pop all over him! The funniest sight I've ever seen I'll say, you should have sent he look on his face. They went on ahead and did a bunch of technical stuff I suppose, the whole test or whatever it is they do, and the next thing we all knew, we had a new alchemist.

"The Petal Alchemist." Ling stated and the lady smiled.

"Yesiree, ah, she was such a kind one. So spirited, she had no fears of challenging those she found at wrong, and she was such a beauty, she had quite the number of admirers."

"Could you describe her?" Ling asked and I found myself drawn in, curious as well.

"No words could truly ever do her justice, graceful, elegant, wild and fierce, she was one to remember, her eyes were as clear and blue as the sky, her hair was a sunset orange, and she had a smile that lit up the whole town."

I felt an odd feeling of familiarity pass over me, the way the old lady had described her had seemed so vivid, as if she had jumped straight out of my mind and been described as a true, living person. I could almost picture that smile, a smile so warm, so welcoming, so...

Loving.

"_I love you."_

I blinked, the faintest whisper had entered my head and I frowned, dismissing it as a simple misinterpretation.

A sad smile graced the old woman's lips and she sighed sadly, shaking her head.

"Such a shame she had to go though, she was still so young too, had so much to live for."

"How did she die?" Ling asked, looking slightly wary for some reason and I looked at him curiously, trying to figure out the odd expression on his face.

Was he, worried? But, worried over what?

"Trying to save a child." The old lady said softly, a sad look coming over her face, "Jumped right in front of a car and pushed her out of the way, God bless her soul, and she was a truly amazing person."

"How old was she?" Ling questioned, suddenly looking serious and I felt confusion wash over me, not being able to catch on to where he was headed.

"Why," The old lady started, tapping her chin in thought, "I'd say she was old enough to be a mother by now, probably was too, she had a young man courting her wherever she went, I wouldn't be surprised if they had gone off and started a family."

"What happened to the man?" Ling asked, a wave of relief washing over his face and I felt my brows furrow, still confused as to what was going on with him.

"I'm not sure, he was devastated when the news was brought to him, and I believe he moved somewhere else, haven't heard a thing about him since."

"Is that about it?" Ling asked and the lady nodded, pushing a few strands of hair from her face she smiled and got up, looking about ready to leave.

"Well, I'm afraid that's all a little old woman like me can tell you." She smiled warmly, looking at Ling she added, "You seem like a fine young man, you should go and find yourself a girl!"

"I'll take that into consideration." Ling grinned, "I believe I already have someone in mind."

"Now, how sweet." The lady smiled while I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at the scene.

"You be good now dear!" The old lady called as Ling and I began to walk away.

"That was nice of her." Ling smiled and I smirked mischievously, sliding over and putting an elbow on his shoulder.

"Someone in mind, eh? So? Who's the poor girl that's caught your attention?"

Ling blinked and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you so curious Ghosty?" A cheeky grin made its way to his face and he looked down at me with a peculiar look on his face, "Could it be that you're jealous?"

"...pfft..." I fell backwards, clutching my stomach as I laughed at the very thought of such a thing while Ling frowned at me.

"What's so funny?"

"Y-you..." I panted, wiping a tear from my eye as I shook my head and grinned, "I'm not jealous, never was the type to be, I just want to send my condolences to the girl who's caught your affection."

"Do you now?" Ling asked, his eyes lifting from their closed looking state to an open, analyzing stare.

"Yup." I nodded, ignoring the change in atmosphere and not noticing that Ling was beginning to move closer.

I finally noticed when his face was inches form mine, and I blinked at the peculiar look on his face.

"Well, what if I were to tell you..." Ling began, starting to lean closer, "That _you _are the girl I'm after."

I blinked, letting the statement sit in and Ling looked at me, eyes watching for a reaction he wanted.

"Oh...oh God!" I breathed out, falling back once more as I clutched my stomach as another fit of laughter erupted from me.

"O-okay Ling, y-you got me there..." I panted, trying to catch in a breath as I shook my head, "Like something like that would ever happen. That's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible Ghosty." Ling stated quietly, and I had to strain my ears just to hear that slight whisper before a cheery grin appeared on Ling's face.

"Let's head back to the hotel! I'm starving!" He whined, putting a hand to his stomach and putting on a sad look to emphasize his point while I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being such a baby, I want to see if I can find some other stuff out-"

"In fact..." He suddenly looked pale, "I feel as if I may faint."

"Okay! Okay, let's head back to the hotel alright? Just don't faint on me!" I panicked and Ling grinned, suddenly looking bright and chipper once more.

"Then back to the hotel we go!"

"...You bastard..."

* * *

><p>"Ah, the food is so good~" Ling said, patting his stomach in a satisfying manner while I looked at him curiously.<p>

"How are you not fat?"

"Because I'm just that amazing!" Ling proclaimed and I rolled my eyes, scoffing at the very idea.

"Why do you need your body back anyway?" Ling asked and I looked at him confused.

"What kind of a question is that?"

"A question." Ling answered and I frowned at him.

"Yeah, but what do you mean by that?" I continued and Ling continued on, without sparing me a glance.

"In this form, you don't have to worry about anything! You can't die, you don't need to sleep, and you're basically the next or closest thing to immortal, what's wrong with that?"

My eyes hardened a bit and I looked away, "Not being able to sleep is like hell, you're just restlessness, I may not die, but I sure feel pain, I can't eat, there's not many perks to this form, and plus, no one can see me, and only a few can actually hear me, what kind of perk is that?"

"I can see you." Ling stated suddenly, and my eyes looked towards him curiously, "And I can hear you too, and that should be all you need."

"Hah?"

"I want you all to myself!" Ling declared, latching onto me and I looked at him with annoyance flickering in my gaze.

"Yeah, but I don't want _you_."

"Doesn't matter." Ling mumbled, his grip tightening around me, "I should be all that you need."

"As if." I stated calmly, dislodging himself from my form, I laid down on the bed and sighed, trying to relax the tension I've been feeling since the cemetery.

I closed my eyes for a moment, but opened them back up when I felt a hand begin to play with my hair. Sitting up, I slapped Ling's hand away and scowled at him, eyes glittering with growing annoyance.

"Will you cut that out? How many times do I have to tell you not to touch my hair?"

"You didn't seem to have a problem with me doing it last night." Ling defended, a glint entering his eye, "In fact, you seemed to enjoy it."

"Tch, I was tired." I objected, waving my hand in a dismissive motion, "I wasn't in the mood to yell at you."

"Then why not let me do it again?"

"Did that drawing teach you anything last night?" I groaned; face palming and looking up at Ling whom frowned.

"I hated that picture."

"Hey, my drawing isn't that bad you know –"

"It wasn't the drawing, it was the meaning of it, and there should be no wall between us. I don't want a wall between us.

"Well, I do." I snapped, shaking my head as I eyed Ling carefully, "You need to stop with the whole, 'whatever I want I get' thing it's starting to piss me off."

"And the whole 'I'm going to push everyone away' thing is starting to piss _me _off." Ling said back sharply and I blinked in surprise at his tone of voice.

"No need to be so harsh." I muttered silently, turning away as I shook my head.

"Ahah, you need to lighten up a bit." Ling grinned, his previous facade being replaced in a second, "And open up your options."

"Whatever." I muttered shaking my head.

"Just remember Ghosty." Ling said quietly, leaning forward and whispering in my ear.

"_Nothing_ is impossible."

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Ling's Dream<strong>

Ling sighed; he was not a happy prince, not a happy prince at all.

Here he was, sitting upon his throne, as woman after woman came in and flirted with him, trying to get him to pick them as his bride.

Now, don't get him wrong, he _loved _all the attention, but, he wanted something _more_, someone who could really make him happy, not all these women bred to be an empress.

"I shall go out for a walk in the town now." He stated and all the guards nodded and swept forward, ushering the women away as he made his way down the village, eyeing things without much care.

He sighed and then paused as someone bumped into him, with a tiny yelp.

Ling looked down and his eyes widened. His breath was taken away at the sight before him.

Sprawled out on the floor before him, a peasant girl laid, looking up at him fearfully. She had the most lush and soft looking ginger hair, sticking out at unruly angles and spikes, her eyes were a delicious dark red, like that of a juicy apple, her lips a faint pink and delicate, her eyes peered up at him, afraid of what he would do next.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I wasn't looking where I was going! Please forgive me!" She cried, shying away from him.

Ling wanted anything but for her to be afraid of him, putting on his most charming smile, he lent a hand down to help the girl.

The peasant girl looked shocked and a vivid blush dusted her cheeks and Ling felt his heart thump, feeling some sort of connection with this girl.

"Why, may I have the pleasure of knowing such a beautiful maiden's name?" He purred, and her face flushed and she nodded shyly.

"Ghosty..." She mumbled softly and Ling inwardly grinned at his luck, a mini-Ling shouting 'JACKPOT!' inside his head and dancing around as he pulled the girl closer to him.

"Ghosty, I know this may be sudden," He said softly, gently caressing her cheek as he brought her as close to himself as he could, "but would you become my empress?"

Ghosty's cheeks, if possible, flushed an even brighter red and she looked up at Ling in shock.

"W-what do you mean? I mean, we couldn't! I'm but a peasant, and you are a handsome prince, destined for the throne, how could we ever be?" She cried out, clutching desperately onto Ling whom leaned downwards, bringing her face closer to his.

"I don't care." He whispered, "Let us be together for ever!"

"Oh, Ling!"

"I love you Ghosty." Ling said softly, leaning downwards and...

Ghosty stared, eyebrow raised and weirded out look on her face as she looked down on a sleeping Ling, whom had a very goofy look on his face and drool coming from the corner of his mouth.

Overall, he looked like a grinning idiot.

Ghosty shook her head and sighed.

"What an idiot..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah~ I've gone on some sort of Kimblee craze right now, man, I love that happy psycho bomber! XD I probably would have posted this up sooner but I've been very distracted, what with watching the Lion King, listening to Disney songs, and just watching "Act Of Valor" which was one heck of a good movie, I'm basically a very semi-busy person. XD<strong>

**I CAN'T STOP LISTENING TO MIYANO MAMORU AND THEN IMAGINING LING SINGING IT TO GHOSTY – TO HILARIOUS!**

**I'm a bit lazy right now, since it's late and I have school tomorrow, so I'll do my review replies next chapter! :3**

**REVIEW AND I SHALL GIVE THOU CAKE! :D**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	10. New PROBLEMS, More Clues

**Prepare for one major long-arse author's note at the bottom…SPREAD THE WORD OF KONY!**

**I do not own FMAB…-sobs-**

**Note: This chapter will mostly be based of the manga version.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Nine: New PROBLEMS, More Clues**

* * *

><p>"Your father?" Ling questioned and Al nodded.<p>

"Yes, my father has been missing for ten years, and now it seems he's come back to our hometown." Al explained, to clarify the story he had begun telling us about how his father had been missing and had now apparently shown up smack dab out of nowhere.

"Is it okay if you don't go to meet him?" Ling questioned and I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Umm, even if we do meet, I don't know if we should have a talk." Al answered nervously and Ling raised an eyebrow.

"You despise him?" Ling asked curiously.

"Despise? No… You're mistaken, I don't despise him, but neither do I have much memories of him. But I do want to talk to him about Alchemy. As reading as much of the books possible that my father left behind, he leaves the impression of being the one who is the most capable…Oh, geez, ah…" Al suddenly started getting nervous, covering his face and we all blinked at him in curiosity.

"Surely if it's my brother, he'll be opposing everything my father has to say… In the worse case, he may thrash our father…"

"I can easily imagine that…" Winry stated, sweat dropping.

Al looked at Ling and blinked curiously, "Ling, do you have a good relationship with your father?"

My ears perked up and I looked at Ling curiously and wondered how he would reply.

"Whether we have a good relationship or not, I've never had a conversation with him." Ling said with a deadpan and I sweat dropped.

"S-sorry! Was it something I shouldn't have said?" Al asked nervously.

"I offer my sincerest apologizes." Winry said sympathetically.

"Sucks for you." I said simply.

"Can you stop your wild imaginations on what my life is like?" Ling said, eyebrow twitching. "The other party is the emperor himself, what do you make of that? He's not someone you can easily talk to you know."

"…of Xing?" Winry questioned.

"Yes."

"So Ling can be said to be the son of the Emperor?" Al asked.

"Yes." Ling said, making one of those, 'aren't I amazing' gestures with his hand that involved him flipping his bangs upward and sparkles appearing.

Winry and Al blinked, looking up as if they were picturing something and I had the oddest feeling of déjà vu.

"Didn't we already go over something like this?" I questioned, scratching the side of my head as Al and Winry suddenly burst out laughing.

"Lan Fan I'm being made fun of aren't I?" Ling questioned, pointing towards a laughing Al and Winry and Lan Fan began to emit a dangerous aura.

"Shall I just kill these unworthy commoners?"

"Do you usually get so surprised like this?" Ling asked, looking at Winry who held a hand to her face and looked to be controlling herself from bursting out laughing.

"Nah, sorry, this is just way beyond too much to handle…"

"Therefore how about it, eh? If you become my wife you might become the future empress, move up the social ladder, eh?" Ling proposed, he and Winry looking as if they were planning some sinister overtake.

"Ho, ho…"

"So how about it Winry? One marriage and…"

"Oooh, I can't because there's a person in this country that depends on me for my auto mail skills!" Winry laughed, slapping Ling with a wrench.

"Is that so?" Ling sighed forlornly, and cast me a glance as I snickered in the background. "It'd be nice to have a wife such as you, considering how much nicer you are compared to Ghosty."

"Not my fault I was born a spunky ginger." I shrugged, grinning devilishly, "But I do send my condolences to any girl unfortunate enough to end up as _your _wife."

"…but how can the son of an emperor go around lying dead on the streets and sponging meals off of others?" Alphonse questioned as Lan Fan came in-between Winry and Ling, whom had blood dripping from his mouth.

"Come on, those are some pretty insignificant things, right?" Ling reasoned.

"Not really." I said simply and Ling stretched a hand out and pinched my cheek.

"Lesh gof!" I growled, slapping his hand away as I rubbed my cheek gingerly, casting a glare at Ling whom merely ignored me and turned to Lan Fan.

"There are what, more than twenty sons of the emperor?" Ling pondered.

"Officially, there are twenty-four sons and 19 daughters of the emperor." Lan Fan answered briskly and I blinked in surprise, trying to register what this meant.

"Xing is a country made up of a congregation of more than 50 tribes, a daughter of each tribe is chosen to be his concubine and bear his children. My mother was the Yao clan's representative and I am the product of that marriage, my emperor thus had his twelfth son." Ling continued and I blinked, still trying to register something.

"Twelfth…" Winry said in awe.

"But what about succession rights?" Alphonse questioned, and Ling nodded.

"That's right, that's exactly the problem I am facing now. The emperor has been bed-ridden with his recent illness; somehow, it seems that he won't hold out much longer. Currently, the various clans of Xing are starting to ferment a succession war. Whether it's this guy or that guy, their heads are all filled with fantasies of becoming the next emperor."

"So that's it, you're chasing after immortality because of the possibility of your death…and…Eh! But if you bring back the way to immortality, then the current emperor wouldn't have to die." Al stated.

"And Ling wouldn't get his chance of succession." Winry conceded.

"I already said that the current emperor won't hold out any longer." Ling stated simply, "Bringing back, "Something that looks like The Way of Immortality." Would make him happy for that short moment. While he lives for my efforts, my clan's standing will be raised even if by a small amount, after that, I shall seize the throne. In coming to this country, I hold the fate of 500,000 members of the Yao clan in my hands, I'm depending on the Philosopher's stone and any legends related to it." Ling explained and turned to Al.

"Now, I need to know the secrets of your body." Ling demanded. "Your soul is affected to that suit of iron, without a perishable, organic body, you and Ghosty are my closest leads to immortality."

Alphonse was quiet for a moment before he burst out laughing, but I was pulled from my reverie when I noticed that odd, almost bitter tone in his voice.

"It's useless Ling. Let alone being immortal, it's doubtful that I'm experiencing the ordinary life that a perfect human would have led. It's just like a time bomb alright, this body."

Everyone was silent; a dreading mood hanging over before my mind finally was able to grasp the thought from earlier.

"The emperor must be a player!"

…

Everyone looked at me, blinking in curiosity and then I frowned, stumbling upon a new problem.

"But wait, if he's got that many kids, how many storks did it take to get them all to him?" I questioned and Ling blinked, looking very confused.

"What do you mean by storks Ghosty?" Ling asked and I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Storks, you know the white birds that bring babies to families." I explained and Ling continued to look at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Ghosty." Winry started, looking at the space where I held a pillow up to show where I was, "Where exactly do you think babies come from?"

"Storks." I answered, obviously these guys had never been taught how babies were created, "You know, the big cloud people make the babies out of clouds and then storks deliver them to the moms waiting in the hospital." I answered simply.

"Demon," Fanny started, looking to where Winry was looking, "You do know that that's not how babies are made right? And merely a nursery tale meant to explain the reproduction system to curious children?"

"What? Who told you that?" I asked, looking confusedly towards Lan Fan, "My parents told me that was how babies were made, what the hell are you guys talking about?"

"Ghosty, that's not how babies are made." Ling said slowly, looking as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Pssh, you guys are just a bunch of kids that don't know the _real _way babies were made." I said smugly, shaking my head sadly at the three.

"Wow." Alphonse stated, "I didn't know that's how babies were made!"

"Al, that's not-" Winry started and then froze, beginning to sweat nervously as both Al and I peered at her curiously.

"What do you mean Winry?" We asked at the same time and Winry hung her head, looking unable to say anymore.

"Oh, Ghosty." Ling said sadly, shaking his head before a peculiar gleam made its way to his eye and a smirk played on his face. "You're parents never explained the birds and the bees to you? Well,"

Ling suddenly leaned in closer and put a hand on either side of me.

"Would you like a demonstration?"

"LING!" Winry shouted, slamming a wrench into his head and causing Ling to collapse to the floor in a bloody twitching heap as Lan Fan began to flock around him frantically.

"Ling can make babies?" I questioned, brows furrowing in confusion and Winry laughed nervously.

"In a sense I suppose…"

"But Ling's not a cloud person." Al interjected and Winry looked as if she were in a pickle.

"Yes, well, Ling has, um, the _ability_, yes! - the ability to sort of make babies too."

"How so?" I questioned and Winry blushed, while Ling suddenly reappeared by my side and smirked.

"As I said, I could always give you a demonstration-"

I blinked in confusion as Winry smacked him once more on the head with a wrench, sputtering about how inappropriate that was.

I blinked and shook my head.

What a bunch of weirdoes.

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath, quietly slipping out into the cool night air. Red eyes darted around as I surveyed my surroundings and slowly slunk into the graveyard, which appeared to be much more ominous due to the black sky.<p>

A single moon shone out in the dark night, illuminating the sterling silver grave that I approached, casting it into a shining like appearance and causing it to give off the impression that the entire grave was made of diamonds.

A steady pounding began to resound in my head; I clenched my teeth and crouched down in front of the grave. My hand trailed over the scratched out area where the letters to the name should be, and with a sigh, I glanced upward and studied the engravings that remained visible.

It was just my luck that the graveyard was a little less than three miles away, which allowed me to stay within the max of the necklaces boundaries, though I could already feel my form tugging gently towards the direction in which the necklace laid, snuggly locked around Ling's neck.

"The Petal Alchemist..." I whispered softly, trailing my hand in a sort of wavy line of the letters. The motion itself seemed familiar, and I couldn't help but feel a sharp tug coming from the grave itself, as if something were calling to me, whispering.

"So, what's gotten you so interested in the Petal Alchemist?" A voice asked curiously and I hissed, whipping around and backing away a few steps to come face to chest with a blue military uniform.

Scooting back a few more steps, I looked up and my eyes flickered in recognition at the black haired male before me.

"You... You were that guy next to that lady and the little girl from yesterday." I said slowly, eyes narrowing, "Who are you and how can you see me?"

"Well, aren't you the little feisty one." He chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

He had a carefree smile on his face, but his eyes were hardened in suspicion, eyeing me carefully and cautiously.

"But, I should be the one asking the questions here."

"What gives you the rights?" I snapped back quickly, eyes narrowing dangerously and a slight growl to my voice.

He blinked in surprise and laughed, shaking his head.

"What?" I demanded, not liking the fact that he seemed to be finding some sort of amusement in talking to me.

"You're just absolutely adorable!" He cooed, lunging forward and enveloping me in a bear hug.

I stood frozen stiff at the sudden form of affection and I left my mouth agape, unable to grasp onto what the hell I should do as he began to rub his cheek against the top of my head as if I were his daughter.

"Aw, you're like a kitty cat." He gushed, and I growled, slipping out of his grip I turned around to face him, now tensed to dash away if he tried to hug me again.

"Alright, Mr. I-Like-To-Randomly-Hug-People, who the hell are you and what do you want?" I snapped and he grinned.

"I'm Maes Hughes, and I don't really want anything, just curious as to why someone like you is all out here alone, and," He looked up, his glasses flashing in the moonlight and hiding his eyes, "why someone as young as you is dead."

I froze, and then blinked, eyeing the man for a few moments before sighing and plopping down onto the floor cross legged and looking up at the man curiously.

"I'm Ghosty." I stated simply, extending a hand out to shake and Maes happily did so, eyes still watching me curiously.

"So, Ghosty, what's your story?" He questioned, plopping down in front of me and I shrugged, absently running my hand through the grass, only to frown when it passed harmlessly through my form.

"I don't really know to much myself, just woke and realized I was like this." I gestured to my spiritual-like form and he nodded, not prying much more.

"What about you?" I questioned, curious as to how he died.

"Ah, let's just say I was, well, murdered, to be blunt." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back f his head and I nodded.

"That must suck."

"Yeah, it does."

We sat there in silence for awhile and I fidgeted, unsure as to how I should go at this.

"So, how long have you been dead?"

"For awhile now." He answered simply, his eyes becoming a little glassy as he rubbed his chest subconsciously, obviously remembering something, "I'm stuck here until a friend of mine can get over the fact that I've passed on and stop looking for revenge."

"It's a dangerous thing." I mused and he nodded, eyeing me curiously.

"You're rather young to have died, how'd it happen?"

"Like I said, just woke up like this, and I'm not to sure if I'm dead." I stated slowly, trying to sort out what I knew in my head, "But I think I'm here until I can find my body."

"Seems we're both in a pickle." He chuckled and I nodded absent mindedly.

"So Hughes-"

"Call me Maes. Or Uncle Maes if you'd like~" He said, grinning like an idiot and I blinked.

"Right, so Maes, since you've probably been dead – no offense – longer than me, how exactly does this whole..._ghost _thing work?" I asked, hoping for a shed of guidance from a person that was in the same boat as me.

"You know, you seem to be taking this all in rather calmly." He said, looking at me with a glint in his eye, "How come?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

He chuckled and shook his head, gazing off towards a shiny new grave that I assumed was his own.

"Well, obviously from what I've heard before, ghost are only here because they've got unfinished business, or something's keeping them from moving on, say a lover perhaps, like someone unable to let go of their very existence."

"I think I fall into the first category." I interrupted and he nodded, grinning a bit as he continued on.

"And usually we have something keeping us here, an object, and our chain to this world." He explained and an image of the necklace flashed through my head.

"What's your chain?" I asked curiously, and he smiled, though a sad look crept into his eyes.

"My wife and daughter." He said softly and I made a small 'oh' sound.

"Speaking of which, would you like to see some pictures of my adorable daughter? She's to die for!" He gushed, suddenly getting all up in my personal space and I felt my eye twitch.

"Man, you're just like an adult Ling...Just less fox-faced..." I muttered and Maes blinked.

"Who's Ling? That guy that was here with you yesterday? What is he, your boyfriend or something?"

"When hell freezes over." I said, a tick mark appearing on my head, "Anyways, do you know anything about someone being called the Petal Alchemist?"

"Yes, I just happen to know quite a bit actually." He said, tapping his chin in thought, "She's a bit older than me I believe, I know she had a husband, but I'm not sure what happened to him after she passed away."

"Do you know her name? Or have you ever met her before?" I asked him eagerly, feeling as if I was starting to finally get somewhere.

"I'm afraid I don't, but I have met her before, once."

"What's she like?" I asked, feeling like a little kid that wanted to hear more about their favorite character from a story.

"She was pretty bold, she had a very sharp tongue and was a bit of a hothead, though, she was very kind, she went out of her way to help others out, even if they told her to stay away, I would know." He chuckled, shaking his head, "She was the one that saved my daughter from getting hit by a car."

I blinked in surprise and I felt my eyes grow a bit heavy, "And that was how she died right?"

"What? Where'd you hear that?" Maes asked in surprise, looking baffled that I had ever thought such a thing, "her death was unknown, I believe she was sent off on a mission and just disappeared, they found her body, but no one could figure out how she died."

"What?" I asked, my turn to be surprised as my eyes widened in shock, "But someone told me that she was killed saving a little girl from getting hit by a car."

"That much is half true, but she didn't die from that, where'd you hear that from anyway?" Maes asked, curiosity gleaming in his eyes and I shook my head, my mind churning over this new dose of information.

"It's not important but Maes, I need you to do me a favor, if you find any leads as to where my body is, please, tell me, I've got to get going now." I cursed, looking up at the now lighter sky, signaling that dawn was approaching, "Ling's going to wake up soon and I don't want to _not _be there when he wakes up."

"Alright then kid," Maes smiled, also standing up, "It was nice meeting someone with the same problem as me."

"Likewise." I nodded, turning around to walk away when Maes reached a hand out and tapped my shoulder.

"But, kid, since I'm doing you a favor, mind doing one for me?"

"What is it?" I asked and his eyes took on a serious tone as he looked down on me.

"I have a friend, his name's Roy, Roy Mustang, also known as the Flame Alchemist, I need you to do me a favor, snap him out of his funk, get him to let go and don't let revenge take a hold of him alright? This is something I _need _you to do for me, I can't let him fall and become something he's worked so hard to get rid of." Maes said, his eyes glimmering with a slight plea and I nodded, holding out my pinky.

"I swear on my life – well, um...existence! I swear on my existence, that I'll follow through and help you out, even if you _are _from the military." I said rather distastefully and Maes grinned, shaking my pinky with his own.

"But wait," I started, realizing something, "What if this friend of yours doesn't believe me when I say that this is what you wanted?"

Maes paused a moment and then smirked, a slight nostalgic look coming into his eyes.

"Tell him this; "The guys with a girl waiting for them back home are always the one's to go first."

"Got it." I said, not exactly understanding what that was supposed to mean but I shrugged, before mock saluting the soldier.

"Good luck kid."

"Same to you old man."

* * *

><p>As I neared the hotel, a shuffle in the alley next to me caught my attention, turning around, I blinked in surprise as I fluffy, soft furred ginger tabby she-cat came tumbling out. When she stood up and shook herself, she looked up and blinked at me and I blinked back.<p>

She let out a tiny meow and began to rub against my leg, purring softly.

I bent down and cautiously picked her up, surprised to see that she didn't slip through my hands.

"Well, well, we've got a ghost-seeing kitty here now don't we?" I said to the cat that merely meowed in response, letting a deep purr rumble through her as she nuzzled against my neck.

"You know, you're pretty affectionate for a street cat." I mused, carrying her with me as I entered the back door of the hotel, silently hoping that no one would notice a floating cat.

Taking a closer look I noticed that she had small white spots splashed all over her body, shaped to look a little bit bigger than spots and had gentle curves at each pattern tip, she had clear blue eyes and normal sized whiskers, overall, a rather pretty cat.

"Well, know, I'm sure bringing you in won't hurt anyone." I cooed to the cat that purred in response.

I heard a loud hiss behind me and turning around, I blinked at the black tom cat that crouched behind me, red eyes narrowed and teeth bared as he hissed at the ginger tabby.

The ginger tabby in my arms did something rather odd, sticking her tongue out at the black tom; she let out a small hiss and clung harder to my form, flicking the tip of her tail back and forth.

"Whoa, I sense a cat fight coming on..." I said slowly, beginning to back away as the black kitty continued to hiss at the ginger, before suddenly leaping up and clinging tightly to my neck, curling himself around and refusing to let go.

The ginger tabby let out a hiss of protest but the black one merely purred against my neck, refusing to heed the ginger's protest and remain glued to me.

I blinked, wondering how on earth I had ended up with two cats but shrugged, moving inside I entered our room, dropping the cats onto the floor, I silently made my way into the room Ling and I shared, turning around I closed the door behind me.

Mission successful.

"So, where have you been?"

On second thought, maybe not.

I warily turned around and came face to face with a very miffed looking Ling whom sat cross legged on the bed, eyes narrowed, and a frown plastered on his normally idiotic face.

"Uh, hi?" I offered, suddenly wishing that I was outside with the cats.

"Hey, Ghosty, where have you been?" Ling asked curiously, though his tone was anything but curious, if anything, it was demanding.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, raising and eyebrow and rolling my eyes. "I've been in the hotel room the whole time, though earlier I went down and walked around for a bit, why?" I asked and Ling's eyes narrowed further, his dark orbs eyeing me carefully.

"You're lying."

Damn.

"No I'm not." I said with a slight growl, putting on an annoyed façade, "And besides, who says that you have to know wherever I am?"

"That's not the point Ghosty, and yes you are, I could tell by your posture that that's a flat out lie, plus, there's a cat right behind you." Ling said simply, and I glanced down to see the black kitty sitting on his haunches and looking up at me curiously.

D-a-m-n.

"While I was downstairs I saw a cat outside and picked him up, figured a little milk wouldn't hurt." I said stiffly and Ling sighed, getting up and approaching me slowly.

Before he could corner me at the door, I darted around the room and went to the other side completely opposite of him. Ling blinked in surprise and turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"Why'd you move Ghosty?"

"Because I don't like that creepy ass look on your face." I said, not missing a beat and Ling blinked, shaking his head.

"Ghosty if you would just stay still, I'm sure-"

I darted to the other opposite side of him.

"Ghosty, will you just-"

Dart.

"Ghosty, come on-"

Dart.

"Ghosty-"

Dart.

Ling stopped and sighed, shaking his head as he stared at me, and I stared right back, challenging him with my fiercest glare.

Suddenly Ling disappeared, the black kitty hissed and I froze in shock as I felt something appear behind me. Just as I darted out of the grip, a hand came out and jabbed a series of spots on my back, I grinned, slipping away and turned around to smirk victoriously at Ling.

"Hah! Even your weird ninja-move thingies didn't work on me!" I declared and Ling simply smiled and pointed downwards.

I looked downwards and Ling struck, leaping forward he pinned me to the carpeted floor; his lower body straddled my waist and kept me pinned to the floor. I cursed as my head nearly slipped through the floor before bouncing back and hardening, causing my head to basically slam into the floor.

And it hurt.

A lot.

Ling's hands pinned mine on either side of me and I glared up at him as he looked down, eyes narrowed slightly and a faint trickle of amusement on his face.

Oh, he _so _better not be enjoying this.

"Now, Ghosty, mind telling me where you were?" He asked simply, frowning when I didn't speak and merely growled, struggling against his grip.

Ling hit a point on my neck and I froze.

Like, literally _froze._

My arms went limp and my legs lost feeling, my eyes widened in shock and Ling let go of my hands, which were now pretty much useless.

"Ling! What the hell did you do?" I exclaimed angrily, trying to get feeling back into my arms and legs to no avail.

"Just a simple Xingese technique." Ling said smugly, then leaning downwards, his eyes peered at me dangerously, and I felt that old dominant battle rising once more. "_Now _will you tell me where you were?"

"What's it to you?" I questioned, eyes narrowing and Ling frowned, obviously not pleased with how I was reacting to this all.

"You know, most girls, when pinned down various times by someone, would blush or give in."

"You know, most guys don't go and pin ghost girls and invade their personal space."

"Ghosty, Ghosty, Ghosty." Ling sighed, shaking his head in a 'tsk, tsk' motion, "Why must you be so stubborn?"

"Why must you be so annoying?" I retorted and Ling paused, looking as if he were analyzing how to approach this situation.

"As your keeper, I demand you tell me where you were." Ling said finally and I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"You're not my keeper, heaven forbid."

"Then, I simply demand you tell me."

"On what grounds?"

"I'm a prince."

"So?"

"Commoners always must obey their superiors."

"I see no one above me at the moment."

"I am actually."

"Haha, stop it, you're killing me."

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm."

"Oh, my bad, I wasn't aware that you didn't like it."

"Very funny Ghosty."

"Why thank you Ling."

"I demand you tell me where you've been!"

"I already asked this, on _what _grounds?"

"I'm a prince of a country!"

"And I'm a ghost!"

"You should obey me!"

"You should fear me! Boo!"

"Not funny Ghosty."

"Huh, I thought you said I was funny earlier."

"Why won't you just answer me?"

"Because I don't want to."

"But I'm supposed to be the dominant one in this relationship; therefore you have to listen to me."

"WHAT REALTIONSHIP?"

"Oh, you know you love me."

"I love you as much as I love the dust bunnies under the bed, oh, wait, I love them more."

"Why must you be so stubborn!"

"Why don't you just leave me alone!"

"Tell me where you were!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Ye- wait a minute!"

"Damn, I almost got you…"

"Ling just give it up." I snapped, looking up at the prince with clear annoyance, "I'm not saying anything alright? I went out for a walk, there's nothing more to say."

Ling was quiet for a moment and then he got a weird look on his face.

And for a moment, I thought he looked, well, _scared_.

"What if you had left me?"

"What?" I asked, looking up at him in confusion and then Ling bent down, resting his head against my chest.

"Never leave my side Ghosty." Ling murmured softly and I rolled my eyes, trying to shove him off when I remembered I couldn't feel my arms.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Ling was quiet for a moment before he muttered quietly, "I can't hear your heart."

"Well, no duh, I'm a ghost remember?"

"What's it like to not have a heart beating inside you?" Ling questioned curiously and I blinked, trying to get a feel for what it meant.

"It feels..."

Empty.

"Normal, there's nothing missing really. There's actually something of a heartbeat, there's still a pulse, and my heart is there I suppose, the heart beat is just off."

"What do you mean by off? I thought you said that you didn't have a heart beating inside you?"

"It's not exactly beating, it's like, pulsing, and I don't think blood's flowing so it's more like it's pulsing a life force."

"How come I can't hear it then?"

"Shut up and listen closer."

Ling complied and I felt him stiffen.

"How come I can hear it now?"

"Like I said, my beat's a little off, but it's there, it just feels a bit more...Out of place."

"You know Ghosty; it seems like everything you say contradicts whatever it is you said before."

"Shut up."

Ling sighed, and then moved his head upwards, I looked down and paused, his eyes locked onto mine and I felt myself unable to move, my breath became slower, and my pulse began to pound in a way I couldn't describe.

His eyes stayed locked on mine, daring me to look away, my red eyes hardened in response and stared right back, unaware of the new emotion creeping up into Ling's eyes, causing them to darken with something unidentifiable. He raised himself higher until he towered over me once more, his eyes broke contact from mine and for a moment, roamed over my body before trailing back up, his eyes holding such a strong emotion that I couldn't identify or even begin to comprehend.

"You know Ghosty..." Ling whispered, his voice coming out husky and I felt my body tense, sensing that something had changed, and this wasn't a game anymore.

It was a battle.

"When I said earlier that I could show you how babies were made..." Ling continued his face getting closer and closer.

His eyes seemed to be searching for some sign, and I was unsure of what I should do, it seemed like I was in a field of landmines, one step and I'd end up in a pile of Ghosty guts.

My eyes were stuck on his darkening orbs, unable to register what was going n, and unable to figure out what I should do, his face continued to advance, closer and closer until I could feel a hot breath ghosting over my face, his eyes flittered around my form, trying, searching, looking for some sort of sign. A sign for what, I couldn't figure out.

"I meant it."

"_Meow!_" The sound of hissing filled the room and a black bundle of fur flew through the air, landing right in Ling's face.

We all blinked in surprise before the cat began to viciously scratch at Ling's face, eyes narrowed as he hissed and Ling exclaimed in surprise, falling backwards and tugging at the black kitty and trying desperately to get him off.

I sat up, feeling the feeling come back to my arms and I stared in bewilderment as the cat and Ling began to tussle, the latter trying to pull the former off.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the ginger kitty poke her head through the crack in the door and do what I assumed was a cat snicker.

If cats _could _snicker that is...

"Ow! Get off of me you beast!"

"Meow!"

"Excuse me? I was doing no such thing!"

"Meow! Meow, meow!"

"Why I most certainly am _not _something as vile as that!"

"Meow."

"Take that back!"

"Mrrrow~"

"Why you little, get off of my face!"

Ling finally managed to pry the black cat off of his face and the kitty leapt back, landing in my arms and purring contentedly against me as it peered devilishly over at Ling.

I snickered at the red marks adorning Ling's face, and Ling scowled, casting a rather hateful glare at the black kitty.

"You know..." I started, looking down at the cat that looked up to me with warm, adorning eyes, "I should give you a name."

"Meow?"

"How about...Coal?"

The cat shook his head.

"Black?"

Hiss.

"Fluffy?"

Poke.

"Um, Henry?"

Hairball.

"Jake?"

Shake.

"Blaze?"

Blink.

"Gilbert?"

Purr.

"Alright then, Gilbert it is." I grinned, gently stroking his head as Gilbert began to purr loudly.

Ling sat up and glared at the cat, and Gilbert glared right back, and I raised my eyebrows at the sudden cackle of energy that seemed to spark between the two.

"Ghosty, that cat's a monster."

"I dunno, I kinda like him."

Gilbert purred.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is going to be one <strong>_**long **_**author's note.**

**-clears throat-**

**First of all, THANK YOU ALL SO HACKIN MUCH FOR ALL THESE REVIEWS, ALTREADY, OVER A HUNDRED. HOLY MOTHER FUDGING FLYING RAINBOW UNICORNS YOU HAVE GOT TO BE **_**SLAPPING **_**ME. ONLY UP TO NINE CHAPTERS, AND ALREADY THAT MANY.**

**I. FREAKIN. LOVE. YOU. GUYS.**

**I MEAN SERIOUSLY, I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! :D I'M SO HAPPY, THAT I'M GOING TO MAKE ANOTHER SPECIAL! ESPECIALLY SINCE I'VE COME UP WITH SO MANY IDEAS FOR SPECIALS, I SWEAR, THEY KEEP POPPING UP OUT OF NOWHERE.**

**Now, I have just finished FMAB, and all I can say is...**

**WHAT A BEAUTIFUL, FREAKIN AWESOME ANIME, WHY, OH WHY DID IT HAVE TO END, YET, IT WAS SO FREAKIN EPIC. I WAS A SOBBING MESS AFTER I FINSIHED IT, AND I WAS SOBBING EVEN HARDER WHEN GREED DIED, HOLY FUDGE, THAT MAN, IS. AWESOME. (Atama, as much as I love Gilbert, Greed deserves to be called awesome too, and if Gilbert and Greed met in real life, I swear, they would get along like butter and toast.) This anime deserves some major creds, and deserves this little mini section for its awesomeness, FMAB you will live on in my heart forever...**

**Haha~ I have kitties in the story now! XD SPREAD THE WORD OF KONY! HE MUST BE STOPPED! LEARN ABOUT HIM IF YOU DON'T KNOW, HE'S A BAD, BAD MAN TURNING CHILDREN INTO SOLDIERS AND SLAVES, NOT COOL! HE MUST BE STOPPED! SPREAD THE WORD!**

**-looks at all the reviews she needs to reply to- Well, dang.**

**yyh-ygo-fma: I know, Ling **_**sure **_**knows how to treat a girl...maybe it is, maybe it isn't! XD They're not really evil, they're merely protecting the world from the horror that is a mary-sue, It is Maes! HOORAY! Yes, our dear Ling and his rather...interesting dreams, THANKS FOR REVIEWING! –hands cake- **

**LadyKebechet: Thanks for thinking it's awesome! And cute. It's cool, we all have our lazy moments :3 I'm so glad you love it so much! Thanks for reviewing! –hands some cake-**

**StoneArmAlchemist: Ah! So close, but not exactly, I'll be sure to reveal what the A.M.A.F.P.S means soon enough...maybe...MWAHAHAHAHA! Go bananas, they are truly such tasty yet dangerous treats... are they really? I have such a fun time writing them, it shows a bit more of his sly side if you know what I mean~ Ah, it seems a lot of you are, but memories will slowly come back...maybe... –chomps on virtual cookies- thanks! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! –hands a clump of cake-**

**Fo-chan (Fate's Obsession): I've got a jar of dirt~ I've got a jar of dirt~ I've got a jar of dirt~ -shot- IT'S THE APOCALYPSE? HOLY MOTHER FUDGE CAKERS RUNNNNNNNNN! Hahah, I've been doing that so much to you guys, I'm so cruel~ XD Yeah, I'll try to update on KHAFMWW soon, the same with Opposites, I've just been pretty preoccupied lately. Thanks! That's so nice! –sparkly eyes- I'M SORRY, I WOULD HAVE UPDATED LAST WEEK BUT FANFICTION WOULDN'T LET ME! I LOVE KIMBLEE! He's better in the Brotherhood series, though I think he get's more screen time in the 2003 if I'm correct, I haven't seen to for awhile. It's cool, I figured it was you my fellow Narutard :3 Wait, 99...HOLY I'M AT A 110 NOW! AHIFRGNKFHKJKLDS Thanks! It's thanks to you all for giving me such nice reviews X3 THANKS FOR REVIEWING! –hands some cake-**

**xIzumi-chan: Indeed they did, I'm so proud of them... –sniffles- It is quite similar isn't it? When you pointed that out I was thinking how similar it did seem, Ghosty and Rukia are both proud of their –cough- not so good –cough- drawings! I swear, the thought just hit me for the omake and I couldn't stop randomly laughing whenever I thought about it! XD I plan on updating it soon, so none to worry! :D Dude, that sucks, if my e-mail got hijacked I'd be screwed...by a lot...XD THANKS FOR REVIEWING! –hands some tasty cake-**

**WorldOfMagic711: Was it really? Aw, you're so nice~ Such a smart banana... HUGHES! I KNOW RIGHT? THE THOUGHT JUST RANDOMLY HIT ME AND I SLIPPE DIT IN SOMEHOW :O Thanks for reviewing! –hands some cake-**

**Eclipsewings: Ah, Ling, such a charmer you are, I'm sure the fashion these days is to go and push girls out of windows, that'll have 'em swarming over you for sure! Hah. Ghosty's unknowingly calling Lan Fan a butt...that's hilarious... –salutes- your sandwhich has done good soldier, its done good. Yes. Gotta love them indeed, -sigh- sadly, if there were a guy like that in real life he'd probably be in jail...so that would suck... I feel that you're close! But so far away~ -snickers- Thanks for reviewing! –hands a chunk of cake-**

**Spot'sGalFrom1899: I hope I've updated soon enough for you! Don't we all? He's a hot psychotic bomber with a signature smirk and one awesome fedora, it makes me look at mine and frown in disappointment...T^T Thanks for reviewing! –hands cake-**

**Hari feifer: Awww, you guys are all so nice~ :3 I don't blame your dog, my mom and family give me looks all the time that just scream 'are you going mental?' XD Thanks! I don't think I've seen many ghost stories out here, and I'm glad there's a change to the usual stuff that comes in! Thanks for reviewing! –hands cake-**

**Lorelei Rinoa: Were there? Haha, my bad, when I write chapters I usually don't read them over thoroughly, it's a habit of mine... chocolate, 'tis a danger yet, such a delicious treat...mmm... Well, that sucks, I hate it when people do that to me, JUST LET ME FINISH MY CORN DANG IT! Its cools~ I'm very easily distracted- SQUIRREL!...-snickers- Ah, well, you'll find out eventually! WELL YOU GET CAKE! XD Thanks for reviewing! –hands a large cake-**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru: I must say, you have done your job as a Gilbert-fan well, I'm sure he is very proud of you. Bipolar princes are so much fun to add to the story! XD Ling keeps attacking Ghosty, Ghosty hates Ling...yes, such a true love/hate relationship...if you'd call it a relationship...since this is mostly one-sided...ahahahahahahahah! –shifty eyes- It was just a spur of the moment thing; I was bored, typed it in, and now it seems you guys all like it a lot! XD Thanks for reviewing! –hands some cake-**

**LadyxAbsinthe: Hah, yeah, I've been trying to add some of that in, I just don't want to spend three paragraphs describing a crack in the wall...though that would be cool...Thanks! I'm glad you guys all liked it so much! Thanks for reviewing! –hands cake-**

**LeFay Strent: Woah, cool user name... XD I'm glad you were willing to give it a chance and click on it~ I hope you weren't disappointed! :D Ah, but what is a Ling without hunger issues? X3 Thanks for reviewing! –hands some cake-**

**WapahaniRaiders: Ah, ah, ah~ I'm afraid that won't be revealed for quite awhile, so bear with me! XD Thanks for reviewing! –gives some cake-**

**HyperFoxChild: Thanks! I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks for reviewing! –hands some cake-**

**Noface: Aw, I think it sorta just did~ XD Don't explode now! Then you won't be able to read the rest of the story! I'm so happy you love it so much! Thanks for reviewing! –hands cake-**

**Tailsdoll123: -gasp- Could it be? Is he real?**

**...**

**IT'S HUGHES! :D I love him so much, so the least I could do was give him some screen time while being dead...I'm so clever...-shot- She could be~ I'm glad you guys all liked it so much XD Thanks for reviewing! –hands some cake-**

**Storygirl111: Ahah, I'll see what I can do, and of course! –hands some cake- Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShafiraHatake: Hmm, can't be Ghosty, the lady's to much older to be... But that's a pretty good guess, aw, that's one way to look at it I guess... I thought he was a bit greedy...but protective works too! XD Maybe half and half? I hope this was soon enough! Thanks for reviewing! –hands some cake-**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians: Okay, that user name is one pain in the arse to type. XD Alright, alright, -hands some cake- there you go! Haha, never underestimate the power of food...-snickers- Hmm, Monica's nice, but it doesn't really suit her in my opinion, I have some ideas though X3 Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hachikoo: I'm glad you think it's so amazing! Thanks for reviewing! –hands some cake-**

**a simple fan: That's so nice, I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks for reviewing! –hands cake-**

**Mein gott. That was a **_**lot **_**of reviews to respond too... I apologize for how long this is, but bear with me, it's almost over. I've just been punched in the face by a plot bunny and I have this new idea for an FMAB story, here's a clip, and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>This trailer is brought to you by Marshmellowtime Productions.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rain poured down viciously, pounding against the polished wood and sliding down in large drops, trailing over the side before falling over and plopping down into the already rain-soaked grass, where it would fade into the dirt.<p>

I watched, eyes following as they lifted the coffin down into the ground and began to bury it there, dirty covering the polished wood, never to be dug up again.

"He wanted you to have this." A woman said, approaching me and holding out a white envelop with a blue wax seal, the imprint of a seal on it.

My father's seal.

"What is it?" I asked, reaching forward and taking the envelope into my hand curiously, wondering what was inside.

"Open it and find out."

I stared curiously at the envelope, I traced the outline of the seal on the wax and paused, feeling an odd foreboding feeling coming from the envelope itself, as if it were warning me, saying something along the lines of, "Once you open me, you can't go back."

"Can you give me a hint?"

"I'm afraid that if you wish to find out what is inside the envelope, you'll have to open it." She stated firmly and I sighed, eyeing the envelope with growing curiosity as I slipped a finger under the lid.

**Thomas has always grown up as child that free reign over their life, never having anyone to tell her what she has to do, she's what the 'nobles' would consider a delinquent, often scoffing at the thought of her taking on such 'unladylike-like' preferences, though any attempts at grooming her to be a 'proper' young lady soon went down the drain.**

"Lady Aquardford! Please don't –"

_Crash!_

"Too late."

"If you would hold still, your mother has so many lovely gowns –"

_Crash!_

"You'll never take me alive!

_If there's one thing I truly regret..._

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed, slamming my hands down on his desk, "You've got to be joking."

"Not a joke at all I'm afraid, this is very real, and it's your father's last wish."

"But I-"

"Thomas Aquardford, you will be studying overseas at the University of Amestris, and that is final."

**The University of Amestris, one of the most well-known and well thought of school, many approve of its fine arts and is extremely hard to get into. It is truly an amazing school, made for the best to learn to be better than the best. It can make the best out of students, grooming them into fine leaders of their time.**

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as can be." He smiled, holding out a hand for me to shake, "Thomas Aquardford,"

I blinked, unable to understanding what was truly happening, this couldn't be – I thought that –

"Welcome to The University of Amestris."

_It most certainly has to be..._

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, eyes narrowing as the stranger grinned, looking like a puppy looking for some well-needed attention.

"You're next door neighbor! I hope we can be really good-"

I slammed the door in his face.

_When I made the mistake..._

"It can't be that bad right?" I asked, looking at the other boy hopefully when he merely shook his head, a grave look coming into his eye.

"Trust me, for types like us, this will be getting a _lot _worse."

"But I didn't even want to come here in the first place!"

"Eh, sucks for you."

**When Thomas is shipped off overseas to this school, she learns that life isn't all about what she's been doing. And she soon finds herself wrapped in much more situations, plots, and drama than she ever really wished for, especially when the apartment she moves into comes with a certain – no, a **_**few **_**surprises.**

I looked up at the large towering building before me; casting me in its shadow and making anyone feel like an ant in comparison to its sheer size. With a deep breath, I gripped my Cheshire plushie and stuff it into my bag, taking a step forward and putting a hand on the knob.

Everything for a moment froze and I found myself staring so deeply at the brass knob, something telling me that I was about to be in for one hell of a ride, and it may just be good as well as bad, there was truly no way of telling.

This was a gamble.

With a shake of my head, my eyes narrowed, and I pushed forward, opening the door to the new world that lay in wait for me.

_Of opening that damn envelope._

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid Next Door Neighbors<strong>

**Coming soonish, once I've found out I have time for it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you guys think, and if a lot of you like it, or are interested, I may just post it up sooner than planned, if I can register that I've got the time for it.<strong>

**Alright and that finally concludes this chapter! Thank you all once more for all of the kind reviews and getting me so far in such a short amount of time, you guys rock! **

**REVIEW AND I SHALL GIVITH THOU UM, UH, A SPECIAL TICKET THAT YOU GET TO USE (AND I'LL WRITE IT UP) THAT MAKES ROY HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! XD**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	11. The Sun, the Sea, and the GHOST

**Ahah! And here, my fellow readers, is the totally awesomesauce special chapter that I have bestowed upon you all!**

**THANKS FOR THE 100 REVIEWS!**

**I do not own FMAB...-sigh-**

**Note: Alphonse in most specials, will most likely have his original body, in specials where he doesn't, I'll put a note at the top.**

**WARNING: SEVERAL WATERMELONS _WERE _HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS SPECIAL**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Bonus Chapter Two: The Sun, the Sea, and the GHOST**

* * *

><p>"You have <em>got <em>to be kidding me." Ghosty said stiffly, eye twitching as she gazed at what lay in front of her.

There, lying before Ghosty, was a beautiful beach, with a soft, light yellowish brown sand to more whiter sand, with a vast ocean, surrounded by scalding rock cliffs, and various sea caves as well as tide pools, and complete with a beach booth for snacks and umbrellas for shade.

Overall, the perfect beach getaway.

"Didn't we just have a special _two _chapters ago?" Ghosty shouted, slapping her palm to her face as she groaned, staring dreadfully at the beach before her. "And considering what happened last time, I'd rather you _stop _the specials."

"Ah, but Ghosty." Ling purred, sidling up to her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tugged her closer to himself, "We're at a beautiful beach, _alone_, which makes it the perfect chance for some well deserved LingxGhosty time-"

"Oi! Stupid Prince! Get away from Ghosty!" Ed shouted, stomping over and grabbing Ghosty's other arm, "How many times does she have to tell you? LEAVE. HER. ALONE!"

"I'd rather you both stop-"

"Butt out shorty! Ghosty's my romance partner!" Ling whined, tugging harder on Ghosty's left arm.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP, A PIPSQUEAK, A TINY LITTLE SLUG YOU SQUINTY-EYED PRINCE!" Ed shouted, tugging harder on Ghosty right arm.

"Hey! You know I'm sensitive about that!" Ling shouted, tugging harder on Ghosty.

"Who cares! Now, let go!"

"You let go!"

"_Noooo, _you let go!"

"You let-"

"Now, now, that's no way to treat such a pretty lady." A voice said seductively, and Ghosty blinked, feeling herself being lifted off the ground and turned around to face a smirk.

"Now I don't believe we've met in the story yet, the name's Roy Mustang, a pleasure to meet you." Roy purred, lifting up Ghosty's hand and placing a soft kiss on it while watching her with his dark orbs, "I hope we can get to know each other more."

"Uhuh." Ghosty drawled out, pulling her hand away and wiping it on her shorts while rolling her eyes, "I'm sure your character is _just _what I need, another black haired-"

"Stupid Colonel! What do you think you're doing!" Ed exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Roy, "You shouldn't even be in this special!"

"Ah, but I am, and I so _too _deserve to be in this special Fullmetal, the author poorly neglected me in the last one, which was quite a mistake, but now I'm here, and the review quota is bound to skyrocket due to my appearance."

"I highly doubt that." Ghosty muttered, shaking her head sadly while sighing, "Like I said, the last thing we need is another black haired-"

"Hello there kitten, did you miss me?" Another voice purred close to Ghosty's ear and Ghosty stiffened, taking a deep breath before sprinting to try and escape when arms wrapped around her and pulled her back into a hard chest.

"Greed." Ghosty stated sourly, looking at said man out of the corner of her eye with a glare. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Making up for the time we weren't able to spend together last special." He purred, trailing his hands down to her waist, "Now, how about we go find a nice, quiet, secluded place where we can..._catch up_, hmmm?"

"I'd rather not." Ghosty said, paling at the very thought before beginning to struggle out of the homunculus' grip, "I've already got two black haired-"

"Greed! Get your hands off of Ghosty!" Ling shouted, looking quite miffed, "How many times do I have to tell you? You're not even introduced into the story line yet! You shouldn't be in the specials!"

"Yeah, well, author went ahead and stuck me in, again, so deal with it, besides, everything's _much _more fun with Greed around." Greed smirked, grabbing Ghosty's shirt as she tried to make a break for it, but never taking his eyes off of Ling, "Besides, I don't really appreciate the last move you tried to put on back there in the last chapter."

Ling paused a moment before smirking, a smug look entering his face. "Oh? Is Greed _jealous_? What? Are you sad that you don't get any time with Ghosty in the story for several more chapters?"

"I prefer the term _possessive_." Greed said blandly, looking at Ling as if he were a bug that needed to be squashed, "And besides, I can triple the 'heat' in my scenes with Ghosty that would make your little scene get kicked down to a rating of 'K'."

"Someone help me, please." Ghosty pleaded, eyes looking desperate, "Knock me out or something, the last thing I want to hear is these two talking about how I'll have to suffer even _more _scenes with them."

"Now, that's mean." Greed pouted, looking down at Ghosty, "You should be honored to be Greed's love partner."

"_Ling's _love partner you mean." Ling said stiffly, glaring at Greed.

"No, I'm pretty sure I meant _Greed's _love partner."

"Ling's."

"Greed's."

"_Ling's_."

"_Greed's_."

"Ling's!"

"Greed's!"

"No one's!"

Greed and Ling both blinked and looked down at Ghosty whom glared up back in response, "What? Am I supposed to just sit around and hear you two argue who's supposed to be my love partner? _Which there is none_. Might I add."

"Yes."

"...bastards..."

"Brother? When's the author going to show up and explain what we're doing this time?" Alphonse asked quizzically, looking around while Ed shrugged.

"Not sure Al, how about you Hawkeye, do you know?"

"Afraid not." Riza said simply, shaking her head while pulling back on Mustang's collar to keep him from running off into the GreedxGhostyxLing fray.

"But I can save that beautiful maiden and keep her from those two tyrants harm!" Roy reasoned while Riza just gave him a blank look before turning over to Greed.

"Do you know when the author's going to show up?"

"Huh?" Greed looked up from Ghosty and Ghosty used this distraction to snap free of his grip, only to fall into the waiting arms of a certain black haired, tied in a pony tail character.

"My, my, now what do we have here?" A foreign voice said smoothly and Ghosty blinked, looking up to see two strands of hair sticking out in front of an unfamiliar face.

"...who the hell are you?" Ghosty said bluntly, backing away and the man.

"I don't believe we've met in the series yet, the name's Zolf J. Kimblee, I hope we can get to know each other better." Kimblee purred, kissing her hand and smiling at Ghosty.

"HE STOLE MY LINE!" Roy shouted accusingly, pointing a finger at Kimblee whom looked at Roy with a raised eyebrow.

"Stole? I believe I've just made it much better." Kimblee smirked, turning his attention towards Roy. "Since my presence in this special will most certainly make the review quota skyrocket."

"STOP STEALING MY LINES!" Roy shouted, while Ghosty sighed, shaking her head.

"So much for being the responsible adult." Ghosty muttered.

"**Ah, well, that's his character, so can you blame him?"**

"Yes."

"**-sigh- Why must you be so cruel?"**

"Because that's how you – wait, what?" Ghosty blinked and then looked around wildly, "Who said that?"

"**I thought we've been over this? Author remember?"**

"Hey! Cruddy author! Tell us what we're doing in this special already!" Edward shouted, and a turnip fell from the sky and hit him straight on the head.

"A turnip?"

"**Eh, it was the first thing that came to my head. Anyway, to answer your question oh, ungrateful canon character, you guy's will be doing a series of beach themes! I even made a list, let's see, first up is..."**

"Kill me now." Ghosty groaned, slamming a hand into her palm.

"**Ah! Here we are, first up, you guys will be playing some...volleyball! Ugh, I hate volleyball...not my sport; I'm much more of a basketball kind of girl."**

"How the heck are we playing volleyball?" Ling questioned, trying to wrap Ghosty in a hug when she continuously continued to dart away.

"**Hmm, but before that, let's get you all into appropriate attire!"**

The cast blinked before looking down at their newly changed clothes. Ed had been given yellow swim trunks, Al getting a matching pair; Roy had been given a pair of black shorts, the same going for Greed and Kimblee, while Ling got white shorts. Riza had been given a more normal like attire, being saved the attack of swimwear.

"**Ah, and I have a special surprise for Ghosty!"**

Ling and Greed's ears perked up at the sound of a 'surprise' and they both whipped around to see...

"Hey, nice, something normal for once." Ghosty commented, pulling a white t-shirt over whatever lay underneath and looking down at her gray swim shorts.

"Uh, Ghosty, don't you want to take of the t-shirt?" Ling asked, tugging at the hem like a starved puppy while Ghosty snorted.

"No way."

"This is injustice!" Roy demanded, a fire growing behind him.

"At the beach, that is were men fulfill their dreams, seeing busty beautiful babes in skimpy swimwear, splashing water at each other, those jolly little bundles of delight bouncing with each step, melodious giggles filling the air, and practically stripping naked when in need of a helping hand to rub on some back lotion! The beach is every man's dream! You are committing a fiendish crime by shielding what women we have here in over done clothes!"

All the boys clapped at Roy's speech, save for Ghosty, Ed, Al, and Riza whom shook their heads and face palmed in response.

"But this isn't fair~" Ling whined, looking forlornly at Ghosty, "She should be in a skimpy bikini like horse man said..."

"I AM CERTAINLY NOT A HORSE!"

"I'm quite content in this outfit thank you very much." Ghosty said, crossing her arms under her chest with a slight 'hmph'.

"**Yeah, well, if you guys keep complaining, I'm going to teleport Armstrong in and I'll make him run laps around the beach and you all have to watch."**

"What's so bad about that?" Roy questioned, and the author smirked.

"**He'll be in a speedo."**

"...I apologize."

"You know kitten," Greed started looking distastefully at Ghosty's shirt, "you're probably going to get hot in that shirt, why not take it off?"

"No thanks, if I get hot, I've got a giant ocean at my disposal." Ghosty answered without missing a beat.

Kimblee examined himself before looking around at the beach, wondering if there was anything he could blow up.

"Well, how about we get this game started?" Al stated, picking up a volleyball which had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Alright then, the teams will be Kimblee, Ghosty, Edward, and Greed, and Ling, Alphonse, and Roy, fair enough?" Riza asked, stepping into the side lines, "Since one team has an extra, the other team starts off, GO!"

Alphonse served; slamming the ball downwards, Ghosty quickly slipped under and brought the ball upwards, while Greed hit it towards the other side, earning their team a point.

"You know Ghosty; I think we make quite the team." Greed purred, eyes gleaming at the underlining meaning to his words.

Ghosty paled, and moved to stand behind Kimblee, "Why don't you talk to Kimblee instead?" She suggested.

Kimblee glanced back towards Ghosty and smirked, liking the view he had due to his height, Greed, noticing the look Kimblee had frowned, his eyes narrowing.

Edward slammed the ball towards the other side; Ghosty ducked down and brought the ball upwards, sending it flying over the net.

"This is defiantly not right." Roy whined, looking like an unsatisfied child, "There are only two fine pieces of women here, and _neither _of them are in bathing suites! What is up with this horrible predicament? We need to get these girls into-"

Roy landed face first in the ground as the ball slammed into his head, sending him down in a hot mess of a heap, falling down with the utmost grace.

"...ow..."

"Always be aware of your surroundings Colonel." Riza piped up in a monotone, sifting through a magazine as she sat down in the shade of an umbrella, "Always be aware of your surroundings."

"Incoming!" Ed shouted, diving down to bring the ball upwards when Ling spiked it down, aiming it straight for...

The ball bounced off of Greed's head, causing his head to slam forward as he stumbled a bit, before looking up and twitching.

Ghosty snickered from behind Kimblee and Ling smirked triumphantly, "I see you can't even handle a simple volleyball game Greed, how can you handle Ghosty?"

"Oh, it's on." Greed growled, slamming the ball to Ling, which Ling quickly returned.

The rest of the teams paused and watched as the ball between the two was slammed back and forth, nether side giving up. That is until...

Ling slipped, his head sending the ball straight towards Ghosty. Ghosty blinked in surprise as the ball quickly began to come closer and closer to her face when a hand stuck out, caught the ball, and a red light flashed before the ball burst into a million tiny little pieces.

"...thanks." Ghosty said, blinking in surprise as Kimblee smiled at the girl, patting her shoulder.

"Don't mention it sweetheart."

Greed and Ling scowled, eyes narrowing and glaring at the other black haired male currently in their so-called love interest's presence.

Needless to say, they were pretty much jealous.

"Alright shitty author." Ghosty grumbled, flicking a piece of sand off of her, "What's next on this dumb list of yours?"

"**Aw, no need to be so harsh Ghosty~ But, since you asked, next up is...dang, I can't decide... eh, I'll just go along with this one then...and move that one up for later...and make that last, and hah! Next, you guys will be...having a 'Break the Watermelon' contest!"**

"Why would we destroy and or seriously maim poor innocent watermelons?" Ghosty questioned, raising an eyebrow as several watermelons dropped down and appeared from out of nowhere.

"**Because it's fun?"**

"...you have no life do you?"

"**Hey! I do too have a life! Fanfiction just happens to be a pretty big chunk of it."**

"So, basically you don't have a life." Ghosty said simply, and the authoress sighed, shaking her head (even if the cast couldn't see it.)

"Let's just get this done and over with." Edward grumbled, shaking his head, "The faster we go by these stupid events the more boring this special will become, and the less the reviewers will want another one."

"Eh? But that would be awful!" Ling said, looking aghast, "If there are no more specials..."

He grabbed an unsuspecting Ghosty and pulled her close to his side, putting a hand over where his heart was, "Ghosty and I wouldn't have any bonding time! _Alone_."

"We were never, and will never be alone." Ghosty snapped, shoving Ling off of her, "The less of you I see, the happier I'll be thank you very much."

"Ah, but we've still got a lot to go." Greed smirked, his sunglasses tilting downwards to reveal his eyes, "Because last I heard, our author's got a whole list of special and bonus chapter ideas stocked up on her phone."

Ghosty's eyes widened in shock and she felt herself pale. Not even wishing to fathom what on earth the author of this story was coming up with even as we speak.

"**I'm actually thinking about D. Gray-Man right now." **The author piped up, shrugging, **"It's an anime I'm working on right now, and I must say, it is **_**very **_**awesome."**

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Edward grumbled, stepping in front of a watermelon, "So how does this work?"

"**You each have to break a watermelon, and the person that does it with the least amount of destruction get's a prize at the end of the special!"**

"What kind of prize?" Ling questioned and the author smiled.

"**A surprise."**

"That explains a lot." Greed sighed, shaking his head, "Now, who's up first?"

"I'll go." Alphonse said tentatively, raising a hand and stepping in front of his own watermelon.

"How's Al going to break it?" Ghosty questioned and Edward shrugged, not to sure himself.

"Knowing him, he probably won't be able to break it at all-"

"_Meow!_"

The cast looked up in shock to see a large flurry of cats fall from the sky and viciously attack the watermelon. They all blinked, watching as the mass of cats swarmed over the poor, unsuspecting melon before dispersing, leaving a sheepish looking Al and a very much sliced up watermelon on the ground.

"How'd I do?" Al asked, looking up to the sky as if that was where he would get his reply.

"**Pretty good for a first time, and though the watermelon is _cut_, it's more _shredded_, and there's a lot of cat hair...so, not to bad, not to good?"**

"Nice try Al, let the big brother show you how it's done." Edward smirked, standing before a new watermelon and transmuting his metal arm.

"Hah!" With a cry, he brought his arm downwards and slammed into the watermelon.

Nothing.

"What?" Edward exclaimed, looking shocked as his arm vibrated furiously from the impact of the steel hard watermelon, "How can my arm _not _break something as weak as a watermelon?"

"**Never underestimate the power of watermelons...and fanfiction young Edward."**

"Aw, shut up! This is rigged!"

"Too bad Fullmetal." Roy smirked, flipping his hair, "But I think you failing was greatly expected."

"WHAT WAS THAT COLONEL BASTARD?"

"Watch how _real _men do it." Roy smirked, standing before the watermelon and flashing Ghosty a grin, "I'll make this one very _hot _melon."

"I don't like how he said that looking at me..." Ghosty commented dryly, sweat dropping as Roy flipped his hair one more before snapping his fingers at the melon.

A burst of flame erupted around the fruit, enveloping it entirely and swallowing it in the bright red-orange flames, the cast gathered around and watched in slight awe as the flames swirled about before dispersing, leaving nothing else but a pile of ash.

"The poor thing." Ghosty sighed sadly, shaking her head, "What did the watermelons ever do?"

"How's that?" Roy asked, looking up at the sky, and a bucket of water promptly fell down and landed smack dab on his head.

"**That was rather stupid; you burned the whole thing, when I believe I specifically stated to _cut _it in some way, shape or form, not _burn_, _cut_."**

"So..."

"**You fail."**

Roy's face contorted into one of pure shock and he went off, sulking in a small emo corner and depressed lines surrounding his as he curled up, bringing his knees to his chest as he looked down at the ground.

"I...failed?"

"Hey," Ghosty started, ignoring the melodramatic Roy, "Where's that one blonde lady-"

She was quickly cut of as a single bullet sliced through the air, hitting a watermelon and cutting it in half with a smooth, fluid movement.

"Nevermind..." Ghosty breathed out, turning around she paused at the ever so pale looking Ling, looking as if he'd just seen a ghost.

"That...almost hit me." He breathed out, reaching up to touch the part where his signature black fringe had been hit and was slightly smoking from the hole in the middle of the fringe.

"That's terrible!" Ghosty exclaimed and Ling whipped around, eyes looking hopeful and bright.

"Ghosty! Could it be that you're finally beginning to care for me? Oh, I knew you would turn around eventually-"

"Life would've been much better if it _had _hit." Ghosty sighed forlornly and Ling froze in shock, turning white as a sheet of paper before crawling over and sulking in the emo corner with Roy.

"Kimblee, why don't you go next?" Greed suggested, making a 'go ahead' gesture and Kimblee shrugged, smirking down at the poor watermelon.

He put his hands on said fruit and there was a flash of light. Everyone stared at the undamaged watermelon and blinked.

"Hey, nothing happened-" Edward began but there was a 'click' and the watermelon grew a bright red before promptly blowing into bits and splattering the rest of the cast with its watermelony flesh.

"Okay, remind me not to let Kimblee go near any fruit..." Ghosty sighed, flicking a chunk of watermelon out of her hair before glancing over to Greed, "You going next?"

"Of course, just watch and learn sweetheart." Greed smirked, revealing a row of sharp white teeth as he activated his shield up to his wrist, slamming down in a few swift slices onto a new watermelon.

Everyone blinked as the watermelon shuddered, but did no more.

"Pfft, I knew you were weak..." Ghosty snickered and Greed cast her a glare, looking down t his fruit in annoyance.

"Why didn't it break?"

"**Because some of them are invincible!"**

"What?"

"**Never mind, just get back to your watermelon killing spree!"**

"My turn." Ling grinned walking forward and pulling out his sword, "This will be a piece of cake."

"As if." Ghosty snorted, rolling her eyes. "If Greed and Ed couldn't scratch that thing, what makes you think you can?"

"Oh?" Ling questioned, raising an eyebrow, "Care to make a bet on that?"

Ghosty's eyebrow twitched at the word bet and her eyes glinted slightly, "What kind of bet?"

"How about, if I'm able to cut this watermelon, you have to let me kiss you." Ling said simply, grinning widely at his answer and Ghosty's eyes narrowed and she smirked.

"Fine, but if _I _win, you can't touch me for the rest of this special."

Ling frowned, not at all liking Ghosty's end of the bet, but none the less, he nodded, ever so confident in his victory.

"I can't wait for that kiss Ghosty!"

"Yeah, yeah squinty eyes, let's just see who'll be winning this bet."

Ling smirked, raising his sword; he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before bringing the sword down in several swift movements. He put his sword away in mere second and smirked down at the untouched watermelon.

"Hah!" Ghosty proclaimed, eyes glimmering with triumph, "I told you it wouldn't-"

"Ah, ah, ah~" Ling waved his fingers and Ghosty paused, looking back down at the watermelon, her eyes widened in shock and horror as it fell apart into neat slices.

"But..."

"Now..." Ling began turning to Ghosty with a mischievous glint in his eye, "How about that kiss?"

Ghosty gulped, a trickle of sweat running down the side of her face as Ling approached, walking closer and closer with that stupid grin of his.

"He can't do that!" Greed growled, eyes narrowing as he prepared to march forward and very well intervene with this 'situation.'

"Actually, Ling won the bet fair and square." Al piped up and Greed shot him a distasteful look.

"Yeah, but-"

"**Rules are rules Greedy, but, I _am _interested in how this will turn out, considering the fact that Ling's gotten so close to kissing Ghosty but never has..."**

"L-Ling, c-can't we make out a different deal?" Ghosty suggested, slowly backing away as Ling slunk forward like a predator about to pounce on his prey.

"Now Ghosty, a deal's a deal..." Ling smirked, cornering her in-between his arms as he leaned forward, his eyes closing lightly as he prepared for the feel of soft lips against his own.

"How come we're not doing anything to stop this?" Edward asked, feeling his muscles stiffen and freeze.

"'**Cause I don't want you guys to interfere!"**

"Why I outta-" Greed started but then was quickly cut off as an apple slammed down into his head.

Ghosty's eyes widened in shock, and she shut her eyes, waiting for what she knew was coming next.

Ling felt his lips press against another pair softly; he smiled into the kiss, feeling the other form stiffen in shock and let out a hiss.

Ling paused.

A hiss?

Snapping his eyes opened, his orbs peered into that of shocked, wide looking red orbs.

Red orbs that belonged to a black, feline like face that is.

"_Mrrow!_" Gilbert let out a furious war cry and unsheathed his claws, clinging onto Ling's face as he hissed and scratched, attacking the man with ferocity.

"Why is this demon cat here?" Ling cried, tugging furiously at the black monstrosity on his face as he staggered backwards, engaging in a furious war with the feline.

"Saved by the cat." Ghosty sighed in relief, wiping a trail of sweat off of her brow as she slid down with a breath of relief, "Man, I love that cat..."

"And I don't!" Ling shouted, finally prying Gilbert off of his face and tossing the cat away from him.

Gilbert flipped in midair and landed on his feet delicately, with a swish of his tail he padded over and sat down in Ghosty's lap, purring softly as she began to rub his ears.

"Good Gilbert." Ghosty grinned, running her fingers through the feline's soft coat.

"I hate that cat." Ling muttered crossly, wiping at his face with a wet cloth and flinching as the water stung the various scratch wounds that littered his face, "He always get's in the way..."

"Your competion is a cat?" Greed asked, raising an eyebrow and shaking his head sadly at the prince, "I'm ashamed to know that you're my rival in this story."

"Yeah, _you _try hanging out with that demon cat." Ling grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting, "Then you'll see why he's such a problem, and he's only been in one chapter!"

"But I believe he's an important plot development." Riza added in, sifting through a new gun magazine, "Last time I peeked at the script that's what it seemed like to me."

"Plot development?" Ling questioned, raising an eyebrow, "Does that mean..."

"We'll be seeing a lot more of him for a _long _time." Riza said simply and Ling paled.

"Hey, Ghosty!" Edward shouted, and Ghosty looked up from petting Gilbert and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you still need to break a watermelon too?" Ed questioned and Ghosty paled.

"Ahah, yeah, you see, about that..."

"Oh, this is too good." Greed snickered, sauntering over and ignoring a hiss from Gilbert, wrapping an arm around Ghosty's shoulder, "You see Ed-face-"

"HEY!"

"-Ghosty can't-"

"I can't leave Gilbert all alone!" Ghosty exclaimed, slapping a hand over Greed's mouth and suddenly looking quite nervous, "I mean, he would be so lonely without me..."

"But it's only for a few minutes..." Al started, looking confused, "And he's in your line of sight-"

"Well, then I need to- Ah! What the hell Greed?" Ghosty exclaimed, scooting backwards and holding her hand out carefully while looking at him in shock. "Did you just _lick _my hand?"

Greed smirked, standing up and looking down at Ghosty with a dark-like gleam in his eye, "That I did kitten, and I could be licking much more than your hand..."

"OBJECTION!" Ling exclaimed, shoving a watermelon into Greed's face, "This is Ling/Ghosty time! Not Greed! So shoo!"

"You better watch it kid..." Greed growled, looking down at Ling in annoyance, "You're really starting to get on my nerves..."

"As are you." Ling growled back and a short spark flickered between the two while Ghosty sighed in relief, glad that her secret was avoided for now.

"Let's just move on to the next plan." Roy continued, shaking his head as he watched Kimblee look around, examining the beach for something to blow up.

"Then what's next?" Ling questioned, pulling a struggling Ghosty back into his chest as he tried to pull her into his lap, "I haven't heard the author say anything for awhile now..."

"It's probably better that way." Ghosty snapped, shoving Ling's face away from her's as he tried to cuddle with her, "I really don't want to know what the hell we have to go through next."

All of a sudden, a small, thin white slip of paper fell from the sky, landing before Al's feet as it softly fluttered to the ground. Al blinked and picked up the piece of paper, the cast looked towards him curiously as he looked down at the paper in his hands and read aloud.

"Hide and Seek is your guys' next theme! Good luck~" Al repeated.

"Hide and seek?" Kimblee repeated, looking slightly puzzled, "When are we going to go through something were I can _really _make some very pretty explosions?"

"I'd rather we not go through any anytime soon." Ghosty stated blandly, finally managing to shove Ling's face away a good distance from her's, but not yet managing to struggle out of his grip.

"Hide and seek does sound pretty decent..." Roy muttered, putting a hand to his chin in thought.

"But how will we play? And what are the rules?" Ed asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion, "Hide and seek sounds much too simplistic, there's got to be a catch behind this all."

"Ah! I've got it!" Roy snapped his fingers and then blinked. "Oops."

Ghosty blinked in surprise as a flicker of flames hit her back and when she glanced down, she saw flame beginning to eat up at her shirt.

Pause...

"HOLY SHIT I'M ON FIRE!" Ghosty exclaimed, leaping upwards and spinning round and round in an attempt to get rid of the flames.

"Stop, drop, and roll Ghosty!" Al exclaimed and Ghosty paused before doing just as the blonde boy said, shaking her hair of sand as she sat up and examined the damage done.

"Man, it doesn't look like I got hurt, but my shirt's done for..." Ghosty said sadly, looking down at the pile of ash that used to be her shirt.

"I don't think we'll miss it much Ghosty..." Ling sighed, eyeing the new appearance before him, "In fact, I think it's quite an improvement."

The cast looked up and blinked, under Ghosty's shirt had laid a light gray bikini top with a white star in the middle.

"I liked it better with my shirt..." Ghosty grumbled, not liking the look she was getting from Greed and Ling.

"A b-cup?" Greed questioned, eyeing Ghosty's chest none to shyly, "Hmm, I thought you were flatter than that, guess I was wrong."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Ghosty!" Ling cried, leaping and tackling the startled ghost to the ground, "I didn't know you looked so nice without a shirt! How about you come back to Xing with me and you can dress like that all the-"

"As if!" Ghosty shouted, a tick mark appearing on her head as she slammed her fist down on Ling's head, "I'd rather go join the military before I go back to _anywhere _with you."

"Hey." Roy started, looking offended, "What do you have against the military?"

"Everything." Ghosty piped up simply, looking as if this didn't bug her at all, "I find them to be big fat gigantic jerks with too much of an ego and should go and get mauled by the bears from Briggs."

"I could think of something much scarier than that..." Edward said sweat dropping, a nervous look coming onto his face.

"**Geez, you guys get side tracked a lot, when are you going to start the hide and seek already?"**

"Yeah, yeah." Edward waved his hand in a dismissal motion, "Everyman for himself, so who's it?"

"I don't mind." Kimblee smirked, a mischievous or malicious glint coming into his eye.

"Alright then." Ghosty said, eyeing him warily, "Start!"

The cast sprinted away from the pony-tail haired man whom smirked, closing his eyes.

"One..."

* * *

><p>"I've got such a pro hiding spot." Edward said smugly, peering from under the hidden cracks of a nearby wall, "No one can find me here..."<p>

"Meow?"

Edward looked down and blinked at the cat before him.

"Hey, aren't you Ghosty's cat?"

The cat gave a small nod and peered up at Ed curiously, letting out a small meow.

"Shoo." Edward made a go away motion, lightly prodding Gilbert with the tip of his foot, "You're going to give my hiding spot away."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes at Edward's prodding and unsheathed his claws.

"Hey...why are you looking at me like that? Hey, easy now kitty, come on, I'm not going to –AH!"

* * *

><p>"I wonder how long it'll take to find me." Al wondered, pulling his legs to his chest as he chilled out in a small crevice in a rock face.<p>

...

"It's pretty quiet here..."

...

"And a bit lonely too..."

...

Alphonse sighed.

* * *

><p>"Where are some lovely ladies when you need them?" Roy muttered to himself, scouring around the beach shacks but to no avail, coming across any pretty ladies.<p>

Or any other people.

Roy grumbled something incoherent and sighed, not at all happy with his outcome. Stuck on a beach with a bunch of ruly men and only two women, one of which was his subordinate, which did not flow well with him, since with Hawkeye here, there was no way he could go and have fun.

"Well, this sucks." Roy muttered and a bird chirped at him.

"I wonder where Ghosty is..."

* * *

><p>Riza sipped a bit of here fruity smoothie and settled back down into her chair. Pausing at a picture of one page with a very nice, shiny and brand new gun with easy shoulder pads and a comforted trigger.<p>

* * *

><p>Ghosty peered around the corner of a sturdy rock face.<p>

Red eyes darting back and forth, she slipped into a cave, and with a soft sigh, she smirked and surveyed her surroundings, all too sure that she was now in the clear.

The cave was evenly spaced apart, with a wide center in the middle. Water dripped from above and there were small pools scattered around the foot. The cave was dark and nearly pitch black, the only light faintly coming from the entrance that was a little ways away.

"No one'll find me here." Ghosty smirked, feeling along the wall with her hands as she traveled downwards a bit.

The sound of footsteps caused her to freeze, and she whipped around, slamming smack dab into a hard surface.

* * *

><p>"Now, if I were a Ghosty, where would I be?" Ling muttered to himself, looking around as he entered a slightly dark cave.<p>

He had been trailing Ghosty for while but she had suddenly disappeared into this cave, cutting him off of her track. Ling frowned, not sure which way she had gone, especially since he was at a fork in the road.

"Now, which way to turn..." He said softly, his voice still echoing off the cave walls.

His ears twitched at the sound of footsteps coming from the right path and Ling smirked.

"Ghosty, here I come~"

* * *

><p>Greed smirked, seeing a figure disappear into the tunnel way and he slunk forward in the shadow, appearing behind the figure.<p>

"Now, Ghosty... Since we're somewhere nice, quiet, and _alone _how about we catch up hmm?"

The figure stiffened and whipped around, slamming into his chest.

"Greed wait-" But before the figure could say anymore, Greed swooped down and captured their lips with his own.

They gripped his chest, trying to shove him away, but Greed continued to smirk, and slammed the figure against the wall. Opening his eyes he was met with the shock and disgusted looking eyes of Ling.

Wait.

_What_?

"What the hell?" Greed exclaimed, shooting backwards and wiping at his lips with his hands, "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Me?" Ling cried defensively, wiping at his own lips furiously, "What do you think you're doing? Why'd you _kiss _me? I thought we were never going to do that again! Just, _ugh_." Ling shuddered, spitting out whatever was left of Greed-germs and shuddering.

"You think I enjoyed that?" Greed asked, dipping his hands into a nearby pool and splashing his face with water. "How the hell did I think you were Ghosty?"

"Yes, how _did _you?" Ling shuddered, still wiping his mouth, "I'm starting the get the feel that you're doing this on purpose..."

"As _if_." Greed snapped, looking highly annoyed and disgusted at the very statement, "I've told you this before, I want _women_, not _men_, _women._"

"Tch, I don't know what the author sees in you." Ling grumbled crossing his arms and turning around to face Greed, "I mean, what's to like about Greed so much that you'd put him in a story?"

"What's _not _to like about Greed?" Greed smirked, running a hand through his hair, "Every loves me, you, I'm not to sure about."

"But the fans are raving for more Ling and Ghosty scenes!" Ling objected, eyes narrowing as Greed smirked once more, looking ever so confident.

"Are you sure about that? I'm pretty sure they're dying to some of our scenes, especially with all these little flashbacks, and besides, all of your scenes always end up cock blocked."

"E-excuse me?" Ling stuttered, his eyes growing wide, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," Greed drawled out, "That your scenes go nowhere, though I can assure you, when it's my time to shine, I'll make sure that our little 'pin-downs' actually _go _somewhere, who knows, maybe even a little bit of-"

"S-shut up!" Ling exclaimed, face flushing, "I am _not _going to let you go on about what your scenes will be like! I'll just step up my game in the next chapters!"

"Please, the readers will just read your scenes and sigh, expecting it to be interrupted over and over again."

"Then _I'll_ be sure to make it go further!"

"Please, you look like a puppy, what can you do?" Greed snorted and Ling smirked.

"I can do a lot actually, you may have your bronze, but I have my ways."

"Of course you do." Greed drawled, rolling his eyes, "But fans are waiting some time with their favorite homunculus."

"I'm sure that the fans like a happy, very handsome prince rather than some bar, gang leader homunculus."

"Ah, but you'd be surprised, I'm sure that they all like _me _more." Greed said, narrowing his eyes slightly at Ling, "And that goes for Ghosty as well."

"Pfft, what can you offer Ghosty? An intimate relationship? There may be heat, but you've got no even balance of fluff."

"Ah, but the author's got a lot in store for our scenes." Greed smirked, shark-like teeth gleaming, "And don't worry, there's plenty of a normal relationship, our 'spice' just makes our pairing more favorable."

"Yeah, but they've scene all of the chapters so far with me." Ling opposed, "And so far, I'm sure that everyone rooting for LingxGhosty."

"Ah, I'm not so sure about that kid, I think GreedxGhosty is better."

"Ling."

"Greed."

"Ling."

"Greed."

"Ling!"

"Greed!"

"I have more status!"

"I was introduced first!"

"I have better hair!"

"Please, you look like a girl with that head of hair; _I _on the other hand, have great hair."

"I'm a prince!"

"I'm a homunculus."

"I'm more loveable!"

"I'm more fantasized about."

Ling glared at Greed, and the other homunculus smirked.

Obviously, this was going to take awhile.

* * *

><p>Ghosty backed up, and her eyes widened at the figure before her.<p>

"So we meet again my rival." A sickeningly sweet melodious voice rang out, and immediately, lights blared on and none other than Mary Sue Moon Sparkle Star wish heart Echo Shadow Mystery Jade!

"What the hell?" Ghosty shouted, eyes widening, "How the hell are there _lights _in a cave by the beach?"

"You seem surprised and at awe in my presence." Mary Sue smirked, flipping her gorgeous blonde curls.

Ghosty paused and turned back to the sue, blinking a moment before cocking her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Who are you again?"

"I'm Mary Sue! How could you forget! You're my rival for the main oc spot in this story!"

Ghosty blinked before recognition flickered over her face. "Oh! You're that crazy chick that wanted my place in this damn story, well, go ahead dude; I want no place in this whatsoever."

"I know that this will most likely come down to a battle, but since I – wait, did you just say I could have it?" Mary Sue asked, blinked her long and lush eyelashes at Ghosty.

"Yeah, I honestly want no part of it; feel free to have my spot."

"Oh..." Mary Sue blinked, not ever before coming across such a situation where she wasn't challenged due to the jealousy of others.

"So, you don't want the part?"

"Yup."

"Oh, alright then." Mary Sue blinked, before snapping her fingers and disappearing in a swirl of sparkles.

"Ghosty! You should favor your part more!" A small voice piped up and Ghosty glanced down to see a tiny, fluffy white marshmallow hop out from the shadows and hop in front of her.

"But I want nothing to do with these idiots."

"But you have no choice! You're the Oc, therefore the author _made _you for this part."

"Eh, let Mary-what's her face have it, she seems to want it more than I do." Ghosty shrugged and the marshmallow slammed her head against the floor in a face palm before looking back up at Ghosty.

"But if a Mary Sue becomes the main character of this story, grave danger will happen!"

"Not my problem." Ghosty said, crossing her arms.

"But Oc's should be prepared and willing to fight!"

"Well, not this one."

"This'll be a lot harder than I thought..." The marshmallow muttered, shaking its head.

* * *

><p>"Lingy poo!" A voice cried and Ling turned around just in time to be tackled by Mary Sue and her league of bright, over shiny sparkles.<p>

"Wh- it's you!" Ling exclaimed, shoving Mary Sue off of himself as he stumbled backwards to where Greed was. "I thought those foods killed you!"

"Silly Lingy poo~" The Mary Sue giggled, shaking her head and sending another wave of sparkles to the ground, "I can't die that easily! In fact, I doubt I can die at all! I'm immortal! Which is why you wanted me so badly~"

"I want nothing to do with you." Ling stated, his face straight as he stared at the Mary Sue.

"Aww, you're just shy~ But you better watch out, because Greed's been on my case all day!" Mary Sue whined, looking over at Greed from under her eyelashes in an attempt to appear innocent. "He's such a flirt!"

"I don't think I'd even say a word to someone like you." Greed said, putting his hands up defensively, "My tastes aren't _that _low."

"Well, we'll have plenty of time for you two to fight over me!" The Mary Sue giggled, ignoring their insults, "Because I'm the new Oc in this story!"

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

* * *

><p>It's up to <em>you <em>readers, to decide what on earth shall occur next! Will;

A: Mary Sue get's her way and becomes the new Oc of this story.

B: Ghosty agrees to fight Mary Sue for her place as Oc.

C: A.M.A.F.P.S come in to save the day.

D: The special, super secret option that includes one very big surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Man, I really get to easily distracted, I would have had this up sooner, but I was so lazy and I get so distracted easily from my typing...ahah.. And it seems you all like the cats! Especially Gilbert the cock blocking cat~ Or, as you've guys dubbed him as.<strong>

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS SPECIAL! I PROBALY HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY IN THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE, BUT I FORGOT, SO, YEAH...**

**Spot'sGalFrom1889: Ahah, it seems like everyone is like our little sexy Ling XD Thanks for reviewing! –hands a free Roy ticket-**

**Tailsdoll123: Thanks! It seems that a lot of you guys like them, and I'm glad you think it's interesting! I'll be sure to post it up when I have time, but I've got to get a lot of my other stories done and settled with first I suppose...ahah... Thanks for reviewing! –hands a free Roy ticket-**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians: I'm so glad you love it so much! I hope this update was soon enough! Yes1 Spread the word of Kony! We need to make sure he's stopped! :D Thanks for reviewing! –hands a Roy ticket-**

**Mihael Keehl (Fate's Obsession): he is a chocolate obsessed hottie isn't he? XD Ah~ I'm so mean to you guys, Ling does pin Ghosty down a lot doesn't he? Too bad I always interrupt them~ X3 XINGESE TECHNIQUES INDEED! Thanks! I'm glad that all the feedback I got on its positive! Thanks for reviewing! –hands a Roy ticket-**

**kaflute14: Aw, you're too kind~ I can't wait either! Mustang's one of my favorites! I hope this was soon enough for your tastes! Thanks for reviewing! –hands a Roy ticket-**

**LadyKebechet: Yes, who can forget about the cats that love to interrupt in Ling's little pin-down moment? XD Thanks for reviewing! –hands a Roy ticket-**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru: HOW COULD I HAVE NOT NAMED THE KITTEH GILBERT? IT _MUST _BE DONE IN THE NAME OF HIS AWESOMENESS! I can't help but keep rewatching it; no mater how sad...that man is just so amazing! ;A; I was sobbing and crying into my pillow for a long time, I even went over and bawled about it to my mom and she just called me a weirdo... AW, I'M GLAD IT MADE YOUR DAY! :D And it seems that Gilbert's new nickname is Gilbert the Cock Blocking Cat. HOW CAN YOU RESIST A COCK BLOCKING CAT? I ANXIOUSLY AWAIT MORE FROM WIO! :D THANKS FOR REVIEWING! –hands a Roy ticket-**

**a simple fan: Aw, you guys are all so nice! :D And I will be surely sure to make sure to add in more scenes with the lovable cock blocking Gilbert... XD Thanks for reviewing! –hands a Roy ticket-**

**yyh-ygo-fma: It is Maes! :D She could be~ Maybe both? Who doesn't love a perverted Ling? Yes, because only Ling is 'smart' enough to argue with a cat! XD I love cats! And thanks for reviewing and giving your input on the trailer! –hands a Roy ticket-**

**kmgd14: OH MY GOSH THAT'S SO NICE OF YOU! THANKS~ I actually believed that babies came from the internet for awhile...and Ghosty just came out as the type to be so mean, yet so devilishly innocent at the same time~ XD I hope this came out fast enough! Thanks for reviewing! –hands a Roy ticket-**

**Storygirl11: My mom just told me "When you're older." XD Yeah, I _can _picture him flirting with her, that is, if he can see her! –snickers- Thanks for reviewing! –hands a Roy ticket-**

**Eclipsewings: Silly Ghosty, babies come from the internet! :D Yesh, I just couldn't leave Maes out, and he seemed like he could actually help out with the plot too! Don't we all love Gilbert~ XD I was so messed up after it finished...FMAB YOU SHALL LIVE IN MEH HEART FOREVER! Thanks for reviewing! –hands a Roy ticket-**

**LeFray Strent: yes, I'd love to have Gilbert at my back too! XD I wonder myself who she could be~ -Snickers- I'm glad you like my story so much! Thanks a lot! And thanks for reviewing! –hands a Roy ticket-**

**Wapahani Raiders: Ah, weren't we all? XD I wonder _how _she would have found out...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH? Heh, that's just part of her character, she sorta makes me think of a tsundere, but not exactly...Thanks for reviewing! –hands a Roy ticket-**

**LadyxAbsinthe: Was it really? –sparkly eyes- Thanks! I can't wait to put it up too! Thanks for reviewing! –hands a Roy ticket-**

**Sailor Senshi Alchemist: Wow...that would've been a good idea, but I have plenty in store for the cat's already~ XD Thanks for reviewing! –hands a Roy ticket-**

**ilvhstry: AWWWWW! THAT'S SO NICE~ ^-^ Thanks! I'm glad to know I have someone as nice as you reading my stories! Thanks for reviewing! –hands a Roy ticket-**

**SmileRen: I hope this updated soon enough for you~ Thanks for reviewing! –hands a Roy ticket-**

**Baka Neko: Thanks for thinking it's awesome! You really like it better than the Hunger Games? That's so nice! I honestly love the Hunger Games haha~ Thanks for reviewing! –hands a Roy ticket-**

**Roy Ticket: it will allow you to submit something you wish for Roy to do in your review and Marshmellowtime will type it up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Excluded preview for "Stupid Next Door Neighbors"<strong>

* * *

><p>"Take that stupid box!" I exclaimed, letting the box drop to the floor as I glared down at the extremely heavy box lying before me. "I told you I could lug you up all the way, and I did! So hah!"<p>

Looking back down, I glanced at the last box residing down the two flights of steps.

"...fudge..."

I let out a breath of relief, letting the box drop to the floor as I plopped down and out my elbow on the box, resting my head on my hand as I surveyed my new apartment.

It was pretty decent, a two bedroom, one living room/kitchen, and two bathroom complex. The walls were a very light cream, and the carpet was pretty clean, considering the fact that this apartment hadn't been occupied for a _long _time.

Getting back up, I pulled out a bottle water from my bag and opened up the cap. As I was about to take a sip, I heard the door bell ring. Raising an eyebrow, I pulled myself upwards and made my way to the door, opening it up to be faced with a squinty eyed, happy-go-lucky face.

I blinked, looking the man up and down.

He was at least half a head taller than me, with long, slightly spiky black hair tied back into a pony tail with a white ribbon – how the hell was that possible? – He wore a loose white shirt and loose fitting white pants.

He had a goofy grin on his face and was aiming said goofy grin straight at me.

I blinked.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, eyes narrowing as the stranger grinned, looking like a puppy looking for some well-needed attention.

"You're next door neighbor! I hope we can be really good-"

I slammed the door in his face.

Shaking my head, I turned around and tilted the bottle up, about to take a sip when the doorbell rang again.

_Ignore it Thomas..._I chanted to myself, shaking my head, _Ignore it..._

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Rin-_

"What do you _want_?" I snapped, opening up the door and the stranger grinned.

"I'm Ling Yao! I live right next door, the door on the left, it's nice to-"

"Yeah, yeah, not much of a pleasure to meet you, bye." I stated simply, shutting the door once more in his face.

I sighed, titling the bottle back up when the doorbell rang again.

Obviously, this wasn't going to end anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Ling won't be the only main character in this story~ Tell me what you guys think, I know it may not be much but hopefully you have some comments on it?<strong>

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! ALL I ASK IS THAT YOU REVIEW! REVIEW AND I SHALL GIVE YOU A COOKIE! :D**

'**CAUSE WE ALL LOVE COOKIES!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	12. RISING Up to the Challenge

**MAY THE ODDS BE _EVER _IN YOUR FAVOR~**

**I do not own FMAB, only Ghosty, this plot, and my totally awesome cats in this story that I wish were real...**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Ten: RISING Up to the Challenge**

* * *

><p>"<em>Never." I said sternly, shaking my head as I looked up at my father. "That wouldn't happen in a million years, mommy isn't the type."<em>

"_Ah, but it did." My father sighed, shaking his head as well as he glanced down at me, "Why are you so against it?"_

"'_Cause that's not how mommy works." I continued stubbornly, setting my foot down in a little stomp that made my father chuckle._

"_You'd be surprised sweetie; your mother is...quite the person to remember." His eyes suddenly grew nostalgic and he looked towards the front door._

"_Whatever that means." I huffed, shaking my head so that my bright ginger locks slapped around before settling down in their natural ups and downs. "I still don't believe that mommy had to teach you how to _cook_, I mean, you _are _a baker daddy."_

_My father stared at me and all of my five-year old glory._

"_But, honey," My father began, rubbing my head and smiling down at me, "I can't cook."_

* * *

><p>"Never." I said stiffly, shaking my head as I looked up at Ling. "That wouldn't happen in a million years and it isn't going to happen today."<p>

"Ah, Ghosty..." Ling sighed, putting his head in his hands as he stared back at me from across the table currently littered with assorted foods, "You really are no fun."

"And you're an idiot for expecting me to let you feed me." I said stiffly, eyebrow twitching.

"But, why not?" Ling whined, his eyes growing wide like a child that had just been denied his favorite toy, "It'll show me how much you love me~"

"One, I don't love you, never will. Two, to let you feed me would be down right degrading and be a serious blow to my pride – _which _I do not plan on letting happen. And third, in case you haven't noticed, I'm sort of a _ghost _right now, and I would very much likely let the food simply float straight through me." I said curtly, and Ling continued to pout and sighed, shoveling more food into his mouth.

"Suit yourself Ghosty, but you're missing out~" Ling sang, waving a piece of meat in my face and I rolled my eyes.

"I doubt it."

"You should be grateful to the Young Lord's kindness demon!" Lan Fan growled, looking at me over her own bowl of food, "Though his kindness is wasted on the likes of you."

"Whatever you say Fanny." I shook my head, "Whatever you say."

"And didn't you say you liked sweets?" Ling questioned, waving a piece of strawberry cake in front of my face.

My eyes instantly locked on the sugary treat, creamy soft spongy cake goodness curled up inside and wrapped around with a sugary coating of snow white frosting with a delicate over line of gently curves and topped off with a sugary sweet, plump red strawberry.

The corner of my mouth twitched and my eyes grew a bit wide, eyeing the piece longingly. Ling, taking note of this sudden change smirked and began to wave the piece back and forth tauntingly, my red apple eyes following it's every sway.

"It's interesting to see you so different when in the presence of something so small." Ling commented, watching in amusement as he began to move the fork up and down instead of side to side, and watching as my eyes followed it's every movement.

"So?" I said, not taking my eyes of the piece as Ling began to move it in circles instead.

"You know Ghosty, if you came back to Xing with me, you could have all the pastries and cakes you'd like~" Ling said in a sing song voice and I froze.

"Really?" I asked, to absorbed into imagining all of the cake to realize what I was hearing.

And can you really blame me? Imagining all those wonderfully decorated cakes, the sweet frosting delicately lined upon the upmost softest and moistest cakes, filled in side with creamy goodness, and all those delicate pastries, from the sweet and tangy fruit tarts to those warm a and chocolately-

Excuse me, off topic.

"Mmhmm," Ling agreed, grinning now, "and all you have to do to get all of those cakes and sugary sweet treats is to come back to Xing, with me!"

"...And my dream is ruined." I said, eyes returning from their wide state as I moved around and sat down on the couch instead of in front of Ling.

"Hey..." Ling began, looking offended, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean..." I sighed, resting my head against the sofa and staring up at the blank ceiling.

"_Whatever you want it to mean sweetheart."_

I blinked, putting a hand to my head as I rubbed it gently. Lately, those random pop ups had been growing more frequent, but no matter how hard I tried to focus on just one single little clip, it would be gone and slip away into nothingness, leaving me at a total dead end.

"WHAT THE HELL!" A voice shouted angrily and I turned around and blinked in surprise, catching site of a familiar head of blonde hair that was Edward Elric, looking at Al's broken up form in a mixture of shock and anger.

"Why... you... you broke... WHAT THE DID YOU DO WHILE I WAS GONE?" Ed shouted.

"He just came back like that." I piped up and Edward swung around, pointing an accusing finger at Ling and Lan Fan who were currently stuffing themselves with the food.

"AND WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"We're eating." Ling said simply and Edward scowled, throwing both Ling and Lan Fan out of the room.

I made a move to stand up and leave when Edward pointed a finger at me.

"No, you sit down!"

I blinked, holding my hands up in an 'easy there' gesture and promptly sat back down on the couch.

"Man, you really did a number on yourself Al." Edward murmured, turning around and fixing up Al, "I can fix up the parts that are missing but your armor will be thinner."

I noticed that Al had grown a tad bit quiet and there was an almost gloomy-like expression.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked, looking concerned and for some odd reason, I felt an odd tug at my heart.

I felt myself turn away and tune out as Al began to explain some things and the reason towards his new appearance. My eyes had hardened and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, putting a hand to where my heart was, trying to distinguish why exactly I had felt that weird tug.

"_I love you."_

I felt an immense pain sprout out from my head, traveling down my body and I shook uncontrollably, pulling my knees to my chest I put my head in my hands and stared down at the carpeted floor, watching in shock as things began to fuzz around the corner of my eyes, and the pain intensified to as if a dozen nails were being hammered in all at once.

"_I love you, sweetie."_

The voice was so warm, so comforting, a part of me tugged itself towards the voice, as if I could somehow find the person speaking it, that soft voice, the warmth, the loving tone...

I missed it.

"_But to miss something, you'd have to have felt it in the first place~" _That voice giggled once more, barging into my head, _"It's interesting how your mind works really, one moment your all normal, and the next, your memories are bombarding you like bullets! Your memories of all this junk sure are strong~"_

"Then give them back." I whispered quietly, eyes narrowing as I gripped my head harder, "Just give me back what I want."

"_What **do **you want? Your memories? Your body? You do realize that to gain all of these, you'd have to give something up? What would you give up? But, since I find your case quite interesting right now, I'll let your memories work parts of themselves out for now, I really do wish to see what will happen to you. Don't disappoint me!"_

As soon as it had come, the voice vanished, leaving no trace of it's presence except for the light aching throb of where the pain used to be in my head, causing me to wince at the feel.

"Ghosty? Are you listening?" Ed asked, shaking my shoulder and I blinked my eyes open, staring at the three eyes peering at me worriedly.

"Um, no, I wasn't, what's going on? Why didn't you kick me out with Ling and Fanny?" I asked, Ed stifled something at the Lan Fan's nickname but none the less, turned around and nodded.

"You see, I was just explaining some things to Al and Winry, and I wanted you to hear a few things since you're about in the same boat as us at this point, and I just wanted to see if maybe there was anything I could do to help."

"Well, if you want to help," I began, a question that had been forming in my head suddenly reappearing, "how about you tell me a little bit about _your _past? I mean, you've all been asking me about mine, but I barely know a single thing about you guys."

Edward eyed me, looking as if he were trying to judge whether or not he could trust me enough, something flickered in his eyes and he sighed, nodding.

"Alright, to sum it up, a long time ago, when Al and I were younger, our mom... she died." Ed began, his eyes growing pained as if he were remembering the day. "We loved her a lot, and before our dad had just gone and walked out on us, disappearing and never returning, so, we did what we thought we could and we tried to bring her back, using human transmutation."

"It didn't work out as well as we'd hoped." Al said softly, looking down and rubbing his armor carefully, "It turned out much worse."

"We ended up not even bringing back the person we thought was our monster, instead...it was just some..._thing_, and after that, something called Truth, took AL's body and a leg from me. I did all I could, and managed to get Al's soul back by trading an arm. And I attached his soul to the armor, and that was all I could do though." Edward finished, gripping the cloth on his knees and glaring down at the fabric, as if it were the reason that they were in this problem.

"I was so stupid to think that it'd actually work..." He cursed, gripping his knees harder.

"We both were." Al said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Well, that was stupid of you." I said simply, looking at the two and shaking my heads, "This is why I don't get involved with alchemy – it really always ends up screwing up things and jacking stuff up."

"You could at least show some sympathy." Winry said, looking at me with her eyebrows pulled down a bit, "I mean, how can you act so normal about all of this?"

"What can I do though?" I questioned, peering at her through my ginger locks, "They did some they weren't supposed to do, commit a taboo, they brought this upon themselves, and it's up to them to fix it, there's no sympathy in this matter, right now, all they can do is push forward and do whatever it takes to fix the mistakes they made."

"Which is exactly what we plan on doing." Edward grinned, looking back up, "Though, we often don't get those kind of comments whenever we share our story, it's refreshing to know that you're not going to be like those saps who brake down and pity us."

"I'm just not the type." I grinned, eyes glinting mischievously, "So, how do you think what you guys are doing will help me out?"

"We're looking for the Philosopher's Stone, because we know for sure that it can help get our bodies back, and earlier, I was just confirming with Al that something I did a while ago before coming back here, can clarify that we _can _get our bodies back."

"How so?" I questioned, feeling as if this was starting to go somewhere.

"You see, Al had the memory of something from a long time ago, therefore proving that his soul is the soul I stuck to the body of armor, and Al doesn't have a brain, so where does the memory go?"

"This thing?" Al questioned, pointing to a blood seal on the back and inside of his armor.

"That's the symbol of your soul being fixed to the armor, therefore Al's body is somewhere else, still living, and the brain is still working." Edward stated, a satisfied smirk making its way to his face.

"Ah! Barry the Chopper!" Al exclaimed, "His body existed somewhere else!"

"In alchemy, there are three things in humans, "Body", "soul", and "mind". I believe that it's the "mind" that holds the "body" and "soul" together."

"The body and soul are attracted to each other, because it's connected by the mind!" AL added, and Ed nodded.

"Right, isn't it possible that Al's soul and the body that disappeared are connected by the mind? That day I said "it was taken" without really thinking. You were "taken" you didn't "die." Ed explained and I blinked, cocking my head.

"And by this, are you saying that it's possible that _my _body was taken?" I asked and Edward nodded.

"Something of that sort, you see," Ed began, looking at me as if he were still trying to figure something out, "Based on what we've learned from Al's situation, I feel as if your problem is rather close. You don't remember how you got like this, only that you woke up one morning and no one could see you right?"

I nodded, making a motion to tell him to go on. "When I woke up, I felt like it was a normal day." I began, feeling my brows furrow, "And I didn't feel anything out of the sort, just that I felt pretty crappy that day, and then when I went out, I realized no one could see me."

"So, we understand now that there seems to be a large portion of your memory missing, but that part that's missing seems to be a part that was disregarded as something you may not need."

"And by not need you mean...?" I asked, feeling confused, "Don't you need to remember everything in life?"

"Not necessarily." Ed answered, lacing his hands together and looking down at the floor as if he were thinking, "No knows for sure yet how exactly memories work or how and what we judge things of importance and of no importance, my hypothesis is that whatever happened to you, your mind let go of the chunk it felt may not be as important to know, something you could try to live without if needed."

"Thanks mind." I said bitterly, rubbing the side of my head, "If it's not important, why am I trying so hard to remember these things?"

"I'm not fully sure." Ed said, shaking his head, "Since we don't know what the memory was that you lost, and we can't tell why it would be so important to you that you can't let it go, but pushing aside from the memory area, if you can remember the basics of your life, mom, dad, a few other simple things to know so that you wouldn't forget your background, the kind of person you are, that shows that for one thing, your soul and mind are still up and running."

"And we're just missing the body." I stated, nodding my head, "Which is what I'm looking for."

"And that's were things begin to get a bit more yet not really complicated, you see, Al's soul had to be bound to something otherwise it would have gone back to his body and he'd be lost, but, your soul is here, with us right now, in the form _of _your body, but in a spiritual like way, showing that the whole, solid skin and bone body is missing, but you very existence is still here, standing or sitting before us."

"And where are you going with this?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Good news is, that maybe the part of your memory that's missing is with your body, sort of asleep, maybe locked away in the body that can't move without its soul and mind."

"Bad news?"

"You could be dead."

I blinked, feeling a slight feeling of cold dread begin to creep up on me.

"So, what you're saying is that the reason why my soul is able to take on a form like this is because I might be dead?" I asked and Ed nodded.

"It's a possibility, since ghost in general are known to be beings that are neither dead nor alive, and they usually have unfinished business, and it's greatly possible that your body could still be alive, though the reason for it, we don't know since you can't remember what happened before, but, as I said before, maybe, if we can find your body-"

"I'll get my memories back." I grinned, my eyes hardening, "It all seems much easier now, thanks Ed, my only problem now is to find a lead."

"We can work on that." Ed grinned in return and I frowned, feeling myself being tugged outside the door.

"What the-" I groaned as a nauseating feeling passed through me and my form flickered before flashing and I blinked, looking around.

"Where am I...?"

"Ghosty?" A voice questioned and I looked up and blinked at the familiar face of squinty eyes.

"Ling? How the hell am I suddenly here?" I asked and Ling blinked a moment before smirking, wrapping his arms around me and grinning like an idiot.

"Oh, my prayers have been answered!" he cooed, rubbing his cheek against my own, "I wanted you to be here with me and I was so depressed that Ed had kept you in there _all to himself _and kicked me out! So I just wished that you were here with me instead and here you are!"

"First of all, what? And second of all, GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I shouted, slamming my fist into his cheek and shoving him off of me as I glared at him from across the hallway, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I knew I was your keeper~" Ling grinned, rubbing the cheek where I had punched him, "That's the only way to explain why you appear when I want you to!"

"You're not my keeper." I growled, shaking my head at the very thought of something so horrifying, "There's no way, considering that fact that there've been plenty of times where you've wanted me to be with you but I wasn't, so that's out of the question."

"Then." Ling began, smirking mischievously, "If I'm not your keeper, then you must have missed me so much that you came here on your own accord!"

"As if."

"You're so cruel Ghosty! Why don't you just admit you love me~" Ling cooed, reaching over to pull me towards him but I backed away and glared.

"The only thing I'll be admitting is my undying hate for you." I said simply and Ling frowned, looking like a kicked puppy.

I was starting to have my suspicions that he was secretly a puppy, I mean; he has all these puppy expressions! What the hell is up with that?

"But I love you, so why don't you feel the same?" Ling asked, looking at me with a pout, "You're supposed to love me back."

"Feelings aren't as easy as that, and stop throwing the word love around so easily, you do _not _love me and I do not love you." I snapped, shaking my head at the boy.

"Hey Ghosty! Look up!" Ling shouted and I blinked, looking up.

"Why am I supposed to be looking u-" I flinched when I was suddenly shoved against the wall of the hallway and I blinked in surprise, looking back down ling grinned down at me, trapping me in between his arms.

"Got cha'." He purred, gazing down at me and I scowled, struggling out of my confinement.

"Haha Ling, now let me go, I'm getting real tired of this." I growled and Ling blinked, letting out a small sigh.

"Ghosty, are you really so indifferent to all of this?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, looking up at him, "What's that supposed to mean."

"You hardly seem to be noticing Ghosty." Ling began, leaning a bit closer, but that was all the space he needed to shorten the distance between us by an inch or two.

I blinked as I felt his bangs brush against my forehead, and I looked up to see him analyzing every movement I made. His eyes seemed to holding something back and what struck me as weird was that the look in his gaze felt...

_Familiar._

"_I love you."_

"You do realize, that I've just told you that I love you right?" Ling asked, his breath washing over my face as he moved his head to the side of my head, his breath now gusting against my ear as he trailed down and then finally, rested his head against my shoulder.

"But that means nothing." I said simply, shaking my head as I peered at the back of his head from the corner of my eye, "because I know you don't mean it in any way, that's all there is to it, empty words."

"And what if I were to tell you Ghosty," Ling began, turning his head just a bit so that his dark orb can peer up at me and I froze, meeting his gaze and suddenly feeling myself being trapped, as if I could no longer move.

"That I mean every word I said?"

The feeling of being frozen lessened and I scoffed, looking down at him.

"I wouldn't believe you."

I felt Ling stiffen and then I he let out something that I could only faintly distinguish was a sigh as he rose up and shook his head, before returning to his idiotic grin.

"Oh, Ghosty, you're so silly!" Ling laughed, shaking his head as he stood up and walked away, "See you back in our room!"

For some reason, I found myself watching as he continued to walk away, my eyes unable to be moved away as I followed him all the way until he slipped into the room.

Did he look...

Sad?

I let out a gusty sigh and slumped farther against the wall, shaking my head. I mean, seriously, what was wrong with that boy! You don't just go around and pin people to walls and beds and then ct like they'd like you for that! What the hell is he thinking?

"_I love you."_

I growled, standing up, I marched off to the room and shook my head. Feeling a small form of guilt pool in my stomach.

I don't like to see people sad okay?

"Oi, Ling!" I snapped, phasing through the door and facing the so-called prince.

Ling turned around and blinked, looking at me in a mixture of what was shock and confusion.

"Ghosty? That's odd, usually I have to go and find you..." He grinned, "Could it be that you really do like me?"

"When hell freezes over." I snapped, turning around so that my back was facing him.

"...are you...okay?"

"Hmm? Why wouldn't I be?" Ling asked, and hearing the confusion in his voice I bit the inside of my cheek before rushing out.

"I'm sorry if I made you sad!"

"...huh?"

I dashed out of the room, now satisfied, there, now if I had done anything wrong, I've already apologized for it, so I'm all in the clear.

"_I love you."_

I froze, and scowled, putting a hand to my head. Those simple three words were beginning to grate on my nerves, considering that they would not leave and seemed to change every single time.

"_Geez, you don't show it, but you really do care don't you? Aw, how cute, the little kittens not all claws after all."_

"Shut up." I whispered, once more slumping down against the wall of the hallway, "Shut up."

"Meow?" I blinked in surprise and glanced down to see the ginger tabby from yesterday, peering up at me with beautiful blue eyes that seemed to come in every shade of blue.

"Well, now, what are you doing here kitty?" I cooed, picking the cat up and setting her in my lap as I stroked her ears, causing her to purr sweetly as she pressed her head against my hand.

I looked up and noticed that Gilbert wasn't anywhere in sight and I frowned.

"Where's Gilbert?"

The ginger tabby rolled her eyes and used her tail to poi tot the door Ling was in and I nodded with a small 'oh' before returning to petting her.

But before my hand could rest on her head once more, she let out a small mewl and looked up at me, her eyes seeming to say 'how come he gets a name and I don't?'

I chuckled a bit before tapping a finger to my chin, "A name for you to huh? Hmm, how about Ginger?"

Growl.

"Haily?"

Hiss.

"Petal."

Pounce.

"Shell?"

Snort.

"Man," I sighed, shaking my head, "this is like déjà vu..."

Purr.

I blinked; looking down at the feline I raised an eyebrow, "Déjà vu?"

Déjà nodded and purred, snuggling against my stomach. I shook my head and grinned slightly at the cat, "Déjà Vu huh? You and I both buddy, you and me both..."

"Demon." A voice said stiffly, and I looked up and raised an eyebrow at Lan Fan's miffed appearance.

"What can I do for ya' Fanny?"

"Stop addressing me as that, and take care of your demon cat." Lan Fan said stiffly, holding up an innocent looking Gilbert by the scruff. "He was attacking the Young Lord, you're lucky that I hadn't killed him on the spot."

Gilbert let out a hiss and twisted around in Lan Fan's grip before finally dropping to the floor and sticking his tongue out at the female warrior.

Lan Fan bristled at the action and warning drew out a kunai, looking down at the cat with a glare as Gilbert unsheathed his claws and glared right back.

"Fanny, you do realize you're about to fight a cat." I stated, reaching over and pulling Gilbert into my lap as well – much to Déjà's discomfort and annoyance.

"Not a cat, but a demon cat. One that deserves to stay out on the streets where he _belongs_." Lan Fan said curtly, shooting a final glare at Gilbert, "And you better watch yourself as well demon."

"Ah, what can you do?" I smirked, shrugging as I looked up at her, "You can't see me, and you can't hurt me."

"I'm sure I can find an exorcist somewhere around these parts to get rid of the demon trailing after the Young Lord." Lan Fan shot back and I shivered at the thought.

"Eh, it'd be interesting to see what someone can do besides that Garfiel weirdo throwing holy water at me."

"I am wasting my time with you demon." Lan Fan sniffed, turning around and making a move as to walk away. "Good day to you."

Gilbert glared after her retreating form and stuck his tongue out at her, shaking his head and turning around to rest his head on my knees.

"What have you been up to?" I questioned, looking down at Gilbert, whom swayed his tail a bit before letting out a low purr and rubbing himself against my leg.

Gilbert looked up and I peered into his red orbs, finding myself being drawn into the sea of red...

My eyes widened as I froze, gripping the floor I felt the world around me suddenly begin to spin. Colors began to blur and I heard a distinct voice, but the next thing I knew, I was throw into a pool of black.

"_Who are you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes as I stared at the person before me._

"_Who are _you _to be asking me that kid?" The man replied, glaring back at me and I rolled my eyes._

"_Oh, please, I'm sorry if I offended you _old _man." I smirked as his glare intensified and he clenched his fists._

"_You better watch it girly."_

"_After you mister."_

_He took a step forward but a woman with short blonde hair and a tattoo on the side of her face came up and put a warning hand on his shoulder._

"_Come on, Dolcetto, boss wants us back soon, don't waste your time on stuff like this." She scolded and the man growled something incoherent and turned around, stopping to look back at me._

"_You better watch that mouth of yours kid, it'll get a person like you into trouble." This man, 'Dolcetto' warned and I felt the corner of my mouth twitch upwards and I smirked, looking at him with my head tilted slightly in a sort of arrogant fashion._

"_I won't be getting into trouble mister; I'll be _looking _for it." I smirked, and he shook his head, turning around and muttering something about kids these days and I turned around to be on my way._

_Hesitating in my step, I felt the sudden urge to make one final comment, and though every sensible part of me screamed at me not to do this, a smirk made its way once more to my face and I whipped around._

"_Oh, and mister?"_

_Dolcetto turned around and blinked in annoyance._

"_What?"_

"_Did anyone ever tell you that you look like a little kitty cat when you're angry?"_

_..._

_..._

"_YOU LITTLE BRAT GET BACK HERE!" Dolcetto shouted, waving a sword after me dangerously with a very pissed off look on his face._

_I let out a mad cackle and grinned, pumping my legs faster I weaved in and out of the crowd of people and moved towards a more open space close to a set of alleyways. I glanced back and saw Dolcetto gaining up on me and with a snort; I put on a burst of speed and shot forward._

_For a moment, I felt amazing._

_A wild grin made its way to my face and I let out a howl of laughter, feeling the adrenaline pulsing through my veins as my lithe and cat-like legs pushed me farther and farther from the opposing enemy, making me feel as if I were on air. I felt as if nothing could stop me, I was absolutely invincible-_

_I felt the figure before me even before it happened, time seemed to slow down, and millisecond by millisecond, my eyes moved up and met with dark, semi-purple and almost violetish like eyes._

_Eyes I would **never **forget._

"_Ghosty."_

_Confusion began to wash over me and I whirled around, spinning around in circles, my eyes widened as the world around me began to flicker in and out and swirl, churning of the figures of Dolcetto and the lady behind him as they were running mid-step. Realization hitting, I whipped around only to see that the figure that had been standing there before was gone._

_And with that figure, the semi-purple almost violetish eyes disappeared as well._

"_Ghosty!" The voice called again and I spun around, eyes widened in shock as the world grew black and the feeling of being trapped washed over me._

"_Ghosty!"_

_Who's calling my name?_

"_Ghosty!"_

_Why did they make the people go away?_

"_Ghosty!"_

_They sound scared..._

"_Ghosty! Listen to me Ghosty!"_

_Should I listen?_

"_Ghosty!"_

_Is that my name?_

"_Ghosty!"_

_It sounds so familiar..._

"_Meow?"_

_Meow?_

I jolted upwards at the feeling of pin prick claws jabbing into my leg, and looking around wildly, I felt my eyes dart around, taking in my surroundings.

It took me a moment to realize that I was still in the hotel hallway, Gilbert and Déjà were crouched by my side, looking scared and confused as to what was going on and I couldn't help but feel the same at the moment.

"Ghosty?" A voice asked tenderly and I looked up and my eyes flickered a moment before I registered the face of Ling.

"Ling? What's going on? What happened?" I asked, looking around and rubbing my head, "I swear, I have a major migraine right now..."

"Ghosty." Ling said, his voice coming out relieved, and I looked up at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Don't you _dare _ever do that to me again." He said, his eyes narrowing and his fists clenching. "How can you be so – so – so stupid! What if something bad had happened to you? I wouldn't be able to do a thing because I didn't know what was wrong!"

A feeling of anger swelled up inside me and I glared back at him, eyes narrowing in response, "_Excuse _me? I can't help it if I have a random black out! I apologize if I worried you, but that gives you no rights to go and start yelling at me when something happens and I can't control it!"

As soon as the anger on Ling's face appeared, it disappeared, making him look defeated as he suddenly fell forward and rested his head against my shoulder.

I stiffened in response and blinked as arms came up and gripped my shoulders.

"I didn't know what was happening...your form was acting all weird, I couldn't wake you up..." He whispered, his voice cracking a bit and my eyes widened at this weird emotion that Ling was showing.

He, Ling Yao, arrogant and overly-happy with a dash of bipolar was _scared?_

"I didn't know what to do..." Ling whispered, gripping my shoulders tighter, "Please don't ever do this to me again."

"Hey..." I began, feeling my eyes move to the side as I shoved him off of me and looked away. "Don't...don't be sad..."

Ling blinked in confusion and then he cocked his head to the side, looking as if he were trying to think something over before a grin slowly made its way to his face.

"Ghosty...do you..._care _if I'm sad?"

"Hell no!" I growled, glaring fiercely at him, "I just...I just hate seeing people sad. I have a bad experience with people being sad... It screws me up..." I mumbled and Ling laughed, looking as if he were snapped out of his reverie.

"That something interesting to know Ghosty, I'll be sure to use this new tibit to my advantage~"

"Shut it!"

* * *

><p>I sighed in boredom, looking around the hotel room without a care as I rolled about on the bed, trying to think of something that would cure me of my current boredness...<p>

"Meow?" Déjà questioned, swaying her tail back and forth as she peered down at me from her post on a wardrobe.

"Mrrow!" Gilbert growled, scratching at the wardrobe bottom as he glared up at Déjà Vu, clearly not at all happy that she was up there, looking more superior than himself.

I frowned at the two cats before sighing and looking up once more at the ceiling.

Ling had said that I should stay in the room while he went to go eavesdrop on Edward and Alphonse, saying something about telling me about it later.

"What a liar." I muttered, glaring at the wall. The look on his face had said it all, and even if he did try to hide it, I could feel a pulsing sense of guilt coming from him as he told me that he would tell me about whatever was going on later, it was quite clear that he no intentions of doing that whatsoever though.

"So what do you do when you need to figure something out?" I questioned aloud and both Gilbert and Déjà swung there heads to look at me curiously.

"Meow?"

"Mrow?"

"I could climb up through the window... a bit risky though... or maybe I could use that old glass cup to the wall thing, I heard it works... or maybe –" I began but was cut off as Gilbert hopped up on the bed and looked at me blankly.

"What?"

"Meow." He meowed simply, extending a paw out and making a swipe at me, only to have it pass through my form harmlessly.

"What was that supposed to mean? You should know by now that I'm a ghost and that that won't hurt – oh." I said, a light bulb appearing at the top of my head. "I see what you mean now."

"Mrrow."

Smirking, I stood up on the bed and frowned, looking up at the ceiling carefully.

"Now, how does this whole ghost thing work..." I wondered, tapping a finger to my chin as I peered up at the ceiling curiously, "I mean, do I just hop right through it or what? Or maybe I need to – "

"Meow?" Déjà questioned and I looked down at the cats to see them rather far away...

Wait.

Blinking, I looked down to see that I was now floating above the bed and hovering in midair.

Okay.

Best ghost power I've seen so far.

With wry grin, I pushed myself upwards and felt my head phase through the wall, peering around I realized I was behind the couch.

"Need my help in the upcoming battle?" I heard Ling ask, and turning around, I remained behind the couch but saw a head of spiky black hair peeking over the top of the couch.

Jackpot.

"Huh? What kind of scheme are you brewing?" I heard Ed ask angrily and I sweat dropped, shaking my head at the blonde's actions though pausing when I realized that with Ling around, he pretty much had the rights to be suspicious.

"Whaaat? Aren't we friends? It's natural to help each other out!" Ling justified and I heard Edward scoff.

"Truthfully, I want to find out the secret about the homunculi." Ling stated and I frowned, blinking in confusion.

Who or what were homunculi?

"All we have to do is be near their location and we'll be able to find them." Ling said simply.

"You'll have to lure them out." Lan Fan added and I could picture Ling nodded as he began once more.

"And then we'll chase after their scent and capture them. Because we fought them before, it'll be much easier if we try to catch them. So what do you think? Let us try to catch one?"

"Cooperation huh?" Edward asked, and I heard a grin in his voice, "Not bad! But you can't run away with the homunculus." He added in a deadpan and I heard Ling nod.

"We'll keep our promise! I owe you a one meal debt!"

"One meal?" Edward questioned and I blinked in confusion as well when I heard the sound of papers shuffling.

There was the sound of a jaw dropping and a star bouncing off of someone's head and I tensed up at the sudden silence.

"THAT IS NOT ONE MEAL!" Edward shouted and I flinched at the sudden burst of noise and silently slunk back through the wall and landed on the soft fluffy bed.

Déjà and Gilbert looked up at me curiously and I looked straight ahead at the wall before me and thought over what I'd heard.

So Ed and co were planning to catch something called a homunculus, and apparently this was pretty big... And Ling was in on it to, and there were mentions of a fight.

A smirk made its way to my face and I felt my eyes gleam slightly.

This going to be interesting.

"Meow?"

"Mrrow?"

I looked down at the two cats and blinked, raising an eyebrow at the sight before me.

"Are you to playing..._poker?_" I asked, blinking in a mix of shock and confusion as I looked down at Gilbert and Déjà both on opposite sides of each other, several cards in between. Their cards that would normally be held were face down on the ground instead, and somehow, there were bits of tuna and what looked to be cat nip on the floor around them both.

"Mrrow?" Gilbert asked, pushing a deck of cards towards me and I blinked, shaking my head before settling down in a spot between them.

"Don't mind if I do, whose winning so far?"

"Meow~"

"Mrrow, mrrow meow meow mow!"

"...So Déjà's winning?"

"...mrrow..."

* * *

><p><strong>AND DONE! :D<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I apologize for you guys who were expecting the continuation of the special from last week, I'm being a bit pushed for time right now and I'll be adding it on to next week's chapter instead, as well as replying to reviews again next week as well.**

**Basically, I'm being lazy and pushing a lot of stuff to next week. :3**

**ANYONE ELSE HAVE RAIN RIGHT NOW?**

**Earlier it was pouring man, hail, then lightning, then some more hail, and then cats and dogs... Oh, California, how I adore thee~**

**Another thing I'd like to ask you guys, is how's the weather where you are? Or, if you'd be so kind, mind telling me where you guys are? Like countries, states, towns, whatever you'd be comfortable with, I'm pretty curious as to where most of the people reading this are from, but if you feel uncomfortable telling me where you're from you don't have to, I'm just curious as to what's going on in other parts and or states of the world right now.**

**AND IN CASE I HABVEN'T STATED IT A FEW LINES EARLIER, I'M FROM THE SUNNY LITTLE JOLLY GOOD STATE OF CALIFORNIA PEEPZ!**

**Ah, good ol' California, from shivering in the morning mist to complaining about the blistering afternoons...gotta love its bipolar weather...**

**ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYESD THE CHAPTER, WE ARE STARTING TO MOVE ON BACK IN WITH THE PLOT AND I'M SURE YOU ALL KNOW WHERE THIS WILL BE HEADED.**

**SO.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW AND I SHALLBESTOW UPON THEE GREEDLING PLUSHIES! :D**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	13. And We All Fall DOWN

**Guys, I'm afraid to say that I'll be taking a bit of a hiatus for awhile, maybe a few months, I'm not sure. Some things have come up and I'm just needing some to cope, and this story has hit a bit of a deadend for me, so I'll be pausing off on the series for awhile until i can get things settled, once again, I'm sorry. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**APRIL FOOL'S!**

**Lalalalalala~ HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY :D**

**I own FMAB.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**JUST KIDDING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Eleven: And We All Fall DOWN**

* * *

><p>Alacrity; -noun, 1. cheerfullness, readiness, promptness, or <strong>willingness<strong>. 2. liveliness, briskness.

* * *

><p><em>I stared up at the small, ebony colored bird resting gently in between the branches of the tall maple tree that grew in our backyard.<em>

_The small bird, feathers as black as night, with just the faintest hints of a soft, snow downy white peeking out from underneath and at the tips, and it's gorgeous red eyes. Shimmering with a kind of darker depth that allowed you to look into them forever, and never seem to be able to figure them out._

_The bird let out a small call and jumped off of its perch. My breath caught in my throat as it dived downwards, looking as if it wasn't going to pull up and end up slamming into the floor._

_Before I could do anything, the bird quickly whipped out it's wings, showing the glossy black feathers with the creamy white finish for all to see as it beat once, twice, and with a final flap, climbed upwards and soared off into the vast sky. Leaving all of its cares and worries behind._

_I stood there, watching as the beautiful black bird turned into a small speck, and then disappeared entirely._

_And I couldn't help, but feel, for once in my life._

_Jealous._

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"_No_."

"_Yes_."

"I forbid it." Ling said stiffly, crossing his arms in an attempt to look commanding and looking down at me. "There's no way I'd ever let you get involved with something like this."

"Since when could you tell me what to do?" I scoffed, raising a disbelieving eyebrow and crossing my arms as well, tilting my head up and matching Ling's stern look, "If I want to, I'll do it."

"I said no Ghosty!"

"And I said yes Ling!"

"Ghosty." Ling said sternly, narrowing his eyes at me, showing that he was clearly serious, "You can't go, I absolutely will not have you go, there's no way, and this has nothing to do with you-"

"It's got plenty to do with me." I snapped back, eyes narrowing in response, "I'm going, whether you like it or not, and you can't stop me."

Ling smirked and shoved me backwards; slamming the door shut and I heard a distinct 'click' signifying that he had locked the door.

"There! Now you can just stay there until-"

"You seem to be forgetting the fact that I can phase through the walls." I said smugly, stepping through the door and flickering back outside to where Ling was standing, looking extremely miffed.

"Ghosty, I'm ordering you to stay out of this."

"You don't own me." I said, a slight snarl coming into my voice, "And I don't follow you like Fanny and Old Man Fu, I'm my own person, and I can make whatever discussions I want, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Ling's fists clenched and he looked down at me, stepping closer in n attempt to be intimidating.

"I'm telling you now Ghosty, I don't. Want. You. Going." He stressed out and I rolled my eyes.

"And I'm telling you, you can't tell me what to do and you know it, why are you being so persistent in not letting me go?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up to prove my point and his hardened look faltered a moment.

"You can't handle it."

"I'm practically mind raped by some creepy voice and all these screwed up memories everyday, I think I can handle it."

"You could get hurt." He continued.

"I'm a _ghost _remember? I can't get hurt in anyway, pain, yes, but objects just fly right through me." I countered.

"...Please Ghosty..." Ling began finally, his mask breaking a moment and I was momentarily stunned by the worry that clouded over his face, "I don't want to risk you getting hurt in anyway possible, and with that black out the other day, I mean, who knows what could happen? I just...I just don't wish to risk it..." He said softly.

A part of me actually felt a bit guilty but my eyes hardened and I clenched my fists, steeling myself. Something told me that I had to be there when this plan went down, something was going to happen, and it was something I needed to be there for.

"I'm going Ling." I said, a note of finality in my voice as I glared up at him, "Whether you like it or not."

Ling opened his mouth to protest but Lan Fan appeared by the window, sticking her head in.

"Young Lord, it's time we get into position." Lan Fan said stiffly and Ling nodded, turning around and making his way out of the window with me following behind.

Ling paused a moment and turned around, causing me to nearly bump into him.

"If you're going..." He conceded, though his eyes narrowed, "Then you better stick by me no matter what you got it?"

I looked up at his currently closed looking eyes and smirked.

"Since when have I ever listened to anything you've ever told me to do?"

* * *

><p>I watched, eyes narrowed as Ed and Al engaged in combat down below, luring out some man named Scar whom had been rumored to be after State alchemists, doing this in an attempt to get the homunculi out in the clearing as well.<p>

"It's starting~ It's starting~ Any time now!" Ling exclaimed, leaning forward eagerly, his sword out and brandished as Lan Fan stood to the side, poised and ready.

I hung towards the back a bit, giving them both space so whenever these homunculi things came, they would have room to take off in a snap, though that definitely didn't mean I wasn't going to be doing anything.

It was just a _tad _bit more like I wasn't to sure where I'd fit in with this plan...

"_I must say, I think it would've been better if you had stayed back at the hotel like that Prince said." _That oh-so-wonderful voice rang out again and my eyes narrowed, my fists clenching.

'_What do you want?' _I thought back and it let out a cackle before bursting into a lighter fit of giggles.

"_I need nothing, I'm merely interested in how you'll turn out remember? And I must say, what's about to go down today will most definitely be a twist in events." _It laughed and I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I said aloud, making sure Lan fan and Ling didn't hear.

"_Oh, you'll see soon enough~"_

* * *

><p>"Gluttony." Bradley began, not even turning to look at the other homunculus.<p>

"I can smell him!" Gluttony exclaimed, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth, "The smell of the Ishvalan that wasn't eaten earlier! He's here!"

"I see, then you know what to do." Bradley, or _Wrath _nodded, and then turned to a dark alleyway, "And I'm sure you are aware of what you should be doing as well?"

A figure shifted in the darkness of the alleyway and smirked, revealing a row of white, slightly sharp teeth as the corner of their mouth went upwards and their head tilted a bit, revealing a set of deep, and ever so dark red eyes.

"Very well, then." Wrath nodded, "Let us begin."

* * *

><p>Lan Fan and Ling stiffened, jumping up and leaping from their posts on the roof.<p>

"They're here!" Ling shouted, a grin making its way to his face and I made a move as to follow after them when something inside me grew in the pit of my stomach.

...Fear?

A strong sense of foreboding began to travel its way through my body, and I paused, hesitating in my steps. Something told me, that if I went now, something big was going to happen, and that for some reason, I was definitely not going to like it.

"Ah, screw it." I muttered, charging n after Ling and Lan Fan, feeling myself grow lighter as I began to float, and running on air as I began to catch up with them.

Lan Fan's foot slammed into an approaching figure and I landed on a roof, standing across from a person whom I assumed was one of these homunculi.

He was short, and to be straightforward, _really _fat, I mean, like seriously, this guy needed to go on a diet and shave off a few pounds, but I had to admit, he had a rather pudgy face that made him look sort of cute, like an overfed baby.

But, that's seriously besides the topic considering that this guy is most likely not human from the weird vibes I keep getting from him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure dart around in an alleyway, and a man appeared, wearing a military uniform and an eye patch over one of his eyes.

"Hi, how are you?" Ling began; sounding as if he were greeting a friend he hadn't seen for awhile, "You're the only one out here today?"

The fat-guy looked around, sniffing the air, for a moment, his gaze landed onto where I was standing and he cocked his head, looking confused before his attention swung over to Lan Fan who had begun speaking.

"It's no use trying to escape. You're distinct smell makes it easy to track you." She said stiffly and I stifled a snicker.

"Wow, Fanny, I didn't know you went around sniffing people." I choked out and she cast me a harsh glare before returning to her poise and 'I'm so bad ass' attitude.

"So how many of you are there?" I asked, looking towards the guy curiously.

"Hey, how come I can't see you?" The fat-guy cocked his head and looked to were I was but frowned. "I smell you, but I don't see you! Let me see you so I can eat you!"

"...I'll pass..." I said, looking slightly weirded out by the statement.

"Oh..? So you know about us?" The man I saw before asked, and my eyes zeroed in on him and narrowed as his hand began to pull a sword from its sheath. "I see...Any power that opposes us...will be destroyed." He said finally, whipping out two swords and I felt something click in my head.

Something bad was about to happen.

Instinctively, I whipped around at the sound of footsteps coming towards me at an alarming rate, a figure leaped and I ducked, just narrowly missing the incoming kick that was aimed directly at my face.

Definitely not my cup of tea.

The figure skittered to a halt and I spun around as few more kicks were aimed m way, I heard Ling shout my name but I ignored him at the moment, turning around only to have a fist collide with my face and send me spiraling to the floor.

Wait.

My eyes widened in shock and a hand went up to touch my cheek, feeling the slight throb.

I just got _hit_.

"Don't tell me you're going to cry." A voice whined, stomping their foot.

Slowly, I turned my head and looked up and I froze, feeling my breath hitch, and everything seemed to blur out. Ling's frantic cries of my name, the sound of military personal running around, Ed's fight, everything went silent as I stared at the person before me.

Starting up from leather, knee high boots, leading up to above the knee around mid-thigh leather shorts, to a black t-shirt with an over sized baggy black and gray jacket, and finally, a smirk with shiny white and slightly pointed teeth.

But, what really got me was, are you ready? I'm serious; this is going to be one heck of a statement.

For there, standing before me, was none other.

Than myself.

I felt as if everything had stopped as I stared at the exact replica of myself; same uneven and unruly ginger hair that stuck up in random places, the exact matching shade of my own, pale to tanish skin, and deep, dark red eyes, glimmering like a bright red apple to mixtures of blood and ruby red.

"...Wha..." I mumbled, still staring in shock and the exact replica of me frowned at my response and crossed her arms over her chest, cocking her head – no, _my _head at me.

"What?" She grinned, "Cat got your tongue? Or are you just _stunned _by my appearance? I know, I'm pretty good right?" She struck a pose and then let out a snicker, shaking her head and then cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Man, tough crowd." She pouted and I stood up, backing away and narrowing my eyes at her.

"Who...who are you?" I asked, eyes hardening and she smiled revealing rows of perfectly white teeth with several pointing like sharp canines.

"Me? Hmm, who am _I_? That's a tough question~ I could be called a lot of things I suppose." She mumbled, putting a finger to her chin in thought, "I can be considered as Energy, Liveliness, something like that, but _you_, get to call me Alacrity, and that's said uh-lak-ri-tee."

I narrowed my eyes further at this..._Alacrity _and frowned, feeling more confused than ever before.

"Then why...why do you-"

"Why do I look like _you_?" She finished, looking a bit bored as she watched me and let out a small yawn, "That's pretty simple, and I'm surprised you haven't made the connections yet~" She sighed, shaking her head.

"Just spit it out already." I snarled and she smirked.

"Now _that's _the kind of energy I like, and just for that, I'll tell you why I happen to look ever so much like you." She smiled, and I couldn't help but shiver at the way she was smiling, her eagerness striking some sort of morbid curiosity.

"The – re – son – why – I – look – like – you – is – be – cause~" She sang, spacing her words out as she jutting a thumb towards her chest and smirked.

"This is _your _body!"

And then everything really _did _seem to freeze at those four words.

That was my body.

There was someone else running my body.

"What do you mean _my _body?" I snarled, narrowing my eyes, feeling my unnatural pulse pick up in speed and my fists clenched at my sides.

"It's exactly what it means!" She laughed, shaking her head as if I were some naïve child that wasn't aware of what she was asking. "This is _your _body, and I happen to be very comfortable in using it."

"How do I know you're not lying?" I challenged and she cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Tell me," Alacrity began, "do _you _think I'm lying?"

I opened my mouth to say yes, but I quickly snapped it shut and looked to the ground. I wanted so badly to be able to say yes, but I knew the truth, and so did she.

She was telling the whole, and complete truth.

"How..." I started, shaking my head in confusion and looking at her in shock, "How do you have my body? _Why _do you have my body? Are you the reason why I'm like this? I mean, just what-"

"Whoa, easy there." Alacrity said, raising her hands in a settle down gesture before grinning, "To answer a few, I just have your body, I won't be going into any more detail then that, I _could _be the reason why you're as you are now, but the rest is all up to you to figure out~" She laughed and I stumbled back a bit.

"Aw, is the little girly scared now?" She asked, cocking her head and mimicking a babyish voice, "I know, that's how most people always act, "Oh, no! You have my body! Why do you have my body! I'm so confused!" She cried over dramatically, putting her hand to her head in a motion of distress before bursting out laughing, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Man, you humans really are-"

"Shut the hell up."

Alacrity paused, blinking in shock and turning towards me.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, shut the _hell _up." I snarled, grinding my teeth and clenching my fists as indescribable rage began to bubble up inside of me, "You go ahead, screw around with me, and claim to have my body – trust me, I believe that you do have my body and you know what?"

"What?" Alacrity asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I. Want. My. Body. Back." I growled before charging at the girl and raising my hand up to slam a fist into her face.

Alacrity's eyes narrowed but a huge grin made its way to her face as she ducked and swiped her foot under my feet, before throwing in her own punch to my gut.

"Well, I'm afraid I don't plan on giving it back anytime soon." She purred, before slamming her foot down in an attempt to kick me.

I ducked out of the way, sliding over to the side and automatically putting my fists up in a fighting position, narrowing my eyes as I braced my feet and shifted my weight backwards, preparing to dart around to land a hit.

Alacrity eyed my new formation with a curious eye before grinning madly and charging forward, a spark of red electricity beginning to grow around her hand as slammed it into my gut. I let out a grunt of pain, feeling the red electricity travel throughout my body, leaving a stinging sensation wherever it hit and most definitely causing me a butt load of pain.

Alacrity gave out a howl of laughter and I used this distraction to bring my knee up, slamming it into her gut and causing her to stagger backwards, casting me a heated glare before charging forward, hands alight with the red electricity.

I made a move to charge forward as well when there was a slight swish and Ling's voice rang out, filled with fear and desperation.

"LAN FAN RUN!"

I whipped my head around just in time to see the man with the eye patch launch forward and slice his sword upwards, crashing into Lan Fan and with a scream of pain being torn from her lips sent her spiraling downwards, blood trailing from her arm.

My eyes widened and I froze, seeing Lan Fan's body slowly, seemingly second by second progress even farther downwards until something in me clicked and I dashed forward, leaving all thoughts of my body and Alacrity behind as I leaped over the side of the roof and sailed downwards headed straight towards her.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!" Alacrity shouted, sounding like a child about to throw a temper tantrum and I ignored her shout as I focused my eyes solely on Lan Fan, coming steadily and steadily closer to her.

I had planned to catch her and hover down to the ground, but before I realized it, my eyes widened in shock as my hands slipped through her body and I found myself entering her, feeling my soul attach itself to her body and take control of her body, becoming the new soul inside.

Lan Fan put up at first a bit of resistance, but upon realizing who it was, her soul pushed back, allowing me room to control her movements.

And let me tell you, entering the body of a girl whose arm nerves had been pretty much severed hurt.

A lot.

I did my best to numb the pain in the arm that had been injured and tried my best to slowly lift the body up, willing all of the nerves that were screaming in agony to move it and get Lan Fan to safety.

My eyes snapped upwards as the fat-guy came barreling towards us at an alarming rate, I struggled even harder to get some ground underneath her feet and glanced back up, only to see a sight I honestly didn't wish to see.

Ling sliced through the fat guy, cutting through his head completely and I turned my head, shivering at the thought before being taken by surprise when he was suddenly up close and personal in my – Lan Fan's face.

"Lan Fan, hang in there." He said, desperation glinting in his eyes as he lifted her body up over his shoulder, "We're running away."

"Then you better hurry up you pig." I panted, feeling the pain Lan Fan should have been feeling attack me instead.

"Ghosty?" Ling said, looking over his shoulder to glance at me as I offered him a weak grin before clenching my teeth as pain began to shoot back up and through me.

"Do you think you can escape this eye of mine?" The eye patch man asked, looking quite certain of his win.

"Certainly it looks bad." Ling grinned cheekily, "But you don't know unless you try."

Eye patch man's eyes narrowed as Ling suddenly launched forward, bringing his sword up to par with Eye patch man's and darting to the side as he lunged towards us.

"_Demon." _Lan Fan's voice rang through my head and I gave a small grunt.

"Whatcha want Fanny?" I panted, sweat pouring down my face as I struggled to silence and numb the nerves that had begun to scream once more in agony due to Ling's movements.

"_Let me take control over my body." _She said stiffly and I scoffed.

"No way, you're body's in a shit load of pain right now, and I know firsthand, so just rest up in wherever you are and I'll let you take control-"

"_Demon. Do not make me fight you for control of _my _own body, I know what kind of pain I will be in, I experienced it firsthand, it is my duty to protect the young Lord."_

"And how the hell do you expect to take care of him in your condition?" I challenged.

"_Because with you out and free, I am asking you to lend me a hand and do whatever it takes to keep the Young Lord safe." _She answered and I froze.

For an instant, I felt the burst of determination and strength that flowed through Lan Fan's body, the way she was determined to keep Ling safe, even if she may be at risk. The full power of how much she truly cared and desired to protect him.

"Well...when you put it that way..." I began and I felt her smile weakly, as I pushed myself out of her body, feeling the invisible strings that kept me tied to her sever and allow me to push from her body and land onto the solid cement ground of a random roof top.

Quickly jumping up, I focused my eyesight in time to see Ling receive a cut to his cheek. My eyes narrowed and as I stood up to charge forward, something inside me caused me to freeze and I cursed, feeling a headache begin to travel through my brain.

"Not now..." I groaned, feeling the sharp pain attack me as sudden voices began to fly through my head.

"_Hey! What do you think you're doing!"_

"_Geez, kid, you need to watch it."_

"_Why don't you come back to the bar, we'll help patch that up."_

"_Now, why don't you tell me who left that scratch on your pretty face, because either way, I'm going to find the bastard that dared to touch my property."_

"_I'm not your possession."_

"_Or so you say. I **am**-"_

"Ghosty snap out of it!" Ling shouted, and I flinched looking upwards to see that Ling and eye patch man were still locked in a fight, clashing their swords together.

"Gluttony!" Eye patch man shouted, and the fat guy, whom was now identified as Gluttony leaped forward, appearing behind Ling.

"Yes!" He shouted, but before his arms could ensnare Ling and Lan Fan, I leaped upwards and slammed my foot into his face, causing him to fly backwards as a hand grabbed my collar and I felt myself being tugged as Ling and Lan Fan slammed through the window of one of the buildings surrounding us.

I bit back a cry of pain and staggered upwards, eyes snapping towards the shadow of that damned eye patch man who began to approach Ling. I made a move to leap at the man but a foot slammed down on my spine and I gave a cry of pain.

"Ghosty!" Ling shouted, his eyes burning with anger and then shock with a mixture of confusion as he stared at the figure standing above me and my eyes trailed upwards and met with much too similar red orbs.

"Howya doin'?" Alacrity asked, grinning impishly as she dug her heel into my back and I let out another cry of pain before clenching my fists and baring my teeth at the imposter.

"Two Ghostys?" Ling murmured, "I thought she looked similar but I didn't know the resemblance was so..."

"Accurate?" Alacrity finished, raising an eyebrow at Ling before looking down t me, something glimmered in her eyes, a feeling I noticed looked much too familiar but as soon as it had appeared it left. "Yup, her and I do look quite alike now don't we? It's to be expected since this _is _her body."

"What?" Ling exclaimed, looking shocked as he stared up at Alacrity, "What are you talking about homunculus? Does that mean you're Ghosty to?"

"_NEVER!_" She snapped suddenly, whipping around to glare harshly at Ling, "Her and I are _nothing _the same! I'm my own person! We could never be compared to each other on the same level!"

I looked at her curiously, eyebrows furrowing at the sudden charge of emotion that crackled through her voice.

"Now then." Eye patch man began, stopping in front of Ling and looking down at him. "Now that we are in a place not readily viewable to the public, I have some questions to ask."

I narrowed my eyes at Eye Patch and Alacrity dug her heal harder into my back and I cursed, sending her a glare to which she returned with a bright, impish looking smile.

"Who are you people?" Eye Patch asked, "What is your motive? And why do you know what is inside Gluttony?"

"Inside..." I murmured and then something clicked, the odd vibes, they were actually...

Souls.

I caught Ling looking towards an open entrance and Eye patch followed his line of sight and did a light scoff.

"You've come this far and yet you still try to escape...How foolish and undignified. If you throw away that which has become luggage, you may be able to escape by yourself, so why don't you?" Eye Patch questioned and for some reason, that struck a cord in me.

"...Did you say..._luggage_?" Ling questioned, his voice becoming slightly quiet and I felt my fists clench.

"Then I'll ask you, can you leave behind a friend who is weak or injured so-"

"I can." Eye Patch man said, not missing a beat and not even blinking. "That's the way I've been living, without any hesitation."

"Then maybe you need to take some lessons in true companionship." I snarled, raising my head and glaring at Eye Patch man who turned towards the sound o f my voice.

"Ah, you're the one that seems to be a ghost now correct? You should be glad that I can't see you right now, just imagining how pitiful you look under Zeal's-"

"_Alacrity_." She snarled, "_Zeal _isn't the word that fits for me."

"Say what you wish." Eye Patch man said, dismissing her and turning back to where I was, "I need not need any of these lessons you speak of girl, for they are worthless. When one hesitates in his decision, whether it is life or death or something simple, they risk everything, therefore it's best to never think twice about one's decisions."

"Sometimes, it's thinking twice that'll save your life." I ground out, snarling when Alacrity pushed down harder on my back. "That one second of hesitation could be what truly saves you from eternal damnation."

"And what would you, a lowly, naïve girl whom met her end sooner than expected know?" He challenged and I smirked.

"I _know _nothing. That's the thing; one doesn't have to know something to believe in the other. I've been going on knowing nothing so far, and I believe I've done pretty well, and no one needs to _know _anything to judge how they believe something works." I snarled and he gave me a look of disgust.

"Humans truly are worthless beings. They grab a hold onto whatever they can to try and survive and win, no matter the costs."

"It's called being stubborn." I ground out, flinching as Alacrity added more pressure, making it seem as if my back would finally snap into two, "We _humans _have a tendency to do whatever we can to survive, it's what makes us so powerful, we thrive off of what we can get, and truly show the extent of what we're willing to do when pushed to the limits, whether good or bad, we _thrive._"

"You are... the most important person in this country aren't you?" Ling questioned and I blinked, cocking my head.

But wasn't the most important person in Amestris –

"Fuhrer King Bradley, if I'm correct." Ling continued and Bradley remained silent while I felt my mouth drop open.

Did I just back talk the ruler of this country?

...

...

Sweet...

"A king is there for his people. Lose the people and there is no such thing as a king." Ling said firmly and I cracked a small smile, he may have been an idiot, but at least he was a good-hearted idiot.

...And there's no way I'd ever let him hear me say that for it would most certainly get to his head and we all know what would happen then.

"King Bradley!" Ling snarled, "You can _never _be a true king!"

There was a small clank and a blinding light enveloped the room. I heard Alacrity growl and I slipped out from underneath her foot, pushing her backwards and I shut my eyes against the light, turning around when I heard a loud mewl coming from straight ahead.

"A light grenade? Why you –"

"You depend on your eyes to much Bradley!" I heard Ling shout.

Following the sound of the meows I continued forward sensing Ling to my right until he abruptly came to a halt. I felt something pass through me and hit the wall next to his head and my head swung around to see Bradley standing poised and ready, his eye patch no longer covering his eye and reveal a mark with a snake attempting to bite its tail.

_An Ouroboros tattoo._

My eyes widened as another picture of a tattoo like that flashed through my head and a massive pain began tot migrate through my head, and I let out a shaky breath, clutching my head.

"Huh, this is the first time in my lifetime that I've felt grateful for this eye patch, it blocked the flash effectively."

I looked up at him and cursed, glancing to my right I noticed Ling's shocked and slightly fearful expression and I felt a surge of something swim through me at the very thought of fear on his face.

Did I...did I feel _protective _of Ling?

...

...

Nah, it's probably the fact that I sure as hell need to get back at that bastard for calling Lan Fan luggage.

"You said "true king", didn't you boy? What an inexperienced and contemptuous thought. There is _no _"true king" anywhere in this world!" He said firmly and I couldn't help but smirk as I picked up a piece of wood lying on the floor.

"Doesn't mean we can't try to make one!" I shouted, slamming the piece of wood down upon his head.

The wood shattered and I looked up in shock, feeling the unnatural pulse within me give a rickety leap. I stared at the sword imbedded within my chest, but it wasn't the fact that the sword went through me that had shocked me.

It was that I felt the pain from it go straight through and slice into that narrow space just between my lungs.

Alacrity smirked, the red electricity crackling up and down the sword, and it took me a moment to realize that it was the electricity that was allowing the solid object to go through and harm my spiritual form.

Bradley pulled the sword from my chest and I fell to my knees, no blood came spewing out of the wound, but pain racked through every nerve within me and I coughed up something that looked like blood, feeling the pain magnified due to the power of the red electricity that had been pumped in through the sword.

"Ghosty!" Ling shouted, his eyes wide and threatening as he glanced from me to Bradley, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Aw, looks like Lover Boy's mad~" Alacrity chuckled and Ling clenched his sword, I caught Lan Fan's eye and gave her a short nod, giving her just the distraction she needed.

A loud explosions rocked through the room and I staggered out of the window, feeling the air rush through my hair and face as I free fell downwards to the floor, I shut my eyes tight and balled myself up into a fetal position, feeling myself grow lighter and lighter until I was _just _able to reach a few feet above the floor before tumbling down and coughing, feeling the energy being drained from me from all the use of my so-called 'ghost' powers.

Ling had landed with a loud crash beside me, Lan Fan safely in his grasp, one glance and I could tell he was about to go and try to lift me up as well but with a reserve energy I wasn't expecting, I launched myself upwards and ling took off sprinting beside me, not casting a glance to the three that were soon to be following us.

"Meow?"

I glanced downwards and raised an eyebrow at the sight of both Gilbert and Déjà running beside me, Déjà looking as if this were a totally normal daily occurrence and Gilbert looking as pissed off as a cat could be about this whole ordeal, shooting Ling nasty glares as if this whole thing were his fault.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked them, taking large gulps of air to try to keep up with Ling.

"Meow~" Déjà said happily while Gilbert shot her a pissed off look.

"Mrrow! Mrrow, mrrow, mrrow, meow, mow, mrrow!"

"...So Déjà ran out, and you, being the responsible cat you are followed her and you guys found us like this?"

"Mrrow! Mrrow, mrrow, meow!"

"Hey! I did not get my ass kicked by that look-alike."

"Meow~"

"Shut it Déjà, I love you, but I will favor Gilbert if you keep it up."

"Mrrow!"

"You know what Gilbert? I'm currently running for my life with some crazy assed weirdoes chasing me and this idiot while Fanny managed to get herself pretty banged up, and I am _not _in the mood to be arguing with a cat!"

"...mrrow..."

"Yes, I still love you."

"Meow?"

"Déjà, I swear I just went over this."

* * *

><p>"Don't worry Lingy-poo!" Mary-Sue purred, snuggling closer to a horrified looking Ling, "Now that the other girl's gone, we can start off our perfect love triangle! With a lot of scenes involving you pinning me to things of course." She giggled and Ling looked down at her, aghast and horrified beyond belief as to what she was suggesting.<p>

"And me and Greed are sure to have _plenty _of alone time~" She cooed, blowing a kiss to Greed, whom dodged the oncoming bullet of doom with a pale face, looking as if he had just seen his life flash before his eyes.

"Greed and _I_." A voice corrected, and all three looked up to see a rather annoyed looking Ghosty standing before them, "Grammar wise, it's Greed and _I_."

"Ghosty!" Ling shouted, his face lighting up as he shoved the Mary-Sue off of him and launched himself at Ghosty, suddenly turning into an adorable chibi as he sailed over, arms outstretched to wrap around her neck in a hug, "I knew you'd come and rescue me~"

"Fat chance." Ghosty said, holding her hand up to slam into Ling's face as he fell to the floor with a groan.

"Of course." Greed smirked, eyeing her unshamefully, "You must've come because you were jealous that she had her hands all over me."

"As if." Ghosty scoffed, looking at Greed with obvious distaste. "I'm here because that stupid ass marshmallow kept bugging me to do something."

"But you said you didn't want the part!" Mary-Sue shouted accusingly, her eyes narrowing and Ghosty held up her hands in a 'whoa, wait a second' gesture.

"Whoa, wait a second, I _don't _want the part, and I could care less if these two get raped by you –"

"Hey!"

" – but since I have to do something or the author said she'd do something pretty bad to me, and you really do _not _want to know what, I brought someone to do all the fighting and yadda yadda for me." Ghosty grinned, stepping aside to reveal a slightly confused looking Kimblee.

"Uh...What am I doing here?"

"I need you to do me a favor." Ghosty smirked, blinking in surprise though when the Mary-Sue suddenly launched herself into Kimblee's arms.

"Kimmy-poo!" Mary-Sue cooed, rubbing herself all over the now extremely weirded out looking bomber, "I knew you'd come to find me you bad boy!"

"Excuse me?" Kimblee asked, looking down at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"You're my other love interest!" Mary-Sue said happily, batting her long and lush eyelashes at him while Kimblee shuddered in disgust.

"Can I blow her up?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and Ghosty nodded.

"That's the plan."

A sadistic grin made its way to Kimblee's face as he turned towards the Mary-Sue, whose cheeks had flushed a bright red.

"Blow me up? Don't you think we're moving a bit to fast?" She purred, pressing her rather extremely large chest to Kimblee's.

"Nope." Kimblee smiled, putting his hands on either side of her head as a red light began to glow.

...~ **The Following writings have been blocked for fear that you would all heave up whatever the heck it is you just ate due to the fact that trying to kill a mary-Sue is extremely disgusting and laboring work, and considering that this is Kimblee, it isn't going to turn out pretty...BOOYAH! **~...

"There, now that's all done with." Ghosty smiled contently to herself, leaning back onto a log as the crackling fire of the bonfire burned, warming up the rest of the cast.

"I still thin it was a terrible idea to make Kimblee 'it'." Edward grumbled, rubbing the scratches adorning his face rather distastefully, "He just went around and blew up the entire beach."

"Better the beach than us." Roy muttered, turning his marshmallow around in the fire.

"Besides," Ghosty added, looking happy, "Now that the beach's destroyed, she can't send us back here!"

"Here, here." Edward grumbled.

"Now, now, Ghosty..." Greed purred, pulling the other girl into his lap (much to her discomfort), "I still say we go find ourselves a nice secluded room and –"

"Hey, Ghosty!" Ling interrupted, shoving Greed's face away from Ghosty's as he held up a bag of soft and delicious looking marshmallows, "Would you like some marshmallows?"

"...Sure..." Ghosty said, pulling out a marshmallow and then backing up as Greed tackled Ling to the floor and the two promptly ended up in a fight, kicking up a dust cloud with limbs and various items flying out everywhere.

"Meow?" Gilbert questioned, putting a paw on Ghosty's lap and she rolled her eyes, handing the sweet treat to the now happy cat.

"I wonder who ended up winning the watermelon contest." Al said thoughtfully, reaching over to pet Gilbert whom purred in response.

"**Oh, Ling did, so he get's a special all to himself with Ghosty."**

"WHAT?" Ghosty and Greed exclaimed, shooting up and looking towards the sky in outrage, "YOU CAN NOT BE SERIOUS."

"**But I am. So, yeah, and I'm tired, so hurry up and end the special so I can type the rest of this story and go play some Pokémon..."**

"I can't wait for the next chapter..." Ling sighed, looking up dreamily and imagining all of the possibilities.

"FML." Ghosty groaned, resting her head against Greed's shoulder.

Greed smirked, taking advantage of this opportunity and pulling Ghosty closer to himself when he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, yeah, do you guys still want to know why Ghosty didn't want to do the watermelon contest?" he asked, grinning impishly and Ghosty froze.

"You wouldn't-"

"Yes, actually, we do." Edward said, grinning evilly, "Why didn't she?"

"It's because –"

"Don't!"

"She's –"

"I'm begging you here!"

"Afraid of watermelons." Greed finished and the cast was silent.

Before they all burst out laughing and Ghosty slammed her head against her palm and groaned.

They were never going to let this go...

But little did the cast know, a single sparkle gleamed in the sand, before silently disappearing once more into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY MOTHER MARSHMALLOWS I AM FINSIHED! D: That took forever, and once more, I've ended up posting this up pretty late...and now I'm thinking about whether or not to reply to the reviews <em>this <em>chapter or the next one...**

**I think I'll do it the next one... :3**

**I honestly love Alacrity, she's one of my favs with her sorta psychoticness and awesome badass personality, and she'll be playing some major parts in my story.**

**Which is to be expected since she has Ghosty's body...**

**Anyways, thanks for telling me where you guys come from! :D It's so cool to know that I've got readers all over the United States as well as the world! FREAKIN AWESOME!**

**And since I'm not typing the review replies this chapter...**

**-HANDS ALL OF YOU GREEDLING PLUSHIES, EXCEPT FOR ONE ORIGINAL GREED-**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and thanks so much for all the reviews! And now all I ask is...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW AND I'LL MAKE KIMBLEE HUG YOU! (WITHOUT BLOWING YOU UP OF COURSE, SINCE I DON'T WANT TO GET SUED.)**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	14. Cat and Mouse GAME

**SPRING BREAK WOOHOOO! HAVIN' AN AWESOME STAYCATION! XD**

**Happy Easter~**

**I do not own FMAB, if I _did_; several totally awesome characters wouldn't have died...**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Twelve: Cat and Mouse GAME**

* * *

><p>"Shit! They're stubborn!" Ling exclaimed, looking behind him as we dashed down another alleyway and made a series of turns.<p>

"What do you expect?" I muttered, looking at him from the corner of my eye, "We just tried to attack one of their own and most likely just severely pissed them off with that last escape act."

Ling grunted and I rolled my eyes, glancing down a moment to see Déjà and Gilbert running along beside us on either side, keeping up with ease.

As we turned another corner my eyes narrowed, taking in the surroundings around us and coming to a chilling realization.

"This is..." Ling began, panting as he turned around and surveyed the area we were in.

"Gradually turning into a deserted area." I scowled, whipping around and cursing silently as Ling voiced out our predicament.

"We're been trapped." He muttered gravely and I growled, not liking the use of the term trapped.

"There's got to be a way to shake them." I began, narrowing my eyes.

"Well, until we think of it, let's keep running." Ling stated, taking off and with a small sigh I ran off after him, cursing the fact that I couldn't have gotten some cool power like teleportation.

"Young Lord..." Lan Fan ground out, and my eyes flickered to her battered form.

"What?" Ling asked, looking around before dashing down another turn.

"My left arm...I am of no use anymore." She began and I felt my eyes widen.

"So what?" Ling questioned, still running.

"Fanny are you stupid?" I practically shouted at her, looking towards her battered and panting form disbelievingly, "How does hurting your left arm make you useless?"

"You don't understand demon." She growled, turning her black orbs towards me. "I can't fight anymore..."

"So?" I challenged, tugging on Ling's sleeve and turning down a different alleyway, "We'll protect you, toss you back into the hotel and leave all the fighting to me."

I caught the faintest flicker of a smile twitching onto her lips before she cast her bitter orbs down towards the ground, more specifically eyeing her left arm, watching as it flapped around motionlessly before her. I noticed Déjà watching the girl carefully, as if expecting something we were yet unsure of.

"If you were to also fall here because you were carrying me, wouldn't there also be no king or heir?" Lan Fan questioned, "Lose the people, and there is no such thing as a king, but if there is no king, the people will have no one too turn to. You must return alive, for the sake of our peoples' wishes as well." Lan Fan breathed out.

"I won't throw you away." Ling said firmly and a small smile reached Lan Fan's lips.

"Besides," I added, a small grin making its way to my face, "Old man Fu would probably kill us if we let you die."

"Unfortunately," Lan Fan began, pulling out a kunai and my eyes furrowed at the sound of the metal weapon being spun around, "There are many things one must throw away for the sake of a goal."

"What are you thinking?" Ling questioned, confusion lacing his voice.

"Fanny," I began, eyes narrowing as I noticed Déjà suddenly look towards the side. "Don't be stupid now..."

I glanced towards the side, were Lan Fan had her eyes closed for a moment before they snapped open, an emotion traveling through them that made me halt in my tracks.

"Stop!" Ling shouted, but before I could lunge forward and yank the weapon from her grasp, there was a slight whoosh and the sound of metal hitting flesh.

Slowly, my eyes trailed downwards to the pool of blood that had begun to drip, covering up the large splatter of blood that had enveloped the floor.

"_Such a deep red color, kind of makes you think of blood."_

Quickly, my eyes darted to the side as the sound of something hitting the ground echoed throughout the alleyway. Ling halted in his tracks and pulled Lan Fan off of his shoulder, placing her gently on the floor as he surveyed the newly made wound, regret and anger mixing his dark orbs.

"Fanny you _idiot_!" I shouted, smacking the girl upside the head and dropping to my knees as I furiously placed my hands at the wound, trying to stop the blood from flowing so strongly, but only to have it flow through my hands as if it weren't there.

"I don't want to hear that from someone like you demon..." Lan Fan panted, her face contorting in pain as she gripped her arm.

"Ghosty, move aside, there's nothing you can do right now." Ling ordered, pushing me lightly out of the way as he took off his coat and placed it on Lan Fan's wounds, tying it together as he cared to her wounds.

I felt something in me freeze at those words. Slowly, my gaze traveled down to my hands, which showed no sign of the blood from Lan Fan's wounds and I felt something inside tighten, as if realizing something.

What _could _I do?

With a slight frown, I shook off the weird feeling that had crept up on me and pushed it aside, choosing instead to bend down and at least help Lan Fan back up, watching with a morbid curiosity as Ling approached the discarded arm.

"What are you going to do with that?" I questioned, flinching slightly at the sight of the appendage as Ling took a deep breath and began to walk over to a stray dog sniffling through a garbage bin.

"Something that'll at least throw them off our tail." Ling stated, coaxing the dog closer and then tying the limb to the poor animal.

"The poor dog..." I muttered, and I heard Gilbert sniff disdainfully.

"Well, it's contributing to an honorable cause." Ling answered, standing up and making his way towards Lan Fan and I, "Hand her over, you won't be able to handle the extra weight."

Something in me flickered once more and I felt my eyes narrow as I pulled Lan Fan more securely towards myself, shifting her weight onto mine as I stood tall.

"I can handle it." I stated firmly, and Ling's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Ghosty, just hand her over, in case you haven't noticed, we're being chased right now, and it'd all go over much quicker if you'd just hand her over!" He growled lightly and my eyes narrowed even farther, feeling something glint in them that made Ling blink a moment.

"I've got it." I growled.

Ling seemed to have recovered from his momentary shock and narrowed his eyes in return, taking a step closer.

"Ghosty, we don't have time for this, stop arguing and just hand her over!" He exclaimed and I felt the corner of my mouth twitch downwards into a scowl.

"Then stop complaining and let me take care of her!" I snapped back, my voice sounding like a snarl.

"Meow?" Déjà questioned.

"_What_?" Both Ling and I snapped, and Déjà blinked blandly at us while gesturing towards a sewer pipe with a flick of her white tipped tail.

I paused a moment before grinning, pulling Lan Fan towards the drainage pipe and setting her down carefully, and then bending down to pull the top off the opening.

"A sewer system?" Ling questioned, his brows furrowing before something flickered across his face and he bent down, lifting the top off without so much as a struggle, "Brilliant!"

"I loosened it up for you." I muttered crossly, shaking my head as I helped Lan Fan down, watching carefully as she leaned against the wall for support and gave us both a small thumbs up.

"Alright." I grinned, jumping down and landing with a light thud on the floor of the sewage system, glad that there were the walkways, as I surveyed the rushing dark green, foul smelling waters. "What's the plan?"

"The plan," Ling began, leaping down and pulling the top over us, "is that you'll take Lan Fan to safety down the sewage tunnels, we'll meet up down one of the corners we had turned before, one of these turns should lead you towards there, and I'll head back and meet up with Edward."

"I'm going with you." I stated firmly, the image of the necklace flickering in my head.

"Excuse me?" Ling questioned, turning around and looking down at me, "You'll be going with Lan Fan."

"You going to make me?" I challenged, rising up and glaring up at Ling, "I'm sick and tired of you acting as if you can order me around, I'm going with you and that's that."

"No." Ling argued, beginning to look slightly angry, "You're _going _with Lan Fan, and you'll wait for me to come and pick you both up. That's _final _Ghosty."

"You can't order me around like that!" I shouted, eyes narrowing and a part of me cringing at how childlike it had come out, "I'm heading with you and that's that, you can't make me go."

"I thought you wanted to take care of Lan Fan." Ling snapped, eyes regarding me with suspicion and slight annoyance, "What is _up _with you?"

"What's _up _with _me_?" I exclaimed, feeling an anger inside me flicker, as if it were a weak flame beginning to grow stronger, "What's _up _with _you_? You _know _you can't order me around, and Lan Fan will be able to manage, this is more important, and you know you'll need as much help as you can get, you were barely able to do anything on your own against three of them remember?"

"There's nothing you can do!" Ling shouted and that feeling I had pushed away came flooding back in and a part of me froze at the words, feeling a heavy weight settle in the pit of my stomach before that familiar feeling of anger burned it's way through and took over instead, pushing the other feeling aside, but not removing it.

"There's _plenty _I can do!" I shouted, waving my hands around for emphasis, "They can't see me, so it'll be a big advantage for us that I can sneak up on them! Plus, they can't hurt me-"

"Then what was that with that Alacrity and the sword then, huh?" Ling cut in, eyes narrowed and a emotion I couldn't recognize lacing his voice, "I'm pretty sure that I _saw _you get hit with the sword, I saw the blood come out, and I _saw _the pain you had felt, you _can _get hurt Ghosty, there are more cons in you going than there are pros, so stay back and help Lan Fan-"

"Let her go, Young Lord." Lan Fan spoke up suddenly, and both Ling and I whipped around and stared at her wide eyed.

"But Lan Fan-"

"Please, let her go." Lan Fan grunted, shifting so that her position let most of her weight rest against the wall, "I can take care of myself."

"Meow?" Déjà asked, padding up and rubbing herself softly against Lan Fan's legs before taking a seat beside her.

"There, and she's got Déjà with her too." I stated, still slightly confused that Lan Fan would actually go against Ling.

"Mrrow." Gilbert hissed, sourly padding over and standing beside Lan Fan grudgingly, though his eyes regarded her carefully, looking as if he would go to great lengths to keep her safe.

"_And _she's got Gilbert the Demon cat with her as well." I smirked, "She's well protected."

"Young Lord, we don't have much time." Lan Fan reasoned. "You must meet with the Elrics _now_; otherwise this plan will end in an utter failure." She hadn't spoken it out loud, but I could hear the slight plead in her voice, asking us not to let her loss be in vain.

Ling, looking affronted by this new challenge in his authority looked baffled by for one, having someone already oppose his orders, and two, having the normally always on his side Lan Fan go against him. His face slackened at the pressure of two stubborn females going against him and he sighed, turning around.

"Fine, but _stay _by my side this time." He stated firmly, taking down the sewer way.

"I'm not going to go over this again." I muttered, rolling my eyes as I prepared to take off when Lan Fan gripped my shoulder tightly with her good arm.

"Ghosty." Lan Fan ground out, looking at me with a fierce glare, "If you let any harm come to the Young Lord, I'll do whatever it takes, even if I have to _crawl _to find you, and severely kick your ass."

I blinked in surprise at Lan Fan's use of language, and at the fact that she had been able to pin point where I was considering that she couldn't see me. A small smirk made its way to my face as I gripped her arm in a sort of handshake, eyes glittering.

"Then, Lan Fan, I swear, that if you go and die down here, I'm going to pull you out from the other side, and kick your ass back."

"I'll hold you to that." Lan Fan grinned, grimacing slightly as she began to trudge down the opposite way, Déjà and Gilbert padding after her.

I felt the familiar nauseating feeling flicker through me and I sighed, closing my eyes as my form flickered in and out before there was a flash of light and I found myself breaking out into a sprint before me feet even touched the ground, catching up with Ling before he noticed my absence.

"We need to severely establish a system of authority between us." Ling stated, walking at a fast pace as he turned another corner and I raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We – no, _you _need to start listening to _me_." Ling answered simply, not breaking his fast paced strut and forcing me to have to jog to keep up.

"In case you haven't caught on by now Ling, I don't take orders from _you_. You don't own me, you can't control me, I don't work for you, so that leaves you with no liable reason as to why I would ever have to follow your orders." I answered back, and Ling's shoulders squared and his posture stiffened.

"Really," He sighed softly, catching me by surprise, "I have no clue how to deal with you."

"Then don't." I answered back, passing him, but only to come to a halt as we entered a fork in the tunnel, "Which way to go?"

Ling caught up and surveyed both ends carefully, putting his hand to his chin in thought.

"We'll have to judge this carefully, " Ling began, "Whatever path we choose could either be our success or our demise, we should judge the current-"

A loud explosion blared out and rocked the sewer tunnels, the sound and debris echoing over from the left path of the fork.

"I think we should go left." I said simply.

"Thanks for the _advice_ Ghosty."

"No _problem_ Ling."

* * *

><p>"Once again, stick by my side Ghosty." Ling ordered and I smirked, watching as he leaped upwards, sending the cap of the sewer tunnel opening flying as he summersaulted into the air, sword clamped firmly between his teeth as the people above looked up at his sudden appearance with the distinct cry of "Ling!"<p>

"Since when have I ever listened to what you've ever said?" I muttered to myself, pulling myself over the edge of the sewer tunnel and quickly darting towards the side, eyes narrowed as I watched, waiting for my chance to strike.

I caught sight of a surprised Edward and Alphonse, stopping short of attacking some dark skinned man with red eyes and a large scar in the shape of an 'X' running down his forehead.

Dark skin. Red eyes.

Ishvalan.

My eyes flickered in surprise at the thought of the race, the war had been no secret and even someone like myself whom wasn't involved with politics and all that crap had been well informed about, everyone was.

Ling charged downwards, catching the one named Gluttony by surprise and stuffing a grenade into his mouth, turning around and shouting a "Get down!"

I turned away as a large vibration rocked the ground and a loud and blaring 'boom' racked through the area, splattering Gluttony all over. I whipped around the edge of the box I was taking shelter behind and scanned the area, waiting for my own target to appear.

I flinched at the sight of a decapitated Gluttony, watching in slight morbid curiosity as the bones now visible began to reform.

"Strong wire!" Ling shouted, and Edward nodded, running over to the train tracks off to the side and clapping his hands before slamming them down onto the tracks.

A coil of metallic wire formed and Edward tossed it towards Ling, whom began to run around and promptly 'tie' Gluttony up, and causing red electricity to spark occasionally as the regeneration process was put to a halt.

"The problem is that he regenerates too much." Ling began, "When he grows from the inside, his own flesh oppresses itself against the wire."

He looked down at the struggling form and smirked, "Gotcha' Homunculus."

"Got..." Edward began.

"It!" Alphonse finished and Ling wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"I kept my promise, a homunculus!" He panted.

"Do you all really think it'd be _this _easy?" A lazy voice drawled out, and I smirked as an all too familiar figure appeared.

"Who are you?" Ed shouted, glaring up as Alacrity smirked, stepping out of the shadows and mocking a fake bow.

"Alacrity the Zealous, 'tis a pleasure to meet you~" She sang, bursting out into a giggle at Edward and Alphonse's confused faces, "But just call me Alacrity, Zeal is _so _not my forte."

"Why..." Edward began, looking her up and down, "How do you?"

"How do I look like you're little friend?" Alacrity asked, her voice laced with obvious distaste, "I wish everyone would stop asking that! I mean seriously, it's not that hard to come up with the solution that –"

"You're a body jacker!" I shouted, leaping from my place and slamming a fist into her face.

Alacrity's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before they quickly narrowed, turning around on her heel, red electricity shot down her arms and came charging towards me. With a smirk, I leapt out of the way and skidded to a halt a few feet away.

"And look who's decided to show up." She muttered, stretching her arms out and cracking her knuckles, red electricity beginning to crackle up and down her arms.

"You know I wouldn't miss a chance to get a hit in." I smirked, "You should know me pretty well since you have my body don't cha' think?"

Her eyes narrowed at these words and I frowned slightly at the sight of the electricity suddenly shooting up in volume before settling back down to its light crackle as the strained look on her face disappeared.

"You and I are nothing alike." She said stiffly, a smirk coming to her face, "We've got a whole lot that makes us different."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I growled, charging forward as I swung my foot up, aiming for her head.

She easily ducked and shot out another bolt my way, and I flinched as it grazed my arm. Letting out a small curse, I lunged forward and caught her by surprise, tackling her to the ground and aiming a fist towards her face.

"You sure you want to do that?" She asked, smirking up at me and I paused, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Of course I am, anything to get that smug smirk off of your face." I answered, hesitating at the sharp jab of pain that ran through my head.

"_You wound me with your words kitten! Come on, you can't hate me **that **bad."_

"You wound me with your words~" Alacrity mocked, grinning from ear to ear, "But seriously, I'd put down the fist if I were you."

"And why's that?" I questioned, feeling my fists clench.

"Because," Alacrity smiled, looking almost innocent, "This is _your _body you're hurting here!"

I froze and Alacrity smirked, throwing me off of her and instead pinning me to the floor. "This is _too _easy." She sighed, trailing a finger down my cheek and sending a short bolt that caused me to grunt in pain, feeling the electricity crackle through my form.

"That's the thing about you humans." She continued, looking down at me with obvious boredom, "You all hesitate too much. I mean, all that talk earlier about how hesitation is awesome and all that is complete crap. It's hesitation that'll kill you in the end."

"You sure about that?" I smirked, looking up at her as her eyes flickered with confusion before she stiffened.

"Do you all really think it'd be _this _easy?" Ling mocked, holding the tip of his sword to Alacrity's back, "You didn't honestly expect us to just stand back while you were here threatening a friend?"

"Well, hello again Lover Boy." Alacrity drawled, her eyes glancing towards Ling in a sharp glare, "I'd have expected you to go running off with your prize."

"I think you're currently pinning down my _prize _right now." Ling answered, pushing the tip of the sword closer to her neck, "And I'd much appreciate that you get off, pinning her down is my job."

"Excuse me?" I shouted and Alacrity rolled her eyes.

"Humans." She said, distaste dripping off of her tongue as she suddenly flickered and then appeared on top of a box, startling both Ling and I. "You all think much too highly of yourselves."

"And you're one to talk?" I grunted, lifting myself up as I stood up, about to gain my balance when Ling grabbed my arm and shoved me behind himself.

I felt my eyes narrow at the gesture, but a fierce and reprimanding glare from ling kept me from saying anything else as Alacrity walked back and forth on the box, eyeing Ling warily.

"What's wrong?" Ling taunted, raising an eyebrow, "I thought that you homunculus thought of yourselves as much better than humans, so why do you hesitate now?"

"There's a fine line between hesitation and strategizing!" Alacrity shouted, lunging forward, arms outstretched and crackling with energy as she aimed towards Ling.

Ling ducked backwards, but his eyes widened as his foot caught on the remaining debris of what looked to be a box. He swiftly turned, but refocusing on Alacrity, my eyes widened at the speed of which she was headed towards him.

Lan Fan's warning echoed in my head and I dashed forward, spreading my arms out and shutting my eyes as I waited for the burning crackle of electricity to come.

It didn't.

Opening my eyes, I stared wide eyed at Alacrity's equally wide eyed face. My gaze followed hers and I felt my brows furrow as she shuddered, staring intently at the key necklace that hung limply from Ling's neck, remaining perfectly fine throughout all of the battling.

She leaped backwards, eyes narrowed at the small key hanging around Ling's neck. I heard the sound of a clap, and Alacrity leaped out of the way as a large fist came her way. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Ed and Al poised and ready.

"Look's like it's time for me to go..." She muttered quietly, eyes trailing over to Gluttony's form and her eyes softened.

"I swear, if you humans do anything to harm Gluttony, you'll regret it." She snarled, eyes narrowed in disgust as she flickered before disappearing, a crackle of electricity sparking where she once stood.

"Well, damn." I muttered, coughing lightly as a slight feeling of fatigue washed over me, "That was one hell of a pain."

A loud _bang _rang out and a grunt of pain resounded. My eyes snapped back to the Ishvalan as he crumpled to the floor, grabbing at his leg. I followed his line of sight and stared wide eyed at the blonde lady with glasses and a white coat sitting behind the wheel of a car.

"Who..." Edward began before a look of shock and realization hit his face.

"Get in quickly!" The lady shouted, "We're running away!"

Ling went over, and with a mighty heave, lifted Gluttony up and hoisted him into the car. He paused before turning around, heading towards me.

"Hey, Ling what's with that – WHAT THE – put me down!" I shouted, as Ling suddenly bent downwards and scooped me up bridal style, carrying me to the car, "I can walk by myself god dammit!"

"Don't care." Ling said simply, hopping into the car, me still in his arms, "Let's get going!" He shouted to the lady and she nodded, kicking the car into gear.

"Ling, I swear to God, let. Me. Go." I snarled, shoving myself away from him, only to have him grip me tighter and yank me closer.

I paused a moment at the sound of his heart. Hearing the erratic thumping sound like a hummingbird in flight, its wings beating far to fast for the eye to see.

"For once," Ling began softly, holding me closer, "just sit still and be quiet, please?"

I frowned at the weird note in his voice, but none the less, paused in my attempt of escape and shifted, wondering what on earth had gotten into him.

"I've heard everything from Second Lieutenant Breda, Ling Yao." The lady began, making a sharp turn as she drove the car faster, "I heard about how you helped out with the Ross incident, we're headed straight to the hideout."

"Wait a minute!" Ling shouted, leaning forward and shifting me to his side, "I have a comrade! Please pick her up!"

"There's no time for that!" The lady shouted, sparing Ling a second of a glance.

"I'm begging you! She's dying right now! She's waiting for me to come pick her up!" Ling pleaded and I felt myself open my mouth to add in when the lady gave a small sigh.

"Please make it quick." She said simply, making another sharp left.

I glanced out the side of the car, finally being able to escape from Ling's hold when he had leaned forward to give directions as to where we were supposed to meet Lan Fan to the Blonde lady. My eyes zeroed in on the blue coats of some military personal, more importantly, on a specific black haired man.

Wrath, or Fuhrer Bradley turned around, and his eyes follow the lady curiously, as if trying to work something out. And I, being the person that I am, took advantage to the fact that he couldn't see me.

"Bleh!" I shouted, sticking my tongue out at the man as the car drove by.

"Is someone else in the car?" The lady questioned and Ling blinked.

"Yes, there is."

"Who? There's no one else but you and the homunculus."

"The name's Ghosty." I drawled, leaning out the side of the window as the car drove on, "Pleasure to meet you..."

"Lieutenant Hawkeye." She clarified and I nodded, frowning a bit.

"Great, now we're stuck with more military..."

"Would you rather be back there?" She questioned and I smirked.

"Touché."

* * *

><p>I flinched at the sound of another cry of muffled pain coming from the room Lan Fan lay in. A man named Doctor Knox had been brought to the hideout to come and help Lan Fan out.<p>

I shut my eyes, trying to tune out the sound of pain being brought on to the poor girl, and both Déjà and Gilbert, curled up closer and purred softly, as if trying to offer me comfort in any sort of way.

Glancing upwards, I noticed Ling's hardened face, his lips pressed into a firm line as his hands clenched and unclenched. Silently, I rested my head against his knee and I felt him stiffen before reaching a hand down to touch the top of my head, fingers beginning to twirl themselves within my ginger locks.

"Don't expect to be able to touch my hair whenever you feel like it." I added, shifting slightly from my position on the floor.

"Then I'll enjoy it while I can." Ling said softly, and I rolled my eyes, leaning back for a moment and doing my own quick mental check on how I felt.

I cringed as I felt a slight burning pulse in the areas where Alacrity had struck, but other than that and fatigue; it seemed that I was fine.

"How are you?" Ling asked, his hands stopping a moment from their gentle curving.

"Fine, how are you?" I answered.

"That's not what I meant Ghosty..." Ling stated and I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"I'm fit as a fiddle –"

"And don't lie."

"Who said I was lying?" I said defensively, and I felt Ling sigh.

"No need to act so depressed." I mocked, and Ling tugged a bit harder on a lock of a hair and I let out a low hiss, twisting my head up to glare at his face.

"I'm not depressed." Ling answered, his eyes shut as he stared back down at me, "I'm just thinking of the all the ways I could have prevented this from happening."

"Everything's got to run its course." I shrugged, turning back to look down on the old wooden floorboards, watching as dust flew and shifted gently, mixing in with the grains of dirt and various other things that had trailed into the abandoned house over the years. "No use dwelling on what's already happened."

"Ghosty..." Ling began suddenly, "That Alacrity...did she really...?"

"I think so..." I muttered, feeling my own hands tighten, "It would explain why she was able to hit me, and my own body being able to attack my soul makes sense. And I'm pretty sure that that was my body, no doubt about it."

"But how?" Ling questioned, his hands tightening slightly amongst my locks. "How did she get your body? Is she the reason why you're like this now?"

"Could be." I answered, "She didn't exactly give me a detailed explanation as to why the hell she had my body."

"But," I began, a smirk lighting up my face, "our meeting's a good thing – great actually."

"How so?" Ling questioned.

"I've just found out were my body is."

I felt Ling's hand stiffen and I blinked, looking up to see that his face had hardened into one I couldn't read before returning to it's normal, relaxed look, making it seem as if whatever he had felt had never been there.

...Okay...

The sound of footsteps made me look up and I shifted, making Ling's hand move away from my hair as I turned around and blinked at the solemn looking expressions of both Edward and Alphonse.

"...Sorry..." Edward said suddenly.

"You want to say, "We got you involved?" Ling questioned, looking towards Ed whose face had taken on what looked to be a guilty one.

"What's with that face? Don't misunderstand me." Ling began, "I told you that we'd join forces. We're the ones who proposed the idea and we agreed to cooperate of our own interests, so there's no need for you to feel responsible at all."

I reached a hand out and a warm, feline body quickly slid under, filling in the chilling empty space, while the other curled up softly into my side, neither cat saying anything, just simply offering their presence.

And that was good enough.

"In order to obtain immortality, we left our country prepared to make these kinds of sacrifices. I had tried to prepare myself because I was burdened with the fate of my family. I wasn't prepared though." Ling said, clenching his fist, "I was soft. Lan Fan was far more prepared than I was."

"Then you better not let what she did go to waste." I said simply, standing up and making my way towards the room, "And if you'll excuse me, I've got to make sure she's not dead, otherwise I'll have to kick her ass."

I turned around and approached Lan Fan's bed silently, the doctor guy had already left to go outside and I moved to stand by her bed, feeling an odd settling of a cliché moment.

"Demon..." Lan Fan panted, opening her eyes and looking around the room, "Where are you?"

"By the nightstand." I answered, feeling my eyes soften slightly, "Lan fan..."

"Don't." She began, "Don't start and go off and say how brave I was, I was not brave. I should have done much more and –"

"Are you stupid?" I snarled, glaring down at her, "I should have done more', what kind of talk is that? You lost an _arm _for goodness sake; I think that's enough Lan Fan." I snapped and she suddenly smirked.

"You called me by my name."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Fanny." I snorted, rolling my eyes as I made a move to leave the room, "But I'm still holding you to our promise."

"As am I." Lan Fan replied and I held back a smile as I exited the room, shaking my head.

"She's strong." A voice said, and I whipped around, raising an eyebrow at the tall, black haired male standing before Ling.

I made my why past the other man, carefully avoiding and skin contact in case we had another Elric fiasco.

"Yes, I am proud to have her as my retainer." Ling commented, looking up at the man. "Umm..."

"Ah, I'm late in greeting." He exclaimed, holding a hand out, "I'm a Colonel of the National Armed Forces, Roy Mustang."

"Roy Mustang?" I repeated, my brows scrunching together, the name sounded all too familiar.

I watched as Ling introduced himself and shook hands with Roy...wait.

Roy.

Roy Mustang.

Maes.

My eyes widened in realization and I looked up at Roy. "Wait, you're _the _Roy Mustang?"

"Yes. I am." Roy stated, raising an eyebrow and glancing around, "Mind telling me who this mysterious voice is."

"She's Ghosty." Ling answered, looking rather relieved that another person couldn't see me, "She happens to be a ghost due to unknown circumstances, so you most likely will not be able to see her."

"I'm sure she's a beautiful young maiden." Roy smirked and I mimicked gagging, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Horseboy, I'm sure I'm a doll –"

"Horseboy?"

"But do you know a man named Maes Hughes?" I questioned and Roy stiffened his face hardening into one of shock and then suspicion.

"How do you know Hughes?" He questioned.

"I met him at a cemetery," I answered.

"But he's dead-"

"Yeah, dead, I know, but he's sorta a ghost right now, and he made me promise to give you a message-"

"Where is he?" Roy shouted, suddenly looking frantic, and I felt a flicker of relief that at the moment he couldn't see me, "What did he say? Can you take me to him? I need to know who killed him! I need to avenge –"

"He doesn't want you to avenge him." I said firmly, narrowing my eyes, "He wants' you to let go."

Roy froze a moment before stiffening, eyes narrowed, "And how can I be sure that that's what he told you? How do I even know if you're telling the truth?"

"The guys with a girl waiting for them back home are always the ones to go first." I stated and Roy stiffened once more, his eyes widening at the words and his fists clenched.

"I hate to have been so harsh with a woman such as yourself, and I apologize for my behavior." Mustang said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "I do believe that what you're telling me is the truth, but I will not stand by and allow Maes's death to go unjustified."

"Don't you get it?" I growled, narrowing my eyes at the man, "He _wants _you to let go! Move on! You're the only reason right now why he can't go on!"

"Which is exactly why I must avenge his death so that he may rest at peace." Mustang repeated, turning around to face a different room, "And I'm afraid I will not be shaken from the path that I have chosen."

I clenched my fists, realizing that this would be much harder than I expected. But I had made a promise to Maes, a good guy like him doesn't deserve to have to be stuck all because of the selfish reason of a close friend, he deserved rest.

"_And what about you?"_ The voice echoed, _"What do you deserve?"_

I sat back and watched as Ling, Roy and Doctor Knox began to converse about Gluttony, Ed and Al soon joined in and I hung back, trying to focus a little harder on the voice.

'_Who are you exactly?'_ I thought.

"_Who am I? I can be considered a lot of things. Some people call me God, some people call me various other names, but I like to stick with Truth, so you can call me Truth, that ring any bells?"_

'_Not that I know off.' _I answered back sourly and the voice let out a chuckle.

"_My, talking with you sure is fun! Definitely gives me something to do~"_

'_Glad to know you get a kick out of screwing with some girl's memories.' _I growled and the voice merely let out another round of laughter, causing a booming pain to echo throughout my head.

"_If you got your memories all back in one sitting, you'd probably go crazy! That's why I prefer to let you dig for them yourself! Gives much more of a chance for you to so to say, _earn _them back I suppose, though it won't be as easy as it sounds you know."_

'_I think I've gotten that down.' _I thought dryly, _'Then whose voice do I keep hearing? All these random lines and clips of things, what are they?'_

"_Figure it out~"_

'_How can I figure anything out when you give me diddly squat to work with?' _I thought back furiously.

"_Fine. Answer this question and I'll give you a real big present! What kind of a person are you?" _The voice asked, humming lightly and I blinked, frowning as I processed the question.

'_What do you mean what kind of person am I?' _I questioned and if possible, I felt the voice smirk.

"_I mean, what kind of a person are you? There's a key answer I'm looking for~"_

'_That doesn't explain anything.' _I thought back angrily, _'Can't you –'_

"You killed Lust!" A voice shouted and I swung around, eyes wide as a loud explosion rocketed through the house and weight crashed down, slamming me into the ground.

I glanced upwards, surprised to see the familiar face of Ling hunched over me, keeping me pinned to the ground and shielding me from whatever had just happened. Struggling out from under his weight, I sat up and looked around, eyes widening at what I saw before me.

Where the wall had been, was now a large gaping hole, showing signs that it had attacked whatever was outside as well. The shuffling of feet came to my ears and I swung around, eyes widening even further at what had happened to Gluttony.

His stomach and mouth had opened up and formed a large, gaping mouth, sharp, jagged white teeth jutting out along the edges, and a single eye staring out through all the black darkness that lay there beneath.

A single eye.

Truth.

A loud ringing pain began to resound in my head, I flinched at how strong it had suddenly become. Swiveling my eyes around, I spotted Ling helping Lan Fan up, moving her to a safer spot.

"Meow!" Déjà exclaimed, her fur bristling in shock as she stared at Gluttony.

"Mrrow, mrrow, mrrow!" Gilbert hissed, unsheathing his claws as his fur fluffed up to make him look twice his size.

"Not much you two can do against him." I muttered, scooping the two into my arms and racking my head to think of a safe place for them.

I leaped out of the way as a high pressure of air blasted my way, sucking in everything in its path. Swinging around I stared in shock as Roy, Ed, and Al began to engage Gluttony in battle. A loud explosion rocked once more and I blinked, raising an eyebrow as the three began to run away towards the forest.

"Might as well." I muttered, shaking my head as I quickly ran to the car that Dr. Knox had started up, yanking open a door and tossing Déjà and Gilbert in, right on top of Lan Fan, whom looked on in surprise as Gilbert landed atop her head.

"Take care of 'em!" I shouted, slamming the door shut, I prepared to bolt off towards the sound of the explosions when I slammed into something hard.

Backing up I snapped my eyes upwards and inwardly cursed, seeing Ling's rather determined expression.

"Ghosty, get into the car, you and Lan Fan need to go somewhere safe." Ling said, his voice was gentle but there was the underlying tone that spoke that this was a command, not an option.

"Not this again." I groaned, backing up in an attempt to slip off to the side.

"Yes, this again." Ling stated firmly, and I inwardly flinched at the determined look in his eyes, meaning that this was going to be much harder than it seemed, "I'm not going to risk putting you in danger." Ling continued, and I faintly heard the hushed whisper of, "Again."

"You're not putting me in danger." I said gently, attempting at a more different approach. "This is my own decision; you're not choosing anything for me, which is exactly why it's my choice whether or not I want to go."

"Can't you just listen to me for once?" He said, his voice coming out pleading and I was momentarily startled by this new outcome, not liking how pleading his voice sounded, instantly making me feel guilty.

"Either whoever you're arguing with and you get in the car or get a room!" Dr. Know shouted and I felt a tick mark appear on my head.

"Like I would ever go anywhere with this guy!" I shouted back at him and he stuck his face out the window, looking annoyed.

"Then stop arguing and let the damn person go already!" He shouted, looking towards Ling, "Whatever the hell you're arguing about can wait for later!"

"But –" Ling began and I finally snapped whipping my head around to glare at him.

"Do you think I'd just sit by and play the damsel in distress while you go out and risk your life? In case you haven't realized it yet, I _need _you to stay alive to help me get my body back or move on remember? And I can't exactly do that with you _dead _now can't I? There's_ no_ way I'll let you risk your life when I still need you!" I exclaimed, panting from the force of the outburst and Ling looked at me, simply raising an eyebrow as the corner of his mouth twitched upwards.

"Ghosty...is that you're way of telling me that you don't want me to get hurt?" Ling asked, a sly and rather pleased look coming onto his face and I paused, blinking at what he said as my eyes narrowed and I growled.

"Hell no! We're business partners remember? I technically need you to help me out to get my body back...s-s-so I have to make sure you stay alive!" I exclaimed, flinching at the stutter, "Don't take it the wrong way!"

A hand came and rested on my head, making me pause in my rage and look up at Ling in confusion at the gesture.

"I'll be sure to be extra more careful now." Ling stated, a cheeky grin on his face, "Since I know I've got a girl needing for me to come back alive~"

"That's not what I meant you jerk!" I exclaimed, horrified that he would even think that I thought of him so highly, "I'm just making sure you don't screw yourself over being the idiot that you are!"

"So you want to be my bodyguard?"

"Hell no!"

"Then...?"

"J-just shut up! I'm going no matter what you say okay?" I burst out, huffing and stomping my foot in emphasis and Ling merely smiled.

"Whatever you say Ghosty~ But, why –"

"Hurry up!" Knox shouted, I turned to shout back but paused at the direction of his gaze and turned around to see Edward and Alphonse, running over behind Hawkeye whom had Roy leaning against her shoulder.

I moved over and silently help her lift him into the car, her gaze swiveled around and darted around, looking as if she were trying to locate the source of extra help and I tapped hr shoulder, alerting her of my presence.

"Hurry up and get on and go back, useless!" Edward shouted, kicking the car as he glared at Roy.

"Are you telling me to lave without a care in the situation?" Roy exclaimed, looking miffed.

"Leave!"

"Seriously, you're _not _being _useful _Colonel."

"You're a hindrance!"

Alphonse, Hawkeye, and Edward said/exclaimed, causing a depressing aura to cloud over Roy.

"Besides, I need you to stay alive so that I can have a _talk _with you later about Maes." I added in, and both Ed and Al looked at me curiously, catching the name Maes.

"You do your work." Ed began, casting me a final, lingering glance before turning around to look at Roy, "The top of the military being a homunculus isn't a problem you can just leave alone, right?"

"There's no time to be talking forever!" Knox exclaimed, "You guys get on quickly to!"

There was a pregnant pause as Ling, Alphonse, Edward, and I glanced between each other and then looked back to the people in the car with a slight grin.

"It's all full. Just go." Edward said, and both Hawkeye and Knox looked mortified.

"You idiot!" Dr. Know shouted, sweat pouring down his face.

"There's no way we can leave children and a ghost alone on the battlefield!" Hawkeye exclaimed.

"You people..." Ling began, leaning forward, a hand resting on his sword, "I'm not to clear on the details but you're aiming for something bigger than a homunculus or a Philosopher's Stone, right? Isn't you're opponent in the upper stratum of the military?"

"We have to get information from that thing called Gluttony no matter what." Edward smirked. "We'll stay here and fight with him. We being children has nothing to do with this. We're the ones who came up with the plan this time. We have to clean up after our own mess. Thanks for lending a hand here."

Hawkeye was silent, pulling out a silver pistol and holding it out to Edward, whom looked surprised at the gesture.

"Edward, take this with you. You know how to use it right?" Hawkeye asked, offering the gun towards Ed.

For a moment, Edward looked hesitant, something flashed in his eyes as he stared at the weapon and I felt a small shiver go through me.

A gun was a weapon used to kill, maybe injure, but meant to kill. To have one on you seemed to make it seem as if you were fully intent on killing to get through to your goals.

And that was just...

_Wrong._

"That's...a tool that kills people." Al said softly, looking as if a shiver had passed through his armor as well.

"It's a tool that protects your lives." Hawkeye answered curtly and Ed frowned, clearly not happy with the choice that had to be made as he stared at the gun.

"I'll borrow it." Ed stated finally, taking the gun and pocketing it just as a loud explosion shot up from the heart of the forest.

"Please take care of Lan Fan!" Ling exclaimed finally, turning around to take off with Ed and Al.

"Don't forget your promise demon!" I heard Lan Fan shout out, her voice hoarse and strained.

I cast a final glance backwards and smirked, "Wouldn't dream of it Fanny!"

"Where is Roy Mustang? How dare you kill Lust! I won't forgive you!" Gluttony shouted, his voice coming out deeper and more menacing as he let forth another burst from the opening connecting his mouth and stomach.

"I said we'd fight but it's scary as hell...!" Edward whispered as we crouched behind a few trees and shrubs, peering through warily as Gluttony continued his rampage.

"What happened to the cute chubby look he had earlier...?" I asked, feeling my eye twitching in disbelief as Gluttony let forth another burst, sucking in a huge clump of trees rather close to where we were.

"His manner of speech has changed..." Ling added.

"How do we catch it?" Al asked, and I blinked at the small panda that rest atop his head.

"Al, why the hell do you have a panda on your head?" I questioned and Al looked as sheepish as a hunk of metal could be.

"It's kind of a long story..."

"If only it could at least return to its previous calm form..." Al murmured.

"Won't he calm down if he sucks the Colonel into his stomach?"

"That's a good idea Ling."

"I second that."

Suddenly there was a loud cry and a burst of air came hurtling towards us as we leapt from our hiding spot and began to run for our lives, dodging Gluttony's attempts at sucking us into the dark abyss that was his stomach.

"JUST WHERE IS ALL THE STUFF HE SUCKS UP GOING, ANYWAY?" Edward exclaimed, looking utterly baffled.

"How should I know?" Ling answered furiously, looking equally shocked/baffled/confused, "Aren't homunculi a component of alchemy?"

"Ahh, jeez, this is getting us nowhere!" Alphonse groaned and I snorted.

"You think?"

Ling's head suddenly whipped around and the panda beside Al tensed up. Feeling the hairs on the back of my neck begin to tingle, I followed the panda's gaze and blinked.

"Is that a horse?" I questioned, jaw dropping as I surveyed the dark creature watching us in return, its eyes gleaming darkly as mist trailed from its nostrils and it flicked its tail.

"Stop, Gluttony." It spoke.

...

"WHAT THE HELL?" I exclaimed, eyes widening, "Did that horse just _talk_?"

"It talked?" Ling echoed, looking shocked and I cast him an annoyed glance.

"Did I not just say that?"

"You..." The horse began as suddenly its mouth formed into a large smirk and my eyes widened further, "You're from before...!"

I stared, unable to say anything as red electricity a little different than Alacrity's began to crackle around the horse as its mane grew more spiked and singled out, its hooves began to change to hands and its head turned into a face.

What.

The.

Hell.

"Hey... It's been a while Fullmetal Pipsqueak." The figure said finally, fully transforming from his (I _assumed _it was a he) previous equestrian shape.

The stranger stood up, clad in what looked like a black skort, a black top that showed his belly and lower abdomen. He had dark, violet purple like eyes that upon first glance, caused a massive pain to blossom in the back of my head before settling down.

"...Since when did palm trees talk?" I said finally, looking wide-eyed at the person before me.

"Who..." Edward began, charging towards the stranger whom blinked at Ed in confusion, "Did...You..."

"Ed –" I began but was soon cut off and caught by surprise as Edward slammed his foot towards the stranger, who ducked with a equally surprised look on his as Ed's foot made contact with the tree with a loud _thwack._

"CALL A MINIATURE PLANKTON-FLEA SIZED-ITTY BITTY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK?" Ed shouted, a severely pissed off look on his face.

"Wait! I'm not planning on fighting you pip – " The stranger began, but was soon cut off.

"That's five!" Edward shouted, swinging his fist up and the figure paled, dodging to the side as he stared at Ed, clearly freaked out.

"Wha... wha... What's your problem!"

"Twice just now!" Edward shouted, clenching his fists. "And three times in the fifth laboratory! You called me pipsqueak! Don't tell me you don't remember?"

"Such a good memory..." The stranger stated, sweat dropping as he stared at Edward with obvious amazement.

"I'm so glad I found you here today Envy..." Edward smirked evilly, a sinister look over coming his face as what looked to be a forked tongue slipped out of his mouth and flames began to flicker behind him.

"..Monster..." Both Ling and I echoed, staring in shock at Ed.

Ed clapped his hands against a tree, which turned into a log and swung at a fast pace toward this newly dubbed Envy, who blinked in bewilderment before dodging off to the side.

"Don't provoke him, brother!" Al shouted.

"I think it's a bit too late for that..." I muttered, sweat dropping as Edward panted heavily, struggling against Al's grip.

"Impulsive kid..." Envy grunted, skidding to a halt beside Gluttony.

"Mustang! Lust's enemy! Eat! Eat! Eat him!" Gluttony raged and Envy looked at him in bewilderment.

"Ah? He's not here. Didn't he run away already? And anyways, you can't eat the Colonel." Envy chided.

"Why... Lust... He killed Lust... And he'll try to kill Alacrity too!" Gluttony whined and my ears perked up at the familiar name.

"Where _is _Alacrity?" I asked, narrowing my eyes, "I'd have expected her to show up..."

"Who's that talking?" Envy asked, looking around with a raised eyebrow, "Oh, wait, could it be that ghost girl the old man was talking about? The one who used to own Zeal –"

"Alacrity." Gluttony corrected.

"Whatever, that girl should just stick with the name she's given." Envy sighed, clear annoyance flickering across his face.

"What do you know about me?" I asked, eye narrowed at the mention of knowledge about me.

"Oh, we know a _lot_." Envy smirked, "Probably more than you know yourself."

Envy's gaze traveled over to where Ling stood and his eyes narrowed. "Hmph, _you _again squinty-eyes."

"Hi." Ling said casually, smiling cheekily, "Come to capture me?"

"Who would want to capture you...?" I muttered.

"Not today. I'm just here to get him." Envy said simply, patting Gluttony's head and resting an arm on him. "...But if we don't get rid of you... Gluttony! You can't eat the Flame Alchemist, the Elric brothers, _or _the ghost, but you can eat that squinty eyed guy there."

Ling blinked as Envy continued on.

"Hungry? Swallow him whole!"

"I wouldn't mind it if he ate Ling either..." I began, putting a finger to my chin in thought.

"Ghosty!"

"Got it? Do not eat the Elrics and this Ghosty. Squinty there is the only edible one."

"Rawr!" Gluttony growled and Edward smirked, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"Oh? Things are looking better. Seems like they're not going after us right now."

"And Gluttony has calmed down somewhat." Al added.

"...I see." Ling said, licking his lips as he pulled his sword out.

Edward slammed his hands towards the ground, causing a wall to appear and form a rift, separating Envy and Gluttony.

"You take care of that one!" Ed shouted from the other side of the wall, and I watched as Ling charged towards Envy.

Envy let out a grunt as he transformed his hand into a scythe like blade and moved to dodge a jab from Ling with his sword, his face fully intent on landing a hit.

I made a move to launch forward and aim a kick towards Envy's face when a nerve racking shot of pain hit my head, causing me to falter and halt mid-step, hands gripping my head as the pain began to resound.

"_Do you belong in this fight? I mean, is there anything you can do? You're practically dead, your attacks would just sail right through and leave no damage, maybe you can materialize yourself to some extent, but how long would that last until you got tired?" _The voice asked, not halting a second and giving me a chance to reply as it swept on.

"_You're useless. There's nothing you can do."_

"There's plenty!" I shouted out loud, feeling a frantic sort of feeling burst through me, "I _can _do something!"

"_Like sit back and watch the Prince do all the work?"_

"Bastard, no wonder you can take on King Bradley!" Envy snarled, dodging several blows from Ling.

"Thank you." Ling replied, "You, are nothing compared to him!" His sword landed a hit, cutting into his side, but Envy smirked and I struggled to keep focus as the pain grew into a more frantic beat, as if trying to cause me as much pain as possible.

One of Envy's arms wrapped around Ling's neck and arm, Ling gave a grunt of pain as the grip tightened and I felt a flicker of anger well up, slowly beginning to burn brighter.

"Gotcha'." Envy smirked.

"I see, letting me be cut right through you..." Ling ground out, one hand trying in vain to yank Envy's arm off of his neck.

"Because I know I can't fight you the normal way. How was that? Not something humans can do, eh?"

Ling looked on wide-eyed as Envy's arm began to transform into a rather deadly looking snake. And Envy smirked, eyes glinting maliciously.

"So...would you like to be strangled? Bitten on the neck? Or chopped to pieces?" he questioned, licking his lips as his grip on Ling tightened, forcing him to drop his sword.

"I...think I'd rather be..." Ling began, and I noticed his leg move in a swift motion, causing a cloud of dirt to fly into Envy's face.

"There is something I can do!" I shouted finally, focusing on the burning anger and using it to overpower the pain as I launched myself forward, a fist slamming into Envy's abdomen.

"Sorry, Palm-Tree-Head." I smirked, "But I'm the only one that can make death threats at this idiot."

"I wouldn't get so cocky yet girly." Envy smirked, looking down at me and I blinked.

It was as if he could see me...

My eyes widened as suddenly a painful jolt of electricity shot through my veins, making whatever it was that was occupying my systems alight on fire and cause a searing pain to burn throughout me. It was much different from the little click I had felt when I had touched Edward and Alphonse, this one seeming as if it were burning me from the inside out.

I let out a pained cry and fell to the ground, gripping myself tightly as spasms rocked my body. Red electricity crackling up and down.

"Seems like you and Philosopher stones don't mix." Envy grinned, though that grin was quickly wiped off of his face.

Ling charged forward, a look of anger on his face as he pulled Envy's sword arm towards his other hand, slicing off the appendage that kept him strangled. He grabbed his sword from the ground and sliced it across Envy, blood spraying out and covering the floor.

"Bastard...!" Envy grunted, staggering backwards.

"Dirt in my eyes... stupid little tricks like these..."

I felt Ling shift above me, casting a shadow to signify that he had moved in front of me in what appeared to be a protective stance as he faced Envy.

"_See? You can't do anything~"_

"People have been trying to assassinate me since I was little." Ling began, "So I had to learn a few tricks."

"To bad no one ever actually got the chance to kill you." I chuckled and Ling looked at me aghast.

"Ghosty! Why are you so mean to me! I thought you cared~" He whined.

"Exactly." I groaned, sitting up. "You _thought_."

"How about it?" Ling began again, turning his attention away from me, "What you said. If you surrender, we won't harm you. We just need information on the Philosopher's Stone."

"Trash..." Envy growled, anger and distaste lacing his voice. "Don't you weakling's start gloating yet!"

"Don't underestimate humans." Ling growled back just as fiercely, "Homunculus."

There was a loud crash and both Ling and I turned around to see Al and Ed come crashing through the wall formed by alchemy.

"Hey, don't get in the way..." Ling began and I turned around, shoving him to the side as Envy came barreling past, not without lost as Ling drew his sword up, slicing of one of his legs.

Envy let out a cry of pain, falling to the floor as ling towered over him, sword ready to plunge down. I narrowed my eyes as Envy smirked, and his face transformed into Lan Fan's her eyes wide and shocked.

Ling stiffened in shock and I growled, dodging around to land a kick in Envy's face, using him for leverage.

"You would attack your own comrade!" Envy sputtered, clearly surprised and I smirked, launching myself forward to tackle Ling out of the way from Gluttony's range.

"I would never hesitate to land a kick at Fanny!" I shouted, though the breath was knocked out from me as Edward tackled into Ling as well, attempting to pull him out of the way.

My eyes widened as time seemed to slow down, Envy grabbed onto Ed's foot and there was a loud boom as I felt myself being sucked into gosh-knows-what.

I felt darkness and the rush of air flow past me. Everything seemed to turn pitch black as suddenly liquid surrounded me, some phasing through while other parts clung to my skin, making me feel gunky and overall nasty.

Shivering, I blinked my eyes and sat up, looking around in confusion and shock as I gazed at what lay before me.

Bits and pieces of things you couldn't even think would be around sat on the most random of positions. Bits of metal, scraps of cars, a huge chunk of what looked to be part of a building, flickers of fire, and last but not least, the one thing you _always _need to have to make every creepy ass scene complete.

Human remains.

Lovely.

I groaned and struggled to stand up, the red, murky liquid sloshing around me as I stood and surveyed the area around me. What was going on and the past events finally making their way to my brain and allowing me to register that I shouldn't be alone down here.

"Edward!" I shouted, cupping my hands around my mouth as I swung around, "Idiot Prince!"

"I'm offended that you would call Edward's name before my own, and even more so that you would call me an idiot while his name is perfectly fine!" A voice stated glumly.

Swinging around my eyes zeroed in on a figure walking towards me. I squinted a bit and felt a small rush of relief when I made out Ling, holding a makeshift torch in his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, your feelings are hurt, whatever." I rolled my eyes and shrugged, waiting until he came closer and then returning to looking out at the vast nothingness that lay before me.

"So, where are we exactly?" I questioned, hearing my voice echo around me with a slight chill.

"Inside Gluttony's stomach I presume." Ling answered, holding his torch up to brighten up the area a bit, "You can tell by the bits and pieces here and there, this must be where it all goes."

"Wonderful." I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "We should probably go look for Ed now..."

"But before that..." Ling began, walking so that he was directly in front of me and peering at me closely. "I must know Ghosty..."

"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

"Earlier, when you said that you needed me to find your body, why not just go with Edward and Alphonse like you said you would probably do? You don't need me if you have them." Ling said, cocking his head and I froze.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." I answered hastily, narrowing my eyes to try to cover up my mistake, "thanks for reminding me, now I don't care if you die."

"You're a terrible liar, Ghosty." Ling said simply, cocking an eyebrow at me as if to ask 'seriously?'

"Am not." I answered defensively, crossing my arms and huffing as I looked away, I muttered something incoherent and Ling's face perked up.

"What was that?"

I muttered something once more and the corner of Ling's mouth twitched upwards.

"Did you say you care about me? Perhaps you return my feelings?"

"Hell no!" I shouted, looking horrified, "I don't care about you. And what feelings? Since when did you have 'feelings' for me? Last time I checked, I was a source to immortality, and plus, we're _business _partners, nothing more, probably something less."

"Then _why_," Ling began, looking smug though a tad bit put off by my later comment, "Did you decide to stick with me and not run off with Ed and Al? Not that I would have let you of course." He added on a later note and my eye twitched.

"Because." I began, feeling my cheeks heat up as I turned to look away, "I made a deal with you."

"You help me find immortality, and I help you find your body, and closure if necessary." Ling repeated, nodding his head, "So?"

"_So_." I began, my cheeks flushed. "It was a deal."

"What's the big deal about it being a deal?" Ling questioned and gave an aggravated sigh, turning around to look him fully in the eye.

"The big _deal_, is that I'm the kind of person that keeps my word, okay? If I make a deal with someone, I'll follow through." I snapped and Ling blinked, looking rather disappointed.

"So you only want me alive so you can finish you're deal?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"...Damn..." Ling cursed, looking away with annoyance, "And here I thought I had finally gotten you to at care _somewhat _about me."

"Fat chance." I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"I'm the kind of person that keeps my word, that's it."

"_Bingo."_

A jolt of electricity went through me and my vision began to fuzz, I felt myself sway a bit and staggered, bringing my hands up to clutch at my head as I heard the voice give a small tut of praise.

"_Congratulations! You've answered the question right!"_

"Wha...?" I began, my eyelids drooping as I felt my knees shake.

"Ghosty?" I heard Ling cry, though my vision began to grow harder and more clogged up as well. "Ghosty!"

My legs buckled out from under me as the world began to spin before I felt myself hit the ground with a _splash_.

And then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: If Six-Year-old Ling met a Six-Year-old Ghosty<strong>

Ghosty sighed, resting her hand against her slightly chubby cheek as she leaned against the tree that cast a large, cool shade across the tiny playground crowded with several other toddlers.

Her apple red eyes looked on with boredom, watching as Envy and Edward fought over a small red ball. Alphonse petting a kitten, and Lust sitting around in equal boredom as she watched her younger brother Gluttony chow down on several food items.

She let loose another sigh and slumped down to the ground, sitting cross legged as she yawned, rubbing her eyes and blinking sleepily, maybe she would take a nap.

"Hiya!" A voice said excitedly, a little squeak in there voice and Ghosty opened one eye, looking up and raising an eyebrow at the boy that stood before her.

He had long black hair tied back into a pony tail with a bright white ribbon; he wore loose fitting yellow over shirt with no inside shirt, and loose white pants. A black fringe spiked up from the top of his head, but the most notable thing to Ghosty was...

"Why are your eyes so squinty?" She commented, feeling slightly annoyed that this boy had the boldness to ruin her moment of peace.

"Hey!" He pouted, looking offended, "I'm sensitive about my eyes, that's not nice."

"No one ever told me to be nice to strangers." She snorted, crossing her arms and tilting her head slightly diagonal and lifting her chin up a bit in the kind of challenging pose her mom got when she argued with dad. "And what do you want? I was just about to take a nap..."

"Wanna play?" He asked, a bright smile on his face and Ghosty arched an eyebrow further.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to play with me? You could choose the game!" He continued, looking like an eager puppy, "Pretty please?"

"No thanks." Ghosty said, attempting to be at least a _little _polite, "I have much better things to do then hang around with a stranger."

"Like what?" The boy challenged, crossing his arms with a huff, "And my name's Ling! Now you tell me yours!"

"...Ghosty." She answered after a moment and then yawned once more. "Now leave me alone."

"What? Common' one game won't kill you!" He pleaded, pouting and giving her what looked to be the puppy dog face.

Ghosty flinched, not at all liking that the power of the puppy dog eyes were directed solely on her and she shakily stood up, attempting to inch away.

"I think it would." She answered swiftly, moving to the side, prepared to make her getaway, "Now if you'll excuse me –"

"Please!" Ling cried, tackling her to the ground and latching himself onto her waist, "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please –"

"No!" Ghosty shouted, shoving him off of her as she broke off at a sprint, her tiny legs propelling her as far away from the little boy as she climbed on top of some rainbow bars.

Looking around, she let out a breath of relief at no sight of the little boy.

"Wow! You climb fast." A voice complemented beside her and she let out a screech, nearly toppling off of the bars as the little boy grinned, sliding up closer to her. "But I climb faster!"

"Get away from me!" She shouted, leaping off of the bars and breaking off at a sprint and climbing onto the play set, eyes darting around as she looked for any sign of spiky black hair.

"You wanna play tag then?" He asked, his head popping down in front of her face and she let out another screech, stumbling backwards as she whipped around and slid down the slide, bolting past a now grumpy Ed and Envy as they glared at Winry who held the ball out of their reach.

Ghosty ran over the top of a hill, looking back her eyes widened when she saw Ling running after her, fast on her heels.

"Hey! No need to run away! I won't bite!" He cried out, arms outstretched to grab her and she put on another burst of speed, just barely escaping his grasp.

Why am I being chased by some weirdo? Ghosty thought to herself.

Ling, on the other hand. Was beyond confused as to why on earth the girl with pretty hair and eyes kept running away from him! He just wanted to play, but she kept running away! Maybe she was shy? He pondered, tilting his head as he paused in his chasing to think about it.

Yeah! That was probably it! She was shy! SO he needed to show her that he was a nice guy and then they would become the best of friends and he could tell her what to do like with his friend Lan Fan!

Ling grinned to himself at the thought and looked around, spotting the bright ginger hair behind a clump of bushes.

Ghosty let out a breath of relief, now, without a doubt, sure that the creepy little boy was gone.

She turned around to climb out when her head bumped into something hard. Wincing she looked up and her red orbs met strikingly dark ones and she blinked.

"HOLY COOKIES!" She exclaimed, rushing out of the bushes and bolting over to a tree, in which she climbed up frantically in an attempt to escape the little boy.

"Hey!" Ling cried, running over and peering up at Ghosty from the high tree. "You shouldn't climb so high!"

"Anything to get away from you!" She exclaimed, climbing onto a narrow branch that extended a bit further, 'Why won't you leave me alone!"

"It's okay if you're shy!" The little boy coaxed, "I have a friend who's a bit shy to! But we're the best of friends! I don't mind that you're shy! SO come down and play with me!"

"Shy?" Ghosty repeated aloud, looking bewildered, "I'm not shy! You're just creepy!"

"I order you to come down this instant!" Ling said, crossing his arms and stomping his foot as he looked up at the shorter girl, who raised an eyebrow and looked down at him.

"Oh, _really_?" Ghosty asked, a smirk coming onto her adorable little kid face, "And how are you going to make me?"

"'Cause I said so!" Ling declared, looking slightly miffed that anyone would dare not listen to him, Lan Fan always did! "And since I'm a prince, you have to listen to me as a commoner!"

"My butt!" Ghosty snorted, shaking her head, "Like I care if you're the king of the world! You can't make me and that's that."

"Yeah I can!" Ling cried.

"No you can't!"

"Yeah I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yeah I can!"

"No you can't!"

"_Yeah _I can!"

"_No _you can't!"

"Come down this instant!" Ling declared and Ghosty stuck her tongue out.

"Who's going to make me –" The little girl was cut off as a loud _crack _echoed throughout the playground. All the children stopped what they were doing and looked up in shock as the branch Ghosty was sitting on began to sway underneath her.

The little girl's eyes widened and before she could leap to the next branch, the branch cracked, sending the little girl plummeting downwards.

She shut her eyes, prepared to feel the impact of the ground colliding with herself and making a Ghosty patty. But instead, she felt something land under her.

Slowly, Ghosty opened her eyes and she stared in shock at the worried black orbs that stared back at her. Looking around, she found herself in the little boy's arms, pulled closely to his chest.

"Are you okay?" Ling asked, helping the girl to her feet and looking her over for injuries, "You didn't get hurt did you?"

"No..." Ghosty said, still shocked by what had just happened, "You saved me..."

"Of course!" Ling exclaimed, looking shocked, "I couldn't just let one of my commoners fall!"

"..I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." Ghosty said, looking down at the ground, she shuffled her foot before looking up at Ling, a soft smile on her face. "But thank you for saving me."

Ling froze. He put a small hand to his chest and blinked as he felt his heart began to beat really fast, his cheeks flushed as he stared at the ginger haired girl's soft smile, and for once, warm eyes that were directed at him.

"Y-y-y-you're w-w-welcome..." He stuttered, his cheeks turning a bright tomato red.

"Well, bye then." Ghosty shrugged, raising an eyebrow at the little boy's odd behavior, "Thanks again."

"W-w-wait!" Ling exclaimed, grabbing the little girl's wrist and looking as intently as a six-year-old could into her eyes. "Marry me!"

"...hah?" Ghosty asked, looking bewildered as Ling's face grew more certain and the boy gripped both her hands in his, holding them between themselves in a romantic like pose.

"Marry me!" He repeated.

"...Marry _you_?" Ghosty echoed, still looking confused, "What?"

"Yes! Marry me! I've been told that when you really like someone, you marry them! So marry me!" Ling repeated, stepping closer to the girl who suddenly looked extremely freaked out.

"But I don't like you!" Ghosty exclaimed, slipping her hands from his and backing away slowly as Ling continued to follow her. "Plus, we're six!"

"Children are betrothed to each other in my country all the time!" Ling said, continuing to advance on the little girl.

"B-b-but, where the heck did this come from?" Ghosty exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter! All that I know is that I really, really, really, _really _like you! So marry me!" Ling said.

"Heck no!" Ghosty shouted, breaking of into a sprint, "Leave me alone you weirdo!"

"Marry me!" Ling shouted after the girl, chasing after her with his arms outstretched. "I order you to!"

"You can't _order _someone to marry you!"

"Yes I can!"

"N you can't!"

"Marry me!"

"No!"

* * *

><p><strong>Holy fudge. This is the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories...Marshmallows...<strong>

**200 Hundred Reviews. TWO-HUNDRED FREAKIN' REVIEWS.**

**OH. MY. GOSH. I. LOVE. YOU. GUYS. I SWEAR, I AM THE HAPPIEST PERSON ON EARTH RIGHT NOW! (Unless someone just won the lottery...) I really didn't think so many people would like this story, but seeing all these reviews, I'm so happy to know that so many of you guys like it. It's thanks to seeing all those nice reviews that I can keep up and struggle to update as fast as I can for you guys. I swear. You guys are the best. Pats on the back to all of you.**

**I just got braces. And mah teeth hurt.**

**HOLY MARSHMALLOWS I'VE GOT A LOT OF REVIEWS TO REPLY TO...**

**Yyh-ygo-fma: Thanks! Glad you loved it~ Yes, everyone seems to adore our dear Gilbert the Cockblocking cat~ Yup! 'Cause Edward's such a smartypants~ Hello fellow United States citizen! XD I know huh? When will he ever learn~ Nope, Alacrity is, since she has her body... Thanks for the review! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**SmileRen: She's not! So don't thump me! –holds up Ghosty for protection- Cats playing poker... I wish I had them in real life... Does she? Everyone seems to have different opinions about her, but she's need for the plot, so we'll just have to see where she goes...Thanks for reviewing! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru: Pssh, no one can resist the power of the surprise.. ._. Thanks! I loved the Aura in Wonderland special! AND I'M SO GLAD YOU DECIDED NOT TO QUIT, OH MY MALLOWS, THAT STORY IS AMAZING. YOU SHOULD NOT DOUBT IT, I THINK IT'S AWESOME, AND SO DO BUNCHES OF OTHER PEOPLEZ. Yeah, poor Ling and Greed, they get more action together than with Ghosty~ Yeah, I get annoyed with it too, but it's necessary. And at times fun to write cuz it screws with Ghosty...Fluffyness! Trololololol, maybe I _do _know...YOU'LL NEVER KNOWZ. I WANNA MEET SOMEONE WITH THAT NAME. Pssh, global warming isn't going to kill us, the rabid fan girls suddenly spontaneously combusting upon the sight of their favorite character will. I KNOW RIGHT? THE 24TH? ARE YOU KIDDING MEH? RIGHT _BEFORE _CHRISTMAS? HOW DID YOUGET A GREEDLING UNIT? –holds phone ready- I need to get one... I don't think she'd die that easily though, we'd probably have to sick Roy on her...XD I get so many hate/love comments about Alacrity, it's amusing to see it switch back and forth XD Thanks! I was worried she wouldn't fit in, but hearing that makes me feel so happy~ :D Thanks for reviewing! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**Tailsdoll123:**

**Ghosty: I appreciate it, I'll be sure to make an appointment as soon as possible. **

**LAUGH OUT LOUD. SO TRUE. SO TRUE. XD Better than you? That's not possible! You're amazing! Glad you thought so~ Thanks for reviewing! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**LeFay Strent: Aww, you so nice. :3 I love Roy, and Kimblee, though I wish I could Kimblee off more often, I'll try my best in my story! Yes, 'cause we all know Kimblee likes to blow stuff up. **

All was peaceful for Roy. He was sitting in his lounge chair, sipping some coffee by a fire that he had lit himself. Letting out a pleased sigh, Roy sunk deeper into the soft cushion of the chair.

Yup. Life was good.

"Mrrow!"

Eyes snapping open, Roy looked over in time to see a night black cat snicker at him before running off, a pair of white gloves in his mouth.

White gloves.

"Hey! Get back here!" Roy shouted, charging after the cat, which let out another cackle.

Could cat's even laugh?

Pushing his thoughts aside, Roy charged after the cat, keeping pace as he made twists and turns, though he stopped all too late as a trash can appeared in his way, causing him to trip, and land into the trash can.

With all of that stinky trash inside.

A pair of white gloves fluttered down and landed on his head. Roy let out a sigh of frustration and glared down at the ground.

All was certainly not peaceful.

**There ya go! X3 They are the epitomize of awesomeness. Yup. Major stuff is _so _about to go down. I laughed at that, I like it. I should go visit Louisiana sometimes and see if it's true. XD Thanks for the review! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**Storygirll11: Well, you can have one! –hands a chocolate chip cookie- :D Heh, you may think that _now_, but let's see what you think when Greed comes into play~ Do you drink lots of tea? JUST KIDDING! STEREO TYPEZ! XD No offense by the way, I couldn't help it, do you guys get that one a lot? Thanks for the review! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians: MARSHMALLOWS! :D Oh, and you got Ghosty perfectly in your story! Heck yeah! Prussia all the wayz! Gilbert's actually a black cat... Yup! I know, Alacrity's just a body jacker! XD Thanks for reviewing! – makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**WapahaniRaiders: Pfft, you guys all seem to ask what Ghosty's real name is, alas! It won't be revealed for a _long _time~ -snickers evilly- Thanks! There actually is a story behind the fear, but we'll just have to wait for it to be explained~ Glad you enjoyed it! XD Thanks for reviewing! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**Eclipsewings: Y-you mean it? –sparkly eyes- Awwww! I'm touched! When I wrote it, I pictured it. And IT WOULD NOT LEAVE ME FOR A _LONG _TIME! D: Yup. Riza's just that badass. That poor umbrella gets so abused...poor thing... XD I'm glad you liked it! I can't wait till I get it posted up. I know right? Cats these days... Poker seemed more fitting, because there's no way Gilbert would consist to playing some 'kiddy' game of Go Fish. XD Gee, a lot of your guys' states need some weather management classes! I need her to teach me too. They _are _aren't they! That's the best comparison I've heard about them! Thanks for reviewing! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**Chaotic Luna: Did you read it now? XD Thanks! That's so nice to know! :3 Pssh, who _doesn't _love Ling? Aww, thanks for loving it! I hope you do! You seem so nice! :D Of weird people...have you seen California? We have sixth graders who flash us from buses...-_- LAUGHOUT LOUD. That describes her perfectly~ XD Thanks for reviewing! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**Baka Neko: Hah, Option D pretty much rained supreme. ... Each dot represents all my thank yous! :D Heh, another New Yorker, I love California too, it's such a lovable state~ Thanks for reviewing! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**Fo-chan (Fate's Obsession) Jaci's Spice: Kimblee indeed! :D ...I CAN PICTURE IT! Mello, mello, mello, mello, mello, MEL-LO! Dude. That sucks. CANDA? I LOVE CANADIANS! :D (Except Justin Bieber...SORRY JB FANS~) I've never been there, but I want to visit it someday. I DIDN'T KNOW UNTIL YOU TOLD ME. HOLY MOLAH. Gilbert basks in your love~ I know right? I mean, its one thing to be rejected straight out, but another to be rejected and the person doesn't even know they're doing it! Well, you get one! XD I won't steal it~...Maybe...TROLOLOLOLOL Haha! You fell for it! XD It was actually a joke~ Thanks for the review! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**a simple fan: -sniffles- YOU SO NICE! :D Pfft, he would totally fail.**

"Envy! I challenge you to a battle!" Roy Mustang declared, snapping his fingers only to blink as rain began to pour down heavily.

"Sure." Envy smirked, cracking his knuckles as a smirk crossed his face. "You ready?"

"...Mommy..."

**X3 Thanks! Yes, he will actually, but it'll take some time, but its coming! I get a lot of mixed comments about her, but she'll definitely be appearing a lot more within the story. Haha, I scared a lot of you guys with that didn't I? XD I was focusing a bit more on the plot this chapter, so I'm not surprised at the lack of humor, sorry! Thanks for reviewing! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**LadyKebechet: Thanks! I put him in last time, so I pretty much switch it around. :3 WHAT? GIVE MEH SOME COPIES. I hope you feel better! I'm glad it cheered you up! Seriously? Atama does to, how weird...I WANNA MEET SOMENE NAMED DEJA. Yup! I'm still updating! XD Seriously? What a coincidence! XD Thanks, I'm glad you like it so much~ Thanks for reviewing! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**Ilvhstry: A lot of you guys seem to support that, but don't forget! This is LingxOcxGreed! I hope I updated soon enough! I did too, that part just popped into my head and I typed it down, glad to know so many of you guys like it! Another Texan! I have cousins over there too! I do too! I don't think anyone did...XD Thanks for reviewing! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**StoneArmAlchemist: SOOOO CLOSE. But not quite. XD I think I might make that a running gag, it just seems way to easy to set them up~ Yeah, lovable Ghosty, she just doesn't give a hoot. Aww! I'm honored to be your inspiration to start writing again! :D We can all be lazy. I've been there. Perhaps~ Who knew right? XD I should have done that to my mom! She would have been all, "wtf?" XD I do too~ Alacrity has secrets of her own too~ Thanks for reviewing! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**Spot'sGalFrom1899: I'M TOUCHED. :D Ah, as much as I would deeply enjoy that, I still need her. Sadly. Who's says greed ain't got the sweets too? XD Black haired males seem to have that affect on people. I'm glad you love the story! Texas? I have cousins over there! :D It'd be cool if you'd meet them, but you wouldn't know it...GKJJSDKFGJSKDJF? Rain is on and off in Cali too, one moment, total sun, and then pourin' rain... Thanks for reviewing! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**shells210: KIMBLEE! :D Thanks for reviewing! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**: Hey! Ish youz! :D Thanks! Thanks for reviewing! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**Noface: Sure! I hope I updated soon enough~ Haha, a lot of you guys seem to enjoy serious Ling, then again, who doesn't? XD Thanks for reviewing! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**ShafiraHatake: Hurraz indeed. Yup. I just love to torture them like that~ XD When Kimblee's around. Everyone should be scared... Greed? Respect ladies? That'd be a sight to see. Thanks for reviewing! –makes Kimblee give you a hug- **

**animegirl3774: I'm glad you love it! Thanks! I hope this updated soon enough for you! Thanks for reviewing! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu: Really? Thanks! Georgia sounds like she needs to take a lesson in weather management. XD Thanks! I'm really glad you enjoyed it so much! Thanks for reviewing! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**LadyxAbsinthe: Whenever I type your name, I think (Ladyx abs in the...) XD I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks! Thanks for reviewing! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**WorldOfMagic711: Thanks! It seems so, but I won't forget my additions of humor! Could be Greed, but I'm not letting anything spill! –seals lips- Aren't most of the stereotypes about if you have Kentucky fried chicken there? I wished it snowed so easily in California, we have to drive up to the mountains for that, but I think I can live without the tornadoes... BUT BE PROUD. Kentucky's pretty cool, I really want to visit it sometime! :D Thanks for reviewing! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**DeadRedTank: AWWWZ, YOU SO NICE. Really? The bonus chapters seem to be a main selling point. XD That's so nice of you to say! :D Thanks, I like Ghosty because she defers from my usual line, I like her spunkiness, and yes, I _may _have added a pinch of tsundere in there~ I've seen so many chimeras, and I like those stories too, but it seemed a bit played out. And then this plot hits me! I'm overjoyed that you enjoy my story so much! This review made my heart swell with pride! Thanks! Cool! Wyoming sounds just like another California weatherwise...XD –hands original Greed- There yah go~ Thanks for reviewing! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**Anime1hime: I know right? Those cats totally pwn. I hope this came out soon enough for you! Thanks for reviewing! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**An Echo In Time: Dude, your name would make an epic story title...0-0 I know, it's like those thousand pieced puzzles that make you stare at all the little bits and want to curse. I'm so selfish~ XD Could Déjà be her mom? You'll never know! Well, maybe eventually, but not for now~ Thanks for the review! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**kmgd14: They're just awesome like that. Hah, that part made me laugh to. Hey! My mom has a friend in Florida; do you guys have a lot of alligators/crocodiles like they usually say? I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks! Thanks for the review! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**angelbeets: I can't wait either! Maybe she will, maybe she won't~ XD New York, the big apple...makes me hungry...XD Thanks for the review! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**Lizzie the Badger: Congrats! Thanks for making me hit the two-hundreds! :D I'm glad that you think so highly of it! Thanks for reviewing! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**charmingkitty: Thanks! XD Haha, not anytime soon that's for sure! :3 I do wonder how she'll react, I guess we'll see when the time comes! I'm glad it made you laugh so much~ Thanks for reviewing! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**PreuBen: AWESOME PROFILE PIC. Ahah, I would hate it if I had to do that and just leave this story on a hiatus, gosh forbid it! D: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed the story! –makes Kimblee give you a hug-**

**WTF? FOURTY TWO PAGES? MEIN GOTT. THIS IS SERIOUSLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS, ALL I CAN ASK NOW IS THAT YOU CONTINUE TO REVIEW! Review and I shall give you ice cream. :3**

**Marshmellow-**

**-Out!**


	15. Truth Among LIES

**I'm in love with Sting from Fairy Tail~ :3**

**HETALIA: WORLD SERIES BLOOPERS EQUALS DYING OF LAUGHTER.**

**I do not own FMAB, don't know how many times I've got to say it...**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Thirteen: Truth Among LIES**

* * *

><p><em>Flowers.<em>

_I smelled flowers, with a faint hint of vanilla._

"_Listen, sweetie, mommy's going to be gone for a little while okay?" The soft whisper entered my ears and I stirred, a slight sigh escaping my lips as my eyes pried themselves open and flickered to the side lazily, catching sight of a figure beside my bed._

"_Where are you going?" I whispered quietly; sleep drawing back a bit enough for me to see my mother's face clearly._

"_I have to go get some special dough for daddy, it's a bit far, but I won't take long. So don't worry okay?" She whispered back, and the smell of flowers and vanilla wafting over me and enveloping me in a sweet warmth._

"_When will you be back?" I whispered, and I saw the smile she wore falter a bit. Her face seemed a bit pale, but perhaps that was my imagination, the smile returned and so did the warmth._

"_Soon, sweetie, I'll be back soon," She whispered, and stroked my cheek gently, "Sleep well, mommy will be back soon."_

"_Be safe..." I whispered into the air, already seeing the image of her begin to move out of my room and leave, disappearing into the black darkness that lay behind my door._

_And yet._

_The scent of flowers and vanilla still stayed._

* * *

><p>The blackness engulfed me.<p>

I felt as if I was falling. Falling at a speed that would kill anyone upon collision with whatever lay at the end of this fall, if it did end that is. I pried my eyes open as my hair whipped about before me; images began to flash around, falling downwards in a strip of images, like recordings being played for all to see.

_Memories? _I wondered; hope sparking like a tiny match in my chest, _Could these be my memories?_

"_To easy." _The voice chided, _"I'm giving you this little prize for answering the question correct, so enjoy! And try not to go crazy, I'd be rather sad to see such an interesting piece fall to pieces."_

A massive pain spiked in my head and I groaned, the images spinning faster and faster until they were a blur, and soon enough, a blinding light flashed before my eyes, and I found myself being enveloped by it.

"_So, this is our new home?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at my father as he nodded, putting on a rather forceful smile as he brought in another box into the new apartment building we had moved into._

"_I figured it be nice for a fresh start." He explained, "Plus, it's a nice change of scenery right?"_

"_Moving to a place like Dublith for a fresh start," I began, opening up a window and gazing out at the city before me, "Not sure if I can agree with you on that one pops."_

"_There's a nice corner stop for me to begin my work there." He smiled, his gaze softening, "While I unpack, why don't you go out and explore? Go on, have some fun."_

"_Sending your fifteen-year-old daughter to go out and explore in the dark, unsafe crook infested cities of Dublith?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him, "You sure that's safe?"_

"_Since when have crooks and dark alleys stopped you from exploring?" He questioned back, straining to lift up the last box from._

"_You know me so well." I smirked, moving from the window and putting my hand on the knob, twisting it and preparing to make my way outside when my father's voice called out after me._

"_Try to stay out of trouble!"_

"_No promises~" I sang, snickering as I leaped down the stairs, taking two at a time, feeling a new sensation bubble up inside of me as I entered and wove my way among the streets of Dublith._

_My father and I had decided a change of scenery would be nice from the accident. Recently, my mother had been killed, a car hitting her as she was out on an errand, getting some special dough for my father. The death had been quick and painless, and that was all we could ask for._

_Shaking my head, I shrugged, loosening my shoulders. No use letting the past hold you down and turn you into an angsty mess. I laughed lightly; now, let's see if I can find myself some entertainment in this town._

* * *

><p>I felt a cold feeling of dread seep though me.<p>

I stared, my muscles beginning to tense as my heart began to thump erratically within my chest, confusion twisting inside when I saw Ghosty stiffen.

"Ghosty?" I questioned, eyes furrowing as she didn't reply, her eyes focused on something I couldn't see.

"Ghosty?" I began again, sloshing towards her as her eyes glazed over, my eyes widened and I was propelling myself forward as her knees hit the ground, eyes flickering shut as she began to fall forward.

My arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her slightly cold form close as I turned her around to face me, her eyes shut.

"Ghosty!" I shouted, panic and adrenaline beginning to pump through my veins, "Ghosty! Wake up! Ghosty what's wrong?" I continued, shaking her shoulders.

Nothing.

"Ghosty!" I continued to shout, pulling herself closer to me, feeling the slight warmth that usually pulsed from her form grow cold, flickering like a candle about to fade in the night.

I stared at her helplessly; her eyes remained shut, her breathing shallow. Only the slight rise and fall of her chest alerted me that she was still pulsing with whatever life force kept her tied to this earth.

But what was wrong?

Uncertainty filled me, my grip on her tightening as I pulled her close, resting my head against her chest. A flicker of bitter amusement entered me, if Ghosty had been awake, she'd have been hissing and clawing at me for allowing myself to be so close to her.

And at the moment, I would have much rather had a kicking, clawing, hissing, angry Ghosty on my case than the still, almost dead looking girl in my arms right now.

I racked my head for possibilities. Perhaps she was tired? Fatigue draining her out? She said she could get tired, and feel pain, but she wouldn't have fainted due to lack of rest, she couldn't rest to begin with. So that was out of the question.

I thought back to the time she had her mini black out, but even then, her eyes had been wide and awake, she had just seemed to be somewhere else, her soul or existence, or whatever it was she was at the moment gone somewhere else, only the prodding and frantic chanting bringing her back from wherever it was she had been before.

I tightened my grip and stood up, Ghosty lying limp in my arms as I carried her bridal style, turning around and balancing the torch in my other hand as I moved her to a flat piece of concrete lying in the midst of the murky red liquid.

I brushed her hair back from her delicate face and my fists clenched at the almost peaceful look that now occupied her face.

_I shouldn't have let her go. _I thought helplessly, cradling her in my arms, _It's all my fault, I knew I should have forced her to stay, I should have done _something_, anything to keep her safe..._

A flash of determination in apple red eyes flashed through my head and I sighed, looking down at the girl in my arms.

_No matter what I could have done, she would have gone anyway. _I thought knowingly, Ghosty was just that stubborn; she wouldn't let anyone tell her what to do, no matter the costs.

"You couldn't have just listened to me just this once." I murmured softly to her, my grip tightening as I stared down at her lifeless features, "You just _had _to go didn't you?"

A painful feeling blossomed in my chest as I received no answer, my chest tightened and I ground my teeth. What if she never woke up? I had no idea what was wrong with her, I didn't know what to do, and we were stuck in Gluttony's stomach.

This was just not my day.

Something tickled the bare skin on my chest and I looked down, my eyes catching onto the sight of her fiery orange hair. _I wonder if she could see herself..._I thought silently, a hand trailing up to gently move the strands back to frame her face, the unruly strands sticking out at random angles, _Then she would know how beautiful she is..._

I paused, hand floating mid air from her hair and I felt an odd feeling seep through me. This feeling had been attacking me since the first time I saw her. I had first dismissed it as just another thought of seeing a pretty Amestrian citizen, but without my knowing, the feeling had planted itself within me, refusing to budge.

She had later become another lead to immortality, and traveling around with a pretty girl as well as a lead for immortality had seemed like a pretty sweet deal. Until of course, she had to go, and sweep me off my feet, fiery red eyes like smoldering embers showing that she was not some piece, and she was an entirely different being all together, and would surely, not be one to be taken so easily advantage of.

I couldn't exactly figure out or pin point the exact moment where I had realized that this girl, this wonderful beauty that lay in my arms had stolen my heart.

Of course, she had no clue, and denied all thoughts of me loving her.

Stories and everyone else made things seem so simple, the boy would fall in love, the girl would return his feelings, and they'd run off, get married, and in my case, become empress and emperor of my country.

But, _nooo_, this strange, untamable creature in front of me simply denied all logic, and had me pattering after her like a lovesick puppy.

Not that I minded, it just would have been nice to have her show an ounce of returning said feelings.

I thought I had finally gotten something out of her at Dr. Knox's car, when her face had flushed and she had demanded to go, I had thought, with just the faintest hint of hope, that she may harbor similar feelings, just unaware of it yet.

That would have been much easier; I could have worked with that, slowly coaxing her out of her shell and into my arms.

But, once more, she had to go and shatter all hopes and possibilities of such a thing.

This girl would be the end of me. That was for certain. I realized grimly, my hand resting on her cold cheek. This girl would drive me mad, she would keep me on my toes, and constantly running after her, trying and failing to try pushing her towards the path that would end up with her in my arms.

And I would love every second of this battle.

I would make her see, I would get my revenge, and have her falling for me just as she had me falling for her, I would sweep her off her feet, and she would be so madly in love with me, just as I was with her, I would keep her by my side, and we would live happily.

"_Help me get my body back, and if needed, move on."_

I flinched. Alacrity showing up had been possibly the worse news there was, with Ghosty's learning of where her body was, she had a lead, she would be able to get it back, I was certain.

And then she'd be gone.

My fists clenched. It was entirely selfish of me to want to have her by my side, and only by my side, but I couldn't help it. She was like a gem, a prize I would _never _be willing to give up.

"So, wake up Ghosty," I muttered, holding her close to my chest, "Wake up so I can make you fall in love with me."

A faint echo reached my ears and I suddenly became alert, reaching for the makeshift torch and throwing Ghosty over my shoulders, prepared to fight whatever could possibly be hidden in this dark abyss.

The voice rang out and I blinked, sloshing forward, following the sound, could it be...?

"Idiot prince!"

Oh, yeah, it was Edward.

"One who calls another 'idiot' is an idiot." I answered blandly, coming in time to see Edward swing around, a startled look on his face before relief washed over his features.

"Ling!" Edward exclaimed, and I squinted at him with distain.

"You should watch your tongue when speaking about the prince of a whole nation!" I began, feeling rather miffed that every person in this country held no respect for my status.

"Are you okay?" Edward questioned, pushing aside my earlier comment and I sighed.

"For now, but we have a bit of a bigger problem." I said gravely, gesturing to Ghosty slung limply over my shoulder.

Edward's eyes went wide and he raced over as I set the torch down, I heard the sound of his footsteps halting and I looked up, raising an eyebrow at Edward's narrowed eyes.

"What?"

* * *

><p>"...How do I know you're not Envy pretending to be Ling?" Edward stated stiffly, glaring in suspicion at Ling.<p>

"I have Ghosty right here in need of help Edward, this is no time –"

"How do I know that you didn't hurt Ghosty!" Edward exclaimed and Ling looked at him blankly.

"Let's see," He drawled, "Should I list the things I ate off the room service menu at our hotel room from top to bottom?"

"Good, it's real Ling." Edward said, sweat dropping.

"Now, let's see if _you're _fake pipsqueak –"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY SPECK YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE HIM?"

"Good, it's the real Ed."

Edward paused and then looked towards the limp Ghosty, his eyes narrowing, "What happened to her?"

"I have no clue." Ling stated, his fists clenching, "She was perfectly fine and then all of a sudden she collapsed, and I can't seem to wake her up."

Edward made his way over to where Ghosty lay and put his ear to her chest, hearing the abnormal beating pulse of the life force that kept her form going. His brows furrowed and he gazed down at her, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Fatigue?"

"Already thought of that, her body wouldn't have been able to go to sleep due to rest though." Ling answered and Edward blinked, looking back to Ghosty.

"But, I thought Ghosty can't sleep like Al, so how is she able to fall unconscious like this?" He questioned, and a dark look flickered over Ling's face.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about."

* * *

><p>"<em>Man, for a city known for criminals, it sure isn't very lively." I sighed, puffing up my cheeks and blowing out air as I gazed around the semi-busy streets, bustling about with people going on with their days.<em>

_I took a turn, noticing I had moved down to a more shady looking part of town and I smirked._

_Maybe things would get more interesting._

_And sure enough, a man came flying out of a corner, eyes wide, face bruised and beaten. I ducked and the man sailed overhead, landing in a pile of trash bags off to the side. Skipping towards a roof top area, I climbed up an apartment ladder and watched down from the top of the roof as a figure approached the now beaten up man._

"_That'll teach you to double cross Greed." The man sniffed disdainfully, kicking the other man for good measure._

"_...Bastards..." The man coughed, glaring up at him, "You won't get away with this."_

"_I think we just did." The other man grinned, "Now scat, unless you want another lesson on why you shouldn't double cross us."_

_The man took heed of the warning and took off at a fast sprint, limping with one leg and looking like a dog running with his tail between his legs. I glanced back down and looked more closely at the offending man._

_He was of average looking height, black spiked up hair, a white martial arts looking uniform, and a sword hung at his waist. I saw hi sniff the air and raised an eyebrow as he shrugged, rolling his neck and making his way down the alleyway._

_Looks like my boredom has been cured~_

_I followed him from atop the rooftops, keeping out of his line of sight for a good while, watching as he made a weird set of turns. I was suddenly put to a halt when the rooftops grew a wide space apart, making it look rather risky to jump._

_I paused and weighed my options, the jump looked rather risky, but every second I wasted here let my newfound entertainment escape..._

_Shrugging, I took a few steps backs and ran, feet thudding against the rooftop floor as I leaped, feeling the air rush by as my feet hit the ground, nearly causing me to stumble._

_I let loose a shaky laugh and straightened myself, spotting the head of spiked up hair disappear down a corner. Slinking after, I made the turn, only to see that the man was nowhere in sight._

"_Thought I had you at the jump." A voice stated and I jumped, whipping around to see that the man stood there, a few feet away, arms crossed, eyes narrowed, and regarding me suspiciously._

"_Well, it's not very nice to scare young girls like that mister." I chided, putting on a look of mock horror, "You could have given me a heart attack!"_

"_And it's not nice to stalk people on their own merrily business." He growled back and I grinned sheepishly, "And who are you? I don't exactly appreciate being followed around."_

"_Just another girl looking for some adventure." I answered simply, eyeing him carefully, "Why'd you beat up that man? What did he do wrong?"_

"_None of your business." He snapped, "Look, kid, why don't you get lost, this isn't exactly the safest part of Dublith if you catch my drift, and I suggest leaving before anything bad does happen to you."_

"_Oh, I'm sure I can handle anything this city throws at me." I smirked cockily, "Besides, a harmless doggy like you doesn't scare me."_

_His eye twitched and her let out a low growl, "You're asking for it kid."_

"_Asking for what mister?" I said innocently, raising an eyebrow, "Or for the matter, old man."_

My mind clicked, matching this piece of memory from the one before and suddenly the images blurred, fast forwarding me to the scene, me about to crash into the man with the semi-purple almost violetish eyes.

Those eyes.

_My eyes widened at the approaching body and I pulled back on my heels, attempting to brake myself to no avail, my face slamming into the chest of the figure before me._

"_You know," A lazy voice drawled out, "I'm pretty used to having girls throw themselves at me, but not literally."_

_I immediately scrambled backwards, head snapping up to meet the curious eyes watching me carefully. He was tall, that much was for sure. Wearing a tight shirt that showed off the muscles beneath, with a leather fur lined vest, leather pants, and several leather bracelets and cuffs around his wrists, topping it all off with a pair of dark tinted sunglasses. His black hair was slightly spiked, but not as much as the Dolcetto guy's, he also had sharp looking white teeth and semi-purple violetish eyes._

"_Boss!" Dolcetto exclaimed, looking surprised, "What are you doing out?"_

"_What?" The man questioned, switching his gaze to stare curiously at Dolcetto, "Can't I go out for a bit? Or do I have to take it up with you first?"_

_Dolcetto opened his mouth to reply and then quickly slammed it shut. I blinked, watching Dolcetto carefully before looking back to the man before me._

"_It was a simple question." I defended, "I honestly don't see why you have to snap at him about it."_

_Dolcetto's draw dropped at the sudden act of kindness and the woman beside him elbowed him in the ribs, watching this scene unfold warily. The stranger with amazing eyes glanced back down at me and I looked up at him innocently._

"_Isn't it a bit dangerous for pretty girls like you to be wandering around alone? Especially in this kind of area?" He questioned and I rolled my eyes._

"_You won't believe how many times I've heard that one. Besides, if anyone _did _try anything, I could handle it." I said, looking satisfied with myself and the stranger let out a light chuckle._

"_You sure about that sweetheart? Must be pretty confident, then what would happen if I stopped this nice little chit chat and really did something bad to you, hmm?" He questioned, taking an intimidating step forward and I tilted my chin upwards cocking my head slightly to the side, eyes glistening the way mom's did when someone argued with her._

"_What's the worst a guy wearing a rat around his neck could do?" I challenged, his eyes glittered with a spark, and I felt a chill run down my spine, something telling me the thoughts running through his head wouldn't make me to happy._

"_Oh, you'd be surprised..." He trailed off, a shark toothed smirk making its way to his face, "You've got guts, girly, what's your name?"_

"_None of your business." I stated back sweetly and his eyes gleamed._

"_Hey, kid, you shouldn't speak to the boss that way..." The woman began, looking from me to the man nervously, "I suggest you –"_

"_Relax, Martel." The man drawled, waving his hand lazily, "If the kitten wants to play in the wolf's den, let her. So, how about you tell me what a nice, pretty young girl like you is doing around these shady parts of town?" he questioned._

"_Looking for some entertainment?" I shrugged, and he raised an eyebrow at me._

"_You're a weird one you know that?"_

"_I take that as a compliment." I grinned, eyes glistening, "And I'm not sure if you're one to talk."_

"_I'm hurt." He gasped, putting a hand to his chest, "Rather bold now aren't we?"_

"_Whatever floats your boat." I said indifferently and he arched an eyebrow at me._

"_You have an interesting appearance." The man stated and I blinked, eyes trailing to my ginger hair and then looking back at him._

"_How so?"_

"_I like your hair, it's something that really catches my eye, and speaking of eyes, you have pretty unusual ones you know that? Unusual, rare, I like that..." He smirked and I scoffed._

Weren't those the words I remembered? I thought hazily, these were my memories, but why did I forget something like this? My dad's a baker, my mom helped him out. I remember my mom dying, but I don't remember ever moving to Dublith, and I don't remember these people...but the man with violet eyes...he seems so...so...

"_That's nice to know, and you have weird eyes too." I stated blandly and he let out a light chuckle, a smirk beginning to form on his lips._

"_How about you come back to my place? Let's get to know each other more..." He began, taking another step closer and I took one back._

"_Oh!" I exclaimed, looking at the non-existent watch on my wrist, "Would you look at the time! Seems like I've got to go!" I turned around, only to see that Martel and Dolcetto were blocking me, eyes narrowed as the tensed._

"_Now, now, kitten." The man smirked, his eyes glimmering darkly behind his dark tinted glasses, "No need to be shy..."_

"_As much as the offer sounds tempting," I smiled, backing sideways, so that I wasn't sand witched between the two opposing sides, "I should be getting back home... After all, safety rule number one is to never follow strangers!"_

"_And who exactly were you following around earlier?" Dolcetto growled and I sweat dropped, grinning sheepishly._

"_Eh, well, you see..."_

_With a kick flick of my heel, I kicked up a cloud of dirt towards Dolcetto and Martel's way, dodging past them and making a quick break, feet pumping me as far away from them as possible._

"_Hey! Get back here!" I heard Dolcetto shout, turning back I stuck my tongue out at him, smirking victoriously._

_My eyes trailed back and I nearly froze, feeling a shiver run up my spine. The man stared after me, a large smirk plastered on his face, eyes glimmering brightly, looking as if he had just found new prize, or more in fact, a challenge._

_And he was going to enjoy every second of trying to take that challenge down._

* * *

><p>"So we really are in his stomach?" Edward questioned, gazing around after Ling's explanation and Ling nodded.<p>

"Well, given that Envy wanted me to be swallowed; we can probably tell it's not for my own sake." Ling continued, and Edward looked over, his eyes widening a bit.

He began sloshing through the water to what had caught his eye and Ling raised an eyebrow, "What's up?"

"This is... Ling look!" Edward shouted, holding up a piece of metal and Ling squinted his eyes further, blinking in surprise.

"Al's arm?"

"But it's only his arm...That means his real body didn't come here..." Edward began, "That's a relief... for now... But I'm still worried; I won't be completely relieved until I figure out where we are... Al is probably worried too..."

...

"NNNYYYYAAAAHHHHH! ELRIC TELEPATHY ABILITIES AWAKEN!" Edward shouted, waving the arm up in the air.

"_Yeah, _good luck with that..." Ling deadpanned, walking away.

Ling froze when he heard a low moan and he quickly darted to Ghosty's side, pulling her up into his arms and checking her for any signs of awakening.

"Is she up?" Edward exclaimed, rushing over and Ling shook his head.

"It looks like she's having some sort of nightmare..." Ling breathed, looking down worriedly at her. "If only –"

A fist swung out and slammed into his face. Ling blinked in shock and reached up to touch his now bruised cheek, glancing down to see Ghosty still limp, but her fingers twitched.

"Did she just... did she just _punch _me?" Ling asked incredulously and Edward let out a howl of laughter.

"Even when she's knocked out she still hates you!" He cried, shaking his head as he held his stomach, "Oh, this is too good."

"Glad to see you're having fun, but in case you haven't realized, she's still in a coma-like state!" Ling snapped and Edward frowned walking over.

"Did she really just fall out like this?"

Ling nodded and looked down at her softly. "I wish I knew what was going on..."

"Maybe it's her soul?" Edward questioned, tilting his head to think slowly about the possibilities, "It could be finally rejecting the fact that she's walking around without a solid form..."

"But then, wouldn't she have disappeared?" Ling questioned and Edward let out a sigh.

"I honestly have no clue."

* * *

><p>"<em>Stupid me and my damn mouth..." I cursed, running down another set of alleyways.<em>

"_Hey! Get back here you brat!" A gruff voice shouted and I cursed, glancing back to see the five men run after me, eyes burning with anger._

_Yeah, I wasn't being chased by Dolcetto and Martel anymore, a call from the strange man had sent them running back. But, me being a _tad _bit cocky after my victorious win, I had gone off, and stumbled upon a group of shady looking guys, indulging themselves in alcohol._

_And I just _had _to go up and tell them that they were stupid and would most likely drink themselves to death._

_In my defense, I was bored. And when you're bored, you tend to do stupid things._

_Chasing after me, the five, gruff and stinky men came charging after me as I made another mad dash down a turn. Whipping around, I screeched to a halt at the sight of a towering wall before me and cursed._

_Dead end._

"_Well, well, girly, looks like we got you cornered." A voice said smugly and I groaned, turning around to see the five men smirking in triumph as they circled around and trapped me._

"_Any possibility we can be nice, civilized people and put this behind us?" I asked hopefully, three of the five gave me a 'huh?' kind of look and the other two scoffed._

_Oh, yeah, it was dangerous to be surrounded by five really nasty looking men, but worse when they were all complete idiots._

"_To bad for ya' girly, but I promise, we'll be real gentle." The one I assumed was the leader laughed, stalking forward, grubby hands outstretched._

"_Let's make this nice an' easy." Another grinned, a gapping hole where he was missing a tooth._

"_Let's not." I smirked, cracking my knuckles and rolling my shoulders, "And I must warn you, I've got quite the record, so I apologize ahead for any inconveniences, but I'm doing this out of self defense." I stated and charged fists swinging wildly._

_I heard a crunch under my left fist and a howl of pain, blood gushing from the leader's nose as he stumbled backwards. I swung around and threw a kick into another goon's gut, he coughed, stumbling backwards._

_I prepared to swing around but a fist caught me in the gut. I felt the air rush out of me and I stumbled back, glaring up at Goon Two and charging forward, my head slamming into his chest, causing him to back up into Goon Three._

_A foot swiped under me and I fell onto my back, feeling the cold concrete collide with my spine. I gasped in pain and flinched as a foot struck me in the head, blurring my eyesight for a moment, but as another foot came in for another blow, I sat up and yanked the foot out from under Goon Four. He cried out as his face slammed into the hard floor._

_I ducked another fist and swung around, throwing a hard uppercut into Goon Three's face, sending him flying backwards into the alleyway wall. Goon two delivered a harsh blow to my side and I cursed, backing up and swinging my fists around blindly, feeling skin make contact with my bloody knuckles._

_I gazed around, panting hard, Goon Two, One, and Three were down. But Goon Four was prancing around, eyes gleaming._

"_Come at me handsome." I mocked, eyes glittering dangerously and the Goon charged. I dodged to the side, not expecting the blow that caught me straight in the nose. I cursed, backing up and then swinging a foot out, foot flying into his gut as he fell back, his head banging on a water pipe, and knocking him out._

_I felt blood trickle from the corner of my mouth and I swung around at the sound of footsteps._

_The leader glared harshly at me, flicking out a pocket knife and brandishing it in the moonlight. I let loose a sigh and tensed, narrowing my eyes._

"_So cowardly that you'd make a fair fist fight turn dangerous?" I spat, fists clenching._

"_Anything to win." He smirked, charging forward and swinging his knife around._

_I ducked the incoming blade and flinched as it nicked my cheek. He swung around and made a jab at my shoulder, I dodged to the left, bringing my knee up to his gut. I felt his breath rush out, but not before he jabbed the knife into my side._

_I hissed in pain and staggered backwards as he fell to the ground, knocked out. Panting heavily, I reached a hand down and glared at the knife, pondering what to do, if I tugged it out, blood would come rushing out and I could bleed to death..._

_I cursed and began limping along the alley wall, I let out deep breathes as I assed what damage I had, no series broken bones... Maybe a bruised rib or two, soreness in my spine...Cuts and bruises everywhere... Oh, and a knife in my side._

_I let out a bitter chuckle and then inwardly groaned once more._

_Dad was so going to have cow..._

"_Damn, what the hell happened to you?" A voice questioned and I snapped my head up, eyes widening in shock at the sight of the man from before in front of me._

"_Oh, you know, fell down the stairs, same old same old." I began casually, struggling to stand upright with the knife in my side. "What brings you here Mr. Creeper? Stalking young girls isn't a very good choice to pass your time..."_

"_No, but it's enjoyable." He smirked, walking forward and I tensed, staggering back a few steps and narrowing my eyes._

_He halted a few feet a way and raised his eyebrows. "What'd I do that's got your fur all fluffed up?"_

"_I thought this was a dangerous part of town." I stated, still tensed and ready, though if this guy decided to pick a fight, I'd most likely be screwed. He was fresh and pristine, energy pumping, while I was juiced out from the effort of all five drunkards._

"_Listen, fighting women isn't my thing." He said, rolling his eyes and taking another step forward, "Now, why don't you just let me –"_

_I took a few steps backwards from his outstretched hand and he sighed, looking rather annoyed at my insistence of keeping away from him. He paused, a thoughtful look on his face, looking as if he were thinking of how to approach a wild, cornered animal._

_I tensed, poised and ready to flight or flee and he suddenly smirked, an innocent look crossing his face._

"_Hey! What's that up there!" he exclaimed and my head shot up, eyes wide._

"_What! I don't see –"_

"_Gotcha~" He purred, and I blinked, finding myself pressed rather closely to a warm chest._

_My eyes widened in shock and horror and I began to struggle, trying in vain to escape his grip._

"_Hey! Let me down! This is kidnapping!" I shouted, waving my hands around in an attempt to land a hit on him._

_He expertly moved his head out of the line of fire and tightened his grip, holding me bridal style as he began to walk forward, a look of indifference on his face._

"_Why, here I am, taking you back to get you all patched up and all you do is try to hit me?" He said, looking offended and I scowled, eyes narrowing._

"_Patched up my ass! This is sexual harassment! Let me go!" I shouted and he paused, looking down at me, a predatory gleam in his eyes._

"_If you think _this _is harassment, you're way off kitten, if you want a taste of what _real _harassment is, I'd be glad to show you."_

_I gulped at the underlining meaning beneath his words, he obviously had full intentions of keeping any promises made. None the less, I continued to shift, trying to wriggle out of his grip, a low growl sounded in his throat and I swung a fist up, feeling a flare of satisfaction as it hit him squarely in the chin._

_The stranger paused; he shifted, ground his teeth, and glanced down at me, annoyance flickering in his gaze._

"_Will you quit it already! I'm trying to take you back and –"_

"_And try to take advantage of me!" I exclaimed, trying to push off from his chest, "Nuh uh! You'll never take me alive – OW!" I hissed, feeling the knife imbedded in my side twist painfully, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." I moaned, and the man looked down smugly._

"_Told you to stop moving."_

_I let out a low growl, looking around; I made use of my options and reached up, thumping him on the head._

_He halted all together and blinked._

"_Did you just thump me?"_

"_Yes, I did, now let me down!" I snapped, glaring at him harshly and he sighed, looking about to say something when he hesitated and then smirked._

"_Hey! Harasser! What's with that look in your eyes?" I questioned and he stared down at me silently before doing something completely unexpected._

_His head swooped down and his teeth clamped around the tip of my ear, he bit down harshly and I let out a startled cry, attempting to shove him off, only to have him add more pressure and I hissed in pain, cringing at the feeling. Every attempt I made to try and shove his head away resulted in more pressure being added and I let out a low hiss, narrowing my eyes at him._

_His eyes met mine and they glittered darkly, as if saying 'stop struggling and I'll let go~' I clenched my teeth as he shifted his mouth slightly, teeth without a doubt leaving bite marks on the sensitive skin. I growled, I did _not _want to give this harasser the satisfaction of the win, there had to be some way..._

_I squeaked as his tongue swiped over my ear and I shivered, okay, maybe there _wasn't _some way..._

_I fell limp, not moving and the man paused a moment before releasing my ear, now pulsing slightly from the abuse it had received. I grumbled something incoherent and cupped a hand around it protectively while the man glanced down and smirked._

"_See? Now that wasn't so –"_

_I slammed a fist upward, landing smack dab in his face and he cursed, shifting my weight and reaching a hand up to grasp his nose before glaring down at me._

"_The hell was that for?"_

"_For biting my ear you freaking vampire!" I exclaimed, cupping the ear protectively, "I mean, what kind of psycho does that?"_

"_Most women enjoy it when I get rough with them." He said coolly and I blinked._

"_Huh? People like it when you punch them?"_

"_What? No! Well, unless you're a masochist, wait, no, I – just forget it." He sighed, continuing on his way, "Now stop struggling unless you want me to bite you somewhere you will most surely not like..." He warned but then smirked, "Then again, you'll probably be screaming my name out –"_

"_What the hell are you talking about Harasser-Psycho-Vampire?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow, "You expect me to be crying that out? Why would I even be crying that long ass line out? You make no sense!"_

_Harasser-Psycho-Vampire halted, raising an eyebrow and then shaking his head, muttering something about 'stray cats' and 'never again.'_

_There was silence the rest of the way, I had stopped struggling for the time being, the knife wound pulsing painfully, I blinked as Harasser-Psycho-Vampire stopped at the door to a bar. Looking up, I caught the name "Devil's Nest", and snorted at the clichéness of the name._

_Harasser-Psycho-Vampire kicked the door open and walked in, the chatter previously heard form outside growing deathly quiet. I peered around boredly, watching as various heads swung around from whatever they were previously doing and looked at me curiously._

_Majority of the people here were gruff looking men, the kind you'd see in shady parts of town._

_Well, considering we were in a shady part of town, that's to be expected..._

_Harasser moved through the bar with an air of confidence, looking as if he owned the place. I took in the bar; the floorboards were slightly dusted with a thin layer of grim, most likely from all the people walking in and out. The walls were rather in good shape, booths and tables were filled, and overall, the place had a rather...Homey feel._

_There were a few whistles coming from various directions and I raised an eyebrow. Since when was seeing a bloody, bruised up girl with a knife in her side something to whistle at?_

_...Weirdoes..._

_Harasser-Psycho-Vampire promptly dropped onto the countertop that ran along the edge where drinks were served. I hissed in pain and glared at him as he regarded me coolly, running a hand through his hair and looking around the bar._

"_Well, what are you all looking at?" He questioned, arching an eyebrow at the crowd and the corner of his mouth twitched in satisfaction as majority turned back to their drinks or poker games._

"_Bido," HPV began, looking towards a short, grubby looking bald guy in a brown cloak, "Go get Martel for me would ya'?"_

"_Of course!" This Bido exclaimed, running up a set of stairs, well more like scurrying in my opinion._

"_This is considered kidnapping you know." I stated, glaring up at the man as he merely shrugged indifferently._

"_No it my books sweetheart, I believe I'm doing a good deed right now, picking up an injured stray cat and providing medical treatment..." He trailed off, smirking and I huffed._

"_I never asked for help you know..."_

"_Consider it an act of charity then."_

_There was a snort from behind and both HPV and I turned to see the short haired blonde lady from before, rolling her eyes._

"_You and charity don't even fit in the same sentence." She said simply, her eyes trailing over to me and widening, "Is this the kid from before?"_

"_I'm not a –"_

"_Yup, and as you can see, she needs some medical attention." HPV stated blandly, gesturing to my wounds and I hissed at him._

"_I told you! I don't need your help –"_

"_Hold still." Martel ordered, a kit in her hands as she began to pull out various items._

"_Hey, I said that I don't need –"_

"_Well just shut up and let me treat you." She ordered and I clamped my mouth shut, sensing a pulsing motherly aura radiating off her._

_And you don't mess with moms..._

_I hissed as she began to swipe several wounds clean, and watched in slight amazement as her nimble fingers worked over bandages, quickly covering and cleaning any wound in her line of sight. My eyes blinked in awe as the wounds were all addressed, leaving only the still bleeding knife in my side._

"_Jeez kid," Martel murmured, staring at the wound, "What the hell did you do to yourself?"_

"_Picked a fight with a few drunkards." I answered simply and she let loose an exasperated sigh._

"_I swear... Alright, on a count of three, I'm pulling it out."_

"_Wait, what?" I exclaimed, leaping down from the counter and backing away, "Do you know how badly that'll hurt?"_

"_Well, we're not just going to let you bleed to death!" She snapped back._

"_Hell no!" I shouted, turning around to bolt when a hand gripped my shirt collar and hoisted me back up onto the counter._

_I blinked at the large man standing before me, mouth slightly open as he stared down at me, a hammer slung over his shoulder._

"_You'd do best to just sit and let Martel do her work." The man rasped, and I blinked, pausing a moment and taking in his towering appearance._

"_You know, you make me think of a cow..."_

_I heard HPV let out a snort and I blinked as a hand gripped my shoulder and held me down._

"_Okay, on a count of three." Martel began and I blinked, eyes widening as I tried to break free, only to have Cow man keep a tighter grip._

"_One..."_

"_Oh, hell no! This is going to –"_

"_Two!"_

_I let out a screech as the knife was whisked from my side and pressure was quickly applied to stem the bleeding. I let loose a low hiss and cast a glare towards Martel._

"_I thought you said on three..."_

"_I lied."_

"_...Screw you..."_

"_Yeah, yeah, you'll thank me later." She muttered, beginning to bandage up the wound. "What's your name kid?"_

"_Can I go home now?" I whined, looking back to Harasser-Psycho-Vampire, "This is still kidnapping you know, and as much as I appreciate the lady's help and your so-called 'act of charity' I need to get home, my dad's probably having a cow right now..."_

"_Hmm..." The man began, tapping his chin in mock thought, "I'd have to think about that...letting a young girl go out alone at night... doesn't sound too safe to me, what do you think Roa?"_

"_...Yeah." Roa nodded, his voice gruff and I sweat dropped, feeling my eye twitch in annoyance._

"_I can handle myself just fine, so why don't you –"_

"_Oi! What's with all the noise?" A voice echoed and I looked over to the side and felt my eyes widen._

"_You!" Both he and I echoed, pointing an accusing finger at the other._

_I glared harshly at the black haired male whom let loose a low growl, one hand on the sword at his side._

"_What the hell is she doing here?" He snapped, looking cross with my appearance and raised an eyebrow._

"_Oh? I thought you'd be happy to see me again Mr. Doggy." I smirked, and he bristled, eyes narrowing._

"_Why I outta –"_

"_Dolcetto!" The blonde lady snapped, glaring at the other man, "This kid's injured, are you seriously going to stand around and argue like a muscle headed idiot? No offense Roa." She added, glancing toward the other man whom merely shrugged in response._

"_Like I give a shit." Dolcetto growled, stalking forward, "We should just throw her out and let her fend for herself!"_

"_Finally!" I exclaimed. Throwing my arms up into the air, "Someone who understands!"_

"_Not happening." Martel said stiffly, "In your condition, you'd be a prime target for any creep lurking out there at this hour; you have anyone you know close by this part of town?"_

"_Forget that." HPV said, stalking forward and smirking as he stood before me, "Why don't we just let this little kitten spend the night here, hmm?"_

"_I object!" Both Dolcetto and I shouted and upon realizing that we had spoken at the same time, whipped around and growled at each other._

"_Don't care." HPV swept on, his smirk widening, "We have plenty of extra space, you can stay here the night."_

"_No thanks." I said simply, crossing my arms and glaring at the other man, "I'd rather take my chances."_

"_I never said it was an option." He smirked, eyes glimmering behind his shades, "Besides, it'll give us a nice chance to start off on a better foot, how about it?"_

_I gulped, obviously realizing that I was not going to be able to weasel my way out of this one. I sighed, running a hand through my hair and shaking my head._

"_One night, then I'm bolting out of here, got it?"_

"_Well see." He grinned, taking a few steps forward and stretching a hand out, "What's your name sweetheart?"_

_I stared at his outstretched hand and blinked, looking back up at him._

"_It's not polite to ask for someone's name without giving yours first you know."_

"_Alright then." He smirked, looking down at me, "The name's –"_

I was suddenly thrown out of the image. My eyes widened as I reached a hand out to grasp the pictures beginning to float away, that couldn't be it, there had to be more! My attempts were in vain as the images faded and I found myself floating in a world of black. The darkness swirling about as if it had its own form, tying to reach out to me.

"Wait..." I began, eyes widening, "I want to keep going!"

"_Sorry, but that's all for now!" _Truth giggled, _"As much as I'd like to see what happens next, you've got to wake up now!"_

"No." I protested, seeing the images begin to fade, "Let me see them...please!"

To late though, the blackness began to advance forward and I found myself being wrapped within it.

"_You're my possession." _A voice echoed out, just before my eye sight began to fade, _"And don't you forget it."_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe...that after all of this... we still haven't found a way out..." Ed panted, staggering forward, not even glancing back as Ling trudged after him, Ghosty being carried over his back, eyes tightly shut, breath coming out in short breathes.<p>

"I'm starving..." Ling groaned, glancing back at the gingerette over his shoulders, "And I'm worried about Ghosty too... This really just isn't my day..."

"Once we get out," Ed began, "I'll feed you as much as you like. You can eat as much as you'd like, and sleep as much as you like. And I'll kick that Alacrity's butt and get Ghosty her body back."

Ling slumped forward, arms draped over a broken down tree trunk as he panted, a tired look on his face.

"Ling?"

"I-I've had it..." He panted, casting a glance back at Ghosty, "You'll probably have to take her with you..."

"Hey, now, throwing in the towel?" Edward asked, eyes narrowing, "What a wuss! You're going to collapse _here _to? What about Ghosty huh! You're not even going to try to get her out of her safely so we can really get her some help? Get up! Walk! Move forward! Come on!"

"Go on." Ling said after a moment's pause, "Take Ghosty with you..."

"You spineless wimp! I'm going!" Edward threatened, taking a few steps forward, "I'll leave you behind!"

Ling opened his mouth to reply when he heard a small groan escape Ghosty's lips. Turning around, he pulled her over the log and stared, eyes wide as he checked her over.

"Ghosty? Are you okay? Come on Ghosty!" Ling shouted and Edward moved forward.

"Let me see if I can do anything..."

Ling shifted, tensing as Edward peered down and stared at Ghosty.

...

"GHOSTY! OI, DEMON! WAKE UP! YOU HAVE BAD BREATH AND PALE SKIN, AND UGLY HAIR, AND BOYISH CLOTHES. GHOSTY! WAKE. UP. WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" Edward shouted, shaking Ghosty's limp form furiously back and forth from his grip on her shoulders.

"Are you an idiot!" Ling exclaimed, prying Edward back and cradling Ghosty protectively in her arms, "That's not how you deal with someone in a coma –"

"..wha?"

Both heads snapped around to stare in shock as Ghosty's eyebrow furrowed as her eyelids flickered open, glazed over apple red orbs glancing around, a frown on her face.

"...Where...?"

"GHOSTY!" Edward and Ling exclaimed, leaping forward and tackling the girl to the ground.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted, eyes darting back and forth as two figures tackled me to the floor.<p>

"You're okay!" A familiar voice exclaimed and I blinked, looking around and taking in the area before me.

Realization flickered through me and I blinked, remembering that we were currently stuck in Gluttony's stomach.

"What happened?" I questioned, turning my head to look at Edward.

"You suddenly feel unconscious." Edward answered and my gaze flickered to the dark expression on his face, "You wouldn't wake up Ghosty..."

"Heh, sorry..." I offered, grinning sheepishly, "I had no idea what was going on, but good news! It seems like I got this weird flash of my memory back –"

"You _idiot!_" A voice snapped, and I turned my head around just into to have Ling barrel into me and pin me to the ground.

I hissed as my still aching head hit the ground with a _thump _and I stared up, wide eyed at Ling as he gazed down at me, a look of pure anger on his face.

"You fall unconscious, give no signs of waking up, worry me to _death _and all you have to say for yourself is 'sorry?" Ling exclaimed, his voice sounding extremely pissed.

I blinked in shock but Ling swept on.

"Don't you dare ever do that to me again!" He snapped, hands on either side of my head as they clenched into fists, "And next time, when I tell you to do something, _do it_! I will not let you throw yourself into such danger ever again – how can you be so stupid!"

Anger flared up inside me and I glared at him, eyes narrowed, and a growl escaping my throat.

"_Excuse _me? I'm stupid? In case you haven't realized, I can't exactly control what happens to me or when fate decodes to screw with me!" I snapped, bristling with anger, "I apologize I if worried you, but I never asked for you to worry about me you know! And I don't need your damn permission to do anything! So don't you dare go off and call me stupid!"

Ling's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched tighter. "I deserve compensation for having to worry about you." He muttered a gleam flickering in his dark orbs and I scoffed, anger pulsing through me.

"Compensation? What the hell are you – mmph?"

My eyes widened like saucers as a pair of lips smashed down onto my own. I stared, wide eyed as Ling's lips began to work furiously against my own, an overwhelming passion and force flowing through as he gripped the sides of my head. I blinked, trying to get a grasp of what was happening.

Ling Yao was kissing me.

Ling, the idiot prince, was kissing me.

Ling...

Was...

Kissing...

Me...

WHAT THE HELL?

I moved my arms and pressed the harshly against his chest, struggling to push him off of me, when all he did was drop his weight onto me further, his lips working hard and rough, an overwhelming force trying to be conveyed through his movements. His grip on my head tightened and I blinked, feeling the need for air become suddenly much more vital and my attempts of escape became more frantic.

His eyes were shut as he pressed his lips harder to my own, feeling the slight roughness from the skin. He worked hard against my unresponsive ones and I struggled to get in a breath of air.

For a moment, he pulled back and I took in a huge gulp, opening my mouth to curse him in words not meant for children when he pressed his lips against mine once more. This time, they worked passionately, not as rough, but with a flowing force that seemed to work in its own way. His lips muffled any sounds of protest, and with a few more seconds of struggle, he pulled back long enough for me to shove him off and scurry back a few feet.

"Wha... what the hell?" I exclaimed, holding a hand over my lips as I stared wide eyed at Ling. I took in deep breathes, panting from the force of what had just happened and Ling simply stared back.

"That's for making me worry." He answered simply, I opened my mouth to shout when his arms wrapped around me tightly, and I felt him bury his head into the crook of my neck, his breath warming the side of neck.

"Please Ghosty..." He whispered, his arms gripping my shoulders tightly, "Don't ever do that to me again...I couldn't bear to loose you... Not you too..."

I blinked, stepping back and looking down at Ling.

"Ghosty?"

I clenched my fist and swung it around, hitting him squarely in the cheek. Ling flew back a few feet and held a hand up to his now red and swelling cheek, eyes wide.

"G-Ghosty? I know you must be angry right now but –"

I threw another punch to his other cheek and stomped forward, bending down and yanking Ling up by the collar of his shirt. He stared at me wide eyed; his face paling and I promptly threw several more punches towards him.

Ling shut his eyes, bracing himself for anything else and I stood, towering over him, panting heavily.

"That..." I began, venom dripping from my voice, "Was for kissing me."

Ling tensed prepared for another round of punches when my knees hit the floor and I leaned forward, wrapping my arms tightly around him.

Ling stiffened at the sudden and unexpected sign of affection and look towards me, eyes wide.

"And what's this for?"

"An apology for making you worry..." I said softly, "I already told you, I hate seeing people sad..."

Stepping back from the hug, I promptly slapped Ling across the face and glared.

"And if you _ever _try to kiss me again, I will catastrate you with a rusty spoon." I threatened and Ling paled, letting out a nervous laugh.

"You're joking right?"

"..."

"...You're not joking."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Edward shouted, his face flushed as he pointed an accusing finger at both Ling and I.

"You tell me." I groaned, casting a glare towards Ling, "This idiot must secretly be some kind of pervert..."

"Silly Ghosty." Ling chided, waggling his finger around, "If I were a pervert, I would be perfectly open with it."

"Uhuh." I drawled, shifting to stand beside Edward, "And I'll just hang out with Ed now..."

"Well, let's keep moving." I continued, beginning to slosh forward when I heard the sound of two thuds and glanced back to see both Edward and Ling lying on a cement platform, looking completely worn out.

"If only... we had... something to eat..." Ling panted and sweat dropped, staring at the two incredulously.

"Are you guys seriously going to get tired _now_?"

"Says...you..." Edward panted, "You were asleep the whole time..."

Edward blinked, suddenly sitting up. "You know something Ling?"

"What?"

Edward reached forward and pulled off the shoe from his metal foot and dumped out the red water that had gotten inside. A smirk tugged at his lips as he held the shoe up.

"Leather goods are edible."

...

...

"Are you guys seriously eating a shoe?" I asked, looking at them blandly and Edward whipped around.

"At least we can eat!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"I DON'T KNOW. MAYBE THE REASON WHY YOU DIED WAS BECAUSE YOU WERE EATING ALL THE TIME, SO NOW YOU'LL BE FULL FOREVER!"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT SHORTY?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL AN ANT IS BIGGER THAN HIM?"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"YOU MEANT IT RED EYED DEMON!"

"OH YOU DID NOT –"

"ENOUGH!" Ling shouted, sitting up and glaring at the both of us.

I grumbled and turned around, hearing Edward clap his hands and I heard the distinct sound of water beginning to boil. Turning around, I blinked at the greenish looking soup that had come from the shoe. Edward scooped up a batch for Ling and Ling stared down at the liquid.

"...You don't have athlete's foot right?"

"MY FOOT IS MADE OF METAL YOU BONEHEAD."

* * *

><p>"Ah. I'm full." Edward breathed and I sniffed, staring at the two warily.<p>

"You do realize you just ate a shoe right?"

"Whatever." Edward sighed.

"Sorry.' Ling said suddenly and I blinked, turning to look at Ling curiously.

"For what?" Edward questioned.

"This is all because you were protecting me." Ling answered, sounding slightly depressed, "And you to Ghosty."

"Ah, shut it." I said tiredly, flopping down into the floor and staring up at the endless sky of black, "I was stupid and decided not to let that weirdo kill you."

"Yeah, Ling." Edward added, "It's nothing. Compared to the training I went through as a little kid, this is no big deal."

I blinked looking up at Ed curiously, "What kind of training did you go through then?"

Edward shuddered, his face paling and I blinked. "You don't want to know..."

"Ghosty..." Ling began and I flicked my gaze towards him, "Earlier you said something about your memories didn't you?"

"Yeah." I began, hope sparkling in my chest, "This weird voice that's been talking in my head gave me some kind of challenge, and apparently I passed, so it gave me a glimpse of my memories back, but it wasn't much to lead off on, just a forgotten piece, something saying when me and my dad moved to Dublith."

"Who's this voice?" Edward questioned.

"Some weird guy called Truth." I answered and Edward froze.

"Truth?"

"Yeah, he said he was called a lot of things, but decided to stick with that."

"Ghosty," Edward began, "If the truth is talking inside your head, this could change everything."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Truth, as in the Gate of Truth, is usually only opened when alchemy is involved, Al and I saw it when we tried to bring our mom back, and if the truth is holding onto your memories..."

"_Hehe~ Smart boy! Boy, that's not the case, I have your memories, but not in the way he's thinking." _Truth barged in and I flinched.

"I don't think so..." I added lightly.

"It sucks that we don't know where this place is though, we're still alive and kicking, so we can find a way out." Edward smirked, sitting up and both Ling and I followed suit.

"You sure are positive." Ling commented.

"I'm just stubborn about staying alive. If I give up, even a little bit, I get Al's iron fists and angry howls flying at me."

Ling smiled at the thought before his head snapped up; quickly standing he tensed and I followed his gaze, frowning.

"What's up?" I questioned.

"Someone's coming."

I squinted my eyes and peered out into the distance, blinking, my eyes widened upon realization of who the figure was.

"Oh my, it's you guys isn't it?" Envy sighed, walking forward.

"It's Envy alright –"

"Ah! It's a walking palm tree!" I exclaimed and a tick mark appeared on Envy's head.

"I am not a palm tree!"

"Could've fooled me." I shrugged.

"Why I outta –"

"Tell me the way out of here!" Edward shouted and ling whipped around and stared at him incredulously.

"That's pretty ugly of you Edward!"

"Shut up! A man will do anything to survive!"

"For shame!"

"Shut up!"

"For shame!

"Shut up!"

"Will you both shut it!" I exclaimed, eye twitching as they both somehow managed to grasp both of my arms and began to tug, "AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU USING ME TO TUG INBETWEEN AGAIN?"

"Unfortunately," Envy began and we all swung around and stared at him, "There is no way out."

I froze at those words and blinked, realization dawning on me.

"Wait... if there's no way out..." I paled and got a horrified look on my face, "I'll be stuck down here with an idiot and a palm tree for the rest of my life!"

"Ghosty~" Ling whined, "I'm not that bad..."

"Yes you are." I said flatly, and a giant arrow came through and comically pierced Ling through the chest, the words 'Stray Puppy' stamped across.

"You've really gone and done it now." Envy groaned, face palming. "You even got me, Envy, dragged into this as well."

"Where is this place?" Ling questioned. "Are we really inside Gluttony's belly?"

"We're both in his belly and not in his belly." Envy clarified, "Fullmetal pips –"

"Che!"

" – er, Alchemist. You've realized what this place is, haven't you?"

"Now that you mention it," Edward began, "The moment gluttony swallowed us... I've felt that sensation somewhere before."

"You remember it right? You experienced it in the past, after all." Envy added, and then looked towards me, "And you to girly, you should remember it as well."

"Heh, me and my memories are on a bit of a disagreement right now." I smirked and then blinked, "Wait, you can see me?"

"Remember when you shot halfway through me?" Envy questioned and I nodded, remembering the electric pulse of pain, "Well, apparently, since your spirit is outside of a solid form, you and Philosopher stones don't mix to well, the large mass of souls screws with your one soul existence."

Edward suddenly took a step backwards, eyes wide as if he were watching a scene play out before him. I shifted a few steps closer, ready to provide any support if needed.

"The Doorway of Truth!" He exclaimed and Ling looked to him in shock.

"You mean the thing you were talking about earlier?" Ling questioned and Ed nodded, but he looked oddly startled for some reason.

"B-But, it wasn't like _this _here! It was all white space, with a doorway..."

"White space..." I murmured.

A searing pain jolted through the side of my head and I saw a flash of a white figure, a wide grin spread across his face. And suddenly, the images of Dolcetto, Roa, Martel, Bido, and the other man flashed through.

"Yeah? So that's what the real thing is like, huh?" Envy questioned.

"The real thing?" Ed questioned.

"Gluttony is a failed attempt by our Father to create a Doorway of Truth." Envy explained.

"He's...what?" Ed asked, looked baffled by such a thing.

"But Father couldn't even create one, not even with his power. This is a defective Doorway of Truth. I guess you could call this the area between reality and Truth."

"Between?" Edward echoed.

"There are no exits, nor any ways out. All we can do is use up our strength and wait for our lives to end. Guys, all we can do is wait around in here to die!" Envy finished and I blinked.

"Oh, man." Edward began and then his eyes narrowed, "I'd be damned if that's true! Don't go telling us crap like that, Envy! Hey!"

"There isn't any exit?" Ling questioned, his eyes wide, "We're going to die here?"

"Hey... Hey! Hold on, if I die..." Edward began, "What's Al going to do? I promised him! We're going to get back to normal together!"

"There has to be a way out." I protested and Envy shook his head.

"No use, it's impossible." Envy stated and I clenched my fists.

"Nothing is impossible." I said, feeling as if someone else was speaking the words.

Envy blinked and then looked at me distastefully, "You know, I knew a guy whose favorite catch phrase were those exact words, heh, fat lot of good it did him."

I paused, confusion sweeping through me as an aching pain suddenly sprouted within my heart at the sound of that statement.

"Wait a minute," Edward began, narrowing his eyes at Envy, "You don't mean..."

"Yup!" Envy grinned, eyes gleaming with satisfaction, "You should have heard him scream like a baby! Man, that was the best!"

"You..." Edward began, clenching his fists, "Damn it! Doorways and creating things aside, just who is this father? Is it Fuhrer Bradley?"

Envy snorted, "Bradley? Ha! No, he's just a homunculus."

"I knew it." Ling muttered, a dark look flickering across his face for a moment.

A burning flame of anger had begun to burn within me, confusion was all I could feel at the unexpected rage and hate suddenly aiming itself at Envy, I knew I didn't like the guy that much, but by the sounds of it, it seemed that a guy Edward had known had been killed by him or the people he worked for.

"_I love you."_

The anger flickered in and out and I pushed it aside, trying to focus on the main problem at hand.

"The 5th laboratory... Human lives used to make Philosopher's Stones... Homunculi..." Edward began to mutter, "If the Fuhrer is one to, then are you guys behind the Ishval War?"

"Ishval?" Envy echoed, a sadistic gleam making its way into his eyes as a large grin stretched cross his face, "I never had a job more delightful than that one! Do you know what the trigger was that started the uprising?"

"If memory serves me correct," I began thinking back, "Wasn't it a soldier shooting a little Ishvalan girl without any real cause?"

"Yes!" Envy cried, pointing a finger at me and then pointing a finger towards himself, "And I, Envy, am the very same person who shot that child."

Edward's eyes widened in horror and I froze. A war that had killed hundreds from both sides, caused total chaos and destruction, as well as a now never ending tension between the Ishvalans, had all been started by the person sitting before us.

"That felt so good." Envy continued. "The civil war flared up right before my eyes all over one bullet. Man, that was a real thrill! And incidentally, the officer that I, Envy, turned myself into was a moderate, who opposed the military's intervention with Ishval."

I heard Edward stalk forward, leaping down from the platform, and my eyes trailed after him as he began to slosh through the red liquid towards Envy.

"He couldn't even account for himself and was court-martialed! You humans really are easily manipulated creatures." He laughed, and Edward continued to move forward, bangs shadowing his eyes.

"So you're the one that shot that innocent child? The one who ruined our home, and drove out the Ishvalans? The one who made Scar so hell-bent for vengeance? The reason..." Ed swept on, "That Winry's parent were _taken _from her?"

"Why, you...!" Edward suddenly charged forward, a crackle of red electricity flickered around and I stared, wide eyed as Edward's fist collided with Envy's cheek. The later not even flinching upon contact.

"You wanna fight, you punks?" Envy said darkly.

"Ed! Get back!" I heard Ling shout, as he leaped forward to stand beside Edward.

I watched as Envy stood up, swaying from side to side as a red electricity began to crackle around him.

"We're all going to die here anyway. Let me show you something neat before you pass on."

The electricity began to grow and I felt my knees grow stiff as Envy's form began to morph, growing larger and larger until a towering green monster stood before us. Green figures began to shift around the edge of his neck and I squinted, my pulse running cold as I became able to make out the shapes of faces.

Human faces.

Envy crashed down to the ground, sending up a wave of the red liquid, my eyes darted around and caught sight of both Ling and Edward safely landing on pieces of rock sticking out from the ground. I made a move as to leap forward when Ling's voice cut straight through the air.

"Don't you _dare _try to go in and fight Ghosty!" Ling snapped and I paused, about to retort when he added, "You can't do anything! You have no physical form to cause and conflict, and since he's living off a Philosopher's stone, it'd only do more harm than good!"

_I can't do anything._

The words began to echo within my head, and suddenly, the familiar feeling form back when I was trying to help Lan Fan began to resurface.

_Useless._

I stared down at my hands, reaching downwards; I stiffened as they passed harmlessly through the rock below me. Even hardening my form, I could only do so much, and in this spiritual state, I'd be pretty much...

_Worthless._

_No_. I protested, shaking my head, _I can't be worthless, I can do something!_

Envy's tail lashed forward and I felt my fists clench as he was thrown to the side, Envy grasping him in his hand and smashing him against a rock jutting out of the ground. His cry of pain reached my ears and I launched forward, attempting to land a hit on any part of his head when a hand reached out and grasped me cutting off all form of circulation and tossing me off towards the side and slamming me into a towering pillar.

I felt blood rush to my mouth, coughing out the liquid I gasped for air as I plummeted downwards, feeling myself slam into the liquid ground.

"Ghosty!" Ling shouted, I felt arms wrap around me and carry me off just as another hand came smashing down where I had been.

Ling set me down behind a pillar and gripped my shoulders, eyes looking strikingly fierce despite his wounds.

"Ghosty, stay here, I'm telling you this now, please, just stay here, and stay out of sight." Ling said harshly, though his eyes held the fear and desperation.

I opened my mouth to protest but he had already taken off. Clenching my fists, the familiar feeling became overwhelming, engulfing me in its hopelessness, it was hell. Peering around the side of the pillar, I watched as both Edward and Ling began to fight Envy full on. Ling, now holding a sword in his hand, charged towards Envy, slashing and cutting, only to be swept off once more.

I grit my teeth as I began to shake, the force of the pressure building up inside me, the anger from before building up, all beginning to clash together.

Edward leapt up, only to be swiped off and my eyes narrowed. They couldn't handle it. Men always thought they could handle everything, even when the odds were stacked against them. Letting out a short breath, I felt my fists tighten.

I didn't want to be the one that would have to sit by and watch. I wasn't going to be the one waiting for help, putting all my hope on the people before me, fighting for their lives, I wasn't going to bet my life on theirs.

I wasn't going to be useless.

The anger for the unknown person and the desperation began to mix, colliding and clashing, the flame began to grow, it burned brighter and brighter, I felt the adrenaline begin to pump through my veins, my fingers twitched, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

The flame, if possible, continued to grow, growing bigger and brighter, hotter and stronger, until finally, there was a crackle. A spark.

And then, it charged.

I felt my legs move below, not even alerting me of what I was doing, the adrenaline began to pump through my veins, electricity began to crackle up and down my arms, trailing over the length of my body and beginning to surround me with the electric red glow.

I heard a distinct call of my name, but pushing that aside, I saw only Envy ahead of me, Turning his lumbering form, his eyes widened slightly at the energy pulsing all around me.

"Hey! Since when could you do that? It can't be! I thought only she could do it!" Envy shouted, a flicker image of Alacrity flashed through my head and I pushed it aside. My energy wouldn't be like hers, my eagerness, the willingness to fight would build up into something that would surpass hers, I vowed, charging forward and slamming a fist into one of Envy's legs.

There was a loud _boom _and Envy howled with pain, cuts and gashes appeared all around his leg and he buckled, falling down and creating a large wave of the blood red liquid.

The energy pumped harder, and I leaped, running along his back, thoroughly avoiding the faces of the misshapen people al around his neck to instead stop at the base of his back, slamming both hands down and hearing the satisfying crackle of energy take it's hold as it worked it's way through him, causing several more gashes to appear all along.

A large limb slammed harshly into me, sending me spiraling to side. Groaning, I looked up to see Ling running around Envy; he dashed under and drew his sword, causing a large gash to appear on his underbelly.

Envy howled and his head hit the ground. Staggering up, he slammed a leg into Ling, sending him flying towards another pillar.

My eyes narrowed and my teeth clenched as blood shot out from his mouth and like a bullet, I shot forward once more, my legs moving faster than I ever thought could be humanly possible.

Then again, I _was _sort of a ghost right now...

Lunging forward, I noticed Ed approaching for the side, but just as he raised his arm turned sword for a blow, he halted, face frozen with shock, and then fear. I frowned, continuing at a fast past towards Envy's other side, hands raised for another shot when a face appeared right in front of me, centimeters away from my own.

I stiffened, feeling myself freeze as the face looked at me, agony in its eyes.

"help...me...Help me! Help me please!" It screamed, and I flinched as several more heads shot out from its mouth, reaching towards me.

A flash of metal shone and I blinked as Ling wrapped an arm around my waist, running off farther along while looking back.

"Sorry!" He called, "Only I'm allowed to get that close to her!"

I blinked; feeling myself hit the ground as Ling towered above both me and Ed, whom I noticed was also sitting off to the side.

"That was a person..." Ed began, his eyes wide, "They asked for help..."

"They're not people!" Ling shouted, looking at both of us as if he were reprimanding children, "You have to understand that!"

"He asked for help though!" I protested and Ling shook his head.

"They're monsters, souls without a body." He said sternly and I flinched, my eyes hardening at the comment.

"So does that make me a monster too?" I asked quietly.

Ling's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest but I had already shot off, the energy pumping through once more as I collided with Envy, the electricity shooting up his body and causing smaller, but a vast growth of cuts to appear all along him.

"Edward!" Ling shouted, and I whipped around, eyes widening as I suddenly saw Ed begin to be brought closer and closer to Envy's mouth.

Wait.

Envy was going to eat him?

...

WHAT THE HELL?

I shook my head at the chaos and jumped, reaching a hand up, only to have it slam into Envy's side, causing minimal damage. Envy's mouth closed around Ed and I blinked in shock, realizing that Envy had indeed, just swallowed Edward.

Ling charged forward, slashing and dodging Envy's attacks as he tried to get in blows as well as saving himself from being squashed. I paused, trying to think of a way to get in a rather big hit when an image flashed through my eyes.

"_Tell you what kitten; if you're so obsessed with trying to beat me, all you have to do is run past me."_

"_Are you serious? That's too easy!"_

"_Heh, why don't you try it and see just how easy it is?"_

I automatically moved forward, running in a diagonal line as I remembered the moves, I slid down and raised my hands up, like a turtle on its back, immediately, sparks of electricity began to sizzle and shot up like lightning, striking Envy in the stomach.

He let out a loud cry, a tail headed towards my way I ran towards the side, about to go in for another blow when a tooth was kicked from Envy's mouth, and a leather boot stuck out.

"Let me out, Envy! It stinks in hear!" A familiar voice shouted and I blinked, frowning before glancing upwards.

"Ed? Is that you?"

"No, it's the milkman – of course it's me!" Edward shouted and Envy blinked, looking startled.

"We might be able to get out of here!" Edward continued and Envy's eyes widened and I stiffened, blinking in surprise before smirking,

"I _told _you nothing was impossible!"

"Whatever!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I had to cut this off at probably like, one of the most irritable times ever... AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LAST WEEK, I WASH BUSY.<strong>

**I really don't want to break my update every week streak, so I'll try to keep up, no way am I letting this one become like majority of the Greed and Ling fics that go on a never ending hiatus that have yet to end! D: If any of you are confused, Ghosty basically got flashes of her memory as a prize, and more shall beith revealed later on~**

**IMPORTANT.**

**If you guys want, you can ask Ghosty a question! I'll be answering them next chapter, so any question thou may have, feel free to ask!**

**BUT JUST SAYING. IF YOU ASK HER WHAT HER NAME IS, YOU'RE NOT GETTING AN ANSWER DUDE.**

**JUST PUTTING IT OUT THERE.**

**And now, I shall procrastinate once more and answer reviews next chapter :3**

**Review! REVIEW AND I SHALL, UH, UM, GIVE YOU SOME MARSHMALLOWS, CAUSE EVERYONE LOVES MARSHMALLOWS.**

**I know I do.**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	16. GREED: The Avaricious

**YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO NICE. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS~**

**TOMATO! Tomato! Tomato!**

**I do not own FMAB.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Fourteen: GREED: The Avaricious**

* * *

><p><em>I peered up at the sky before me, eyes looking about lazily as they trailed after the slow moving clouds.<em>

_The deep, rich blue canvas lay stretched out before me. Stretching out farther than any person could ever imagine. Soft, fluffy white clouds dappled and spread about on this ever growing canvas, standing out like blotches of paint on the never ending scene before me._

_The dark, yet soft grass lay beneath me, their pointed tips tickling my bare arms and legs, and cushioning my head, like a grass woven pillow. The soft hum of whatever creatures were up and about filled my ears, but an even softer whisper touched them first, awakening me from the peace._

_Disdainfully, I lifted myself upwards, looking up and peering over, eyes trailing over the gently sloping grassy fields that stretched onwards._

_A woman stood, towards the top of a hill._

_Her tall figure lay silhouetted against the blank blue canvas, her stance proud as she stared forward, eyes every shade of blue imaginable capturing my dark red orbs. The wind tousled her hair, as if taunting and teasing her to come on and play._

_A soft smile touched her lips, but her eyes withheld a deeper emotion. Wordlessly, she stretched out a hand, a downy white dress falling in soft layers about her as she stared at me._

_I felt myself stand up now; taking the first few steps forward that would take me to this angelic lady, anything to bring me closer to the light she seemed to offer._

_Flowers of rainbow assortments lay scattered around her, some tall and towering, others short and stubby, their soft petals shading from solid to mixed colors. The woman made not a move closer, instead merely stretching an arm out to me._

_My feet began to pump faster, until my amble gait became rushed and paced, feet thudding hard against the grass, which now acted like trip wires instead of the soft covering. The woman's smile became sadder, her eyes became more tired, and before my hand could even brush her fingertips, she disappeared._

_My feet shot to an instant halt, and I stared wide eyed._

_She was gone._

* * *

><p>"Yow!"<p>

"A little first aid." Ling offered, tightening the final knot on the makeshift splinter he had made for Edward.

"Thanks." Edward replied, touching his now broken arm gently.

My brows furrowed slightly, and I sighed, accepting the fact that even if I had wanted to help, I was not blessed with the powers of healing, instead having to leave it up to Ling to provide whatever assistance he could offer.

A crackle of leftover electricity sparked up from my fingertips and I stared down at my hands. The pale, almost translucent skin stared back up at me, faint crackles of the red energy sparking up from time to time.

What was that I had done?

"Hey, Ghosty." Edward began, shaking me out of my reverie, "What was that thing that happened to you earlier?"

"I honestly have no clue." I answered back, blinking at hearing Edward voice out my own question out loud, "Maybe another ghost power perhaps?"

"I've never heard any such thing of ghost being able to shoot high powers of concentrated electricity from their fingertips." Ling stated simply and my apple red orbs flickered to his rather troubled face.

"It looks rather similar to Alacrity's." Ed murmured, tapping his knee with his good hand thoughtfully, "Could it have something to do with the fact that she has your body? Maybe you were an alchemist –"

"I've never so much as touched a book on alchemy let alone perform it." I answered back, a little harsher than necessary, "Alchemy is something I'd much rather not having anything to do with, it only leads to trouble."

"You have to give it a lot more credit than that." Edward defended, "Alchemy has been able to allow us possibilities to things thought impossible, thanks to it, and we're able to do things never done before."

"I'll give it that much." I replied, a frown plastered on my face, "But it's still something I'd rather much live without."

"Ah, but Ghosty," Ling began, a smile on his face, "You'll be seeing a lot more of it, considering that I need the Philosopher's stone to gain immortality."

"Your point?" I questioned raising an eyebrow and Ling frowned.

"Don't you –"

"How are your injuries?" Edward interrupted, and I blinked, glancing down at myself and trying to do a mental check over on what was wrong.

"I think I had a broken rib or two, but whatever does on in this form, apparently it heals itself almost as soon as the injury happens." I answered and then groaned, shaking my head, "But if only it did the same for the pain I still feel..."

"Would you like me to check you over?" Ling asked eagerly, looking like an excited puppy.

"I'd prefer you stand at a good five feet from me." I answered back, eyes narrowed, "After what happened last time, I don't want to risk another molestation of my lips."

"But you have to admit," Ling grinned, "I'm a good kisser right?"

"...Excuse me?"

"Come on," Ling goaded, a fox-like smile on his face, "There's no way you couldn't have enjoyed the prince of a country kissing you."

"Enjoy?" I asked, looking towards him, "I was suffocating in case you hadn't noticed."

"Well, as they say," Ling began, "Practice makes perfect~"

I promptly moved a few feet away from Ling, taking more security close to the fire and away from any possible lunges from the creepy looking Ling.

Ling pouted, a slightly sad look overcoming his face and I paused, feeling a weird feeling of guilt well up inside me. Blinking in surprise, I frowned at this weird feeling.

Since when did I feel bad about shooting down Ling?

Arms suddenly enveloped me in a tight hug and I blinked, the coming realization settling in that Ling had promptly decided to glomp me.

"Ling?"

"Yes, Ghosty?" Ling answered, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck.

"Would you mind getting off of me?"

"I would mind actually."

"Haha, funny Ling, but seriously, let go."

"Why?"

"Because I like my personal space."

"You're so mean..."

"Then that's just me."

"Why can't you get all flustered and start stuttering when I hug you?"

"Why on earth would I?"

Ling paused, a smirk making its way to his face as he leant forward, eyes gleaming.

"Maybe I need to step up my game?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Edward exclaimed, his face flushed a beet red.

"Oh, now that I think about it," Ling began, tilting his head curiously, "I don't think Edward has ever seen me get physical with you, huh Ghosty?"

"Yes, and I'd rather there never be – WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I exclaimed, face flushing in shock as Ling's hands hit the edge of my shirt, and slowly began trailing from underneath.

"I'm just curious." Ling said simply, a smile still present on his face.

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Edward shouted, if possible, his face growing an even brighter red as Ling's hands began to creep slowly up my shirt.

"Get your hands off of me!" I shouted, struggling out of his grip while Ling merely laughed, pulling his hands away and wrapping them securely around my arms, giving off the impression of a friendly hug.

A friendly hug that happens to bind your arms together and keep you from struggling.

"I just wanted to know, since you're a ghost and all, if it was possible to take off the clothes you're wearing." Ling said simply and I blinked.

"Huh?"

"Well, since you're in this form, I'd have expected them to be glued to your form or something, but now that I know you can take your clothes off..." Ling trailed off and then grinned. "That makes my life a whole lot easier!"

"EASIER HOW?"

"Haha, silly Ghosty, no need to over react~"

"YOU JUST OUT YOUR HANDS UP MY SHIRT, HOW CAN YOU TELL ME _NOT _TO OVER REACT?"

"If you two stupid humans are done making out, I've collected all of the pieces around here." Envy stated blandly.

"WE WEREN'T MAKING OUT!"

"We could be." Ling offered none too helpfully.

I growled, finally moving away from Ling. Though, I put a hand at where my heart would be and frowned, feeling an odd pulse beat rather faster and more abnormal than usual.

"Is all of this from Xerxes?" Ling questioned, looking in awe at the stone mural pieces before us.

I took a step forward and examined a few curiously. They were large to say the least, slightly aged, cracked up gray stone pieces, with symbols written in neat circular lines surrounding the half chopped off pieces from where the mural was broken. Several different images were inscripted on the stone, one, in particular, happened to catch my eye.

I peered at the picture with wide eyes, it had the image of a golden lion, mouth open and fangs bared, attempting to swallow up what looked to be a golden red sun.

"_Aren't the flowers pretty? You see that one over there? That one reminds me of you, with your eyes!"_

I put a hand to my head, a frown plastering itself on my face at the sound of the far off voice echoing in my head.

"Yeah. It's part of the mural from the temple that was in ruins." Edward explained, "When I first saw that mural, I thought it was the one I saw in the basement of the fifth laboratory – the transmutation circle used for Philosopher's Stones."

"But it's different," he swept on, "The sun represents the soul, and the moon represents the mind. Then there's the stone depicted on the mural, this represents the body."

"Hey, now," Ling began, "Keep it simple so that I can understand it."

"In other words, what was depicted over there was a transmutation circle." Edward said, an almost grave note in his voice.

I stiffened at the words and glanced back to the stone pieces, a slight pulse coming from within, as if I had seen something similar to it once before.

"_It's called a transmutation circle! Would you like to learn how to use it?"_

"Human transmutation?" Ling questioned, looking surprised, "You mean, the kind used for bringing people back to life?"

Human transmutation. Transmutation circles... I shook my head, several images of chalk and blood lined circles and symbols flashing through my head.

Taking a step back, I winced when something sharp dug into my side. I looked down to see that a sharp piece of metal was jutting out from the blood red water. I blinked as a blood trailed from the newly open cut and I moved my hand to wipe it away when realization hit me.

How could I be bleeding?

Trailing my hands downwards, I felt the liquid touch my fingertips, and bringing it up for inspection; I squinted, trying to make out the liquid.

It was a deep, dark red, clearly blood, but considering the fact that my form was spiritual like, and I had no body, how could I bleed?

"_That's because it's not blood!" _Truth giggled, sounding excited, _"It's something more, something __**much **__more! Too bad you don't know what though~"_

"What do you mean by _not _blood?" I asked quietly, frowning, "What else could it be?"

"_Figure it out~"_

"Ghosty?"

I turned around to see Ling peering at me, worry clear on his face. "Are you alright? You're not going to black out again are you?"

"No." I answered back quietly, feeling an odd sensation of fatigue well up inside of me, "I'm not going to black out again, but I do wish I would."

"Why?" Ling asked, looking shocked, "After what happened, I would much rather prefer that never happening again. Ghosty that was serious, what if you never woke up?"

"That may be a risk I'd be willing to take." I said softly, "I got to see my memories Ling, I saw people I never remembered before, feelings, _emotions_, and how I was before this!" I turned and looked at him, an overwhelming sense of desire welling up inside, "I'd give anything to finish those clips."

Ling stared at me, a cheerful smile dappling his face, "Then we'll just have to work hard so you can get them back!" He exclaimed and I blinked, feeling rather warmed by his positivity.

"Yeah, I guess we will." I smiled and then paused; catching a look of sadness and pain attacking Ling's face before it flickered away a second later, appearing as if it had never shown up.

"Ghosty, I've been meaning to ask you something –"

"Oh, Envy, there's something I wanted to ask you." Edward began, and Envy peered down at him curiously.

I watched in growing curiosity as Edward began to draw a painting of what looked to be the stone pieces in their full length mural, the circle stretching out with smaller symbols within, and writings scattered about.

"The large mural I saw in Xerxes was more or less like this. What bothers me is this symbol." Edward began, pointing to an array of lines at the top corner, "The writing that represents God is upside down. Then there's the two headed dragon. This indicates a perfect being. In other words, this says "I will strike God down to the earth, and become a perfect being."

"Quite a brazen thing to think." Ling commented and I made a small noise of agreement, eyes trailing over the sketched mural curiously.

"If all they were doing was thinking it, that's one thing." Edward said, standing up, "The problem is, this missing part here."

I looked over to where he had walked and stiffened, taking notice that the piece he had stopped at was the one from before with the golden lion and ruby red sun.

"The image of the lion swallowing the sun. That represents the Philosopher's stone. The ingredients for the Philosopher's stone are live human beings. Isn't that right, Envy?"

"Yeah, that's right." Envy agreed, his voice sounding rather curious as to where this was headed.

"How did a country as prosperous as Xerxes fall overnight? Where did its people go? The reason parts of the ruin are here was to get rid of evidence, wasn't it?" Edward accused, "You guys... turned the population of Xerxes into a Philosopher's stone!"

I stiffened, brows furrowing at the accusation. I had once heard of the far off city that had fallen to ruins over night, and I vaguely remember my mother mentioning it once or twice, but what caught me off guard was the fact that a Philosopher's stone had actually been built from it.

"But what kind of person could have such power?" I muttered, feeling my fingers tap against the stone in a slight rhythm, "And who would kill a bunch of people all for a rock?"

"Who did it?" Edward growled, "Who was the one to have transmuted them? Who turned an entire population into a Philosopher's stone, and after gaining such power, tried to become something greater than god? Is it the 'father; that you speak off? He's using you homunculi to try and recreate the same destruction that befell Xerxes in this country too, isn't he!"

"If we get out of here I'll tell you." Envy smirked.

"I think I've just gotten myself caught up in much more shit than I ever imagined." I groaned, putting my hands to my head and rubbing furiously. "What is this? A cliché quest for totally world domination?"

Edward's gaze was hard as he glared at Envy, whom merely smirked.

"Stop beating around the bush Fullmetal, in order to open the doorway, you require a 'toll' right?" he opened his mouth and stretched out his tongue, and the abnormal pulse within me began to beat harder and faster, causing me to back away a few steps upon sight of the glowing purple red stone imbedded deep within Envy's flesh.

"Use this."

The cries of the people surrounding Envy's neck suddenly seemed to have grown louder and I flinched, hearing their desperate calls.

"They're the people from Xerxes aren't they?" Edward questioned softly.

"They are beings whose minds and bodies crumbled long ago, and who now only exist as energy to be consumed. They don't even remember what their original forms were."

Edward's face contracted into what looked like one of pity and I felt my heart clench at the thought of being left without a body, no idea of who you were.

But then again, was I any different?

"Pity? What a worthless emotion." Envy scoffed, "You just want to believe that they're human because you want to recognize your little brother as human too. Would you hesitate to feed coal to a fire, just because you felt sorry for the tree that perished long ago?"

My fists clenched at what Envy had said and I couldn't help but feel the familiar stone cold feeling of dread well up inside.

"These people can never go back to being human. Use logic, not emotion, to judge who or what is human."

"Then am I any different?" I wondered silently, my fingernails digging into the skin of my palms.

"You're plenty different." Ling's voice murmured softly and I froze, not moving my gaze from the ground as his feet came into view as he stood before me. "Don't ever for once ever doubt the fact that you are human Ghosty."

For a moment, Ling's words seemed to shove the doubt and dread to the back of my mind. I relished in the slight feeling of peace before letting my eyes trail upwards, catching the faint metallic glint of the key necklace that still hung securely around Ling's neck.

The sight of the odd necklace brought up an odd emotion within me, an almost pounding sensation began to beat, the sound resounding within me as it seemed to grow before my eyes, something glowing in the small keyhole loop at the top of the key, where the chain hooked to form the necklace.

The key itself was a simple silver color, about the length of an index finger, and with the same width as well. At the end were two slanted pieces intercrossing in an 'x' to form the part of the key that would fit into whatever lock it was made for, and at the very end of the key, was a open circle, a small, dusty rock placed within the middle.

Ling followed my gaze and blinked looking back to me curiously, "What exactly does this necklace mean to you?"

"Dunno." I answered back, racking my brain for some sort of memory, "But, I think my mom gave it to me."

A nagging thought began in the back of my head and I bit my lip, wondering if I should tell Ling that the necklace was most likely my chain to the earth, the item keeping me here to allow me to accomplish whatever it was that needed to be finished.

"Well, then," Ling began, a smile on his face, "If it's so important, I'll be sure to take good care of it!"

"You do that..." I said softly, and let out a slight sigh of relief.

Bullet successfully dodged.

"Ling, Ghosty, I need you guys over here." Edward called; standing before a large circle drawn out into the stone chunk we had been standing on.

Walking forward I stood beside Ling as we examined the circle, looking like what I had heard the alchemists call a transmutation circle.

"Alright." Edward began, "Ling, if anything happens to me, tell those on the outside what this group is scheming."

Ling smirked, putting his hands on his hips in a rather haughty motion. "Whatever happens to Amestris is none of my concern."

"Why, you –"

"There are people you love waiting for you in this nation, right?" Ling smirked, "Get out of here alive, and then tell them yourself."

"Wise words for an idiot." I commented and Ling tugged at a strand of my hair, causing me to hiss in pain as I glared up at him crossly, twitching in annoyance at the innocent look on his face.

"I'll use you with care." Edward said softly as he turned to face the forms of the people around Envy's neck.

A determined look flashed across his face and he shakily put his hands up, straining to use his now broken arm, but with a final push, both his hands clapped together and he slammed them towards the floor.

A blue light began to envelope the circle, shining brightly amongst the dark lighting of Gluttony's stomach. I felt myself stiffen as black tendrils that later began to form hands began to reach out from the circle, an eye opening up dead set in the center.

Familiar.

This was all too familiar.

"Ling! Ghosty!" Edward shouted, "Jump in!"

"I'm trusting in you alchemist!" Ling shouted.

I felt Ling's hand grasp my own tightly and he flashed me a sheepish look before jumping forward, pulling me alongside him. I felt an immense pressure begin to grow around me, watching in a morbid fascination as bit by bit, parts of me began to become sucked up into the now open portal and with a deep breath, and I shut my eyes.

* * *

><p>I began to feel myself floating, a feeling almost similar to when I was in the memory reverie. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes, seeing the flashes of memories and pictures of the present flash before my eyes as I was being thrown into the deep vortex.<p>

A light suddenly began to grow towards the end of the tunnel-like expanse before me; I stretched a hand out and reached for it, trusting in my instincts that it would take me to where I needed to go.

I blinked, a blinding white light shining before me. I reached a hand out cautiously and turned about in a full circle.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

The white expanse stretched out in an endless canvas before me, nothing at all to fill up its empty space except for my sole presence.

Hesitantly, I took a step forward, only to find it as if I were walking on any piece of normal ground. Tilting my head, I spun around once, taking in what would appear to be the never ending stretch of the white blankness.

"_If you could, would you like your memories back?"_

Whirling around my eyes widened in shock, staring at the figure before me.

"You can have them back if you want." The figure smiled, "And I must warn you, this is your only chance to get them back."

The figure standing before me grinned, slightly pointed canines standing out like a cat's. Dark, apple red eyes gleamed with mischief, short, above the shoulder and choppily cut ginger hair the shade of an orange stood out like a bright sign. A normally light tan to pale complexion, and the same height.

Another me.

"What is this?" I began, a bitter smile on my face, "Let's all look like Ghosty day?"

"Perhaps." The figure laughed, shaking her head as she eyed me curiously. "So? What's your answer?"

"My answer to what?"

"Would you like your memories back?" Me repeated, grinning impishly, "I have them all right here, and all you have to do is take them, that's what you've wanted all along right?"

I hesitated, my cool wavering at the simple offer. The immense yearning and desire for what I had lost burned deeply, an unsettling feeling and an immense craving for what I used to know, anything to fill the empty gaps.

"What's the catch?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes and trying desperately to shove the yearning aside.

"No catch." It answered, walking in a casual circle around me. "It's all yours for the taking."

"I find that hard to believe." I answered back simply, turning this way and that to keep eye contact with the look alike.

"Not surprising! You're pretty mean." It pouted, twirling about and then coming to a halt. "Especially to that Prince."

"What do you know about Ling?" I asked, narrowing my eyes and tensing, "Don't you _dare _drag him into any of this shit. It's my problem, not his –"

"Relax." It coaxed, waving its hand in a dismissive motion, "I won't touch him, at least, not yet. But to answer you're question, since I have your memories, it only makes sense for me to see what is continuously added to them, no?"

My brows furrowed at this strange being before me. Her attitude roughly scratched that of Alacrity's, but if anything, seemed...

_Darker._

"Now, then," It began turning to face me, "since I answered your question, you have to answer mine. Equivalent exchange, right?"

"Right..." I answered back and it smiled, clapping its hands gleefully.

"Excellent! So what will it be then? Would you like your memories? Or perhaps, do you need a little taste of what you can finally get back?"

She stretched out a hand and smiled as my eyes widened in shock at the sight before me. A swirl of images glimmered and shook in the center of her palm, roughly forming the shape of a sphere, the images and colors colliding and clashing with each other.

"That's...is that...?"

"Memories." It whispered, eyes glimmering, "And they can be all yours..."

"...How do I know you're not lying?" I sapped, taking a step back and she smirked, snapping her fingers and an image instantly flashed through my mind, one of the men whose name I never got, a brilliantly white smirk on his face as he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"They're all yours for the taking..." She coaxed silently, "You won't have to deal with anything anymore, and you can go back to your regular life, and best of all, never see that idiot's face again."

There was an odd bristle inside at hearing her call Ling an idiot, but I felt my stomach turn this way and that. These were _my _memories, the damn things I've been looking for, right here, waiting for me to take them back.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, taking a hesitant step forward when several images began to flash in my mind.

Lan Fan and Fu came first, Lan Fan's burning orbs staring deeply into my own as she threatened me, and then later the flashes of our various quarrels and disagreements, all leading to the moment where we both swore our own oaths to each other. Roy and Maes appeared next, Maes's promise and favor ringing clearly in my head as the determined and cold look in Roy's eyes flashed before me.

Gilbert and Déjà managed to sneak in, the two felines purring and hissing about as their pictures flashed through my head, bringing a tug of familiarity to my heart. Ed and Al grinned, Al's armor shining in the cold moonlight as we silently shared are similar dilemma, two entities unable to fall into the deep darkness that was sleep. Ed's burning golden orbs glared harshly into mine, his mouth forming the words 'demon' and 'idiot', as well as the flash of those caring, kind orbs looking towards me worriedly.

And finally, to my surprise and ultimate demise, Ling.

The annoying idiotic prince that had weaseled his way into my life seemed to stand out so strongly amongst the rest. His stupid smile, his happy grin, to his devious smirk and the annoying glint in his eyes that I could never figure out. Images of his angry face changed to images of his worried one, twisting and contorting to even his happy faces, the pictures of the idiot flashed through my mind like a museum. The images soon became flashes of scenes we shared, from the unexpected meeting, all the way to that smile he flashed just before disappearing through the gate.

I felt a trickle of warmth inside as images of Ling flashed through and I sighed wistfully.

Shaking my head out of the reverie, I looked towards the ball of memories, the yearning burning deep within and I promptly smirked, looking up into the glimmering red orbs.

"Sorry, but I'll have to pass."

"Too bad." She murmured, a satisfied glint coming into her eyes, "If you had taken them, you would have gotten your memories back."

"But I wouldn't have my body." I finished and turned around, a large gray gate with intricate symbols towering over me. "Looks like I'll have to get them back another day."

"I'll be waiting." She smirked, turning around as black arm began to encircle me, pulling me through the door as I cast as final glance at what I had decided to let go.

"Ling." I murmured, narrowing my eyes, "You so owe me for this."

I flinched in surprise when the black tendrils that began to form arms suddenly began to tighten their grip over me and I shut my eyes as they yanked me through the gray doors.

* * *

><p>Ling's eyes opened, staring in confusion and amazement at the sight before him.<p>

There was a large, widespread meadow before him. Rolling hills of lush green grass coated the meadow in a healthy and peaceful glow, flowers of all shades cluttered all around in clumps and brushes, their petals bright and buds beginning to blossom.

Overall, it was absolutely beautiful.

Looking up, he noticed that the sky was clear, deep blue, fluffy white clouds dappled its endless rolling plains here and there, gently moving at a leisurely pace.

Looking back down, his eyes zeroed in on a figure standing a few feet away. Their back was turned, head tilted upwards to watch the clouds. A gentle breeze fluttered by, tossing and playing with their hair as it gently floated with the breeze before settling back down.

Beautiful, orange sun set hair.

"Ghosty?" Ling asked aloud, taking a step forward as the figure whirled around, apple red orbs wide with surprise before glittering over with happiness.

"Ling!" She cried, running over with a smile on her face, as she suddenly leapt into the unsuspecting and very surprised prince's arms.

"G-Ghosty?" Ling questioned, face mimicking one of shock as he stared down at the girl currently attached to him. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Of course!" She laughed, stepping back to smile brightly at him, a look of pure joy on her face. "Especially now that you're here!"

She twirled around in a full circle, her arms spread out widely before as she let out a light laugh, a beautiful, melodious laugh that sounded like music to his ears. Ling's heart clenched, he took a step forward to reach a hand out to her when something in him snapped painfully.

"What's wrong?" She questioned, looking worried. "Are you alright? Did I leap on you to hard?"

"No." He answered, watching her curiously, "You're acting a lot more different than normal..."

"Yeah." She agreed, smiling softly before peering at him shyly, "But you like this kind of me right? I figured I might as well try to make this work..."

"And by this you mean...?" Ling raised and eyebrow and her face flushed, turning around.

"Us." She said softly.

Ling stared at Ghosty, instead of the rag tag white shirt she had been wearing with her simple black pants, she was wearing a flowing white dress, flowers dotted at the bottom corner in a rather out of Ghosty-like fashion.

"So, you do feel the same?" He questioned, a note of light happiness in his voice and she twirled around to face him, a warm look in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Yes."

"Since when?" He laughed, and she giggled lightly, her eyes glimmering with mirth.

"For awhile now actually, I hadn't realized I felt something until you kissed me... Then again, maybe it's all been building up, and now," She gestured to herself, "I've seen how I should be acting towards you, this is your perfect girl right?"

"Absolutely perfect." Ling said softly, a smile on his face, "How'd you get like this though?"

"A little voice in my head helped me out." She smirked, shaking her head, "And guess what?"

"What?" Ling asked, truly curious and her eyes lit up.

"I want to stay with you forever!" She blurted out, her face flushing and Ling blinked in surprise, his face turning into one of shock and joy.

"R-Really?" He stuttered and she nodded, a smile on her face.

"I don't need my memories, I don't mind, and once you get your immortality, we can be together forever! Isn't that absolutely wonderful?" She grinned and he nodded, his heart clenching.

"It is." He whispered.

Ghosty took a step towards him and raised her arms for an embrace running towards him when she was thrown to a halt. Blinking in surprise, she glanced up to the palm pressed firmly against her forehead, keeping her at an arm's distance from Ling.

"Sorry," Ling flashed her a smile, "But you're not the girl I fell in love with."

"W-what?" She stuttered, stepping back and looking towards Ling in shock, "But I'm your perfect girl now! This is exactly what you want isn't it? If it's not, I can change –"

"And that's where you can't be Ghosty." Ling said, pointing a finger at her as if she had just answered a question right, "Ghosty wouldn't change for anybody, she can be a jerk, I'll admit, and it'd be a lot nicer to have her blush and giggle when I try to flirt instead of slapping or punching me, but, that just makes her...her."

"How can you give up the perfect girl for one that abuses you like that?" Other Ghosty murmured her eyes curious.

"She's like fire." Ling began, "It's hard to be around at first, and the closer you try to get, the more you get burned, but when you're at just the right distance, it's warm. And I would much rather prefer the things I'm after to be much more of a challenge." He smirked and the other Ghosty's eyes merely glimmered.

"An interesting notion," She agreed, though her eyes glinted with a darkish glow, faintly reminding Ling of a predator, "But how can you be sure she'll be with you long enough to return those feelings?"

"Excuse me?" Ling questioned, his eyes narrowing slightly, though his smile still ever present on his face, "What would you be implying?"

"Face it." The other Ghosty shrugged, lifting her hands up with a shrug, "When she gets her memories and body back, she's got nothing to hold her down or keep her from ditching you like there was no tomorrow."

"If you truly think Ghosty is like that," Ling began, smirking. "Then you've got another thing coming."

"Perhaps," She nodded, "But do _you _honestly believe she'll stay with you once this is all over?"

Ling hesitated.

The other Ghosty merely smirked, knowing full well that she had hit much to close to home base for comfort.

Ling inwardly flinched at the thought. Nothing would be holding Ghosty down from leaving once her deals and debts were all paid, and what could he do to stop her?

"I'm sure by then; she'll already be quite infatuated with me." Ling said smugly, nodding his head, "And being the empress to a prince of another country should sound quite tempting."

"If you truly think she's like that," The other Ghosty mocked, smirking, "Then you've got another thing coming."

Ling tensed, watching cautiously as the other Ghosty stalked forward. She trailed a hand over his shoulders, sending an unpleasant shiver down Ling's spine as he watched the glowing red orbs from the corner of his eye.

"Besides," She began, her voice barely above a whisper as she leaned forward, "Once she gets her body _and _memories back, there'll be much more than her stubbornness keeping you apart, something _much _more."

"And I'll be prepared." Ling answered back simply and she smirked, stepping back.

"Then until we meet again..." Her form flickered and she disappeared.

Ling felt a large shudder run through the meadow, as if something had suddenly disturbed its piece. He felt as if something were watching him from behind, slowly, he turned around.

Blue.

Eyes the color of every shade of blue imaginable watched him curiously from off to the side, an emotion he couldn't recognize flickered through before they disappeared before he could even register that they were truly there. Causing Ling to question whether or not he had actually seen what had been standing a few feet away from him.

Ling blinked in surprise and than he stiffened in shock as black tendrils suddenly wrapped around him tightly, yanking him into the black depth that awaited him from behind the gate.

* * *

><p>Once more an immense feeling of pressure being pushed on to me began to resurface. I shut my eyes and cringed as I felt as if I were being tossed about, the cold, dark tendrils trailing over my body in a rather slithering like manner.<p>

A flash of light appeared before my eyes, a loud pounding began to resound in my head and I slowly attempted to pry my eyes open against the sudden brightness.

Then, there was warmth.

I felt something warm wrap their arms around me. I felt myself relax into the almost much too familiar hold and I took a deep breath, the black tendrils suddenly creeping away, and the tossing and turning now a simple glide through air. The blinding light became more bearable.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, squinting at first at the bright white light and then opening them fully as a cry of pain was heard, sounding like an animalistic howl. Red electricity began to crackle all around and as the white opening began to grow closer and closer, I turned my head, expecting to see Ling's familiar face.

A small smile touched whoever was behind me's lips and before I could attempt to tell who it was, their arms slowly drifted away, until the feeling began to disappear entirely.

An immense feeling of despair suddenly overwhelmed me. Desperately, I stretched my arm out in an attempt to reach the strange presence and draw it back, and for a moment, my fingers barely brushed the familiar warmth before a hand shot out, grabbing my wrist and tugging me the rest of the way through the portal.

"_I love you."_

There was a large gust of smoke and I coughed, shaking my head and waving a hand around to fan the smoke away. I was vaguely aware of a presence beside me and I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright light before blinking a few times to adjust.

"...Wha..?"

"Brother?"

"..Al?" Edward questioned beside me, and I blinked, looking up to spot the familiar metal suit of armor that was the youngest Elric.

"Brother!"

"Al!"

"Meow?"

I whipped my head up a few inches and spotted a familiar mess of ginger and white fur as Déjà peered over the side of Al's head.

"Déjà!"

"Meow!"

"Mrrow!"

"Gilbert!" I exclaimed as the black tom peeked around the side of Al's leg, his fur bristling in an indignant fashion of being on a lower level than Déjà, but none the less he had a look of content to se that he had not been forgotten.

"Wait," Edward began, "Al in a suit of armor..." He smirked, stretching a fist out, only to have it be met with another fist as Ling smirked as well.

"We made it back, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Brother!" Alphonse shouted, lunging and grasping Edward into a tight hug.

"O-O-Ow! Al! Your armor is hurting me!"

"Meow!"

"Mrrow!" Both Déjà and Gilbert exclaimed, leaping over and clinging tightly to me, claws digging in rather painfully to my spiritual like skin.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Déjà! Gilbert! Your claws are hurting me! And I thought I dropped you off with Lan Fan! What are you two doing here?"

"Meow, mew meow, mow, mow, meow!"

"Gilbert you did _not_."

"Mrrow! Mrrow mrow mow!" Gilbert hissed indignantly, casting a smug looking Déjà a glare.

"But Déjà said you –'

"Mrrow!"

"Ghosty!" Ling shouted, or more like whined dramatically, lunging forward and catching me by surprise.

I let out an 'ack!' as arms suddenly gripped rather tightly around my neck as I fell backwards, back landing painfully onto the hard floor.

"What the heck is that for Ling?" I exclaimed, sitting up and attempting to shove Ling off.

"I thought we were having a touching reunion moment." Ling said quizzically, cocking his head at me, "Wasn't that what was just going on?"

"Yes, but I've been with you in Gluttony's stomach! There's no need for a reunion!" I growled and Ling merely pouted.

"But I had to also make sure it was you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion and Ling blinked, grinning sheepishly.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all~"

"...Right..."

"Where are we?" Edward echoed, his voice bouncing off the large walls.

Blinking in realization, I pried Ling's arms off of my neck and looked upwards, eyes widening in amazement as I took in our surroundings.

It was a large place to say the least. Clock like looking pieces and screws making up the towering walls, covered and sprayed out with long, snake like gray tubes that seemed to be working to filter or transfer things throughout the area. Gears of all large sizes hung in the shadowy backgrounds of the walls, and a large white floor with several more gray tubes laid spread out beneath us.

"This is a surprise," A voice began and I whirled around, tensing as a figure approached from the shadows, a hand on his chin in a thoughtful look. "People, coming out of his belly..."

The man was tall, towering above us by a large gap. He had light; almost white blonde hair combed back, a beard adorning his pale face as two strands stuck up from the top of his head. He wore a white robe, looking to be around his forties as he scrutinized the people here.

"...Hohenheim...?" Edward questioned and I blinked, wondering who on earth this guy was and why Edward looked so freaked out.

"A steel arm and leg... armor... Could you perhaps be... Are you the Elric brothers?" He questioned, suddenly appearing up close to Ed's face.

Edward's eyes widened in shock and both he and Al stepped back, "You're not... him?"

"You have me mistaken for someone? Hold on...Hohen – by any chance, do you mean Van Hohenheim? What is your connection to him?" He pressed on.

"He's our father." Al said sternly and the man blinked at the two.

"Father? This is a surprise! He went and had children!" The man suddenly exclaimed, grasping Ed's head in his hands.

I blinked in surprise and felt my eyes widen in disbelief at the scene before me.

Just what the hell was going on?

The laughed, patting Edward on the head – much the latter's obvious annoyance – and then paused blinking curiously.

"But as I understood it, your last name was 'Elric'."

"Elric was our mother's name!" Edward shouted angrily, swiping the man's arm off of his head as he scowled, glaring suspiciously at the strange man.

"I see. So where is he now?"

"I don't know!" Edward snapped, pointing an accusing finger at the man, "Never mind him! Who are _you_? You look exactly like Hohenheim you know!"

"He wouldn't be dead." The man murmured, looking thoughtful, "But for him to have children..."

"Hey! Listen to me!" Edward exclaimed, a tick mark appearing on his head and I frowned, getting a weird feeling from the other man.

"Brother he is –" Al began, trying to calm Ed down and accidentally gripping his broken arm.

"Oh? You're injured?" The man questioned, "And you don't have your right hand..." The man began, looking troubled as he stepped forward and reached a hand out.

I stiffened in shock as Al's apparently missing hand was suddenly recreated, newer and looking as if it had never been cleanly taken off.

"There, how is that?" The strange man questioned, and then grabbed Ed's arm, "It's broken..." A red light appeared and Ed's eyes widened as he yanked his arm back, ripping of his splint he flexed his fingers and blinked in amazement.

"It's better..."

The man began to run his hands up and down Ed's body, patting around his chest before adding. "Some broken ribs too..." The red light flared once more and Edward jumped back, feeling his chest and blinking once more in shock.

"H-how?"

"You are both precious resources to me. You have to look after yourselves." The man said rather commandingly and I narrowed my eyes.

"Who the hell is this guy?" I muttered and the man paused, turning around and blinking directly at me.

"Oh? I am sensing another presence here as well it seems." He began and I blinked as suddenly he was right before me.

My head tilted upwards as he stared down, his eyes a dark deep depth that seemed to go on in an endless vortex.

And it scared me.

Flinching, I tensed as he brought a hand down to rest on my shoulder, only to have it pass through harmlessly.

"Ah! So _you're _here as well." He murmured, reaching both hands out and resting them on where my shoulders were, "Well, you seem to be a bit low on force now aren't you? That's no good, you need to keep up your strength as well, you may still be a precious resource as of yet."

I blinked in shock as red electricity began to travel up and down my body, and I gasped in pain as I felt a tremendous amount of energy being pushed within me. I clutched at where my heart was and staggered back a few steps, panting heavily as I felt the mass of energy swirl within me.

"What did you do to Ghosty?" Edward shouted accusingly and then man blinked, looking undeterred by this outcome.

"I'm surprised no one noticed. I merely restored her energy supply, though it will not last long."

"What... what do you mean –" I began, only to be cut off as an arm reached out and yanked me back harshly.

I stared at the broad shoulders that had suddenly appeared before me, black, slightly spiky hair tied back into a pony tail were suddenly in my face as Ling stood in front of me, his body beyond tense as he raised the makeshift sword threateningly at the new stranger.

"Who are you?" He snapped, his grip on the sword tightening, "This is impossible! What have you got going on inside of you!" Ling shouted furiously and I frowned, taking a step to the side to see Ling's face, only instead to find the man staring at Ling menacingly.

"I'll ask you the same thing. Who are _you_?" He asked darkly and I felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness whelm up within me.

Instinctively, I stepped out from Ling's shadow and took a step in front of him, the protective feeling becoming stronger by the second as a fizzing crackle began to sound in my ears as I narrowed my eyes at the man.

"You can eat him." The man commented blandly.

"Yes!" Gluttony cried, and I tensed further, feeling my lips twitch downwards in the beginning of a scowl as the hair on the back of my neck rose, the crackle beginning to sound louder within me.

"J-just a minute! He's our friend!" Edward exclaimed, both he and Al appearing before me as they also took a protective stance in front of Ling.

"Out of consideration for being your sacrifices, and can't you –"

"It is of none of my affair. He is no one that I need."

"What?" Edward exclaimed.

"Brother, he's what the Homunculi call 'Father'." Alphonse explained and my ears twitched, recalling Alacrity's mention of something similar. "He's the one who created them."

"Then he's the one who got his hands on my body." I snarled, making the connections, "So he has something to do with why I'm like this!"

"I don't like him." Ling rasped, staggering forward and I instantly turned my attention on to him as he gripped his injured arm tightly, "Or his attitude. He's just like those who laugh at humans being foolish."

"Do you think of bugs crawling around on the ground as fools?" The man questioned, turning around.

What the heck? Did he have bat hearing or something?

Ling stiffened and I felt Gilbert bristle, his fur fluffing up to make him look twice his size as he slid out his claws, ruby red orbs glimmering dangerously. Déjà merely sat back, though her fur was slightly lifting up along her back, her claws remained sheathed, but her ears twitched and her tail tip flicked back and froth continuously, her blue orbs narrowed at the man.

"When you see a worm struggling, you feel no association with it, because our levels are so vastly different. That's how I think of you humans."

A loud clap resounded and Edward slammed his hands against the floor, the ground rising up and lunging towards this 'Father', only to be stopped by a wall appearing seconds before collision.

"You may have healed my injuries, but we still have irreconcilable differences! You see to be the root to all this evil! I'm going to settle this right now!" Edward exclaimed, "I don't give a damn about the small fry!"

"You're a fine one to talk about small fry, pipsqueak!" Envy's voice blared and I blinked in realization as a tick mark suddenly appeared on Edward's head.

"_Pipsqueak?_"

He slammed his hands against the pipes, causing them to rise upwards and launch themselves towards Father. He had a look of indifference as the pipes wrapped themselves around him.

"I got you, boss man!" Edward cried triumphantly, though his eyes widened in shock as a red light flashed and the pipes busted into several particles, scattering about.

A large shadow fell over us and I lunged towards the side as Envy's paw-like hands came crashing down; I whipped around, hearing Edward clap. Just in time my eyes caught onto Ling's figure leaping through the smoke, his sword poised to slice through Father when a large shot of ground shot up and slammed straight into his gut.

I growled, lunging forward when a foot came crashing into my side. I felt the breath rush out of me as I instantly leapt backwards, red electricity beginning to crackle through the air as a familiar shark like smirk appeared through the smoke.

"How ya' doin' other me?" Alacrity smirked, stepping forward and flipping her ginger hair out of her face, "Had a nice time in my bro's stomach?"

"Wonderful, thank you." I growled, standing upwards, "How have you been body jacker?"

Her eyes flashed before her smirk simply widened, "I've been doing great! This body of yours is pretty neat; I think I've grown quite attached to it."

"Then start saying your good byes." I snarled, feeling the familiar crackle run up and down my arms.

"Oh? Who's copying who now?" Alacrity mocked, her own red energy beginning to sizzle violently.

I lunged forward, hand raised to slam into her face when she ducked, swiping her foot from below to try to throw me off balance. I leapt up and slammed a foot down, red electricity crackling up and down dangerously as she leapt out of the way, my foot crashing down onto the stone floor.

"You'll have to be quicker than that!" She teased, suddenly appearing before me, "You may have gotten some neat tricks, but I still rain supreme."

"You wish!" I shouted, slamming my fist into her face, she growled, her eyes glimmering with anger and I smirked.

Ling leapt high up into the air and slashed his sword down her back. Alacrity let out a screech of pain and whirled around at Ling, her eyes blazing with anger as electricity began to crackle around her as her wound healed.

"Aren't you afraid of hurting _her _body?" She asked smugly and Ling merely grinned.

"I think I've seen enough Ghosty look alike for today, so how about you just hand her the body back now, hmm?"

"How about not?" She grinned, slamming her foot down as a shot of electricity shot up and shot through Ling.

He shouted in pain and I glared, running forward. Alacrity whipped around and slammed me into the ground, smirking triumphantly.

"Aww, is someone angry after seeing poor Lover Boy get hurt?" She cooed and I growled.

"Leave him out of this." I snapped and she leaned forward her eyes glimmering dangerously, glinting with an emotion that made me freeze.

"I'm going to take away everything that belongs to you." She murmured, leaning so close that I felt her breath gust over my ear, "First your body, then everything that makes you, _you_."

"Try it." I challenged, glaring up at her, "And we'll see what happens."

A loud caterwaul rang through the air and Gilbert launched forward, bringing his claws down harshly against Alacrity's back.

She hissed in pain, whirling around to grab at Gilbert whop swiftly ducked her hands crackling with electricity. He stuck his tongue out at her and darted between her legs, swiping at the back of her legs before spinning around and crouching beside me, his lips pulled back into a feral hiss.

My eyes snapped over and I spotted Déjà crouched beside Ling, her claws still sheathed, though her blue eyes glimmered dangerously as she watched over him, tail tip twitching dangerously as she let out a fierce hiss as Gluttony tried to approach them.

Amazingly, Gluttony flinched and took a few steps back every few steps Déjà stalked forward and I blinked in surprise at the scene.

"Annoying pests." Alacrity hissed, slamming her hands down.

I shot forward, quick as a bullet as energy crackled around my feet. I threw Gilbert up into the air before the electricity could reach him and I turned on my heel, shooting forward and knocking alacrity onto her back.

"That's enough of this." Father said simply.

An immense tension began to grow and I whirled around, a fierce wind blowing me back a few steps as a bright red light began to engulf the area. An immense pressure began to grow and I felt Gilbert seat himself on my shoulders, a hiss escaping his mouth as he glared at Father.

The red glow soon faded and I blinked, wondering what on earth had happened when I heard a loud clap, followed by the sound of hands hitting the floor.

Nothing.

Zeroing in on Edward and Al, both brothers stared at the floor their eyes wide with disbelief, hands shaking in shock.

"My alchemy isn't working!" They both echoed and I frowned, glancing down at my fingers, the energy was still there, obviously unaffected by this outcome and I blinked.

What was going on?

Green hands slammed downwards onto their backs and I felt my eyes narrow.

"Ed! Al!" Ling exclaimed, rushing forward, only to have Gluttony fly forward and knock him off his feet.

His sword flew out of his hands and into the awaiting mouth of Gluttony himself and I bristled, launching forward as I prepared to attack Gluttony.

A course of searing hot electricity shot through me and I clenched my teeth in pain as a foot slammed down against my back. I twisted my head and glared upwards as Alacrity smirked, leaning forward and applying a much unwanted force onto my spine.

"Don't even think about hurting him." She muttered dangerously, "Not like there's anything you can do anyway."

Gilbert let out a furious hiss and launched himself at alacrity, only to have her stretch a hand out and send a harsh bolt of energy through his small body.

He let out a cry of pain, flying towards the other side of the room. My eyes widened in horror as he fell limply to the floor, and I felt anger swell up inside, energy beginning to cackle dangerously when Alacrity simply applied her own, shooting towards my own energy and causing it to recede back as pain scorched my body.

Déjà had quickly run towards Gilbert, she crouched over his body, resting her tail gently on his side I felt relief wash over when her tail rose and fell with his chest, showing that he was still kicking.

Déjà's eyes had darkened considerably and her paws flexed, showing the faintest hints of claws prepared to unsheathe themselves while her fur bristled, tail tip twitching furiously.

"What has that bearded guy done?" Edward snapped, struggling under Envy's force.

"Why? Why can't we use our alchemy?" Alphonse exclaimed.

Envy let out a loud laugh and looked down victoriously at us, "Really, I can't get over how pathetic you all are!"

"Say that again?" I growled, glaring up at him furiously, "I'm not afraid to fry you to a crisp..."

"Try it." Envy goaded, swiping his tail.

Alacrity added much more pressure onto my back and I hissed in pain as she glanced down at me boredly.

"As much as I'd love to see Envy get his face smashed in... I'm afraid you'll just have to sit back and see what happens." Alacrity sighed, looking rather disappointed and Envy glared at her.

"Shut it _Zeal_."

Alacrity instantly turned on the other homunculus, her eyes glimmering dangerously as energy escalated up and down her body.

"It's _Alacrity_. Get it through that ugly head of yours." She snapped, her fists clenching and unclenching.

"Children!" Father called out, casting a glance toward the two, "Enough fighting, we have more important business to attend to."

"What is this?" Edward snapped, looking furious as he glared up at Envy, "I thought you said once we get back you'd tell me everything!"

"Huh? I don't remember promising anything to you worms."

"Bastard." I hissed, glancing upwards I noticed the content look on Alacrity's face, obviously she was pleased that there was someone who could do the name calling for her.

"You talk too much, Envy." Father said.

"Got it." Envy said simply, quieting down as Father glanced downwards towards Ling.

Immediately I felt my pulse spike up, my entire form began to tense and I narrowed my eyes, watching the man suspiciously as he eyed Ling like a piece of meat at the market.

"You may not be such bad material." He commented and a flicker of confusion ran through me. "You may be able to increase the number of pawns I use." He began, reaching a hand up to his forehead and tapping the middle.

I stiffened in shock as an eye appeared at the center, a purple, violetish, almost red amethyst colored liquid seeped through the opening.

"That's, that's a Philosopher's Stone!" Al exclaimed and the hair on the back of my neck began to rise.

"What?" Ling questioned and I felt my eyes narrow further.

"Oh?" Envy questioned, looking curious, "You're planning on doing _that_?"

"What's 'that'?" Edward questioned and Envy smirked.

"Create a homunculus."

I froze.

"A Philosopher's Stone is poured in, and if all goes right a human based homunculus is created." Envy explained, and Gluttony reached forward, yanking a bandage off of Ling's cheek and exposing a cut.

Father approached Ling closer and something inside me spiked up.

"Don't touch him!" I screeched, my pulse escalating higher as I began to struggle more fiercely under Alacrity's grip, ignoring all bursts of pain she shot at me. "Don't you _dare _touch him!" I hissed furiously.

This Father glanced back towards me and looked indifferent, the suspicious liquid in his hands looking far more foreboding than ever.

"Alacrity." He began, "Restrain your charge."

"Got it, pops." She shrugged, slamming a fist down onto my back and a burning hot pain seared throughout my body.

I let loose a cry of pain and panted heavily, the crackle of her electricity pulsing this way and that.

"Ghosty!" Ling shouted, his voice laced with anger as he glared at Alacrity.

"Although," Envy added and I felt my ears twitch, though I kept my eyes focused solely on Ling, an overwhelming sense of despair beginning to swell up inside. "They're usually unable to withstand the power and end up dying."

Dying.

Ling dead.

The thought was so unfathomable that I felt my struggle began to grow fiercer; I ignored my body's cry of protest and lifted myself upwards, glaring harshly at the man standing before Ling.

"Don't. Touch. Him." I hissed, feeling my struggles growing more and more frantic as the bearded man raised his hand. "_Don't touch him!_"

"Stop!" Edward shouted, both he and Al struggling as well. "Get away from him! He's got someone waiting for him damnit! Let me go!" Edward's eyes suddenly widened and he reached around back, pulling out the gun that the Lt. had given him before; he raised it to shoot at Envy, only to freeze as a morphed figure of a human appeared before his line of shot, causing him to freeze.

"It's okay! Don't shoot!" Ling exclaimed, and I whipped my head around, staring at Ling in horror and shock.

"Don't try to pull anything." Ling warned, pointing a finger towards us, "This is what I want."

"What...?" I asked, looking at him in disbelief, "_What?_"

"I came to this country to find a Philosopher's Stone, he just going to give one to me! I couldn't ask for anything more."

"What are you talking about?" Edward exclaimed and I clenched my fists, eyes burning with anger.

"Are you an _idiot_?" I shouted, anger, fear, and confusion all swirling about inside and causing a mass feeling of emotion to swell inside as I glared harshly at Ling, who blinked at me in shock.

"You swore." I breathed, feeling energy pulse up and down my body as I met his eyes, capturing them and making sure he would not look away, "You swore remember! We made a deal! You promised you'd help me get my body back and find peace if necessary! SO HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DO THAT IF YOU'RE DEAD!" I shouted fiercely and Ling's eyes moved from shock to a light smile and I froze blinking in confusion at his expression.

"I just won't die." He breathed out and I felt my eyes grow wide.

He was really going to do this.

That _idiot_.

"Ho, this is interesting," Father mumbled, "Then, as you wish, I shall give it to you."

He tilted his hand downwards, and second by second, the liquid began to fall and my eyes grew wide with horror.

"Ling!" I shouted, feeling my voice grow louder, desperate, "_Ling!_"

His eyes locked on to mine and he grinned impishly, mouthing something to me and I blinked watching in slow motion as the liquid hit his face, and seeped into the wound.

And everything seemed to stop, for just that second.

A loud pulse rang out through the air and Ling let out a cry of pain.

His hand stretched outwards, twisting this way and that in ways that should not be possible, horror and fear engulfed me as I watched, completely helpless once more to what was going on to the person before me. Sharp electricity began to crackle all about as he cried out in pain and I felt my pulse spike.

"Ling!" Edward shouted, looking desperate and I felt my energy spike up dangerously, causing Alacrity to lighten her hold on me just a tad bit.

"I... Told you... N-not to interfere!" Ling rasped, his body shaking and convulsing fiercely.

The three of us stared on in horror as Ling endured the entire thing, pain evident in his voice as he glanced up, a smirk on his face.

"Just you wait... Just sit still..." He exclaimed, looking much to determined throughout the pain, "I'll be the man who becomes emperor of Xing, Ling Yao!"

He coughed out blood, spitting the liquid out onto the white floor before sitting up, screeching in pain as blood poured down his face, the energy beginning to crackle fiercely as his cries of pain grew louder and more urgent.

I clenched my teeth, slamming a fist down a shot of electricity shot up and struck Alacrity in the shoulder, taking the girl by shock I shot forward, lunging towards Ling and hovering about, hands reaching forward only to be swatted away as the red electricity crackled around him. Like a wall of barbed wire keeping me from touching him.

I dug my nails into the palm of my hand, feeling the pain of my own grip as I leaned forward, ignoring the energy and wrapping my arms tightly around Ling. Grimacing this way and that as the energy moving about him fought dangerously with my own existence, threatening to suck it in.

"Ling damnit!" I shouted fiercely, gripping him tightly into my arms, "You better not die on me! Lan Fan will kick my ass if I let anything happen to you!"

There was one final groan of pain and then silence. I stared, looking down at his limp body in my arms in fear, seeing traces of the red electricity crackle this way and that. His body shook momentarily and I leaned forward, eyes wide with worry when he leaned forward, groaning in pain and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ling?" I questioned, looking down at him worriedly.

"Ling?" Edward echoed an anxious look on his face.

Ling blinked before looking up, blinking at me in confusion before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Huh? Ah, you mean the owner of this body? Sorry." An unfamiliar voice stated simply, and I blinked, feeling myself stiffen in shock as he turned towards Edward an Alphonse, Ling's normally squinted eyes opening up and showing violetish, purple-like orbs the color of amethyst.

"Greed has taken over this container." He smirked; holding up a hand as the bandage fell off limply, showing an ouroboros tattoo.

Something finally clicked in the back of my head and I stared at the man before me, shuffling back a few feet and blinking.

This wasn't Ling.

What happened to _Ling_?

"Are you..." Edward began, looking up at the man, "_That _Greed?"

Greed?

Who was this Greed?

The unfamiliar person stood up and squatted down to look at Edward. "Huh? Which one do you mean?"

"You don't remember?" Edward echoed.

"The one from Dublith." Al explained and I blinked.

Dublith?

"And which Greed was that?"

Greed. Someone named Greed. There was a Greed in Dublith...?

"The Greed before you." This father man explained and this person 'ah'ed, nodding his head.

"That makes sense." He agreed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Which means, I'm a different Greed from the one you know." Ling stated and I inwardly flinched.

"What happened to Ling?" Edward questioned and this person stood up.

"He's a fascinating kid." The man turned towards Edward and smirked. "He accepted me without any trouble."

"You're lying!" Edward exclaimed, "He's not the sort to be taken over so easily! Answer me! Ling! Ling!" Edward shouted and this person smirked.

This...this wasn't Ling?

Greed. Dublith. Greed. Ling.

An aching pain began to blossom in the back of my head, my eyes darted around, unable to register what was going on.

There were two Greeds? What happened to the first? Who's this new Greed? Who _is _Greed? Where's Ling? Ling, what happened to Ling?

Ling.

_Ling._

Something seemed to finally hit me and with a furious screech I launched forward, taking the unsuspecting person by surprise as he fell backwards, onto his back.

I gripped the front of the black coat that _Ling _had been wearing and glared, apple red orbs heated with anger as I stared down at the slightly surprised looking stranger before me.

"I've got two questions for you." I began, my voice low and threatening, "One, who exactly, are you? And two," I looked upwards and narrowed my eyes at him, glaring heatedly into his amethyst orbs, "Where the _hell _is _Ling_?"

To my surprise, the man smirked, bucking his hips upwards my eyes widened in surprise as I was suddenly slammed onto my back, both hands pinned on either side of my head. I stared up and met the smug looking violetish, almost purple orbs that stared back down at me, examining me carefully.

"I've got _three _things to tell you sweetheart." He began, smirking and showing a row of slightly pointed teeth. "One, the kid that you're all crying for, he's not here anymore, kay? _Greed _is in this body now, and I'm here to stay. Secondly, I don't appreciate being told what to do, and _you_, sweetie, won't be the one calling the shots, _I _will. Third," He pointed a finger to himself and smirked, "The name's Greed."

"_The name's –"_

Greed.

I blinked, a sudden cloud coming over the images that had tried to appear in my head and I bit back a cry of frustration, to much was happening too much to fast, and I was honestly getting _real _sick of this, sick of this _Greed _and _sick _of not being able to doing a single thing!

"_Then do something."_

"News for you," I growled and Greed blinked at me in surprise, glancing downwards as my eyes hardened and I raised my head, tilting my chin up and cocking my head to the side in a challenge, "I'm not one who takes orders, and I sure as _hell _won't be taking them from another body jacker like you!"

Greed stared down at me, something flickering in his eyes before he let out a loud laugh, leaning downwards, I flinched at the close proximity of his face, feeling his breath ghost over my face as he began to speak.

"I like your fire sweetheart, but it won't get you anywhere with me, trust me. While I'm here, I'm –" He emphasized himself by pressing his weight down a little harder than necessary onto my own body and I pulled my lips back in a snarl as he continued to smirk. " – the one who'll be on top."

A flash of energy pulsed through me and he flinched as electricity shot up my arms and sent a quick bolt throughout his own body. He let out a hiss of pain and I slipped from his grasp, backing up and tensing, ready to send another bolt.

"Need any help there bro?" Alacrity called, sounding rather amused by this whole thing, "Seems like you need a little help handling your property~"

Property?

"Shut it." Greed said, eyeing me carefully before smirking, "You want to do this the easy way, or the hard way sweetheart?"

A crackle of electricity began to swirl about my hands and he sighed, shaking his head.

"Figures, what's your name anyway?" He questioned, looking rather unaffected by this whole thing and I clenched my fists glaring hard at the man.

"Give Ling his body back." I hissed and he blinked, looking rather annoyed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Man, how many times do I have to go through this? Ling's _gone_. Bye bye. Greed's in this body now."

"The name's Ghosty." I snapped, taking a step forward and tensing. "And I'm about to kick your ass."

Greed scoffed, shaking his head in amusement before pausing, blinking at me curiously and then scratching the side of his head.

"Did you say Ghosty?...Ghosty...Ghosty...Ghosty.. Ah! Ghosty! You're the hot broad that kid mention right?"

"...Excuse me?" I blinked and Greed smirked, stalking forward with a predatory glint in his eye and I felt myself begin to take a few steps back, obviously not liking the turn things had taken.

"The brat mention something about a chick, real cutie you are too, lucky me." His smirk widened and I promptly took a few more steps back.

What the hell?

Luckily, a low growl saved me from any further approaching of this Greed. Heads turned to see a furry looking beast standing in the open doorway, its bright red eyes gleamed darkly before a spray of blood erupted form it.

Falling to the floor my eyes zeroed in on two figures. One was a small girl, her black hair pulled back into two buns with long braids trailing downwards. She had large, wide dark colored eyes, and wore rather unfamiliar looking clothing, looking as if she had come from another country.

The second figure memory struck and I recognized the dark skinned Ishvalan from before when Ling had caught Gluttony, Scar, I believe was his name when Edward had explained it to me.

The girl muttered something and clung closer to the tall man. He steeped forward, eyes narrowed as he surveyed us all.

"It's true. He muttered, tensing, "Many people here aren't people."

A small, furry black and white animal darted out and leapt into the girl's arms. Her eyes widened with happiness and she held the small bear up in the light.

"Shao May! Thank goodness! I was so worried!" She cried, cuddling the small bear close and I blinked, cocking my head to the side.

Clapping echoed around this base and I looked towards Greed.

"Oh... If I had to guess, a touching reunion perhaps?" He said, sounding rather amused and I blinked, wondering just what the hell was wrong with this bipolar weirdo.

"Fullmetal alchemist." Scar muttered, narrowing his eyes and the girl paused from throwing her bear up in the air and turned instead and looked around eagerly.

"Where? Where is Edward?" She asked eagerly and I blinked once more in confusion.

Now there was someone looking for Edward?

"That's him." The man said gruffly, pointing towards Edwards and the girl looked about.

"He isn't anywhere, is he?" She questioned and I sweat dropped as Scar pointed once more.

"I told you, he's right there." Scar stated, sounding rather annoyed. "The little one there is the Fullmetal Alchemist.

The little girl took a few steps forward and squinted, while Edward got a rather angry look on his face.

The girl stared at Edward.

And stared.

And stared.

"You've toyed with the feelings of a pure young maiden, you-grain-of-a-rice-sized boy!" She shouted, waterfall tears shooting from her eyes as she pointing an accusing finger at Ed.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU GRAIN-OF-A-RICE-SIZED GIRL?"

"What the hell is going on?" I muttered, rubbing my head in confusion and then feeling a pair of eyes on me, I turned and blinked at Greed, whom was staring at me rather intently.

"What?"

"...Hmm? I just could've sworn we've met somewhere, because I think I'd remember eyes and a body like yours..."

"...Excuse me?" I questioned, blinking in surprise at his suddenly rather laid back attitude. "Are you bipolar or something?"

"Now why would you think that?" He questioned, looking rather offended as he out a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

Screw it, this guy was definitely another bipolar weirdo.

"Get rid of him Gluttony!" Envy shouted, "He can't use his alchemy now!"

"Yes!" Gluttony exclaimed, launching himself forward, drool dripping from his mouth.

My eyes flickered over to Alacrity, whom had frozen stiff, her eyes narrowing as she watched Scar cautiously.

What was so bad?

Scar flexed his hand; lifting it upwards he slammed it into Gluttony's head. His arm lit up with a red glow and a bright red light flashed and blood sprayed about, Gluttony's head suddenly blow into several pieces.

"Gluttony!" Alacrity shouted, her eyes wide with fear for the other homunculus as she launched forward, slamming her palms against the ground, red electricity shooting up in large cracks and bolts.

"You'll pay for this!" The little girl shouted, and Edward blinked in confusion, "You trampled the feelings of a young maiden, and kidnapped Shao May to boot!" She cried, launching several shuriken out into various areas.

"There's going to be hell to pay to all of you!" She exclaimed, slamming her hands down onto quickly drawn circle.

A blue light glowed brightly, causing the rock that the other shuriken had landed onto explode as a large stone fist smashed upwards, slamming straight into Envy's gut.

"I thought they can't use alchemy." I muttered and then glanced down to my hands. The previous energy that had weakened was still there, waiting to be used and unaffected by the weird pressure Father had put on before.

"How can you still use alchemy?" Envy questioned and Scar and the girl blinked, looking unaffected by this question though slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" Scar grumbled, flexing his fingers.

"Scar!" Edward's voice rang out and I blinked, whipping around to find him and Al hiding safely behind a rock.

"Let me tell you the truth about the Ishvalan war!" Edward exclaimed and I blinked.

"What on earth...?"

"The child-shooting incident that triggered the entire war, was carried out by Envy there! Who had transformed into a soldier! These guys set up the whole thing!" Edward shouted and Scar narrowed his eyes, his face looking far beyond pissed.

"Meow?" I glanced downwards, seeing Déjà point frantically with her tail. Jogging over, I quickly and carefully scooped Gilbert into my arms.

The black tom lifted his head weakly, opening his eyes and flickering the blood red orbs onto me. His whiskers twitched and he mewed softly, sounding like a kitten. Eyes softening, I held him close, trying to think of any place that would be safe to leave him and Déjà, somewhere where they wouldn't get hurt...

Spotting a nearby crack in the wall I rushed over, dropping Gilbert carefully and safely into the well hidden area I ran a hand over his fur softly, flinching at the feel of what could possibly be a few broken bones.

"I'll be back soon." I murmured, pressing my lips softly against his cheek, "Wait for me."

Gilbert's ear twitched, showing me that he had heard and I smiled, whirling around to face the battle before me.

"Is there someone here?" A voice asked curiously and I turned to see the girl peering at where I was cautiously, frowning in confusion as she looked around where I was, obviously unable to locate me.

"I sense a presence of chi here...but where...? Oh!" Her eyes widened in shock upon zeroing in on Gilbert, instantly she rushed forward and I tensed, prepared to do anything to keep him from any further harm when a paw scratched gently on my leg.

I looked down towards Déjà, who was already watching the girl cautiously. I glanced backwards seeing a blue light gleaming from where she worked at and I turned around, trusting the thought that she appeared to be doing him no harm.

A loud explosion suddenly racked through the area and the floor beneath began to crack and crumble, shifting upwards and at odd angles as Scar slammed and practically blew up the floor beneath us.

I dodged off to the side to avoid and possible confrontation with the large chunks flying about when a voice reached my ears.

"Oh, awesome! Not bad for a human!" greed commented, looking out at the sight before him like some sort of tourist and I clenched my fists in anger.

"Greed." Father began, "Dispose of the outsiders."

"Right, right." Greed said happily, stepping freely among the rumble in a rather carefree manner and I followed along, dodging rather sharp pieces of debris.

He paused below a large chunk, and before I could launch forward a voice rang out from above and I glanced upwards, spotting a familiar head of blonde hair.

"I don't believe it, Ling!" Edward exclaimed, looking down onto Greed whom smirked, glancing up at Ed.

"It's Greed." He smirked; holding up his tattooed hand as it suddenly turned a metallic claw like cover.

"Mrrow!" I glanced downwards to see Gilbert up and on his paws, looking better than ever before and I blinked in surprise, eyes glimmering with relief as I stalked around the corner, planning full well on jumping that Ling wanna be the second I got an opening.

"Gilbert," I began, smirking down at the ruby eyed cat, "How would you like permission to thoroughly scratch this Ling imposter's ass?"

Gilbert promptly unsheathed his claws and twitched his whiskers.

I grinned down at the tom cat and stalked forward, crouching down behind a piece of rock and peering around the side as Edward and Greed engaged in a rather one-sided seeming battle.

The two traded blows, punches and jabs being both blocked and returned and I tensed waiting fro my chance to jump in.

"Dumb prince!" Edward shouted, lunging forward, and making a jab at Greed. "Snap out of it!"

"I'm Greed!"

"Who cares? Give Ling his body back!" Edward exclaimed and Greed dodged another blow, sending a jab in a pushing Edward back a few steps.

"I'm afraid I can't!"

Edward managed to swipe his feet out from under him, and Greed raised a hand, dodging one of Edward's punches.

"Play it cool, will you, you idiot? What about your country, hah? What about Lan Fan? What about Ghosty?"

Edward somehow suddenly managed to get a punch in. Leaning forward I noticed Greed glaring up at Edward, the laid back look from before at the moment gone as he stared back up at him.

He reached up and grabbed one of Ed's hands, pushing the palm upwards he yanked and held Ed in a tight hold with his legs.

"Y-o-o-o-ow!" Edward exclaimed, struggling in the rather painful looking grip, and before Greed could say anything, both Gilbert and I launched forward tackling him to the ground.

I raised a hand to slam my fist down into his face and he simply sighed, gripping my wrist tightly and spinning me around. I blinked in surprise as Greed had me once again, pinned below him as he stared down at me in amusement.

"As much fun as having you throw yourself at me is, I'm afraid I don't fight women." Greed drawled and I hissed, smirking as Gilbert launched forward and swiped a clawed paw down his back.

Greed let out a hiss and his eye twitched in annoyance, grabbing Gilbert by the scruff he lifted the cat up and glared back at ruby red eyes.

Gilbert clawed at the air, hissing fiercely at Greed whom looked about ready to toss him off to the side.

"Don't hurt him!" I shouted, struggling under his one handed grip.

Greed glanced back down from me to Gilbert and than smirked, tossing Gilbert aside he gripped both my arms. I blinked in surprise as I was suddenly thrown over a shoulder, looking about in shock I turned around to see Edward and Alphonse tightly gripped by Envy. I struggled in Greed's hold as he began to walk away.

"Hey!" I shouted, struggling even harder as Edward and Alphonse's eyes widened as they stared back at me.

"Where do you think you're taking me?" I snapped at Greed whom said nothing, instead tightening his grip and continuing to walk forward.

"Ghosty!" Edward exclaimed, his eyes wide as he made a few steps forward before being stopped by one of Envy's large hands.

"Don't worry about me!" I shouted, flashing the two an impish grin and giving them a thumbs up, "I'll be fine! You just get your asses out of here and do something about all this shit, kay?"

Edward's golden orbs stayed locked on to mine and I was momentarily confused by the swirl of emotions that glinted within them, a look of pain flashed in them and he shut his eyes before returning my smirk and glaring harshly at me.

"Get yourself killed and I'll kick your ass!" Edward shouted, before turning around and stalking off with al, his shoulders squared.

A flicker of pain burned through me as I watched their backs disappear through the doorway, looking downwards to the ground as Greed moved I clenched my fists.

"Looks like that's tow people out to kick my ass." I murmured with a light laugh, shaking my head I felt Greed promptly shift me and I snapped my head around to glare at him.

"Alright you bastard, just where the hell are you taking me?" I growled and I caught a flash of a smirk on his face.

"Turns out," He began, continuing to walk forward, "That I have _four _things to say to you."

"And the fourth would be?" I questioned, brows furrowing in confusion as Greed promptly smirked.

"From this day onward, you will be my possession."

...

"Excuse me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Ask Ghosty!<strong>

* * *

><p>Marshmellowtime: Hey guys! As promised, I've brought Ghosty along here to answer any question you guys have for her this segment!<p>

Ghosty: More like dragged me along...

Marshmellowtime: Would you rather have a private date with Greed? No interruptions whatsoever?

Ghosty: Never mind! Ask away!

Marshmellowtime: Great! This one is from **SamIam yet I ate Sam **who asks, **"Ghosty who ya love Greed or Ling and do you have a scar on your stomach because of the knife fight?"**

Ghosty: Neither, I feel no forms of affection to either of the two whatsoever, And yes actually, I do.

Marshmellowtime: *cough* denial *cough* Any who! Next one is from **Noface **asking, **"What do Ling's lips taste like?" **Ohoh~ Good question!

Ghosty: At the moment of the scene, thinking about it, it tasted like blood and sweat, considering the fact that we've been fighting all this time, and I think I tasted something sweet...

Marshmellowtime: You took time to remember the taste?

Ghosty: Hell no, I just haven't had the chance to mouth wash.

Marshmellowtime: Whatever you say~ Next is from **yyh-ygo-fma**, who asks, **"What are your feelings and thoughts of all the characters you have met?"**

Ghosty: Alright, let's see;

Winry: Nice, very pretty young girl, though a bit preppy for my tastes, but she seems kinda scary with her wrenches and what not...

Garfiel: Creep. End of discussion.

Fu: I haven't had much time to talk to him much yet, but he seems pretty cool, at least way better than Fanny...

Maes: He seems like really loveable guy, I mean, once you get past all the family and how much he gushes about his daughter, I hope I can convince that Roy guy to snap out of this whole revenge quest...

Lan Fan: Alright, Lan Fan's a jerk, and I may not like her most of the time, but don't tell her I said this. I think she's pretty cool, she's got badass skills and she'd make a pretty good friend.

Roy: he pretty much comes of as a player, but he seems like a pretty good guy overall, I mean, once he gets over the revenge thing...

Riza: I don't know her to well yet, but she's got some pretty cool skills, and what appears to be a no nonsense personality...

Envy: Stupid palm tree idiot.

Gluttony: The most adorable, loveable bad guy there is, except for when he tries to eat me, and then it's not cool.

Alacrity: Body jacker.

Edward: He's a cool guy in my opinion, he's pretty bearable and fun to tease, he's really nice once you get to know him, and sweet. I really appreciate having him to help.

Alphonse: Okay, he's adorable, let me just tell you that. And he seems like a real cutie too, kind of like a cute little brother.

Ling: I bet you've seriously been waiting for this. Alright, he's an idiotic jerk, a gluttonous pig, a pervert, bipolar weirdo. But he's a loyal guy who'd fight to the death for his friends. And his childish personality is at times really nice to be around...so I'll give him that much, but don't expect me to say anything nice to him!

Greed(Greedling Greed, since Ghosty hasn't had much development with past!Greed): Bipolar jerk...

Barry the Chopper: Honestly, one cool psychopath.

Father: Jerk.

Marshmellowtime: Kay... Now onto the next question form who asks, **"What is your favorite dessert?"**

Ghosty: Every sort of dessert there is, I love cupcakes, cakes, tarts, puddings, pies, muffins, cookies, ice cream, _anything_.

Marshmellowtine: I'm surprised she's not fat... Any who, next question! This one is from **Doctorwhotaliaandtheolympians**, who asks, **"Where do you get your awesomeness from?"**

Ghosty: Aw, that's really sweet of you, I mean; I'm not really that awesome... But thanks. I guess I get it from life experience? If that makes any sense...

Marshmellowtime: More like she gets it from me...huff... This one is from **Eclipsewings**, who wants to know, **"Who do you consider your mortal enemy to be?"**

Ghosty: That's actually a tuffy, there are a lot of people I honestly don't like, and yet, at the same time, can somehow manage to stand them...so, I'd have to say... This Father guy I guess, but even then, I can't really hate _hate_, I can not get along, but absolutely despising? It's kind of hard honestly...

Marshmellowtime: Aw, that's cute... next one is from **a simple fan **who asks, **"if you could date anyone you've met so far, who would you pick?"**

Ghosty:...Hmm... Most likely Edward, I mean, he's sweet when he wants to be, and he's not a total pushover and can stand his own ground. Just don't tell him I said that.

Marshmellowtime: -hides tape recorder- No problem! And since that's all, see ya guys next time!

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Meet the Ghostys!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ghosty~" Ling called, skipping cheerfully as he looked around for the ginger haired ghost.<p>

"Where oh where could my Ghosty be?" Ling sang, looking about and then smirking in victory as he caught a flash of ginger hair.

"Ghosty!" Ling cried, launching forward and glomping the poor girl.

"I'm not Ghosty." A voice said, blinking at Ling in disgust.

Ling looked up and instead saw the same apple red orbs, same ginger hair...

"What are you talking about?" Ling asked, looking beyond confused and the girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm Alacrity dumbass."

"Oh, then where's Ghosty?" Ling questioned and Alacrity shrugged, pointing down one hallway and Ling grinned returning to his earlier pace.

"Ghosty~ Where are you?" Ling and once more and then saw a ginger haired figure ahead.

"Ghosty!" He cried, leaping forward, only to have the figure turn and blink at him with a mischievous grin.

"Would you like your memories back?"

"...Okay..._Not _Ghosty..." Ling said, taking a few steps back before running around the corner and making a left turn.

To his luck, he spotted a familiar head of ginger hair and this time, quite certain it was her, Ling launched forward.

"Ghosty!"

"Ling!"

Oh, shit.

Ling screeched to a halt and stared in horror as the girly version of Ghosty whipped around and stared at him, her eyes alight with happiness as she launched herself at Ling.

"I knew you'd choose me in the end!"

Ling promptly dodged the girl's oncoming assault and whirled around, quickly sprinting down the hallway, his face pale as he heard heels click behind him.

"Ling! Come back! I thought I'm your perfect version! We were made for each other!"

Ling, dejected and lost wandered around without much of a care. His head drooped down and his normally upright bangs flopped downwards, also reflecting his currently depressed state.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

Looking upwards, Ling's eyes widened in shock as he stared at another Ghosty, this one nonchalantly licking a vanilla ice cream cone as she stared curiously at Ling.

"Ghosty?" Ling asked hopefully and Ghosty raised an eyebrow.

"The one and only. What's your problem – hey!" She let out a cry of surprise as Ling suddenly began to run at full speed after her, a look of happiness on his face as he ran, much to fast for her comfort, with arms wide open.

"Ghosty!"

"Stay the heck away from me weirdo!"

"I'm so glad it's you!"

"W-what do you think your doing! S-slow down Ling! L-leave me alone!"

"Ghosty!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GAWD. I WAS ABLE TO FINALLY FINSIH THIS CHAPTER.<strong>

**MARSHMALLOWS THAT TOOK FOREVER. D:**

**I apologize once more for not getting it up last week, I was pretty busy last weekend and this weekend, and I'm easily distracted so it tales me awhile to type of a chapter. Hopefully the lengthy chapter is enough to make it up once again?**

**FROGIVE THIS LAZYASS PLEASE. D:**

**Anyway, I'm finally glad to have awesome ol' Greed in the story now! And I can start developing stuff between them! Huzzah!**

**I know I'll regret this later on...but I'll reply to reviews again next chapter... ugh...I'm so lazy... :P**

**SCHOOL'S ALMOST OUT. AND THAT MEANS MORE UPDATES THOUGH. :D And THANKS TO YOU ALL HWO REVIOEW THIS STORY/ALERT IT/FAVORTIE IT, YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO NICE. –SNIFFLES- **

**So all I ask now is that you guys review! Review and I shall give you some fruit tarts! :D**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	17. Fullmetal HIGH!

**I. AM. ALIVE.**

**Explanation for my absence down below, please read!**

**I do not own FMAB**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Bonus Chapter Three: Fullmetal HIGH!**

* * *

><p>"Crap." Ghosty murmured, struggling to yank her shoes on as she hopped out of the doorway of her house, kicking the front door shut behind her as she sprinted down the walkway.<p>

"I'm going to be late!" She groaned, glancing at the ticking watch on her wrist as she made a sharp turn down her neighborhood. "And on my first day too..."

Ginger hair the shade of an orange mixed with a sunset setting whipped back and forth, long, slightly tanned legs pumped her lithe body faster and faster as she bolted down a few alleyways, know as 'cat ways' considering the fact that so many cats used these ways as forms of transport.

Ghosty's apple red orbs flickered in surprise as she wheeled a turn, another uniform promptly coming closer and closer to her face as she smashed into a figure before, causing both to stumble to the ground.

"Dammit." She cursed, scooting backwards and rubbing her head. "Watch where you're going idiot!"

"Hey! You're the one that ran into me!" A voice cried indignantly and Ghosty looked up, looking at the foreign face before her.

"You know, you have really squinty eyes..."

"You know, it's quite rude to judge people for traits they can't help!" The other boy snapped, looking rather offended by the eye comment.

"Whatever." Ghosty drawled out, rolling her eyes and standing up.

Looking down she offered a hand to the boy before her, taking a moment to examine the victim she had run into.

He had long, slightly spiky black hair, pulled back into a ponytail that was tied back with a white ribbon. His eyes were squinted shut, a rather offended look on his face at the moment as he stared up at the girl before him. His uniform was slightly ruffled, a white blazer with slightly loose black pants and matching tie, a golden emblem gleaming n his breast pocket.

Ghosty took no time to examine the design and raised an eyebrow at his stunned expression.

"Well? Do you want help or not?" She snapped and the boy blinked, blushing lightly as he grasped her outstretched hand and help pull him up.

"T-thank you." He offered, flashing her a dazzling smile, "My name's Ling, are you from –"

"Nice meeting you Ling." She cut off, spinning on her heel and sprinting down the road. "But I don't really care!"

Ling stared after the fire haired girl, dumfounded. Absentmindedly, he looked to the hand where he had grasped the girl's hands. It was surprisingly soft, with the faintest callous of a person who worked. He blinked at the slightly warm appendage and felt himself blush.

What a strange girl...

* * *

><p>"Alright, how about introducing yourself?" The teacher smiled, looking at the girl who shrugged, turning to face the class with a bored look on her face.<p>

"The name's Ghosty, pleasure to meet ya –"

"Sorry I'm late!" A voice exclaimed, the door to the classroom slamming open, "But I have a liable excuse this time –"

Ling halted mid explanation and stared, apple red orbs along with the rest of the class turned to face him as he stood at the doorway, a slightly disheveled appearance as he panted. His eyes zeroed in on the familiar figure and he blinked, eyes widening.

"You!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger at her as she blinked.

"...huh?"

Ling blinked and cocked his head. "Aren't you supposed to get all surprised and point a finger at me too and shout 'you!' at the same time?" He questioned and Ghosty cocked her head to the side, brows furrowing slightly.

"Who are again?"

A block of stone dropped down onto Ling's head as a depressed cloud hung over him, the words 'forgotten' floating over forebodingly.

"I'm the guy you ran into this morning..." He mumbled sadly, and the girl blinked recognition flashing in her red orbs.

"Oh! The loser with squinty eyes right?"

"I am certainly not a loser!"

"Mr. Yao!" The teacher snapped, casting a glare to the now stiff student. "Enough with the interruptions! Go and take a seat. Ghosty, how about you take the seat by Ling? It's been open long enough now."

"Whatever." Ghosty shrugged, making her way to the desk and slipping into the seat, next to a surprised looking Ling.

"Now, open your textbooks to page 302, we'll be discussing..."

Ling's attention quickly fell off of the teacher and drifted off to the girl beside him, studying her carefully.

She was an interesting person by far for sure. Rude, defiant, uncaring, rather unpleasant traits, though...something seem to just draw him in with her. As if she had cast some sort of spell and he was caught smack dab in the middle of its works. Ghosty mindlessly fiddled with the pencil in her hands staring off at the board in front of her without much of a care.

Ling blew a sigh, shaking his head. It must be his imagination.

"Hey," A voice whispered, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Wha?" Ling answered, blinking in surprise and turning to find Ghosty's face rather close to his own.

Quickly his face flushed a bright red and he jerked back a few inches, heart pounding. Ghosty, unaware to the boy's strange behavior pointed to her led pencil and asked.

"Do you have any led?"

"Led?" Ling questioned blinking a moment before nodding his head quickly. "S-sure, here..."

He handed the thin sticks over and the girl grinned lightly. "Thanks."

His fingers brushed against hers and Ling jolted, feeling the electric tingle between the two. Something in his head finally clicked and his heart began to pound, while the girl merely turned around and began to stuff the small sticks into her pencil.

He quickly turned his head to look out the window, ignoring the cute expression on her face when she frowned at the final piece of led that refused to go in.

He put a hand to his rapidly beating heart and blinked, letting out a heavy breath.

Dear god, he was falling for a girl he just met.

* * *

><p>"She's beautiful!" Ling gushed, twirling about and facing his blonde friend, Edward Elric, alongside his brother, Alphonse Elric.<p>

"Who?" Ed mumbled, looking up sleepily and yawning as he faced Ling blankly.

"The new girl! Ghosty!" Ling exclaimed, rather miffed about his friend's lack of participation. "I swear, it was like love at first sight~"

"That's sweet." Alphonse smiled, tilting his head as he watched Ling curiously.

"Isn't it usually the girls who do all this gushing?" Edward muttered crossly, giving a blank look at Ling who pouted, crossing his arms.

"A man can dream to you know."

"You hardly count as a man."

"Says the short one!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT EVEN A MICROSCOPE CAN'T SEE HIM SQUINTY EYES?"

"I never said that..." Ling sweat dropped, shaking his head.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Alphonse questioned, patting his brother's back in a form of comfort and settling, trying to calm him down on his mini rampage.

"About what?" Ling questioned and Alphonse sweat dropped.

"This new girl that you've fallen in love with...?"

"Oh! Why, win her affections of course!" Ling exclaimed, a goofy smile on his face and Edward 'tch'ed shaking his head.

"And what makes you think this girl will like you back?" He murmured, sipping some juice from his juice box as he stared at Ling.

"What's not to like?" Ling smirked and Edward blinked.

"A lot actually. There's –"

"Never mind." Ling interrupted; sweat dropping at the lack of encouragement. "But I expect you guys to be helping me out, so be prepared!"

"Hey! Since when did we say we'll –"

"We'd love to Ling." Al smiled and Edward fumed, turning on his brother.

"Al! Do you know what we're getting in to –"

"Great! So when I need it, make sure you're there and ready~" Ling called, running off in search of this fabled beauty.

"Forget it..." Edward sighed, slamming his head onto the desk.

* * *

><p>Ghosty yawned, rubbing her eyes and brushing the hair from her face, she stepped down the stairs with slow steps.<p>

She had just finished her math class, and without a doubt, that as her least favorite subject, if anything, she despised it with a passion. And she was majorly tired and stressed out; numbers and equations flittered about in her mind, taunting her with their hard problems.

Screw you math...

"Hello there beautiful." A voice murmured lowly, a seductive tone.

Ghosty halted in her steps and blinked, brows furrowing before she turned tiredly towards the sound of the voice, blinking blandly at the sight of a pony tail weirdo standing before her. A bright, gently curved red rose protruded from his hand, which bent at the elbow in a gesture to give the flower to her.

"Huh?" She muttered, cocking her head and the boy smirked, looking at her through squinted eyes opened to show a faint glimpse of dark irises.

"I'm just here to give a beautiful girl a beautiful flower, seems suiting doesn't it?" He murmured, flipping his bangs back with sparkles flying off in scattered directions.

Ghosty ducked an incoming sparkle and blinked before replying slowly.

"Who are you?"

...

Ghosty stared with a weirded out expression as the boy lay on all fours, the flower now magically wilted and a depressed aura hanging above him, the sparkles...unsparkly.

"I'm Ling..." He murmured sadly and she frowned a moment before blinking in recognition.

"Oh! The weirdo from history!"

...

A stone block now lay on the floor, shattered from the harsh impact of Ling's head.

"Yeah," He began, standing up while crying crocodile tears, "the weirdo from history..."

"Well," Ghosty blinked, raising an eyebrow, "Nice meeting you...?"

She easily swept past and began on her merrily way. Ling blinked, realizing that the newest object of his affection had just left. Whirling around, he quickly caught up, walking beside her.

Ghosty blinked and turned to stare at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" She asked and Ling smiled, flipping his hair once more, the sparkles returning.

Damn sparkles.

"Yes actually, can you tell me the way out? Because I've become lost in your eyes."

...

...

...

"I'm leaving..." Ghosty muttered, shaking her head as she sped up her pace, flinching when Ling's face suddenly appeared close to hers.

"Will you go out with me?"

"No." She said harshly, quickening her pace and moving faster, shuddering when she spotted Ling not too far behind.

"Please? Just one date!" He pleaded, fast at her heels.

"No!" She exclaimed, making a sharp turn and attempting to hide within the large rush of students suddenly flying past.

Ling halted, stretching farther up in attempts to try and find any sign of bright ginger hair.

Ghosty breathed a sigh of relief, turning a corner and returning to a casual pace as she lost sight of the spiky haired weirdo. Shaking her head she continued on her way, her first impression of the school so far?

It was filled with weirdoes.

* * *

><p>"Alright class," The teacher began, smiling lightly, "I want you to paint a picture from the very depths of your heart, something that you hold very dear to yourself. This will count as a grade so put some effort into it!"<p>

There were a few collective groans within the art classroom, but students quickly got to work, paints and ideas being exchanged as students began their project.

Ghosty blew out a puffed cheek and stared hard at the blank white canvas before her. Nothing coming to mind as to what on earth she should draw. Something from the bottom of her heart? What the hell was that supposed to be?

She tilted sideways, peeking over at her neighbors drawing and blinked at the picture of a house with a black dog out in front.

The blonde girl at the painting blinked and smiled at Ghosty.

"Hi, my name's Winry." She greeted, holding a clean hand out with a smile, "Do you need some inspirational help?"

Ghosty blinked in surprise and nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Normally when people start looking around like you they need a jump start on what to paint." She explained and tapped her chin, "What do you have so far?"

"Nothing." Ghosty answered bluntly and the girl sweat dropped before grinning.

"Alright, just think of something that makes you happy then, something you couldn't live without." She offered and Ghosty tilted her head to the side and pondered the idea.

"Something you can't live without..." Ghosty mumbled silently and then grinned. "Hot it."

Ling peeked over the top of his canvas and sighed wistfully, watching his soon-to-be-girlfriend work in concentration on her painting. The cute little determined expression on her face made his heart pound and he let loose another sigh.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Alphonse suggested, looking over to Ling whom put a hand to his cheek and sighed once more.

"It's not that easy Alphonse..."

"Sure it is." Ed added, keeping his eyes on his painting, "all you need to do is grow a pair and talk to her."

"She thinks I'm a weirdo..." Ling murmured sorrowfully, tears pouring down his face in waterfalls and Alphonse sweat dropped.

"Well, do something that'll convince her that you're more than that! Something that shows her how much you really like her." Alphonse said helpfully and Ling perked up, a determined gleam in his eye.

"You're right! Ghosty my love, just you wait! I will prove my ever lasting devotion to you – Ed can you pass me the orange?"

"How's that?" Ghosty questioned, looking rather proud of herself as she tapped Winry on the shoulder.

Winry turned around and blinked at the painting before her.

"Is...Is that a cake?" She managed finally, staring at the pastry before her.

"Yes!" Ghosty nodded, paint smudges all over her face. "I thought really hard about what I really love in life, and came up with sweets! And there are other ones in the back, you see? It's like sweets heaven!" She gushed, looking rather delighted by such a place and Winry sweat dropped.

"Well, at least you got something –"

"Ghosty!" A voice exclaimed excitedly and Ghosty turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah – WHAT THE HELL?" Ghosty shouted, her eyes wide at the scene before her.

Ling held up his painting joyously, a bright smile on his face as he held it up for the entire class to see.

"I've created this to express my love for you!" He continued, "Isn't it beautiful?"

Ghosty's face paled considerably as she stared at the...painting. It was her, obviously. Her bright ginger hair drawn in cascading waves despite the short length, her eyes closed in an almost pleading glance, her mouth lightly parted, face flushed. Her skin was a delicate shade, and considerably a large amount of skin was shown. With thin white sheets covering certain...areas by just centimeters, threatening to fall upon the slightest movement.

Horror was the only feeling that Ghosty could describe upon the sight of the picture as majority of the male population rushed to stem the sudden bleeding through their noses.

"L-Ling..." Edward began, his face flushed a bright red, "Al meant paint her a flower or something...not something out of a porn magazine!"

"M-Mr. Yao..." The teacher stuttered, her face flushed brightly as she stared at the painting, "Paintings like that are most certainly not allowed here at school!"

"But you said to paint something from the very bottom of your heart, so that's what I did!" He turned towards Ghosty and grinned. _This will express my love for her! Now she'll have to see me –_

"You sicko..." Ghosty muttered, her face pale as she shook her head, "Teacher, isn't this sexual harassment?"

"Y-yeah, Ling! Detention for you after school!" The teacher finally commanded, shaking her head to rid all thoughts of the rather...revealing picture.

"Nice try..." Edward offered.

* * *

><p>Ling slammed his head against the table and groaned, a depressing aura surrounding him.<p>

"L-Ling..." Alphonse began, a pitying look on his face, "It can't be that bad..."

"The love of my life thinks I'm some sort of closet pervert and she can't even remember my name..." Ling groaned, slamming his head into the lunch table once more. "I think that's bad..."

"Then forget her." Edward rolled his eyes and began to dig into his lunch, "I mean, if she can't even remember your name, what's the point?"

"I don't know!" Ling wailed, waterfall tears flowing from his eyes, "I just can't get her out of my head! That devilish grin, that mischievous glint in her eye, the way her hair swishes like flames dancing, I love it all! Especially that cute little thing she does when she's challenging someone! You know, that little tilt of her chin –"

"Okay, I don't need a book about your unrequited love." Edward muttered, shaking his head. "Man you are a sad case to look at."

"Thanks." Ling muttered, "The support is greatly appreciated."

There was a loud clang and the small trio of boys glanced up to see several students watching the scene before them intently.

"Hey Ling..." Edward began and Ling mumbled something from his face pressed against the table. "Isn't that your girl?"

Ling's head shot up like a bullet and he whipped it around, immediately locking on the head of ginger that was Ghosty.

"What's going on?" Alphonse questioned, looking curious and Ed shrugged.

"Looks like another lunch fight." He answered, squinting he added, "And she just had to pick the wrong crowd to mess with too."

Ling watched as Ghosty's eyes narrowed lightly, her tray of food held lightly in her hands as she observed the two rather larger in comparison men before her.

The first a large, hairy brute of a teenager with his hair in a disheveled mess, with narrowed bloodshot eyes. The second, a skinny, pale boy with greasy hair.

And you call them high school students?

"Can I help you?" Ghosty stated tightly, her eyebrow raised and one of the two stepped forward, his face a blotchy red.

"Girly you've done it now..." He growled, eyes narrowing before he gestured to the red stain on his shirt, "You've gone and made me spill my lunch."

"Actually," Ghosty began, her face blank, "I think that was merely your own stupidity."

"What was that?" The other one growled and she blew a strand of hair from her face.

"Point proven."

"Why I outta," The first began, his eyes narrowed and fist clenched in anger, "You're asking for it girly..."

"Please," Ghosty goaded, a smirk etching across her face and her chin turning upwards and tilting a bit to the side as she narrowed her eyes in challenge, "I insist, why don't you show just what I'm asking for?"

"Ah, she's asking for it..." Alphonse muttered fearfully, "Does she not know what she's asking for?"

"Probably a bit of pride in the way." Edward agreed, shaking his head, "Must not like backing down from fights, that'll get her into a lot of trouble. Being hotheaded really isn't a good quality..."

"But you're exactly the same brother..."

"Shut up Al."

Ling watched carefully, his eyes narrowed and his muscles tensed, prepared to beta the crap out of anyone who dared lay a finger on his delicate flower.

One of the men threw the first punch and Ghosty's smirk widened to a devilish grin as she ducked the punch and slammed her head forward, efficiently head butting the poor, unlucky male.

Delicate flower my ass...

"Girly you're going to pay!" The second growled, lunging forward and slamming a fist into her gut.

Ghosty grunted before grabbing his arm and slamming him downwards. The breath rushed out from the man beneath her and she twisted around and brought her foot down across his stomach with a final blow.

"Would you look at that..." Edward began, whistling lightly, "You're girl's a fighter Ling. Ling?"

"Ghosty!" Ling cried, running towards the girl who whirled around in surprise.

Ling charged forward, his arms spread wide open, "Let me kiss all your owies better! Doctor Ling is here and ready at your service my dear beloved –"

"Get the hell away from me!" Ghosty shouted, her face paling, "Do I need to get a restraining order?"

"I love it when you play hard to get!" Ling cried and she shuddered, shooting out of the cafeteria and down the hallway in record time.

Ling blinked at the trail of dust left in her wake and pouted.

"I'll be waiting for you!"

"Leave me alone!"

* * *

><p>"Alright class, we're running a half mile today, and I want improvements!" The coach exclaimed and narrowed his eyes when he spotted a certain black haired student.<p>

"Mustang! Stop cornering freshmen and get running! And Havoc so help me I better not catch any cigarettes on you today!"

Ghosty grumbled under her breath as she began a steady pace, not to far ahead, not far back, just right. Running wasn't much of a preference for her, and she could go without it honestly. But atlas, physical education was one of the requirements of life.

"Hey Ghosty!" A cheerful voice chirped and Ghosty practically tripped over herself.

Whipping her head to the side her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the black haired weirdo from before.

"For the last time," She began, her face paling as she suddenly shot forward, overtaking several students ahead of her, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"LOVE KNOW'S NO BOUNDS MY LOVE!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME WEIRDO!"

The coach sweat dropped as a large trail of dust kicked up from a figure he couldn't make out in the distance, overtaking the fastest runners with ease and shooting past the finish line. He blinked at orange blur and glanced down at his watch and his eyes nearly popped from his head.

"One minute and thirty-two seconds flat..."

"I'M COMING FOR YOU MY LOVE!" A voice exclaimed and another figure shot by the coach, wind whipping his hair to the side.

"I swear, kids these days..."

"Rope climbing time girls," The coach began, glancing down to his clipboard he continued, "Climb to the top and ring the bell, nice and simple, first up... Rockbell!"

"Yes!" Winry said, standing up and walking up to the rope, she gripped it with taut arms and began her climb, making it look easy.

"Not bad..." Ghosty murmured, tensing when she slipped a foot, but quickly climbed the rest of the way and rung the bell.

"I didn't take you for the athletic type." Ghosty stated, watching Winry as she smirked and took a seat beside her.

"I've built up quite the muscles in my arms from my line of work." She admitted, a far off look coming into her eyes, "So this stuff is easy."

"Next!" The coach shouted.

Ghosty watched the next few girls with little interest, another blonde quickly scaled the rope without any slips, and a brunette couldn't make it a foot past the first notch.

"Mary-Sue!" The coach shouted and their was an indignant huff from the front of the crowd.

"As if I would do something as dirty as that." A very curvy, wavy hair blonde said with an over sugar coated voice, "I mean, I could do it with ease of course, do to my amazing athletic skills, but why would I?"

"Just climb the rope." The coach sighed, "Or do we need to give you another detention?"

"Oh please," Mary-Sue began, flipping her hair and sending a wave of sparkles over the now inching away crowd of girls, "I know that you teachers merely treat me this way because you know of my angsty past, did you guys know? I had a father who abused me –"

"We've heard it a thousands times!" The other girls groaned and Mary-Sue let out a girlish snort.

"You're all just jealous of the fact that I'm amazingly beautiful! And over the fact that I am the main protagonist in this high school set up, while you're all the jealous antagonist that the readers – who adore me – have seen a thousand times!"

Ghosty went rigid and looked about, her eyes wide and searching and Winry blinked beside her, giving the ginger a confused look.

"You okay there Ghosty?"

"I swear, I can't help but feel that we broke something..." She answered, shaking her head. "Must be the sparkles getting to me, I'm not thinking clearly."

**Meanwhile towards the basketball court...**

Ling watched with adorning eyes as his cute little Ghosty made idle chit chat with the blonde haired girl beside her.

"Ling!" Edward exclaimed, "Duck!"

Ling maneuvered his head to the side in attempts to catch a glimpse of bright orange as a brow haired girl blocked his view, and lucky for the boy, moving his head had just saved him a dodge ball to the face.

"Get into the game idiot!" Edward shouted, ducking an incoming red ball.

"But Ghosty's sure to be next!" Ling called back, stepping to the side and dodging another barrage of balls.

No pun intended.

"You freshies are done for!" Roy Mustang laughed haughtily, knocking down another poor victim.

"I'll get you stupid senior!" Edward shouted furiously, pounding the other side with barrage after barrage of red bouncy balls.

"Weak tosses." Roy yawned, stepping from side to side with ease, "Did your grandma teach you how to throw or what?"

Edward's shadow lit with a fiery background and steam flew from his ears, grabbing another group of balls he tossed them with a fury that would put the head principal Wrath to shame.

"I've got this one!" Havoc shouted, tossing a red ball. Alphonse's eyes widened as a red ball of doom was headed straight towards the unaware Edward.

"Brother!" Alphonse cried, lunging forward, "Look out!"

"What?" Edward exclaimed, whirling around to see a red ball headed straight for him. "Shit!"

Alphonse shoved his brother out of the way, the red ball making contact with his soft stomach and rolling harmlessly away.

"Al!" Edward cried, falling to his knees to catch his brother, "Speak to me Al! Alphonse!"

"Brother..." Alphonse rasped, his eyes faintly closed, "Are you...okay?"

"I'm fine Al." Edward sobbed, tears welling up in his eyes, "But you don't look so hot..."

"I'll...I'll see you on the other side of the gate brother..." Alphonse said, smiling lightly, "Get our bodies back okay?"

"I will Al." Edward sobbed, clutching his brother to himself tighter, "I will..."

"Isn't that the wrong line?" Ling muttered, sweat dropping. (Towards the girl's side Ghosty went rigid once more and looked about, weirding out Winry.)

"Good bye...brother..." Al gasped and shut his eyes.

"Al? Al! Alphonse! Don't go on me yet! Come on! We still need to beat the homunculi! We need to get our bodies back! Al!"

"Okay, now I _know _this is the wrong story line..." Ling muttered. (Towards the girl's side Ghosty's eyes went wide and she exclaimed, "WHY DO I KEEP FEELING LIKE WE'RE BREAKING SOMETHING?" And Winry replied, "Are you sure you're okay?")

"Alphonse!" Edward cried and he put his head to his brother's chest, "Don't leave me..."

A red ball slammed into Edward's head and knocked the boy out cold, his soul slipped from his mouth and dangled in the air precariously. On the other side of the court Roy shook his head at a sobbing Havoc.

"It was so sad! How could he die before they finish their quest?"

"You really are an idiot aren't you?"

"JUST CLIMB THE ROPE!" The coach exclaimed, and Mary-Sue huffed, stepping up to the rope and smirking with a hair flip.

"Fine, oh boys! Be sure to be watching me! I know you all want a glimpse of my fine body as I climb up the rope!" She exclaimed and began a steady climb, waggling her hips.

Several boys glanced up and fainted at the horrid sight. Others ran to the washrooms, bringing up their previous lunch.

"What a sight..." Roy muttered, his face pale as he leaned against the wall.

Mary-Sue glanced behind her and blushed accordingly, a 'cutesy' look on her face as she let out a sugary 'kya!'.

"Oh no! Why are the boys looking at me so perversely! But due to my poor innocence I'm obliviously unaware of their lustful desires! And the naughty dreams I bring to their mind at the very mention of my name –"

"WE GET IT ALREADY!" The girls down below shouted and Ghosty shook her head, muttering once more that this was a school that bred weirdoes.

Mary-Sue rang the bell and did a series of flips as she landed perfectly on the floor, majority of the girls shaking their heads and muttering rather colorful words towards the other girl.

"Jealous much?" Mary-Sue asked haughtily, flipping her hair, "I know my beautiful body, smart brains, athletic skills, and so much more strike uttermost self doubt within you all but please, don't be jealous! I'm a humble girl who feeds the poor and shelters stray cats –"

"Mary-Sue, just go sit down." The coach sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and shaking his head, "I can't believe I gave up dance school for this... Ghosty! You're up!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." She sighed, gripping the rope and beginning to climb.

Mary-Sue smirked to herself in self indulgence, well aware that all eyes of the opposite sex had to be on her. Turning around (in the most beautiful way possible) a (amazingly beautiful) frown made its way to her face as a few of the boys' had their eyes on Ghosty.

A few more turned to watch and her ears twitched at the comments of 'not a bad view' and 'nice ass'. (The latter courtesy of a certain avaricious student)

Her eyes narrowed as she zeroed in on the muscular and hot temple body that was Ling Yao and a smile made its way to her face once she caught his stare on her.

Wait.

She irritably ignored the giant red arrow that pointed out that his stare was on a certain ginger, and instead slid over to his side and pouted seductively.

"Lingy poooo~ What are you doing staring at me so intently like that?" She blushed and twiddling with her fingers, "You know it makes me nervous..."

Ling blinked in surprise and glanced down, inwardly panicking when Mary-Sue pressed her large bust against his chest.

"M-Mary-Sue, I would greatly appreciate it if you would please step out of my personal space..." He began slowly, holding his hands up in an 'I surrender fashion' as he glanced around for help.

The other boys gave him pitying looks and made 'be strong' gestures to the poor boy.

Cowards...

He glanced over and paled when he saw apple red orbs watching him curiously and he instantly went into panic mode, thinking that Ghosty was sure to get the wrong idea.

He struggled inwardly with himself as she passed by, giving the two a curious glance and then shrugging, calling over her shoulder.

"You two make a great couple!"

And a stone block came crashing down on his head.

Mary-Sue narrowed her eyes at the girl, a devious plot begging to form in her head as she watched the girl eye _her_ Ling.

"Mary-Sue, I've got to go now..." Ling said slowly, gripping the girl by her shoulders and steering her away from him, but he flinched in surprise when she let out a moan.

"Oh Ling! You're so rough~"

Ling's face paled considerably and he made a mad dash away from the girl, who blinked in surprise before quickly chasing after the boy, "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Away from you!"

"Away from everyone so we can be alone? Okay!"

"Stay away from me!"

Ling slammed the doors to the boys' locker room open and rushed inside, the doors slamming right in Mary-Sue's face and causing the girl to come to a complete stop.

"I'll be waiting for you!"

* * *

><p>Ghosty sighed in relief.<p>

The bell echoed throughout the entire school, signaling the end of the day. Ghosty smiled to herself, grabbing her bag she exited the classroom and strolled leisurely down the hallways.

She stepped out the doors and made a sharp left turn from the other students, headed down the simple alleyways that would lead to her home.

There was a shuffle behind her and Ghosty's eyes flickered to the form of a shadow moving behind a large pile of trash. She rolled her shoulders and tensed her muscles, well prepared to turn around and punch the living daylights out of anyone who tried to land a blow on her –was that cake?

She halted in her steps and her eyes widened, her mouth watering at the sight of the lonely, sparkling strawberry cake that lay in the middle of the alleyway. Her heart skipped a beat at the beautiful sight and she quickly made her way towards the cake.

Conveniently, a fork was laid beside the plate of cake and Ghosty hummed contentedly as she bent down to take the first bite.

And all went black.

* * *

><p>Ling sighed sadly.<p>

He put his hand to his cheek as he watched the clock tick by slowly and tauntingly, the hours of detention going by as fast as a turtle on a road covered in glue.

He glanced to the side and rolled his eyes at the sight of Havoc lighting up another cigarette, safe from teacher's prying eyes due to the fact that the teacher assigned to watch the group had gone off on a backroom break.

This basically meant do whatever the hell you want but don't get me in trouble.

Glancing to his right he saw Mustang flirting with a flushed face girl who seemed to be ensnared by the blackette's 'dreamy' eyes.

Oh yeah, he was bored.

Ling was contemplating whether or not to go to sleep when footsteps came pounding down the hallway, stopping just at the door.

The few students in the classroom looked up as a familiar head of blonde hair popped in through the door, looked tired out and frantic.

"Alphonse?" Ling questioned raising his head, "What's up with you?"

"L-Ling..." Alphonse panted, trying to catch his breath, "Its –"

"Idiot!" Edward exclaimed, his figure standing before the doorway beside Al's. "Ghosty's been kidnapped!"

"...what?"

* * *

><p>It is now up to you to decide Ghosty's fate; your options are listed down below.<p>

A: Mary-Sue beats up Ghosty and takes her place as leading protagonist in Just One of Those Days

B: Ghosty manages to beat Mary-Sue

C: Ling falls in love with Mary-Sue

D: Surprise

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD.<strong>

**I'M ALIVE. I FINALLY UPDATED.**

**AHJFWETKJRELFUJKSDLFTJGF.**

**Guys, I am SOOOOOO sorry for leaving you guys for so long, one week of not updating turned to two, and ended up being a month! I've been really busy lately I guess, that's not much of an excuse but it's the truth, life just kinda clogged up my schedule and every time I sat down to try and update I couldn't get enough time to finish a chapter.**

**BUT I'M BACK. AND I DO NOT PLAN ON LEAVING AGAIN!**

**Plus, summer has started and I can get back into the rapid update flow so that I won't leave you guys hanging again! I promise!**

**And on a side note, I've just recently posted a new story for Soul Eater called "Lost and Found", here's a clip of some upcoming chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lost and Found (Clips)<strong>

**Brought to You by Marshmellowtime productions:**

**Sum: Leo Maloux, a now meisterless weapon is sent to Death Weapon Meister Academy in Lord Death's attempts of taming this so-called 'loose cannon'. Though Leo's got more than school on her mind, no, she's got her own motive for agreeing to go to the school, but when a certain young reaper with an OCD obsession gets in her way, she's suddenly faced with much more than finding a murderer. No, now she needs to deal with half naked witches, emotionally unstable meisters, egoistical students, psycho bad guys with a taste for world domination, and of course, a young Reaper obsessed with calling her a asymmetrical piece of trash. Oh yes, she'll fit in just fine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Scene One:<strong>

Leo sighed, shaking her head as she walked down the long hallways. She found herself lightly tracing the hidden patterns under her shirt sleeves, her mind wandering off from the previous encounter.

Obviously, it was going to take awhile for her to fit in at the school.

Halting mid-step, she felt a pair of eyes burning into her back.

She tensed and turned around, startled to find the Reaper boy from before a little to close for comfort.

"Can I help you?"

The boy's lips were tightly shut, his eyes shadowed by his bangs, and Leo found herself cocking her head and taking a step back.

"Are you okay?"

He muttered something under his breath and she raised and eyebrow.

"Hey, are you –"

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He exclaimed and Leo flinched, her eyes widening in surprise.

"What on earth is your problem?" She questioned, instant reflexes demanding she prepare to fight, though she quickly pushed the thought down.

"You are!" He continued, "You're my problem!"

"What did I ever do to you?" Leo exclaimed, huffing indignantly.

"You're to asymmetrical!"

"..I'm what?"

"You have no symmetry!"

Leo blinked and sweat dropped.

"Were you dropped on your head as a kid?"

"No!" Kid exclaimed, his fingers tightening into fists as he fell to his knees and clutched his head. "How can something so asymmetrical exist? This is torture!"

Leo found herself shaking her head and suddenly feeling the need to get as far away from this boy as possible. "I'm sorry if I've offended you by my...appearance, but it's not exactly something I can help –"

"Let me fix it then!" He suddenly shot up and Leo flinched, taking a step back as he took a step forward.

"Fix what?"

"Your appearance! I can make you symmetrical! Yes, that's it! I can see it now! Perfectly lined hair – where are you going?" Kid blinked as Leo began to back away at a rapid pace, her face paling.

"Um, I just realized that I need to go...familiarize myself with...the bathrooms! Yes, the bathrooms! Always need to know where those are now!" Leo shouted, turning around and sprinting down the hallway.

"Hey! Stop! Let me fix you!" kid shouted and Leo put on an extra burst of speed.

"Leave me alone!"

"Not until you're symmetrical!"

**Scene Two:**

She took a deep breath, her eyes fluttered shut and she let her mind go loose, breaking down the barriers she had worked hard to built, she let all her soul flow into what she was about to do –

"THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY! FEAR ME ENEMIES! THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS THE GODS HAS ARRIVED TO MAKE YOU QUAKE IN FEAR!"

Leo face palmed and shook her head as a blue blur shot past and slammed into the group of enemies ahead of her.

She _really _did not fit in with this crowd.

**Scene Three:**

"You disgust me..."

"What?"

Leo blinked and then groaned at the sight of the familiar three white stripes amongst inky black.

"Oh, it's you...Tell me reaper, what exactly is it about me that disgusts you so bad?"

"Everything!" He exclaimed, gesturing wildly to all parts of her body, "Your hair for one, is completely uneven and you make no attempts to fix it – don't even get me started on how there's that one chunk that sticks out to the side! Then your clothes as well! What's with the pocket only on one side of your shirt! That's horrid! And one of your collars is crooked too! And that tattoo! Why is there only one under your left eye? That makes no sense! Practically everything!"

"...I apologize for not having your sense of style..." Leo drawled, obviously annoyed by his bantering, "But is it really necessary –AH!"

Leo flinched as he back collided with the floor and she glared at the boy suddenly on top of her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to make you symmetrical!"

"Hell no! Get off of me reaper!"

"Not until you're symmetrical!"

"Leave me alone you freak! Who are you to call me asymmetrical when you have three stirpes on only one side of your head! That's not very symmetrical to me!"

Kid paused, a short silence inssued before the boy suddenly burst into tears, burying his face into the girl's chest.

"H-Hey!" Leo exclaimed, not liking how close the boy was, "What the hell is wrong with you -"

"You're right! I'm garbage! Absolute garbage! I don't deserve to live! I'm an abomination! A fool! A dirty piece of trash that needs to be taken out -"

"Okay! Okay! I get it! You think you're trash, now get off of me!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's all for now, and hopefully you'll be nice enough to check it out and maybe drop a review? :D<strong>

**Replying to reviews...how I've missed you~**

**Spot'sGalFrom1899: Sure, you can love me~ XD I'm so glad that you like it, and I really am sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long. Haha, I don't think she'd like that very much. Thanks for reviewing! –gives whatever the heck has been promised these previous chapters –**

**SamIam yet I ate Sam: I think neither... Thanks for reviewing! –hands whatever was promised before-**

**Noface: It's a troll! XD Your question had me laughing; I'll give you points on that one dude. It's about time huh? I know, but he'll have his time, just you wait! Thanks for reviewing! –hands whatever was promised before-**

**Chaotic Luna: Yay! You thought it was amazing! ...what?...How...HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE MARSHAMALLOWS? THEYA RE THE EPTOMIME OF AWESOMENESS! Dude, saying it's awesome is enough for me. Thanks for reviewing! –hands whatever was promised before – **

**SmileRen: Thanks! Yeah, she does that to a lot of you guys...You know, I'm not to sure yet, I'll have to see where I put her out.**

**LadyKebechet:...is it marshmallows? Haha, that's right! Greed in the house~ Thanks for reviewing! –Hands whatever was promised before – **

**yyh-ygo-fma: Yes it is! I was worried I hadn't captured his character right, but I'm glad so many of you guys like it! Haha, that's what he gets for kissing her though! Thanks for thinking it's awesome! You're always so nice, so you know what? You're awesome! Ling, Ling, Ling, you silly pervert! I'm glad you liked it! Ah, gotta love Gilbert. Thanks for reviewing! –hands whatever was promised before-**

**Reaper. death: Thanks! I'll try to get a new chapter in for TOTMW soon! Thanks for thinking it's awesome! And thanks for reviewing! –hands whatever was promised before –**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians: You know, I don't know that many people named Monica...hmm... You tell him man! XD Thanks for reviewing! –hands whatever was promised before –**

**Jaci's Spice: That's okay, if anything, I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE, A MONTH. I FEEL SO AWFUL. Mellowma? That's so cool! I like it~ Thanks for reviewing! –hands whatever was promised before-**

**die-hard-4-anime: I know huh? Poor Ed, he needs to get over his hate for the liquidy goodness that is milk... Thanks for reviewing! –hands whatever was promised before-**

**Kmgd14: I KNOW, TALK ABOUT A TWIST RIGHT? But I just added it, I felt bad, since he won't be showing up to much for the next few chapters... Hah, tell Winry that~ Thanks for reviewing! –Hands whatever was promised before-**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru: DUDE. I NEED TO READ MY SOUL TO STEAL. LIKE SERIOUSLY. I OPENED UP THE E-MAILA ND IT SAID 'THE END' AND I WAS LIKE, "HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN GONE?" Oh man. They could be sisters! :D I would love to see them together~ Yeah, I've been teasing you guys way too much with all this pinning and no action, but here it is! Aww, you guys are so nice... Thanks for reviewing! –hands whatever was promised before-**

**Ender Wiggin190: Aww, took me awhile to get the compliment, but GAYNESS SHALL INSUE! XD That sounds's so messed up. Thanks for the review! –Hands whatever was promised before-**

**MyFalseTruth: I'm so sorry you waited so long! Dude, to hear someone say stuff like that, I'm so glad that you think it's worthy of such praise! I know, I wonder if she knows that there are that many look alikes... Thanks for reviewing! –Hands whatever was promised before –**

**Rindou Kiara: Haha, I'm glad you liked it! And you'll be seeing a lot more in the future! I know, I can't let her fall into the helpless category now can I?**

**Pokemonjkl: I' sorry I took so long~ Thanks for reviewing! –Hands whatever was promised before-**

**a simple fan: Dude, I love you. I appreciate all the reviews you left spurring me to update, I'm sorry I took so long! –sniffles- Aww, is my story really that awesome? No problem! Ah! Not the cats1 I'm sorry! I updated though! Thanks for reviewing! –hands whatever was promised before-**

**Eclipsewings: Well, I don't mean to brag, but she _does _come from my head...XD Yeah, I guess I kind of just went with the flow, though of course there will be no random cat ears popping up(maybe in a bonus~) But I do like cats, and I guess they just weaseled their way in. I swear, every time I read your reviews I go into a laughing fit. Possibly, you'll have to wait and see! Yeah, Ghosty isn't exactly one to admit she likes someone, she's more like the deny, deny, deny type. Thanks for reviewing! –hands whatever was promised before-**

**WaphaniRaiders: Thanks! I always wonder if my fight scenes are boring or suck, but hearing you say that makes me soooo HAPPY! :D Thanks for reviewing! –hands whatever was promised before-**

**Life Dealer: Hello there Life Dealer~ aww, thanks, that makes me happy~ I can understand what you mean there, Ghosty is rather harsh and brash with how she acts, and isn't the nicest person towards Ling especially, I guess that's sort of a flaw that is just within her personality, and what's a personality without flaws? While emotions for Ling seem to never happen, I don't want her to wake up and think that she loves him, but your concerns are liable and I thank you for pointing them out! But none to worry, I have a few tricks up my sleeve~ Of course I don't think you're hating! In fact, I welcome any form of constructive criticism, I appreciate it when people point out flaws that I can fix and help make my story better. :D Thanks for reviewing! –hands whatever was promised before-**

**Animelover1754: Thanks! I hope this came out soon enough and that this chapter has satisfied you enough! Thanks for reviewing! –Hands whatever was promised before-**

**Musiclover1072: Thanks, and of course I'll continue it! I'm glad you love it so much, really? I am? Aww... Thanks for reviewing! –hands whatever was promised before –**

**Cupcake-chan: Aw shucks, thanks! And thanks for reviewing too! –Hands whatever was promised before-**

**LittleLovesaLot: Thanks, and I'll hope you'll stick with the story! Thanks for reviewing! –hands whatever was promised before-**

**Storygirl11: THEY'RE AWESOME RIGHT? Thanks! And thanks for reviewing! –hands what was promised before –**

**April Marciano: Haha, I bet a lot of you guys did. Awww, that's so sweet! I'm glad that you like my stories so much; it warms my heart to know that you guys love it so much! I'm honored to know my story's special! Take that other stories! :D Thanks for reviewing! –hands whatever was promised before –**

**Anne Lilholt: Thanks! I do my best to make it lengthy for you guys~ I'm sorry for leaving you waiting so long too! Thanks for reviewing! –hands whatever was promised before-**

**Base: THANKS FOR LETTING ME KNOW MAN! :D I'm glad you think so, and thanks for reviewing! –hands whatever was promised before –**

**Yami Mizuna: Hopefully that was soon enough? Haha...Thanks for reviewing! –hands whatever was promised before-**

**WhiteTiger BlackWolf: Thanks1 I'm sorry I took so long, and thanks also for reviewing my Soul Eater fic! I really appreciated it~ Thanks for reviewing! –hands whatever was promised before-**

**Baka Neko: Welcome back! Thanks, and I'm really aiming towards being an author one day! Thanks for the review! –hands whatever was promised before-**

**angelbeets: I'm glad you love it! Thanks for the review! –hands whatever was promised before-**

**Memmi: Awww, thanks! And thanks for reviewing! –hands whatever was promised before-**

**Rose of Salkara: I SWEAR, YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL SO NICE TO MEEEEEE~ I AM NOT WORTHY! But really? You like it that much? Thanks! And thanks for leaving a review! –hands whatever was promised before-**

**The Oceandream Alchemist: First off, I love the sound of your name. Oceandream sounds so cool! I'm sorry I took so long! Please don't hurt me! Thanks for reviewing! –hands whatever was promised before-**

**Lazy Addict: I'm sorry I took so long! Seeing you guys write that makes me feel so awful for leaving you all hanging so long, and I'm really glad that my story can bring so much joy to you guys! Thanks for the review! –Hands whatever was promised before-**

**Yaoi-Beloved: Haha, that's true, you got me there~ Gotta love random food attacks though! Thanks for reviewing! –hands whatever was promised before-**

**Tacoko: I feel ya there. I'm glad that you like Ghosty! And I'm sorry I took so long! Thanks for reviewing! –Hands whatever was promised before-**

**Usagi0Mori: Aww, Ghosty appreciates the love! (Ghosty: No I don't!)...ignore her... Really? Yes, you get your tart now! Thanks for reviewing! –Hands whatever was promised before-**

**Lizzie the Badger: I updated! Thanks for spurring me on! –Hands whatever was promised before-**

**Sailor Senshi Alchemist: Haha, you guys won't know that for awhile! Thanks for reviewing! –hands whatever was promised before-**

**NamineNasha: -gasp- It's you! I love your Fairy Tail cliché story! I really need to catch up on the latest chapters... I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks for reviewing! –Hands whatever was promised before-**

**Guesswho245: Awwww! I'm glad you think it's awesome! Really? Then go see it! Thanks for reviewing! –hands whatever was promised before-**

**Sky of c-o-l-o-r-s: Yes, I'm sure we all wish for the immediate death of the horrid Mary-sue. Haha, I'm glad you like them! Thanks for reviewing! –hands whatever was promised before-**

**B-chan: Well for the first question, I'm afraid you'll have to wait and find out, but I can tell you that Greed and Ghosty were definitely _not _a romantic couple in the preview, and the enjoyment was only one-sided, and I think you know who. Ghosty: You know, I'm not to sure, maybe take a nice, _long _vacation and relax from all the stuff that's been going on. Thanks for reviewing! –hands whatever was promised before-**

**You guy's don't know how grateful I am for seeing all these reviews and comments to continue (even if I have ABSOLUTELY NO PLANS ON QUITING!) it still warms my heart, and I'm really grateful, so please, show this poor excuse for an author some love and,**

**REVIEW! REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU FASTER UPDATES! XD**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	18. We Meet AGAIN

**-blows nose-**

**You guys are so nice...**

**I AM NOT WORTHY~**

**I do not own FMAB.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter 15: We Meet AGAIN**

* * *

><p>Apple red orbs glared furiously into rather annoyed looking amethyst ones.<p>

I glared.

And he stared back.

"For the love of god, will you just come down?" Greed groaned, staring up in obvious annoyance as I stared down at him blankly, turning my head up and away from him.

"Hell no."

Greed's eye twitched and he looked up at me, clear and undisguised annoyance glittering darkly in his eyes as he reached a hand up and ran his hand through his – no, _Ling's _hair. I glared down at him, shifting in my position atop the closet.

At the moment, I was currently avoiding the clutches of this bastard man by safely keeping myself tucked up atop the very top of a closet that was off towards the side of the room. The room in which Greed had taken me to and said with an air of mockery, "Meet your new home!"

New home my ass.

This was a prison.

And the body jacker was my guard.

How wonderful.

Greed smirked, putting his hands on his hips – excuse me, _Ling's _hips – and looked up at me, eyes glimmering.

"If you come down, I'll give you a _nice _reward..."

I blinked and stared at him blankly, not at all enticed by this offer and merely crossed my arms and looked down at him smugly.

"I'm afraid that the only way to get me to come down will be to have to force me down~" I taunted, and his smirked widened, causing me to stiffen and narrow my eyes in suspicious as he approached the closet, gripping it firmly on both sides.

"Just remember, _you _asked for it."

I gave a startled yelp as he tipped the closet over, causing me to slide over the edge. My eyes instinctively snapped shut, preparing myself for the hard impact of the floor to my back.

Nothing?

Eyes quickly snapping opening, I blinked in surprise as obviously bored and annoyed, though clearly smug amethyst orbs bared down into my own eyes.

Why did this feel so familiar?

Narrowing my eyes I scowled, thrashing my arms around as I struggled in his grip, attempting to escape his rather vice-like grip. Greed merely looked down at me boredly, and with a light grunt, tossed me onto the bed that lay on the far side of the room.

I landed with a light 'oof', feeling my breath rush out of me. Rubbing my head, I turned, glaring harshly at Greed, who stood smirking, arms crossed at me from the other side of the room.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked accusingly, watching in confusion as Greed's smirk merely widened. "And what's with that look on your face?"

Greed simply continued to smirk, sauntering forward like a predator about to make the final move on its prey. My face instantly paled and I hastily scrambled backwards, inwardly cursing as my back hit the window pane, showing that there was no other way out. I turned and glared at the window, though my attention quickly returned to the homunculus before me as the weight of the bed shifted.

I stiffened as Greed's eyes scoured over me hungrily, eyes darkening with something I couldn't even begin to identify. I gulped, shrinking as far as the window frame would allow me as Greed leaned over, hand slithering up to grasp my chin. My eyes instantly narrowed and I cast a hard glare at him, watching in confusion as his smirk, if possible, grew as he leaned forward.

"A new body _and _a new possession just ripe for the taking..." He murmured, his breath ghosting over my face, "I am one lucky man..."

My eyes hardened and I put my hands to his chest, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Back off," I said lowly, my voice harsh, "I don't want to be so close to someone who would take another person's body."

Greed's eyes glanced upward and he sighed, tilting his head back a bit and staring me directly in the eye.

"How many times are we going to have to go through this?" He questioned, looking rather annoyed, "You're buddy's –"

He stiffened and I paused, eyes widening as his own eyes widened, clutching a hand to his head, he groaned and I felt a flicker of shock when his amethyst orbs looked up, only now, they weren't the violetish, almost purple orbs, they were the deep, dark color that belonged to only one person.

Ling.

"Ling?" I questioned, putting my hands on his shoulders, "Ling? Are you in there? Are you okay? Ling! Come on answer me –"

"It's..._Greed._" Greed snapped, his eyes suddenly harsh as he shook his head, "Damn brat, I've got to keep my guard up..."

"Ling's in there." I realized and I felt hope flutter in my chest, "Give him his body back!"

"As if." Greed snorted, glancing back down to me, "And it's about time you got it through that thick head of yours, I'm _Greed _now, this body belongs to _Greed_."

"Not when it belonged to Ling first." I snapped, tilting my chin up, "And I _will _get him back. He's got his end of a deal to hold up."

My eyes widened in surprise as Greed suddenly shoved forward, pinning me to the window frame, which dug painfully into my back as his face leaned in closer than I would have liked, eyes glimmering.

"What do you think you're –"

I stiffened in shock and stared, eyes wide in complete and utter shock as Greed's lips suddenly smashed harshly against my own. I flinched as he pressed harder against me, the window frame digging into the small of my back painfully. I shook under the pressure and put my hands on his shoulders, pushing against them in futile attempts of getting him off of me.

Greed simply continued with his onslaught, lips working in ways that brought weird shivers running down my spine. His lips mashed and worked furiously, leaving me unable to catch up and try to force him back. I stiffened when his tongue darted out and swept over my lips. Instantly I reeled back, only to have my head bang against the window frame.

I opened my mouth about to curse when his lips captured my own once more, showing no mercy whatsoever as he continued to meld his lips against my own. Hands slithered downwards and I stiffened, eyes narrowing at his face.

Air suddenly became a much needed source and I took in large gulps when he finally pulled away. Taking deep breathes I flinched when his breath ghosted over my ear, causing a shudder to run through me.

"I'm going to do things that'll leave you only thinking about _Greed_." He breathed, his hot breath tickling my ear, "You won't dare to even consider this body as someone else's..."

Something in me clicked and with a mighty heave, I shoved Greed backwards. Obviously taking the homunculus by surprise, I leapt off the bed, running at full speed, my form flickered and I phased through the door.

I blinked in surprise at the sudden pass through. Smirking I instantly bolted down the hallway, turning left and doing my best to just try and get as far away as possible.

A nauseating feeling struck me and my eyes widened in realization, a light flashed and I stared, blinking into a pair of equally surprised orbs that stared back.

Greed smirked. "Well, looks like someone can't stay away..."

I jumped back a few feet from the opposing figure and narrowed my eyes, gaze flickering to the necklace that still hung snugly around Greed's neck.

"As if," I began, confusion flickering through me, "it's just a little set back..."

"Of course it is." He drawled, raising his hands in a carefree motion, "You just might want to be a little bit more accepting..."

"Of what?" I asked suspiciously and Greed smirked.

"Of the fact that _you _belong to _me _now."

...

...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I laughed, clutching my stomach as the fits of snickers and laughter burst forth and I shook my head, my stomach cramping painfully.

"What's so funny?" Greed questioned, arching an eyebrow and looking slightly put off.

"The very...fact..." I panted, trying to catch my breath, "That you'd think I'd ever be _your_... 'possession' willingly."

"I don't mind using force." He smirked, licking his lips, "All the more fun for me..."

"Hah," I drawled, rolling my eyes, "Now give Ling back."

"Not happening sweetheart."

"Give him back."

"This body belongs to Greed now."

"It's Ling's body."

"Now it's Greed's."

"Give it back."

"Not in your lifetime."

"I'm a ghost idiot; now give Ling his body back."

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's not happening!"

"Well, then I'll make you!" I exclaimed, pointing a finger at him accusingly and Greed's smirk merely widened, arching an eyebrow.

"And you'll be doing that how...?" He drawled and I paused a moment.

...

...

"And you have no idea." Greed said simply, turning around and sitting down on the bed as he observed me carefully, looking as if he were deciding which puppy to buy at a store.

"Doesn't mean I can't find a way to get him back." I snapped, remaining on the far side of the room, "Besides, you've already proved that he's in there, I just need to kick you out somehow."

"Now is that anyway to talk to a friend?" Greed questioned, a look of mock hurt tinting his features and I stiffened at the wave of resemblance to someone flashed over.

Resemblance to who?

"You're not my friend." I answered automatically, "Just someone who took my business partner's body."

"Business partner?" Greed questioned, looking curious. "For what?"

"We made a deal," I began, "I help him find immortality, and then he helps me find my body, or closure."

"But he's got immortality now." Greed put in and I blinked, the thought processing through my head.

Ling had immortality.

My part of the deal was technically done.

But...

"No, he doesn't." I said, and Greed's gaze flickered towards me, "It's not his until you let him get his body back."

"Not happening sweetheart." Greed answered, smirking and he blinked, "Well, I don't know what's going on between you and the brat, but he seemed to be pretty happy over that comment you just made."

"Nothing is going on." I snapped, eye twitching, "That idiot just had to go and screw things up for me now didn't he? Son of gun...When he gets that body back I am _so _kicking his ass."

"Right, right." Greed brushed off, sitting back up and then looking to me curiously, "Enough about your buddy, tell me a bit about yourself."

"Why?" I questioned, tensing while Greed merely rolled his eyes.

"I happen to want to know my possessions to you know, since we're friends –"

"We're not friends."

" – I figured it'd be good to know a bit more about you, so, go on, tell me a bit about your self, actually, scratch that, tell me _everything _about yourself." He grinned and I narrowed my eyes.

"Why should I?"

"I'll be nicer to you."

"You call knocking me off a closet nice to begin with?"

"You were the one who wouldn't come down."

"Who would want to be around you?"

"Lots of people actually."

"Gee, sure modest now aren't you?"

"I'm _Greed _baby, what would you expect?"

Greed. _Greed._

"Stop!" I exclaimed suddenly, clutching a hand to my head as I stared at him wide eyed, my heart suddenly pounding and throbbing painfully, "Just...stop."

Greed look towards me questioningly, an underling of concern, actual _concern _flickering in the deep depth of his eyes as he watched me curiously.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing..." I breathed, the throb reverting to a lighter sting as I looked away from those eyes, "Just...um...memories, yes! Memories, I've lost a good chunk of them, so sometimes they tend to flicker back."

Greed looked unconvinced but none the less, his aloof air returned and he shrugged standing up and paused a moment before releasing an annoyed sigh. Striding towards the door I blinked in confusion.

"Hey...Where are you going?" I questioned and he turned around raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you care?"

"No reason." I answered harshly, turning my head to the side, "I mean, it's not like I care."

"Right." Greed drawled, looking a little smug about something, "Well, you stay in this room like a good little possession and I'll be right back to have some more fun with you, I've got something the brat wants me to do for him."

"Wait, so you're just going to leave me here?" I exclaimed, eyes wide, "I'm not some stray cat you picked off the streets you know! This is kidnapping!"

"Well, you're dead – Hey...are you okay?' Greed questioned, sweat dropping as I found depressed lines hanging over my head.

"We don't know if I'm technically dead yet..."

"Okay, okay, no need to get depressed about it –"

"I'm not depressed damnit!"

"Yeah, well, whatever. I'll be going now." He said swiftly, shutting the door and I heard the distinctive sound if a lock being out into place.

"Is he really that stupid?" I questioned, shaking my head, "I'm a _ghost _for god's sake, and I can walk through walls."

However, the need for such a thing was quickly tossed aside as a familiar glow began to spark off of me and my eyes widened in surprise. The golden white light flashed and the familiar nauseating pain hit. I shut my eyes and opened them, only to find a pair of violet purple orbs staring dead straight back at me.

"What the hell?" Greed questioned, surprise flickered over his face before an aloof expression appeared. "Didn't I tell you to wait in the room like a good little pet?"

"No." I answered and he stared at me blankly.

"..._Right_, well, I assume you're going to make this harder than it needs to be, and I'll have to put you back in that room." Greed sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Why is owning possessions so damn _hard_?"

"Hey, I'm not your possession to begin with jerk." I scowled, rolling my shoulders I added; "Besides, no matter how many times you shove me back into that room, I'll just reappear. I _am _a ghost you know. Wherever Ling's body goes, I go with it."

Greed sighed, an annoyed look crossing his features before he smirked, taking a step forward.

"So doesn't that mean no matter how hard you try to run away, you'll only end up right back to where I am?"

I blinked, not having realized that, but when my eyes trailed over to the necklace on around his neck I inwardly smirked.

_All I need is the necklace, and I can go wherever I please._

Thoughts of not having to put up with this bastard fluttered through my head and I sighed wistfully, picturing the wonderful paradise in my head –

"Are you coming or not?" Greed questioned, looking backwards and I blinked, jogging over to remain a few feet behind him.

I followed behind; my eyes on the back of his head, watching the familiar pony tail swish back and forth.

Why was this all so...

_Familiar._

An image of a tall, spiky black haired man flashed through my mind, replacing Greed's body with the other. The short sleeved fur lined vest, tight leather pants, with hands stuffed into its pockets.

The head turned backwards and the man from the clips flashed me a smirk, his eyes glimmering with something I couldn't identify.

I found myself mesmerized by the glow, something inside me tightened and I found myself reaching a hand out, my eyebrows furrowing as his image began to flicker. My feet seemed to have grown ten pounds, feeling like led. My movements became stiff and I found myself struggling to get closer. He continued to grow farther and farther away, his eyes now looking somewhat sad, and his mouth moved to say something I couldn't hear.

I frowned and struggled to decipher the movements of his lips. The emotion in his eyes never fading as his smirk began to look forced, and a sad gleam entered those beautiful violet orbs.

_Why was he sad?_

Something inside me began to fight the held down feeling with new ferocity, something screaming at me, cursing to the heavens with all its might not to let him slip away.

_Why?_

The image began to flicker, the man threatening to fade away. The man had begun to turn, a pained look on his face as he seemed to be watching me back.

_What did I do?_

A question began to form on the tip of my tongue, and just as my fingertips seemed to be a mere twitch away from touching the figure, something snapped as a voice broke through the flash.

"It's impolite to stare you know."

I blinked. The man had disappeared completely and I found myself staring into confused looking violet orbs, my hand outstretched to reach his back.

"What?" Was my intelligent reply and he rolled his eyes continuing to walk forward.

"If you don't hurry up I'm leaving you behind." He called back, and I stared at my hand, the one outstretched in attempts of reaching the man before.

"Yeah..." I murmured, clenching my hand and catching up behind him, my eyes on the floor in thought, trying to sort things out in my head.

This man was Greed. That much was for certain, nothing unsure there. And the man in my clips seems to be named Greed as well, I think. The sentences and voices matched up, plus the personality, attitude, and...greediness. A frown made its way to my face and I sighed, rubbing the side of my head, a question repeating itself over and over again like a broken record.

_Why are you so sad?_

_Slam!_

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" I snapped, rubbing my forehead as Greed turned to look at me, a slightly smug look on his face.

Bastard.

"You kept spacing out on me, and I don't like that. One thing you've got to know if you're going to be my possession is that I like the attention on _me_. No one else, got it?" He explained, a self satisfied smirk on his face.

"For one thing," I began, casting him a hard glared, "I don't give a duck's ass about what you've got to say, and another, is that I'm not your possession damnit!"

"Yeah, yeah." He called, waving his hand dismissively, a bored look on his face, "Whatever you say."

I glared at the back of his head and scoffed, the pained expression lingering in the back of my mind for a moment before I tucked it away, vowing to return back to the memory and figure out what was going on.

"So where are you going anyway?" I questioned, looking up to Greed curiously.

"The brat wants me to give that other brat friend of his – the short one –"

"Edward?"

"Yeah, whatever, that guy. He wants me to give him this message to give to the girl waiting for him. And obviously it can't be you since I highly doubt you can read it." Greed answered and I blinked, surprised that he was actually doing Ling a favor.

"What kind of message?" I questioned, curious and Greed pulled out a long string of torn up white fabric, red writing in a language I couldn't understand smeared on the sheet.

"Wait," I began, squinting at the writing, "...Is that written in..._blood_?"

Greed shrugged, stuffing the fabric back into his pocket. "I couldn't find a pen."

"...Are you really that stupid?"

"Watch your mouth sweetheart," Greed warned, a predatory gleam in his eyes, "Or do I have to watch it for you?"

I closed my mouth and glared, annoyed by the smug smirk that had appeared on his face as he turned around, continuing on his way.

I followed closely behind, my mind reeling. All his actions, his sayings, his attitude...it all seemed so _familiar_. I couldn't get that out of my head, but knowing that he was a homunculus, there couldn't be another person like him...so...what the hell?

"Fancy meeting you here." A voice, much, _much _too familiar drawled and I glanced upwards, peering around Greed's stiff shoulders to see a smirking Alacrity.

"Ah, you must be the one named Zeal." Greed said, his voice lightly curious and Alacrity's eye twitched, something flickering in the orbs as she glared at him.

"In case you haven't gotten the latest update, it's _Alacrity_, not _Zeal_. Two different words buddy." She answered back harshly, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Not to different meanings though." I answered calmly and her gaze snapped towards my figure and she smirked, white teeth with a sharp fang glinting out in the light.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't lover boy's girlfriend! Whatcha doing here, hmm? Over your boyfriend already?" She taunted and I clenched my fists, narrowing my eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I growled and then added, annoyance on my face, "And we weren't dating...god damnit..."

"Tomato, tomato." She yawned, waving her hand dismissively while saying the latter tomato like 'matto'. "I just wouldn't stick around the newbie if I were you, last I heard, the older one went rogue.'

"That was the _previous _Greed." Greed commented, a smirk on his face though his eyes were slightly narrowed, "I'm the _new _Greed."

"The apple never falls to far from the tree." She smirked, looking over her nails as she watched us curiously, "Where are you two lovebirds headed?"

"None of your business sweetheart." Greed grinned, "But if you're so jealous that I'm not spending time with you, come over to my room later and we can spend _plenty _of time together."

For once, both Alacrity and I agreed on something.

Her face contorted into one of pure and utter disgust and she shuddered. Putting a hand to her mouth as if to retch.

"I'd much rather sleep with the green transsexual monster of a brother before spending anytime with _you_." She shuddered, shaking her head, "I don't do incest baby bro."

Greed smirked never faltered, though his eye twitched with annoyance, "Your call _big sis_, just know you're missing out on quite the fun time..."

"I'm sure you're little..._possession _can have plenty of fun for me." Alacrity stated blandly, turning to me and smirking, "we do share somewhat of a same conscious after all."

I narrowed my eyes at the comment and clenched my fists, "Better sleep with one eye open then, because I _will _get that body back."

Alacrity's smirk widened and she shook her head, as if amused by this whole thing. She continued on her way forward, stopping by me to lean over and whisper.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>"Freedom!" I exclaimed, bursting out of the doors of the main Central HQ and breathing in the fresh, crisp air.<p>

"Nice try." Greed drawled, coming up behind me and continuing to walk forward, "Now where or where could blondie be?"

I paused in my stretch and looked around, trying to somehow spot a familiar head of blonde hair. The crowds of people before us were moving by swiftly, not as crowded as it could be in a busy day, but enough to give anyone looking for someone a hard time.

I looked over to Greed and then blinked, watching as he squatted down on the ground and put his hand over his eyes, looking out at the crowd before him.

"What are you doing?" I questioned and he looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Looking for the blonde kid."

"But why are you on the ground like that?"

"He was pretty short right? So there'd be no way we could find him with all these tall people around." Greed answered simply and I sweat dropped.

"I guess idioticness _is _contagious..." I muttered, shaking my head as Greed sighed, standing back up again.

"This won't work; we need to go somewhere higher..." He glanced up and towards a rather towering building and smirked. "Perfect..."

"Wait." I began, looking up towards the high building, "How are you going to get up there? I mean, you can't just barge into random places – PUT ME DOWN!" I exclaimed, glaring and struggling as Greed picked me up bridal style.

"Getting up there is a piece of cake." He said simply, looking quite confident, "Trust me."

"_Is it really so hard to trust me?"_

I blinked and scowled, glaring at him. "As if I'd ever trust some bastard like you, I bet you're lying right now."

"I don't lie. Not my style." Greed answered simply, walking around towards a more secluded part of the building and then smirking, "Here goes!"

"W-wait, I don't think its safe – HOLY SHIT PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted, gripping onto his chest tightly as he leapt of the ground and jumped from wall to wall, climbing higher and higher with each leap.

A smirk was evident on his face and I growled.

Sadistic bastard.

He landed on the flat surface of the rooftop with ease and I found myself blinking in surprise, still clutching his chest with a death grip.

"Never do that again." I snarled, glaring up and him and he laughed, patting my head comfortingly.

"Relax sweetheart, you just need to learn how to trust me." He smirked and then his face was rather to close for comfort, and I blinked in surprise, unable to look away from the ensnaring gleam in the far corner of the sea of violet purple.

"All you have you do is trust me..." He purred, his lips much to close to my ear.

"_Trust me."_

"Are you ADD or something?" I snapped, childishly putting a hand to his cheek and shoving his face away, "Because I thought we were here to give a message to Edward."

Greed looked down at me for a moment before sighing, letting me down and rolling his shoulders.

"Man, you're pretty heavy."

"Shut up!" I snapped, a light blush dusting my cheeks, "I'm a ghost! I don't have a weight."

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart." He smirked, walking over to the far edge of the roof and gazing out. "Now if I were a blonde where would I be..."

I looked out over the roof, keeping well a few feet away from Greed and staring out, squinting to try and catch any glimpse of either Ed or Al.

Trees framed a sidewalk, sheltering it in the shade, not many people were walking by over here, and there were a few lampposts...a giant metal suite of armor, a telephone booth...

...

Wait.

"Alphonse!" I exclaimed and Greed looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Ed's brother! I see him over there." I explained, pointing towards the metallic gleam Al's armor had from the sun shining down.

"Not bad kitten –" Greed frowned a moment before shrugging it off, "Now let's go."

Before I could even protest Greed had once more picked me up bridal style and was quickly running across the roof.

"G-Greed, please tell me you're not going to – AHHHHHH!"

Greed let loose a mad cackle as he leaped of the edge of the rooftop. The wind blowing upwards as we fell towards to floor at what would normally be breakneck speed. I shut my eyes, not at all wanting to see the fast approaching ground.

There was a light _thud _and I hesitantly pooped one eye open, noting to myself that I wasn't dead – wait. I'm a ghost. Why the hell should I be afraid of dying?

"You really need to work on your trust issues." Greed drawled, and I glanced up at him, eyes narrowed.

"Put me down."

"Hmm...Nah, I kind of like this position. Not to mention the cute look you had on your face when you were clinging ever so tightly to me." He smirked, and I scoffed, squirming around in his grip until he reluctantly put me down.

"That was only because you decided to jump off a rooftop – a _rooftop _for god's sake! Aren't you afraid of dying?" I exclaimed and he raised an eyebrow, gesturing towards himself.

"Homunculus remember? I don't exactly get killed that easily, next best thing to immortality sweetheart." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Stop calling me that." I snapped and his smirk widened.

"Why? Would you rather like babe? Kitten? Doll face? Honey? Se –"

"So help me Greed, if you finish that last option you are going to be losing something you do _not _want to have to grow back." I snapped, and he merely smirked, though he followed my 'orders' and didn't finish that sentence.

He made a motion to follow him and I scowled, not pleased with being told what to do, but none the less, following him. I inwardly chuckled at how both Ed _and _Al didn't seem to notice him coming up along the side, leaning casually against the telephone booth as Edward continued his conversation inside.

"S-Sure. So you're all right then? Yeah. Bye." Edward placed the telephone back into its rightful spot and sighed, looking worn out.

"She's safe for the time being, now if only it were the same for Ghosty..." He sighed.

"It's that kind of desperation they're going to take advantage of you know." Greed commented and both Ed and AL jumped, giving a startled shout and looking over to Greed in shock.

"Ling!" The chorused and Greed twitched.

"I told you, it's _Greed_." He sighed, a smirk on his face as he put his hands on his hips.

"What do _you _want?" Edward growled and Greed smirked, holding out the white fabric with the message on it.

"Your pal asked me for something." He answered simply.

"Ling did?" Edward quickly took the message and scoured over it, a frown marring his features. "It's in Xingese. What does it say?"

"Dunno. Can't read it." Greed shrugged, turning his head to the side. "He said to give it to the girl waiting for him."

"Lan Fan – You're not going to follow after us and kill the girl are you?" Edward accused, narrowing his eyes and Greed scowled, looking offended.

"As if I'd do something so petty." He scoffed, "Besides, I have no interest in fighting girls. Well, accept for maybe one...but that's in a different sense."

I shuddered.

"I live by the creed of never telling a lie. Well, if you would..." Greed began, about to walk off when...

"Edward! Alphonse!" I cried, running up from behind Greed and glomping the blonde headed boy.

"G-Ghosty?" The chorused, blinking in surprise while Edward's face flushed.

"Oh my god it's so good to be around normal people again!" I cried, burying my face into his chest.

"Ghosty!" Alphonse cried, his voice sounding surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"That stupid asshole –" I jutted finger to Greed, " – decided to kidnap me! But since I was stuck to Ling's body I'm stuck with him too!"

"Stuck?" Edward questioned, patting my back awkwardly, "How does that work?"

I blinked, a thought hitting me and I leaned over to his ear, knowing I could fully trust these two.

"The necklace around his neck is my chain to the earth," I answered voice hushed, "If you can get it from him, I follow wherever it goes, since I can't be to far away from it."

Edward blinked and then nodded, a determined look crossing his face. "You got it."

"You guys are my saviors!" I cried, gripping onto him tighter and then glancing over to Alphonse.

"How are Gilbert and Déjà? Are they alright?" I questioned, images of the two cats flashing through my head repeatedly.

"Uh, yeah! They're over at Dr. Knox's house." He answered and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks goodness – Hey!" I cried, feeling a hand grip the back of my neck, yanking me backward into a hard chest.

"Ghosty!" Edward exclaimed, glaring up at Greed, "Let her go bastard!"

"No can do Shorty." He smirked and Edward's face contorted into one of anger.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP HUH? WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT EVEN A SPECK OF DUST CAN BLOW HIM AWAY?" Edward exclaimed and I felt a slight pang.

Ah, good times...

"This girl here," He patted my head and I scowled, attempting to bite the appendage, "Is now _my _possession, so now that she's _mine _and not _yours _I don't –plan on giving her up anytime soon."

"She doesn't belong to you bastard!" Edward argued and I smiled, happy that there was someone who was defending me.

Greed seemed to have caught my smile and the corner of his smirk twitched downwards, something akin to annoyance crossing his features.

Wait.

Was he jealous?

...

...

...

Nah...

"Would you like me to show you just how much she is _mine_?" Greed questioned, his hands sliding downwards and I stiffened, face paling upon the hidden intentions.

Edward's face had flushed a bright red as he pointed an accusing finger at Greed. "J-Just you wait –"

"Well, I'll be taking my leave now." Greed interrupted, walking forward and dragging me behind him.

"Hey! Ling!" Edward exclaimed and Greed held up a hand.

"It's Greed."

"Help me~" I cried, waterfall tears streaming down my face.

* * *

><p>"You know what? I <em>really <em>don't like you."

"That's cool."

"No, not even dislike, I hate you."

"Whatever."

"Not even hate! I _despise _you! Absolutely _loathe _your very being! I mean, I wish you would just disappear off the face of the planet!"

"Uhuh."

"I mean, you're an asshole, a jerkface, a bastard, and so many other foul words that I can't even think of!"

"We've got all the time in the world sweetheart.'

"Stop calling me that!" I snapped, throwing my hands up in the air in exasperation as Greed watched me pace back and forth, amusement on his face.

"What's wrong sweetheart? You look a little upset." He smirked and I halted in my pacing, flashing the cross-legged sitting on the very top of Central HQ man a nasty glare.

"You suck."

"Suck what? I don't mind."

"Screw you."

"I'm all yours for the taking, but only if I get to take you first."

I scowled, turning away from his very, _very_...um..._meaningful _gaze.

"Bastard." I cursed, and Greed let out a laugh, resting his hands on his knees.

"Man, you are the best entertainment I could ever have! This is great!" He cackled, smirking victoriously, "Lucky, lucky, me."

"Haha, I'm glad I bring so much joy to your hell bent soul." I drawled, rolling my eyes. "Now why are we so high up?"

"I like the view." He answered simply and I blinked, watching him curiously.

"The view?"

"Mmmhmm, gives me a nice picture of what I one day will own." He smirked, turning his head out to gaze out upon the entire city of Central, "The whole world is _mine_."

I blinked in surprise, the words, the voice...it all seemed so... nostalgic. This all was much too familiar, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't put my finger on it.

"So..." I began, leaning against the wooden railing (which I wouldn't bet my life on if I were you) "How does this whole 'I own another's person's body thing work?"

"Why?" He questioned, piercing orbs flickering to me, "You want to try it?"

"Hell no." I answered flatly. "I had a pretty bad experience slipping into that body once. And besides, I wouldn't take another person's body...it's just not..._right_."

"Ah, to kind for your own good." Greed sighed, shaking his head, "Its people like you who can get so easily manipulated in life, you have too many ties."

"And what's so bad about that?" I protested, glancing up at him, "What's so bad about having ties?"

"They tie you down. It speaks for itself." He answered, rolling his shoulders, "But, as long as you stick with me, I'll make sure no one takes advantage of you. Well, except me of course."

"Gee, thanks." I drawled, rolling my eyes once more.

"So, you never told me anything about yourself." Greed commented, leaving a light hint at the end of his comment.

"I don't plan to." I answered back, staring out into the wide open space, the blue skies stretching onwards in an endless journey.

"Got a name?"

"Ghosty."

"Come on, you don't expect me to believe that your parents gave you the name Ghosty." He protested, and then paused, looking as if he were listening to something. "Brat says he gave you that name."

"Yeah, it was more like a one-sided nickname till it just stuck I guess." I answered, shrugging and trying to ignore the fact that Greed's gaze seemed to be trying to pin me down.

"Then what's your real one?"

"None of your business." I stated once more and Greed yawned.

"Aren't you a stubborn one."

"Deal with it."

"Ohoh, feisty too! I'm going to have so much fun with you." He snickered and I cast him a sidelong glance, watching him carefully.

_Too familiar._

"Tell me something Greed," I began, recalling the red printed letters on the bar's door. "Have you ever heard of a place called the Devil's Nest?"

Greed paused, a thoughtful look on his face before something seemed to flicker over him, his fingers tightened on his knee and I blinked as he suddenly looked pained. Though just as quickly, he seemed to easily shrug it off and reply.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell, sorry kitten –"

There it was again. He froze stiff, looking troubled by something until it passed over, shrugging it off.

"How are you feeling Greed?" A raspy voice4 questioned and I turned around as Greed did, glancing at the familiar stature of King Bradley himself.

"You're Wrath are you? I feel fine." Greed answered, a smirk on his face. "Did you hear? This body belongs to a Xingese Prince. He voluntarily accepted me, because he wanted the power to become the emperor. Fascinating little chump."

I scowled at the comment and crossed my arms, glaring dead ahead at Bradley, the man who had taken Lan Fan's arm, beaten Ling, and _so _much more.

Bradley, or _Wrath _paused, turning over he stared dead ahead, and straight at me, as if he could actually see me himself.

"I sense another presence here with you, is that stray soul still hanging around?" He questioned and I growled, while Greed glanced from me to Wrath he smirked.

"Yeah, seems like she's stuck with the boy for some reason, won't leave. But I think she just wants to be around me, _all _the ladies do, and I just have that kind of affect." He laughed and Wrath merely blinked his eye still on me.

"You be sure to keep a good hold on her Greed, she's not one to be taken lightly. And I'm sure you are aware of the responsibilities that come with taking care of a _soul_, one without a body too, you know what you must do." He warned and I blinked, confused as to what he meant.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm aware. Pops told me all about it." He waved his hand dismissively.

"That prince once asked me what is was to be a true king." Bradley began, "He said that the king was for the people, and that he could not be without the people. The fool, he lacks desire and has lost everything. Hasn't he?"

"Shut _up_!" A familiar voice growled and I snapped my head upwards, blinking at still amethyst color orbs, but none the less the voice of Ling himself. "Don't go looking down on humans!"

My eyes widened, Ling's name on my lips, but as soon as he appeared he was gone, Greed's smirk replacing his angered features.

"There you have it. He's just watching for an opportunity to take over." Greed smirked and Bradley let out a light laugh.

"So he's even willing to take in a monster like you, is he? Huh. How great the avarice of humans." He finished, swiftly turning on his heel and leaving.

I snorted as he left and scowled, turning my head away from him.

"Good riddance." I snapped and Greed looked to me curiously.

"Don't like Wrath now do you?" He questioned and my scowl deepened.

"What gave it away?"

"Relax," He purred, patting my head and I scowled at him. "I won't let Wrath get to you, big ol' Greed's here to save the day. Think of me as your white knight in shining armor."

"White knight?" I repeated, glancing towards him incredulously, "More like a _black _knight."

"Black knight." He echoed, licking his lips. "I like the sound of that."

A smirk touched his lips and he turned down to look at me, violet orbs burning with something I couldn't identify as he gazed down at me.

"Alright then, I'll just be your black knight. Your black night in shining armor."

"_Just think of me as your knight in shining armor."_

"_My white knight?"_

"_God no, those guys are a bunch of sissies, if anything, call me..."_

_Your black knight._

* * *

><p>Ling panted, his legs pumping as fast as they could.<p>

His breath came out short and heavy, trying to intake as much air to replenish his dying oxygen as he worked to build up speed, only one goal in mind.

_Ghosty._

Edward had told the boy where she was being held, over hearing from a few seniors that there was going to be a _big _beat down. And of course, being Edward, he had beaten the shit out of the poor victims, forcing them to tell him when and where.

_An abandoned alley, just past a few alley ways, there you'll find this huge warehouse. That's where she should be._

_Ghosty. _Ling thought silently, his fists clenching, _Wait for me!_

...

Now, there are various ways of going about a rescue operation.

One, you can sneak in, all spy and agent like, rescue the victim, and be out without a sound.

Total ninja skills.

Two, you can sneak in, _attempt _to save the victim, get caught, but make some large commotion that get's into this huge fight and ends up with the rescuer victorious.

Third, you sneak in, try to rescue them, get caught, and die a horrible, and a painful death in front of the one you love.

And lastly, you just can just barge right on in there and see wherever the hell things take you.

Guess which one Ling took?

...

And the first two don't count.

"Ghosty!" Ling cried, slamming the weak wooden doors to the abandoned warehouse open, "I'm here to save you!"

"Lingy poo!"

Aw crap.

Ling's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the wavy haired, big busted, wide eyed 'perfect' girl before him, her eyes equally shocked(in the most beautiful way possible) and her mouth slightly parted.

Her eyes quickly lit up and she took running steps for leaping off of her stage, arms outstretched to reach Ling, her lips puckered.

"I knew you'd come to save me! Even if my power is super strong and I could easily fight them off myself – you still came! I just knew you would!"

Ling promptly ducked, Mary-Sue sailing over his head and landing in a pile of what looked to be a bunch of old, moldy hay.

Fitting.

"Sorry," Ling apologized, not at all feeling sorry, "But I'm not here for you, I'm here for..." He glanced around him, his eyes zeroing in on a limp figure wrapped and hoisted up in chains, her eyes shut, and her face bruised, beatings obvious all along her body.

"...Ghosty..." He breathed and he clenched his fists, undeniable rage building up within him.

"Who..." He began, his voice tight, "Who the _hell _did this?"

"I did of course." Mary-Sue answered happily, her sparkles allowing her to float in mid air as she looked at her nails, "She was the jealous bad guy standing in between our love and threatening me to stay away from you! So I did the right thing, and beat her up! And now we can be together for ever~"

"You." Ling began, "_You _beat her up? Mary-Sue, prepared yourself for a load of –

"You actually bought that crap? As if I'd get beaten up by some lousy Barbie doll!"

Ling froze, snapping his head around he stared, eyes wide at the sight of a now very awake, and very pissed Ghosty before him.

"Ghosty!"

"The one and only." She drawled, flinching as the chains dug into her arms. "Now what the hell are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you of course!" Ling exclaimed, suddenly looking very proud of himself. "I was told that you were kidnapped! So I came here to save you!"

"Ah. Well, that's nice and all," Ghosty began, attempting to wiggle out of the chains, "But I was _kind of about to save myself,_ that was of course, until you decided to barge in and blow my cover."

"...what?" Ling questioned, looking crestfallen and Ghosty sighed, shaking her head.

"I let them have their way with beatings, just too kind of trick them into thinking I was out, and when they weren't looking, _bam! _Total knock out." She explained before shaking her head, "Figures that something just _had _to go wrong."

"Them?" Ling echoed.

"Yes." A gruff voice began, a smirk in their tone, "_Them_."

Two boys stepped out of the shadows, and Ling instantly recognized them as the ones Ghosty had dissed at lunch.

"You!" Ling exclaimed and the two smirked, puffing out their chests.

"Yeah, _us_. We wanted a little payback on this kitty for being one bad cat." The taller one smirked, wiping some snot from his nose, "And now we did."

"Huzzah!" Ghosty drawled, her face blank. "Now Ling, since you're here, would you mind helping me down?"

"Of course!" Ling cried, a new look of determination on his face, "Allow me to save you Ghosty!"

"No, I just need you to untie me..."

Ling launched forward, the two goons lunging forward to try and intercept, but Ling easily leapt upwards, using their heads as footstools, he jumped over to where Ghosty hung, hanging dangerously over a pile of very _sharp _piece of glass.

"I've got you, don't be afraid." Ling murmured and Ghosty blinked, "Um, I'm not really afraid right now –"

"Ghosty, its okay! We'll get your memories back!"

"Uh, Ling, I think you're on the long lines – Wait." Ghosty froze and glanced around. "I _swear _I felt something break this time."

"Could it have been the doors of uncertainty holding us apart?" Ling offered, sparkles now around his face, "Because I felt them break too. When our hearts are together as one, nothing can hold us apart –"

Ghosty punched him in the face.

"I think the sparkles are getting to you." She said bluntly, moving from his arms and stretching, glad to have the chains removed from her arms.

"Y-yeah...right..." Ling agreed, depressed lines hanging over his head, "I'm sure that's it."

"We're not done with you yet!" Goon One growled, swinging what appeared to be a club around.

"Yeah, you're in for a load of pain!" Goon Two exclaimed, launching forward with his counterpart.

"Ghosty," Ling began, "Stand back, I'll take care of them – Ghosty?"

"DIE BASTARDS!" Ghosty cackled, grabbing the chain that had previously held her and swinging around like Tarzan, "THERE'S GOING TO BE HELL TO PAY!"

"...Of course." Ling sighed, face palming as the gingerette leapt down from the chain and landed smack dab on Goon Two.

Ling slammed forward as well, easily beating the club out of Goon One's hands and kicking him in the jaw, sending him flying backwards.

"Oh Ling!" Mary-Sue cried, "You're so manly! Yes, fight for me! Fight for our love!"

"Shut up!" Both he and Ghosty chorused, slamming Goon One and Two together.

Ling glanced upwards at the awaiting Mary-Sue and smirked, glancing to Ghosty. "Can I take this one?"

Ghosty glanced upwards and smirked, "All yours."

Ling leapt upwards, landing with a perfect ten in front of the furiously blushing Mary-Sue.

"O-Oh, Ling..." She moaned, her eyes wild with big hearts. "That was so...so..._hot_."

"Thanks." He purred, sauntering over towards her and Mary-Sue body shook, her eyes wide.

"W-what are you doing?" She questioned, though not at all wanting it to stop.

"Mary-Sue..." Ling cooed, his eyes narrowed seductively, his tongue swiping over his lips, "I've waited much to long for you..."

"Oh yes!" Mary-Sue gushed, her face now looking as if it were about to explode. "Yes, yes, tell me more!"

"You're so perfect..." He purred, wrapping his arms around her waist, "So beautiful...nothing like that ugly girl down there..."

"Oi!'

"Yes..." Mary-sue purred, running her hands over his face, "Yes!"

"Mary-Sue...Let me have you..." Ling said huskily, his eyes narrowed, his face closing in on hers.

Mary-Sue's face was a bright red, her rainbow eyes were rapidly switching colors, and her sparkles were growing brighter and bright, looking just about ready to explode.

"Oh yes!"

And explode she did.

Ghosty blinked at the rain of sparkles that came flying down from Mary-Sue's defeat, avoiding any hits with either of them.

She watched as Ling leapt down from the stage and smirk, walking over towards her.

"So? Not to bad, hmmm?" He purred and Ghosty rolled her eyes.

"Whatever pretty boy, let's just get out of this place, it gives me the creeps." Ghosty shuddered and Ling smirked.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Haha, very funny now let's –"

Ling's eyes widened and Goon Two rose up behind Ghosty, a metallic gleam in the palm of his hand as he lunged forward, Ghosty's head whipping around much too late.

"Ghosty!"

Ghosty's face contorted in pain and she gripped the side of her stomach, red liquid pooling around her white uniform shirt. Ling's eyes widened and he snapped his gaze over to Goon Two, cracking his knuckles.

Without even saying a word, he slammed his fist into his face. Sending the man flying through the wall, and into oblivion.

Oh yeah.

No cool catch phrase needed.

"Ghosty," Ling began, panic in his eyes, "Are you alright?"

"I just got stabbed in the side with a _knife_, I'm currently bleeding, my back hurts, but overall, I'm just _dandy _Ling." She muttered, clutching her side.

"Here, let me help." He offered, slipping his hands under her, he lifted her up bridal style, cradling her to his chest.

"I can walk you know." She muttered, clutching his chest and he smiled, a goofy look on his face.

"Can't I be the hero for once?" he pleaded and she rolled her eyes.

"You _were _the hero just now." She admitted, glancing away she added. "And...you did look _kinda _cool."

Ling practically tripped over himself at the comment, a red blush dusting his cheeks as he cleared his throat.

"T-thanks."

Ghosty sighed, running a hand through her hair she looked away once more, a light blush dusting her cheeks this time.

"And...hero's deserve a thank you...so...thanks... for saving me and all..." She finished finally and then turned to a still stunned Ling.

In a matter of a few seconds, she had leaned upwards and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, thoroughly causing the boy to halt completely in his tracks.

"Um...Ling?" Ghosty questioned, slightly weirded out by his new found aura. "You okay there...?"

"Ghosty."

"...yeah?"

"Marry me."

"...excuse me?"

"I said marry me."

"..._Hah_?"

Ling looked down at her, a new fire in his eyes.

"I was once told as a little kid, that when you love someone, you marry them, so marry me!" He declared and Ghosty blinked, her eyes wide with shock.

"N-No! Stuff like that has to be agreed on both parts Ling! You can't just tell someone to marry you!"

"Marry me!"

"No!"

"Marry me!"

"God damnit Ling, leave me alone!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**OH MY MARSHMALLOWS.**

**T-T-T-THREE HUNDRED.**

**OVER THREE HUNDRED REVIEWS.**

**HOLY SHIZZLE SNIFFERS.**

**I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**I mean, just...wow. I really couldn't have gotten this far without all of you, and, and, and I just feel like breaking down and freaking bawling over how happy I am to see so many of you guys saying so many nice things to me, and telling me to keep going, how great this story is and all of that shit.**

**You. Guys. Rock.**

**Just, thanks guys, like really, thanks. It really makes me happy to see that so many of you enjoy this story, and I just feel like crying and hugging you all, even if I can't see you.**

**VIRTUAL HUGS FOR ALL OF YALL.**

**And as much as I'd love to show my love and reply to all of you guys, it's _really _late for me right now, and I haven't showered yet, and today I ate BBQ, so I stink. And then I have a busy ass day tomorrow.**

**...**

**HUZZAH.**

**So, once again (I really need to stop doing this) I'm pushing review replies to next chapter! And I hope you guys enjoyed this one.**

**So, if I can ask you guys this, all I need you to do now is...**

**REVIEW!**

**Marshmellow-**

**OUT!**


	19. TIME Well Spent

**MY PHONE IS GIVING ME PROBLEMS~**

**...which sucks.**

**WE'RE ON CHAPTER SWEET SIXTEEN~ XD**

**THANKS FOR ALL THESE AWESOME REVIEWS YOU AWESOMESAUCE WORTHY PEOPLE! :D**

**I do not own FMAB, and a heads up, Chestern is a made up town.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Sixteen: TIME Well Spent**

* * *

><p><em>The air was warm.<em>

_Breathing in the sweet feel of the fresh crispness, it bit into the corners of my mind. Feeling the faintest hints of the morning frost a small smile touched my lips._

_I glanced upwards; the trees were heavy with leaves, the lush, deep coloring becoming almost hypnotic amongst its fellow brethren. Few spiraled downwards, fluttering, gliding, and dancing in the air before coming upon the gentle collision with the floor._

_I turned around, making out the shape a little ways behind me._

_The scent of vanilla and flowers wafted towards me, eyes warm and loving flashed through my head._

_The intense yearning for the warm embrace that would await me pounded in my head._

_My small feet padded across the floor, shoes hitting the dirt in soft thuds. The figure ahead turned, her eyes surprised. A warm smile began to play at her lips and she held her arms out, ready to except the small body running towards her._

_My feet lifted off the ground, and my arms leapt to somehow grasp her essence, anything to know she was still there._

_Hands collided with air, breaths came in fast pants, and blue eyes watching in a heart break of pure agony remained._

_She was gone._

* * *

><p>"This sucks!" I groaned, flopping down onto the rather stiff mattress of the bed and staring blankly up into the ceiling.<p>

"Stop complaining." Greed scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and staring down at me blankly, "It's really not that bad."

"I'm stuck in a room with a body jacker who acts like a crazed pedophile with a taste for having weird space outs and leaving the poor, kidnapped hostage with nothing to do!" I snapped, throwing my hands up into the air.

"I could think of quite the number of things we could do..." He offered suggestively, eyes glimmering, a smirk touching his lips and I stared at him blankly.

"If any number of those things requires you invading my bubble then forget it."

"Prude."

"Prick."

Greed's eye twitched and he opened his mouth to reply when he paused, looking as if he were listening in to something and annoyance flickered across his face.

"Tch, damn brat." He muttered under his breath and my ears perked up.

"What did Ling say?" I asked eagerly, wanting very much to know any updates on the idiot.

"Just acting like the brat he is." Greed said dismissively.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair I returned my eyes back onto the now very interesting ceiling above me. Being stuck in this 'prison' was enough to make anyone go crazy, there was _nothing _to do! I understand that prisoners aren't really given the freedom to do things in jail and all, but there had to be at least _something _around here.

The weight of the bed shifted and my eyes flickered over to an innocent looking Greed. His eyes trained elsewhere as he ever so smoothly laid down beside me n the bed, putting his hands behind his head.

"You're invading my bubble." I stated blandly and I could sense the smirk on his face as he replied.

"Bubbles were meant to be popped, sweetheart." He turned his head to me and flashed me a shark toothed grin.

Something odd inside me clenched at the..._familiar _expression and I frowned, turning my head away I shut my eyes for a moment. Being around this man would be the end of me, I just know it. Ever since he had 'kidnapped' me, the flashes have been stronger, more frequent, and overall, a lot more annoying.

What was going on?

"Twenty questions."

I blinked, startled by the sudden interruption of silence and glanced at him from the corner of my eye, finding his eyes on the ceiling as well.

"What?"

"Play twenty questions with me." He repeated, sounding almost like a demanding child.

"Are you kidding me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow and he kept a look of indifference.

"Just play, you're bored aren't you? I'll go first." He swept on, cutting off all possible protests. "What's your name?"

"Ghosty, I have no say in this do I?" I sighed, rather annoyed by his pestering. "You're like another Ling..."

"Don't compare me to that brat." Greed began, looking up haughtily, "It's painfully obvious who's the best in comparison."

"...Right. Well, what's your name?"

"Greed."

"...what kind of dad names their kid _greed_? That's just not right..." I sweat dropped and Greed rolled his eyes.

"I'm the personification of the sin Greed, sweetheart. It's not surprising that that'd be my name." He said simply and I sighed.

"Where were you born?"

"Chestern."

"Chestern?"

"It's a small town near Rush Valley," I explained, images of towering trees and friendly smiles flashed through my mind as vivid as my own hand, "Not to well known, but it's a nice place."

"I'll be sure to see it sometime," Greed smirked, running a hand through his hair, "Considering I'll be owning this world one day, I'll need to know all the places..."

"As if." I scoffed, rolling my eyes but allowing myself to trail off a bit, "It's a really nice town though...the kind where everyone knows everyone, and there's barely any crime. It's...peaceful... I liked that a lot about it."

Greed's eyes had shifted over to me, and I flicked my gaze back up to the ceiling, avoiding falling prey to the dark depths of the never ending orbs.

"Where'd you come from?"

"Born here." He answered simply, shifting his arms slightly, "As you can see, I came from good ol' daddy down there. Nothing much to it."

"You said something about a previous Greed." I began, images of a shark toothed smirk flaring in my brain, "What did you mean by that?"

"Apparently there was a Greed before me." He answered simply, though there seemed to be an odd note to his voice, "Went rogue or something, he got caught and was killed, and I was born again. Simple as that."

"Do you remember anything from his life?" I questioned, something akin to hope flickering in me, for what reasons I couldn't figure out.

"Nope."

Disappointment flared and I frowned, unsure as to why the question seemed so important. I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment.

The weight on the bed shifted once more and I snapped my eyes open, staring straight into darkened amethyst orbs. His breath ghosted over my face and I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm tired of twenty questions." Greed answered simply, his hands trailing downwards and I tensed, narrowing my eyes further. "I'm sure there are plenty of other things we can do to fill in the time, hmm?"

"Fat chance." I snarled, scooting upward and out of his grasp as I pulled my knees towards me and glared at him accusingly. "Are you bipolar or something?"

"Would that turn you on?" He smirked, crawling forward and I glared, scooting as far back as the bed would allow, feeling my back press up against the wall.

"Not in the slightest."

"Come on..." He purred, a hand reaching out and tracing gently down my cheek, "You just need to relax...give in...It'll be worth it..."

"No."

Ignoring all forms of complaints, he leaned forward, eyes on the prize as his breath came closer and closer.

Until I shoved a pillow into his face.

A smirk played on my lips as he stopped his overall approach and I felt a snicker beginning to escape my lips. Greed pushed the pillow down and stared at me in annoyance, finally loosing it, I fell backwards, hands on my stomach as a fit of laughter escaped my mouth.

"Mood killer." Greed sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he watched me laugh at him.

"Please," I panted, attempting to stifle the fit bubbling up in my throat, "the way you've been acting, something like that was bound to happen."

Greed watched me, obviously unamused by antics, and with a slightly saddened sigh he rolled his neck and flopped back down onto the bed, facing opposite of me.

A grin still plastered on my face, I found my eyes trailing over to the other figure beside me, something clenched and I blinked, holding a hand to my head as a burning pain seared through.

This was all so...

_Familiar_.

The door to the room was suddenly slammed open and I blinked, snapping my head over and instantly regretting the sight I saw at the door.

"Shit." I cursed, staring blankly at the figure standing before the door, "It's the walking palm tree..."

"Watch it." Envy growled, his eyes narrowed as he took a step forward into the room. Glancing about his eyes zeroed in on Greed's relaxed figure, disgust evident in his gaze. "Greed!"

"Hmm?" Greed answered, his eyes shut and his arms behind his head in a relaxed position, "You're Envy right? What do you want?"

Envy's eye twitched at his indifferent tone and he scowled, looking in annoyance towards Greed. "You need to know that you have a job to do to. You aren't just going to be lazing about having fun with your little slut –"

"WHAT WAS THAT BASTARD?" I exclaimed, anger building up inside me, "Want to repeat that? Get over here you ugly little lizard! I'll beat you up! I'll feed you to that fat ass and make sure no one get's you out – mmph! Mmph! Mm! Mphm!"

I snapped my gaze upwards and glared harshly at Greed, who had sat up and put a hand over my mouth, looking boredly at Envy.

"Is that all? I was technically just kind of born and I'd like a chance to rest if you don't mind..." He yawned, his grip on me tightening and my glare hardened, though curiosity blanketed the far corners of my mind.

The way his eyes were trained hard onto Envy caused me to raise an eyebrow, his grip was tight, and there seemed to be something..._threatening _in the air. As if he knew something I didn't, and was daring Envy to make some sort of move.

...

I'm just going to blame it on the fact that men make no sense.

"I don't care," Envy began, his eyes narrowing as he glanced down to me, "And you better keep an eye on her, no one needs her running around telling everyone what we're doing."

"You think I'd let a possession of mine go so easily?" Greed answered smoothly, a hand running through my hair and I looked at him in confusion, feeling the tension grow thicker. "I got the memo _Envy_; I'll be on the job when I'm called for."

"Tch, you and that bastard aren't as different as I thought." Envy snapped, disgust evident on his face as he swept out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

Greed's hand slowly moved from my mouth, coming to rest around my waist as his eyes remained trained n the door, an almost calculating look on his face as his other hand continued to stroke my hair.

"...was that some sort of man off or something?" I questioned, working to pry his grip from my body. "And don't ouch my hair!"

"Don't know what you're talking back, sweetheart." Greed said dismissively, looking away boredly, "Geez, that guy's put me in a bad mood... Let's go do something."

"Like what?" I questioned, perking up slightly, though eyeing him warily.

He looked out the only window in the room, his eyes taking in whatever lay outside before a smirk played upon his lips. Without even a moment's hesitation, I soon found myself once more in his arms as he crouched, perched on the window.

"Greed, I swear to god that if you jump I will – GOD DAMNIT!"

A loud cackle echoed in my ears as he laughed maniacally, his eyes alight as I gripped to him, eyes wide as the ground started to come up at speeds I would much rather prefer it didn't.

There was a loud _thud _as his feet hit the floor, the jolt of the landing sending a jarring impact through my frame as he stood up with ease. A rather satisfied look on his face.

"Well, that was fun." He said happily, eyes glimmering with an almost sadistic gleam as I glared up at him, leaping from his arms and landing shakily on the ground.

"If that's going to be a regular occurrence for outings..." I began, rubbing my head gingerly, "Then I don't want to leave my little prison room..."

"Relax," He cooed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as he steered us out towards the street, a smirk on his face, "You'll get used to it. It was fun wasn't it?"

"Not in the slightest." I snapped, shrugging his arm off as we walked through the streets of Central.

I glanced around, taking in the busy tone of the city before us, all the while unaware to the looming danger these homunculi and their 'Father' possessed.

Naïve.

A giggle reached my ears and I glanced over to see Greed flashing suggestive smirks towards a group of make up coated women off to the sides, batting their eyelashes at him with painful obviousness.

Yuck.

Greed caught my disgusted look and his smirk widened, a rather smug look entering his eyes.

"Aw, is my little kitten jealous?" He teased, wrapping his arm around my shoulder once more and pulling me snug to his chest, "You know you're the only thing on my mind."

"I feel honored." I drawled, picking up his arm and moving it off of my shoulders, "And for all I care, you can go make out with them somewhere in a dark alley, just let me be."

"Please," He began, this time wrapping his arm around my waist as he continued to move through the streets, ignoring all the people passing by and flashing him weird looks for having his arm around what appeared to them as air, "if I'm going to make out with anyone in a alley, it'll be you first, sweetheart. I'd like a taste of that feistiness..."

I mimicked gagging and pried his arm off of me, crossing my arms over my chest I huffed indignantly, gazing around for something to do.

"We're out of the room..." I began, looking around curiously, "Now the question is what to do..."

"What do you want to do?" Greed questioned, and for once I was surprised by his actual curiosity and consideration of what someone else would want to do.

"...There are a lot of things I want to do." I answered with a sigh, eyes glimmering with the stress of all that's been going on. "But, for now...let's just settle with..."

My eyes trailed over to a nearby area, guarded with towering black gates that were open to all who dared to enter and I blinked, feeling a pulse tug me in that direction.

"There." I answered finally, beginning to walk forward and Greed raised an eyebrow, looking over into the direction I was headed.

"A cemetery? I didn't take you as that kind of girl..." He began, looking mildly surprised and I twitched, casting him an annoyed glance.

"I don't like them idiot, I just need to see something...and visit someone." I murmured, continuing to walk forward as we entered the cemetery.

"Watch your mouth, sweetheart." He warned, a finger ghosting over my cheek as he walked in step with me.

I flinched at the odd sensation that welled with the touch, not liking how my mind seemed to respond and reel with his words, his very voice seemed to continuously strike a cord within me, but I just couldn't quite grasp what it was...

My feet automatically began to take me to where I needed to go, my destination locked only on the one grave that stood out amongst all the others, far off by itself. Even without the moon's guidance, the grave stood out with a breath taking sort of sight. Indescribable with words alone.

I knelt down before the grave, the words of its owner still scratched out, the only thing remain was the owner's nickname.

Something shifted below me and I glanced down, scooting over to notice a bouquet of flowers resting gently on the smooth plaque.

"They're fresh..." I murmured quietly, running my hands through the flowers, grateful that my form didn't flicker through.

"What are we doing at this one grave?" greed questioned, squatting beside me as he ran his eyes over the grave. "The Petal Alchemist?"

"I'm not to sure myself..." I answered him quietly, "But something just kind of tugs me to it, like if I need help, this is where I'll get it..."

Greed watched me curiously, not saying anything as he watched my fingers trail over the incrusted letters with an almost longing kind of sense. Feeling his stare on me was slightly unnerving, but when in the presence of this plate, all worries seemed to evaporate.

Who was this person?

"Well, I haven't seen you for awhile."

My head snapped up and I whipped around, my eyes wide as I was met with the framed face of Maes Hughes.

"Maes!" I exclaimed, standing up and walking over to the man leaning against his grave plate, "You're still here!"

I paused and then halted, my eyes lowering to the floor.

"...you're still here."

"Don't feel to down kid," Maes smiled, rubbing my head affectionately, "I can feel Roy thinking about it, you're close, you just need to give him a bit of a shove."

I flashed him a weak smile and tensed when I felt arms wrap around me possessively, their grip tight as it pulled me back into a rather toned chest.

"Who're you?" Greed questioned, his eyes clear with indifference, but his body tensed.

Maes raised an eyebrow, looking slightly confused as to what was going on, though recognition flickered in his eyes.

"Aren't you the boy that was here with her before?" He questioned and Greed raised an eyebrow.

"The name's Greed, the brat isn't here anymore." He answered swiftly, his grip slightly tightening. "And I'm afraid you still haven't answered my question."

"Maes Hughes." He answered, looking to me with an expression that read 'who the hell is this guy?', "It's a pleasure."

"You can see him?" I interrupted, looking up at Greed in surprise and he cocked an eyebrow.

"That I can sweetheart, why?" He questioned, looking rather suspicious and I raised an eyebrow at the tone.

"I don't know what's gotten your panties in a twist, but I was just wondering how, considering that he's dead." I explained and Greed blinked, looking back up to Hughes and examining him like that of a scientist.

"Oh yeah, he's kind of got that dead feel to him. Makes sense." He said indifferently, his grip slackening a bit and I sighed in relief, glad to be able to have air flowing freely through me.

"I was just here to take a look at her grave." I started, gesturing to the Petal Alchemist's grave. "Something just told me to come here."

"I know what you mean," Maes smiled, nodding his head.

"I don't see how it'll be much help." Greed offered bluntly and I cast him another glare.

"Aren't you helpful?"

"I do my best."

Maes watched us with mild amusement in his eyes, he glanced back over to Greed and something made him tense, his eyes quickly narrowing.

A hand grasped my shoulder and yanked me back harshly. I stared up at Maes with wide eyes and Greed looked annoyed, not to pleased with the fact that I wasn't so close to his side.

"A little friendly note for you, pal." Greed began, his eyes narrowing slightly, though his smirk remained. "I don't appreciate having my things taken away from me, so if you'd be so kind as to return the girl to my loving arms –"

"Stay back, homunculus." Maes snapped, gesturing to the marking on Greed's hand, "I know what that tattoo means. Ghosty, you need to stay away from this guy; he's a bad man working for a bad cause."

"She was aware." Greed drawled, annoyance flickering across his face as he cocked his head slightly to the side.

"What?" Maes exclaimed, looking down at me in shock, "What is he talking about Ghosty?"

"For one thing, I was kind of kidnapped." I began, looking slightly nervous as well as sheepish, "And for another, the body he _stole _is sort of my chain."

Maes looked surprised, but understanding flickered across his face, and he narrowed his eyes at Greed.

"I see..." He murmured, his grip on my arm tightening a moment before he released it, looking down at me apologetically, "excuse me Ghosty, I didn't mean to be so rough."

"It's fine." I grinned, rolling my arm, "You didn't know, and seeing a bad guy, you just did what was right."

"Now that this touching reunion of sorts if _over_." Greed drawled out, looking bored about this whole ordeal, "I think we should be going back now, sweetheart."

"Why?" I questioned, looking up at Greed, actually curious, "I want to talk to Maes some more."

"I want to go back."

"I want to talk to Maes."

"Since you're my possession, you're supposed to listen to me."

"Since when do you get to tell me what to do?"

"Since the day I declared you _mine_. Now, let's go."

"No!" I exclaimed stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest I planted my feet into the ground and cast a harsh glare at him. "You can't tell me what to do."

"I think I can." Greed answered simply, stepping forward and looming over me threateningly, "Now do we have to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

I narrowed my eyes and tilted my chin upwards; cocking my head to the side in a challenging motion and Greed smirked, leaning downwards.

"Suit yourself."

My eyes widened in surprise as hands gripped my hips and easily tossed me over a stiff shoulder. I glared, twisting to look at Greed in annoyance.

"Put me down bastard! How many times have I told you to stop touching me!"

"Better get used to my touch, sweetheart." He smirked, glancing at me from the corner of his eye, "In fact, I think you'll come to like it, hell, maybe even _beg _for it."

With that, Greed began to casually stroll out of the cemetery, an aloof look on his face. Not even seeming to care that he had be slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

...

Bastard...

"Let me down!" I growled, pounding relentlessly against his back and bristling as he yawned at my attempts.

"Oh, relax. It's not like there's much you can do about it – ow! God damnit! Did you just yank my hair?" He asked incredulously, glancing back at me and I yawned, digging my elbow into his back as painfully as possible as I rested my chin on the palm of my hand.

"So?"

"What kind of cheap shot – ow! Stop pulling my hair!"

"Let me down." I ordered, a hand gripping the black tresses threateningly.

"I told you, I'm not – ow! Stop it!"

"Let me down!"

"No!"

_Yank_.

"God damnit! I said st-"

_Yank_.

"Stop pulling my hair!" Greed snapped, looking at me in clear annoyance.

"Let me down." I answered calmly, fingering the pony tail with calm strokes, "I am not afraid to pull on this thing again."

"Will you just –" Greed paused a moment and I blinked, looking to him curiously as he seemed to be listening in somewhere else.

_Ling._

A look of annoyance crossed his face and he scowled, shaking his head.

"Damn brat." He muttered, "Thinks he can laugh at me..."

A smirk touched his lips and I paled, not liking the odd gleam that had entered his eye.

"Well, let's see how he likes it..." He murmured, suddenly yanking me downwards.

My eyes widened in surprise at the new position. Within seconds, Greed had managed to have my legs wrapped securely around his waist, his hands gripping my lower back and the back of my head, keeping me pressed securely against him. The thought of instantly dropping my legs flickered through, but he soon had his hands sliding dangerously low, leaving me no chance of being able to move away.

...

Well this sucks.

"H-Hey," I began, palling at the intensity of his gaze, "W-What the hell do you think you're doing? L-Let me down!"

"Not a chance." He whispered, his lips brushing against my ear as his lips trailed downwards, planting themselves on my neck.

"W-Wait, what do you think you're – " I choked on my words as a wet appendage began to trail slowly upwards on my neck.

My eyes widened like saucers and I began to struggle against his hold, trying to move my neck away from his mouth, but he was relentless. Pressing his lips against my neck he began to nibble softly, occasionally sucking on the skin and bringing his tongue upwards.

I put my hands on his chest, trying to shove him away as he growled lowly, biting down harshly and causing me to stiffen.

"W-What the hell?" I exclaimed, struggling to escape his hold, and flinching as he bit down harder, causing a light flush to start creeping up on my face. "S-Stop! What do you think you're doing?"

"Killing two birds with one stone." He answered huskily, dragging his tongue across the spot he had bitten, "Now shut up and give me some room, hmm?"

I snarled when his hand gripped my chin and craned my neck sideways, lolling back to give him more room as his mouth began to plant itself up and down my neck, as if he planned to leave no spot untouched.

I tightened my grip around his hips and attempted to balance myself, trying to get around to shove him off, when the action caused him to bite down harshly. I bit my bottom lip at the unfamiliar feel of teeth digging into my skin and continued to struggle, flinching when he growled once more and bit down harder.

"Ow! What the hell is wrong with you! You vampire! Harasser! Psycho!" I exclaimed, trying to shove him off when I stiffened, tasting the words that had just left my lips.

Psycho harasser vampire.

_Pyscho-harasser-vampire._

"Stop!" I shouted, my eyes wide as I began to furiously shove him away, "Stop! Just stop!"

Greed head reeled back to avoid any of my hits and he watched me; his eyes were annoyed, but became slightly wide with confusion as my hands began to flail about, my breathing became labored and I scrambled to get away. He gently set me down and I instantly backed away a few steps, stumbling backwards and panting, watching him with wide eyes.

Greed's eyes were laced with confusion and concern and I held my hands out, panting heavily and feeling my abnormal pulse pound erratically, images burning like white hot flames in the back of my head.

"Stop..." I panted, trembling slightly as he took a step forward, "...Just..._stop_."

Greed's eye flickered with something and he took a step forward, halting when I instantly backed away a few steps. He watched me calmly, no hint of what was going on in his mind as he merely observed me, looking like he were judging how to approach a cornered animal.

"Don't look at me like that..." I began, trembling harder at the familiarity of the gaze, "Please... don't look at me like that."

Greed's eyes were calm, steady, and something in me pulled towards him, something screamed to be in his embrace.

_Why_?

"Look up."

Out of painful habit, my gaze flickered upwards for a split second, and that was all he needed.

Arms wrapped securely around my form, hands gripping me tightly. My pulse began to speed up, my breathing became more frantic, and the image began to blur due to the speed they were flashing, smiles, laughter, tears, anger, images of all these faces were flashing through my head, all of them much to fast, all of them just..._overwhelming_.

"Kitten..." He cooed, his hand running through my hair gently, "I'm here kitten...I'm here...calm down..."

"_Easy, sweetheart. Easy, no one's going to hurt you...I promise...It's alright kitten, it's alright..."_

Kitten? Who would call me that?

_It doesn't matter._

Sure enough, the very hearing of those words in my ears caused an overwhelming sense of peace to envelop me. My pulse began to slow; my breaths became calmer, deeper, at ease. My muscles began to relax, and everything seemed to be fine.

Sweet whispers from the images were warmly pressing against my head, not in the searing, burning pain of before, but in a calmer, almost comforting manner.

Deep breathes.

Take deep breathes.

"Easy..." Greed murmured calmly, his voice was steady, not hint of anything in it, just plain, absolute calmness.

And I couldn't help but feel an odd pang upon the sound of his voice. Something in me stirring, something in me responding to his warm embrace.

Something telling me that I yearned for his touch.

"Damn," Greed began, all form of the earlier peace evaporating from his voice, "I thought we were getting somewhere until you decided to flip."

"Shut up." I groaned, pressing my face into his chest and just letting my mind calm itself down, "We were getting nowhere, and you know it."

"I'm pretty sure I could've changed that..." He trailed off suggestively and I sighed, feeling my eye twitch.

"Asshole."

"Crybaby."

"Excuse me?"

"Face it." Greed started, his voice laced with obvious confidence in what he was about to say, "You couldn't handle this much of me, I was just to much for you to handle and you flipped out all scared at how fast we were making progress. Don't worry, sweetheart. Next time, I'll take it nice and slow, so we can get much farther –"

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

"Proud of it, babe."

* * *

><p>He didn't know why. He had absolutely no clue as to why something in him reacted to her frantic form.<p>

He would have just brushed it off easily, that was his aloofness talking, figure it's just one of those memory relapses she was talking about.

But something in him reacted to her acting scared, something told him to say those words; something told him that he knew exactly what to do to make her calm down.

How?

Greed's mind was reeling as Ghosty's form had begun to steadily relax, feeling her breathing go lighter.

_Memories_?

Of this girl? There was no way, he hadn't seen her before, and not once in his life until the moment he was reborn and took this brat's body for his own.

"_Then why do you know what to do?" _Ling questioned, and Greed inwardly groaned at the brat's intrusion.

'_Shut up.' _He thought back.

"_Tell me Greed, if you have memories of Ghosty, I want to know. And I'm sure she would want to know too."_

'_I have no memories of her.' _He snapped harshly, his mind reeling, _'I just know how to comfort a woman, unlike you.'_

But something in the back of his mind, something farther than the brat's soul within could possibly ever reach, told him that somehow...

He knew her.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: How Ghosty's Fear of Watermelons Came to Be<strong>

When Ghosty was five, she was out shopping with her father.

It was a local food market, the stalls were bright and colorful, the fruit fresh and ripe, the vegetables lush and green.

A wonderful looking place.

Ghosty's eyes trailed over things and hungrily devoured the sights, her mouth slightly agape at the sight of so much food.

"Now honey, what would you like?" Her father questioned, peering around the stands curiously, "Any requests?"

Ghosty glanced around herself, her eyes curious as she took in the different stalls and wondered about what she should get.

"...apples." She answered finally, pointing to a well off fruit stall.

Her father glanced over in the direction she was pointing and raised an eyebrow, though a small smile made it's way to his face as he nodded.

"Alright then, apples." He agreed, smiling as he walked over to the man selling the delectable red fruits.

Ghosty smiled to herself, padding over to another part of the stall, she surveyed the towering fruits stacked about before her. Her curiosity wondered over to an innocent looking group of watermelons.

Her eyes were curious as she gazed at the large, ripe green fruit, wondering how such a thing could have grown so big.

Her small hands reached out tentatively, grasping the flat, smooth surface curiously, she rubbed her fingers across it, and pulled downwards.

There was a threatening rumble and her eyes widened as the wooden panel blocking the large fruits from tumbling down broke downwards.

And I'm sure you know what happened next.

Ghosty's father turned around, a smile on his face from the great deal he had gotten for the apples. Though the smile was instantly wiped off of his face when he stared at the sight before him, his eyes wide like saucers.

"Help!" A voice cried, muffled from the suffocating pile of the large fruit piled atop, "Help me!"

"M-My daughters stuck under those pile of watermelons! God someone help me!"

And thus, Ghosty never trusted the round green fruits of doom ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Wassup?**

**I hope Greed doesn't seem a little to out of character, I just figured that considering how 'well off' he is with the ideals of women and how to please them, I figured a more...caring kind of side is possible, but something like that would probably be used to get women into bed...BUT IT JUST KIND OF FITS. DON'T HURT ME~**

**NamineNasha: Tell me about it, it seems like every move he makes is the wrong one. –shakes head- the poor boy... Did you really like it? Awww~ Thanks! And thanks for reviewing!**

**LadyKebechet: Haha, thanks for the love~ Yes! We must unite to fight against the awful beings of mary-sues/gary-stues! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Spot'sGalFrom1899: I started squeeing when I saw a review from you for my Lost and Found! XD It's okay, my mom's lost all hope of me ever being normal. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Storygirl11: That would be total crack pairing right there. Haha, but I could total picture it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Eclipsewings: I'm starting to think that to. The way this poor boy acts... we've got another one on the loose... XD Thanks, I really am sorry though, it made me feel awful to leave you guys hanging, but it's nice to see that you guys are so understanding. :D Thanks for reviewing it! I'm glad you liked it~ Thanks for the review!**

**Sky of c-o-l-o-r-s: Tell me about it. –shakes head- WHEN WILL SHE DIE?**

**Doctorwhotaliaandtheolympians: Aw, thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**Yyh-ygo-fma: Did you like it? I was dying to do one of those; it was begging to be typed! XD Run Ling run! How can it be Greed if he isn't perverted? Haha, thanks! Thanks for the review!**

**MyFalseTruth: Everyone loves surprises~ XD A lot of people want to see her get a good smack too. That's true, haha. Thanks for the review!**

**WhiteTiger BlackWolf: That must have been a nightmare! That sounds awful! I couldn't stomach such a thing... I'm glad you liked it so much! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShafiraHatake: That's cool, sorry for not updating in so long. XD Aw, shucks. They're not that great are they? That would have been a good idea to, huh? I should have added Gilbert somewhere in there, with a little dash of Déjà too! Nah, I'd say no. Considering that her skin isn't _skin, skin_, more or less just a flicker of her form since she's a walking soul. You know, with anime characters, it seems they can defy gravity and get away with it...we just never know... Sure! I wouldn't mind some recommendations! Thanks for the review!**

**Hopeless Alchemist: You'll have to read to find out! Haha, I bet you're right. Could she be? Yeah, but I kind of cried when he died, and I didn't hate him anymore...It's weird how animes work... I see what you did there. I'm so glad you like it so much! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru: YOU LIVE! :D WHAAAA? It did not suck! It was awesome, and I'm just happy you didn't give up on it! That's what she said! XD –shot- Thanks for the review!**

**NinjaChipmunks: I'm sorry, but your username had me laughing, 'cause who wouldn't laugh? Chipmunks as ninjas? THAT'D BE TOO COOL! Does that mean you ship them instead of GreedxGhosty? Thanks for the review!**

**AddXC92: Thanks! Does it really? Awww. She's got fourth wall sensors, I just know it. Thanks for the review!**

**Eeveegirl36: It bugs a lot of people, sorry about that! XD Thanks for the review!**

**SunsetGlory: But it wasn't! A lot of you guys did think it was Greed, which kind of had me laughing since I had mary-sue planned from the start... Thanks for the review!**

**Musiclover1072: Yay, I'm back! :D aww, thanks! I love getting your reviews! XD I would never stop! And thanks for the review!**

**Lizzie the Badger: Haha, I just kind of figured he'd act like that in high school. –shakes head- that silly horse... Thanks for the review!**

**InterceptionSunset: Don't hurt me~ Thanks for reviewing!**

**XxBishxX: Thanks! And Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chaotic Luna: R-REALLY? –sobs- that's so nice! It's okay, I can look past it, but they're good. I swear. :D No problem! That's a secret~ Thanks for the review!**

**Eggyeggygoo: I HAD A HARD TIME TYPING YOUR NAME. Haha, hope it came soon enough! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kmgd14: My brain says thanks. ;D Very strange indeed if I do say so myself... It's something he would say isn't it? XD Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Thanks! Did you really think so? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Noface: Thanks! I might just sneak him in there; you'll just have to wait! Thanks for the review!**

**Nadzuke eno mono: Yay! Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: THANKS MAN! AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEW~**

**Guest: LET US HOPE SHE STAYS THAT WAY! Haha, thanks for the review!**

**An Echo in Time: Thanks, I was worried of getting him out of character. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tailsdoll123: I'm sorry I haven't reviewed any of your stories in awhile! Thanks, I've been dying to finally throw him in there, so it's nice to see him again! Thanks for the review!**

**llEssencell: Thanks! And thanks for reviewing!**

**WaphaniRaiders: Sorry, I usually refer to wardrobes and of such as closets and vice versa, didn't mean to confuse! I'm glad you didn't give up on it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO AWESOME, YOU KNOW THAT? THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**And if I can be the greedy person I am, do me a favor and REVIEW? :D**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	20. ONE Step Forward

**TAILSDOLL123 AND I OUR MAKING A ONE-SHOT CROSS OVER WITH "Babysitting A Demon Child" and "Just One of Those Days"! SHE'LL BE POSTING IT UP SOMETIME SOON, SO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU GUYS ARE INTERESTED! :D**

**Another heads up, in anime plot-time, Edward and Alphonse should be preparing to head off to Briggs, so the now currently dubbed, "Bido Scene", won't be happening for awhile. (THANK GOD)**

**I do not own FMAB.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Seventeen: ONE Step Forward**

* * *

><p>"This is so creepy."<p>

"Oh, quit whining."

"I mean, _really _creepy."

"Wimp."

"How else am I supposed to act?" I asked incredulously, whipping my head around to glare at the blank faced homunculus. "I'm wandering around a creepy assed..._tunnel _of sorts, in the dark, and with _you_."

"You're not the best first pick either." Greed snapped, shaking his head as he continued on his patrol. "Now hurry up before I leave you behind."

Quickly I stepped up my pace and fell into a step just a bit behind, shuddering and crossing my arms as I surveyed the tunnel like area before me.

To be blunt, it was dark. The floor littered with large tubes running across the whole area. Thick pipes lined the walls and shadows flickered at the edges of the tunnel, the only light a faint glow towards the very end.

The tunnel was something like a hidden...compartment I guess. All I know that it's located somewhere in the Central HQ. It stretched onwards for who knows how long, and remained safely hidden from any prying eyes.

"Something like this existing within our military." I murmured, shaking my head. "This is just asking for a plot on world domination."

"What'd you expect?" Greed questioned, his voice skeptical. "A hidden artillery barrack? Patrolling the HQ? Acting as bodyguards for Wrath?"

"None of the above." I scowled, taking a few steps closer to him. "I was hoping for, oh I don't know, maybe a place that doesn't scream 'bad things about to happen'?"

"You're just a scaredy cat." Greed smirked, strolling forward with his hands in his pockets, "Afraid of a little bit of darkness?"

"I survived the bottomless pit that is Gluttony's stomach." I growled, taking another step closer. "And I'm not scared, just..._disturbed_."

"Get used to it," Greed ordered flatly, "Little Envy says this is my job apparently, guarding this little place. Man, what a bore."

I frowned, shaking my head as my feet made not a sound against the floor, my footsteps nonexistent to the living. Another shiver racked my frame and I craned my head around, frowning at the pitch black darkness that rested behind us.

"This is just to creepy for me." I groaned, taking another step forward, "I mean, what are you going to keep in a place like this –"

I yelped, my foot slipping against the steel of the large pipe serving as our walkway. Greed's head turned and he lurched forward, arm outstretched to yank me back up when his hand phased through my own.

I groaned as my head collided with something hard, the impact jarring my skull and causing me to curse silently.

"Damn it." I growled, rubbing my head. "That hurt... What'd I hit my head on...?"

I turned my head to the side, blinking at the closed, pale white face reflected in front of me.

...

...

...

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" I exclaimed, scooting backwards and pointing a finger towards the figure, my eyes wide.

The humanoid person hung upside down, eyes looking welded shut and nonexistent. Red streaks trailed down like tear lines, and the skin was a sickly pale, ribs visible, mouth shut...

But it was the _air _the humanoid gave off. A morbid, sick sort of feel you got looking at it. The pale skin stretched over its frame like a forced skin. The entire build looked fake, it was as if...

Someone tried to make a _human_.

"Dunno," Greed answered, jumping down and walking up to the..._thing_. "Probably something pops has the humans working on."

"What do they plan to do with something like that?" I murmured, having felt my pulse spike up at the sight. "Just what the hell are you and your 'family' planning?"

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." Greed answered, hauling me up and shoving me forward. "Now enough staring at the dead looking monster guy. I want to hurry up this patrol and get out."

I frowned, turning my head back to zero in on the figure. My eyes widened and I stiffened upon realizing that there was not but one, but rows upon rows lining the creatures.

_What are they planning? _I wondered silently, narrowing my eyes. _I need to tell Edward...someone!_

A shove knocked all thoughts of heroic attempts and I cast an annoyed glare at a blank faced Greed. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards into the curve of his ever famous smirk and I huffed, walking ahead of him.

Bastard.

* * *

><p>"This sucks." I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose as I gazed out the only window in this room, overlooking the city of Central itself.<p>

"How many times do you have to say it before it your happy?" Greed yawned, rolling his shoulders as he lay back on the bed.

"As many times as it takes." I answered swiftly, eyes trailing to the key dangling around his neck. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"What?"

"Let me see Ling."

"More of a demand then a favor, sweetheart." Greed began, shifting his head n one of the pillows. "Why don't you stop thinking of that brat, hmm? Lay back and take a nice nap. _Relax_."

"Fat lot of good that'd do me." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Sleep never killed anyone." Greed argued.

"Right." I drawled, stiffening as a hand wrapped around my shoulders and yanked me back down.

"Greed?"

"Hmm?"

"Let go."

"Not a chance, sweetheart." Greed smirked, his arms wrapping around my neck and tugging me closer to him. "I'm tired. Dealing with you is a lot of work you know. Why not take a nap with good ol' Greed, hmm?"

"I can't." I answered flatly and I felt Greed scoff.

"Right, just shut your eyes and –"

"No, seriously. I _can't_. Ghost thing, I can't sleep." I explained and he paused.

"Can't sleep?" Greed echoed, one hand snaking its way upwards and tangling itself in my hair. "Sounds like a lame excuse to me."

"Believe if you want." I growled, twisting my head to move away from his hand. "And don't touch my hair!"

"Ever tried?"

"What?" I questioned, dumbfounded and Greed rolled his eyes.

"Have you _tried _to go to sleep?" He repeated and I paused, the thought churning in my head for the first time.

"...no."

"Then why not try?" He prodded and I blinked.

"I just...can't." I answered, rubbing my head gingerly as a light pound began to pulse. "There's nothing to try...I just can't fall asleep."

"Maybe you're not tired?" Greed offered, his voice indifferent to the question he poised.

"How would I tire myself out?" I questioned and he smirked, propping his head up with his elbow as he turned and faced me.

"I could think of a few ways..."

"...I'm sure fatigue doesn't have to do with this." I said flatly and his smirked widened.

"Never know till you try, sweetheart." He replied swiftly and I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Right, let's just leave it at the fact that I can't sleep." I began, "There's nothing to try about it. I just can't."

"You can't? Or don't want to?" Greed questioned and I froze, feeling myself stiffen.

_Do I?_

"Of course I do." I answered instantly, narrowing my eyes. "Why the hell wouldn't I?"

A hand slipped under my chin and turned my head. I blinked at the sight of amethyst orbs. The emotion flickering through them contrasting the aloof personality held out.

"You're a terrible liar." Greed said stiffly, his finger tilting my chin upwards. "And I know you a lot better than you think."

"How would you know?" I challenged and it was his turn to pause, something flickering across his face and his grip faltered a split second.

"I know women." He answered cockily.

"Pig." I spat, and he smirked, trailing his fingers away from my chin.

"Just shut your eyes." Greed said simply, putting his arms under his head in a relaxing position. "And _try_. Can't be too hard."

"Why so hell bent on getting me to sleep?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at him. "Planning on taking advantage of me while I'm asleep?"

"Please," Greed scoffed, turning his head to look at me, a smirk plastered on his face. "If I wanted, I could take you right here, right now, sweetheart. I'm just showing you a little mercy."

Something in me warned that he wasn't kidding with his last comment. I shuddered, the pounding growing a little louder.

"Fine." I grumbled, leaning back into the pillow. "I'll shut my eyes, and _prove _to you, that I just can't sleep."

Warily I faced the ceiling, my eyes locked on the blank white canvas stretched out before me. I took a shaky breath, and shut my eyes.

And within seconds, the steady pounding turned into a pained screech.

I flinched, grasping my head in pain as images slammed into my mind. Faces and voices colliding with one another, as if desperate to be acknowledged. I grit my teeth, trembling as clips shot through.

"_Hey! Stop calling me that! Are you asking to get cut in half?"_

"_Haha, looks like the little puppy's all angry~"_

"_Ah, stop messing with him. And Dolcetto! Stop threatening the girl with your sword would you?"_

"_She started it!"_

"_Nuh uh!"_

"_This is fun!"_

"_Shut it, Bido!"_

"_Must you all act like a bunch of five year olds?"_

"_Hey, all I'm asking is to go back home to my dad's loving arms, Mr. Psycho-Harasser-Vampire."_

"_...Excuse me?"_

"_...Whoops."_

_Stop_.

_Just stop._

"_I thought you wanted your memories back? Had a change of heart? Can't take the heat?" _The ever wonderful voice taunted and I growled, gripping my head tighter.

_Shut up._

"_How sad, you're stuck here, unable to do a thing. I've given you a lot of boosts, but you just won't fall through! What? Content with living like this? If you'd even call this living."_

_Shut up._

"_Do you know what it takes to keep you here? You didn't expect to just be able to be here without a price, right? Think. What would it take to keep another soul grounded?"_

_SHUT UP._

"Shut up!" I shouted, clutching my head. "Shut up! Shut up!"

"You know, when I claimed you, I didn't expect mental break downs to be part of the package."

The sound of his voice echoing through was like the key to the lock. Iron walls seemed to slam down and all traces of the voices and faces were shoved so far back, I didn't even try to hang on this time.

I opened my eyes and looked up, finding myself facing bored looking purple-violet orbs.

"...what happened?" I breathed, blinking in surprise and he shrugged.

"Dunno, you just decided to flip out and start thrashing. Geez, if you're afraid of sleep, all you have to do is say so." Greed sighed, rolling his eyes and I opened my mouth to protest until he flashed me a look.

Maybe I _was _afraid. But afraid of what? What was there to fear about sleep?

_That it means you'll never wake up. It will finally 'put your soul to rest'._

I shut my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, relaxing my muscles and letting my mind clear for a moment. I was jumping from one thing to another to fast, to soon, I needed a game plan. I needed to establish what I was going to do. But of course, there was one thing I needed for sure.

To get out of this cramped room.

"Can't we go do something?" I questioned, prodding Greed in the side and the homunculus opened an eye tiredly.

"Everything I offer you shut down." He replied, snuggling deeper into the pillows. "Can't you just let me sleep a bit?"

"Come on," I pleaded, "I'll do anything! Just a quick trip out! Take me around the base if you want, I just need out of this room."

"Anything, huh?" Greed questioned and I nodded my head.

"Anything –"

My eyes widened as I was suddenly pinned down to the bed, his legs straddling my waist as he peered down at me through half lidded eyes; calculating. His hands pinned my hands above my head tightly, the grip tight and bruising. Greed brought his head downwards, his pony tail falling forward and slightly brushing my face.

_Ling's pony tail. Not his._

"And would you follow through with that?" He questioned, his voice border lining quiet as his darkened orbs met my own. "No running out?"

I shuddered; there was something about him that was much different from Ling. The idiot's goofy outlook had been bright, easy to dismiss. But when in the presence of Greed...it was almost...

_Intimidating._

He wasn't someone you could just mess with, he wasn't a _friend. _He was the _enemy. _And I seemed to have failed to realize it. I was the prisoner, and he was the guard. I was stuck. Anger welled up at the feel of helplessness that came with the thought.

But...I just couldn't help but feel as if he wouldn't hurt me. I don't know why, I just _feel _like he _is _my friend. Despite the sly smirks, the deadly gleams...

I trusted him.

And what scared me was not the dead serious gleam in his eyes, but the fact that deep down, no matter how I denied it, I did trust him. I trusted him with my life.

_But why?_

"I would." I answered, straining to keep my voice steady. "I'm the kind of person who holds up their end of the deal."

Greed eyed me, the emotion in his eyes unreadable as he leaned downwards and I stiffened. A shadow fell over me and I shut my eyes, clenching my teeth.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." He whispered, his lips brushing my ear.

My eyes snapped open and I looked to him in shock. His expression neutral as he looked about boredly, no longer straddling my hips and releasing all hold.

Warily I sat up, eyeing him carefully as he rolled his neck and then sighed, stretching his arms.

"You didn't follow through." I stated, looking to him with something akin to curiosity. "I'm surprised."

"You want me too?" Greed questioned, turning his head around and raising an eyebrow and I paled, shaking my head.

"No thanks..." I murmured, rubbing my wrists, eyes on his back as he stood up.

"I'm not the type to take advantage of women." Greed voiced aloud and I blinked, looking up at him as he strode forward, hands in his pockets. "Especially one who doesn't know what she's getting herself into."

My eyes seemed glued to the back of his head as his footsteps took him farther and farther away. The faint swish of the ponytail resting against his back, his stance, the way he walked...Why did it all seem so familiar?

Familiar...that seemed to be a word I was using to describe him now. Everything he did, what he said, how he acted...it was just so..._alike_.

Alike to what though?

"_Don't make promises you can't keep." _The phrase ran itself over and over again in my head, the voice all the same, the meaning hidden.

"Such a noble act doesn't suit you." I whispered, feeling a slight pang in my chest. _But just how would I know that?_

"You commin' or what?" Greed questioned, turning his head back to look at me.

I blinked and then stood up, following him out of the room and down the white hallways, just a few steps behind.

Like always.

* * *

><p>"This is hopeless." Edward sighed, sitting down on the bench and looking downwards. "No word on the black-and-white cat..."<p>

"Maybe they're not in Central anymore." Alphonse offered, standing beside his brother. "Maybe –"

"Mew?"

Edward blinked, looking to his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Al?"

"Yes?"

"Did you just 'mew'?"

"..No."

"Al!" Edward exclaimed, looking to his brother in annoyance. "What did I say about picking up random cats on the street?"

"But they're not random cats!" Alphonse protested, opening up his armor and pulling out two balls of fluff.

A pair of red and blue eyes blinked back into golden orbs and Edward blinked, his eye twitching.

"Al..."

"They're Ghosty's cats!" Alphonse swept on, holding the two in a rather suffocating grip. "And she asked us to take care of them remember? I couldn't just leave them on their own!"

"Then you could've asked Dr. Knox to take them!" Edward exclaimed, annoyance clear on his face. "What are we going to do with two useless cats?"

"Meow." Déjà meowed indignantly.

"Mrrow!" Gilbert hissed, his fur bristling.

"But they're not useless!" Alphonse argued, "They're really smart! If anything, maybe they can help us find the black-and-white cat!"

"How would they know what we're looking for?" Edward groaned, rubbing his head. "Al, I know you want to help, but I don't think we can..."

"Mew, mow, meow." Déjà mewed, looking up into Alphonse's helmet. "Mew, mrrow?"

"No, I won't let him throw you away." Alphonse cooed, holding the cats closer.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT THEY'RE SAYING?" Edward exclaimed.

"Mrrow. Mrrow, mrow, mow." Gilbert hissed, pinning his ears back and looking annoyed at the blonde. "Mrrow, meow!"

"Gilbert!" Alphonse gasped, "You shouldn't call him that!"

Edward's eye twitched and he sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, keep them. But it's not going to end well! We've just got another pair to look out for..."

The sound of squealing tires caused the two boys to look up as a car pulled up to their bench. The window rolled down to reveal a familiar head of jet black and eyes of coal.

"Fullmetal..." Roy Mustang began, looking to the blonde boy.

"Colonel!" Edward exclaimed, standing up with surprise.

"Meow?" Déjà questioned, looking confused as she stared up at Roy.

* * *

><p>"I see...Xingese Alkahestry, huh?" Roy murmured, glancing down to the nicely drawn picture in his hand, the other hand on the steering wheel.<p>

The Colonel handed the picture back to the blonde, his eyes on the road. "All right. I'll ask around about this."

"I really do hate to run into your debt, Colonel." Edward sighed, leaning his head against the window.

"Oh yeah," Roy began, turning to the boy with an outstretched hand. "Speaking of debts, give me back my money."

"Mew!" Déjà hissed, her fur fluffing as she gripped the cars seating as the car swiveled.

"Watch we're you're going!" Edward exclaimed as the car swiveled once more.

"Mrrow!" Gilbert hissed, his body hanging upside down from gripping the roof of the car tightly, his eyes wide.

"You remember about that, huh?" Edward questioned, looking warily to the Colonel as he gripped the other side of the car for support. "How much was it again? 500 cens?"

"520 cens!" Roy exclaimed, glaring at him. "Don't try wrangling me!"

"What? How nitpicky! It's not that big a deal!" Edward exclaimed as well, looking annoyed as he began to dig into his pockets.

"Sorry about this." Alphonse apologized, though to whom he was apologizing to was unknown.

"Mew..." Déjà began, doing a cat styled sweat drop.

Edward glanced down to the coins in his hand and blinked, gripping them in a clenched fist. "Actually, I'm going to keep this borrowed."

He turned his gaze towards the older man and continued, "I'll give it back to you, Colonel, when you become Fuhrer."

The man's gaze flickered to meet the boy's own. "Who told you?"

"Lieutenant Hawkeye. She told me about Ishval, too." Edward answered as the car drove on.

Gilbert let out light hisses and grumbles, moving about on the seat of the car uncomfortably. The look on his face was enough to tell anyone that feline was not pleased with the form of transportation.

Déjà on the other hand sat perched on Al's shoulder. Her eyes were trained on the raven haired man, something flickering through the darkening blue orbs.

As the car pulled to a stop on the side of a curb, the two brothers exited the vehicle.

"Fullmetal..." Roy began and Edward blinked, turning to look back at Roy.

"Huh?"

"You be sure to keep that money borrowed." Roy smirked, "I'll make sure you return it to me."

"Then, once I do, I'll be sure to borrow some more of your spare change." Edward grinned, "I'll say, 'I'll pay it back once this country has returned to democracy.' Then, once I return that, I'll borrow some more, and make you promise something else."

"In other words," Roy sighed, leaning against the steering wheel. "You're telling me that I'm going to have to live a long time, huh?"

"That's right." Edward agreed, nodding his head. "And don't you go worrying the lieutenant, either."

The blonde slammed the door shut, causing Roy to jump as he smirked. "Thanks for dropping us off!"

Roy blinked and then smirked, turning back to the wheel. "Yeah. See you later."

"Come on, Gilbert, Déjà." Alphonse coaxed, opening the door for the two cats to exit the car as well.

Gilbert jumped out with ease, looking satisfied to be out of the death trap of a vehicle. Alphonse looked down to the cat with what would be a smile and looked up, confused as to why there was but one feline out of the car.

"Déjà?" Alphonse questioned, looking up to the ginger she-cat. "What's wrong?"

Déjà looked to the boy fondly before leaping over the back of the seat, landing in the passenger side of Roy's car. The feline spun once and sat down on the seat, looking up to the surprised faces of both Edward and Roy.

"A cat?" Roy questioned, looking down to the ginger. "Whose is it?"

"Ghosty's." Edward answered, looking surprised at the cat's actions. "Come on, let's go. Out of the car!"

Déjà flicked her ears and remained seated, Roy watching the cat with mild curiosity.

"The ghost girl that was with Ling, right? Where is she?" Roy questioned and Edward paused, a dark looking crossing over his face.

"She...She's being held hostage by the homunculi, and we're working to get her back right now, as well as Ling." Edward answered and Roy's face darkened as he gripped the wheel.

"Another person dragged into this mess..." He murmured, glancing down in surprise at the feel of soft fur pressing against his hand.

Roy stretched his hand outwards and made gentle strokes down Déjà's head, the corner of his mouth twitching as a purr rumbled lightly in her throat.

"I think Déjà Vu wants to stay with Roy." Alphonse murmured, looking curios.

"Fine by me." Edward grumbled, looking down at Gilbert. "One is good enough; you take care of the cat Colonel! Ghosty won't forgive you if she gets hurt!"

"H-Hey!" Roy began, looking startled, "You can't leave a cat with me –"

"Bye!" Edward shouted hastily, grabbing Al by the arm and tugging him to the door.

"Brat..." Roy sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Why leave a cat with me?"

"Mew?"

Roy blinked, glancing downwards as Déjà looked up to him, eyes every shade of blue imaginable glimmering within eyes like the night, a swirling mass of dark blue and black. The two stared at each other with a heavy pause and then Roy shook his head, patting Déjà's head with a curious gleam in his eyes.

"Déjà Vu, huh?" He questioned, petting her gently. "The name suites you... because I seem to be getting a huge case of that right now."

Déjà's eyes glimmered and she let out a low purr, leaning against his side as he started up the car, his eyes on the road as he drove towards his next destination.

* * *

><p>The warm glow of the bar light's shone through the window. Enveloping a rather welcoming atmosphere as Roy opened the door, holding a hand up in greeting.<p>

"Yo."

Heads of rather beautiful women turned, smiles appearing on a few of their faces as the grinned at the male crowding the doorway.

"Oh, Roy! It's been a long time!" A blonde cheered, running up to Roy and wrapping her arms around his neck fondly.

Déjà's ear twitched.

"You're looking well, Vanessa." Roy replied, a smile also on his face.

"It's been a long time, Roy-boy." A raspy, deep voice greeted.

Roy looked up from Vanessa fixing his scarf to see the rather _large _woman lean over the counter. A low cut tank exposed a vast amount of cleavage and a fur coat covered her shoulders, jewelry adorning her neck with her brown hair tied backing a low pony tail. A cigarette poked out from her mouth, a beauty mark on the lower corner of her mouth.

The woman's eyes were rather unfriendly at first glance, old age was evident on her face, but a wise 'don't screw with me' air surrounded her.

"Good evening, Madame Christmas." Roy greeted, smiling at the lady.

Déjà's eyes flickered at the sight of the woman as she padded forward at Roy's heels, leaping up onto the empty chair next to him as he took a seat at the bar counter, Vanessa on his other side.

"How have you been?" Madame Christmas questioned, looking curiously at the Colonel.

"Oh, absolutely terrible." Roy sighed, a smile on his face. "I'm here to lift my mood."

"Want something to drink?" Madame offered, turning around.

"I'm recuperating, so I can't have any alcohol." Roy answered, grinning sheepishly.

Déjà flashed him a curious look, hopping onto the bar counter and sitting down closer to him.

"Ah, what a cute cat!" Vanessa squealed, looking over at Déjà. "Can I pet her?"

"Of course." Roy smiled, and Déjà's ear twitched as the girl gently petted the feline, offering a purr.

"I don't remember you having a cat." Madame Christmas commented, glancing towards Déjà with a calculative look in her gaze. "Where'd you get her?"

"Ah, a subordinate of mine owns her and she wouldn't leave my car." Roy explained, shrugging as he stretched his hand out to pet Déjà as well. "Seems as if I attract both human _and _animal females."

Déjà nipped the male's fingers and Roy recoiled, looking down to the friendly cat in shock as she flashed him a rather smug looking smirk, purring loudly as Vanessa stroked her ears.

"Hmm." Madame murmured, raising an eyebrow at the cat. "Quite the beauty... You know, I feel like I've seen her before."

"Not surprising." Roy sighed, "Probably has a history of being a street cat."

"Eh? But she's so well groomed! What's her name?" Vanessa questioned, stroking Déjà's soft ears.

"Déjà vu." Roy answered, flashing the smug cat a questioning look.

"It fits." Madame murmured, gripping the cat by the scruff and hauling her up look closer.

Déjà mewed nervously as Madame brought her closer, not quite comfortable with the close proximity of the woman. Her whiskers twitched and Madame blinked, something flickering through her dark orbs.

Déjà blinked, tensing slightly as the women stared into her blue orbs, the slit barely existent amongst the clashing waves of blue. Her whiskers twitched once more and the corner of Madame Christmas' mouth twitched upwards in what would have been a smile.

"Street cat, huh? You take good care of her." Madame ordered, setting the feline down onto the counter and patting her head fondly. "It's the least you can do."

Roy flashed the woman a questioning look, raising an eyebrow as Déjà gazed after the woman, something flickering in her orbs as she wrapped her tail neatly around her paws.

"Ah, Madame," Roy began, turning his gaze from Déjà and smiling as he reached into his coat.

Madame Christmas glanced back, her eyes curious as Roy set down a piece of white paper in front of her.

"Fix me up something special."

* * *

><p>"I miss my cats." I sighed, looking down at the ground forlornly, imagining the sight of black and ginger fur.<p>

"You sound like a sad old lady with no life." Greed commented blandly, turning his head to cast me a glance.

"Shut up..." I mumbled, rubbing my neck and sighing once more. "They were awesome cats..."

"Right." He drawled, striding forward as we pasted a few doors.

Greed had heeded my request, and we were now aimlessly wandering about the Central HQ. Few soldiers passed by this floor and they would always flash Greed respectful, but rather fearful looks before hurrying on their way, completely ignoring me.

Then again, they couldn't _see _me to begin with...

"I'm hungry!" A voice up ahead whined and I blinked, recognizing the familiar pitch.

"Isn't that..." I trailed off as another familiar voice piped up, causing me to twitch.

"You say that every five minutes, Gluttony." Alacrity sighed.

Greed's face was blank as he passed by a room, the door flung lazily open to allow anyone to catch a glimpse of the inhabitants inside.

As I took a step by I halted, unsure of what to make at the sight before me.

Gluttony was happily munching on a sandwich, a large plate of the foods stacked up in a pyramid as he hungrily devoured one after another.

But the sight of the giant homunculus eating wasn't what caught my attention.

Red eyes watched the shorter homunculus fondly, Alacrity rested her head against her propped up hand as she stared at her fellow comrade. I blinked in a mixture of shock and amazement, unable to comprehend the sight before me.

Alacrity looked _nice_.

A small smile was on her lips as she made idle chat with Gluttony, a warm air surrounded the killing machines, as if they were a normal set of brother and sister, having a decent _conversation_.

Like a family.

A really screwed up, bad guy family.

"Stop spoiling him." Envy growled, walking in from the other corner of the room. "You treat him nice like that and he'll end up being too soft on the humans!"

"Ah, you're just jealous." Alacrity yawned, waving her hand offhandedly at the other sin. "Right, Gluttony?"

Gluttony nodded his head, stuffing his mouth with more sandwiches.

"What was that, _Zeal_?" Envy taunted and Alacrity twitched, glaring up at the spiky haired male. "If anything, _you're _the jealous one. Looking like the sacrifice, tsk, tsk."

"I don't want to hear that from the guy who tries to look like the humans he hates." Alacrity shot back and Envy scowled, slamming his fist down on her head.

"The hell was that for?"

"For being annoying."

"Jerk!"

"Brat!"

I pried my eyes away from the scene and shook my head. Rubbing the bridge of my nose and blinking at the ground before me, rather baffled.

They were the enemy, monsters, not human. And yet...yet...

_They seemed so human._

The thought of such a possibility caused me to halt in my tracks, and I glanced back towards the room.

_A perfectly disturbed family._

Family.

Home.

I froze, eyes widened in realization. I can't believe I hadn't realized this before; it was right there, my one and only lead!

"Greed!" I exclaimed, tackling the man from behind.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed, glancing back to me in surprise and annoyance. "What the hell's gotten into you?"

"I need you to do me a favor!" I continued, excitement bubbling up from under my skin.

"Another one?" He groaned, sitting up and looking at me weirdly. "What's gotten into you?"

"I figured out a lead!" I explained, "I know what I need to do! I know how I can learn more about what's going on with me!"

The look on his face clearly said just get to the point and I swallowed the growing anticipation and grinned, eyes alight.

"I need to go back to my hometown."

"...what?"

"I need to go back to Chestern!" I repeated, "That's where I woke up like this – I can't believe I haven't thought of it before! I can go back and retrace my steps, figure out exactly what happened!"

"One flaw in your newly developed plan." Greed pointed out and I blinked, halting in my adrenaline rush.

"What?" I questioned and he smirked, looking at me almost smugly.

"How do you expect to get there?" He questioned and I blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"By train? It's not to far from here..." I answered and his smirk widened.

"And who'll be taking you?" He prodded and I looked at him curiously.

"You."

"There." Greed smirked, "And why, would I take you, hmm? What's in it for me? I can keep you here, no harm in doing so."

I blinked, my mouth slightly agape. He wouldn't...no he _would_. This was the personification of greed we were talking about; an act like this shouldn't surprise me.

I bit my lip, frowning in thought. What could I offer that he would want?

Something clicked and I clenched my fists, racking my brain and realizing this was the only way to catch his attention. Even if I was _so _going to regret this on a later date.

"See?" He offered, shrugging his shoulders. "You've got nothing, sweetheart. So why don't we go back to the room and –"

"I'll be your possession!"

"Huh?" Greed looked to me in disbelief, confusion written over his face.

"I'll be your possession." I repeated, nearly gagging at the words. "If you take me back to my hometown, I'll be your possession."

Greed's confusion faded and he leaned forward, eyes glimmering. "Newsflash, sweetheart. You already _are _my possession, so that's an invalid offer."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, meeting his gaze with my own and replying. "Willingly. Instead of fighting you, I'll listen to you and do whatever you want me too. If you take me to my hometown and help me out, I'll be your possession _willingly_."

Greed blinked, registering my offer into his head and a light chuckle escaped his lips, turning into a full out laugh. I watched him warily as he suddenly leaned forward, his face extremely close to my own as a smirk touched his lips, and his eyes glimmered.

"Deal." He whispered, standing up and rolling his shoulders. "Not bad, sweetheart."

"So you'll take me?" I questioned, standing up and looking to him, hope fluttering in my chest.

"Sure." Greed smirked, as if entertained by this whole prospect, "I'll take you. But you better keep your end of the deal."

"I'm a person of my word." I repeated, my voice level as I stared straight into the alluring orbs.

"Good." Greed nodded, turning around and beginning to walk again, "Because this time, I'm not going to let you off so easy."

_I'm screwed._

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: What If...Ghosty Was a Model<strong>

Trees shaded the towering area, framing the forest scenery with a gentle slope. The lush grass twisted and waved with the gentle breeze blowing across the meadow field. Flowers gently leaned in to the wind's caress, petals fluttering with soft sounds.

Ginger hair like that of an orange mixed with the setting sun framed a lightly pale face, a slight tan not to notable as she leaned her head against her arm, looking straight ahead. Her eyes were half lidded, shielding orbs like ripe apples and giving off an alluring look.

Her mouth was but slightly twitched upwards in a smirk, her other hand outstretching forwards. Her fingers curled slightly in a 'come hither' gesture as she blinked, looking up mischievously.

"And cut!"

Lights flashed on and Ghosty blinked, yawning as she rolled her shoulders and stood up. Two workers handed her a bottle of milk and dabbed at her face, muttering words of praise to the young girl.

"Another fantastic shoot, Ghosty!" The director cried happily, "Go take a rest now, we have one more shoot later and then you're free!"

"Ghosty we love you!" The chorus screamed from outside the steel doors of the shooting auditorium and Ghosty smiled nervously, knowing full well what awaited her outside those metal doors, keeping raving fans from barging in.

"Thanks," Ghosty smiled, causing the two workmen near her to blush. "I'll be in my room, call me if I'm needed."

The gingerette quietly shut the door to her dressing room and sighed in relief, wiping the light sweat that had started as she walked over to plop down onto the lush couch.

"What a day..." She groaned, blindly reaching over to the coffee table standing diligently by the couch's side as she gripped a paper magazine.

Apple red orbs flickered upwards as she brought the magazine _"Amestris Weekly"_ to her gaze. She stared at the equally bright apple orbs reflecting the front page cover, her newest shoot featuring her enjoying an ice cream sundae, the fashion store's newest design advertised with her wearing the simple outfit.

Ah, the life of a model was hard.

She had shoot after shoot, meeting after meeting, it took months of pestering her manager just to lighten up the week's load, especially with fans raving to know her true name, besides the simple stage appearance of, 'Ghosty'.

Ghosty boredly looked through the rest of the magazine, several pictures and articles about the gingerette and her latest shoots, as well as possible scandals, and maybe even love interest.

"Hah." She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Like I'd ever hook up with some snotty actor, he's old enough to be my dad." Ghosty quickly flipped the page adorning the raven haired actor with 'dreamy as the night' eyes.

She skimmed through the rest of the magazine lazily, skipping a few pages about some hit singer, apparently some foreign teenager from the east.

"Nothing good." Ghosty sighed, rubbing her eyes as she dropped the magazine back on the table and sat up. "Maybe I can catch a power nap..."

As she stretched her arms upwards in an attempt to relax the muscles, she blinked, something having caught her eyes that threw the entire room out of proportion.

There, sitting on the table before her mirror, was a beautifully arranged bouquet of flowers. Raging from roses to lilies, all the way to simple daisies, flowers of all kinds were fit into the large bundle, wrapped neatly with a dark red ribbon.

Her eye twitched and she swallowed a lump in her throat, her face growing pale as she slowly inched towards the flower bundle. Her hand stretched outwards hesitantly, as if the bundle would snap up and chase her around the room.

Assuming who it had come from, that was very well possible.

She snatched the white card resting beside it and backed a few steps away, flashing the bouquet a wary look before opening up the card and reading its contents.

_To my beautiful,_

_Your beauty has managed to once again stun me. I've seen the latest of your issues and I am eagerly looking forward to meeting again. Hopefully soon, when you are not busy, and continuously shooting down my requests, but I know you are only playing hard to get, and that makes my love for you swell as large as this bouquet of flowers. Stay beautiful~_

_Love,_

_Ling Yao_

Ghosty's eye twitched as she looked from the flowers to the card and sweat dropped, having feared, but expecting such an attempt from the latest pop sensation.

The girl grumble under her breath as she grabbed the large bundle and held it above the trash can. Her eyes paused a moment on a simple white rose hidden deep within the bundle of extravagant flowers, forgotten.

Carefully, she reached in and plucked the small flower from the bundle, letting the rest fall into the trash as she took a seat in her swivel chair and glanced around the room, wondering if anyone had seen this act.

Ghosty held the small rose to her nose and inhaled gently, smiling softly at the pleasant smell and grabbing a nearby water bottle, she unscrewed the cap and plopped the rose in, admiring its humble beauty.

She wasn't _that _cold.

A knock on the door caused her to jump. Looking up she answered with a quiet, "Come in." And a crewman stood at her door, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Can I help you?" Ghosty questioned, a light smile on her lip sand the man blinked holding out a long, yet elegant red rose with a crimson card attached. "This arrived just now addressed to you."

Ghosty blinked, taking the flower and mumbling thanks to the blushing crewman as she plopped back down on her chair, opening up the card.

_Kitten,_

_You shouldn't be so cruel. Why not visit sometime? My table's always open for you._

_Love,_

_The Avaricious._

Ghosty's eye twitched and she sighed, rubbing her head and grumbling incoherently.

Oh yes, the life of a model was hard indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: What If...Alphonse was a Pet Store Owner?<strong>

A bell jingled upon the opening of the front entrance door, a blonde boy standing behind a counter perked up and glanced towards the opening, a smile on his face.

"Welcome!" Alphonse greeted, returning the small smile of the ginger entering the small store. "May I help you with anything today?"

"I'm looking for a nice pet." The ginger replied, gazing around the shop curiously, "What've you got?"

"If you'll just follow me back here..." Alphonse began happily, walking over to the back isle and gesturing to a few pens, holding small guinea pigs and hamsters. "We've got a ton of small creatures, if you're into the soft and fluffy."

Ghosty admired the small animals, smiling softly. "I think I'll pass, what else have you got?"

"Over here, we have some well trained dogs, ranging from two years to younger." Alphonse continued, a flurry of puppies running up to the side of the gate as they fought for the humans' attention.

"Cute..." Ghosty murmured, smiling widely, "May I see the white one? The one with a black patch."

Alphonse nodded and picked up the panting puppy, holding it out to the girl. "Isn't he precious?"

"Very." Ghosty agreed, snuggling the puppy, "I'll take this one."

Alphonse smiled, walking up to the cash register and punching in the buttons. "That'll be..."

Ghosty paused from getting her wallet and glanced up at the boy, noticing that he was staring very intently at the cash register, his fingers trembling.

"Are you okay?" Ghosty questioned and Alphonse nodded stiffly, smiling.

"I-It's nothing. That'll be t-t-t-t-t-thirty...d-d-d –" The boy seemed unable to finish his statement and Ghosty raised an eyebrow.

"Um, are you alright?" She questioned once more and Alphonse paled, gripping his hands tightly.

"O-Of course! It's j-just sad to see the l-l-little guy g-go..." He looked fondly at the puppy and bit his bottom lip.

"Oh, understandable." Ghosty smiled.

"I mean, I have had him since he was born."

"Really?"

"And we've become really good friends..."

"Aw..."

"It would be a shame to see him go..."

"..."

"I mean, after taking care of him for so long, it just breaks my heart..."

Ghosty sweat dropped and held the puppy out to the depressed looking boy. "I think I'll look somewhere else."

"Thank you so much!" Alphonse cried, grabbing the puppy and spinning him around eagerly. "Hahahaha~"

Ghosty blinked at the odd sparkles and flowers that surrounded the two and raised an eyebrow.

"You know, if you can't give them up, how are you going to run a pet store?"

...

...

...

"I'm a failure..." Alphonse mumbled, wrapping his arms around his knees in a corner. "An absolute failure..."

"Y-You're not bad! H-Hey, don't be sad, I'm sure you can find a different job that...suites your tastes." Ghosty offered, patting the boy on the back.

"Like what?"

"You could run an adoption center!"

"What's that?" Alphonse questioned, perking up and Ghosty grinned.

"You help save animals!"

"Really?" Alphonse questioned, his eyes growing bright.

"Yup! And then you help them find loving homes!"

...

...

"I'm hopeless!" Alphonse cried, returning to his corner.

"H-Hey..."

* * *

><p><strong>-looks around- Man, I would have gotten this up much sooner, but I always get so sidetracked when I'm typing.<strong>

**Tailsdoll123: Haha, it doesn't sound stupid, I forget how my own characters look all the time! XD Hopefully the omake described her enough? Thanks for reviewing!**

**FireDragonX23: Kufufu, you'll have to read on to find out! :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**NamineNasha: Yeah, I miss writing Ling too. I only get to see him in specials since its Greed's time to shine right now... Melons and Ghosty's just don't mix. –shakes head- Thanks for reviewing!**

**Musiclover1072: This is me when I saw your review! (/^-^)/ I hope this was enough Greed moment for ya! We'll be seeing a lot more of him, so don't fret! :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**LadyKebechet: Yay! (Inserts yells/shouts of happiness) I love seeing your reviews! :D Hmm, sorta I suppose, since they're about to go back to her home. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nadzuke eno mono: Haha, that's just Ghosty~ I do too, but he died...T-T Thanks for the review!**

**Wapahani raiders: Soon my fellow fanfictioner, soon~ (evil look) You know, I'm not to sure. I've contemplated the idea, I could end this story in a smooth motion and have an epilogue, but I'm not to sure about a sequel, I have an idea, but thinking about whether or not I want one. What would you like? Thanks for reviewing!**

**WhiteTiger BlackWolf: You poor, poor, soul. Thanks! I promise to update "Lost and Found" soon! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Spot'sGalFrom1899: Thanks! I'll be updating that one soon too, maybe tomorrow if I get the chance. Thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Realm Triforce: Could it be? Haha, I hope it is! I do my best~ Soonish I guess, you'll just have to sit back and wait! :D Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: It was a thought, even though he may not show it, I bet you he's one giant softie! I actually like watermelons, they're one of my favorite fruits! :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru: ...LAWLS. Your review made me laugh. XD THANK YOU FOR THINKING MY CHAPTAH WAS BEAST! You're awesome. :D Thanks for the review!**

**Merciless Eyes: I had a feeling it was you! XD You seem to like changing your name around, haha. Ri-chan, huh? I like it! :D I know how you feel, my mom's always wondering if I'm actually here or in la-la land. –shakes head- Silly mothers...gotta love them. I'm glad you liked it! I'll be updating that one, and hopefully Opposites again soon! Night lovers/people who stay up at one A.M in the morning/FMA lovers unite! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kuroki Katsumi: I like the sound of your username! For some reason its fun to say. Kuroki Katsumi... Kuroki Katsumi~ Haha, that's cool! I'm sorry for not having updated lately! I know how that feels, sometimes I'm typing a review and halfway my phone shuts down. -_- Oh, and here's that Alphonse plushie! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Seri3991: Thanks! I do my best~ Yeah; I noticed that too, since most writers create such amazing anime _males_, not too many male Ocs around here...less its yaoi, which seems to be everywhere... A little bit of half and half, I have the basic idea set out, and I kind of wing it at some parts, but as I go along the story finally hit me as I wanted it, so I've got it planned out now! Thanks, and thanks for the review!**

**Kiterious: Aw, shucks. Did you rally like this story that much? –sparkly eyes- YOU'RE AWESOMESAUCE MY FELLOW FANFICTIONER. My story isn't worthy of such amazing praise! Thanks, I've seen plenty of fics with new alchemists and fans falling from the sky, but I wondered what it would be like with something different. Haha, I'm glad you enjoy their romance escapades so much! XD This story is really fun to write and I love getting into her character. I would never leave you all on a hiatus! That'd be awful! I want to see this story to the end! Really? Do you live in Canada or come from there? Thank you so much for this kind, (and really long) review!**

**An Echo In Time: Haha, it's funny since Ghosty doesn't even know what they're saying to each other. XD Thanks for the review!**

**Baka Neko: That's so nice! I'm sure you're a great writer too, I'm not that good. :D Well thanks for this amazing review!**

**Okbrightstar: Not the demented palm tree! Anything but that! D: Thanks, I try my best to kind of slip her in there as if she was in the anime all along. Hah, everyone seems to be curious about those little tidbits, but rest assured, all will be answered in due time! Thanks for the review!**

**The Alchemy Goddess: Not yet! I don't want to have to go through the pain of watching the scene and writing it down just yet...-sniffles- Aw, really? I'm glad she isn't mary-sue to you! :D I'll be sure to put her name into careful consideration~ Thanks for the review!**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians: It is, isn't it? So close, but so far away~ Thanks for the review!**

**Hatsune Miku 4 ever:...my god are you okay? 27 times... Haha, thanks for the review!**

**Chibi-tan: Aw, thanks, and thanks for the review!**

**Animefreak653: Hah! I'm looking out my window right now and I see no one! Haha, but thanks for the review!**

**NinjaChipmunk: Thanks! Haha, and thanks for the review!**

**Thanks to you all for being so awesome, and supporting this story! You guys all rock! And now, I ask you once again, to REVIEW!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	21. MESSAGE In a Bottle

**Only one month till school starts...NOOOOOOO~ TIME, WHY MUST THOU GO BY SO FASTITH?**

**-sobs about lost summer in the corner of room-**

**I do not own FMAB.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Eighteen: MESSAGE In a Bottle**

* * *

><p><em>Ginger hair swished behind a figure as she strode forward.<em>

_Her head was held high, and her eyes were a blazing as she approached the building before her._

"_Alright, I've got this." She murmured, mentally charging herself up. "I've got this. I can do this. Just go right up and ask, nothing to be afraid about."_

_The gingerette halted gulping nervously as she fumbled to finish the last set of steps before standing face to face with a bored looking officer._

"_Can I help you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at the girl who smirked, nodding her head._

"_I want to become a State Alchemist!"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_Miss, are you stupid or something?" The man yawned, rolling his eyes as he adjusted his uniform. "You can't just go around and declare to be a State Alchemist; especially a woman such as you wouldn't do much in the force."_

_The gingerette raised an eyebrow and smirked, she blinked slowly, thick eyelashes, opening back up carefully as her eyes seemed to glow a moment. The man watched in confusion as she brought her hand up to her head, and snapped her fingers._

_The man blinked, seconds passed and nothing happened._

"_What was that supposed to be?" he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Look lady, I'm on an assigned post, and I have no time to be dealing with righteous females who think they're all that."_

_The gingerette's soft lips played up into a mischievous smile as she pointed to his head. The officer decked in blue blinked and touched his head, feeling something soft on top._

_...Petals?_

_Glancing upwards, without a doubt there was now a large daisy blooming at the top of his head. Smaller flowers began to pop up and blossom all around his uniform. The man's eyes widened and he instantly gripped the large flower and paled, attempting to yank it off._

_It wouldn't budge._

"_W-What is this?" he cried, looking frantic. "Get it off of my head! What the hell are you?"_

"_A soon-to-be State Alchemist." The gingerette smirked, tilting her chin upwards and cocking her head, eyes of every shade of blue imaginable glimmering with a challenge. "Now, would you mind taking me to the guy who runs this whole process? I'd like to have a word with him."_

* * *

><p>"Ah~ This is nice." I practically purred, leaning back into the wooden wall and sticking my feet out of the cart, feeling the wind whip by me in an almost pleasant sensation. "Way better than that cramped up wannabe jail cell..."<p>

"You're freakishly happy." Greed commented, crossing his arms as he leaned back into the wall farther back in the cart. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"We're going back home~" I said cheerfully, whipping my head around, eyes sparkling. "How can I not be happy about that? Home! I loved that town, and I finally get to see it again after all these years!"

"How long have you been gone?" Greed questioned, raising an eyebrow with a slightly weirded out look on his face.

"'Bout a year or so." I answered, humming softly as the wind caressed my face with its calming hand. "My dad moved away with me in tow because my mom died, and he thought it be good for a fresh start."

"That's not long." Greed scoffed.

"To me it was years." I murmured, watching the rolling hills and trees flash by without a second's notice. "I'm just glad I can finally see it again."

Greed was silent for a moment, but I could feel his stare on the back of my head. It was unsettling to say the least, but nothing could put much of a damper in my mood. I was going _home_!

"Just don't forget your end of the deal, sweetheart. Once this is done and over with, I do intend to collect my reward."

Okay, maybe something _could_ ruin my mood.

"Right." I sighed, looking down at the fast moving tracks below the train cart. "Forgot about that."

The cargo cart we were 'occupying' was halfway empty, filled with boxes and a small section in the corner with fence, containing several sheep. The fluffy white animals 'baaa'ed harshly at Greed's presence, and flipped out slightly upon noticing I was here.

I'm starting to think that animals can see me, maybe something to do with all that sixth sense mumbo jumbo. It would make sense as to why Déjà and Gilbert could see me.

"Stupid animals." Greed muttered as another one snapped at his sleeve. "All you're good for is making clothes, so shut up before I make some lamb stew."

The sheep's baaing reached a higher pitch and I flashed him an irritated glance, cooing softly at a small black lamb. "Aw, there's nothing to be afraid of cutie. That big ball of black over there is just a big fat meanie."

Greed's eyes glinted with obvious annoyance at the siding in this case and he huffed, leaning back against the wall.

"Little minx." he cursed, glaring at me with unrefined annoyance. "Don't let yourself get to carried away now, sweetheart. You're forgetting who's going to be getting the better end of the deal here."

I felt the pride that had built up shatter and I grumbled under my breath, muttering something about 'stupid homunculi' and 'greedy bastards.'

There was once more a peaceful silence, and I found myself smiling once again. My feet hung precariously over the edge of the cargo truck, but there wasn't much to worry about, for one, if I _did _fall out, I'd be sent right back.

Speaking of which... I glanced backwards, noting that Greed's eyes were shut in a nap-like appearance; the small key glinted in the waning sun standing tall amongst the clouds. I bit my bottom lip, wondering how on earth I'd be able to snatch that from him.

"You know, if you want to sit down next to me, I don't mind. No need to stare at me so longingly, sweetheart." Greed popped an eye open and smirked at me, causing me to flash him a deadpan look before shaking my head.

"In your dreams."

"Aw, what happened to that good mood earlier? Come on, you might as well get used to it. Since you're going to be so much more _willing _once we're done with all of this." Greed taunted, his smirk wide and proud.

When didn't he ever smirk?

_When he found out._

I blinked, touching my forehead and gazing back out onto the rolling hills of lush green and shaking my head softly. Something didn't sit right with me, it hadn't since we 'unknowingly' boarded the train headed steadfast to Chestern. I had shoved it off as upcoming dread, but there was something else. Like there was something I wouldn't like what lay before me.

It was unsettling, but it was strong. And instincts usually were never wrong, that's why I acted on them so often.

"Why not tell me a bit about this place?" Greed questioned, and I jumped at the nearness of his voice. Glancing downwards, I realized that his head was dangerously close to my lap. His hands were behind his head and his eyes were closed, but the expression on his face vaguely made me think of a child trying to get something out of his parents without directly asking.

I contemplated brushing him off, but when my eyes latched onto the new change of scenery, rolling meadows filled with flowers of all sorts, a small smile touched my lips.

"It's a peaceful place." I began slowly, watching the flowers and meadows roll on past. "Not to big, but not too small, it's just right. A bit of a countryside area I suppose, not to far from Rush Valley. The buildings there are small, and the tallest thing there...I think it's a central building, I can't put my finger on what it was called...'bout four stories or so."

Movement was heard and I tensed when a head had moved to my lap. My fingers twitched, and I thought for a moment about what would happen if I just shoved him right off. Cocky jerk.

No, Ghosty! Don't let him ruin your mood!

I sighed and felt a flicker of annoyance when a smug smirk touched his lips at my cooperation. The steady need to shove him off pulsed through my veins but I held myself back and concentrated on the flowers.

"It isn't to up-to-date with things going on, but we are always aware if there's something up with the country. We prefer not to get involved with politics, considering what's been going on in Amestris, what with the Ishval war and now what's going on in Liore."

Greed yawned and I flashed him an irritated look, continuing on with my explanation, "There are tons of plants and trees, small forests sort of sheltering the place. We have one food store, a few clothing stores, one doctor's office...What else were there? Oh! And every so often, we hold this really grand festival." I found myself smiling at the thought of the colorful lights, the laughter, the cheer.

"It's really big, people from all over come to our town. It's basically this huge celebration of just...being _alive_. Things get crazy, I'm serious, and it's just..._amazing_. I loved it every year I would go, there was always something new added to the mix, and it never got old. People would be dancing, having fun, it's..."

I found myself struggling for a word to describe the whole town; nothing came to mind, and nothing seemed grand enough to describe my place of birth, my _land._

"People know everyone there. Whenever someone moves in, they're always stalk piled up with pies or homemade goods neighbors made. I remember this one time, a couple moved in, and they were so distant. But a neighbor of mine, what was her name? ...Lila! Lila, she always left gifts at their door until they finally started talking to everyone.

"People from Chestern, we're persistent. There's this old saying that goes around, '_You aren't a Chesterner unless you have a shell as hard as a chestnut.' _I used to love that saying. I'd use it to get me out of trouble whenever I was causing mischief around town. Even if it is sort of cheesy."

Without having realized it, my hands had made their way to something soft and silky.

"We get lots of rain sometimes too, though people love to go out and dance around in it. It's hilarious, the whole town would end up sick the next day, but not one person would regret having fun." My eyes softened and I paused a moment, "We get bad times too, there's rarely ever any crime, but sometimes, bad news hits. But what I love, is that if one person gets hit, the whole town gets hit. No one let's anyone brave through it alone."

I grinned, running my hands through something soft, "We're just a bunch of busybodies I guess. We can never leave anyone alone. Chestern...that place is just so...so much like..." I frowned, unable to describe it.

"Home."

I blinked, glancing down at Greed who was watching me intently; ensnaring amethyst orbs trapped my own orbs. "Home." he repeated. "It sounds like home."

"Yeah..." I agreed, unable to look away from his eyes. "Just like home..."

_But you have more then one, don't you?_

"When you say you'll hold up your end of the deal, boy do you mean it." Greed commented and I blinked, halting my finger movements and looking at him in confusion.

"What?"

He smirked, and I glanced down. To my horror, my hands had been caressing the soft black tresses that were splayed about on my lap and I felt something hot hit my face. Looking up, I glanced at the sun, only to see it carefully shaded by the clouds.

It was the sun wasn't it?

"Ah, shut it." I snapped, feeling my face grow hot and shoving his head off my lap and scooting to the side. "There, you know a bit about my place. Now go sleep with the sheep or something."

Greed let out a bark of laughter and I whipped around, glaring at him accusingly. "What? What's so funny?"

"You, sweetheart." he took a deep breath and shook his head. "I should've known. Oh, this is too good."

"What?" I questioned, feeling offended.

"You're too cute." He answered flatly and I blinked, mouth slightly agape.

"...excuse me?"

"Look at you!" he cried, a smirk plastered to his lips. "You don't even realize it do you? Oh, this is going to be so much fun."

"...you're bipolar aren't you?"

* * *

><p>"Welcome to your new home...I guess." Roy offered, opening up the door to his apartment home as the ginger she-cat strolled in, looking around curiously. "You don't plan on staying long do you?"<p>

Déjà simply flicked her ears at the man and hopped onto his couch, looking around at the rather vacant space and shaking her head slightly.

"What?" Roy questioned, noting her look of disapproval. "I like it like this."

Déjà gave him a blank look and yawned, stretching out his couch and purring softly, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"And I'm talking to a cat." Roy sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and frowning. "I'll be taking a shower if you need anything."

Déjà watched as the ebony haired man disappeared from view before her eyes softened and she hopped down from the couch. Her ears twitched at the sound of water running and she strolled over to nearby bookshelf.

Roy's house in general lacked much decoration, not much adorned his living room and it had a distant air in it.

Dare she say, it almost seemed...

_Empty_.

Rolling her shoulders, she leapt onto the first shelf. A purr of satisfaction left her lips as she made the jump with ease, being a cat had its advantages after all.

The items adorning the bookshelf were none of worthy notice, much to her displeasure; save for the few flower vases that were placed here and there around the room. That scored a few points with her for an attempt of a homey air.

Minutes passed and nothing caught her eye, with a sigh, she contemplated hopping onto the next shelf. If there wasn't much, what point was there?

By some unknown force, she hopped the last shelf and looked about, eyes locking on something in the far corner, as if purposely hidden from view.

Déjà looked towards it curiously, pawing at the box she unsheathed her claws and gripped it tightly, pulling it towards her with a mighty heave.

Of course, the action had its consequences.

With a startled yowl, Déjà was sent backwards as the box toppled over the side of the shelf. Cat-like reflexes called for her to flip in midair and land safely on her paws. The box was none to lucky and hit the floor with a jarring thud.

Déjà flinched, looking around to see if Roy had come to check the noise. With no sight of the male, the feline made her way towards the box, the lid propped open and its contents spilled about.

Letters.

That was all Déjà could see.

Letters scattered the floor and littered the box, neat hand print on the front and decorated this way and that.

The cat froze a moment, reaching out hesitantly and pulling one of the letters towards herself. With deliberate slowness, she brushed aside some dust on the paper and froze at the name written neatly in black ink.

Her whiskers twitched and her eyes softened with a slight sadness as she gazed down at the open envelope, her ears flopped down on either side of her head.

_After all these years._

Déjà shuffled under the box and managed to lift it upright, and sure enough, more letters were stacked inside. The different dates and notes made her flew her paws and shoot her gaze downwards.

_What a fool._

"What...? Ah, darn it. I'm gone for a few minutes and you've already managed to knock something down." Roy sighed, rubbing his eyes and Déjà glanced upwards, blinking at the towel clad man with steam radiating off his nicely toned body.

Déjà's blue eyes widened and she shuffled her paws in embarrassment, letting out a small 'mew' and flicking her ears nervously. Roy blinked at the cat and sighed, walking over and bending down, as he gathered the letters up in a messy heap.

His eyes trailed over the contents and the taller man froze, his fingers twitching as he gripped the letters tightly. Déjà's flicked her ears as Roy's eyes darkened with an almost bitter sadness as he ran his fingers over the paper and sighed.

The feline watched with wide eyes as he scooped the rest of the letters and put them back with a gentle touch, as if a single misplaced movement would shred them apart. Carefully closing the box, he stood up and placed it on the top shelf, gazing at it for a few minutes before sitting down on the couch. Roy rubbed his face and gazed down on the floor, a nostalgic emotion coating his face.

Déjà mewed softly, rubbing against his legs and Roy blinked, as if startled from a daze and quietly patted the cat on her head, Déjà eyeing him nervously.

"...I've got somewhere I need to visit, so let's get going."

* * *

><p>"Home!" I exclaimed, shooting out of the cart and not even minding that I had phased through the wooden cart doors. "Home! I'm home!"<p>

"Congratulations." Greed said flatly, strolling out of the cart with his hands in his pockets. "Now what?"

"Now," I began, grinning widely as I took in the forest scenery before me with a soft fondness, "we head into the good ol' town of Chestern and find out just exactly is going on with me."

Greed looked around at the area with a lank expression, the look on his face showing he was not at all impressed by the scenery that I had so looked forward too. "Seems pretty country-central."

"Then I guess that makes me one of the countryside folk." I mocked, rolling my eyes as I trudged along the ever familiar path. "Come on, the walk isn't long. The town should pop up right over that hill."

As my feet hit the ground, the wind blew through my hair with a slight whistle. It was almost as if it were welcoming me back. A smile touched my lips and I sighed in relief, I was glad to be back.

When I had left, I had been heart broken. But it had seemed the easiest way to make my dad happy, so what else could I do? The clear air rushed through me, the sounds of hammers and chatter ringing out down below.

My foot hit the final step and I looked up, a wide smile on my face.

A slightly crooked sign hung across two wooden poles, holding the rickety looking thing up. The words 'Chestern' painted and chipped away, faded. Houses and buildings lined up the surrounding town, people were walking this way and that, markets and fruit stands up and tall.

The bustling noises reached my ears and I felt a warm feeling envelope my chest.

_Home_.

"Looks kind of shabby." Greed commented blandly, crossing his arms across his chest as he strode forward, looking left and right. "Surprised it hasn't been wiped off the map."

"Hey, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." I scowled, taking offense for my hometown. "This place is great! And it looks like everyone's getting ready for the upcoming festival."

"Yeah, yeah." Greed yawned, looking bored. "So where do we start? I want to get back as soon as possible."

"..."

"...you have no idea where to start, do you?" Greed deadpan and I flinched, looking back at him with a glare.

"Yes I do! You didn't think I came here without a plan, did you?" I laughed, shaking my head. "I know just where to start."

"Then where?"

...

...

...

"Okay, okay, I didn't think this _entirely _through." I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck. "Hell, I'm surprised you even agreed to take me."

"You offered up a nice bargain." Greed smirked, leaning forward and smirking as I tensed. "I can't wait to get back to Central and see just what _willing _means."

Some part of me shuddered at the thought, and I quickly delved into my mind for possible links. Where would be the best place to start?

_Home_.

"To my house!" I exclaimed, flinching when his face had moved a few inches closer. "We'll check out my place first, my dad should be there."

I whipped around, ignoring the confused look on Greed's face and slightly rushing through the streets. The memory of the path that would lead me to the small home located a little farther off flew through my mind.

And as my feet hit the ground, I failed to realize one small, minor detail in my reason for going back home.

As the cluster of buildings began tot clear, the hillsides began to change to a more green landscape. Trees dotted the pathways, and a dirt road was my lead to the house waiting just a few feet away.

I skidded to a halt and took a deep breath, eyeing the building before me with an emotion I couldn't identify.

The home itself was slightly larger than small. Two windows dotted the front, a white door serving as the opening, the paint slightly chipped at the houses walls. A front porch met my next step and the wooden floorboards creaked with age. A grin touching my lips at the familiar squeak.

I really was home. This was almost too hard to believe.

"A shabby house to go with a shabby lifestyle." Greed stated calmly, causing me to jump in surprise at the sudden nearness of his voice. "Why did I expect something like this to be where _you _would come from?"

"Is that a compliment?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at him. Greed merely smirked, flashing me a mischievous gleam in the ensnaring orbs. "If you think that's a compliment, I could show you –"

"Nevermind." I said flatly, rolling my eyes as I gripped the rusty doorknob. "Let's just see if I can find what I came here for."

"_What did you come here for?"_

Without another thought, I twisted the door and shoved it open. It creaked to the side with a rusty squeak and I blinked, surprised that it hadn't been locked. I quickly remember the last time I had been here must have been when I first met Ling.

"Hello?" My voice echoed throughout the dusty room, the house only lightened by the sunlight streaming through the various windows. "Anyone?"

A shadow casted itself over my own and Greed peered inside the home, his eyes flickering this way and that. "There's no one here. Hasn't been anyone for quite some time."

"Well, I have been away for about a year." I murmured, looking around I frowned slightly. "But something feels a little off, doesn't it?"

"Don't know what you're talking about it." Greed answered simply, looking around the house. "Who'd you live here with?"

"My mom and dad." I answered, "They worked at a bakery down in town, but my mom died in an accident awhile back, so we moved to this town called Dublith for a fresh start."

When I glanced back to Greed, I noticed that his back stiffened like that of an iron rod for a moment. An odd expression crossed his features, but was gone before I could attempt to figure it out.

"Then why didn't you start with Dublith?" Greed questioned.

"That's where the blank comes in." I said quietly, "But my memories of this place a so vivid, it seemed like the best start for a possible lead on what could have happened before I went back. I only remember a small bit from Dublith."

Images of the group of people from the bar flashed through and I clenched my teeth, gently pushing them away for a little while.

_I'll come back to you. _I promised. _I'll remember you all, but right now, there's something else I'm looking for._

I gripped the railing to the stairs and walked upwards carefully, eyes trailing over to the wall, only to find it empty and blank, the cream paint chipping. The dull thud began to pound a little harder, and I took a deep breath, my feet reaching the final step as ii turned and stopped before a white door.

I heard the sound of footsteps downstairs, figuring the Greed was looking about downstairs. I gripped the doorknob and shoved the door open.

Light streamed into a bare room, a simple bed frame and mattress stood off into the corner. Dust particles inhabited the long forgotten room and dirtied the pale blue walls. An empty closet stood off to the side, as well as a few other pieces of furnishing, to large to have been brought back in the move.

Otherwise, there was nothing.

Dread crept in on me like a slithering snake and I shoved it aside, stepping into the room I quickly examined all of its contents. True enough, the room had been practically stripped of any possible belongings that would bring a note of familiarity, everything having been packed away and shipped off to Dublith, along with the rest of me.

"I must have met Ling in Dublith." I murmured, shutting my eyes as I tried to picture the morning in my head once more. "I went about like a normal day...but why did I run to a different house? Shouldn't my dad have been living with me?"

"_So many pieces, but where do they all go?" _Truth giggled, invading my mind with that air of distortion that was always nearby. _"You have all these thoughts, memories, beliefs; you just can't add it all together. How frustrating it must be!"_

'Why don't you try it out?' I thought bitterly, 'See how you like to be left with a gigantic blank.'

"_An interesting thought, but I find it much more amusing to watch you. You have no clue, do you? I hope you realize that I'm not fully responsible for this mess you're in. I'm merely involved, and if anything, I'm _helping _you."_

"You're doing a fine job at it." I muttered darkly, stepping out of the room and shuffling into the next, the one I knew would be my parents. "Everything you've done for me so far just left me even more confused."

"_Confused? That's merely how you interpret it. Play a little longer, my misplaced soul. Let a few more pieces come into play, and then, will things finally make sense."_

A sharp pain stabbed through my head and I gripped the wall for support, panting heavily as the voice faded, leaving me with the dull throb and an even more confused mess.

I took a deep breath, stepping into the room as I rubbed my head gingerly. An empty bed frame, was standing propped up in the middle of the room. Its appearance was not much different than my own. I frowned, the dread in the shape of a snake having finally crept up on me and struck.

There was nothing in here either.

Aimlessly, I made my way towards the closet in the corner of the room. I jerked open the door and sighed, realizing there was nothing here worth anytime either.

Before I could shut the door, something rattled and I blinked as the top shelf slumped forward. My eyes widened and a hand grasped my shoulder, jerking me backwards as the shelf collapsed and shattered in a heap of dusted wood to the floor. Splinters shot outwards and I flinched as they both pricked and shot through my nonexistent skin.

"Damn, you're a lot more trouble than you're worth." Greed muttered, his arms wrapped around my shoulders from having pulled me back. "I should have just let that thing fall right on top of you."

"Gee, thanks." I growled, shifting his hands off of my shoulder and looking back. "You got hit..."

Greed blinked, touching his cheek, a splinter was jutting out. He glanced down and gripped the small shard, pulling it out and a red light flickered with electricity before fading away. Soon enough, the cut was gone, almost never having been there.

"You call that a hit?" Greed smirked, "Check yourself out, sweetheart."

I glanced downwards, several shards had pierced the skin, but they simply fell through my form and landed to floor as if they had caught on air. I blinked and rolled my shoulders, rubbing my arm lightly.

"That hurt..." I murmured and Greed leaned forward, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Want me to kiss that better?"

"I'd much rather have been hit with the falling shelf." I growled, scooting away and looking over the rubble. "You're gone for a year and the whole place starts falling apart. Then again, it was due for a bit of a makeover before I left..."

A small glimmer of light struck something metallic and I blinked, looking downwards and reaching forward as a small corner of blue peeked out from the rubble.

A box was in my grasp as I pulled it towards my lap, a metallic latch having been the item that caught onto the sun's light rays. I looked down at it curiously, having never seen such a thing before.

"A box." Greed stated, as more of a statement than a question. "Is that why you came here?"

"Maybe." I murmured, hope fluttering in my chest. I popped the metal latch and peered inside, my mind reeling.

The hope silently quieted down and I blinked at the vast amount of letters in the box. I raised and eyebrow and picked one up, in black ink, the word 'Rose' had been printed on it. I shuffled through the others, and blinked at the different names of flowers on each letter.

I frowned, lifting the lid t one envelope and opening up its contents.

Empty.

I sighed, shutting my eyes for a moment before closing the lid to the box and stuffing it back inside the rubble, my hands clenching silently at the sides.

"That's it then." Greed said simply, standing up with his hand sin his pockets. "There's nothing downstairs except for some furniture. I don't see the point in coming back here."

I took a deep breath and stood up; touching the side of my face I shut my eyes and opened them, looking back to Greed with a look of indifference on my face.

"Let's go find an inn; there should be one in the central area of town." I sighed, rolling my shoulders. "I think the dust is starting to get to me."

I ignored the feel of amethyst orbs watching my every movement and burning into my back as I stepped out of the room, leaving behind the faint hope I had for this relay point in my memories.

* * *

><p>I found myself staring blankly at the lake in front of me. My mind reeling.<p>

Greed had managed to 'convince' a _female _innkeeper into giving him a free night stay. What with the festival on its way tomorrow and what not, she had let it slide.

Poor sucker, doesn't know she just made a deal with the devil.

Then again, I tossed another pebble into the lake as the words of my own promise echoed throughout my mind. _I did the same thing_.

The small lake was but a few feet away from the inn, shrouded by the trees in the back; it kept me in limit with the necklaces ever changing distances. And gave me a good few feet away from the devil himself.

_Is he that bad?_

"Yes." I said flatly, tossing another pebble, frowning when this one slipped through my fingers and fell to the floor with a light _thud_.

I stared at the pebble, feeling a frown touch my lips. The feeling I had when I hadn't been able to help Lan Fan lightly snuck its way inside and I sighed, leaning flat against the soft grass.

I hadn't found much. That was for certain, and the snake-like dread was wrapping itself and making a nice home deep in the pit of my stomach. Maybe coming here hadn't been the best of ideas, what was I thinking?

_That you'd find it._

I bit my lip and stood up, trudging with half heartedness back towards the inn, my mind elsewhere as I phased through the wall and found my feet lifting off from the floor. My form passed through a few before I took a step forward, landing back down on the ground and putting my hand on the door leading to the room we were staying in.

I did not like what I saw.

I froze as I had phased through the wooden door, a mixture of emotions, disgust overriding them all as I nearly gagged at the sigh before me.

Greed had the busty brunette from the desk on the first floor pinned up against the wall, his lips trailing over her neck and her moans coming out loud and panty. If anything, she sounded like a dying cat in my opinion.

Poor lady, probably was dying, having to spend so much time with _him_.

Greed's eyes flickered to the side and he blinked at me, a smirk tugging at his lips at my look of disgust and his hands slithered upwards, making the girl moan louder.

Ew. Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew.

I put a hand over my eyes and willed myself upwards, feeling my body grow lighter as my form flittered upwards and let me land safely on the slanted roof. Safe and sound from any more horrific run-ins with the homunculus.

I did not need to see that.

I shuddered, rubbing my eyes in hopes of erasing the images from my mind. That was not a pleasant thing to see, not at all, no siree.

Seriously though, that was nasty.

There was a grunt and a loud screech and I flinched, looking down at the roof below me and shuddering at the thought of what was going on. If anything, my sympathy went to the poor tenants next door.

"Pervert." I muttered, lying back down on the roof in a slight daze. "And I'll have to deal with that when I get back..."

I looked up, the scenery before me and almost cliché moment. The stars were bright and gleaming with their diamond like glow. The sky provided an ink black canvas, the moon strutting out as if it owned the whole place, its milky white shine illuminating the area below.

"How depressing." I sighed, feeling myself go limp under the moon's beams. "This was all a waste of time."

"Giving up so easy?" A voice drawled and I flicked my gaze to meet smoldering orbs.

"Who said that?" I muttered, eyeing him carefully. "Didn't you have some stranger to be..._with_?"

"I know how to please a woman in record time, sweetheart." Greed grinned, his eyes flickering suggestively, "Why not come back down?"

"I don't think I could ever think of that room the same way again. Nor could I go into it." I shuddered, and Greed rolled his eyes, wiping his bangs aside and inhaling the sweet night air.

"What a peaceful place. It's pretty boring." Greed commented, and I cast him a glare, taking that as another offense to this town.

"I thought peaceful is good." I muttered, scooting a few inches away from him. "You stink."

"That's the smell of pleasure." Greed smirked, rolling his shoulders and groaning slightly as his muscles popped. "But it's not like you'd ever know what pleasure was."

"I know what pleasure can be!" I snapped, feeling as if he were treating me like a child. Greed's eyes instantly flickered my way, something glinting in them that seemed almost calculating.

"Oh yeah? Just how would you know that?" He questioned, and I blinked in surprise at the slight order of his tone.

"I've done things that are pleasurable before." I answered, crossing my arms haughtily and Greed's eyes narrowed.

"Have you now? With who?" He demanded and I looked to him in confusion.

"With who? What are you talking about?" I questioned, absolutely bewildered as Greed raised an eyebrow.

"You said you've done something pleasurable before, with whom?" Greed prodded and I flashed him a weirded out look.

"Myself."

A surprised look flittered across his face and he eyed me with a smoldering look in his orbs, eyes trailing over me curiously, as if he had seen me in a different light.

"I didn't take you as the type." Greed commented, eyes focused on me intently as a smirk touched his lips. "But you know, if you wanted to do something pleasurable, you don't have to do it alone..."

I flashed him a bewildered look and raised an eyebrow. "Why can't I eat cake myself? I think it's perfectly fine!"

Greed halted in his movements, the smirk on his face depleting as he looked at me in confusion.

"...cake?"

"Yeah," I answered, my voice slow as if talking to a child. "Doing something pleasurable would be eating cake in my opinion. What else would bring pleasure to someone?"

Greed blinked, flashing me a deadpan look before laying his head back on the roof with a slight groan.

"You're a lot more trouble then you're worth, sweetheart."

"You said that already."

Greed sighed, rolling his eyes as he looked upwards with a blank expression. "Why so down?"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, looking up as well.

"Don't even try to beat around the bush with me, I can read you like a book. You're depressed about something." Greed said flatly and I flinched, looking down at him crossly.

"How would you know? You're just some bad guy that took over my friend's body. You don't know anything about me." I bit back and Greed was silent, a conflicting emotion entered his orbs before he brushed it aside, merely staring at me intently.

Something in me practically called to the gaze in his orbs, something feeling as if I could spill my guts out to this guy. And that itself was scary, since I barely even knew him.

_I could spill my guts to Ling though. It feels like I could tell Ling anything, I just never tried._

The thought made me halt, but this wasn't Ling...in a sense. This was _Greed_. The pain in the ass homunculus that took over Ling's body.

"I guess I just feel like coming here was hopeless." I answered quietly, giving in to my instincts. "Like it was a waste of time."

"You're giving up to quickly." Greed answered, looking indifferent about the whole situation. "I don't really care about what happens here, I'm just holding up my end of the deal. But you've only looked at one place in this whole town, you haven't asked around or done anything. After you've checked all your options, _then _call this a waste of time. But I don't want some depressed ghost moping about as my possession."

I blinked in surprise at the blank faced homunculus, feeling myself lift at his words, as well as bristle.

What other man could ever make me have so many conflicting emotions at once, this guy was a nutcase. It seemed like I never got a break with him.

An idiot smile and a stupid expression flared in the back of my head and I felt a slight pain tug in my chest.

I didn't want to admit it, but I missed Ling.

"Alright then," I sighed, stretching my arms. "Tomorrow, we'll go asking around, and see if we can find anything!"

"Fine by me." Greed yawned, leaning back and shutting his eyes. "It's cold up here, let's go back inside."

"I'm not setting foot into that room."

"Then come over here and warm me up, aren't girls supposed to have a higher temperature or something?"

"That's probably kids, and hell no."

"So cold, how could you leave the one helping you out in the dark like this?"

"Oh shut it."

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: What if...Ling was a Pop-Star?<strong>

"KYAAA! WE LOVE YOU LING!"

"I LOVE HIM MORE~"

"MARRY ME, LING! I LOVE YOU!"

"LING!"

"YOU'RE SO HOT!"

"Haha, good night, ladies~" Ling laughed, waving a hand out to the large crowd of mostly females and few males. "Sweet dreams to you."

The long haired boy blew a kiss to the crowd, causing the large crowd of females to scream in response, surging forward in attempts of catching the rising pop-star's attention.

A small object was thrown his way and he caught the rose with his teeth, flashing a smirk towards the crowd and causing about half the females to faint due to blood loss. Another object was thrown his way and Ling blinked at the pair of...panties now in his hands.

"Thank you all!" Ling exclaimed, looking down nervously at the pair of lacy panties. "Really...thanks..."

"This way Mr. Yao," A bough security guard muttered, opening up a door for the young teen, "Another amazing performance."

"Thanks." Ling grinned, wiping the sweat off his brow with a cotton soft towel and taking a swig of water from his bottle as he entered his dressing room.

Closing the door behind him, the squinty eyed teen sighed, running a hand through his silky black ponytail and brushing aside his signature bangs, he took a seat on the white loveseat in his room.

His hands made there way to a newly printed magazine on the coffee table and he lazily drew it up in front of him, smiling dreamily at the sight of the front cover.

The beautiful (in his opinion) gingerette was flashing the teen a mischievous smile, clad only in a soft white bikini top and matching shorts, she held a finger to her lips in a shushing motion, winking cutely at whomever glanced at the cover.

Ling sighed wistfully; looking to his nearby wall which was littered with photos and shots of the gingerette he hugged the magazine to his chest.

"Oh, Ghosty~ Why must you play so hard to get?" Ling grinned, pressing his lips to her own in a close up photo on the third page of the magazine.

A knock sounded on the door and the teen jumped, landing on the floor with a painful thud as he shouted a weak 'come in'. A delivery man blinked at the sight of the famous pop-star singer across the nation on the floor and raised an eyebrow. "Um...Mr. Yao?"

"Yes?" Ling questioned, shooting upwards and smiling at the man. "Can I help you?"

"I have a delivery for you..." The man explained, gesturing with his hand and a large cart rolled in, littered with fan mail, flowers, and chocolates alike.

"Thank you." Ling grinned, waving the man away. The delivery man nodded and Ling looked to the mountain of items and tapped his chin, looking thoughtful. "Now where can I stuff this all?"

He walked over to his closet and blinked at the towering mass of fan given items and quickly shut the closet, saving himself the possible pain of having the items collapse on him...again.

Ling looked back to the mountain of items and sighed, shaking his head as he sifted through them, the same old 'I love you' and 'marry me' littering the cards and gifts. He was just about ready to leave it aside when a small, creamy card peeked from the corner of a large clump.

Ling's eyes widened and he instantly dug through the pile and yank the small card out, the familiar signature causing a smile to touch his lips as he opened it and read its contents eagerly.

_Dear Ling,_

_For the last time, stop sending me all these creepy gifts like some love-sick stalker. I'm serious. It's creepy. I do not, and will _never _feel and or return your...'feelings' towards me. So please, do me a favor, and stop with the gifts. I mean it. It's really creepy._

_Without love,_

_Ghosty._

Ling blinked once, then twice at the card before cheering happily, hugging the small cream coated paper to his chest with blissful glee as he fell back on his couch and pressed it softly to his lips.

"She replied~ She replied! That's a step up! Usually she'd just ignore it and run away from me, but she actually wrote a letter to me herself! She _does _like me back! I knew it!" Ling cheered, hugging the letter tightly to his chest as he grabbed his cell phone, clicking on the familiar name and waiting for the answer.

"_Hello?" _The grumpy voice echoed through. _"Ling? What do you want? I'm working you know."_

"Edward! You won't believe what happened!" Ling exclaimed, shifting like a teenage schoolgirl.

There was a pause. _"Let me guess, something with that model? Ghosty?"_

Ling's eyes widened in surprise as he gaped at his phone, "How'd you know?"

"_You talk to me about her every five freaking minutes."_

"Well she replied to one of my letters! That's a step up you know, the latest teen magazine says that when the crush starts responding to your attempts, they're starting to like you back!"

"_...You actually read that crap? Ling, that's for girls."_

"But it works!"

"_Right, sure. What did the note say?" _Edward questioned and ling quickly told him the card's contents, tapping his foot eagerly in the pregnant pause that ensued. "Well?"

"_...Are you brain dead? That's not much of a response Ling. She's telling you she's weirded out and thinks you're some stalker."_

"But she replied! That's a start!"

"_...Well, I've got to go. Congratulations on being called a stalker."_

The phone line went dead and Ling sighed blissfully, holding the card to his chest as if he were on cloud nine.

"Oh Ghosty, you'll be head over heels for me, just watch!"

Somewhere during another shoot, Ghosty sneezed.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: What if... Edward was a Milkman?<strong>

Blonde hair pulled neatly back into a braid swished back and forth as the rather below average height teen made his way to the next house. The glass jugs clinking softly against his leg in the box he carried.

Golden eyes were narrowed slightly in annoyance as he sighed, trying to put on his most pleasant expression as he knocked on the door.

A small girl, brown hair tied back into twin pigtails looked up at the blonde haired male curiously.

"Who are you?" She questioned and Edward smiled faintly.

"The milkman, is your mommy or daddy home?" Edward questioned, shifting the box and looking down curiously at the girl.

"Yup." The little girl replied, "Hey mister?"

"What is it?" Edward questioned, eyeing the girl carefully.

"You said you're the milk man right?"

"Yes."

"My mommy told me that milk makes you grow tall."

"My mom told me that too."

The girl paused, tilting her head to the side with a curious look on her face. "Then how come you're so short?"

Edward twitched, biting in the inner scream he wanted to let out, he offered a shaky smile to the girl. "Well, I just don't like the taste of milk, so I never drank it."

"So that's why you're so short?" The small girl questioned, looking surprised.

"No..." Edward breathed, clenching his hold on the box. "I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet."

"Eh?" The little girl didn't look convinced and she shook her head. "I just think you're short."

Edward grit his teeth, flames flickering around his form as he gripped the box with a death grip. "Listen kid, it's not very polite to call other people names..."

"But you are short!" The little girl exclaimed, "You're like...a mi...mi...midget!"

Edward twitched, biting his bottom lip he gripped the box tightly and inwardly cursed out loud. Wanting to let his familiar rant leave his lips, but holding himself back. _She's a little kid. _He repeated, _She's a little kid..._

"You're never going to get a girlfriend being so short." The little girl said simply, nodding her head as if she were making a diagnosis.

Edward's grip on the box practically ripped the cardboard box apart as the small girl ran off, running away a moment, only to have a taller woman appear at the door, a smile on her face. "Thank you, I was worried that we wouldn't be getting it in this week."

"No problem, miss." Edward replied, handing the box over to the woman and taking deep breaths as he cast a flaming glare the little girl's way. "You have a nice day now."

"Oh wait, sir!" The woman cried and Edward paused, stiffening his shoulders and turning to her with a slight twitch.

"Yes?"

"Would you like some milk?"

...

...

The next day, Edward was stuck with a pestering Ling blabbering about the ginger headed model at his side as he looked through the newspaper for a new job.

* * *

><p><strong>-peers head around corner-<strong>

**...Don't kill me! I'm sorry for not updating last week, summer days tend to busy...And that's just a lame excuse, and I apologize, but bear with me if there are some time is break my every week updating.**

**ALMOST FOUR HUNDRED REVIEWS. HOLY MOMMA.**

**You guys. Are. Da bomb. See, not even _the _is enough describe how awesome you guys are. I have to say _da._**

**...SO yeah, 'nother special chapter next week for just about hitting 400! Let's make that mark guys! :D**

**Spot'sGalFrom1899: Haha, a lot of you are curious about what that'll be like. You guys will just have to wait and see! Thanks for reviewing!**

**SmileRen: I hear ya, one can only hope. XD Thanks for the review!**

**Fyuro: I'm glad I made your butt come off! XD I'm glad that you like all of my ideas, and my descriptions, it makes me feel amazing to know that there are such nice people out there willing to say something good about this story! Thanks for the review!**

**Merciless Eyes: LAWLS. I SAW THAT BEFORE~ It's awesome, no? Haha, they're going to have plenty of time, trust me. I just miss our little prince~ T^T I'll be sure to sneak him in there sometime soon... Gotta love 'em. I have! That was one of my favorites! :D Thanks for the review!**

**Okami no Shiraiyuki: Aww, thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**Musiclover1072: Indeed I did! Hopefully this one didn't come out to late~ Haha, maybe, we can only await to see what will happen to our heroine! Thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Realm Triforce: Poor Ghosty, having to deal with the ball of awesome annoyingness that is Greed. –shakes head- the poor sucker. From an episode, he borrowed some of his change to make a call to Winry. I wonder why? Her name suites her I suppose~ Thanks for the review!**

**Wapahani Raiders: Yeah, I am thinking about it. You do? Can I hear some? :D I'm still a bit contemplative though, since I have an idea on how to end this story on a clean slate, but have a bit of an opening for a sequel, but I'm not sure if I want to just yet. Maybe after I've gotten most of my other stories down. I'm sorry; life is constantly gnawing on my back. D: But next Sunday, I can promise an update! Thanks for the review! **

**WhiteTiger BlackWolf: ...Can you keep a secret? –looks around- Truth be told...Ling will be appearing again soon! But I won't say when~ But it's in the story, and not just a special! I KNOW HER! FROM CRIMINALLY INSANE, RIGHT? I LOVED HER THE MOST~ I'm honored to know that you think of Ghosty as one of your favorites! :D Thanks for the review!**

**Nadzuke eno mono: Haha, she appreciates the compliment! Thanks for the review!**

**FireDragonX23: I know, the poor guy. Thanks for the review!**

**Lady Kebechet: I figured to add that in, since she knows it's Ling's body, but Greed's there...And she hasn't come up with Greedling, which would be admitting Greed won't give up Ling's body! The poor girl. –shakes head- Thanks for the review!**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: Yup. Not a bad bargain, except she'll have to be nice to him! XD Thanks for the review!**

**Die-hard-4-anime: But they'd still leave! XD Thanks for the review!**

**Hikaru3: Thanks! :D And thanks for the review! **

**LeoInuyuka: Aww, shucks. I'm honored that my story makes you want to read it so much! :D I get the same looks my friend, don't feel bad. –shakes head- my family has lost all hopes of me being normal. I love how you put that! LOL. Ghosty would be all 'up yours' wouldn't she? XD Thanks so much for the review!**

**Seri3991: Haha, to bad he didn't get too~ -snickers- I have, and I'm glad that you think its original! Thanks for the review!**

**The Alchemy Goddess: Thank god. I don't have to cry all over again...yet. –sobs- Haha, keep your options open! Thanks for the review!**

**Hatsunemiku4ever: I'm too last to do anything... Thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**Kiterious:...-sniffles- You're soo nice~ I'm honored that you think so highly of this story! :D Haha, Ling was just keeping her too busy I suppose~ what's it like over there? I've been in California all my life, so it's really cool to know about other places, especially a different country! Thanks for the review my fellow Northern American! XD**

**: I'm glad you like it! Tell me about, just thinking up their past makes me wanna cry... (SPOILER?) haha, I'm not sure who to pick, I could go at this in two different ways, so many descisions to make! Thanks for the review!**

**FuzzyShadowFoxx: Words cannot explain how honored I am to know so many of you like it! It's sort of love at first sight thing I guess, haha... But I'm glad you don't think they're OOC! That would be terrible! Thanks for the review!**

**YOU GUYS ALL ROCK.**

**PERIOD.**

**NOW ALL I ASK IS THAT YOU REVIEW! REVIEW AND I SHALL BESTOW UPON YOU A TOTALLY AWESOME SPECIAL NEXT SUNDAY!**

**...screw it, I'm giving you guys the special anyway. :D**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	22. SIMPLE Fairy Tales

**...-looks at future schedule towards the end of August- Holy nuts...I'm going to be busy. T^T ASB why must you be so much work?**

**I do not own FMAB, nor do I own any classic fairy tale plots mention and used within this special, I also don't own Twilight.**

**WARNING: Possible OOC-ness may ensue, for this is a special. And in specials, characters tend to act like they are on crack. Especially when they're playing rolls from fairy tale plots. Fourth wall breaking ensues as well as the comical harming of different life forms.**

**I spent...like ten minutes thinking of a chapter title...0-o**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Bonus Chapter Four: Simple FAIRY Tales**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <em>Ghosts Don't Like Slippers<em>**

Long, long, long ago, there was once a happy girl named Ghosty.

She was a beautiful girl, or so many thought, with hair like a burning sunset, or a ripe orange brushing just a bit past her shoulders. Her eyes were like ripe red apples, glimmering and mischievous to glance.

She lived happily with her mother and father, until one day, her mother died a tragic death. The girl's father was immensely saddened by this turn of events, and being the kind daughter she was, Ghosty did her best to cheer him up.

But alas, out of sheer stupidity, he ended up marrying a woman he thought he loved, a nasty woman without a care for Ghosty, but had two daughters with her. Soon after, the father passed away, leaving Ghosty into the cruel crutches of her mother.

"Ghosty! Get down here right now! You're sister needs her dress to be tightened!" Lust, Ghosty's step mother, shrilled.

"Yeah, yeah, shut it." Ghosty mumbled, shoving her head under her pillow. "Give me five minutes..."

The bell near her bed rang consistently, adding to her growing annoyance and causing the girl to sit up, glaring harshly at the golden ringer.

"I stay up all night cleaning stoves and this is the thanks I get?" The girl blew a strand of ginger hair out of her face. "Talk about slavery..."

"GHOSTY! COME TEND TO ME AND LET ME GLOAT ABOUT HOW BEAUTIFUL I AM." Her so called 'sister' screamed, and Ghosty sighed, rubbing her eyes as she stood up and yawned.

Her two faithful street cats slipped from below her bed and purred, looking up to their friend with glimmering feline orbs.

"Oh, I think there's some fish out back." Ghosty mumbled, rubbing her face tiredly, "Don't let Lust catch you though."

Gilbert and Déjà mewed and slipped out, leaving the girl to her own ministrations.

Whereas Ghosty's sisters were finely clothed, Ghosty was dressed in but a tattered white shirt and ratty old work pants. Her hair was uneven in strands and looked as if she spent no time trying to keep it clean.

"GHOSTY!"

"I'M COMING!" Ghosty shouted upwards, quickly making her way out of the small, closet-like room and up the stairs. "What do you want now?"

"Fix my dress." Mary-Sue ordered, pointing to the slightly ruffled, bright, sparkly pink gown.

"You should eat break feast first," Winry, the youngest step sister offered kindly. "I don't want you working on an empty stomach..."

"I do!" Mary-Sue ordered. "Now fix it!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ghosty sighed, rolling her eyes as she pulled out a sewing kit. "What'd you rip this time?"

"My breast part, the lace broke again." Mary-Sue sighed, looking rather smug about herself. "I guess my breasts just keeping get bigger and bigger! Did you know that mother got about five requests for my hand in marriage the other day? That's another to my growing pile."

"Yeah, and she gets about ten everyday." Ghosty drawled, sewing back the dress with bored eyes. "How about you, Winry? Do you need anything fixed?"

"Oh no," Winry smiled, "I'm good with my dress."

"Bullshit." Ghosty deadpanned, "You've got a rip right there, let me fix it..."

"Winry!" Mary-Sue scolded, "Don't let the maid talk to you like that! We're of higher status, she's trash to us."

"Whatever." Ghosty yawned, "There, you're both good. Now let me sleep..."

"Ghosty!" Lust called, "Go answer the door! And after that, go clean the stables!"

Ghosty sighed, walking down the steps without any enthusiasm as she made her way to the large, glass like doors. Her hands gripped the knob as she swung the door open, meeting the equally bored gaze of some messenger, and by the looks of his outfit, he was from the castle.

Huh, that was odd.

"Is Lady Lust, Mary-Sue, Winry, and Ghosty here?" He questioned, and Ghosty shrugged. The man sighed and brought out a long letter. "By order of his highness, you have been invited to his royal ball tonight, we are anxious to see you there. Good day."

With that, he spun on his heel, tossing Ghosty a letter and high tailing it out of the house as fast as he could. Huh, that was rude.

Ghosty looked down at the letter, longing in her eyes. Ever since she was a child, she had wished to be swept off her feet by her own prince. This was her chance!

"That was not my dream." Ghosty protested, glaring up at the sky. "I want to be a baker! God, stupid narrators..."

"What's that?" Mary-Sue questioned, roughly pulling the letter from Ghosty's fingers. "A letter? From the palace? Mother! Ghosty was trying to hide something from the palace from us!"

"Was she now?" Lust mused, "What's this letter say?"

"I wasn't hiding anything." Ghosty protested, flashing her step sister an annoyed glare. "I was about to toss it out, just some stupid invitation to some stupid ball for the prince."

"The prince?" Mary-Sue gasped, gazing down at the letter as if it would spew diamonds. "This is our chance mother! I can finally get married! Without a doubt, the prince will be ensnared by my charms and modesty and will request my hand in marriage!"

"That's wonderful." Winry smiled, looking to Ghosty she questioned, "Are you attending as well?"

"Hell no." Ghosty scoffed, "I'd only go for the food, and otherwise the whole ball is crap."

"You are forbidden to go," Lust smirked, looking down to her daughter. "You'll be busy with my list of chores tonight. Girls, go get your dresses and get ready, you must look your best for the prince after all."

"I didn't want to go in the first place..." Ghosty sighed, "Why does no one listen to me?"

But a few hours later, while Ghosty was slaving away at her chores, her sisters emerged from the top of the grand staircase, dresses glimmering and smiles adorning their faces as they made their way down.

Ghosty was wistful, oh how she longed to be like them.

"Have fun." Ghosty called, yawning as she scrubbed the floor. "Try not to get raped."

"Thanks." Winry smiled while Mary-Sue scoffed. "She's just jealous she can't go."

"Not really..."

"Have fun with your chores." Lust smirked, "Come on girls, we don't want to be late now!"

Ghosty watched, crestfallen as her step sisters and step mother made their way out the door, not a care in the world. Oh how she envied them.

"Poor suckers, it'll probably be some lame ball with a lecherous prince."

_**Ghost Don't Like Slippers**_

Ghosty lay before her bed, sobbing into her pillow out of her immense sorrow for not being able to go. Oh how the fates were cruel, what had she ever done but be the best daughter she could be?

"But I don't want to go. And I'm not crying! I had to chop the onions for tomorrow's soup!"

As Ghosty sighed to herself, wallowing in her self pity, a faint light glow in the corner of the room, illuminating the dark and dreary closet and causing Ghosty to look up in awe.

"What the hell is that?" The gingerette exclaimed, looking weirded out.

A woman, wait, no. Maybe that was a man, with long spiky hair shaped like that of a palm tree smiled at Ghosty, his/her face looking slightly forced. "Hello my dear. I am your fairy godmother."

Ghosty's eyes widened in amazement, a fairy godmother? What could this mean?

"...what the hell?" Ghosty exclaimed, shooting backwards. "Who are you? Fairy godmother? That's a load of crap! You're some kidnapper or something aren't you? Get out of here! Gilbert! Déjà!"

"But I am your fairy godmother, my name is Envy." Envy smiled, eye twitching. "I was called here by your sorrow, and I am here now to help you and grant your one true wish!"

"You're going to help me get my memory back?" Ghosty exclaimed, suddenly looking hopeful.

"What? Of course not! I'm here to ship you off to that lameass prince's ball." Envy scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Now shut up and let me do my spell thing so I can make you pretty."

Ghosty's heart welled with happiness, this was it! She'd finally get her one and true wish, and meet her prince! Oh how excited she was.

"No way!" Ghosty began, shaking her head frantically. "I don't want to go!"

"You're going."

"But I don't want to!"

"Too bad." Envy sighed, waving a large stick in the air. "Bibbity bobbity boo."

A magical light instantly filled the room, enveloping Ghosty in a sparkly stream of gold. As the crystallized light flew around her, her tattered slippers became those made of the finest glass, her dirtied shirt and trouser were replaced with a glittering blue gown, and her hair was done up in a neat bun.

"What the hell?" Ghosty exclaimed for what would be the third time that night. "What is this?"

"Your outfit for the ball." Envy answered, biting into a nearby apple. "Now I need to get you a ride..."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ghosty began, "If you're making me go, at least make my outfit less..._girly_. I mean, what is this? I look like a rainbow barfed on me."

"True enough." Envy shrugged, waving his wand around he stated. "Bibbity bobbity boo!"

The familiar light enshrouded the girl once more and her dress was replaced with that of an elegant black gown with a white sash loosely across this middle, her hair was let down and all beautified parts of her were fixed.

"What up with the shoes?" Ghosty questioned, pointing to the glass slippers. "Who wears stuff like this? I'd rather go barefoot."

"Stop complaining." Envy growled, waving his wand as some invisible force picked Ghosty up and carried her out the window. "Your ride's waiting outside, have fun, don't get raped, I don't care if you get drunk, but you've got to be back by midnight, 'cause that's when the spell ends. Have fun~"

Ghosty's eyes widened as she was popped into a pumpkin turned carriage, familiar pelts of black and ginger shaping themselves into two noble steeds who took off with a wipe lash from Envy. A mad cackle floated through Ghosty's ears as she grumbled and sat back in the carriage, her eye twitching and a tick mark on her head.

"Stupid demented palm tree god mothers and kidnapping carriages..."

_**Ghosts Don't Like Sippers**_

Soft ballroom music floated through the air, men and women alike, dressed in clothes of the finest material danced across the floor. Those not dancing filled the tables and chairs off to the sides, enjoying a fine glass of wine or talking about how _smashing _this ball was.

A young teenager, with hair like night pulled back into a ponytail and a signature bang fringe brushing the top of his eye sighed. The prince's palm was pressed up lazily against his cheek as he surveyed the area before him, obviously bored.

Even though this was _his _ball, he wasn't enjoying it much. All Prince Ling Yao had been asked to do tonight was greet daughter after daughter hoping to worm their way into his good graces in hopes of becoming his future wife.

"Ling," Edward, Ling's best friend and closest advisor sighed, "You've got to get out and go dance. You've got a status to keep up you know."

"Yes, I know." Ling sighed, looking out at the ballroom, "But there's no one here that just...catches my eye, you know? All the women here are either to fake or are trying to hard."

"Or you're just too picky." Edward grumbled, crossing his arms in annoyance. "Too blonde, to brown, to short, skinny, you can't make up your mind! You'll have to choose a bride you know."

"Yes, yes. But I want something you don't see often, something..._exotic _in a sense. Is that too hard to ask?" Ling pouted.

"How about that one?" Edward offered, pointing to a gentle looking black haired girl.

"No."

"That one?"

"Eh..."

"Her?"

"Nope."

"I think I can solve your problem." A velvety smooth voice like the chiming of bells purred. Both Edward and Ling froze, feeling a chill run down their spines as they turned to see a wide smiling, wavy haired blonde girl that was the definition of beauty.

"...who are you?" Ling asked warily.

"My name is Mary-Sue Moon Sparkle Star Wish Heart Echo Shadow Mystery Jade," the blonde did an elegant curtsey, "But please, just call me Mary-Sue."

"...right." both Edward and ling replied, brushing her off as another try harder. "What brings you here to this fine ball, Mary-Sue?" Edward questioned and Mary-Sue smiled, a gentle look in her eyes.

"I'm but a modest girl from the farther part of town; I live a small life with my mother and sisters, whom I am always looking out for. It's hard, especially with my youngest sister always looking for a way to ruin my life; I just don't know what to do sometimes." Mary-Sue's eyes watered and she strongly wiped away her tears, "but, sometimes at night, when the stars envy my beauty, I wish to myself, that I'll find my prince."

"That's great to know," Edward began, sweat dropping. "But it doesn't exactly answer my question."

"I'm here, so that the one and only charming prince will be swept away by my beauty and modesty and demand for my hand in marriage." Mary-Sue sighed, looking at Ling lovingly.

Ling paled, scooting back in his throne-like chair and making a small motion with his hand as two guards appeared on either side of him. "Well, that's nice and all and I'm sure you'll find yourself a wonderful husband, but I think I'll have to politely decline."

"Oh Ling," Mary-Sue practically moaned, causing the prince to shudder and pale further. "I understand."

"You do?" Ling asked hopefully and Mary-Sue flashed her blinding smile, and just so happened to blind a poor servant walking by. "Of course! You fear that our status will keep us apart, but you will stop at nothing to have me as your bride! We simply cannot be, Ling, but you are so persistent in breaking the laws that bind us!"

"...Fu, Lan Fan, I think you know what to do."

"I'll be waiting!" Mary-Sue cried as the two faithful companions and guards dragged her away. "Don't forget about me~"

"Thank goodness." Ling sighed, rubbing his head. "Is there really no normal girl here? At all? It can't be that hard to find myself a princess now can it?"

"Where's Alphonse?" Edward questioned, looking around for his short haired brother. "Do you see him?"

Ling blinked, looking out with his closed eyes and pointing to a food bar in the corner. "He's over there, talking to...my, my, now what do we have here?"

Edward glanced over and blinked at Ling's dazed expression, looking up, he spotted the familiar head of blonde hair that belonged to his brother and glanced at the unfamiliar head of ginger standing beside him. "Who's that?"

"I don't know..." Ling sighed, his face slightly goofy. "But I want to find out..."

"Ling...you're drooling..." Edward stated, looking at his friend in disgust.

"Am I?" Ling purred, his voice dreamy. "I think I've found my perfect match, Edward... Just look, hair like an exotic spice...eyes of the ripest apples... And she's about the only girl that hasn't approached me with a marriage proposal!"

"Maybe because she's enjoying the cakes to much." Edward bit back blandly, watching as the girl bit in happily into a strawberry shortcake. "She's got a taste, that's for sure."

"She will be mine!" Ling declared, shooting from his throne and zig zagging down the steps, "Keep the guests entertained will you?"

"Damn it." Edward scowled, watching as a new batch of girls approached him, mothers by their side to offer marriage proposals. "Leave me with your rapid fans why don't you?"

"This cake is amazing." Ghosty purred, shoving another piece of strawberry cake into her mouth, moaning at the moist tastes. "You've got to teach me how to make it..."

"Maybe I can send some home with you." Alphonse laughed, biting into his own slice. "I'm surprised you're not out dancing though, you're a very beautiful young lady."

Ghosty smiled faintly, talking to this boy had lightened up her mood greatly. "I couldn't, I'm not much of a dancer to start with."

"Why not dance with me?"

Ghosty blinked, turning around at the unfamiliar voice and meeting a sly smiled boy with black hair and a regal air around him.

"...no thanks." Ghosty said flatly, biting into another slice. "I don't talk to strangers."

"But you're talking to my friend, Alphonse." Ling smiled, "My name is Ling Yao, twelfth prince in line for the throne."

There was a pause, as if Ling expected something to happen. Ghosty just gave him a blank stare and turned around, continuing her conversation with Alphonse. Ling pouted, but felt determination spark inside him, the intoxicating air this girl gave off made him want to be with her all the more.

"So? May I have this dance?"

"No thanks."

Ling blinked; usually this was not the case. Maybe she hadn't heard right? "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Man, you sure are persistent." Ghosty grumbled, turning around and flashing the prince a glare. "I said _no thank you_. Alphonse, you sure you know this guy?"

"Y-yes, I do..." Alphonse smiled; sweat dropping at Ling's crestfallen expression.

"Why won't you dance with me?"

"Because I don't like you."

"How come?"

"I just don't."

"That's not fair." Ling chided, grasping her wrist he pulled her onto the dance floor with him, a smile on his face at her shocked and baffled expression. "You should at least give me a chance."

"You just yanked me onto the floor without my consent," Ghosty began flatly, eyes narrowed in annoyance at the grinning prince. "I don't see why I should give you the time of day."

"Cold." Ling pouted, swirling her around as he moved on the floor. "Why so shy?"

"I don't dance." Ghosty said flatly, eyes glancing now and then to the floor. "I'm not going to say sorry for stepping on your foot."

"A bit impolite to a prince, don't you think?" Ling grinned, dipping her and bringing her close to his chest. (Much to Ghosty's disdain.) "May I have the honor of knowing your name at least?"

"Not in your lifetime." Ghosty growled, annoyance clear on her face. "Now, as much as dancing with a total stranger is super fun and all, I'd rather –"

_Ding. Dong._

Ghosty's eyes glanced upwards to the large clock in the middle of the wall, her eyes widening in surprise and relief as it was nearing twelve. That's when this spell would end right? She had an excuse!

"I've got to go." Ghosty began hastily, slipping through the prince's grasp and dashing through the crowd. "Not so nice meeting you!"

Ling blinked, realizing the possible love of his life had just slipped through his fingers, quite literally. "Wait! Where are you going? Come back!"

"Not in your lifetime!" Ghosty exclaimed, hiking up her dress as she dashed up the grand staircase. "Bye~"

Ghosty halted as a slipper slipped from her foot, she glanced down at the piece and shrugged, tossing off the other pair and dashing out of the mansion.

Ling halted at the middle of the staircase, swooping down and gentle cradling the glass slippers as he gazed back upwards, awe and a mystified appearance clouding his features.

"My lord," Lan Fan, his faithful servant began, using her ninja-like skills to appear beside the stunned prince. "What is wrong?"

"Lan Fan," Ling breathed, gripping the two glass slippers as if it were a life line. "Order a full out search through the entire kingdom, we've got a future wife to find."

_**Ghosts Don't Like Slippers**_

Ghosty hummed contentedly to herself, stroking Gilbert and Déjà as they purred beneath her fingers, the girl smiling softly as she listened to the birds outside.

Gilbert glanced upwards and licked his muzzle, creeping out from under her hands to the window sill. Ghosty blinked and cast a slight glare at the tom-cat, flashing him a look. "Don't even think about it, I happen to like the sounds they make."

Gilbert 'mrrowed' and looked down, pouting slightly as Déjà snickered at the cat's expanse. A loud knock startled all three occupants, causing Ghosty to glance up in surprise as her sister, Mary-Sue, came storming through her makeshift door, casting a distasteful glance at her living quarters before scowling at her sister.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Mary-Sue accused and Ghosty yawned, raising an eyebrow.

"What did I do?"

"You were at the ball!" Mary-Sue shrilled, "I recognize that head of dirt orange anywhere! There are no other gingers in Amestris! So it has to be you!"

"Well, I won't deny that I was at the ball." Ghosty began, tapping her chin. "But I don't think I'm the only ginger, I mean, even if we're not that dominate of a gene, I'm sure there a still a good handful of our hair color out there."

"Don't lie to me! I know you were – wait, did you just say you were at the ball?" Mary-Sue echoed, blinking as Ghosty nodded. "Yup, it wasn't all that, pretty boring. Plus, the prince was a total creeper like I thought, and the only good thing there was the cake."

"B-But, why aren't you lying to me?" Mary-Sue questioned, looking confused. "You're supposed to deny it and act like a jerk! I'm the heroine in this story!"

"I'm not lying, I really do think there are other gingers out there –"

"Not about that! I could care less about your hair! I want to know why you aren't playing your part as the evil sister who's out to ruin my life!"

"Oh, why would I want to go through all the trouble of being a bad guy?" Ghosty mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Actually, maybe that's better than being the hero...or maybe not. I'd rather just be a random bystander in a story, yeah, they don't do much."

Mary-Sue looked at her sister, not sure if she should be calling her stupid, an idiot, less beautiful than herself, or telling her mother on her.

...

"Mother! Mother! Ghosty went to the ball even though you told her not too!"

"Tattle tale."

"Forget about that!" Lust hissed, gripping the paper in her hands. "I could care less about that brat, get ready girls, you need to look your best."

"Why?" Winry questioned, tilting her head to the side. "Is there something going on?"

"The prince is conducting a full out search of the entire kingdom, he plans to try and find a girl he had met at the ball last night with a test, so get ready! It must have been one of you!" Lust exclaimed, glancing up at the head of ginger peering down the stairs curiously she narrowed her eyes. "Ghosty! Go to your room and don't come out!"

"With pleasure." Ghosty agreed, paling at the thought of the prince finding her. "Don't tell anyone I'm here!"

The three women below blinked at the ginger's haste and jumped at the sound of their doorbell ringing. Quickly Lust checked her hair and smiled at the two guards and the prince standing before the door. "Hello, my, my, what a pleasant surprise. I assume you're here to see if my daughters are the love of your life?"

"Yes." Ling smiled, taking Lust's hand and kissing it as he walked in, "I hope we are not a bother."

"Oh no, no." Lust began, shaking her head, "Not at all. Why not sit down and have –"

"_Mrrow!"_

"_Gilbert! Do not bite there!"_

"What was that?" Ling questioned, looking upstairs curiously and Lust smiled, "Oh, just some pesky cats and _rodents _up in the attic, why not have some tea? My daughters will be down in just a minute."

True to her word, the two daughters gracefully made their way down the steps. A light smile adorned Winry's face while Mary-Sue had an extravagant smirk, her hair sparkling, eyes glimmering, and face fair and flawless.

Ling blinked, offering a small smile to Winry and then paling slightly at the sight of Mary-Sue. "They're lovely. If I may, would one of you take a seat and try on these slippers for me?"

Winry blinked, stepping forward as she slipper her feet into the glass slippers. It would have been but a perfect fit, had it not been just a bit to large for the blonde girl. She offered Ling a slight smile and moved aside as Mary-Sue strutted her way forward, being sure to flash Ling a nice view of her bountiful..._assets._

"I don't think we need to try it on." Mary-Sue purred, trailing a finger down Ling's face as he paled slightly. "It's mine."

"All the more reason to see you wear them." Ling grimaced, gesturing for Fu to go forward as he held the shoe out for Mary-Sue to try it. The old man sighed and held out the shoe as Mary-Sue smirked, lowering her beautiful foot into the equally beautiful glass slipper.

...

...

"I'm afraid it's too big." Fu replied, staring at the bulging foot within the delicate shoe. "No one here, Young Lord."

"What a waste." Ling sighed, a frown marring his features. "This was the last household on the list...could she really have just disappeared like that?"

"Hold on, my lord." Lan Fan started, double checking the list. "I was aware that _four _women occupy this household."

"Four?" Mary-Sue echoed, smiling nervously, "Of course not! Just me, my mother and sister."

"Just my mother, my sister, and _me_." Lan Fan corrected, casting the busty blonde an annoyed glance. "I am quite certain that there are _four _people here –"

"Gilbert! Déjà! Stop fighting – " A loud yelp was heard as a mixture of ginger and black came tumbling down the grand staircase, a loud groan and a few muffled mews ensued and Ghosty glanced upwards, rubbing her head gingerly.

"God...that _hurt_! This is why I hate stairs, and those are _marble _too! Ugh, I think I have a concussion..." Ghosty groaned, rubbing her head as she glanced upwards, blinking in realization. "Oh shit..."

"It's her!" Ling cried, lunging forward and wrapping his arms around Ghosty like a child with a teddy bear. "This is the one! Lan Fan, Fu, call off the search! This is my bride-to-be~"

"What?" Ghosty and Mary-Sue chorused, eyes wide with shock. (Though one did this more beautiful than the other.) "You can't be serious?"

"I know my love when I see her!" Ling cried before pausing a moment, "Well, there were startlingly three other girls who looked _just _like you. Which I find odd considering that gingers aren't a common sight –"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the minority, now get off of me!" Ghosty exclaimed, shoving harshly at the prince as he latched onto her with a death grip. "I was never at the ball!"

"Lan Fan!" Ling exclaimed, pinning Ghosty down with his hands, "Try the slippers!"

Lan Fan nodded, sweeping in and slipping the slippers on in record time, the shoes being a perfect fit to the girl. Ling smirked, looking down victoriously at Ghosty. "See! They fit too!"

"Anyone can have the same shoe size!" Ghosty snapped, kicking off the glass heels as Mary-Sue nodded eagerly. "She's right! It's me you should be pinning down! Not her! Take me instead!"

"Yeah! Take her!" Ghosty agreed, attempting to shove Ling's face away from her own.

"You weren't at the ball, huh?"

"Yup!"

"What's your name?"

"Ghosty."

"What's your age?"

"Fifteen."

"Then who did you talk to last night?" Ling questioned and Ghosty blinked, flashing him a confused look.

"Some guy named Alphonse – hey!" Ghosty exclaimed, realizing his trick, "That's cheating!"

"No it's not~" Ling sang, scooping Ghosty into his arms and smiling happily, "Fu! Call the royal guards! We have a wedding to start planning~"

"Let me go! Someone! Anyone! This is kidnapping! I don't want to get married! Help me~" Ghosty cried as the prince stepped into his awaiting carriage, a grand smile on his face as he loaded the girl in his arms inside like a sack of potatoes.

And so, Ghosty got her one and only wish to be swept off her feet and married to the prince of her dreams, and they lived happily ever after.

...

...

...

The carriage rolled onwards, thumping gently against the ground until a door swung open and a ball of ginger shot out, tuck and rolling out of the carriage with a smirk on her face as she landed safely on the dirt road.

"I'm free! Take that suckers!" Ghosty cackled, the driver shot to a halt and stared wide eyed at the girl as she loosened one of the horses' ties and slipped onto his back, reining him around with a hoot as she took off, galloping away.

Ling shot out of the carriage and swiped the other horse, leaping onward as he rode after the girl, a determined look on his face.

"Come back! We're going to get married!"

"Hell no! Leave me alone!"

"Not until you marry me!"

"Leave me alone!"

And so, the happy couple left, riding off into the sunset together.

_**Done**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: <em>The Little Ghosty<em>**

Long ago, in the great, vast setting that was the mighty blue sea, there lived a girl.

A disturbingly rude girl with no manners, a tsundere outtake, blunt opinions, ginger hair, and the reddest eyes you cold ever find.

Ghosty was the daughter to the great king of the ocean, and her one true wish was to get out of her father's castle and try out life above the sea. For you see, and no pun intended, she was a mermaid, with a crystalline blue tail like the sky up above in a waking storm.

Her two best friends, the catfish, Déjà and Gilbert, followed her wherever she went, supporting her in her choices to near the humans, whom she found so amazingly interesting.

"Haha! Gilbert did you see that? She just slapped him straight across the face! Man, these two legs are hilarious." Ghosty snickered, leaning against a rock face in the warming sun as she basked in its light. "What do you guys say to another trip by the lighthouse?"

Gilbert mrrowed a faint response lazily draped over a smaller rock as he purred in the sun. Ghosty rolled her eyes, laying back and sighing in content. Oh yeah, this was the life.

A loud splash interrupted the trio's daily routine, the sound of thrashing and a faint cry hit their ears as they peered over their rock face and glanced over at the scene before them.

A young man, long black hair plastered to his face as he swung his arms about, panic ridden on his face. The waves crashing over him relentlessly. Ghosty watched, eyes wide with shock and surprise at the scene, a real live human! So close to her very own eyes!

Now what do you think will happen?

A: Ghosty rescues the man

B: Ghosty checks out what's going on

C: Calls for help.

D: Ghosty does what Ghosty would do.

...

...

The first two guesses don't count.

Ghosty blinked, surprise evident on her face as she watched the scene, mouth slightly agape at the sight of her first human. "It looks like he's drowning..."

...

...

...

"Poor guy." Ghosty yawned, leaning back on the rock's warm surface, "Must've been out sailing by himself and fell over. Who goes out into the ocean when they can't swim?"

"Mrrow." Gilbert agreed, purring lazily against Ghosty's bare stomach. "Mow, mrrow."

"You said it."

There was a sharp prod to Ghosty's side and the ginger glanced up at a straight faced Déjà, the cat looking catfish gave her a blank stare which Ghosty returned, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Meow."

"What? Why would I do that?" Ghosty scowled, looking in shock at her faithful companion. "He's some random human stranger! And you know by now that no human is good. The only thing good about them is that they're funny to watch."

"Meow, mow, mew!" Déjà hissed scolding, prodding Ghosty's side further. The ginger flicked the tip of her tail fin in annoyance. "Come on, Déjà! Why do I have to do it? Why not call a few dolphins? They owe us a favor from when we saved their tailfins from those poachers!"

"Meow."

"Please? I'm not going to do it!"

"Meow."

"Déjà..."

"Meow..."

Ghosty grumbled something incoherent and slipped off the warm, welcoming rock face and back into the water she had grown so accustomed too. Sighing faintly, she paddled towards where she saw the head bobbing last, Gilbert and Déjà swimming by her as she ducked under water. Her apple orbs scanned the darkening depths and she shot forward when she caught sight of the male.

With a stroke of her tailfin she dived, grasping the man and with a grunt, hauling him upwards. She tossed an arm over her shoulder as she padded towards the surface, her head breaking water as the male lay limp against her shoulder.

"You so owe me for this." Ghosty grumbled, casting an annoyed glance to her oceanic companion. Déjà merely purred at the girl's actions and pushed her forward as they neared the shore.

Ghosty let out a slight pant as she pulled the limp male to more shallow water, beating her tail to keep afloat, she glanced to his pale, drenched face and furrowed her brows. "I don't think he's breathing..."

"Mrrow." Gilbert commented, sniffing the male. "Mrrow?"

"Yeah, he does look like he needs mouth to mouth."

"..."

"..."

"Oh come _on_." Ghosty groaned, flashing her ginger companion another annoyed look. "I already saved his ass!"

"Mew." Déjà chided. "Meow mow, mew!"

"No way! I don't know where his lips have been! What if I caught some sort of two-leg disease?" Ghosty protested and Déjà flashed her a blank stare. "Yeah, yeah, I know I'm a mermaid and stuff, different body works but still! You can't seriously be making me –"

"Mow."

"Please don't –"

"Meow."

"But –"

"Meow!"

"Fine." Ghosty huffed, pulling him closer to where the water barely lapped his face. Ghosty gasped slightly at the lack of water and grimaced, not used to being in the air for so long as she leaned downwards and took a large gulp of air.

She gently pried his lips open and pressed her lips to his, exhaling as she brought her mouth back up and pressed it to his again, putting her ear to his chest to check for signs of breathing.

"Mew?"

"No I will not put my lips to his longer! I just need to hit his chest or something..." Ghosty mumbled, pressing her palms down against his chest and listening again for a sign of breath.

"Meow."

"Fine!" Ghosty growled, taking in another gulp of the unfamiliar air as she pressed her lips to his own, feeling the air rush into him.

There was a cough and she flinched when she felt his lips move against hers, pressing harder than she would of liked. Her face flushed a coral red and she flopped backwards as the foreign looking male spluttered, water leaving his lips as he coughed and gasped for air.

The closed eyed male groaned, rubbing his eyes as he glanced around, unsure of where he was. All he could remember was celebrating his coming of age as a prince on a ship, a storm...and falling off? Yes! He fell off! His subjects must be worried sick.

The male, also known as Prince Ling Yao sat up, rubbing his chest as he panted faintly, glancing about in a daze at the area around him. It was a beautiful sandy white beach close to a cliff face, waves lapped gently against the sand and at his legs, pulling him closer to the tempting ocean he had almost drowned in.

"How'd I get here?" he murmured, gazing about. "And why do I feel like I should be the happiest man in the world right now... Well, I did just survive drowning in a sea..."

A splash hit his ears and his head whipped back out to the sea, spotting what he could've sworn was a barely transparent tail fin flash in the air before diving back down into the deep blue sea.

The male furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head curiously at a glimpse of ginger and then the waves crashed down.

...What was that?

"Oh! I'll save you!" A bell chime voice exclaimed and Ling whipped around in time to be knocked over by a bodacious blonde with eyes currently changing vivid colors. "You poor soul! My kind heart will warm yours and bring you back with the kiss of life~"

"Please, I'm fine!" Ling exclaimed, scooting backwards and away from the still heading towards him blonde. "Honestly!"

"Nonsense! I have to be the weary peasant who finds a drowning prince washed up on the beach! I save your life and you search for me, even though I am but a lowly peasant with an abusive father and dead mother, you fall in love with my looks and – hey..." Mary-Sue gazed about, blinking. "Where'd he go?"

_**The Little Ghosty**_

"Ugh. I feel tainted." Ghosty grumbled, leaning back against the cool coral as the fish swam by her. "You're such a nag, Déjà..."

"Mew, meow, mow."

"I don't care if it was the good thing to do! What if you-know-who had caught me? I'd be screwed!"

"Meow, mow."

"Yes, I was lying out in the open. But that was my sun rock! Plus, it's hidden by the cliff faces, he can't find me there."

"Meow..."

"Yes, yes, he is persistent, but it's fine." Ghosty stated dismissively, "I just wish I didn't have to go ashore, my lungs felt like they were on fire!"

"Mrrow, mow, mrrow." Gilbert mrrowed, waving his tail fin. "Mrrow."

"Tell me about it, Déjà was the one who made me though!" Ghosty grumbled, crossing her arms. "Man, humans are stupid... Who goes out into the water when they can't swim?"

Déjà merely purred against her owner, flicking her ears fondly as Ghosty smiled, running her fingers over her scales. "Yeah, yeah, I know you're proud. Just don't expect me to do it again."

_**The Little Ghosty**_

"My lord," Lan Fan, the prince's faithful guardian and companion began, kneeling before her prince. "What exactly is it you are after by taking a trip on this fisher man's boat? We could always arrange a full fledged vessel if you wished to see the ocean."

"I'm not here for sight seeing," Prince Ling Yao grinned, gazing out at the vast watery landscape. "Someone saved me those few days ago when I fell overboard, I know it. And there's only one thing out there in the ocean that could be capable of such a thing."

"A dolphin?" Lan Fan suggested, raising an eyebrow under her mask at her charge.

"Think less likely."

"A shark?"

"A little less."

"An oversized fish?"

"Just a little bit less."

"Seaweed?"

"...a little more than that."

"A mermaid?" Lan Fan questioned and Ling grinned, nodding his head eagerly. "You do realize they do not exist, my lord."

"Of course they do!" Ling protested, "I know it. All I can remember is a flash of ginger, red like apples, and the softest, sweetest lips I had ever felt...well, maybe a little salt water in there too, but that's easily overlooked." A dazed look overcame the black haired male's face and Lan Fan snapped her fingers, jolting him out of his shock.

"How do you intend to find this...mermaid?" Lan Fan questioned, and Ling's grin widened, pointing to the fishermen he smirked. "Well use their nets to ensnare her, than you'll lower me down so I can talk to her and bring her back home with me."

Lan Fan blinked, flashing a curious glance to her charge. "How do you know she'll want to go home with you?"

Ling flashed Lan Fan a look like that of a teacher to a student, "Silly, Lan Fan, what girl wouldn't want to go home with a prince?"

Lan Fan sweat dropped at her charge's..._confidence_.

"How do you intend on capturing her? I'm sure she wouldn't be so dumb as to wander into a net on purpose..." Lan Fan argued and Ling grinned. "I'll tie things from the world up above and she'll come swimming our way!"

"What if she enjoys her time where she lives?" Fu suggested, popping up beside Lan Fan. "They do say you can't take a fish out of water."

"But I'm sure she would be ensnared by my devilish good looks and want to experience the world of humans!" Ling grinned, waving his hands about. "What's there not to enjoy about being above the surface?"

"But she's a mermaid." Lan Fan argued, blinking at her lord, "She has to stay in water."

"I'm sure we can find some witch or alchemist with the skills to change her to a human." Ling smiled, looking unaffected by this condition. "And if we can't...we can always put that royal pool to good use, the one in my room of course."

"My Lord," Lan Fan began, catching Ling's attention.

"Yes, Lan Fan?"

"I worry for your sanity."

_**The Little Ghosty**_

"There." Ghosty sighed, loosening the net over the grateful dolphin as he squeaked happily. "Try not to get caught anymore, okay?"

The dolphin squeaked, nuzzling her side and Ghosty felt a smile play on her lips as she patted its smooth head. "Alright, alright, go on now."

The dolphin waved its tail and swam away, echoing another squeak as it took of in search of its group. Ghosty sighed contentedly, leaning back against a bed of seaweed as the current swirled around her.

Déjà mewed beside her and Ghosty popped an eye open, glancing back to see Gilbert toying with something shiny. "Gilbert! What are you doing?"

"Mrrow." Gilbert answered, tugging his claws at something sharp. "Mrrow, mow?"

Ghosty frowned and swam over, leaning over her catfish as she blinked in curiosity at the row of glimmering objects.

"...looks suspicious." Ghosty answered, tapping a silver object with a pointy end warily. "I wouldn't touch it if I were you. The next thing you know this'll turn out to be a tra – AHP!"

The ginger yelped as the net enclosed around the trio, gazing about wildly, the net began to rise upwards. Ghosty's eyes widened and she yanked at the netting, grunting and growling at the tough fiber. "What is this? What the hell is going on?"

She felt air hit her head as the net began to surface. She flinched as the cold air surrounded her and she dived downwards, taking in large gulps of the water below as it began to rise higher and higher. Ghosty noted Gilbert and Déjà's panting forms and grasped the nearest object she could find, a sharp pointed edged thing with spiky rows like a fish's teeth.

Ghosty slammed it against the net, not knowing it was an army knife as she shook the net wildly, her back not hitting the surface. With a lucky lunge, she snapped a few ropes, shoving Déjà and Gilbert's lithe bodies through just as the net surfaced.

Ghosty felt the air burn her lungs as she gasped; panting and reaching for the watery surface a mere few inches below her. She gripped the object and slammed it against the netting, panic on her face.

"Hi there!" A cheerful voice greeted, and Ghosty jumped, gasping for breath as the long haired male grinned beside her, seated on a plank lowered to her level. "My name is Prince Ling Yao, what's yours?"

Ghosty gaped, her face paling as she panted heavily. Ling blinked at the girl, raising a curious eyebrow. "Is something wrong? To stunned by my appearance?"

If Ghosty had the strength to, she'd glare, but the need to hit water sapped at her as she panted, pointing feverishly towards her neck.

"Are you mute?" Ling questioned, eyes wide. "That's awful –"

Ghosty gripped the netting, pointing repeatedly towards the water than towards her throat. Ling frowned, tilting his head. "I know you must like the water, but the proposition I have for you might change your mind –"

"My Lord!" Lan Fan shouted, leaning over the boat, her eyes wide behind her mask. "She can't breathe!"

Ling blinked and his eyes widened, "L-Lower the net!"

The net began moving and Ghosty panted, gripping her chest as the rope hit the water's surface. As the net lowered down far enough, she ducked her head under and took large gulps, breathing in the ocean's essence as she regained her composure. Ghosty glared up at the surface, the net had lowered only enough for her to duck under just barely, meaning they weren't planning on letting her go anytime soon.

Gilbert and Déjà swam beside the net, popping in and out of the hole with worried mews and hisses as they clawed at the tough fiber, attempting to rip a hole big enough for their friend. Ghosty glanced at them and took a deep breath, knowing she'd have to stall for them to work their way.

Her head popped above surface and ling sighed in relief, not even caring that apple red eyes were glaring coldly at him as Ghosty's head popped out of water, the rest of her body swimming to keep afloat.

"Well, now that you can breathe again," Ling grinned, "Let's start over, my name is –"

"I don't care who the hell you are." Ghosty spat, eyes narrowed in cold anger and hatred. "You just kidnapped me and my friends, practically suffocated me above water, have me trapped in a net, and the least you can offer is a _greeting_? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ling blinked, startled by the fury in her voice and he laughed nervously, not expecting this sort of reaction. This was a little off from the fairy tails he had grown up on...Maybe she was a bit confused?

"My apologies, I didn't mean to offend you –"

"Offend? Oh, you've done _way _more than offend me, _pal_." Ghosty hissed, eyes burning with cold fury. "You've _threatened _me. What kind of sick joke is this? What did I ever do to you?"

"I was only trying to –"

"Kill me?" Ghosty finished, her face contorted with anger. "Let me go! Right now! You have no rights to do this!"

"Actually," Ling grinned, finding some confidence in himself again. "I do. I'm the Prince of this surrounding area; my kingdom rules the entire ocean as well as smaller seas surrounding it."

"_Wrong_." Ghosty snarled, eyes narrowed. "The merpeople and animals living in this area own it."

"No, I do."

"We do."

"I do."

"_We _do."

"Do you really want to start a war with the entire land mass of Xing?" Ling smirked and a dark glimmer flickered through Ghosty's eyes as she smirked in return. "Do _you _really want to rage war with the entire ocean?"

...

...

...

"Fair enough," Ling sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I just wanted to meet my savior."

"Savior?" Ghosty echoed, blinking in surprise. "How'd you..."

"I got lucky in catching you." Ling grinned, looking quite proud of himself. "The fates must want this to be; now I have an offer for you."

Ghosty gave him a blank stare and Ling took this as a sign to continue.

"I'm willing to take you to land with me, to the surface. The place filled with things you've never seen before, sights you've never seen, and you can experience all by taking my hand and –"

"No."

"Great! I'll just – wait, what?" Ling questioned, blinking in puzzlement. "Did... did you say no?"

"Yup." Ghosty said flatly, "I said no."

"You mean you said yes."

"No, I said no."

"But...why?" Ling began, looking crestfallen.

"One, I love the ocean, I would never give it up for anything in the entire world, it's my home. Two, you're some random stranger who just tried to _kill_ me, what on earth makes you think I'd want to go anywhere with you?" Ghosty exclaimed and Ling blinked in confusion.

"But you saved my life; doesn't that mean you love me?"

"What? I just did it because my catfish told me too!"

"I thought catfish are freshwater creatures..."

"I'm a mermaid! They're not average catfish!"

"But you kissed me..." Ling argued, and Ghosty scoffed, scowling at the memory. "Only because you weren't breathing! I just rescued some lame _prince _who can't _swim_. Plus, that's a bit of a turn off, I like people who can swim." Ghosty murmured, nodding her head. "A man who can't swim is no man to me at all."

"I could always prove my manliness if you come with me."

"Hell to the no."

"Please?"

"No."

"You'd get to marry me."

"_Hell _no."

"Come on~"

"_No_!"

"This isn't right," Ling protested, "The story is supposed to go with the main character, that's you by the way, falling in love with me! The prince!"

"Keyword: _story_." Ghosty scowled, "Now let me go!"

Ling looked down, attempting to process what this meant. "So..you're not in love with me?"

"No shit, seaweed brain."

"...then I could still get you to fall in love with me!" Ling cried victoriously and Ghosty blinked. "What? No! I will never love you! Now let me go! I don't like being in the open for to long."

"Why not?" Ling questioned, tilting his head curiously.

"Because –"

The two people froze as a sharp edged harpoon slammed straight down the middle of the space separating Ghosty and Ling. Ling recoiled in shock and immediately tensed while Ghosty paled, a fearful look on her face.

"Oh shit..." She groaned, ducking under and feeling anxious as the hole had yet to be completed. "Oh no, oh _no_."

"What?" Ling questioned, clearly confused. "What's happening?"

"This is why I stick to the bottom of the ocean." Ghosty grumbled, tugging anxiously at the rope made net, "But _no_, Déjà just has to make me come close to the surface. Dang it!"

"You still haven't answered my question." Ling began, glancing at the harpoon imbedded within the ship's haul. "What's –"

"Well, well, well, it seems my little catfish has gotten herself caught in a net. But I'm a little annoyed that it isn't _my _net you're caught in, kitten." A silky smooth voice purred and Ghosty stiffened, turning around to spot a large ship pulling up alongside the small fisherman's boat.

"Aw crap..."

Ling glanced upwards, shock evident on his face as he stared at the large ship, built to look as if it were made for...

"Pirates?" Ling echoed, disbelief in his voice. "Is _that _what you're afraid of?"

"Not just _any _pirate." Ghosty growled, looking down as Gilbert and Déjà both clawed at the last strand. "Just this one."

"I'm hurt, kitten." The short haired male smirked, mock hurt in his voice as he flashed a pair of shark-like teeth. "Especially since you've been hiding from me all this time..."

With a black hat thrown lazily over his head, an elegant white plume standing proud, the famed pirate Greed leaned over the side of the ship, smirking at the sea-shell wearing, currently trapped in a net ginger. "I must say though, those white shells are a nice change from those dreary gray ones."

Ghosty groaned as she ducked herself underwater, Ling glancing upward sin annoyance at the self proclaimed pirate. "Just what do you want with _my _future bride?" Ling questioned, looking annoyed as Greed raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you some prince or something? What are you doing so far away from the gold lining and silk clothes, kid? The ocean is no place for some brat like you." Greed sneered and Ling bristled.

"I'll have you know –"

"Boss!" A spiky, black haired man called, catching Greed's attention. "The rope's secure! Do you want us to fire the net?"

"Wait till my little kitten resurfaces," Greed smirked, glancing back down to the darkened shape below the water's surface. "She's mine now, boys."

There was an irritated grunt from the other side of the ship and Greed rolled his eyes. "And _girls_."

"How many times have I told you to leave me alone?" Ghosty growled, looking up halfway as her head barely peeked the surface. "I don't want to be _yours_!"

"To bad, I didn't give you an option." Greed smirked, tilting his hat slightly as he shifted the ebony colored coat strewn across his shoulders. "Why not make this easier for me, babe? I don't want to have to damage that pretty little fish body of yours."

"Then leave me alone..." Ghosty growled, irritation more than fear lacing her voice. "You've nearly hit me with your so-called 'nets' already..."

"Well, you keep resisting." Greed shrugged, looking indifferent about the whole situation. "Now why don't you be a good girl and come to me, hmm? I'll make it worth your while~"

Ghosty promptly ducked under and flashed her tail fin at him, Greed's smirked widened and he licked his lips, muttering something about how he liked his catch hard to...well catch.

"Hey, hey, hey." Ling protested, glaring up at the aloof pirate. "_I _caught her first! She's rightfully mine!"

"I found her lying across some rocks first," Greed argued, remembering the fond memory of a rather pretty ginger strewn lazily across a flat rock surface, only clad in a seashell bikini top. "So I've got claims on her."

"I caught her!"

"I claimed her."

"That's a different thing!"

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

"Man, you are an annoying brat."

"You're a perverted old man!"

"Old?" Greed echoed, eye twitching slightly. "I am not _old_."

"Could've fooled me." Ling smirked, "Besides –"

"Young Lord!"

"Yes, Fu?" Ling questioned, looking up to his guardian who pointed downwards to the net. "What?"

"The mermaid has escaped!"

To prove his point, the net was lifted to reveal an empty haul, and a group of tattered ropes.

Ling blinked at the sight and Greed smirked, turning his head forward in time to spot a stormy blue tail disappear under water, a flash of ginger below the surface before it disappeared entirely, headed straight.

"The chase is on!" Greed cackled, "Steer the ship forward! We have a mermaid to catch!"

"Lan Fan!" Ling called as the rope began pulling him back up, "Send for the naval forces! We have a future bride to find!"

As the two males ahead sailed over the vast blue sea, Ghosty grumbled to herself, letting her body float downwards towards the safe depths of the relaxing ocean floor.

A familiar flash of ginger and black swam beside her and she cast a glare towards the ginger catfish, eye twitching.

"I blame this on you. This is why I don't rescue humans."

Déjà offered a sheepish meow as the trio swam below the surface, currently safe from the pirate and prince searching for the ginger above surface.

_**Fin**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: <em>Ginger Riding Hood<em>**

In a pleasant forest, there lived a girl.

This girl, a simple teen who was known throughout the forest by all the animals, was named Ghosty, but, she was known for another name.

They called her Ginger Riding Hood.

Namely for the fact that her hair was a bright orange ginger, as well as the ginger cape she wore around her back, a darker shade of orange than her hair with a hood she pulled over on cold days.

Her life in the forest consisted of visiting her father's bakery and delivering goods to the animals, as well as snacking herself. A pleasant, and overall simple life.

But of course, simplicity has its limits.

_**Ginger Riding Hood**_

Ghosty sighed contentedly to herself, wiping the cookie crumbs away from her face; she continued her way through the forest. A slight grin on her face as she hummed a faint tune, sounding remotely familiar to FMAB opening two.

There was a shift and the girl almost halted a moment in her step, brushing it off as one of the forest animals.

But when she felt a pair of eyes on her and a menacing sort of feel, she turned her head around, frowning as the ferns barely shifted, as if slightly disturbed from their resting place.

"...weird." Ghosty murmured, continuing forward as she fuddled with the string on her cape. "This is worse than visiting Edward's at night..." She shuddered at the memory of a half naked blonde and a blushing younger brother ducking behind the ferns. How was she supposed to know there was a hot spring out back?

There was a rustle and what she felt was a feral growl, Ghosty halted her steps entirely and turned her self around fully, glancing from side to side nervously.

No one.

"Okay, this is getting –" She yelped as toned arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her back into a rather feverish toned chest, muscles rippling beneath and she heard a wolfish chuckle above her head.

Ghosty instantly froze at the familiar sound and groaned, knowing full well what had just occurred.

"Looks like I found my little kitten after all." A husky voice whispered, she could almost feel the shark-like teeth smirking against her ear. "You've been avoiding me lately."

"Who wouldn't?" Ghosty grumbled, trying to pry the arms from her neck and failing. "You're the big bad wolf, who would want to spend time with you?"

"My pack doesn't seem to mind..." The wolfish tone practically purred, "Neither do the village girls..."

"Yeah, but they all end up missing now don't they?"

"True enough." Greed, the werewolf threatening the peaceful village of Amestris smirked. "But you know, if you were to come to me, I'd make sure you wouldn't disappear..."

"Haha." Ghosty grunted, finally ducking from his grip and taking a step back from the smirking male. "But I've got to get home now, nice meeting you and all Mr. Wolf, but I've got some business to attend to –"

"Now, now," Greed began, a sly smirk dancing across his lips as the black ears atop his head twitched, flicking back slightly as his tail swayed from side to side, "What's the rush? You never seem happy to see me, kitten. When was the last time we met?"

"That time you jumped me on my way home in the middle of the night." Ghosty grumbled, rubbing her neck from the memory of having a full grown wolf thrown on top of her. "You had the village in a panic for a least a month..."

"Not my fault you wouldn't visit." Greed shrugged, smirking fondly at the memory. "I didn't even get to do anything, you ran off before I could –"

"Don't remind me." Ghosty shuddered, backing away slowly as her eyes locked on a narrow thicket path. "What brings you here now? I don't exactly have any goods on me..."

"You sure about that?" Greed smirked, eyeing her up and down hungrily. "I think you've got some..."

"I'm flattered." Ghosty drawled, slowly backing away when his eyes darkened and a wolfish grin touched his lips, tail swaying slyly behind him and ears standing alert and on end. "But I _really _must get going, so bye!"

With that Ghosty whipped around and dashed through the narrow thicket, the sun setting faintly behind her as she heard a howl coming back from the clearing. A wolfish whistle sounded after her as she heard paw steps crashing through the thicket behind her. Damn, she _really _needed to start having some traveling buddies.

She grimaced at the loud crashing noises her feet made brushing against the narrow thicket, though she ignored the sharp leaves and lunged forward, adrenaline rushing through her veins at the prospect of what would happen when he got his paws on her.

And she highly doubted she could find a nearby rock and bash it on his head like last time.

Ghosty ducked into a narrow cave ledge, a little wider than herself but smaller than Greed. Panting heavily, she struggled to quiet her breathing as leaves and twigs snapped outside, loud panting echoing outside the cave walls.

"Kitten~" The werewolf cooed, "Let's not play hide and seek anymore~ I can spot that hair of yours mile away..." A wolfish chuckle left his lips as a muzzle peered into the crack of the cave's opening. Ghosty flattened herself against the wall, praying to whoever laid up above to not let him find her.

The muzzle disappeared and she let out a sigh of relief, turning around in the dark cave and coming face to face with wide, curious black orbs with the hint of wolfish gold.

...

...

...

"Holy shit!" Ghosty yelped in shock as she staggered backwards, her eyes wide as the black wolf slunk forward, ears tilted towards her and tail swishing slightly.

"S-Stay back..." Ghosty stuttered face paling at the unreadable glint in the wolf's eyes. "I'm warning you! I k-know how to fight!"

The wolf let out a throaty growl and Ghosty flinched, trembling slightly as she back up, scooting across the floor for she had stumbled backwards. The wolf advanced on her and Ghosty swallowed the lump in her throat as her back hit the damp wall.

Black eyes bored into her bright red orbs and she flinched at the feel of a hot breath ghosting over her face, she shut her eyes and turned her head, trying to press herself as far away from the wolf as possible. If she was going to die, she whooped it would be quick...

The wolf sniffed her and Ghosty visibly flinched, _Probably thinking how I'll taste..._

She was somewhat right.

The black wolf opened his jaws and Ghosty shut her eyes. This was it...

And a raspy tongue licked her cheek, coating it in wolf slobber...

...

...

...

Ghosty blinked, unsure of how to react to the panting wolf in front of her. The wolf semi-pinning her against a wall and a tongue continuously rasping over her cheek, straying a few times to her lips. (Much to her disgust.)

...

...

...

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!" Was her initial response as she shoved the muzzle away from slathering her with more rather _too _affectionate licks. "Not cool –"

A low growl caused her to flinch and shut her eyes when she heard a jaw open once more, something shifting in front of her as she felt a warm heat press over her. A tongue rasped over her cheek once more, straying to her neck and back. She stiffened, noting a rather drastic difference.

One, she didn't feel fur.

Two, the tongue was smaller.

Three, the body pressed against hers felt _oddly _human.

Ghosty's eyes snapped opened and she turned her head in time to have a tongue touch her lips just barely. Black robs stared back at her equally surprised red ones and blinked, the teenage male unsure of what to say to the equally surprised teen in front of him.

The furry pair of ears atop his head twitched.

...

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Ghosty exclaimed, bringing her feet up and shoving the black haired male away from her, scrambling backwards and shooting up, her eyes wide. "Wha – you, just now...you were..."

"A wolf?" The male grinned, standing up and brushing the dirt off of his bare chest. "Yup. I'm a werewolf. There's more than one around here you know." He glanced up at her and smiled. "My name is Ling! Let's be friends~"

Ghosty looked, her mouth agape at the man until she noticed one minor, yet major detail.

Her face flushed a bright red and she kept her eyes trained specifically on the pair of ears on his head, not daring to stray lower.

The teenager cocked his head like a puppy and blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Y-Y-You're..." Ghosty swallowed the lump in her throat, her face hot and a bright red amongst the damp darkness of the cave. "N-N-N-N-Na..."

Ling glanced down and felt his face heat up slightly, he rushed to the back of the cave and rummaged around before coming back out with a pair of ripped pants, grinning slightly. "My bad, what's your name –"

He blinked, realizing the ginger had bolted out of there like a bat from hell.

"...well..."

_**Ginger Riding Hood**_

"Is our village some werewolf magnet?" Ghosty panted, eyes wide as she shoved herself into a clearing, leaning over onto her knees and panting. "God dammit..."

"What's this about another werewolf?" Ghosty jumped at the deep voice and groaned as she faced amethyst orbs.

"Nothing...Probably one of your pack..." Ghosty grumbled and Greed frowned, stepping forward with his arms crossed as his ears twitched, tail stiffening slightly. "What?"

The werewolf sniffed Ghosty, his eyes darkened and a low growl seemed to slip from his lips as his eyes scanned the forest dangerously, teeth slightly bared as the tip of his tail twitched.

"This isn't a scent from my pack." Greed growled lowly, titling Ghosty's chin towards his gaze as he sniffed the sides of her face, causing the other girl to shift nervously. "Besides, I already told them to lay off of you... looks like there's a loner around here."

A smirk touched his lips and Ghosty paled as his eyes locked on hers. "All the more reason to put claim on _my _'territory'..."

A blur of black shot out from the thicket and tackled Ghosty to the ground, Greed's eyes narrowing as a low growl tore form his throat. "Looks like I was right..."

"I didn't know there was a pack around here..." Ling mumbled, his eyes watching Greed lazily as he nuzzled his head into Ghosty's neck, the ginger slightly dazed about this whole werewolf off going on. "I guess your scents just aren't that strong."

"I'd watch how you talk to an alpha..." Greed began, smirking with slightly narrowed eyes at the younger werewolf. "You're not from around these parts... If you were, you'd know to keep your paws off of my _mate_."

"Yours?' Ghosty cried incredulously. "Mate? All you've done the past years is stalk me left and right!"

"It's called courting, kitten."

"You jumped me more than once!"

"That's just how I show how much I want you."

"Every boy I talked to disappeared the next day!"

"I don't like competition."

Ghosty groaned in annoyance and ling looked down at her curiously, a smile on his face. "I think you need a change of pace, how about you become my mate and I'll show you how a _real _werewolf courts his girl~"

"Sorry, brat." Greed growled, a leering smirk etched across his face. "That one's all mine. And wolves mate for life."

"I never agreed to any of this!" Ghosty exclaimed, though her cries fell on the males' deaf ears.

Oh Ghosty, they _were _male.

"Then why are you still here?" Ling questioned, twitching his ear sin annoyance. "I don't see any claim on her, she's still unmarked."

"I _was _planning on getting that done today..." Greed smirked, casting a glance to a seething and annoyed Ghosty. "But kitten decided to play hard to get..."

"Marking?" Ghosty echoed, "This is supposed to be like red riding hood! What happened to the grandma? And the wolf getting killed in the end by the hunters! I would like for that ending very much right now!"

"Marking," Ling began, a smile on his face, "Is when..."

He lowered his head and whispered something into her ear, Ghosty paled and glared at Greed, her mouth agape. "You were planning on doing _that _to me?"

"You would've enjoyed it..." Greed muttered, sounding like a child. "If you had just stayed still instead of running away..."

"Hell no!" Ghosty exclaimed, slipping from Ling's grip and glaring at the two werewolves in annoyance, her memory recalled a novel set she had read in the bookstore in the village. "This isn't the twilight saga!"

"..."

The two stared at her, raised eyebrows.

"I'm serious!" Ghosty repeated, tossing her arms up in the air in exasperation. "All we need is some vampire..."

A dart shot out of the bushes, slamming dangerously close in-between Greed and Ling's heads.

"Was that a bullet?" Ghosty questioned, eyes wide as Ling turned and glanced at the colorful dart. "No...It's a tranquilizer..."

The two werewolves paled and stiffened as sparkles invaded the clearing a busty blonde shooting forward form the bushes, a hunting hat adorning her beautiful blonde hair. "I'm going to catch you two if it's the last thing I do!" Mary-Sue cried, loading another dart and the two males paled.

"Ghosty! Why don't you do something as the main character –"

Ling blinked, noticing that the ginger was missing, and a few ferns were waving from being run through.

...

...

...

"RUN!" Ling cried, shooting forward as Greed's smirk feel slightly as he turned around and dashed forward, paling at the sound of Mary-Sue calling after them.

_**End.**_

* * *

><p>So children, I hope you have enjoyed this special, please remember to brush your teeth, and be kind souls and pray that our dear heroine makes it through the rest of this story.<p>

_**THE END!**_

* * *

><p><strong>I DID IT. I MANAGED TO TYPE THIS LONG ARSE CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU GUYS WHILE UPDATING IT ON SUNDAY (PACIFIC TIME WISE) LIKE I PROMISED. HELL TO THE YEAH! With Disney songs nad Eminem as my inspiration~<strong>

**:D**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REAHCING OVER 400 REVIEWS. I can't describe how happy I am, how much I just want to bawl over how great you guys have been to me, pushing me on and making sure I try my very hardest to make this story the best it can be for you all. I just want to thank you, and I'm going to keep thanking you, because I'm beyond honored to see this story doing so well.**

**THANK YOU.**

**As much as I'd like to, since I'm rushing to make sure this is done on Sunday! (Today!) I'm doing replies next chapter, I hope you've enjoyed this special, and I hope you guys are ready for a very interesting chapter of JOOTD! :D**

**Now all I can ask, is that you REVIEW!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	23. BLANK Spaces

**It feels so good to finally be able to type again... :D**

**I do not own FMAB.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Nineteen: BLANK Spaces**

* * *

><p>"...this can't be real." I murmured, feeling my eyes stay glued onto the sight before me. "It...It can't be... I mean... how?"<p>

The clouds overhead rumbled forebodingly, threatening to bring upon a storm on this wonderful day for so many people of Chestern. But my mind was much too far away to even think about the festival that I had grown to love.

The single block of stone and red eyes mocked me so, staring back with the faint glimmer of a smile. This couldn't be right, it didn't make sense. I knew the possibility was always at bay, but to see it in real life... there was just no way...

Greed was silent beside me, having sensed the thick confliction of emotions flying through the air like bullets. And all those bullets where aimed at none other than myself.

It was the sickening twist of this entire trip that really knocked me down a few inches, deep down, I knew why I had really come here; I just failed to admit it to myself. I failed to let the thought knock some sense into me.

What was it exactly I was staring at right now?

I felt my nails bite into my palm; I felt the ringing in my head quiet.

I was staring at my own grave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier that day...<strong>_

"Thanks for your help."

"No problem," The man shrugged, grinning slightly as he closed the pen, safely shielding the sheep inside. "I'm sorry I can't be of much help."

Greed shrugged, walking off with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slouched slightly, a bored look on his face. His amethyst orbs flickered over to my own red owns and I sighed, running a hand through my hair and frowning slightly at the turn of events.

We, well, more like Greed, had spent majority of the day questioning people in town about any knowledge of my father or myself, anything on me basically. Most had rolled their eyes, saying that they did recall a rather rebellious ginger headed kid running around causing trouble. A few had no clue what Greed was talking about, and another group had looked away sadly, shaking their heads and not saying anything else.

"I thought you said this was the kind of town where people knew their neighbors." Greed scoffed, his slouched position shifting as he turned his head to look down at me. "But you're coming up pretty short."

"There's got to be something else here," I argued, narrowing my eyes in thought. "There has to be someone who knows _something _about what went on here."

Greed flashed me a peculiar look, there was a question lingering on his face but he seemed to have decided to dismiss it, a blank expression plastered on his face. I raised my eyebrow questioningly, he had been looking as if he wanted to ask something, but he ended up deciding against it.

That itself was odd, considering this was Greed we're talking about, and he wouldn't care about those around him, he would just ask. Greed wasn't the type to beat around the bush, I should know.

I froze, practically tripping over myself at the thought. Why on earth should I know that?

_You do know_. _You should know. How could you forget?_

"Last house," Greed commented, coming to a halt at the rather beat up door before us. "Man, this is a lot more work than guarding a bunch of lifeless dolls..."

"Can you just ask?" I grumbled, crossing my arms. "The sooner you ask the sooner you'll get to leave."

Greed looked mildly more interested at the prospect of leaving and his knuckles rasped over the wooden door a few times. Silence followed after the knock and a small click was heard as a small old lady peered out a crack.

"Yes?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side as Greed blinked, craning his neck down to face the old lady.

"Do you know anything about some ginger headed girl who used to live around here?" Greed questioned, looking rather uncomfortable about having to talk to the old lady.

A small smile touched the ladies face as she opened the door wide enough for us to step through, "Why, I haven't thought of a head as bright as hers in a long time, come in, come in! Make yourself at home."

Greed blinked as the lady reached up and grasped his hand, tugging him along gently inside the shabby old house. A grin touched my lips and I stifled a laugh at the awkward grimace that hit Greed's face, his hand twitching slightly as the gray haired lady pulled him inside her home, a smile on her face.

She gestured for Greed to have a seat on the dusty looking couch, slight rips and tears here and there from years of being used. The poor piece of furniture looked about ready to burst as its last legs wobbled under Greed's weight.

I flashed him a smirk as I hovered by the couch, an annoyed look crossed over Greed's face and I paled at the look on his face. His expression promised payback.

God have mercy.

"Is there anything I can get you?" The old lady questioned, a small smile on her face. "Tea?"

"No thanks." Greed answered, coughing into his hand lightly as his eye twitched. "Really, I just wanted to know if you knew anything lady—"

"No manners." The lady 'tsked', shaking her head in disapproval. "Kids these days."

"I'm not a kid—"

"Now, what was it you'd like me to help you with?" The lady smiled and Greed twitched, a look of annoyance crossing his face.

"I asked whether or not you knew anything about a ginger haired girl who used to live here—"

"Oh! Now that brings back memories." The old lady smiled, "I remember when she was just a little kitten, the sweet girl."

There was a purr at my feet and I blinked, glancing down at the curious looking brown and black striped cat sitting on the floor. I offered it a small smile and the cat let out a faint mew, brushing against my legs.

"Shush, kitty." I whispered, crouching down to lightly prod the cat away. "I don't want to give my presence away and give the poor old lady a heart attack."

"So you know about her?" Greed questioned, shifting awkwardly on the creaking couch.

"About who?" The old lady questioned, titling her head to the side and Greed's eye twitched once more.

"Listen old lady—"

"Greed!" I whispered, tugging on the man's pony tail with a sharp jerk, "She's an old lady! She barely reaches your hip." I scolded, "At least treat her with some respect."

Greed flashed me an annoyed look, gritting his teeth slightly. "Ma'am, I'd just like to know if you knew anything about a ginger haired girl who used to live here."

"Please, just call me Ellie," Ellie smiled; tucking a strand of gray hair behind her ear she turned eyes of a darkened gray towards Greed. "What exactly, would you like to know about this girl?"

"General information would be nice," Greed answered, casting me a questioning look. "What could you tell me about her?"

"Born and raised here," Ellie smiled, "She was always getting into trouble with the neighbors and anyone she would meet, the darn girl didn't know when to stop. You wouldn't believe the amount of times she got herself into some deep trouble."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I can believe that." Greed smirked, and I cast him an annoyed glare.

"There's not much to say, and yet plenty to say at the same time." A wistful sigh left the ladies lips.

My eyes flickered up to her, her frame was small and fragile, and the way she looked away caused an aching pound of nostalgia to envelope me. She seemed...familiar... Her hair was a salt and pepper gray, tied back into a wispy bun. Her skin was slightly tanned, from years of being out in the sun, and her eyes were a gentle slope of gray, with the faintest hints of a stormy side, something wild and uncontrollable by neither age nor time.

I honestly wished Déjà was here, because I was getting hit with the oddest sensation of déjà vu at the moment.

"She left a lot, her father having to make trips back and forth, and her life wasn't the easiest, what with her mother leaving..." Ellie shook her head.

"Is that all you can tell me?" Greed questioned, looking down at Ellie curiously. "You seem to be holding back."

"Sharp young lad." Ellie grinned, stormy gray orbs eyeing him carefully. "What brings you here to Chestern? You look like a foreigner."

"I'm just checking some thing out." Greed answered smoothly, "I met her when she moved with her father to Dublith, I just haven't seen her in awhile, so I was wondering what had happened."

Greed's answer made me pause; I flashed him a questioning look. He had already told me he didn't know anything about Dublith, but the blunt lie he had told the old lady seemed so real...

Ellie eyed Greed with a scrutinizing gaze, a small smile touched her lips and she relaxed back into her own chair. "I can tell your not lying to me, I'm glad. There's not much else to tell, unless you want to sit here and hear all the escapades she wormed herself into."

A shook my head sadly; the poor lady had no idea that Greed _was _lying to her. This Greed now and the Greed haunting my memories were two different people.

"But we were all shocked when he came back empty handed." Ellie added, her head turning so that her gaze flickered to where I was. The faint relief of her not being able to see me wafted through as realization sunk in.

I froze, the brown and black stripped cat at my feet halting in its purring and skittering off towards the kitchen.

"Empty handed?" Greed echoed, "What do you mean?"

"He came back without her." Ellie answered, looking down sadly. "Poor thing, if you want to know anymore, go visit the old cemetery past the inn, there's not much else to tell you."

Without a word, I slipped out of the house.

* * *

><p>Stormy gray eyes followed the two as they left her front yard, the young ginger practically running out while the black haired male trailed after her, a steely sort of emotion lined across his broad shoulders.<p>

Ellie sighed softly, stroking the brown and black striped cat and watching as the bright bob of ginger disappeared from view.

"Who would have thought..." She murmured, eyes flickering over to an old frame sitting gently beside her coffee table. "They're so alike..."

Ellie glanced over to where the black haired male had sat and she shook her head, a light chuckle floating past chapped lips.

"They always did tend to go for the black haired ones..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present...<strong>_

Standing before your own grave was a really weird thing.

My knees had hit the ground long ago as I stared back into apple red orbs, a small picture of myself sitting before the gravestone, flowers of different sorts littered around.

The possibility of me being dead was always very high, I knew it, and I just didn't want to acknowledge it. It was the faint hope that I was in some coma or just asleep always was much more favorable to me. But seeing this polished grave before me hit me like a ton of bricks.

I was dead.

Simple as that.

The clouds rumbled, causing the faint laughter of noises and people setting up for the festival that would go on tonight halt slightly. It would be a shame to have it rain on such a happy day.

I gripped the cool grass between my fingers, not sure whether or not to be glad for the fact that my form had decided to harden and give me the ability to feel.

Ghosts are supposed to be dead peoples' spirits, so it's only fitting that I should be dead, right?

A cold emptiness overwhelmed me, this changed a few things, and this changed too many things. So Alacrity was using a dead person's body, so what I needed was closure.

What I needed was to get out of here.

But some sick, twisted emotion left me glued to the spot, kneeling before my own grave. Kneeling before the only thing that served as a memory of the girl with no memory.

The irony.

The cold, bitter irony.

Cold, biting coldness bit into me like fangs, wrapping itself around my very core and vowing never to let go. The darkened dread of this whole thing made me want to break down and cry my heart out, and the one thing that pissed me off was that something so little turned out to have such a big affect on me, something so small decided to be the blow to my ego that was long coming.

I was dead, flat and simple; Ling made jokes about it, which was fine. So why did it hurt so much? Why did it hurt to be kneeling in front of the one thing that kept people from forgetting the ginger haired girl who used to live in the small town of Chestern? _Why?_

Because I had hoped. I had hoped somewhere deep down that I would not be facing my own grave, I had hoped that when everything was finished, it wouldn't be because I needed to find my way out of this world, this world I realize now that I didn't belong in.

It hurt like hell to hope.

And the awful thing that is hope crept up on me again as my hand reached out, against my very own will, which I had so proudly thought was like a wall of steel, and brushed aside the picture of myself to reveal the nameplate of the grave.

"_In loving memory, here lies the best daughter a man could have ever hoped for."_

And then a blank.

That was it then, that was it.

I drew my hand back and shut my eyes, taking slow breathes, deep breathes. But what was the point in breathing? What was the very freaking point of me being here then? If I had no life to return to?

What was the point?

I wasn't use to feeling like this, so crappy, so used. I felt like trash, like a crumpled up piece of paper erased from memory, I had no reason to still be walking this world, I didn't belong here.

Where did I belong?

I hate feeling like this. I wanted to be confident again, I wanted the burning fire that I had so tightly clung onto, that indestructible will that kept me going. But learning that I was dead was the simple kick that stomped out that fire.

At some point that day I had found myself standing back up, turning around and walking away from that cursed spot. Footsteps sounded after me and I didn't even glance back to know who it was.

"This mean we can go back?" Greed questioned, a yawn escaping his lips. I looked up at the cloudy sky, wondering if it would rain.

"...yeah. There's not much here for me anyways." I answered, rolling my shoulders as we made our way back to the center of town.

Greed was silent, not saying anything as I struggled to capture the pieces of my broken wall and fix them in place. Having him here was an oddly calm feeling, knowing he was right behind me felt like a blessing right now.

If God or whoever was up there was watching, I hope he'd decide to maybe give me just a few more of those.

"Seems like this was a waste." Greed commented, and a rather cold feeling of annoyance ticked inside me.

"Yeah..." I agreed, lengthening my stride.

"I don't even know why you came here." Greed sighed, and I could almost feel him shaking his head.

"Yeah..."

There was a moment of silence and a hand came down on my head. I blinked in surprise and glanced up in annoyance at Greed, whose hand was held accusingly over the top of my now pounding head.

"What the hell was that for?" I questioned, rubbing my head as I cast him a hard glare.

"What's up with this mopey depression you've got going on?" Greed questioned, his eyes surveying me carefully. "Is it really that easy to knock you down?"

"Don't talk like you know me." I snapped, feeling a spark ignite inside me. "Didn't you say that I had the rights to be depressed after we tried everything?"

"Just what was your goal in coming here to begin with?" Greed questioned, his darkened orbs holding no hint to what went on in his mind. "Because it's becoming increasingly hard to trust you with all these secrets you seem to be hiding."

I halted, whipping around and staring at him in disbelief. "Hard to trust _me_?" I questioned, feeling my fingers clench. "Don't you mean hard to trust _you_?"

Greed's eyes remained blank, a cool expression across his face. This fueled my growing irritation; the way he looked at me was almost like that of an adult looking down at a bratty kid, as if he knew something I didn't.

I didn't like it.

I didn't like it one bit.

"Honestly, I'm fed up with you saying you can't trust me." Greed retorted, his voice was steely, causing me to halt in my growing anger.

"Fed up with me?" I scoffed, shaking my head as a bitter laugh escaped my lips. "I'm fed up with _you_. Do you think I want to spend time with you? How do you expect me to trust you? You're a bad guy! You and your _family _have _killed _people. God knows what you're plotting now!"

Greed's eyes remained unreadable and the irritation enflamed. "I may be the 'bad guy' but if its trust issues you want to throw around, I'd say it's you. How can anyone trust you when you act like some antisocial brat and keep shoving everyone away?"

I felt myself bristling, he had no rights to go and criticize me like that! I knew I was just taking the bait he was hanging in front of me, I could just brush this off, I didn't have to fight back, but the annoying and currently wounded animal that was my pride snapped.

"You have no rights to accuse me of being untrustworthy!" I snapped, and Greed's eyes narrowed slightly, his eye color mixing with a darkened black.

..._Ling?_

"I'm trying to help you here, sweetheart." Greed snapped.

"I really am." Greed continued, "But you aren't making this easy, you think you can just act like some thorn and expect people to just walk away? You keep calling me bad, but look at yourself; you insult people and shove them farther and farther away, as if they're not good enough for you. Keep acting like this and your going to loose any chance you have to grasp onto the information you need."

Hearing Greed raise his voice was a new edge for me, he wasn't the angry type at glance. He seemed like the type to get more and more intimidating as he got pissed, but instead he was lashing out, and I should've stopped there, I should have realized that he was baiting me for something, trying to get me to spill.

"You can't—"I began and Greed scoffed, flashing me an annoyed look.

"No. Stop repeating yourself, babe. I _can_. Are you going to stop me? Or is the only thing you can say is that I have no rights? I know you _much _better than you think. _You _have no rights to be calling me untrustworthy when you won't tell me something as simple as your name."

_Snap_.

"You know _why _I won't tell you my name?" I snapped, feeling a burning rage sear through me, a pounding in my skull growing like a beating drum. "Because I _can't _Greed, I _can't _tell you my own _name _because I don't even remember it! How do you think it feels not to know who the hell you are? To be a person without a god damn _name_!"

The words were slipping out and I couldn't even contain the burning fire searing through me, but I didn't quench it, I welcomed it. I was too scared from how easily I had been broken down, I needed to grasp onto _something_. Whether or not it was anger, I would cling onto it with all my might.

"All I see..." I panted, feeling this desperation well up inside me. "Are faces. Faces and people I don't even know the name too. I don't even know my _mom_ or _dad_, all I know is what they god damn look like! All I see are faces! But no _names_. No anything! I'm just left with this huge blank and I can't go anywhere, because I'm so lost that I don't even know my damn _name_."

My voice cracked, this feeling of utter hopelessness overtook the burning anger and stomped the fire to ashes. "I _can't _tell you my name. I don't even _know _it. How can I tell you something I don't know?" I questioned weakly, staring into his eyes with a feeling of loss. "_How_, Greed? _How_?"

Amethyst orbs were cool; there was no expression on his face. Nothing to reveal what he thought of my little breakdown, nothing to show any pity, annoyance, nothing.

And the fact that he wouldn't say anything made me feel stupid, weak. I felt like some insecure little girl who didn't know what to do.

_Because I don't_.

"_You can only hide from the Truth for so long." _The voice whispered, _"The Truth can never be shut away."_

"I'm just some spirit who took a wrong turn." I muttered weakly, my voice hoarse from the shouting. "I don't know a god damn thing about myself. What _am _I? What kind of person can't even remember their own name? What's the point of me being here? Why _me_? What the hell did I do wrong?"

I put my hands up to my head and closed my eyes, shuddering at the cold silence that fell between us. The faint sounds of laughter and cheer rang up from the center of town. The festival had started, aside from the impending rain, they were living their lives.

They were_ alive_.

"Say something." I murmured, shutting my eyes tighter as I heard no sound come form the man before me. "You're making me feel stupid."

Greed was silent and I sighed, clutching my head tighter in an attempt to grasp my crumbling will. I felt broken down, and I hated it. Every second.

"I hate not being able to do anything." I cursed, "I hate not being able to help myself!"

Footsteps were quick against he ground and before I could even glance up, a hand grasped mine tightly and yanked me upwards.

My eyes widened as suddenly I was being pulled, yanked more like, towards where I couldn't figure out. All I saw was a black ponytail tied back with a white ribbon flowing before me, the broad shoulders and face turned away from me as Greed tugged me forward, not a word escaping his lips.

"Greed, where are we going?" I questioned, attempting to weakly dig my heels into the ground and halt this kidnapping. "What's going on?"

There was no answer as the noises from the town square grew louder, we were nearing the festival. But why?

"Greed!"

"You know, men don't like it when you say other guys' names in front of them."

I felt myself freeze.

That cheeky voice, the faint slump of the shoulders. No way.

The man before me glanced backwards, his eyes squinted shut, and a cheeky smile on his face.

_Ling._

Ling stopped and turned around to face me fully, a bright grin on his face as he stared straight at me. I found myself a loss for words, here, right before me, was the boy I hadn't seen in what seemed to be ages. The boy who had so greatly annoyed me. The boy who had found me wandering the streets.

Here, standing before me, was Ling.

"Ling, you asshole!" I screeched, slamming forward and slamming my fist straight into his cheek.

I felt the bones bruise beneath my fingers as Ling tumbled backwards, red electricity sparking where I had slammed my fist straight into his cheek. I felt myself fall as he fell back and yelped, a hand flying to his face as he stared at me in shock.

"What was that for?" Ling whined, rubbing his now bruised and healing cheek gingerly. "Usually when you miss someone you cry tears of joy and hug them or shower them with kisses. Not punch them!"

"You stupid, idiot!" I continued, pounding my fists into his chest. "What the hell were you thinking? Giving over your body like that! What is _wrong _with you? Did you know how much trouble we went through? How worried I was? How could you leave me with that stupid Greed and just disappear!"

Ling smiled sheepishly, huffing slightly as my fists hit his chest. I noticed him pause for a moment as he ran through what I had just said; he glanced down and blinked, a curious look on his face.

"Did you say you were worried?" Ling questioned and I blinked, pausing a moment before slamming my fists into his chest harder.

"No! Are you deaf now too? What the hell are you thinking? You're an idiot! Stupid! Moron! Dumbass!"

"Ghosty..." Ling sweat dropped, "I'm sorry if I made you mad with my decision to hand my body over to Greed, but you must understand –"

"Understand nothing!" I exclaimed, leaping forward and wrapping my arms tightly around him. "You made me so _worried_ damnit. Ling, you're an idiot."

Ling tensed as I buried my face into his chest, clutching tightly at the clothes that didn't fit him right. These were Greed's clothes, but here, right where he belonged, was the stupid fat prince I had met.

That was all I could ask for.

I could practically _feel _him smile as his free hand not supporting him came up and patted my head softly, a slight chuckle escaping his lips as I gripped Greed's clothes tighter. "You defy all natural laws Ghosty, I just don't know what to expect from you."

"Shut up." I snapped. "And let me be angry at you."

Ling laughed, his fingers running through my hair as I breathed in deeply. This was Ling, not Greed. Ling was here, not Greed.

Somewhere, in some small corner of my heart, I felt and odd tightening in my chest at the thought. There was some constricting feeling inside me, like my heart was hurting.

But Ling was here, so why?

"As much as I would love to sit here all day," Ling began, a slight cheekiness to his voice. "There's a festival we should be enjoying, no?"

I blinked, scooting away a bit form Ling and raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Come now, Ghosty." Ling frowned, "I'm in your hometown and you won't even show me around? That's just bad manners. Now, if you were to be back at the palace with me in Xing, I would most certainly show you quite the time—"

"As if." I spat, crossing my arms and standing up abruptly as I began to stomp away. "The first time I set foot in Xing is if I was dragged across the dessert against my own will."

Ling sighed, a pouty expression crossing his features as I stomped further off. I glanced backwards and scowled, an odd burning sensation dusting my cheeks. "Are you coming or not?"

* * *

><p>Lights, brightly illuminated by the overhanging lanterns burst forth in colors of all sorts. Voices and laughter were the background to the faint music being strummed by the performers lined up in various corners. I found my mind trailing off, the sounds and lights blurring to the far corners of my mind as the haunting realization of today dawned on me.<p>

"You'd be an awful tour guide." Ling chided, gazing around the town admirably. "But this is a very nice place; I can see why you wanted to come back so bad."

I tensed, biting my lip and dismissing the thought as I continued striding through the reasonable sized crowd. Memories of being here with my father and mother clouded my thoughts.

Arms snaked around my waist and I sighed in irritation as a head rested on my shoulder. A cheeky smile peeking at me from the corner of my eye.

"Now Ghosty," Ling began, a scolding note in his voice. "It's rude to be thinking about others when you should be focused on the man in front of you."

"Like I care." I snarled, slipping through his fingers easily with my less solid body. "What are you doing anyway? How'd you...surface?"

"I've basically been floating around in this empty space of sorts." Ling explained, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "It's like that time you slipped into my body I suppose. This time I was lucky and caught Greed off guard."

Ling suddenly flinched as if someone had kicked him and his eye twitched. I flashed him a curious look and he merely grinned, striding forward with an air of dignity. "Now, why don't we go and enjoy ourselves? This _is _a festival, no?"

I blinked and sighed, running a hand through my hair as I gazed at the stands. "Alright, then where do you want to go?"

Ling look surprised that I had agreed so easily and a wide grin made its way to his face. He glanced from left to right like a child in a candy store and pointed towards a game booth, this one having a rather fat looking man with a sly grin.

I raised an eyebrow, "That looks like a booth that'll cheat you of your money."

Ling grinned, "That's the whole fun of it."

Walking to the stand, the man's beady eyes had immediately locked on Ling and the sly smile touched his lips. "What can I do for you, son? Care to test your luck?"

The game looked simple enough, toss three rings over a few empty bottles. My eyes locked on the string attached to the final bottle and I scoffed. Obviously it was rigged.

"How does it work?" Ling questioned, his eyes in that weird closed state they were always in as he looked over the game curiously.

The man's sly smile widened as his eyes twinkled, "All you have to do is toss these three rings over those three bottles, so easy you could do it blind! First round is on the house."

Ling's face had a look of awe at the classic reel them in trick and I sighed, crossing my arms as he picked up one of the rings and glanced to the three bottles arranged neatly. "Just toss it over?"

"Yessire."

In seconds, Ling's fingers slipped through all three rings and with simple flicks of his wrist, the rings landed snuggly over the bottle noses. I glanced at him in shock and the booth man gaped at him, clearly not expecting an expert out of the stupid grin.

Looks can be deceiving Mr. Game Man, I've been there.

"Do I get to choose my prize now?" Ling questioned, the idiotic grin ever present on his face as he looked at the over hanging stuffed animals. "I'll take that one."

The booth man grimaced and grumbled as he pulled down a large, oversized kitty stuffed animal that was about half the size of myself. Ling's childish grin widened if possible and he promptly turned to me, an expectant look on his face as he held out the oversized kitty.

I blinked at the oversized cat with a blank look on its sewed face and flashed Ling an equally blank look.

"What?" He questioned, pouting slightly as he held the kitty close to his chest. "I thought you liked cats."

"I like _cats_. Not oversized kittens."

"But it's adorable! Look! You two could be sisters!"

"It looks more like a boy than a girl." I grumbled, flashing the persistent teen an annoyed look. "Why don't you give it to some little kid?"

Ling held out the toy.

...

...

...

"Now," I began, holding up the oversized kitty plushie as Ling twitched on the floor, a large bump sprouting from his head. "What should I name you?"

The oversized animal was black, with a weird fringe that served as bangs at the top, two big black eyes, and a straight line serving as the mouth.

Black...fringe...

"You'll be Ling 2." I dubbed the kitty flatly. "I think I like you a lot better than Ling, Ling 2."

"Hey..." Ling began, a crestfallen look on his face as he looked up at me weakly. "I thought you didn't like it..."

"Ling 2 doesn't talk." I answered, hugging the animal to my chest. "So I like it now."

Ling's eyes snapped to the stuffed animal in my arms and his eyes narrowed in a heated glare. His eyes showing that he thought this thing was even worse than that one picture I drew.

My drawing isn't that bad people!

"Where do you want to go next?" I questioned, hugging Ling 2 to my chest and ignoring the bewildered looks people began to have t the sight of a floating stuffed animal. Ling blinked and immediately shot up, casting Ling 2 a final glare before pointing eagerly towards a food vendor.

I felt my eye twitch as he practically skipped towards the delectable smelling assortment laid out. Smoke poured from the grill behind the counter as a fresh meats smoked to perfection were laid out.

Ling's eyes practically swallowed the food as his mouth began to water, the idiotic prince leaning forward eagerly.

"You're so easy to please." I sighed, taking a seat on the bench and setting Ling 2 down beside my feet. "You're lucky they don't charge."

"Chestern is now a new favorite of mine..." Ling purred, eyeing the cooking foods hungrily. "We must come back after spending our honeymoon in Xing..."

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but this is a great town—wait, what?" I paused, glancing to Ling with wide eyes. "Honeymoon?"

"After we get married, that's what most newly weds do, no?"

"You've taken this up another notch, haven't you?" I groaned, slamming my head against the counter. "God damnit..."

"You should be honored to have caught the eye of the future emperor of Xing." Ling chided, smiling as a small hand set a plate of food before him. "Now that I have immortality, all that's left is to get back home and become ruler."

I paused a moment and smirked, leaning back against the counter and eyeing the people running about happily. "I think you're forgetting something, oh gracious emperor."

"What?" Ling questioned, confusion written all over his face as he held up spoonful of food.

"I've held up my end of the deal," I smirked, meeting his closed eyes out of the corner of my eye. "Now you've got yours."

"Ah, yes." Ling murmured, setting down his spoon and crossing his arms over his chest. "Help find your body and if needed, closure, correct?"

"Yup. So—"

"I think you should just give up on that."

If I had any sort of liquid in my mouth, I would do a spit take.

"What?" I exclaimed, staring at Ling in shock. "What are you talking about?"

Ling shrugged his slumped shoulders, the posture reminding me oddly of Greed.

Speaking of which... How come he hasn't tried to take the body back?

...

...

Hah! He must be too weak compared to Ling! That's hilarious...

"I honestly don't think you need to find your memories, your body, _or _closure." Ling answered, spooning mouthfuls of food into his mouth now. "You're perfectly fine the way you are."

"I can't eat, I can't sleep, my body decides to become solid at random moments," I ticked the faults off on my fingers. "I'm missing a large portion of my life, I can't even remember my own _name_, and to top it all off, I'm _dead_, Ling."

Ling was silent, spooning the food into his mouth at a rapid pace before he began speaking through a mouthful of food. "You have basically an immortal body. You don't need to worry about half of those things. Memories can always be made by new events, Ghosty is just fine, and living isn't the greatest thing on earth."

I paused; rather startled by his determination to point out why I didn't need him to hold up his end of the deal. He was probably just trying to weasel his way out of work.

_Right?_

"You don't know what it's like." I murmured, staring down at the transparent fingers lay out before me. "I'd much rather be living the crappiest life on earth than to being dead."

It was Ling's turn to be silent once more and I welcomed it. The way he was, he wouldn't let up on me giving up with my goal.

A small hand pushed another bowl our way and I blinked as it was laid out in front of me. I stared at the steaming pot and glanced upwards, looking around to see no one in sight.

That couldn't be right, last time I checked, I was supposed to be invisible...

"Mew?"

I glanced downwards at the familiar pelt of the brown and black kitty and offered it a small smile, frowning slightly as it purred against my leg. "What are you doing all the way out here? Don't you live with Ellie?"

"You know, that old lady reminded me of someone." Ling commented, looking thoughtful. "I just can't put my finger on it..."

"You're probably imagining things." I grumbled, pushing the bowl towards Ling. "And how did you know what was going on?"

"I can see, hear, and basically feel everything that's going on while inside my own body you know." Ling muttered, "I'm still in there, it's just Greed who's in control."

"Wait," I furrowed my brows and looked at him. "Then..."

"I want to see Ling!" Ling repeated, his voice raising a pitch in an attempt to mimic my own. "Ling, Ling, Ling, Ling, Ling~ Why can't you be as nice to me when I'm actually around?"

"Shut up!" I snapped, feeling my cheeks heat up. "I just needed you to come back so I can make you pay your end of the deal!"

"Speaking of deals," Ling began, suddenly looking rather disturbed. "What kind of deal was that? The one you made with Greed? What on earth are you thinking?"

"It was the only way to get him to take me..." I answered defensively, "It's not like I wanted too. I just had nothing else to offer."

"I'm just surprised he accepted." Ling murmured, "The things that go on through his head...this guy's got problems—AH!"

I watched in bewilderment as Ling's back jolted inwards as if he had been kicked. The Xingese prince muttered something in what I assumed was Xingese as he pinched his arm, grimacing at the pain and smirking victoriously.

...I'm not going to ask.

"Anyways," I started, slipping off of the chair and grabbing Ling 2, "we should be going back to Central."

"Why so sudden?" Ling questioned, looking up in confusion. "You seemed like you had high hopes on this place."

"Keyword; _had_." I muttered, feeling a tight pang in my chest. "It was a waste of time. You should already know from that little spat I had with Greed."

It was silent before a hand slipped through mine and I yelped as Ling shot forward, tugging me along as we began to climb a nearby hill at a rapid pace.

"Ling! What are you –"

"Just wait." Ling answered, his voice a startling calm.

Grudgingly, I kept my mouth silent as he pulled us to the top of a grassy hill, overlooking the entire festival going on down below. The very top was a rounded grassy hill with a pleasant shade of a trees dotted around.

The sky up above was a glimmering sea of black, the faint stars dotted about like seashells beneath the waves.

Faint and gone in a flash.

I glanced downwards at my own hand, feeling my eyes darken at the sight of the barely visible appendage. My fingers twitched, the hand like a foggy mirror.

"Why did you bring me all the way up here?" I questioned, glancing over to Ling as he grinned and looked to the sky expectantly.

...

...

...

"That's odd." Ling murmured, tilting his head to the side with frown. "Usually at this time there would be some pretty fireworks that would soften you up with its beauty, then I'd sweep you into my arms and we would share a passionate kiss under the night sky –"

I smacked him upside the head as I groaned in annoyance, plopping down onto the floor with a bored look on my face. "You're really something."

"But of course!" Ling grinned, looking proud of himself. "How else am I supposed to woo you with my dashing charms?"

I felt a sigh escape my lips as I leaned back against the trunk of a tree, the rough bark supporting the constant flicker that was my image. Ling's grin had been replaced with a frown as he stared at me expectantly.

"What?"

"Why do you keep acting so depressed?" Ling questioned, a child-like unhappiness lacing his tone. "I don't like it."

"It's not by choice." I muttered, casting him a halfhearted glare. "And I'm not acting depressed."

"Yes you are." Ling persisted, a soft look on his face. "Ghosty, I know it's hard –"

"No. You _don't _know." I snarled, "Are _you _dead and walking around in a world you don't belong in? _No._"

Instantly I regretted the words that left my mouth, but it was too late to take them back. Ling grew silent and I glanced to the other side.

"Ghosty."

I shut my eyes.

"_Ghosty_."

I opened my eyes to glare at Ling when warm arms enveloped me softly.

I blinked, the gentle warmth encasing me like a blanket tucked in much too tight. Ling's arms were so soft, be so firm. Protecting. Safe. Feelings that I hadn't felt in so long, this blissful warmth I hadn't felt in what seemed like ages.

I wanted to shove him off, shout at him for thinking he could hold me this way. But something locked away the part of me that wanted to push him back just for a little bit, something inside me called to his warmth and welcomed it with open arms.

Something kicked down that wall I had put up for just a minute.

Just a minute.

"Ghosty," Ling cooed, his voice was like smooth silk pressed gently against me. "Never think that you don't belong here. _Never _doubt your reason for still being alive to this very day. You _are _Ghosty, name or no name, I don't care. You are the person, the _human _sitting right in front of me, and nothing will ever change the way people will view you."

Stop. I wanted to shut myself away and not hear these words I wanted someone to so desperately tell me.

"I don't care if you can't even remember your own name, I don't care if you can't remember who you are. I don't _care_. All I care about is that you're here, right now. Alive or not, you're _here_."

Please. Stop.

Ling gripped my shoulders and pressed his forehead against mine, black orbs of a darkened air stared steady into mine. "No one can say you don't exist. No one can say you don't deserve to be here. It's alright to not remember, it's alright that you don't know."

I shut my eyes and forced myself not to let any dignity I had left slip away. The unbearable warmth and sorrow I felt at his words slipped through the tiny crack in my wall and burrowed itself inside.

There was a crackle and lights flared beneath my eyelids, signifying the cliché timing of the fireworks as people cheered in awe of the colors. But the explosions shattering the peace of the night sky above were no match to hiding the words that slipped from Ling's mouth.

"_It's alright to be dead._"

That stupid bastard.

He knew just what to say.

* * *

><p>Two pairs of eyes watched the ginger calmly.<p>

Ling found himself sighing in disappointment as Greed's presence pushed stronger and overtook his own body, sending the prince back tot eh floating abyss.

"Hope you had fun," Greed sneered, crossing his arms as he stretched his muscles. "Because you're not going to have that chance again."

"Just wait," Ling smirked, "I'll have my body back soon enough, and I still need to be emperor after all."

"Right, whatever you say kid." Greed scoffed, shoving his hands into his pockets as Ghosty continued to watch the fireworks.

Ling paused at the disturbing amount of nostalgia that built up inside of Greed as he stared at the ginger. He didn't like the weird vibes he got from Greed, the homunculus' emotions.

Fuzzy glimpses and pounding aches would randomly sound through his head, and the flashes of things that could have been old memories were shown for Ling himself to see. But what baffled him the most was the faint, buried feeling of a gentle tenderness Greed felt towards Ghosty.

He didn't like it. For multiple reasons.

"Tell me," Ling began, eyeing the souls swarming about thoughtfully, "Why did you decide to play the bad guy?"

"What are you talking about, brat?"

"Getting Ghosty all riled up and angry." Ling continued, "You did it on purpose, obviously. But why?"

"I like pissing people off." Greed answered, glancing up to the sudden burst of colors in the sky. "Got a problem with that?"

"I just don't understand," Ling grumbled, greatly annoyed by Greed's avoidance to the subject. "You treat her like you would a toy, yet you're here doing something so kind for her. I don't get it."

"I treat women the right way," Greed shrugged, "It make sit all the easier to seduce them."

"But you don't let her know it."

"Doesn't need too. Look, brat, she didn't come here for her memories, I just wanted her to admit that much. It became too obvious that she was here to learn about herself, which brought out her whole depressed thing."

"See! This is what I mean! You did this because you knew she needed to face it herself or she'd be walking around in senseless denial and wouldn't be able to move on!" Ling exclaimed, glaring at the large mass of scarlet red that was Greed's form. "You're doing this for a reason, I know it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Greed scoffed, leaning back against the tree as Ghosty turned away from the fireworks.

Ling bit back continuing, choosing instead to study the wave of emotions Greed had facing Ghosty.

Ghosty's eyebrows furrowed as she looked into his eyes and she sighed, annoyance flickering across her face. "I'm talking to the bastard now, aren't I?"

"Which bastard you talking about?" Greed smirked.

"Just great." Ghosty groaned, looking annoyed.

Ling sighed wistfully, if only he was back in control of his body. But getting to talk to Ghosty again this night would have to suffice for now. Besides, he still wanted to figure out just what Ghosty was to Greed.

An image flickered past Ling before disappearing into the deep abyss towards the back of Greed's mind. Ling had attempted tapping into that area once before, but it had been so tightly sealed away that he wasn't able to do a thing.

Ling's eyes stayed focused on where the image had disappeared, the flash of ginger and red seared into his mind.

There was a connection here, and if it would help Ghosty, he would stop at nothing to find it.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: What if...Greed was a Host...?**

The dim lighting served to the mysterious aura of the surrounding room.

Music boomed as colorful lights strobed the floor below, a mass of bodies dancing and movie to the pounding beat.

A walkway led to a deeper part of the famous club, a long line of people crowding the doorways as it led to a large open room, finely decorated with elegant air.

The various sofas lined in their respected booths were deep satin velvet, a lounge table seated in the middle with polished wood, various drinks scattered across some.

The women crowding in several different booths were a large variety, mixtures ranging from shy to bold; the types that came to this club were varied greatly.

A musky sort of scent, the kind similar to a mixture of roses and cologne, as well as over priced perfume was the room's overall glow. Along with the faint waft of alcohol and cigarette smoke clouding the senses.

The continuous swish and clang of the assorted drinks line up at the bar served as the slow background music in comparison to the chatter of the women n the booths.

One particular booth, crowded with three busty women was our main focus of attention. All three women were graciously curved and finally..._gifted _in areas, whether natural or not, we will not attempt to find out.

The first woman, a curly blonde with blood red lipstick purred against the man seated in the middle. The second, a silky haired brunette, giggled at the arm draped across her shoulders, taking a sip of the martini in her hands. Finally, the third, a wavy haired raven curled her arms slyly around the man's neck, slipping back and forth to massage his shoulders.

Now, who could be this lucky sounding man in the middle?

Black hair, faintly spiked at the top, a shark like grin, and amethyst orbs were the words to describe the famed host, Greed.

The man's name lived up to his reputation without a doubt, in more ways than one. Known to be devilishly handsome and mightily popular amongst his customers, the man was truly a sin to behold.

Greed stifled a yawn, glancing to the women curled against his sides and back to the woman whispering words into his ear, boredom was clear on his face as he sighed. How he wished for some lively entertainment right now.

The sin's wishes were heard as a door slammed open. Heads glanced up and turned towards the figure panting heavily in the doorway.

Eyebrows were raised at the strange getup and whispers were exchanged. The figure, still panting stomped over to where a blonde woman with deep green eyes was cleaning a glass.

"...where?" The figure panted, and the blonde glanced upwards.

"Booth number six, down the right." She replied, shaking her head in amusement at the sight.

"Thanks, Martel." The figure offered, stomping over to said booth.

On her way, she paused at another and stuck her tongue out at a spiky haired male who fumed, reaching down to grab his sword only to have the girl stomp off in her search.

The gray shoed feet came to a halt at booth number six. The figure's panting form glared accusingly at the man seated in the middle.

Greed raised his eyebrows at this...sight. The women around him looking up in bewilderment and annoyance at the sight as the figure continued to try and catch their breath.

"...Can I help you?" Greed offered smoothly.

The figure was dressed oddly enough in Greed's opinion. A pair of dark sunglasses, a dark gray beanie, with shaggy brown hair underneath. An oversized, black hooded sweatshirt draped off their form, with gray skinny jeans and gray shoes to match. And of course, a large, puffy white scarf was draped over their neck.

Overall, they kind of reminded Greed of a marshmallow...

The figure's head shot up and you could see the steam clouds puffing from their head as they pointed a finger dead straight at Greed's face.

"You...bastard!" It exclaimed, form panting heavily, most likely due to the amount of clothing it was wearing.

Greed's ears perked up at the voice, his brows furrowed as a smirk curled upon his lips. "Kitten?"

'Kitten' promptly yanked off the dark shaded sunglasses and red eyes glared accusingly at Greed. Annoyance clear in the apple red orbs. "Of course it's me you dumbass! I've got a bone to pick with you!"

The girl's glared at the intruding figure in annoyance, not realizing that this was the famed model, Ghosty. Greed's smirk grew more devilish as he realized this was indeed, his precious kitten.

But a childish confusion plastered across his face as he stared blankly at the odd outfit. "What are you wearing?"

Ghosty scoffed, rolling her eye as she shoved back on her dark sunglasses. "It's a disguise of course! Do you know what would happen to me if I went out looking like I normally do? I'd get mobbed in seconds..."

"Couldn't you have chosen something more...decent?" Greed questioned, eyeing the outfit with distaste. "You look like a marshmallow..."

"Decent to you is what your lovely friends over here are wearing." Ghosty snorted, gesturing to the low cut dresses and showy material. "But aside from that, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Greed arched a brow.

Ghosty reached into her pocket and fumbled around a moment before pulling out a copy of the latest Amestris Weekly, slamming it down in front of the host with a glare. "These ring a bell?"

Greed removed one of his arms and picked up the article. The women draped around Greed cast Ghosty a hard glare and the ginger merely stuck out her tongue in response, causing the busty women to blink in shock and growl like predators.

Leafing through and pausing at a picture of Ghosty modeling a new line of swim wear, Greed glanced over his dark shaded sunglasses and to the ginger standing with her arms crossed before him. "Kitten, if you wanted me to look at your pictures, I told you that I'd much rather you model these for me in person—"

"Not that!" Ghosty fumed, "Page eleven!"

Greed rolled his eyes and moved to the respective page and skimmed over it, casting the object of his current affection a blank look. "You want me to take a love quiz?"

"No, damnit!" Ghosty growled, "There's an article at the bottom left stating how possible co-stars to a new movie in the making keep getting threatening letters and calls specifically telling them _not _to play in the movie! A movie which just so happens to be staring the well-known model Ghosty!"

Greed's eyes flickered with recognition and he glanced up innocently, tilting his head to the side like a lost puppy.

A wolf more like...

"What exactly does this have to do with me?" Greed questioned and Ghosty growled at his act. "Stop sending your _goons _out and scaring off the actors!"

"But it's a romance, with multiple kissing scenes." Greed answered, as if that all made perfect sense.

"I play a minor role and only share _one _kiss! You have no rights to do that!" Ghosty exclaimed, waving her hands about furiously.

"Greed~ How about we go move somewhere else?" The brunette whined, clinging tightly to his arm.

"Come now, kitten." Greed waved his hand dismissively, "Why not take a seat and let Greed show you what it's like to be treated by a host?"

Ghosty scowled, yanking off her glasses and glaring harshly at the man in front of her. "When pig's fly. Just stay away from me! I mean it!"

Greed stared blankly at the leather glove clad finger pointing straight at him. He blinked before leaning forward and promptly bit down on her finger.

...

...

...

"What the hell?" Ghosty exclaimed cringing in pain as she tried to tug her finger back. "Let go!"

Heads turned and watched, unsure of what to think as Ghosty's free arm thrashed about, knocking off her wig in the process as she tried to pry Greed's mouth off of her poor finger. The man smirked and bit down harder, causing the girl to yelp as she glared, reaching forward and tugging at his cheek.

"Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go!"

Greed tugged backwards, glancing back in time to smirk as a flash flared and he tugged the rest of the way, pulling off Ghosty's glove in the process. The gingerette backed away and held her hand close to her chest, casting the raven haired man a dirty look as she glared at him accusingly.

The three women draped over Greed looked at Ghosty accusingly for taking the host's attention off of them.

Not that it was on them to begin with.

"I always regret coming here..." Ghosty muttered darkly, rubbing her finger as she glared at Greed. "What the hell was that for?"

Greed look mildly disappointed with the outcome as he dropped her glove and pouted at Ghosty. "Aren't you even the slightest bit turned on by that?"

"No!"

As the ginger began to argue with an amused looking raven, two men slipped into the room, black fedoras tilted downwards to shield their eyes.

Martel's eyes flickered towards the door and back as she thumbed the gun beneath the bar counter. The man Ghosty had stuck her tongue out unsheathed his sword.

Greed's eyes remained on Ghosty, amusement clear on his face as the ginger continued to fume before him. But he raised his right hand, and with a smirk plastered on his face, snapped his fingers.

Gunshots exploded in the calm silence of the musky room, the women began tot scream as they ran for their lives, running around wildly and tripping over their own high heels.

Ghosty paled as a bullet whizzed past her head. The gingerette cursed beneath her breath as she sprinted forward and ducked behind an overturned table, plugging her ears at the sound of gunshots and glass shattering.

A flash of fluffy white fur and leather shot before her eyes and a hand gripped around her wrist. She watched with wide eyes as Greed maneuvered his way smoothly through the chaos, a wide grin on his face at the events going on around him.

"What did you do this time?" Ghosty exclaimed, ducking a knife and glaring accusingly at the back of Greed's head.

"Oh you know, the same double cross business. They cheated on us, and a few days later, their boss had an unfortunate accident."

Ghosty grumbled underneath her breath as Greed kicked open the back door and brought the tow out into a dark alleyway. The night sky dark and dampening the trashy smell of the darkly lit alley.

The model was all too aware of the host's underground business, running gangs and the like always did get him into tight pinches.

Not that she cared of course.

"Ah, hate to cut this short, but I've got to scram, kitten." Greed smirked, glancing down at Ghosty. "Care to kiss me farewell?"

"In your dreams." Ghosty spat and Greed's smirk widened.

Lips pressed down on Ghosty's and the model's eyes widened. The kiss was chaste but hard and bruising as Greed bit down on her bottom lip and pulled away, leaping onto a sleek black motorcycle as he smirked at the stunned gingerette.

"Come visit me soon, kitten!"

The roar of the motorcycle came to life and he shot out of the alleyway, startling the people walking by as he slammed onto the street, riding off and leaving the ginger to stand there in the dark alleyway.

Ghosty's eye twitched and she tightened her fists as she stomped out of the alleyway, the only thought on her mind being the possible ways to murder a certain host/gang leader.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: What if...Alacrity worked at a Coffee Shop?<strong>

The gingerette grumbled to herself, forcing a smile as she served the table their steaming cups of coffee. "Here you are!"

The two women, overly coated in make up glanced upwards and rolled their eyes, not even thanking her for going out of her way to bring it to them.

Ungrateful Barbies.

Alacrity rolled her eyes as she leaned against the countertop, not afraid of showing an unfriendly face to the few people loitering the small coffee shop. She had only chosen to work here because she thought work would be slow, but she couldn't _stand _the mass of lousy ingrates that walked through the door.

Red eyes bordering a deep amethyst watched boredly as a customer made her way into the store, a perky looking brunette with her nose buried into an Amestris Weekly.

"Hi, welcome to Alchemy Beans, how may I help you?" Alacrity questioned, wishing she were at home playing some video games or taking a nice nap.

The brunette didn't even bother to look up from what she was reading. "I'll have a decaf latte please."

Alacrity punched in the respective numbers and nodded her head slightly to the easy music playing through the speakers. "That'll be three twenty-five."

The brunette dug into her purse, looking away from the magazine to hand the ginger her money. The girl's eyes widened and her mouth fell agape as she faced the gingerette.

Alacrity raised an eyebrow. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Oh my god! It's you! It's Ghosty!" The brunette shrilled, causing the few people in the store to look up instantly. "The famous model, Ghosty!"

Alacrity blinked, overall greatly confused by this sudden accusation. "I think you've got the wrong person lady."

"No, it has to be you! Ginger hair, red eyes, you're Ghosty! Oh my god, I love all yours shoots! You're amazing!" The girl gushed and Alacrity recoiled, confusion flittering through her orbs.

"Listen, I'm not this Ghosty—"

"It's Ghosty!" A man echoed, shooting upwards as others began to speak excitedly into their phones.

"I can't believe she's here!"

"What's she doing at a coffee shop?"

"Can I get your autograph? I'm a total fan!"

"Ghosty I love you!"

Alacrity paled as people began to swarm the shop. Hey eye twitched and she looked around wildly, "Look! It's..." She glanced down at the brunette's magazine, "Ling Yao!"

Heads turned and oddly enough, the figure walking by the coffee shop froze, turning around with his mouth agape as he threw down his sunglasses, revealing squinted eyes.

"Dang it! I thought my disguise was foolproof!"

Screams emitted from the female population as they chased after the pop star. Alacrity sighed in relief and sunk back into the counter, grumbling under her breath.

She didn't know who this Ghosty was, but she sure felt bad for her right now.

Ghosty sneezed, blinking in surprise as her manager glanced to her. "Are you alright, dear? Not catching a cold are you?"

"I hope not." Ghosty murmured, shaking her head as she looked around in bewilderment. "Someone must be talking about me..."

"Honey, that's practically everyone. You're famous."

Ghosty merely shook her head, glancing out the limo window as a mass crowd of fans chased after a rather familiar looking pop star.

"You know," Her manager began, leafing through the magazine she was reading. "They say there's at least one person in the world that looks just like you."

"That's a myth." Ghosty scoffed, rolling her eyes as they landed on an empty coffee shop. "Let's stop for some coffee."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in awhile, the last few weeks of August were jammed packed with ASB training and school's back in for me. So less time away from the lovely computer...:(<strong>

**But on the bright side...PLOT DEVELOPMENT OF SORTS. AND TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS, I THREW IN A DASH OF LING~**

**It was kind of tricky to make Ghosty depressed in this chapter, she's the type who wouldn't be brought down to easily, and knowing she can be beat down is sort of a blow to her pride, especially since she's the type to be pretty prideful.**

**TAILSDOLL POSTED THE ONE-SHOT! GO CHECK IT OUT! IT'S AMAZING AND HAS TONS OF GHOSTY-GREED-LING GOODNESS~**

**It's very interesting to see you guys sort of work out and guess what's going to happen next, and I feel so evil since I've got it all planned out and you guys have no idea what's in store! :D And I'm glad you all liked the special so much! But, I'm willing to admit that I'm leaning towards making a sequel for this. Especially with Waphani Raiders egging me on, I might just make one, tell me what you guys think!**

**ALSO. I made a Wattpad! I've been stalking the sight and have finally decided to make one~ My username is AKLenguyen, and I only have one story with two chapters up. So check it if you want~**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Who do you support? Ling with Ghosty? Or Greed with Ghosty?**

**MightyKumquat: LOL. Awesome username! XD I'm glad it made your day! Thanks for reviewing!**

**TheEbilBunny: Awie, thanks! I'm flattered that you think it's so amazing. Haha, I'm glad you liked the omake. I listened to it, and it fits perfectly. I was laughing the whole time because it matched up the relationship so well! Thanks for the review!**

**Rose of Salkara: Whoa, that'd be so cool~ But I'm not that great of a drawer, I make it look to flat. Haha, thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Here's the update~ XD Thanks for the review!**

**Mi-chan1991: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the special, haha, thanks for the review!**

**CosmosAngel: The cutie or the hunk? Who will win? WE HAVE YET TO FIND OUT~ BWAHAHAHA~ I'm glad you like it! Thank you for the review~**

**TokyoRose627: I HOPE I UPDATED FAST ENOUGH. THANKS FOR TLIKING MY STORY! And thanks for the review!**

**Molly Grace 16: I'm glad that you enjoy her character. :D I love writing her too, the way she can be so cruel, yet sweet gets me every time. I can't make any promises, but you'll just have to wait and find out! Thanks for the review!**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru: HOLY AHJSDHKGJSDKLRHKASJKSDGHKSH YOU'RE ALIVE! I was so happy to see your review in my inbox! You haven't lost all faith on here after all! XD I'm glad you've enjoyed the past chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**ofg: HERE'S THE UPDATE! I'M GLAD YOU'RE OBSESSED! :D Thanks for the review!**

**Reaper. death: Haha, maybe all? XD Thanks for the review!**

**die-hard-4-anime: Oh beejezzus, if Garfiel was the fairy godmother...God have mercy on Ghosty's...soul... XD Thanks for loving it! And thanks for the review!**

**Chaotic Luna: Aren't I just one hell of an author? XD Jk, jk, I'm not that good. Haha, don't be! I'm just glad that this story is bringing so much enjoyment to people, it makes me happy to know so many of you like it. :D I can't wait to see your review in my inbox again! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Animegirl3774: Haha, I haven't typed your username for awhile too! ARE YOU AND OR FAMILIAL/FRIEND MEMBERS OKAY? I'm glad you love it! I don't mind, I'm just glad to see your username again! Thanks for the review!**

**Kiterious: I'm glad we've got some Greed/Ghosty shippers! Awe shucks, it doesn't deserve that much good word. :D But I'm glad you enjoyed the special, I was thinking of what to do, and all the Disney movies playing just got to me I guess. I think there are jerks wherever you go. Haha, just one of the downfalls of life. California? Well, I can tell you that Katy isn't to far off. XD I'm from southern Cal so majority of my fellow Californians are known for being bleach blonde surfers. This is partly true I suppose, but California is supposedly slow paced and calm compared to the rush of other places. But we've got tons of palm trees and our amazing beaches are _everywhere_! I love that about Cali especially, since I live less than five minutes away from one. XD We've got our "hood" LA and fast paced San Francisco, and pleasant San Diego. Up north gets pretty chilly, but it's not that bad, but Southern California will always be my favorite. WEST COAST REPRESENT! XD But, we've got a pleasant mix of people, with celebrities up in Hollywood and more normal people like us in Orange County. Haha, I could go on and on about my state. I wouldn't be surprised if people up in Canada were friendlier, does it snow a lot in Toronto? Since I live so close to the beach, there's never any chance of snow down here. Thanks for the review!**

**Animefreak653: Haha, thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**Ender Wiggin 190: I updated! I updated! XD Thanks for the review!**

**Yami Mizuna: Thanks for the review! XD**

**Musiclover1072: Yay! Another review! –happy dance for me and a marshmallow for you- That one was one of my favorites too. XD I COULD JUST PICTURE HIM SO VIVIDLY IT WAS SCARY. O: BACON! OH HOW I LOVE YOU RIGHT NOW! And cake too? You're so sweet! Ghosty says thanks by the way! –glances to the gingerette scarfing down the sweets- Thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Realm Triforce: The fourth wall is the wall that keeps the people from cartoons, anime, manga and the like from knowing of our presence. Mary-Sue, Mary-Sue, what will we do with you? Haha, tsundere outtake means she looks like a tsundere, which our people who appear mean and cold but are really sweet and get flustered easily on the inside. I'm happy you liked it! Thanks for the review!**

**Baka Neko: Aww, thanks! :D I do have tons of fun writing these! They make my day! XD ...no...it can't be...this review...IS OVER NINE-THOUSAND AND ONE? –shot- Haha, I get it. It's a classic~ I'm sorry if there are mistakes in this chapter! I'm in a bit of a rush. BTR? Lucky~ I like a lot of their songs. XD Way better than One direction. (NO OFFENSE ONE D FANS) Thanks for the review!**

**LeoInuyuka: Haha, I'm flattered! I'm just taller than him!...by a few inches...BUT AT LEAST I'M TALLER! :D Yeah, they do seem like that, but they're lovable because they're fairy tales, so what can you do? XD Thanks for the review!**

**WapahaniRaiders: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!**

**Fmafan4life: Thanks for loving them! And thanks for the review!**

**Tailsdoll123: Why thank you, Tailsdoll. XD THE ONE SHOT WAS AMAZING BY THE WAY~ Thanks for the review!**

**FallenWing21: Haha, there are plenty more on the way! Thanks for the review!**

**WhiteTiger BalckWolf: Well, I just started school again too, so don't feel too bad. I think Ghosty would travel to Mars if that were the case. Lawls. I'm glad you've enjoyed the special as well! AND THANK YOU FOR THE MARSHMALLOW! :D Thanks for the review!**

**DoctorWHotaliaandtheOlympian s: I'm glad! Who knows? It just might be! XD Thanks for the review!**

**nadzuke eno mono: LOL. Those two would get along smashingly. Thanks for the review!**

**Spot'sGalFrom1889: Thanks! :D Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SUCH AWESOME MALLOWS, 'YALL ROCK.**

**Now I'm asking you awesome mallows to do me a favor and review!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	24. My One and ONLY

**AKLHFKSHJLKHTIWLJKSLEJTSKEHS DTK.**

**I hope you guys can guess what's going to happen in this chapter.**

**...**

**THE END IS NEAR?**

**I do not own FMAB.**

**Anime line: Ed and Al have been separated, Al having met their father while in Liore. Meanwhile, Ed is on the run.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of those Days<strong>

**Chapter 20: My One and ONLY**

* * *

><p><em>I blinked, staring out the foggy windows without much of a care.<em>

_The sky outside was a blanket of black, the stars hidden by the darkening clouds. Their shimmering glow obscured by the oncoming promise of a new rain._

_The sound of steps reached my ears and I continued to stare out the window, knowing all to well who it could be._

_The sound of footsteps stopped right beside me, the warmth of the foreign body radiating off in calm waves._

_I shut my eyes for a moment, a childish smile touching my lips. What a card. I never would have expected to grow so used to having him so close._

_Arms dared to snake over my shoulders and loosely wrap themselves around my neck, pulling me closer to the strong body behind me._

"_What are you doing down here?" He questioned, that playful note in his voice echoing in my ears._

"_Enjoying the calm before the storm." I answered, daring to lean back into the touch. "Why?"_

"_Well, you could be enjoying a nice nap with me instead."_

"_I'll pass."_

_A light chuckle escaped his lips as leaned forward, staring down at me with a questioning gaze in his eyes. "Why do you seem so...off?"_

_I shut my eyes once more, contemplating the thought myself. I didn't know why, but something just felt so out of place, something didn't feel right. Perhaps it was pure instinct, but whatever happened tomorrow would change my life forever._

"_I don't feel right," I began, voicing my own thoughts aloud, "something feels...off. I feel off. I just don't know why."_

_The loose grip tensed a fraction of a second, showing he was obviously taking my own fear into thought. I guessed he felt it too, but he just wouldn't dare to admit it._

"_You shouldn't worry." He offered, a smirk touching his lips. "You have me here."_

"_I don't think that that'll be much help." I murmured, leaning my head softly against his chest, feeling the gentle hum of his heartbeat._

_But I could feel the slight turmoil stirring in him. He obviously did not like this feeling in the air, the feeling of how calm things could be just before it's all ripped away in the blink of an eye._

_I didn't like it either._

"_Just know..." I began, feeling myself trail off as I glanced upwards meeting his own eyes staring back down at me._

_The unspoken agreement, the unsaid words traveling through such a simple gesture was incomprehendable by any words. The unsaid feelings shining through with the moon's light shining through the fogged window._

_With the night as our witness, the words on the tip of my tongue didn't have to be said._

_I love you._

* * *

><p>"Royal flush." Greed smirked, smoothly laying down his hand in triumph as I groaned, flopping down onto my back in defeat.<p>

"This is not fair." I muttered, glancing to the smug looking homunculus with narrowed eyes. "You're cheating, aren't you?"

"This is all skill, sweetheart." Greed smirked, putting his hands behind his head. "I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"You have to be lying." I scowled.

"I don't lie." Greed retorted, rolling his eyes at the suggestion. "Never have, never will. Care to play again?"

I sighed, feeling the cold metal of the pipes running along under me dig into my back.

Yes, playing cards in a damp, secret facility area wasn't exactly my cup of tea, but when you're technically a prisoner, what are you going to do?

"How about we place a bet this time?" Greed smirked shuffling the cards with an expert flick. "Just to make things more interesting."

"I really don't want too." I groaned, knowing full well that making deals with this man was a dangerous thing.

Greed shrugged, shuffling through the cards in neat tricks and flips. I found myself slightly interested in how easy he made it all seem, as if he'd been dealing cards and playing poker all his life.

There was a sharp jab of pain, and the hand's that belonged to Ling suddenly shifted, resembling a different pair of hands, with wrists coated in leather bracelets.

I blinked, the image evaporating as if it had never been there. There was an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach, like some rotten piece of food that decided to make the rest of your day a pain in the ass.

"Are you allowed to be slacking off like this?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as Greed dealt the cards.

"Dunno, but it's not like I care." Greed grinned, "Pops just said I have to guard this place, so it's not like I can't do my job while having some fun."

"Well the fun is sort of one sided." I grumbled, sitting up and crossing my arms over my chest in a huffy manner. Greed raised an eyebrow at me, a sly smirk touching his lips. "Would you rather we do something else to pass time?"

"...How about another round of poker?"

* * *

><p>Déjà blinked; tail swishing behind her as she sat patiently on the brick wall.<p>

The sky was clouded over, foreboding as the nearing night was fast approaching. The ginger she-cat flicked her ears, shifting her paws on the cold brick.

The slow rumbling of a cart pushing by on the smooth sidewalk caught her attention. Déjà glanced over to the loud noise to spot a young looking lady smiling to people passing by, offering sweet looking flowers of all sorts.

The feline's whiskers twitched at the sight of the flowers, her eyes trained on the different beauties, fresh and well kept.

The young lady paused at where Déjà sat, blinking curiously at the ginger tabby. A smile touched her lips and she reached into her cart, pulling out a small white rose, leaves a darkening tint that faintly shaded into a royal blue.

"A pretty flower for a pretty kitty." She murmured, patting Déjà's head softly as her cart began to roll away. "Stay well now!"

Roy sighed, shuffling out of the shop with a sweet farewell to the beautiful lady at the counter. Onyx orbs turned and blinked at the sight of a ginger cat waiting for him on the top of the wall, an elegant white rose tucked behind one of her large ears.

"Well, what have we here?" He questioned, a grin touching his lips as he walked forward, hands in his pockets as Déjà looked up at him, eyes of every shade of blue blinking back. "You look very pretty with that flower, Ms. Déjà."

"_It suites me, doesn't it?"_

Roy froze. Déjà cocked her head, feline orbs swirling in confusion as the black haired man's face flickered in pain as he shut his eyes for a moment.

"Let's get going," Roy began, striding forward with a confused Déjà at his heels, "I have a few people I need to visit."

But what the black haired man tried so hard to ignore, was the bone chilling resemblance he saw that brought an ache to his heart.

* * *

><p>"Since when did you get a cat?"<p>

"Since Fullmetal decided to dump her on me." Roy answered, sighing as he plopped down into his seat beside Havoc's hospital bed. "Well, better her than the black one he had."

"Such a sweet cat," Havoc grinned, running his hand down Déjà's back, eliciting a purr from the ginger tabby, "What is she?"

"Just some street cat." Roy sighed, eye twitching at Havoc's interest in the simple feline.

Havoc glanced up to Roy, raising an eyebrow at his stressful expression. "I thought you were more of a dog person."

Roy glanced down to see Déjà staring up at him, blue eyes wide and open for whoever dared to take a stroll within their depths.

Too similar.

Much too similar.

"You know," Havoc began, scratching his chin in thought. "I keep getting this weird feeling like I've seen her somewhere before."

"So does everyone else." Roy murmured, black orbs never leaving blue. "Just a take a look into her eyes."

Havoc blinked and turned Déjà's small head to face him, the feline blinking at the sudden shift. Blue met blue and Havoc found himself sucking in a breath, a slightly stunned expression flittering across his face.

"Scary, isn't it?" Roy chuckled, gently rubbing his hand in between Déjà's ears. "The resemblance is simply remarkable."

"What a creepy twist of fate," Havoc grinned, glancing down at a soft eyed Déjà, "If you were human, you'd be one fine kitty."

Déjà purred, rubbing her body along Havoc's arm. But blue eyes of every shade soon flickered to his legs, hidden beneath the covers.

Ginger ears twitched and Déjà froze, padding across the bed to sit beside his legs. Blue eyes were wide as she hesitantly poked one with her paw.

Havoc smiled softly, bending over to pat Déjà on the head. "Scratch them if you want, it's not like I'll feel it."

The fur along Déjà's neck rose and her paths unsheathed themselves, gripping the hospital bed sheets tightly as she stared at the blonde before her.

Roy felt his eyes soften at the sad look that seemed to cross over the she-cat's face. The human feelings swirling in her eyes caused a trickle of curiosity to surface.

Reaching over and holding Déjà in his arms, Roy stood and glanced over to Havoc. "I'll see you soon, take care."

Havoc grinned in response, lighting a cigarette and inhaling blissfully. "No promises."

Roy held back rolling his eyes as he turned his head and began to make his way to the door way and out of the white room.

"Did you ever stop?"

The raven haired man paused in the doorframe, his grip on the cat tightening just a bit, but nonetheless, noticeable to the ginger cat in his arms.

...

"Not once."

* * *

><p>"This place gives me the creeps." I shuddered, rubbing my arms comfortingly as we traveled along the pipeline. "Why did you have to be position here?"<p>

"Maybe pops doesn't trust me." Greed smirked, hands in his pockets and the familiar slump of his shoulders. "Last I heard, the last Greed before me went rogue."

I stared intently at the back of his head. What was Greed like...before this? Could he have had any ties with the one in my memories? Or were they two completely different people?

I honestly had no clue.

"Can we leave now?" I pleaded, falling just a step behind him. "I keep getting this weird feeling something bad is going to happen. And I trust my feelings."

"You're just overreacting." Greed smirked, glancing back at me, "Is the little kitten afraid of the dark?"

"Only when I'm stuck with you." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

A loud _bang_ pierced the silence and I shot up, face paling at the sudden noise.

"W-What was that?" I questioned, feeling myself begin to shake as Greed paused ahead of me.

"I don't know," He murmured, eyes narrowed slightly, "But it sounded close."

Fear began to course through my veins, adding in with the unsettling feeling pooling in the pit of my stomach. Another _clang _was heard and I found myself backing away slightly, not to keen on finding out just what was making that noise.

...

...

"Boo."

A scream tore from my lips as I jumped ten feet into the air, eyes wide as I fell to the floor.

A loud laugh left Greed's lips as he clutched his stomach. The body stealing homunculus' laugh echoing off the walls loudly. I clutched my rapidly beating chest and whipped my head around to stare at him in horror.

"What the _hell _was that for?" I exclaimed, panting heavily in an attempt to compose myself. "Not cool!"

"You should have seen the look on your face." Greed cackled, a large grin etched across his face as he stared down at me. "I never took you as the type to be scared so easily..."

"S-shut up!" I flushed, annoyance welling up inside. "You just took me by surprise! I'm not afraid of anything down here!"

Within seconds, his face was but a few inches from my own. I blinked in shock, unable to tare my gaze away from the dark amethyst.

"That's right." Greed breathed, his eyes dark and glimmering as his body pressed much to close for comfort. "Because the only thing you should be afraid of is me."

_I'm not afraid of you._

_I could never be afraid of you._

An earsplitting screech tore through the silence and I screeched, leaping upwards and backing away a few steps as hurried footsteps fast approached us. "W-What was that? Greed, I swear to god if that's you..."

"That's not me, sweetheart." Greed answered, standing up with his hands in his pockets as he turned to face the opening of the dark tunnel. "Looks like we have our first visitor..."

The small figure that was fast approaching came to a sudden halt a few feet away. I blinked, staring into equally a pair of equally surprised orbs.

He was short, odd blotches on his skin and not a hair on his head. A ragged brown cloak served as his poor attempt of clothing, and his rather animalistic hands and feet brought questions running through my head. And I _swear _that's a tail right behind him.

"What...?" I trailed off, unsure of how to respond to the panting man before me.

_He's a chimera._

"W-who..." He began and I froze at the smirk etched across Greed's face.

Within seconds, Greed lunged forward. The metallic glint of his sharpened hands shimmering in the faint light provided in the tunnels. The stranger's eyes widened as Greed slashed at his shoulder.

The short male was sent tumbling aside as his eyes widened with fear, shooting upwards with blood running down his forehead. He clutched his injured shoulder and with a cry sprinted off, Greed not far behind with a loud laugh escaping his lips.

I blinked, unsure of what to make of the sudden pain that was sounding through my head.

Don't let him get hurt.

Don't let him get hurt.

_Don't let him get hurt!_

I quickly sprinted after the two, my breath coming in fast pants as the stranger glanced backwards, Greed not far behind him. Something wasn't right. Something wasn't right. This just all didn't add up. Why...why did he look so familiar?

His name...

His name's...

Greed leapt upwards, a hard look on his face as he came crashing down along one of the larger pipes. His shielded hand causing a cloud of smoke and dust to cover the area. A cry left the lizard looking man's lips as he tumbled tot eh ground, landing with a hard _thud _against he hard floor.

A laugh escaped Greed's lips as he stood, flexing his clawed fingers. "Good. I love it when they're energetic. Standing guard underground is so dull..."

I found myself struggling for air as I came to a halt not to far beside him, "Folks like you are more than welcome."

"The Ultimate shield?" The stranger murmured, his narrowing suddenly. "Not to mention that speech pattern and way of laughing... Damn it; imitate Mr. Greed, will you?"

...Greed?

"Wait, you know Greed?" I questioned, the man's eyes instantly flickering over to where I was.

His face was beyond shocked and his eyes widened, a faint stutter leaving his lips. "K-K-Kitten? B-B-But...how... you look just like her!"

I froze, the pounding sensation growing louder. "You can see me? You know me?" I questioned, feeling something begin to flutter in my chest. "How?"

"Kitten?" Greed murmured, a dark look crossed over his face before it was brushed aside, his body coming to slightly block me from the other man's view as he walked towards him, a smug look on his face.

"That's right. I am Greed. I'm impressed you knew that." Greed praised, his eyes flickering darkly as he looked over the trembling person before him.

The man's eyes widened, shock settling over his face. "The...Avaricious?"

"That's right. Everything in this world is mine." Greed smirked. "I want money. I want women. I want sex, status, and glory..."

"You demand the finer things in life!"

_Where have I heard that lame speech before?_

A confused look came upon Greed's face as he arched an eyebrow, tilting his head back. The man sitting before him gaped at Greed, shaking his head. "It can't be... but then again..."

"Who are you?" A pained look crossed Greed's face and he touched his forehead.

_His name...is..._

"How do you know him?" I questioned, darting around Greed. "How do you know me?"

The man's eyes flickered to me and he blinked, shaking his head. "But...but...you...you died!"

I froze. The pang was becoming louder and louder, as if screaming to be heard. But I shoved it aside. "You... you know I'm dead?"

"How are you here?" The man questioned, looking beyond confused and so lost. "You... and Mr. Greed too... but how? I saw your body! We all did!"

_Why can't I remember?_

"You saw my body?" I murmured, flinching at the sudden paint hat became searing hot in my head. "What...?"

A hand gripped my shoulder, pulling me backwards. I blinked at the suspicious glint in Greed's eyes, noting the odd confusion swirling within the darkened depths.

"Mr. Greed? Kitten? Is it you? How is it that you look like that?" The man questioned, his eyes wide with a faint glimmer of hope as he shot up, stepping towards us.

"I asked you, who are you?"

_...Bi..do?_

"It's me! Bido, from Dublith! Have you forgotten your friend's face?" Bido exclaimed.

_Bido?_

"Dublith?" Greed questioned hitting his palm with his fist as he leaned forward, a look of remembrance on his face. "Oh! I see, I see."

A hopeful look flickered across Bido's face, happiness entering his eyes as he stepped forward.

_Don't. Stop._

"Wait, Greed—"

"You remember me?"

_No._

"_No!_"

I felt the awful pounding in my head begin to subside. My eyes stared wide eyed at the hand that passed harmlessly through my chest. But the vapor like form did not prevent me from feeling the blood spray onto my back.

Greed's eyes flickered over my form, assessing that no harm had been done as he stared straight on into the wide eyes of Bido directly behind me.

My attempts had been in vain.

The pounding in my head was replaced with a horrible ache in my heart.

I whipped around, backing away as I stared at the bloody claws pierced through Bido's chest.

_Bido._

"Sorry. That was probably the previous Greed." Greed apologized, a blank look settled across his face.

"You...mean..." Bido choked out, blood dripping down the side of his mouth.

"I don't know you." Greed continued, a cool look in his eyes.

"Mister... Greed..." Bido began, staggering backwards as he slid from the hand that had pierced from him. "We're...friends..."

_Friend?_

_Bido._

_Bido was my friend. He was from Dublith._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I was told to follow you!"_

"_Do you just blurt everything out like that? Some spy you are..."_

"_But Mr. Greed wants me to keep an eye on you!"_

"_Right, right. You tell that stalker that I'm unavailable for his...posse."_

"_But Mr. Greed never takes no for an answer. He always gets what he wants!"_

"_Uhuh. What's your name?"_

"_I'm Bido!"_

"Bido..." I murmured, feeling an unbearable pain in my chest now. "...But... he... why?"

"My job is to eliminate intruders." Greed began, staring down at the now lifeless body. "I'm sorry, I really am."

A grunt suddenly came from Greed. I glanced over and frowned, watching him worriedly as his clawed hand began to tremble. "What?" He murmured, looking down at his hand in confusion.

A pained noise tore from his lips and he suddenly fell to his knees, such dark amethyst darting around wildly as he began to pant, sounding as if he were choking.

"Greed?" I murmured, falling to my knees and hesitantly reaching a hand out and leaving it gently on his shoulder. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

A grunt escaped his lips and he gripped his head, a look of pain crossing over his features.

An indescribable feeling hit me. I felt my abnormal pulse begin to race as I bent down to his level. "Greed, come on. Talk to me. I'm supposed to be the one with the weird break downs. You can't be taking my place now."

A pained groan left his lips. Sweat began pouring down as his veins began to pulse.

"He... wasn't... my friend!" He gasped, his hands twitching violently.

"Bido?" I questioned, watching with worried eyes. "Greed, come on. _Please_. Snap out of it!"

"Argh!" He slammed his head against the floor, clutching at it desperately as another pained noise left his lips.

_Was this how I looked?_

_Did I make Ling...Greed... both of them feel this pain? This...fear?_

"They're not mine!" Greed cried, "Not mine! Not mine!"

"Greed!" I exclaimed, clutching his shoulders desperately. "Come on, I need you! I need you, Greed! Snap out of it! Don't do this to me; please don't do this to me."

"The last Greed's soul had his memories wiped clean!" Greed exclaimed, his eyes hard and narrowed, as if he were arguing with himself.

With...Ling?

"I've forgotten my whole past!"

I tensed, watching Greed in shock. He had lost his memories? Like me? Did that mean...did it mean that...?

A loud cry tore from Greed's lips as he practically shouted towards the ceiling above. His hands cradled Bido's head as the pained cry echoed against he metallic walls, like an animal's cry of pain.

A cry for a friend.

My heart ached at the noise as I watched helplessly, the pain in his voice all too notable by how he cried out.

_Do something._

_Something!_

I found my arms wrapping around his head gently. I shut my eyes quietly as I held his head close to my chest, kneeling on my knees to somehow attempt at cradling him. His pained cries tore through my heart as I clutched him to me tighter.

Somehow, I hoped that he would understand that for now, I would be his post. He was mine when I was lost, now I would be his. It was only fair, and it was only right.

_I would have gone to him no matter what though._ I realized. I would have been doing this even if he hadn't been there for me.

...But why?

"It's alright..." I murmured, whispering softly as I stroked the silky black tresses. "It's okay..."

His pained cry became rough pants, his hot breath breathed against my neck. I ignored the instinct to back away and sufficed for shutting my eyes tighter and holding him closer.

"I'm here... I'm here..." I cooed, running my fingers through his hair...or should it be Ling's hair? Was it right to consider it Greed's? "It's okay..."

His pants began to slow. The heavy weight that seemed to have settled on his shoulders was slightly letting up, carefully and gently. The deep pain the ached in my heart pounded like a dull throb. But it could be dealt with later. I had a different problem on my hands.

"Kitten..." The voice was a soft murmur that almost made me question where it came from. "Kitten..."

It was so gentle. The way the word left his lips sounded as if it were being addressed to something that could break so easily. The thought of his deep voice being capable of such a soft note was unfathomable.

"I'm sorry..." The apology was barely above a whisper and I stared down at him in shock when I heard it leave his lips. "I'm sorry...Kitten... Why did you leave?"

_He's delusional. _I reasoned, frowning as I ran my fingers through his hair. _He's just spouting mindless nonsense as he sorts through the things going through his mind._

Greed suddenly stood up. I glance upwards in surprise and blinked at the hardened look in his eyes. The wild emotion burning within like a hungry animal, hungry for the rage that flickered across his face.

He bent down and scooped Bido's body into his arms as he began to walk away, heading out towards the exit.

"Greed, where...?" I began, following after him as he didn't even break his stride. Simply moving forward, shoulders stiff.

Watching his hard face, I merely closed my mouth and followed after him.

* * *

><p>The sharp wooden stick was smoothly inserted into the ground. The makeshift cross a vain attempt at any sort of consolation or remembrance for the body who remain under the deep earth.<p>

Greed's chest rose heavily with each breath, his fingers caked with dirt from digging. My eyes softened as I stood beside him, staring down at the grave with a pain in my chest.

"Are we just going..."

"He'll wait here for now." Greed answered, knowing full well what I was asking. "I would never bury one of my own things in such unfitting dirt. When I'm done here, I'll take him back to Dublith. Central's dirt isn't good enough for him."

I glanced over to Greed. The way he talked... Something had changed; something seemed to have broken through. His memories must have come back, and I dared hope that they would be able to explain what happened to me.

But it wasn't in my place to ask now.

I felt eyes burning into the side of my head and I turned, raising an eyebrow at Greed as he stared at me. The burning fire that seared through those beautiful jewels startled me. My own orbs looked to him questioningly.

"You're looking at me like I'm in trouble..." I laughed, attempting to shove off the thick tension. "What's up with you?"

Wordlessly, his hand reached out and cupped my cheek. His thumb caressed the side with a gentle roughness that caused me to tense. "...Greed?"

Amethyst orbs seemed to be searching my very soul for something I couldn't put my finger on. The flickered from side to side, never leaving my face as they searched for something.

But what?

"Hey..." I murmured, offering a nervous smile. "You alright there? I thought we were over the mental breakdown...haha... Greed?"

His eyes locked onto mine. A burning feeling began to pool in the pit of my stomach as I was caught in their deadly trap. I tried to break away from the devilish spell, but they refused to relinquish their hold.

It took me a moment to notice that his face was growing closer, much to close for my own comfort. I took a step back and he followed, both his hands coming to cup my ace to his.

Greed's eyes revealed no emotion as his face came nearer and nearer. His eyes continued to search my own, struggling to find something.

"...Greed?" My voice was barely above a whisper. My pulse was hammering in my chest, the noise so loud I almost believed he could hear it himself.

His face was but centimeters away. His lips barely brushed mine as they parted slightly. I found part of myself screaming to shove him away, while the other half..._ached_.

There was a flash of a goofy smile and warm pair of dark orbs that hit me. The half screaming to push him away seemed to be struggling to fight whatever was keeping me rooted to the spot.

Stop. Half of me screamed. Stop him now.

The feeling that became clear to me from the other half surfaced and I froze. Feeling myself begin to tremble slightly.

Scared.

I was scared.

Scared...that I...

A bird's cry suddenly sounded from the tree beside me. I flinched in surprise and the moment was broken. Greed pulled back, an unsettled look on his face as he glared at the bird in annoyance.

The rapid beating of my pulse did not stop as he shoved his hands into his pockets, slumping his shoulders with a determined gleam set in his eyes.

Greed began to walk forward and I trailed after, furrowing my brows. "Where are we going?"

"To kick someone's ass." Greed answered his voice laced with an undistinguishable fury.

I blinked slightly in surprise, but nonetheless, I followed after him.

But still, the aching feeling that had surfaced caused a great disturbance within me. Staring at Greed's back as he walked ahead of me, my heart began to ache.

Did I...

_Love him?_

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: What if...Scar was a Tree hugger?<strong>

The man whistled peacefully, strolling along the park without much of a care in the world.

The now slightly cold latte in his hands swished slightly, he glanced down towards the cup and shrugged. Glancing over to the nearest trashcan, he promptly tossed the drink aside.

The man failed to notice however, that the latte failed to make its mark, and bounced off the rim of the trashcan.

Big. Mistake.

"HEY!"

The man paused in his whistling, turning around with a raised eyebrow to flinch in surprise. There, standing before him was a rather angry looking man, very tanned, very tall, and very, _very _big.

"Um, can I help you?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side.

Scar's eyes narrowed darkly. "Help? I do not need the help sir."

The man swallowed a lump in his throat, "Um, then why did you call me out?"

Scar's hand shot out, gripping the man's shirt as he dangled the shorter man in the air. His eyes widened in fear as Scar brought him face to face with himself. "Did you see what you just did?"

"W-What did I—"

"YOU LITTERED!" Scar shouted, his voice a deep bellow that caused the shorter man to cringe in fear. "W-What?"

Scar spun the man around, practically slamming his face into the sidewalk as he shoved him towards the discarded latte lying on the floor. "You see that? What is that?"

The man trembled slightly, turning around with wide eyes. "It's a latte sir, not that great, but average..."

"A latte." Scar repeated, his voice deathly calm. "And what exactly, is a latte doing on the floor, like the piece of _litter _it is?"

"W-Well, I thought I threw it away—"

"YOU THOUGHT?" Scar exclaimed, his eyes burning with rage. "YOU _THOUGHT_? Do you know how many people _thought _they threw something away, but didn't? Do you?"

"U-Um..."

"ANSWER ME."

"Forty-five?" The man offered weakly.

...

...

...

"Forty-_six_." Scar breathed, "And _counting_."

"Listen sir, I'm really sorry." The man apologized, "I can just go pick it up for you and be on my way—"

"It's too late." Scar murmured, dropping the man and turning his head to the side. "The latte has already contaminated the ecosystem."

"Well, I'm really sorry—"

"Do you see this arm?" Scar questioned, raising a tattooed arm and staring intently at the man. "Do you?"

"Y-Yes..."

"My brother cursed me with this arm." Scar murmured, "He was on the park patrol, always watching out for me. We were the best in the business...until one day..."

"He didn't die did he?" The man questioned, eyes wide. "I'm so sorry..."

"No! He did not die. He tripped and fell, bringing me down along with him." Scar murmured, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "But he was strong; he performed the alchemy with his vast knowledge and saved me by giving me his own arm."

"Alchemy? Sir what are you talking about—"

"So in his name!" Scar continued, flames of change burning behind him. "I shall carry out his will, and punish all who litter with this arm! In the name, of not God, BUT MOTHER NATURE!"

"...That's very nice sir, but I'm on a lunch break and I really must go now..."

"PREPARE TO BE PUNISHED IN THE NAME OF MOTHER NATURE!"

"AHHHHH!"

The people walking by that day raised their eyebrows at the strange sight of a man, stripped naked, and pinned to a tree with the words 'litterbug' tattooed in pink across his chest.

A valuable lesson to all you kind readers.

Never, don't ever, litter.

For it will leave you horrible mutilated and destroyed beyond repair.

...

Nah, I'm kidding.

...

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THE PLOT IS MOVING FORWARDZ.<strong>

**AFIHSKTGHRSJKLAJTKLSDJT.**

**I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! :D Sorry for the wait, only having weekends to update tend to be kind of time consuming. Haha, but I've finally gotten a chapter up! And the plot is moving forward! DEVELOPMENT~**

**So it seems that a half and half amount of you support Ling with Ghosty, and Greed with Ghosty. But I feel like there may be more Ling and Ghosty. So Lingsty shippers, no fanservice this chapter! Sorry~**

**BUT GREED. Smexay Greed in dis chapter. And I'm sure you can all guess that shit's about to go down next one.**

**I've got a lot of last minute weekend homework to be attending too, so I'll be replying next chapter! Thank you alls o much for supporting me so far, and thank you all for your reviews/alerts/favorites! THANK YOU!**

**P.S- To all my Konohana High Academy! For Monsters—Wait, what? Fans, I shall be updating that hopefully next week, so none to fear!**

**BIDO. MAY YOU REST IN PEACE.**

**NOW ALL I ASK IS THAT YOU ALL REVIEW! REVIEW AND MAKE ME A HAPPY AUTHORESS! :D**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	25. BATTLE Begins

**OVER 500?**

**...**

**I am a happy cookie.**

**I do not own FMAB.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Twenty One: BATTLE Begins**

* * *

><p><em>Her breath was coming in fast pants.<em>

_Booted feet slapped against the floor as she raced down the hallways, she had to hurry. She could not be late._

_Eyes flickered over to the watch on her wrist and she grit her teeth. Practically slamming against the wall as she jerked around the corner, her hands slammed open the door keeping her from the other side._

_Honey brown orbs flared up in shock as his head shot up._

_The woman's eyes widened in shock, staring at the mess of a room before her._

_Markings were written all over the wall, and she was not the naïve girl she had been years ago. She knew what these were. She worked with them everyday of her life._

"_I knew it..." She breathed, taking a step into the room. "But...why?"_

"_It's the only way." He murmured, his voice hoarse as he cradled the knife in his arms. "It has to be. This is the only way!"_

_Her eyes hardened as she tensed her arms. She was possibly the only lifeline that the girl had. She was the only thing standing between her life and death._

_And she was scared._

"_Calm down," She murmured, holding her hands up, "we don't have to do this. This isn't the only way."_

"_It is!" He shrilled, eyes wide with panic as the woman slowly approached. "I know it is! It all leads up to this! This will bring her back!"_

"_She never died to begin with!" She shouted, her eyes hard and steely as she glared at the man. "And you know it!"_

"_Liar!" He screamed, backing away, a knife held threateningly in his hands... "You're lying! You just want to take her place! You just want to take her away from me too! You were always jealous, weren't you? She'd never leave me! Never!"_

"_But she did!" The woman screamed back. "She did! She left you!"_

"_...dad?"_

_Two pairs of eyes instantly flickered to the doorway. The girl rubbed her eyes as she squinted sleepily at the scene before her. "...mommy? What's...?"_

"_It's alright honey," The father whispered, a gentle smile in his face. "Just come to papa, it'll all be okay."_

"_Stay, sweetie." The woman ordered, holding her hand out to stop the girl. "Don't move."_

"_Just come to papa." The man coaxed, holding his hands out. "It'll all be alright."_

"_You stay away from her!" The woman snapped, using her body to shield the girl. "You will not bring her into this mess. I will not stand by and watch you commit a crime that has no need to be committed!"_

"_Dad? What's going on?"_

"_STOP STANDING BETWEEN ME AND MY LOVE. I WILL BRING HER BACK!"_

"_SHE NEVER DIED. SHE LEFT!"_

_She left._

_Abandoned._

_I'm so..._

_Confused..._

_Someone...Someone help me..._

* * *

><p>Sparks flew up as solid metal collided with metal.<p>

Greed's face contorted with a strained look on his face as his sharpened hand slammed against Wrath's sword. The older man's face narrowing as he glared at the other homunculus.

"Dear!" An older woman cried. I glanced over and blinked in surprise, noting that both a young boy and an older lady were with Wrath.

Did that mean...he had a family?

...Could a homunculus care?

"_He did, didn't he?"_

I blinked out of my haze, shaking my head. This was no time to be letting myself slip off. Greed went ahead and went bonkers, attacking without a god damn reason, so it was up to whom? Yes, it was up to none other than the main heroine of this story (unwillingly, me) to save his ass.

But...just how exactly am I supposed to do that, is the question to be answered.

"Stay back..." Wrath growled, a dark look on his face as he glared at Greed.

"Well, what's the meaning of this, Wrath?" Greed ground out, veins straining against his head. "It won't go away! My head is pounding over this! Why are you, King Bradley, showing up in there? What did you do to _my _stuff?"

An unsettling feeling began to stir and I glanced backwards, tensing slightly at the sight of the younger boy in who I assumed was Mrs. Bradley's arms.

A dark tendril was slowly easing its way from his shadow, a foreboding air swirling around him as eh glared hard at Greed.

...

Creepy ass kid...

"Your avarice, huh?" Wrath questioned, his face hardened to fight back against Greed's strength. "You're a fool who never gets rid of anything, and craves even the past."

The sound of glass shattering made me glance backwards in time to see a cup smash against the wooden floors. Greed's attention was momentarily occupied and that was all Wrath needed to slam his sword forward.

Greed 'tsk'ed and leaped upwards, dodging a swipe from the sharp sword as he landed atop the fire place. I found myself watching intensely as he barely avoided jab after jab to the head, finally recoiling back as he swiped half the sword away.

I made a move to step in, but something told me that there was nothing I could do at this moment. I had to wait for my own chance; otherwise I would just be getting in the way.

Damn.

Greed grimaced at a slash to his chest, but as Wrath moved in to make a final swipe, Greed gripped the railing behind him and slammed his feet upwards, causing the sword to fl from his grasp.

I flinched as a punch was made to his head and a hand grasped his chest, throwing Greed halfway across the room and shattering a small table.

Before Wrath could take a step closer, I found myself lunging across the room and throwing whatever I could at Wrath. His glaring eye snapped to where I had shoved him off balance and a distasteful look crossed his face.

"The bodiless soul, I assume. I would not be surprised if it was _you _who brought Greed back to his former state."

"Shut it, old man!" I snarled, feeling the electricity sizzle around me. "It's you who brought him this pain in the first place!"

My fist missed his head by an inch as he threw his arm out, slamming me hard in the chest. I felt the air rush out of my lungs and I cringed, leaping to the side in time to dodge a swing of his sword.

"It is you who are wrong, girl. He did not need those memories; it is _you _who brought him this pain." Wrath muttered coldly, his eye narrowed. "Be grateful my sight does not reach you, for your soul would have long ago perished."

"As if!" I spat, struggling to land a hit on him as electricity began to crackle around me.

His eye hardened and I grimaced, feeling the sword slide through my barely existent form. I forced a smirk to play on my lips at the feel of no pain, but his face was soon the confident one as a crackle reached my ears.

Searing pain shocked through me as I let a pained cry slip from my lips. I clenched my teeth as the opposing electricity continued to crackle around me, sending my body into a flickering haze.

"So it seems that the belief that your body doesn't react well with our stones is true." Wrath commented, as if this were all some sort of experiment. "Interesting."

"Don't touch her!" Greed snarled, barreling into Wrath with a slash of his clawed hand.

Wrath's eyes narrowed and he slammed Greed forward, slamming his feet down onto both of his arms. My eyes widened in shock and I struggled to stand, feeling the electricity coursing painfully through my veins.

A wave of relief rushed through as Wrath's sword snapped further against Greed's Ultimate Shield, the hard skin protecting the neck underneath. Something seemed to flicker through Greed's eyes and he grit his teeth.

Tossing Wrath off of him, he leapt forward and scooped me up into his arms. I blinked in surprise and with a yelp; his hand came over my head as he smashed through the window.

"Didn't I say to stop doing that?" I cried as he slammed against the floor and took off at a running start.

Having but silence as my answer, I glanced upwards, eyes clouded with worry at greed's stone face.

_What's going on? _I wanted to ask, feeling an odd sensation twist uncomfortably within my stomach. _Talk to me._

_...Please..._

The hand that supported my back as Greed ran snaked upwards, clutching my head in a gentle hold. I blinked, looking up at him to see his eyes facing dead ahead, a hard look on his face.

"I won't let you slip away..." He murmured, his voice barely reaching my ears. I stared up to him in confusion, furrowing my brows as he continued to run, his feet eating at the pathway before us. "Never again, will I let you slip away..."

I could only stare as the words attempted to make sense within my mind. I didn't understand. I couldn't understand. But oddly enough, hearing those words brought a wave of...relief to me.

Then again, he was probably just delusional...right?

A grunt escaped Greed's lips and I yelped as we were suddenly falling forward. His knee managed to come down just in time to keep us from falling face first, but soon his legs buckled beneath him and he collapsed.

"Greed!" I exclaimed, escaping his grip and pulling his head into my lap, "Come on! Are you alright? Don't scare me like this!"

A strained look flickered across his face and I blinked in surprise. Everything that was going on must have been taking a toll out of him. I furrowed my brows and placed a hand against his cheek.

I couldn't help but stare. The look on his face seemed so serene...hiding the pain he must have been feeling deep inside.

"Why don't you take a picture?...It'll...last longer." Greed ground out, a strained smirk on his lips as he peered up at me.

I felt my face grow oddly warm at the comment and I scowled. "Who would want a picture of you?"

"You tell me."

I scoffed, shoving his head off of my lap. A grunt of pain escaped his lips and he glared up at me, violet eyes narrowed in annoyance. "What the hell was that for? Can't you see I'm injured?"

"For being an ass." I snapped, "And you seem to be fine enough if you can make comments like that!"

"Prude."

"Pervert."

Greed scowled, shutting his eyes as a strained look crossed his face. "Just let me rest five minutes. Then I'll be fine."

I glanced over him. The way his body was panting up and down...the strained look on his face... he was obviously not okay. And with the stunt he had just pulled, we may not _have _five minutes to spare.

"We need to move Greed." I murmured, feeling my brows furrowed as I stared out onto the dark path. "I don't think we have any time to spare..."

"Let 'em come at me for all I care." He breathed, chest rising and falling. "I can take them on."

_Liar_. I thought, staring down at his strained face. The inner turmoil he was going through would get to him first. But maybe...

I stared down at my transparent hands and took a deep breath. I never wanted to have to do this again...but...I grit my teeth. I had to do it. It was my turn to make sure we were save, no way was I letting him get killed after we'd gotten this far.

I took a deep breath, and with shaky hands, I plunged myself into Greed's body.

There was a blanket of black that settled over me for a moment before a light shone at the near end of where I was floating. I blinked at the light and slowly moved towards it. Soon enough, I was enveloped.

And it was chaos.

The surroundings of red and darker red clouded my eyes, the souls of those used to make this body screamed in agony. I froze at the sudden barrage of emotions.

_Too much_.

_It was all too much..._

I shut my eyes and continued forward. The souls slammed into me one after another, their cries like screams in my ears. I struggled to find the sense of calm that would allow me to take control. I had to find the center of peace...I could do this. I would not be lost within this sea of souls.

I took a deep breath and let myself go. My own soul mixed in with those of the perished stone and I grimaced here and there at the forceful currents that opposed my own form. Philosopher Stone's really were my weakness, weren't they?

I clenched my fists and ground my teeth, letting my essence within this body grow to a point where it was overpowering. And sure enough, to my relief, the screams died down and all I could feel was the calmness that I let settle through.

I opened my eyes, and sure enough, I was staring up at the night sky before me. Grimacing at the strain my body seemed to feel, I sat up, examining the masculine hands that were not my own.

Damn, this felt creepy.

I cringed, shoving my hands into Greed's pockets as I began to trudge the body forward. There had to be someplace nearby where we could camp out, there must be.

There was a tug in the back of my mind that brought my eyes to a halt as I searched for cover. I blinked, pausing a moment to travel back inwards.

Staring out at the sea of red before me, I frowned and walked forward. Something...was calling me. This indescriptable tug pulled at me, coaxing me forward.

Why?

I paused in my steps as I soon found myself face to face with a door.

The wooden door had a shabby appearance, like that to a bar. The wood was well eaten away at, looking as if one too many people had been thrown at it. Splinters promised to be buried into you fingers at a mere touch.

I tilted my head in confusion, trailing my eyes upwards.

And I froze.

I stared, wide eyed at the ragged sign, with letters painted in red above the door.

_The Devil's Nest._

Lights glowed from underneath the door. Voices; laughter to be exact, were reaching my ears like a nostalgic song. Dancing just out of reach. I bit my lip, wanting nothing more than to embrace the familiar sound of glass cups hitting wood, chair squeaking, and the hard, deep throated laughter of the inhabitants inside.

My fingers twitched at my side. I found myself staring, mesmerized by the familiar door. The so achingly familiar door. My hand was slowly moving towards the rusted knob, a tightening knot appearing in my stomach as everything suddenly became too tight.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I whirled around in surprise, meeting crossed arms and a closed eye face.

"Ling?" I murmured, eyes widening in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Floating in space, how about you?"

I blinked and scoffed, dismissing the feeling of relief upon seeing him here. "Nice to know the souls weren't strong enough to envelope you whole."

"Why are you here, Ghosty?" Ling questioned, his brows furrowed slightly. "I understand that Greed is a little shaky right now, but I could have taken over and gotten us to safety."

"Not in the state he's in." I answered, "I figured it'd be easier if I just went in and took control of what's going on. It's the least I could do."

"He's not exactly...stable." Ling warned, his voice gentle as he slowly moved towards me. "And you shouldn't be so easy around him Ghosty, there's a lot he's been keeping from you."

I raised an eyebrow, prompting the prince to continue further. Ling sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he seemed to take a seat in the empty space. "He seems to have a lot of memories involving you. A lot, Ghosty. And it may just be enough to reveal your past, and what exactly happened."

I paused, the thought and connection had occurred to me. There was no doubt that this Greed was the previous Greed that appeared in the small clip of my memory. But what was the connection was my question. What happened in that gap of time I was missing?

What happened the year I died?

"I kind of figured that out for myself." I murmured quietly, glancing down to the floor. "But in the state he's in, now is not the time to ask."

...

...

...

"But I'm so glad that you came to visit me~"

"Get away, freak!" I snapped, slamming my fist into Ling's cheek as he lunged at me. "Like hell I would visit you!"

"Oh you're so cute when you're in denial~"

"I'm not denying anything!"

A goofy smile touched Ling's lips and I scowled, crossing my arms as I concentrate don moving Greed's body. "How can you be so...happy all the time?"

"Because I have you here with me~"

"Bull." I muttered, glaring at the idiotic prince. "How you can somehow be as idiotic as ever is forever a mystery with me."

"Ghosty?"

"What?"

"Do you love Greed?"

I blinked, momentarily stunned into silence by the sheer randomness of the question. "-What are you talking about?" I exclaimed, staring at him in shock. "What makes you think that? You're delusional!"

"All I did was ask." Ling pouted, though an unsettled look flickered across his face. "Do you love him?"

"Of course not!" I snapped, huffing and turning away. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"You're a terrible liar, Ghosty."

I whirled around, narrowing my eyes at him. "Like you're one to talk! What with the sudden curiosity anyway? Who asks stuff like that out of the blue?"

"If Greed is a hurdle I must jump to win your heart," Ling began, a completely serious look on his face, "then it is only fair that I know what you feel towards him."

I blinked, completely and utter confused at the comment Ling had just made. Honestly! This guy was just a giant ball full of confusion. "Just forget it. I feel nothing for Greed, _or _you. So let me concentrate on getting us to safety."

"...Ghosty..."

"What?" I questioned, warily turning around with questioning eyes.

The look on Ling's face made me freeze. The intense, gaze his eyes held kept me frozen in place. The tension in the air was thick, suffocating.

I didn't like it.

His face was a hard line and his eyes were searching, so desperately searching as they flickered across my face, making me feel almost helpless to his trance like stare.

"I won't loose, Ghosty." Ling murmured, leaning forward so that his fringed bangs barely brushed my forehead. "Whether it be the past or present that is my enemy, I will not loose. You have my word."

I stared at him in bewilderment; something told me that he meant every word that left his lips. But what I didn't understand was why he said such things, why? What did he not want to loose?

"Aside from your gibberish," I began, turning away from the prince in annoyance. "I'm a little busy trying to get your body to safety, so if you'd be ever so kind as to leave me alone..."

I jerked, the fatigue of Greed's body and the mental strain he was going through catching up with me as we neared a grassy hill.

"You seem to be having a hard time." Ling mused, his arms crossed as he floated over to where I stood. "Why not hand me the reins?"

"Please," I grumbled, casting him a sidelong glance. "I can handle this just fine on my own. Look! There's an old house right over there."

I followed my gaze along the hill and paused, stopping a moment. This place seemed oddly familiar, like I'd been here before, not to long ago actually.

"This looks oddly familiar," Ling remarked, voicing my own thoughts. "Now where have we...ah! This is the house we hid in when Gluttony attacked, remember?"

"Oh yeah," I murmured, blinking in surprise. "Man, how long has it been?"

"Who knows," Ling mused, tilting his head back nostalgically as stared upwards into the red oblivion. "But it has been awhile, hasn't it? Time seems to fly in the state of chaos."

I paused at the words and shrugged, trudging onwards with Greed's body. I flinched as the movement grew stiffer, I could hear my breathing being labored as I trudged up the hill. An abandoned car was off to the side and I grimaced at the strain on this body.

"_Kitten."_

I froze on spot. Risking a glance backwards, I found myself tensing. A lump made its way to my throat as the door leading towards the Devil's Nest grew achingly more prominent.

The darn thing seemed to be calling me towards it, the voice so sweet and enticing. I wanted nothing more than to twist that knob and open the door to see what lay beyond.

I bit my lip, taking a step towards the door, my hand outstretched. I shut my eyes for a second, and took another step closer; the doorknob was now within my reach.

My pulse was pounding. My head was throbbing. My mouth went dry as my fingers just barely brushed the doorknob, the rusted metal that brought a tingle down my spine.

There was a flash of red and a bolt of electricity shot outwards. I clenched my teeth in pain as I shot backwards, grasping my hand to my chest in shock.

I could only stare, a slight ache of pain in my chest as the door crackled with red electricity, showing that I was not wanted inside.

The thought brought a pain to my chest that made me frown.

"Told you, you shouldn't." Ling murmured, coming up beside me and staring at the door. "It's not your memories to see Ghosty."

"But I'm in it." I began, hearing my voice crack. "Aren't I? I just want to know Ling. I want to know so bad..."

"Then I'll help you find it." Ling started, his voice determined as his hand gripped one of my own. "People from Xing always keep their word."

I glanced to him, his face outlined in hard determination. I could only slip my hand from his and meet his stare with my own.

I refocused getting us to safety. I began to trudge Greed...Ling... _Greedling's_ feet along the pathway, my hands tucked into the dark coat pockets. There was the sound of shuffling in the house and I furrowed my brows, keeping us moving.

There was a flash of gold and metal and I blinked as Greed's knees buckled from underneath me at the doorway. My soul came tumbling out and I landed roughly along the hard wood floor, dust flying up in a cloud.

"G-Ghosty? Ling? I mean, Greed?"

My eyes shot open and I sat up, staring straight into a pair of wide gold eyes.

...

...

...

"Edward!" I cried, lunging at the boy in happiness as my arms circled around his neck. The blonde haired boy gave a startled shout as we hit the floor. "I can't believe it's you! Where have you been? How'd you get here?"

"I should be asking you all those questions!" Edward grunted, a look of shock still plastered across his face as well as a deep blush. "What are you doing here?"

"Greed got us into some trouble," I smirked, rubbing the back of my head. "So we had to hightail it out of there. How have you been? It's been so long!"

Edward could only stare. The poor boy still seemed to be trying to grasp the fact that I was sitting there, right before his eyes. Before I knew it, I was pulled once more into a hug.

I blinked in surprise and felt my cheeks grow hot as Edward gripped my shoulders tightly. "E-Edward?"

"I'm glad that you're safe." Edward murmured, pulling back with a large grin on his face. "I knew you'd be fine."

A small smile touched my lips. "I'm glad to see you well too, where's Alphonse? Wait! Where are Gilbert and Déjà? Are they safe? Is Al safe?"

"Al and I separated up in Briggs," Ed began, a serious look coming across his face for a moment. "Gilbert was with us last, but after we had some trouble with a little military, he took off somewhere. I know Déjà's with Mustang, and we've been on the run since."

There was a click behind me and I blinked, glancing backwards to meet the end of a pistol cocked at my face.

"I think he's finally cracked." A brown haired man began, shaking his head.

"No, I sense someone here." A blonde man began, narrowing his eyes on the spot where I was. "Show yourself."

"W-Wait! She's a friend—"

"Ah, don't sweat it." I grinned, waving my hand harmlessly through the gun. "It's not like that can hurt me. But if you can hear me, um, Mr. Stranger One and Mr. Stranger Two, then my name's Ghosty."

The two men furrowed their brows glancing around in confusion, for some reason, they started sniffing the air too. "Why can't we see you?"

"I'm dead." I answered flatly, Edward staring at me in disbelief at the sheer bluntness of the statement. "But I thought..."

"Nope, dead through and through." I grinned, glancing back to his surprised face. "While you were away I guess I did a little soul searching and came across with my own grave."

"W-Wait, so she's a ghost?" Stranger one exclaimed, taking a step back in shocked as I grinned evilly. "Yup. And I've come here to collect your soul for all your wrongdoings~"

"Ghosty."

"Alright, maybe I'm just here to haunt you." I amended, flashing Edward a cheeky grin. "Since when did you become such a parent? Last time I checked you were still a hot headed kid yourself."

Edward's face morphed from surprise to worry as the look on his face clearly stated he wanted details to my side of the story as well.

"But, I'm glad to see you're okay." I smiled; softening my eyes as Edward blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"W-well what's that supposed to mean! Did you think I wouldn't be able to handle things myself?" He argued, his face contorting into annoyance and I grinned. I missed that hotheaded blonde too much for my own good.

There was a growl and we both glanced downwards to a pained look across Greedling's face.

"I'm...hungry..."

"Stupid prince, ruining the mood."

* * *

><p>The sound of slurping and food being quickly rushed down a throat caused me to twitch in disgust as Ling shoveled food through his mouth like there was no tomorrow.<p>

Then again, at the rate things were going, it wouldn't surprise me...

"Ah~ I feel like myself again. Thanks, that was good." Ling grinned, setting his hands on his knees as he leaned back in content.

"Same old overeating dumbass as ever." Edward grumbled, and I scoffed. "What did you expect?"

"Our emergency rations are all gone." Stranger Two grumbled, emptying out a backpack to reveal nothing.

"Are those guys your pals?" Ling questioned, tilting his head to the side. I looked to the two curiously as well, wondering where on earth they had come from in exchange to Edward's usual crew.

"He's Mr. Gorilla—"

"It's Darius!"

"I'm Heinkel. We're former military, but as luck would have it, we're working with the kid here." Heinkel explained and I made a noise of surprise. It seems that my friends had been caught up in a world of adventures of their own.

"Who is this guy?" Darius questioned, pointing a finger to Ling.

"Ah, well, how should I..."

"I'm a homunculus."

"Idiot!" I spat, smacking Ling upside the head. "You can't just go blurting stuff out like that!"

"But you told them you were a ghost!"

"That's different!"

"How on earth—"

"Seriously?" Darius questioned, looking surprised.

"It would take to long to lay it all out." Edward sighed before turning to Ling. "What are you doing here, anyway? Ghosty said something about you two getting into trouble..."

"Greed went his separate way from the homunculus gang. I took advantage of his agitation and gained control of my body back." Ling started.

"After I did all the hard work." I grumbled, huffing indignantly.

"I was looking for someplace near Central where I could hide..." Ling suddenly grunted, gripping his forehead tightly. "And ended up...here..."

"What's wrong?" Both Ed and I chorused, worried looks crossing over our faces.

"This is bad... Greed is coming back..." Ling gasped, a strained look on his face.

"Hey!" Edward exclaimed, slamming his fists repeatedly against Ling's head. "Hey, hey, hey, wait, wait, wait! Hold on! Don't let him overcome you! Keep your wits about!"

"Ed! Listen to me!" Ling growled stopping his fist from another smack. "That "Father" guy that lives beneath Central will open the doorway on "_That _Day,' which is to come. In my layman's opinion, if you two brothers jump into it then, you might be able to get your original bodies back."

Ling glanced over to me, obviously noticing the confused look on my face and he offered a faint smile. "Even Greed has his own secrets Ghosty."

"No, wait." Edward began, a troubled look on his face. "That might be true, but... in order to open the doorway, a toll is required."

Something seemed to come to light for Edward as his eyes widened. "For what reason is he opening the doorway? This day which is to come, is there a set day on which he's going to open the doorway?"

"Well, I..." Ling cringed, gripping his head tighter.

"Ling, hey!"

I put my hand on his shoulder and watched him carefully, there was no way he could stop Greed from taking over, but what I was worried about was what would happen once that did happen.

"Damn it!" Ling growled, peering through his fingers with amethyst orbs. "Don't come back yet!"

_Come back._

I froze. I didn't really just think that, did I?

This was starting to worry me. It felt as if a huge rift was beginning to divide me in half. The inner turmoil was overwhelming; half of me was sickened by the thought of me ever wanting Ling to leave, while the other half begged for Greed to come back.

What was going on?

"The message...!" Ling ground out, "Did you give Lan Fan the message?"

"Message?" Edward echoed, looking confused for a moment before his eyes flickered in realization. "Al gave it to her! Lan Fan is all right! We don't know where she is right now, though."

"Okay... Thank goodness." Ling breathed, a relieved look coming across his face. "Edward, just be sure to make sure...that Ghosty stays all right, okay? When Greed comes back, there's no telling how he'll react."

"Ling?" I questioned as the boy suddenly hunched over. "Ling!"

"Sorry... That's all... for me..."

There was a moment of silence before Ling sucked in a breath. But already I could tell who it was instead.

"Damn." Greed cursed, a strained look still faint on his face. "Lousy Xingese prince. He talks far too much."

"Is that you Greed?" Edward questioned, watching as the pair of orbs flickered over to him.

"Yeah, that's right." Greed grumbled, looking annoyed by the situation.

A gun was cocked at his head and Greed snorted, standing up and staring at Heinkel. "Give it up; you can't kill me with that."

"Sadly." I sighed. I perked up at the sound of footsteps and blinked, realizing that Greed was starting to leave.

"Sorry to bother you." Greed stated coolly. Edward blinked before standing up, his eyes wide. "Hey! You're gonna just let us skate?"

"Huh? Skate, nothing. He told you earlier right?" Greed jutted a finger to himself, halting outside the open gap in the wall. "That I have washed my hands of the homunculi? My memories got all jumbled up and I attacked Bradley. If I go back, there's no telling what they'd do to me."

_Kill you_.

I blinked, suddenly feeling a wave of relief upon hearing Greed's comment. He was obviously aware of the dangers presented in going back, and I was more than grateful to finally be leaving that place.

_It makes you think of her._

"So I've gone and flown the coop and will live however I want to. By myself." Greed finished and then turned, starting to walk out again.

A yelp of surprise left my lips when a hand came and gripped my shirt collar, dragging me along behind. "Hey! What gives?"

"You're _mine _in case you forgot." Greed answered, glancing back at me with a bored look in his eyes. "So that means you're coming along too."

"I thought you said you wanted to be by yourself!" I argued, feeling rather annoyed that I was being dragged behind him like a child.

"That included you."

"No! I wanna stay with Edward! Let go you bully!" I snapped, tugging against his hand and digging my heels into the ground. "Lemme go! Lemme go!"

"_I won't let you slip away."_

I blinked, remembering the words Greed had so quietly murmured to me while we were running. The softness mixed with determination and desperation had startled me. And I couldn't help but grow curious as to why on earth he would say that.

"You want to pal up with us?"

Greed froze. I peered under my bangs and noted that his eyes had widened as his foot halted.

"If you've got nowhere to go," Edward began, pointing a finger towards himself. "Come with us."

Greed glanced back, turning his head towards Edward. His eyes were still childishly wide, as if emotions and images I couldn't even fathom were running through his head, flickering through his eyes.

And I realized, just then, the reason why I knew that look so well was because it was the same look I wore practically all the time.

...

A laugh began to escape Greed's lips as his shoulders shook. "Pal up? Pal up with you?" Greed echoed, a smirk playing along his lips. "That's rich."

"Up yours!" Greed sneered, throwing his head up. "Everything in the world is mine!" He pointed a finger towards Edward. "The again, if you wanted to work for _me_, I wouldn't mind palling around with you."

A chuckle continued to leave his lips. As if this entire ordeal was so unbelievable to him. "Bye, now."

"Edward~" I cried, reaching my hands out in vain as Greed began to tug me away. "Save me~"

* * *

><p>"You're such a jerk." I sighed, slumping forward as I trailed behind Greed. "It would have been so much better if we had just teamed up with Edward..."<p>

"Quit complaining." Greed sneered, his shoulders slumped as his hands went to his pockets. "Like I would ever team up with the likes of people like him."

"Edward's a great guy though." I persisted, frowning slightly at the comment. "Much better than you, of course."

Greed snorted, continuing to walk forward as the moon bathed the forest in a pale light. I offered another sigh, diligently following after him.

What else was I supposed to do?

"...Greed?"

"What?"

"...do you...remember now?" I questioned, keeping my eyes trained on the dirt road as we continued to walk.

"I remember a lot of things now, sweetheart."

"I mean...do you remember a... a place called the Devil's Nest. And do you..." I trailed off, biting my lip as the words became stuck in my throat.

_Remember me?_

"Yeah, I remember."

I paused. I hadn't realized we had stopped walking until I was but a few feet away from Greed. Having my eyes on the ground, his feet were turned sideways. Hesitantly, I glanced upwards and found him half facing me, his body pointing towards the trees as his head turned my way, his eyes locked on mine.

An unfamiliar tension soon thickened the air, making all too hard to breathe. I could only stare as his eyes stayed locked on my own, something akin to pain and a forlorn sadness in those beautiful orbs. And was that...

_Longing?_

"If you're talking about that rundown pub I used to own as the previous Greed, then yes." Greed answered finally, his eyes never leaving my own as they swirled with a depth that dared me to become lost in their spell. "I remember my life from back then, as well as all my other possessions."

"Then is that where you're headed?" I questioned, looking to him curiously. "Back to everyone back there?"

"There's nothing to go back too." Greed snorted, his eyes darkening. "Everyone's dead."

I felt something heavy drop inside me.

_...dead?_

_Martel, Dolcetto, Roa, everyone... dead? And Bido too...?_

Who was everyone?

I touché my forehead at the stinging pain. But the headache pounding inside was nothing compared to the suddenly heartbreaking ache I felt inside my chest. This cold, desperately aching cold surrounded my heart and gripped with a vice like hold.

"What do you mean?" I choked out, looking at him in confusion. "What...?"

"Not long after you left," Greed began, his eyes never wavering in their hold on my own. "Our place got attacked after I had them capture Alphonse in an attempt to find myself a way to immortality. Wrath decided to step in and the next thing you knew, everyone was gone."

...How... How could that happen?

Why them? What did they ever do? Why? Why? Why? Why? _Why?_

"_Is that all you can ask?" _Truth giggled, sounding quite amused at my current predicament. _"My, this is all coming along so well. You're close lost soul, very close. And I can't wait to see you once more. What will you give up, I wonder? What is it now, that you have left to loose?"_

Loose? Loose what? What did I give up? I wanted to scream, curse at whoever it was that sent me into this hell hole of a life, left me a walking soul with no memory of her own life, not even her own _name_.

"I remember you too."

My head shot up, the aching and pounding suddenly gone in the blink of an eye. I stared at Greed, unsure of what to say as he looked back at me.

So many questions that I wanted to ask where bubbling in my throat, but only one seemed to climb atop all the others.

"Did I... Did I—"

"No." Greed answered. His eyes were all to knowing as I wasn't even able to finish my question. "You didn't."

I fell silent, that was one thing off of my list of questions then, I suppose. But a feeling of uncertainty crept about me. Did I really not love him? Could he be lying?

_I don't lie._

No. He must be telling the truth. To my surprise, half of me seemed to find relief to this, while the other half fell silent. As if part of me wished so desperately that he had said yes.

Greed's head had turned to overlook the rocky cliff side. Rolling hills darkened by the night streamed out as a town glowed brightly in the distance. I was brought out of my own reverie as a sneer left his lips and a smirk stretched across his face.

"The king of a whole land, huh?" Greed mused, staring out at the vast expanse of land before us. There was a pause before he snorted. "Ha, what a brat. That's still small thinking."

A shark toothed smirk stayed plastered across Greed's face as he stretched his arm upwards towards the moon. "If I'm going to be anything, how about become the king of the whole world?"

"...Did you final crack?" I muttered, staring at him in confusion.

"Hey, Ling! Wait up!"

Both Greed's head and my own turned to stare in surprise as Edward, Darius and Heinkel came running after us.

"What?" Greed sighed, annoyance flickering across his face. "You're such a pest. Remember, I'm _Greed._"

"Ah. I don't care who you are anymore." Edward sighed, coming to a halt a few feet away. "It's too much of a hassle, so I'll just call you Greedling."

"Hey! Who are you calling Gree—"

"I'll work for you, Greedling."

Greed's eyes widened in surprise as he leaned forward, looking as if he hadn't heard Edward correctly. "Huh?"

"I said, I would be one of your men." Edward repeated, raising his hands as if this were no big deal. "Which means that the chimera fellows that are with me now work for you too."

"Hah?"

I sweat dropped, watching as both Heinkel and Darius proceeded to beat Edward up at signing them over without their consent. And I couldn't blame them; even I regretted making any sort of deal with Greed.

"Now that I think about it," Edward began, looking up from his position on the ground, countless foot marks littered across his coat. "The moment I decided to become a Dog of the Military, I lost all pride, and everything else with it. So wagging my tail is no big deal to me anymore."

"Besides," Edward stood up, brushing the dust off of his pants as he stared directly at Greed. "I can't very well let any information slip away, or pass up this chance just because I'm caught up with my emotions, right? Not this one chance in a million."

A look of recognition flickered across Greed's face. Surprise filled his expression as he seemed to be remembering some sort of thing himself.

"Stupid inside jokes." I grumbled, crossing my arms. "Sure, just leave the ghost out of it."

I jumped at the mad laugh that suddenly erupted from Greed. Sharp teeth glimmering as a smirk stretched wide and dangerous across his face.

"What a hoot!" Greed leaned forward, jutting a finger towards Edward. "To work for me is to become an outcast. Make sure you don't regret it later!"

"Give me a break. When it comes to having regrets, I've got the inside track!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Darius and Heinkel chorused; sweat dropping at the scene before them.

"That settles it then." Greed grinned, striding over towards Heinkel and Darius. "That means you're my men, as well."

"Ah, whatever. Suit yourself." Heinkel sighed. "I don't care who I follow, as long as I get fed." Darius agreed, patting his stomach.

"What kind of chimeras are you?" Greed questioned, looking curious as he stared up at the two.

"I'm part gorilla."

"I'm part lion."

A nostalgic feeling enveloped me as I watched Greed talk to the two chimeras. Where had I seen something like this before?

My vision flickered and an image of the previous Greed, leather vest and all talking to a tall man... Roa. The blonde haired woman named Martel stood behind him, with Dolcetto at her side as they seemed to be chatting about some sort of argument.

My eyes widened as Greed's head turned towards me and he smirked, peering at me above the tip of his glasses.

"_Don't be such a ghost, kitten. Come sit with Greed. I won't bite."_

I shut my eyes and silently tucked the image away before it could run off like the others. I wasn't just going to let him slip away this time. I would fine my memories.

A smirk and red eyes so much like my own flashed through my head and I narrowed my eyes. With what was coming, this meant confronting Alacrity with whatever she knew, and if she had my body, then that would mean that this Father man and the "day" Greed was talking about were involved as well.

I opened my eyes and stared dead ahead at the glimmering city before me.

It would seem as though a battle of sorts had just begun. And whether or not I liked it, I was caught in the middle.

Wonderful.

* * *

><p>"You lied."<p>

Greed blinked at the thought that had suddenly entered his head. Knowing the bratty voice all too well he rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"To Ghosty." Ling continued, his eyes furrowed as he crossed his arms. "I thought you said you never lied."

"It's a once and a life time thing." Greed answered, his hands deep in his pockets.

"Why?"

Greed paused, before answering. "None of your business, brat. What I do with _my _possession is nothing for you to think about."

"Ghosty is not your possession." Ling bit back, "And I demand you tell me why you would keep something so vital from her."

"How on earthy could something as petty as how she felt towards me be _vital_?" Greed scoffed. "Admit it. You're secretly glad I told her that too, aren't you?"

"Unlike you, whether or not it would benefit me, I would still tell her everything I know." Ling argued.

"Whatever." Greed sneered, dismissing the notion with a slight shove as he focused on the task at hand, the four people following behind him unaware to the argument he was having with the prince. "Why don't you just shut up and let me handle kitten."

"Her name is Ghosty, not _kitten_."

"Kitten sounds much better than Ghosty." Greed smirked.

Ling bit back a frustrated growl. This man was toying with him, he knew that. Ling knew without a doubt that he was keeping much more from Ghosty than he should. And frustratingly, whether or not this information was good or bad, Ling had no idea.

But what perhaps got under his skin the most, was the painful fact that Ghosty did, or more likely, _had _in fact, loved the previous Greed. Meaning she had in general, loved Greed in her past. But whether or not she would let something form her past cloud her future, he didn't know.

But if there was even an ounce of possibility that he could veer her off that path that was soon to lead into disaster, and into the warmth he could offer, he would build upon that ounce and win her over.

_I won't lose Ghosty. _Ling thought silently, determinedly. _I can promise you that. And people from Xing always keep their word._

* * *

><p><strong>Huzzah! After...what, four weeks? Or is it three? Three weeks of inactiveness, I have returned with another chapter of JOOTD! I do apologize for keeping you all waiting so long, I didn't want to, and I hate to give you excuses after excuses, but life really does tend to yank you away from any free time you can get your hands on.<strong>

**Plus, every time I was able to get my hands on the computer, I ended up having to leave or do chores.**

**A lot of you seemed to have thought that the last chapter was rather rushed, and I do apologize. Since, well, I _was _rushed. I had weekend homework and school tomorrow and I wanted to get an update for you guys. I did notice myself that it did seem to go a little faster than I would have liked, but I hope you can all understand that I was pressed for time. And I can assure you, that the story will not be rushed the entire ending.**

**ATTENTION. ATTENTION. I am very much considering making a sequel for this story. I have thought up a plot and everything, but it's up to you guys whether or not I make a second story to this. So feedback on what you think would be very much loved and appreciated.**

**I also realized that I forgot to reply to the reviews from the chapter before the latest bonus chapter... So replies from that chapter will be in these as well! This is going to be a little confusing... I'll make a dash showing where the replies for chapter 23-24 begin.**

**LadyKebechet: Aw, thanks! Haha, sugar, it is the devil's food in disguise. But we love it anyway. XD I'm pretty sure a lot of people thought she meant what Greed thought she meant too!—I do have a name planned actually. It just won't be revealed. For awhile. XD Thanks for the review!**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: Cake is pleasure. Whenever my mom brings some back I want to cry in happiness.—LOL. That would be funny. He'd be the worst at customer service. You will know in due time my reviewer! XD Thanks for the review!**

**musiclover1072: Well, he does need to work too! Even if he'd make a bad milkman, he'd sure be a funny one! :D—Yay! You reviewed! GIVE MEH THE BACON, BRAW. I love my bacon. Almost as much as my darling marshmallows. Haha, Greed's to "adult" to be in a high school host club though. XD Thanks for the review!**

**The Alchemy Goddess: Haha, it seems that you seem to be the head detective on this Petal-Déjà-Mustang mystery. Though whether or not the two (Déjà and Petal) are related, that'll be up to you. Déjà can just merely be a simple bystander in this whole thing.—Haha, perhaps. But pieces can only be dropped for so long until the real mystery is revealed! :D I'm blessed not to have broken anything yet, but if it makes you feel any better, I tripped over my slippers. Multiple times. Thanks for the review!**

**LeoInuyuka: Have no fear! I end up staying till too reading fanfictions when I need to be at school extra early the next day. I usually end up getting yelled at by mom too. Haha, thank you for liking my story so much! It warms my heart like hot chocolate to see so many people enjoying it. :D—Aw, I'm glad you enjoyed it! The way you rephrased it made me laugh so hard! XD There isn't, sadly. I'm not that great of a drawer myself (in my opinion) and I have no idea how the ways of uploading pictures online works. I'm a computer noob. But walrus or not, I'd love to see how you would draw 'em! :D You should watch it! KHR is an amazing anime/manga, and I'm sure you'll like it too! Of course I read all the reviews! You don't know how happy it makes me when I see a review in my inbox, and I take time to read them all! Thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Realm Triforce: Yeah, Mustang, despite his high rank, it's kind of funny. He honestly seems more like a mansion type to me.— I'm glad you do! We'll be seeing a lot more of her, actually. –hint, hint- Really? Ling being jealous of a stuffed toy? That seems perfectly normal! XD Who knows? It could be all three! Haha, just kidding. That'd be pretty confusing. It seems that a lot of you are starting to make connections, but are they true? DUN. DUN. DUN. Thanks for the review!**

**Hopeless Alchemist: You hate Greed? Whaaa? He's so lovable! Despite how perverted he can be!—Thanks for the review!**

**WhiteTiger BlackWolf: Oh the things that happen at twelve A.M, the strange time period never ceases to amaze me. I honestly see Hannah with either Sasori, or Hidan... actually, maybe Leader too. If it didn't look like he was already take by Konan. Haha, see what the wonderful world of fanfiction does? It brings insane fans together with other equally insane fans.—5ever? XD Haha, I hope that doesn't happen to me either! I always get sad when I find a story forever on hiatus. And I will make sure that that never happens to this one! I'm glad you loved it! Thanks for the review!**

**NamineNasha: Thanks!—And thanks for the review!**

**Yami Mizuna: Haha, since the chapter already came out awhile ago, yes, that is a guarantee! XD—Too many possibilities! Haha, no problem! Thanks! I've hit 500! Haha, and it's thanks to you all! And thanks for the review too! **

**nadzuke eno mono: There seem to be quite the number of references to Ling and Belarus... I wonder why... XD—Aw, I'm proud to be called your friend! :D Thank you for having such faith in me! And thanks for the review!**

**Spot'sGalFrom1899: I LOVE YOU TOO! Haha.—I'm sorry I made you wait more than a week then! It seems that a lot of people like them too! Thanks for the review!**

**NinjaChipmunk: Well, it is Greed. And Greed is what Greed is. XD—Thanks for the review!**

**WapahaniRaiders: I live in California! I could have sworn I said that a few times, haha. But yup, the Golden State of California is the wonderful place that I call home. –I'm sorry! I promise to try to get updates in sooner! Haha, I'm glad my story helps you get by at school! XD Thanks for the review!**

**Seri3991: Well, I think it's common mostly because Greed becomes to heavily tied in with Ling, or vice versa, so it makes it much to tempting to have both in the same story.—Slowly, but unsurely! Haha, no problem! Tailsdoll did an amazing job, didn't she? I loved that one-shot! Did the chapter really make you cry? Oh my lord, I'm touched that it would reach you in such a way! And don't worry, I was near tears just thinking about the situation. Thank you for reviewing!**

**An Echo In Time: Haha, you'll find out!—Thanks for the review!**

**Ink Asylum: As you see in this chapter, she does do that. But the only reason why I don't have her try to see Ling through that sort of attempt is because the strain it would have on her soul would be dangerous. Doing it this one time was hard enough, but attempting it continuously would be tempting fate. LOL. I laughed at your farewell.—Why thank you! I was really worried that he would be a little off the whole fight, but reading that review just made me feel much better. :D Haha, I'm glad I've made Sundays such a 'holy' day! I would never want to rush this story; I love as much as you! And I do understand what you mean, I wasn't too proud of it, but hopefully it wasn't to disappointing for you. I love writing stuff like this! The only downfall is how hard it is to choose one at the end. :( And no worries! If anything, I appreciate the fact that you'd take the time out to go ahead and help me try to make this story as amazing as it can be! Reading this just made me feel really guilty. I'll do my best to make sure I'm on time rather than leaving you all hanging! :D And thank _you _for enjoying this story so much! Thanks for the review!**

**Amaya. Rawrz: And cleared up it was! Yup. That poor girl.—I'm glad she got cheered up too! Having her depressed the whole chapter would have been too sad for me to write. A lot of people still ship them too, so have no fear! XD THAT SCENE MAKES ME CRY TO, DUDE. DON'T FEEL BAD. Thanks for the review!**

**FallenWing21: Thanks! I'm happy you find my chapters so amazing~ :D—Thanks for the review!**

**Chaotic Luna: Aw, it's fine. I'm just glad you reviewed this time! :D Really? I usually just eat with my sisters. Haha.—What's the favor? :D AND HAPPY SUPER BELATED BIRHTDAY. Aw, thank you for always reviewing! Haha, thanks. I was just worried about making her seem a little to depressed. Thank _you _for reviewing! Haha, I'm glad I make you look forward to my updates! And thanks for the review!**

**Awkward Seductress: LOVE YOUR USERNAME. XD I liked that scene too, writing Ling and Ghosty enjoying themselves was really much too fun. Hmm...I'd say somewhere around the whole Kimblee-attack up in Briggs. Thanks for reviewing!**

**TokyoRose627: Haha, thanks! Yeah, a lot of people can't exactly choose how they like the best. Really? I'm honored! There are some really good ones out there too! :D Haha, I hope this chapter came soon enough for you! Thanks for the review!**

**Tailsdoll123: He needed to ct like that, because we all know that even if Greed's a greedy jerk, he's a nice greedy jerk. :D Poor Bido indeed, that scene had me bawling when I first saw it. D: Thanks for the review!**

**Siri Catriona: I like it. Oceandream Alchemist was pretty cool, but I like the uniqueness this one has! Alas, though Greed's fate may be dark, it doesn't stop people from loving their pairing. XD Thank you! And thanks for the review!**

**Fmafan4life: Well, I'm honored that I could make someone explode with just this simple story! XD Thanks for the review!**

**FireDragonX23: Yeah, I'm glad to have him back too! It's so much fun to write his character. Haha, a lot of you enjoyed the omake I see! XD Thanks for the review!**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru: Haha, I'm glad to see you still lingering at least. But I miss your stories! You wrote so well. :( Yes, because twisty turns make everything better! :D I agree with you on that my fellow Greedling lover. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Haha, but who knows? Greed may just sweep her away before Ling can even get a chance to put a ring on that girl! XD Thanks for the review!**

**A simple fan: Thanks! And I'll be sure to think about it, that would be hilarious! I'll do my best~ Thanks for the review!**

**Indescribable music: Thanks! And Thanks for reviewing!**

**Eveegirl36: Haha, they are cute. But Greed and Ghosty have their moments too! We gon see some fire burning up in these parts! XD Thanks for the review!**

**TheEbilBunni: I see you're a Ling and Ghosty shipper! XD Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: No, but judging by your review, I'm guessing a lot? Haha, thanks for the review!**

**Kuroda Foxe14: Kick Wrath's arse! :D Haha, thanks for the review!**

**Molly Grace 16: So hard to choose right? I have the same problem all the time! XD As it is revealed, Ghosty and Greed _do _have history together, but whether or not it'll affect them later on, you'll have to find out! Thank you for your input though, and thanks for the review!**

**Reaper. death: Thanks! I love writing the fluff. XD Thanks for the review!**

**akira45: Awesome review. Haha, thanks for the review!**

**RyokoSon: Thanks! I don't know who exactly I want myself, so it's nice to get a view on what the standings are from the peanut gallery. XD Thanks for the review!**

**narutowolf: Thank you! And thanks for the review! **

**Merciless Eyes: I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER! I missed you too! :D Haha, I'm glad my story was much more enticing than zombies. XD It's all thanks to loyal reviewers like you who made it possible! :D Thanks for the review!**

**angelbeets: Thank you! I hope this came fast enough! And thanks for the review!**

**Neusuada: I hope it came fast enough! Thanks for the review!**

**Natalie H: I'm glad you love it! Thank you! And crying wouldn't make you Mary-sueish. If that were true, then call me a Mary-sue, because I still cry whenever I watch something as small as Lilo and Stitch! Thanks for the review!**

**FMA fan: Do you really think so? :D Thank you! I'm honored that you love it so much! Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for the review!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALLOWING ME TO REACH OVER 500 REVIEWS. SEEING THE LITTLE BLUE NUMBERS BY ONE OF MY OWN STORIES, IS, IS, AMAZING! And it's all thanks to you! My loyal reviewers that I am able to reach such a high count. Honestly, thank you all so much. I couldn't be a happier author. :D**

**ALL I CAN ASK IS THAT YOU AWESOME PEOPLE REVIEW!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	26. Two HEARTS of One

**Huba bubba.**

**So many ideas, but too many stories on my plate~**

**THIS STORY SHALL HAVE A SEQUEL. (I should have rephrased my question last chapter, but oh wells. Just a heads up, this will be a sequel story!)**

**I do not own FMAB.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Two: Two HEARTS of One**

* * *

><p><em>I paused.<em>

_With a frown, I turned my head to the right, and then to the left._

_The path before me was a long trail of white leading off into what seemed like an empty oblivion. I furrowed my brows as not a sound whistled by._

_For some reason, I had been running, running for a long, long time. But why? Why was I running?_

_I shivered, but there was no breeze. Turning my head to the side, where there had once been nothing, a door now stood._

_I tilted my head to the side in curiosity, the shivers running up and down my spine were furious. Taking a slow step, I examined the door._

_It was old. Worn out wood, and splinters jutting out from the sides. There were cracks in areas that made it look as if someone had tried to break it down. The knob was a dirty, rusted metal that looked like it'd fall off any moment._

_But it felt...familiar. The homey feel it brought was intoxicating. My fingers twitched to reach for the knob and twist it open. Revealing what lay inside._

_But before my fingers could even move, there was a tug._

_Frowning once more, I twisted my head to glance behind me._

_And I froze._

_Another door, directly behind me and straight across from the door I was standing in front of stared back at me. A chill ran through my body and I shuddered._

_It was smooth, the wood barely scratched, but looking as if it had been there for just a while. As if someone had had it for a year or two, but not any longer. The knob was unpolished, but much less unscathed than the door in front of me._

_Curious, I turned my body fully and took a few steps towards the other door. Drawn in by the way it seemed to call to me, promising a new sort of adventure full of life._

_Tug._

_I froze midway, glancing back to the older door. Its intoxicating calls were stronger, more insistent. The newer door, noting this challenge began to coax me further, begging me to give it a chance._

"_Old or new?" A voice questioned, slightly hushed as the world seemed to spin around me. "Before or after? Past? Or Future? Which is it?"_

"_What do you mean?" I questioned, turning in a full circle. "Why do I have to choose?"_

"_You cannot leave out of both doors, silly." The voice giggled, and I turned, facing eyes of apple red, dark and enticing. "There's only one of you, how do you expect to go out of both?"_

_I frowned at the thought. Why couldn't I leave out of both? "Can't I have them both?"_

"_One promises what once was," The other me murmured wistfully. "While the other brings forth a life of new promises. Tough choice. I'm glad that I don't have to choose."_

_I was slightly annoyed by this other me. And beyond confused as to why there were two doors. Why couldn't they both exist in one? Can't I go through both?_

"_The time for a choice is nearing." The girl warned; her voice suddenly not as playful as before. "The past or future? You reside in the middle, the present. But you can only go towards one. Choose one, and abandon the other."_

"_That's not fair." I protested. "How could you expect me to leave one behind?"_

"_I don't know what to expect." The other me giggled. "That's what makes this whole thing fun!"_

_The air suddenly became thick and I shivered, feeling closed in as the other me watched me carefully. Her eyes were no longer that of bright apples, but of a dark, dark crimson, like blood._

"_Just remember, silly me, that there are but two doors, and one of you."_

_Two doors._

_One me._

* * *

><p>"So...where are we headed exactly?"<p>

"A safe house." Edward answered, his hands stuffed in his pockets as I fell into step beside him. "Somewhere we can rest for awhile before things start to get a little crazy."

_The Promised Day._ I frowned at the thought. Just what was going to happen? "Where is this safe house?"

A soft smile touched his lips and he grinned. "A little house out by the country side."

I blinked, shrugging the odd answer off. Walking beside him, I was surprised to find that he had grown much taller than me. That itself was beyond surprising, considering how short he had been before...

_Before...How long has it been? _I contemplated the thought, glancing down to my own hands. The transparent appendages were like glass as they reflected the dirt road and grass below me.

An odd sensation had begun to follow me around. Like a feeling of needing to take a nap. Or something like that. It was faintly similar to the feeling I had felt before we had met Father. It was faint, but growing.

I shook my head. There was no need for deep thoughts at a time like this. I had to be alert! Prepared for whatever may happen.

"What's with the face?"

A yelp escaped my lips as I jumped, whirling around and glaring in annoyance at a nonchalant Greed. "Stop that!"

"Caring about your wellbeing? Well if you say so..."

"Not that!" I growled before shaking my head. "Never mind, stop that too. You caring is too disturbing to think about."

Greed arched a brow at this. "Are you saying I can't care?"

"Yes."

"Fair enough."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the satisfied smirk stretched across his face. It was disturbing to think about how well he seemed to fit into Ling's body.

There was a reprimanding slap in the back of my head and I frowned. That wasn't right. This was Ling's body. Greed had no right to be in there. I mean, it couldn't be that hard to whip up another homunculus body, right?

_The time for a choice is approaching._

Darius sniffed the air and glanced around. "Maybe we should stop soon, set up camp for awhile before we get to this safe house."

"I think we should keep going." Edward murmured, glancing up at the full moon. "We've still got a little bit to go, and it'd be best to get as close as we can before we stop again."

"I think you've all forgotten who the boss here is." Greed declared loudly, His eyes bored as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I say we keep moving."

Darius shrugged and fell into step behind us, making idle chat with Heinkel. I blinked at the two chimeras and shook my head. The familiarity of this whole situation was baffling to me. Greed, chimeras, the Devil's Nest...

"Greed," I began quickening my pace so that I could fall into step next to him. "Can you answer some questions for me?"

"What's in it for me?" He questioned, glancing down towards me.

I furrowed my brows and contemplated the thought. "I won't call you any bad names?"

"Gotta do better than that, kitten."

"Um, I'll...give you a hug?"

"I can have those any time I like."

"Well what am I supposed to give then?" I questioned in annoyance. "There's not much I have to offer."

"I beg to differ." Greed answered lowly, his eyes dipping lower before returning to my gaze. "I could think of a few..."

"Don't even think about it." I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest with a huff. "Is there anything _besides _what is running through that nasty head of yours that I could offer?"

Greed looked thoughtful. Titling his head to the side with a contemplative look on his face that made me feel a spark of annoyance. He should know how badly I wanted to know these things, yet he was dangling it in front of me like a bone.

"A promise."

"A what?" I questioned, blinking in surprise as Greed stared back at me, his eyes cool and unrevealing.

"A promise, kitten. If you promise me something, I'll answer some of your questions." Greed repeated. "But you've got to swear on your life that you won't break it, otherwise there'll be consequences."

I blinked once more, tilting my head in confusion. This was an odd request, but it beat having to do anything else. "Alright, what do I have to promise?"

"Let go," Greed answered, his eyes glinted with something that made me shiver. "When the time comes, _let go_. Got it?"

I frowned, even more confused. "Alright, I promise I'll let go. But when exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"You'll know." Greed smirked, "Trust me, you'll know."

"Now it's my turn." I declared stiffly, arms now hanging at my sides. "What's my name?"

"Never told me. Never told anyone actually. You always dodged the question." Greed answered, a small smirk touched his lips, "There were a few times I had you cornered pretty good, but you managed to slip off somehow..."

"I almost don't regret not remembering." I muttered, shivering at the thought. "What was I doing so often at the Devil's Nest?"

"I had you live there." Greed answered simply, "You tried to sneak out a few times, but as my possession, I wouldn't have it. Besides, I let you go back home to your dad now and again anyway."

"I was a prisoner?" I questioned, eyes wide as I looked to him in shock, "_What_?"

"You weren't a prisoner." Greed rolled his eyes. "You just lived there."

"Against my _will_!" I exclaimed. "That's not living? Wasn't my dad worried?"

"Oh sure, but we let you go home here and there." Greed shrugged, all the while nonchalant about this whole thing. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"It is!"

"You seemed to enjoy yourself enough." Greed smirked, amethyst orbs taunting as they glanced back down to me.

"Sure." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. "Because anyone would enjoy being held against their will in some nasty pub."

"I resent that." Greed scoffed, lifting his head proudly. "The Devil's Nest was top class."

"'Course it was." I smirked, rolling my eyes. "What did you mean by 'when I left'?"

"I'm not sure." Greed answered, a vacant look coming into his eyes. "Even my memories are still a bit jacked up."

Suddenly I felt guilty. I had automatically assumed Greed had the answers to all my questions now. But I hadn't even thought to consider the fact that so much had just happened in less than a day.

I bit the bottom of my lip and looked to the side. A thick line of trees, darkened by the night followed along the dirt road. Shadows danced as we moved through the moons light, and I found myself following the patterns, enticed by how they moved, the way they swayed...

So free...

There was a tightening in my chest and I put a hand to where my heart was, furrowing my brows. I didn't like this heavy feeling that continued to follow me around. I didn't like it one single bit.

It made me feel heavy, confined, restrained. Whatever suites your taste. I just don't like it. Period. It drove away all forms of laughter and made me feel like a walking zombie. Dead.

I let out a dry laugh. Maybe that wasn't the best expression.

"You alright there?" Edward questioned, raising an eyebrow at my sudden burst of laughter and I grinned faintly, waving him off.

"Don't worry about me; I'm just thinking to hard." I sighed, shaking my head. "I just realized how badly my life sucks."

"Well, I lost my brother's body trying to get my mom back, but I ended up bringing back someone completely different and losing an arm and a leg." Edward retorted, shrugging.

"We're chimeras." Darius piped up.

"And were betrayed by the military." Heinkel added.

"I got killed, resurrected in a brat's body, lost my memories, and now I'm stuck with a bunch of losers." Greed sneered.

...

...

...

A snicker slipped past my lips and I toppled over, clutching my stomach as a wave of laughter began to leave my lips, fast and desperate. Edward beside me had begun laughing as well, holding his stomach as he threw his head back and laughed.

Heinkel and Darius allowed faint chuckles to leave them, and I swear to you, even though Greed had this 'you're all stupid' look directed at us, there was the faintest hint of a smirk on his lips.

But it didn't matter. Despite what was going on, even for just a second, that heavy weight was shoved off my shoulders.

"Shit," I breathed, gasping for air as I leaned on Edward for support. "I haven't laughed like that in awhile."

"Same." Edward breathed, a grin stretched across his face. "What brought that out?"

"I dunno. You do weird stuff when you're stressed." I shrugged, throwing my hands up in exasperation. "You may now dub me the King of Stress!"

"King?" Greed wondered aloud, looking to me with an arched brow. "You're a woman, sweetheart. You mean Queen."

"No, King." I persisted, shaking my head. "Queens are to stiff; kings get to do all kinds of stuff."

The four males merely blinked at me and I huffed, rolling my eyes. "_Anyway _how long to we hit this safe house?"

"Not to far from here," Edward answered, looking up ahead with a far off look in his eye.

I followed his gaze and was met only with the pitch black of the forest, the moon our only light on this long trek.

A shiver went up my spine and I bit the inside of my lips, casting a wary look backwards. I was met only with an unsettling feeling in my stomach and pitch black. I felt a pair of eyes on me and turned my gaze from the darkness to the deep color of Greed's eyes.

The crystal like orbs regarded me carefully. His eyes remained blank but their was an emotion, a depth I could never reach gazing at me. And for a moment, I felt small. Compared to him I felt tiny, like there was something so much bigger than me that I couldn't, nor would I ever be able to understand.

There was a rustle in the trees above.

And then the spell was broken.

"Let's camp here for a bit." Edward yawned, slumping down in the middle of the road. "We can rest for a few minutes and then finish the home stretch."

"Since I don't want to be the leader of a bunch of zombies, we'll take a rest." Greed declared, turning his head the other way as Edward shot him a dirty look.

I rolled my eyes at this confrontation and slumped down to the floor, falling flat on my back and gazing up at the stars before me.

They littered the sky like dust bunnies. But clouds threatened to hide the clear skies and taint the canvas stretched out with a foggy veil. I blinked up at them and felt another tightening in my chest.

I cringed, letting out a loose breath as it released its hold. This was becoming much to frequent. And I was beginning to honestly wonder what was going on. But before my mind could wander any further on what was going on inside of me, a pair of feet stopped beside my head.

I glanced over to the black boots and looked up at find Greed staring down at me. His crimson orbs dark as they gazed into my own red ones. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Something that looked faintly of sadness flickered through his orbs for a split second before he tapped the side of my head lightly with his boot. "Get up."

"Why?" I questioned, not meaning for it to sound so whiny. "I just laid down..."

"I'm not going to have my possessions rolling around in the dirt like some pig." Greed scoffed.

I blinked blandly at him before looking over to a snoozing Darius and Heinkel, their faces buried in the dirt.

Greed blinked blandly at them before rolling his eyes. I was surprised when he decided to plop down next to me, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees as he stared up into the sky a far off look in his eye.

"Just watch," Greed began suddenly, a smirk touching his lips as he reached a hand outwards to the sky and clutched it in a fist, "This whole world is going to be mine."

I rolled my eyes at this. "Then what do you plan to do afterward?"

"What was that, kitten?" Greed questioned, looking down to me.

"What do you plan to do afterward?" I repeated, settling my arms behind my head as I looked up at the sky. "After you get the whole world like you want."

"Then I'll find something else to take." Greed answered simply, a smirk plastered across his face as he looked up at the sky, a challenge glittering in his orbs. "I want it _all_."

There it was. That weird tingle that went down my spine and the warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew deep down I knew what this feeling was, but I pushed it out of my head. Dismissing the thought.

"And I'll have you too."

I blinked, looking to Greed, startled. "What?"

He faced me calmly. But something seemed different, his eyes held this depth that made me feel so small in comparison to him. I felt myself freeze as he stared back at me, the emotions in his eyes a swirling sort of hurricane that were switching around and moving to fast for me to recognize.

"You'll be mine too," Greed repeated, his voice had lowered in octaves as his head tilted toward me.

_I'm already yours..._

"Keep dreaming," I scoffed, shattering the strange tension that had engulfed us. "This here, this is limited edition. You're not getting it."

A smirk touched his lips and he turned away, but there was something that glittered in his eyes, something that tugged at my heartstrings.

_But what?_

* * *

><p>"Déjà, <em>what<em> are you doing?"

The ginger cat looked up from where she sat on Roy's desk. Her tail swished form side to side as she pawed through his things, searching. For what? Roy had no idea. The crazy but loveable feline had grown on him.

More than he cared to admit.

Déjà let out a soft mew, meaning it as an apology. The cat was not blind. The papers and maps scattered across Mustang's desk showed that he was planning something, something big. And the last thing she wanted to do was bug him, but curiosity pulled at her feline instincts as she hopped off the wooden desk.

Roy couldn't help but watched as she prowled around the room, walking with a grace his eyes noted sadly, seemed familiar. Déjà glanced up when something glittery caught her eye and she leapt upwards, clawing at the shelf to get a hold.

With a startled hiss, hands gripped her sides and hoisted her up gently. She looked down and flicked her ears in thanks as Roy watched her with faint curiosity.

The she-cat prowled along the shelves, weaving in and out of small sections when to her surprise and utter demise, she came across what she was looking for.

Roy watched with raised eyebrows as she hopped to one shelf, pawing through something he couldn't quite see with her furry back facing him.

Déjà's blue hues softened when her paws touched the solid metal beneath her. She let one paw run across the smooth metal surface, the glint shimmering off the glass covering the frame.

The photo frame.

Mustang ran through his head the items he might've kept on such a high shelf. And he jumped in surprise when a soft body leapt into his shoulders. The warm, soft fur of the feline body pressed closed against him as a thick purr rumbled through Déjà's chest.

Roy arched a brow and sat back down, reaching a hand up to pat her on the head gently before returning to his plans.

Déjà all the while, purring softly now, could not pull her pained eyes away from the frame that rested ever so gently in the corner of the highest shelf.

* * *

><p>"Firewood..." I muttered, feeling my eye twitch. "Why do <em>I <em>have to go get firewood?"

"Why not?" Greed questioned, crossing his arms over his chest with an air of indifference. "I only have to be here because you can't seem to go too far away without me."

I cringed inwardly, remembering the darn necklace that kept me bound. "It's not _you_, it's Ling. Stop flattering yourself."

I squeaked in surprise when my foot collided with something hard and I fell face first to the floor. A chuckle sounded behind me and I groaned, not exactly pleased with my choice of luck today.

"Don't mess with Greed, sweetheart." Greed smirked, rolling his shoulders.

I rolled my eyes and paused, looking to him curiously. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Switch off from calling me sweetheart to kitten, why?" I questioned, truly curious.

Greed paused a moment, that weird emotion returning to his eyes and I suddenly felt myself curse. Why did this keep happening? What happened to feeling so...at _ease_. I mean, being around him had been hard, but now...it was as if not a single word could go by that didn't strike some weird cord inside me.

"What would you rather me call you?"

The question took me by surprise. I halted in my movement of picking up a piece of firewood.

"...I'd rather you not call me anything at all." I answered finally, rolling my eyes in a failed attempt to rid some of the tensions. "Just quit the names, they're so..._ick_."

Greed arched a brow and picked up a dry twig twirling it absently in his hands without much of a care. I bent down to grab another small log and felt something inside me stir.

"But...if I _were _to want you to call something...call me Kitten." I answered quietly, inwardly screeching at myself for saying something as lame as that. What was wrong with me? I didn't talk like this? Hell, I didn't _act _like this? What was going on?

Within seconds I was slammed against a tree. I blinked in shock and opened my mouth to protest, but before I could even utter a sound, lips pressed firmly against mine; rough, passionate.

_Lonely._

My eyes were as wide as saucers. It suddenly became hard to breath and Greed pulled away for a second. I only had enough time to take in a large gulp before lips were working furiously against mine.

My face heated up and I put my hands against his chest, trying to shove him off. But any attempt I made to disconnect our lips, he reconnected within seconds. I panted at the force of what was going on and gasped when he pulled away.

"Gree—"

"Just once." He murmured softly, bringing his hands up to cup my cheeks as his eyes, so full of a pain I couldn't describe stared back into mine. "_Just once_."

I felt the protests die in my throat. This wasn't like him. To show such an emotion to someone so freely...Since when would he do something like that? He needed to snap out of it!

I cracked.

I pressed my lips softly to his, shutting my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck. The part of me that had been throw into such turmoil surged forward with a wave of emotions I couldn't handle, couldn't describe. It was all too much, too fast.

I was so confused, so lost. And my heart cried out to his, being in the same boat as me. Even if he wouldn't' show it, something inside me _knew_, that he was in pain.

But I couldn't do a god damn thing.

And that just killed me.

Greed began to press his lips once more against mine, his arms painfully tight as they gripped me to him. A silent vow that he would never let go.

_I didn't want him to let go_.

Ling's faced flared in my head like a red light and I felt an overwhelming surge of guilt and pain. Half of me screamed in protest. What was I doing? _What was I doing_?

I didn't know. I really, really didn't know.

Something finally made us tear apart from each other and I panted heavily, staring straight into those beautiful orbs I _knew _must have once loved. There could be no mistaking it.

Greed rested his forehead against mine, his hands gripping me tightly. I cringed at his grip and he muttered something inaudible. I furrowed my brows and titled my head downwards.

"...Greed?"

"I'm sorry I let you go." He murmured, gripping my arms so painfully tight. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I felt confusion hit me like a wave. "For what?"

He was silent. And I too grew silent. Maybe it wasn't for me to ask, but find out on my own. Whatever it was that had happened between us in the past, it was making him act like this.

And I didn't like it.

Greed was an overconfident, selfish jerk. That was all their was to him. He had a perverted humor and an avaricious nature that was never quenched. He was _Greed_.

Not this person holding me so close to him.

Not this weak person.

"I forgive you." I murmured quietly, feeling the words come from my mouth without even realizing it. But it didn't feel like I was saying it. It felt like someone else was. "I forgive you."

_You don't know what I did..._

"No matter what you did. No matter what you could ever do to me, I'd always end up forgiving you." I whispered, the words strong, even if they weren't my own. Or maybe they were. I just didn't know it.

"I'll _always_ forgive you."

* * *

><p>"So <em>this <em>is the safe house." I mused, examining the peaceful little house before us. "It's...nice."

"Rather dull looking." Greed commented, crossing his arms over his chest. With a critical eye he ran over the house and shrugged, hands now in his pockets. "But it'll do."

Whatever had come over the both of us not to long ago had seemed to vanish. Though the memory, the aching pain in my chest hadn't left. It wasn't forgotten. And I had a feeling it'd take awhile before it ever was.

"This is where Al and I lived after the incident." Edward explained. "I wonder if Granny's home..."

"Home, huh?" I murmured, remembering the small old house where I had once lived. "I don't think I have one of those anymore...Well, it's refreshing to finally be out of that forest at least."

Edward's hand rasped over the door and he paused, waiting for an answer. He heard none and gently pushed the door open. "Granny?"

Silence was the answer and I stepped in behind him, examining the small living room.

The house itself had a pleasant outlook, but inside had such a homey feel. The room was slightly dusty; showing the lack of life it had, or at least was missing. Furniture littered the room in a simple design, and tables of different automail parts were scattered around the room.

I smiled slightly. It did feel like a home. And that itself was nice enough. Much better than walking into an empty house with no signs of whoever had lived there.

"Looks like she went out." Edward murmured, looking around with a fond gaze in his eye. "Well, I'm going to go make myself a sandwich. I'm starving. Don't touch anything, alright?"

Darius and Heinkel disappeared into one of the other rooms while Edward stepped into the kitchen. I blinked, watching them all disappear. I chose instead to have a look around.

I walked over to a stand, noting the picture frames littered across it. One had an older woman and a man, warm smiles on their faces as they hugged a small blonde girl between them. I blinked at the picture and realized that the small girl was Winry, meaning the two had to be her parents.

There was another one, this one with a tough looking brunette lady grinning into the camera, a pipe sticking out of the corner of her mouth. I turned my gaze to the next one and paused.

This one seemed to be of Edward, Winry...and...Alphonse? It must have been. But it looked as if it were taken when they were much younger. I smiled at the thought that they had known each for so long.

_Family_.

"_Where's yours?" _A voice whispered, almost tauntingly. _"Who do you have left?"_

I ran my finger down the side of the metal frame and let my eye lids drop a bit, bringing back the image of a soft, brown haired man with eyes like brown honey, and a woman with bright ginger hair.

And eyes like—

"Hey." A voice began and I jumped, looking behind me to find Greed watching me carefully.

"What?" I questioned, somewhat hesitant at being in the same room as him. "What'd I do this time?"

Greed rolled his eyes and reached inside his coat. His hand fumbled around a bit before he pulled out a stack of letters. I blinked, looking up at him in confusion. "What're—"

"Those letters you found back at your place." He answered, holding them out to me. "I swiped them. Figured you want to have a look, but you were just too bummed out at the time to even think of the possibility."

I blinked in surprise. Had he really thought that far ahead for me? "Why would you do something as nice as that?"

"You figuring out your past could benefit me." Greed smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you wouldn't do something out of the kindness of your heart..."

"What heart, kitten?" Greed sneered, eyes glittering and I paused, hearing the familiar name coming for his mouth before I merely offered him a faint grin back.

Things may not have been as easy as they were before, but this was a start.

I glanced down at the slightly aged letters in my hand, glad they didn't slip right through. The names of different flowers still printed in neat handwriting on the front, the wax seal already broken from having been read.

I shuffled the letters and paused, finding one that had yet to be open. I stared down at it, something stirred inside me, something I couldn't quite put my finger on. But then again, there seemed to be a lot of things I couldn't put my finger on.

But I took a double glance at all the letters and realized that this one looked as if it were meant to be sent, not received. But for some reason, it was never sent out.

A frown touched my lips and I looked up, only to find that Greed had slunk off somewhere. I stared at the spot where he had been and then back to the letters. I wasn't sure if they'd fall out if I were to keep them in my pocket. I guess I'd have to ask Greed to hold onto them until I was ready to take a look.

"Ghosty? What're you doing?" Edward questioned, looking over to me with a plate of sandwiches in his hand.

I blinked at the sudden appearance and showed him the letters. "When I went back to my hometown I found these letters in an old box. Greed took them back for me, would you mind holding on to them?"

Edward blinked, looking surprised and slightly confused. "Don't you want to read them? Maybe they might help you figure out something..."

I fingered the letters thoughtfully. "I'm not sure why...But something tells me that these letters aren't going to help _me_, but they might just help someone else.'

"Who?" Edward questioned, coming to stand by me as he looked down at the letters. "Does it say who they're for?"

"There's just a bunch of different flower names on the outside." I answered, shuffling through them for him. "But there's one that looks like it was meant to be sent out, all it says on the front is 'I'm sorry.'. But the rest look like they were received."

"Why don't you read them and find out?" Edward continued, setting his plate down and taking one. "You never know what might be inside."

I hesitated, biting the bottom of my lip thoughtfully. "I...I just feel that I can't read them now. It's like...they're not _mine _to read, you know? Like I need permission before I can."

Edward looked slightly unconvinced but he nodded, handing me back the letter. "Set 'em down and I'll keep them safe for you."

I offered him a grateful smile and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, picking his plate back up and muttering how he was going to go upstairs and eat.

I watched him disappear up the stairs and I shrugged, taking a stroll through one of the hallways and finding myself at the back door. I attempted to open the door, only to have my fingers slip through the knob. I gave it an irritated stare and rolled my eyes, phasing through and taking a look out back.

Before I could even take a stroll, there was aloud crash. I blinked, instantly running back into the house to find the source of the noise. I heard another crash and looked up the stairs, only to watch with a raised eyebrow as Darius and Heinkel pointed their guns at two men.

A black dog with one leg a piece of automail shot up the stairs, barking loudly as it bit Darius. He let out a howl of pain and I jumped when Greed picked the dog up by the scruff, an annoyed look on his face as the dog continued to growl at him.

"What are you guys doing?" He grumbled, the dog growling angrily at him.

I blinked, catching sight of Winry behind the two unfamiliar men. "Winry?"

Winry blinked, looking to the sound of my voice. "Ghosty? Ling? Wha—"

"You guys are Kimblee's men!" One of the strangers accused, holding his gun up.

"Huh?" Darius blinked. "You guys are from Briggs!"

There was a sudden hiss and I froze, turning around just in time as a blur of black fur and red eyes shot up and latched onto Greed's head, clawing furiously.

"The hell?" Greed snapped, whirling around with the dog still in his grasp. "Wha—Get off of me!"

"Gilbert?" I exclaimed, eyes widening as the familiar ruffled pelt clawed furiously at Greed. "How did you find me?"

Gilbert let out a furious hiss and bit down on Greed's hand as he reached up to pull the cat off of him. Greed let out a curse and grabbed the cat by the scruff, holding him out in front of him next to the dog. "Stupid crazy ass cat."

Gilbert let out a hiss and I instantly ran forward, swiping him from Greed's grip as I cradled him to my chest. "What do you think you're doing? This is Gilbert!"

"He attacked me!" Greed snapped, glaring furiously as Gilbert hissed back at him, fur fluffed up to make him look twice his size.

The dog began to bark louder and struggle in Greed's grip at the sight of the feline. Gilbert switched his gaze and stood up in my arms, hissing furiously at the two. The dog continued to bark and Darius and Heinkel were arguing with the other two men.

I blinked, unable to register what exactly was going on until Winry finally snapped. "This is a _girl's _bedroom! _Get out_!"

I blinked once more, mouth slightly agape with a bead of sweat rolling down my face as people were suddenly sent flying past me. I warily glanced back to Winry, who was holding up a wrench and panting heavily, Edward and the dog looking scared shitless behind her.

"Um...I think I should go..." I offered nervously, casting Winry a small smile even though I knew she couldn't see. "Nice seeing you again Winry!"

The blonde blinked, looking surprised before I shot down the stairs, cradling a purring Gilbert in my arms and dodging the fallen bodies around me.

I felt my eyes widen as my foot collided with a leg and let out a yelp as I began to fall forward. A hand gripped my shirt collar and I blinked as Greed turned me to face him, his free hand stuffed in his pant pocket as he gave me a blank stare. "Where do you think you're going?"

Gilbert let out another hiss and Greed suddenly dropped me, taking a step back with an annoyed look on his face. "And get rid of that stupid cat!"

"He is _not _stupid!" I argued, feeling my eyes narrow as I held Gilbert closer. "He's my _friend_, and where I go, he goes. I've been away from him long enough!"

Gilbert let out an mrrow of approval as he glared at Greed, snuggling deeper into my arms.

Greed's eyes narrowed in annoyance and I stuck my tongue out, Gilbert doing the same.

Oh, it was good to have him back.

* * *

><p>"And so, these guys are now working for me." Greed explained, talking with his mouth full as he gestured to the people around him.<p>

I ignored the commotion at the table, seeing as I couldn't eat anyway, I instead tuned out of their conversation and took to sitting beside Gilbert, stroking his sleek fur fondly. "Now where have you been? Running off from Ed and Al, I was worried about you!"

Gilbert merely let out a loose purr as I scratched him behind the ears. I frowned when I felt something wet and tilted the fluffy appendage back, only to find a long scratched that looked as if it had reopened itself.

"And what have you been doing?" I murmured softly, letting my hands check him over, only to find new scars added to the ones he had already had. "All scrapped up like this..."

"Mrrow~" Gilbert answered, darting away from my wandering hands and instead curling up beside me, head pressed into my stomach. "Mow, mrrow."

I smiled, hugging him tight to me. "It's nice to have you back too... You won't believe the shit I've been going through while you were gone..."

He purred and I felt warm. Like part of me had suddenly returned. I looked upwards and frowned as I gazed out the window. "Now all we need is Déjà... I hope she's alright."

Gilbert flicked his ears, the left one now had a nick in it and his tail looked like it had seen better days. But I couldn't help but feel happy that he was back with me.

_It's not so lonely now._

* * *

><p>"So that's the stupid cat that attacked me when I took over the brat's body..."Greed commented, glaring down in annoyance at Gilbert.<p>

The Demon cat glared right back at him and I rolled my eyes, hugging him closer to my chest as I sat with my back against the wall. "He's not stupid. He's smart. He had to be if he was able to find me all the way out here from Briggs."

Greed let out a disbelieving snort. "Probably hitched a ride with the girl."

I cast him an annoyed glare and looked upstairs to the room with light seeping out. Winry was currently working on Ed's automail while the rest of us were waiting. I ran my fingers through Gilbert's black fur, feeling my eyes soften.

"This is really happening..." I murmured, feeling my fingers clench into fists.

"What is?" Greed questioned, looking down at me.

"This." I gestured to whatever was around us. "Preparing for some sort of large scale battle about to take place. One that could destroy the country of Amestris as we know it. It's kind of unbelievable really."

"Well believe it, kitten." Greed smirked, looking forward with his arms crossed over his chest, shoulders slumped. "Hell's going to break loose. And we're going to be at the very center."

I frowned at this. "All I want is to find my memories and get my body back."

"Then what?"

I blinked, looking up at Greed in confusion. "Huh?"

"Then what?" Greed repeated, not sparing a glance at me. "What do you plan to do once you accomplish that goal?"

I paused. I hadn't really thought about. Was this what Greed felt like when I asked him the same thing? "I...I don't know."

"Then aren't we a pair." Greed scoffed, looking forward with a faint flicker in his eyes.

I felt a small chuckle leave my lips. "Yeah, I guess so."

There was a small stretch of silence, but this time, there wasn't that heavy tension that made it hard to breath. But instead, a calm sort of silence. One two people somewhat in the same boat shared.

"Well, I know one thing I'm doing for sure." I began, a smile touching my lips.

"Hmm?" Greed looked to me curiously.

"I'm going to eat so much cake, I'll faint." I vowed, a grin on my lips. "I'm just going to sit and eat."

"You'll blow up like a balloon." Greed sneered and I smirked.

"Don't care. I've spent to long in a body like this, and I want to make up for all the time I lost not being able to eat!" I paused, tilting my head. "And then maybe...after I get my body and memories back, I'll travel the world. I dunno, do _something_."

"What if we just left?" Greed questioned aloud.

I looked up at him, bewildered. "What?"

A smirk stretched across his face. "Screw everyone. Just leave. Let Amestris and whoever wants to fend for themselves, we don't owe them anything. Just _leave_."

I stared at him in shock. "You're kidding, right?"

Greed looked down at me and arched a brow. "And what if I asked you to come with me?"

I felt myself freeze as he looked down to me. Something inside me stirred at the expression on his face. I wanted to believe that he was just messing around, but something told me that he might just actually be considering such an idea.

"I'd..." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I...I don't know what'd I do."

Greed let out a dry laugh. "Hesitation like that is going to be your downfall, kitten. Not being able to choose between two options is going end up leaving you losing them both."

_You'll have to choose._

_One or the other, but not both. You can't have both._

_No matter how badly you want to._

Footsteps sent me out of my daze and I glanced up to see Edward making his way down the stairs, a thoughtful look on his face. Greed glanced upward and smirked. "Nice girl you have there. She wants to have it all."

Edward frowned at him. "Nothing good comes of wanting something too badly." He lifted his metal arm. "Look here, I wanted someone who was dead, and this is what I got."

Something inside me froze. An unsettling feeling turning my stomach into mush.

"_I'll bring her back!"_

"_She never died, damnit! She left! She left you!"_

"_Lies! Lies! LIES!"_

"Are you sure?" Greed questioned. A smirk still on his face as he looked to the ground, arms crossed. "'I want to see someone', 'I want money,' 'I want women,' and 'I want to defend the world,' are all things the heart wants. Or in other words, desires. If I had to say, Greed is neither good nor bad."

I blinked; Edward looked like he didn't want to hear such words coming from Greed. He slowly began to slowly walk away. Greed looked up, a smirk still on his face. "You humans get tripped up because you presume to assign value ratings to greed."

Edward paused a moment before continuing to walk away. I looked up at Greed with a confused stare and he merely continued to smirk. Looking as if he had said what he wanted to say.

* * *

><p>"You're leaving at this hour?" Winry questioned, a frown on her face as we stood outside.<p>

The moon shone brightly, though clouds trailed across it here and there. The night was darkening and I watched, Gilbert weaving in and out of my legs as we said our goodbyes to Winry and the old lady Edward had introduced as Pinako.

"We planned to leave today, even if we hadn't run into you." Edward explained. A smile touched his lips, "Thanks for servicing my automail."

He turned beginning to walk away when Pinako smiled. "If you happen to see Hohenheim, give him the message from Trisha."

Edward waved his hand. "Okay, okay."

Winry moved forward. "Edward, I..."

"You make sure to keep yourself hidden." Edward cut off, turning around he added. "We're going to put an end to all of this on the Promised Day, and then come back home. So bake us some apple pie and wait for us."

Winry blinked before allowing a soft smile to touch her lips. She nodded her head and I waved. "It was nice see you again Winry!"

"You too, Ghosty!" She called back and I let loose a sigh as we began to walk away.

"Where are we going now?" I questioned, looking to Edward.

The blonde boy stared forward, a thoughtful look on his face before he smirked. "We're going to pay a visit to the bastard of a man known as my father."

* * *

><p><strong>And finished! I won't blame any of you for being a little confused this chapter. It's a little all over the place, but that's how I wanted it to come out.<strong>

**GILBERT'S BACK.**

**And now my absence.**

**I honestly do have something liable than 'life keeping me caught up' to tell you guys. When writing this chapter...for the first time in this story I hit a writer's block. And when you're blocked..._you're blocked. _No matter what I did, I couldn't bring this chapter up to how I wanted it to be and I'd end up deleting it and starting over. And it annoyed me to no end, but I couldn't just drop this chapter completely, there were things that happened that I needed to happen before I got back to the plot.**

**I hope it's not crappy, and I apologize if it is. I really do. I'm not too happy with it, and I'd understand if you aren't too.**

**And I'm sure some of you noticed, but I've posted up a new story called "How to Make a Believer Believe", it's for a movie called Rise of the Guardians. And might I say, to any of you who haven't seen it, you'll love it. I absolutely fell in love with the movie, and our main character Jack Frost. Those of you aching to remember your childhood get to experience the fun of believing again when good ol' badass legends come together and defeat the Boogeyman threatening the dreams of children all over the world.**

**It's amazing. I swear. If you haven't seen the movie I highly recommend you do. Santa Clause is Russian, Jack Frost is hot, and the Easter Bunny has an Australian accent.**

_**Badass.**_

**But the story is basically about a seventeen-year old by the name of Liam Jostin, a believer who doesn't believe. And when Jack Frost comes across this, he's determined to make her believe that she believes. But he isn't prepared for her to turn out to be a stubborn workaholic who doesn't know the meaning of 'fun'.**

**I've got a lot on my plate, I know. But I couldn't help it. I had the chapters coming to me really easy and I was so annoyed with my writer's block that I went ahead and posted it right up. So I hope you all can be a little more willing to forgive me for breaking my promise that'll I try to get back to updating weekly, only to leave you with a long absence.**

**BUT IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SO AT THE TOP. SEQUEL. THIS STORY WILL HAVE A SEQUEL.**

**Yay or nay?**

**I'll reply to your mass load of reviews next chapter, and guys, thank you so much. For the encouragement, the continuous demands for updates, it really keeps me going. And I'm forever grateful to you guys for making this story such a hit, I mean, over 500 reviews? Just..._thank you_.**

**And now, as always, all I can do is ask you...**

**TO REVIEW!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	27. Into the DARKNESS

**PRIDE.**

**YOU'RE A JERK.**

**I do not own FMAB.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Three: Into the DARKNESS**

* * *

><p><em>The musky scent of blood filled the air.<em>

_The coppery red liquid was stained against the walls, not so much as in a sickening fashion, but with the faint streaks as if someone had been tossed. Repeatedly._

_The room was dark; the only light was the lone moon shining through the stained window. The wooden floors were caked in dirt, dust flittered about in clumps. And the coppery stain lead up to a small figure._

_The girl hunched, eyes glazed over as bruises and cuts littered her body._

_Her hair was a matted mess, the blood clumping strands together. Her skin was a now a deathly white in comparison to her usual milky tone. Her breathing was labored, hard, desperate._

_She lay on the ground beside her bed, eyes staring sightlessly into the darkness of the room._

_She had been left to die._

_Below the rampaging man tossed about items. The broken glass and shattered pictures littered across the room were a result of his rampage._

_The girl was but another result as well._

_She would've cried, if she had the energy too. But instead, all she felt was a sickening emptiness. Helpless. That was what she was. Absolutely helpless. No matter how willing she was to fight, she never could._

_She was weak._

_Oh how she wished, wished so desperately she could've been stronger. She would've done anything. Anything at all._

_The sound of footsteps coming towards her caused her sore and beaten body to tense. Dull eyes slowly rolled upwards, dreading what she knew was to come._

_Nothing came._

_Instead, the faint light the waning moon provided revealed half a man. Though his face was shrouded in the dark, he smelled of metal and dirt. Like he had spent his whole life underground._

_But what little light the moon gave revealed white robes, draping around his feet as he stood before the girl._

"_You are but another example of why humans are so weak," he murmured, looking down at her._

_The girl would have bit back with a scathing retort had she been her former self. Instead, she was left to look at him blankly. All life gone from her eyes._

_The man crouched before her, the light revealing a face far beyond her years. "Tell me, girl. Do you have what it takes? Can you handle the test I am about to give you?"_

_The girl watched blankly, a trail of blood slithering from her mouth. Her rising chest was the only sign of life._

"_If you pass, I will give you what it is you desire so badly. I need only have you be willing. If you are willing enough, you will be freed of this broken body, free to be strong."_

_The girl's eyes glittered. Though her body lay beaten her breath quickened as she watched the man intensely, had she been able to talk she would have screamed her agreement to his demands._

_The man silently pulled out a glittering, blood red stone. His eyes flashed with a demonic like red for a split second before he met her eyes._

"_Then let us see, if you can survive."_

* * *

><p>The small noise and bustling of the area of Kanama met my ears.<p>

I let my gaze flickered from the wooden housings to the people moving around the streets, their ragged clothes but cheerful appearances brought a small feeling of peace to my heart.

Compared to the shifty alleys of Central, the shack of a place was a much better change of scenery. Why I looked at it so fondly? It looked like home to me. A little poorer than Chestern, but it was nice. Untouched by the shadows looming behind them.

I glanced down and frowned at the missing ball of black fur. Gilbert, so soon had he come, had left. He had suddenly sat up while we were traveling, pricking his ears up towards something off in the distance.

The little ball of fur had given me a quick lick, hissed at Edward and Greed, ignored Darius and Heinkel before bounding off. I had called him back, but the cat did not return, and I could have only hoped that he'd be alright.

Edward had asked a man if he knew where another guy named Hohenheim was. Said man was now leading us to him.

I faintly remembered Edward having told me a bit about his father, but I didn't know much. After all, it wasn't my place to pry on his own life.

I blinked at the thought of a father. What was mine like? What little I remembered left an empty feeling in my chest. The same went for the thought of my mother.

I was brought out of my daze when I bumped into Greed's back. The homunculus glanced back at me with an arched brow. I gathered whatever dignity was left, and stepped around him, only to be brought to a halt once more at the sight before me.

The man that had turned to face Edward bared a striking resemblance. The blonde locks golden pupils told the tale of where Edward's own appearance had come from, but the faces were different, so I figured Edward looked like his mom.

The man I now assumed as Hohenheim stood, setting down the yam he had been roasting. "So you've come, Edwa—"

And Edward punched him straight in the face.

I blinked. Watching the man tumble backwards as Edward glared hard at the man, hands raised in a boxing like position. My mouth had fallen slightly agape at the action before me and I was unsure of whether or not to laugh or face palm.

"Ah, that feels better." Edward muttered, rubbing his automail arm satisfyingly.

"You didn't have to haul off and slug me out of nowhere, you know!" Hohenheim cried, clutching his cheek in pain. "And with your right hand too..."

Edward turned his back on his father and scoffed. I felt my eye twitch at the sight and I shook my head at the sassy blonde boy, unable to hide the faint smile twitching at my lips.

"You've made some more friends." Hohenheim commented, brushing the dirt off of himself as he stood, staring at the assembled group of chimeras, a homunculus, and a ghost.

Well, maybe not me. Since he probably couldn't see me but you get the picture.

"It just works out that we're all in the same boat." Heinkel explained.

"I got stuck with one idiot that got himself stuck with another idiot and ended up traveling with a group of idiots." I sighed, shrugging my shoulders.

"And incidentally, I'm the boss of these guys." Greed jutted his thumb back at us and I scoffed.

Hohenheim walked forward, "Well, well, thank you for looking after my son." He thanked Greed and I blinked in disbelief, Edward doing the same.

"Not at all. And a damn sassy son he is." Greed smirked.

"Shut up!" Edward exclaimed.

"That's an unusual tattoo." Hohenheim commented, staring with a subtly hard look on his face at Greed.

I watched Greed stared at him, eyes childishly wide for a moment before he smirked. "Ah, this?" He brought his hand up, revealing the pale violet colored orobus tattoo. "I suppose there's no sense in hiding it."

"You also have a dead person traveling with you."

"I'm not—" I cut myself off, feeling a depressing cloud hang over me. "Never mind, I am dead."

"There's nothing to really be depressed about!" Darius offered and I stared at him blankly, even though he couldn't see it.

"I'm dead."

"...sorry."

"I'm surprised you can even see me," I commented, turning to look at Hohenheim, who in turn was watching me as well. "Guess I know where Edward got it from."

"What's a young lady like you doing traveling with a bunch of unruly men?" Hohenheim questioned, a frown on his face.

"Leave Ghosty alone!" Edward spat, glaring at his father.

"She's my possession." Greed answered calmly.

"Will you stop telling everybody you see that?" I hissed, glaring at Greed, who promptly ignored me. Instead, his amethyst orbs were turned back on Hohenheim.

"Pops, don't keep anything from us either." Greed smirked.

Hohenheim's eyes were shielded by the reflective sheen of his glasses as he turned his head towards Edward. The blonde boy stared back at his father, eyes hard. "Tomorrow's the Promised Day, right?"

"...Yeah." Hohenheim agreed, "I'll tell you everything."

* * *

><p>Blue met with blue.<p>

The feline blinked at the sight of the woman before her. General Armstrong herself managed to dominate the entire area with just her presence, her pale blonde hair burling perfectly over, and eyes like ice stared hard at the two offending figures walking beside her.

"I may be able to invite you out to dinner soon." Roy commented, walking beside the cold hearted woman.

"You've decided to deliver on your promise from earlier?" Armstrong questioned, walking a few feet behind the man. Keeping him at a good distance away from herself.

Déjà's eyes remained curiously on the woman, every shade of blue examining the Briggs soldier before her. True to her status, her very stature was cold. Like the wall in Briggs itself.

_Like always..._

"I must say," Roy began, looking around at the land before him, "You have a large mansion. Just what I'd expect of the Armstrong family. You could fit a company—no, a whole battalion in there."

"Whatever your goal in coming here is," Armstrong started, her voice cold. "You should realize that I will not take you seriously with a cat on your head."

Roy blinked and looked up at Déjà, whose body was half atop Roy's head. The ginger swished her tail faintly in response and leapt gracefully to the floor, walking as close as possible to Roy's heels.

Armstrong eyed the cat, a faint look of interest as she watched it watch her in return. Looking back up from Mustang to the garden before her she began, "If anything were to happen to me. I could let you have the entire mansion. It won't fit inside a casket after all."

Déjà let out a low purr of amusement while Roy looked to her in surprise. "You're not going to leave it to your brother?"

"If it came down to giving it to you or him," Armstrong began again, "I'd still rather give it to you, but only by a whisker."

Roy allowed himself a small smirk as he shrugged. "I'm honored."

There was a slight crumpling noise as Déjà watched, ear twitching as Roy held out a large bouquet of flowers to the blonde woman. "Belated though it may be, congratulations on becoming head of the Armstrong family."

The blue eyed woman blinked blandly at the flowers and at the smiling male, before taking the flowers.

"Hyacinths." Armstrong murmured and Déjà's eyes perked up at the mention of the flower. The Armstrong reached in and folded open the paper, glancing over its contents as Roy began to walk a few feet away.

The raven haired male stopped and looked back from the corner of his eye. "Do you know what hyacinths represent in the language of flowers?"

Déjà's ears twitched and her tail swished, she let out a low meow.

"No."

Roy turned, a smile on his face. "Ladylike appeal."

The burning flame that the gardeners used to keep them warm lit up at the pile of flowers now in their burning embers. Déjà looked at the burning plants forlornly.

"You mind your own business!" Armstrong spat. Roy let out a loud laugh as he began to walk away, hands in his pockets and Déjà at his heels.

"Well then, I must be going, sir." Roy called; Déjà glanced back and waved her tail at the woman before padding after Roy.

Armstrong bristled, glaring at the retreating figures of the annoying Colonel and familiar looking cat.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen.<p>

The darkness enveloped the slums like a black blanket. The only light provided by the lamps lit up along the streets, and the fire flickering before us.

The heavy weight of the news and explanations delivered to us was enough to make a little boy go crying to his mommy. Darius and Heinkel both had disbelief written across their faces. Edward's eyes were wide as his hands shook. Greed remained stone faced, those glittering orbs revealing nothing.

While everyone sat on logs, I found myself seated on the ground between Edward and Greed. Greed's arm was stretched out on the log behind me in a possessive like stance, and I would have slapped it away had I not been thinking as heavily about what this all meant.

How do you end up from looking for your body to being pulled into a quest to stop world domination?

"I guess you can't accept this as readily as Alphonse did." Hohenheim murmured. His hands clasped in front of his as the fire caused shadows to flicker across his face, giving him a hooded look.

"You talked to Al, too?" Edward questioned. His voice disbelieving as he looked up with wide eyes.

Hohenheim nodded. "Yeah. He probably has his own take on some of it, but he accepted it."

I couldn't help but stare at the man before me in disbelief. There before me was a living, _breathing _Philosopher's Stone. And it was none other than Edward and Alphonse's dad.

"_You shouldn't be surprised." _A voice whispered, running a chill up my spine in a way that rubbed me the wrong direction. _"He's just like you."_

"I am the Philosopher's Stone that you wanted." Hohenheim jutted a finger towards himself. "Will you use me?"

Edward stood up abruptly. His eyes were hard in anger and disbelief. "Don't be ridiculous! Those are the lives of people that have nothing to do with this! There's no way that I can use you, when it's our own fault we lost our bodies!"

Hohenheim let a small smile touch his lips. "I'm glad my son would say so." He took a breath, his eyes hard as he stared into the flames, willing them to reveal everything to him. "Tomorrow, there will be an eclipse. He is planning to exploit it."

"Exploit the eclipse?" Edward questioned, eyes wide.

"Edward," Hohenheim began, looking up at his son. "Will you help me put a stop to his scheme?"

"Help you?" Edward exclaimed, disbelief raising his voice. "Don't get the wrong idea. I'll knock the bearded bastard's block off, without teaming up with you! It's just that right now, it looks like banding together assures our victory, which is the only reason why I'm listening to you!"

With a 'tsk', Edward began to stalk off. I rose in response, as well as everyone else, but after a few steps, Edward came to a halt.

"Granny Pinako asked me to give Mom's last words to you." Edward began. I stopped beside the boy, furrowing my brows at how he kept his back turned to his father.

"Sorry I couldn't keep my promise. And 'I'm dying first.'"

Edward jerked his head around. "There! I told you!"

A heavy silence choked the air as Edward's eyes widened in surprise.

Streaks of water ran down Hohenheim's face as he stood, facing half turned away from Edward. His mouth was clenched tightly and his hands made into fists at his sides.

I didn't know Hohenheim like Edward did.

But at that moment, I felt the sorriest I'd ever felt for a person towards him.

* * *

><p>I stared at the different vendors lit up before me. The people at the stalls chatted idly about what was going on as children ran around their parents, weaving through the dwindling crowd.<p>

Edward, Darius, and Heinkel had gone for food. Greed, not seeming to have cared, decided to take a walk around the slums. Me, not being able to get to far away from this jerk of a homunculus had to tag along.

Laughter reached my ears and I glanced to the left, spotting a couple laughing over some silly thing. The lights and stalls started to get to me, and the memory of the carnival back in my home town was brought back to me.

_Ling_.

I felt a small smile twitch up on my lips despite my protests. I missed that idiot. More than I cared to admit. Where was his idioticness and obliviousness to the mood when I need them?

_Choices._

I almost halted in my step. What choice needed to be made? I didn't understand all these alarms going off in my head. I just didn't. They were like bits of a puzzle, all trying to warn me of something that I couldn't figure out.

A young boy rushed through me. I opened my mouth to apologize when I realized there was no point. The thought brought a small ache to my heart, but before the depressing thoughts could take a hold, the couple that had been laughing caught my attention once more.

The man had slipped, a goofy smile on his face as the girl laughed, clutching her stomach in an attempt to stifle the laughter. She reached a hand out to pull him up when he simply pulled her down with him, the two bursting into a fit of giggles.

_Ling_.

I frowned, shaking my head. Why on earth would I think of Ling at a sight like that? Carnival, okay, a couple? That made no sense.

...

_But_...

I still couldn't help but faintly wish that Ling was here now. Half of me protested at the thought while the other half remained silent, as if unsure whether or not to agree.

Despite how annoying he got, both with his clingy personality and stupid declarations of love (to which I know he _must _have been joking), the idiot would have been the perfect person to lighten up the heavy mood that had fallen.

_I missed him_.

"Stop that."

I blinked and pulled out of my thoughts, looking up to see that Greed had stopped and was looking at me with a scowl.

"Stop what?" I questioned, looking at him in bewilderment. Greed rolled his eyes at this and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Thinking about another guy."

"...Excuse me?"

"I know women." Greed scoffed, looking at me with slightly narrowed eyes. "And I know when a girl's thinking about a guy. And I know for a fact, that the guy you're thinking about, isn't me."

I looked at him, half in annoyance, and half in disbelief that he had been so spot on with his statement. "Since when did you control what I think?"

"Since you became _mine_." Greed sneered, looking down at me. "Now stop it."

"Stop what?"

Greed narrowed his eyes at me and I rolled my eyes. "I thought you were _greed _not _envy_."

"Jealousy is wanting something that someone else has, that's _greed_."

I blinked. "So you're saying that envy is greed? Does that make _Envy _Greed?"

"What? No!" Greed scowled, taking a step towards me he growled. "Just stop thinking about other men. You're mine, kitten. Both in body and _mind_."

Warning bells went off in my head. "I'm entitled to my own thoughts." I bit back and Greed's eyes narrowed.

"You're mine."

"I got that, Mr. I-Want-Everything. I'm just saying you can't control what I think."

"I command that you never think about another man."

"You can't control thoughts! Hell, I can't even control my own!"

"Then _try_." Greed scoffed, turning his eyes the other way as he stood in front of me, arms crossed over his chest.

"Arguing with you is like arguing with a kid." I grumbled, rubbing my head. "Listen Ling—"

Shit.

I paused when Greed stiffened. His eyes didn't turn to look my way, but instead retained this hardened look. I bit the inside of my cheek, cursing my self.

"Greed—"

In a swift movement, rough hands cupped my face and pulled me upwards. A sort of squeak left my lips as lips pressed against mine harshly.

Greed's body pressed against mine as he worked his lips against mine, the rough, furious way he worked left me gasping for air and trying in vain to push him away. The passion was like fire being pressed against my face.

Right when I was ready to pass out (if I could) from the lack of air, he brought his lips away from mine. I stared at him, eyes wide with shock.

Instead, all Greed did was watch me, amethyst orbs gleaming with an animalistic like glow. One that brought a shudder running down my spine. Something like amusement, or some sort of satisfaction at watching gasp for air flickered through his eyes.

He took a step back and with a single finger, tilted my chin up to look at him. The burning orbs seared deep into my own orbs and made me feel ready to run for the hills.

Greed's eyes stayed locked on mine for one tensed moment before he uttered a single word. His voice was smooth, confident as it flowed past his lips.

"_Mine_."

* * *

><p>Ling was a mess.<p>

The prince sat cross legged in his floating oblivion, one hand propped up to rest against his cheek as he glared out into the sea of red souls before him.

Stuck in the depths of his own body, he was left to watch, helpless as the object of his affection slowly fell in love with the current holder of his body.

Ghosty herself probably wouldn't realize it, but Ling knew her better. The time they had spent together had taught him how to read the girl, at least a little, since she still managed to baffle and surprise him.

But he'd have it no other way. Ghosty was like a maze with walls that constantly changed. Leaving no possible way to figure out the way out. But instead, keeping you locked inside.

His free hand clenched. He couldn't lose her. _Couldn't_. Not when he had a fighting chance.

Ling had been worried that he had been losing her though, but that moment just a few seconds ago when she had uttered his name instead of Greed's brought unspeakable joy to his heart.

He hadn't just yet.

But before he could dance in victory, Greed had swooped in and _once again _stolen a kiss from his beloved. What was this? He had only gotten to kiss her _once, _Greed got...well, a lot more kisses!

Ling sighed, looking out through Greed's vision as Ghosty strolled ahead, her shoulders stiff in that little way she had that showed she was either confused, or mad. His heart clenched painfully, it was beyond unfair that Greed had gotten so much time with her. Both in the past _and _present.

Ling's eyes narrowed in determination. He wasn't going to give up on her that easily.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think you should talk more heart-to-heart with your old man?' Heinkel questioned, scooping up a spoon of the food the slums served into his mouth.<p>

"Yeah, yeah. At least call him 'Pop'," Darius added.

Edward, ignoring this whole conversation, continued to chomp down on the food before him.

"It sounds like there's been a lot between you in the past." Heinkel continued. "But he's not the sort of man who would abandon his wife."

"I'm sure a lot has happened to him. Go on, hear him out." Darius added.

"Aw, geez, shut up!" Edward exclaimed, slamming his fists against the wooden countertop. "A lot has happened to _me_, too!"

"Like what?" Heinkel muttered.

"I bet you're just being stubborn." Darius murmured.

I made a small noise of agreement, watching idly as the people passed by. Greed leaned in on my left, resting an elbow against the countertop with a smirk on his face.

"You're just not sure how to sort out your feelings, huh?" Greed smirked, an all knowing look on his face. "I can't blame you. He's a Philosopher's Stone, in the form of a live person. And what's more, he also happens to be your father."

"...It's not just that..." Edward murmured and I glanced over at the blonde curiously, a forlorn yet troubled look on his face. "...He's... not quite who I was expecting."

I eyed the boy, watching as the emotions flickering across face displayed the inner turmoil he must have been going through.

"Hey, Ed?"

"Hmm?"

"What's it like to have a mom?"

"...what?" Edward questioned, looking at me in surprise.

I drummed my fingers against the wood. "What's it like to have a mom? Or, what do you remember of her?"

There was a pause; Ed was looking thoughtful while greed flashed me a questioning look. I stared down at the rugged wood, waiting.

"It's the best feeling in the world."

My ears perked up and I glanced over at Ed. The boy was staring straight ahead, a fond smile on his face.

"The feeling of having someone to come home to...someone to hold you... It's the best feeling in the world." Edward explained, the smile was warmer now. "I remember her warmth best of all, her sweet smile..."

I vaguely felt as if I remembered those feelings. A warm smile, someone to come home too... They were all there... But for some reason, there was a thin veil of emptiness that followed it.

"How about a dad?"

"Well I hate mine." Edward scoffed, rolling his eyes.

I turned to Greed and he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You were technically raised by a dad...what was that like?"

"Hell if I know. I left home, remember? Daddy's plans just weren't cut out for me." Greed smirked, looking quite proud of himself.

"We were raised normally, I guess," Darius added and Heinkel nodded.

"How about you, Ghosty?" Edward questioned, looking to me. "What were your parents like?"

"Well," I began, thinking hard to try and recapture the memories. "My mom and dad ran a bakery... My dad was always kind of nerdy though, timid. But my mom... she was strong."

The flashes of faces grew brighter and I felt a warmth envelope my chest at the memory. "She was amazing. She was smart, brave, and she never let anyone tell her what to do. If she ever put her mind to something, she did it. I knew she was always there for me too..."

But for some reason, the feeling and images didn't match up. I blinked, frowning in confusion. The feelings of warmth refused to match up to the face I saw in my head, but why?

Bright ginger hair. Check.

Emerald _green_ eyes.

* * *

><p>"Here you are." The old lady smiled, handing Edward the roll of bright red cloth.<p>

"Thank you." Edward grinned, taking the folded cloth and setting it on the top of a barrel.

"What are you doing with that?' Greed questioned, watching with his hands in his pockets, shoulders faintly slumped.

I furrowed my brows before grinning. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

Edward smirked and clapped his hands, putting his palms against the fabric. A blue light flared as electricity crackled. Alchemy doing its work, the red cloth unfurled to Edward's familiar bright red coat.

"Are you planning to wear something that flashy again?" Heinkel questioned, looking surprised at Edward choice of clothing.

"Flashy?" Edward echoed, raising an eyebrow. "Look at Ghosty's hair."

"It's not my fault I'm a ginger!" I snapped.

"I can't even see her..." Heinkel murmured.

"Why does it have to be red?" Greed sighed, watching as Edward slung the coat over his shoulder.

"Oh what, red eyes are bad too?" I scowled and Greed smirked, looking down at me.

"Now you know I love red on _you_, kitten." Greed cooed.

"Lies." I replied flatly and Greed smirked.

"I don't lie, kitten. Your eyes make me want to thr—"

"This will probably be our last battle against them." Edward cut off, leaving greed to cast him an annoyed look. "I have to make sure I'm all fired up for it."

I felt my eyes harden and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Without a doubt, things were about to get much more serious.

* * *

><p>The slums behind us began to grow smaller in the distance. I glanced back, mentally saying a quiet good bye to the small area. It had been nice while it lasted at least.<p>

"Look, you guys don't have to tag along with me." Edward began, hands behind his head in a relaxed position. "I think it might be better for you if we parted ways here, fellas."

"Hey, now, you can't decide that for yourself!" Greed smirked, glancing over at Ed from the corner of his eye. "You work for me."

"And I'm stuck with him," I sighed, waving a hand limply in Greed's direction.

Edward glanced behind him at Darius and Heinkel. "Or, do you, you know, want to get your original bodies back, or...?"

"I don't know..." Heinkel murmured, looking thoughtful.

"There's a lot about these bodies that come in handy." Darius mused. "I wouldn't really mind staying like this."

Greed let out a loud laugh, practically giving me a heart attack. "That's more like it!"

"So then, why?" Edward questioned, looking at the two chimeras curiously.

"Well, you know, we don't have anywhere else to be." Heinkel started, his eyes staring straight ahead.

"My animal instincts are telling me that if I stay here, something good will happen to me." Darius murmured, putting a finger to his temple. I rolled my eyes at this, smiling slightly.

"Ling still owes me my end of the deal," I grinned, glancing to Edward. "And I intend to collect."

Edward smiled before looking to Greed. "What about you? Didn't you say you'd split from the homunculi?"

"Are you asking why I'm returning to Central?" Greed questioned, hands in his pockets.

The group of us looked at him expectantly.

Greed glanced back, a smirk on his face. "I'm not telling."

The sound of footsteps was the only thing being heard for a short moment before Heinkel drew to a stop. Edward blinked, nearly having run into him. "What is it?"

I blinked, suddenly hearing the faint sound of metal clanging together as something trudged through the shadows ahead of us. My eyes narrowed and I felt my body tensing, something telling me that something wasn't right.

Ed seemed to have heard it as well, but instead his eyes were wide with surprise as he stared ahead of him.

The _clang clang _drew nearer and I sucked in a breath of surprise as Al's head and body emerged from the shadows. My eyes widened in shock at the sight of the familiar boy. "Alphonse?"

"Al!" Edward exclaimed, a grin on his face as he ran forward. "Oh, it's you! Don't scare me like that!"

I felt myself tense for some unknown reason as Edward stopped a few feet before his brother. "I'm glad we managed to link up again! How have you been?"

"Brother, you're alright too." Alphonse answered.

"Al..." I grinned, taking a step forward when a hand whipped out in front of me. I blinked, turning to look at a troubled looking Greed curiously. "What gives? It's just Alphonse."

Greed's eyes remained narrowed, his face looking as if he were thinking.

"Huh? I thought you were with Major Miles." Edward questioned, tilting his head to the side. Is everything alright with them?"

Greed's eyes suddenly widened and he trembled, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. I blinked in surprise at this sudden show of emotion. Greed usually wasn't like this... But where had I seen a look like that before?

..._Ling_?

"I need to speak to you about that. Come here a minute." Alphonse answered.

"O-Okay..." Edward murmured, looking slightly confused as his brother turned, trudging slowly back into the forest.

"Al, is something the matter with you?"

_Al?_

The metallic body froze.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason, it's just that..."

"Ed!"

My head whipped around and I stared at Greed, no _Ling _in shock. The sudden voice change had me staring at the boy wide eyed. "Ling?"

"Ling?" Edward echoed, turning to face us.

"Get away form him!" Ling exclaimed, gripping his face as Greed and himself battle din some sort of power struggle. "That's...he's...!"

A chill ran up my spine.

I stared, wide eyed in shock as black tendrils began to slowly slip through the chinks in Al's armor. Ed slowly turned his head back to his brother, confusion on his face as the tendrils began to stretch further, bit by aching bit.

I found my voice and tilted my head. "...Al?"

Within seconds, the tendrils that had only begun to form shot out in a flurry of numbers. The sharp edged shadow tendrils shot straight out like jagged knifes. Edward ducked to the floor, while Heinkel did the same. Darius was but an inch away from having his head pierced through, and Greed had ducked.

I blinked, hesitantly glancing down at the black tendrils jutting through my body.

To my surprise, I hadn't even realized that I had begun to shake. My face felt paler than its normal color and I swallow, glancing down at the offending knife like weapons jutting through my body.

Had I not been a ghost, I would have been _dead_.

The thought brought a warning bell ringing loud and clear in the back of my head. My whole body shook as the tendrils withdrew quickly, returning back to Al's body.

This was not like fighting a group of drunkards.

This was not like fighting Alacrity or Envy.

This was fighting against something else.

"So, you've gone over to their side, Greed." A voice rang out, but this time, it was not Alphonse's. It was someone else, yet it retained a child like ring to it.

Greed's eyes narrowed while Edward's and my own widened in shock. Alphonse's body took a step towards us, the dark and foreboding forest painted behind him.

"To think you'd let the human take you over again...Or even that girl as well." The voice began, sounding almost disgusted.

Amethyst orbs appeared through the cracks in Alphonse's armor. The shadows opening up to a multiple number of eyes, causing a shudder to rack my entire body at the sight.

"Your soul is too weak!"

The dark shadows began to slither from Al's armor, waving about like snakes with eyes instead of scales. The armor shook, twitching this way and that unnaturally.

"A-Al!" Edward murmured, his eyes wide as he watched his brother.

No, that wasn't his brother.

"It's Pride." Greed voiced. Heads turned to look at him and I frowned, taking a step forward as he pressed a hand tightly to his face.

"Pride?" Edward echoed.

"Yeah." Greed muttered, looking up with burning orbs. "I guess you could say he's our oldest brother."

I put a hand on Greed's shoulder comfortingly. Despite the fact that his type wasn't the kind to be comforted, it was at least something I could do for him. I felt my gaze flicker over to the growing mass of shadows from Al's body and narrowed my eyes. "A homunculus then."

"You're going to betray us, no matter what, aren't you, Greed?" The voice echoed, and I felt a small trickle of hate automatically being thrown Pride's way. "At this point, you are nothing more than an obstacle to us."

No one talked shit about Greed but me!

"Damn it," Greed cursed, standing up straight with a gleam in his eye. "How did you know I was here?"

Pride remained silently, the hundreds of eyes watching. Unblinking.

"How dare you disguise yourself as Al!" Edward spat.

"It's not a disguise." Pride answered. A burst of shadows brought Al's head upwards and Edward flinched as the body was tilted down for him to see. "This is, indisputably, your brother's body."

Edward stared, eyes wide at the blood seal within Al's armor before his eyes narrowed in fury. "You bastard!"

"I'm going to deal with Greed now." Pride began, "Fullmetal Alchemist, would you be so kind as to come with me?"

"Is he stupid?" I muttered, glaring at the imposter that had taken Alphonse's body. "Like hell he would just come easily."

A black tendril shot out and I flinched as it went straight through my body. The eyes appearing across it flickered this way and that, unable to locate me.

"Be grateful that you cannot be seen, woman." Pride warned, withdrawing the tendril.

I felt a growl rise in the back of my throat. Greed was now glaring daggers at Pride. Muttering something along the lines of 'hands off my woman'.

I was not his woman, damnit!

Black tendrils like children's hands began to form at the base of Al's feet. Edward turned his head back. "Hey, Mr. Gorilla, you guys run—"

The two were already half hidden behind a tree.

"Whoa, you guys sure are fast!" Edward exclaimed, a tick mark appearing on his head as Darius and Heinkel watched indifferently.

"Our animal instincts are telling us not to fight with that thing." Darius answered calmly.

Edward growled.

"Are you going to be alright?" Heinkel questioned, leaning forward, tensed and ready.

"I'll be fine." Ed smirked. "They need Al and me, so they won't kill us. But I can go all out against them. I won't hesitate to take them down!"

"You are correct." Pride conceded, the tendrils having halted for a moment. "I will not kill you. I might," I felt a shiver run down my spine. "Slice up two or three of your limbs though."

The tendrils drew back, and a second later, shot back out. The large shadow spears slammed into the ground as Edward leapt to the side. They continued their onslaught however, keeping Edward on his feet until he leapt a little farther back.

The light from the slums shone behind him and I grimaced. If this monster got that far, who knew what could happen.

The tendrils shot forward and Ed clapped his hands, slamming them to the ground. A rock wall rose up, only to be busted through by the shadows.

"Guards don't work against this guy!" Greed shouted, dodging his own group of tendrils shooting at him.

I felt my heart clench in fear for a split second as a tendril shot towards his neck, and it would've hit too. Had it not been for the Ultimate Shield that coated his neck in that split second.

The tendrils receded and wrapped themselves around Greed's body. I stared, feeling helpless for a moment as he was wrapped tightly in the shadows, unable to move.

"Now then, I have captured your friend, as well. What will it be?" Pride questioned, sounding quite smug with himself.

"Not so fast." I spat, lunging forward and feeling bursts of electricity run up and down my arms, the blood red energy crackling. _I wasn't helpless._

Greed's eyes widened as I gripped the outstretched tendrils. "Are you stupid? He's a _homunculus _remember?"

"Worth a shot." I grinned, flashing him a smirk as I gripped the tendrils hard.

The red electricity crackled up the tendril with lightning speed and hit Al's arm with an echoing _clang_. The eyes on the tendril opened and glared at where I stood, the mouth forming curved in a scowl.

"Foolish girl." Pride commented coldly and I froze, suddenly unable to move my hands away from the shadows. "You've just doomed yourself."

"Kitten!" Greed shouted, struggling against his binds. "_Move _you idiot!"

I couldn't. My hands were trapped within the depths, and a crackling red energy was beginning to advance my way. This one a darker red than my own. I braced myself and bit down hard as the searing hot pain struck my body.

The rejected mixes of my form with Philosopher's Stone brought waves of agony rolling at me. I bit back any screech that wanted to escape me and Greed's normally cool and unrevealing eyes hardened with a fury as he glared murderously at Pride.

"Ghosty!" Edward exclaimed, his eyes wide and I grit my teeth,

"I'm...fine." I ground out, feeling the left over shocks crackle across my body like quick jabs of pain.

"You've now revealed yourself." Pride murmured and a tendril shot my way, the intent clear. I growled and wrenched my hands free, ducking the shot and gripping it tightly as I shot down my own bolt of electricity once more.

This time it had some affect. The tendril crumpled up and disappeared like ash in the wind. I felt a small smirk of satisfaction, but crumpled under the energy that suddenly left me.

I panted harshly, trying to regain my composure as Greed looked down to me. "Kitten, go with the other two. Now,"

"And let you fight all by yourself?" I grinned, grimacing at the faint jolt of electricity. "No way."

"That's an order." Greed ground out, looking at me with hard eyes and I paused, staring back up at him.

"Now where have I heard something like that before?" I mused faintly, a serious look on an idiot's face flickering through my head.

Greed scowled. "I thought I told you not to think about other men."

"Now? _Really_?"

Pride made no comment, merely gripping Greed tighter. "Enough fooling around. Will you do as I say if I capture the slums' people, as well?"

Edward's eyes narrowed and Greed scoffed, glancing back behind him. "True to form, he goes right after the last thing you want."

I tensed, ready to lunge towards Edward defense as tendrils began to stretch towards him. The eyes staring up at him as several mouths formed into grins. Edward stared down and suddenly smirked. "I can't stand to keep losing my fights!"

He clapped his hands and slammed them to the ground. But instead of aiming some sort of attack Pride's way, the electricity shot downhill towards the slums.

My eyes widened in realization as a small trail of red burned through the electricity posts, and within seconds, the world went black.

I blinked in surprise at the sudden darkness. The forest was pitch black, and there was no way anything could be seen in this darkness.

I felt a hand reach out and grab me by the collar, hoisting me up; I was faintly able to recognize Greed in the dark. "You're a real idiot, you know that?" He whispered and I grinned.

"Takes one to know one."

"Greed... Ghosty..." I glanced behind me, hearing a rough voice whisper.

"That you, Heinkel?" Greed questioned, keeping on hand on me as he stretched an arm out before him, trying to get a feel of his surroundings.

"What is this? What's going on?" Heinkel whispered and Greed looked to the side.

"I see know." He murmured. "You only get shadows when there's light. When its pitch black he can't materialize, and just like us, he can't see anything."

"So he's gone then?" Heinkel questioned and I had a feeling Greed shook his head.

"He's just lying in wait. When the lights come back on, he'll return." Greed answered quietly, nearly tripping.

I would've laughed had it not been for the situation we were in. I glanced around, seeing nothing but darkness and the faint outline of trees. "So we're all blind in this darkness then."

"What do we do then?" Darius questioned and Greed's head turned.

"Heinkel, did you see Alphonse's shadow earlier?"

"Yeah, with the snaky tentacle-looking things." Heinkel answered.

"Not those." Greed replied, "He always kept near a large shadow, right?"

I raced back through my memory, recalling the outline of trees and forest behind him.

"His main body is somewhere in the forest shadows." Greed continued, the hand on my shoulder suddenly tightening.

"Main body?" Heinkel questioned, his voice sounding surprised. "The suit of armor wasn't his main body?"

"No. He has a specialized container that he uses to go out in." Greed explained, staring off into the darkness.

"What kind of container?" Heinkel murmured and I blinked, feeling as if I knew the answer some how.

The memory of Greed battling Wrath flickered through and I tensed. Recalling the shadows licking in wait for a chance to strike.

"Selim Bradley." I murmured and I felt Greed smirk beside my ear. "Not bad, kitten."

* * *

><p>The sound of fighting echoed through the forest. I found myself cringing at the thought of Heinkel up against someone like Pride alone. Despite his nocturnal advantage, there was still the fact that Pride was a homunculus with plenty of lives to spare.<p>

Heinkel had one.

"Scared, kitten?" Greed smirked, and I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"Not the time." I hissed, leaving one hand pressed against the tree we were leaning against and using the other to swat him away.

"Only making sure you don't wonder off."

"My ass."

Greed let out a low chuckle and I scoffed. But glancing up, I was somewhat able to make out his face, seeing the crease of his brows and the frown touching his lips.

"What is it?" I questioned and I caught the flicker of his crystal like orbs glance my way.

"I want to know how he knew where we were." Greed answered, the note of a scowl in his voice. "He doesn't have that sort of ability..."

I heard footsteps approaching and realized Ed and Darius were coming our way. But the thought of what Greed had said hit me hard.

_The ability to find someone...who was the one that was always there when we clashed with the homunculi? _I contemplated the thought and then blinked in realization.

"Get down!" Darius exclaimed, throwing his arm over Greed and me and slamming us to the floor.

A large body hurtled over head and slammed into the tree. There was a loud crack and the tree came tumbling downwards, slamming into the space beside our feet.

"I smell the Fullmetal... I smell Greed... I smell the girl I can't see!"

"That voice..." Greed began.

"Gluttony." I finished, feeling a sense of dread trickle within me. "Well, we're screwed."

"Him?" Edward exclaimed, looking startled.

Greed's face flickered in realization. "I get it. So they used Gluttony's sense of smell to track us down!"

"I also smell someone I don't know. I can eat them, right?" Gluttony questioned aloud.

"You're up, Darius." Greed smirked, putting a hand on the larger man's shoulder. "He's a homunculus too."

"How am I supposed to handle a monster-class opponent like him?" Darius questioned, disbelief lacing his voice.

"He's only relying on his nose to move around." Greed encouraged, and following up his statement the sound of Gluttony tripping over the fallen tree reached our ears. "If you take him now, you'll be evenly matched, won't you?"

"My animal instinct is telling me not to." Darius murmured but he stood up, the sound of his chimera form taking control was heard in my ears. "But hey, a man's got to do what a man has to do. Victory favors he who strikes first!"

Darius lunged forward and I cast Greed a dirty look, whether or not he could see it. "You're such a manipulative bastard, you know that?"

"Proud of it, kitten."

The sound of Darius attacking Gluttony reached me and I blinked as an arm whizzed past my head, slamming straight into Edward's gut.

"That was brutal, Mr. Gorilla." Edward groaned, clutching at his stomach. "I thought we were...sticking together...so we could avoid attacking each other!"

"Sorry." Darius apologized and I sweat dropped.

Looking back to Greed, I blinked at the thoughtful look on his face. I stared at him questioningly. I lunged forward and slammed Greed to the ground as Gluttony suddenly whizzed past our heads.

"Tch, what choice do I have?" Greed growled and I looked down at him questioningly as red electricity regenerated the part if his arm Gluttony had swiped. "Don't go running off with this body!" Greed looked back up at me and shut his eyes. "_Or _my possession!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" A new voice reached my ears from below me and I stared down at Greed in shock. "I found Ghosty, and it was my body to begin with!"

Ling suddenly flipped our positions and half turned his body, elbow jutting out as it collided straight into Gluttony's face. "There you are!"

I found myself staring up in disbelief as Ling smirked, sending Gluttony flying off. "_Ling_?"

Ling glanced down, his closed eyes barely visible in the darkness. "Why hello there, Ghosty! Did you miss me?"

I stared at him. Mouth agape.

...

...

...

"Ghosty?"

I stretched whatever part of my body I could with Ling pinning me down and slammed a fist straight across his face. "You stay quite all this time and suddenly show up like this? The hell is wrong with you?"

"I was expecting a more romantic reunion." Ling pouted, rubbing his cheek. "And honestly, I would have much rather preferred to have ended up putting you in a position like this if we weren't in the middle of a battle."

I blinked, glancing down and noting that his legs straddled my waist. Growling I shoved him off and gave him a hard glare. "Guess all that time spent with Greed didn't change you one bit, did it?"

"Well, I did learn quite the number of techniques that would make it much easier to get you pinned beneath me—"

"Shut up, you pervert!"

"Ah, it's nice to be back." Ling murmured dreamily, rubbing his once more injured cheek fondly. "I was starting to miss your physical abuse."

"That's wrong on too many levels." I muttered, shaking my head at the prince. But inwardly, I wouldn't admit how nice it was to see him again.

"Is that you, Ling?" Edward questioned, running over to where we were.

"Yeah!" Ling replied, holding his hands up in a defensive stance.

"I'm mad! I'm hungry! But you won't let me eat you right away!" Gluttony cried, his voice coming out annoyed. "So I'm gonna swallow you all!"

"Oh, by the way Ghosty," Ling began, and I felt his body shift towards me. "I've always wanted to try this..."

"Try what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

A single finger smoothly tilted my chin up, and before I could ask what the hell Ling was doing, lips pressed against mine.

A noise of surprise sounded in the back of my throat and I stared wide eyed at the face before me. Ling's eyes were shut and there was a slight blissful look on his face as his lips pressed softly to mine.

A trickle of warmth filled me for a split second and I quickly dismissed it as anger at Ling's actions.

He pulled away and grinned, looking quite proud of himself. "Well that was nice."

I gaped at him before slamming my fist against his cheek. "What the hell? _At a time like this_?"

"Don't all lovers give their husbands a good luck kiss before a battle?"

"We're not lovers and we're _not _married!"

"Silly Ghosty, we will be once this is all over!"

"_Says who_?"

"Enough playing around!" Gluttony cried, his voice sounding darker and deeper than before. "Now let me eat you!"

Mentally vowing to give Ling the beating of a lifetime after this, I tensed and prepared myself for the attack that was to come.

"I sense something bad!" Darius growled.

"Bad like what?" Edward questioned.

"Something's coming." Ling murmured.

"Something like what?" I exclaimed.

"It's the same as that time earlier..." Ling began, his voice sounding troubled.

"H-Hey, what is it you guys are looking at?" Edward questioned and I nodded in agreement, unsure of what exactly was going on. "Explain it to me, the normal guy!"

"Mrrow?"

I blinked in disbelief and glanced downwards. Ruby red feline orbs staring back up to me. "_Gilbert_? What on earth are you doing here?"

The feline purred at me before letting out a low hiss Gluttony's way. His claws unsheathed and I noticed the fur rising along his spine.

But before any attack from Gluttony could be made, a whir of air rushed by me.

I blinked in surprise, still shocked from Gilbert's sudden appearance when Gluttony froze. Glints and flashes of something darting around his body from left to right, moving to fast for me to catch on to.

"What's going on?" Edward questioned and I squinted, trying to grasp the figure moving this way and that.

Blood suddenly splattered across the forest floor and the coppery smell hung in the air. Bright red electricity shot out from his wounds, causing a little bit of light to be shed our way as more cuts began to appear all over Gluttony.

"Is there someone else out there?" Edward murmured.

"I don't know." Ling answered, "I don't know, but that's..." A grin began to form on his lips and I looked ahead in confusion.

"That smell..." Gluttony grunted, another slash causing the electricity to brighten. "I know it..."

An arm slammed down on his head, metal glinting in the electricity's light as it impaled straight through Gluttony. The large body was tossed to the floor in a mess of bright red electricity and cuts.

Gilbert's ears twitched in what looked to be amusement and I furrowed my brows looking forward as a faint feeling of realization hit me. "Don't tell me..."

"Thank goodness you're all right!" Ling grinned. "I've been waiting for you!"

A burst of red from Gluttony illuminated the small part of our battlefield and there, standing like the badass she was, was none other than Lan Fan herself.

Maybe we weren't so screwed after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I managed to get this chapter up! :D<strong>

**I honestly love this part to death in the anime. It was just so badass, I wanted to cry. I hopefully portrayed it like it deserved to be and didn't disappoint you guys. I was thinking about moving into the next episode as well, but felt it would mess my flow for this chapter so it'll be continued next chapter.**

**Ling's back! :D**

**But for a short time. :(**

**Fear not! I may just manage to sneak him in here and there; after all, we can't forget he's part of this little triangle as well.**

**I wanted to do the replies this chapter, but I'm pressed for time at the moment (as always) since I've got basketball in the morning than school (the timing is _perfect_) so I'll have to pile them up and do them next chapter. I miss talking to you guys. :(**

**I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter and once again, thank you all so much for all the reviews! We're only a bit away from 600!**

**...my lord I'm going to faint.**

**:D**

**I love you all to pieces. I hope you know. I can't thank you enough for all these reviews.**

**But I'm going to finish this off as always and ask, that you...**

**REVIEW!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	28. LISTENING To The Beat

**Christmas is on its way~**

**I do not own FMAB.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Four: LISTENING To The Beat**

* * *

><p>"<em>Did you hear?"<em>

"_Hear what?"_

"_That girl there, the one with the bright hair. Did you hear what happened?"_

"_No. I didn't. What happened?"_

"_Well, word is that her mother ran off. With a man or for her own reasons no one knows. She just disappeared."_

"_Oh my, and what of the father?"_

"_He was greatly devastated. Has been depressed ever since. The poor man, such a shame too. He was so bright"_

"_The poor girl though! Imagine, having a mother that abandoned you so young. She'll be scarred for life."_

"_What kind of mother would do such a thing?"_

_She didn't leave me. Why would she? She loved me. She told me so._

_Why would she leave?  
><em>

_...Why?_

* * *

><p>The sound of blood hitting the floor reached my ears.<p>

I cringed at the sound of another howl coming from Gluttony. The sound of the air swishing by as Lan Fan ran past and continued to slash at him was the only sound in the forest.

I gripped at the tree next to me, narrowing my eyes in an attempt to see beyond the darkness. But all I could grasp was the occasional flash of Gluttony reforming and the glint of Lan Fan's newly equipped automail.

"Geez, because of you..." Gluttony cried, the red electricity crackling over his body. "I'm dying again and again!"

"Ghosty," Ling breathed, suddenly appearing beside me.

I jumped a few feet, whirling around and glaring at the blackened shape before me. "Don't sneak up on me like that, damnit! Not everyone's a ninja like you."

A small grin touched Ling's face. "Are you complimenting me?"

"No. Now what do you want? Isn't there a battle going n here?" I grumbled, tensing my arm and feeling my energy rise as a crackle reached my ears.

Ling's eyes narrowed and he gripped my wrist tightly. "Put that out quickly, Ghosty." Ling ordered and I frowned at him, reluctantly letting the crackle die as I glared at him.

"Don't you dare say I can't fight—"

"You _can't _fight this time." Ling murmured, his voice reprimanding but soft. "That energy you produce would light up this forest in a flash and Pride would be at the advantage once more."

I opened my mouth to retort but found no words. For once he was right. Grudgingly, a part of me had to admit that he wasn't trying to say I was weak this time. I had nothing to prove. It was just logical that I couldn't do much this time.

Ling seemed to have sensed that he had won this time and I saw a flash of a smile on his lips. "Wait for me here, I won't go far."

"Please do." I retorted flatly and Ling laughed that light hearted laugh of his. As if there was nothing to worry about. When clearly, lives were at stake.

He paused a split second before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. My eyes widened in surprise and I put my hands on his chest, prepared to shove him away.

Ling chose to ignore my protest and let his forehead rest on mine. His eyes were shut in that squinted way of his, and I couldn't tell whether or not he was looking at me. He inhaled deeply and I shivered, feeling his breath exhale against my face.

"You don't know how much..." Ling breathed, resting his forehead against mine. "How much I missed seeing you."

"What are you talking about?" I growled, pushing faintly at his chest to get him to move while shoving away the warm feeling building up in my stomach. "You can see me through Greed can't you?"

Ling seemed to stiffen once the name left my lips but he relaxed. I barely managed to make out a smile flashing over his lips. "Its not the same as holding you close like this."

His finger's brushed past my hair and I watched his face as his fingers entwined themselves in my hair for a split second.

"I forgot you had a hair fetish." I murmured, unable to look away as Ling allowed a soft smile to touch his lips.

_Choose._

"Wait for me." Ling grinned, pressing his lips in a fleeting sort of way to my cheek before he dashed off into the darkness.

I stared. Unable to understand the emotions running around in some frenzy inside, I slid downwards and rested my back against the tree.

Slowly, I touched the spot on my cheek that he had kissed and frowned. Something about Ling seemed different. I didn't know what it was, or where it came from, but he seemed...confident.

About what, I have no clue. But he seemed sure of something. And I couldn't help but feel that the 'wait for me' had more than just one meaning.

I felt a hot feeling spread over my face. That stupid idiot. He just had to go and make things complicated.

I paused at my own thought. What _was _there to make complicated?

I patted the tree behind me. "At least you're not a pain in the ass."

...

...

...

"...well that was just sad."

* * *

><p>The sound of an explosion caused Déjà to unconsciously unsheathe her claws. Though she was careful not to hurt Roy, she looked up at the hole they had just climbed down through and mewed quietly.<p>

"Ah, my poor chateau." Madam Christmas murmured, looking up at the sewer system ruefully.

"Forgive me." Roy offered apologetically, tossing the detonator out into the sewer water. "I'll buy you another one, right away."

Madam Christmas smiled softly. "Well then, okay. I have to go underground for a while, anyhow."

"Are the girls in the bar alright?" Roy questioned, genuine concern flittering over his face as he turned to his foster mother.

"Don't you worry." Madam grinned. "By now they're under the skies of a foreign land, enjoying themselves and have long since forgotten about you."

Roy offered a wry smile and Déjà flicked her ears. Madam glanced up at the cat and gently patted her head. "Never mind them, you should be thinking about what's going to happen tomorrow, in this country. "

Roy nodded his head and Madam smiled, beginning to walk off. "If the next time we meet, you're inside a body bag, branded as a rebel, you'll have to answer to me."

Roy turned to the woman. "Thank you, Madam. I will make sure to repay you."

"You'll remember me when you've made it big?" Madam questioned, not turning to face the man. "In that case, I'll really look forward to the next time we meet, Roy Boy."

Déjà noted the small smile on Roy's face as he turned the opposite way. "I wish she'd stoop treating me like a little boy, already."

Déjà let out a light purr of amusement and Roy looked over to the cat. "You're still going to stick with me?"

Déjà's tail swished and she watched Roy intently. He smirked, shaking his head. "We're about to get into a lot of trouble, Ms. Déjà Vu."

If cats could smirk, Roy would've sworn that was what Déjà did.

Without another word, the two began to move down the sewage way.

* * *

><p>A chill ran up my spine and I glanced behind me. The sound of blood splattering the forest and another burst of bright red flashed before me and I narrowed my eyes. Something didn't feel right.<p>

A loud crash echoed through the forest and I turned to the right, staring off into the darkness.

_Heinkel's with Pride. _I turned to my left. _Ling and Lan Fan are with Gluttony_.

In response an explosion rocked the forest from where Ling was and I looked over into the other direction. Edward was with Darius, meaning they were safe for now. But knowing Ed, he wouldn't stay down for long.

Another chill ran up my spine and the hair on the back of my neck rose.

Something was up.

Gluttony cried out once more and I stared hard into the forest, trying to pin point exactly where Lan Fan and Ling were. The chill unshakeable.

A spark flashed in my mind and my eyes widened as I whirled around, catching the faint glint of Lan Fan's automail.

_Gluttony._

"Ling!" I shouted, running towards the flares of bright red. "Ling!"

"Ghosty?" Ling questioned, his voice sounding somewhere to my left. "I told you to stay hidden!"

_Where there's Gluttony, there's—_

"Look out!"

A bright flash of red electricity shot up from the ground, illuminating the forest in a whirling mass of red. Shots of red flared to life all about and crackled against the ground like snakes, flickering up trees and brightening the dark skies.

I grit my teeth as a bolt ran up my body. The overpower of electricity retaliating against my own. I flicked my eyes over to where I could now see Ling, he and Lan Fan taking shelter behind one of the trees, careful not to touch the whirling mass of energy running up it.

The energy died down, to my relief. But a single body stood in the center of the clearing. One pale hand lay gently against Gluttony's head as apple red orbs glared out into the darkness.

"Alacrity." I spat, taking a step forward.

Her eyes flickered over to where I was but she remained silent, red electricity crackling up and down her body and giving off a faint glow. The crackling was like fire crackers to my ears and I narrowed my eyes, feeling energy running up and down my own arm.

"You ruined my surprise." She whined, rocking back on her heels and sticking her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket as she looked at me with a pout. "I was going to make things go _boom_."

Gluttony clutched her leg with his meaty hands and looked out into the forest fearfully. "Alacrity! Even though it's dark they can still see me! They keep hurting me! I've died a lot now!"

Alacrity looked over to Ling and Lan Fan curiously. "Can they? No use hiding in the dark then. And by the looks of it..." Her eyes flickered over and I followed her gaze, tensing at the sight of flames licking at a bush towards the other side of the forest where Ed and everyone else were. "Pride's covered."

"Ghosty, stay back." Ling ordered, taking a step forward, Lan Fan his shadow. "This isn't your battle."

"That's for her to decide." Alacrity retorted before I could reply. "If anything, Lover Boy, when I'm brought in, this _is _her battle."

I looked at Alacrity in suspicion. Was she _siding _with me?

"Don't let them hurt me..." Gluttony whined and Alacrity petted his head, casting a glare Ling and Lan Fan's way.

"Picking on Gluttony..." Alacrity grumbled, the electricity brightening. "That's low."

"He was trying to kill us." Ling began, his eyes narrowed as he stared back at her, clenching his fists.

Her eyes flashed. "Only because he was ordered too. Gluttony, stay back, I've got them."

Without a second thought I lunged forward, fist aimed towards my own face. Alacrity's eyes lit up and she met my speed pace for pace. I felt my fist collide with her cheek as her fist landed a hard blow to my gut.

I felt the air rush out of my lungs as a shot of energy was fired up my body, leaving a scorching trail. Alacrity let out a grunt of pain as my fist left a burn mark across her skin. Red light flared and the injury was quickly healed, though something flashed through her eyes.

I let out a gasp as her foot slammed into my side. I skidded a few feet off and held it tenderly, feeling the searing hot pain go through me once more. Alacrity wasted no time and shot off, aiming another blow to my stomach.

I ducked and brought my knee up into her own stomach. I felt the air rush out of her as she growled, shooting a hand out and swiping at my face.

I moved the side, hearing the crackle sound in my ear threateningly before she leapt to the side. I heard a rustle and Alacrity dodged to the left as a kunai whistled past her ear, leaving a knick in the tender flesh.

Red light flared and it was gone, but that emotion flickered through her eyes again.

Was she... Was she scared?

I blinked at the black coat in front of me and glared up at Ling, his face turned towards Alacrity. "Hey! This is my fight!"

"Not if I have a say in it." Ling answered back, "Lan Fan!"

Lan Fan shot out of the trees and aimed a slash towards Alacrity's side. The homunculus managed to move at the last second, but was wounded with a light gash.

The red light flared. Her eyes flickered once more.

With a growl Alacrity slammed her palm into the ground. Instantly the energy spread through the earth and ran up the trees.

I grimaced at the scorching pain and Ling barely flinched. Once it died he looked back to me, and began herding me back. "Go back and wait for me Ghosty—"

"No." I snapped, standing tall and looking up at him with a glare. "Now that she's here, you are not stopping me from fighting."

"But you'll—"

"Pride's already got light from the fire!" I growled, "And I _know _Ed can handle him. He has Heinkel and Darius too."

Ling opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off once more. "She has _my _body, Ling. This is _my _fight."

A troubled look crossed over his face and he released an annoyed sigh. "Ghosty, I spoil you too much."

"Spoil?" I felt a grin touch my lips. "I don't need _your _permission to fight. And besides," I pushed a finger into his chest and Ling looked surprised as I leaned forward, narrowing my eyes at him. "I still need to kick your ass."

With that, I shot off, energy pumping, towards Alacrity. Her eyes narrowed as she turned from Lan Fan, who had been keeping her busy with her quick slashes, to me. She arched her body and dodged my kick and shot out with her fist.

I took the blow and moved in closer, grabbing her arm and shooting up my own energy. It seemed to have the same affect as hers did on me and she grit her teeth. Alacrity slammed her forehead into mine.

The act caught me off guard and I saw stars for a moment, taking a feeble step back when Ling swept in front of me, aiming blows and kicks and Alacrity.

"You'd hurt me so easily?" Alacrity grunted, cringing from a blow she received to the gut. "Even though I look so much like her?"

"I'm not so blinded as to hesitate over who's who." Ling answered curtly, his face hard. "You're not Ghosty."

I felt a trickle of warmth and I quickly pushed it down, shaking my head at the sudden rush of emotions. Now was not the time!

Ling aimed a kick her way. Alacrity barely managed to bring her arms up into a shield as she was sent skidding a few feet back. "I'm not afraid to hurt _you_."

Alacrity smirked. "Neither am I."

Ling gave a grunt of pain as he leapt back, energy crackling off of him as he gripped his burned arm, red energy flashing as it healed.

"Young Lord!" Lan Fan called, lunging forward swiftly and dealing Alacrity a blow across the cheek.

The girl was sent flying and Gluttony let out a cry, running forward. Lan Fan swiftly moved in and dealt him a deep gash into his stomach, sending blood flying as he staggered backwards.

"Gluttony!" Alacrity cried and I blinked surprise. The genuine concern caused me to hesitate.

The other me was up in a flash and shot a stream of energy Lan Fan's way. Though she swiftly dodged the blow, the electricity rose up like Pride's shadows and hit her square in the chest. Lan Fan let out a cry of pain as she was tossed back.

"Lan Fan!" Ling exclaimed, shooting forward and dodging Alacrity's attacks. "Lan Fan!"

I rolled to the side and tried to copy what Alacrity did, shooting the electricity into the ground. But all that came up was a few fizzled sparks and I cursed, choosing instead to run towards her and attempt to land a blow to her face.

Apple orbs narrowed. "Why don't you quit already? You and your rag tag heroes aren't going to do anything to Daddy's little plan."

"What we do is none of your business!" I snapped, annoyance flaring up. "I don't want to heat anything from some copy cat like you!"

Her eyes flared. "I'm my _own _person!"

"Look at yourself!" I snarled. "You call that being your _own _person?"

Her energy began to spark. "Shut up."

"You have my body!"

"Shut up!"

"You're _me_!"

"_Shut up!_" Alacrity screeched. The energy crackling off in resounding waves, creating a crater where she stood. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You don't know me! Who are you to tell me who I am when you don't have a body of your own!"

"Ghosty, look out!" Ling exclaimed, lunging forward and slamming me to the ground.

I opened my mouth to yell at him when a wave of red flashed a few inches above us. Resounding waves of red electricity crackled in the air as Alacrity took in deep breaths, the energy flashing viciously around her.

Her lips moved silently in some sort of mantra, I tried to make out what she was saying but Lan Fan leapt forward, keeping her moving back and froth as she slashed at the homunculus.

Alacrity narrowed her eyes and attempted to land a hit, but Lan Fan managed to dodge, slashing at her left and right.

Ling slowly raised himself up on his arms and looked back at Alacrity, his eyes watching carefully as he moved to a crouch in front of me. "You have to be more careful, Ghosty."

"I don't want to hear that from you." I grumbled, rubbing my head gingerly. Ling looked back at me worriedly.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, moving forward and reaching a hand out towards me.

_Choose._

I slapped his arm away. "I'm fine!"

Surprise flittered over Ling's face and a faint flicker of hurt seemed to reveal itself before moving away. I hesitated and looked away, suddenly feeling guilty.

"_I missed you_."

"Sorry." I murmured quietly, looking down at the darkened earth beneath me.

I felt eyes on me and dared to look up. Ling's face was focused solely on me, and I was unable to see what he was thinking.

Something in me seemed to clench in pain. Half of me grew silent while the other half cried out at me, asking why I was being so soft to him.

Why was I?

Why was Ling suddenly so...different?

Why did I...

_Greed._

I blinked back out of my reverie. What was I thinking? What was going on? Why were Ling and Greed suddenly the most important things on my mind? This didn't make any sense!

"Ghosty," Ling breathed, leaning forward. His hands gripped my shoulder tightly. "Do you—"

"Mrrow!" A black bundle of fur shot forward and latched itself onto Ling's face.

"Gilbert?" I questioned, bewildered at the cat's sudden reappearance. "Where on earth do you keep running off to?"

"The Demon Cat." Ling muttered crossly, holding Gilbert by the scruff as he pulled the cat away from his face. "I can't say I missed him too much."

Gilbert let out a hiss, scratching at the air with his claws as he glared at Ling.

A cry of pain sounded from Gluttony and I snapped my head their way. I spotted Alacrity clutching a missing arm tightly, blood seeping from the wound as it began to reform. Lan Fan stood poised and ready, her arm's blade up threateningly.

Apple red orbs were narrowed in anger, but there was a flicker of something else in her eyes as she slowly took a step back. "Gluttony, we need to go now."

The larger homunculus looked at Alacrity and nodded, beginning to move away when a flash of light flared overhead.

Gluttony looked up curiously and Alacrity cursed. She gently pushed Gluttony towards where the flash had gone off and the two shot off into the forest.

The white flare flashed up brightly overhead. I moved my head up to look when a hand moved in front of my eyes.

"Don't look," Ling ordered, pulling me closer. "It's a flash bomb. Fu must have let one off."

"Fu's here too?" I questioned, not having realized that with Lan Fan here, the older man must have followed. "Where is he?"

"With Edward." Ling answered, slowly standing up and herding me along in front of him, Lan Fan following through the trees.

Gilbert bounded after us at my heels, occasionally brushing up against my leg to show that he was still there. I ran to keep up with Ling, who wouldn't seem to let go of my hand.

The thought caused a small flicker of annoyance to run through me as we ran through the forest, the white light still illuminating the area. "Would you let go of my hand?"

"You need me to navigate." Ling answered smoothly, his fingers tightening around my own as he lead me forward. "I can sense chi remember? And besides," He looked over and flashed me a grin. "We need to make up for the time apart!"

I gave him an annoyed glare, fighting the hot blush spreading on my cheeks. "Stop being so...stupid."

"You're losing your touch, Ghosty. Could it be that you're finally starting to fall for my charming ways?"

"Hell no!"

There was a clank of metal overhead and Ling paused, turning around and looking up at Lan Fan, who had stopped and was clutching her arm tightly.

"Lan Fan, what's wrong?" Ling called out, but Lan Fan ignored him, instead jumping from tree to tree. "Lan Fan!"

"You fail with women." I stated flatly, though my eyes trailed after Lan Fan worriedly. I hadn't seen her in ages, and I couldn't help but worry for the girl I had come to befriend.

Well, sorta at least.

Ling rolled his eyes as he continued forward, refusing to release my hand. "I have you don't I?"

"You don't have me!"

"Silly Ghosty, you're just in denial~"

"I am not!"

The flash of white light suddenly disappeared and the glow of the fire burning began to grow brighter. I narrowed my eyes and matched Ling's pace, spotting the faint outline of the others through the trees.

There was another flash of white light and I shut my eyes in that moment. Ling's hand was the only thing keeping me from falling on my face as we burst into the clearing, the light having faded away.

A fire flickered behind us as I looked over what had gone down. Heinkel crouched on one knee, in his chimera form and heavily bleeding. Fu stood beside him, the old man's eyes flickered over to where Ling and Lan Fan stood and visible relief flickered over.

Edward was standing in front of the two, his eyes narrowed at a small boy who stood in front of them, shadows flickering around his form.

"Pride." I whispered, recalling the small boy in Mrs. Bradley's arm when Greed had attacked Wrath. "Who would've guessed?"

Darius and Al's body were nowhere in sight. I stood beside Ling; Lan Fan crouched in his shadow. Gilbert was at my heels, his fur fluffed up to make him look twice his size. Pride, Alacrity, and Gluttony stood before us, eyes narrowed.

I looked over at the group I was standing with and felt the faintest hint of amusement. Talk about rag tag. The world expected a group like this to save the country of Amestris from doom?

...

...

...

Apparently.

Ed's eyes flickered over to us. "Are you alright?"

"Of course," Ling grinned, "What else would you expect of the future emperor of Xing?"

Edward rolled his eyes and he blinked at our joined hands, a questioning look poised on his face.

"He won't let me go." I answered before the question could be asked. "There's nothing going on."

Edward raised an eyebrow but kept silent, while Ling looked to me in confusion. "I thought we had something going..."

"There was never anything going! Now let go of my hand!"

Pride turned his head to Gluttony and Alacrity. "You two are a real mess aren't you?"

"Well, it's because that girl and Greed are acting funny!" Gluttony cried, pointing towards Ling and Lan Fan. "They could tell where we were even when it was so dark."

"What did you expect?" Alacrity grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes.

Pride narrowed his eyes and Alacrity kept her stance. I frowned at the odd tension crackling. The relationship between the two seemed...colder.

But why?

Pride glanced back to Ling and Lan Fan, his eyes flickering over me for a second before his boyish face hardened. It was odd, honestly. Looking at such a young, innocent face and seeing it turned into something so twisted.

Like talking to a creepy doll.

Pride had a thoughtful look on his face and his eyes flickered over to Gluttony. He licked his lips and I felt myself freeze.

Something bad was about to happen.

Alacrity seemed to have the same thought as she tensed; her arm began to crackle uncertainly.

"Gluttony," Pride began, the small boy turning to him. "How many times have you been killed?"

"I don't know." Gluttony murmured, looking troubled. "I've been killed a lot, though."

My insides were suddenly screaming to run. To get as far away from the small boy as possible. I suddenly didn't mind Ling's hand holding my own, the comfort he gave off was all too enticing at the moment.

Alacrity's eyes narrowed. Her fingers twitching as electricity ran along her hands. The shadowy tendrils behind Pride grinned as they slowly moved about, the multiple eyes glimmering darkly.

"I've been beaten up pretty badly myself." Pride murmured. "The way things are headed, we could be wiped out by them."

Ling and Ed tensed and my eyes widened. Gluttony looked to Pride in excitement. "Then, we could have Father fix us—"

Gluttony paused, looking down at him in child-like confusion. "Eh?"

The black tendrils were now surrounding the homunculus in a swarm. The arm like shapes hovering about him at all sides, leaving no route for a possible escape. Alacrity's face grew pale and she took a step forward, eyes wide with horror.

"Pride..." She warned, taking another step forward.

The small boy smiled, eyes lowered darkly as the shadows began to advance.

"No..." Gluttony began, fear in his squeaky voice. "No...Pride—"

"Pride!" Alacrity exclaimed, her eyes wide. "What do you think—"

Pride smirked.

A large black shadowy mass lunged forward, mouth opened up and eyes glimmering brightly as it scooped Gluttony up into the air. Ling and Ed's eyes widened beside me and I watched, unable to stop shaking as Pride split Gluttony in half.

"No... Don't eat me..." Gluttony cried, the upper half of his body slowly crumbling away into ash. "Help... me... Lust... Alacrity... It hurts!"

And then he was gone. The ash crumbled away into dust and flew off into the wind. The lower half of Gluttony's body hit the floor and the shadows swarmed, engulfing it within seconds.

I found myself unable to stop shaking. My eyes wide as I watched, unable to believe what had just happened. My heart clenched, despite who Gluttony was, I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Out of all the homunculi, he was, at most, the least evil.

"_Gluttony_!" Alacrity cried, lunging forward only to come to a halt, the shadows swarming over the body and leaving no trace behind. "G-Gluttony? Gluttony!"

"He devoured his own kind!" Ling snarled, his eyes wide with fury as his fist clenched and the hand around mine tightened painfully. I noted the darkening of his other hand and looked up at his face.

I realized, with a strange flicker of disappointment, that his eyes weren't the dark black I had remembered them to be. Instead, they were Greed's amethyst. I frowned at the flickered of sadness. Why would I be sad about something like that?

My head shot up when I heard a cry of anger.

Alacrity had launched herself towards Pride. Body a whirling mass of energy as she aimed a fist at him, eyes wide with fury.

Pride's gaze didn't even look over as a tendril shot out and impaled her through the stomach.

Alacrity breathed heavily, blood pouring down from where the tendril shot through her. She gripped it with bloodied hands and glared, eyes filled with hatred at Pride.

"You bastard." She snarled, face contorting in rage. "You bastard! You sick, twisted—"

A second tendril shot through where her heart would be if she had one. Alacrity's eyes widened and she coughed up blood, looking at Pride with wide eyes. The older homunculus' gaze had flicked her way and he watched calmly.

"What your place, _Zeal_," Pride murmured, though his voice was cold, "Unless you wish to suffer the same fate. Gluttony was an honorable sacrifice to our cause."

"We could've gone back." She coughed, eyes filled with hate.

"And waste such an opportunity?" Pride questioned calmly. "Father would have wanted this."

Her grip on the tendrils currently impaling her tightened, though red electricity flashed about. I realized she was unable to heal due to the tendrils still impaling her, and she seemed to have realized it as well, a trickle of fear running through her eyes.

Pride caught it as well and he smirked. "You have but a few lives to loose, do you not? I wouldn't go about so easily if I were you."

Alacrity's eyes narrowed and she grit her teeth as the tendrils withdrew. The girl fell to the ground as she clutched her wounds, the energy flaring as it began to close them up.

"You bastard." She breathed, eyes looking at the black mass that was once Gluttony with pain in her eyes. "Father won't—"

"Father would have said something had he cared." Pride cut her off and Alacrity's eyes widened. "You are becoming soft, Zeal. Surely you must realize that Father doesn't care for one or two loses along the way to his goal."

The sharp tongued homunculus grew silent and I stared at her with wide eyes, somehow finding a trickle of pity for the girl who had taken my own body. Despite being enemies, this was just..._wrong_.

You don't see me go and eating Ling, now do you?

"Ah, this is more convenient. I can detect your scents quite well now." Pride mused, the swirling black mass of shadows behind him grinning at us. "I could do without the feeling of hunger that comes with it though."

Pride blinked, his eyes were a lighter shade of purple, and were large for his child-like body. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air before a smirk touched his lips. Alacrity had her eyes trained hard on him.

The familiar robs glittered so intensely, I found myself unable to look away at the torrent of emotions on her face. Eyes were narrowed, teeth were bared, but a reluctant understanding seemed to dawn on her.

With a low growl, a bolt flickered out at Pride before she flashed a bright red and disappeared. Pride looked to where she had stood blankly; he soon turned towards us and smirked.

"Edward Elric!" He called out, the swirling shadows peered at him darkly, canine teeth reveled in a smirk. "If I capture you, Hohenheim will be forced to come forward."

Ed's eyes narrowed and he tensed. Within seconds, black tendrils shot out quickly. I leapt to the side as they slammed one after another into the ground after Ed, who was beginning backed into a tree.

The tendrils spit into two and Edward's eyes widened as Pride smirked, shooting down a single blade to attack.

The tree Edward had been pressed against was split into two as the shadow chomped down. Edward had ducked to the floor and shot off. Ling tensed beside me, but something seemed off.

Shifting my eyes to him, I examined him carefully. His eyes were now wide open and his teeth that sharp canine like edge.

_Don't tell me..._

I blinked in shock and surprise as a tendril shot straight through me. Glancing down, it glared up at me menacingly. Grateful that my body chose to be nonexistent, I leapt away and slammed back into the trunk of a tree.

Lan Fan and Ling stood above me and I looked up at the sound of a clash.

"Young Lord!" Lan Fan called, glancing back while Ling smirked.

_Damnit._

"Afraid not." Greed smirked, looking up at her darkly. "I'm Greed."

Lan Fan's eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed, a glare aimed at Greed. "Why you... Give the Young Lord back his body!"

"Yeah, really." I muttered, half of me relieved and the other half suddenly silent at Ling's sudden departure.

I wouldn't deny that part of me was suddenly saddened by the abrupt leave. What was I expecting, a goodbye? This wasn't the situation to be thinking so...so..._unlike me_.

_Ling_.

"That's something I'm afraid I can't do." Greed sneered before whirling around. "Here he comes!"

The shadow shot out and bit flat into the tree. Bark and twigs scattered about as it was split in two like the other. A second shot out and grasped Greed tightly between the jaws.

Lan Fan stretched out an arm to assist when she gasped in pain, falling to the floor. I caught sight of a bob of blonde hair and continued onward, knowing that Edward had her taken care of.

Gilbert hissed beside me, launching himself upwards and slashing at a tendril. It whirled around and opened up its jaws. My eyes widened and I lunged, grasping Gilbert tightly in my arms and out of harms way.

"Go." I ordered, setting the cat down.

Gilbert looked startled by this command and he let out a hiss. I shook my head. "As much as I would never mind having you fight by my side, these shadows aren't safe. I can't risk losing you."

His ears flattened against his head before he let out a low meow, brushing against me before he darted off into the darkness. My heart ached as the small black shape disappeared within the shadows, I already missed his rugged fur beside me.

A tendril whizzed by my arm, creating a deep gash. The blood-like liquid seeped through and I glanced down, hesitantly touching the purple-red liquid.

_Blood? I know when I was injured before, it came out...But... it doesn't look like it... _I ducked to the side as a tendril clamped down where my head had been.

The eye peered at me menacingly and I glared, feeling electricity crackle at my feet as I launched a kick up at the pupil.

Instantly, it retracted. I grinned triumphantly and got to my feet, the sound fighting made me turn, spotting Greed slashing a mass of black away from Fu and Heinkel.

I pivoted on my left and dashed off in that direction, ducking and shooting bursts of energy at the shadowy masses. When I found myself but a few feet away from Greed, I planted my feet and sent a bolt Pride's way.

It was easily blocked and I frowned, wondering if I could produce a high enough blast. My eyes couldn't help but flicker back to Ling, no, _Greed's _form and my frown deepened.

"So Greed's back?"

"The one and only."

"Terrific."

A smirk plastered itself across his face. "Eh? No warm hug and a welcome back?"

"In case you haven't noticed," I drawled, looking to him flatly. "Lives are on the line. And I'd welcome back Ling any day."

Something flashed in his eyes. "Dumb brat," he muttered. "Doesn't know what's mine."

A shadow suddenly slammed hard into my gut. I felt the air rush out of me instantly, causing me to hit the ground. I cringed at the tough surface colliding with my own body and gingerly propped myself up.

Edward had dashed forward, only to be knocked aside as well. Greed had been slashing at a group of the tendrils before he was knocked backwards. I grimaced and slowly began to rise, eyes trained on the small boy in the clearing.

"You alive?" Greed called out, slowly getting to his knees as he looked Edward's way.

"More or less." Edward responded gruffly, slowly pushing himself off the ground like I had done.

I held back a whimper as a searing hot pain hit me. I gingerly touched my ribcage, feeling the unnatural angle of one of the bones. I felt myself beginning to repair, but it did not stop the burning pain of having one of your own bones broken.

"Is this any time to be worried about others, Greed?" Pride questioned, his face shadowed against the fire. "I wonder how much longer it will be before _you _are dead."

Greed snarled. "Monster."

Pride's childish eyes grew round. "That's a rather rude thing to say about your brother, Greed." A smile touched his lips as he titled his head cutely. "May I eat you now?"

"Greed?" I echoed, feeling a faint laughter escape my lips. "Not even Gluttony could stomach something so _sour_."

"Vile, was more what I was thinking." Edward piped up.

"Funny." Greed sneered, looking annoyed at the both of us.

A glint caught my eye and I stared, transfixed as the key necklace dangled freely from his neck. The small item being my chain instantly caught my attention, and a chill ran down my spine as I realized it had caught Pride's too.

His eyes narrowed as he regarded the item. "That's a rather...interesting accessory, Greed."

Greed blinked, looking down at the necklace before smirking. "This? Had it on when I took the body. What, like what you see?"

A thinner tendril rose like a snake, body weaving this way and that as Pride eyed it. "Father would be most interested in it."

I felt myself stiffen. Why would Father want a necklace? Let alone _my _chain?

I felt like a brick had hit me. That couldn't be it, could it? How could he possibly know the importance of such an item to me?

Pride's nose twitched and he glanced to the side. My gaze followed and I blinked in surprise at the sight of none other than Hohenheim walking towards us, the fire flickering in the trees behind him and casting a looming shadow.

"Ah, you're finally making your appearance." Pride commented. "Hohenheim."

"Heroes always arrive late, you know." Hohenheim answered, his hands placed in his pockets as he continued to trudge forward.

"Hero?" Pride echoed. "Are you saying that you mean to defeat me?"

Hohenheim came to a stop. "No, I couldn't do that." He admitted, a sheepish smile on his face. "You really are a fright, after all."

Despite his looks, there was an odd sense of power and wisdom beneath it all. I stared, curious. Edward's father may have seemed somewhat like an idiot, but he was definitely someone you shouldn't mess with.

I noticed Pride's eyes narrow as the shadow began to sway this way and that. They looked amorphous, constantly moving in different ways before settling on a menacing look.

There was a tense, heavy silence for what seemed like years before Hohenheim took a step forward. Pride's shadows rose up instantly, but the sudden clang of metal armor thundering through hit my ears.

I looked back in time to see that Alphonse had charged at Pride. The boy's movements were easily constricted by the shadows as Pride glanced back, a bit of a bemused look on his face.

"Alphonse!" I exclaimed, surprised at the sudden reappearance of the boy.

"Al!" Edward shouted, eyes equally wide. "You're okay!"

"Oh, what a pathetic strategy." Pride commented, tightening his hold on Al. "You just don't know when to give up!"

Alphonse's body was instantly contained, his knees hit the floor and I bristled, as his head hit the floor.

"Al!" Edward exclaimed, moving to aid his brother when Hohenheim held out an arm to hold him back.

I moved my gaze questioningly to Hohenheim's face, only to find it focused intensely on Pride, a sort of confident air wafting around him.

"Hmph, to think that you would come back here to be my hostage..." Pride began, jutting a finger towards Al. "What a curious boy your son is."

Hohenheim remained silent, moving the arm he had used to block Ed back to his side. "Don't you put..." He began and I tensed.

Hohenheim looked back up, golden orbs darkened and face contracted in a look of fury. "My son down."

Not even a finger was lifted.

Red electricity shot through the ground at an alarming rate. I took a step back in surprise as the ground began to shake, groaning painfully as chunks of land slowly began to curve upwards.

Pride's eyes widened in shock and a look of anger settled over his features as the dome like structure began to close in on him. "_Hohenheim!_"

With a final burst of rebellion, a shadow shot out through the closing gap. But it never hit its mark, halting but an inch from Hohenheim's neck.

I stared, unable to believe the sight that had just played out before my eyes. A shuffle was heard behind me and I glanced back, a thoughtful and rather serious expression on Greed's face.

"Amazing..." Greed breathed, looking up at the vast structure before us. "He confined him."

A sudden smirk hit his face and he grasped my hand. I looked up in surprise, "What do you—"

Before I could utter a protest, Greed was running off. Unable to escape his grasp, I was suddenly sent running after him. My eyes widened in shock and I looked back from Ed to Greed. "Greed! What on earth are you doing?"

He said nothing. That annoying smirk still plastered across his face as he maneuvered us through the forest. I glanced back.

The fire was growing further away and I looked ahead. Greed finally let his hand slip from mine, and for fear of flashing out again, I was forced to keep up with him. "Greed!"

The white bob of the ribbon tying back his and Ling's hair was my choice of focus as he ran ahead. "Where are we going? What about—"

"Lust is gone. Envy is gone. Gluttony is out of commission." He began, the smirk widening over his face. "Wrath is at the training ground in the east, and Pride is stuck here!"

I blinked in shock as he leapt over a cliff. My body flickered and I groaned, the light flashing before me. I soon found myself standing precariously over a broken tree branch.

I instantly braced myself against the trunk and looked up. Greed's arm was above my head, grasping the rough trunk to steady himself as his eyes glimmered with something I couldn't quite figure out.

"Right now," Greed continued. "The only ones here in Central are Daddy and Sloth."

I looked up at him in confusion. "Greed? What are you doing?"

"Hmph, I told you!" Greed answered, and I had the odd feeling that it wasn't just me he was addressing.

Lights flickered in the corner of my eyes and I turned my head.

I stared, mesmerized by the sight of Central splayed out before us. Lights lit up the city in a vast glow as it illuminated the darkness behind us. I hadn't realized that we were so..._close_.

"I'm going to be king of the whole world!"

"_The time is approaching, my dear toy." _The voice whispered and I stiffened. _"I cannot wait to see how exactly things will play out. You humans always do surprise me."_

I stared out at the vast city. My chest tightened as I looked at greed from the corner of my eye.

His face had a wide smirk stretched across, and his eyes glittered with this brightness that brought a chill down my spine. As if my thoughts had been heard, he looked to me.

Amethyst met apple red and we stared.

Ling's face was now a vibrant alarm in my head, half of me crying out that he was what mattered most right now. Not this imposter before me.

The other half was completely mesmerized. The vibrant glint in his eyes reflected off the light coming from the city. Half of me was unable to look away from the energy he seemed to give off. The confidence that was quickly accumulating as a plan of sorts seemed to form in his head.

"Kitten," Greed began, smirking at me. "Are you ready?"

_Ling. I need Ling back._

_Greed. I want to stay with Greed._

_But Ling...I can't just leave him._

_Greed was the one from the start, wasn't he?_

_I...I..._

My gaze met his, stronger now as I looked up at him. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Greed's smirk widened. Something inside told me, that no matter the outcome, as long as I was with _him_, I would be fine.

Which one, exactly, was _him_?

I had no idea.

* * *

><p>Déjà looked at the grave before her.<p>

Her tail moved faintly as it brushed over the grass, her eyes never leaving the grave stone before her. Roy stood behind her, staring intently at the gravestone of his beloved friend.

Déjà's eyes softened and she brushed up against the other man, purring lowly in her throat in some form of consolation. Roy offered a faint smile, staring at Maes' grave.

Unknown to Roy, Maes stared at his friend, a sort of wry smile on his lips as he watched his friend.

His eyes flickered and he looked down to the feline at his feet, eyes curious behind glasses as he stared.

To his initial shock and surprise, Déjà looked up at him.

Eyes of every shade of blue imaginable watched the ghost before and she flicked her ear, whiskers twitching in amusement. Maes narrowed his eyes and his breath caught in his throat as realization sunk in.

The ginger furred feline was no longer a feline. A woman stood behind the cat, eyes warm as she smiled at Maes. The man's eyes widened in surprise and she smiled, eyes twinkling as she flashed him a wink and put a finger to her lips in a hushing motion.

"Colonel." Riza's voice broke in and Maes blinked, the woman disappeared.

The blonde haired woman stood behind Roy, opening her mouth after a moment hesitation, only to be cut off as Roy turned to face her. "Let's go, Lieutenant."

Roy brushed past the woman, but halted, turning his head to the left. His eyes scanned over the rows and rows of graves before his eyes landed on a silver one.

His body turned towards the grave, and he contemplated dropping a visit. Riza watched him silently, offering him space. His feet slowly began to move in the direction, and before he knew it, he was standing before the grave.

Déjà sat at is heels, looking up at the man with curiosity, but a hint of sadness in her eyes as she stared at the grave, than at Roy.

"I may be joining you soon." Roy voiced aloud, looking down at the grave with a fond smile. "If all goes well, I'm afraid you'll have to wait."

The air remained silent and Roy shook his head. "Wish me luck."

As the man turned his back on the grave, a breeze fluttered by him. Roy paused, mid step as he breathed in the sudden scent of flowers around him. His heart clenched in memory as he turned slowly, half expecting that person to be there.

There was no one.

A smile touched his lips as he shook his head. "Wind playing tricks on me I see."

But as the scent of flowers faded and the breeze died, a hushed whisper just barely reached his ears.

"_I'll be waiting."_

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: What if... Envy Was a Therapist?<strong>

"The doctor is right inside," the accountant called out, pointing the nervous man inside.

He nodded, a small smile on his lips as he fumbled with his fingers. Stepping into the room, he noticed that the room seemed to be vacant.

The man stood awkwardly in the doorway, not sure what to do. The room was normal, save for the swaying palm tree in the center.

Wait a minute...

"Just take a seat," The palm tree ordered and the man blinked in shock, not having realized that the mop of hair was the doctor.

The man nodded, taking a seat on the long chair.

"Alright," Envy began, swirling around and staring blankly at the man before him. "What kind of a screw up nut job do I have the _honor _to meet this time?"

The man stared. "E-Excuse me?"

"What? Are you so messed up that you don't have a name?"

"It's D-David..."

"David, huh? Stupid name."

"I-It was my grandfather's..."

"Well he must've been stupid." Envy concluded, looking at his clipboard boredly, he began to tap his pen against the metal piece. "So what's so messed up about you?"

David swallowed the lump in his throat. "W-well, lately I've been rather depressed."

"You call that a problem?"

"I had thought it was one..."

"Oh, really? Huh. Keep going."

"L-last month my wife left me—"

"No surprise there."

"And she took my only daughter with her."

"Poor kid. Probably going to grow up all messed up in the head because of you."

David paled. "I l-lost my job—"

"Jeez, you can't keep anything can you?"

"And now I'm living with my mother—"

"Momma's boy, eh? No wonder your wife left you."

"E-excuse me, doctor?"

"What?"

"Aren't you supposed to be making me feel better?" David asked tentatively, looking up at Envy.

The therapist stared blankly at him. "I honestly could care less. I hate humans. You should all go and die for all I care."

"But you're a therapist! You're supposed to make people feel better, help them through their lives!"

"Why should I give a shit about humans?"

"Aren't you one?"

"Listen, Daden—"

"D-David."

"Like I care. You're a bum with no life. There's nothing else I can do for you."

Crestfallen, David stood and quietly left the room.

The next week, headlines had made the _Amestris Weekly_, covering an article about how a man who had lost it all, now owned millions in his new line of business, and was married to a model.

Envy stared blankly at the paper and tossed it into the trash.

"Stupid humans."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, oh, Envy. You never cease to amuse me with you and all your palm tree glory.<strong>

**WASSUP GUYS?**

**:D**

**It seems that things are beginning to develop, feelings are pushed to the surface, and the mystery of Déjà Vu is beginning to come together! I hope you all haven't been waiting long, but here's the next chapter!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. WE HAVE HIT IT PEOPLE. SIX HUNDRED AND SIX FLIPPING REVIEWS. MY LORD. I. LOVE. YOU. ALL.**

**There are no words to describe the immense happiness and thankfulness I feel towards you all for making this possible. Even though this story may be coming to an end, I hope you all know I couldn't have done it without you. :,D But fret not. A sequel is on the horizon!**

**Speaking of sequels, is anyone looking forward to the next Star Trek as much as I am? James Tiberius Kirk, how I adore thee~**

**My heart and prayers go out to the victims of the Sandy Hook elementary incident. Honestly, to know that something so...**_**unbelievable **_**as that has happened...it scares me. Especially since I have to younger sisters in grade school, and I don't know what'd I do if something like that were to happen. I can only hope that for the poor families who have lost their loved ones, that everything's going to be alright.**

**Tailsdoll123: Aw thanks. :D I do plan on making a sequel now.—Haha, good ol' Gilbert. I just can't get over how much I love that demon cat. It's amazing. I hope you've seen it by now! Thanks for the review!**

**ToriB66: Yay! New review! Haha, thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**Yami Mizuna: Loving her! Haha, things will clear up, I promise! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Musiclover1072: You reviewed! –happy dance- It could be~ I reveal nothing! Haha, I'm glad you can't wait! –swipes marshmallows- I am now motivated.—Ah, but Déjà's going to be away for a little while longer I'm afraid! All will be revealed my dear reader, all will be revealed. Fear not, I have fallen in love with the white haired hottie as well. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Certified Chocoholic: I'm honored that my story is up to such standards, that it can make you feel better when you're down. :D I fell in love with that. Writers live to write and authors write to live. That is now my new motto. Well, if you're every in the southern cal area near a nice little place called Orange County, meeting me may not be so hard to believe~Oh! I love that anime! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Ink Asylum: The replies are going to be a little confusing, since I'm doing it to three of them, haha, but hopefully you'll get the gist! It did make me laugh. Wipeout is just one of those shows that even though the people are injured, it's just too funny. Of course not! I love a good critic every now and then, and it always helps me improve. I'm glad you like 'em long. :) Haha, creepy line. I'm glad that it's not to painfully obvious. I'm holding back, and I plan to slowly lead you guys all up to what I have planned, and then **_**bam**_**! Realization! Haha, I'm glad to see a neutralist amongst my reviewers. I'm glad that you can't wait; it makes me smile to know that so many of you love this story. :D I haven't gotten a chance too, but I plan on watching it! Thanks. I do my best to try and make them seem just right. I never like it either when an author changes the way a character acts, it just throws me off. I do understand your concerns for Ling though. I don't want him to be pushed out. That's the last thing I want. But I'm not surprised, considering the lack of attention he gets in the anime for a stretch; it's hard to incorporate him without tossing things off. But fear not! Ling will not be forgotten! This **_**is **_**a love triangle! Hopefully this is long enough to make up for three chapters! Haha, and hopefully that 'more Ling' was in this chapter. Thank you for all your reviews!**

**Annadrujok: Of course I will! Haha, I can't wait for it either. Thanks for the review!**

**The Alchemy Goddess: Yes, Ed is back. :D I can't wait till someone hits home as well, I have faith in you! Wet grass? I applaud you my friend, I managed to trip over carpet in class. I luckily didn't fall. But I did manage to get all of my classmates looking at me like I was an idiot...which I may as well be, but oh wells! Thanks for the review!**

**Eeveegirl36: I am too. It'll make writing this both easier and harder! I plan on it. :D Thanks for the review!**

**A simple fan: I'm glad that you are now refreshed. :) I'll get an update for that one up soon! Not to worry! Possibly five, is what I was estimating. But your guess is as good as mine. I can't wait to see it all play out as well, my fingers are itching! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Hopeless Alchemist: Replying! Haha, hopefully he'll grow on ya! But I adore Ling to pieces as well. Oh, why must creators be so cruel and taunt us so? I'm glad that there may be some Lingsty supporters out there! I can't wait to see your review when the sequel comes out. :D Thanks for the review!**

**Neusuada: Hopefully they've had some kisses for ya~ I'll try! Thanks for the review!**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: It is time...for a battle of epic proportions to begin! Actually, I have as much of an idea as you. :D Jack Frost...would be the best husband ever. Haha. Thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Realm Triforce: Greed won't, but can you blame her? Haha, I love his determination too. That guy never ceases to amaze me. Greed is definitely not going to be happy~ But he'll get over it. XD A SEQUEL I AM MAKING! If you guys get me to a thousand, I will cry. I mean it. It seems that when they all feel screwed, that's when they all get together and laugh, haha. I couldn't choose either. It'd be too hard. :( It might be. But I won't spoil! Go Ling! Fight! Fight! I would be confused too, haha. Green eyes indeed. What could this mean? Thank you! And thanks for all the reviews!**

**Wapahani Raiders: I was thinking, but Halloween's passed. Haha, guess I took to long. But at least I have a different special on the mind... Thanks for the review!**

**Akira45: Thanks! And thanks for the reviews!**

**FireDragonX23: Thanks! Hopefully the fight was good enough! And thanks for the review!**

**Molly Grace 16: Hoho, who knows? Me! Haha, I'm so evil. I hope you'll like the ending then. I'm glad you think so! It may~ He may not know what's going to happen, but he just might have one of those gut feelings, you know? Could be! Or maybe someone else? Thanks for the reviews!**

**Narutowolf: Thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**153alira: Aw shucks, you think so? You have Ghosty's thanks. Haha, I hope the update was soon enough! Thanks for the review!**

**MeshaSunshine: I love that you love it! Thanks for the review!**

**I3anime: I'm making more! Haha, thanks for loving it! Thanks for the review!**

**Crazyquilt: Thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**Fuher King Greed: LOL AT THE NAME. Haha, thanks for the review?**

**: What about Ling? Don't you like him too? D: I get depressed to, actually. Especially when I think about how I'm going to make this all play out. I wanted it to be! Haha, though sadly, that's what they're relationship is. It's strained, uncertain, and filled with the underlining sadness of what had happened between them. I honestly get sad thinking about their past. WATCH THE MOVIE WATCH THE MOVIE! Thanks for the review!**

**IAteYoSocks: Aw, thanks! It means a lot to me to hear you say that. Or well, review that. Thanks for the review!**

**Rei13Reaper: I'm glad that she didn't turn out Mary-Sue. I never wanted her to be, and knowing that you all think she's far off the radar warms my heart. I'll keep those ideas in mind! Thanks for the review!**

**LeoInuyuka: Hey! Got it, haha. Hopefully you didn't die for real, because then I would miss your reviews. :( I do have it planned, haha. I'm just keeping you all in the dark like the mean author I am. If he even knows it! Haha, well my school's not as bad, luckily. Worst we get is the occasional druggie, and lots and **_**lots **_**of girl drama. I know! I saw it coming, but I was hoping that it wouldn't be so. It just seemed so typical that he be Madara. Haha, it does make me feel better looking at it that way. Thanks. And thanks for the reviews!**

**Kuroda Foxe14: Glad it brightened your day! And I'm happy that you were all touched by this chapter and were able to grasp the emotion I was hoping to let you all feel. Thanks for the review!**

**WitchFlame15: Don't worry; I need to update more often, haha. I'm glad that you think so. I was worried it wasn't too good. Thank you! And thanks for the reviews!**

**An Echo In Time: Would you really? :D Aw shucks, I feel loved~ Thanks! And thanks for the reviews!**

**Reaper. death: I'm glad you're still motivated. :D Never lose sight of your passion! How is Hilda? Tell her I said hi! I'm sorry I haven't been replying much, but life is keeping me in its clutches. And I'm glad! Let's hope we all stay there. XD I'm sorry for not updating it in so long, it's just that I've been really unsure with that story. And I love you and your motivational reviews! Thank you for the reviews!**

**HomunculusInsanity: Haha, no Ling? Thanks! And thanks for the reviews!**

**WhiteTiger BlackWolf: Aw, man. I made you cry? :( But at least its tears of joy! Frying pans. The ultimate weapon. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Tokyorose627: Everyone's talking about it because it's so epic! :D You should see it! Thanks for the review!**

**The Fire Rain Alchemist: I loved it too! I saw it with my little sisters. Thanks for the review!**

**ShizukaRen-Hime: I would never leave it. I love this story way too much. :D Haha, you'll just have to wait! Because I'm keeping that secret with me till the end! I'm honored and beyond grateful to know that you think my story is that good compared to some of the better ones out there. I've found it. Thanks to all of you. I miss him too. Ling's bubbly personality is just waiting to show up again. But sadly, the anime doesn't give him as much time outside as I'd like. Thanks for the review!**

**Diclonios57: Whoa! Thanks for all the reviews! And I'm glad my story has you wanting to read more! :D Thanks again for all the reviews!**

**Guest: Review? Yay! Thanks for the review!**

**Fyuro: Your feelings may just be correct. :D I'm glad that you think so. One thing always on my mind is whether or not someone is in character, and I never want to make a character out for something that they're not. Thanks for loving it so much! And thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**Spot'sGalFrom1899: I'm glad you will! I'll always love seeing your reviews! Thanks for the review!**

**Nadzuke eno mono: Oh, cake? That's a new pairing. XD Did it? I hope it didn't make it any worse! Thanks for the review!**

**Angelhaidi: Here's more! Thanks for the review!**

**Kiterious: Haha, those two, they're just one of the same. Especially when it comes to a certain ginger~ Thanks for the review!**

**Obsessivesyndrome: I'm glad you've gotten back into it! Fma is one of my favorite animes, and it's a shame to ever forget about how awesome it is. Thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**Nekolover3: That would be something funny! XD Thanks for the review!**

**I love you all for all these reviews. I really do. This is the best Christmas present ever. Thank you all.**

**REVIEW?**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	29. Taking RISKS

**Roy. Roy. Roy. You poor boy.**

**I do not own FMAB.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Five: Taking RISKS**

* * *

><p>"<em>You'll take care of them for me, won't you?"<em>

_Emerald eyes, such a deep and everlasting green stared into eyes of every shade of blue._

_The blue eyed woman frowned, idly stirring her cup of coffee, drowned in cream and sugar. She glanced back up and though her face remained stern, the corner of her mouth twitched into a frown._

"_Why leave?" She questioned, her eyes softening. "I thought..."_

"_I know," The emerald eyed one glanced down. "But I've realized what I'm meant to do now, and it doesn't involve..._this_. Do you know what I mean?"_

_No. She didn't know what she meant. She never could understand her. But none the less, it was her duty, wasn't it? She was obligated to do this. Even if she were to tell her no, she knew she couldn't bear to see them hurt._

"_I'll take care of them," she answered quietly, flicking her gaze off to the bustling street next to them, people going on about as if it were a normal day. "I promise."_

_Her eyes brightened and she gently took her hand in hers, smiling softly as her eyes glittered in excitement. "Thank you. Thank you! I promise I'll—"_

"_But," Blue eyes hardened as they stared deeply into green. "You have to tell him the truth."_

_The woman frowned, looking concerned. "I figured it would have been better to just...disappear. Cut it off and let him move on."_

"_He'll always be wondering if you'll ever come back." She explained, eyes shutting for a moment as she took a deep breath. "You have to tell him how you feel."_

_There was a pause before she nodded, smiling softly. "You always did know what was best."_

_A soft smile played on her lips as well and she shook her head. "I only did what I hoped was right."_

_The other woman stood, a smirk playing on her lips as her eyes glimmered brightly. There was something about her that she always did admire. The wild look in her eyes, the fire that couldn't be tamed._

_Emerald eyes glimmered. "I'll tell him. Thank you. You have no idea how much... Just, thank you."_

_The two embraced and the blue eyed woman watched as the other woman left from her view, disappearing into the crowd like a ghost. Footsteps reached her ears and she turned to meet a pair of curious black orbs._

"_If I may," The man began, a small smile on his face as he walked over to her. "What is such a lovely flower as yourself doing here all alone?"_

_The woman offered a small grin, stretching her arms over her head with a yawn. "Just getting away from it all." A sly look entered her eyes. "Now what is a busy man like you doing away from all his paperwork?"_

_The male cringed, running a hand through dark locks. The woman let out a laugh and shook her head. "Tell you what, I'm rather hungry right now, and if you ever so kindly offer to treat me to some dessert, I won't tattle."_

_The man smirked as he walked beside her, shoulders brushing ever so slightly. "Well, I do happen to know a rather nice bakery with the best cakes in the world."_

_The woman threw her head back and let out a melodious laugh, one that brought a smile to the man's face as he looked to her fondly._

"_You know me too well—"_

_Roy._

* * *

><p>"So, you mind telling me why on earth we're sneaking around Central, and <em>not <em>with Edward and the rest of the gang?"

Greed rolled his eyes and continued stalking forward, hands in his pockets as his eyes flickered around the city. "I told you, kitten. I'm going to be king of the whole world."

I frowned in confusion. "Then what are we doing?"

Greed half turned his head to me and smirked, eyes flashing. "Just trust me."

_Trust me._

"Like I could trust some guy like you," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

Greed merely continued to smirk, darting from alley way to alley way, eyes constantly moving about. Even if he hid it well enough, I could sense the faintest hint of unease trailing off of him.

I could only frown and follow after him, hopeless to intervene and unaware of whatever he was planning in that devious head of his.

Two older men walked by and Greed pressed himself into the shadows, eyes curious as their conversation floated by us.

"I heard the Fuhrer was killed in a train accident!" The older looking male exclaimed, looking to his companion. "He was returning from the East and _bam_! Half the road collapses."

My ears pricked at this. The Fuhrer, meaning Wrath, had been killed? But wasn't he a homunculus?

_They can die too._

An image of Gluttony being swallowed by one of his own flashed through my mind and I shut my eyes, shuddering at the memory. These were not people to underestimate. They were killers.

My thoughts wandered off to a wounded Alacrity, angered and bleeding as she had flashed away. Where was she now? The hair on the back of my neck prickled. Wherever she was, that wasn't the last time we'd be meeting.

Something big was coming up.

"What're you staring at?" Greed called over and I blinked, looking up and finding him already several feet away. "We have somewhere to be, kitten."

I snorted, catching up to him. "It'd help if I _knew _where that somewhere was."

Greed once more rolled his eyes, walking calmly through the crowded streets as people rushed by us. I cringed. The constant feel of people passing through you wasn't a pleasant one.

There was a faint sting of pain in my chest as the people walking by continued to move through me, not even knowing I was there. I was never one for hanging out in crowds...but _still_. This was just basically the ultimate form of forever alone.

_That's why I need my body. _I reasoned, nodding my head slightly. _Once I get it back, everything will be back to normal._

...would it really? What was going to happen once this was all over? Would we all get our happy endings?

_Too many questions_. I grimaced, shaking my head. _Damn, evil people and their stupid ideals for world conquest._

I nearly toppled over when I bumped into a figure a little shorter than me. I threw my arms out and caught my self from landing on the other person, taking a step back with wide eyes. "My bad! I'm so sorry. Ii wasn't looking—"

"Oh, it's quite all right, dearie. I wasn't looking either." The old lady replied, smiling up at me. "Now if you'll just excuse me..."

"Oh, right!" I instantly stepped out of the way and the old lady smiled, walking past. I shook my head, rubbing my temple in an attempt to try and clear my head of all these dizzying thoughts.

_Wait_.

I blinked a moment and then whirled around, scanning the crowd for any sign of that old lady.

There were none.

I furrowed my brows and shook my head. That old lady had seen me, hadn't she? That must've been how she had been able to bump into me...

"Are you always going to be spacing out on me like this?" Greed drawled, an arm encircling my shoulders as he steered us through the crowd. "It's cute and all but it's getting a bit troublesome, kitten."

"I would apologize," I began, looking up to him with a blank stare. "But I don't think you deserve one."

Greed rolled his eyes at this. "Let's just get going. Word of ol' Wrath's death is spreading fast, and I want to see for myself if it's true."

I felt myself zoning out, and I couldn't help but risk another glance backwards.

The crowds continued to constantly move with different people, some of which were giving Greed weird looks for having his arm slung over air. But there was no sign of the old lady.

"Someone saw me," I murmured, looking back ahead with my brows furrowed. "They saw me and talked to me..."

"Who was this person?" Greed questioned, his voice was curious but tense.

I rolled my eyes at the tone. "It was a very, very handsome—"

Greed's eyes narrowed.

"Old lady." I finished and Greed blinked before giving me an annoyed glare. "But that's not the point. She _saw _me, and only a few normal people and the rest of you whack jobs have been able to do that."

"I'm sure there are plenty of people out there who can see the dead," Greed responded, eyes focused straight ahead. "Besides, it was just an old lady."

"But she seemed really familiar," I persisted, furrowing my brows. "I know I've seen her somewhere before."

Greed shook his head, glancing down at me with a cool look in his eye. "Don't worry about it, alright? I'm sure it was just one of those coincidences."

I frowned for a minute more before eventually sighing, nudging Greed's arm off of me and nodding my head slightly. "It just felt so...familiar."

"We've got more important things to be worrying about, kitten." Greed murmured, pulling back into an alley as several cars rode past, blue military uniforms crowding the trucks as they headed toward an area of smoke rising up.

I narrowed my eyes and listened intently, faintly catching the sounds of explosions rocketing through. I blinked in surprise and looked to Greed. "What's going on?"

"It's an upheaval." Greed smirked, watching as truck after truck rode past, guns raised up and ready. "Looks like the party has just about started."

Greed's gaze turned upwards and I followed his stare, catching the faint glimpse of white of Central HQ amongst the other buildings. A smirk touched his lips and his eyes narrowed the faintest inch.

I let out a loose sigh and swallowed the lump in my throat. A chill had begun to run up and down my spine, and I knew that we were getting close. And as much as all my common screamed at me to run away, instinct to fight or flight had already made its choice.

Greed glanced back at me; the smirk still plastered on his face, but for a split second, something akin to fear flickered through his amethyst orbs.

Instantly I was confused. Greed didn't get scared. He was way to cocky for his own good to ever fear for his own life. Then why...?

_It's not...It's not for me... Is it?_

I shook away the thought, instead hardening my eyes and cocking my head to the side and tilting my chin up in that challenging way I always did.

"What?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes as Greed blinked, a look of faint surprise flittering across his features. "Don't tell me you're going to tell me to stay back too."

A faint look of recognition etched itself into his eyes for a moment before he smirked, shaking his head. "You never did listen." He murmured, just barely audible for me to hear.

Greed's gaze sharpened and he flashed me his smug smirk once more.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"I have a bad feeling," Ling murmured, crossing his arms over his chest as his brows furrowed. "This isn't going to end well, I just know it."<p>

"Stop your worrying." Greed sneered, the red mass looking towards Ling. "Just sit back and enjoy the show, would ya? I don't need you nagging me every second."

Ling's eye twitched in annoyance. "There's no way I could simply sit back when Ghosty's life could be on the line."

"She's dead." Greed stated flatly, looking to Greed coolly. "And right now, that makes her as safe as she can be."

"She still feels pain," Ling persisted, his face hardening. "She still gets hurt. And who knows what could happen if she has another one of those black outs—"

"I won't let anything happen to her." Greed cut off, his voice hard. "She _is _my possession alright."

Ling narrowed his eyes and scowled, his cross legged position amidst the swirling mass of souls shoving just how tense he was. "She's not your possession." He paused a moment. "She's mine."

Greed let out a mocking laugh and Ling frowned, looking up. "What? She is!"

"Your avarice is admirable, brat." Greed smirked, examining him curiously. "But there are some things in this world you just can't have."

"I haven't given up yet." Ling smirked, tilting his chin up at Greed challengingly. "My love for Ghosty can surpass any hurdle."

Greed snorted at this, eye rolling at the boy. But Ling was caught off guard by the oddly serious tone he took on with what he asked next.

"Do you love her?"

Ling blinked, looking to Greed in confusion. "Of course I love Ghosty. More than she'd ever know. What kind of a question is that?"

Greed was silent for a moment. "What if she leaves you?"

It was Ling's turn to be silent. But the prince was silent for a second before he answered without any hesitation in his body. "I love, Ghosty, kitten, whatever you see her as. And no matter her choice, I'll always love her. If it makes her happy, then fine by me."

The conviction, the heart, the meaning in Ling's words would have been enough to make any girl swoon. Greed, all the while, simply remain silent.

"Do you love her?" Ling questioned, his voice held no animosity, but simple curiosity.

Greed was gone before he even finished.

* * *

><p>Déjà's ears twitched at the sound of fighting echoing throughout the entire room. Her fur rose along her spine as Roy examined the lumbering, human-like white figures coming towards them.<p>

The feline unsheathed her claws and tensed, prepared to leap to Roy's defense as he cast his gaze around the room. Déjà noted that Edward and several others she didn't know were fighting off the humanoid creatures.

Her mind instantly registered them as allies, as she flicked the tip of her tail uneasily, watching as the figures came closer. Roy seemed to be doing the same, his eyes narrowed.

Riza aimed her gun at one of the creatures. "We just need to beat these white guys, right?"

"That won't work, Lieutenant!" Edward exclaimed, slamming his makeshift pole into another one of the creatures. "You can't beat these guys with bullets!"

"Not again!" Riza began, holding her gun back up as she looked around with wide eyes. "It's all we've been dealing with!"

Roy blinked in surprise, glancing over towards the creatures. "Are they homunculi?" His eyes narrowed as he noted the various wounds and green blood oozing from them. "No, they aren't self-repairing."

Déjà let out a hiss and Edward blinked, his gaze landing on the cat. "What's she doing here? Ghosty'll kill you if you let her get hurt!"

"Your friend has no need to worry," Roy smirked, reaching a hand up to rub Déjà's ears. "She's well taken care of—eh?"

The raven haired man blinked as he looked at his now empty shoulder. A yowl reached his ears and he spotted Déjà zipping in and out through the creatures, dealing harsh bites and long, deep gashes.

"Well taken care of, huh?" Edward muttered, giving the colonel a dirty look.

"Déjà!" Roy exclaimed, running after the cat. "Get back here!"

Déjà hissed as a creature lunged at her, mouth open and a hungry look in its eye. She slashed her claws down his single eye and the creature let out a scream of pain, staggering backwards.

The rest surged forward and Déjà darted out through there legs, letting out a mew of surprise as a hand gripped her tail. One white creature lifted her up into the air, staring at the cat in confusion as Déjà hissed, clawing at the space between them.

The humanoid opened up its mouth wide, revealing sharp teeth caked in blood and green slime. Déjà flattened her ears against her head; her blue eyes glowed for the faintest second before a crackle of red flew by her.

Within seconds, an explosion of flames engulfed the room, targeting only the white humanoid creatures. Screams of pain echoed throughout the room and Déjà found herself landing into a pair of strong arms.

The feline glanced up to meet the worried gaze of a slightly annoyed Roy. "Right now, the last thing I need you to do is going running off head first into battle. Just stay by my side."

Déjà offered up what could only be the cat equivalent of a sheepish grin, and Roy found himself frozen for a moment.

"_Stay by my side. Just stay."_

"_I will. I promise. But I have to go."_

As the flames dispersed, the forms of the humanoid creatures remained outlined in ash for a split second before they crumpled to dust. Déjà glanced up to see Roy staring straight ahead at Edward. "They are the enemy, Fullmetal."

Edward looked back, his eyes still wide with shock and the faintest hint of horror at what had just happened. But they soon listened in understanding and he cast his gaze downwards.

Déjà's eyes softened and she shifted in Roy's arms, bunching her muscles to leap from his arms. But a firm hand clamped down on her and Déjà looked up in surprise, meeting Roy's stern gaze.

"Oh no," He began, running his gloved hand over her head softly. "I'm not letting you get away that easily now."

Déjà flicked her ear in annoyance, letting out a questioning mrrow. Roy rolled his eyes, patting her on the head. "Leaping headfirst into things is going to get you hurt."

The man stiffened, his eyes darkening. "...or killed." He murmured, his gaze growing distant as he looked off to the side.

Déjà spotted Riza eyeing Roy with a sad look in her eyes. The blonde woman flicked her gaze down to Déjà blinking at the cat that stared back with eyes of every shade of blue. Her brows furrowed faintly and she glanced back to Roy, a confused sort of look entering her eyes.

But further thought on the subject was interrupted as a loud creak echoed through the room. Everyone glanced upwards, eyes wide as the pipes serving as the ceiling above shook once before collapsing in a massive explosion of dust.

A small girl with her hair pulled back into buns with long braids collided onto the top of the open doorway. One of the strangers Déjà did not know glanced up with wide eyes. "May!"

As the dust began to clear off the floor, Déjà's eyes locked on a figure that had begun to rise out of the dust, hair like a palm tree fanning out around him as he glanced upwards, looking around with a slightly confused look on his face.

The fur rose along her spine and she let out a low hiss, slightly digging her claws into Roy's arms.

"Envy!" Edward exclaimed, eyes wide as Envy's head shot up.

"You guys..." Envy glanced over and growled in frustration as May ran over to where Scar was, standing beside him as she glared at Envy.

"Fool!" Scar growled, glaring at May. "Why didn't you go back to your home country?"

May flinched, looking up with wide eyes that began to tear up. "But... I mean... I mean..."

"Never mind! Don't cry."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Scar!"

Déjà's whiskers twitched and her gaze flickered back over to where Envy stood, a slightly disgusted look on his face. "Geez, this is why you humans turn my stomach."

Envy let out a sigh, gazing out at the damage that had been done to the white room. "I have to admit, though, you've really done a number here."

His gaze flicked back to the group in front of him. "The Fullmetal Alchemist, the Flame Alchemist, not to mention Scar. The filthy chimeras who I owe for up north are here with you, and," his gaze landed on Déjà. "You have a cat."

Envy's eyes narrowed and a malicious sort of smile touched his lips as he looked from person to person. "Now then, which one of you will I deal with first?"

"You're Envy, are you?" Roy questioned and Déjà turned to look up at him curiously. "The homunculus who can change his shape, as I recall."

"Eh, so you know." Envy grinned, looking over to Roy. "Pleased to meet you, Colonel Mustang. Huh," Envy looked over to Scar. "Are you sure about this, Scar? This is one of the State Alchemists that turned Ishval into a hellhole."

Scar's face remained calm. "You're right."

Envy blinked, leaning forward in surprise. "Huh? You're acting chummy? You're no fun." Envy pouted, putting a hand to his forehead with a sigh. "Let me see you guys act more rumbly-grumbly. It's so much more fun when you maggots are shouting at each other."

Roy let out a sigh, an almost irritated sort of look creasing his brows for a moment. But it was the kind of look a mother would wear when she was fed up with her child. "We don't have time to entertain your boorish interests."

"Boorish?" Envy questioned incredulously. "Then let me ask you this: You humans love watching each others' misfortune, and watching fools run around in circles, don't you?"

Envy allowed a large, creepishly friendly smile plaster itself on his face. "Isn't that why you're always at war with each other?"

Roy closed his eyes for a moment, allowing a smirk to settle onto his lips. "Hmm, indeed, it is delightful to watch fools get worked up into a frenzy."

Envy whistled, a surprised look on his face.

Roy's eyes hardened as he flashed his smirk at Envy. "And watching fools who are homunculi go into a frenzy is especially enjoyable."

Envy gave a grunt of displeasure.

"I have answered your question." Roy began again and Déjà's ears twitched, an uncomfortable feeling running up her spine. "Now, why don't you answer mine?"

There was a pregnant pause, and Déjà found the unease she felt begin to grow as Roy's face hardened.

"Who was it that killed Maes Hughes?"

Déjà's eyes widened and she looked up at Roy in shock, letting out a meow of disapproval, but Roy ignored the feline in her arms.

Envy's eyes narrowed as he looked coolly towards Roy. "Answer me, homunculus."

Envy blinked calmly. "It was Maria Ross. The one you burned to death."

"No." Envy looked up in surprise at Roy's comment. "It wasn't her."

Envy let out a laugh, an excited look coming onto his face. "Huh? Then you burned an innocent girl alive! Nice work! You're awful! So, how did you break it to her family? Did you cry when you apologized? Or did you keep quiet because you were too afraid of them getting mad at you?"

"Would you quit working your mouth, you idiot?" Roy growled coldly. Déjà mewed nervously, pawing at Roy's arms, but the man simply ignored her.

Envy narrowed his eyes and scowled as Roy continued. "I have become sick and tired of asking you homunculi this question. Now tell me the truth, right now, you idiot! Who was it that killed Hughes?"

Envy's scowl suddenly turned into a smirk, then a chuckle, and then full blown laughter that echoed against the bare white walls of the room. Roy's face all the while remained impassive, while Déjà swished her tail nervously, her blue eyes growing concerned.

"Congratulations, Colonel Mustang." Envy smirked, putting a hand to his chest. "You've finally arrived at your answer."

Déjà froze.

Roy's eyes widened for a fraction of a second and Riza raised her gun, cocking it at Envy. The homunculus chuckled into his hand, shoulders shaking from the force of his mirth.

"I doubt a moron like you would be able to take Hughes." Roy retorted, one hand in his pocket as he regarded Envy calmly.

"Moron?" Envy exclaimed, red electricity flickering around him. "A moron is what you call someone like Hughes, for falling for a trick like this!"

And there, standing before them, was none other than Gracie Hughes.

Déjà felt her fur go on end. Not out of anger. But out of fear.

And the fear was not towards Envy.

Roy's face had gone a deathly shade of white and his eyes had darkened into a swirling mass of black. Envy's grin widened on Gracie's face as he leaned forward. "Hah! Your face has gone pale!"

He threw out his hands. "I like that expression! The look on Hughes' face when I killed him was terrific, too! The look on his face! The despair of being shot dead by someone with his beloved wife's face!" Envy grinned to himself in complete bliss. "Ah, it was terrific!"

Déjà let out a mewl of surprise when Roy set her gently onto the floor. She instantly walked back to him, pawing at his leg uncertainly, her eyes large and worried as she looked at his hooded face.

"That settles it, then." Roy began, his voice like ice. "You're the one who killed Hughes. All I needed to know was that fact." He slowly lifted his right hand. "You don't have to say anything else, Envy. I'll start by burning out the base of your tongue!"

Déjà's eyes widened in shock. The feline's body began to shake as she looked up at the face of a man, whom, based on the darkened look on his face, was out to kill.

Roy Mustang was out for revenge.

* * *

><p>I halted in my step, feeling my entire body run cold.<p>

I furrowed my brows and glanced behind me, spotting nothing but the occasional civilian walking by and the endless supply of military personal.

_Tell him to let go._

I frowned, putting a hand to my head. The odd chill that had suddenly engulfed my body had scared me for a moment. The feeling was so..._cold_. It wasn't a burning anger, it was an ice cold rage, one that had been brooding for god knows how long.

And it was..._scary_.

"You alright?" Greed's voice broke through my thoughts and I blinked, turning to look at him as he watched me closely. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Haha," I gave a mock laugh, keeping my face blank as I faced him. "Never heard that one before."

Greed smirked. "What can I say? I always keep the ladies guessing."

I rolled my eyes, attempting to look annoyed by his smug attitude, but found the corner of my lips twitching upwards into a smile. Greed's smirk widened and he turned on his heel, looking up at the large building before us.

Central HQ was not in its best state, and that was to say the least. Smoke rose up from the various places the towering walls had suffered explosions. New explosions rocketed along the outer walls, sirens and shouts from those down below reached my ears.

I shut my eyes, and for a split second, tried to wish that none of this was happening.

It was a childish thought, I know, I know. But can you blame me? This is basically a war starting up before my own eyes. People...People are going to _die_. People have _already _died.

I let out a sigh, putting my hand over my eyes for a moment. I stared at the complete darkness, took a deep breath, and then reopened them to the world in front of me.

There was no wishing this away. This was reality. People were going to die. And a lot more were going to get hurt. I may have not have asked to be part of this, but I was. Like it or not, I had to do whatever I could.

"Almost there, kitten." Greed smirked, taking a step forward to the edge of the roof as he gazed at Central HQ. "Might as well take the front entrance, eh?"

I rolled my eyes, walking to stand beside him as I looked over HQ. "Well, if we're going to be wreaking havoc, we might as well do it in style."

Greed let out a bark of laughter, looking to me with a glint in his eye. "I _knew _there was a reason why I decided to pick you up off the streets."

"Pick me up?" I scoffed. "You kidnapped me, remember?"

"Only because you were bleeding to death."

"I would have been fine."

"You had a knife in your stomach."

"...so?"

Greed rolled his eyes at this and I looked at him indignantly. "What? I'm serious!"

"Whatever you say, kitten." Greed drawled, hands in his pockets as he let out a sigh.

I looked over at him curiously. "Why such a sad sigh?"

"Hmm?"

"Your sigh." I rolled my eyes. "Why'd it sound so sad?"

"Didn't sound sad to me."

"Whatever." I sighed, shaking my head. "You're just too much for me to handle."

Greed smirked at this and I rolled my eyes once more, but unable to shake off the sudden feeling of unease that pooled into me.

I felt my brows crease and the uneasiness grew as I looked down hard at the white roof top below me, contemplating what to say.

"Greed?"

"Hmm?" Greed repeated once more, his eyes shut as the wind tossed around his hair.

_Ling's hair_.

"I'm not a sap," I began, rubbing the back of my head as I looked at the floor, suddenly finding it rather interesting. "But, I don't know what's going to happen. And...I just...Well, I want you to know...that...um..."

"You going to spit it out or do I have to make you?" Greed inquired, looking over to her with a raised eyebrow.

I felt my cheeks grow hot. "I just..._Ugh_." I gripped my hair and growled inwardly. It couldn't be this hard, could it? I mean, what was keeping from saying it? Just say it!

"You're alright."

Greed blinked, looking at me with uncharacteristically wide eyes and a childishly confused face. "Huh?"

I felt my cheeks grow warmer and I looked the other way, crossing my arms over my chest. "You're alright. Alright? Don't make me say it again."

Greed was silent for a moment before a loud laugh escaped his lips. I whipped around and glared, the warm feeling on my cheeks growing hotter. "What?"

"You..." Greed gasped for breath, clutching his stomach as he let out a deep laugh, tossing his head back. "You're priceless! I mean, was something like _that _that hard to say? And here I was, expecting some sort of love confession."

"Yes! It was!" I exclaimed indignantly. "I hate you remember! You should be honored that I'm willing to say you're _alright_. You know what? I take it back. You are _not _alright. You're just...just...just a jerk! Yeah! A bully!"

"Am I?" Greed mused, looking to me with a smug sort of smile. "Rather childish of you, don't you think?"

I let out a low growl and Greed let out another laugh, shaking his head. I blew sigh through my lips and turned my head away from the annoying homunculus, nursing my wounded pride.

"Aw, don't tell me I made you upset now." Greed cooed, and I flashed him a venomous glare, only sending him into another fit of laughter.

"It's not funny!" I growled, looking to him in anger.

"Yes, it is." Greed smirked, looking over at me. "You're too innocent for your own good, you know that?"

"Innocent?" I blinked at him owlishly. "What're you talking about?"

Greed waved away the question with his hand, smirk still plastered on his face. "All right, how about I make a deal with you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. "What kind of deal?"

Greed was suddenly a little to close for comfort. His own body leaned over towards me and I took a step back, meeting him stare for stare as he continued to smirk down at me.

"If I end up dying, I'll tell you a secret." Greed answered, his eyes glimmering with something I couldn't put my finger on.

I frowned, realizing what was wrong with this. "But if you die, how could you tell me?"

"I'll tell you right before." Greed responded simply, smirking at me.

I blinked as Greed took a step back and looked back to Central HQ. I felt my brows crease once more and I looked up at him in confusion. "What about if you don't die?"

Greed flicked his gaze back to me. His eyes were calm, cool, not revealing a single emotion.

"We'll just have to deal with that if it comes up then."

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Ling's Steps to Wooing Ghosty!<strong>

**Step One: **_Charm_

"Oh, Ghosty~" Ling cried, walking down the studio hallways. "Ghosty~"

The prince's eyes instantly locked on the head of ginger sitting at a stool at the bar counter. Ling's eyes glimmered and he flipped his signature bangs, stepping into the room like he owned the place.

Ghosty let out a sigh of content, taking a sip of her vanilla milkshake with a blissful smile.

Oh, how she adored sweets.

"Why, hello there."

And...her peace was ruined.

Apple red orbs glanced over to a bright face simply _oozing _with charisma. The other workers and extras still hanging around the studio sighed at the sight of Ling, fanning their faces at his charming smile.

"Can I help you?" Ghosty questioned flatly, looking at Ling blandly.

"Why yes, yes you could."

...

...

...

"Well?"

"Hmm? Oh, my bad. I was just getting lost in your eyes."

...

...

...

"Ling," Ghosty sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose and she shut her eyes. "I really do try to see the best in people, I do. But...have you just dropped to a new level of stupidity?"

"Of course not," Ling grinned, beaming at Ghosty. "I'm flirting with you, silly!"

Ghosty blinked, looking at Ling quizzically. "...what?"

"Flirting." Ling began, looking at Ghosty as if she were a child. "It's something someone does when they want to win the affections of their lov—"

"I know what flirting is!" Ghosty snapped, shaking her head at the male. "But normally, people don't tell you flat out."

"Then you like your men bold?" Ling questioned, perking up at this immediately. "Because if that's so, then my dear Ghosty, I can be _quite _bold."

"Ling, as much as I appreciate the truth (Somewhere out there, Truth laughed at this.), I'd rather you not flirt with me at all. It's not going to go anywhere, buddy." Ghosty offered Ling a comforting pat on the back. "There are plenty of fish in the sea, you know."

...

"...Ling?"

Ling had a blissful look on his face. Ghosty stared at the prince with a raised eyebrow. "You alright there?"

"You were willing to touch me..."

"Um, so?"

Ling snapped his head around to look at Ghosty intently. The ginger blinked in surprise at the intensity of his stare. "L-Ling?"

"Ghosty," Ling began, his voice all too serious.

Ghosty swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "Y-yeah?"

...

"Does this mean I can touch you however I want to?"

...

...

...

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU COME UP WITH SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

**Success or Fail: Fail**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter felt rather Déjà central to me. Anyone else think so? Well, guess it's reasonable. Since I'm sure all of you know by now that Déjà is playing a very important roll to this story. :) What role she plays? All shall be revealed...<strong>

**THIS STORY IS JUST GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER TO ENDING! D:**

**But at least yall have a sequel to look forward too. :D**

**I'll most likely be posting the sequel to this about two months after the epilogue. I'll post up and author's note on this story when I have it posted up. Until then, I hope you'll all stay loyal to the story!**

**THANKS FOR AL THE REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**Spot'sGalFrom1899: HELLO TO **_**YOU**_** YOU WONDERFUL CREATURE. Haha, thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**Tokyorose627: Haha, all will be revealed. I'm wondering who too. It's heartbreaking to try and decide. This is the only downfall to love triangles. :( Thanks for the review!**

**Reaper. death: Aw, thanks. It's nice to know that I'm not being pressured into updating. What's wrong? Don't leave me hanging! Thanks for the review!**

**FireDragonX23: Thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**Certified Chocoholic: Oh darn. Well, if you do ever come for a visit, tell me! Of course I remember! :D Paper cranes! I can never make those. I always tried learning, but I'm too ADD for my own good. Haha, vanilla! Thanks for the review!**

**Hopeless Alchemist: I am too, haha. I honestly found him the most innocent out of them all, I mean, despite the fact that he eats people. And I wanted to slap Pride for killing him. Thanks! I hope you had a wonderful Christmas as well! Or whatever holiday you celebrate. Haha, thanks for the review!**

**LeoInuyuka: I am too, man. I am too. D: Really? Imma go check it out right now! :D And no problem! Writers gotta help other writers, eh? Ah, gotta love Greedling. THAT'S WHY I AVOID THERAPIST WITH A BURNING PASSION. Thank **_**you **_**for all your reviews!**

**Neusuada: Haha, thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Realm Triforce: Ah, maybe, maybe not! They are aren't they? Just a rag tag group of people with too many problems to count. Haha, I won't be spilling any secrets about Déjà just yet! They could've been, but I ain't gonna spill! Hmm, I'm not to sure myself, maybe seven? Ten? I have no clue. Thanks for your review!**

**Wapahani Raiders: Tell me about it. Haha, thanks for the review!**

**Coporal cat: Haha, aw shucks. Thanks for the review!**

**Diclonious57: Well thanks for reviewing a lot! Thanks! And thanks for the review too!**

**Narutowolf: Thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**The Alchemy Goddess: It **_**is **_**a big piece. The only question is, where does it fit? Haha, you're getting warmer, but you haven't hit home base just yet! An imaginary rock? Good one. The only other thing I can think of that matches up to that is just randomly tripping over air. Oh, they'll keep coming alright. Especially next chapter! There's going to be quite the big piece in that one! Thanks for the review!**

**Molly Grace 16: Yuppers. Yuppers. And, yuppers! I look forward to your next review! Haha, thanks for the review!**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: LOL. Would be less heartbreak. Thanks for the review!**

**Akira45: Thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**Siri Catriona: PLOT BE THICKENING INDEED! Haha, you did? It was amazing, right? It was funny, badass, amazing, awesome, and just...**_**epic**_**. Thanks for the review!**

**Crazyquilt: She might be~ Even I don't know who to root for, haha. Thanks for the review!**

**HomunculusInsani: Ah, at the moment! But the fates may just be playing a different role on our favorite main character! Thanks for the review!**

**A simple fan: Haha, lots of questions to be answered, huh? Fear not! All shall be revealed! I think...JK. Maybe. :D Sorry for the late update! Thanks for the review!**

**Nadzuke eno mono: LAWL. I laughed so hard at that. For it describes the evil yet badass character known as Pride. Thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**ShizukaRen-Hime: Thanks! I'm glad it did! I won't to show that Alacrity isn't some bad guy to fill space; her role is an important one, even if she hasn't shown it just yet. I did too! I miss writing his upbeat nature. Thanks for the review!**

**WhiteTiger BlackWolf: The world is ending. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES. Envy would probably snap and go on an angry rampage. I can see it now. THERAPIST ON THE LOOSE. Haha, thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Clad Alchemist: LOL. She's got patience. I'll give her that. Especially since she and Fanny share a total love-hate relationship. I'm honored to know that you think so greatly of my story to such an extent. :D It's heartwarming to know this story can give people real joy. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: I updated! Thanks for the review!**

**Angelbeets: I do plan on following the anime to a certain extent, some things **_**might **_**be changed, but since I'm plotting out the sequel, I think I know just how far I'm going to be following the plot. Thanks for the review!**

**Musiclover1072: Ah, the beginning parts will all makes sense later on! I hope. Haha, the graveyard scene was basically Mustang starting off to visit Hughes, and Hughes ghost is there, watching Mustang, but when he notices is a rather familiar looking woman standing where Déjà is. Mustang notices none of this of course though. I'm not to sure about the ending though, since I'm branching off a sequel to this. But I'll see what I can do! Thanks for the review!**

**JealousyDandi: Haha, I mean, Envy's alright at times, but he just rubs me the wrong way sometimes. I mean...**_**meh**_**. A Greedsty and Lingsty shipper, eh? Haha, thanks for the review!**

**Ink Asylum: An amazing moment? Well, with the scenes that I know are coming up, there may just be one. Haha, I can promise you that some conflict will most definitely arise involving Ghosty's necklace. I just won't say when. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest12: Thanks! Haha, I'm glad that this story's enjoyable for you! Thanks for the review!**

**Kiterious: Yup. Gotta give some Lingsty fans what they want. Haha, I'm glad you liked it! Alacrity will be making her move again soon, just you wait! Thanks for the review!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS. I love you all. :D If fanfic allowed hearts, I would totally type one. (insert heart)**

**NOW ALL I ASK IS THAT CHA REVIEW!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	30. Forever and ALWAYS

**I got a new puppy!**

**I do not own FMAB.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Six: Forever and ALWAYS**

* * *

><p><em>The man smiled, fixing the collar of his shirt out of habit. He blinked, catching himself and smiling softy at his own actions.<em>

_His onyx eyes strayed over to the watch on his wrist and he took a deep breath, fidgeting with the bouquet of flowers in his hands._

_He could see her reactions to his unexpected visit play out in his head. First, she'd look at him in confusion, blinking her beautiful orbs at him before shaking her head as she caught sight of the flowers._

_His smile widened as he pictured her small, wispy smile. She'd roll her eyes and invite him in, offering him some new form of sweets she had discovered._

_As the man walked down the lamp lit streets, the small black box in his coat pocket grew rather heavy. The black haired man let out a calm breath, confidence refilling his veins. Though this may be a risky move, he could only hope for the best._

_The thought of committing himself to a woman had never struck him before. He always felt he never needed it. But then he had met her, he found her, and then he knew what it meant to know your life was complete._

_He fell in love with her._

_And she, him._

_The man smiled, knowing he was approaching his destination. My, what a surprise she'd be in for. He wondered how she'd react to the question burning in his heart. Would she be excited? Shocked? Flustered? He had no idea._

_His eyes flickered upwards to the graying clouds and a frown began to mar his features. The thought of rain put a slight damper to his mood, but then again, nothing could stop a man on his way to becoming a husband._

_Hopefully._

_Hurried footsteps hit his ears and he glanced backwards, eyes catching onto the familiar blue uniform coming towards him._

"_Hughes?" The man questioned, furrowing his brows in confusion. "What are you doing out here?"_

_Maes skidded to a halt, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath. The man frowned, looking at his friend worriedly. "Is something wrong?"_

"_Roy," Maes panted, looking up to the black haired man with pained eyes, his face was stricken with grief._

_Roy's muscles began to tense and the clouds over head let out a grumbling noise that filled the area. The man looked to his friend in growing tension, his body becoming alert. "Maes?"_

"_It's...she's..."_

_Two things happened._

_The bouquet of flowers dropped to the floor._

_And a man's heart dropped along with it._

* * *

><p>A burst of light lit up before Déjà's eyes as the flames engulfed the tunnel before them.<p>

Another snap rang in her ears and Envy cried out in pain, red electricity flickering furiously as the Philosopher's stone within attempted to rebuild his body. The smell of smoke and burning flesh invaded her senses and Déjà let out a small mewl.

Riza glanced up in surprise as the green tendril that had been wrapped around her disintegrated into ash. Déjà stuck close to Roy's heels as he approached Envy, his face half shadowed by his bangs.

The feline continued to try and grab his attention; only to be ignored as Envy struggled to get up, staring at Roy in undeniable hate.

"What are you doing to my dear subordinate?" Roy ground out, his face dark with a fury that had been burning in his soul.

Envy stared up at Roy in something akin to fear, his skin slightly charred from the previous burnings. Déjà's fur rose on end and her skin began to crawl at the sight of Roy's face.

Roy turned his gaze to Riza, who was clutching her shoulder tightly. "Don't do anything rash, Lieutenant." He turned his gaze back to Envy with a glare. "I told you I was going to take care of him."

Envy faced Roy's glare with his own and he scowled, despite the fear lingering on his face. "Damn human, don't you look down on me—_gah!_"

Déjà flinched, cringing lower and lower to the cold tunnel floor at every snap. Every snap followed by every cry of pain, and the burning flash of flames beneath her eyelids.

_Roy._

Her small body shook, but Déjà slowly stood, her legs shaking. The snap of Roy's fingers were like gunshots to her ears. Eyes if every shade of blue flickered over to where Riza crouched, her hair being tossed about by the blast of each explosion that was lit.

Assessing that the other woman was okay, Déjà forced herself to stand on all fours, tail tip twitching nervously as Roy snapped his fingers together one final time. The flames shot up, only to clear within seconds and leave a cloud of smoke that disappeared into the tunnels.

Déjà flicked her ears and let out a ragged breath at all the smoke, peering through the stinging substance and spotting Envy's charred remains. The body slowly began to disintegrate, and a small whimper was heard.

Déjà glanced upwards, now alert as a small green lizard of sorts climbed out from the body as it faded to ash, falling to the floor.

"Damn it," Envy growled, large eyes tearing up as his lizard form crawled slowly on the ground. "Not this again!"

A black boot came down and slammed onto Envy's smaller form. Déjà's head shot up and she padded towards Roy, whose face had contorted into one of disgust mixed with the earlier rage. "Is that your _true _body?"

Envy let out a noise in between a whimper and a cry as Roy pressed down harder with his foot. "You're ugly." He spat, glaring down at the green creature. "Envy, your name means 'jealous,' right? That makes sense." The foot pressed down harder and Roy's gloved hand twitched.

"No..." Envy whimpered weakly, his large eyes staring up at Roy. "Don't...!"

"And jealousy..." Roy continued, his fingers itching to ignite the creature beneath him. "Is an ugly thing!"

_Roy_.

Déjà tensed her back legs, crouching down low to the ground.

"No, I don't want to die!" Envy cried, struggling beneath Roy's foot. "No! No! No!"

Roy raised his hand, unaffected by Envy's struggles as his fingers were poised to snap. "Be gone... From my sight!"

_Roy!_

_Click_.

Déjà lunged the moment Riza's gun cocked itself at Roy's head. Her teeth dug into Roy's legs for a second, causing his foot to rise just enough for her to bat Envy out from under. Déjà released her hold and pounced onto Envy, holding the struggling homunculus down with her paw.

Roy's muscles tensed and his gaze remained on Déjà, burning into the cat as she held Envy a few feet away from him. "What do you think you're doing, Lieutenant?"

"That's enough, Colonel." Riza answered calmly, holding her gun straight to his head. "I will deal with him from here."

"One more blast will finish him. Put down your gun." Roy ordered, his voice laced with the restraint he was putting on himself not to snap his fingers.

"I cannot obey that order, sir." Riza tightened the grip on her gun. "Please put your hand down."

"Stop screwing around!" Roy snapped, his fingers slipping a bit and blue electricity slipped out. "I said put it down!"

Déjà flickered her ears Riza's way and pressed her paw down gently onto Envy. Not enough to harm, but enough to make sure he did not slip by. Her claws remained unsheathed and Roy narrowed his eyes at the cat.

"Déjà, release him to me." Roy ordered calmly, though his eyes betrayed all sense of calm emitted from his voice. "Now."

The feline twitched her whiskers and kept her paw on Envy, eyes every shade of blue boring deeply into onyx. For a split second, Roy was struck by the blinding image of a smile so sweet and the intoxicating scent of flowers.

He shook away the memory, reminding himself that such a possibility was beyond unlikely. The growing rage he felt towards the murderer of his friend was flickering upwards like a growing flame. "_Déjà_. Release him. _Now_."

"Colonel," Riza began, her voice was firm though her eyes flickered with the faint fear. "Would you actually be willing to harm that cat?"

_Roy._

Roy hesitated.

A spark of blue ran along the tunnel floor and the bricks under Déjà gave way and propelled the cat into the waiting arms of Edward Elric. Roy's gaze turned towards Edward and he outstretched a hand.

"Fullmetal," Roy began, his face half shadowed. "Let me have that."

Edward's eyes widened in surprise at Roy's tone. Déjà shifted nervously in his arms, Envy held tightly in Edward's other hand.

"I'll tell you one more time." Roy repeated, his fingers curling slightly. "Let me have that."

Edward tightened his jaw, but said nothing. A bead of sweat rolled down his brow and Déjà's eyes softened as they tried to catch Roy's gaze, her own pleading.

"I must give him the worst of all deaths." Roy vowed, setting his hand down.

Edward tilted his chin up. "No."

"Give him to me!" Roy snapped, his face flickering in anger. "Or I will burn him up along with your right hand!"

"Fine with me!" Edward bit back, glaring hard at Roy. "I'll fight you like I mean it! But before I do, take a good look at your own face! Is that the face you plan to wear when you're the nation's top man?"

Déjà's gaze became pained as the cat stared into eyes so dark with hatred. Edward's grip on her became tighter, perhaps in some weak attempt of comfort at seeing Roy in such a state as well.

"Colonel, that's not what you're after, is it?" Edward shouted furiously, his grip on Envy tightening.

Roy's face remained impassive, his fingers ready in a snapping position as the blue electricity flickered about, ready to release the ex0plosion literally on the tip of his fingers.

"Are you going down the path of the beast, given over to his passion?" A deep voice questioned, and Déjà turned her gaze backwards, recognizing the man from before as Scar. "You can if you want to. If you're going to live for revenge, I won't stop you."

"H-Hey!" Edward protested, turning back to look at scar incredulously. Déjà twitched her whiskers.

"I have no right to stop another from taking vengeance." Scar continued, his voice calm. "But I do think it would be a sight to see what sort of world a man who is held captive by his own hatred, at the head of everyone else, would create."

Roy's eyes widened and Déjà felt her spirit lift a tad bit. Scar had hit home with that last comment, all he needed was a little nudge.

_Roy_.

"Colonel, I cannot allow you to kill Envy." Riza began again, and Déjà inwardly smiled at how calm the woman was able to remain. "That being said, I do not intend to let him live. I will dispose of him, sir."

Roy's fist clenched, blue sparks flickering around as his shoulders shook with the tension. "I finally did it! I finally ran him down!"

"I know!" Riza exclaimed, her voice faltering with the slight pain she was trying to hide. "But still... But still, what you are about to do, is not to help your country, or your friends! It is to vindicate your own hatred."

Riza's voice grew a bit weaker. "That is all that consumes you. I cannot allow you to descend to that level!"

Roy's face twisted with pain as memories flashed before his eyes. His hand clenched tighter and he grit his teeth. Reason and rage battling within him. But slowly, he lowered his head and took in a deep breath.

"If you wish to shoot me, then shoot me." Roy murmured quietly and Riza's face flickered with pain at his statement. "However... After you shoot me, what will you do then?"

Déjà twitched her ears; the cat turned her gaze off to the side for a moment, ignoring the tightening in her chest.

"I have no intentions of living on by myself, free of care." Riza answered finally. "Once this fight is over, I will remove my body, along with its maddening flame alchemy from the face of the earth."

Roy's eyes widened in shock and he turned his gaze to the floor, his hand clenching even tighter in front of him.

Déjà slipped from Edward's arms, dodging the boy's free hand as he tried to grab her back. She slowly padded towards Roy, her eyes focused solely on his face as she came to a stop a mere foot from him.

Curling her tail neatly over her paws, the cat craned her head upwards. Roy blinked, tiredly turning his gaze onto the ginger cat. Eyes every shade of blue locked onto his own, and Déjà flattened her fur down.

The cat tilted her chin upwards, tilting it slightly to the side as well, and then narrowed her eyes in a challenging pose.

Roy's eyes widened in shock and his shoulders shook as he stared down at Déjà, unable to deny the same image of the one he had held so dear to his heart looking at him exactly like that.

Roy ground his teeth, and with a pained, angered cry, released the explosion he had been holding back into the empty tunnel beside him. The explosion lit up the side of the tunnels in an angry glow for a few seconds.

"I can't have that." Roy murmured, looking down to the floor in despair. "I can't afford to loose you too."

Roy let out a short, humorless laugh as he kept his gaze onto Déjà. "What kind of a situation is this? Scolded by a child, lectured by a man who once came after me as an enemy..." Roy turned to face Riza. "And causing you pain, once again."

Riza's gaze softened and Déjà turned her head to the side once more, her eyes lowering down to the bricked floor beneath her. Ignoring the tightening in her chest.

"I'm just a big fool." Roy sighed, walking forward and putting his hand of Riza's, lowering the gun. "I'm sorry."

Roy then slumped to the floor. Déjà took a step forward and paused, Riza coming down to kneel in front of Roy with a sigh of relief. The feline retracted her paw and sat back down, curling her tail neatly over her paws.

"What are you, dense?" Envy's squeaky voice suddenly rang out. "Just flowery words and make-believe empathy? Ah, it's turning my stomach. Are you humans really that over the top?"

The gazes of the people in the tunnel turned to look at Envy as his eyes narrowed in disgust. "Just do what you want to, like your gut tells you to do!"

Envy swung his small head back around to face Roy. "Colonel Mustang! Have you forgotten? Scar was about to take your life."

Déjà's ear flicked at this but she remained silent, only watching Envy with sad eyes.

"As I recall, Scar is also the one who killed the pipsqueak's friend's parents." Envy goaded on. "Yeah, yeah, and the girl-and-dog chimera in East City. Isn't Scar the one who killed her, too?"

Envy turned in Edward's grip. "And as for you, Scar, what happened to all that hatred over your countrymen killed in Ishval?" Envy turned again. "And the woman, all full of herself, being called the 'Hawk's Eye,', she shot your pals left and right!"

Envy's eyes narrowed again at Mustang. "That woman too! What was she, the Petal Alchemist? Remember her? She was buddy-buddy with Colonel over here! And she killed hundreds!"

Roy's whole body grew rigid and his gaze narrowed slightly at Envy, but a calming hand placed on his shoulder held him back. Déjà twitched her ears once more.

"You'll never get another chance like this! Well, go get them!" Envy cried, waving his small arms about. "This is a prime opportunity! Hate and weep! Kill, and be killed! Thrash around! Grovel in the dirt! Teaming up together as friends is something you scum couldn't possibly do!"

Envy glanced back and forth between them. His eyes almost desperate. "Right, pipsqueak? Right, Hawkeye? Mustang? _Scar_?"

The tunnels echoed in silence as the people and cat merely stared quietly at Envy. "H-How come? Huh? How come? Huh? Huh? Huh? How come? How come? How come? _How come_?"

"Envy..." Edward began quietly. "You're... jealous of humans."

Envy stared at him incredulously.

"Humans are supposed to be so much weaker than you homunculi, and yet even when we're beaten down, and get discouraged, or seems like we're about to go astray and fall, we still stand up to the challenge, again and again." Edward murmured. "Those who are around us pick us back up. And you... You're envious of humans like that."

Envy remained wide eyed for a moment, staring at Edward in shock before his eyes narrowed and he began to struggle in his grip.

"Hey, you! Don't run away!" Edward growled, trying to keep hold. "Hey! Listen would you? You idiot, if you squeeze yourself out..."

Envy bit down, causing him to release his hold. The homunculus fell to the floor with a thud and Déjà tensed, Riza whipping out her gun in a second.

"Wait." Scar ordered, watching calmly as Envy struggled to crawl away. "He won't last much longer."

"_You won't last. A shame."_

Déjà's ears flickered and she shook away the image in her head, focusing her gaze on Envy.

"It's so humiliating. Ending up like a worn-out dishrag... Walked on all over by you humans, you loathsome beings..." Envy struggled forward. "What's worst, of all the scum out their, the scummiest pipsqueak had to be the one..."

Envy suddenly let out a loud wail and Déjà flinched, the homunculus collapsing to the floor. "Damn it, damn it!" Envy wailed. "How humiliating! Me, Envy...jealous of you humans? Me, Envy?"

Envy turned his gaze upwards, tears falling from his eyes. "Me, Envy, being understood by this kid? That's the ultimate humiliation."

Envy shoved himself backwards, sitting down on his tail and slumping down. Envy suddenly let out a small laugh. "We'll see how long those flowery words will last. Best of luck with that."

Déjà's eyes widened in surprise as Envy reached in, slowly tugging out a bright red Philosopher's stone. Edward's eyes widened as well as Envy detached the stone from himself, pushing hard against it.

The stone then shattered, the dark liquid scattering across his small body. Instantly, his body began to slowly turn to ash as Envy slumped to the floor. "Bye-bye...Edward... Elric."

"_Envy, no!_" A voice screeched, and a flash of red illuminated the tunnels and Déjà shut her eyes against the bright light.

As the sparks died down, the group glanced up, only to be met with a hunched over figure. A pale hand gently ran over the ash stain where Envy had been.

"Cowardly bastard," A voice murmured, her voice laced with grief. "Leaving me all alone with these monsters..."

Déjà flicked her ears back, standing up and unsheathing her claws at the sight of the familiar head of ginger. Edward's eyes widened and he tensed. "Alacrity!"

Alacrity pressed her hand against her eyes for a moment, sucking in a deep breath before she stood, returning to her aloof, indifferently cold personality. "Yo, shorty."

"Shorty? _Shorty? _I'm not short anymore!" Edward exclaimed, annoyance filling his voice. "Who are you to call so short not even an ant can see him—"

"Whatever." Alacrity scoffed, rolling her dark red, tainted purple orbs at the blonde. Her gaze flickered back to where Envy had been. "Looks like I just missed the finale." Her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched. "Damn, Pride..."

A gaze burning deep into her made Alacrity turn her head to face Roy. His face had gone a deathly pale and his body was rigid. Riza was in an almost similar state, her hands shaking slightly.

Alacrity arched a brow. "Can I help you with something, sir?"

Roy's eyes widened and his shoulders shook. "Who... Who _are _you?"

"Me?" Alacrity rolled her shoulders and jutted a finger towards herself. "Alacrity. It's a _pleasure_ to make your acquaintance."

Ginger hair. The face. The voice. _Everything_.

"There's no way..." Roy whispered, staring so intently at Alacrity as he stood, his fists tightening. "There's no way anyone could possibly look so much like her!"

Edward blinked in confusion and Déjà blinked in realization. The blonde turned his head to Mustang. "What're you talking about? You mean Ghosty?"

"Ghosty?" Roy echoed, recalling the name. "That friend you were talking about...she looks like this person here?"

"Alacrity." Alacrity muttered, looking annoyed. "Who by the way, should probably be going now—"

Alacrity blinked calmly at the gloved hand poised in front of her, ready to snap. Her eyes narrowed faintly and she locked her gaze with Roy's. "Is there something I can help you with, Colonel?"

"There's no way..." Riza whispered, looking intently at Alacrity. "The resemblance..."

"Is scary." Roy finished, his eyes narrowed and his whole body shaking from the tension. "I demand you explain your very existence, _Alacrity_."

Alacrity narrowed her eyes and tilted her chin at Roy. "Say's who?"

Roy's eyes flickered with anger. "Less you wish to be burned like your so-called comrade; you better answer me, _now_."

Alacrity's eyes flickered in anger. "I don't owe any explanations to _you_."

The click of a gun being cocked her way caused Alacrity's gaze to flicker over to Riza, whose eyes remained on her in shock. "What? Am I some kind of zoo animal now?"

"I just want to know..." Roy sucked in a sharp breath, a mixture of pain and anger entering his gaze. "How you look some much like _her_."

"You mean the dead girl?" Alacrity questioned and Roy tensed, his fingers sliding a tad bit. "The prince's little girly friend?"

Roy furrowed his brows in confusion. "You don't know?"

"If its _Ghosty _you're talking about," Alacrity began. "I'm just the wonderful new owner of her body. But why do I feel," Her eyes narrowed. "That you're talking about someone else?"

Roy narrowed his eyes. "Then you have no clue, do you?"

Alacrity scoffed, taking a step back. "As weird as this little encounter has been, I'm afraid I have to leave now. You know, Daddy's about to take over the world and all and there's a certain ghost," A smirk touch her lips. "That I need to have a bit of a chat with."

"Take one step and I'll fire." Riza warned, all shock having drained away from her face.

Alacrity's eyes flickered. "Like that scares me."

There was a quick flash of red and electricity shot up, firing around in all directions. When the light faded, Alacrity was gone. Roy's eyes widened and he let out a curse, slamming his fist into the nearby wall.

"Colonel? Did you know Ghosty?" Edward questioned, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"You're friend, I'm afraid not. We had only met that one time." Roy answered, his voice tense as he stared intently into the wall. "The woman that your friend undeniably resembles, yes."

Riza wrapped her arms around herself and stared hard at the floor, her face flickering in pain. "They looked so alike..." She whispered and Roy leaned his head against the wall.

"For a moment, I thought it was her." Roy murmured, his eyes filling with grief. "But her eyes..."

Déjà rubbed herself comfortingly against Roy's leg. Edward look at Roy, still confused as it what had just happened. "Whoa re we talking about here? Who looks like Ghosty?"

Roy shut his eyes before pushing back away from the wall, facing Edward calmly.

"Tell me, Fullmetal; are you familiar with the Petal Alchemist?"

* * *

><p>The breeze wafted by lazily.<p>

Leaves rustled in the wind and the grass swayed with the breeze, following its lead. The sound of distant gunshots and tanks being fired interrupted the peaceful air.

A man, sitting peacefully on a sloping hill glanced up to the wide blue sky, a small smile touching his lips.

Maes Hughes glanced down to his hand, holding it up to the sunlight for inspection.

His pinkie and ring finger had just barely begun to fade away, and the bottom parts of his feet had already started to disappear. Maes let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it slightly as he continued to stare at the sky.

"Looks like she did it," Maes mused smiling slightly. "Well, with a little help at least."

The man glanced back down to his hands and sat back, shutting his eyes as he experienced the sun on his body for the last time. "Took him long enough. You better take care of my darling family, Roy."

Maes turned his head back up to the sky and smiled, this time a large smile, and one with no regrets.

"Thank you."

The breeze fluttered by.

And the man was gone.

* * *

><p>Eyes of a deep red, tainted with the faintest hint of amethyst stared down at the pale hand in front of her.<p>

Alacrity let out a loose sigh and curled her fingers inwards and then back out, her eyes dull as she leaned back against the wall of Central HQ.

"_I can give you what you never had_._"_

"And what was that?" She wondered aloud, clenching her fingers into a fist. "This? Is this what I wanted?"

The look alike ginger remained silent before she let out a bitter laugh. "Guess so."

Alacrity put a hand to her forehead, covering her eyes as gun shots and shouts rang in her ears. "Gluttony is gone. Envy is gone. I never really met Lust... Greed's on the good side...Oh." She blinked behind her hand. "Looks like Sloth is gone now, too."

Her chest tightened with a feeling that was so foreign to her. Or perhaps, nostalgic. "It's Daddy, Wrath, Pride, and me, huh?"

She leaned her head back against the wall, her teeth gritting against each other as she fought back the ever growing feeling inside the pit of her stomach. What was this feeling?

"You bastards," Alacrity muttered, moving her hand down so she could stare at the white wall in front of her. "Leaving me alone with these monsters, that's cruel."

_Aren't you one? Isn't this what you wanted?_

Alacrity paused, pondering the inner thought. "Yeah, it is what I wanted."

_I just didn't think_...

"That's it." Alacrity smirked; her eyes glistened with an unshed sorrow. "I didn't think, did I? Never did."

The homunculus let out a sigh, rubbing her forehead. "Can't turn back now, can I? Looks like this may just be my own finale."

The girl looked back up and the feeling in her stomach, no, her heart, grew stronger, threatening to engulf her entire being. She glanced to her right, half expecting to see Gluttony's large body running towards her in his childish innocence.

Hell, even an annoying Envy coming at her to tell her how much of a failure she was would be nice right now. But that wasn't going to happen. She saw them both disappear before her own eyes.

_I don't want to die_.

Alacrity shut her eyes for a moment longer, embracing the little peace she had left.

_Maybe dying would be less..._

_Less what?_

The window in front of her shattered upon impact with a stray bullet from the war going on outside. Alacrity blinked her eyes open lazily, noticing that the mirror vase with flowers had been broken along with it.

Idly, she picked up a shard of the reflective glass, ignoring the blood that began to well up from the cut the glass gave and held it up to her face.

Dark red orbs with a tinted amethyst stared back, bright ginger hair, a semi-pale complexion, brows always at a faint crease from whatever problem at hand needed to be worried about.

The stunning image of the so-called Ghosty.

A flicker of rage emitted from her stomach, and for a moment, that was a much more comfortable feeling to deal with then the one engulfing her entire being. But the rage soon died.

She didn't hate her.

She envied her, didn't she?

"Man," Alacrity sighed. "How cliché."

An image of brown hair and gray eyes flashed in her mind and Alacrity tossed the bloodstained glass aside, hearing it clatter to the floor.

"What do you want?" Alacrity questioned aloud, her voice filled with contempt as her gaze flicked to the left. "Pride."

The shadows swirled upwards and the child like figure stared blankly at her. "It's your time now."

Alacrity faintly wondered if he made it sound like her death sentence on purpose. "Is it? Man, time seems to fly when war's going on around you."

Pride ignored her comment and stared calmly at her. "Do not fail, Father. E would be most displeased."

"Of course, of course." Alacrity nodded. "Don't want Daddy to ground me now, do I? Relax." Her eyes flickered. "I've got this."

Pride scoffed and began to step back into the shadows. "Wrath will be there. He will be making sure—"

"You think I care?" Alacrity cut off, turning her glare to the half shadowed Pride.

A tendril shot out and ended barely an inch away from her neck. Alacrity, though as much as she would have feared such an act before, could only stare at Pride blankly. The older homunculus stared calmly back before disappearing.

Alacrity waited a moment to be sure that he was gone before slowly standing up, brushing the dirt off her clothes as she glanced out the broken window.

A lone bird flew past the broken window, soaring through the sky for a moment before disappearing past the buildings and smoke. Alacrity blinked at the sight, having watched the bird until it disappeared.

A sudden realization hit her and she let out a loose laugh, walking down the hallway to the gate she would have to be guarding from the humans.

She knew the feeling spreading through every inch of her fake body.

_Loneliness._

* * *

><p>"You know, most people, when a war is going on, they run <em>away <em>from the fighting. Not _towards _it."

"Well, kitten," Greed drawled back, walking calmly across the white rooftop, hands in his pockets. "I'm not _most people_."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the apprehensiveness running through my veins as we closed in on the closest sound of fighting. Greed had a reason for coming here to Central without the rest of the gang, but why?

I bit the inside of my cheek and shook the thoughts away. Now's not the time. I had to be tough. This was a war going on. I could die.

...

Hah! See what I did there? Man, can't really get all worried and tensed when you're already dead. Well, guess I could still die, it's just less...I don't know, less...

_Scary._

The thought almost made halt. Was I not scared to die?

Being dead sure does change a girl.

The sound of metal clashing on metal rang in my ears and Greed's smirk widened. "Looks like we've just arrived for the show."

Greed came to a halt over the ledge, plopping down and bringing a knee up to his chest as he watched the chaos down below. "Now, we just wait for our moment to pop on in."

I furrowed my brows and took a step closer to the ledge, blinking in surprise at the sight below us.

A rather large man with a mohawk was crouched on the floor, one hand on his now missing arm that was wrapped in chainsaw chains. Dead and live bodies of soldiers stood off, and a man that looked rather familiar in a blue uniform stood at the front of the large gate, a gun in his hand.

I narrowed my eyes at the sight of Wrath stalking forward, a sword in his hand as he moved towards the man. The hair on the back of my neck rose and the sudden realization of what was going on finally hit me.

This was war.

I glanced back down to the man who was holding his ground; his legs were wobbling as Wrath approached him. I blinked, recognizing where I had seen him. "He was the one who housed Ling and me from before! Falman was it?"

"I'm sorry, Colonel Mustang." Falman began, and I instantly turned my attention back towards him. "I... might be dying here."

Greed scoffed and I flashed him a glare. "He's got more balls than you."

Greed arched a brow, turning his gaze my way. "Care to test out that theory?"

...

...

...

Leave it to Greed to make a dirty comment in the middle of war.

"Hey, you!" The mohawk man growled, propping himself up despite his wounds. "Don't go trying to act brave with such a pathetic look on your face. You're not going to beat me when it comes to pride. I can still fight!"

There was a flicker of awe inside me and I cast my gaze the other way. That was truly something to love and hate about people, or humans I guess. They just never knew when to give up.

"What rubbish." Wrath's voice reached my ears and I flicked my gaze back to the scene, narrowing them at the so-called Fuhrer. "This is what people call foolhardiness."

"You are correct." Greed spoke aloud and I glanced to him in surprise as the people below glanced about in confusion. "Nothing good comes of giving in to the heat of the moment."

Wrath's head turned our way and I almost wanted to laugh at how cliché this all seemed to be as Greed smirked. "And yet, for some reason, I just can't bring myself to leave them high and dry."

...

...

"Were you just trying to act cool?"

"Don't ruin it, kitten."

"Long time no see." Wrath began calmly, looking up to Greed. "You should have just fled and kept quiet."

"Unfortunately, my avarice knows no bounds." Greed smirked, his coat whipping about around him in the wind as his hand was soon coated with his Ultimate Shield. "I want your life, too, Wrath."

My eyes widened when Greed took a step forward and I paled, knowing exactly what he was going to do. "Greed, don't ju—"

Too late.

I held back a groan as white flashed before me and I was suddenly on the ground beside him, facing Wrath and the rest of the rebel soldiers. Greed had left an impact on the floor as he rose, a smirk still plastered wide on his lips.

"Word all over town is that you died in a train accident." Greed began, raising his arms up in a shrug. "How did you survive it?"

Wrath's face remained impassive as he faced Greed. "My eyes are too sharp for that. I was able to evaluate in an instant where among the rubble to run to get out of there. However, the years take their toll."

Wrath rubbed the back of his neck in an old man-like fashion. "My body won't keep up like it used too."

Greed let out a scoff, turning his gaze the other way as if in thought. I blinked at the sound of footsteps and glanced up at Falman. "Ling Yao, right?"

I wanted to tell him that no, it was not Ling Yao anymore, but some greedy jerk. When Ling chose the unexpected moment to pop on out.

"Yeah! Haven't seen you since I hid out in that run-down apartment, huh?" Ling grinned, folding his arms over his chest. "Been a long time, Warrant Officer Falman."

"You must be mental." I muttered, putting a hand to my forehead. "I can't even catch up when you randomly pop back in and then randomly switch back to Greed."

"Hello to you too, Ghosty!" Ling grinned, turning my way.

"I'm a lieutenant!" Falman exclaimed and Ling jumped, looking startled before he simply grinned once more.

"I owe you for the stay and the meal, so I'll give you a hand." Ling grinned, tensing up his body.

"But the truth is," Greed's voice rang out now as red sparks flickered around him, both his arms now covered in his shield. "We both have a personal grudge against him!"

It was then that the fight really started, I guess.

And it was then, that the countdown to my death began.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Ling's Steps to Wooing Ghosty!<strong>

**Step Two: Sweet**

Ling walked down the studio hallways, rubbing his chin in thought as he ran his head through the possibilities of how to get Ghosty to be madly in love with him.

How could she have not fallen for him yet? He was everything! He was caring, handsome, charming, romantic, forceful when needed, seductive, handsome, a _prince_, loving, funny, handsome, smart, he was the whole package!

Ling let out a wistful sigh and looked at the photo of Ghosty who always kept with him.

That wasn't creepy at all by the way.

"Ghosty, how do I make you fall in love with me?" Ling murmured sadly, looking down at the picture like a lost puppy.

"Oh, how sweet of you!"

Ling blinked, peeking into one of the open rooms as an intern surprised his girlfriend, holding out a cutely decorated cake to her. "It was nothing."

"I love you!"

"I love you more!"

Ling watched this exchange with curiosity, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Ghosty _did _love sweets. And clearly that man had the right idea giving his girlfriend something sweet...

Ghosty loved sweets.

Ling wanted Ghosty to love him.

...

...

...

"That's it!"

...

Ghosty let out a tired yawn, shuffling the stack of new script rewrites in her arms that she had been sent to deliver.

Coming to a halt beside on of the doors Ghosty knocked on the wood. "Ling? You in there?"

Not waiting for a reply the girl let out another yawn and opened up the door. Ghosty blinked her eyes sleepily as the door slid open, reaching her free hand up to rub her eyes.

"I've got the new lines from—_what the hell?_" Ghosty cried, staring at the sight in front of her in horror. "L-L-Ling?"

The papers in Ghosty's hands fluttered to the floor as the girl blanched. Ling turned around and grinned upon seeing who it was. "Ghosty! Perfect timing! I was just about to go and hunt you down!"

"Ling..." Ghosty began slowly, backing up closer to the door in case she needed to run. "..._What _are you _doing_?"

Ling blinked childishly at her. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean," Ghosty began, pointing a shaky finger at him. "Is why are you _shirtless_ and covered in...sugar?"

True enough, the Xingese prince was in fact, shirtless, and also coated in the slightly glittery, sweet substance known as sugar. His pants were also hung rather low on his hips and Ling grinned, holding up a can of whip cream in both hands.

"You said you love sweets!" Ling smiled proudly, gesturing to the assortments of sprinkles, frosting, sugar, and cherries littered across the table like surgery equipment. "So I made myself sweet! So...love me!"

Ghosty blinked once, twice, thrice as Ling before she slapped a hand to her forehead. "Ling... Have you now reached a new point of stupidity?"

"Only for you, my love!"

Ghosty blanched and took a step back from the grinning nutcase before her. "Ling, I like _sweets_. Like cake, or ice cream! Covering yourself in sugar...isn't going to make me love you. Ever."

Ling pouted, looking like a dejected puppy. "Then...this doesn't make you love me?"

"No."

"Well," Ling sighed. "That crosses out the possibility of you being into kinky settings."

"E-Excuse me?" Ghosty stuttered her face flushing slightly. "Just go put on a shirt—Ling...What's with that look on your face?"

Ling was now grinning mischievously, advancing towards Ghosty with his hands behind his back. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't shit with me." Ghosty replied flatly. "You've got those rapist vibes coming off of you—oh crap!" Ghosty's eyes widened and she backed towards the door. "Don't even think about it, Ling!"

"But what am I supposed to do with licorice handcuffs?" Ling pouted, holding up the red items in their sweet glory as Ghosty paled.

"I don't know! Eat them! Just leave me alone!"

"But I love you!"

"Back off, weirdo!"

"Ghosty, stop being so shy!"

"I will pepper spray your ass into next Sunday, Ling!"

**Step Two: Fail**

* * *

><p><strong>YES! I GOT IN AN UPDATE! <strong>

**I had intended for this chapter to be longer, but I **_**really **_**wanted to get in an update for you guys, so here it is! The newest installment of JOOTD! Does anyone else pronounce it Joo-tuhd?**

**For once, a chapter with barely any Ghosty! :O Yup, this chapter was basically supposed to be a little more on Déjà, mostly so I could open it up to the topic of some realizations being made within the story~**

**And since I'm once more pressed for time (time is just **_**loving **_**me nowadays), I'll have to push replies to the next update! Which will **_**hopefully **_**be next week!**

**Guys, thank you all so much for all the reviews, the favorites, the alerts, the everything. It means a lot to me, and seeing this story just skyrocketing is the best thing in the world. I could never have gotten this far without you all. :) Thank you.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**I love ya'll.**

**:D**

**And I'm going to finish it off by asking for you all to do me the honors and REVIEW!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	31. You SEE What I see

**Don't you...forget about me~**

**I ALMOST FORGOT.**

**Credit to last chapter's omake goes to Ink Asylum!**

**I do not own FMAB.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Seven: You SEE What I See**

* * *

><p><em>I blinked, staring out at the vast landscape in front of me.<em>

_The landscape was rolling green hills, light in color, and not a single tree or flower in sight. The sky was a light, baby blue hue. The clouds were fluffy and moving across the gentle landscape, their shadows crossing over me._

_I glanced up at the clouds and stared at them for a few minutes. I then glanced down and ran my fingers through the grass, feeling the soft prickle on my skin._

_I looked towards the fields, the once bare grass was now magically dotted with endless clumps of flowers of all assortments. Ones that would never grow alongside each other were weaving in and out._

_I put my elbows on my knees and rested my chin in my palms, staring out blankly at the serene beauty in front of me._

_Not a single thing out of place._

_I moved my head in a circle, viewing the entire landscape. Without a doubt, it stretched out all around me, leaving endless hills to continue their way and lead to absolutely nothing._

_I shut my eyes. A breeze whistled by and tousled my hair, scattering it in all directions. The cool breeze danced across my skin, whispering a faint farewell as it died down._

_I reopened my eyes and let out a small hum of amusement._

_So this is what its like to be really dead._

* * *

><p>The sound of fighting was much too familiar to my ears.<p>

I cringed, eyes darting back and froth as I tried to keep up with what was happening between Greed and Wrath.

The constant clashing reminded me of the time Greed had leapt in and attacked Wrath after Bido, and that was what was beginning to worry me.

No matter how confident Greed himself was, they had been just barely evenly matched in that fight. And it had seemed to me that Wrath had been winning by the smallest bit.

I bit the inside of my cheek, drawing the energy from deep inside and feeling it beginning to crackle along my finger tips. I couldn't just leave Greed to fight by himself, right? He wouldn't stand a chance!

"Don't even think about it, kitten!" Greed shouted, and I blinked in surprise. "You stay put like a good little girl!"

"Since when was I ever good?" I muttered, rolling my eyes as I put one knee to the ground and shut my eyes.

I recalled how Alacrity had slammed her hand to the ground, releasing the energy and propelling it upward. A stunt like that couldn't have been pulled alone. Slackening a bit, I ran my fingers along the roof floor, feeling the cracks and rock bits scattered around.

A pulse struck me and I grinned, resting my palm along that running line. She must've connected the energy with the electromagnetic pulse from the ground up.

I furrowed my brows and lifted my hand, allowing the energy to gather around before slamming it into the ground.

I felt the energy around me sizzle and crackle in my ears and my eyes snapped open, shooting to Wrath. The other homunculus' good eye snapped to the ground and he leapt upwards.

A bolt of red electricity followed him a few feet before dying out. Wrath slammed back to the floor and narrowed his eyes, searching across the rooftop. "That soul must be here then, I suppose."

"You leave her out of this, Wrath." Greed growled, clenching his shielded hand into a fist. "This is between you and me."

"Oh? That is an interesting request," Wrath answered calmly, his eyes flickering over where I was. "Considering she is the one that attacked me, I should be allowed to respond accordingly, no?"

Greed smirked, running forward and swiping at Wrath. The older man raised his sword and blocked the serious of blows without breaking a sweat. Greed leapt backwards, running along in a circle and moving to where his eye was covered.

Wrath blinked, looking faintly amused. "Moving into my blind spot, huh?"

"My partner inside me taught me how to fight you," Greed smirked, tensing his shoulders.

"Did he?" Wrath questioned, raising a brow. "Then I will do this..."

I furrowed my brows in confusion as he reached behind his back. My eyes widened as the black eye patch he wore flew upwards. I snapped my gaze back to his face and tensed, spotting the homunculus tattoo imprinted on his other eye.

Wrath lunged forward, darting his sword in left and right as he barely nicked Greed. The other homunculus scowled and ducked, dodging blow after blow.

I felt my mouth grow dry at the sight of the increased speed. This was not good. Not good at all, think Ghosty, think!

I shot another burst, but this time, it didn't even come close. Wrath had leapt to the side with ease. I narrowed my eyes, slamming both my hands into the ground. But before the electricity could fully shoot out, a sharp pain entered my head.

I gasped, brining a hand up to my head in pain as a low throb began to resound. This was _not _the time for a random black out, damn it!

I bit back the pain and staggered upwards, trying to spot where Greed was.

The head of black hair made its way to view and I felt my chest tighten in uncertainty, seeing him backed against the wall. Wrath slashed at his head, but Greed ducked downwards and darted to the right.

A large gash was made into the white wall and I cringed. That was almost Greed who could've been hurt.

_Then Ling would have been hurt too._

"Fire!"

My head snapped over to where three soldiers stood, firing off their guns at Wrath. Greed's head snapped towards them, a scowl hitting his lips.

"Idiots! Stay out of this—"

Wrath lunged forward, and in a few quick slices, the three soldiers were no more.

I felt my body freeze up on spot, my eyes widening into saucers at the sight. Blood splattered against the rooftop floor. Wrath flicked his sword to the side, blood dripping off of the blade.

I stared at the now dead bodies and felt myself growing sick. These were people. They might have families, friends, and lovers. And they were _dying _left and right.

A large figure towered over Wrath and I blinked in shock. The other man that had had his arm ripped clean off charged at Wrath, a look of fury on his face.

Wrath narrowed his eyes and lunged forward, imbedding the sword deep into the other soldier. My eyes widened in horror and I took a step, prepared to intervene when the other man smirked, bringing his chain wrapped hand down to slam into Wrath.

Wrath ducked backwards, avoiding the hit, but losing his sword in the process. The other man grinned, blood running down his face as he looked to Wrath. "Now you can't use any of that fancy swordsmanship."

"Damn idiot," Greed cursed. "Don't do anything stupid... But then again..." he lunged forward, his shielded arms glinting in the light. "Thanks!"

Before Greed could even make a hit, Wrath darted to the side and grasped two knives from one of the dead soldiers. He flipped the short knives up and blocked Greed's attack, nicking his cheek in the process.

"I'm not as accustomed to these weapons..." Wrath admitted, flipping the knives in his hand for a better grip. "But they will do."

Greed's cut healed instantly and he growled. "You're going to pay for that, old man."

I grit my teeth, whirling around and charging head on at Wrath, arms crackling with the electricity. I formed my hand into a fist, making a move to hit Wrath square in the face.

The other homunculus whirled around, taking a step back and slashing his knives at me. Luckily, my body had decided not to take form and the knives passed straight through. I growled and lunged towards him.

Wrath simply dodged the next attack and countered with his own. I faintly heard Greed cursing at me in the back, but I ignored him, feeling some unknown rage pool into my belly as I tried to tackle Wrath.

_He killed him_.

I blinked, nearly halting in my movements. Wrath had killed tons of people.

_He killed him_.

Who?

_It's his fault he died._

I growled in frustration, the voices in my head making no sense. Wrath narrowed his eyes, trying to pin point my location with his marked eye. I blessed the fact that I was dead for a short moment.

I felt my fingers twitch and I ducked towards him, intending to make this one hit.

Wrath got lucky.

I clenched my teeth together to fight back the screech of pain. His knife was halfway imbedded into my body, the blade crackling with red electricity of its own.

Wrath's eyes narrowed and he seemed to be looking straight at me. I felt my form flicker and I coughed, feeling something wet trickle down the side of my mouth.

"Strange that after being charged with the Philosopher Stone," Wrath began, shoving the smaller knife in all the way to the hilt. "I can now see you."

I spat at Wrath, withering in pain at the feel of the still charged sword inside me. His Philosopher Stone reacted violently against my soul, causing black dots to flicker at the edge of my vision.

"Bastard!" Greed growled, slashing at Wrath's head with burning orbs.

Wrath ducked to the side and Greed landed in front of me as I slumped forward. Hands held me up steadily and I blinked up wearily at him, trying to regain my bearings from the electrical surge.

"Idiot," Greed hissed, his face one of clear annoyance. "I told you to stay out of it!"

"Since when... did I start taking orders from you?" I mumbled, slowly pushing myself upright as my legs shook.

Greed looked at me, his face was clearly annoyed with a hint of anger, but there was a look of sincerity in the worry that faintly glimmered in those dark orbs. I felt myself stiffen and shake the thought from my head.

Greed shoved me back a few paces and cast me a glare. "_Stay_."

I stuck my tongue out at the male, narrowing my eyes at him challengingly. Greed's eye twitched and he scowled, turning around to face Wrath.

"It seems that you have no control over the soul," Wrath observed, flicking his sword. "How sad."

"I've got plenty of control," Greed smirked, narrowing his eyes as he brought his hands up. "You should see what happens when I get her under me—"

"I'm not listening!" I cried, plugging my ears with my hands. "This is _not _the time to be Greed, Greed!"

Greed let out a cackle, though a bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face as Wrath lunged forward.

"We have more soldiers coming up from down below!" A soldier shouted, rushing over to the entrance.

"More of them?" Falman questioned, his brows creasing as he glanced back to Greed.

"Sorry! But I've got my hands full dealing with him!" Greed shouted, not taking his eyes off of Wrath. "You'll have to handle it!"

"Eh? Handle it? As outmanned as we are, what are we supposed to do?" Falman questioned, fear lacing the edges of his voice.

"Just do something!" Greed exclaimed.

A thoughtful look passed over the older man's face and he frowned, turning his head to one of the machine guns. "Looks like we have no choice... Hey! You guys get Captain Buccaneer to a safe place!"

I glanced down to my stomach, the wound had disappeared, and all that was left was a stinging pain. I ground my teeth and ran over towards where the other soldiers stood, shooting downwards at the large line of soldiers advancing up the stairs.

"I can help," I offered to Falman and the gray haired man blinked, whirling around.

"Who said that?" He questioned, turning his head this way and that.

I resisted the urge to laugh, shaking my head. I had almost forgotten most people couldn't see me. "It's Ghosty, you might remember me from when you were housing Ling, I don't know why you can hear me now, but I can help, just tell your men to stay clear of the stairs."

Falman furrowed his brows, turning to the sound of my voice. "There's a lot—"

"I like a challenge." I grinned, stepping towards the stairs and bringing my hands down to the steps. "Now steer clear!"

"I like a challenge..." Falman repeated to himself. "You sound a lot like someone I used to know."

"You can tell me about that later!" I exclaimed, shutting my eyes as the energy began to pump into the ground. "Now _move_!"

Bursts and crackles of red electricity bounced off the walls, zipping down like miniature lightning bolts towards the soldiers below. I made sure to be careful of the power of the blast, giving it enough juice to momentarily paralyze the soldiers below.

Line after line was hit by the crackling energy and I grimaced, feeling a sharp throb starting up again in my head.

I ignored the pain and continued to fire down at the soldiers, a small bit of me relishing in the fact that I was actual useful for once. And not getting in someone's way.

The sharp pain grew and I faltered. The soldiers down below had taken cover, dodging the blasts of electricity. My ears pricked up at the sound of shouts from farther below.

I narrowed my eyes, a shadowy figure soundly zipping their way up the stairs. My eyes widened and I tensed, preparing to fire when a wave of familiarity washed over me. The black figure shot past me, and the faint scent of some exotic spice hit my nose.

I whirled around, my pulse shooting up in excitement as my eyes tracked the shadow that lunged itself at Wrath.

Could it be?

Wrath narrowed his eyes and swung around, blocking the precise and quick movements of the offending figure. A black trench coat shot up into the air and my eyes landed on the gray haired figure standing beside Greed.

"Fu!" I exclaimed, eyes widening in surprise as a grin began to form on my lips.

"Not bad, old man." Greed praised, smirking as he glanced over to Fu. "Thank you. You saved me."

"I didn't save you. I saved the Young Lord's body." Fu replied curtly, not even sparing greed a glance.

"Heh. I see." Greed continued to smirk, turning his head the other way. Fu glanced over to him this time, his eyes narrowing.

"Your sickening chi is emanating from the Young Lord's body." Fu looked back to Wrath. "But then, that's why I was able to find you."

Fu's eyes narrowed as he observed Wrath. "So? Who is this man, upon whom neither you nor I could leave a scratch, even with our skills?"

"King Bradley," Greed answered, glancing over to Fu.

Fu's eyes widened and he stood from his defensive crouch, moving his sword to his side as he stared hard at Wrath. I felt my brows furrow in confusion, as Fu's hand started to shake a bit, a bitterly amused smile touching his lips.

"This is the first time I've met him for myself," Fu mused as he brought his sword up, narrowing his eyes in disgust. "This is the man who took my granddaughter's arm, is it?"

I felt my eyes widen slightly. The look on Fu's face was one of one seriously pissed off parent, which meant that this battle was about to take a turn.

A small trickle of hope ignited inside me. Fu was strong, wasn't he? He would be able to help Greed. Even if they didn't like each other, he would be able to help beat Wrath, and then everything would be alright.

A vicious shudder ran up my spine and I felt my muscles tense, my adrenaline going on overdrive. The air seemed to crackle with energy and my eyes snapped towards the right side of the rooftop, where some of the other soldiers were.

My ears buzzed with energy and my eyes widened as red began to crackle along the floor.

"Watch out!" I cried, lunging towards the nearest soldier and tackling him to the ground.

The man cried at the sudden weight I shot my heads upwards, cries of the other soldiers reaching my ears as red illuminated the area within seconds.

I felt my fingers curl into fists and energy began to crackle around me.

The heel of a black leather boot touched the rooftop and a low whistle escaped pale lips. Eyes a shade darker than my own red surveyed the battle field before her, looking out over the damage.

"Someone's been busy," Alacrity mused, running a hand through her hair as her gaze landed on me. "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

"Alacrity," I ground out, stepping away from the confused soldier as I narrowed my eyes at my lookalike. "Fancy meeting you here."

A grin touched her lips, revealing sharpened canines. "How have you been, hmm? I haven't seen you since you were being useless as always back near those slums."

I felt my lips pull back into a snarl. "I don't have time to deal with you right now, as you can see," I glanced to where Wrath, Greed, and Fu were fighting. "I have some friends who need my help."

"Oh, you don't need to worry," Alacrity smiled, putting a hand on her hip as electricity began to crackle around her. "By the time I'm done with you, there won't be any time for you left."

My eyes snapped over to where Greed had just been tossed to the side of a wall, leaving Fu to dive in. An uneasy feeling stirred inside me, but I shoved it down. Greed would be alright. Fu wouldn't let anything happen to Ling's body.

_But Fu isn't invincible._

With the thought in mind, I lunged towards Alacrity, ducking in as she dodged and delivering a kick to her stomach. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sudden move but quickly narrowed.

She grit her teeth and swung around, slamming her arm into my own stomach. I let out a grunt of pain but twisted, grabbing the collar of her jacket and slamming her to the floor.

Alacrity narrowed her eyes and rolled out of the way as I brought my hand down, energy shooting through the floor.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to land a hit on me," Alacrity smirked, wiping the corner of her mouth.

I narrowed my eyes and shot forward, sparing a quick glance to see if my attack had made its hit.

Lucky enough, Wrath had been distracted by the sudden burst and Fu was able to dart in and push him back a small bit. Alacrity glanced over as well and a scowl touched her lips.

"You should be paying more attention to yourself," Alacrity growled, shooting forward with surprising speed and knocking me backwards.

I felt the air leave my lungs as his fist connected with my stomach. I grimaced as I slammed down into the floor, feeling the pain shoot through me in seconds.

"Ghosty!" Was that Ling or Greed? Man, it was getting harder and harder to tell.

A half assed smiled hit my lips at the thought and I rolled to the side to avoid the kick bursting with electricity Alacrity had tried to deliver.

I crouched down on one knee, glancing back to the fight behind us.

Fu looked as if he had been hit, for there was blood splattered on his forehead, and Greed had a peculiar look on his face that didn't fit quite right. I squinted and had the faint realization that Ling had popped back in.

I looked back to alacrity and bit the inside of my cheek. I had to help out somehow, but I couldn't do a damn thing is she was constantly hitting me. I felt my fingers crackle as I charge dup another blast. I had to buy some time.

"What's wrong?" Alacrity cooed, "Little Ghosty can't handle her own fight? Does she need her prince to come rescue her?"

"Like Ling would be any help," I scoffed, trying to subside the pain in my head. "He'd just make things worse."

"Hey!"

Yup. Ling was back.

Alacrity's fingers twitched and red electricity began to run up and down her arm. I ran my head through anything that my throw her off.

"Why me?"

Alacrity halted, blinking suddenly at the question as she looked at me. Her brow was raised. "Huh?"

I kept my gaze on her. "Why me? Why do you have my body to begin with?"

Alacrity's fingers twitched and her eyes narrowed. "What're you talking about?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Why _my _body?"

Alacrity's eyes flickered with something I wasn't able to grasp. Her face contorted into one of...pain? Was that _pain_? But before I could recognize the familiar expression, it was gone.

"So what if it's yours?" Alacrity answered, her voice coming on defensive. "Got a problem with that?"

"Why are you doing this?" I continued, thoughts on stalling forgotten. "Why are you pretending to be me—"

"I'm not pretending!" Alacrity spat, her eyes glowing with fury. "I'm not pretending to be anything! I am who I am! So what if I have your body?"

"Does it not even bug you," I growled, narrowing my eyes. "That you don't even have your own body? If you're you, where are _you_?"

Alacrity's eyes flickered and she lunged with a screech of fury. I ducked to the side, feeling her punch just barely whizz past my head.

"Shut up!" Alacrity exclaimed, her eyes were shut as she threw blind punches. "You don't know anything!"

"Then tell me!" I shouted, blocking her punches and grimacing at the ones I wasn't able to. "Because how am I supposed to have any idea? You're the one with my body! What did_ I_ ever do to you?"

Alacrity lashed out her foot and hit me at the side of my head. I bit down on my lip, holding back a cry as black dots clouded my vision for a moment. Alacrity's hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of my hair, bringing my face up to her own.

"You don't know anything," Alacrity spat, but a glimmer of something was growing in the far corner of her eye. "Don't talk about me like you know me! You know _nothing_!"

I let out a growl and slammed my forehead into hers, knocking her back a few steps and causing her to loosen her hold. I lunged for her and slammed her body to the ground.

"_What did I ever do to you_?" I shouted, holding her down as Alacrity looked up at me in shock. "Why _my _body? Why _me_? _What did I do_?"

"Nothing!" Alacrity screeched, knocking me off of her as a blast of electricity collided with me. "You did _nothing_!"

I felt my eyes widen in shock, ignoring the aching pain of the previous attack I struggled to stand, looking at her in disbelief. "Then why do you—"

"Just shut up!" Alacrity exclaimed, clutching her head in her hands. "Just shut up! You know nothing! Absolutely _nothing!_ How can you act like you know me when you know _nothing_?"

Waves of energy came off of her and hit me one after the other. I grit my teeth and held my ground, taking a step towards her.

"If I did nothing," I began, looking up at her through the flashes of red. "Then _why_?"

"_Because he told me too!_" Alacrity screamed, her energy waves no longer a steady beat but a wild, uncontrollable current. "_What else was I supposed to do_?"

"Fire!" The soldiers to the side cried, raising their guns and shooting bullets Alacrity's way.

The bullets never made their mark as tendrils shot out and electrocuted them into nothing. The relentless fire continued to sound, adding in to the growing chaos.

"Who told you?" I shouted, struggling to be heard over the pounding beat of her energy coming at me. "Just tell me!"

"Why should I?" Alacrity shouted back, her hair whipping about as she clutched her head in her hands, her eyes shut tightly.

"I just want too—"

_I'm lonely._

I blinked, feeling the words die in my throat. A throbbing pain began to burn in the back of my head and I felt the world around me quiet down. I furrowed my brows in confusion and turned my head, looking from face to face.

_I'm scared._

I looked over the soldiers, faces lined with determination as they fired off at Alacrity.

_This isn't what I wanted._

I felt my gaze land on Alacrity's hunched form. Her face had contorted into pain, and taking another look at her...she looked...

Scared.

I've done some stupid things in my life. I know. But whatever it was that made my body move towards Alacrity was making me do one of the stupidest things of them all.

The pain of the electricity hit me like a brick. Actually, change that into getting hit by a car. Or maybe a tank. Or a ship. You get the picture.

I grit my teeth against it as I surged forward, each step drawing my closer and closer to the homunculus standing in front of me. Alacrity's eyes shot open at the presence of someone else and her eyes narrowed at me in hate.

"Back off!" She growled, shooting another blast my way. "Stay away!"

I grimaced at the pain but kept moving forward, drawing closer and closer. Alacrity's eyes flashed with fear. "Go away!"

Another blast, another step.

"Ghosty!" Ling's voice hit my ears above the roar of energy. "Ghosty stop! Come back! _Ghosty!_"

I ignored Ling's shouts, focusing solely on the girl in front of me. The girl that had caused me so much trouble, so much pain.

The girl, who was just like me.

She stumbled a bit as I grew nearer, almost close enough to grab her. "I told you! _Stay away_!"

"Why?" I exclaimed, watching her eyes widen as I took one last step closer to her. "Why should I?"

"Because—"

"Because _what_?" I almost screamed at her, grabbing her hands and ignoring the instant shot of pain that hit me. "Because you're too stubborn to admit that you're just as helpless, just as lost as me? To self hating to admit, that you want help, because you think you don't deserve it? Is that it?"

Alacrity was at a lost for words, her face had gone pale and her eyes were watching me in shock, pain beginning to seep in. I brought myself one step closer and brought her hands up to my chest.

"You don't _have _to be alone," I whispered, meeting her gaze with my own. "You don't have to deny that you're afraid. I am too."

The energy around us began to crackle uncertainly, the unsteady pulses receding if by the slightest bit. Everything else seemed to fade away as I focused only on Alacrity.

"You can't be too stubborn," I murmured, holding her hands tightly in my own as I softened my gaze. "You have to be willing to know when you need help. Don't be like me." I blinked calmly at her. "Don't be afraid to ask for help."

Alacrity's body shook as the crackles and sparks began to die down, and all that hung in the air was the faint buzzing from the previous energy. Eyes of a darkened red began to water and Alacrity blinked, her hands slowly gripping mine.

"Why..." Alacrity breathed, her voice was hoarse as she looked up at me. "Why would you..."

"Let's just say," I somehow found the strength to flash a grin. "You remind me of me."

Alacrity's body went rigid and her body seemed to exhale for what seemed like the first time for her. Her body collapsed onto mine and I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her as strangled sobs left her lips.

"I hate you..." Alacrity whispered, tears streaming down her face. "I hate you for everything. I hate you for understanding me."

I offered her a faint smile. "Ah, I grow on ya."

Alacrity let out a mix of a sob and a sneer. "This is so cliché, you know that? Some wimpy good guy...coming in and saving the bad guy... What a joke."

I grinned, patting her on the shoulder. "Well, you're not that bad. I mean, you do have my body and you constantly threatened to harm my friends, but I think we can look over that."

Alacrity's body had suddenly gone rigid and her hands gripped my shoulders and she moved me back. "Your body..." She whispered, blinking in realization as she looked back up at me.

I looked to her in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Alacrity's eyes flashed with pain and her face grew hesitant, but something seemed to spur her on and her gaze, so similar to my own, bore deeply into mine.

"This," She held a hand to her chest, looking intently at me. "Isn't your body."

The little control over what was going on was suddenly smashed to pieces as my mind reeled at her words. I stared at Alacrity, dumbfounded. "What?"

"This isn't your body." Alacrity repeated, her voice stronger as her grip on my shoulders tightened. "It never was. This is a fake."

My eyes widened in shock and my body ran cold. "Then how...?"

"Ghosty!" Ling's fearful shout broke through my thoughts. "Look out!"

"Father wanted—" Alacrity blinked, her eyes widening in shock.

I felt everything around me slow to a steady stop. Alacrity's mouth was slightly open in surprise as she looked at me, her eyes glimmering with shock. Together, both our eyes trailed downwards to the sharp sword protruding from Alacrity's stomach, and impaling mine.

I took a shaky step back; the sharp sword that had once been in Fu's hands slipping away from my body with ease, for my body hadn't been solid. My legs wobbled uncertainly and rush of air fluttered by me as arms enveloped me.

"Ghosty!" Ling's frantic voice reached my ears, one arm slung around me to keep me up while he also held an injured Fu. "Ghosty? Answer me! Are you all right?"

"I'm..." I held a hand to my stomach, half expecting blood to come pouring out. But when no blood or whatever it was that bled out when I got hurt came, I found my hands beginning to shake. "Fine..."

"Ghosty?" Ling's voice was uncertain. A calloused, yet somehow soft hand gently tilted my chin to meet his dark gaze. "Ghosty?"

"Fine." I repeated, my answer barely above a whisper. "I'm fine. But..." My body went rigid and my gaze snapped upwards. "Alacrity?"

Alacrity let out a cough. Violet-red liquid that served as their blood splattering across the white rooftop. My body began to shake as my gaze left hers, and landed on the sword protruding from her stomach.

Wrath pulled the sword with a swift jerk from her stomach, causing the previous wound to begin bleeding once more. Alacrity's eyes were wide as she hesitantly put a hand to her stomach, her knees shaking.

"I would have figured as much," Wrath murmured, his voice was cold, devoid of any emotion as he met Alacrity's half turned gaze. "You always were too soft."

Alacrity's eyes narrowed, and she let out a cough. "Bastard."

Wrath watched calmly as she fell to her knees, clutching her stomach tightly. "Such a disappointment, Zeal."

I glanced from Alacrity's shaking form to Wrath and felt a searing rage shoot up and ignite every part of my body. The silent rage for this man that had laid dormant within me awakened and joined with the newfound fury. "Bastard!"

"You really have no heart, do you?" Ling spat, his one arm clutching me tightly. "Can you really kill a comrade off so easily? What kind of a _king _are _you_?"

"One," Wrath began calmly, looking to Ling as he flicked the blood from the sword. "Who is not so stupid, that they would carry unnecessary baggage, like you are so fond of doing."

Ling's eyes widened and a look of fury overcame his features. His grip on my shoulder slackened and he leaned forward. "Wait here, Ghosty. Please."

I didn't know if I answered or not, but I felt my held dip slightly in a nod. Ling, casting me one last worried glance, shouldered Fu onto him and moved off, leading Wrath away.

Alacrity let out another cough and I moved to her side, looking down at her with wide eyes. "Why aren't you healing?"

Despite the circumstances, she smirked, looking up at me. "I had one life left to lose, haha. Didn't see that coming now, did you?"

"But you're a homunculus!" I exclaimed, feeling my heart clench in an unbearable pain. "You can't die that easy—"

"I'm not like the others." Alacrity breathed, cringing slightly as she let out another rough cough. "Father...The bastard. He found me on my death bed, and injected me with the Philosopher's Stone like Wrath and Greed."

I felt my body begin to run cold as her face paled. "Am I really dying?"

"No," I answered, feeling my voice crack. "No, you're not going to die. You're not."

Alacrity smiled halfheartedly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I gasped out, feeling an ache beginning to form in my chest. "You didn't do anything."

"I gave you..." Alacrity took a deep breath. "The false hope, that I had your body. I made you believe, that if you beat me, you might get some part of your memory back."

"That was for me to decide," I persisted. "You didn't do anything."

Alacrity shut her eyes, and for a moment, fear gripped at me like an iron fist. But her eyes slowly opened once more and she looked at me, but her gaze seemed to gaze far out beyond what I could see.

"I had a shitty life before all this," Alacrity murmured, her eyes softening as she gazed out at the sky. "I just wanted to live life, that was my dream. I wanted to see things no one had ever seen, discover things, _live_."

Alacrity let out a bitter smile. "But my drunkard of a dad beat me to it. I was helpless." Her voice broke and her eyes began to water. "I wanted to _be _something. I wanted to _do _something. But I _couldn't_. And it was all...it was all so damn _frustrating_."

She took a shuddering breath. "I was dying. Bleeding to death, kind of like I am now." Alacrity grinned bitterly. "Go figure, eh?"

"Alacrity, just stop." I felt my voice break. "You'll be fine—"

"Then Father came," Alacrity murmured, her eyes growing far away again. "He told me he could give me what I wanted, make me what I wanted to be, make me _someone_. And I was so _willing_. Willing to do anything. That's why I changed my name from Zeal to Alacrity."

Her body began to shake and she shut her eyes, turning her head from me to look up at the sky. "I'm so stupid. All I wanted was to have a life better than what I had, but look where that got me. All Father really wanted was something to lure you too him, just another pawn at his use."

"I don't even know where your real body is. Father," she sucked in a breath, "He gave me this _fake _body. He told me what to do. He promised...He told me I would have a better life..." Her voice grew weak.

She fought back a sob and raised her hand over her eyes, hiding her tears from sight. "I'm so _helpless._"

Something wet hit my face and I blinked, reaching a shaking hand up to touch my cheek. A trail of wetness continued down my face before dripping off the side of my chin. I glanced down at the wet spot.

Tears?

Was I...Was I crying?

I felt a small laugh leave my lips. When was the last time I cried? Can ghosts even cry?

"I don't want to die," Alacrity whispered, moving her arm away from her teary eyes to look up at the sky, her mouth twisted into wry grin. "But looks like karma's got it in for me."

"You know something?" I murmured, feeling my body shake as the bottom of Alacrity's feet began to turn to ash. "I think, if we had met under better circumstances, we would've been pretty good friends."

"Really?" Alacrity grinned, chuckling lightly. "That's a funny thought."

Tears were streaming faster down my cheeks, leaving hot trails in their wake. I fought back a sob and grinned at her. "I can see it now. We'd meet each other on accident, probably bumping into each other."

"I'd call you an idiot," I continued, feeling my shoulders shake with another sob. "We'd get into a fight and then laugh about it."

"Doesn't sound too bad," Alacrity mused, tears streaming down her face as well. "Maybe we'd go for some food afterwards, cake or something."

Despite my chest twisting painfully, I let out a small laugh. "That sounds great."

Alacrity grinned, revealing sharp canines as her lower body began to disappear. I wiped away whatever had begun to fall and looked to Alacrity. "What's your name?"

Alacrity's brows furrowed. "What?"

"Your name." I repeated, glancing down to her disappearing legs. "What is it? Your real one."

Alacrity blinked in surprise and her eyes softened as a small smile touched her lips. "It was...Callie. I think. Callie...Mitchell."

I grinned, holding my hand out to her. Alacrity blinked at me in confusion. "Hi, I'm Ghosty. It's nice to meet you."

Alacrity's eyes widened in shock and tears began to stream down her face as her lips twitched upwards, her hand extended and grasped mine tightly. "Callie. It's nice to meet you too."

Alacrity's eyes were no longer lit with this untamable rage, and instead, were a soft and gentle hue. For a moment, the image of a girl, maybe a little older than me, flashed through my head.

Long brown hair, milky skin, and gray eyes lit with an electric spark you couldn't erase.

Alacrity let out a small sigh and flashed me not a grin, not a smirk, but a gentle smile. One that seemed so out of character, yet fit so perfectly well on her face.

"Thanks." Alacrity, no, Callie murmured, her body slowly disappearing as she looked up at me. Her smile moved into a cheeky grin and a final tear dripped down the side of her face. "For everything."

My fingers twitched at the empty air where Callie had been and I felt a sob shake my body. I brought a hand up to my mouth and stifled another sob, feeling my shoulders beginning to shake as tears streamed down my face and dripped to the floor.

I stared down at the hand Callie had held and felt another sob escape my lips.

A normal girl that had just wanted a life better than the hand she had been dealt. That was all she was. She didn't deserve this. She shouldn't have been brought into this war.

The feeling of crying was one I hadn't felt in so long. Hearing my sobs, feeling the tears stream down my face felt so..._alien_. It made me feel so vulnerable, so weak. It was scary.

And yet. Right now, it felt so perfectly right.

I brought my hands up and covered my eyes. It felt like instinct to not let anyone see me cry. I guess even when I was alive; it wasn't something I did often.

"Pitiful," My body froze and I turned my head, bringing my hands away from my eyes as I stared at Wrath incredulously.

The older homunculus glanced from the place Callie had been and back to Ling and Fu. "She was too human."

My fingers curled into fists and the air around me crackled as I stared hard at Wrath, feeling my pulse spike up. Before I could move an inch, Ling's voice rang loud and clear through the air.

"What's so bad about being human?" Ling questioned, looking hard at Wrath. "What's so _bad _about caring for others?"

Wrath blinked calmly, looking over to the wounded and bleeding Fu slung over Ling's shoulder. "Once again, you risk your life for something you are unable to leave behind."

Fu seemed to tell Ling something, but I was too far to hear what he said. I slowly found myself beginning to stand, despite how shaky my legs felt. Something told me I needed to be there. _Now_.

"A king is to be for the people," Ling's voice hit my ears as I grew closer, the uneasy feeling building in my stomach, "and there is no king without his people! He is about to forsake the people of his own nation. That is not what I've set out to be!"

_Don't do anything stupid, Ling._ The feeling was a giant pit in my stomach now. _Please don't do anything stupid._

"A man worthy to be the king...?" Fu questioned, I was close enough to hear now. "You must overcome..." Blood left Fu's lips and Ling's eyes widened.

"Don't talk! You just rest!" Ling ordered, glancing down with worry in his eyes at Fu.

The metallic scent of blood hit me and I glanced down, seeing blood dripping from Fu's wound.

_He needs help._ I realized, moving my head back and forth. _But there are no medics...What do we do?_

"_You can't save everyone, kitten."_

I halted mid step, looking back up to see that it was still Ling in command. But hadn't that just been Greed? I furrowed my brows. Was it from the past? A memory?

A grin suddenly made its way to Fu's lips, and he jerked his arms upwards before slamming it down on Ling. The prince collapsed to the floor in surprise and I felt instinct kick in as I lunged forward, barely catching him in my arms.

"Harden yourself, Greed!" Fu ordered, slowing rising from the floor where he had fallen. "Protect the Young Lord's body!"

"Fu?" I questioned, looking up in confusion as Ling's arms became sheathed in the metal shield. "Fu!"

Fu lunged forward, sparring Ling one final glance as he ran towards Wrath. "This old man now goes to his eternal rest!"

A line of bombs strapped to his chest ignited and my body grew cold. My heart dropped at the sight of Fu reaching out towards Wrath, attempting to take both of them down together.

"Fu!" I exclaimed as Ling moved forward.

"You stupid fool!" Both Ling and Greed seemed to shout as every slowed down for a second.

_Something isn't right._

"I'm taking you to hell with me!" Fu exclaimed, grasping Wrath's forehead. "Bradley!"

"_Fu_!" I cried, feeling my voice tear from my lips in a hoarse cry.

"_You can't save them all, kitten."_

_Swish_.

I stared in disbelief. There was no sudden explosion. No flames licking out across the rooftop. Only silence, save for the dripping of blood hitting the floor.

The top parts connected to the dynamite were laid flat across Wrath's sword, having been chopped clean off. Ling's body stiffened beside me as I stared at the scene, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

Blood shot out from Fu's wound as he fell to the floor, his eyes wide with shock. Wrath's face contorted into one of surprise and disbelief as stared straight ahead, a sword protruding from his middle.

"Even if you do have godlike eyes," the man that had been called Buccaneer began, blood dripping from his middle where the sword had been. "There's no way you can dodge and attack you can't see coming!"

Buccaneer had driven the sword straight through Fu's falling body and stabbed Wrath right in the middle. The man offered a small grin as his legs shook. "Old man, I'll accompany you down to hell."

"Oh...You have my...gratitude." Fu breathed, smiling despite the circumstances as his body grew slack.

Wrath's face flickered with rage as he shoved Fu and Buccaneer backwards with a powerful kick, dislodging the sword from himself. Ling's presence beside me was gone in a flash and I sat there, eyes wide as Ling launched himself at Wrath.

Wrath's eyes widened as Ling's hardened hand sliced the sword in half and cut Wrath in the eye with the mark. Ling's face was filled with rage as he lunged at Wrath, and an ear splitting screech hit my ears.

"_Grandfather!_"

"_You can't save them all, kitten."_

My body was stiff. My head was pounding. My mind reeling as it struggled to process what was going on around me. The metallic scent of blood filled my senses, making my thoughts go hazy and my head hurt even more.

_Alacrity, no, Callie. Fu. Buccaneer. Soldiers._

Dead.

...gone.

_Ling. Lan Fan. Families._

Hurt.

Something hot and wet began to trickle down the side of my face, and before I realized it. I was crying again. I was _weak _again. I did _nothing _again.

"_There was nothing you could do." _A voice murmured. But it wasn't the annoying voice of Truth. It was calm, collected; it was one I had grown so used to in my past.

It's like Greed had seen me go through this all before, and he knew just what to say.

I grit my teeth in frustration, moving to stand on shaky legs as the world lurched beneath me. A pounding pain began to resound in my head, but I shoved it away. Ignoring it.

Lan Fan's hooded figure was suddenly by Fu's body, her dead bowed as she gazed down at her grandfather. My heart clenched tight at the sight and I looked away, watching fearfully as Ling and Wrath traded harsh blows.

Wrath slammed Ling against the wall, slashing his sword, only to have Ling, no, Greed now, duck and deliver a kick to his side. Wrath kneed him in the gut and slammed them both into the wall.

My legs moved forward as a cloud of dust rose up from the collision. My pulse sped up as I barely caught sight of Greed's hand digging into the side of the wreckage. My legs spurred into a run, but Lan Fan's years of training made her quicker.

Lan Fan leapt forward and reached her hand out, just barely grabbing Greed in time as the piece of brick he had been holding onto fell to the pool below them.

"Not you!" Greed growled, his eyes wide as Lan Fan struggled to keep them up. "You dumbass! Never mind us!"

I peered over the edge, catching sight of Wrath hanging onto Greed. _No wonder he hadn't been able to pull himself up..._

"Greed!" I reached over, stretching my hand out to grasp his as Lan Fan struggled to hold on.

"Get back!" Greed growled, narrowing his eyes at me. "Take this idiot and tell her to let go—"

"It is our job... to protect... the Young Lord." Lan Fan gasped, blood beginning to seep from her automail against the weight.

My body stiffened at this and I reached desperately, my body freezing as my hand passed through Greed's arm harmlessly. _Now was not the time_!

"Demon..." Lan Fan ground out, her arm beginning to shake. "If that's you...please..."

I grasped at Greed's hand frantically, seeing Lan Fan's blood seep from her automail out of the corner of my eye. I had to help! _Why now_?

"Damn it," I ground out, tears streaming down the corners of my eyes in frustration. "_Damn it_! _Now is not the time_!"

Lan Fan's blood dripped downwards and Greed's eyes widened as it landed on his cheek. "This much weight is too much for your automail to support." Greed reasoned. "Go look after the old man!"

Greed suddenly stiffened and I froze, my gaze flickering over to where Lan Fan's eyes barely showed through her mask.

"It's... too late for him." Lan Fan murmured, a tear falling from her eye and landing on Greed's face, causing the blood to streak downwards.

Frustration welled up inside me and I lunged forward with more vigor, grabbing at Greed's hand over and over again.

"Not you too." I growled, feeling the frustration well up inside me as tears streamed down my face. "Not you too, Greed! I won't lose you! Not again! _Not again_!"

"Ghosty!" Lan Fan gasped, her arm struggling under the weight. "Please!"

"_I HAVE TO AT LEAST SAVE YOU!_" I exclaimed, lunging forward once more and reaching out with my hands.

My eyes widened in shock as my hands made contact and I instantly gripped Greed's arm alongside Lan Fan, throwing my weight backwards and attempting to pull Greed back up.

"You're both idiots!" Greed exclaimed, looking at me in anger. "Let go!"

"Never!" I ground out, struggling against the weight alongside Lan Fan. "I'm never letting go! Not you, not Ling! You're both coming back up here so I can kick your ass!"

"Briggs soldiers, give me a hand!" Lan Fan cried, pulling back with me as we tried to keep Greed up.

One of the soldiers came forward, aiming his gun down at Wrath. "Bradley! Take this!"

My eyes widened in shock as Wrath tossed his sword upward, hitting the man in the arm. But his finger pulled on the trigger and Wrath grimaced, his hand slipping from Greed's as he fell into the pool of water down below.

With the extra weight gone, I threw my weight behind me, helping Lan Fan pull Greed up as a soldier lent him a hand. As soon as Greed's feet touched the ground he shot forward. "Fu!"

I blinked, hearing Ling's voice as I knelt beside Lan Fan, assessing the girl's arm. I slowly rose up, eyes watching quietly as Ling came to a halt before Fu's body. Ling's shoulders stiffened and his head swung around from left to right.

"Someone get a doctor! Is there a doctor around who can use alchemy?" Ling exclaimed, putting his hand to his chest. "I have a Philosopher's Stone, right here! Use as much of it as you want! _Somebody_, _please_!"

I shut my eyes as Ling's cries rang in my ears. My arms hung limply at my side, as I bowed my head.

I could do nothing.

Nothing.

"This is Amestris, a major alchemic power, right?" Ling continued, waving his arms about frantically. "Is there nobody?"

Ling's shoulders slumped and I took a step forward, feeling my heart tighten seeing him in pain this way. I didn't know why, but seeing him so hurt, so lost...It was like me being in pain myself.

"Why?" Ling questioned, his voice a plea as tears began to stream down the side of his face. The prince fell to his knees and I moved towards him. "Why?"

A gunshot ran out and Ling's body jerked backwards, colliding with the floor. My eyes widened and I leapt towards him on instinct, feeling my heart leap into my throat.

"Ling!"

"Young Lord!"

Lan Fan crouched defensively over Ling. I leaned over, feeling my hands twitch at my sides. What should I do?

"Why?" Ling murmured, holding a hand to his face as the Philosopher Stone began to heal him. "I've obtained immortality, and yet I can't save a single one of my subjects? Damn it!"

I shut my eyes, feeling Ling's cries strike me like knives. He was in pain, he was hurt, and I could do nothing?

_Nothing_?

Images of when he had allowed himself to become Greed flashed fresh in my mind and my eyes snapped open. No. _No_. I would _not _stand by and do nothing. Ling was always there when I needed him. He was the one to be there when I was hurt. I _have _to be there for him now.

I had to be there for the one I...

I _what_?

Hesitantly, as if I might make a wrong move and send the world tumbling down, I brought a hand to Ling's head. The prince's shoulders shook as I gently lifted his face upwards, tears streaming down his face.

The sight of Ling crying scared me shitless. Guys weren't supposed to cry. They never cried. When they did, then you knew it was bad. Seeing him now, lost, in pain, something in me called out to him.

"Ling." I murmured, turning his head down to look at me, both my hands cupping his face. "Ling."

His gaze met mine, the faint bullet wound still on his head as he knelt on his knees before me. Those dark orbs that were once so alight with mirth were dark with sadness. I felt a trickle of uncertainty seep inside me. What did I know about comforting people?

I swallowed the lump in my throat and brought his face closer to mine. Ling blinked at me weakly and I let out a deep breath.

"Ling," I murmured, locking my gaze intently with his. _"Ling_."

The boy in front of me glanced back at me, looking faintly surprised by the intensity in my voice. "Ling, are you listening to me? Don't go deaf on me now."

"Ghosty..." Ling murmured, looking down at me tiredly. "I don't think..."

"_Ling_." I felt my cheeks grow hot for a moment, startled at how desperate my voice had just sounded. Whatever it was, Ling's attention was now back on me, and that was what I needed.

"It's all right," I whispered quietly, laying my palm gently across his cheek as I looked up at me. "It's okay. You can't...You can't save them all."

_No matter how badly you want too._

Ling's eyes shut and his face furrowed with pain. He brought a hand up and held my other hand to his cheek as he leaned into my touch, tears streaming down the corner of his eyes.

"There was nothing you could do," I murmured, using my other hand to reach up and run my fingers through his hair gently. "You can be the strongest person in the world, and still the weakest person too. Life won't always deal you the fair hand, but you have to take your losses. It's _hard_."

I felt my voice get caught, but I took a deep breath, using my free hand to gently move Ling closer to me. My other hand slipped from his and wrapped itself around his neck. Ignoring a small throb in the back of my head, I brought Ling closer and leaned upwards.

I was hugging Ling.

My cheeks felt a little hot but I shoved whatever it was down. "Ling, it's alright. Everything's going to be alright, okay? You can't expect... You can't expect to be able to save everyone. No matter how badly you want too."

Ling's body stiffened, and for a moment, I worried he would shove me away. But I let out a small squeak when his arms wrapped around me and pulled me as close as possible to himself.

"L-Ling?" I questioned, my hands lifting from his neck uncertainly. "Are you—"

"Ghosty," Ling breathed, his grip on me tightening. I flinched slightly, but I blinked at the feeling of something wet hitting my shoulder. "How can I expect to lead a nation when I can't even save a few subordinates? _How_?"

I shut my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck again, cradling him slightly as he rested his head in the crook of my shoulder. "You can't expect to be able to save everyone, Ling. I told you. You just _can't_."

I gently moved Ling back a bit and reached upwards, resting my forehead against his as I stared deeply into his eyes. Those beautiful orbs looked at me pleadingly, and I found myself at a startling sense of peace just looking into his eyes.

"But I do know," I began again, finding my voice once more as I looked intently at ling, feeling my eyes alight with determination. "I do know, that you can expect to be the best damn emperor Xing has ever seen. You can sure as hell expect that you'll lose one or two lives, but you'll save _thousands_."

Ling's eyes flashed with pain and I offered him a small smile, holding his head in my hands gently. "Because you're meant to _lead_. I can think of no better person to lead a nation than this idiot in front of me."

The words that left my lips surprised even me. Especially since these didn't just sound like words of comfort. They sounded like things I truly believed in myself.

Ling stared at me in disbelief, surprise clouding his features as I stared back at him, daring him to argue with a single thing I had just said. Ling shut his eyes and took hold of my hands in his own.

I blinked in confusion as Ling brought my hands up to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss against my fingertips before he set my hands against where his heart was.

"Thank you, Ghosty," Ling whispered, looking down at me through half lidded eyes. But that single look sent shivers running up along my spine. "Thank you."

"S-Shut up," I muttered, feeling my cheeks flush as he continued to stare at me in that creepy way. "You j-just looked really sad and all—"

"So you comforted me?" Ling grinned faintly, bringing my hands back to his lips and pressing another kiss to the fingertips. "I guess you really do love me."

Who the hell was the over confident flirt? What happened to goofy Ling? Goofy Ling did not make me feel weird and get shivers!

"I do not." I grumbled, ripping my hands from his, only to have Ling suddenly frown as he looked intently at me. "What?"

"Ghosty..." Ling began softly, reaching a hand out and running it down my cheek. I shuddered under the feather-like touch and Ling brought his finger back, looking down at the small water stains. "Were you...crying?"

I blinked at the questioned, touching the side of my face to find it wet. "Yeah...I was actually. I didn't know I could. I haven't cried in a long time..."

Ling's hand slipped under my chin and tilted my face up to look at him. I blinked at Ling in confusion as his eyes searched my face, a look of worry crossing his face.

"I'm sorry you had to cry," Ling murmured, but a small smile touched his lips. "But it's nice to know you can be a little feminine."

"Excuse me?" I spluttered, blinking at Ling in surprise as I jerked my face away from him.

"I wish I could've seen it," Ling mused, watching me in amusement. "I bet you look cute when you cry."

"I wasn't crying!" I exclaimed, rubbing at my eyes. "What're you talking about?"

"But you just said—"

"I lied! Something just got into my eyes!"

"Both of them?"

"It's really windy today!"

Ling smiled softly, leaning back on his hands with his legs spread apart. "Ghosty."

"What?" I muttered, rubbing away any leftover waterworks. "I wasn't crying, okay?"

Arms suddenly enveloped me in a warm hug, and I was pressed once more against a warm chest. I blinked in surprise as I peeked over Ling's shoulder, his arms holding onto me tightly.

"Ling? What're you—"

"I'm sorry, Ghosty." Ling whispered, resting his head against me. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to comfort you like you were comforting me."

I blinked in shock and bit down on my lip, feeling my hands begin to shake.

...

...

...

Ling smiled softly as my shoulders began to shake, resting a hand gently on my head as he ran his fingers through my hair this time, the other hand holding me against his chest.

"It's all right, Ghosty." Ling murmured gently. "You can cry too."

"I'm not..." I sucked in a breath, feeling my body begin to shake as my eyes grew hot and my vision blurred. "C-Crying..."

Ling chuckled lightly and held me against him, rubbing my back and running his fingers down my hair comfortingly. "Its okay, Ghosty. It's okay."

My shoulder shook violently as I sucked in another choked sob, feeling tears stream down the side of my face.

I hate crying.

"Captain! Captain! Hang in there!" I blinked, moving away from Ling as I looked over to where the soldiers gathered around Buccaneer.

"Captain!"

"Captain!"

Ling glanced over as well, his eyes watching the scene with a sad expression. He slowly turned, bowing his head towards him. "Thanks to you, Bradley received a lethal blow. You saw that Fu's death was not in vain, and yet I can't do a thing for you."

Buccaneer took a deep breath and glanced over to Ling, watching him calmly as he took another deep breath, blood pooling around him. "Ling...Yao..."

Ling glanced up at the sound of his voice. "Greed... Whichever... If you feel indebted, would you do a favor for me?"

Ling was alert now, waiting to hear what Buccaneer had to say.

"We are to keep this gate from opening until we receive orders from the Queen." Buccaneer to a rugged breath. "Please... Defend it for me... With your powers, you can do that, right?"

Ling watched Buccaneer with sad eyes and the man grimaced. "No, you're the _only _one who _can _do it, if you would."

Ling glanced from soldier to soldier, looking over to Lan Fan and then back to me. His gaze then turned to Fu, and he stared at the lifeless body for a long moment. A look of determination ignited them as he stood.

"Greed," Ling murmured, his voice hard like steel as his eyes looked straight ahead. "I want your power. Let me have it."

The small mark where the bullet had hit disappeared as a flicker of red passed over his head. Ling's gaze hardened and he ripped off the remaining parts of his sleeves.

"Lan Fan, you protect the men here." Ling ordered, tossing the pieces of fabric aside.

"Yes, sir!" Lan Fan answered, her eyes shone from behind her mask as she stood.

"You'll do it?" Buccaneer murmured, looking to Ling with a flicker of gratitude in his eyes.

"Yeah, I promise." Ling vowed, clutching his fists as the Ultimate Shield spread all the way up to his neck. "And people from Xing..._always_ keep their word."

Without a moment's hesitation, I met his pace stride for stride and Ling glanced back at me.

"Ghosty."

"Are we going to have this conversation every time you want to look like a hero and go fight on your own?" I questioned, looking up at him challengingly.

Ling met my gaze dead on before turning his hard expression back to the opening before us, where the soldiers were firing down at incoming troops. "Stay close to me, and don't go off on your own."

I felt a small smile touch my lips.

"Since when did I ever listen to anything you had to say?"

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Ling's Steps to Wooing Ghosty!<strong>

**Step Two: Sweet (Trial 2)**

"Ghosty!" Ling called, walking down the studio building with his hands cupped around his mouth. "Where are you?"

The young Xingese prince had been searching for the ginger haired girl for a few hours now. For you see, the young prince wanted to make up for his last attempt at 'wooing' her. Seeing as last time ended in a disaster.

See, our goofy young Ling felt bad for scaring the pants off of our favorite ghost. Kind of literally, since he did try to get her pants off. But Ghosty had been avoiding him left and right.

"Ghosty?" Ling continued, peeking into room after room. "Ghosty?"

A head of ginger appeared in his vision and Ling lunged, tackling the other girl to the ground. "Ghosty!"

"What the—Ling? What the hell do you think you're doing?" The ginger exclaimed, shoving Ling backwards and glaring at him.

Ling blinked, taking in the other girl's appearance. "You're not Ghosty."

"No. I'm not. I'm Alacrity, stupid." Alacrity grumbled, rubbing the back of her head as she glared at Ling.

"Oh." Ling's face fell. "My bad. Have you seen Ghosty anywhere? I've been looking for her for ages."

"Did it ever occur to you," Alacrity grumbled, leaning back on her hands as she eyed Ling almost pityingly. "That she's _avoiding _you?"

Ling blinked at Alacrity. "Why on earth would she do that?"

Alacrity slapped her palm to her forehead. "Man, you've got problems. Okay, why exactly are you trying to find her?"

"To apologize." Ling answered, sitting cross legged in front of Alacrity as the ginger sat cross legged too.

"What'd you do?"

...

...

...

"Well," Alacrity breathed, her face pale as she rubbed her forehead. "I can't say I blame the chick."

"I just want Ghosty to love me," Ling muttered dejectedly, wrapping his arms around his legs as he rested his chin on his knees. "But every time I do something, I end up another step back!"

"Let's think this over," Alacrity sighed, resting her cheek in her palm as she looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "You've obviously screwed up your relationship beyond belief, so you'll have to get her back one step at a time. No rushing it, got it?"

Ling looked taken back. "No kissing?"

"Yup."

"No hugs?"

"Only if she's the one hugging."

"No pinning her down and attempting to ravish her in everyway possible?"

"...Definitely none of that." Alacrity paled. "No touchie touchie."

Ling pouted but listened attentively, if following Alacrity's advice helped him get any bit closer to Ghosty, he would be happy. Alacrity ran a hand through her messy hair and let out a breath of air.

"All right, now that's we've established boundaries, let's talk about strategy. What was your last plan?"

"To be sweet to her." Ling answered, recalling the memory of not too long ago. "But she didn't like that one very much."

"Go figure," Alacrity drawled, rolling her eyes. "You have a good idea here, being sweet. But why don't you try this differently? She likes sweets, right?"

Ling nodded.

"Then why don't you get her something sweet, like cake or something?" Alacrity suggested, ignoring the fact that both Ling and her where blocking the entire hallway. "I bet if you did something nice, no strings attached, she'd be willing to let you get five feet near her."

"That's a great idea!" Ling beamed, reaching over and shaking Alacrity's hands up in down vigorously. "Thank you so much, Callie!"

"Alacrity!" Alacrity hissed, face flushing at the name.

Ling blinked at her owlishly. "But Callie fits you better. It's cuter."

Alacrity blinked at him in shock, her cheeks growing red as Ling grinned, standing up and patting her on the head. "Thanks for all your help, Callie! See you around!"

As Ling's figure disappeared around the corner in search of the other ginger, Alacrity brought a hand up to her face, covering her inflamed cheeks.

"What a loser," Alacrity muttered.

...

"Ghosty!" Ling exclaimed, beaming instantly at the sight of the other ginger.

Ghosty went rigid, turning to the side warily as Ling walked over. She considered the chances of her running and being able to get away. But knowing Ling, he'd probably tackle her to the floor.

"H-Hey..." Ghosty muttered, running a hand through her hair nervously as she eyed the white bag in his hands. "What do you have there?"

Ling grinned, holding the bag out to her. "It's for you!"

Ghosty raised a curious eyebrow. So far so good it seemed. No tackles...no lunges...Was he feeling sick? Ghosty cautiously reached out and took the bag from Ling, bringing it close to her. "What for?"

"An apology," Ling grinned, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as his cheeks grew pink. "For yesterday."

Ghosty blinked in awe. Ling was _blushing_? Did that happen often? Well, whenever it did, he usually had this creepy grin and steam clouds coming out of his nose. But this one seemed..._normal_.

"You didn't have too..." Ghosty murmured, reaching into the bag and pulling out a white box. "It's not going to...explode or knock me out, right?"

Ling moved his hand over his heart. "I would never do such a thing! I swear!"

Ghosty blinked before shrugging, opening up the box. Her eyes widened into saucers and Ling's body went rigid.

_Resist. You. Must. Resist._

"You got me a cake," Ghosty whispered, eyeing the vanilla white delicacy in her hands.

"Sorry for coming on a little too strong," Ling laughed, though the corner of his mouth was twitching.

_Resist. Urge. To. Tackle._

Ghosty's eyes softened and she glanced up at Ling, a warm smile on her face instead of some scowl or frown. "Thanks, Ling!"

...

...

...

"Ling?" Ghosty blinked, eyeing the other boy oddly as Ling's arms twitched at his sides, the corner of his smile twitching occasionally as well. "Are you okay?"

"I'm...fine." Ling ground out through his smile, kicking his other leg to try and gain control before he tackled the girl in front of him to the floor. "I'm glad...you like it!"

Ghosty blinked owlishly at him, raising an eyebrow. "O...kay then!" Ghosty glanced back down to the cake in her hands, the corner of her mouth twitching upwards in awe at the delicious treat.

_Slap_!

"What the heck?" Ghosty exclaimed, looking at Ling in shock. "Did...Did you just _slap _yourself?"

"What makes you think that?" Ling questioned, smiling despite the pink hand print on his cheek. "Why don't you go on and take a bite?"

Ghosty's face brightened like a child in a candy store. Ling kept his smile, but on the inside, cursed himself to the heavens. Who knew self restraint was this _hard_? And what was up with the adorable expressions? Why _now_ of all times?

"I can't wait!" Ghosty grinned, putting the cake back in the bag and looking up at Ling, her eyes shining as she smiled at him. "Want to eat it with me?"

...

...

...

_RESTRAINT._

"I-I'm fine." Ling grimaced, rubbing the area on his arm he had just pinched. Hard "Y-You should just enjoy it!"

Ghosty blinked, frowning a bit. "Don't you want any?"

Oh. Ling wanted _plenty_.

Ling's eye twitched as he smiled at Ghosty, using all his willpower to hold back from not only tackling the girl, but smothering her in affectionate kisses and as Alacrity called it, "touchie touchies".

"I-I'll pass." Ling smiled, waving Ghosty off. "Thank you for the offer though!"

Ghosty blinked at Ling in surprise. He hadn't tried to hug her, or kiss her, and now he was declining an invitation to spend time with her?

Today was one weird day.

"Alright then," Ghosty shrugged. "Suit yourself, find me if you want some!"

Ling watched, twitching violently every now and then as he struggled to let the ginger out of his sight. Once Ghosty had disappeared, he let out a sigh of relief and slumped to the floor, putting a hand to his head.

Taking Alacrity's advice would be a lot harder than he thought.

**Step Two (Trial Two): Success**

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>

**This chapter made me overflow with feels. I swear. There were parts I got so into it that I couldn't even type straight and the words got slurred and it was spell checking madness.**

**Alacrity, or as revealed, Callie, is gone. :( I'm going to miss her. I really did enjoy Alacrity's character as Ghosty's own sort of antagonist. And it seems some things have been revealed!**

**:O**

**Does anyone else watch K, the anime? I'm in some kind of obsession with it. Mikoto is so badass...:D And I love Yata, he's adorable.**

**I sense the plot bunny.**

**Haha, and if any of you are interested, I have a Wattpad! Which I am advertising on here. :D If any of you are interested, it'd mean the world to me if you checked out my story, Pinky Swear, it's an original novel in the making, and I'd love for you guys to give me some feedback if you'd like! Follow me at AKLenguyen!**

**Tokyorose627: Haha, don't we all? :) Really? Yay! I always do my best to make the words sound so good, you can see in front of you! Thanks for the review!**

**DoctorWHotaliaandtheOlympian s: Your supercalifragiliciousexpiala docious! :D Thanks for the review!**

**ShizukaRen-Hime: I'm glad it made your day! Haha, I love them both too! It's coming, just wait. Hope it came soon enough! Thanks for the review!**

**Nadzuke eno mono: Maybe, haha. But you'd be surprised just how appreciative Ghosty is of Ling, he's helped her a lot you know!—I'm glad you loved it! That is a cool name, haha. I've never met anyone with it! :D Thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Claw Alchemist: Haha, tell me about it! Can't beat our salmon! Thanks for the review!**

**FireDragonX23: Sad. I know its ending. :( Thanks for the review!**

**Anoymous: IT'S COMING. :( Haha, thanks for the review!**

**Lazyaddict: No problem! And I do intend on it, I've been pretty caught up recently. So I don't know when I'll update, but I'll try to get it to you guys as soon as possible! Thanks for the review!**

**A-b-san: Who knows?...I do! Or do I? Haha, thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**WhiteTiger BlackWolf: You're not the only one. Haha, who knew he had such a **_**caring **_**side? Thanks for the review!**

**Spot'sGalFrom1899: Dang...long rehearsal. 0-0 I just got to a forty-five minute self defense class. Not to sure if that'll be coming at a time like this, but with Greed, you never know~ Thanks for the review!**

**Indescribable music: I don't know why. But I love your username. Haha, it's cool! You'll find out soon enough! Thanks for the review!**

**Molly Grace 16: Haha, I know, I know. But we'll just have to wait till then. I'm glad you liked both their scenes! It seems the shipping's are so jumbled up right now, no one knows what to expect. I hope the showdown was as epic as you made it out to be, haha. You're about right, pretty spot on, actually, but it may just be a tad bit different. :D OR IS SHE? Thanks for the review!**

**Narutowolf: Thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Realm Triforce: How did she? We'll find out! She could be, the mystery with our beloved Déjà is shrouded in mystery, haha. But not for long~ Truth, what're we going to do with him? He **_**was **_**going to propose. :( Or is she? I'm going to miss him, though. Thanks for the review!**

**Akira45: Thanks for the review!**

**Diclonious57: Haha, I look forward to the next review! Her name's Molly! Thanks for the review!**

**Siri Catriona: RIGHT? Tell me about it. Haha, I've got no problem with yaoi, just not really into it. But here I am looking for a good story and there's Pitch/Jack and Bunnymund/Jack all over the place!—I think this chapter got even more serious. Thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**LeoInuYuka: I am too. D: But at least he's alright now! Ish. Thanks for the review!**

**MeAgain: Ugh. Sounds like a lot of work. :/ Don't feel bad. I'm drowning in work too. It will be updated! I promise! I just don't know when I'll have the time. Thank you! And thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Thanks! Haha, can you blame him for trying? Thanks for the review!**

**Ink Asylum: Did it? Haha, just trying to keep all you readers on your toes! I'm excited to reveal them all! I can see what you mean on the cliché part. When I read it over, it sounded a little typical to me. I had an idea of something a little different, but I went with this to set up what I have planned for the future. Hopefully the ties now stand at**

**Ling: 1**

**Greed: 1**

**Haha, I had an idea like that coming up, but you put all my pieces and made the perfect picture! So I must thank you for the idea! I'm looking forward to your next review! Thanks for the review!**

**Animefreak653: Thanks, haha! And thanks for the review!**

**Reaper. death: I'm glad you like it! And I hope you're alright, :(. Just be strong, okay? You can get through this. It'll be hard, I know. But you can do it. I know you can, okay? Don't' give up on me! And thanks for the review!**

**zekromnsiXreshirami12: Thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**Lilmeika: I'm glad you love it! Ah, we never know. I'm having a hard time on my part too. Rooting is hard, but actually being the one to **_**decide **_**is just torture. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest12: Yay! Another review! I'm glad you're all looking forward to it! Thanks for the review!**

**Musiclover1072: You reviewed! Haha, that may not be the last time we see them! You never know~ She did, and she might. We'll just have to read to find out! Someone! That we will find out about very soon! Yes we are, haha. You know Ling...Thanks for the reviews!**

**Neusuada: Oh, no problem! Haha, there's always the random typo I miss. Sorry about that! I'm glad you love it! Hopefully it was soon enough! Thanks for the review!**

**Certified Chocoholic: Seriously? You've just made my day, my friend. :D I hope you'll be feeling the same when the sequel comes out, too! Aw, thanks! That must've been fun. When I was watching Sinister and it was nearing this **_**really **_**bad part, all of a sudden, the power goes off. Wonderful. I did my best to make it so, just for ya'll to love it even more. Haha, thanks for the review!**

**Eeveegirl36: We'll have to read and find out! She may just be, haha. Thanks for the review!**

**Animeninja1418: Haha, someone that actually appreciates the annoying comical relief that is Mary-Sue. But typing her full name can be a real pain. D: I'm glad you liked them! And thanks for the review!**

**Hopeless Alchemist: Haha, it's alright! I've been busy too. I know, I wanted to cry when I saw it too. :( Haha, gotta love Ling, that guy's just full of surprises. I'm honored to know I have someone pledging to read it already! That makes me smile. :D Thanks for the reviews!**

**Crazyquilt: She might be~ I've been asked that a lot, haha. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: I'm going to be sad to see it go, too. D: I loved writing it so much; I can't believe it's already almost over. Haha, just thinking about the whole scene made me feel bad for Roy too. Thanks for the review!**

**WapahaniRaiders: Ah, when will he learn? Haha, thanks for the review!**

**Thanks again guys for all the reviews! :D I never could have gotten so far without you guys! Next chapter is going to be a special, but some of you are going to be in for a surprise on how it turns out to be, haha.**

**REVIEW!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	32. UNDER The Sea

**This continuation idea was so kindly given to me by animeninja1418!**

**I do not own FMAB.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Bonus Chapter Five: UNDER the Sea (Little Ghosty 2)**

* * *

><p>If you all can recall, last time on 'The Little Ghosty', our dear mermaid has just managed to escape the evil, and rather clingy clutches of both the prince, Ling, and the pirate, Greed.<p>

What awaits our dear mermaid now, we'll soon find out.

* * *

><p>"So…can I have my cat back now?"<p>

"No!" The busty blonde cried, glaring at Ghosty with her rainbow colored eyes. "You can't!"

Ghosty flapped her tail in annoyance, glaring at the blonde with hard apple red orbs. "What did Gilbert do to have you put him in a cage? I'm sure he meant no harm…"

The busty blonde, also known as Mary-Sue, narrowed her beautiful sparkling orbs. "He messed with my potions! He almost turned my hair _black_! Everyone knows blonde in curly is the style now!"

Ghosty let out a tired sigh, flashing her catfish Déjà a tired look, which the female catfish returned, shaking her head sadly.

"Mrrow!" Gilbert exclaimed, thrashing in the sparkly cage angrily. "Mrrow, mow, mrrow!"

"Gilbert says you put him in there to lure me too you." Ghosty stated flatly, staring at Mary-Sue with a raised eyebrow, her arms crossed over her seashell bra.

"He's lying!" Mary-Sue exclaimed beautifully.

"Okay, okay." Ghosty pinched the bridge of her nose. "What do I have to do to get my cat back?"

Mary-Sue smirked, revealing shiny white teeth. "You have to drink a potion of mine and I'll give him back."

Ghosty stared at the well-known, or not really well-known, mermaid witch, Mary-Sue warily. "I have to drink something?"

"Yes! That's all you have to do, drink a potion, made by the amazing me, and I'll give you your…catfish back." Mary-Sue promised, swimming over to Ghosty with a wave of her rainbow scaled tail. "If you want, you can also learn about my tragic background story, and how my father, the great—"

"Hand me the potion." Ghosty ordered, holding her hand out and waving her mermaid tail with a swish.

Déjà gave her friend and owner a wary glance, meowing her uncertainty to the bubbling silver potion Mary-Sue held in her hands. Ghosty glanced over to her catfish and grinned. "Its just some dumb potion, how bad can it be?"

Gilbert meowed from his cage and Ghosty rolled her eyes. "No, Gil, I don't think this is going to kill me. I'm doing this for you anyway."

As Ghosty took the potion from a sparkly eyed Mary-Sue, she flashed her a suspicious glance. "This isn't going to kill me, right? Because I'm not above coming back as a ghost mermaid and haunting you."

Mary-Sue rolled her eyes in the most beautiful way as possible. "No, killing is so…_dirty_. Besides, why would a beautiful, powerful witch with the most tragic background story gain from killing you?"

Ghosty eyed the busty blonde careful before bringing the potion to her lips. "Bottoms up?"

The liquid touched Ghosty's lips and the girl felt her body stiffen slightly. The taste came out rather sweet, with a hint of something bitter underlying it. Was it just her, or was it getting hard to breathe?

"There," Ghosty gasped, taking a deep breath as her gaze grew foggy. "Now give me…back…my cat."

"Alright then!" Mary-Sue beamed, taking Gilbert out of the cage. The black catfish hissed at her before instantly swimming over to Ghosty, a worried look on both his and Déjà's faces.

"Thanks," Ghosty murmured, putting a hand to her head as she furrowed her brows. It was getting _really_ hard to breathe now.

"Oh, no." Mary-Sue smiled, her teeth a bright white. "Thank _you_."

And everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>Wake up.<em>

_Wake up!_

_You have to wake up!_

_Meow!_

_Meow?_

The first thing Ghosty felt as she slowly came to, was that her head hurt, _a lot_. It felt like that one time she went partying with the dolphins and the sharks came in, and it was _crazy_. But it had been a pretty good party.

Focus, Ghosty, focus.

Ghosty blinked open her eyes warily, squinting at the bright light that shone down on her. She took in a deep breath and cringed, her throat feeling unnaturally dry. Her whole body ached actually. It felt like she had run head first into a fishing boat. And those _hurt_.

She reached up and touched her forehead, cringing at the pounding coming from it. What had happened?

There was a shimmer of light in front of her and she grimaced. Bright. Mary-Sue. Potion! Damn, there must have been something funky in it. Ghosty was _so _coming back to get her for this.

Ghosty sat up with a sigh, rubbing her head gingerly as she gazed around on the sandy shoreline.

Wait.

Why was she on the shore?

Ghosty's eyes widened and she stood, about to run straight to the deep blue ahead of her when her legs wobbled and she fell to the sandy beach floor.

Hold up.

_Legs_?

The ginger's head shot down, and sure enough, there were a pair of smooth, slightly tanned legs in place of her silver gray tail.

…

…

…

"Holy flounder!" Ghosty exclaimed, shooting up, only to have her legs wobble uncertainly. "I have...I have…these…_things_! What were they again? Legs! I have _legs_! What the hell? What was in that potion?"

Ghosty looked around, spotting nothing but sandy beach and her beautiful ocean right in front of her. "Wha…What happened to my tail?"

"Mrrow…"

"Meow…"

Ghosty glanced around and spotted two lumps of black and ginger fur. She bent down (more like fell) and cradled her friends in her arms. "Déjà? Gilbert? Are you guys okay?"

The two cats peered up at her and let out tired mews, Ghosty furrowed her brows and examined them, realizing that they looked…_weird_. Like those furry cats she'd see on land from time to time. But just like her, they were also plagued with…legs.

"What did that dumb witch do?" Ghosty muttered, looking back behind her with a grimace. "How am I supposed to swim with these…_legs_. What happened to my tail? I want my tail back!"

"Meow?" Déjà murmured, jumping from Ghosty's arms and landing on the sandy beach. The feline took a hesitant step and glanced back at her owner and friend. "Mow?"

"I don't know," Ghosty murmured, standing up shakily as she tried to regain her balance on these flimsy things. "Must've been in that potion. We have to find a way to the ocean, Déjà! I hate being human! It sucks!"

"Mrrow?" Gilbert questioned, looking up as he hopped down as well, testing out his legs.

"Well my throat is dry, the air is dry, these legs are useless, and I miss home!" Ghosty grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest as she surveyed the sandy beach. "And I'm getting bad vibes standing out here in the open. What if Greed or that weirdo Ling come looking for me?"

"Mew, meow." Déjà offered and Ghosty blinked in realization, turning to her cats with a grin.

"You're right! They wouldn't think to realize I'm human! Now all I have to do is find someone who can change me back, and we can go back home!" Ghosty grinned, turning to where a dock lay up ahead. "I bet there's some weirdoes—I mean, humans over there somewhere who can help us."

Ghosty began to walk, only to have her legs collapse under her again.

"Damn it!"

* * *

><p>"Yes, my brilliant plan made by the brilliant me is working perfectly!" Mary-Sue cried, watching the pearly white crystal ball eagerly, her rainbow mermaid tail swishing from side to side. "At this rate, I'll get those hunks to love me like they're supposed to!"<p>

Mary-Sue smirked and she swam over to her cabinet of potions, pulling out a bright orange one swirling with red. "With that ginger stuck on land, my lovers will be searching the seas for a ginger _mermaid_. And a ginger mermaid they'll find!"

The beautiful Mary-Sue tilted her head back and gracefully drank the potion, watching the mirror eagerly.

Her curly blonde locks began to glow, and in their place, a bright orange light began to shimmer, the color of sunset. Her rainbow eyes slowed their color changing and halted on a bright red apple.

Mary-Sue examined her appearance and smiled, flashing teeth so white, the poor mirror cracked under the glow.

"Perfect," Mary-Sue purred, fingering the straight ginger locks. "Now all I need to do is find my soon-to-be lovers and get the story I deserve to have!"

The poor thing just didn't know when to stop, did she?

* * *

><p>"No signs of her to the west of the ocean, sir."<p>

"Nothing from the east, sire."

"Nothing in the south either, your majesty."

The young prince Ling let out a tired, and slightly annoyed sigh. Slumping down in his throne, the prince blew out a gust of air and leaned his cheek against his palm, eyeing the map of the ocean before him.

"What about north?" Ling questioned, looking down to the three captains in front of him.

"Men are searching there now, but it doesn't seem likely the, um, _mermaid _will appear that easily." The south captain replied calmly.

Ling felt a frown touch his lips. Why wouldn't his object of affection want to be found? Wasn't it every girls' dream to be swept off by some handsome prince?

And Ling thought he was pretty darn handsome, too.

"Focus the searches towards the more rocky areas. I've read up, and they say mermaids have a habit of basking on rocks in warm weather." Ling ordered with a sigh, rubbing his head slightly. "You're dismissed."

The naval captains bowed before leaving their prince. Ling let out another sigh, looking over the map once more. She _had _to be out there somewhere.

"Young Lord," His trusted guard Lan Fan began, looking to the Prince in slight worry. "Must you be so adamant on finding this..._mermaid_?"

"You saw her for yourself, Lan Fan." Ling sighed, a dreamy smile touching his lips at the thought of the ginger. "She was simply _divine_. And she saved my life! That proves she must love me."

"Or it may have been a simple act of kindness," Fu muttered. Ling gave his older guard a pout and Fu shrugged. "I speak the truth, Young Lord."

"Whether it was a simple act of kindness or an act of love, which I'm sure it is, I _must _find her." Ling persisted, standing from his throne and walking over to the large window overlooking the ocean.

"Young Lord..." Fu began before Ling whirled around, a fiery look in his eyes.

"I will find her! Even if I have to track her down to the ends of the earth, even if I have to hunt her down, I will capture both her _and _her heart!"

The two body guards stared at the sparkles emanating from their Prince's body, one thought flowing through their minds.

_Obsessed._

"Young Lord," Lan Fan tried again, sweat dropping at her prince's..._passion_. "They say if you truly love a flower, you should leave it be. Since picking the flower will kill it, and what good will it be to you then?"

"Silly Lan Fan," Ling grinned, a sparkle gleaming by his eye. "I can just simply uproot the flower and plant it in my own personal pot!"

"Young Lord, that wasn't what I meant—" Lan Fan started, only to have Ling look off thoughtfully, not paying her attention.

"Speaking of which... I should prepare a home for her, no? How big should I make the pool? It'll be in my room, of course... What do you think mermaids eat? I should order the chef to take fish off the menu..." Ling began, murmuring to himself as he prepared for his 'lover'.

"The poor girl will be better off growing legs," Fu scoffed, shaking his head.

"She won't be safe in the ocean as long as the Young Lord is..._infatuated_." Lan Fan agreed.

Lan Fan and Fu stared at their prince, releasing simultaneous sighs.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Now if I were a witch, where would I be?" Ghosty murmured, strolling uncertainly into the town surrounding the castle.<p>

Lucky enough for the ginger, she had woken up with her seashell bra still in tact, and in a pair of ripped, slightly rugged gray shorts. Though she had wondered how her tail became shorts, she didn't complain, I mean, at least she hadn't been naked.

After robbing some poor citizen of their drying laundry, Ghosty had snagged a loose white shirt and a maroon cloak to pull over herself, so as to remain unseen. Years of being in the ocean hadn't been socially kind, so she wanted to avoid humans as much as possible.

"Apples! Apples! Get your fresh apples here!"

"Pineapples! Pears! Bananas! We've got them all!"

"Some fine jewelry over here! You won't be disappointed!"

Maybe wandering into the town market wasn't her best idea though.

Gilbert and Déjà padded besides her, taking in the sights with wary, though curious eyes. Ghosty examined the area around her in slight awe. Her legs still felt a bit wobbly, but that did nothing to take her eyes off of the various items and weird things she saw.

Her apple red orbs caught on a glimmering shape, something metal looking and small, with a small hole in the middle. Ghosty watched curiously as the man at the vendor pulled out a small, but long and curved metal rod into the hole, turning the metal rod thing and opening the case.

What the heck?

Ghosty let a low whistle leave her lips. She had never really wanted anything to do with humans. She preferred to be left alone in her ocean home, but she couldn't deny that all the funny things she was seeing were kind of cool.

"Guys," Ghosty whispered, turning her head to examine a bright red circular object. "What's that?"

A sound like bells echoing and colliding against each other hit her ears and she turned her head to find cylinders tied up along ropes, clanging together as the wind blew to make a rather nice harmony.

"Meow..." Déjà purred, twitching her ears approvingly. Gilbert let out a snort, flicking his tail in slight irritation, clearly not liking the mass of people around here.

Ghosty's eyes flickered to another glimmer in the corner of her eye. Turning to the left, a small metal stick with a circular top caught her attention.

The ginger grew mesmerized by the shine, slowly moving closer to the vendor in awe. The man selling the silver items flashed her a warm smile. "Hello, miss! What can I do for you today?"

"What are these?" Ghosty whispered, hesitantly reaching a hand out and brushing her fingers over the pointed tips of one of the objects.

The man's smile wavered and he raised an eyebrow. "Um, silverware, miss."

"Silverware..." Ghosty tasted the name on her tongue, blinking curiously. She reached over and pulled the 'silverware' with the circular top. "And this?"

"...That's a spoon." The man answered, furrowing his brows. "You must be a foreigner, aren't you?"

"You could say that." Ghosty mused, bringing the silver spoon to the sunlight with awe written across her face. "How much?"

"Sixty cens." The man answered, a small smile returning to his face at the thought of a purchase.

Ghosty blinked, not accustomed to the currency of the people on land. Her brows furrowed and she reached into her shirt, where she knew her shell bra was. The man's face flushed and he blinked as Ghosty pulled out a closed clam.

The ginger kissed the closed lips and the clam shot open, revealing a shimmering pearl lying softly amongst its insides. The man's eyes widened at the beauty and Ghosty turned to him expectantly. "Is this enough?"

His mouth fell open as he nodded dumbly, taking the shimmering pearl from her grasp in awe. "W-Would you like a bag?"

"What's a bag?" Ghosty questioned curiously, watching as the man pulled down a leather knapsack.

"You use it to store things inside," the man explained, opening up the top and showing Ghosty the empty space inside.

Ghosty stared wide eyed at the bag. Normally she would use kelp woven baskets to carry her things. She nodded to the man and he placed the spoon inside the knapsack, tucking the pearl away and reaching into his own pocket.

The man counted the money in his hand and handed it to Ghosty, smiling widely as he also handed her the items. "Thanks for the business, miss."

"Thank _you_." Ghosty grinned, taking the items and the money and moving away from the stand. The man watched as her ginger hair moved over her maroon cloak and shook his head.

"Odd girl..."

_The Little Ghosty_

"This place is actually pretty cool," Ghosty admitted, biting into the delectably sweet, yet crisp red object she had learned was called an apple. "What do you guys think?"

Déjà let out a small purr, licking her paws. Gilbert glared hard at the ground, twitching his ears irritably.

"Yeah, we should be finding someone who can reverse this spell," Ghosty agreed, tossing away the core of the apple and licking her fingers free of its juices. "I think I've got enough stuff to bring home for memory's sake."

Ghosty looked up from the weird brown wooden thing she had been sitting on and gazed around the market, various huts, tents, and stands meeting her eyes. "Do you think we should ask someone?"

Gilbert let out an annoyed hiss and Déjà twitched her ears in agreement. Ghosty grinned at the two cats and walked back to the fruit vendor. The man glanced up and smiled, recognizing her from before. "Something I can help you with, Miss?"

"Actually," Ghosty began, savoring another bite of her apple for a moment. "Do you know where I can find a witch? Or anyone with magic abilities?"

"A witch?" The man looked surprised at the blunt question. "Well, we have a fortune teller's hut not to far from here, and she's always right with her predictions. She's straight ahead and to the left, you can't miss her hut."

"Thank you so much!" Ghosty grinned, waving to the man as she returned to the wooden seat thing (bench) where Déjà and Gilbert were waiting. "These humans aren't as bad as I thought."

Déjà nodded her head while Gilbert twitched his tail irritably, his nose twitching. Ghosty stared at him quizzically. "Gil, you're normally not _that _bad tempered. What's up?"

Gilbert flicked his ears and let out an mrrow, causing Ghosty's brows to furrow. "You smell something fishy? But we're no where near the—"

"I told you, we're only here to restock _supplies_. Not picking fights with random strangers, Dolcetto!" A voice hissed, causing Ghosty to twitch.

"Yeah, yeah. But that guy was looking at me funny, I swear!" The man, Dolcetto retorted with an angry huff. "Besides, Captain's just wasting his time at the bar before we set sail again."

Déjà and Gilbert's heads shot up, their ears twitching towards the voices. Ghosty had grown uncomfortably still as her nerves began to escalate. She had only heard those voices now and then back in the ocean, and she prayed she was wrong.

"I'd honestly rather him be obsessed with finding more treasure," the female voice muttered. "I kind of pity that poor girl he's set his sights on."

"I don't." Dolcetto snorted. "Not after what she did."

"Aw, someone angry they got beat up by a couple of dolphins?"

Okay, now there was no question about it.

"There were a lot of them!" Dolcetto exclaimed indignantly. "Slimy fish faces... What else do we need, Martel?"

"Not a lot more, some fruit and we should be done." Martel replied, the two walking over to the fruit stand.

Ghosty froze, glancing to her right and realizing she was sitting _right next to _the fruit stand. She quickly pulled her hood up and Déjà and Gilbert ducked underneath her cloak, hidden beneath the wooden seat thing.

Her heart began to thud in her chest anxiously as the two brushed by, standing by the vendor as the Martel began to tell him what they needed. Ghosty took a quiet breath. All she had to do was stay quiet and unnoticed and it'd be fine.

_They'll buy the fruit and go._ Ghosty reasoned, taking a deep breath, eyes flickering over the side of her hood to spot the two standing a few feet away. _Just wait, Ghosty. Don't draw attention to yourself..._

She heard a quiet mewl and glanced down, spotting Déjà pointing to the crowd. Ghosty blinked n realization. She could just get up and leave! She just had to be quiet and unnoticeable.

"You two almost done yet?" A smooth voice drawled and Ghosty flinched, her face paling beneath the shade of her hood.

Lo and behold, one of the banes to her existence slowly approached the two by the fruit stand. Black leather boots hitting the floor, black coat fanning out behind him as he walked through the crowd, people giving him fearful glances.

Ghosty grew rigid, watching as he passed by in front of her to stand beside the two. "It's been almost two hours, what have you been doing this whole time?"

"Well, we _would _have finished sooner." Martel answered, glaring at Dolcetto. "If this idiot hadn't picked a fight with every guy he saw."

"Hey!"

Greed let out a tired sigh, rolling his eyes at the members of his crew. "Just hurry it up will you? Every minute we spend here is a minute my darling little fishy gets farther away."

Ghosty flinched in disgust. Carefully standing up and making sure Déjà and Gilbert were tucked in the shadow of the cloak, she began to walk away at a steady pace.

Her heart began to slow as she grew a little farther away, but a sudden shout made her body freeze.

"Hey, woman!" Dolcetto's voice reached her ears and Ghosty inwardly cringed. She had been so close to disappearing into the crowd!

Knowing it could only be aimed at her, Ghosty slowly turned, keeping her face in the shadow of the hood. "Yes?"

"You forgot this." Dolcetto held up the leather knapsack and Ghosty blinked, walking a hesitant step forward and taking it from his hands.

"Thanks," She murmured, slinging the sack over her shoulder and beginning to back away. "Have a nice—"

"Hey," The smooth voice that had haunted her over the seas hit her ears and Ghosty paled, turning slightly to face the infamous pirate, Greed.

"Y-Yeah?" Ghosty struggled to keep the stutter out of her voice. All the ginger wanted to do was run for her life on these weak legs, but doing that would surely give her away. Greed had no idea she was human now, so she had that on her side.

But the curious stare he was giving her made her nervous. All she could do was hope he wouldn't recognize her.

And besides, if worse came to worse, she could always toss Gilbert in his face. The vicious cat was sure to buy her enough time to get away.

The reassuring thought entering her head, Ghosty straightened her back, facing Greed's chest.

Greed arched a brow at the hooded figure a head shorter than him. His spine tingled at the sound of the voice, but he couldn't quite put his finger on why it reminded him of something. "Do I know you?"

The hooded figure shook her head instantly. Greed knew a woman's body when he saw one, even if it was covered by a ridiculously over sized cloak. The pirate frowned, scratching the side of his head. "You sure I haven't slept with you or something? You look oddly familiar..."

"It's my first time around these parts," Ghosty sort of lied. "Sorry, but I've never seen you before."

Greed let out a grunt, eyeing the girl before him with narrowed eyes. "You sound _awful _familiar."

"Boss, we have what we need, let's go." Dolcetto began, looking over to Greed. The pirate's eyes flickered over to him for a split second and Ghosty quickly began to walk away.

The ginger let out a squeak of surprise when a hand grasped the back of her hood, efficiently tugging it down and revealing her face to the pirate. The girl's body grew rigid as she half turned, staring at the wide eyes of the crew members and the captain himself.

Ghosty felt her heart speed up, and Gilbert tensed beside her. Greed blinked in faint confusion, his smirk replaced with a confused frown.

"That's just creepy," Dolcetto muttered, looking surprised as he eyed Ghosty. "She looks just like—"

"My mermaid," Greed finished, narrowing his eyes at Ghosty. "You know, you look an awful lot like someone I know."

"Mermaid?" Ghosty echoed, laughing nervously. "I thought those didn't exist. I'm really sorry sir, but I've never seen you before in my life."

Greed continued to frown, eyeing her suspiciously. "You sure about that, catfish?"

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! _"Pretty sure, Mr. Now if you'll excuse me—"

"Hey, hey, hey." The smooth voice protested, a muscular arm encircling her shoulders and tucking her against his side. Ghosty paled as Greed's smirk began to reappear. "Just because we don't know each other doesn't mean we _can't _get to know each other...What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Um..." Ghosty began, eyes darting around nervously as she tried to think of some way to escape. "My name is...uh..." Her eyes landed on a bright red object.

"Apple!"

...

...

...

"Apple?" Greed questioned, more to himself than the girl as he blinked.

"Apple." Ghosty repeated, nodding her head. "Now we know each other. And I've _really _got to go now—"

"Hey! Stupid cat!" Ghosty's head whipped around and she groaned, spotting Gilbert hissing furiously at Dolcetto, who had accidentally stepped on the cat's tail. "Want me to slice you up?"

"It's just a cat," Martel sighed, shaking her head at Dolcetto.

"Mew, meow." Déjà mewed, shaking her head at the enraged Gilbert.

"They yours?" Greed questioned, eyeing Ghosty with newfound curiosity.

"W-Well, you see..." Ghosty began, fingering her knapsack nervously. "They're _mine_, but not really you know? Just some strays I picked up is all!"

"Ginger hair," Greed murmured, eyes capturing Ghosty's as he leaned his face closer. "You don't see that to often now, kitten. Where'd you say you're from?"

"Um..." Ghosty took a step back, eyes darting around for a way to escape. "O...Oceania!"

Greed blinked, running his head for the name. "Haven't heard of it. And I would know most of the places around here, babe. I _am _a pirate."

"I'm sure you would!" Ghosty agreed, taking another step back as Greed smirked at her, canines glinting in the sun. "Since pirates are good at that and stuff..."

"You know..." Greed drawled, advancing a step closer to Ghosty as she paled, eyes darting around. "That's not all pirates are good at..."

"Y-You don't say?" Ghosty laughed, her eyes locking on a gap in the crowd she could weasel her way into.

"Pirates are also _quite _the..." She felt his breath ghost over her ear, causing Ghosty to go rigid. "_Ravishers_."

"Mrrow!"

"Gah! Stupid furball! Get off of me!" Dolcetto exclaimed, causing Greed to halt in his advancements and Ghosty to seize this opportunity.

The ginger darted around Greed, scooping up Déjà and pulling Gilbert away from mauling Dolcetto's face. She quickly spun on her heel and darted into the crowd. Ghosty made her way to the heart of the people where she wouldn't be found, but the feel of eyes on her forced her to crane her head backwards.

Amethyst orbs collided with bright red and Ghosty momentarily paused in the sea of people. Greed's mouth twitched upwards into a smirk as his lips mouthed words. Ghosty's eyes widened and with a quick turn, she sprinted away.

"_I like a challenge..."_

_My little mermaid._

* * *

><p>"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." Ghosty panted, resting her hands on her knees as she fought o catch her breath.<p>

Gilbert and Déjà lay sprawled on the floor beside her, furry chest rising and falling as they attempted to catch their breath as well. Ghosty cringed at her wobbly legs. The stupid appendages were much too weak for her to like, and she wished for nothing more than her tail and fins right now.

Fins...

_Home_...

"I want to go home," Ghosty muttered, slumping down onto the ground. "I don't like land. I don't _want _to be human."

Déjà and Gilbert brushed up against their owner and friend softly, mewing words of encouragement as Ghosty nodded, standing up.

"You're right, sitting here won't do anything. We need to find that fortune teller and get back before Greed finds us! Especially now that he knows I'm not a mermaid anymore..."

Ghosty glanced around to see where she was. After leaving the crowd once the close was clear, she had found herself in a more peaceful part of the market, but it was much closer to the castle than she'd like.

A group of noblewomen walked passed, chatting loudly about the ball that would be held tonight. Ghosty glanced at them for a moment before turning straight ahead. Her eyes widened like saucers when she found out where she was.

_Ellie's Fortune Telling_ stared straight at her. Ghosty found herself blinking in shock before a huge grin hit her face. It looked like her day wasn't as bad as it seemed!

With a loud cheer, Ghosty reached for the opening of the hut, peeling back the flap and stepping inside. "Hello? Ellie?"

Silence was her answer and Ghosty frowned, pushing her way in. Apple red orbs glanced over the various knick knacks and bubbling potions. Ghosty turned her head towards a wooden table, spotting a white sheet of paper taped to its surface.

Glancing downwards, Ghosty felt herself groan.

_Will be at the Royal Ball. Fortune Telling closed for the rest of the day._

Ghosty felt her shoulder's slump. Now what was she supposed to—

_If in need for an emergency, come find._

Ghosty blinked at the last of the note and rushed outside. Gilbert and Déjà glanced up as Ghosty's eyes glanced upwards to the towering white castle.

The thought of any kind of ball and talking to more humans made her feel sick to her stomach, but if she was going to get back home, she needed this Ellie's help. _Now._

"Hey guys," Ghosty's gazed moved from the group of puffy dress wearing women chatting about the ball to her trusty companions. "Feel like party crashing tonight?"

* * *

><p>Greed was amused.<p>

Very, very, _very_, amused.

A smirk touched his lips as he took another swig of his whiskey, feeling the alcohol run down his throat. A woman on either side of him draped themselves over his arms, murmuring promises and sickly sweet words of love into his ears.

But the pirate's mind was not in the mood for their failed attempts at seduction. His smirk widened at the memory of his dear gingerette. The sight of her in _his _territory, with those devilishly long legs made him hum in amusement.

He had absolutely no idea how his lovely mermaid found herself with a pair of legs, but he was _not _complaining. Back in the ocean, he had to grudgingly admit she had the upper hand. His ship couldn't sink to the bottom of the ocean that she was so fond of escaping too.

But there was not bottom here on land. She was trapped. Like a mouse in a corner with nowhere left to run. The thought made Greed chuckle, his eyes glimmering darkly at the thought.

Oh, his little mermaid was as good as his.

* * *

><p>"If I were a creepy fortune teller," Ghosty muttered, glancing over the heads of people in the ballroom. "Where would I be?"<p>

The smell of over priced perfume and facial powder made Ghosty sick to her stomach. But the former mermaid stood strong, searching through the crowd to find any glimpse of the old lady she should be looking for.

Sneaking into the castle was surprisingly easy. She didn't even really had to sneak, seeing as the ball was open to all the citizens of the kingdom, courtesy of the charming, and as the frilly dress wearing women put it..._handsome _young prince.

The thought of any kind of prince left a bad taste in her mouth, reminding Ghosty faintly of nets and persistent royalty. The ginger shuddered, turning back tot eh table before her.

In the mass of dresses and suites, her cloak and scuffed up clothes made her stick out like a sore thumb, but luckily, sticking to the dinning table made her less noticeable.

Plus, the food was _delicious_.

Popping another pieced of cake into her mouth, Ghosty scanned the crowd once more, looking for a small old lady.

She had chatted (grudgingly) with a few of the guests here, asking about the famed fortune teller. They had eagerly given her details about the old lady and her magical properties. Now all Ghosty needed to do was find her.

* * *

><p>"Young Lord, you could at least <em>try <em>to look like you're enjoying yourself," Fu chided, eyeing the slumped over prince warily.

Ling let out a tired sigh, glancing up sadly to his trusted bodyguard. "But _Fu_, how can I enjoy such a ball without thinking about how I'd love to be sharing this dance with none other than my one true love?"

"There are plenty of young women wanting your attention," Fu continued, glancing to the long line of girls glancing eagerly towards the prince. "Most looking for a hand in marriage as well."

"My heart belongs to my true love, and my true love alone!" Ling declared, sitting up with newfound vigor. "I _will _find her, even if I have to drain the entire ocean away and—who's that?"

Fu blinked, glancing over the crowd of people and spotting a head of startlingly ginger hair and a maroon cloak lingering by the buffet table. Fu watched the mysterious girl stuff her mouth full with another slice of strawberry shortcake. "A citizen? Perhaps a foreigner by her looks?"

"Ginger hair..." Ling breathed, standing up from his throne. "Her eyes...I've only seen on pair of eyes as red as that... Could it be Fu? It must be! The Gods have answered my prayers and sent me my angel from the sea! And with legs! That just makes things much easier!"

"Young Lord, you don't even know if its her—"

"She's the most beautiful creature I have ever seen! It has to be her! I'll be back!" Ling cried over his shoulder, making his way towards the unsuspecting ginger. "And with a bride!"

Fu stared after his charge, staring at the space where he had just been in exasperation.

"Glass of wine, sir?" A waiter questioned, lowering a tray to Fu.

The older body raised a hand to decline when he paused. Fu then took a glass and thanked the man, taking a long gulp of the red liquid.

This was _not _going to end well.

* * *

><p>Gilbert let out a faint hiss and Ghosty turned, eyes widened as she caught sight of the purple cloak and pinked up gray hair. It had to be her! Ghosty felt her heart leap as she took a step towards the older woman.<p>

"Well, good evening miss!"

Crap.

Ghosty let out an annoyed sigh and turned, about to tell off whatever guy was about to ask her to dance when she went rigid, the words dying in her throat.

Her eyes widened into saucers at the familiar grin and squinted eyes.

"Did you miss me, my love?"

Shit.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF JOOTD**_**!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview...<strong>

"Y-You..." Ghosty began, backing away nervously. "What's with that look on your face? Stop it!"

"There's no running away from it, my little mermaid. You have nowhere else to go."

...

"How?" Ghosty exclaimed, staring in front of her in shock. "How could...What is this? How did you—"

"It's quite simple really. You just played into my plans all along, and made things go _much _easier for me."

...

"Please..."

"I won't let you go! I promise, I won't let go!"

"No, seriously. Let me go. Please."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, it feels good to finally bring you guys an update. :)<strong>

**I know I always tell you guys I didn't mean to not update for so long, but I **_**really **_**didn't mean to take this long, I swear. The last couple weeks I had come down with a pretty bad fever, and I had to force myself to go to school, since if I missed one day, it would be like missing a week. And then right after, I got attacked with tests at school I was not prepared for. And ASB has been keeping me away from the computer as well,**

**I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY.**

**:(**

**But on a happier note, I decided to go ahead and continue one of the fairy tales form the last bonus chapter! Thanks to the wonderful ideas given to me by animeninja1418, I am stocked with bonus chapter ideas.**

**Gotta give credit to Ling and Greed, they must **_**really **_**like our dear Ghosty if they can recognize her, even with legs.**

**As for the feedback, I'll reply to reviews next chapter. But I want you guys to know that I'm really, really, **_**really **_**touched that the last chapter was able to bring some of you guys to tears. Knowing that you can feel the feelings I wanted to portray through my character makes me feel really giddy. Not that I made you cry. But that I was able to write well enough to help you understand the emotional mess Ghosty was at the moment, with everything around her finally crashing down as she understood that she had to take charge instead of running away behind harsh words.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH.**

**I was going to make this chapter longer, but I'm pressed for time over here, so I'll have to continue it next chapter. I was thinking of doing another special, but what do you guys want? Another special, or returning back to the story? I'm cool with either one, since I just wanted to get a bonus chapter in for pure comedic relief.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE SPECIAL. AND NOW ALL I CAN ASK IS THAT YOU CLICK THAT LONELY BOX BELOW THIS AND...**

**REVIEW!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	33. Though I DEPART

**I decided I'll put the ending to the special in the next chapter; we're going to need some humor. :O**

**I do not own FMAB.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Though You DEPART**

* * *

><p>"<em>And so, the current updates on Central's events shall continue, though we advise all residents to remain inside their homes. All will be well, and the rebellion—"<em>

A wrinkled hand switched the volume down to a soft whisper. The old radio filled the small house with a soft hum. A small breeze fluttered through the halfway open windows, causing the curtains to sway upwards.

The old woman let out a tired sigh, shaking her head at what was going on this day and age.

Wisps of peppery silver-gray hair escaped from her tight bun as the old woman settled back into the couch, her hand lingering on the knob for the volume. Her fingers twitched and the news continued to pour in about the recent attacks on Central.

A brown tabby pushed itself along the old woman's legs with a purr. The older cat leapt onto the couch with years of practice and curled its tail around its paws, watching the older woman.

Ellie listened to the countless reports and warnings, absently stroking the tabby's head. Gray eyes flickered to the photo frame beside the radio and she let out another sigh, reaching with her other hand and bringing the old frame closer to her.

"The things our youth gets themselves into these days," Ellie murmured, shaking her head once more.

The two smiling figures stared up at her, their identical grins happy and carefree. Ellie offered a halfhearted smile, setting the photo frame down in her lap as she turned her head to stare out the window.

"I hope my daughters haven't caused too much of a mess now."

* * *

><p>Déjà let out a hiss, fur rising along her spine as she struggled in the soldier's grip.<p>

Mustang glanced from the ginger feline to his lieutenant, scowling under the failed Fuhrer soldiers' grip. They were trapped, unable to do a single thing as the gold toothed doctor grinned at them.

Scar glared hard, swords on either side of his throat to prevent him from moving. The gold toothed doctor's grin widened as he turned to Roy.

"Now then, Mustang, we are out of time." The 'doctor' began. "I would appreciate it if you would proceed to cooperate with us."

Déjà let out a feral hiss, flicking her tail irritably as the failed Fuhrer gripped her scruff tightly, keeping the cat pinned to the ground.

"Could you perform a little human transmutation, and open the gateway for me?" The doctor questioned, his tone patronizing as he knew the raven haired man had no choice.

Roy's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"It doesn't matter who," The doctor continued, raising his hands up in a careless shrug. "A parent you've lost, a lover, a friend... The one you were so close to—what was his name? Hughes?"

Roy's face darkened and his lips twitched to a scowl as the doctor's grin widened. "He will do, too. I will get things set up for you over here."

"I'm... one of the sacrifices?" Roy questioned, staring intently at the doctor.

Déjà's ears twitched at the word and her claws unsheathed themselves. Her tail flicked from side to side uneasily.

"Yes. Those who have opened the gateway can become sacrifices." The doctor explained, his glasses revealing two eyes both turned opposite ways.

"That's why the Elric brothers were chosen?" Roy stated more than questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, it is." The doctor answered, his grin widening further. "Does the thought not tempt you? To bring back a friend? A past lover?"

"I would not deprive Hughes of the peace he deserves." Roy spat, his eyes glaring hard at the doctor.

"What about that woman?" The doctor questioned, rubbing his chin. "What was her name? The famed Petal Alchemist?"

Roy stiffened, his eyes growing dark at the name. Déjà's whiskers twitched and she struggled under the soldier's grip, hissing angrily. Riza stared at her Colonel intently, knowing the name would strike a cord.

"What of her?" Roy questioned, his voice tight as he glared hard at the man.

"You loved her, right?" The doctor questioned, tilting his head curiously. "Until she was ripped away from this world so cruelly. Not a trace left. They have many stories of how she died, you know. But what is the truth of her death?"

"She was a valued subordinate." Roy growled, his fists tightening. He wouldn't dare give this man the satisfaction of knowing how much pain he was in. "Who died on a mission to capture some wanted criminals."

"Is that what they told you?" The doctor questioned, and Déjà cast him a heated glare. "Or is that what they tell everyone? You don't think that's what really happened, right?"

"I don't." Roy answered coldly, causing the doctor to blink in surprise, and Déjà to look at Roy curiously. "I know she wasn't stupid enough to die so easily. Which is why I'm doing everything in my power to bring in the man I know must truly be responsible."

"But not even you know what happened to her, do you?" The doctor taunted, smirking at Roy's angered glare. "Why she disappeared without a trace? I don't even know the full of it myself. But word does get around when you work for the higher cause."

"She has nothing to do with this." Roy snarled, struggling to keep his voice level. "She's at rest now."

"Is she really?" The doctor wondered, his golden tooth glinting in the dim light. "Or could she be trapped, waiting for her love to come and bring her back?"

"They told me that human transmutation could not be done." Roy growled. "What kind of fool would perform it, knowing it would fail?"

"True, enough." The doctor admitted, his grin never faltering. "You see, all you have to do is open the gateway and return."

"No way!" Roy exclaimed, his face hardened in determination. "I won't perform human transmutation, nor will I open the gateway!"

A heavy silence filled the air, and Déjà flinched, her eyes turning back to the doctor with a dangerous look on her face. Her claws gripped the ground as she struggled in the soldier's hold, hissing furiously.

"I told you, we are out of time."

Blood sprayed the air and crimson rain splattered the floor.

Roy's eyes widened as he turned his head, staring in disbelief at Riza. The blonde woman's face twisted into surprise as she fell to the floor, the cut in her neck dripping blood to the floor.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant! _Lieutenant_!" Roy exclaimed, struggling against his captors as blood began to pour around Riza.

Déjà's eyes widened and her struggling ceased as the cat stared in shock at the fallen woman. The doctor's grin turned smug. "Now, why don't you try opening the gateway, Mustang?"

"Why, you!' Roy shouted, rage lacing his voice as he glared hard at the doctor. Though his eyes widened as one of the soldiers dragged Riza to the center of the transmutation circle drawn in the ground "Lieutenant, can you hear me? Answer me!"

"Now, perform human transmutation, and become the fifth." The doctor grinned, ignoring Roy's hatred filled glare. "Come on, if you don't hurry, the woman will lose her life. Ah, I know. Would you like to transmute her, after she dies? That would be okay, too."

Déjà bunched up her muscles, making herself grow slack in the soldier's grip and flattening herself to the floor. Her blue eyes stared worriedly at Riza, glancing from the blonde to Roy.

"I won't die..." Riza rasped, causing Roy to turn his surprised glance to her. "You see... I am under orders... not to die..."

"If people could obtain an immortal body like that, it wouldn't be very sporting." The doctor answered, grinning down at Riza.

Déjà let out a low hiss, flicking her tail out behind her as she glared hard at the doctor while turning a worried glance back to Riza.

"Mustang, what will it be? Your precious woman is about to die." The doctor continued. "If you do nothing, she will soon bleed to death. However, I am a doctor that can use alchemy, and I even have a Philosopher's Stone."

Déjà moved herself in the soldiers grip, eyeing the red bottle intently. Her whiskers twitched and her ears flicked from Roy to Riza, her paws gripping the ground uncertainly.

She didn't want to make this choice.

"Which is to say, I would be able to save this woman's life, with all certainty." The doctor offered, the red vial glowing dimly in the faint light. "But if she dies before you make up your mind, then there will be nothing I can do."

"_I'm sorry, Roy."_

Roy felt his fists clench. Not again. He would not let something like this happen again. He couldn't let Riza die simply because he could do _nothing _about it.

Déjà stared intently at Roy, her tail flicking lightly against the stone floor. Blue eyes clouded slightly as she turned her gaze upwards, twitching her ears. The feline glanced from the ceiling to Roy, uncertainty in her gaze.

"Oh?" The doctor glanced downwards. "She sure has grown quiet. Has she died?"

"Colonel..." Riza ground out, applying pressure to her wound as much as she could. "There is no need...for you to perform... human transmutation..."

"You'll do it, won't you, Mustang?"

Roy ground his teeth, clenching his fists as tight as possible. His eyes focused on his lieutenant, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face.

"Well?"

_Roy_.

"All right."

Déjà snapped her eyes back to Roy, her ears twitching slightly as she stared intently at the black haired man.

"Oh, you're going to do it?" The doctor smiled, turning his gaze back to Roy.

"All right, lieutenant." Roy continued, his voice growing as he faced his subordinate. "I will not perform human transmutation!"

Déjà flicked her ears and glanced away, an almost soft look coming onto her face as she unsheathed her claws once more, bunching up her muscles beneath her.

"You're going to forsake her? How cold of you." The doctor murmured, looking disappointed.

"Forsake? As someone who treats these men as sacrificial pawns, you're the last person I want to hear that from." Roy muttered, glancing back to the two soldiers holding him captive.

"They are happy to serve as sacrificial pawns. I fed these men, who were abandoned by their parents, and would have died if I had done nothing." The doctor explained, setting his hand down, the vial clutched tightly inside. "I gave them first rate education. I gave them a reason to exist. They would be nowhere without me."

Déjà blinked, twisting her head around in the soldier's grip as a flash of black ran along the corner of the room. The she-cat narrowed her eyes for a moment before twitching her whiskers, pushing herself flat to the ground.

"Which is why you let yourself be caught off-balance." Roy stated coolly, a smirk touching his lips.

The doctor narrowed his eyes. "What do you—"

The second the doctor disappeared, Déjà twisted her head around, biting hard into the soldier's hand. The man let out a howl, loosening his grip.

A flash of black ran across the room and lump of messy fur lunged itself at the soldier that had held Déjà down. The ginger let out a meow, flicking her ears towards the hissing lump of black fur.

The soldiers glanced upwards in confusion, looking for the doctor. Déjà glanced around the room and spotted the amethyst vial rolling around the floor. The she-cat darted forward as two figures leapt down.

May and the other chimera shot forward, shuriken and spikes jabbing the soldiers. Roy used the other soldier's sword and impaled it into the other soldier's leg. Tossing aside his captors as he ran towards Riza.

Déjà noticed May's attention towards the vial and darted the other way, avoiding Roy's explosion and making her way towards Riza. Gilbert leapt off one of the soldiers and hissed, running after the other cat.

"Lieutenant! Stay with me." Roy ordered, cradling Riza in his arms as he gently shook her. "Lieutenant, open your eyes! Lieutenant! Lieutenant!"

Déjà hissed at the figure behind Roy, bunching her muscles beneath her. Gilbert let out an angry hiss and lunged at the soldier, knocking the sword from his hands as the other chimera swung downwards.

"Don't you die! Lieutenant, stay with me!" Roy exclaimed. Déjà looked worriedly at Riza, blue eyes watching the wound on her neck carefully. A small flicker of blue ran along the floor before fizzling out as footsteps approached the three.

Déjà turned her attention upwards as May made her way towards them. "Let me take care of this!"

A symbol was drawn quickly through the blood and May hit her hands to the floor. Roy watched intently as Riza's face scrunched up with pain, her head moving to the side.

"Lieutenant!" Roy breathed, bringing Riza up to his chest and clutching her tightly. Déjà glanced at the two before looking away, eyes focusing on the chaos around them.

"I've stopped the bleeding for now," May began. "But you have to get her to a proper doctor."

"Thanks, I owe you one." Roy thanked, smiling softly at May. The girl offered a smile in return before Riza's eyes began to flutter open. The blonde glanced up tiredly, offering a sheepish smile.

"Colonel... I'm sorry..."

"Don't speak." Roy ordered. "Just rest."

"I'm so glad..." Riza murmured. "You understood the look I gave you."

"It's because we've been together for so long. Besides, you were glaring at me with a look that said, 'perform human transmutation, and I'll shoot you'." Roy replied, grinning lightly.

"Is that the last one?" The darker chimera Déjà didn't know questioned, tossing aside one of the soldiers.

"Thanks for your help, everyone." Roy offered, helping Riza walk towards the group.

"Hey, no problem." The darker chimera grinned. Déjà blinked, turning her gaze back towards Gilbert.

The red eyed tom stared intently at Déjà, his eyes narrowing slightly. Déjà found herself twitching her whiskers in amusement. Gilbert let out a low hiss, not angry, but demanding.

Déjà put her paw over the ground and brought it back to her. Gilbert narrowed his eyes further and glanced downwards, his tail tip flicking uncertainly.

The small green sprout barely cracked the surface of the stone floor. Gilbert glanced back to Déjà and blinked, uncertainty in his gaze as a blue eyed woman standing behind the ginger cat offered a small smile, bringing a finger to her lips in a hushing motion.

_Not now. Not yet._

The two cats suddenly swung their heads around at the sound of footsteps, fur arching along their spine as they moved closer to the group.

The taller, more worn out figure at the entrance of the tunnel bent downwards and grasped the Philosopher's Stone in his fingers. Roy glanced upwards and narrowed his eyes.

"King Bradley..."

Blood dripped down Wrath's right arm, hitting the floor in a steady rhythm. Déjà furrowed her brows and took a step towards, Roy, weaving herself between his legs.

"Long time no see, Mustang." Wrath began calmly.

"Long time no see, sir." Mustang answered, his gaze focused on Wrath. "It would be difficult for me to say that you're looking as good as ever."

Wrath narrowed his eyes at Riza, causing Roy to tighten his grip. "Knowing you, I thought that when someone dear to you fell before your eyes, you wouldn't hesitate to turn to human transmutation."

"I might have done so, a little while ago." Roy agreed, glancing down to the feline beneath him. "However, right now, I have people who will stop me and show me the right path to take."

Wrath blinked. "Here I thought you were pathetic creatures, who would never learn," Wrath admitted, staring flatly at the group before him. "But there are those like you who can learn, and change, in a short period of time."

Gilbert let out a warning hiss, lowering himself to the floor in preparation to attack.

"The thing about you humans is..." Wrath began, staring straight ahead. "It infuriates me when you don't act the way I think you will."

May stiffened, and Déjà swung her head around, eyes widened as blood hit the floor and the other chimera did as well, along with the doctor.

"Gerso!" The gray chimera exclaimed, leaping forward to his friend's aid. "Shake it off!"

"...run..." Gerso murmured, struggling to move.

Black tendrils slowly made their way to the ground below, the small body carried safely down in the tempest of shadows. Eyes opened up along the tendrils as the small boy known as Pride opened his eyes.

"Sorry, but look after the lieutenant." Roy commanded, passing Riza over to Darius.

Déjà's head shot up and she shot forward just as Wrath did, grasping the two discarded swords and lunging for Roy. The alchemist snapped his good hand, a burst of fire exploding behind Wrath.

Déjà bit down into Wrath's leg, trying to stop the homunculus. Wrath easily smashed the feline to the floor, lunging forward and jamming both swords into both of Roy's hands, pinning him to the stone floor.

Roy's eyes widened in pain and Déjà let out a furious hiss, shaking off the jolt of pain throughout her body and lunging at Wrath. The homunculus remained undisturbed as he shot a foot out, kicking Déjà all the way across the room.

The feline hit the wall with an echoing slam, causing Roy's eyes to widen as he glared up at Wrath. "Bastard..."

"Well done, Bradley." The doctor praised, standing up. "That's the boy I brought up—"

Roy flinched as a black tendril impaled itself through the doctor. The gold tooth man blinked in shock, letting out a strangled grasp as Pride's tendrils wrapped themselves around his head, bringing him off the floor.

Déjà lifted her head warily off the ground, eyes widening in horror at the shadow drawn transmutation circle along the floor.

_No._ The feline struggled to her paws as Pride held the limp black bundle above Roy.

"Colonel Mustang, you are the fifth." Pride stated coldly, a smirk touching his lips.

"The last one." Wrath added.

_No. _Déjà made her way towards Roy, ignoring the blood dripping down her shoulder, matting her fur. _No._

_NO_.

Blue electricity began to spark up from along the ground as Déjà neared the circle, limping as fast as she could towards Roy.

"I didn't want to have to resort to this," Pride admitted, glancing off to the side. "But we're out of time."

"We're going to force you to open the gateway, Mustang." Wrath explained, sparks shooting up all along the circle.

"I won't perform human transmutation," Roy ground out, and Wrath almost smirked.

"It doesn't matter that you don't want to. An alchemist, who has knowledge of human transmutation, has been assimilated by Pride. He has the constructional formula."

A black tendril wrapped itself around Roy's neck, fully pinning him to the ground. Pride blinked. "He is pinned. Move back, Wrath."

Déjà let out an mrrow of protest, leaving a trail of blood along the floor as she sped up her pace.

_Not him_.

_You can't have him_.

_I won't let you take him away!_

"Well now," Wrath began, turning back towards Roy. "I wonder what you'll have taken from you."

Roy let out a strangled cry of pain as the blue electricity turned red. Déjà ignored the sudden burst of wind and lunged forward.

"_I'm sorry, sweetie."_

Wrath and Pride blinked, watching in confusion as the doctor's body fell to the floor and the blue electricity faded away.

"It was incomplete?" Wrath wondered, narrowing his eyes.

"No," Pride answered, glancing down at his hand, which slightly fell to dust. "It was interfered with."

"Colonel?" Riza questioned, her eyes searching for any sign of Roy. "Colonel!"

"He should be with Father." Wrath murmured, walking forward and eyeing the discarded circle. "But the transmutation didn't go through."

Pride narrowed his eyes at the scene and blinked, as if coming to a realization. "It would seem there's a third party in our midst."

Wrath turned back to the older homunculus and found a smirk making its way along Pride's face. "But it seems that our fifth has been hiding from us all along."

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry, sweetie<em>._"_

For what?

"_I'm so sorry."_

...who?

"You've already been here."

I blinked, whirling around.

The sudden expanse of white did nothing to change the white body out lined by black before me. I found myself stiffening, an aching feeling of déjà vu hitting me like a wave.

_Déjà_.

"An interesting woman," The white figure began, the all too familiar voice echoing in my head. "I didn't think she could make such a selfish decision."

"What're you talking about?" I questioned, taking a step towards Truth, wincing at the pounding in my head. "Where am I?"

"You should know by now," Truth chided, a grin making its way to its non existent face. "You've been here many times now."

I put a hand to my head, feeling the pounding intensify. "You mean when I met the psychopath me? What's next, stay-at-home-mom Ghosty?"

"Perhaps," Truth grinned, tilting his head curiously. "But you should be making your way to that silly man now. You were sacrificed after all."

"Wha..." I flinched, clutching my head with both my heads. _What was going on_?

_Ghosty! Kitten!_

Ling. Greed. I was with them. They were fighting. Wrath. _Yes_, that was it. Okay, they fought Wrath, they beat him. Buccaneer asked a favor...Greed used his ultimate shield... They were driving Central's forces back...

_And then I was taken away_.

I blinked; keeping my head in my hands as I remembered began dragged off by those tiny black hands. "Why am I...Sacrifice?"

"It would have been the other man," Truth began, looking joyfully amused. "But that woman stopped it. So selfish of her. Father can use you now though; you almost managed to stay hidden!"

"But I don't understand." I began, cringing as the pounding intensified. "What do you mean by a sacrifice?"

"Looks like you need to go," Truth smirked. "You shouldn't be back here for a little bit longer. It's not time for you to make your choice _just _yet."

"Choice?" I breathed, the thought causing a new ache to tear into my heart. "What choice?"

"Not just yet!" Truth chirped, waving a mock farewell as an eye opened up the floor beneath me. "See you soon!"

"W-Wait—"

A blinding white light flared before my eyes and I cringed, feeling the hands yank me downwards. Black dotted my visions as images flashed before me, but just far enough that they were out of reach.

I squinted through the blinding light and felt confusion hit me like a wave. Was this another flashback? No. It didn't feel the same. It felt like I was being summoned somewhere...

_Ghosty..._

Who was that?

_Ghosty!_

Why were they worried?

"_Ghosty!_"

...Edward? Was that him?

"_I'm so sorry, sweetie."_

"Ghosty!"

I snapped my eyes open, flinching at the sudden change of scenery and the feeling of a terrible pounding in my head becoming stronger. I blinked open wary eyes and met golden orbs.

I stared for a moment before grimacing, at the feel of being shaken. "Ghosty! Wake up!"

"Ed...Edward?" I murmured, flinching at the pain in my head. Actually, make that my whole body. "What're you?"

"Déjà! Déjà, wake up!"

I blinked, ignoring the groan of protest from my body and sitting up, whipping my head around to look for the source of the name.

My eyes landed on the lump of ginger fur cradled in Mustang's arms. I felt my heart lurch painfully and I moved forward, only to find myself falling.

Red cloaked arms stopped my fall and I looked up at Edward, confusion and pain hitting me left and right. "Edward...What's going on?"

Edward hesitated a heartbeat before answering. "We've been brought here as all five sacrifices."

There was that word again. I sat up once more, Edward steadying me as I gazed around slowly, spotting Al, a woman I didn't know, Hohenheim, Roy, and... Déjà? I blinked once more at the feline and realized I hadn't been imagining it.

"What is this whole sacrifices crap?" I demanded, glancing about warily. "I'm hearing that word way to much for my liking."

"This makes all five," A voice murmured, causing me to crane my head around.

I felt myself freeze at the sight of the black mass. The large body covered with eyes seemed to see right through me as the mouth at where the face would be smirked.

"Damnit, Déjà, come on! You can't leave me like this!" Roy's voice touched my ears and I stood up, moving to his side in seconds as I fell down beside Déjà.

The ginger cat lay limp in his arms, her eyes gently shut as Roy cradled her to his chest. I glanced back up to the man I barely knew and felt my mind reel. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"She stopped the transmutation..." Roy ground out, his eyes focused solely on the cat in his arms. "She saved me..."

I wasn't sure how to feel about Roy staring so intently at my cat, and I was beyond confused at this point. To much was going on at once, and it was all happening to fast.

_Déjà_.

I reached forward to take her into my arms, but Roy flinched, gripping her tighter in his arms. I looked up at his face questioningly and froze, seeing his face so intent on Déjà's body.

"You can't leave me..." Roy whispered, years of some underlying pain lacing every word. "Not again... Please, wake up."

"What's wrong?" The unfamiliar woman demanded, walking over with a worried but stern look in her eyes.

"I don't know," I found myself answering, unable to tear my eyes away from Roy and Déjà. "Roy says she stopped a transmutation, but I'm not sure how..."

The older woman narrowed her eyes, kneeling down and reaching for Déjà. Roy tightened his grip and the woman gave him a hard stare. Roy looked back at her challengingly, his grip on Déjà unrelenting, as if he refused to let go for fear she would disappear.

What did he want with my cat?

_Déjà. Déjà. You're alright, aren't you?_

Edward made his way over to us and kneeled beside me, reaching an arm out and touching Roy's shoulder. "Colonel, you can trust her."

Roy snapped his gaze to Edward and his grip slackened, allowing the other woman to take Déjà from his grasp. Roy watched with pained eyes as the other woman cradled the small body in her lap.

I gave Roy a slightly confused stare for a moment longer before turning to the other woman, watching worriedly as she brought her hands up and down along Déjà's body, checking for wounds.

"Her name is Izumi," Edward explained, watching carefully as this Izumi checked on Déjà. "She was Al and my teacher."

Izumi came to a sudden halt by Déjà's chest, furrowing her brows in confusion. She left her hand there for a second longer before moving it away, staring down at her in sadness.

I didn't like that.

_Déjà_?

"She's missing her heart." Izumi announced, bringing a hand up to her stomach, a sad look coming into her eyes. "Her heart is gone."

I felt myself grow cold as I turned my gaze towards Déjà. "Her...heart?"

"No." Roy moaned, reaching over and taking Déjà into his arms. "No...No. No. No. No. No. _No_! Not again. Please, please, don't take her away from me again."

_Her_? _Again? _I gave Roy a confused stare, feeling my heart drop as I moved towards Déjà. "Déjà? You're alright, aren't you? Déjà?"

The ginger fur lay matted with blood, resting softly against Roy's arms as the other man shook his head. "You can't do this to me again!"

My heart grew heavy and I slumped, feeling my head grow numb. Déjà was gone?

My mind reeled and I brought a hand to my head, feeling the pounding recede to a low throb. Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes at the sudden thought. She was gone? Really..._gone_?

Images of the ginger feline flashed through my mind from when I had first found her with Gilbert. The soft look on her face, the gentle way she walked...How warm she made me feel...How...at _home_. But now...that was all _gone_.

My heart clenched tightly in my chest, a newfound pain taking hold and shaking me to the core. It felt different. It wasn't the pain when Fu died. It wasn't the heartache I had seeing Ling cry. It felt like I really _lost _something. But it felt worse. I couldn't understand why though.

It felt like I lost it_ before._

"_Wake up_!" Roy exclaimed, clutching Déjà close to his chest. "Wake up!"

Déjà remained unmoving and Roy's eyes grew wide, a look of pure desperation welling in his onyx orbs. "Please..."

The look of pain on his face made a tug resound against my heart. Why did it feel like Roy was feeling the same pain I was? How could that even be possible? What was going on with him and Déjà?

"Lia!" Roy exclaimed, bringing Déjà as close as possible to his chest. "_Amelia_!"

...Amelia?

Amelia.

_Amelia_.

That name. I knew that name.

A sharp pain hit the side of my head, like a knife had been plunged straight in. A wave of nostalgia hit me in seconds and I felt tears streaming from the corner of my eyes. I knew that name.

_I knew it_.

But...where?

"Ghosty?" Edward murmured, putting a hand on my shoulder and gazing at me worriedly. "Are you okay? I know she was your cat..."

"I'm...fine." I managed, slumping down to the floor and staring blankly ahead. "But...I don't..."

Edward blinked at me, turning his head to Roy for a moment and then back to me. "It seems that this is the ringleader's hideout." He answered calmly, keeping a hand on my shoulder as if I were going to collapse any second. "Ghosty...You're cat..."

"I know." I murmured, putting a hand to my head again and taking a deep breath. "Déjà...I'm worried about Roy though..."

"Please..." Roy whispered, slumping down against the floor, his grip growing slack. "I can't loose you again..."

_Amelia_. What did the name have to do with Déjà? Why was he so sad about _my _cat's death? I know Ed said Déjà had gone with him...What was going on? What did he know about Déjà?

"_Their story is a different tale to tell_._"_

I blinked, the voice having disappeared the second I heard it. What the hell was that supposed to mean? All I knew was that Déjà...was gone. I was stuck as some unwilling sacrifice, and now it felt as if all hell was about to break loose.

Father smirked, a cruel smile touching his lips. "Truth is cruel. But no matter. Now that we found the ghost, she will do as our sacrifice."

Edward's head snapped up, and a look of realization hit his eyes. "Ghosty, you haven't done human transmutation have you?"

"No." I answered, blinking at him in surprise. "Why would I do something as stupid as that? I never touched alchemy, remember?"

"But that's the only way you could be a sacrifice," Edward began, his brows furrowing. "You have to open the gate."

"From what I remember, I'm pretty sure—"

"That's the problem, Ghosty." Edward's eyes narrowed, a thoughtful look on his face. "You don't remember. So what if you had done it? You wouldn't know."

I blinked, realizing what he had said and slumping slightly. "But I'm so sure... Hwy would I do something as stupid as that?"

"It is not that _she _did the transmutation." Father began calmly, the black form grinning slightly. "It is that she was the one the transmutation was performed _on_. The concept still applies, and she was technically there when the gate opened."

I grew stiff, turning to the black mass known as Father and staring at him incredulously. "What?"

Edward's eyes were wide. "What do you mean she was the one that was performed on? Human transmutation can't happen! Anything that comes out is—"

"Imperfect?" Father offered, a grin on his face. "A monster? Is she not either of those? Tell me, Edward Elric, does this being before you look whole?"

I flinched, glancing downwards and bringing a hand up to my face. The nearly transparent appendage stared back and I felt something inside me clench painfully.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Ghosty is our friend!" I blinked in surprise as he stood, one hand haven been transmuted to a sword. "She's no monster."

"If she's not a monster, than what is she?" Father questioned.

_What am I?_

The cold feeling gripped me like steel, my body growing numb at the thought. What am I? I had no clue. I was just some lonely spirit, looking for my body and what I thought might be closure. But I'm suddenly wound up in something that much too big for me to handle, and too many people are leaving me one by one.

I grit my teeth, refusing to cry anymore than I already had. I _hated _this. And I knew I could do nothing, because what good was someone who barely knew anything about herself? What good was some _thing _that couldn't even be _seen _or _heard_? _What was I_?

_Kitten._

I blinked, all the painful thoughts coming to an unwilling halt at the sudden warmth spreading from my chest.

"_I'll call you kitten, since you won't tell me your name."_

I'm...Kitten?

"_Then I'll call you Ginger! No, to obvious, hmmm, oh! How about Bell? No! Ghosty, yeah, I like that! You'll be Ghosty!"_

Ghosty...

"_You're my friend!"_

"_Demon."_

"_What're friends for?"_

"_I love you."_

"_Take it easy, sweetheart."_

"_Ghosty, my love!"_

"_You're our friend, aren't you?"_

"_Ghosty."_

The cold, numb feeling grew wary, receding to the farthest corners of my mind as an unbelievable warmth hit me. A small, bitter smile grew on my lips and I shook my head, feeling my eyes water as all the memories that I _knew _I had came rushing back. The memories I didn't lose. It was the memories I had _made_.

"I'm Ghosty." I answered calmly, standing up on shaky legs as I looked over to the large black mass staring back, eyes littered all across his body. "A ghost with no memories, and no real capabilities except making her fingers spark. But I do know—"

I paused, turning to give him a cold glare as I narrowed my eyes at him. "That if you want a monster, you don't have to go far."

Father's eyes narrowed gleefully, and a large grin stretched wide across his face. I felt my fists clench, tilting my chin up and cocking my head slightly in that challenging pose I was so used to doing.

Greed wasn't here. Ling wasn't here. I wasn't used to being so far away from them. And for some reason, the necklace they wore wasn't bringing me back, which meant I was on my own.

A large explosion boomed overhead. Pieces of debris and pipes fell heavily to the ground, dust flying up at the sudden impact. I glanced upwards and found that small Xingese girl from before coming downwards, a small black and white cat with her.

"May!" Edward exclaimed, looking surprised as the girl narrowed her eyes, turning to Father.

"There he is." She murmured, clenching her small fists slightly.

"For her to put a hole in my home like that..." Father began, turning to May with narrowed eyes. "That little girl..."

"His outer appearance may have changed, but his presence is that of the immortal ringleader." Her eyes flickered to the side and her face turned to one of shock. "Oh, Alphonse! What's happened to you?"

I craned my head to the side, staring with wide eyes at Alphonse's still body. "What happened to Al? Is he alright?"

"I don't know." Ed answered, his face grim. "He won't wake up."

"Oh, no." May murmured, her face growing worried as she turned back to Alphonse. "Alphonse! Alphonse! Alphonse!"

I glanced back to Al's unmoving armor and felt worry gnaw at my heart. He was going to be okay, right?

"_You should be worrying about yourself."_

Red eyes suddenly came to life and a gasp left Alphonse's armor. I glanced back and felt a wave of relief hit me at the sight of him sitting back up.

"Al!" Ed exclaimed, rushing over to Alphonse, along with May. "Are you alright?"

"Alphonse!" May cried, a look of relief on her face.

"Al!" Izumi glanced upwards and rushed over as well.

"Teacher...Brother...May...Ghosty!" Al exclaimed, looking around in a mixture of surprise and confusion. "Then this is..."

We all turned our gazes back to Father, whose grin had grown even wider as he surveyed all of us.

"That makes all five."

* * *

><p>The vast expanse if white retained an eerie calmness, despite the chaos going on throughout an entire country, possibly the world.<p>

A sold silver-gray gate stood in the center of the room. The intricate patterns spread along the door intercrossing and entwining, the knowledge of so much held in one place.

The lone figure stood, head craned upwards as they surveyed the door, an almost grim look on their face.

"That was quite selfish of you." Truth grinned, standing behind the figure. "Sacrificing such an important part of your life for what? A man you loved, but could never have."

The figure stiffened before relaxing, turning their head around to eye the white figure outlined against more emptiness warily. "Here to bug me again?"

"Bug? Such a cruel word." Truth laughed, tilting his head curiously. "Considering what I've been allowing you to do."

"You owe it to me, though." The woman answered pointedly, a small, almost bitter smile on her lips. "Equivalent exchange, no?"

"Ah, such a heavy price you had to pay." Truth mused. "And yet, you couldn't stop him in the end, could you?"

"No. But I have faith." The woman smiled, turning back to the gate with determined eyes. "She's much stronger than I was. And of course, she has those around her to help her through this."

"But not even you, or all those she's come to love could influence the choice she may make." Truth warned, looking rather excited at the thought. "SO much fun this is! I wonder who, or more like, _what _she'll chose."

"Whatever the choice," The woman began quietly, "It only matters that she's happy."

"Such a good mother you are," Truth laughed, grinning slightly as the woman flinched. "What do you plan to say to her exactly?"

"Everything that I can." The woman murmured, tucking a strand of dark ginger hair behind her ear as she faced the door. "It's the least I can do."

"What if she hates you? Realizes she wouldn't have to be a sacrifice if you had just let that man be it instead?" Truth persisted, and the woman sighed.

"Some _mother _I am." She laughed, shaking her head. "In the end even I couldn't control my own feelings."

"As expected of humans," Truth sang. "Do you plan on returning though? Not much you can do from that body."

"I don't..." She stopped, putting a hand to her heart and taking a deep breath. "I don't think so. I'll wait. She's going to have to come here eventually, right?"

Truth hummed in agreement and the woman stared down at the floor, clutching the hand on her chest tightly into a fist, her eyes reflecting a pain so deep it would bring a person to tears. "Besides, being so close, but so far...It's worse than anything I've ever experienced."

"Love is cruel." Truth agreed, nodding his head. "Then again, so am I."

"But love is kind," The woman murmured, glancing back up with a smile this time. "Love is patient. I would never give up having been able to be beside him for anything."

"A tempting thought," Truth grinned. "But I can't really lay a hand on you now can I? I must remain fair after all."

"Fair?" The woman laughed, shaking her head in amusement. "If this is fair, what isn't?"

Eyes of every shade of blue darkened in a determined stare. "But no matter what, I'll do whatever I can to help her."

Truth tilted his head, his wide grin stretching across his blank face. "Even at the cost of your own soul?"

The woman smiled, turning to him with an almost challenging glint in her ever-blue orbs.

"In a heartbeat."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is she?" Greed growled, slamming his fist into another soldier's face. The soldier fell to the ground with a groan, Greed glancing about with a scowl.<p>

"_I don't know." _Ling answered, his brows drawn taut as he floated in the red oblivion. _"And I don't like it."_

"No shit." Greed snapped, glancing about angrily. "_Damnit_."

Ling frowned, his hands tightening into fists. The image of Ghosty there one second, and her eyes widening in surprise as some sort of portal opened up beneath her, taking her in before Greed or himself could lunge for her.

The image of the eye and the black hands swallowing her in made his teeth grit. Normally Ghosty couldn't be that far away from them, he remembered how she'd always flash back, no matter the distance.

But now...It'd been far too long, and that hadn't been her leaving. That was some sort of _kidnapping_.

And no one, _no one_, would take something so precious from him ever again.

"Watch it, brat." Greed grumbled, an annoyed look crossing over his face. "She doesn't exactly belong to you."

"_Nor you." _Ling bit back, glancing up at Greed's shielded face through the sea of red souls. _"Ghosty isn't exactly yours either."_

"She's more mine than you could ever have." Greed retorted, jabbing his clawed hand into another car, and leaping back as it exploded into flames, soldiers scattering like ants. "I knew her first."

"_She barely has nay memories with you." _Ling argued. _"You knew her first, but I found her. I was the one to help her when she was lost."_

"First come, first serve."

"_Finder's keepers."_

Greed snorted, glaring through narrowed eyes as he darted off to the side, eyeing the area for possibly any leads to where their ginger had gone. The thought of something being taken from Greed made him pissed.

The fact that it was Ghosty made him _more _pissed.

No one stole possessions from Greed. _No one_.

"_And yet, here you are scolding me, when you have the same thoughts yourself."_ Ling accused, settling back in his cross legged position. _"You should know where you stand, Greed."_

"Who cares?" Greed smirked. "I want it all. So I'll take it all. And besides, I don't like having my things taken from me."

_"Ghosty isn't a 'thing'." _Ling muttered, furrowing his brows. _"She's a person. With a mind of her own. Not some average woman off the street you can have your way with."_

"You think I'd keep her around this long if she were?" Greed scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Are you one to talk brat? All you think about is her being your empress and whatnot."

"_Unlike you, I can give Ghosty a life. An actual life." _Ling answered and Greed narrowed his eyes.

"You're not even emperor yet."

"_But I will be. And with that power, I can give her all that she deserves. What can you give her then, Greed? A life as a criminal?"_

"I bet you she'd choose a life on the streets then your life of servants and royalty in a heartbeat," Greed smirked, a soft look flickering through his eyes for a heartbeat. "You really think she'll come to you just because you can make her some kind of queen?"

"_No." _Ling answered calmly, causing Greed to pause. _"I know Ghosty isn't the type to crave such a life. But I've vowed to make her see my love for her, and I know she's on the verge of falling for me herself."_

"Speaking pretty confidently," Greed muttered, twitching his clawed hand slightly. "What makes you so sure she loves you?"

"_I'm not sure." _Ling answered. _"With Ghosty, I can never be sure. The only thing I can ever be certain about is that I love her."_

Greed grumbled under his breath, turning his gaze off to the side. "Sounds pretty farfetched to me."

"_Are you one to talk? You're not stupid, Greed. And neither am I." _Ling began, a slightly distasteful look on his face. _"You love her too."_

Greed came to a halt.

"_Greed?"_

The homunculus tossed his head back and let out a loud laugh, holding his stomach at the force. Ling blinked curiously, watching Greed's shielded face within the red mass of souls die down to a chuckle as he smirked.

"You gotta be kidding, brat. Love? Please. What I feel for kitten is just _want_. _Greed_. I want it all. And she's just part of that _all_. Get it?" Greed smirked.

Ling frowned, remaining silent. Greed's words were exactly what anyone would expect him to say. But that's what made it so painfully obvious for Ling. No matter how much the homunculus would deny it—he knew.

Ling's stomach clenched painfully, his brows furrowing. And the fact that he knew made it all the more worse.

Greed loved Ghosty. And Ling knew that he did too, without a doubt.

The only thing he had left to worry about was just that one, painful question.

Who did Ghosty love?

* * *

><p>"Ho...You say you don't accept the truth?" Father grinned, looking curiously at Ed.<p>

"Yeah, that's right!" Edward confirmed, narrowing his eyes at Father. "And you! You might think you've won because you've got all your sacrifices together, but we aren't going to be easily used!"

"Your words are futile." Father mused.

I did a quick survey of the area before us, eyeing weak points. Years of looking for ways to escape angry adults and thieves when cornered finally became useful. I glanced back to the people behind me and narrowed my eyes. "We're getting out of here—"

"You can't escape." Father cut off, causing me to look at him disbelievingly. "You are already inside of my belly."

May suddenly stepped forward protectively in front of Al. "You there, with the eyes all over you! You're immortal, aren't you?"

When there was a moment of silence May continued. "You're not denying it? Alphonse, I will be taking that one."

"Are people from Xing all nut jobs?" I muttered, eyeing the girl behind me warily. Her eyes suddenly narrowed and I flinched.

"Why do I sense another presence of chi before us?" She murmured, looking in my direction carefully. "Who goes—"

"It's just Ghosty," Alphonse explained, turning to her. "And j-just a minute. He's too much for you alone!"

"No, I have my alkahestry." May answered confidently.

"Sure, even if our alchemy is bound, you can still use alkahestry, but..." Alphonse began to protest, only to have May cut him off again.

"I will leave the smaller homunculus to the two of you!" May swept on, staring hard at Father.

I gave the girl a curious glance, her Xingese features reminding me of Ling for a moment. I felt a small grin touch my lips. She had spunk.

"Even if he took away alchemy, I think I wouldn't be affected." I began, smirking as red sparks ran up along my arm. "So I can do plenty of damage."

Pride narrowed his eyes at us, and I spotted the flecks of skin that seemed to peel off of his childish face. I narrowed my eyes, mulling the thought over. Maybe trying to force Roy to open the gate took a toll? Especially since the plan backfired and...

I balled my hands into fists. Déjà would not go unavenged. The sweet cat that had kept me company for so long could rest now.

"I can fight too." Roy muttered, laying Déjà gently down onto the floor, and standing up with a hateful glare at Pride and Father. "I _will _fight too."

"You make it sound so simple..." Edward grumbled, but his golden orbs glinted in the dim light and he gritted his teeth. "Let's give it a shot."

There was a moment of silence before both Ed and Al clapped their hands to the floor, blue electricity shooting out as the ground shot upwards in blocks, headed straight for Pride.

"All right!" Ed exclaimed, charging forward. "We can use our alchemy!"

Pride darted off to the side and had to skid to a sudden halt as another shot of ground came up at him. Father glanced to the side in slight annoyance. "You've messed up my home yet again. What am I to do with you?"

A kunai shot forward and impaled itself into Father's head. The large black mass blinked its many eyes and turned, staring dully at May who narrowed her eyes.

"Immortality will be mine!" May cried, running forward with kunais laced in each hand.

A sudden burst of fire lit up the room around us and I glanced back to see Roy snapping with what looked to be his good hand, eyes narrowed coldly at Pride.

"Can't be out done..." I muttered, rolling my shoulders as I brought my hand to the ground, watching as bolts of red shot upwards to Father.

I grimaced as they bounced harmlessly off a red shield, Father's head suddenly contorting into the shape of the kunai knife May had thrown. The girl skidded to a halt and leapt to the side as it shot towards her, impaling the ground.

"You are someone I do not need here." Father ordered. "Away with you."

May glared over her back, a small transmutation circle coming to life as pointed slabs of stone shot from the ground, holding Father in place. The Xingese girl took this chance and lunged forward.

I narrowed my eyes at the sudden chill running up along my spine and ran not too far behind her, electricity crackling up and down my body at the uncertain feel. "May! Be careful!"

I blinked in surprise as Hohenheim's head fought to the surface of the black mass, his gaze directed at May. "No, young lady! He doesn't have to move to—"

But May's foot had already collided with Father's head by the time a large explosion of red shot forth, sending her backwards. I dived down and caught her before she fell, tumbling off to the side to avoid the next hit.

Father grinned triumphantly, shoving Hohenheim's face back into the swaying black surface. I propped myself up and gave May a once over, noting the few cuts she had and the blood that ran lightly down her face, but otherwise, she seemed all right, just winded.

Another shot of fire lit up before my eyes and I grimaced, glancing over my shoulder at the mayhem going around us. The small black cat-bear ran up, growling at me at first before whimpering fearfully for her owner.

My heart quickly shot out to the small animal and I gave her a reassuring smile. "She'll be all right."

The black cat-bear glanced back up at me and nodded, placing her paws worriedly on May. The sound of clanging armor made its way towards us and I glanced back down at the sudden bolt of blue, surprised to see May still moving as she drew a quick circle and placed her kunais in.

"Ghosty!" Al exclaimed, rushing over to help. "How is she?"

"She's all—" I found myself being cut off as a sudden volley of bullets was shot our way. Some instinct shot out and sparks of red hit the bullets before they could make their mark.

"Alphonse," May murmured, raising her head up as Al made what looked to be a grin on his armor's face.

"I'll leave her to you!" I rushed out, darting around the side and bringing my hand to the ground once more.

A larger bolt of red electricity shot upwards and slammed hard into a red shield, deflecting back as Father continued to grin, looking almost excited by this whole thing.

There was a clap behind me and Al sent a large wall headed Father's way. The alchemy move proved useless, but a sharp arrow suddenly soared through the air, going straight through Father's head.

"Teacher!" Al exclaimed, and Izumi grinned, a large crossbow flickering dangerously with blue electricity.

"His no-motion transmutations are a real problem!" Izumi grunted, sending another arrow his way.

Roy snapped his fingers, a whirl of fire following behind the arrow, only to be broken off by the crackling of Father's red shield. Father's head split, allowing the arrow to sail straight through.

I narrowed my eyes at the faint progress and glanced upwards, pausing a moment at the sight of the large eye staring straight down at us. The sight of the single orb made me blink, my very being suddenly feeling the size of an ant.

"It's just about time." Father continued to grin, four hands stretching out from where his head as and waving around. My body automatically tensed and I darted to the side the second they shot out.

Arms came hurtling toward me and I rolled to one side, trying to evade the outstretched appendages. Something suddenly clamped down onto my arm and I turned, eyes wide at the dark black hand that held me in a firm grip.

Several arms suddenly constricted themselves around my torso and I let out a cry of surprise as I was yanked off the air, my feet suddenly leaving the ground. A rush of fear surged through me and I felt my eyes widen.

My being slowly began to flicker and I waited for myself to slip through the grip any moment, but a sudden burst of red shot through me and I bit back a cry of pain, suddenly finding myself solidifying again.

All four of us were suddenly slammed to floor in corners around Father, the outstretched hands keeping us pinned and unable to move on the ground. I let out a growl of frustration, struggling as hard as I could against the bonds.

Father's head popped back from where it had disappeared, and the various eyes all narrowed gleefully. "We are done playing around. Time to go to work for me, my sacrifices."

"Like hell we will!" I spat, narrowing my eyes and sending a surge of electricity up the arm. It worked as a perfect channel, but father simply grinned, a current shooting straight back towards me.

I couldn't hold back the sudden cry of pain and writhed in agony, the lurch of such force suddenly sending volts throughout my body repeatedly. I grit my teeth and let out a grunt as it subsided, a low throb aching in my head.

"The time has come!" Father cheered, stretching his large blank hands up to the sky.

There was a sudden lurch to the world and I blinked, growing rigid as the whole Earth seemed to start shaking at a light and steady rhythm.

"Have you ever thought of this planet as a life form?" Father questioned, a large grin marring his features as his single eye stretched wide. "Or perhaps I should say a system, rather than a life form."

I narrowed my eyes, feeling the hair along my neck rise at the sudden pressure in the air.

"A system that can retain a vast amount of information about the universe, incomparable to the amount of information a single human has. Once one opens that gateway, how much power would they gain? Have you ever thought about that?" Father questioned, staring up at the ceiling eagerly.

The earth's rumbling grew beneath me and I let my head rest against the floor, furrowing my brows. _An earthquake?_

"Right here, right now, using you sacrifices," Father began, his eyes widening as his grin stretched all across his entire face. "I am going to open that gateway!"

The Erath lurched once more, but an odd tingling ran down my spine. I blinked, feeling my entire being flicker for a moment, as if trying to teleport away to where Ling and Greed would be...

My eyes widened and I craned my head upwards just in time to see a figure dart up to Father. An air of familiarity washed over me, and a surge of overwhelming relief threatened to engulf me entirely.

"That's where the center is, huh?" That loud voice exclaimed, a smirk stretched wide over their features.

_I knew it_.

"Greed! Ling!" I exclaimed, unable to stop the huge grin that hit my face.

"Greed!" Pride exclaimed, glancing up from where he kneeled, one hand over his eye.

A glint from Greed's shielded arm shone in the lighting and he lunged forward, slashing down with his clawed hands through Father's head and being.

"The center of the world is mine!" Greed exclaimed, his amethyst orbs widening. "I am going to lay hold on the world!"

The black form that made up Father fell to the floor in a liquid pool of black. I half raised my body the best I could form my position against the floor, watching anxiously.

"Greed." I murmured, my head suddenly feeling light as my chest swelled with relief. How glad I felt to see him and Ling again surprised me, I must've really had it bad...

"So this is where my little kitten's been," Greed smirked, glancing over to where I was. "Ah, someone's going to have hell to pay for taking something of Greed's."

"Shut up," I muttered, glaring at him. "And hurry up and help us out of these."

There was a wave of—relief? Was that what it was? That suddenly washed over Greed's face for a split second. His features almost mixing with Ling's as it seemed to forms struggled to be seen. Their eyes flickered over my form and the corner of Greed's jaw tightened, a dark look in his eyes.

"I thought you might be coming my son, Greed."

Greed eye's widened and my heart lurched as the pool of black around Greed opened up, and eyes stared widely at him, a mouth twisting into a grin. "You are the avarice that was born of me, after all."

Greed stood, glaring down at the figure beneath him, what looked to be a flicker of fear flashed across his face as he took a step back.

"Anything I want, you will want, as well." Father continued.

I let out a light cry of surprise as the black tendrils holding us down moved, taking us along with the pool of black that was Father. My eyes widened and Greed glanced back to me, his eyes wide as I was suddenly pulled past.

"Greed!" I exclaimed, struggling against my bonds. The homunculus began to move towards me.

"Kitten! _Ghosty!_" Both names seemed to leave one mouth at once, two voices straining to be heard over the sudden pounding the filled the air.

Hohenheim's figure suddenly took form as the black sludge left him, the older man coughing to take in a breath. What was left of Father's form slammed into the chair I had first seen him in.

A shot of red electricity from Hohenheim's way shot out towards Father, and a large explosion lit up the room for a few seconds. My heart fluttered with hope as the smoke gave way, but that bird quickly fell to the ground upon the sight of Father's form hunched over the seat.

"Kitten!" Greed exclaimed, charging his way towards me when tendrils shot into his path. "Damn it!"

"Greed! Ling!" I struggled against my bonds, not liking the sudden feeling of apprehension rising up my spine.

Greed let out a furious snarl, his eyes narrowed viciously as he slashed through the hands holding him back. "You're not getting away from me again!"

_Never again._

"_I won't let you go ever again."_

"The center of the Earth," Father laughed, his eye gleaming manically as he raised a hand up, a brown piece of paper lying peacefully on the small wooden table beside him. "Is here!"

His hand slammed down, and for the briefest second, there was silence.

Red bolts of electricity suddenly shot out in all directions, a bright red glow enveloping the room as a powerful gust of wind began to swirl around.

I felt my entire being lurch, my form flickering violently against the sudden pressure. My eyes widened in shock as a black form took shape on my stomach, an eye opening up and gazing around widely.

"What the hell!" I shouted, eyes wide as fear raced along my spine.

Edward let out a shout of surprise himself and I glanced about, spotting eyes opening up on all five of us. I caught a glimpse of Greed of the crackling of red and spotted his eyes widening as he braced himself against the gust of wind.

Black hands suddenly shot out from the eye on my stomach shooting forward and heading straight towards Father. My eyes widened in fear as I glanced around wildly, feeling my pulse escalate.

My mind reeled at the sudden situation, and everything was moving much to fast for me to understand. The faint sound of Greed and Ling shouting for me barely reached my ears above the roar of electricity surrounding us.

It was chaos.

My form began to shudder violently, switching from solid to barely visible in seconds back and forth. I grit my teeth at the sight of red lights flashes left and right, finding my gaze darting around to look for one figure, but two people, as the world shuddered beneath me.

Greed's eyes met mine, his face strained as he held his arms up against he gust of wind that slammed from wall to wall. I stared at him with wide eyes, catching his own wide eyed stare as the sky seemed to open up before us, threatening to swallow us, the _world_, whole.

The only thing in my sight was Greed's face. But the presence of both him and Ling was enough to give me even an ounce of strength as an eye peered down us from up above, the world shaking under the pressure of what was going on.

And for some reason, knowing that they were there, and that they wouldn't let anything happen to me, made me feel okay, even if just a little bit.

But it was _then_, at that exact moment, as a man stretched upwards to swallow what was 'God', that my world had slowly started to crumble.

And it all started, when that small, dirtied stone in the center of the key on the necklace Ling and Greed wore, glinting in the streams of red light sparking left and right, did something unnoticeable amidst the chaos.

Even though it was small, and looked harmless, it would be the necklace's weakest point, and ultimate downfall.

The stone cracked.

And that crack, was all someone needed to smash the necklace to pieces.

And my existence along with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoohoo! Update! :D I told you guys I would! I'm glad I finally got it in! Now, time for review replies. :)<strong>

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians: Awww, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to kill any of my reviewers. :( I love you all very much. Hahaha, thank you! And thanks for the review!**

**Sync94: Thanks, haha, I LOVE IT TOO. And yes! I'm waiting for the next chapter right now! :D I have a few ideas for fanfic actually, :), but I have to finish these first, haha. Thanks for the review!**

**Molly Grace 16: I'm glad you thought so. :D I worked my hardest to try and convey the emotions I wanted you guys to feel, and from the feedback, I think it might've just worked. :) All will be reveled very, very, very soon. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Diclonious57: I hope it was soon enough! Thanks for the review!**

**A-b-san: No problem! Thank you for the review! :)**

**ShizukaRen-Hime: Hahaha, it was supposed to be I guess. Bittersweet is what I'd call it. Thank you! And thanks for the review!**

**FireDragonX23: You might rethink that in a few chapters. Thanks for the review!**

**Animeninja1418: TELL ME ABOUT IT. :D Dat boy is just amazing. Thanks for the review!**

**WitchFlame15: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. :) Hahaha, I'm not glad that you cried though! I'm just glad that I was able to convey the emotions well enough for you to feel it, I'M GLAD IT MADE YOU FEELZ. Haha, thanks for the review!**

**Nadzuke eno mono: Not really, actually, though I love that anime to death, Alacrity's scene was one that just formed on its own. And yes, it is. :( But at least we have a sequel to look forward too! Thanks for the review!**

**Musiclover1072: I*'m glad you ended up liking her! :D I really did like her, she brought this spunky, kind of bad character I haven't written before. Ghosty's spunky, but Alacrity was just bad. But in the end, she was a good person after all. :,) I think Ling does need a little trip to the asylum...I should make a few calls. Hahaha, thanks for the review!**

**Neusuada: I'm glad you loved it! Thanks for the review! :)**

**Hopeless Alchemist: Hahaha, well, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review!**

**Tailsdoll123: Thanks! I haven't heard from you in awhile! Nice to see you still alive, haha. Thanks for the review!**

**WhiteTiger BlackWolf: I know. The feels got me too. Maybe, haha. A lot of my reviewers seem like cool people to meet. Thanks for the review!**

**oxCuteKataraox: Haha, I'm glad you think so! Thanks for the review!**

**Certified Chocoholic: Well **_**I**_** am eternally thankful for this amazing reviewer who always reviews this author's story, and always writes such nice things that make her smile and want to keep writing. :) The graduation song will bring some to tears, but it will end! Haha, thanks for the review!**

**Naurtowolf: Thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**Coporal cat: Yeah, a lot of people were thrown for a loop with that one. Thanks for the review!**

**Fellowship of Avengers: Haha, the chapter was moving from place to place pretty fast, wasn't it? I don't enjoy it, I love it. :) Hahaha, thanks for the review!**

**Akira45: Awesome review. :) Thanks for the review!**

**LeoInuyuka: Of course not! That fact that you took the effort to review is good enough. :D I want to every time I see them. :( IT WAS SUCH A GOOD ANIME. Especially the last opening, that one gets me every time. Hahaha, a lot of people are torn, but I see we have quite the number of Lingsty shippers. :D Thanks for the review!**

**SmileRen: Hahaha, our poor Ling, when will he learn? Thanks for the review!**

**I Am Alys: Yeah, sorry about those. When you're just typing away, you forget to look things over, haha. Thanks for understanding though! And thanks for the review!**

**Guest12: Aw, thanks. :D I'm glad you loved it. My friend, you have both given me an idea, and doomed Ghosty to some major suffering. Hahaha, thanks for the reviews!**

**Iliketosmile: I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG. I'M TRYING TO UPDATE EVERY TWO WEEKS NOW. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. Haha, ship whoever you want to! It's kind of funny how the readers are almost as torn as Ghosty is. Thanks for the review!**

**An Echo In Time: Haha, I hope you enjoy it though! Despite the 'intenseness', but if that's what's keeping you away, you might want to stay away, because the next chapters are going to be really crazy. Thanks for the review!**

**Kiterious: I'm glad you think so. :) I felt bad making Ghosty go through so much, but at least she's got her two sturdy posts to lean on. Greed may still have a chance yet! Thanks for the review!**

**Angelbeets: You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that. :) I can honestly see such a difference myself. I compare this chapter to my first and just sit there, smiling like an idiot. Because this story has grown so much and I just love every bit of it. Thanks for the review!**

**Kittenizzy Loves Edward Elric: Oh man, that would've been a heck of a twist. We've got a few more coming though! Thanks for reviewing!**

**AriaTheScarketRose: Well welcome to fanfiction! Thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**Guest W: ! Now that is a lot of ! points, hahaha. Thanks for the review!**

**Ink Asylum: No problem! Thanks for suggesting it. :) Haha, thanks. I do my best to try and keep them as in character as possible! I'm glad, hahaha. When you said frustrated, I was like—wait, what? That's not supposed to happen! Haha, I WAS HOPING IT WAS THE MOMENT YOU WERE LOOKIN' FOR. :) When I wrote it, I couldn't help but smile and wonder if it'd be that major moment you kept talking about. As for the memory chapters, I hope what I have in mind won't disappoint! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! Thank you for reviewing!**

**BallaSiebenaler: Tell me about it. The feels just get to you. :O Thanks! And thank you for the review!**

**BlackRose54: The story loves you too. :D Hahaha, thanks for the review!**

**Kuroda Foxe14: You might want to rethink that with what's coming up next...Hahaha, thanks for the review!**

**Animeninja1418: You do an amazing job with special ideas! I have a special at chapter 7, 11, 17, 22, and 32! Haha, thanks for the review!**

**I'm cutting the review replies off here for a moment, but I'll be finishing the rest next chapter! :)**

**R.I.P DÉJÀ VU. You amazing cat. T-T**

**It seems Déjà's not so secret-secret is being revealed more and more now! :O Finally starting to give the answers to the questions throughout the whole story feels so weird. And it makes me sad to know that it means that this story is really coming to an end.**

**BUT I AM NOT SAD. BECAUSE THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE ON IN ITS SEQUEL!**

**:D**

**Hahaha, thanks to you all so much for all the reviews, encouragements, PMs, favorites, and alerts! It's all thanks to you guys that this story has grown so much, and really, THANK YOU.**

**And I'm going to finish this chapter off with the usual...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	34. You Shall REMAIN

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Update coming through!**

**:)**

**By the way, this week's chapter title and last week's are connected, so the full saying is "Though I depart, you shall remain." Which is a lovely song by the way. :D**

**I do not own FMAB.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Nine: I Shall REMAIN**

* * *

><p><em>Greed let out a content sigh, leaning back into the plush velvet of the couch and shutting his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips.<em>

_The constant movement in the bar was light today, only a few of his chimeras littering about. The ice cubes in his glass clinked together as he lifted it to his lips, amethyst eyes wandering over the figures._

_Not yet, huh?_

_He repressed a slightly annoyed sigh as a half pout made its way to his lips. He knew he had let her go to visit her dad, but what was taking her so long? She was usually in and out._

He didn't feel right.

_Greed felt a pair of eyes on him and glanced to his right, spotting a busty red head bringing a glass of wine to her lips. A flirtatious smile touched her face and she watched him over the rim of his glass._

_Greed found a smirk playing on his lips, though he didn't feel into any game tonight. There was only one game he'd rather be playing after all._

_Red eyes and sunset orange flashed in his mind and he let his shoulders relax. She'd be back. Martel was rubbing off on him and making him start to worry too much. Greed wasn't a careless man when it came to his possessions. His kitten would find her way home safe and sound like the stray she was._

_And yet..._

_Greed wasn't the type to worry so easily. He knew that. The world knew that. It just wasn't in his nature. But why...why was he so on end? It was just a regular night, and she'd be back into his waiting arms._

_Just come home, kitten. Stop giving me something to worry about._

_A half hearted laugh left his lips, causing a few chimeras to look over to him curiously. Greed felt a grin play on his lips, eyes glittering in amusement at himself. This girl had taken hold of him more than he cared to admit._

_And he enjoyed every second of it._

_The old wooden door creaked open and Greed resisted the urge to snap his head around. Instead, he took a deep breath, ignoring the relief that filled him unwillingly, and plastered a satisfied smirk on his face._

_He craned his head around and smirked. "About time you got back, kitten. I was starting to—"_

"_Mr. Greed!" Bido cried, coming to a stumbling stop in front of the homunculus. "It's an emergency!"_

_Greed's eyes narrowed but he kept the smirk on his face, setting his glass down. "What do you mean?"_

"_It's Kitten!" Bido continued, his eyes wide and frantic, fear written across his face. "I was on my way back and saw her, so I followed her to make sure she was safe! Like you usually want me too! She was at her Dad's, but there's something wrong!"_

_A dangerous look flashed through Greed's eyes. Several footsteps trudged down the stairs, the familiar voices of Martel, Dolcetto, and Roa making themselves known. Bido glanced up to the stairway, but Greed kept his attention on him._

"_What do you mean," Greed began slowly, "something's wrong?"_

"_I was at her room window and she let me in, but she had a weird look on her face—like there was something going on she didn't like!" Bido continued to explain, growing more frantic as Martel, Dolcetto, Roa approached, confused looks on their faces._

"_What's wrong with Kitten?" Martel questioned, her brows furrowed as she glanced to Greed._

"_Keep going Bido." Greed ordered, his eyes glinting with a hard edge. "What happened next?"_

"_The apartment got quiet and Kitten told me to be quiet. She checked outside her room and when she came back, she was suddenly shoving me out the window, telling me to get out!" Bido shifted back and forth, looking eager to be going. "She told me to come get you. She said she didn't feel right."_

"_Why not?" Dolcetto growled, his eyes narrowing as he laid a hand on his sword. "Did it look like there was a robber or—"_

"_She told me to tell you that she felt her dad has been acting strange for awhile now. Mr. Greed I think we should hurry!" Bido glanced back to the door, his eyes growing wide. "Kitten looked..."_

"_What?" Martel questioned, her eyes clouding with worry. "What did she look like?"_

"_She looked scared." Bido whispered, glancing back to the door. "And Kitten never looks scared. Mr. Greed—"_

"_Dolcetto, Roa, Martel." Greed's neutral voice rang out, hard and edged. "Get a few of the others and head to Kitten's house." He turned his amethyst eyes to Bido. "Bido, you come with me. Now _go_."_

_The chimeras were gone in seconds following Greed's orders immediately. There was no joking air in the room as Greed stalked towards the door, his eyes hard and cold, like chips of ice._

_Bido kept pace beside him, nervously swishing his tail back and forth. The dangerous air following Greed was enough to make anyone want to run for their lives and never look back. He hadn't seen Mr. Greed this angry since the time Kitten came home badly hurt._

_Greed nearly tore open the door as he left the Devil's Nest and entered the cool night. His gaze turned towards where the familiar apartments lay and he set off, the moon illuminating the dark city in a mocking light._

"_Kitten." Greed muttered under his breath, eyes narrowed. "I don't like my property to be damaged."_

_And something told him he wasn't going to like what was coming up next at all._

* * *

><p>"<em>Sweetie, you need to wake up now."<em>

Not yet. Please, not yet.

"_They need you, sweetie. You need to wake up."_

I don't want to. Please don't make me. I'm scared.

"_You have nothing to fear."_

I...can't. I can't. I don't want to see what's going on. I don't want to be apart of this.

"_But you are. And I know you'll be okay."_

How do you know?

"_Because you have your friends with you."_

...friends?

"_Ghosty, wake up!"_

"_Ghosty!"_

"_You need to wake up, Ghosty!"_

I...I need to get up. My friends, my friends need me.

"_Please wake up, kitten."_

My eyes shot upon, darting around wildly. Within seconds a cloud of smoke rolled in and I coughed, sitting up and covering my mouth.

I squinted against the clouds of smoke, eyes darting around and trying to make out the shapes of my friends. What had happened came running back to me and I glanced down, feeling my body slump in relief at the sight of no eye.

"Is everyone all right?" Roy's voice questioned as the smoke cleared up, revealing Ed, Alphonse, Izumi, and the rest.

"Kitten!" Hands suddenly gripped my arms, pulling me forward. I stared, wide eyed as Greed's eyes scanned over me, a frantic look flickering through his eyes for a brief moment. "Are you all right?"

"Greed...Ling..." I murmured, realizing that they were in fact, right in front of me.

A huge sigh of relief left me and I let myself slump forward, resting my head against Greed's shoulder. The other homunculus stiffened for a moment before relaxing.

"Since when were you so forward?" Greed questioned, a smirk in his voice.

"Shut up." I muttered, shutting my eyes for a brief second. "Just let me rest for a minute."

Though I couldn't even stop the huge surge of relief engulfing me. The thought that they were here, with me, made everything seem all the more bearable. I felt..._safe_. And it was... nice. I mean, given the circumstances, I think anyone would appreciate a breather right about now.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Greed exclaimed, his voice mixing in with Ling's for a moment as he held me at arm's length, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Disappearing like that. I told you to stay next to me!"

"Excuse me?" I questioned, looking at him in shock and disbelief. "What was _I _doing?"

"Are you stupid?" Greed. "What if something bad happened to you? Actually, something bad _did _happen to you!" Ling.

"I was being kidnapped!" I exclaimed incredulously. "You think I disappeared on purpose? It wasn't exactly my choice to be a sacrifice!"

"Why weren't you teleporting back like usual?" Both of them. "You should've tried—"

"You think I _wanted _to stay here?"

"Well, you weren't doing a good job at _leaving_."

"Well, what kind of a rescue was that? Come in here and get your ass kicked? Real helpful Greed!"

"At least I—"

"Well done, my sacrifices."

Looks like the reunion would have to be cut short.

Greed and I turned our heads towards the sound of the voice. I searched through the faint smoke and stiffened, feeling the hair on my neck rise at the sight of the man sitting in the chair.

"You actually did it." Hohenheim muttered, staring incredulously at Father.

"Yes. I have acquired...God." Father answered, leaning his face against his fist as he surveyed us.

He was no longer the black humanoid shape, but a normal looking human. Long blonde hair fell down to his shoulders as he watched us calmly, eyes dark.

"God?" Edward questioned, looking at Father in disbelief. "How can that be?"

"It's possible, given a large enough amount of energy." Hohenheim explained, suddenly looking very grave.

"Energy?" I questioned, looking back at Father with furrowed brows. "Does that mean..."

"A Philosopher's Stone?" Edward exclaimed, whipping his head around to return his gaze to Father.

I felt my heart lurch. Didn't it cost something to make a Philosopher's Stone? Didn't it take...

"You mean, everyone was turned into a Philosopher's Stone?" Alphonse questioned, bringing himself up to his knees.

"Just how many people were sacrificed?" May murmured, holding her arm as she limped forward.

Roy grit his teeth. "The population of this country is about fifty-million."

My body grew cold as the word's left Roy's lips. Fifty-million people. That included my dad, all the people back in Chestern, the old lady Ellie, Winry, everyone's families, friends, all of them...gone?

"You bastard!" Edward exclaimed, clapping his hands together and slamming it into the floor.

Father simply tapped his finger to his chair and a pulse ran throughout the room. Edward scowled, glancing down at his hands. "Damn!"

All the people of Amestris.

Dad.

"Murderer!" I seethed, ripping myself from Greed's grip and feeling sparks run all along my body. "How could you?"

"_Don't waste time thinking about the man you call your Father."_

A red spark shot outwards and Father didn't even blink as a shield repelled the red bolts within seconds. A darker red shot out from his shield and slammed into me. I grit my teeth against the sudden jolt of pain and crumpled to the ground as different sparks ran along me.

Greed was at my side in an instant, scowling as he glared hard at Father. "Bastard..."

"Your alchemy is bound. Your powers are useless." Father stated calmly, raising his hand up, palm upwards. "Farewell, humans."

There was a flicker and a small orb appeared in Father's hand, blazing brightly. Red, orange, and yellow shifted in a molten mixture within his palm. I felt my eyebrows furrow as I stared at the small orb.

"What are you doing?" Hohenheim questioned, taking a step back as his eyes narrowed.

"Now that I have obtained God, it is even possible for me to create suns in the palm of my hand." Father answered calmly. "Should I turn it loose in here?"

The room seemed to pulse for a moment and Father's eyes widened for a second. His golden eyes turned towards the sun in his palm and he stared, looking slightly confused.

"From the moment that you obtained God, or whatever," Hohenheim began, his eyes becoming shadowed in the light of the mini-sun. "We had already started turning the tables on you."

Father's eyes narrowed and another pulse seemed to pound through him, his free hand gripping his chair as he glared at Hohenheim. The other man returned the gesture, narrowing his eyes in turn.

"Over many long years, I calculated, and calculated, arranging the Philosopher's Stones—the friends inside me—in preparation for this day." Hohenheim began, his voice cold as he glared at Father.

Father's eyes widened once more and he scowled, glaring harder at Hohenheim. "You just drove in Philosopher's Stones? But they are merely points. Without a circle, they will not activate. That is a fundamental of alchemy."

"But we _do _have a circle," Hohenheim answered. "Something with such enormous power, it would activate on its own, even if something were to happen to me!"

The room seemed to pound once more, leaving a ringing sensation in my head as I glanced up to the ceiling, feeling the room pulse strongly.

"The shadow of the moon, cast upon the earth by the eclipse!"

The pounding sensation in the room increased and Father's eyes grew wild as he glared at Hohenheim.

"You would block me, no matter what, Hohenheim?" Father exclaimed, moving forward.

"That is the reason I came here, dwarf in the flask, Homunculus!" Hohenheim shouted in return.

A red light sudden brightened the room. Red sparks began to flicker all over Father's body, causing him to grip the sun in his palm, extinguishing it. The red sparks died down to faint flickers.

I watched Father carefully, feeling Greed's body half in front of me in a defensive position as he watched his own 'father', his eyes narrowed as father's head slumped forward.

Red currents, the size of lightning bolts extended upwards, causing a violent shout to leave Father's lips. A sudden storm of souls shot up into the sky, swirling upwards and out of Father's body.

My eyes widened at the sight and I felt my whole body pound uneasily, my head beginning to throb. The sight of all the souls seeming to pull my own form with a slight tug towards it.

I concentrated hard and felt myself grow a little more solid. I risked a glance down and grimaced, noting that my hands were still slightly transparent.

_Time's almost up, huh?_

There was a flash of red before the room cleared, leaving a faint cloud of smoke in its wake. I glanced over to where Father sat, feeling my eyes widen upon the sight of the charred figure. Smoke and sparks of red running along Father's body.

"Did it work?" Edward questioned, turning to Hohenheim.

"The souls of the people of Amestris have each returned to their own bodies." Hohenheim answered, and I felt my heart leap at the news.

They were okay.

Everyone was okay.

"And with just the souls of the Xerxesians that he already had, I doubt he can keep what he calls God suppressed." Hohenheim explained, watching Father's shuddering figure.

Father's hand clenched around the arm of his chair, shattering the stone to pieces. I felt myself stiffen and Greed tensed as Father brought his head up, eyes hateful.

"I can always make another Philosopher's Stone!" Father exclaimed, his body shuddering under the pressure of power. "Using a hundred million, or even a billion! There is no shortage of the energy that humans are!"

A black rob with a purple vortex in its core shot outwards, and I felt a spark leave me instinctively, but Hohenheim placed his palms upwards, stopping the attack and changing the ball's direction, shooting it upwards.

Father let out an animalistic cry, a wave of black energy crackling towards us. I felt my body tense and I grit my teeth, imagining the electricity flying around me forming one centered walled in front of us.

The red electricity crackled under the instant pressure of Father's power, swaying uncertainly. A blue light engulfed us and I glanced backwards, spotting May with her hands pressed to the ground.

"May!" Alphonse exclaimed, turning back to the small girl.

"Reading the flow of power in the ground, and making use of it, is an alkahestrist's stock in trade. What's more, the greater the power the other side has, the greater the power that I can use becomes." May explained, her eyes hard with determination. Her eyes suddenly widened though as a pressure came hurtling towards us. "Mister, watch out!"

I shut my eyes and felt the electricity grow, sparks flying off my body left and right as I concentrated on forcing it into a shield. The thought of using it like this had never occurred to me before, and I felt my body flicker uncertainly at the sudden change.

"This electricity..." Edward murmured, turning his head around. "Ghosty!"

"I can't..." I ground out, feeling the sparks flicker wildly. "I can't...Hold it..."

"Damn it!" Greed cursed, staring down at me wide eyed. "Kitten! Drop it right now!"

"Are you crazy?" I exclaimed, focusing as hard as I could as the pounding in my head grew. "If I do that, we're all going to die! May can't hold it on her own!"

"Whoever this spirit is," May began, her brows furrowed as she struggled to hold her circle. "She's right! I need you to hold it a little longer!"

"Let it go!" Greed shouted, his eyes staring hard at me as tried to bring his hands closer to grip my shoulders. "Right now!"

"Why would I do that?" I cried over the roar of electricity, opening my eyes and trying to focus on the shield as sparks continued to repel Greed's hands away. "I can't do that to everyone!"

"You can't do this to me!" Greed snapped, his eyes narrowed at me in annoyance, anger, and...worry? His hands suddenly shot forward and gripped my shoulders, hard. "You're disappearing, damn it!"

I felt my eyes widen and I glanced downwards, realizing that my body had gone even more transparent. The pounding in my head changed to a painful screech and I felt a jolt of fear, realizing that my whole body was starting to fade away.

"W-What..." I started, gazing around wildly. "Why—"

"Your soul can't handle the power!" Greed exclaimed, gripping my shoulders as tightly as possible, as if he were afraid if he let go, they'd slip through. "You're getting sucked into it! Drop it, now!"

I felt the sparks waver uncertainly, and the pressure from father's side increased. My heart lurched and I narrowed my eyes, trying to force it back.

"Kitten!" Greed shouted, looking beyond angry and worried at this point, his eyes holding a wild look of desperation in them. "Stop! Drop it right now! You can't—"

"_You can't do this to me, Kitten."_

"Miss," A large hand suddenly clamped down on my shoulder and I jumped, looking up nervously to Hohenheim as the man smiled reassuringly. "I think I can handle the rest. Just let go."

I stared at him for a heartbeat and then I felt the spark inside me fizzle out. My shield dropped in an instant and Hohenheim placed his hands upward, blocking Father's attack with a grunt.

The screech receded to a pounding once more and I slumped, feeling Greed arms wrap tightly around me.

"_Idiot_." Greed growled, his voice laced with an angry undertone. "What were you _thinking_?"

"That I could be of use." I murmured tiredly, glancing down to my hand. My body had slowly regained more of its shape, but remained a little more transparent than before, causing my body to twist nervously.

"The only use you need to be of is for _me_." Greed snapped, annoyance now adding in to the anger. "Who said you can go off on your own?"

"Who said I had to listen to you?" I muttered, offering a faint grin as I gazed up at him.

"You did." Greed remarked, scowling down at me. "Your _mine, _remember?"

_Mine._

Who exactly, did I really belong to?

"Please hang in there, mister. My defensive array is crumbling!" May exclaimed, looking up at Hohenheim.

Hohenheim's hands were forced backwards, and I worried that if I tried to help out again, I would completely disappear this time. "Its no sue!" Hohenheim exclaimed.

Edward and Alphonse were suddenly at his side, pushing hard against his back.

"Dad, hang in there!" Alphonse cried worriedly, pushing against his Father.

"Come on, you bastard! Stay focused!" Edward exclaimed, pushing with his brother.

Hohenheim glanced back to his sons, his eyes wide as they stood beside him, urging him on. A grin graced his lips and he turned forward. "What can I say? I'm just a foolish old man, but know I want to show off what I've got!"

There was a surge of longing that suddenly struck me at the sight. What was my Father doing, back in the house I had last seen him in the first day I had woken up like this? Did he miss his daughter? What would he think, knowing I was still alive? Happy? Grateful?

"_Don't waste your time on that man."_

"If this doesn't end soon, the Philosopher's Stone inside Dad will run out!" Alphonse exclaimed, pushing hard against his Father.

"Aren't you done yet, Scar?" Edward shouted, glancing back behind him.

_Scar_? I wondered, feeling my brows furrowed. I recalled the Ishvalan man from before, when Ling had captured Gluttony, but what did he have to do with this?

"Here it comes!" Hohenheim exclaimed, surging forward.

There was a pulse that rocked through the ground and I felt as if a weight had been lifted. Edward and Alphonse clapped their hands together, pillars from the earth shot upwards, shooting straight down towards Pride and Father.

"Take that!" Edward exclaimed, as the rubble cleared aside. "The seat that you so arrogantly recline on is rubble! You've been so self-indulgent, you bastard. I'm gonna kick your ass, right along with that damn Truth!"

I let out a tired breath, gritting my teeth together as I stood. Greed was up alongside me and scowling, narrowing his eyes at me. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I've got to help, don't I?" I inquired, bracing myself as the floor rocked under the impact of Edward's next attack. "I'm apart of this, whether or not I like it."

Greed's scowl deepened, crossing his arms over his chest as his arms became shielded. I felt a ghost of a smile touched my lips as I summoned whatever spark I had left to my fingertips.

"Regret not running away?" Greed questioned, and I paused for a moment, remembering the night he had asked me if I wanted to run away with him, and disappear from all of this.

Some part of my mind whispered a quiet yes, a sense of longing and despair clouding that area heavily, as if it knew something bad was about to happen. I couldn't figure out exactly why, but I dismissed the thought aside, figuring it was for the best.

"Nah." I grinned, turning to face Father as Ed sent another attack headed towards him. "Running away would have been too boring."

Greed let out a mad cackle, tossing his head back and laughing loudly. I raised an eyebrow at him as he turned his gaze back to me, something glinting in the far corners of his eyes.

"I knew there was a reason why I kept you around." Greed smirked, rocking back on his heels as his hands sharpened into claws.

"Because you can't live without me?" I taunted, smirking at him over my shoulder.

Greed arched a brow, a suave smirk pulling his lips as he eyed me in amusement. "Now, _Kitten_. Are you _flirting _with me?"

I blinked owlishly at him. "Wait, what?"

Greed's smirk, if possible, widened. "You were just flirting, kitten. I wonder what brought this sudden change. First you lean on me, now you're flirting? What's next? Are you going to—"

"Don't even think about it." I cut off, shuddering at the thought. "I was not flirting."

Leave it to Greed to turn my own taunt against me.

_He keeps you around because he loves you._

I went rigid, the faint whisper barely reaching my ears. I shook my head and instead, grit my teeth, sending a bolt of electricity Father's way, ignoring the jolt of pain. I cursed under my breath as it bounced away harmlessly and sent another bolt his way.

"Keep going!" Hohenheim exclaimed. "At some point, he will run out of energy!"

"Take this!" Izumi shouted, slamming her hands to the ground.

A pipe rose upwards and slammed itself into Father. The large pipe bounced off the shield and jerked to the side, slamming into the wall.

Chains suddenly started to move and I blinked, watching as two pieces of the ground began to pull away, steam rising out as a huge pot filled to the brim with what was like molten lava.

The pot began to rise upwards and I stiffened, feeling the hair on the back of my neck rise at the sight of it. That pot wasn't good. It represented something bad, _really _bad. But I wasn't sure what.

Greed smirked, charging forward and swiping a large iron bar in his grasp as he lunged at Father. "That takes me back! If it isn't the tub I took a bath in earlier!"

_Greed? _My body tensed, a surge of unknown anger welling up inside of me. My head began to buzz loudly. _What was he talking about? Was that...Is that...?_

Greed swung the iron bar around, his eyes glinting devilishly. "You take one, too, Daddy, sir!"

The iron bar was snapped in half and Greed 'tsked', leaping backwards and out of Father's way.

"Move it, Greed!" Edward exclaimed, pushing his hands to the ground.

The large pot tipped over, the molten lava pouring over the side and crashing straight down on Father. Hot steam poured out of the ground and I narrowed my eyes, watching for any signs of movement.

A whole in the lava appeared and Father shot upwards, a piece of the earth raising him up to the top. I felt my brows furrow as I craned my head upwards. Was he trying to run?

"That rat." Hohenheim muttered disgustedly. "He went to go make a Philosopher's Stone."

"Come on, kitten." Greed smirked. "This is one rat that isn't getting away that easily."

"But how do you—Greed! I swear to God put me down!" I cried, clutching at him desperately as he lunged upwards, practically running along one of the pillars shooting upwards.

"I'm letting go of you that easily." Greed scoffed, continuing to run up along the pillars. I felt my chest ache and I glanced downwards, a flash of ginger down below catching my eyes and I sucked in a breath.

Roy would make sure Déjà's body was out of the way. Whatever his connection was to my cat, he'd make sure she was safe. Everyone else would be joining us up there in the fight, I needed to only focus on what was about to happen next.

"_It's almost time." _A voice whispered, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

I blinked warily, glancing back down to my hands. The slightly transparent appendages glanced back at me and I grit my teeth, clutching my hands into a fist. Not yet. I wasn't done just yet.

There was no way I'd be able to leave without remembering what it is I needed to do. What I still had to finish. And that would require getting back my memories.

Something tugged at the back of my mind and I turned my head, glancing upwards at Greed. His eyes were focused ahead of him as he leapt from wall to wall, climbing higher and higher to the opening at the top.

I found myself transfixed for a moment, unable to look away from him.

_Greed. _My mind seemed to whisper. _I have to tell Greed something, don't I? I feel it. But what is it?_

An idiotic smile and bright face flashed through me and I stiffened, feeling my heart twist.

_Ling_. Though Ling had probably nothing to do with my past, he had helped me in this present. He was what brought me this far, if anything, he was the one that helped me this whole way. I had to tell him something to, didn't I?

Greed suddenly flipped backwards, causing me to clutch onto him slightly as he landed onto a clearing just a bit below the opening. I fought back the sudden dizziness and glared up at him. "What the hell was that—"

"Young Lord!"

I whipped my head around and felt my eyes widen. "Fann—Lan Fan!"

"It's Greed." Greed corrected, rolling his head back in annoyance. "Sheesh, you tagged along all the way here? Huh?"

I followed Greed's gaze and stiffened, managing to slip from his grip and staring dead ahead at the body before me.

"Wrath..." Greed began before pausing, his shoulders growing slack. "He's dead."

I stared hard at the unmoving body of Wrath, unable to tear my gaze away. This man had brought so much pain to so many, including myself. Some part of me felt a burning anger towards him for something he did, but I didn't know what.

And yet, as I stared at his peaceful face, the outline of his smile, I felt some of it go away. And some part of me felt almost glad, that he was able to die peacefully.

"He looks so content." Greed muttered. "Pisses me off."

"Demon..." Lan Fan began, narrowing her eyes. "Is that you too?"

I offered a faint smile, turning to Lan Fan. "Fanny! And here I thought you would finally start calling me by my name."

"Fanny?" Greed echoed, raising an eyebrow as the corner of his mouth twitched.

"It is good to see you are well." Lan Fan answered curtly. "I would have hated for you to leave before I could have had a _word _with you."

I felt my smile slacken and a faint grin hit my lips instead. "You've got me running for the hills, Fanny."

"Let's take this reunion somewhere else." Greed cut off, rolling his shoulders as he glanced upwards. "We have some family matters to take care of."

_Family._

I glanced over to Greed, feeling the words beginning to form on my lips. I clenched my teeth together and stared hard at his feet.

"Greed."

Greed glanced over to me with a raised eyebrow. "Huh? What is it?"

"I need to talk to Ling." I answered, forcing my gaze upwards to meet with his own.

Greed blinked in surprise, a somewhat offended look seemed to flicker through his eyes for a moment. "What do you need the brat for?"

"I need to speak with him." I repeated, staring hard at Greed. "Please. It'll only take a second."

"Why should I let him have control?"

"Please, Greed." I murmured, looking hard at him.

Greed scowled, looking away with an annoyed look on his face. Something flickered through his eyes and his shoulders slumped. I wondered for a moment if he really wasn't going to let me speak with Ling, when his head turned around.

"Ghosty? What do you—"

Feeling my ears grow hot and my face flush, I quickly shut my eyes and strode forward, leaning upwards.

My lips met his awkwardly, and I stumbled a bit for balance, placing my hands on his chest. Ling's body stiffened instantly, his mouth slightly open as I pressed the quick kiss to his lips.

Before Ling could start returning the kiss I jerked my head backwards and took a clumsy step back, feeling my face burn hot with embarrassment. Ling stared open mouthed at me, his cheeks slightly flushed as his hands lay half raised to grab me.

"Ghosty?" Ling breathed, staring at me in open shock. "Did you just...did you—"

"It was for good luck!" I rushed out, feeling my cheeks burn hotter if possible. "I felt that I kind of owed you something and I figured it was only right since for all we know we all might die—it doesn't mean anything though! So don't go and—mmph?"

I stared, wide eyed and flushed as Ling pressed his lips against mine, his arms sweeping me closer and bringing me flush against him.

His kiss was a lot smoother than that awkward good luck kiss I had given him, his lips moving against mine, coaxing them to move from their shocked state. He pressed harder against me, as if attempting to convey a dozen feelings in such little time.

I jerked my head backwards for air and opened my mouth to protest, only getting out a squeak when Ling pressed his lips back to mine, cutting off all forms of protest.

I tried to open my mouth and get at least a _no _out when Ling suddenly pulled away, pressing his forehead against mine as we tried to catch our breath.

"Ghosty," Ling whispered, his voice filled with an emotion so deep, it brought a shiver down my spine. "Ghosty, you know how I feel, don't you? You know that I love you?"

I felt myself freeze upon the last question, my mind reeling. My pulse spiked and I felt dizzy, my head starting to pound painfully.

I knew it. I knew he did. I didn't know how, but I knew when I was loved. And what Ling seemed to be continuously attempting to convey to me was it. I don't know when I allowed the thought to manifest, but it was there, and I knew it.

"I know." I murmured, staring back up at him, and feeling a pang of sadness that his eyes weren't that dark black, bordering a dark blue anymore. "I...I know."

A look of relief seemed to pass over his face and Ling grinned, rocking back on his heels. "Ghosty, I won't ask for an answer now, but when this is over, don't expect me to leave you alone after this."

I blinked owlishly at him. "What're you talking about?"

Ling blinked in return, looking at me as if I were stupid. "Coaxing you into admitting you love me to, of course."

"Are you stupid or something?" I exclaimed, taking a step back. "Who said anything like that?"

"But you kissed—"

"As a form of thanks! Or good luck!" I continued, feeling my cheeks grow hot. "Not because I love you."

Ling frowned, something flickering across his face for a second before he grinned. "That's all right, Ghosty. I won't push you now, but be warned."

I nearly jumped as Ling was suddenly in front of me, a devilish grin playing on his lips as he leaned as close to me as possible.

"I _will _make you fall in love with me."

I stared at Ling in surprise, opening my mouth to retort when his face twitched, a hand coming to rest on his forehead.

I felt my brows furrow in worry. "Ling? Are you all right?"

"Looks like someone got a little jealous." Ling laughed, his brows twitching as he struggled to stay in control a little longer. "I hate to cut this short, but I need to go now Ghosty, and remember what I told you!"

Ling offered me one of his idiotic grins, tilting his head back slightly as he stared at me, his eyes glimmering from the sunlight shining down from above.

_I love you_.

I could only stare as Ling blinked his eyes and Greed appeared, an irritated look overtaking his face as he scowled. "Damn, brat. What did he think he was doing? Trying to claim property that isn't his..."

"Thank you, Greed." I offered the homunculus a slight grin. "Thanks for letting me talk to him."

"Huh? Oh. Whatever." Greed muttered, turning his head the other way and glancing to me out of the corner of his eye. "Last time I listen to you. Asking me to let him come up just so you could lick his face off?"

"L-Lick—not even! Damn it!" I exclaimed, tugging at my hair. "Good luck! It was for good luck! I just felt like I owed him something!"

"Sure." Greed scoffed, rolling his eyes as he shoved his hands into his pockets, tilting his head the other way and looking in the other direction as well, annoyance on his face. "That's definitely the reason."

"Are you kidding me?" I questioned incredulously, shaking my head at Greed. "You sound like a...a...a kid!"

"You sure know how to flatter a man, kitten." Greed drawled. "And in front of another man too. Brat is really doing flips over this one."

I felt myself bristle slightly, feeling my cheeks flush a bit. The way Greed put it made me feel almost guilty. What was I doing wrong? It was just because I felt like I owed him something!

"What, am I supposed to kiss you too?" I questioned with a scoff, rolling my eyes at Greed.

...

...

...

"You can't be serious." I stated, turning around to face him with wide eyes. "Are you seriously—"

"Kitten, if I wanted a kiss, I am perfectly capable of doing it on my own." Greed scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "In fact, I could take one from you right here, right now."

_But you aren't. _I murmured quietly, eyeing greed in confusion. _Instead, you're acting like a kid who didn't get what he wanted._

_What he wanted._

I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a deep breath, walking over towards Greed. My mind screamed at me to jerk to a stop, but something far deeper inside me, something I didn't know much about, continued to walk towards Greed.

The homunculus kept his gaze the other way till I was just near enough, he raised an eyebrow and turned his face towards me, opening his mouth to ask a question.

I brought myself forward and pressed my lips against his. It seemed I really wasn't the best at this, because it felt just as awkward as when I kissed Ling. My face flushed, my hands at my sides, and wanting to disappear right then and there.

Greed's body grew rigid at first, but before I could jerk my head back, his hands snaked around me and brought me closer, forcing his mouth onto mine.

I let out a squeak of protest, placing my hands on his chest and trying to push him away. But Greed kept his eyes shut, moving his lips forcefully against mine. I felt my head grow dizzy and I pulled away for air, only to have Greed reconnect our lips within seconds.

I could only stare wide eyed as he continued to move his lips against mine. His eyes slowly opened and he stared deeply at me, something filling those amethyst orbs that was beyond me, beyond what I could comprehend with what little I knew about myself.

Greed pulled back and I gasped for air, panting heavily as my cheeks flushed and I gazed up at him in shock. Greed stared down at me calmly; his face completely nonchalant, as if this didn't faze him at all.

"I expect a better apology when this is all over, kitten." Greed smirked, trailing a clawed finger up along my neck and bringing my chin up. "And don't think I won't collect."

"Demon." Lan Fan's voice caused me to sigh in relief, and Greed to blink, turning over to where Lan Fan stood. "I would prefer you refrain from defiling the Young Lord's body any further."

...

...

...

"_Excuse_ me—"

There was an explosion above us and I cringed, glancing upwards as rock and debris fell down from the opening of the hole. Greed glanced upwards and scowled. "Damn it."

"Greed!" A deep voice called over and we turned spotting a group of people raised on one platform.

My eyes scanned over the military uniforms, the chimeras, and the two civilians and I shook my head, a low whistle leaving my lips.

"Darius!" Greed exclaimed, looking up in surprise. I blinked, recognizing the chimera that was with Edward back when Greed first fought Wrath. A flood of warmth hit me at the thought that they were okay and I grinned.

"Are you all right?" Darius questioned.

"Perfect." Greed smirked, walking forward. "Let me hop on, too! You need someone who knows the situation, right?"

"Yeah. What the hell is going on?" Darius inquired, gazing around.

"The ringleader homunculus, Father, is running amok." Greed explained, a growl leaving his lips. "Leave everyone who can't fight from here on behind."

Greed's eyes widened as he scanned over the group before narrowing as he pointed a finger. "Hey, you there, the frog and the two women, get off! You're hurt, right?"

"Greed." I began, feeling a sweat drop leave my brow. "I don't think you should be ordering around—"

"Don't be ridiculous! If I don't lead our forces, who will?" The long blonde haired woman retorted, glaring darkly at Greed.

"Who cares? Get off, now!" Greed ordered, dismissing the woman's reply. "This is no time to be talking about who's in charge, is it?"

_Sexist bastard. _I thought inwardly, sighing at Greed's choice of words.

"I'm not taking orders from—"

"Sir!" A soldier broke in, causing the woman to turn her attention towards him. "Transmission from headquarters."

The blonde haired woman took the phone. "Operations, it's me. What's going on there?"

"_Sir...Half of Central Command Center...has been blown away."_

I felt myself stiffen in shock. The image of the towering Central HQ losing half of itself sounding far too hard to believe.

"_We can't make contact with the northern gate."_

"That's the power he has." Greed began coolly, his eyes determined.

"What kind of monster is he?" The large muscled military soldier questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"By all appearances, he's an ordinary man. However, he has an umpteen-thousand-person-sized Philosopher's Stone inside of him, and with that energy, he has taken what he calls the power of God." Greed explained, no sign of a smirk on his face. "You alchemist understand the kind of trouble that is, right?"

Knowing the situation firsthand was bad enough, but hearing it vocalized made my fingers curl into a fist, my body trembling slightly. This was the real seriousness of the situation. This was the war at hand.

"You regular humans, get off here." Greed commanded calmly, facing the assembled group before him.

"My men are still fighting up above." The blonde woman began, her voice heavy as she narrowed her eyes. "I am their commanding officer."

Greed kept his gaze cool, staring back at the woman, his hands on his hips. The soldier with the phone stepped forward, bringing it back up. "Sir, headquarters would like to speak with you."

The woman took the phone, listening to the speech from the other side. Her face hardened, and I wondered for a moment if she and Greed were going to have to fight this whole thing out when she whirled around, slamming the phone into the large muscular man.

"Alex!"

"Y-Yes, sir?"

"Take the radio with you." The woman ordered, her gaze hard on the other man. "Make sure you win."

Alex stared at her for a heartbeat longer and a twinkle appeared beside his eye. "You don't have to tell me twice!"

"All right, let's go, Lieutenant." Roy stated calmly, tensing as he looked up. "There's something I need to do after this."

"Hey now, the two of you are hurt, aren't you?" Greed inquired, stepping onto the platform with narrowed eyes.

"I'm going to burn up his Philosopher's Stone. I need the lieutenant's help to do so." Roy answered calmly, darkened eyes narrowed coldly. "And make him _pay _for taking something precious away from me."

_Déjà? _My thoughts went back to my cats, and I turned to Lan Fan. "Fanny, how are—"

"The demon cat is fine." Lan Fan answered. "Last I saw, he was being kept safely away from here. He is with that good soldier—Falman, I believe. He is fine."

Relief washed over me and I nodded my head, even though she couldn't see it. "Thank you."

Lan Fan stepped onto the platform behind Greed. The homunculus glanced back at her quizzically. "My job is to protect the Young Lord. "

Greed gave her an annoyed look and I took a step forward. Instantly, his gaze rounded on me and I looked up at him, hardening my posture.

I tilted my head slightly to the side and lifted my chin up, narrowing my eyes slightly in challenge, prepared to fight back to make it known I was coming along with him.

"You coming or are you going to stand here looking at me all day?" Greed questioned, eyeing me with an annoyed look on his face, but a flicker of recognition flaring in his eyes.

I blinked at him in surprise for a moment before suppressing a grin, stepping up and standing beside him.

"Let's go!" Alex explained, slamming his knuckles into the ground beneath him.

The platform began to climb upwards to the top, and I felt my heart clench uncertainly, a low pounding beginning once more in my head.

Something was coming.

As the platform reached the top, the sound of gunfire and explosions rocketed the air. My brows furrowed and I grimaced at the sound of pained cries.

"_It's almost time."_

I glanced back to Greed and took a deep breath, finding some comfort in his presence beside me. A glimmer caught my eye and I glanced downwards, spotting the necklace nestled on the inside of his shirt.

_The key._ I realized, blinking in surprise. The sight of the object brought a small trickle of fear, but I wasn't sure why.

"Get ready," Greed muttered, a smirk playing on his lips as an almost excited look ran across his face. "It's going to be pure chaos as soon as we get up there, and we're jumping right in when the time is right."

* * *

><p>And it was chaos.<p>

The second the platform became level with the ground, Roy and Riza had jumped off, flames leaving his fingertips in seconds as Riza shot off round after round by his side.

Soldiers from Briggs lined up an outer perimeter, shooting round after round of bullets and hand grenades left and right.

Alchemy came in from all direction, a burst of flame here, and a long range of projectiles there, all aimed at the one man dead in the center, deflecting every single shot. I spotted Lan Fan and another chimera bursting forth from a cloud of smoke and attacking Father as well.

I narrowed my eyes and darted off to the side, mustering up whatever energy I may have had left. I felt a slight twist in my stomach and I grimaced, slamming my hand to the floor and watching as sparks attacked Father.

"Keep going!" Alex shouted, slamming his fists into the ground and shooting off more projectiles. "Don't give him a shot to rest! Keep going!"

My whole body lurched and I cringed, seeing the world flash before me as I reappeared on a nearby rooftop. I glanced around me and realized Greed was crouched here, watching the fight eagerly.

Greed let out a mad cackle, his eyes glimmering brightly with excitement. "Awesome! With that kind of power, I could make the whole world mine!"

A troubled look crossed over Greed's features before he grinned again. "Yeah. Once I get that, everything in the world will be mine! That might just fill the emptiness that's inside me! It could quench the thirst that I've had ever since I was born!"

_Where have I heard that before?_

"You don't really need that," I murmured quietly, and Greed turned his gaze to me. "You told me yourself...didn't you?"

_You don't want the world. I know what you want. You told me._

_But what was it?_

Greed stared at me for a heartbeat, and for second, a very brief second, an almost pleased, yet slightly amused look flashed through his eyes before a smirk ran over his lips.

"I'm Greed the Avaricious!" Greed exclaimed, lunging forward. "Whatever I want, I get!"

_You already got it._

There was a sharp pain to the side of my head and I whirled around, eyes widening as I watched Greed disappear into the cloud of smoke around Father from the last explosion. My body lurched and I glanced down at my hands, noting that they were still the same half transparent.

Then what...?

The sharp pain intensified and I took in a gasping breath, eyes darting around the fast moving battlefield before me, unable to process what was flying through my head.

_Greed_.

_Greed was in trouble._

I felt my feet propel me forward, trusting my form not to solidify on me just yet as I threw myself down into the fray after Greed.

Something wasn't right.

Something _wasn't _right.

"You futile humans cannot lay a finger on me." Father's voice rang out as he surveyed the battlefield.

"If humans can't, then how about a Homunculus?" Greed exclaimed, shooting out from the smoke and lunging towards Father.

_Stop him._

Greed's fist collided with Father's head and the smoke cleared up considerably. Red electricity crackled around the two and my heart lurched at the sight of Greed caught in mid air, his smirk leaving his face.

"You're just in time, Greed." Father smirked, Greed's hand half sunken into his head. "Such a dutiful son. I was just wanting some more Philosopher's Stone."

Greed's eyes narrowed as Father's smirk grew. "I'll be taking yours."

_No._

My eyes widened as I picked my way through the debris, trying to get as close to them as possible.

_Something wasn't right._

Greed let out a cry of pain, pulling back on his arm as hard as possible, red veins appearing on his arm as Father smirked in triumph.

Greed's cries suddenly stopped and he smirked, looking down at Father. "Just kidding."

Father's eyes widened and Greed's smirk grew. "You can't take my Philosopher's Stone unless you drop your barrier, huh? But you didn't think that you could have _your _godly powers taken from you, did you?"

Father's eyes narrowed as the veins along Greed's arm began to reverse, seeming to pump more into him than Father. "I'll be taking all of it!" Greed exclaimed, his eyes wide in anticipation.

_Stop him._

I felt sparks fly off around me, shooting off towards Father the second Greed's eyes widened and his arm began to sink further in. I narrowed my eyes and pumped my feet faster charging head on.

"Greed!" Edward exclaimed, running forward and slamming his fist towards Father. A rock wall appeared within seconds and blew Edward away.

Projectiles of all sorts shot towards Father and wall after wall appeared, blocking them all with ease. Every move he made to dodge, Greed was dragged along with him, his arm sinking further in.

I found myself charging headfirst, Edward and the man named Alex alongside me as I slammed head on into Father. A cry left his lips and my eyes widened as we were all suddenly blown backwards.

I grit my teeth as my body tumbled along the ground before being pulled to a stop by another figure. I glanced up warily and spotted Greed eyeing me worriedly for a heartbeat, his eyes running up and down my body.

"You all right?" He questioned, bringing me back up to my feet. I nodded weakly, feeling the pain in my head intensify.

Greed's eyes narrowed, worry lacing his features. "Hey. What's wrong with you? I thought you were just fine?"

"Greed. Something doesn't—"

"You humans seem unable to understand." Father began, his eyes narrowed as red electricity crackled violently around him. "That you cannot defeat me."

"Just try us!" Edward shouted, despite the fact that his automail arm had been blown to bits in the last attack. "You're almost done for!"

"Shall I demonstrate just how weak you humans are?" Father questioned, raising his hand up, a chain dangling through his fingers.

My body froze, and the whole world slowed down in that moment. My body lurched and my head began to pound as I stared at the key necklace in front of me, not on Greed, but in Father's hands.

The key with the small stone imbedded into the keyhole dangled from Father's grip, his eyes blank as he turned to look at me. "Right here, is a key example, of just how easily you can be defeated."

"How did he..." I breathed, running my head through the battle and realizing he must've grabbed it when Greed was close by.

"That's..." Greed began and his eyes narrowed as he brought a hand to his neck.

Greed stiffened beside me and I felt my eyes widen in horror as he let the necklace drop to the floor. The key fell to the floor with a light metallic clang, and everyone looked at Father in confusion.

"I will put this wandering soul out of her misery."

Ed furrowed his brows before his eyes widened in horror and he turned to me. Greed's eyes widened as he seemed to realize what the necklace meant all along and he lunged forward.

I found myself unable to move, my whole being unwillingly rooted to the spot as Father's foot rose and came crashing down.

_Crack._

My body grew as stiff as an iron rod. I stared hard, feeling my breath beginning to come in fast pants as Father raised his foot aside, revealing the shattered remains of the key necklace and the stone inside.

My chain.

My chain was broken.

The one thing keeping me rooted to the earth...was gone?

I blinked, bringing my hands up to my face as I stared with wide eyes. The transparent appendages flickered, growing dimmer by the second. I brought my face up and Greed was staring at me, horror and shock written across his face.

I wasn't sure why, but a single tear rolled down from the corner of my left eye, and I looked upwards, staring solely at him as the world around me slowed, and my body began to pound.

"Greed? Ling?"

My entire form flickered. Father watched calmly, almost triumphant as I took a shuddering breath, putting a hand over where my heart would be.

"Ghosty." Ling's voice hit my ears.

"Kitten?" Greed's voice.

I offered the one body but two souls in front of me a sheepish smile, my eyes wide with fear as another tear rolled down my face.

There was a flash before my eyes, and my body lurched.

The last thing I heard was Ling and Greed shouting my name at the top of their lungs.

And then, I was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Kitten.<em>

What was that?

_Wake up, kitten._

Wasn't I dead?

_Almost there, kitten._

Whispers brushed past me as I opened my eyes to the blinding white landscape around me, surveying the familiar blank décor.

Was I dead?

A pang of loneliness and fear struck me, along with an odd sense of peace. I turned my body around, wondering where the voices were coming from. Maybe I was in purgatory? Not quite dead yet?

_Kitten._

I found myself grow rooted to the spot, my head half turned.

My pulse began to pick up and slowly, ever so slowly, I turned my body to face whatever was behind me.

A single door stood in front of me.

The wood on the door was long due for a replacement. A single brush of the finger and you were bound to get enough splinters to last a lifetime. The wooden door lead up to a rusty doorknob, the paint peeling off around the edges.

In bold, blood red letters, the sign at the top of the door read "The Devil's Nest", staring not so quietly back at me.

Voices were heard behind the door. Laughter, the tinkling of ice in glass cups, and the sound of wooden chairs scrapping the floor reached my ears, and my heart lurched.

The Devil's Nest.

Boisterous laughter and sneers floated towards me as I moved towards the door, finding myself stopping right in front of it. My hand twitched beside me as I stared up at the sign.

_The Devil's Nest._

Slowly, my hand rose and rested against the doorknob, coming to halt right then and there.

How often had I seen this door, so close, but never fully reaching far enough to open it to reveal what lay inside? How often had I been stopped, so close to revealing its secrets?

_It's time._

I took a deep breath, swallowing the lump in my throat.

There was nothing here to stop me this time. There was only the door, and there was only me. My gaze left the sign and I stared straight ahead, my hand slowly twisting the rusty knob and opening the door in front of me.

Instantly, a bright light bathed my figure outlined in the doorway. I sucked in a breath, some small part of me whispering nervously, but it was pushed away in seconds.

The door was opened.

Slowly, but without hesitation, I took a step forward, and entered the door.

"_Welcome home, Kitten."_

* * *

><p><strong>And thus. The memory arc for Ghosty's past begins. :) I am estimating roughly maybe three, four chapters for this memory flashback. So Lingsty fans, you'll have to bear through this, because up next is a whole lotta Greed, and whole lotta Ghosty.<strong>

**I wanted to put the ending to bonus chapter up this time, but I've had a busier week than planned and have to push it to next week, along with the review replies.**

**I am seriously just piling those up. No matter how badly I want to reply to you all. :(**

**I feel like the real difference between how Greed and Ling are with Ghosty was shown a bit in this chapter. I wonder who the fans are leaning towards right about now. :D Hahaha, short author's note today!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE MAGNIFICANT REVIEWS YOU AMAZING PEOPLE.**

**All I can ask if that you REVIEW! Review and make me a happier authoress than I already am. :)**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	35. MEMORIES I

**The time...has come. :O**

**I do not own FMAB.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Thirty: MEMORIES I**

* * *

><p>Gone.<p>

She was gone.

_Gone._

Greed's hands twitched at his sides, his eyes glued and wide at the spot where Ghosty had last been, that sorry, apologetic smile touching her lips.

Ghosty was gone.

Kitten was gone.

_She _was _gone_.

Ling's body shook among the vast expanse of souls. There was no tempest to deafen him; all the souls had backed off, for fear of the turmoil building within the two. The mixture of emotions, so _raw, _so _livid _as they remained rooted to the spot.

Greed and Ling both remained motionless, save for the trembling of their bodies as they focused on where Ghosty had been. Greed's eyes flicked down to his arm, his outstretched hand that had only been able to grasp air as she disappeared from his sight. From _existence._

No. He heard Ling begin to chant. _No. No. No. _It was not so. It didn't happen. Ghosty wasn't gone, she was fine. They could get her back, she'd come back. Everything would be all right.

_How_? Some part of Greed screamed, the part he refused to show, the part that had always remained hidden as he kept his cool. _There's nothing of her left—no body, no remains—how can she come back?_

"_The necklace—" _Ling began frantically. _"It meant something to her. It's what kept her here, so maybe—"_

_Gone. _Greed's mind chanted silently. _That's the reason she's gone._

He could feel Ling grow rigid and the brat's breathing become labored. He saw him put his hands to his head, falling to his knees among the vast expanse of red. His eyes darting around, unfocused and frantic.

She was really...gone?

No.

Greed took a staggering step back. He felt his breath become labored. His body growing rigid and tense.

_No._

This was just like with Bido. But it felt worse. Much worse. So much more worse. The conflicting emotions rose in his throat, his eyes darting around as he clasped his hands to his head, trying to block it all out.

_No._

There was something he had to do. He had to tell her something. His own memories had come back, but there was one last thing missing. One bit to the puzzle that had kept them both from realizing what had already been there.

_Gone._

He heard shouting in the back. He heard Ed cry out, he heard Lan Fan's panicked intake of breath. He felt Ling begin to tremble even harder as the realization slowly came to dawn on them both.

Ghosty, Kitten, was gone.

_Dead_.

"That there, foolish humans, is just a small example of how insignificant you really are. How _weak_, and easily disposable you can be." Father's voice rang out, slicing through the tense air.

_Insignificant._

That's what she was, right? What she had been?

_Weak_.

No matter how hard she tried to fight, how determined, that's what she was.

_Disposable._

She'd always been. She could always be replaced. He didn't need her. She was just another possession, as much as he hated to lose things, he could always get another.

Right?

_Right?_

_No. _He didn't know if it was Ling, himself, or both of them that spoke. She was never insignificant. Maybe at first, but then he had come to realize just how important she was. She was never weak in his eyes. Something to be protected, yes—but not something that couldn't stand on her own two feet.

Disposable?

A lame excuse to the scary realization that he had grown far to attached for his own good. A simple reason he had allowed himself to believe to keep him from falling to a point of no return.

She wasn't disposable.

She was irreplaceable.

She was _his_.

And she was _gone_.

"Bastard!" Edward exclaimed, his eyes wide with fury. "Bring her back!"

Ling let out a strangled cry within him, a mixture of fury and despair morphed into one. Angry bubbling along the surface as he struggled for control of their body, his mind intent on one thing.

"Impossible." Father replied smoothly, his face like carved stone. "She has been disposed of."

Greed stiffened.

"I did the soul a favor, if anything." Father announced calmly. "She did not belong to this world. She was just a soul without a body, worth even less than you human beings."

Greed's gaze snapped open and his breathing became harder as he felt his arms become shielded, his hands growing into claws.

Father.

He did this.

He caused this.

He took her away.

_He killed her._

_HE. KILLED. HER._

A furious roar, a wail of despair, transformed into a single cry of pain left Greed's lips as he charged forward, his face contorted into one of fury as both he and Ling struggled to surface. Their vision clouding as they fought to be the one that delivered justice to the sole person that had stolen something precious from them.

She was gone.

And there was hell to pay.

* * *

><p>I blinked my eyes open warily, cringing at the sudden burst of pain coming from my side, and the faint ache of my arms and back.<p>

A dim light shown through the dusty linen curtains, illuminating the old room with a light glow. I felt the bed creak beneath me as I moved my hand to my side, blinking at the feel of rough bandages.

_What happened last night? _I let out a yawn, stretching my arms over my head as I sat up, the bed creaking beneath me. _Dad probably got worried...How'd I get home?_

I gazed around the slightly dusty room and felt myself stiffen.

This isn't my room.

Meaning this wasn't my house.

I instantly shot up from the bed, holding back a yelp at the twinge of pain from my side. I rested a hand over the wound and glanced about, trying to remember what happened last night.

Last night...

Memories of the scrape with the drunkards and a shark toothed smirk came back to me and I groaned, realizing I must've fainted while arguing that I wanted to go home.

Stupid knife wound.

Stupid thug hospitality.

I took a deep breath and limped across the room, eyes flicking around to take in what was around me.

The bed I had been resting on sat off to the far edge of the room, beneath a window. The old wooden frame supporting it looked fairly clean despite the thin coat of dust across the room.

A closet was pushed to the other corner, and a wooden door stood in front of me, rust dotting the hinges. I tested my weight out on the wooden floorboards, making sure they wouldn't creak.

I halted mid step at that. Was I sneaking around? Couldn't I just go down and leave? I did only say I'd just spend the night, so I should be able to go, right?

_But_. The lingering word made a frown touch my lips as I straightened my walk, hiding the limp. _Why do I have the feeling leaving would be a lot harder if someone knew?_

I released the breath I didn't know I had been holding and gingerly opened the door a bit, sticking my head through the opening.

An empty hallway was what I was met with, along with different rooms along either side, most doors closed. I took a deep breath and took a hesitant step outside. So far so good. I glanced back over my shoulder, judging the amount of light from outside, it seemed early in the morning, meaning if anyone was still here, they'd hopefully be asleep.

I shut the door behind me and made my way down the hallway, being mindful of the open doors and the old wooden floorboards. I felt my hair stand on end as I constantly glanced from left to right.

_It's not like I stole anything. _I reminded myself. _I shouldn't have to act like a criminal. I've done it before—and this is not it._

I repressed an annoyed sigh and felt a glimmer of relief when I found the stairs. Eyeing the floorboards warily, I took quit steps, feeling my heart leap into my throat every creak.

I risked the last two and jumped from where I was, grimacing at the faint creak upon my landing. My eyes scanned the deserted bar as fast as possible, locking onto the door...what was his name? Greedy? Greg? No...Greed? Greed. Yup. It was Greed. You don't forget a name like that.

Wonder who in the right mind would name their kid something like _Greed_. Bet he must've had a pretty rough childhood.

My heart quickened as the door grew closer and closer. When the wooden wall standing between me and freedom was close enough, I reached my hand over and gripped the knob, pushing it open.

...

Nothing?

I frowned, looking for the switch to unlock the door. My relief quickly plummeted at the sight of the rusted keyhole, and I let out a sigh through my nose, glancing around the room frantically. How was I supposed to get out now?

The faint streaks of the early morning shone through the dusty windows. My eyes quickly locked on the possible escape route and I grinned, quickly making my way towards one of the windows and prying it upwards.

The window slowly slid open with an agonizing creak. I felt my spirit begin lifting when the window suddenly came to a jutted halt, refusing to budge. I glanced down at it in annoyance and felt around, realizing that it would go no further.

I let out a sigh and took a quick glance around, happy to see that there wasn't a soul in sight. With a deep breath and the window only half way open, I stuck my head and was met with the deserted streets of Dublith.

I slipped my arms through the opening and slowly began to drag myself out, halfway to freedom.

I was _almost _there.

I felt my breath leave me for a moment when the top of the window fell, colliding with my back. I grit my teeth and attempted to turn, trying to lift the window back up so I could slip the rest of the way.

It wouldn't budge.

I felt my eyes widen and I struggled harder, flailing my arm around as I tried to get the window to budge and not have half of me still stuck in the bar.

No good.

I kicked my foot into the wall, letting out a low growl as I tried to pull myself the rest of the way. The window jittered in its place but otherwise refused to move. I looked up to the lightening sky up above and groaned.

Why me?

No. I refused to go down like this! Not when I was still so close to getting to freedom! Come on, girl, think!

I took in a deep breath and tucked in my stomach trying to yank myself the rest of the way. A window would not be the thing to outsmart me!

The window jiggled on its hinges and I grinned, taking one more breath and surging forward with all my might.

...Nothing?

"This is hopeless!" I exclaimed, pushing back against the window to try and dislodge myself. "Why—won't—this—thing—budge!"

I took a deep breath, I had been trying to pull forward al this time, but maybe I could slid back in and open the window all the way this time. I grinned at the thought and shifted, bracing my arms against the frame.

I pushed myself backwards with all my might, prepared to barrel against the window when the top slid open smoothly, causing me to jerk and fall backwards with nothing to collide into.

"Ow..." I grimaced, rubbing the back of my head painfully. "Stupid window. _Now _you choose to work? How did it even—"

"Leaving so soon, kitten?"

...

Well, shit.

I warily turned my head towards the sound of the voice, meeting the amused yet slightly annoyed face of my so-called savior.

I felt my chest puff out slightly as I stood, dusting off the dirt and dust from my pants as I faced him challengingly. "I did say I would leave in the morning."

Greed smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the paint chipped wall. "You did. But without a goodbye? You didn't even stay for breakfast."

My hairs rose at the way he sounded so confident, like there was no way I was going to leave. I cocked my head to the side, narrowing my eyes and tilting my chin up the way my mom used to. Greed looked amused at the sudden challenge and I stiffened my shoulders. "Thanks for the help yesterday. Now, if you could move aside, I'll be out of your hair."

Greed tilted his head to the side, meeting my eyes over the rim of his dark shades. "What if I don't want to?"

_Damn. _I let out a sigh, looking at him in annoyance. "Then I'll make you."

Greed sneered, his eyes glittering with amusement. "I like you're fire, kitten. What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't say." I answered flatly, crossing my arms over my chest in a huff. "And I don't give my name out to strangers."

Greed arched a brow, taking slow steps towards me, an almost predatory smirk pulling at his lips. "Then let's not be strangers."

I eyed the area around me, darting behind the bar counter before Greed could reach me. The taller male blinked, halting in his advancements and eyeing me curiously. "Why'd you do that?"

"You had a creepy look on your face."

"Now Kitten, that's not very nice."

"I'm not nice."

Low whistle. "You don't have to stand so far away, I won't bite."

"That's a lie."

"I'm hurt, kitten. Don't you trust me?"

"No."

"A little blunt aren't you?"

"I prefer the term painfully honest." I replied, leaning over the countertop and propping my head in my hands. "Now, mind telling me why you're so intent on keeping me here, and away from the loving arms of my father? Who—by the way—is probably worried sick and tearing the city apart?"

Greed smirked, his eyes watching me calmly over his sun glasses. "It doesn't hurt to make a new friend now, does it?"

"Your term for 'friend' may be different than mine." I retorted, rolling my eyes. "Look, I stayed over night, the cities are bright, and it's clearly safe for me to go home now."

Greed blinked once, his smirk seemed to hold more of an edge to it as he stared at me. "What if I don't want you to leave?"

...

...

...

"Are you some kind of creepy old man that takes girls home, trying to look heroic and then end up kidnapping them and murdering them?"

Greed smirk twitched at the corner and his eyes regarded me levelly, as if he were recalculating something in his head. "Not very normal now, are you?"

"I don't want to hear that from a creepy guy like you." I snorted, feeling along the bottom half of the counter for anything that could get me out. "Define normal."

"You don't react the way most do," Greed began slowly, his eyes following my movements carefully. "Nothing useful down there. And even if there was, I don't think you could hurt me that easily."

My hand froze and I inwardly cursed. This guy was clearly no drunk idiot, he was smart, and that meant he was dangerous.

I eyed him from head to toe and cursed again, and he was fit too, which meant he was clearly an expert in fighting, something I was just lucky at. I brought my eyes back up and was met with an almost smug smirk. "Like what you see, sweetheart?"

"Why won't you let me leave?" I questioned, ignoring his teasing and eyeing him questioningly. "I'm not sure how a fifteen year old girl can be so interesting to you."

Greed seemed to ponder the question for a moment. "You're different."

That caught me off guard. I blinked and looked at him in confusion and Greed continued to smirk, his arms crossed over his chest as he made his way towards the counter. "You're hair, for one. A color like that isn't very common—is it dyed?"

"Natural." I muttered, watching his figure approach cautiously.

"Then your eyes," Greed stopped in front of the counter, staring dead center into my apple red eyes with his amethyst orbs. "Such a deep, dark red. That's rare."

"And this is going where?" I questioned, tensing as Greed leaned over the counter, and I thanked anything out there that the hard wood of the bar top kept him from getting any closer.

"I'm a greedy man." Greed began, folding his arms out and expanding them outwards, as if enveloping the whole room. "I want a lot of things, everything the world has to offer. I want money, women, power, sex, status, glory—_everything_."

"I see you have your life planned ahead of you." I retorted, keeping my arms crossed tightly over my chest, my body still tense.

"See, kitten, you're different. Strange, uncommon, out of the ordinary, unusual, abnormal—"

"Gee, thanks."

"And I," Greed jutted a finger out, pointing it straight at me. "Want you."

For a split second, something in my chest tightened before disappearing, leaving me wondering what that feeling was. I stared at Greed for a moment, his words sinking in.

"...I'm sorry?"

The corner of Greed's smirk twitched again and let out a tired sigh. "You're going to need a little push in the right direction now, aren't you?"

"You're weird." I stated flatly, gesturing to myself. "What would you want with this?"

Greed looked thoughtful for a moment, and he looked to me, genuine curiosity in his eyes despite his trademark smirk. "I'm not sure. Stay a little longer and maybe we can find out."

"You're a bit of a hypocrite aren't you?" I questioned offhandedly and Greed blinked, looking too curiously.

"How so?"

"You're telling me you want me for being uncommon, unusual, but you have amethyst eyes, I'm pretty sure those aren't common." I explained, my eyes glancing down and catching sight of a tattoo on his hand.

The image came to me as an Ouroboros, a snake eating its own tail. I stared at the tattoo for a moment to long and Greed noticed my gaze, lifting his hand up. "You know what this means, sweetheart?"

Something in the way he asked the question made me hesitate. "It's an Ouroboros."

"Very good," Greed praised, smirking as he leaned forward over the counter, his face closer to mine than I would have liked, but something kept me rooted to the spot as his eyes met my own, something glinting in them gave it a chilling affect. "And do you know what this means? Having it on me?"

I furrowed my brows, unable to draw my gaze from his. Like a snake ensnared by the charmer. "No... Does it mean you're part of some gang?"

Greed chuckled, the glint in his eyes disappeared, but something still remained. "What it means, kitten, is that I..."

Greed's hand rose up to the side of his face, and I remained ensnared, everything in my body fighting as hard as possible to be free from his spell.

"Am a homunculus."

...

...

...

"A what?" I questioned, blinking. The spell broken. "Homunculus?"

Greed's smirk widened and the weird look left his eyes, replaced with mild amusement. "That, dear kitten, is something you'll have to figure out yourself."

I blinked once more, tilting my head in confusion. "Why not just tell me?"

"What do I get in return?" Greed questioned back, his eyes glimmering dangerously.

I frowned, rubbing the back of my head. "What would you like?"

Greed gaze instantly sharpened, the amusement now something like a veil to what really lay underneath. His smirk widened and I flinched as a finger brushed along my jaw line, tilting my chin up.

"There are a lot of things I'd like, kitten." Greed began slowly, the new tone in his voice made me freeze, alarm bells ringing in the back of my head. "Things you could just give to me, if you wanted this to go the easy way. Or..."

His breath fanned over my face, and I was half tempted to jerk my head free from his grasp. Apparently seeing this, his grip on my chin tightened slightly, locking me in place as he kept my gaze.

"Things I could simply _take_, if it went the hard way." Greed finished, his eyes flashed and the smirk he wore never looked so dangerous.

My heart suddenly began to pound fast, I felt my head go dizzy as I stared into Greed's eyes; my fingers clutched the countertop, desperate for some steadiness.

_Scared_. I flinched at the thought, realizing what I was feeling. _I'm scared_.

I didn't like this feeling. It was weird—foreign. It made my inside twist uncomfortably and my head grow dizzy. I was scared.

Of what?

The sharp edge in Greed's eyes disappeared, and the corner of his smirk twitched downwards for the briefest second before coming back up. Something in his eyes almost seemed...

_Wary?_

"Choose your words carefully, kitten." Greed sighed, pulling away and rocking back on his heels. "Or someone might just take advantage of you."

The feelings disappeared, but my heart continued to pound, making my head ring painfully. My legs tensed and I glanced down at my wrist.

"Would you look at the time! I really do need to get home to my dad now. Well, thanks for everything!" I darted around Greed, my skin prickling as his eyes followed me, the glint in those amethyst eyes making me feel uncomfortable.

My hurried steps came to an abrupt halt and I felt my shoulders stiffen and my eyes narrow, facing the sharp katana held at my throat, barely pricking the skin. Dark eyes glared back and Dolcetto sneered. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home." I answered curtly, refusing to show any weakness to the wolves. "I think the dog house is outside, Mr. Dolcetto."

Really, my mouth is going to get me killed one of these days.

"Why you—" Dolcetto began to growl when a slim hand slapped the back of his head, causing him to drop his sword. I released the breath I had been holding and met a pair of annoyed green eyes.

"Damn it, I know we're pretty low but we do not threaten kids, Dolcetto!" Martel snapped, looking annoyed at having to get angry so early in the morning.

"But she—"

"How old are you?"

"Damn, woman." Dolcetto muttered crossly, rubbing the back of his head as he resorted to glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he growled, reaching for his sword again.

"How's the wound?" Martel questioned, despite her hard eyes there was a genuine look of worry, and that caught me by surprise.

"A lot better," I admitted, my hand absently brushing against the bandages beneath my shirt. "Thanks."

Martel shrugged, stepping past me and moving towards the bar, where she began to get the counter set up for today. I stared after her for a moment, a small trickle of nostalgia creeping up on me before I turned my attention back towards the two stubborn blackettes.

"Can I assume that I can leave now without getting stopped?" I questioned carefully, despite not being healed, I was ready to fight if I had to. I didn't know these people. I didn't know what they did, and I could assume they were dangerous.

And yet...why did it feel so...

_Stop_. I shook the thought from my head and began to make my way towards the door, bracing myself for the worst.

But I was not expecting the worst to be the short bald man—Bido, was it?—to suddenly latch onto my arm, nearly jerking me backwards. "But Kitten, you can't leave!"

"Kitten?" Dolcetto echoed and Martel looked up.

"Is that your name?"

"No—"

"She refuses to tell me her actual name, so I'm left with that." Greed answered with a shrug. "Fits if you ask me."

"Sure does." Dolcetto scrunched up his nose and I rolled my eyes at him, turning back to Bido.

"Listen, um, Bido, I have a Dad I need to get back to, and he's probably worried sick right now." I explained, gently sliding my arm form his grip and glancing around, half expecting the tall cow-like man to pop up as well.

"Who said you could leave?" Dolcetto grunted and I tensed.

The air in the bar had suddenly grown heavy. I felt my fingers slowly curl into fists, completely ready to fight for my freedom if I had to.

"I did."

I blinked, whipping my head around and staring at the owner of the smooth voice. Greed remained, calm, a faint smirk on his lips as he looked about indifferently. "If the kitten wants to leave, she can. I'm not stopping her."

I eyed him disbelievingly. Just a moment ago, he was saying how he wanted me and hinting that I wasn't going to be leaving any time soon, and now, he was opening the cage door and saying be free.

Greed continued to look indifferent about this whole thing, and I almost believed maybe he really didn't care. I was just some little piece of entertainment and he had grown bored.

I _really _hoped that was the case.

"Alright then," I began slowly, making my way towards the door and resting a hand on the knob, expecting to be attacked any second. "...Thanks. For everything and all."

Greed waved his hand carelessly. "Don't sweat it, sweetheart. Consider it an act of..._charity._"

Ironic.

With a final suspicious glance back at the odd assortment of people, I silently slipped out the door, shutting it behind me.

Now, off to convince my dad that I wasn't dead or seriously maimed.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you just let her go like that." Dolcetto stated aloud, glancing at his boss out of the corner of his eye. "No passes, no sleeping with, <em>nothing. <em>And here I thought Boss found himself a new toy."

"Why wouldn't he let her go?" Martel questioned, shrugging as she wiped a glass clean. "She needed to get back home anyway."

"I liked her." Bido muttered sadly, hopping onto a seat. "She didn't yell at me like most of the girls Mr. Greed brings back."

"She's got class." Martel agreed, nodding approvingly in almost a motherly way. "Refreshing to see a girl around these parts not looking to jump into any open beds."

"Good riddance." Dolcetto grumbled, looking annoyed. "She's nothing but a brat who doesn't know when to shut up."

Roa remained silent, bringing one of the large cases of beer over to Martel, who nodded appreciatively. The blonde turned her gaze to the definition of greed itself and raised a brow. "Why'd you let her go?"

"Am I not allowed to do a good deed?" Greed questioned, feigning innocence as he held a glass up to his lips. "I'm not that heartless, Martel."

"Do you even have a heart?" Dolcetto muttered, looking over to the lounging homunculus.

"I'm sure Mr. Greed has something up his sleeve!" Bido exclaimed and Greed suddenly smirked, his eyes glinting over the rim of the amber filled cup.

"That, Bido, is why you're my favorite."

Bido beamed and Dolcetto looked at the lizard chimera exasperatedly. Greed held a hand up, pointing a finger in the air. "Tell me, how do you capture a wild animal?"

"Toss a cage over it." Dolcetto grunted and Greed tsked, waving his finger in the air.

"When catching a wild animal, you don't cage it up. Doing so results in the animal constantly trying to break free, meaning it'll never be tame." Greed began, swishing the liquid in his cup around. "But, if you _lure _the animal to you, make it feel comfortable enough to want to _come _to you, that's when you've really caught it."

"'Cause a run down bar and a group of thugs from the dark part of Dublith is so enticing." Martel snorted and Greed smirked.

"A single person can be a good enough lure, my dear Martel." Greed tilted his head back on the plush velvet sofa, looking over to the disgruntled blonde.

"Who?" Bido questioned, looking over to Greed curiously, and the homunculus couldn't resist widening his smirk.

"Why, me of course."

Martel blinked, trying to regain her composure from nearly dropping the new cup she had been polishing. Bido grinned, looking unaffected by this news.

"Ever wonder where all this confidence comes from?" Dolcetto questioned, looking over to Roa who shrugged in return.

"If you all didn't belong to me I'd have tossed you out." Greed grimaced, rolling his eyes at the chimeras. "I can be _very _alluring to women, you know."

"We know." Dolcetto grimaced. "It just looked like that brat hated your guts, Boss."

"She may not like me," _Yet. _Greed added as an after thought. "But I've given her a bit of information she can't help but come back for."

Dolcetto and Martel shared a look and they furrowed their brows, turning to their boss. "What's that?"

Greed smirked. "You'll see soon enough."

* * *

><p>"No. No. She's fifteen years old—yes. She has bright, orange hair—no it's natural, she gets it from her mother. Yes, I know that's strange. With apple red eyes—I am certainly <em>not <em>describing a demon, sir." My father ranted, pacing back and forth in the living room floor, a photo of me clutched to his chest. "She's been gone for a whole night—no, she's not a drinker!"

I rasped my knuckles on the smooth yet rugged wood door, my dad let out a tired sigh, rubbing his eyes as he turned towards the door. "How can I—"

"Sorry I'm late." I stated sheepishly, grinning faintly as the phone slipped from my father's hands and he stared at me, eyes wide with disbelief. "Though by the sounds of it, Dublith needs a much better police force—"

"Honey!" Strong arms suddenly engulfed me into a hug and I smiled, wrapping my arms around my dad as he held me tight to his chest. "Where were you? Are you hurt? I was worried sick! What happened? Do I need to—"

"Out. No, just sore. I'm sorry. And nothing much, I just got into a scrape with a couple guys and had to lay low for the night, sorry for worrying you Dad." I answered, rubbing his back comfortingly as he relaxed, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Sweetie, I was worried sick."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't do this to me again." Dad ordered, pulling back and staring me straight in the eye. "Actually, I know you won't listen and do it again, but just _please_, give your poor old Father some kind of a warning."

I offered him a grin; slipping out of his grip and feeling relief wash over me that he didn't freak out as badly as I'd imagined.

A question suddenly popped back into my head and I turned to my father, who had picked up the discarded phone and told the police that everything was okay now. "Dad, do you know what a homunculus is?"

My dad paused, and for a moment, his shoulders stiffened and his hand gripped the phone in a vice like grip. I blinked as he turned his head slightly, his face still turned away from me. "Where'd you here that, sweetie?"

"I just saw it somewhere in one of your books." I lied, wondering why his voice sounded so tight. "Do you know?"

"I'm afraid not." Dad smiled, turning around and placing the phone away. "Sorry, sweetie."

"Oh, it's no problem." I shrugged, making a mental note to see if any of his books actually did have some info on the term.

"And sweetie?"

"Yeah?"

"You know to stay out of my study, right? It's very important that nothing get's put out of place." My dad reminded my gently, and I nodded absently.

"I know, your workplace is strictly off limits, I won't be a bother." I answered with a small smile and Dad smiled in return.

"You're very important to me, honey." Dad began, a small smile on his face. "You're all I have left after your mother."

_Mom_. The scent of flowers seemed to flow over and engulf me, and for a second, it really felt like she was still here. I shut my eyes, remembering her face, her hair, her smell, her eyes...

I jerked, putting a hand to my head at the sudden burst of pain. I blinked a few times, trying to regain control as the throbbing pain subsided. What was that?

"Are you all right?" I felt my Dad's hand on my arm, carefully guiding me around to look at him. "Is it those headaches again?"

"I think so." I murmured, rubbing my head gingerly, for fear another burst of pain would come at the slightest movement. "I think I'm okay now though, I thought those stopped."

"It's common for things like that to come back every now and then—why don't you take some of your medicine and you should be fine." Dad beamed at me, and I couldn't help the small smile as I nodded, making my way to my room.

For awhile since I was younger, I had head problems. My dad told me that I was just prone to headaches every now and then, and gave me medicine he'd made himself to help it die down.

They'd mostly stopped, but every time I got close to something—something that's been bugging me for awhile now, it'd come back.

Weird.

_Speaking of weird_. Amethyst eyes and a shark toothed smirk made me pause as I flopped down onto my bed, staring up at the blank ceiling.

The fact that this _Greed _just let me go left a bad taste in my mouth. Something seemed...off. Actually... I tilted my head back, furrowing my brows as I recalled the faces of those back in the bar, their appearances, the way they moved, acted.

All of them seemed..._off_.

My mind contemplated the thought, they were all alike in one aspect, but different as individuals, but what was it that made all of them have this weird vibe to them? It's already strange enough that a place like that could feel so...

Welcoming.

My hand unconsciously clutched the sheets beneath me. That place gave me such a..._warm _feeling. It was like walking into a house, warmed up by the fireplace on a snowy night, it felt _homey_.

My eyes flickered around the bare room, brown boxes pushed to the side, stuff half pulled out and shoved into corners in a poor attempt to make it like the room I had left behind.

I missed that town.

I missed my house.

I missed _her_.

I shut my eyes, feeling the familiar emotion bubble up in the pit of my stomach, threatening to release itself. I'd cried enough over what had happened already, didn't I? There was no need for more tears.

_Stress_. I reasoned with myself. _It's just stress. You just lost your mom and moved to a new place, almost got killed, and met a group of weird thugs who make you feel at home. It's just all getting to you._

The memory of Martel's almost motherly face made my fingers clutch the bed sheet even tighter. Without wanting to, I glanced over to the photo frame pulled out form one of the boxes and placed gently on top.

_Mom_. She was grinning, a white sundress flowing around her as she held a younger version of myself close to her. Mud splattered the edges of our clothes and I remembered we were out when it had started to rain and we decided to jump in puddles.

I turned onto my side and brushed my fingertips along the photo, smiling softly. My eyes took in my mother's bright ginger hair, a shade lighter than my own, her carefree grin, and the challenging glint in her ever blue eyes.

Her blue eyes.

_That's wrong, isn't it?_

I flinched, clutching my head and furrowing my brows at the sudden tug in the back of my head. What was that just now? I glanced back at the picture for reassurance, and sure enough, my mother's eyes remained blue, such a stark contrast to my red.

They were always blue.

_Lie._

I let out a tired sigh, rolling over and stuffing my face into my pillow. Maybe what I needed was a long, peaceful nap. Then afterwards, I could figure out what I wanted to do with the people back at the Devil's Nest.

Maybe I'd pay a visit.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT TIME IS IT?<strong>

**SUMMER TIME.**

**AND WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?**

**MORE UPDATES MY LOVELY READERS. AND **_**ON TIME **_**UPDATES MIGHT I ****ADD.**

**The first chapter of Ghosty's memories! :D I'm estimating four, maybe five of these. ****And then that means only a few chapters that until the end of Just One of ****Those Days. :(****But with the end, comes a new beginning! The plot for the second season is just ****about right in my head, and it should come a few months after Just One of Those ****Days ends.**

**Almost 900 reviews, guys. I can say this over and over and over again and it'll never ****get old and I'll never stop meaning it. Thank you all so much for sticking with this ****story through thick and thin, and always giving such positive feedback to the story. ****Honestly, without you guys, it wouldn't have gone anywhere. But you guys helped ****make it the amazing story it is today, and I can never thank you enough for that. I ****look back to the early chapters and I can't stop thinking about how much my ****writing has been able to change and grow thanks to all the reviews and comments ****you guys would leave, and all the PMs that would be sent.**

**Truly, thanks.**

**:D**

**And to keep up with what happens every chapter, all I can say is...**

**REVIEW!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	36. MEMORIES II

**When I think about what's going to happen soon I feel terrible. :(**

**I do not own FMAB.**

**NOTE: Throughout Ghosty's memories, there will be minor time skips—mostly by weeks and days.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Thirty One: MEMORIES II**

* * *

><p><em>Nothing.<em>

_It's a weird feeling. Nothing._

_I stared up at the ceiling, feeling something wet trickle down the corner of my mouth. My body felt numb, my head was spinning, the world around me felt still, the air felt cold. I felt cold._

_What was going on?_

_My eyes turned to the side, the air around me crackling viciously. I furrowed my brows at the sight of the blood on the ground around me, the coppery scent in the air, as labored breathing reached my ears._

_Oh yeah._

_I was dying._

_I coughed, feeling what I assumed was blood spill from my mouth. My fingers twitched as I tried to move my body, trying to at least not choke on my own blood. I sucked in a greedy gasp of air, struggling to move a bit._

_Dull sounds throbbed in my ears and I shifted my gaze to the door, hearing shouts and loud footsteps. My gaze watched the door curiously, since I couldn't move from where I was._

_The door swung open with a violent jerk and a figure stepped into the room, his presence enveloping the whole area in seconds. I felt my breath still for a moment, feeling something clench inside me._

_The one person I didn't want to see._

_The one person I _really _wanted to see._

_His eyes landed on me and for once, his eyes widened in shock, his mouth pulled slightly downwards, no smirk._

_I almost laughed at the expression on his face. It was priceless! When would I ever get to see him like that again? Hah, who knew he could look like that? Guess I caught him off guard._

_He was at my side in seconds, gently propping me up with a tenderness I was lucky enough to see him use. It felt weird, off, seeing him like this, so battered and broken looking._

_Or was that me?_

_I forced a grin, feeling my chest thump painfully, a deep ache resonating through me. I don't think I can feel my toes anymore._

_I stared into his eyes, unable to tear my gaze away. His gaze only left me for a second as he took in my form and his grip on me tightened, but I didn't really mind. I could barely feel it anyway._

_Something inside me seemed to have snapped, and I couldn't help but be in awe as I stared deeply into those beautiful eyes. Watching the emotions that flowed through them as his lips moved to form words._

_How long?_

_I felt my hand clench slightly, trying to weakly move as life slowly left my body. His shook me slightly, trying to keep me awake as I stared intently at him, blinking softly._

_When did it happen?_

_It was agony, raising my hand up and placing it gently on his cheek. It took all my strength to keep it there as he stopped, staring hard at me, his eyes wide, crazed, uncertain. It was a look that didn't suit him._

_I should've seen it sooner._

_I noticed the faint trail of blood my fingertips left and I choked back another cough, forcing my lips to play into a soft smile._

_When did I fall in love with you?_

* * *

><p>I can't believe I'm doing this.<p>

I shifted my weight to my left leg, stuffing a hand into my pocket as I surveyed the beaten down bar before me. I puffed out my cheek and grumbled under my breath, tapping my foot against the floor impatiently.

The people passing by the not-so-pleasant part of Dublith cast me odd glances and made hushed gestures and sad shakes of their heads. Most likely wondering why a girl my age was hanging around and area like this, and probably coming up with their own interpretations.

I gave some of them a nasty glare every now and then as I contemplated my next move. Something told me that Greed had wanted me to come back in the first place. That this was all some diabolical plan of his.

Creepy.

I let out an annoyed sigh, scratching the back of my head and turning around, taking a few steps away.

"_I'm a homunculus."_

I felt my foot stop mid-step. Warily, I glanced over my shoulder and back at the bar, the occasional person slipping in and out of the establishment.

If this was a plan, it was a damn good one.

I gave a loud groan, stomping my foot childishly to the floor, causing a few onlookers to raise their eyebrows.

It was common sense not to walk into a bar (under aged) filled with potentially—screw that, I _knew _they were dangerous—strangers. And even if I did, then what? Become friends with the bar owner and make that place a second home?

Pfft, yeah right.

Though the temptation was almost too great. Here I was, in a brand new city, nothing to do, and the opportunity to have some excitement in my life was almost too much to pass up.

I wasn't sure why, but the thought that maybe I'd stumbled upon something out of the ordinary drew my attention. Dad always said I got it from mom, the deep urge to find something new, to explore, to be _moving_.

Though it was times like this, I wish I got some of Dad's genes and was perfectly happy staying at home reading a book or something.

I hesitated a second longer, hoping that I would convince myself not to go in.

...

...

...

Nothing.

I let out another sigh, making my way towards the door and pausing as my fingers brushed over the handle. For a moment though, something made me pause as I stared at the bar, taking into detail the old door and chipped paint.

There was something about it. Something important. It was almost as if something were telling me once I opened this door, there was no turning back.

I blinked, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

Déjà vu?

With a shrug, I pushed forward, twisting the rusted knob open.

_Slam._

"But still—what the hell?" A rough voice questioned as I grimaced, rubbing my forehead gingerly, glaring up at the figure before me.

"I think that's my line." I grumbled, squeaking when a rough hand grabbed the hood of my jacket, yanking me up to eye level with an annoyed stare.

"What do you want, brat?" Dolcetto growled, giving me a dirty look as I continued to rub my head, glaring hard at him.

"Not you." I sneered, and Dolcetto let out a low growl, his free hand gripping the hilt of his sword.

"Who do you think you are—"

"Dolcetto!" Both of us glanced over to behind Dolcetto, where the woman I remembered as Martel stood, her hands on her hips as she watched the both of us. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting rid of one more stray." Dolcetto snarled, turning to me.

"You hit me with a door first!" I exclaimed, glaring hard at him as he blinked, as if realizing what he did.

"Well you shouldn't have been there in the first place!" Dolcetto retorted and I felt my face heat up in anger.

"What? What kind of an excuse is that? I didn't even get a sorry!"

"A brat like you doesn't deserve one!"

"Hmph, I would expect no less from a dirty _dog_."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"What, so stupid you can't even figure it out, _Dog-cetto?_

"Shut up! You're asking for it girlie!"

"Oh, I'm so scared! Someone please save me! I don't want to be slobbered to death by a dog! The _horror_!"

"That's it! I'm gonna—"

"Knock it off!" Martel snapped, slamming both her fists into both our heads.

I let out a whine of pain and looked up at her, pouting childishly as Martel gave both of us a glare. Dolcetto whirled around, snarling. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being an idiot." Martel answered flatly, causing Dolcetto to glower at her. I let out a snicker and Martel rounded on me, causing me to pause. "Any you! Stop mouthing people off! You're going to get yourself hurt."

I rubbed the old knife wound and grimaced, shrugging slightly. "He started it."

Dolcetto promptly let go of my hood and crossed his arms over his chest, looking annoyed at my mere existence. "What do you want, brat?"

"To see Greed." I answered, brushing the dust off my jacket and stuffing my hands into my pockets as I faced him calmly. "And it was fine until you decided to slam a door in my face."

"Cheh. I think you needed—"

Martel cast the both of us a dirty look over her shoulder and I let out a sigh, mumbling a half hearted sorry as Dolcetto rolled his eyes, stepping back. "Why do you need to see Boss?"

"To ask him what a homunculus is." I answered simply and Dolcetto seemed to choke on his own spit for a moment, giving me an incredulous look. "Unless you can tell me, I'm just pretty curious."

Dolcetto looked thoughtful for a moment before letting out an aggravated sigh, moving away from the door. "Follow me."

I grinned faintly, following behind Dolcetto as he stepped into the bar.

_No turning back_.

The annoyed sword wielding man led me through the large portion of the bar. Curious eyes followed us every now and then and I took the time to take in the atmosphere of the bar, running my gaze over the rough looking men and slim, curvy women littering the bar.

It felt nice.

Ironically.

I caught sight of Martel behind the counter, polishing a glass as a few other customers lined the bar counter, chatting loudly and laughing, looking to be having the time of their lives.

For a bar, it was a pretty happy one. I realized. The bars I'd walked into in the past (don't ask) usually had a heavy air or a more tranquil feel. But here, it was loud, it was lively.

And I kinda liked it.

"He's over there." Dolcetto grunted, coming to a halt and I glanced up, looking over to the more secluded looking area of the bar, long, plush, red velvet couches faced each other, a single table in between. "Try not to get killed."

"No promises." I smirked, giving him a mock salute as I took light steps towards the head of spiky black hair, glancing from left to right as the occasional male watched me walk by, a cat whistle or two thrown my way.

Feeling slightly self conscious, I fixed my shirt over my shorts and stuffed my hands into my jacket pockets, coming to a halt at the man before me.

A few glasses filled with a dark amber liquid rested peacefully on the low coffee table in front of the plush velvet couch. Greed had his head tilted backwards, a lazy smirk crawled over his lips as the women on either side of his whispered God knows what into his ears, placing gentle kisses against him.

Yuck.

"My, my, my, isn't this a pleasant surprised." Greed mused, and I shifted onto one foot, propping a hand on my hip as I watched him carefully. "The little kitten's come back to play."

"Guess you could say that." I glanced to the two women on either side of him, the blonde and brunette giving me nasty glares. "But it looks like you're busy."

"Nonsense." Greed's smirk widened and he leaned forward, ignoring the blonde leaving kisses up his neck and I rolled my eyes. "Take a seat. What can I help you with, Kitten?"

I eyed the couch next to me, facing directly across from Greed. I sat on the arm of the couch and Greed frowned. I crossed my arms over my chest and held back the barrage of questions I wanted to ask him. I couldn't let him see how much the curiosity was eating me.

"Greed~" I blinked, turning my curious gaze to the brunette on his left, red lip stick smacked over plump lips and a _very _complimenting red dress following her curves. "What about us? Don't waste your time on some kid."

"Yeah." The blonde murmured, brushing her fingers against his arms, her eyes lowered seductively. "What would you want with some little girl?"

The two women gave me a low glare and I criss crossed my legs, bringing them up to me as I yawned. The blonde frowned and I rolled my eyes. "You know, he's all yours. I'm not here to steal him away from you, trust me."

"Like you could." The brunette sneered and I grimaced, massaging my temples.

Man, all I did was come here to ask questions, not get into some petty fight over something I didn't want with some jealous chicks with too much make up. I sighed, reminding myself not to let it get the best of me.

"What would I want with him anyway?" I tried a different approach. "After all, I'm a kid right? What could a little girl like me do against smart, mature women like you?"

The blonde looked satisfied with my answer but the brunette narrowed her eyes. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"Oh?" I blinked at her in amazement. "So you _aren't _dumb after all!"

"Little bitch!" The brunette screeched, shooting up and out of an amused looking Greed's grasp. "Who do you think you are?"

While half the bar remained unaffected—was this a daily occurrence or something?—the area around us was quiet, and I could feel the eyes of others on me.

I shifted on my seat on the arm of the couch. I was used to people staring at me as I walked by. I knew that my hair stood out a bit, but over the years, when you have every one looking back at you as you walk by, whispering hushed words, it tends to make you a little sensitive to things.

_Don't be stupid. _I reminded myself, inhaling softly. _Mom taught you better. Be who you want to be. Don't give a shit if they don't like what you have to offer._

I resisted the urge to utter any of the snide remarks running through my head as I faced the brunette, who looked positively livid at my calm demeanor. My guess was that she was more used to nasty comments about hair or makeup. "I think I'm me. And I'm pretty happy being me. I don't need to make myself someone I'm not."

_Low blow_. There was a trickle of guilt, but if I didn't play that card on her, someone eventually would. The brunette recoiled like she'd been slapped, her eyes wide before she hissed at me.

"You're just a little bitch who doesn't know when to shut her mouth!" The brunette snipped, her eyes burning. "You're just big words! How dare you talk to me like that!"

"Ma'am, I'm really not looking for a fight." I furrowed my brows, fingers brushing against the cool metal in my pocket. I flicked my gaze to Greed, who rested back against the couch calmly, giving him an inquiring stare.

Wasn't he going to do anything?

"Because you're just a little brat who can't do anything!" The brunette sneered, flipping a lock of brown hair over her shoulder. "Tell you what, sweetie. Go home to your mommy and leave. This isn't a place for little girls."

The brunette went out of her way to place a hand on her well curved hip, making her curvaceous body all the more noticeable. I tightened my jaw, narrowing my eyes slightly.

I brought my hand up to my face, letting the metal contraption slide along my fingers as I flipped it open, the short but sharp blade glinting in the low lighting. I let a smirk play on my lips and the brunette froze, her face paling. "Really, now?"

Her face struggled to look tough but her eyes filled with fear, she whirled around to Greed. "Are you just going to let her do this?"

Greed took a slow sip from his cup, his shades covering his eyes and I tensed, playing with the pocket knife in my hand. The blonde from before looked nervous, shifting her gaze from the brunette to me.

Greed suddenly stood, sliding his hands into the pockets of his leather pants. The brunette looked triumphant and I tensed, fingers twitching along the handle of the knife.

"I think it's time you lovely ladies went on your way," Greed smirked, placing a hand on the shoulder of the brunette and nodding to the blonde who quickly stood.

The brunette's eyes went wide and she looked like she wanted to say more, but the blonde quickly tugged her along. She gave me one last dirty look and I flashed her a smile, waving with the hand that held the pocket knife.

There was a short burst of silence in the bar and Greed turned, looking at the people in the bar. "What're you all looking at?"

Chatter instantly resumed and glasses hit the table. I flipped the knife closed and turned to Greed, a frown touching my lips. "Why didn't you stop it?"

"To whatever are you referring to, Kitten?" Greed questioned innocently, walking around the coffee table and taking a seat on the same couch as me, leaning back against he opposite arm rest.

I gave him a hard stare and Greed smirked. "Why would I pass up free entertainment?"

I narrowed my eyes and Greed chuckled, swishing the amber liquid in his cup around. "Why so far away, Kitten? I don't bite." His eyes glimmered. "Unless you'd like me too."

"I'll pass." I muttered, stuffing my hands into my pocket and turning on the arm chair so that I faced him. "So you're telling me you get a kick out of watching girl's claw each other's eyes out?"

"Now I knew you wouldn't go that far." Greed tutted and I frowned, stiffening my shoulders.

"How would you know?" I shot back, tilting my head back. "I'm not one to back down from a fight."

"No," Greed agreed, pointing his glass at me. "But you're not one to like fighting. It's not too hard to tell, Kitten."

I gave him a disbelieving look and Greed rolled his eyes over his shades. "You kept trying to talk your way out of it, and you could've easily scared her off as soon as she opened her mouth but you didn't. You're a softie, sweetheart."

"You're talking like you know me." I muttered, shifting uncomfortably. This guy was oddly observant.

"It funny, the things you can learn by watching one single confrontation." Greed admitted, taking another swig of the glass.

"Like what?" I questioned, faintly curious as Greed smirked, a sharp glint in his eyes.

"For one," Greed started, looking fairly amused as he crossed a leg over his knee, leaning back into the couch. "You're quite the little liar, Kitten. But you give yourself away to easy—you get this guilty look."

I kept my mouth shut and watched him carefully. This man really _was _dangerous. He was clever. That made him a threat.

"Another is that despite that little show," Greed made a pointed glance to my pocket. "You barely even know how to use that thing."

The small pocket knife suddenly felt heavy and I felt my eyes widen for a split second before I returned to my neutral expression. Too late, I realized as a smirk played on Greed's lips. "I know how to use it."

"Barely." Greed corrected. "It nearly slipped from your fingers when you flipped it open. And your grip on it was too tight. You've probably never used it."

"So you notice things," I muttered coldly, feeling my hackles rise. He was hitting too close to home and I didn't like it. It was like he could see right through me. "You got to know a lot about me, but I barely know anything about you."

"Well, what would you like to know?" Greed questioned, and I tensed. "I'd be happy to let you get to know me better, Kitten. I see a wonderful future ahead of us."

"Must've been some nightmare." I retorted and Greed chuckled. "Well—"

"I must warn you though," Greed interrupted, holding up a finger. "My information isn't for free Kitten. Even for someone as interesting as you. I'm not called Greed for nothing though. What do you have to offer?"

"Myself."

I blinked in curiosity as Greed seemed to choke on his drink for a second, his gaze turning to me. Though his face remained only faintly curious, his eyes held a flicker of shock and surprise. "What was that, sweetheart?"

"Myself." I repeated, jutting a thumb to myself and Greed blinked, setting his drink down, this time an almost dark look filling his eyes.

"I'm surprised." Greed mused, a smirk curling over his lips. "I didn't think it'd be this easy. You sure about that, Kitten? I won't let you go back on your word."

"Of course." I nodded my head firmly. "I always keep my promises. I never go back on my word."

"Well then," Greed's smirk twisted and his eyes glinted. A predatory gleam adding a hard edge to them. "I don't plan on holding back Kitten."

"No need." Greed's eyes widened in surprise, and his fingers twitched. If they'd taken this to his room, he would've probably jumped the poor girl the second she said that. "Ask whatever question you'd like."

"I didn't expect you to be so willing, Kitten—wait." Greed blinked, recalling the words he had just heard and his smirk dropped as he stared at the unaffected ginger. "Question?"

"Yeah..." I blinked at Greed curiously, was he a bit slow or something? Weird, he was pretty smart before. "Ask any question about myself..."

"Ask any..." Greed looked confused for a moment before the dark haired man let out a low groan, leaning back against the couch and titling his head back up to the ceiling.

I arched a brow. "What's wrong with you?"

"Kitten," Greed began, though his voice sounded disappointed there was a hint of amusement. "You _are _a tease."

I blinked once more. "What? Since when was I teasing you?"

Greed let out a breathy chuckle. "Of course. Of all the kinds of women I could go after, I get the blissful idiot."

"Hey! Who're you calling an idiot?" I gave him an annoyed glare. "What did I do?"

"Oh, nothing." Greed fanned his hand at me and I scowled. "I must say, I'm a bit relieved though, kitten. And here I thought the game would be over already."

I frowned at him in confusion and Greed sat up, a smirk returning to his face. "All right then, I'll take you up on your deal. Ask away."

I stared at him for a heartbeat, still confused about what had just happened. But Greed remained ever nonchalant and I shrugged it off. "All right, what's a homunculus?"

"Ah, ah." Greed waved his finger at me. "I said questions about _me_. Not other things."

I scowled, cursing under my breath as Greed smirked. "_Okay_." This would be hard. "Are you...an alien?"

"No." Greed replied simply, looking smug. "What's your name?"

"Kitten." I replied and Greed frowned. "What?"

"You're _real _name, sweetheart." Greed explained and I smirked, placing my hands behind my head.

"You just asked for my name. You didn't say which." I corrected and Greed's smirk returned to his face.

"Are you human?"

"Yes and no."

I frowned. "That doesn't answer the question."

Greed's smirk widened. "How do you know?"

"Where do you live?"

"In an apartment. Are you half human?"

"Theoretically speaking, no. You mentioned a dad before, what does he do?"

"A baker." It was only half a lie in a sense. "Do you have...I don't know, inhuman abilities?"

"Yes. What's his name?"

"Henry."

"Got a last name?"

"Yes. And that's two questions."

"Aren't you the sly one?"

"I don't want to hear that from you. Who named you Greed? And how'd you get the tattoo?"

"My..._Father_. For both of them. You're Dad a good cook?"

"Terrible. He can't cook to save his life."

"Really? I thought you said he's a baker."

I froze on spot and Greed looked at me over the tip of his glasses, eyeing me curiously. "I don't appreciate being lied to, Kitten."

"It wasn't technically a lie." I mumbled. Damn, he got me. I needed to be more careful. "How do I know you haven't been lying this whole time?"

"Why would I lie?" Greed spread his arms out wide. "Besides, I don't lie, Kitten. I have no need for it."

"So you've never lied?" I inquired and Greed grinned.

"Is that a question?"

"Yes."

"Not once." Greed smirked, leaning back and I watched him in curiosity, slightly surprised.

"That's pretty admirable." I admitted, propping my chin in my hands as I watched him in faint awe. "Especially considering it's someone like you."

"I'm hurt, Kitten." Greed frowned for a moment before grinning again. "You like honest men?"

"I like people who don't beat around the bush." I shrugged, yawning lightly. "What does your dad do?"

Greed paused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He looked curious for a moment before arching a brow. "Politics, I suppose?"

I gave a small hum and Greed turned to me. "Got any siblings?"

"None. Only child." I answered, smiling softly. I'd always wondered what it'd be like to have siblings, but then again, I was kind of glad. I'd have to be responsible for them, and that meant getting them through whatever happened. "You?"

"Yeah." Greed sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. I raised an eyebrow at him curiously. He didn't seem too happy about it.

"How many?" I inquired and Greed blinked.

"Six." I stared at him in surprise, that's a lot.

"Are you the oldest?"

"Nope."

"Brothers and sisters?"

"Five brothers and one sister."

"Are you guys close?"

Greed was silent a moment and I turned my gaze back to him, watching his face turn oddly calm for a moment. "No. Guess you could say I ran away from home when Daddy and I didn't exactly see eye to eye. You're wracking up quite the bill, Kitten."

I blinked, cursing under my breath when I realized I let myself get carried away. Greed smirked and rubbed his chin. "Why won't you tell me your name?"

"Why not?" I countered and Greed arched a fine brow.

"Have it your way then, Kitten." Greed shrugged and I stared at him in surprise, wondering why he seemed more willing to drop it. "Where'd you come from?"

"Come from?" I echoed and Greed waved his hand.

"Where'd you live before?"

"A small town called Chestern." I answered, faintly smiling upon the memory of the small town, the friendly smiles and familiar faces. "Not to far from Rush Valley."

Greed made a small hum. "So you're a country chick, huh?"

"We may have been on the country side but at least we don't have any kind of accent." I defended my small town. "It's a nice place, better than Dublith in my opinion."

"Then why'd you leave?" Greed inquired and I paused, glancing off to the side and watching as the people in the bar talked and laughed with each other.

"A new start." I answered softly, closing my eyes for a moment. "But, to be honest, I liked where we were a lot."

"Well then," Greed spread his arms out wide, a careless smirk on his face. "Welcome to Dublith, Kitten. Try not to get stabbed on your way home."

I felt my lips twitch upwards in a grin and Greed's eyes glittered. Sneaky bastard. "I only owe you one more question and we're even."

"All right then," Greed tilted his head back and I stretched out my arms, realizing how stiff they were. "One more for me, huh?"

"For today," I shrugged, letting myself lean back into the softness of the couch. "One more for you, one more for me."

"Why'd you come back?"

I paused, turning my head upwards towards the ceiling as I contemplated this question. I could feel Greed's eyes on me, gauging my reaction. "Why'd I come back?"

"You seemed like you'd never set foot in this place again," Greed continued, and some part of me wondered if he was trying to weasel some specific answer out of me. "Why come back?"

"Curiosity."

"Curiosity?" Greed echoed and I nodded, shrugging somewhat sheepishly. "Is that the _only _reason?"

"Yup." I popped the 'P', keeping my gaze on the slightly aged looking ceiling. "It's a bad habit of mine. But you told me you were a homunculus, and seeing how now I know that you're apparently not human, how else am I supposed to take that? Of course I'd want to know more but you're just giving me baits."

"And here I thought you couldn't stay away." Greed sighed, shaking his head sadly. "Oh, well. Guess things like that take time. You'll be begging for me soon enough."

"I can't wait." I answered enthusiastically and Greed gave me a flat look, causing me to smirk. "My turn now..."

"Better make it good, Kitten." Greed added, swallowing down the last of what was his second glass.

I paused, thinking off a good question to ask that I hadn't already asked this strange, dangerous, yet oddly curious man. While he seemed to be somewhat laid back, there was this dangerous edge to him, one not to be trifled with.

Something clicked in my head and I turned to him.

"Can I trust you?"

Greed paused, a third glass at his lips when he flicked his eyes back to me. I sat there, waiting curiously as a slow smirk curled over his lips. Greed set down the glass and leaned forward, interlocking his fingers together.

His amethyst eyes regarded me calmly, a glint like edge taking place in the corner of his gaze. Some sensible part of my brain waved the red flag furiously, while the other half urged me on, wondering what would leave his lips.

"Can you?" Though there was a smirk plastered on his face his eyes retained an uncharacteristic look of seriousness. I felt myself tense as I stared back at him, unable to tear my gaze away from his.

_Could I?_

"Hey," I blinked, and Greed's eyes flickered back to the usual nonchalant look as he turned towards the voice as well. I glanced up and met Martel's curious eyes. "You should get going now, kid."

I blinked once more, staring at her owlishly. She rolled her eyes and nodded her head towards one of the windows. I followed her gaze and felt my eyes widen in surprise at the darkness outside. "How long have I been here?"

"A few hours!" A squeaky voice piped up and I jumped, whipping my head around and coming face to nose with wide eyes and a huge grin.

"Whoa!" I reeled my head back and the offending party continued to grin, looking beyond excited. "Personal space—I enjoy mine a lot, thanks."

"You came back, Kitten!" Bido cheered happily.

"Yeah." I nodded my head slowly, taking in the shorter man with wide eyes as I regained my bearings. "That's my new name, apparently."

"You refuse to tell me yours." Greed commented, innocently taking a sip from his glass.

"Is she gone yet?" Dolcetto's annoyed voice made my ears perked up and I purposely looked over the couch, giving him a large, cat-like grin. "Damn it."

"Don't scare Kitten away now, Bido." Greed warned and I paused, slowly turning to find Bido unnaturally close.

"Sorry, Mister Greed!" Bido stuttered, nodding his head so hard I thought it would fall off. "Is there anything I can get you, Kitten?"

"I'm all right, thanks." I offered him a small smile and his cheeks tinged pink as he scampered off—was that a tail? I swear to God I just saw a tail.

I rubbed my forehead, staring after him for a few seconds. No, it couldn't have been. I'm going crazy or something.

"You should stay the night." Greed offered offhandedly and I turned to the nonchalant looking male, his arm flung over the back of the couch as he stared ahead, swishing the liquid in his glass around. "It really isn't safe for a girl like you to be wandering around at night."

"Funny," I muttered, recalling what had transpired a week ago. "This sounds vaguely familiar."

Greed flashed me a shark toothed smirk when there was a loud slam and I raised an eyebrow, turning to where Dolcetto looked pale.

"I'll take her home myself!" Dolcetto offered, looking frantic. "Where do you live, girlie? It's no trouble at all."

"Now, now, it'd be no trouble to have the little lady stay over for a night." Greed waved his hand, his smirk curling up further. "Or a few."

"I'm sure her Dad's worried—"

"Actually," I piped up, stuffing my hands into my jacket pockets, looking up at the ceiling. "I think I might stay the night."

"What?" Dolcetto exclaimed while Martel looked at me in faint surprise.

Greed arched a brow. "Awful willing today, Kitten. I expected to have to drag you to a room or knock you out."

"Just don't feel like walking." I shrugged, my Father's face flickering through my mind I added. "Do you have a phone I could use? I want to give my Dad a call."

His worried brown eyes flashed through my head and I turned to Martel who pointed towards a phone hanging off the wall in a corner. I quickly made my way to the device and dialed in the numbers.

The metal was cold to my ear as I waited, hearing the dial tone several times. I felt curious eyes on me and wondered if maybe he wasn't home. Prepared to hang up and try again, I moved the phone from my ear when I paused, a muffled 'hello?' coming through.

"Dad?" I questioned and I heard shuffling over the other end of the receiver.

"_Sweetie? Is that you?" _I shook my leg lightly, bouncing it up and down.

"Yeah, hey, I've been at a friend's house—"

"_You've made a friend?" _Dad's voice sounded incredulous. _"Already? Is it a neighbor? Someone nearby? Sweetie that's great! But please tell me it isn't another crook again."_

"Well, it's not a thug this time." I admitted and I heard Greed snort and I gave him a short glare. "But anyway, I was wondering if I could stay the night at their place. Since its all late now and everything."

"_Well..." _My father hesitated. _"I don't really mind, I guess. But are you sure? I can come pick you up—"_

"That won't be necessary." I quickly cut him off, cringing at the thought of the heart attack my frail father would have learning I was hanging around a bar. "You sure it's okay? I'll be back by tomorrow."

"_No, problem. Just behave and don't cause their parent's too much trouble alright? Call me if you need anything."_

"Yeah. Got it." I answered, nodding my head as a small smile touched my lips. "Love you."

"_Love you too. Stay safe, sweetie. And if you don't see me home tomorrow don't worry, I'm working late tonight." _Dad assured and I nodded, even if he couldn't see it.

"Okay, bye."

"_Bye."_

The line went dead and I placed the phone back in its holder, turning around and raising an eyebrow on how everyone looked away. "What?"

"Roa," Greed nodded to a corner in the room and I felt my shoulder's stiffen as a large presence loomed behind me. "Show her to one of the open rooms, any will do."

The large muscled man nodded stiffly, turning around and lumbering up the stairs. I stared after him in awe and he glanced back, the look on his face written with a question and I blinked, scurrying after him.

* * *

><p>The room Roa had led me too looked fairly like the one I had been in a week ago after I passed out. With rough bed sheets but a surprisingly soft blanket.<p>

I flopped down on the bed and let out a tired sigh, rubbing my eyes. I turned my gaze towards the ceiling and blinked. My gaze flickered towards the tray on the nightstand and I remembered Martel's hard face as she delivered it to me, claiming she hadn't seen me eat at all while I was here.

She'd also directed me towards where the bathrooms were and showers if I wanted one. Which I kind of did, but I was hesitating because I was feeling pretty lazy right now.

_They almost seem too nice for a rugged group_. I shut my eyes and sighed through my nose, opening them up slowly. _I hope Dad doesn't work himself too hard. He's been trying really hard since mom died. He should take a break._

_You should take a break_. A voice seemed to whisper and I chuckled. As if. The second I let myself go who knew what would happen.

The candle illuminating the room flickered and I yawned. I'd just shower in the morning before I left. No biggie. I'd showered before I came here anyway. But I felt as if my clothes reeked of cigarette smoke.

_Just for a little bit. _I amended, shutting my eyes softly as the light seemed to grow dimmer. _It couldn't hurt._

And the world faded to black.

* * *

><p>Hurried hands flipped through page after worn page.<p>

Sweat dripped down a crease brow and the man didn't even bother to wipe it away, ragged breaths coming from him as he searched, it had to be here, there had to be something!

His gaze darted from one book to another, scurrying to write rough notes and quick sketches of the different symbols and circles. He was close. He could almost _taste _it.

The candle light flickered and something shone. He blinked, turning his gaze upwards as his shaky hands gripped the cracked photo frame, caressing it gently.

"Soon," He whispered, running his finger over the smiling face of his beloved. "_Soon_. I promise. You'll be back here with me, and your daughter. And we can be one big happy family again, okay? Just wait for me, darling."

If possible, the woman in the photo would've shook her head in horror and tell the man to stop. But alas, that was all it was. A simple photo. Taken to be a fond memory which now served as the man's motivation as he tossed a book aside, digging into anther.

He knew he was on the verge of it. Things were finally starting to come together. It was perfect, all falling into place. In a few weeks, a month at most, it would be ready.

_He _would be ready.

"Just wait," He whispered, a small smile touching his lips as he sketched down a few more symbols. "We'll be together again soon, nothing can keep us apart. Not even death."

Though a smile stayed plastered on the woman in the photo's lips, it looked forced, tired, _worn¸_ as she grasped her daughter's hand, the younger grinning cheekily.

A pair of red eyes shone in genuine happiness, blissfully unaware.

The second pair shone, but with a different light. One of longing. There was a sad look to her face as she seemed to gaze off into the distance, wondering what lay beyond the simple life of a wife and mother. Something _more_.

The pair of green eyes in the picture shone with the longing to be no longer tied down.

And as the man muttered to himself, hurrying around and taking different books apart, the silent question he failed to acknowledge hung in the tense air.

How do you bring back someone who isn't dead?

* * *

><p><strong>The intro chapters have been completed. Starting next chapter, the drama and true unfolding of what when on before Ghosty became Ghosty begins. As well, starting in the next chapters is when most of the weekday time skips will take place, but I assure you it won't affect the story. It'd just be weird to explain it day to day to day.**

**I can tell that most of you guys have caught on to Ghosty's dad's not-so-hidden slip ups, and are getting suspicious. Which is good, because you guys should be. Because you're either going to hate him, pity him, or both. :) My lips are sealed though~**

**I honestly do picture the Devil's Nest like how I portrayed it. Instead of a heavy, threatening air, I kind of see it as one of those more lively bars where people only get into fights because they're so far drunk. I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter very much!**

**ALSO, I've recently just written a fanfiction for the anime Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist—which is an amazing anime by the way, I'm in love with it and I need the manga to update. Like, now. The title of the story is called Forever and Ever, which centers around a former street rat, Milo, who after being picked up off the streets by William and Kevin, feels that the only way to pay back what they've done for her is to protect William and stay by his side. Though she soon learns it'll be a lot harder than she thinks when demons begin popping up like weeds and she begins to learn that the past is never far away, and she knows far less of herself than she'd thought. It also doesn't help when the few demons who decide to hang around William keep telling her she's some woman from the past that she is **_**clearly **_**not.**

**If you'd like, give it a try and leave a review telling me what you think! Also, since I know a lot of you that read JOOTD read some of my other stories, here's a rough expectation for updates on some of them.**

**How to Make a Believer Believe: Somewhere this week, maybe Wednesday or Friday.**

**Lost and Found: Tuesday or Wednesday this week.**

**Cries of the Heart, Echoes of the Night: Later this week.**

**Thanks again for all your continued support! Now all I can ask is that you do what you've all been kind enough to keep doing and...**

**REVIEW!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	37. MEMORIES III

**Look's like we get to see someone again. :)**

**I do not own FMAB.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Thirty Two: MEMORIES III**

* * *

><p><em>Tick. Tick. Tick.<em>

_Apple red eyes blink open to the faint sound, glancing upwards._

_Tock. Tock. Tock._

_A blank expression moves over their face as they stand, hair gently framing their face. A thin line pulls of her lips as she turns, facing the source of the noise._

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"_That's yours." A voice whispers beside her, and she doesn't bother to turn, she's seen its face one to many times. "Did you know that?"_

"_I figured." She answered simply, stepping forward and facing the steel clock, watching the pendulum swing back and forth as the hands moved at breakneck speed._

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

_She watched the black hands and glanced to the side, the images flashing by and changing as the scenes moved forward and backward. Pictures of past and present appearing and disappearing._

"_What do you think happens next?" The voice questioned, and she could picture the wide grin behind her._

_Tock. Tock. Tock. Tock. Tock._

"_It either keeps going." The girl replied simply, her eyes trailing back to the clock as the two hands moved in different directions, passing but never meeting. "Or..."_

_Tick. Tock._

_It stops._

* * *

><p>"Get back here you little thief!"<p>

I felt a smirk touch my lips as I skidded down a corner, brushing past a few over caked make up wearing women as I made a sharp turn.

The baker behind me let out a howl of frustration and I heard the clatter of trashcan to the ground and shrieks. A snicker left my lips and I clutched the bag to my chest, darting down one final alleyway.

I jogged a few minutes, listening for sounds of pursuit. When there were none, the smirk crawled lazily over my lips and I paused in the alleyway, letting myself catch my breath against the wall.

"Too easy," I mused, plopping down and setting the bag beside me. "You'd think he'd put up more of a fight if he cared about his bread so much."

Two warm loaves pressed through the bag, a small can of creamed milk beside them. Now I wasn't just stealing for fun, the guy had to be knocked down a peg or two, watching him turn away a couple of street runts wasn't the nicest thing.

What can I say? I'm a sucker for fellow street punks, especially when they're the cute little ragamuffins trying to get by.

I glanced to the bag and let out a low whistle. I'd probably leave it somewhere they could easily find it. The bag rustled as I lifted it up and took a whiff of the warm loaves, smiling at the bready scent.

For a jackass, he made some good bread.

There was a rustle and my eyes snapped to the left, locking onto where a trashcan lid had shifted. I paused at my moment of peace and narrowed my eyes, reaching a hand down and brushing against the knife in my pocket.

_Rustle._

"Better show yourself." I called out, lowering my voice and octave to make it sound as intimidating as possible. Though after trying that on Greed, the so-called 'homunculus' never let me live it down. "Or things are going to get real ugly real fast."

There was a low hiss and my grip tightened as I flashed the knife.

Wait. Was that a _hiss_?

There was a scuttle of movement and I quickly turned. Dark red eyes peered from underneath the trash bin that was lifted a foot off the ground. The golden tinted red eyes watched me carefully, blinking every now and then.

Realizing that no human could fit into such little space, I cocked my head and pocketed the knife, bending down and raising an eyebrow. "Hey there, little fella."

Another hiss and a flash of fangs. Didn't look like it was a rat. Maybe a cat? "Hey, I won't hurt you. I promise."

Eyes blinked back untrustingly and I found a small smile twisting on my lips. Now why did that gaze look so familiar?

Maybe because I wore it so often myself.

I reached into the bag and heard another low hiss, and the cat narrowed its eyes at me suspiciously. I offered it a faint grin and took out the can of cream, prying open the lid and setting it down. "See? I won't hurt you. This stuff's good, I promise."

There was another feral hiss as I pushed the can towards the opening of the trashcan. "You can trust me. I always keep my word."

A moment of silence ticked by and I frowned, wondering if it really wouldn't come out. Then, slowly but surely, a black paw reached out from beneath the trashcan and brushed against the can.

I held my breath and watched as two paws stuck out and a scruffy black body pulled itself out from underneath the trashcan. The cat looked young, black fur ruffled in places and clearly unkempt. Scars lined some areas and its ears flicked this way and that, ready to run at a moment's notice.

"Well aren't you a little fighter." I mused, catching a slight knick in his ear. "You've had it rough, haven't you?"

The black cat narrowed its eyes and let out a hiss, baring yellowed fangs as it took a step towards the can. Dark red eyes never left mine as he lowered his head and took a tentative sniff. Keeping his ears perked up, the cat lowered his head and began to quickly lap up the cream.

A slow smile crawled over my face and I leaned back on my hands, watching as the starved cat took its fill. "It's all yours buddy. I can always snatch another one."

I eyed the ribs showing through his fur and frowned. "I can't take you home... dad's allergic."

The black cat paused and let out a hiss, and I grinned. "Not that you'd let me take you home that easy now, would you?"

His whiskers twitched and he touched his head back to the can. I watched him for a few moments and held my breath, extending a hand outwards.

Instantly he froze, the fur along his spine began to rise but I let my hand near him slowly, keeping contact with red a darker shade than mine. A low hiss seemed to start to escape his mouth when my fingers barely brushed the top of his head.

"I won't hurt you." I murmured quietly, and his ears twitched as he watched me, and my hand slowly came down on his head. "Promise."

There was a moment of silence and I let loose a low breath as my hand rested on his head. The cat remained still, but slowly, hesitantly, he pressed his head against the back of my hand.

I held back flashing a bright grin and instead let my fingers brush over him in soft strokes. A low rumble started in his throat and his whiskers twitched, droplets of cream flicking off as his lids lowered and he pressed his head against my hand.

God, I wanted a pet.

The scruffy fur beneath my fingers felt surprisingly nice, almost soothing. I watched with an idiotic smile on my face as he moved closer, titling his chin up as I rubbed my fingers against his ears.

"Not so tough are you, hmm?" I mused, feeling warm as he let out another purr. "Got a name?"

He flicked his ears my way and I eyed him once more, not a collar or any sign of ownership on him. "Would you like one?"

There was another deep, rough purr and I grinned, looking at him thoughtfully. My eyes strayed to the bag of baked goods and I caught the logo on front stating in bold letters, Gilbert's Bakery.

"How about Gilbert?" I questioned quietly. Gilbert's eyes flickered to me and something seemed to pass through those dark red orbs for the briefest of moments.

He honestly looked thoughtful for a moment before he gave a cat-like shrug and stretched leisurely, rubbing against my legs. I smiled down at him, scooping him into my arms as he let out a hiss of protest. "Gilbert it is then."

I moved the bag into a nearby trash lid for the little kids to find and stepped out the other way of the alley, scanning the crowd before disappearing to the many other "cat paths" in Dublith.

I kept my eyes trained on the concrete roads in front of me, aware of my new passenger. Home was out of the option, since Dad would sneeze up a storm.

But a thought flickered through my head and a grin touched my lips.

"Gilbert, you've just found yourself a new home."

* * *

><p>The welcoming not-welcoming scent of smoke and booze hit me like a slap to the face. I blinked against the sudden onslaught and sucked in one last breath of fresh air before stepping into the dimly lit bar.<p>

Ice hit glass and swirled in half full glasses as hearty chuckles and rough voices carried over the smoke trails. There was the creak of chairs and the boisterous laugh of someone a little too far drunk for his own good.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets and weaved my way through the bar with scary familiarity. My face remained impassive but my eyes remained locked on the set of stairs in the corner, leading to the numerous rooms within the building.

The bundle shifted within my jacket and I shuddered as Gilbert's tail brushed my stomach. I stifled a laugh and was sent a few strange looks as men raised their eyebrows.

I shifted the cat inside my jacket and moved to make it look baggier as I neared the set of stairs, feeling my heart leap into my throat.

_Almost there..._

"Where have you been?"

I silently cursed the heavens and moaned inwardly at the sound of the ever so familiar, snarky bark of none other than the sword carrying maniac.

I paused mid step, pivoted on one foot and flashed Dolcetto a mocking grin. "Expressing my rights of freedom to go wherever I want to go. You?"

Dolcetto's eye twitched and his lips pulled back in a faint snarl, his fingers itching to grab the hilt of his sword. "I see you still have a mouth on you."

I opened said mouth but then snapped it shut, thinking things through for once and settling for glowering at the floor. _Hold it in, girl. If you get into a fight with him, Martel comes, and then Greed comes, then Bido just shows up for the heck of it._

Dolcetto raised an eyebrow at the lack of reply and I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. "Just went around town, visiting pops."

The dog-like man (honestly, he really does remind me of a dog. Martel's kind of like a snake too, and Roa just stands there like a cow or something.) snorted, crossing muscular arms over his chest. "Greed's been looking for you."

_So far so good, you can make it._

"Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes." I answered simply, taking a step or two back. "I'm just going to ah...freshen up a bit! Yeah, that's it."

Dolcetto looked bewildered. "Since when did you care how you look around the boss?"

"I don't." I replied flatly, feeling my lips twitch down into a disgusted frown. "But it doesn't hurt to make a good impression, right?"

Dolcetto looked as if I had gotten down on one knee and proposed to him. I rolled my eyes and sighed, rubbing my head.

"I've been out for a long time and I stink. Cut me some slack, mom."

The black haired male rolled his eyes and I felt a rush of relief when he took a step back. "Yeah you do."

"Great, so now that we've got my hygiene covered." I made a move towards the stairs. "I'll be going now—"

"Actually, you kind of smell a bit funny." Dolcetto's nose wrinkled and he sniffed the air, his brows furrowing as his lips curled in disgust. "You smell like a—"

"Then I guess I better wash up—"

"Leaving me already, kitten?"

So. Damn. Close.

The corner of my mouth twitched and I sucked in a breath, glancing upwards impassively at the shark like grin. Amethyst eyes glinted over shaded sunglasses and I inwardly swallowed, cursing at my luck.

Actually, I don't think I ever really had any.

"Greed." I paused momentarily, glancing to the stairs before taking a step back. "I thought you were with the usual company."

Greed blinked, cocking his head to the two women sitting on the couch, dresses dipped in low cuts and curves lining their bodies.

"They can wait." Greed answered with a smirk, seeming to loom over me for a moment. "Besides, there's much more interesting company right in front of me."

You'd think I'd be used to the way he talked to me by now.

I wasn't.

I hid my nervousness and scratched the back of my head. "Flattered. Really. But it's very impolite to keep a couple of um, _nice _ladies waiting, so I'll just be out of your hair."

"Just let her go." Dolcetto grimaced, pinching his nose and turning his head the other way. "She stinks after doing who-knows-what all day."

"You usually do after standing near a dumpster for so long." I muttered, giving him an annoyed glare, but silently thanking the indirect help. God knew Dolcetto would probably gag at the thought that he had helped me out somehow.

"Funny thing about that," Greed mused, sliding his hands into his front pockets so that only is thumbs were in. "Word on the street is they saw the baker down the corner chasing after some orange haired girl."

His eyes trailed lazily over my figure and an amused smirk crawled over his lips. "Care to enlighten us?"

_What I do isn't any of your business you shark-faced greedy, weirdly mysterious in-some-confusing-way bastard. _Was what I wanted to say, but I held my tongue and forced a careless shrug, reining in my annoyance.

Points for me for self control!

"Just messed with the annoying guy who runs the place." I answered simply. "Nothing more, nothing less."

Greed arched a brow, looking faintly surprised by my obedient answer. I ground my teeth and took a step past him. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to rinse off the smell of cancer smoke."

I made it two steps past Greed and felt my spirits lift. The taller man wasn't tailing me and Dolcetto wanted nothing to do with me. As long as I didn't run into anyone else, I was in the clear.

"_Mrrow?"_

Well, shit.

There was a silent pause for a brief moment as I hesitated mid step. Dolcetto's head cocked to the side in confusion and his brows furrowed as he sniffed the air. Greed hadn't moved and I eyed the stairs before me. I could make it if I really ran for it.

"Did you just _mrrow_?" Dolcetto questioned gruffly, looking childishly confused for a man his size and age.

"Very funny. Yes, my nickname's Kitten, doesn't mean you have to go and make noises behind my back." I grumbled, sounding as annoyed as possible, which wasn't that hard. I took a step forward when a firm hand came down on my jacket collar, holding me in place.

"Not so fast, kitten."

_So close. _I inwardly sighed. I let out a surprised squawk when my feet suddenly left the ground and Greed brought me around to face him as he held me up a few inches from the floor.

Amethyst eyes scrutinized me carefully and he blinked. "What was that?"

I blinked. "What was what?"

A flicker in his eyes. "I could've sworn I heard something from you, kitten."

I shrugged, lifting my hands up in a what-can-you-do kind of pose. "I didn't hear anything. All the smoke must be getting to you."

"Meow."

Greed face was blank and I cursed, stuffing my hands in my pockets to keep Gilbert from slipping out of my jacket.

"Kitten?"

"Yes?"

"Did your stomach just _meow_?"

"I'm hungry." I answered instantly. "It does that sometimes."

Greed was silent for a moment, as if he were giving me a golden chance to redeem myself. I kept my mouth shut and he blinked slowly, the corner of his lips barely twitching upwards as his grip on my jacket tightened.

I let out a surprised cry when I felt myself being bobbed up and down, and in the midst of the rude shaking, a black bundle of scruffy fur tumbled from my jacket and onto the wooden floors with a mewl of protest.

Dolcetto blinked incredulously at the black cat sitting on the floor, shaking his fur out and stretching. "Is that a..._cat?_"

"I found him on the streets." I answered defensively, swatting at Greed's arm for him to let me down. He didn't.

"So you brought him here?" Greed questioned, prodding the black bundle with the tip of his shoe. Gilbert let out a hiss and swiped at the appendage. Greed raised an eyebrow and turned back to me. "Why not keep him at your place?"

"My dad's allergic." I sighed, opening my arms as Gilbert leapt into them. "And I couldn't just leave him out there—the poor guy was starving!"

"Good riddance." Dolcetto sniffed, taking a disgusted step away from Gilbert. "The less of these things there are, the better."

Gilbert flattened his ears against the sides of his head and hissed, baring fangs and unsheathing his claws. Dolcetto's eyes narrowed and he growled, lowering his head to Gilbert's as he pulled his sword out a bit.

Gilbert hissed louder and Dolcetto's glowered. I blinked in bewilderment at the two and lightly tugged Gilbert's ear, as I used my suspended foot to shove Dolcetto back a bit. "Paws off, dog."

"You little—" Dolcetto started, but was cut off as a hand slapped him across the back of the head. He let out a yelp of pain and a head of blonde hair appeared beside him, an annoyed looked flickering through emerald green.

"Shut up a bit, will you?" Martel snapped, crossing her arms over her chest as she jutted out one hip a bit, eying the people before her. "What is it this time?"

"Nothing." Dolcetto spat, rubbing the back f his head crossly. "Just tell this brat to get rid of this flea bitten—"

Gilbert hissed and Martel blinked, her gaze turning to the black bundle in my arms. "You brought home a cat?"

"He was all alone." I started, wriggling around and Greed finally let me touch the floor. A thought flickered through my head, but it would be hard, considering how tough of a woman Martel was. "He's been out on the streets his whole life is what it looks like—see the scars? His ribs are showing too."

"I've seen worse." Dolcetto muttered, something flickering across his face for the briefest of moments. "Life on the streets is life of luxury compared to worse."

Martel gave him a wanting glance and turned back to the situation at hand, a commanding aura coming off of her the way only a mother could pull off. "Why here of all places? A bar is no place for a cat."

I grimaced, glancing down at the hissing bundle in my arms. "I know, but this seemed like the best option. I can't take him home because my dad's allergic, and I don't know anyone around here willing to take him in."

I let my gaze soften just a bit and I clutched Gilbert to my chest. "I'll keep him in the room I usually stay in—I'll come to take care of him often, I promise."

_Please, work. _I chanted, holding my breath. _Pity the cat, come on, come on..._

Martel's face slackened a bit and I felt of rush of triumph. "I don't care about pets much. But I don't exactly own the place, kid."

Right. Forgot about that.

Slowly, I craned my head and raised my gaze to meet a nonchalant, faintly amused expression. Greed seemed to lean back a bit, eyeing the cat in my arms and turning his gaze back to me.

There was a bout of silence and I bit my lip. My pride was too high to get down on my knees and beg to this man for me to keep the cat. But I couldn't just abandon him back on the streets. That'd just be cruel.

_Only because you know from experience, don't you?_

There was a faint ache in the back of my head and I swallowed. Dolcetto looked smug and Martel watched on calmly.

"I don't really give a shit about cats." Greed started with a sigh, fixing his sunglasses with a shrug. "Do whatever you want, just as long as that thing doesn't go causing any trouble in here."

My eyes widened in surprise and Dolcetto seemed to choke on his won spit for a moment. But I was too stunned to even laugh at his misfortune. "I can keep him here?"

"I didn't say that." Greed answered, slipping his hands into his pockets. "I just said I didn't care."

There was a rush of relief as I clutched Gilbert too me. Greed eyed the cat a moment before turning on his heel with a yawn. "Go wash up, I want your company down here tonight."

Martel stiffened for a brief second and I raised an eyebrow, to wrapped up in the fact that

I finally had my own pet for once. There _had _to be some sort of a catch...

"And kitten?"

I glanced upwards and caught Greed's smirk as he titled his head back to me. Amethyst eyes glittering darkly over the rim of his glasses.

"You owe me."

There it was.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to my home away from home." I grinned, extending my hand out as Gilbert padded into the room, his ears twitching this way and that. "I guess this is sorta your permanent home now, though."<p>

My eyes scanned over the room. The bed and items scattered about had been left untouched from last week's visit, and the window had been left open a crack by the wooden prop I used.

After the questioning game Greed and I had played, I had occasionally swung by and spent a night or two here at the bar. But the visits were a bit more frequent than I was used to, and before I knew it, I half lived at this place.

I didn't know what it was. I had basically walked into the open arms of strangers.

But this is the closest to home I'd felt in ages.

The occupants and frequent customers had grown accustomed to my random pop ins, some had even bothered to learn my name and talk with me every now and then. My father always assumed I was at my new friend's house and didn't inquire.

I took a step in and shut the door softly behind me, taking a seat on the bed and watching as Gilbert examined the room, seeming to keep notice of the window in the corner as if he were marking down escape routes.

_Home away from home_. I played with the thought and shoved it aside, what this place meant to me was for another day. For now, it was simply my go-to place when I didn't want to be home or wreaking havoc in the red light districts of Dublith.

_It's like my hideout_. I reasoned temporarily, letting myself fall back into the stiff softness of the mattress. _That's all._

Gilbert hopped onto the bed and took a seat beside me. His eyes still darted around restlessly, but he seemed to be a bit more at ease. The thought made me smile and I stroked his ears, listening to the soft rumble of his purr.

"_Don't go into my study."_

I jumped at the sudden rasping against the door. Sitting up, I blinked curiously. Greed would just barge in uninvited (as he had done a few times already), Dolcetto would have to be dragged to get near my door. That only left Roa and Martel.

"Come in." I offered and the door opened, revealing a familiar curvy blonde with the same amount of muscle as brains. "Martel?"

The blonde woman paused, her grip on the doorknob seemed to tighten for a second before she let it grow slack and she titled her head back. "Greed wants to see you, remember?"

"Guy acts like he owns me." I muttered, rubbing my fingers over Gilbert's ears once more before I stood, stretching. "Okay. Let him do his worst."

Martel nodded to the hallway and turned, I followed after her, watching the way her shoulders rolled in a tense way. My brows furrowed, the way she looked...was Martel all right?

"Hey," Martel turned her head a bit and I blinked. "Is everything all right?"

Martel paused, causing me to halt in my steps as well. Her gaze remained focused in front of her until her hands suddenly clenched tightly into fists and I noticed her shoulders tighten.

"...Martel?"

"I don't get it." She started finally, and I blinked as she turned, her eyes were narrowed and dangerously cold as she took a step forward. "Why do you keep coming back?"

I stared at her, wide eyed. As she practically glared at me, all I could do was open my mouth numbly. "What?"

"Do you even understand?" Martel snapped, taking a step forward as her fists tightened. "Or are you just really dense?"

There was a flash of indignation inside me, but it was overruled by a childish fear. A fear I rarely ever felt, because I rarely ever cared so much about how people felt towards me.

So then why did it hurt so bad to see Martel looking at me as if she hated my very being?

When I didn't reply her temper seemed to flare. "This isn't a game, Kitten. Do you get that? This isn't some place you can just come into whenever you like, and expect it to be perfectly normal."

My brows furrowed and my throat grew dry as I flinched at her tone of voice. What had I done to set her off? I didn't get it. Martel was usually normal, if not maybe a bit nice in a coldish kind of way around me. It seemed like she was fine with me being here.

Wasn't she?

She must've caught something on my face for her face slackened a bit. "Look, I'm not trying to say I hate you or anything. It's nice to have another girl around who isn't ready to spread open her legs at a call—but that's not my point, kid."

Her gaze softened but remained hard. "This isn't the kind of place that you should be hanging around in. These people, _me_, we're all dangerous. This isn't some happy place to be, not everyone here will be as we are to you."

Something in my mind managed to click and I blinked, my eyes widening slightly. Was Martel trying to...warn me?

She was worried?

Martel suddenly jutted a finger behind her. "He's a man. And even if he isn't the kind of guy to hit women, he's dangerous. We all are. And no matter how many scrapes you've been in, I doubt you can take him on."

I frowned, I knew that well enough. If push came to shove, the gap between Greed's strength and mine was like a cat to a tiger. But despite the fact that I was well aware that these were dangerous people, I still came.

Why _did _I keep coming?

"I know." I answered finally and Martel paused mid rant. I glanced down before looking back up at her, giving her a rare, if not fleeting grin. "I'll be careful."

She paused, and something flickered across her face before she turned away, heading off steadily down the hallway. "Just watch yourself, kid."

I waited a moment and followed after her, keeping my eyes trained on something just a bit over her shoulder.

"_He's dangerous."_

That was a no brainer. Greed was a mystery, despite the amount of time I'd spent here; I had yet to figure out what exactly a homunculus was. And he was no help. But despite the fact that he was clearly a dangerous man, I couldn't help but...

I froze at the thought and quickly shoved it to the back of my mind, shaking my head as if it would help get rid of the very idea.

I did _not _trust him.

* * *

><p>"Trust me, Kitten."<p>

I gave him a flat stare over the rim of my ginger ale. Greed looked offended as he held his hands up. "I'm being honest here, sweetheart. Trust me and see for yourself."

"There's no way that's possible." I stated firmly, sitting criss cross on the arm of the sofa, on the opposite end from Greed. "Besides, I don't want to have your death on my hands."

A smirk touched his lips. "What, are you that scared of me dying? I didn't know you cared, Kitten."

A scowl touched my lips and I fingered my knife, flipping it in and out in my hand. "You're lying."

"I don't lie, remember?" Greed sighed, leaning back against the couch and taking a long sip from his drink. "It's nothing but honesty over here, Kitten."

Apparently, Greed's idea of company was me entertaining him for the rest of the evening. When I had flat out denied, he had added that he was letting me stay here and that I also owed him one, and that I should be grateful he wasn't asking for more.

Seriously, what more could he ask for?

I scrunched up my nose and shook my head. "It's just not...possible. And I've seen some weird stuff happen. But the only way this is going to turn out is you with a knife through your stomach and a handful of angry girls after me for killing their precious Greed."

Another smirk on his lips. "You think I'm precious?"

I scowled and Greed chuckled, setting down his glass and spreading his arms wide. "Come on, Kitten. Give me your best shot."

The end of my blade pointed to him and I frowned. "There's no way."

"Nothing's impossible, sweetheart." Greed answered simply, a maniacal gleam in his eyes as he grinned. "Trust me."

I did not trust him one single bit. But slowly, I held my knife in a loose grip and brought my arm backwards, watching carefully. Greed face remained painfully amused and I sucked in a breath.

And let the knife fly.

I would've shut my eyes, the very thought of what was going to happen made me cringe. But somehow, they managed to stay open as the knife grew closer and closer until finally...

_Clang!_

My jaw snapped open and my eyes widened as my knife clattered harmlessly to the wooden floorboards. Greed smirked victoriously, raising his glass to his lips and taking a sip. "What did I say?"

"There's no way that was possible." I leaned forward in my seat, snatching my knife from the ground and staring at where it should've hit his stomach in disbelief. "It...It hit you!"

"You should really have more faith in me." Greed chided, wagging a finger my way. "I told you it was possible."

"It should've stabbed you!" I exclaimed, leaning forward and pressing a hand against his stomach in disbelief. "How did... Are you wearing a bulletproof vest or what? There's no way..."

But there were no signs of any kind of material beneath his shirt. Just the tight fabric and the muscles beneath, hard and solid underneath my hand. The area where my knife would've impaled him wasn't there.

There was an alarm bell in the back of my head and I paused, realizing that I was kneeled in between Greed's legs, dangerously close to him, and basically feeling up his stomach.

I carefully moved my hand back, acting as if nothing had happened as I moved back a bit. I felt Greed's eyes on me, and when I risked a glance up, his face looked amused, but there was a different look in his eyes.

_Back. I need space._

But as I moved backwards, one of Greed's legs bent, forming a half assed sort of cage to keep me from moving all the way back to where I had been. I paused, acting as if I hadn't entirely noted it and sat, at least a fair distance away from him still.

I winced when my arm brushed against the edge of the seat. Today's adventures hadn't left me unscathed. As soon as I was done here, I should go get it bandaged.

A hand suddenly gripped my wrist and I blinked. Before I could register what was happening, Greed had pulled back the sleeve of my jacket. My eyes widened and I jerked my arm back instinctively, but his grip held fast and he eyed my arm calmly.

A dark bruise lined the underside of my forearm, and a few scrapes littered the area between my shoulder and elbow. Greed was silent and I blinked, swallowing as he held my arm up to look at.

His fingers ghosted over the few bruises and I flinched. He paused and pulled his hand back, but kept his other hand gripping my arm. I watched him warily, feeling myself grow tense.

"Where'd you get these?" He questioned coolly, tracing a particular bruise on my wrist. His face was impassive, but the way he spoke suddenly had me scared, and I flinched.

"Just ran into some trouble here and there." I answered, hating how defensive I sounded. I jerked my arm but he wouldn't let go. "Why?"

Greed eyed me carefully, as if he were assessing something. I felt myself pause, and my breath caught in my throat when he leaned forward, a dark look creeping into his eyes.

"I'm a very possessive man, Kitten." Greed drawled, his free hand gripping my chin. I flinched at the contact, but kept my gaze hard against his, refusing to be frightened off. "And I don't like it when my property gets damaged."

I froze at the way his voice had dipped dangerously. But his eyes weren't on me, they were on the bruises. And for some reason, I felt bad for the couple of drunkards who had given them to me.

Something in me lurched and my stomach was running marathons. I grit my teeth and narrowed my eyes, cocking my head and titling my chin up. "Who said I was your property?"

Greed paused, and there was that look in his eye again. And for a moment, I feared that what Martel had warned me about was about to come true, and there was no way I could stop it.

_Like hell. _I inwardly snarled. _Only way I'm going down is kicking and screaming._

Greed suddenly smirked, releasing my arm and settling back down against the couch. "For now, Kitten."

I rubbed my wrist and paused, the words echoing in my head.

_For now._

* * *

><p>"What else do we need?" My dad glanced up from the shopping list in his hand, a childishly confused look on his face.<p>

"What was that, sweetie?" He questioned and I rolled my eyes, shifting the groceries to one hand and snatching the list from his. My eyes scanned the items left unmarked and I sighed, taking a look at the market around us.

"There's a place back there that sells some of the stuff we need, you take the groceries back and I'll get them, okay?" I offered, handing the bags over to my dad.

He ran a hand through his messy brown hair and nodded, a small smile on his face. "What on earth would I do without you?"

I gave him a small smile. "I'm no Mom, but I hope I can substitute."

His eyes crinkled around the edges as he took the bags and smiled. "You don't have to worry about that much longer."

I paused for just a second, a strange feeling settling over me as I stared at my father, the list grasped in my hands. A bright smile touched his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I need to start manning up and acting like a father to you after all."

Oh. I blinked, rolling my eyes at him. "Let's see how well that turns out, eh?" My father frowned at me and I grinned, turning on my heel and waving. "I'll see you home, dad."

I shook off the heavy sensation that had crawled over me like a chill, watching as the familiar figure of my father disappeared into the midday crowd.

I sighed, pocketing the list and making a beeline through the crowd towards the store we had passed by earlier. Leave it to my father to pass by the one store we had left to go to.

_He works to hard. _I turned my gaze upwards, watching the clouds crawl over the orange sky. _Maybe I can make dinner tonight._

A chill ran up my spine and I paused, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck began to rise. Slowly, I kept my pace, but let my eyes trail over the crowd around me, watching for any signs of pursuit.

I was used to this feeling. It had happened once or twice before. And besides, it was always smartest to trust your instincts.

Testing my theory, I turned in on one corner, watching the crowds for any change.

There. My eyes narrowed and I kept my pace even. I turned another corner and noticed the same shift, as if someone had done the same.

I was being followed.

My blood was pumping, and there was a low hum in my ears. I caught the faintest glimpse of someone darting to the side and I stopped for a moment. I waited a few seconds and than strolled into one of the corner stops, an alleyway coming out the other end.

I took quiet breathes and waited, narrowing my eyes as I pressed myself flat against the wall. Footsteps neared and I brushed the knife in my pocket, holding my breath as the figure neared.

The second their feet hit the shadows I lunged, holding my knife against the soft part of the neck, feeling an Adam's apple bob uncertainly. "Who are you and what do you want?" I snapped, pressing my knife against them.

There was an animal-like squawk and I blinked as liver spotted hands waved in front of me. "Kitten! It's me! I wasn't doing anything wrong, I promise!"

The voice registered in my head and I blinked, scooting off the person beneath me. "Bido?"

The shorter male sucked in great gulps of air, pulling his ragged cloak around him as he quickly nodded. "Yes! I didn't mean to scare you! I saw you and wanted to know where you were going."

"Jesus," I rubbed my head, slipping my knife back in my pocket. "You scared the crap out of me. Don't just follow me like that, okay?"

Bido quickly nodded. "But I couldn't go out in front of all those people!"

I frowned, looking up at him in confusion. "What are you talking about? Why not?"

Bido's eyes grew wide. "I look too different! Too many questions would be asked. It'd be very troublesome for Mr. Greed."

I titled my head in confusion. What would it matter what Bido looked like? Sure he was a little different, but there wasn't anything particularly strange...was there?

I made mental note to ask him about it the next time I came around. Letting out a breath of relief, I rocked back onto my hands. "At least I know it was you following me in the crowd and not some creeper."

Bido blinked, looking up with wide eyes. "I followed you from the rooftops."

I froze, blinking up at the darkening sky. "What?"

Bido tilted his head like a lost puppy. "That's how I usually do it. Crowds aren't the best, remember? The rooftops make it much easier."

"You were on the rooftops..." I trailed off and my blood ran cold, completely ignoring the fact that Bido had used the word 'usually', I stood abruptly, scanning the area around me.

Whoever had been following me earlier was still here.

"Bido," I glanced around us and cursed. I had veered off the usual way to the market area, and I had yet to map out this part of Dublith. I didn't know where to go from here. "Can you get me back to the Devil's Nest?"

The bald headed man blinked in surprise. "Of course. Are you staying today?"

"Maybe." I answered quietly. This alley had two ways, one in the back that look like it led to another area, and the opening I had come from. If whoever was following me was still here, they'd be waiting outside to see when I would come back out.

Only I wasn't.

"Lead the way." I murmured, taking quick strides and turning the corner into the next alley. "The sooner we're out of here the better—"

A hand came down and clamped firmly over my mouth, a strip of cloth coating it. My eyes widened and I jerked, trying to put as much distance as possible.

My vision suddenly began to grow hazy and I thrashed about, swinging wildly. Hands came and clamped down on my wrists and my eyes grew wide as a shot of fear racked my body.

_Oh god—_

I felt my eyes slowly shut as my lids grew heavier. There was a glimpse of a wide grin and for a moment, Greed's face flickered through my head.

_Greed._

Blackness began to envelope my vision and I slumped forward.

_Help me._

* * *

><p>"<em>Honey, are you awake?"<em>

Mom?

"_I love you sweetie, don't ever forget that, okay? I love you."_

I know you do, what're you talking about?

"_Mommy just needs to go away for a bit."_

You'll come back right?

"_Forgive me."_

For what?

"_You're time is almost up. You're choice is nearing."_

My eyes snapped open, and the second they did, there was nothing but a blinding whiteness. I quickly shut them and winced, a low groan leaving my lips, only to be muffled.

A gag?

I felt the rough cloth in my mouth and grimaced, sucking in a deep breath through my nose as I rolled my shoulders, feeling the stiff joints groan in protest to the movement.

I slowly opened my eyes again and let them adjust to the brightness of the room. From off to the corner, I could hear something dripping and hitting the floor. A leak? The only source of light in the room was a single bulb glowing from the cracked ceiling, some boards missing.

I moved my arms and cursed. My wrists were bound my some rough rope, and the same was done to my ankles. I lifted my head and glanced down, realizing I was propped up on a chair.

_Where am I_? Memories started flooding back and there was a rush of fear through me as I glanced around wildly, trying to calm down my breathing.

_It's okay. _I chanted, shaking my head. _This kind of stuff only happens in movies, right? Nothing's going to happen. This is some kind of sick joke, isn't it?_

But the ropes digging into my wrists were a painful and effective reminder. I sucked in a breath and spotted a single door at the end of the room. That was the only way in and the only way out. There were no windows or chinks in the armor.

I was trapped.

_Who would do this? _I frowned, racking through my brain despite the awful headache. _No one but Greed knows where I live. They couldn't possibly..._

Something clanged in the distance, like a lock falling into place and I jumped, feeling my heart begin to pound against my chest. My eyes remained trained on the door as footsteps echoed down what was probably a long hallway by the sounds of it.

When they stopped in front of the door, I quickly shut my eyes and let my head loll to the side, faking unconsciousness. There was a jingle of keys and the door swung open, letting in a damp breeze.

My heart leapt into my throat, but I kept still, calming my breathing.

"Is she awake?" One voice. Male. Middle aged? Older?

There was a kick to my chair and I held back a flinch. "Doesn't look like it. Must've used too much. That idiot, still green around the ears." Second voice. Male. A little older than the first.

"I just used what you gave me." Defended another. Male. Younger. Late twenties? "What'd you want her for anyway?"

"Some loser baker." The first voice answered. "Apparently she made a fool of him and he wasn't too happy."

"She's not to bad looking." The third voice murmured, and I nearly gagged as fingers brushed along my cheek. "People would pay good money for her."

"One customer at a time." The second voice answered, a grin in his voice. "When we're done with him, we can do whatever we want with her. You don't see hair like this very often now do you?"

I felt sick to my stomach. My heart began to pound wildly and I held back a cry of despair. No one knew where I was. And chances of escape were slim.

Oh god.

"You know," The third voice paused, sounding curious. "She looks kind of familiar."

I could only suck in a quiet breath as I shoved aside all doubts. It would be all right. I could get out of this. I've gotten out of some pretty bad situations before, right? This is just another one of them.

There was a hard kick to my shin and I let out a cry of surprise. The air in the room grew tense and my eyes snapped open and I was met with the faces of my captors.

"Looks like she's awake." The first voice, a man with a curly beard and shaven head grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now the fun can really get started."

"Got a name, sweetheart?" The second voice, a tall but lanky man with greasy hair grinned, revealing yellowed teeth.

Hearing the term of endearment sent an image of Greed flashing through my head and I felt sick. I didn't like it when Greed called me that, but I wanted to puke when I heard it from him.

The third man, as I had thought, someone around his later twenties stepped forward and yanked out my gag. "Now you're going to be nice and good and no ones going to get hurt, all right?"

I narrowed my eyes and spat at his feet. His eyes narrowed as the other two men let out loud laughs, sending echoes throughout the room. "Looks like she's a fighter!" Crowed the first man, and the third man grew red.

The side of my head exploded in a burst of pain and I blinked a few times, trying to regain my vision as it registered that he had just slapped me across the face. The third man reached forward, fisting my collar and jerking my head up.

"Listen you bitch. I'm the boss right now, and you do as I say if you don't want to be spreading those pretty legs of yours for the rest of your life." A smirk crawled over his face and I felt sick. "Then again, you'd probably like that now, wouldn't you?"

I sucked in a breath and remained silent. A triumphant look flashed across him and he leaned down smugly, putting his ear to my lips. "Sorry, did you say something?"

I lunged and bit down, gagging at the thought that his ear was in my mouth. But I saw red as I bit down harder, causing the man to cry out in pain as he thrashed.

A fist came and slammed into my cheek and I bit down harder. Another fist collided with my chin and I let go, jerking my head back as the man scrambled to get away.

I felt a flash of satisfaction at the sight of red dripping from his ear. He looked up at me in shock and anger and I smirked, spitting out a wad of blood onto the floor where his feet were.

"You little—" He moved to stand but the first man shoved him downwards. "What the hell?"

"Can't have you beating up the merchandise." The second man explained, coming over and grabbing a fistful of hair. I grit my teeth as he yanked upwards. "We can't beat this pretty face up too badly now can we?"

The third man glowered while the first man smirked, standing up and dusting off his hands. "Our instructions were to teach her a lesson. I think that's been done now hasn't it, sweetie?"

Instinctively, there was a rush of hope that filled me and I cursed, feeling it all tumble down as his smirk widened. "That means we're free to do whatever we want now."

My heart raced and adrenaline began to pump through my veins. I felt sick and I stared, wide eyed at the floor.

I was kidnapped. No one knew where I was.

I was going to die.

Or worse.

Fear gripped me like a noose and I choked back a sob, gritting my teeth as I shut my eyes against all the images flashing through my head. How the hell did something like this happen? This was just too... too...

Real?

I had no prince to come and save me. No friends to burst to my rescue. I was alone, and I was the only thing my father had left. What would losing me do to him?

A thought flickered through my head and I sucked in a breath. Guess I'd never get to find out what Greed really was.

"Aw, you want to cry, sweetheart?" The second man laughed, gripping my hair tighter. "Need a tissue?"

_Too bad. _I mused, coming to terms with what was right in front of me. Fear wrapped me like a blanket, but I took a deep breath. _I was starting to like that place._

I narrowed my eyes at the ground and jerked my head upwards, cocking my head the best I could and tilting my chin up.

If I was going down, I was going to do it kicking and screaming.

The first man grew silent as he met my gaze; slowly he stood and stepped towards me. I kept my gaze with his and his eyes grew dark and I tensed, knowing what was coming.

You can always brace yourself, but you will never ever be prepared for getting punched. Because each time hurts a hell of a lot worse.

The first man cuffed my over the ear and jerked my chin upwards, meeting my gaze. "I don't like that look in your eyes, sweetheart."

I felt blood in my mouth and spat, watching the dark red liquid splatter across his face. He shut his eyes and when they opened, they were murderous.

Dear god, I was going to die.

"We don't want to bruise up this face..." The first man began and I let out a shriek of pain as his foot collided with my shin, once, twice, and another to my knee. "But I'm sure they don't care if your body's a bit banged up."

I held back the next cry of pain as he delivered a blow to my ribs. Wouldn't even let me fight back. I caught a glimpse to my right and realized the second man, still holding my hair, had drawn a knife.

I caught the third man's gaze as he sat there on the ground, his eyes wide. I sent him a pleading look but he turned his gaze away, facing the wall.

"So spirited, aren't you?" The second man grinned, his wrist flicked and the corner of my shirt was ripped open, causing it to fall down my shoulder. "But that's what makes it all the more fun to break."

The tip of the knife touched the base of my neck where it joined with my shoulder. I felt bile rise up in my throat as he traced a light pattern over the milky skin, drawing a bit of blood. "Maybe we should mark you like a cow, eh?"

I grit my teeth, hard. Shutting my eyes and refusing to let tears shed as the knife nicked a deeper mark. The first man grinned, shoving my head to the side to give the other man more room.

_I'm going to really die here. _I held in a sob. _I'm really going to die, aren't I?_

His gaze met mine, and I don't think I'll ever be able to forget the look in those murky brown orbs. The crazed gleam in them and the despair that overwhelmed me at that single moment.

"You're _my _property now."

Then it all happened in what was only seconds, but what seemed like eternity.

The knife dug into my skin and the wall came crashing down all at once.

My eyes grew wide and debris flew in directions all across the room. The second man lost hold of the knife, and I barely registered that it had fallen, slicing a thin but long trail down the length of my arm before it clattered to the floor.

Dust filled the room and the two men stood, coughing and gazing around madly. The third man's eyes had grown wide and his face had gotten pale as he backed up a few steps.

I sucked in deep breathes, bracing myself for the worst. More people come to join the party?

Calm footsteps echoed through the room and I shut my eyes, letting my head slump forward as blood dripped from different wounds in different places. The first man was the first to recover. "What the hell? What just happened?"

"I think," My whole body froze and I dared not to hope, not to let myself get pumped on the thought that it was true. It couldn't be, this was too good to believe. Too much like a fairy tale to be possible. "There's been a mistake in ownership."

Slowly, painfully, I craned my head to the side and turned my gaze upwards.

Lo and behold, standing before us in the midst of the debris caused by breaking down the door and part of the wall, was none other than Greed. Not a fleck of dirt on his fur collared vest or on himself as he surveyed the scene, a taut line pulled across his lips.

Then our eyes met, and there was a moment of silence.

Amethyst met apple red and he stood there, still against the trails of dust clouds, oblivious to the men cursing at him in fear. His eyes only on me.

Relief, hope, and pain washed over me like a tidal wave and I shut my eyes for a moment, sucking in a deep breath and forcing my eyes to open again.

I offered him a half grin and grimaced, even that had hurt like hell.

But that was all it took to break the spell.

The look that was only on his face for a moment was absolutely murderous. A look so livid crossed his face and his eyes hardened into chips of ice as he seemed to take in whatever banged up job these guys had managed to do to me. I even felt a trickle of fear run up my spine as the murderous look of rage filled his eyes.

The look passed, but the tension in the air was thick enough to suffocate as he turned to the three men, his face cool as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Now, would one of you kind gentlemen like to tell me," Greed drawled, his eyes scanning over all three of them. "Which one of you did this to _my _possession?"

The three men were silent and Greed sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No one? Really? Well," His eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "I'm just going to have to assume you _all _did it."

The second man, either speaking out of rage or fear, spoke up.

"If you want to live, you better back off or—"

There was a gurgling sound and my eyes widened as I watched, Greed dangled the man in the air, his hand wrapped around his neck in a vice like grip.

But it wasn't just that.

The whole arm had turned into a dark black color, a hardened sheen seeming to come off the coating. And the tips of his fingers had curved into claws as he gripped the second man's neck tighter.

"Or..." Greed paused and there was a sickening crack as the thrashing body grew limp. "What?"

"Oh, shit." The third man moaned, scrambling to stand. "She's his whore or something—there's where she looked familiar—this is Greed the—"

"Am I that famous?" Greed mused, letting the body hit the floor with a sickening thud as he examined his clawed hand. "Well, that's nice to know. I do want fame, I suppose."

"_He's dangerous."_

Martel's words were like a chant as Greed pivoted on one foot, turning to the third man who had gone a deathly white. "Now you..."

In seconds, Greed had the man's wrist between his hand. There was a crack and the man let out a screech of pain as Greed examined the hand. "I'm guessing that you're the one that did that little number to your face now, isn't that right?"

The man began to shake, his head thrashing back and forth wildly. Greed blinked, raising an eyebrow. "No? Are you sure?"

The man was sobbing now, his whole body shaking wildly. Greed's face remained impassive and he stood. "Well, if you say so..."

The man's eyes widened and a smile started to touch his face when he froze, a slow gurgling sound leaving his lips as Greed smirked, flicking blood off his claws. "It's only fair I return the favor, right?"

Streaks of red poured down his face and the third man collapsed. Greed let out a sigh and turned, facing the second man when a shot rang out.

My eyes widened in horror and I felt my stomach drop as Greed's body slowly fell backwards until it hit the ground with a sickening _thud_. A moan left my lips and I struggled against my bonds, unable to believe the sight in front of me.

"Greed!" I lunged forward, cursing the chair. "Greed!"

"Monster." The first man ground out, his arms shaking as he eyed Greed's fallen body. "Monster!"

He swung around wildly and his gaze landed on me, he raised his gun and I froze, staring dead straight at the barrel of the pistol. "You... You too—"

But there was no second shot, only the sound of another body hitting the floor. Blood pulled from the wound in his stomach and Greed let out a tired sigh, a crackle of violet electricity flickering around his forehead where he had been shot. "Man, what a pain."

I stared at him in disbelief, there was no way. He had just been shot, _in the head. _There was no way he could still be alive—

_I'm a homunculus._

My mouth opened slightly but no words came out. Greed eyed me calmly and took a step forward. I saw his hand stretch outwards and I flinched, the black claws pausing mid air. Something flickered through Greed's eyes and he cut the binds around me.

Without anything holding me to the chair, I felt myself began to fall forward. Arms suddenly wrapped around me and I took in a deep breath, a musky scent and the hint of copper hit my senses.

Greed was silent as he stood, carrying me bridal style as he stepped over the bodies and around the debris and stalked down the hallway.

My mind reeled and I found myself unable to believe what had just happened. I wasn't dead—though I sure felt like it. I was alive, I was breathing.

As my head pressed against Greed's chest, his whole body seemed tightly coiled, like a spring. Anger so _raw _radiated of him in waves, and any moment, I expected him to lash out and smash a building or wall.

But he never did. His grip simply tightened every now and then and he kept his shoulders taut, his jaw set tight in a way I hadn't seen before. Greed didn't look the type to let something as trivial as anger get in the way of his cool.

But he had just killed three men in seconds, and now he seemed like a live wire, ready to snap at anyone else. I ignored the irritation and anger and sucked in a deep breath, inhaling the musky scent with this hint of cologne he always seemed to have.

I let my head rest against him, no witty remarks leaving my lips as I shut my eyes, feeling his heart thunder in his chest. I would've gagged at the thought of a scene like this. But right now, I didn't give shit.

My hand found his shirt and I clutched it tightly, anchoring myself to something—anything as I let the events pass over me in ripples. Martel's warning hit me again and I shut my eyes tighter, letting my shoulders slump as I relaxed against him.

Greed was a dangerous man.

Yet there was no doubt in my mind that I trusted him.

* * *

><p><strong>I nearly ripped my fingers off writing a scene like this and putting Ghosty through stuff like that. But alas, I needed it to happen so that this story could progress in a depth I think it needed to show just how much Ghosty and Greed came to become close to one another.<strong>

**Gilbert the Demon Cat has reappeared. :0**

**My computer is finally fixed and I am back and running. :) And the first thing I have to say is guys.**

**WE. ARE. OVER. 900.**

**OH.**

**MY.**

**GOODNESS.**

**I love you all, legit. I swear. Thank you all so much for all your love and support and reviews and threats that kept me going and keeping this story updating. :D**

**You guys are all as awesome as Ghosty.**

**If that counts for anything.**

**I estimate that we have to more chapters left of the memory arc and then it's back tot main story, prepare for a emotional rollercoaster that does not plan on stopping and the finale of Ghosty's memories.**

**BUT THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. YOU ARE ALL AWESOME PEOPLE. AND ALL I CAN SAY IS THAT THING I ALWAYS SAY.**

**REVIEW!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	38. MEMORIES IV

**You guys are just the best. –insert heart-**

**I do not own FMAB.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Thirty Three: MEMORIES IV**

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you ready?"<em>

_I blinked; turning around to look at the figure I had long gotten accustomed too. How messed up was that? "For what?"_

_Truth waved his fingers through the air and images flattened themselves against an invisible wall. There was Martel and Roa, and Dolcetto running around with his sword and sweet little Bido trying to please everyone._

_Memories._

"_This is all that is left." Truth started, a large smirk playing across his lips. "Can you handle it?"_

_Something inside me twisted, and fear coursed my veins, a chill running up my spine. "Yes."_

"_Once you see this, you can never go back."_

"_I didn't intend too."_

"_Everything will change."_

"_I'd be scared if it didn't."_

"_You will have choices to make."_

_I opened my mouth, but found no words leaving my lips. Truth grinned, tilting his head eerily as he seemed to let a memory twirl around, not yet playing. "Finally lost your nerve?"_

_I shook my head. This is what I had to do._

_The memory began to swirl around me, so close, but so far away. I stared at it, long and hard, and allowed my eyes to betray my mind as they flickered upwards, searching for the pictures I knew would be there._

_Edward and Alphonse appeared, our first meeting shimmering across the wall. The memories of the present flickering past, one by one._

_A goofy smile, an idiotic grin—a stupid, annoying, wonderful person._

_The man I knew and just met at the same time._

_Both of them._

_My heart twisted, and I swallowed. It shouldn't hurt this bad, should it? It had to happen; I had to finish this to the end, no going halfway. There was no running from this._

_But I wanted to. God, I wanted too._

"_Are you ready?"_

_I turned, my heart hurt, my eyes began to water, and I choked, looking forward as a soft light began to flicker around me. The present events that had all happened flew by, one by one. The few stubborn ones refusing to leave till the very end made me crack a grin._

_The single picture in front of me remained and I shut my eyes, something wet falling down as they slid shut._

"_I'm ready."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy, where are you going?"<em>

"_It's all right, go back to sleep, sweetie."_

"_I love you."_

"_...I...I love you too."_

I blinked, an unfamiliar scent invading my senses. My nose instantly scrunched up and I snuggled further into the downy pillow, shutting my eyes in an attempt to sneak back into sleep.

My whole body ached, and I let out a sigh, pulling silky sheets closer to myself.

Wait.

My eyes snapped open and I jerked up—a terrible mistake on my part. A hiss of curses left my lips as I grimaced, holding my side as my body groaned, achy and sore from the night before.

The night before...

I stared at the satin sheets, unable to move as last night's events flew through my head. The memories, the pain, blow after blow.

My free hand silently clutched my side. I winced, rubbing the place where I had once gotten stabbed. Man, I needed to shape up. Was I that weak?

The silkiness of the sheets felt good between my fingers, and I let out a sigh, falling back into the softness of the mattress. My bed had never felt so good before.

...

...

...

I shot upwards and bit my lip, holding back a sharp cry as my body protested once more in pain—I needed to seriously stop doing that to myself. I craned my neck around and sure enough, this was not my bed. Nor my room.

Then who's...

My eyes strayed to the satin sheets; the smooth and cool silkiness of them spoke volumes. I let my gaze travel around the room, furnished to a point that promised definite comfort to the owner. The bed I currently sat on was most likely around king size.

The pieces clicked in my head and I blinked.

I was in Greed's room.

I was in Greed's_ bed._

_How in the hell was I in Greed's bed?_

As soon as the thought registered I scrambled out of the sheets, the once comforting coolness suddenly clammy and restricting. I tossed them off of me carelessly and stumbled back a few steps; chest heaving as I stared at the bed as if it had come to life.

My heart thudded hard against my chest and I swallowed, clutching my shirt as I stared at the four poster bed. _Deep breathes, girl. Deep breathes. Oh—who am I kidding, why the hell am I in his room?_

The concept of being in Greed's bedroom was...weird. Foreign. Alien, even. The idea that Greed had a bedroom was obvious—he had to go somewhere, right? Then why...

_Because it's his. _Some thought hit me and I blinked, feeling something inside me twits uncomfortably. Being in here felt unnatural, it was almost as if I couldn't breathe.

_Of all places... _I went rigid, spinning on my heel as I searched for an exit.

I turned, noticing the double door at the end of the room. I took a step, hell bent on getting out of this room as soon as possible.

_He saved you._

My foot near slipped on the hardwood and I stumbled, unable to move another step towards the door. The expert knot in my stomach upgraded to a master's level worth knot and wrapped my arms around myself, staring hard at the floor.

_He saved me. _I couldn't quite wrap my mind around the words and I gripped the shirt, right where my heart was. _He rescued me. He didn't have to—he didn't owe me anything._

_Greed _of all people in this crazy world, came and rescued me when I was about to...

I felt sick; my knees wobbled at the thought of what could have been my fate if he hadn't been there. If he hadn't swooped in and...

What _was _it that he did?

"_I'm a homunculus." _My eyes widened and I held a hand to my mouth. Seriously, what on earth had I gotten myself into?

The bright, crispness of the shirt caught my eye and I paused in my inner turmoil, silently glad for the distraction. Except...

The cuff of the sleeve was white, making it seem familiar to my own shirt, I owned several button ups. But what suddenly threw me off was the fact that the shirt was far to _clean _and the fabric was clearly silk by the way it rubbed against me.

This was not my shirt.

_DEAR LORD._

I whipped my head around, and despite my sore legs, hobbled over to a mirror, propped up in the corner. Under a different circumstance, I would have laughed my ass off and pocketed the information of Greed having a full body mirror for later black mail, but these were not friendly times.

I stared at the apple red eyes staring back at me. Boy, I was a sight for sore eyes.

My hair fell a bit past my shoulders, stopping above my chest, and it was currently down with a case of the bed head. The silk button down hung off me loosely; enough to pass off as a nightgown—albeit short though.

I was luckily blessed with a pair of cotton shorts that peeked from beneath the shirt. Though it hung a bit loose at my hips—Martel's? But what finally caught my eyes were the hordes of bandages wrapped around my body, I was practically a mummy.

Bruises peeked out from some that couldn't cover full parts of my arms or legs. And I gingerly poked and prodded at a few, noting the freshness of the bandages. Something warmed inside of me and I blinked, touching the bandage on my cheek.

_Criminals, huh?_ I shut my eyes, letting my cheek rest against my hand.

A musky scent, with the faintest hint of cologne washed over me and I blinked, eyebrows scrunching as I took another whiff of the sleeve of the shirt.

Something cold settled in my stomach and I turned, sniffing at the collar of the shirt as well—there was no mistake.

This was Greed's shirt.

The thought settled in my head and I stared at the white silk on me with wide eyes, a red color slowly creeping up my cheeks.

I was in Greed's room. I woke up in Greed's bed. And I was wearing Greed's shirt.

I fumbled, my eyes were as wide as saucers and my heart pounded hard against my chest. My cheeks flushed and instantly tugged at the shirt—I could _not _be caught wearing this—where were my clothes?

I stumbled around the room, struggling with the shirt when I hit me that this was a button up. I quickly reached for the buttons and cursed under my breath, fumbling with the round circles as I struggled to get this off as soon as possible.

_Click._

My fingers slipped repeatedly and I near stomped my foot in frustration, my face growing hot and my ears were burning.

"What are you doing?"

My entire body froze as I blinked, slowly turning my head upwards.

Greed arched a brow, amethyst orbs peering over dark shades as he stared, his hand on the polished doorknob and the door swung open enough for him to step through.

Greed's room. Greed's bed. Greed's shirt. And now the devil himself.

_Lord, have mercy on me._

"G-G-Greed?" I stuttered and I stumbled backwards, my fingers slipping clumsily over the buttons.

The man in question continued to stare at me as he seemed to try and make out what he was seeing before him. I opened my mouth to speak but a squeak left my lips as my foot slipped, my weak legs crumpling under me and sending me tumbling back down onto the bed.

My tailbone hit the wooden edge and I hissed, back arching as I fell messily onto the already mussed up sheets.

Letting out a low groan, I propped myself upwards, my legs dangling over the edge of the bed as I reached a hand upwards to steady the pounding in my head. I blinked wearily before the hair on the back of my neck rose, and the air in the room suddenly seemed to crackle.

Slowly, my eyes trailed back up to Greed's and I shivered, something in his gaze suddenly making me feel very small. And very, very aware of the fact that he was blocking the only way out of the room.

"Well," I flinched at the sound of his voice. Greed's eyes were darkening and he took a step into the room, kicking the door shut with the back of his foot. "I was planning on coming in here to see if you finally woke up, but..."

He trailed off, and his eyes traveled up and down and I suddenly wished I hadn't been successful in getting a few buttons loose. "This is...surprising."

My skin began to crawl and Greed strode purposely across the room, tossing aside his leather vest carelessly to the floor. I blanched and I stumbled a bit on the bed, moving backwards. "W-Well, thanks for checking up on me!"

His footsteps clicked on the wooden floor and my eyes grew wide, feeling my throat close up in panic as my eyes darted around and I moved another step back on the bed. "H-H-How's the w-weather?"

A buckle came loose and a belt went across the room. My senses were on hyper drive and suddenly Greed was there—presence filling the entire area around him as he loomed over the bed.

My knees shook and I swallowed the lump in my throat, staring up at him with wide eyes. Amethyst eyes were dark—and the expression on his face made me feel beyond uncomfortable.

"G-Greed?"

I let out a squeak of surprise as I was jerked forward, no longer half sitting up. My back was flat against the bed and Greed straddled my waist, not resting his full weight, but enough to have my lower half pinned beneath him.

I trembled and Greed stared down at me, his eyes burning holes. I unconsciously clutched the shirt to myself and his eyes darkened as a hand rested on where skin just below my neck was visible. "Kitten."

One single word should not be allowed to hold so much power. I hesitantly met his gaze, confused, terribly so as Greed's eyes darkened, and something powerful—_hungry_, seemed to enter his gaze.

"Do you even realize..." His hand dipped lower and I stiffened, panic welling up in my throat as his parted the shirt where a few buttons had been hastily undone. "What you're doing?"

"I-I was just..." I flinched as a button came loose. "T-This is y-your..." Another. "G-G-Greed?" Another.

I was at that moment, entirely grateful to the fact that someone had done bindings around my chest as bandages. Another button came loose and my stomach tightened as I searched Greed's face for any sign of amusement.

"G-Greed, what are you—Greed?" My eyes grew wide as Greed pressed his lips to my neck, his breath warming the goosebump ravaged skin. "Greed!"

I flinched as teeth scrapped the skin. "G-Greed—"

"I'm being nice, right now." His voice was low, predatory as his lips moved over the skin of my neck. My eyes grew round and I froze. "They wouldn't have been."

_They._

My face flushed as I felt Greed start to push the shirt from my shoulders. "W-Wait! What do you think you're d-d-doing?" I gripped the shirt and tugged it over my chest, trying to redo the buttons when larger hands clamped over mine.

My ears were on fire as Greed tilted his head downwards and his hands began to move mine away. "Nothing I haven't seen before. What's there to hide?"

What little bit of pride I had left in this situation shriveled up and died and I gawked, feeling my jaw tremble as I tried to wrap my head around the fact that I was in bandages—meaning someone had dressed the wounds—_meaning_...

In my moment of hesitation, Greed had acted, quick as a snake, my hands were now clasped in one of his, held tightly above my head. I stared at Greed, eyes wide as he stared down at me, his gaze was burning, scorching, and it was all...

_Too much._

"Greed?" My voice was a whisper, and I stared up at him. But his gaze was elsewhere as he trailed his hand downwards, palm on my stomach as he let it trail over the skin, fingers skimming the waistline of the shorts.

"This isn't funny." I started, trying to wriggle my hips away from his hand, but there was nowhere to go, and it seemed futile. "Nice try, Greed—"

"No," Greed jerked his fingers, undoing the string tightening the shorts. "It isn't."

My heart nearly burst from the strain of pounding so hard. I stared, unable to understand what was happening, unable to wrap my head around what was happening right this very moment. There was no way _for _me to understand. Too much, too fast, that's what this was.

I'd never felt this way before, I'd never felt a fear like this, a _feeling _like this. And damn it all, I was scared shitless.

_But he saved me. _Some weak voice couldn't help but protest as Greed nipped the tip of my ear and I shut my eyes, turning my head the other way. _He's a nice man..._

"_He's dangerous."_

His breath ghosted over my collar and I shuddered. _I never should have trusted him._

"Are you scared?"

My eyes snapped open, but my head remained turned the other way, so I was left staring off to the left, feeling Greed's gaze bore into the side of my head.

Any moment, I was sure my heart was going to burst now.

Calloused fingers gripped my chin, and turned my head the other way. My eyes followed suite, and I met the dark eyes that left me trapped, captive. _Yes._ My mind wailed. _Yes. Now, stop._

"_Can I trust you?"_

"Yes." I murmured, and then something settled over me. A sense of calm I didn't know I possessed as I tilted my chin up, cocked my head, and felt my eyes narrow ever so slightly. "But not of you."

_Because..._

Something flickered through Greed's eyes and he rocked back, his grip slipping from my hands. My eyes widened in surprise and I instantly scrambled away, a good few feet from him.

_Because I..._

"If you're scared that's no good." Greed sighed, waving his hand at me. "Go on then."

I continued to stare, unmoving and Greed blinked, his gaze flickering to me. "Before I change my mind, sweetheart."

I was up and at the door instantly, but something made me pause, turning to him as I gripped the doorknob tightly. Greed's back was facing me, and I blinked, feeling my cheeks flush unwillingly.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"I just changed them so you should be fine now."<p>

I nodded, watching mutely and numbly as Martel's fingers tightened the bandages around my chest. Snake green eyes were focused on the task at hand, but everything felt numb, lifeless, as I simply watched the callously smooth fingers move.

"_Are you scared?"_

I flinched and Martel paused, her fingers brushing gingerly against a swelling bruise—one that had turned a nasty puke green sort of color.

Ugh.

"Roa went to grab some pain pills from some box we had lying around." Martel started as she moved, allowing me to slip on a clean shirt, though it hung off a bit loosely, since it was hers. "Take two."

The blonde woman began gathering up the supplies as I stared hard at the wall, my mind sluggishly churning to try and process what had happened and what was happening.

"_Yes."_

I rubbed my neck self consciously, shuddering at the memory of the feel of his breath so close to my skin. My brows furrowed and my fingers tightened over the light mark left there.

_He's dangerous_. I reminded myself, shaking my conscious. _You knew that. He saved you, but for what? Himself? You should have nothing to do with him, you can't trust him._

_But he saved me._

_He's no different. _My fingers clenched. _After all he... He killed them. No hesitation._

My stomach twisted in a nasty knot and I felt sick. Memories of blood splattering across the dirty floor and staining anything around it. The crimson red color leaving an unforgettable imprint. Greed's eyes as he took life after life, the uncaring look on his face.

But then came the memory of what those men would have done if Greed hadn't come. I bit my lip and gripped myself tighter. I was better off dead if those men had gotten a hold of me—what would have happened to my Dad? He couldn't handle another loss so soon.

_Did they deserve to die though? _I shut my eyes, remembering their faces—sick as it made me. _Was he in the right?_

"You don't have to come back here anymore you know."

I blinked, looking up in surprise. Martel stood, silhouetted against the doorframe as she half turned her face to face me. Her gaze was elsewhere, but the question hung in the air.

"What?" I felt my brows furrowed and Martel shrugged.

"This isn't the place for someone like you to be hanging around." Martel explained, running a hand through her hair. "I've told you it many times. You've been here a couple months now, right? You know what he's capable of. What _we _are capable of. Its better you have nothing to do with us."

_With us_. Something inside me clenched painfully at her words. I felt a half hearted smile touch my lips. "You aren't kicking me out now are you?"

"You don't owe him anything." Martel's gaze finally met mine. "He's just the kind of guy that likes to play around with things till he's sick of them. Don't sweat over it."

I frowned. "Martel—"

"You're better off without us." Martel finished finally, and her eyes had a glint of determination to them, an emotion flickering through I couldn't put my finger on, but it looked familiar.

I blinked, turning my gaze down to the floor as I felt my hand tighten on the shirt, clutching the cloth tightly. I remembered the cold, clawed hands and the dark glint.

And yet...

"What... What is he exactly?" I glanced upwards, eyes wide as I searched her face for an answer. "What are all of you?"

There was a long, heavy pause. Martel stared straight at me, but seemed to be looking at something just over my shoulder. "How much do you know kid?"

"Enough to know you aren't normal, but not enough to put the puzzle together." I answered. "And Greed did something weird with his hands—and when he got shot, he..."

"Didn't die?" Martel finished and I nodded weakly. She let out a long, tired sigh, and leaned against the doorframe. "I don't know too much about it myself, never really cared. But as far as I know, he can't die. Well, no one's tested how far it goes just yet. He isn't immortal, but he isn't _mortal._"

"An artificial being." Words from my father's books from his studies flickered through my mind. "A homunculus."

"Right—I don't know his history past what he is. But the rest of us here are what the jackasses back at the lab called chimeras." Martel's face darkened and she glanced down at her own hand. "Half animal-half human creations using alchemy."

My ears twitched at the familiar term, but I looked up at Martel in surprise. "But why—"

"Don't ask me, kid." Martel shrugged, and the dark look passed over her face. "Who knew what went on in their minds when they did what they did to us."

She flexed her fingers, and for a moment, her arm seemed to lengthen and become far more flimsy and flexible before returning to its original state. "Most of us were either near dying or criminals when they experimented on us, and we were locked up in cages for days, months, _years, _when out of nowhere, this nut job shows up and lets us all go."

I looked at her sharply, my eyes widening as Martel's face, if only a bit, grew soft. "Greed shows up, sets us all free, and gives us this place. Some of us left, some of us stayed."

Her gaze turned elsewhere and she paused for a moment. "Guess you could say he just took us all in."

Something clicked and I stared down at my hands, feeling my body go numb as I processed this information. Now it all made sense—the weird way they all seemed to click together, the unwavering loyalty, the way this place seemed so much like home...

Because it _was _a home.

These people were dangerous, questionable, criminals, but they were victims, they were misfits, and Greed somehow managed to bundle them all together and give them a place where they could belong.

He gave them a home.

"Whether he did it on a whim or he just plans on using us," Martel stood up from the door, turning the other way. "I have no idea. But, it beats a cage any day. And to be honest, I'd rather be used as a pawn then rot in a cell as some guinea pig."

With that, the blonde woman was gone, her piece being said, and I was left alone.

Aching, numb, and oh so confused.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Dad, I'm sorry I didn't come home last night. You won't believe the day I've had." The door swung shut behind me and I yawned, rubbing my side where a scar had been left from the knife wound so long ago. "Dad?"<p>

The house was silent, coldly so as I blinked, walking from the living room to the kitchen. "Dad, you home?"

There was no reply and I moved to his room, rasping my knuckles over the wood. "Dad?"

Silence.

I blinked, twisting open the knob and peering inside. His room was how it usually was, somewhat organized with papers and folders scattered here and there. A bookshelf pressed tight into the corner, different books of formulas and studies lining shelf after shelf.

Other materials were scattered hazardously around the wooden flooring and I sighed, nudging a pair of pants out of the way.

Typical State Alchemist.

Being careful not to misplace nay of my father's lab studies, I moved out of the room and quietly shut the door. A note fluttered to the ground and I blinked, swiping it off the floor and taking in my father's rushed handwriting.

_I'm going out to get some supplies for a big project coming up! I might have to go out of town so I won't be home for a day or two. There's food in the fridge and be safe!_

_Love,_

_Daddy._

I rolled my eyes at the last two words, and stuffed the paper into my pocket. I was both relieved and slightly disappointed he wasn't home, and I decided on being relieved, knowing he didn't have to worry since he didn't know I was missing.

Having a State Alchemist for a father had its perks, I guess. But he was always running around performing some new study or experiment—new discoveries kept food on the table after all.

_Experiments._

I cringed, recalling Martel's words from earlier and I suddenly felt sick. I was lucky enough to know my father only dealt with book studies, some sort of relief welling inside at the thought that my dad had nothing to do with what had happened to Martel and the rest of the Devil's Nest gang.

_Dolcetto must really be part dog then_. I mused, making my way to my room, the idea of a shower forming in my head. _I won't let him live that down. Bido must be some sort of reptile, and... I wonder what Roa is?_

The sudden thoughts came to a halt and I paused, looking up dully at the ceiling before me.

"Am I taking this all too easy?"

...

...

...

Ah, who gives a shit.

_Animals or not, that doesn't make them any different. _I decided, shrugging off the shirt Martel had leant me and undoing the bandages. My fingers twisted the water knob to on and I sighed, waiting for the warm water to start. _Martel is still Martel, Roa is still Roa, and Dolcetto is... Dolcetto._

And Greed?

I hastily jerked off any last bits of clothing and jumped beneath the spray, letting the warm bullets hit the bruised skin. I shut my eyes and slumped down against the wall, letting the water fall over me.

_God, I feel like I'm in some lame drama. _I grinned faintly, letting the water cascade down my shoulders. _This shouldn't be that hard._

I nearly got sold off as a slave, beaten up, witnessed three people die right in front of me, discover the people I had thought I sorta knew aren't what I thought they were, and had a...run in with Greed that has left me completely and utterly confused.

_Why'd he do that? _I scrubbed my head, shutting my eyes. _I thought... That was..._

Scary.

My fingers curled and I winced. Greed's sudden...attack? That made him sound like some sort of predator—scratch that, that was pretty accurate. Had scared me shitless, and I was guilty to say that I had let my guard down, I had believed... I thought...

_You could trust him?_

Soap and bubbles disappeared down the drain and I watched the frothy bubbles swirl.

Then why do I still trust him?

_He just saved my life. That's all. _I frowned, resting my head against the cool tiles. _Then he turns around and does...that._

"_I'm being nice. They wouldn't have."_

My eyes snapped open and I blinked, staring hard at the tiled wall opposite of me.

_Was he trying to scare me? _I stood, staring at the floor now. _Like a warning?_

"_You don't have to come back."_

I turned the water off and let out a sigh, snuggling into a fluffy white towel. I was probably just thinking too much. I didn't need this right now.

_You love going there._

I let out an aggravated sigh and rubbed my hair a bit roughly, toweling off the remaining droplets. Finally relieved of the stiffness of the other clothes and into a pair of pajamas. I sat down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, wondering what to do next.

_Stop going there, obviously. _I frowned, despite the obviousness of the idea. _There's nothing but trouble waiting you. What if you had seriously gotten hurt?_

And yet...

_Thump. Thump._

"Shut up heart." I muttered crossly, placing a hand over my chest as I shut my eyes, brows furrowing. "You don't get a say in this."

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_I never realized how much of a part they've become to my life._ I mused, picturing the numerous memories already collected from only a few months. No matter how much I denied it, I had fun being with them. I had felt..._at home_.

_Thump. Thump._

My eyes snapped open and I stared quizzically at my chest. "What the heck?"

"Kitten!"

I turned my gaze and blinked, staring straight at Bido's grinning face plastered against my window.

...

...

...

"_WHAT THE HELL?_"

"I really didn't mean to frighten you!" Bido apologized, clasping his hands together as he looked at me imploringly. "Honestly, I'm sorry, Kitten!"

"Could you not call me that?" I sighed, rubbing my forehead as I stared at the half-lizard man before me. "And if you wanted to talk, couldn't you have knocked?"

"Why would I do that when I can go up the walls?" Bido inquired innocently and I blinked, plopping down on my couch as twiddled with his fingers.

"Well, what do you need?" I ran my fingers through the damp strands, my hair a dark, rusty orange due to the water.

"You're... You're coming back right?"

I paused mid comb, my eyes staring at the floor and at my bare feet as I felt Bido's curious eyes on me.

...was I?

"Why do you ask?" I fought down the sour taste in my mouth and struggled to remain calm.

"W-Well, I was a bit worried." Bido admitted, his scratchy voice soft for a moment. "Martel was acting a bit weird, and Dolcetto didn't yell at me! And when I asked where you were, Martel said you were going home."

"It doesn't mean I'm disappearing off the face of the earth." I gave him a half hearted smile, despite how he looked, this guy was too sweet. "Just because they didn't do something doesn't mean they're acting weird you know."

"But even Mister Greed was acting funny!" Bido cried and I raised a brow, slightly annoyed at how my stomach twisted at his name.

"How so?"

"He didn't have any women in the bar!"

...

...

...

"What?"

"Mister Greed is always with at least a few," Bido explained, looking perfectly at ease with this fact. "But there were none today! Zero! He even sent two away!"

"I see." _Or he just didn't feel like messing around. _I rolled my eyes inwardly, but kept myself focused for Bido. "I don't think that's anything to worry about. Weird. But nothing to worry about."

"B-But, Mister Greed seems sad!"

I froze, my eyes wide as I stared in front of me, which happened to be a photo frame of my father and I, my mother beside us. The words took a moment to process in my head and finally, I swallowed, my heart thudding oddly in my chest. "What do you mean?"

"Mister Greed isn't normally like this." Bido started, but almost proudly he added. "It took me awhile, but I found out that whenever he's in a bad mood, he drinks heavy whiskey!"

I gave Bido an incredulous look but he persisted onwards. "Believe me Kitten, something's wrong with Mister Greed!"

_Why should I care? _I bit back the retort, that was too mean to say to Bido. "That doesn't really have anything to do with me."

"Of course it does!" Bido protested, looking shocked. "Mister Greed is very fond of you!"

"Really? Doesn't seem like it." I muttered, inwardly scolding my heart for clenching so tightly in my chest. "And if he does, he has a funny way of showing it."

"You should have seen him last night!" Bido paused, looking guilty. "After you disappeared, I ran back and told him what happened—he was after you in seconds!"

_...Why would he care that much?_

"_I don't like my property to be stolen."_

"It's not like I belong to him." I frowned, shoving the rush of thoughts away. "He doesn't owe me anything."

"But Mister Greed is just that amazing of a man!" Bido defended, his eyes shining bright. "Mister Greed is amazing!"

I brushed my fingers together, staring at the hard wood floor. "Bido?"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

Bido blinked, looking confused. "Why what?"

"Why do you...admire Greed so much?" I tested the words, turning them around in my head and unconsciously turning my gaze to the shorter male as I awaited his reply.

"Because he's my friend!"

I stiffened, fingers growing numb as I let the words sink in.

_He's my friend._

_Friend?_

"Mister Greed was the one who saved me." Bido explained, a smile on his face, causing his nose to look even bigger than it was. "All of us actually. He gave us someplace where we could stay without anyone ever bothering us. He..."

"Gave you a place to belong." I whispered, staring wide eyed at my hands as I remembered the look that had flittered across Martel's face. The looks all of them would give Greed, the way they followed him without question, the loyalty...

He didn't just give them a home, he _was _their home.

"What was that?" Bido blinked and I stood, putting a hand to my mouth for a moment before turning to Bido. "Kitten?"

"Thanks for stopping by Bido, but I'm all right." Bido stood and I silently ushered him out of the room. "But don't be afraid to knock next time all right?"

"But Kitten—"

"I have to go; my dad will be home soon." Once Bido was out the door, I moved to close it. "Bye Bido!"

"Kitten, will you be coming back?"

My hand froze on the door and my arm went rigid.

"_He's dangerous."_

"_He's my friend!"_

"_They're just my possessions."_

"_He gave us someplace where we could stay..."_

"See you later, Bido."

And the door swung shut.

* * *

><p><em>Déjà vu.<em>

I shifted my weight to my left leg, stuffing a hand into my pocket as I surveyed the beaten down bar before me. I puffed out my cheek and grumbled under my breath, tapping my foot against the floor impatiently.

The people passing by the not-so-pleasant part of Dublith cast me odd glances and made hushed gestures and sad shakes of their heads. Most likely recognizing me by now and knowing full well that I was a common occurrence in this part of town, and there was no fixing it.

I gave one or two a glare and the occasional wave to the friendlier ones. My eyes strayed to the building in front of me, and I let out an aggravated sigh.

Stuffing my hands far into my pockets, I strode forward, going up the two front steps and resting my hand on the knob.

Memories of when I first stood here, so many months ago came flashing through my mind and I blinked, staring at the rusted knob almost fondly yet spitefully.

_If I go in, my life will change forever._ I blinked, rubbing my fingers against the cool metal. _I'm pretty sure that's how I felt._

"_Once you go in, you can't go back."_

The door swung opened and I stepped inside, the familiar odors swirling over me in waves and practically tackling me to the ground.

The familiar sounds of ice cubes in cups and chairs creaking and men laughing reached my ears and I strode through the room, my feet far too accustomed to the path. No one changed from their daily routines as I strode by, used to my presence.

Green eyes spotted me first, and Martel blinked, something flickering across her face as she glanced back down and continued to wipe down the cup she was holding.

"He's at the usual."

Dolcetto sniffed the air and he swung around, eyes wide and searching when they hit me. I flashed him a cheeky grin and he wrinkled his nose, most likely cursing under his breath as he stiffly turned.

Roa's tall, silent presence filled one corner of the room as he simply nodded to me and I grinned. A smaller body suddenly barreled into me and I stumbled, as Bido looked at me with wide eyes.

"Kitten! You came!" Bido's face was full of a smile and I gave him a small one in return, awkwardly patting his head.

"I guess so." But my eyes strayed from Bido's head to the head of black hair sitting sprawled out on the lush velvet couch.

Amethyst eyes met apple red and Greed blinked, something swirling through those eyes that I could never imagine to be able to understand, no matter how hard I tried.

The homunculus stared for a moment longer before he turned his gaze the other way, not sparing me another glance as he tipped his glass up to his lips. I ignored the way that seemed to hit me a bit below the belt, and struggled to ignore the fact that I cared over something so trivial.

"What brings you back?" Bido questioned and I froze.

Despite the fact that no gaze but Bido's was on me, I could feel the several pairs of ears turned my way.

"I dunno." I shrugged, turning my gaze sideways as my cheeks flushed and my ears suddenly grew hot. "Guess I've just taken a liking to this place."

There was a snort to my left and my cheeks flushed hotter as Bido grinned widely. Unwillingly, my eyes strayed upwards, and though Greed's eyes were turned away, a smirk was plastered along his lips.

There really was no turning back from this place.

It was home after all.

* * *

><p>"Want to say that again?"<p>

"Sure. You can't use that thing worth shit."

"You think so? How about I try it out on you?"

"What are you two idiots fighting about this time?" Martel sighed, setting down her rags and casting Dolcetto and I a dirty look.

"She's—"

"Dolcetto's whining to me about how I don't know how to use _my _knife." I answered, glaring at Dolcetto. "You'd think he's my wife."

"I'm just saying," Dolcetto defended, crossing his arms over his chest. "She may know how to just stab someone, but that's not enough. If you're going to have something on you, at least know how to use it."

"I'm fine on my own!" I snapped, twisting on the bar stool to glare hard at him. "Butt out."

"Do you know how to use it?" Roa questioned and I blinked, turning to the taller male.

"Of course! I just don't use it, that's all."

"Of course my ass." Dolcetto scoffed, fingers tapping his sword. "It's a pretty good knife, but it's wasted on you."

"Maybe I should try it out on you, huh?"

"Try it, brat."

"Now, now." I stiffened as an arm laid itself over my shoulders, pulling me closer to a hard chest. "There's no need to fight here. What's the problem?"

"Dolcetto's acting like my wife." I answered stiffly, feeling even more annoyed as my heart suddenly began to pound hard against my chest. Was I getting sick?

"She can't even use her own knife." Dolcetto protested. "You know it too, don't you?"

Greed looked thoughtful and he shrugged. "She's average at best."

"See—"

"But that wouldn't do much."

Dolcetto flashed me a triumphant look and I scowled, shrugging Greed's arm off my shoulders.

"Of course," Greed smirked, his fingers suddenly curling underneath my chin and turning my head his way. "I would be more than happy to give you _private _lessons."

"Thanks but no thanks." I quickly shoved him away, feeling my heart pound harder and my cheeks suddenly grow hot. Damn, I really was getting sick. "I'm fine on my own."

"Really?" Greed mused, a hand trailing down lower and I stiffened, swiping his hand away. A smirk touched his lips and my eyes grew wide as he played with my knife in his hands. "I wonder about that..."

"I have a dad to nag to me." I snapped, swiping my knife and standing up roughly. Greed arched a brow and I pocketed the knife. "I don't need a couple of criminals to do it for me."

"Who went and stepped on her tail?" Dolcetto muttered and I sent him a dark glare as I swept out of the room, ignoring Martel's eyes following me, and Greed's curious stare.

* * *

><p>"Stupid dog," I muttered, storming down the streets of Dublith as I clutched my hands into fists. "Stupid Greed, stupid knife, stupid sickness—how the hell did I get sick anyway?"<p>

My ears still felt hot and my face warm and I frowned in annoyance, putting a hand to my forehead. My temperature seemed alright, but it didn't explain why I was suddenly feeling warm.

_Maybe Greed got me sick. _I concluded. _It only happens whenever he shows up anyway. Can a homunculus get sick?_

"Kitten."

I jumped at the sound of the nickname and turned, eyes widening in surprise and shoulders growing slack at the person. "Roa?"

The larger man walked forward, hands at his sides as he paused by me. "Where are you going?"

"Meat." Roa answered simply. "Martel asked me to go to the butcher's for her."

"Oh," I blinked, I had never really sat down and talked to Roa for long, the big guy was always out doing something or just...there. "Well, I'm not going anywhere really, mind if I come?"

Roa shrugged and continued walking, and I took this as his own yes and followed after, easily dwarfed by his size.

There was a comfortable silence between us and I shifted on my legs, eyes trailing over the various shops lined up along the street.

"How've you been?"

Roa shrugged. "Fine."

"Done anything interesting?"

"No."

"Meet any pretty ladies?"

Roa turned, staring at me blankly for a moment and I grinned sheepishly, offering him a shrug. "I ran out of things to ask."

A breeze blew by and I shuddered, despite the sun out and shining down on the dark streets of Dublith.

"Are you cold?"

"Hmm? Oh, no." I gave the large male a faint smile. "I think I might be getting sick though."

Roa blinked, turning his eyes down to me. "What makes you say that?"

"I've been feeling really hot lately," I was faintly surprised, unsure of why I found it so easy to talk to Roa like this. Maybe it was because the big guy was just...easy; there was nothing to be afraid of except his size. "And my heart starts pounding and I get kind of dizzy when it's really bad."

Roa looked thoughtful, which was saying a lot since no matter what you said the guy never seemed to look any different. "And you think you're sick?"

"Probably. Most likely got it from stupid Greed too." I muttered crossly, and Roa paused, and it looked as if gears were turning in his head.

"What makes you think it's Greed?"

"'Cause all this happens whenever he's around."

Roa stared at me for a moment and I looked at him quizzically. Then, for possibly the briefest of moments, his lips twitched upwards in the curve of a smile. But as soon as I thought I saw it, it disappeared, and I was left staring at him in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing." Roa grunted, continuing on his walk to the butcher's. I frowned, but followed nonetheless.

"Kitten, do you know what love is?"

I nearly tripped over my feet as I jerked my head around to stare wide eyed at Roa. "Pardon?"

The taller and bulkier male continued to walk, and I had to keep up as I looked up at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Roa answered, his voice deep, final. "It's not a talk to have with me after all."

I blinked, ever so confused as Roa simply continued to walk, only coming to a halt when we arrived at a butcher's. "We're here."

He turned to me, while I was still mulling over things. "You can wait out here if you'd like."

I stared at him for a moment, still caught up in my thoughts. When it finally registered what Roa had said I gave him a sheepish grin and nodded. "I-I'll wait."

Roa nodded and stepped inside. I gazed at him from the window and sat down on the curve, letting my back rest against the wall as I wondered over what Roa had said.

"_Do you know what love is?"_

"What kind of a question is that?" I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "Why would _Roa _of all people ask that?"

"Hey, what's a girl like you doing around here on her own?"

My back stiffened and I instinctively reached for my pocket. But when my eyes strayed upwards and met the face of another woman I paused, relaxing at her curious but slightly worried face.

The woman before me had an aura. The way she carried herself could fill up the room, and left no room for argument. She had dark brown hair tied back, and wore a white button down over black leggings. She looked somewhere between her thirties to forties.

But was odd, was that the second I saw her, I felt a rush of nostalgia creeping up inside of me, a feeling I hadn't remembered in awhile.

She felt like a mom.

"It's rude to keep people waiting you know."

I blinked, coming back into focus and I nodded towards where Roa stood inside. "I'm just waiting for him."

The woman blinked in faint surprise and glanced to Roa. "Is he your father?"

"No." I grinned slightly at the thought. "Just a friend."

"I didn't think he was your father." The woman mused, nodding towards me she added. "The hair just doesn't match."

"I get it from my mom." I answered, remembering my mother's own ginger locks, a lighter shade to my own.

The woman smiled and with a loud sigh, took a seat beside me. "You live around here?"

"Yeah, by one of the apartments." I settled back into the wall, slightly glad for a little bit of company.

"What's your name?"

"Ki—" I cut myself off, realizing what I had been about to say with a flush of my cheeks.

The woman blinked at me curiously when I didn't answer and she shrugged. "I guess you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Chances are I'll never see you again."

_True enough. _"Do you live around here too?"

"I own this shop." The woman nodded to the butcher's behind us and I blinked at her in surprise. "Happily with my husband."

"I see." I glanced down at the floor. She had a husband...so...

"Ma'am?"

"You can call me Izumi."

"Izumi? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did. But I'll let you ask me something else." Izumi answered and I cracked a grin, but glanced the other way, wondering if there was any way to rephrase this.

"Do you... I mean, since you have a husband and all. Do you know what... love is?"

...

...

...

The sound of sharp laughter suddenly broke the air and I felt my cheeks grow hot for the umpteenth time that day. I stared at Izumi with wide eyes while the older woman's shoulders shook with laughter. "W-What's so funny?"

"Honey, you are precious." Izumi wiped a tear from her eye and settled for a light chuckle. "Love? What do you want to know that for?"

"I was just wondering." I muttered, looking away. Izumi grinned and slapped me on the back, and I winced. She had a hard hit.

"Relax, I was just joking. Love you say?" I nodded and she paused, looking thoughtful.

"Well, there are all kinds of love, I suppose." Izumi started, and I turned to her curiously. "There's family, friend, and then the kind you might find one day when you get married yourself."

_Marriage? Please. _I inwardly chuckled. Marriage and thoughts of settling down were as common as the idea of putting on dresses and bows. "What's the difference?"

"Family love is the kind of love you feel for of course, your family." Izumi explained. "Love for your friends is the kind where you can be at ease with another and you care for each other and look out for one another. But love for..._love_, is the kind that really makes you feel."

"How do you know which is which?" I questioned, curious. Was love really this complicated?

"Well, now, I guess they all make you feel warm, but when it's family, you want to protect them and you'll always feel at ease. When it's a friend, you'll feel light, happy. But when it's a lover, you're just a mess."

I watched her with wide eyes and Izumi nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's not some kind of disease is it?"

Izumi let out a bark of laughter and shook her head. "No, no, but I suppose it does make you feel funny at first. But when it's _love_, you just know."

I wrinkled my nose. How would you know?

"For starters, you always want to be around them." Izumi explained, and I stiffened, realizing I had voiced the question out loud. "You'll feel all warm and fuzzy you want to puke, your heart will be your worst enemy, and you'll get a dizzy sort of feel, probably blush around them too. You'll be just about an idiot."

"Sounds terrible." I murmured, shuddering at the thought of being in love. "It sounds like is really _is _a disease."

"Perhaps." Izumi agreed. "But it's one that's worth it."

I looked at her quizzically and a smile touched Izumi's lips. "Being in love is wonderful. It's a thrill, putting your heart out on the line and risking getting hurt to feel and emotion so powerful it can hurt."

Something swirled in the back of my head and I clutched the area where my heart was.

Weird.

"Don't tell me you're already in love at your age." Izumi grinned, pulling me towards her. "Who's the guy?"

"I'm not in love with anyone." I ducked under her arm and scratched my head awkwardly. "But, um, thanks, for clearing things up for me."

Izumi blinked, staring at me for a moment before a smile touched her lips. "No problem, kid."

Izumi suddenly stood and I looked up at her as she stretched, putting her hands on her hips. "You've just made me feel younger again. Talking about love—hah!" A wide grin touched her lips and she opened the door, casting me another glance. "Maybe you'll find a husband just as great as mine one day, too!"

I stared at the area where the woman had just stood and blinked. What a weird lady.

_Love._

I scoffed at the thought and leaned back, waiting for Roa.

No way would I ever fall in love.

* * *

><p><em>I said that. <em>I frowned, staring at the cup of water in front of me as the familiar sounds of the bar grew louder around me. _But why do I keep thinking about it?_

My brows furrowed and I sighed, resting my cheek against my palm as I stared hard at the ice cubes, willing them to reveal the secrets of the world to me. _What's going on?_

"_You'll feel all warm and fuzzy you want to puke, your heart will be your worst enemy, and you'll get a dizzy sort of feel, probably blush around them too. You'll be just about an idiot."_

_It sounds like you're sick. _I mused, taking a sip of my water.

Sick?

"Hey." I blinked, suddenly torn form my thoughts as I turned and met an annoyed looking face.

All thoughts of love quickly left my mind and I plastered a blank look on my face. "What do you want, dog?"

Dolcetto's eye twitched, and when he opened his mouth, I prepared to tell him off.

"Sorry."

"Well, you smell like—wait, what?" I blinked, stumbling over my words for a moment before I stared at him quizzically. "What'd you say?"

"Sorry, alright?" Dolcetto repeated, looking away in annoyance. "I'm not going to say it again."

I stared at him for the longest time and the half-dog quickly grew annoyed his cheeks dusting pink. "What? Got a problem with—"

"I'm sorry too."

Dolcetto stuttered and blinked, looking at me in surprise. I felt my cheeks flush and I stuttered. "I-I mean, I'm only saying it because you looked so stupid just standing there!"

"W-What was that brat? I only said it because you were acting so annoying!"

"Well, good!"

I turned my head away, and Dolcetto grumbled under his breath, scratching the back of his head.

"If you want, I could teach you how to use that knife."

I jerked my head around so fast I felt my neck would've snapped. Dolcetto crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm only offering because it'd be annoying if something happened to you and you didn't know how to use it."

_I'm just fine—_"T-Thanks..." I ran a hand through my hair and turned the other way. "I'd, um, it'd be helpful."

"Right."

There was a pregnant pause and Dolcetto turned on his heel. "Stay out of trouble, brat."

"You too, mutt."

Dolcetto sent me a glare, but there was a glint in his eyes that made me pause as he stalked off, muttering things under his breath. I stared at him for a moment and placed a hand on my chest.

_Friend love._

_So that's what it feels like_. I wondered, gazing around the bar and mulling over the feelings it gave me. _And this is family love._

A small smile graced my lips and I felt my eyes softened as Bido and Dolcetto got into some sort of argument, Martel stomping over to sort them out.

_Family love, huh?_

_And then there's..._

"You look stupidly happy."

I blinked, freezing in my seat.

_There's..._

I slowly turned, my heart thudding against my chest so hard it felt as if it would burst.

"_Your heart will be your worst enemy."_

Greed's eyes met mine and he arched a brow, sliding into the stool next to mine. "Well?"

My stomach clenched and my ears grew hot as I blinked at him, unable to answer. My mind whirled in my head as things began to click.

"_Probably blush around them a lot, too."_

My breath caught in my throat and I felt my eyes grow wide as the puzzle slowly came together. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

"_It sounds like a disease."_

The flushed cheeks, the heart pounding, the weird feelings.

"_It happens whenever—"_

Oh, god.

"_You'll just about be an idiot."_

"Kitten? You still here with me? I know I can be a bit side tracking, but come on, now."

_No._

"I-It's nothing." I stuttered, jerking away from him and sliding from my seat. "I've got to go."

_This can't be happening._

Greed raised a brow and something flickered through his eyes as he turned, and I near ran down to the hallway, aiming to just get as far away from him as possible.

_No, please, no._

My feet thudded down the hallway as I broke into a run, my heart thudding painfully in my chest as my breath came in fast pants.

_Do I..._

I made a sharp turn and spurred my feet faster.

_I..._

I suddenly skid to a halt, my eyes widening as I near slammed into a wall. I had hit the dead end of the corridor. I stared distressfully at the wall, willing it to get rid of all my problems.

_I can't..._

"Where do you think you're going?"

I stiffened, whirling around and meeting amethyst eyes watching me carefully, as if they were calculating how to approach a frightened animal.

"What do you mean?" I took a step backwards and cursed, my back hitting the wall.

Greed raised a brow, looking at me curiously. "You've been avoiding me, Kitten."

"Have I know?" I laughed nervously, eyes darting for any possible exit. "My bad."

My back went rigid and my breath caught as Greed was suddenly before me, his breath ghosting over.

"I don't like being ignored."

"Would you look at the time?" I exclaimed, shoving his face away. Greed blinked in confusion at the sudden move and I laughed. "I think I should get home now, my dad is coming home today after all!"

Greed looked at me quizzically and I panicked, not used to being cornered like this, not used to loosing my cool like this, not used to any of this! "If you'll just excuse me—"

"What's up with you?" Greed stepped forward, pressing me into the wall. "One moment you're coming here and the next you're trying to leave? I'm getting mixed signals here, Kitten."

"There should be none." I answered simply, trying to get around him. "I don't need this—"

A hand slammed against the wall beside me and I froze, efficiently caged in against the corner of the wall and Greed's arm, with nowhere to go. I glanced up at him and Greed smirked, using his free hand to tilt my chin upwards.

"Kitten, if something's bugging you, all you have to do is tell me, you know."

_There's no way I could tell you something like this._

"I can make it all go away..."

"Then stop!" I snapped, and Greed recoiled, a look of surprise flittering over his face at the sudden cry. "Just—leave me alone!"

Greed blinked, startled. "Now, Kitten, what on—"

My heart is thudding so hard it has to be heard for miles. "I have enough going on right now as it is—I don't need you adding another problem to the list!"

Greed stared at me in confusion as I felt my cheeks grow hot. "Stop making me sick!"

"Sick?" Greed echoed and I glared at him.

"My stomach feels weird, my heart is always pounding, I get dizzy, my face gets hot—and it all happens because of you!"

I panted, a sense of calm settling over me for a moment now that it was all out. Greed stared, and things seemed to be clicking when finally what I had said registered. Something flickered through Greed's eyes and he smirked. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" I snapped, and then it hit me that I had just spilled my guts to the devil himself.

_Well, shit._

Greed let out a loud laugh, the corners of his lips twisting upwards. I looked at him in confusion and annoyance, was I really that funny? "W-What?"

"Kitten," Greed smirked, and his face dipped forward and I tensed, his eyes meeting mine. "Do you even realize what that all means?"

"You got me sick." I answered weakly, and Greed's eyes lit up, a strange emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on.

Did he... Did he look...

_Happy?_

"Sick, huh?" Greed mused, and he gently lifted my chin with his fingers. I looked anywhere but him, but his eyes bore so intensely into me, it was impossible to ignore. "I think I know how to fix that."

"Fat chance—" I started but blinked, cut off as Greed's lips pressed against mine.

...

...

...

WHAT THE HELL.

My eyes grew as round as saucers and my back instantly stiffened as Greed's lips pressed harder against mine, coaxing them to respond.

Greed was kissing me.

_Greed _was _kissing _me.

I struggled under the rough onslaught, inexperienced and confused as his lips moved hard against my own. I brought my hands up and shoved against his face, struggling to breathe.

Greed left my lips and I sucked in a deep breath of air, eyes wide and searching. "W-What was that—"

Swifter, smoother, his lips pressed against mine again and my eyes grew even rounder if it were possible. My knees shook and I panicked, unsure of what to do.

Instinct kicked in and I tried to pry him from me once more, but his hand came up and efficiently pinned my arms above my head, leaving me trapped. I attempted to duck my head, and his lips left mine. "Stop—"

Again, his lips enveloped mine and I barely managed to suck in a breath before he moved roughly. The fierce kiss leaving me unable to speak and breathless. I struggled to catch up and somehow turn this around, but compared to Greed, I was as experienced as a newborn baby.

_Why is he—What is—I don't... _Greed pulled away, allowing me to take large, shuddering breaths. "G-Greed. I don't—"

His body pressed against mine, pinning me to the wall as he dipped his head and pressed his lips to mine again. My eyes shut and I felt my brows furrow as he used his free hand to cup the side of my face, tilting my head to deepen the kiss.

His tongue brushed against my lips and I jerked, banging my head against the wall. I opened my mouth to protest, but he was quicker, pressing his lips to mine and letting his tongue slide past.

My eyes grew wide as Greed's tongue enveloped mine, his mouth prying mine open further as he deepened and widened the kiss.

My head began to feel light as I grew short of breath, but every time I neared being unable to breath, he would move his head just enough to let me take in a gasp of air before he swooped in for another kiss.

I lost track of the number of times as he continuously attacked my lips, and when he finally moved his head far enough, my lips felt raw and bruised as I panted heavily, looking at him dazedly.

"I've been waiting to do that." Greed smirked, his lips pressed against the side of my neck and I shut my eyes, tensing. "Relax, Kitten, it's not like I'm going to eat you. At least, not yet."

"W-Why?" I managed to pant, looking up at him, my cheeks flushed beyond repair. "W-What—"

"You told me first." Greed's smirk widened. "This was just my answer."

My brows furrowed and he tilted my chin up. "If you want me to stop, say so."

_Stop? Of course I want you to stop! _I sucked in deep breathes, turning my gaze downwards as Greed held me captive, refusing to budge. _Just say it!_

_I think I..._

"_It's a thrill, putting your heart out on the line and risking getting hurt to feel and emotion so powerful it can hurt."_

_Are you going to be scared and run from what's facing you straight in the eye?_

My heart leapt into my throat and I shut my eyes as I tilted my head upwards, moving forward.

My lips met Greed's in a sloppy, unorganized mess, and for a moment, Greed stiffened in surprise at the action. My brows furrowed harder and I attempted to move my lips the way he had—adrenaline rushing through my veins.

Greed let my hands go and used one to grip my head, pressing it harder to him while the other snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Hesitantly, I let my hands rest on his chest and he used one arm to gently bring it around his neck, and I lifted the other to do the same.

Greed hummed in approval and I quickly disconnected the kiss, face flushed at the action as I attempted to move my hands away. He set a hand down on top, silently ordering to leave them where they were as he pressed his lips to mine once more.

But this time, the kiss wasn't fierce, but it somehow managed to leave me breathless. It was smooth, almost gentle as he coaxed my lips to move with his.

It was words transferred into actions.

The words that should've been used were left unsaid, and were instead shown. And as Greed pressed his lips against mine, I had never felt so confused in my entire life.

My legs shook, my heart hurt, my stomach twisted into knots, and my head felt light. It was terrible.

But it was wonderful.

Greed pulled back and rested his forehead against mine, tilting his head down while I had to tilt mine up. I dared to open my eyes just a bit, and froze when I found him staring straight at me.

The dark depth of his amethyst orbs left me trapped, held captive within a bar-less cage as I dug my grave deeper.

I had never felt anything like this before, never experienced something like this before. So there was no way to know that this was real, that this was what was supposed to happen. But at that moment, it felt absolutely _right_.

There was no doubt, and it felt as if there never would be any. What had happened was meant to happen, and this was all very real, and all right.

Greed smirked, but it wasn't his suave, cocky smirks. It was the kind where the corner of his lip twitched upwards just a bit, and could allow you to mistake it for a lopsided smile.

I shut my eyes, overwhelmed by the storm of emotions inside me. But one rang clearest of all, the one I had dreaded the most, and the one that had caused me the most trouble.

_I think I love him._

* * *

><p><strong>Boy, was it a rollercoaster writing this chapter.<strong>

**And now folks, the final chapter to Ghosty's memories will be revealed in the next chapter. What happened, and what's to come will finally be revealed. The moment ya'll have been waiting for.**

**I'm pretty excited to write the next chapter, despite the fact that I am going to feel like the cruelest author with every word I type for it. And I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter, and that you'll look forward to the next one. :)**

**I actually found it interesting to write Ghosty in this chapter. She was such a mess, but I loved being bale to write her through all of it, allowing her to cope and showing how lost she was, since she had never really had any one to guide her through something as unpredictable as falling in love.**

**Poor Ghosty, that girl had no idea what was coming.**

**ANYWAY.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and are looking forward to the next one! I promise it'll be one to remember.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND BEING THE AWESOME PEOPLE YOU GUYS ALWAYS ARE!**

**All I can ask is that you review! And see you all next chapter!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	39. MEMORIES FINALE

**Ajfkdhfkshfsdgbrljgsdt.**

**I do not own FMAB.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Thirty Four: MEMORIES FINALE**

* * *

><p>The sun beat down on the forgotten buildings down below.<p>

Clouds of dust swirled up and disappeared soundlessly throughout the ruins. Forgotten trails winding through once inhabited streets, buildings cracked and slumping, a shadow of what once was.

Xerxes.

"Got anything good to drink?"

The man behind the bar counter of the small outpost blinked, glancing up from fiddling with his radio to the woman before him. "Finally come back? Find anything?"

"More paintings, but otherwise nothing too interesting." The woman shrugged, plopping down onto the dusty stool with a groan. "What're you up to?"

"Earlier there was something interesting going on," The man started, a frown on his lips as he set down a glass. "Over in Central I believe, but it had to go and die on me."

The woman blinked curiously. "Central? What, did the Fuhrer's son get an A?"

"Uprisin'."

Fingers twitched along the glass and the dusty woman blinked normally, despite the images flaring for the faintest second behind her mind. "Really?"

"Yeah, something about—"

"_It appears that... Fuhrer himself is taking... Remain inside your homes..."_

The two stared at the radio; one is surprise, one in disbelief. Static echoed over, with faint words leaving the speakers. The man sighed and turned, returning to cleaning the glass he was working on.

The woman continued to stare, peering over her shades as she watched the radio, listening to every word she came across.

"Ever been over there?" The man questioned, rubbing down a smudge while the woman blinked, looking up and squinting at the sun, fiery hot rays blaring down.

A smile, a laugh, a happy face flashed before her eyes. A fight, a promise, a lie, following suite.

"Yeah." Emerald orbs stared at the sky. "I have."

* * *

><p>"<em>Time's up."<em>

My eyes snapped open and I blinked, chest heaving as I stared up at the ceiling.

I took in deep breaths, feeling the air fill my lungs and leave when I finally felt myself calm. I shut my eyes for a moment and rubbed my temple, attempting to rub away the odd headache that had started to come on.

"What I'd give for that medicine dad gives me..." I murmured, sitting up on the...couch? Did I fall asleep in the lounge?

"Finally up?" I blinked, and turned, spotting the lanky figure lurking by the door frame. A smirk twisted Greed's lips and he strode forward. I felt a scowl touch my lips.

"I think I'm still having a nightmare." I answered flatly, and Greed's smirk merely grew.

Fingers gripped my chin and my eyes grew wide as he pulled my face close to his, amethyst meeting apple red.

"I could always make it a far more..._pleasurable _one."

...

...

...

"Kitten," Greed pouted, sliding into the seat next to mine and tossing an arm around my shoulders, tucking me into his side. "You're really no fun."

"Shut up." I muttered, cheeks dusting a light pink as I grew stiff in his embrace. "I'm not here for your entertainment."

"I could argue against that." Greed smirked, toying with a strand of my hair. "You're _very _entertaining."

I swatted his hand away and sighed, using him as a leaning post as I turned my body sideways so my back was to him. "Where's everybody?"

"Martel's in the kitchen with Roa. Dolcetto is off running around, and Bido is being Bido." Greed answered, tugging my head so turned upwards to face him. "I'm offended that you're asking about others when I'm right here."

I scrunched up my nose at him. "So?"

Greed smirked, and within seconds, his head ducked and his lips met mine. My eyes widened into saucers as he swiftly stole a kiss and pulled his head back. "I'm _jealous_, Kitten."

Unwillingly, my cheeks began to grow hot and I fumbled for words, sitting up and scooting away from him. "Stop that!"

"What?"

"You know what!"

"I don't Kitten. For all I know, you could be trying to tell me to stop being so darn handsome."

"As if! I mean... Stop..." I felt the word get caught in my throat and I blinked, unable to form the vowels. "S-Stop... K.."

"Stop...?"

I felt my ears burn and I turned my head downwards. "Kissing me."

"What was that, Kitten?"

"Kissing me!" I spat, pride wounded to a various degree as a smug smirk touched Greed's lips. "Who said you could do it whenever you liked anyway?"

"I don't need to ask permission." Greed stated, as if it were fact. "That's just how it goes."

My pride had long been wounded weeks ago after the messy 'confession' as Martel liked to call it. I gave Greed a dark glower, glancing back down to the floor. "How am I supposed to know that?"

Air rushed around me and I blinked as my back suddenly hit the couch. My eyes grew wide and I stared in shock as Greed towered over me, amusement flittering across his face as caged me within his arms.

"Honestly," Greed started, bringing a lock of hair to his lips as he eyed me, a glow to his amethyst eyes. "The way you don't know anything makes me want to lock you in my room."

"How on earth would that help?" I exclaimed, using my arms to keep his body away from mine.

"Actually." Greed blinked, looking thoughtful. "That doesn't sound like half a bad idea."

"Greed!"

"A man has needs." Greed shrugged, leaning down and pressing his lips to my jaw line. I flinched and felt Greed grin. "And all I can do to you is kiss you."

"What else is there?" I muttered, resigning myself to today's torture.

Greed paused above me and I blinked, looking up at him curiously as he stared down at me, eyes flickering.

"There's a lot more, Kitten."

"_Time's up."_

"Well, would you look at the time!" I glanced to my nonexistent watch and flashed Greed a grin. "I should be home! Dad was looking forward to some bonding time you know!"

Greed blinked blandly down at me and I slipped out from beneath him, stretching my arms over my head. "Why not just live here?"

I paused mid stretch, the smile on my face faltering.

Live here?

"Because without me, my dad would probably burn the house down." I answered, letting my arms hang at my sides as I looked up at the ceiling, focusing on the cracks and chips of the wood. _I'm all he has left._

Greed hand ensnared my wrist and tugged me to him. I let out an exasperated sigh, but nonetheless, felt myself relax slightly as he subtly tugged me back. "I'm sure your pops can go a few more minutes...days..."

"Haha," I turned, flashing Greed a grin. "What, afraid I'll run off somewhere?"

Greed's eyes narrowed, and a smirk twisted on his lips. "You always come crawling back, Kitten."

_Arrogant jerk_. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. "What proof do you have of that?"

"You're here now aren't you?"

I glowered and Greed smirked triumphantly. I let out an annoyed grunt. "I'd love to see your face when I don't show up."

An arm circled around my waist and a hand gripped my chin. I blinked in surprise as Greed loomed over me, his eyes flickering behind his shades. "Then I'd come and bring you here myself."

_I love you._

I blinked and felt my cheeks flush—damn it, why did I keep doing that? God, I felt like such a wuss. I brought my hand up and shoved Greed's face the other way. "As if. That's kidnapping you know."

Greed smirked, jerking his head and clutching my hand with his, bringing it closer to him. "And I take what I like."

I shoved down the blush threatening to rise and grumbled under my breath. "Can I go now?"

"I need a payment before I can let you go." Greed smirked, his lips titling up ever so slightly.

I stared hard at my feet in annoyance—_not _embarrassment, I wasn't that far in yet. Man, this guy was going to be the end of me. "Like what?"

"Something to prove to me that you'll come back."

I felt my eye twitch and Greed continued to smirk, content with our position. I let out a loud sigh, feeling my heart leap into my throat as I swallowed, ears burning.

My eyes met his for the briefest second and I inwardly cursed as I leaned up on my tip toes, pressing my lips to his in a still clumsy way for the briefest moment.

Greed seemed to stiffen in surprise, but before he could press his lips back to mine, I took a step back. Slipping from his grip and making my way towards the door. "There. Now bye."

I felt my ears burn and my cheeks grow hot and I refused to look back and see the smug smirk that I knew would be on his face.

"See ya, Kitten."

I paused; hand on the door knob as I stared at the ground, eyes wide.

"_Kitten!"_

"_Brat, what do you want now?"_

"_Ah, don't sweat it kid."_

"_Kitten."_

My shoulders slumped and I stared hard at the door, feeling my brows furrow as my hand slipped from the knob. I hadn't realized it, but I had grown so used to hearing them call me that. I'd grown so used to how things worked around here, how it all just went by.

I had grown used to this place.

A shiver went down my spine and I felt my feet grow rooted in place, something keeping me from opening the door.

I didn't want to leave.

_But...why? _A nasty feeling settled in my stomach, weighing me down like a stone as it ate at me from the inside. I felt sick, weak, scared, but none of it made sense. All that was in front of me was a door, that was it.

_Don't go._

I turned, eyes wide and searching for Greed and I took a step towards him and away from the door, and something inside me screamed to keep going.

_Don't go._

"Kitten?" I blinked, Greed looking curious, staring at me with his hands in his pockets.

_What is this..._

"What, decide you can't leave?" A smirk touched his lips and he took a step forward.

_Why is it..._

"I don't..." I felt my throat close up, and my knees shook. My whole body began to rattle and I felt cold, numb almost as I struggled to fight down the burst of words wanting to leave my mouth.

A frantic sort of desperation welled up within me, everything screamed to simply run, run as far away from the door as possible. Stay with Greed, everything would be fine. Stay here, nothing bad would happen.

_Nothing bad?_

"_See you soon sweetie!"_

My father's face flickered by before my eyes.

Greed paused, a step in and only a few feet away. His face was calm, simply curious. But his eyes had narrowed slightly, searching my face for a hint of what was going on inside my head.

_I don't want him to worry._

"I... I was just wondering if I should come back tonight or tomorrow." I answered, shrugging slightly. "I feel kind of lazy."

"Tonight, obviously." Greed flashed me a suave smile, his eyebrows rising invitingly. "You can even stay in my room tonight."

_I feel like..._

"In your dreams." I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"You always are." Greed quipped, and I blinked at him, giving him an annoyed glare as he continued to smirk, looking smug.

_I really don't..._

"Whatever." _That's the best you could come up with? _I turned, facing the door again and putting my hand on the knob, despite the fact that it felt cold, ominous almost as my palm touched the cool surface.

_Don't go._

Did this place really mean that much to me? I frowned, biting my lower lip. Why was it suddenly so hard to leave? Why today of all days? None of it made sense.

"Stay any longer and I'm keeping you here, sweetheart." Greed called, and the way the words left his lips, I knew he wasn't joking. My hesitation was tipping him off, and he was suspicious now.

And yet, some part of me willed me to stand there a little longer. Force Greed to keep me here so I couldn't go, so I would have some sort of excuse.

_It's _today _after all. Dad needs you._

Today was the day mom died.

"I'm going." I rolled my eyes, waving at him over my shoulder. "Be back later."

I opened the door, one foot out and one foot in. Something inside me jerked and I turned, drinking in the sight of Greed standing there, hands in his pockets, his shoulders slack, but his face thoughtful as he stared at me, a look crossing his face.

_Worry?_

The very image of him standing there imprinted on my mind and I smirked, tilting my chin up and meeting his eyes. "See ya around."

_Good bye._

The door shut behind me and I let out a breath, rolling my shoulders as the foreboding air around me disappeared. I shook it off and grinned, glancing up at the sky and the dark gray clouds starting to form.

"Maybe it'll rain," I smiled at the thought; a little rain would be nice. "What was I so worried about? I must've gotten too used to the place."

"Mrrow!" I blinked, glancing downwards. Red eyes met mind and Gilbert's tail swished across the pavement, his fur ruffled as he looked up at me.

"Well now, where have you been?" I grinned, scratching the black feline behind his ears.

My fingers brushed over a scar and Gilbert jumped up, hissing furiously. I quickly brought my hand back and stared at him with wide eyes. "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

Gilbert's tail lashed and he let out another hiss, batting at my feet. I stared at him in confusion, his body showed signs of aggression, but he looked...scared. His fur was ruffled and his eyes watched me carefully.

I took an experimental step forward and Gilbert quickly stood in front of me, blocking my path and letting out another hiss.

_Don't go._

"You too?" I grinned, rolling my eyes as I stroked him behind the ears. The hissing faltered and I patted him warmly. "I don't need another one; I'll be back in a little bit, all right?"

I stood, stepping around him as Gilbert turned, and his whiskers twitching as he watched me intently. I gave him a reassuring grin, and my eyes strayed to the Devil's Nest sign, taking in the front entrance of the place.

"Mrrow..."

"I promise."

* * *

><p>"I almost thought you weren't going to show up." Dad flashed me a wry grin, rubbing the back of his head.<p>

I offered him a small smile, shrugging off my jacket and slipping off my shoes as I walked into the living room. "Of course not. I have to check up on you sometime, don't I?"

Dad pouted, looking offended. "You make it sound as if I would burn the house down."

"Remember that one time—"

"All right then!" Dad put his hands together, grinning brightly as I flashed him a small smirk. "What would you like to do today?"

I blinked at him, leaning my head back against the couch. "I'm up to anything. It's your call."

"Well, that's no fun." Dad blinked, leaning against the doorframe. "I hardly ever see you around your own home."

"I've just been exploring." Something inside me tugged at the word 'home', and I paused, an image of The Devil's Nest coming into my mind for a moment. "Dublith's pretty cool."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that actually," Dad paused, turning his back to me as he moved to the kitchen. "Want something to drink?"

"Water's fine."

"How would you feel about moving?"

Every part of my body froze as I stared, wide eyed at the ceiling, unable to register the words that had just left his lips.

_Move?_

"Why?" I blinked at him incredulously. "Did something happen?"

"Oh, no." Dad waved his hand over his shoulder. "As a state alchemist in the more scientific category, the lab here is a very great opportunity. It's just that... I don't know. Dublith doesn't feel right for that new start we were looking for."

_You were looking for. _I stared at my father, feeling my heart pound uncertainly. _What are you so worked up over? He's just giving suggestions. Why would it be so bad to leave?_

_You know exactly why._

"Sweetie?" I blinked out of my internal argument and shook my head.

"I actually kind of like it here. It's grown on me." I offered, rubbing my arm as people began to flash through my mind, one specifically most of all. "You're not really thinking about moving are you?"

"It was just a thought." Dad answered, his voice far off for a moment. "There's a house not to far from here, close to Rush Valley, that just go put out for sale. It's much quieter, and there are less people too."

_I... I don't want to leave. _"Well, when moving is an absolute, let's worry about it then, huh?" I gave him a small smile, tucking a strand of hair behind my ears. "We're not going anywhere anytime soon."

Dad paused, his eyes trained hard on me. Every part of my body grew tense, and I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise as I stared back at my father.

But the air in the room had gone cold, and it was hard to breathe. Every part of me was alert and ready to run— from what though? I found myself unable to speak to break the silence as my father simply stared, his eyes far off, and distant.

The eyes of a stranger.

"You know," He started softly, and something flickered through his eyes. "You look just like your mother when you do that."

Mom?

_It's just mom. _Some part of me instantly relaxed and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. _No wonder he looked so weird, still a touchy subject I guess. _"Um, thanks?"

Dad smiled, handing me the glass of water. "No need to thank me. It's funny how you two look so alike, the resemblance is almost scary."

I blinked, touching a strand of my hair and recalling how mom's was only a shade different. "Guess it runs in the family."

"So alike..." Dad mused and I smiled, moving back to the living room.

"So what do you want to do?"

Dad paused once more and then turned to me, a small smile on his face. "How about we stay home and relax? You haven't been home for a few days so maybe we can just catch up and get away from everything."

"Sounds good." I relaxed back into the couch, taking a long sip and wincing, a bitter taste in my mouth. The filtering always was a bit funky. I let out a sigh, propping my head on my hands. "It's good to be back home."

But even as the words left my lips, something felt hollow, forced as I stared up at the ceiling. A heavy weight settled in my stomach and I curled up into a ball, shutting my eyes.

_Time's up._

* * *

><p><em>I blinked, rubbing my eyes as I sat up.<em>

_Where was I?_

"_Sweetie..."_

_I felt my eyes widened and I quickly stood, turning my head to the sound of the voice._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Mom._

_My legs spurred into a run and I felt my breath come in short pants as I searched through the smoke, for any sign of her. "Mom?"_

"_You shouldn't be here."_

_I whirled around, my eyes finally settling on a head of ginger hair. The smoke thinned and I felt my heart lurch as I stared at the figure before me._

_Mom..._

_Her head turned ever so slightly, bangs shielding her eyes. I felt a small smile tug at my lips and I took a step forward, longing filling my chest and an ache I didn't realize I had appeared. "Mom..."_

"_Stay back!"_

_I froze, eyes growing wide. My mother remained standing there, her hands balled into fists as she clenched her teeth. "Mom?"_

"_Go back." She breathed, her voice was tight, and there was a layer of sadness so thick, it made my heart hurt. "Please."_

_I felt my brows furrow, and my chest ached, as if I'd been stabbed straight through. "...But, I don't understand. What's wrong?"_

_At the sound of my voice, her head jerked upwards and her hair whipped this way in that from the sudden action. My blood ran cold and my eyes grew wide as I stared at the face in front of me, my breath stopping._

_Tears streamed down her face and a look of agony so deep destroyed the image of the face I had remembered, happy and carefree. Tears pooled in her eyes, causing them to gloss over as she stared at me, blue eyes filled with sadness._

_...Blue?_

"_I'm sorry." She whispered, her fists unclenching as she slumped, defeated. "I'm sorry."_

_Mom?_

"_I'm so sorry."_

* * *

><p><em>Get out of here.<em>

My eyes snapped open and I sucked in a quick breath, sitting up with a jerk and feeling my chest heave up and down as I panted, a trickle of sweat trailing down my face.

_...A dream?_

I took in a deep breath, feeling myself grow cold as my eyes searched the now darkened room. How long had I been asleep?

I glanced out the window, the faint glow of the street lamp illuminating a corner of the room. My eyes strayed to the glass of water on the counter, half hidden in the darkness.

A sick feeling hit my stomach like a low punch, but I shook it off, near slapping myself over the thought. I must've been really tired to have knocked out on dad like that.

I sighed, stretching my arms over my head until I felt them loosen. I stood from the couch, grabbing the rest as my knees threatened to buckle. I stared at the floor with wide eyes, feeling my fingers curl tighter over the rest.

Something wasn't right.

Silently, I stood, making sure my legs wouldn't fail on me as I softly padded across the room, turning my head this way and that in the darkness. Was I home alone?

_Thump._

My eyes narrowed, and instinctively, my pocket knife had snapped out, the blade reflecting on the low light. Dolcetto wasn't half bad of a teacher, despite the fact that most training sessions ended up in some spat Martel would have to settle.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

My gaze flickered to the window by the door, slanted at a corner so it only faced the kitchen, away from where I was. If it was a burglar or thief, I was at the advantage.

My feet moved soundlessly across the floor, keeping my steps light. I pressed my back to the wall, prepared to turn and face the stranger on the other side.

_Thump. Thum—_"Oof!"

...wait, what?

I blinked, knife raised as I whirled around. My eyes widened in surprise at Bido's face, plastered flat against the window pane.

The half lizard man caught sight of me and a bright smile came upon his face as he jerked from the window, rubbing his cheeks gingerly. "Kitten!"

I frowned, popping the lock and sliding the window open. "Bido? What did I say about coming from the windows?"

"I'm sorry." Bido looked as if he'd been hit, and I sighed, rubbing my head as I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. What's up? Is something wrong?" I crossed my arms over my chest, expecting it to be another complaint from Greed. Couldn't the man be patient?

Bido blinked, wide eyed as he stared at me. "Actually Kitten, I came to see if everything was alright with you!"

The heavy feeling intensified. "Why would anything be wrong?"

"Mister Greed said you would be back later! It's nearly midnight!"

_Keep calm. You just overslept._

For over a couple hours?

"Oh, I'm fine." I gave Bido a faint grin. "I just overslept—actually, don't tell him that. I was just busy."

Bido grinned, looking relived. "That's good to know! Ah—wait." Bido blinked, sniffing the air, a confused look crossing his features.

I watched in fascination as Bido turned his head this way and that, as if testing the air. I arched a brow as he turned to me, brows furrowing in thought. "What's up?"

"Kitten, you're breath smells...funny." Bido answered and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I _have _been asleep for over a couple hours—cut me some slack." Bido quickly shook his head and I watched in amusement as he spluttered for words.

"No! No! Not like that—it just smells like medicine, or...sleeping pills!"

My blood ran cold and my grip tightened on my arms.

Sleeping pills?

Unwillingly, my eyes darted to the glass of water on the counter.

My heart beat wildly in my chest, threatening to burst through and run off, as I so very much wanted to do that very moment. My senses went on overdrive as my mind churned, processing this information.

Something was _wrong._

"Kitten?"

My eyes turned to Bido, his face one of worry and confusion as he watched me. "Is something wrong?"

Kitten.

_Greed._

"Bido," My voice broke off, and I gripped my arms tighter, wanting to curl in on myself. What if I was over reacting, what if nothing was wrong and I was just about to make things bigger than they needed to be?

_He's your _Dad_._

"Get Greed." The words left my lips, confident and hurried as I leaned over the frame, lowering my voice. "Tell him to come here—now. Something's wrong with—"

My voice faltered once more on the word and I swallowed, even if this was nothing, I'd be willing to deal with the consequences of that.

_And if it wasn't?_

"Tell him something's wrong." I managed, sucking in a deep breath. "My dad's acting funny, and please, just come back as soon as you can."

Bido's eyes were wide, worry and confusion crossing over his features. "K-Kitten? What's going on?"

"I don't know." I answered, the words left me cold, but I shrugged it off. I had to find out what was going on, Dad wasn't acting right. "But just get there as fast as you can, okay? Please, Bido—"

"But Kitten!" Bido put his hands on the window frame, stopping me from leaving. "I can't leave you alone! This doesn't—"

My fingers brushed his cheek and Bido paused, eyes wide as I gave him a soft smile. "I'll be fine." I let my hand move to his head, unaffected by the spots and blotches on his skin, Bido's eyes never left mine. "Now go, please."

A conflict raged within Bido's eyes and I silently willed him to go. The chimera finally relented and Bido moved from the window. "I'll be back as soon as possible with Mister Greed! Be careful, Kitten! Stay here!"

"I will." Not technically a lie.

Bido nodded and rushed off. I watched his back for a moment until the ragged cloak was out of sight. Fear clutched my chest and I turned, leaving the window open as I flicked my knife out, clutching it in my hand.

I shoved down all thoughts of running away and waiting like Bido had said—I had to find my Dad, I had to figure out what was going on. I couldn't wait till Greed came to do something—what if my Dad was innocent?

_Get out of here._

My feet moved silently across the wooden floors, my eyes trained on the darkness of my own home. The small building that had become our fresh start felt cold, empty.

I heard a rustle to my left and my gaze snapped to the door leading to my father's study.

Empty, huh?

"Dad?" I relaxed, keeping all traces of fear and anything that might tip him off. God, it sounded as if he were some sort of criminal! "Are you still here?"

There was a pause, and I held my breath, silently hopping he really wasn't here, and maybe he'd just left for groceries. Maybe he went to go do something, get drunk. I'd take him drunk and sad any day right now.

But we just got groceries the other day.

Dad didn't drink.

"Down here, sweetie!"

A chill crept up my spine, and every single cell in my body screamed, screeching at me in utter desperation to leave, run, and wait for Greed. To simply _get out_.

I took a shuddering breath, slipping the knife into my pocket as I twisted open the knob and stepped through the door.

The room was dark, dimly lit by the small lamp sitting on my father's desk, a candle in the other corner of the room giving it an eerie glow. I felt a small smile touch my lips as I eyed my father at the opposite end of the room, sitting in front of his desk. "You should've woken me up!"

"Oh, but you were sleeping so peacefully." Dad turned, a smile on his face as he looked at me from where he sat. "How was your nap?"

"Needed." I grinned, stretching my arms over my head. "Doing some last minute work?"

"Something like that." His voice sounded far off, and I sucked in a breath, feeling the weight in my stomach become like a stone. "Did you take your pills today?"

"Yeah." I lied, rubbing the back of my head. "But my headaches are coming a lot less now!"

His back stiffened and quickly relaxed, and my chest began to ache as he smiled warmly. "That's great!"

He stood up, hands running along the edge of the desk. "Sweetie, do you miss your mother?"

I stared at him in confusion, subconsciously taking a step back. "Of course." My voice came out quiet, uncertain as I stared at his back. "But things happen."

"Alchemy is such an amazing thing, isn't it?" Dad mused, looking to the corner of the room, his back to me. "With simple materials, we can form the most basic, to the most advanced of things."

Warning bells rang loud and desperately in my head. Everything I had learned over the years screaming at me, cursing me to the high heavens to run.

_This is my father. _I tilted my chin up, eyes narrowing in determination. _He would never hurt me._

"Surprisingly," My father, turned, and the warm glow of the candle illuminated the corner of his face, casting it aglow. "The human body is made up of the most basic materials too."

_What?_

"That's...interesting." I forced a smile, brows furrowing as I watched my father, but his eyes were far off, in a daze. "Dad?"

"I miss her so much."

My shoulders slumped, and I gave him a weak smile. How long had he been hurting like this? My heart ached and I took a step forward. "I do too, Dad. But...things happen, you know? And we just have to live with them."

My father looked up sharply, and I felt my breath get caught in my throat as I froze, meeting his eyes.

_This is not my father._

"No we don't." He murmured, his shining in the light.

_Monster._

"I've been reading, and I found several books on the subject." My father's began hurriedly, walking forward as an eager look came into his eyes. "I didn't think it could work at first—but they convinced me! It _is _possible!"

I watched as he moved across the room, moving papers this way and that. "The science of it all is absolutely fascinating, and the materials were so easy to come by!"

"Dad?"

"Though, it did take some time to find the right circle."

"Dad."

"And there were a few complications along the way, but I won't make the same mistake this time!"

"_Dad_."

My father paused in his explanation, slowly turning his head to look at me. My heart ached, and adrenaline pumped through my veins at the gleam in his eye. "Yes, sweetie?"

"What..." I faltered, looking around the room, littered with papers, transmutation circles, and various powders. "What are you talking about? What's going on?"

My father blinked owlishly at me, like a lost child. "What?"

"What _is _this?" I snapped, gesturing to the room, unable to look at the photos of mom littered around the room. "What... Just what are you _talking _about?"

My father set down a stack of papers, turning to face me. "Why, we're going to be seeing your mother very soon."

The air in the room froze, and everything felt cold, numb as I stared at my father, letting the words register in my head. My eyes grew wide and I was across the room, grabbing his shirt in a fist and jerking him forward.

"What are you _talking _about?" I cried frantically, looking at him in disbelief. "Dad—this isn't the way to go! Mom wouldn't want this! You can't do this to yourself!"

My father stared at me, his eyes blank. A chill ran down my spine, but that was quickly ignored. "You can't die!"

"Die?" Dad murmured, looking childishly confused. "What are you talking about?"

I blinked, feeling my grip on his shirt loosen. My hands fell to my sides, and I stared at the wrinkles I had left on his shirt. "But... You said we would see mom..."

"Dear, I would never do something so vulgar." My father frowned, and I stared at him in confusion, unable to process what was happening. "I'm talking about human transmutation."

Human... transmutation?

_Get out._

"What?" I questioned, my voice was weak, confused, and my father sighed, as if he were talking to a two-year old.

"Sweetie," His eyes met mine, and they burned, his chocolate eyes filled with hope and a small smile curled on his lips. "I'm talking about bringing your mother back."

..._what?_

"Bring...mom back?" My eyes grew wide and I stumbled, taking a step back. "But that's not..."

"Possible?" A happy smile touched his lips. "But it _is_, sweetie. And after tonight, she'll be here—and we can be a family again."

Mom...? Bringing her back?

_I could see her again._

"_I love you."_

"No." I murmured, dread filled me, threatening to suffocate me as I took a step away from my father. I felt sick. "No, Dad, this isn't right—you can't..."

A disappointed look flickered across my father's face. "Don't you want to see her again?"

"But Dad—"

"Don't you love her?"

"Dad—"

"We can finally be a family—"

"But she's _dead_!" I exclaimed finally, feeling hot tears form and threaten to leak over. "And it... It has to stay that way, Dad. I know you miss her, I do too. But...this isn't _right_. Don't you see that? You can't... You can't play god like this."

Something in the way my father looked at me changed, and his eyes grew blank, detached. "Is that what you think?"

My blood ran cold, and I struggled to keep myself calm as he took a step towards me, his brows furrowing. "She wasn't supposed to die."

"I know, but things happen for a reason." I was begging now, feeling my knees shake as he took another step closer. "Dad, stop this. This is _wrong_."

"I love her so much."

"I know, I know, but Dad—"

"She loved me too!" He exclaimed, grabbing my collar and jerking me forward. My eyes grew wide and fear hit me hard as he screamed into my face. "Why did she have to die? She wasn't supposed to! What did I do to deserve this? I want her back!"

"Dad, please," My voice faltered, and I gripped his arms, keeping his hands from near choking me. "You have to let her go—"

"Let her go?" His fingers twitched along my neck, and I winced, it was getting harder to breathe. "I did that."

"Dad—"

"I did that and look what happened!" He snapped, his eyes were wide, glazed over as he clutched tighter, and I felt the air leave me as I struggled to breathe. "She left! I let her go and she left!"

"Dad... You're...hurts..." I gasped and my father stared at me, wide eyes blank, cold.

"It hurts for me too..." He murmured softly, his grip slackening enough for me to suck in a breath. My hand moved to my pocket, and silently, I felt my knife flick out.

"Please..." I felt tears streak down my face, and my father blinked, looking as they touched his hands.

"I know it hurts..." Dad turned his gaze back to mine, a small, crazed smile on his lips. "Just a little longer, and we can see her again, I promise."

I couldn't let him do this.

_I'm so sorry._

His fingers twitched, and I jerked my arm, tears running freely down my face as his eyes grew wide and he coughed, quickly letting go and letting me drop to the floor. I sucked in a greedy breath and scrambled away from him, hands shaking as I clutched the now bloody knife in my hand.

My father blinked, touching his side and staring at the red stain that remained on his hand, mesmerized.

The blood trickled between his fingers and I sucked in a sob, pain so deep searing through my heart as I stared at my father.

_He's not your father._

I was staring at a stranger.

Images of his smiling face, his dopy grin made my stomach churn and I felt sick, nausea rising up in my throat as I let the knife slip from my fingers and clatter to the floor, disgusted.

I'd stabbed my own father.

_He would've killed you._

"Dad," I choked back a sob, taking a hesitant step towards him as he watched a trickle of blood go down his hand, threatening to hit the floor. "Please, stop this. We can get help—we can get through this together, okay? Just..._stop_."

In a last ditch effort, every part of my body let out a cry so loud my head hurt, everything screaming at me to get out, _now_. That this was my only chance, leave him—go find Greed, _go_.

_Greed..._

Never more had I wanted him right now.

I watched my father as he turned his head to look at me. A pain so deep stabbed through me as I met his eyes, the father I once knew long gone, somewhere far, far away. And a cold feeling settled in me at the fact that he would never be coming back.

"Don't you see?" A smile twisted on his lips and I felt my brows furrow as a drop of blood fell from his hand, hitting the floor.

"It's already begun."

The floor beneath me burst into light so sharp I stumbled backwards. I shielded my face from the violet glow and felt my eyes grow wide as the floor became illuminated, a transmutation circle coming to life beneath my feet.

And I was in the center of it.

"Be prepared to witness something magnificent." My father breathed, eyes shining from the light bathing the room in its glow. "What a single drop of blood as a sacrifice creates."

No.

Everything suddenly began to move in a vicious storm as a wind tore through, sending papers and books flying this way and that. The ground shook beneath me and I felt my body scream to run.

But my feet remained rooted to the spot and tendrils of black smoke began to seep from the circle. My eyes widened and my breath caught as they formed into hands, and the intense light grew brighter, making it hard to look.

"Yes! Come back to me!"

"Dad! Get away!" I exclaimed, taking a step towards him. The hands stiffened and lunged, and my eyes grew wide as they wrapped around my arms. "What? Let me go!"

Fear coursed through my veins and I let out a cry as I heaved against the black arms, struggling to be free. "Dad! Help me!"

Another arm latched onto my face, jerking my head backwards. A pain like fire seared through me as another latched onto my throat. "Dad!"

My knees buckled and I sucked in a breath, trying to stand as my feet began to sink through the floor, and weightlessness settling over me. "Dad!"

My eyes met his and he stared at me in disbelief and amazement. Something within me snapped, and I felt myself grow slack as I stared at him, as he simply watched his own daughter get taken away.

The arms began to pull me further in and I could only stare, limp as they tugged me down to god knew where. Hope and any chance I had left leaving me.

"_I'll be back as soon as I can!"_

Greed.

My eyes snapped open and I jerked against the arms, gritting my teeth as they pulled my head back, struggling to pull me all the way under.

_I can't die like this._

"_You better come back."_

I wanted to see him again.

I ignored the fact that pieces of me seemed to be taken away as I lurched forward, struggling against the current.

_I want to live._

Something crackled through the air and I faintly heard my father cry in despair. The arms faltered for a moment, and I lunged forward breaking through a few of them.

_I want to live._

"_Well, this is interesting." _A voice mused, somewhere in the back of my head, and I grit my teeth, a few more hands breaking loose.

_I WANT TO LIVE._

"_He performed a transmutation, but there was nothing to bring back."_

The last few hands let go and I felt a breath of air rush into my lungs as the world around me exploded in a bright light. My head began to pound and I felt as if my entire body were on fire.

"_Guess you can go back."_

A weightlessness settled over me, and I suddenly felt cold, vision growing dim.

"This isn't right..." Was that my dad? "Where is she?"

Weakly, I flicked my gaze to the side, meeting his gaze, a look of despair on his face.

_I did it? _I felt my body go limp, and I sucked in a shuddering breath, wincing as my chest hurt at the action. It felt as if I had broken a few ribs. _I stopped him?_

I made a move to stand, and felt my eyes grow wide as I let out a cough, feeling it rack my body and tasting something metallic in my mouth.

I brought a hand up to my mouth and stared at the red liquid spotting my palm.

_Blood?_

"What went wrong?" My father wailed, and I turned to him, chest heaving as I struggled to breathe.

_Why was it so hard to breathe?_

My whole body ached, a chilling numbness settling over me. My brows furrowed in confusion as I moved my arms, trying to sit up once more. But my arms buckled and I collapsed, hitting the hard floor and feeling my head grow dizzy.

_What's wrong with me?_

I sucked in another shuddering breath, closing my eyes and trying to figure out where I was hurt. It hurt to breathe, so I may have damaged my chest somehow, but I couldn't stand, and my legs felt so numb and cold... _I _felt cold.

A loud slam echoed throughout the house and my vision grew hazy as my father's eyes grew wide and he stood, clutching his side as he threw open the door and rushed from the study.

Where's he going?

Something inside me grew cold as I realized my father had left, and there was no way he was coming back. I fought down the childish urge to wail, a deep loneliness settling within me.

I was alone.

All I could hear was the sound of my labored breathing, and the dim sound of stomping throughout the house. My eyelids drooped and I closed my eyes for a moment.

A quiet realization settled within me and I felt my heart ache as my feet grew numb, to a point where I knew I couldn't feel them anymore.

Was I...

Was I dying?

An overwhelming sadness and desperation filled me as I held back a sob, biting down on my lip as I refused to cry, and simply wallow within myself as I...damn it.

_I'm dying. _The cold realization left an empty feeling deep within myself. _Is this how I'm going to die? Is there nothing I can do?_

Dimly, some part of me refused to believe what it was that was happening. Some hopeful part fighting against this. This couldn't be happening, this had to be a dream, someone would come and save me, right? I couldn't just _die_, could I?

But I could.

And I was.

I shut my eyes; weakly bring my arm up to cup my mouth as another cough racked through my body, leaving a dull ache. God, how lame was this? I'd die in my own pool of blood, that was a way to go.

Despair so deep filled me and I choked, clutching my chest.

No one was coming to save me.

This was it, wasn't it?

I was dying.

"_I'll get help!"_

My eyes snapped open and I felt my heart ache as a weak smile touched my lips. Man, how was I going to explain this to them?

Martel was going to have a fit, no doubt. Dolcetto would probably curse my name, Roa would be the silent man I knew he would be, and poor Bido would be bawling his eyes out.

_And him?_

A sharp pain hit me, and I felt my eyes water. I let out a loose chuckle. Greed would be beyond pissed. The greedy bastard hated it when he lost things.

A sob escaped me and I felt my shoulders shake as unwilling tears streamed down the corner of my eyes. Damn it all.

I could barely move my legs now, and I shut my eyes. I didn't even get to go quickly now, did I? This had to be the worst way to go. No doubt about it. Left alone to ponder your life as it left you, and not a single thing could be done.

_My life wasn't too bad. _I admitted silently, a small smile curling on my lips. _I lived it pretty good, had some fun times._

_I got to meet them._

My shoulders shook once more, and I put a hand to my mouth, this time to hold back a sob. It had been fun while it lasted, I couldn't deny it. The Devil's Nest had become a home to me, a place refuge, my safe haven.

I'd had a family there.

All their faces flashed through my mind and I smiled, curling my fingers to my chest. I would miss them, no matter how much I tried to lie to myself. They'd grown on me, all of them.

"_You're mine, Kitten."_

I wanted to see Greed.

Some part of me protested, not wanting that smug bastard to see me in such a pitiful state. But I knew, deep down, I wanted to see him again. I wanted his face to be the last thing I saw.

I wanted to tell him I love him.

This quiet statement made me freeze, and I shut my eyes, the coldness of the floor seeping into me.

I loved him.

The door swung open and my eyes grew wide as I looked up, wondering if my father had decided to come back and finish the job.

Amethyst eyes met apple red and Greed stared, barring the door way as he faced me, frozen in place.

_Why him? _Slowly, with whatever strength I could muster, I flashed him a weak smirk. _How'd he know?_

Within seconds, he was at my side. Warm arms propped me up and cradled me to his chest. A rush of sweet air hit my lungs and I coughed, feeling my head grow dizzy once more.

"Kitten," Was his voice always so calming? Greed's eyes never left mine and he held me to him, for the briefest second, something like shock over coming his normally calm features.

Hah, finally surprised him.

He examined my body and his eyes narrowed as he barked out orders, his hands clutching me tighter to him as he prepared to sweep me up and take me away to get help.

_It's too late._

Weakly, I put a hand on his arm and his eyes snapped to mine, searching desperately as I turned my head in a weak shake. Greed's eyes grew wide and quickly narrowed as he pulled me to him. "Don't you dare die on me, Kitten."

I glanced up at me, grinning weakly. "Since...when did...you tell me—"

"Shut up and stop talking." Greed ordered, his grip on me tightening. "Who did this to you?"

"Let me finish..." I breathed, looking up at him in annoyance. "What I want...to say...damn it."

Greed cursed, turning his head back. "Go get supplies! _Now_!"

"Greed." I murmured, and he jerked, turning back to me as he lowered his head, eyes gazing into mine.

"Don't you dare." He growled, hands frighteningly gentle as he cradled me, as if I were a porcelain doll about to break. "I don't like my possessions getting taken away from me, Kitten."

It scared me to see him look so lost, the look didn't suit him. It just wasn't right. I was used to the cool, smug looking jerk I had tripped over for. Not this, anything but this.

_He cared._

I couldn't feel my legs anymore.

Mustering up some strength, and with great difficulty, I lifted up my hand, and pressed it to Greed's cheek. His hand met mine and kept it there so it wouldn't slip, and he stared hard at me, as if he could will me not to die.

If only, right?

"You still have a debt to pay me." Greed started, narrowing his eyes as an emotion I feared to recognize flickered through them.

I gave him a weak grin, tilting my chin up slightly so I could look up at him better. "That's why... I can't go?"

His eyes flickered at the last few words and his grip tightened. I stared into his amethyst eyes, blinking and wondering how it is that I managed to fall for this man.

I didn't want to die.

Tears streamed down the corner of my face and I felt my breathing get shallow. _I wanted him to know._

Greed's hands twitched and he cursed, anger filling his eyes at whomever it was that did this. My fingers twitched against his face, and he turned his gaze back to me, a look so intense filling them that I felt suffocated, unable to handle the meaning behind it.

_I..._

"Greed..." It sounded weak, pitiful, and I wanted to laugh at myself. He watched me carefully, gripping onto me tightly, as if that would somehow keep me here.

I really, really, didn't want to die.

The Devil's Nest flickered in my mind, and everyone's faces, and Gilbert—he'd better take care of my cat.

I didn't want to leave them.

_Why?_

My heart broke into two and I was in agony, this had to be the cruelest way to die. Hot tears pulled over, and my chest barely rose with each breath.

_I'm sorry._

"I..." I drew in a sharp breath, wincing as numbness settled over me.

Wait. My heart fought against the oncoming blackness, I wasn't done yet. I had to finish. I couldn't leave yet. Not yet. I had to tell him.

Greed's face looked pained and he grit his teeth, and I think his hands tightened even tighter.

But I couldn't feel it anymore.

A few more tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes and I shut my eyes, opening them up one final time to stare up at him, taking in the sight of him.

Words were no longer able to form and I wanted to cry out in frustration. I didn't even get to tell him? My eyes met his desperately, willing what I wanted to say to pass through.

_I..._

Greed's head dipped and for a moment, his lips pressed against mine, an emotion I knew, but had refused to acknowledge till now coming through.

He pulled back and I felt my lids droop as my arm grew slack. Greed's eyes grew wide and his lips moved to form words I couldn't hear. I stared at him one last time, meeting his gaze and feeling the corner of my lips twitch upwards.

_I love you._

And everything went black.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's time to wake up now."<em>

I frowned, feeling my brows furrow as I turned, trying to block out the voice. _Let me be._

"_Don't you want to see what happened to them?"_

My eyes snapped open, and I jerked upwards, whipping my head this way and that as images flashed through my head.

I died.

My eyes widened and I turned, a new picture flying by before me.

At first, my heart leapt, but quickly fell as I realized the Greed in the picture was far off, and I couldn't reach him anymore. I had died, short and simple.

I felt my brows furrow in confusion as I watched, Greed sitting in what looked to be the small backyard the Devil's Nest had, an old tree in the corner and clots of grass growing from between the stones.

It had been where Dolcetto taught me.

His back was to me, and I felt a strike of agony jerk through me and I felt my eyes soften as I watched him, his gaze focused on something before him.

I moved to stand, and I blinked in surprise as I moved, able to walk around him to see what he was looking at.

I sucked in a breath.

I stared, wide eyed, and chest aching at the sight of the gravestone propped up from the ground, words carved into the plaque.

I turned my head, tears threatening to spill as I clutched a hand to my chest, shutting my eyes.

_I'm sorry._

Slowly, I opened my eyes and froze, not realizing that I had turned to face Greed.

The homunculus stared at the grave, eyes looking somewhere far off. I felt my breath hitch as I stared at him, tentatively reaching a hand out. My fingers fell through his face and I winced, looking down to the ground in defeat.

That was it.

Greed suddenly stood, and I looked up to watch him as he shoved his hands into his pockets, staring at the gravestone for one last look.

"Sorry."

My eyes widened in disbelief and Greed shut his eyes, letting his hand rest on the top of the gravestone.

His fingers trailed over the stone and he turned, eyes looking forward.

A loneliness settled within the dark amethyst eyes and I felt my heart clench as I took a step forward, tears streaming down the corner of my face as I moved to put my arms around him, touch him—_anything._

Greed paused for a moment, and a thoughtful look flickered across his face, and I stared, up at him, wondering if he had been able to feel me.

But then his body passed through mine and I stared hard at the place where he had just been, listening to his footsteps behind me, taking him further and further away from me.

I whirled around, hair whipping out behind me as I took a step toward his figure.

"_I love you_!" The words left my lips, and tears fell without remorse, leaving hot trails down my face.

Greed stopped, and I looked up, eyes wide as I held back another sob, watching.

His head turned, ever so slightly, and he gazed past me, but at the gravestone. My heart dropped and I felt my shoulders slump, realizing that not matter how loud I shouted, he could no longer hear me. But Greed's eyes softened, and his lips moved ever so slightly.

_I love you._

My eyes grew wide and I fell to my knees. A sob choked my throat, unable to stop the flood of tears as I fought back the sobs threatening to overtake me. My shoulders shook and I stared at the ground, shutting my eyes in pain.

_I didn't get to tell him._

"Is this how I raised you?"

I froze.

I stared, wide eyed at the ground as the voice echoed in my head, the familiar tone sending a flood of memories back to me. I swallowed a sob, and sucked in a breath, slowly turning.

Every part of me froze in that single moment as I stared, unable to register the person before me.

After so many false images, I sat, unable to believe that the person standing before me was actually here, and not a simple mirage or cruel trick. I didn't know what to believe anymore.

A small smile touched her lips and she cocked her head, chin tilting upwards and eyes narrowing in a way that I could never forget.

My eyes grew as wide as saucers and I felt my breath get caught.

Ginger hair a shade lighter than my own tumbled past her shoulders, and eyes every shade of blue met red as the corner of her lips twitched upwards. "Well?"

I stood, trembling as the single word left my lips as I stared at her in disbelief.

"Mom?"

Her eyes softened, and there was that glint, that spark she always had as she opened up her arms.

"The one and only."

* * *

><p><strong>DUH. DUH. DUHHHHHHH.<strong>

**Today's author's note is going to be short, because if I keep talking, I'm going to end up spoiling the whole thing.**

**And that here folks, concludes the memory arc for JOOTD, and next up, we get a heaping hot dose of Ghosty's mom, and what really happened to the family and how things all went downhill.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**I can't wrap my head around the fact that we're nearly at a thousand—I just can't. It's like, impossible. Thank you all so much for the support, the best wishes, and just...everything. We only have a few more chapters left to go, and I'm glad I got to take this journey with you all. :)**

**I just hope I didn't hurt you guys to bad with all the feels this chapter.**

**And I hope Greed wasn't too OOC.**

**Love you guys!**

**AND ALL I CAN ASK IS...REVIEW!**

**Marshmallow-**

**-OUT!**


	40. My LOVE

**Big momma's in the house. :)**

**I do not own FMAB.**

**And on a side note, I'm a little meh on how most of the stuff that's about to be revealed is kind of just given, but that's just how it is I guess because Ghosty's finally able to meet with her mom, and she knows like... a lot.**

**Enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Thirty Five: My LOVE**

* * *

><p><em>Gone.<em>

Ling's cries of anguish and fury radiated off the walls of the inner sanctum—now prison. He felt himself slip in and out of control, but it didn't matter, he and Greed were both crying for the same reason.

_Ghosty._

He felt his hand smash into the shield Father placed, sending ripples across the red sparks.

_Her eyes are red._

Over and over, he felt his fists collide, he heard curses and shouts leaving his lips, and his eyes never strayed from Father's figure, calm and collected despite what had happened.

She still hadn't come back.

_How long has it been? _Ling curled his hands into fists, hunching over as he felt his body shake from unshed sobs—was it right to cry yet? What kind of emperor as he, crying so easily? _He couldn't protect anyone._

Greed's emotions were flaring out and whipping around, a tempest of emotions in one person. Ling wanted to cry, he wanted to break down like when Fu had died. But this felt different. When Fu died, it was like family had died, like losing his own Grandfather.

When Ghosty died, it felt like his heart had been ripped out.

"Fools." Father's voice rang in his ears and Ling paused, snapping his gaze upwards and feeling his pulse begin to race.

He had to avenge her. He had to at least do that.

_And then what?_

"When this all ended, I was going to kidnap you and take you back to Xing with me." Ling murmured, standing up as the souls parted—he felt as if the mass had grown smaller. "I would've tricked you into getting married."

Ghosty's annoyed face, her angry face, her sad, her happy, her worried—_her face _appeared like a vivid image in his mind. He felt his blood pump and he felt the longing ache deep in his chest. He remembered the look in her eyes as she looked at Greed, the recognition and warmth.

He felt himself push forward into consciousness, and all he saw was Ghosty, and all he had on his mind was making sure Father never spoke again.

Refusing to let a single tear escape, refusing to allow himself to mourn just yet, Ling's brows furrowed and he looked up at the sightless sky, his eyes full of pain.

"I was going to make you fall in love with me."

* * *

><p>There were honestly no words to describe the feelings running through my head.<p>

None.

What else could I say? I was standing here, in this vast expanse of white nothingness, the later images of Greed and the Devil's Nest slowing playing behind me on an eternal loop, staring straight into the every blue eyes of my mother.

_My mother._

The woman stood across from me, clad in a white, flowing dress that made her ginger waves stand out. The bright colors made her stand out perfectly, and I never knew ginger could look so beautiful on a person.

_I could never look like that. _My lips trembled, and I felt my hands shake at my sides. My face was still wet from crying, and my body shook as my mother continued to just smile, as if patiently waiting for me to stop leaving snot all over the place.

I didn't know what to do. Christ, I didn't know how to _feel_. I was just staring there like the dumbass I was, unable to comprehend that all the fleeting images, all the whispers in my head, were able to manifest into one person.

Her eyes grew soft and I suddenly realized that tears were running down my face in a constant, steady stream. My legs began to move of their own accord, and I hesitated, staring at my mother.

She smiled, and gently raised her arms in opening.

"_Mom._" My arms were around her and I was hugging her in a grip so hard, I was afraid the second I let go, she'd disappear. The smell of flowers and vanilla washed over me, and it made my heart hurt.

I was sobbing uncontrollably, shoulders shaking as I clung tighter to my mother, hearing cries leave my lips as I let out all the pain of being alone, and the longing after all the years of wanting to see her again.

I heard her sigh fondly, and her arms came up and wrapped around me, cradling my head to her as I gripped the silkiness of her dress. "Hey, kiddo."

Her voice was like music to my ears, and I choked back a sob, bringing my hands up to try and wipe the tears from my eyes so I could face her properly. "I-I—"

"I know." Her very presence left a wake of peacefulness within me, and I felt my shaking stop and my sobs quiet as she stroked my hair, threading her fingers through and weaving them out. "I missed you too."

We were on the floor, curled up within each other. I didn't know how long we simply sat there, holding each other. Thoughts and questions raced through my mind, and reluctantly, I pulled away to look at her. "What... What are you doing here?"

She grinned, wiping away a stray tear. "I'm here to see you."

The statement made my heart soar, and I smiled. "Not the best place for a reunion."

"Could've been better." She agreed, gazing around the blank white expanse and flashing me a grin. "The dead can't really be picky though."

The comment made me freeze, and she smiled softly, stroking my cheek. "It's been so long... You've grown up so wonderfully."

"Sure about that?" I gestured to my stomach, where the scar from the knife wound still lay, and probably various other scrapes from long ago.

"You've grown up to be a beautiful woman." She cradled my face in her hands, and her eyes shone with pride and love, making the blue eyes glimmer. "I couldn't be more proud."

I leaned into her touch, and she smiled, her eyes softening as she played with a stand of my hair. "You look just like your mother."

"I look nothing like you." I protested softly, shaking my head slightly. "I could never."

"I wasn't talking about me."

My eyes snapped open and I stared at my mother in confusion. Her eyes were soft, but there was a note of apology to them. I felt my brows furrow and my heart drop as I stared at her. "Mom?"

"I guess after awhile you started calling me that." She admitted, and I stared at her in disbelief as she smiled at me. "I'm not your mother, sweetheart. At least not by blood."

I jerked from her, and the very action sent a strike of pain into my heart as I stared at her incredulously. Betrayal beginning to form in the pit of my stomach as my eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm your aunt." She explained, and her eyes were understanding, though there was a trickle of hurt there. "Your mother's sister. After she left, I was the one who took care of you and your father."

_Not my mother. Not my mother. _My heart began to pound, and my head was racing as I stared at the woman in front of me. _My aunt? My mother left? Left? But..._

"That can't be right." I stood up, shaking my head. The look on her face made me feel childish, but this couldn't be right. After all this, after finally seeing her again, everything she knew was a lie? "You... You _died. _What do you mean my mother left?"

"I did die." My _aunt _admitted, standing up as well and dusting off her dress, but there was no dirt in a place like this anyways. "Just not the way you remember. You have your father to thank for that."

"But all this time," I looked at her in hopeless confusion, head pounding as images flashed through my mind. "I remembered my mom, then... She's... She's alive?"

She inclined her head, and a feeling I didn't recognize filled me. My mother was alive, my aunt was dead...

My mother was still alive.

And my father...

"Is he my actual father? Or is he really my cousin?" I inquired, and my aunt grinned faintly, a spark lighting up her eyes.

"Guess you got the attitude too." She ran a hand through her hair and stared at me. "Your father _is _your actual father. That's the truth."

"How do I know you're not lying?" My heart hurt, and it pained me to even be questioning the person in front of me. But after all that had happened, all the pain, I couldn't risk falling for some stupid lie. "You could just be Truth deciding to give me more hell."

"That's true." My aunt paused, and she turned her gaze back to me, her eyes hard. There was an emotion in her eyes that I couldn't understand, but it made my heart ache. Her gaze was firm, almost challenging. "In the end, it's up to you whether or not you believe me. But right now, I'm asking you to trust me. What I say is the truth."

Her eyes softened and she put a hand to her heart. "I would never lie to you."

I stared at her for a moment, confused, alone, and so terribly lost. I wanted to believe her, run into her arms and just ask her to comfort me, make me feel safe, make everything stop.

But I couldn't do that.

And I _wouldn't _do that.

Swallowing the pain and confusion, I narrowed my eyes, even though I believed that this woman was probably telling the truth, I had to be careful. Ling's face, hardened in determination despite the lost of a comrade flickered through my mind, and I snatched the image up and held it close, drawing strength from it. "Go ahead, _auntie_."

"Don't say that," The woman shuddered, looking momentarily frightened. "You used to call me Lia, but you grew to calling me 'Mommy' instead."

Her eyes darkened, and she seemed to be recalling something from long ago. "My name is Amelia Lithers. Your mother's was Eliza Lithers, and she kept the same last name though even after she got married. Your father was Jacob Mac."

The names all seemed to slide into place like puzzle pieces, and they all sounded _right_. I had no way of knowing if they were right, but to hell with it. "What did you mean when you said my mom left?"

Amelia looked pained, she crossed her arms over her chest, and her eyes took on a sad glimmer. "Don't... Don't get me wrong, okay? As my sister and your mother, we have to give her the benefit of the doubt. No matter how wrong."

My brows furrowed and Amelia sighed. "Eliza... Liz was..._wild. _That's the only word I could ever tag on it. Your mother was so spirited, so free, she was untamable. When we were kids, she was the one running headfirst, she was the one who wanted to explore, and she was always the one to break things first."

A grin touched her lips. "You were so much like her when you were younger, nearly gave your father a heart attack the two of you did."

"I remember coming home once," I started without realizing it, and Amelia glanced to me in surprise, but I couldn't stop. "I think I broke my arm, and you... or she told me good job."

"Sounds like her." Amelia ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know how much of your memory your father and... Truth has messed with, but I hope it hasn't been too bad."

_Too late. _My heart clenched and Greed flashed through my head. _If that isn't bad, then I don't know anymore._

"Liz couldn't ever be really tied down by anything, you know? It was the same with relationships, just a fling or two here... So when she finally settled down with Jacob, she gave the whole family a heart attack." Amelia laughed. "She got married and had you, and we wondered if she'd just decided this was the life she wanted to live."

Amelia blinked, and her hands tightened. "She was still wild, and Jacob did his best to keep up with her. They traveled, went on vacations, but with his job as an Alchemist, there were restrictions. And sometimes, she'd be gone for months. Jacob would spend nights worrying over her, and then it seemed to come to her that this wasn't the life she..._wanted._"

"Why'd she even get married then?" I stared at Amelia in disbelief. "It sounds like this was all some kind of game to her."

"I feel like that too." Amelia admitted, and her hands tightened again. "Don't get me wrong though, she loved your father and you."

"Just not enough," I finished, the realization settling on me. My childhood hadn't been the same blissful one I'd known with a mother and father.

Amelia hesitated, but the determination came through, and I wondered if that's how I looked sometimes. "Your mother decided this wasn't the life she wanted to live, and she talked to me and asked me to help her look after you and take care of Jacob. I made her promise that she had to tell him the truth and let him down instead of letting the poor man wait for her all his life, and she agreed."

The look on her face spoke volumes, and for a moment, it looked as if Amelia regretted every single moment of that conversation. "Jacob was a mess. Liz had loved him, but that man had been ensnared—he would do anything for her. I guess in the end, the news didn't sit well with him."

I touched my chest, remembering the feeling—when I realized that the man I was looking at was no longer my father. His face, his actions...

It was my mother's fault?

"I helped him raise you while he was in his funk." Amelia explained. "I had to juggle my own job as a State Alchemist too, but to be honest; it was worth it to see you grow up."

"Then the memories I have when I was a kid," I paused, afraid to even ask the question. "The ones before you..._died_. They're... They're real?"

"All of them." Amelia whispered, blue met red, and her gaze was warm, loving, and I wanted to be nowhere else but right there next to her. "Every single one."

A rush of relief filled me, and a breath I didn't know I had been holding was released as my shoulders slumped. I touched the side of my head, glad to know that the little bit I had been sure of really wasn't a lie—that much was true.

But how much more was?

"But after a few years... Your father began to delude himself into thinking that your mother had died, not left." Amelia sucked in a breath. "I can't believe he went so far as to commit the taboo... Liz didn't know what she was leaving behind."

My ears perked up at the term, and my body grew cold, as if remembering something. "If you didn't die in an accident like I remembered... What happened to you?"

Amelia froze, and she stared at the ground for the longest time. I was tempted to take the question back, but something in me had to know. All this time of not knowing _anything _and it was all right here in front of me... What was I supposed to do?

Her eyes darkened and turned hard, and then they became pained and wistful. So many emotions ran through that it matched all the shades of blue in her eyes. Finally, she turned, and looking pained, she offered me a small smile. "Same as you."

My body grew rigid, and horror began to creep up within me as I stared at her. Amelia smiled sadly, rubbing her arm for a moment. "I had figured out what he was trying to do... And I had showed up, trying to stop him. But things just took a turn for the worse and well, here I am."

"But I didn't..._Completely _die." I ran through my head for possible explanations. "You must've ended up like a ghost like me—"

"I wasn't as lucky." Amelia murmured.

"But there wasn't anything to transmute, right?" I felt panic rise in my chest, and my eyes burned. "I don't know much about alchemy—but there was nothing to transmute, so you should've been fine—"

"Even if there was nothing to call back." Amelia began softly, and though there was pain in her eyes, sadness of her own death, they were warm. "There's a toll to open up the gate."

My eyes grew wide and Amelia grinned. "Guess I was enough."

"Then why didn't I..." I faltered, brows furrowing. "I just lost my body and my memories... But I'm still here..."

"The transmutation took those away and altered your body to a degree—that's how you got that little spark of yours. Fate was kind." Amelia's eyes hardened. "Something I will forever be grateful for."

My heart ached and I took a step towards her but hesitated, pulling my hand back. "Whatever happened to my father?"

"After he reported you missing," I remembered that. "He passed away."

I stared at Amelia in shock and surprise. Despite what he'd done, despite what he'd turned into... That man had been my father, and all those memories... "How?"

"He learned about transmutation somewhere." The homunculi came to mind, and Envy and Gluttony flashed through my head. "The man you met earlier, Father, he made sure that the case stayed closed."

_Father_. My fists curled, and my head hurt. After he'd stepped on my necklace... I had honestly thought I was going to die that moment, gone forever.

Father.

"Where's my mother now?" Amelia looked up in surprise, and I looked at her curiously. "You said she was alive..."

"Ah, well," Amelia slumped, and if there were a wall, she'd be leaning on it. "I don't know _where _she is, but I know she's out there, most likely traveling the world."

Disbelief filled me to the brim. "After all this... _That's _what she's_—"_

"Love, you have to promise me something."

I halted, letting my mouth slide close as Amelia faced me. Her face was soft, and her eyes were warm, but there was a hard look in them, and her chin was tilted up in a way that mimicked mine.

_Is that where I got it from?_

"You can feel however you want to feel about your mother," Amelia began softly, but her eyes hardened. "But you have to promise me that you'll reserve all judgment until you meet her yourself."

I felt my fists clench, and I bit my lip. Already, I knew where I stood when it came to my mother now. I didn't know how to react upon her, but I knew, that I didn't think I could ever come to love her.

Not after all this.

"I promise." I whispered finally, and Amelia suddenly looked relieved, slumping against the invisible wall and looking up, and there was a flicker of pain on her face.

"Thank you." I offered her a weak smile, but my knees suddenly knuckled and I was on the floor.

Amelia's eyes widened and she was at my side in an instant, motherly hands brushing over me, asking if I was alright, and for probably the umpteenth time that day, my eyes pulled over in tears.

My father was dead.

My mother was missing.

The only one who'd ever really raised me, been a _parent _to me, was dead.

They were all gone.

I was alone.

A bit my lip, refusing to sob. But my heart hurt, my chest ached, and my head was now but a dull throb. Everything blurred as tears leaked out the corner of my eyes, but I couldn't help it. Everything toppled together, piling upon one another and it finally sent me crashing.

"I knew," I began weakly, shoulders shaking as Amelia held me to her, cradling my head to her chest. "I knew, it wasn't going to be pretty, I knew. But... _Damn it_, why did—is this... Is this it?"

_Damn it. Am I that weak? _I shut my eyes, gritting my teeth as I clutched her tighter to me, refusing to let a single sob escape. "What a life, eh?"

"You've got it wrong, sweetie," Amelia whispered softly, and her hands tangled themselves in my hair, running soothing motions. "What have you just gotten back?"

"Memories," Greed and the Devil's Nest flared through my mind, and my grip on her tightened. "The truth."

"And all of these things are in the past," Amelia murmured, and I stiffened, staring wide eyed in front of me. "They've happened, and they'll always be with you, but they will only be memories and past events. They're _not _the life you live now."

The life I live now.

_Ling. Greed._

Something barreled into me, nearly knocking the air from my lungs as I realized that they must still be fighting, both of them.

Their lives were on the line.

I was on my feet, stumbling slightly from the sudden movement, but I was whirling around, searching the vast expanse of white. _How could I be so stupid? How could I be so weak? They're out there fighting, and all I'm doing is crying over the past._

Lan Fan was going to kick my ass.

_I have to get back to them. _The thought began to fill my mind as I searched the expanse frantically—this was a door, there had to be a way back out. _I have to help. _

I had to tell them.

"Mo—" I hesitated. "Mom, how do I get out of here?"

But then a thought hit me and my blood ran cold.

_Could _I get out of here?

Amelia stiffened at the name, but she smiled brightly, standing up and a glimmer of pride shining through her eyes. "You ready to head back?"

I turned to her in surprise, eyes wide as her eyes softened, and suddenly, the look became vaguely familiar, like déjà vu.

Déjà vu.

_Déjà_.

My eyes widened and I took a step towards her, a question on my lips, but she simply grinned, shutting her eyes for a moment before a large door appeared between us, facing us both. I stared at in shock, the energy that seemed to hum from the gray doors foreboding and tempting at the same time.

"I guess there's nothing else left for me to say," Amelia turned to look at the door, and for a moment, a look of longing overcame her features. "I hope I've done what I can."

"You've done more," A fierce rush of affection for this woman filled me, and I took a step forward, and we were side by side as we gazed up at the door. "How—"

"All in Truth's plan, I suppose." She drawled, and then turned to me, a look of worry in her eyes. "When you get back, they'll be in the middle of a battle, you know that."

I nodded, praying with every fiber in my being that they were alright. Everyone was okay, they had to be. _Just wait a little longer._

Something flickered behind us, and a large screen appeared, a large cloud of dust billowing over. My eyes narrowed at the screen, and my breath caught as Ling—Greed? No, both of them—charged from the cloud and slammed into Father, eyes a blaze as a shot of fire engulfed them.

A small noise escaped Amelia, and I glanced to her, frowning as her eyes searched the screen almost desperately before they locked onto one figure. I followed her gaze, and there Mustang stood, Riza at his side as they worked in sync, flames licking out of his hands and engulfing Father.

_Déjà. Mustang._

_Amelia._

_The letters._

Something within me clicked, and I turned to her, eyes wide in a mixture of disbelief, pain, and pity. "You two..."

_The way Mustang acted when Déjà..._

Amelia's eyes softened, and she looked pained, as if unable to let the smile she always wore form on her face. "The only thing I'll ever regret about dying."

It suddenly felt wrong, as if I were intruding on a moment meant only for two, but Amelia's eyes were warm despite the sadness. "I loved him."

Pain struck me, and I felt a wave of pity and guilt—she didn't deserve to die. She shouldn't have died. She was stuck taking care of me when she should have been living her own life.

"Can't believe I did though," Amelia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "That man was so god damn _persistent_, and here I am, thinking he'd be done once I went out with him just once, but _no_, he had to keep coming back." Her eyes followed Mustang and they were filled with undistinguishable love. "Guess I was the one who left instead."

She had a life, someone to love.

And he'd loved her back.

"Then again, he did sort of bribe me with food—don't let them get you by the way, I know you have a thing for sweets, but the second you let them feed you, _bam!_ They never leave you alone."

_There shouldn't be so many sad stories like this._

"He just couldn't take no for an answer—"

"Come back with me."

Amelia froze, looking at me with wide eyes as I faced her. It was stupid, almost childish, but the fierce hope pumping through my chest was all I needed. "There has to be a way to bring you back—that transmutation was incomplete—there _has _to be a way."

"Sweetie," Amelia's eyes softened, and a smile graced her lips. "It's not the same."

"What's different?" My head was beginning to hurt, and I remembered the look on her face, all those times as a kid, when she'd look out the window, she'd been looking to the life she should've been living. "You _deserve _to live—you shouldn't have wasted it raising me—"

"But I'm glad I raised you." Amelia's eyes were fierce. "I will never regret being able to be the one who was there for you."

"This isn't right," I felt sick, and ideas were running through my head. All those letters, sent back and forth, _all this time. _"There has to be a way to bring you back. I _know _we can—"

Arms enveloped me and I stumbled for words, Amelia pressing her head to mind as she clutched me tightly.

"My body's long gone by now," She whispered, and I froze, eyes beginning to water. "But yours isn't. You have a life that still needs to be lived, you're not done yet."

"He loved you too." I choked, the look on Mustang's face, why Déjà had been with him.

Amelia's grip tightened, and I felt something wet hit me, and my knees shook as Amelia's shoulders shook with unheard sobs. "I know."

Gently she pulled back, planting a chaste kiss on my forehead and brushing hair from my eyes. "Don't worry about me, alright? I think I've lived a pretty good life. And Mustang will be fine." Her eyes shone and they flickered over to the screen. Truth was cruel.

Her eyes filled with longing, such desperate want that I felt I was going to be swallowed whole by the depth of it. But she sucked in a breath, and it was gone, and her eyes were hardened in determination. "How about you do me a favor when you get back and all this is over, eh?"

I frowned and she grinned faintly. "Those letters you found, there was one in there that looked like it wasn't open, right? If you could, give that to him for me, would you? The final woes of a tragic victim."

"Of course," I would get that letter to him even if I had to go across the world. It was the least I could do. "But how did you—"

A light began to envelop us, and I turned, watching in fascination as the large doors pulled open, leaving nothing but a dark abyss behind. Amelia's eyes lowered and she clutched me to her. "I'm so proud of you."

My eyes widened and I gripped onto her dress, looking at her frantically. "I'll—I'll see you again, right? This can't be the last time—promise?"

"I'm always with you." Amelia, pressed her forehead to mind, and I stared at her with wide eyes. "_Always._"

She opened her eyes to look at me, and for a split second, I didn't want to leave.

"I know you'll be fine." Amelia whispered fiercely, and her voice was filled with love. "I know you'll make the right choice. I couldn't have asked for anything else—you've grown up so wonderfully."

"Like hell," I clutched her tighter to me, feeling a presence begin to appear behind me, tendrils slowly beginning to seep from the door. "I'm just some stubborn ghost who can't leave."

Amelia laughed, and she pressed her head to mind, clutching me tighter to her. "I love you."

_I love you._

"_I love you."_

Amelia leaned forward and whispered something in my ear. My eyes grew wide and something filled me to the core—a feeling of relief and longing, all mixed in with an undeniable happiness. She pulled away and smiled, eyes shining.

My chest screamed in agony, and I felt the tendrils of black hands begin to pull me away, but I jerked against them one last time, clinging to this woman, my _mother_, with all the strength I had left.

"I couldn't have imagined anyone else to be my mom." I whispered, and Amelia stiffened, and tears streaked down her face.

I grew slack, settled with being able to leave. Tears streamed down my face, mimicking Amelia's as I gave her an impish grin, holding a hand up in a wave as the door began to shut.

"_Thank you for raising me."_

The last thing I saw was eyes every shade of blue looking into mine, and a mouth forming the words.

"_Always."_

* * *

><p>My chest hurt. My head hurt. Everything hurt.<p>

But I felt peaceful.

Gaps that had left me hollow were filled, and I had to slap myself from crying again over the relief of it all.

I knew who I was.

Echoes of metal upon metal rang in the blackness, bullet shots ringing in the air, and shouts and cries.

I knew where I needed to be.

Something settled within me and I snapped my eyes open, feeling the blackness around me begin to fade as a light began to fill my vision, and the sounds grew louder.

A rush of air seemed to fly past me, and before I realized it, I was falling.

From the sky.

_Holy shit._

My arms instantly flung themselves out, and I began cursing Truth with every word I knew, eyes growing wide as I seemed to sail through the sky at breakneck speed, falling to God knew where.

But then shapes began to appear below me, and people and figures. My mind registered what was going on as I recognized the rooftop we had been fighting on.

There was a large explosion, and a figure stepped out of the rubble, untouched. My eyes narrowed and I felt an emotion soar through me, threatening to overflow.

Father.

Sparks ran along my arms, and I moved, watching in amazement as I grew ever closer.

Then things slowed down for a moment.

Some turned, spotting the large ball of electricity shooting the air and responding with cries of alarm. And then Greed and Ling turned, eyes flickering to me for a split second, a look of disbelief crossing over their features.

And then Father turned his gaze upward, and I snapped, shooting forward.

At first, my feet collided with something hard—the barrier, and electricity shot out, running along me and sending jolts of pain. But they were all easily ignored as I pushed harder, feet digging into the barrier as Father stared up with wide eyes.

Something cracked and I jerked forward, feet slamming hard into Father's face.

_Fuck yes._

Pain soared through my body and I grit my teeth, leaping from the impact and sliding along the floor, sparks flickering all around me as Father's head snapped sideways, rightening himself from the impact.

It was silent for a moment, and I wanted nothing more than to look around and make sure everyone was okay.

But there was hell to pay.

I shot forward, electricity speeding up the shot as I slammed once more into Father's barrier, causing the man to take a step back. "That was for my father!"

I swung around, slamming my fist, and there was a resounding crack that echoed throughout the air.

"For my mom!"

Pain was all I could feel, and my body screamed upon impact, but I slammed myself into the barrier once more.

"For _me!_"

Father grit his teeth and he shot his hand outwards and I ducked, missing a rather painful looking blow as I charged upwards from where I crouched, tackling the barrier head on.

"Do the world a favor," I spat, glaring at him with undisguised hatred, and Father's eyes narrowed and his hands darted forward, crimson running up and down his arms. "And _die!_"

"Ghosty!"

A hand suddenly gripped my throat and I gagged, arms gripping the hand that held me as my legs flailed about. Father eyed me coldly, hand tightening around my throat. "How are you still alive?"

I flashed him a smirk, digging my hands into his arm as his eyes narrowed. "I'm just a bitch to kill."

Father's eyes narrowed and his grip tightened and I grit my teeth, feeling the air seep from me as he dangled me above the ground.

_Disappear._

And suddenly Ling was there, his gaze furious as Greed's claws came out and he swung down on Father, looking murderous. I held my breath and felt myself phase through Father's arm, grateful for the luck and ducking to the side as Ling shot past, barreling into Father, but only to slam into the barrier once more.

"I could've handled it myself," I croaked, rubbing my throat, and suddenly I was hoisted upwards and I stared with wide eyes as Ling faced me, unmoving. "Ling?"

"You disappear," Ling began slowly, and I began to edge away, but I was unable to move any further as he gripped my wrist almost bruisingly. "I'm left to think that you're... That you _died_, and this is all you have to say?"

"We're kind of in the middle of a...well, _war_." I gestured to the trails of smoke and soldiers. "Sorry?"

Ling grit his teeth and jerked me forward, and my eyes grew wide as he enveloped me in a bone crushing hug, cradling me to him.

"L-Ling—"

"Be quiet." Ling ordered, and I jerked, surprised by the harshness of his voice. "For once."

My eyes grew wide and Ling pressed his forehead to mine, and he gazed down at me, eyes shining with pain. "I thought you were gone."

My chest thumped painfully and I grit my teeth back, refusing to show the fear and pain I had felt as well. I refused to cry again.

I thought I'd never see them again.

Ling's eyes were shut, and he gripped me tightly, as if fearing the second he let go, I'd be gone again. "I couldn't lose you too. Ghosty, I don't know what I'd do if you died."

I felt my grip on his shirt tighten, and I looked up at him sadly, feeling a pain deep within my chest at the memory of believing that I would never see him, again.

It'd hurt.

It'd hurt more than anything to think I could never see him again.

_Was that okay?_

My hands slipped upwards, cupping Ling's face and his arm shot upwards, cradling my hand in his as I looked up at him softly, eyes lowering. "I'm sorry."

Ling's grip tightened and I held back tears, looking up at him with a sheepish grin as he engulfed me once more in a hug. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him, reveling in the warmth he seemed to radiate, and beyond glad to be holding onto something solid.

I didn't want to let go.

"I love you." Ling whispered, and I froze, despite the fact that he'd made it clear before, something felt different. Something had changed. I should've torn myself from his embrace, but I didn't. I stood there, clutching onto him with all my might.

The fear that had filled me washed over me and I shook, holding onto him as tight as I could. The fear that I would disappear and never come back, the fear that I could no longer be beside them—it was awful.

I wanted to break down and cry, but I didn't. I buried my face into Ling's chest, taking in the smell of smoke and spice, and the familiar feel of someone, of _him_.

I didn't realize how much I needed him.

Ling's grip tightened and he grasped my chin, titling my head upwards.

I didn't realize how much he meant to me.

His lips suddenly collided with mine and I froze, moving back hesitantly, but Ling cupped my face and kept me still, molding his lips against mine and trying to convey in a simple action all the emotions running through him.

I felt my face flush, and I broke the kiss, sucking in a deep breath of air when lips suddenly slammed back onto mine, harsh and demanding. My eyes snapped open and I quickly jerked my head back. "Greed—"

"Who said you could disappear?" Greed snapped, gripping my face in his hands as he jerked me towards him. "What the _hell _was that?"

"It's not like I could control it!" I snapped, eyes wide at the sudden change. "You let him get the necklace!"

"Who ties themselves to a necklace?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"You _idiot_." Greed snarled, gripping me to him. "You're not allowed to die, understand? I don't appreciate loosing my things."

The familiar term rang in my head, and I gazed up at Greed.

_I loved him._

My eyes grew wide and I took a step back, the memories flooding into my head.

_I loved him._

My heart suddenly felt as if it was splitting in two, and I felt my face contort in pain as the realization hit me.

_Ling._

"_It's all in the past..."_

I couldn't choose between them.

_You have to choose._

An explosion rocketed the air and I jerked, Greed was suddenly in front of me, arms up to brace against the smoke as one after another, hits began to slam into Father. Mustang snapped his fingers and fire shot outwards, enveloping Father.

"Good thing you're okay!" Edward's voice was music to my ears as I turned, searching through the debris to spot the familiar blonde. "I was going to go in and drag you out myself."

"I'd like to see you try." A grin touched my lips, and relief pooled into me in waves. "Where's—"

"Ghosty!" I turned, only to have my eyes widen in shock at Alphonse's tattered form. "You're alright!"

"You're not!" I exclaimed, tensing up at the shattered armor. "Shit, Al—are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Alphonse promised, and I watched the piece of armor warily, a girl I didn't recognize was beside him. "May's got me!"

"Keep firing!" My eyes snapped back to Father, narrowing at his cool face as Alex fired off a number of stones, and Izumi joined in, clasping her hands together and transmuting large projectiles.

Greed was stiff beside me and I cast him a look before lunging forward, slamming my palms into he ground and watching as bolts of electricity ran across before finding their mark.

Father's eyes narrowed in hate and I smirked, inwardly pleased to finally have a chance to get back at the man who'd caused so much grief in my life.

"I have something I need to settle when this is all over." I muttered, turning to look at Greed. Something within me hardened and even though I was torn, I knew at least what I had to do first. "You better not die on me."

"That was my line." Greed smirked, and our gazes shot upwards as a cry rang through the air.

Edward had broken through and swung with his foot, slamming into Father.

Father easily blocked the blow with his arm though, stepping aside.

With his arm.

_The barrier isn't there anymore._

Tossing Edward aside, Father gripped his head in his hands, trails of black smoke beginning to seep from him as he let out a groan of pain, gripping his head tightly.

"He's at his limit!" Hohenheim exclaimed, and my eyes grew wide as I felt adrenaline begin to pump through me. "He can no longer hold down God!"

_We might win this. _The thought sent a note of happiness ringing through me as I stood, maneuvering my electricity to keep the ones rolling off of Father at bay. _We might win._

The trails of smoke began to increase, and Father held his hands to his face, as if trying to shove something back down. The electricity began to crackle all about him as he let out a drawn out cry, suddenly slamming into the floor.

A torrent of wind slammed us backwards as a sphere of energy expanded from where Father had fallen. I shut my eyes against the blast, trying to dig my heels into the ground and failing as I stumbled backwards.

Arms enveloped around me and Greed braced us as we shot backwards, the energy blasting everyone away.

A flash of light shone before my eyes and I felt my back slam into something hard. The world seemed to shake and my head lolled as I tried to regain my bearings, ignoring the pounding in my head and shuffling to try and stand.

"Ling? Greed?" I sat up and grimaced, feeling a jolt of pain shoot through me. My eyes snapped downwards and I cursed, the iron rod having shot through my chest and into the rock.

_I would've been dead if this were my body. _I shuddered at the thought, gingerly trying to move myself from the rod. _Shit._

"Kitten," Greed was suddenly at my side and I sucked in a breath, flashing him a grin as he eyed the rod. "You look like shit."

"I feel like it too." I muttered, sucking in a breath and trying to make myself phase through, only to produce a flicker. "Damn it."

"Does it hurt?" His shielded hands hovered at the edges, clawed fingers moving delicately over the rod.

"No." I grimaced, this thing was stuck good. "Just pull it out."

His gaze snapped back to mine and I simply nodded, gritting my teeth. "I'll be fine."

Greed laid his palm flat against my mouth, partially shielding my eyes and seeming to also offer something to bite down on. I felt warmed at the thought, but I shook it off, refusing to let any thoughts mess me up right now.

"Philosopher's Stone." My eyes snapped to the side, peering over Greed's hand to spot Father, looking battered and crazed as he gazed around. "Stone!"

His gaze landed on me for a moment and I felt a jolt of fear, but it quickly began to increase as his gaze moved on and landed on Edward, his metal arm destroyed from the blast, and his other arm stuck through the rods stuck in the pieces of cement.

Edward gave him a dark glare, lips pulled back almost ferally as Father began to stumble towards him.

"Run, Edward!" Hohenheim propped himself up on his arm, eyes wide.

"Run, brother! Run!" Alphonse cried, and I sucked in a breath, realizing how badly the boy's armor had been damaged. Edward grimaced in pain, trying to pull his arm from the rod stuck through his arm.

The pain in my chest was dull now as I suddenly lurched, struggling to get up and to Edward. Greed quickly pushed my body back down. "Stop moving! You'll hurt yourself more!"

"I don't care!" I snapped, my eyes were on Edward, and Father coming closer. "Edward! Move you idiot!"

Greed cursed under his breath and his hand gripped the rod, pulling it straight through. I let out a howl of pain and quickly bit down on my lip to keep it in. Greed was gingerly propping me up, holding me steady as I breathed deeply, fixing him with a glare.

"A warning would have been nice," I spat, and Greed rolled his eyes, helping me up.

I moved to get up and run but a jolt ran through me and I froze, feeling my body grow stiff in Greed's arms.

"Oi, you alright?"

Slowly, I let my hand move towards my chest, and even though the whole was gone, I froze.

The pain was still there.

My eyes grew wide as the realization slowly crawled into my head, leaving me numb.

I wasn't healing right anymore.

"Energy..." My gaze snapped back to Father and I cursed, no one was in the condition to run and help. "Give it to me!"

"Edward!" I exclaimed, weakly slapping my palm to the floor.

A bolt of electricity shot out and slammed into Father, and my eyes widened in hope, but his body simply jerked, trudging closer to Edward.

_No. _I began to breathe heavily, struggling to get closer. _No. No. No._

I refuse to let anyone else I care about die because of him.

But before Father could lay a hand on Edward, shuriken zipped through the air and landed in a perfect formation by Edward's shoulder. I froze and the blonde went stiff, slowly glancing to the shuriken, and then forward.

Father craned his head around, and I followed the gaze to see Alphonse laying flat on the floor, what remained of his armor laid in what looked to be a transmutation circle.

_What? _My brows furrowed, and I suddenly felt cold. This didn't feel right. What was he planning on doing? "Al?"

"Damn," Greed cursed and my eyes grew wide as Alphonse clasped his hands together.

_What's he doing?_

Alphonse held his hands to his chest, and a blue light instantly shot outwards. My eyes widened in horror as realization struck me, and the air suddenly grew cold as the light disappeared.

Alphonse was gone.

My eyes snapped back to Edward and I blinked, following the length of the arm that hadn't been there before.

_Gone._

The memory of the night where the two of us had talked, silently finding comfort in the fact that we were both souls without a body ran through my head and I grit my teeth, feeling my hands clench as I glared hard at the floor.

_Damn it._

"You _idiot!_" Edward cried, jerking free of the rod and clasping his hands together and sending a burst of hardened rocks headed Father's way.

They all collided into the now weakened man in a flurry and I felt my eyes grow wide, watching in disbelief and awe as the battle turned one sided.

Another clap sounded through the air and a spear shot outwards, slicing through part of Father's face, and causing black liquid to seep from the wound as Father let out a cry.

"Keep it up!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Get him, kid!"

"Rush in!"

"Edward!"

"Ed!"

"Edward Elric!"

Something settled over me as Edward charged forward, eyes hardened in determination as everyone cheered him on, shouts filling the air as hope filled everyone here.

A proud feeling seemed to fill me as I watched Edward, a wisp of a grin forming on my lips.

Greed was still beside me, and I turned my gaze upwards, pausing at the look on his face.

"Edward!"

"You can do it!"

His face seemed cool, steady, but there was a look of sadness on his face as his shoulders slumped, and his brows furrowed slightly. "Yeah, you're spot on."

I frowned, realizing he must've been talking to Greed as Edward charged head on.

"Fullmetal!"

"Go, Edward!"

"What I've always wanted..."

"Edward!"

"Are friends like these."

Edward's fist slammed hard into Father's face, knocking the man backwards.

But that wasn't what I was focused on.

Something settled over me and I let out a sigh, and Greed glanced to me. "Just plan on leaving me here or are you going to help me up?"

The homunculus rolled his eyes, not realizing that I had noticed his early display, and the silent conversation. "You should just stay down."

"You really know how to make a girl feel important." I muttered, and Greed smirked, looking about to reply when I kept my gaze on the floor. "Saying you want friends like these."

Greed frowned, brows furrowing and his eyes flickered in realization. But I glanced upwards, staring him hard in the eye. "Dolcetto and Bido would cry if they heard that."

Greed froze, unmoving as he stared at me with widened eyes. I flashed him a cheeky grin, feeling warmth fill me that seemed almost nostalgic as the memories flickered through my head, settling in their rightful place.

"You remember." It was a statement, not a question as Greed gazed at me in disbelief, seemingly mystified by the very idea of such a thing. I shrugged, wincing at the pain it brought. "I didn't just disappear for nothing."

Greed's hands trembled at his sides, and I watched him carefully. "I don't owe you anymore answers do I?"

Arms enveloped me and I shut my eyes, feeling Greed grip me tightly. I let myself grow slack, and I leaned into his embrace. I was conflicted, but nothing would change that fact that this man was home.

_I know what I have to do._

I slung my arm weakly over Greed's shoulder's, using the man as a prop as I watched as Edward delivered blow after blow to Father, bit by bit, knocking the man down.

"What should we do when this is all over?" I murmured, Father had fallen to the floor, and I knew, that the battle had finally ended. Edward had done it.

Cheers filled the air and the world seemed to almost brighten. Greed snorted, shifting so that he carried most of my weight. "Wherever I go you're going anyway."

"That's bull," I mumbled, my heart felt light, and a smile crawled on my lips as the cheers grew louder and louder. "You know, I should probably find a way to separate you two."

"Now why would you do that?"

"I like being able to talk too just Ling, you know."

Greed's face suddenly twisted in annoyance and I laughed. "At least I know I stand some chance against Ling."

"Better be careful," Greed warned, a smirk on his lips. "This brat has plenty of plans for you in the future."

"...what?"

Greed chuckled, and straightened, glancing to me. "Guess I'm stuck with you, Kitten."

"I think it's the other way around." I mused, and the prodding in the back of my mind became more prominent. "Hey, Greed."

"Hmm?"

"I told you I needed to talk to you when this was over." I murmured, and looking up at the male, a small smile touched my face and Greed raised a brow curiously. _What I need to do. _"I—"

The air suddenly seemed to tighten and a pulse rang throughout the ground.

A gust of wind suddenly began to blow from where Father and Edward were, and my gaze jerked forward as a bolt of red shot up into the sky.

A huge gust blew backwards and pushed against us. Greed clutched onto me tighter and held a hand up to his face, blocking against the sudden torrent as red began to pulse through the air.

A solider in front of us was suddenly knocked backwards and Greed shot out with his free hand. I quickly moved from his side, giving him the mobility he needed to stop the other man from tumbling away.

"Man up!" Greed spat. "Why are you getting swept away?"

"M-My bad!"

_Stone._

My body grew taut and my head snapped forward in time as Father lunged through the smoke, eyes crazed and body near destruction as he shot forward. "Philosopher's Stone!"

And then it happened frame by frame.

Father's hand shot through Greed's stomach, imbedding itself within. My eyes grew wide and the world around me slowed as everything cleared, and Greed let out a cry of pain, gripping Father's arm with both of his in an attempt to yank him out.

"Give me your Philosopher's Stone!" Father cried, and Greed's face contorted in pain as he lurched over, trying to release himself from Father's grasp.

_He'll take the stone. _My eyes were wide, and I was only inches away from them. My eyes narrowed and I barreled into Father, trying to push him back, but it was nothing compared to the man as he simple brushed me aside, trying to draw Greed from Ling.

_He'll kill him._

_NO MORE._

I lunged forward; grasping Greed's body and feeling myself fall through, slipping into their body.

No one else that I cared about was going to die by this hand.

_No one else._

* * *

><p><strong>Minisode: The Flower and the Flame<strong>

Amelia felt good.

_Damn_, good.

She'd just managed to sneak through her test with flying colors—take that sexist instructor! And she was now, officially, a full fledged state alchemist.

Damn, she felt good saying that.

A giddy grin threatened to split her lips, and she let out a low whistle, strolling through the halls as she made her way to her destination, than man who would be her ruling officer's office.

Not like she would listen to him much anyways.

Her leather jacket moved with her, and she was dressed in regular civilian's clothing, seeing as she had to wait for her uniform to come in, but she had a feeling she'd be avoiding wearing the stuffy looking blue uniforms.

She twiddled with a vine in her fingers, watching as a flower sprouted. Amelia tucked a strand of ginger hair behind her ear and drew to a halt before the door, eyeing the words.

_Lt. Mustang._

_Wonder if he looks like a horse. _Amelia mused, nudging the door open with her foot and taking a step inside. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" Amelia blinked in surprise, the guy looked young. Black hair swept over his head with ebony eyes to complete. He had a handsome face, and she knew her sister would probably deem him the type to flirt with, but not settle.

He kinda looked like a playboy to her.

Actually, he looked like the man that dated her neighbor a few weeks ago and broke up with her after a few days. And _she'd _been the one to have to take care of her and offer tissues and words of encouragement.

"I'm looking for Roy Mustang." Amelia started, and the man arched a brow, his eyes skimming over her clothes a moment before a suave smile touched his lips.

"I see," He laced his fingers together, resting them below his chin as he eyed her. "What business do you have with me?"

So she'd guessed right. "Well," Amelia paused, looking away awkwardly. How was she supposed to phrase this? They'd just told her to go to him and get orders. "I've been told that you're the man I should go to."

A smirk appeared on Mustang's face, and Amelia looked at him quizzically as he stood from his desk, walking around and towards her. "Is that what they're calling me nowadays?"

"...yes?" Amelia offered, and Roy was suddenly in front of her, and a lot closer than she'd liked.

Her eyes grew wide as hands suddenly slipped around her waist and Roy dipped his head downwards so that their noses were nearly brushing. "If you'd like, I'm free tonight."

Amelia blinked, confused. Why on earth would she care that he was free tonight?

But then Roy's hands dipped lower and she paused, resisting the urge to tighten her jaw. Realization crept through her, and she realized that this man must've been testing her, not truly believing that a woman was capable of being a state alchemist.

Jack ass.

Amelia smiled cheerfully, cocking her head and titling her chin upwards, eyes narrowed. "That sounds wonderful."

Roy smiled and froze, lifting his hands up to find that vines were wrapped around them. The male blinked in confusion and flowers began to bloom over his gloves and following up his arms.

Mustang stumbled back in surprise, daises and poppies practically engulfing the man. Amelia held back a laugh, and Mustang look at her sharply. "But sadly, I'm not."

"What is the meaning of this?" Mustang snapped, looking annoyed and crossed and faintly wounded in his pride. "How did you—"

"Amelia Lithers, sir." Amelia dipped in a bow, a rose appearing in her hand as she offered it to Roy. "New state alchemist reporting for duty."

Roy's eyes began to grow wide as he realized what this meant. The man cursed and snapped his fingers, quickly ridding himself of the flowers. Amelia's brows furrowed as she watched the burnt petals fall to the floor.

Anyone who burned flowers was a terrible person.

"I apologize, Lithers." Roy adjusted his coat, and Amelia snapped her gaze back to him as he offered her a hand. "I had mistaken you for... someone else. Welcome to the eastern branch."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Amelia waved her hand, ignoring Roy's outstretched one and flashing him a cheeky grin. "I'm transferring out anyway."

And so, the destinies were tied.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear lord guys, the next chapter is...well, the next chapter is <strong>_**it. **_**It looks like JOOTD is finally coming to a close.**

**Expect one more chapter, and an ending epilogue and sort-a prologue to the sequel, which will be up a few months after.**

**I want to get into a huge, super long speech about how much I love you guys for making this all possible, but I'll save it for the last chapter so I can pour my heart out to y'all.**

**You guys are the best, I'm serious.**

**AND OVER 1000 REVIEWS. MY GOODNESS. YOU GUYS DO NOT KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM.**

**I hope you've all enjoyed the chapter, and to all of you who fear that Greed is taking up the spotlight, all will become clear in the next chapter.**

**Once more, I can only say what I've always been saying, since it doesn't seem right that I end a chapter without it.**

**REVIEW!**

**And until the final chapter, my friends. :)**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	41. The END and ON

**Thank you all for sticking to the end of this story.**

**I do not own FMAB.**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One of Those Days<strong>

**Chapter Thirty Six: The END and ON**

* * *

><p><em>No more.<em>

Thoughts began to pour into my head, and the internal blackness that first shrouded me began to clear, and I willed my eyes to open.

For some reason, my head was pounding, and everything within me was screaming at the top of their lungs. Something was amiss, and something wasn't right, but I couldn't understand what.

My chest hurt, everything hurt, and for some reason, a wave of sadness filled me. I was struck with a fierce longing that took my breath away, walking hand in hand with a firm resolution.

_These aren't..._ I managed to open my eyes, and all I saw were red and crimson, souls screeching in protest as they were dragged out. _These..._

_These aren't my feelings...are they?_

"Shit!"

"Hang in there, Greed!"

My eyes snapped open and the chaos around me froze, dispersing within seconds as my pulse began to pump.

_Greed. Ling. Father._

The mass storm of souls cleared and suddenly I was running, feet hitting nothing as I lunged forward, my shoulder brushing Ling's as I latched onto the mass of red before me.

"Don't you _dare_!" I snarled, and everything cleared as I clutched onto the soul of the person before me, of the person I once loved. "_Don't you dare give up on me!_"

"Ghosty!" Ling ground out, digging his heels in as he pulled Greed back against the dark abyss that threatening to pull him out of Ling's conscious and into Father's. "Stay...back!"

"Like _hell_!" I snapped, pulling with all my might, all my strength as I kept Greed here—as long as he was here, he was fine, if he went—if Father took him...

He'd be gone.

_I have to tell him._

"_Idiots! _You're going to get yourself dragged in!" Greed snapped, and the soul mass that was his form slowly began to pull forward. "Get Kitten out of here! Let go!"

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, shutting my eyes against Greed's protests. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _We're trying to save you damn it_!"

"I refuse!" Ling cried, and his fingers dug into Greed as he pulled back with all his might. "In order for me to become the Emperor, I need you!"

"Who the hell is this half assed weakling?" I shouted, my being filled with fear as I felt Greed get pulled further away. "Let go—_what kind of bullshit is that?_"

_He can't die. _My mind chanted, unable to wrap myself around what was happening, all of this was too much, and the situation seemed so far fetched. _Greed can't die, he's supposed to be immortal—he can't. This isn't right. He can't, there's no way._

"_You can't save everyone."_

A fierce bout of determination filled me and I grit my teeth, pulling Greed towards Ling and I will all my might. "Work with me here, Greed!"

"You idiots are so _stupid_!" Greed exclaimed. "That's impossible! I was born from father to begin with. The force that's pulling me towards him is stronger than the one pulling me toward Ling Yao! Nothing can be done!"

"Aren't you the one who said _nothing's impossible_?" I cried, my whole body was beginning to feel odd, as if I were breaking apart.

_He can't die._

"Don't give up, Greed!" Ling's presence beside me was all I could have ever asked for in that moment as we pulled, fingers digging into Greed's soul to keep him with us. "Keep trying!"

A bolt of electricity flared before my eyes and my eyes widened as part of Ling's arm seemed to be absorbed by the light. "Shit! My body..."

Something shot through me and I jerked, glancing down and realizing that part of my leg had seemed to split open, and I cursed under my breath, clenching my eyes shut as I grit my teeth.

_He can't die._

"God damn it!" Ling exclaimed, his grip on Greed tightening.

I felt desperation begin to bubble up within me as I struggled to keep Greed with us. I had lost too much already; I was _done _with losing things—I couldn't lose him too, never him.

_I have to tell him still._

Greed was silent for a moment, and I feared that he had resigned himself to his fate. My chest ached at the thought and I struggled harder, ignoring the fact that part of my leg was nearly gone.

_No more. _I begged, a wail threatened to leave my lips as I clutched onto Greed for dear life. _No more._

"Well, its a few ranks lower than being king of the world, but I guess I wouldn't mind becoming the Emperor of Xing."

My eyes snapped open and hope hit me like a slap to the face as I threw my head back and laughed, relief filling me as Ling's grip on Greed tightened and a grin spread across his face.

"We're going to fight together, partner." Greed promised, and I froze, something cold settling in my stomach as my gaze snapped back to Greed.

"That's the spirit—"

A fist like form shot past me and slammed into Ling's face, causing him to lose his grip.

My eyes widened and my hands instinctively tightened as I was lurched forward, Ling's strength no longer added with mine and keeping me rooted in place. I grit my teeth and tried to brake as Greed slowly got closer and closer to the vortex, and I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. "Greed!"

"What are you..." Ling looked at Greed in disbelief, the punch having sent him several paces back.

"And this is goodbye." Greed grinned, white teeth pulling upwards across his face. There's no need for you to be absorbed by him along with me."

My eyes widened and I felt Ling struggling to get closer and get a grip on Greed again. "W-Wait a second, Greed!" There was a note of pain to his voice, an underlining of sadness that made my stomach drop and hope leave me. "You just said we were going to fight together!"

_No_. "This is foul play, _damn it_!" Ling exclaimed, and his face looked desperate, eyes wide and staring at Greed in disbelief. "I thought you never told lies! _You can't let it end like this!_"

Greed let out a laugh, and I stared at him in disbelief, feeling my fingers weaken as he continued to be tugged away. "You totally fell for it though, shitty brat!" Greed's face seemed to soften for a second, and tears began to stream down my face on their own accord. "That was my first—nah, my second and final lie."

Greed's gaze met mine, and I felt my grip tighten, and I narrowed my eyes at him, staring at his blurred figure through tear stained eyes. "Like hell I'm letting go of you."

"Always the stubborn one, eh, Kitten?" Greed's smirk flashed across his face, and his soul stared down at me. "I thought you hated me?"

"I just got them back!" I snapped, feeling my shoulders shake as I fought the inevitable, tears streaked down my face and I glared up at Greed. "I just got _you _back—you were yelling at me for disappearing, remember? Don't be a hypocrite, damn it!"

"How do I get rid of this one?" Greed mused, and I stared at him in disbelief, eyes wide with horror.

"You aren't allowed to die on me!" I snapped, my chest was ready to burst, and it felt like every part of me was breaking. It _hurt_. "You can't—You can't—_not yet!_"

I felt weak. So god damn _weak_. I couldn't do anything but hold on. I couldn't save him, I couldn't bring him back, I could only hold on for as long as I could.

_I can't give up._

"You know, I have something to tell you too, Kitten." Greed started suddenly, and my gaze snapped to his, and my legs threatened to collapse from being slowly stripped away. "I promise this one isn't a lie."

"Shut up and live!" I cried, feeling my chest break, my heart break, every little part of me break.

"You're not going to break your promise now, are you?"

My eyes grew round and I paused, freezing.

"_When the time comes, let go. Got it?"_

And suddenly, a feeling of warmth engulfed me. My eyes widened at the feeling of arms embracing me, and the touch was so _familiar_ because for once, I knew who it was. My hands began to shake from their grip on Greed's form as tears clouded my vision, and it felt like a mouth was pressed softly to my ear as Greed smirked at me, his eyes softening ever so slightly.

"I love you."

My eyes widened and I froze, and with the gentlest hands he could have ever had, Greed shoved me away.

And his soul slipped from my grip.

A choked cry escaped my throat as I flew backwards, and Ling's arms were suddenly around me, keeping me up as we stared, horrified as Greed turned, a laugh escaping his lips.

"Lan Fan has a Philosopher's Stone with her." Greed smirked. "Take it home with you, kid."

"Wait," Ling started, his hands trembled on my shoulders, and tears were falling uncontrollably now, and I stumbled forward, hands outstretched to grasp him.

Greed laughed, turning his back to us as he faced the vortex sucking him in.

_He can't die._

"Wait," Ling repeated, sorrow filling his voice as he stretched a hand out.

I lunged forward, Greed the only thing in sight as my hands stretched out to reach him, grasp him, _hold on to him_.

He can't die.

"_WAIT!" _I wailed, and Greed sent me a small smile, one that ripped whatever was left of me into shreds.

"See ya."

And then he was gone.

My body kept moving forward, and suddenly I was tumbling out of Ling's body, whirling around and searching for Father, panting as desperation filled my very being.

_I have to tell him._

"Greed!" I exclaimed, and Ling stumbled backwards, falling to the ground as Edward and Lan Fan rushed to him.

"Curse you, Greed!" Father cried, clutching his head.

My eyes snapped back to Ling, and I froze as the Ouroboros tattoo disappeared, vanishing into thin air. I jerked my head around, feeling my knees shake as I threatened to collapse. _Where is he?_

Father let out a cry, and I noticed that his limbs were beginning to turn gray, slowly deteriorating.

Greed.

"Why do you revolt against your father, Greed?" Father cried, and I felt myself leap at the sound of his voice.

"Just going through a rebellious phase, pops."

_I just got him back. I just got my memories back. _I stumbled forward, watching in disbelief as Father's body began to crumble. _I know who you are now. All this time..._

"Greed!"

_Why didn't you tell me?_

"With this carbonization ability you gave me, I'll turn us into the most brittle carbon form!"

_You knew what happened between us._

"You little...!" Father exclaimed.

"_The past is only the past after all."_

Father reached forward into his mouth, and Greed's soul form appeared. My eyes widened and before anything could be done, Father clamped down his teeth, separating Greed from himself.

"Greed!" I exclaimed, watching in horror as his slowly began to trail upwards, the hand Father had gripped him with disappearing alongside him.

Edward, Ling, and Lan Fan were beside me. But no one else was there in that moment as I stared, unable to do anything as Greed began to slowly disappear. Every part of me screamed out in agony as tears continued to run down my face, hitting the floor uselessly.

"_Hey Kitten; I don't think you ever realized it."_

Greed's face seemed to turn towards us, and his eyes softened ever so slightly as his final thoughts ran through his head. A smirk touched his lips before settling into a pleased smile.

"_I'm kinda glad you didn't."_

The bottom half of his face was gone now. My hands began to shake and my knees threatened to buckle underneath me. I bit my lip, withholding the sob beginning to bubble up in the back of my throat.

"_In the end..."_

_I have to tell him._

My eyes shot open and I took a step forward, gripping my heart as tears poured down my face. My eyes sought out Greed and they seemed to meet, if only for a moment as he began to disappear.

"I love you!" I cried, tears pouring endlessly down my face as my shoulders shook uncontrollably. "_I love you, damn it_!"

The words left my lips with a startling sense of calm. Words that should have been said all too long ago. They were words that were long overdue, and now that they had been spoken, something filled me beneath the agonizing sadness that started to pull in.

Something felt..._complete_.

And then, with a final glance our way, Greed's eyes seemed to curve into a smile.

And then, he really was gone.

"_You could never be my possession."_

With a cry, Edward shot forward, his fist shooting through Father's weakened body and coming out from the other end. Father stumbled back weakly, and within seconds, a torrent of souls burst forth from the wound.

I watched mutely as they soared into the sky, finally free of the prison they had been held in. They came one after another, staining the sky crimson. When they finally dispersed, I felt my knees hit the ground, and new tears began to run down my face.

_I love you._

The words I had never been able to say were finally spoken.

But the man meant to hear them was gone.

"H-How," Father began, raising handless arms upwards as black hands began to come from the hole Edward had created. "M-My Stone... What... This can't—_no!_"

My fingers curled into a fist and with a pained cry, I slammed my hand into the floor, feeling the impact jar me to my core as a bolt of electricity ran through, running along Father and causing him to collapse to the floor as his legs broke apart.

"Go back to where you came from," Edward started, his eyes hardening like chips of gold. "Go back to nothing—_Homunculus!_"

The black tendrils began to engulf Father, causing him to curl in on himself. I watched with hard eyes as he slowly began to disappear, bit by bit.

"But why?" Father exclaimed. "I just wanted to understand—I just wanted to know!"

My gaze widened slightly, and I felt my fingers curl as tears began to hit the floor in front of me.

"_I just wanted to be free!_"

Then tendrils shoved what last of Father remained, and a pulse shot out through the ground, sending Father back to nothing.

It was over.

Everything, everything was over.

I felt myself slump backwards and firm arms were suddenly around me, keeping me propped up. I turned my gaze weakly to the side and met Ling's eyes.

His eyes were black again.

"Hey, Ling?" I felt his shoulders shake as he brought me closer. "It's over now, right?"

"Yeah," Ling whispered, and I felt something wet drip onto my shoulder as Ling clutched me to him. "I'm sorry, Ghosty. I'm sorry."

Tears pulled over and streaked down my face. I clutched tightly to him, feeling a pain I had never experienced before fill me. It _hurt_. "For what?"

Sobs began to leave my lips and I through my head back and let out an agonized wail, unable to hold back the pain of what had just transpired, of what had just been lost. Ling clutched me to him so tight I thought he was trying to push me to him. "I'm so sorry."

I continued to cry, wanting to beat my fists against the ground, wanting to curse every thing I ever knew—I just wanted the pain to stop.

_He's gone. _Some part of me whispered, and I wanted to shake my head and scream, but it was the truth, and you couldn't run from the truth. _Gone, gone, gone._

"Is this what you felt like?" I sobbed, bringing my hands up weakly to rub my eyes, but no matter what I did, the tears wouldn't stop. "Are you just getting back at me, damn it?"

_Greed._

"_Come back to me!_" I wailed, and Ling's hands dug into my back, trying to offer whatever comfort he could.

I'd loved Greed. There was no denying the fact. In my past, I had fallen in love, and now, I had started to do the same. The only difference between then and now was the fact that no matter how wrong it felt, how painful it was, in the end, my heart couldn't fully belong to Greed the same way it did before.

_I don't know if what I feel for Ling is love. _I shut my eyes, burying my head against his shoulder as he held me tightly. _I couldn't choose, I didn't know how. And now..._

He was gone.

_But I had to tell him. _I sucked in a deep breath, trying to quiet myself. _I could never leave without him knowing that I loved him._

_I didn't get the chance to before._

"I'm sorry." My eyes snapped open at the sob and I turned, spotting Edward and May crouched over a figure. "I'm sorry."

My eyes widened in recognition and disgust filled me at the thought that I was sitting here, wallowing in my own self pity when Alphonse was still in danger. I silently moved from Ling's grip, causing him to look up in alarm as I gently slid my hand into his, moving towards where Edward and Alphonse were.

"I'm so sorry!" May sobbed, and Edward's fist clenched as he kneeled beside his brother's fallen form.

"It's not your fault May." Edward shut his eyes. "It was Al's decision."

"Edward," Ling spoke up, and I glanced to him in surprise. Lan Fan handed over a small vile and I blinked at the crimson liquid. "I've got the toll for him."

Edward looked up in shock and Ling held out the vile. "Take it. It's a Philosopher's Stone. Use it to bring him back."

Hope swelled up in my chest and I turned to Edward, but a look of grief crossed his face and his fists clenched as he hit the ground. "I can't. As much as I want to, _I can't_. I promised Al we'd never use a Philosopher's Stone."

My mind raced. There had to be some way, Alphonse couldn't be gone just yet, all those travels back and forth taught me that much. There had to be something worth his life.

My fingers twitched, and I snapped my head upwards, realizing what I could do.

_A soul for a soul, right?_

A firm hand suddenly clasped my own and I froze, looking at Ling sharply. I was met with a hardened gaze as Ling's hand tightened on mine. "Don't you even dare."

My eyes narrowed. "This is _Alphonse_—"

"I can't lose you too."

The argument died on my lips, and I faltered, unable to continue despite the pain welling up inside of me. After what had just happened, the pain still hadn't left, and if that was how Ling felt when Fu died...

"_I love you."_

Would it be too cruel to do that to him?

"Edward." I snapped my gaze over and picked out Hohenheim amongst the crowd, his arm slung over Izumi's shoulder. "Use my life for the toll. Use me to save Alphonse."

Edward's eyes grew wide and I felt my chest twist at the sight. "I've got just enough life left."

"No way!" Edward snapped, looking angered by the very thought. "I could never do that, you dumbass! This doesn't have anything to do with you; it's our own damn fault! I won't use another human life to get Al back, and I don't care whose it is! Why should you sacrifice your life for our mistake?"

"Because I'm his father." Hohenheim answered, and I glanced away for a moment, if only slightly envious of a father like that. "And that's all that matters. You don't know how much you boys mean to me. And I just want you to be happy."

"Guess I'm joining you with the bad fathers," I murmured, and Ling glanced to me in confusion. "It's a long story."

"And I do bare some responsibility for this," Hohenheim continued. "If I'd just _been _there for you, then maybe this wouldn't have happened." His face contorted with pain. "I'm sorry, Ed. I've lived long enough; just give me this chance, to act like a father for once in my life."

Edward's brows furrowed and his hands shook. His eyes glistened for a moment and he gritted his teeth. "Shut up you rotten father! Say something like that again, and I'll knock you out!"

I slipped from Ling and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder as tears began to stream down his face, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Hohenheim's face turned into one of pain, and he turned his gaze down to the floor. "I'm sorry."

Edward roughly wiped the tears away, turning to Alphonse's body with desperation. His eyes searched the lifeless armor, as if it would somehow tell him what to do to get his brother back.

"If only we could throw everything Truth gave us right in his face," I muttered, brushing a hand against Al's armor, gritting my teeth. "Damn it."

Edward suddenly stiffened beside me. His head shot upwards and gazed around, looking from person to person. May continued to sob, small shoulders shaking as she whispered apologizes.

The blonde suddenly stood, and I stared at him curiously as he gazed down at Alphonse's body. "May, Ghosty, I need you two to move back a bit."

Hesitantly I complied, moving to stand a little ways by Ling as I watched Edward in confusion. He swiped a stick from the ground and moved to a more open space, the soldiers quickly stepping back to give him room.

I watched in fascination as Edward began to etch marks into the ground, and the second the circle appeared I flinched at the memory of what it meant. Ling stiffened in shock beside me as Edward grinned, finishing the final symbol. "That's a human transmutation circle!"

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Edward promised, a large grin split his lips. "This will be my last transmutation, so stand back and enjoy the show!"

The blonde clapped his hands together, and his palms hit the ground in a burst of blue electricity. Energy shot forth and my eyes widened in shock. _Don't tell me._

_He only has his life. _I felt my eyes grow wide and I started to shake. _That idiot alchemist thinks he can—_

I stopped, realization settling in. A grin touched my lips and I shook my head in disbelief.

"Edward—" Ling started, but I waved a hand towards him, my grin widening as we waited for the _two _to reappear again.

_Time's up._

I blinked, feeling a jolt run through me. I glanced about, startled. For the sensation wasn't painful, if anything...it almost felt _nice_. My brows furrowed in confusion, and suddenly, I froze, staring down at my hand.

I'd always been slightly transparent, but this was different.

It was like I was disappearing.

Realization settled in, and I held back a small laugh, feeling the corner of my lips twitch upward as my eyes softened.

_Just a little longer, okay?_

* * *

><p>"Hey! He's waking up!"<p>

My eyes snapped eagerly toward the figure laid gently against the ground. Relief began to fill me to the brim, despite the lingering sadness that I couldn't shake off.

Golden eyes, identical to Edward's opened up slowly, glancing around as if in a daze, before a small smile formed on malnourished lips.

"How're you feeling?" One of the chimeras questioned. "You okay?"

"Everyone..." Alphonse started softly. "You're all...here."

His eyes trailed upwards and his eyes widened slightly. "Dad..."

"Hey," Hohenheim stretched out a hand for his sun. "Welcome back."

Edward gingerly helped his brother sit up, and Alphonse gently clasped his hand with his father's, bony arms shaking slightly, but a pleased smile touching the blonde boy's lips. "Home at last... It's so warm..."

"Alphonse!" I blinked as May ran across, leaping into the boy's arms as sobs left her lips. "I was so scared!"

Alphonse's shock subsided into one of warmth, and his tousled locks fell slightly into his face. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. It was wrong of me to put you through that."

"Looks like you beat me." I murmured, a wry grin touching my lips, and Alphonse glanced up, his eyes widening slowly.

"Ghosty!" A smile touched his lips, and his eyes softened. "I... Thank you."

"What'd I do?" _My legs_. I allowed myself to slump against Ling, using him as a prop as I smiled down warmly at the boy.

"You've got your memories back," Edward started, a grin touching his lips as his eyes shone fiercely with determination. "Finding your body will be a piece of cake."

"Who're we talking to?" May questioned, looking confused. A few others mimicked the same expression, and Roy's brows were furrowed, as if he were trying his hardest to be able to see me.

The warm feeling began to spread, and I shut my eyes, smiling softly. "Don't worry about it."

"What do you mean?" Edward looked up incredulously. "We owe you after all you've done!"

"Finally giving up that chase?" Ling inquired, a pleased smile on his lips. "I knew you'd warm up to the idea."

"Not really," I answered, and I felt my knees wobble as I gazed upwards at the sky. "I just don't think I'll need it where I'm going."

Edward and Alphonse's faces morphed into one of confusion, and Ling turned his head to face me, confusion also clearly written across his face. I offered all of them a smile and I felt my knees buckle out from under me as I collapsed.

"Ghosty!"

Ling had snatched me a foot from the ground, and he carefully propped me upwards, his eyes wide in shock. "What's wrong? What's going on? Are you hurt—"

"Nothing like that." I whispered. A warm feeling had begun to blossom within me, filling me down to my roots, and engulfing me in a feeling of pure bliss. "I've never felt better."

Ling's eyes grew wide as he saw his hands past me. I lifted my hand up to my eyes, watching in faint awe as flecks of light began to leave me, engulfing my frame.

_I didn't get to say I love you to him. _I felt a warm smile spread across my lips, stretching me from ear to ear. _But I finally did it, didn't I? I did what it was I came back for._

_I can move on now._

"Ghosty! Ghosty! Tell me what's going on!" Ling's voice was frantic, panicked, and I felt a trickle of guilt fill me at doing this to him.

"Ghosts are here because they have unfinished business," I murmured, and I watched as dots of light began to go upwards, dispersing in the air. "I guess I finished mine."

Ling's eyes widened, and his face contorted into one of shock. "But—this can't be right—"

"I finally get to move on." I whispered, and the feeling was pure bliss.

There were flecks of fear, but the feeling of calm, of _peace_, it was all far too welcoming after all that's happened, and I welcomed it with open arms. I felt all tensions and pains ease in my chest, and everything felt right, it all felt perfect.

It was wonderful.

"You can't!" Ling's shout startled me awake, and he was grasping onto me, shaking me slightly. "What did I just tell you—I can't lose you too! Damn it, Ghosty stop this!"

"I can't." I felt my voice crack slightly, and a sorrow broke through the bliss, and I looked up at Ling tearfully. "You promised me, remember? I help you gain immortality, and you help me find my body or if needed, closure."

"We haven't found your body!" Ling exclaimed, and his grip tightened, but I could barely feel it as I felt myself grow limp. There was a touch of desperation in his voice, and he shook me, trying to keep me with him.

"I got the closure I needed." I murmured, everything felt so _nice_. The feeling made you want to close your eyes and just let it take you where you needed to go. "Deals a deal."

"Don't you dare do this to me!" Ling cried, clutching to me. I felt a tear leak down the corner of my eyes, and I think the only thing I'd be regretting was doing this to him. "Ghosty!"

I had to go where I belonged.

"S'okay." I slurred, reaching up a hand and patting his cheek softly as I felt my eyes flutter. "Lan Fan...will take care of you."

"Ghosty!" Ling shook me, but his eyes grew wide as they passed harmlessly through. His hands began to shake and tears started to form. "You can't do this to me!"

"I thought people from Xing..." I breathed, feeling the world glaze over. "Always keep their word."

"_Ghosty!"_

"Bye, guys." I murmured softly, letting the feeling of calm overtake me. "I loved... every moment with you..."

"_GHOSTY!"_

_I have to give Roy the letter. _I let out a deep breath, a smile touching my lips. _I don't really want to leave...do I? It'd be nice...to stay just a little longer._

_But I'm happy. _Warm tears streamed down my cheeks. _I got to meet them all._

_I'm going to miss them._

I hoped Mustang would be alright. He and mom deserved better, but maybe he'll be able to be happy one day. That one woman—Riza? She'd look after him, she was tough.

_I won't forget anything this time, I promise._

Edward and Alphonse would be okay now. They got their bodies back, their dad was with them, and the hell they'd been given was finally gone. They deserved every ounce of happiness they get after all this.

_Ling_.

Lan Fan would curse my name a thousand times over, but I knew she'd be strong. That girl had more strength than I could ever hope to have, she'd keep Ling in check. Now Ling was the only one I really felt bad about, and it was cruel to do this to him.

He was the one that saw me when no one else did. He stretched his hand out and led me on a journey that was far more than I could have asked for, but it was thanks to him that I got my memories back. In the end, it was thanks to him for everything.

_Should've said thank you. _I mused silently, letting the flow take me wherever I was to go. _I didn't think it'd be the last time I saw him..._

_But I'm ready now._

Memories began to flutter by, and a bright light engulfed me. But it wasn't painfully blinding, it was warm, like waking up to the sun warming your face.

It was right.

My feet touched solid, and my eyes fluttered open. My brows furrowed in confusion, and I gazed around at the blank white expanse, tilting my head in curiosity at the blankness before me.

_Where am I?_

"Hurry it up, will you, brat?"

I froze, and my eyes grew round as slowly, I allowed myself to turn.

My breath caught in my throat, and everything within me seemed to pause in time as my eyes soared over each familiar face, feeling a warmth beginning to blossom in my chest.

Dolcetto looked annoyed as he rubbed his neck, glancing off to the side almost awkwardly. He had that sort of embarrassed look, and Martel was standing beside him, a wry grin on her lips as she propped a hand on her hip, looking expectant.

Roa stood behind them, silent and strong as he inclined his head softly. Bido's reptilian tail swung out behind him, and he grinned hugely, twiddling with his fingers as he waited.

The chimeras I had grown to know and love from the place that had become my home stood, waiting patiently, and my eyes searched the crowd for one figure almost desperately, and they didn't stop until they landed on their mark.

The stupid leather vest he wore moved as he rolled his shoulders, causing the downy fur to move with him. He leaned on one leg, hand propped lazily against his hip as he watched me calmly, expectantly.

A feeling of happiness threatened to take me whole, and I shut my eyes, reveling in the bliss of the moment.

They were all here.

My eyes snapped open and I moved towards them, as if in a dream. Greed's eyes met mine and a smirk pulled on his lips as I grinned, feeling my heart swell with joy at the sight of them all.

I was home.

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Ling whirled around, searching the vast expanse of white desperately. "Ghosty! Ghosty! Answer me!"<p>

One moment, everything had been fine—they'd finally done it. The war had been one, they could go _back_. Then Ghosty disappeared, and a light had flashed and he was here.

"You won't get to her like that." Ling jerked, turning sharply and narrowing his eyes at the sound of the voice.

"Who's there?" Dark hues watched as a figure stepped from the shadows, and his eyes grew wide. "...Ghosty?"

_No_. The second Ling said it, he knew he was wrong. As much as she looked like Ghosty, her face was older, matured, while Ghosty had an air of childishness to her. And while Ghosty's eyes were a beautiful red, hers were of every shade of blue.

"This isn't like before, is it?" Ling murmured warily, taking a step back, and the woman looked amused, shaking her head softly.

"Nothing of the sort." The woman smiled. "I'm not interested in stealing my daughter's boyfriends."

Ling froze, eyes widening in disbelief, and the woman's eyes were soft as she gently ushered him forward. "You're—"

"Do you love her?"

Ling paused, taken back by the sudden question. But he met her gaze, and watched the way she seemed to search him to the depths of his soul, trying to figure out whether or not he truly cared for her daughter.

"Yes." Ling answered, and there was no hesitation in his voice. Despite what had happened, despite the past she may have had with Greed, he'd gladly follow her to the ends of the earth. Ghosty was something that once he'd gotten a hold of, he refused to let go. "I do."

Amelia stared at the boy before her a little longer before a grin touched her lips. "I approve then."

"Where's Ghosty?" Ling began desperately, searching as far as he could see, but only coming up with white. "I was there one moment, and now I'm here—where is she? How'd I get here?"

"I can take you to where she is." Amelia murmured softly, shutting her eyes, she silently apologized to the love of her life. "But in the end, it has to be her choice."

Ling's brows furrowed, and Amelia turned, staring at the door that had appeared beside them. "She's on the other side—and I promise, no tricks. But you won't be able to do more than try and convince her, because she must choose what is it she wants."

"What does she have to choose from?" Ling questioned, his brows furrowed in confusion and worry. He had to get to Ghosty, but this woman—she knew something and was holding it back from him.

Amelia's eyes flickered, and she gave Ling an encouraging pat on the back. "You can only do your hardest to convince her. She must choose herself whether or not she wants life or death."

Ling's eyes narrowed. "Isn't that choice obvious? Why would she have doubts on something like that?"

"Because," Amelia's eyes were warm, and it oddly made Ling feel at ease, as if he could trust this woman without a second's doubt. "She has to choose whether or not to live in the past or the present."

Ling's eyes grew wide, and Amelia used both her hands, shoving him forward. Ling stumbled, turning back to open his mouth, but she was already waving a good bye, her eyes warm as the doors shut behind him.

He felt he was imagining it, but it almost looked as if she were crying.

* * *

><p>"<em>Is this really what you want?"<em>

My feet paused on their own, and I stared straight ahead at the people waiting for me, bright grins and annoyed scowls on their faces.

Home was waiting for me.

_But why..._

Greed's eyes shone through his sunglasses, giving the amethyst eyes a sharp glint, and his shark like grin was present as they stood, waiting.

_What am I waiting for then?_

A gust of wind blew from behind, sending my hair flying past me. I blinked, carefully turning from my spot to stare, wide eyed at the door in front of me.

I took a hesitant step back, afraid that something had finally come to wake me up from this wonderful dream and pull me back into a nightmare.

The door slowly pried open, both sides swinging outwards. I felt myself tense, unsure of what to prepare for. The opening led to nothing but darkness, and I frowned, brows furrowing in confusion.

_Ghosty._

_I don't need that name anymore._

"Ghosty!"

My eyes widened as a hand shot out from the darkness, slowly prying itself forward, inch by inch. I stared, unable to move as Ling shot forward, black tendrils keeping him at bay and from completely leaving the door. "Ghosty! Come on, quick! Grab my hand!"

"Ling...?" I breathed, unable to believe the sight before me. "You can't be dead—what're you doing here—"

"Like hell I'll believe your dead!" Ling snapped, and I flinched at the edge to his voice. Ling struggled against the hands pulling him back, face lined with desperation as he reached out to me. "Ghosty! Grab my hand!"

_Could I..._

I stared at the hand stretching its way out to me. Ling grimaced against the hands, pulling as far from the door as he could to reach me.

_Could I go back?_

"You don't belong here, Ling." I began quietly, feeling my eyes soften as I turned my gaze downwards, eyes flickering back to the people behind me. "Go back."

"I'll be damned if I leave here without you!" Ling exclaimed, he grit his teeth, struggling to release himself of the door. "You're coming back with me!"

"You have a country to go back to," I murmured. "I have somewhere else I need to go, they've been waiting for awhile now, you know? I can't keep them waiting any longer..."

"What about Edward?" Ling shouted, and I paused, gold flickering in my head. "What about Alphonse? Lan Fan? Even that stupid cat—what about everyone? That's what you need to go back too!"

I felt something within me stir, but I shook my head. "I can move on now—"

"I refuse!"

I stared at Ling in disbelief as he clawed his way forward. "Since when were you so willing to go by the rules? What happened to the stubborn idiot I fell in love with?"

"Who're you calling an idiot?" I muttered exasperatedly, feeling my brows furrow as I shook my head. "You're stuck in a door."

"You'll be a real idiot if you choose death over a chance to live." Ling answered quietly, and I glanced back to him with wide eyes.

"There is a world out there still for you to see," Ling began, and the door seemed to relent, for he seemed to grow closer and closer. "A world filled with things you haven't even explored, aren't there things you still want to do? Are you really satisfied with dying _now_?"

I froze in place. Ling wasn't getting closer. My feet had slowly but surely started to carry me towards the door with every word that left his lips, and his eyes shone with such fierce hope and desperation, that I felt myself wanting to get closer.

"Don't you want to grow old?" Ling swept on, almost furiously. "Don't you want to live life with your friends—_don't you want to live?_"

"I'm fine like this," I shook my head, turning to Ling, I offered him a smile. "I'm happy like this."

"Then why are you crying?"

I blinked, and sure enough, a single tear rolled down my cheek. I hesitantly reached up, realizing that my face was wet. "I-I—"

"If you're so sure about dying," Ling started, and his eyes narrowed at me challengingly. "Then I'm sure you wouldn't be crying then, right?"

"_Idiot_!" I snapped, roughly wiping my tears as I felt my shoulders begin to shake. "Don't you think this is hard enough for me as it is? I—I want to see everyone again, I want to make fun of Edward, I want to get into fights with Lan Fan—I _want _that."

My heart dropped ten feet below me and I slumped, offering him a small smile. "But I want to be with them too."

Ling's eyes grew round and I took a step away from him. "Thanks for everything you've done for me, you idiot."

"Ghosty," Ling started, and his eyes were wide, desperate as he struggled against the door. "Ghosty!"

"You should find yourself a pretty girl," It felt like I'd been stabbed all over again, but I gave Ling a grin. "Have Lan Fan check her out first though, I trust her judgment more than yours."

"Ghosty!" Ling's fought against the hands and pulled, reaching outwards towards me. I felt a pang in my chest, but I shook my head. It was for the best. "Ghosty, come back! I'm not leaving without you!"

I prepared to turn, a small smile on my face as I sucked in a breath. I was ready. This was where I was meant to be, where I should be. I belonged here, and I was okay with that.

But before I could take the step forward, I did the one thing that made the final decision for me.

I hesitated.

Large hands suddenly shoved me forward and I blinked, unable to keep myself from stumbling a few feet forward as well.

But that was all Ling needed.

His hand snatched mine and I turned, staring in shock as Greed rocked back on his heels, observing me in amusement.

Realization began to settle in and I took a step forward, but Ling's grip was tight, and I knew he wouldn't let go, and inwardly, some part of me didn't want him to let go. I stared at Greed, wide eyed and unable to speak as he took a calm step backwards, a smirk playing on his lips.

_Wait._

One by one, they all turned, flashing me a smile or a grin and some even a wave as they disappeared from view altogether. Ling's grip on my arm pulled me towards him, and the black hands began to tug at me, pulling me through the door.

"Wait," I started, something began to fill my chest and I felt my eyes blur as I reached my free hand towards Greed. "Wait, why—"

Greed turned on his heel, languidly walking from me. My eyes grew wide and I felt my hand tremble as I reached for him. "Wait!"

It felt wrong, wanting to live so badly. I should have been fine now, I should have been grateful. But I was greedy, and I wanted to live, I wanted to see everyone again.

I'd made my choice without even realizing it.

"Don't go," I begged, reaching forward as the hands slowly began to pull me through the door. "Wait, please."

In choosing life, I'd given up eternity with them. I let out a choked sob, stretching towards him. "Greed!"

The homunculus paused, and I froze, watching as he turned his head. Slowly, just enough that I could see, his lips curled upwards in his trademark smirk.

But why did that look so much like a smile?

Greed's eyes were warm, and there was a light in them that gave me a burst of strength as a new wave of tears washed over me.

"See ya later, Kitten."

My lips trembled, and tears fell down my eyes, but slowly, I forced my lips upwards in a crooked grin as I gazed at him, happiness and sorrow filling me to the brim.

"See ya later, Greed."

He smirked, looking pleased, and turned, raising a hand up and giving me a wave so that the back of his hand was facing me, showing met he tattoo.

I drank in his form, his figure, _this moment_, burning it into my memory for as long as I lived as I shut my eyes, tears streaking down the sides as a smile touched my lips.

_I promise I won't forget you this time._

And slowly, the doors closed, like gates locking me out of heaven.

* * *

><p>"Amazing," Truth grinned, lips pulling upward in an eerily large grin as it tilted its head. "You just gave up the last chance you had at going back."<p>

Amelia stared at the door a moment, letting the last tear fall as she turned to face the white figure before her. "Something had to be given up for them to go back, right?"

"You lied to her." Truth mused, and Amelia shrugged, sliding her hands into her pockets as she gazed at the door before her, eyes soft. "All of this for someone who isn't even your daughter."

"I'd like to think she's mine." Amelia smiled softly, turning around to face Truth. "You're quite the chatter box are you?"

"I'm only interested." Truth admitted, raising his hands up. "When you humans act the right way, it's always interesting."

Truth's grin widened. "You could've gone back, be reunited with the one you loved, and get a second chance at life, but you let it all go."

Amelia glanced to the door, the one that had appeared when she'd been transmuted, granting her the knowledge of alchemy. Though it was pretty much useless now.

"I'm sure if you were human, you might do the same thing." Amelia mused, and she shut her eyes, holding back the tears that wanted to leak through. "I didn't think it would be this hard though."

"You know, one of the Elric boys did something interesting." Truth mused, and Amelia glanced to him, knowing he wouldn't bring it up for the sake of conversation. "To get his brother back, he gave up his alchemy."

Amelia's eyes widened in disbelief. That _was _a hefty price, one that would be hard to live with. "Brave kid."

"Indeed," Truth sighed, nodding his head almost sadly as he gazed at Amelia's own door. "He gave up what you have right here."

Amelia froze, slowly turning to look at Truth with wide eyes as he continued to talk idly. "Quite the sacrifice you know."

A smile began to spread across her face, and she let her fingers skim over the door, feeling it one last time as she turned to Truth. "And I thought you were supposed to be cruel?"

"I like to keep them guessing." Truth grinned, revealing pearly whites as tears leaked from Amelia's eyes. "What are you so happy about?"

"Hey Truth," Roy's face came into her mind, and she felt her heart swell with happiness as she laid her palm against the door. "Let's make a deal."

* * *

><p>The second I came too, I knew something was different.<p>

Slowly, I felt my eyes open, meeting nothing but sun and blue skies, lined with clouds of all shapes in sizes. The light was blinding and I quickly rolled over, groaning at the pain and aching that began to emit from my body. It felt as if I hadn't moved in years.

_I'm alive._

My eyes snapped open and I shot upwards, only to wince, feeling the soreness spread all over. My whole body felt weak, shaky, as if any second I'd blow over.

_I'm alive._

"Ghosty?" My gaze turned and met eyes of dark hues, border lining a dark blue to black, and I felt my breath catch in my throat as Ling's eyes searched my face carefully, hopefully. "Are you alright?"

Everything hurt as if I'd been hit by a truck, but slowly, unable to deny the happiness in my heart at being god damn _alive_, I turned to Ling, feeling my lips twitch upwards.

"Guess it's just one of those days."

Within seconds, his arms were around me and I had been tackled to the floor. I felt my eyes water and I clutched him back just as tight, burying my face into his shoulder as he began to yell and lecture me about how stupid I was.

But all I could feel was his heart, listening to the erratic beating matching in pace with my own.

Wait, _what_?

Quickly, I detached myself from Ling, abruptly shoving myself away. I lunged forward and swiped a piece of debris from the ground, finding a sharp angle and quickly dragging it along my palm.

There was a flash of pain, but I watched, mesmerized as no creepy purple liquid came through, and instead, the dark, ruby color of blood lined the cut before trailing down the side of my hand.

I was bleeding.

"Ling!" I turned to the prince with wide eyes, feeling excitement begin to bubble up within me. "Look! I'm bleeding—"

Ling's hand shot out, quickly swatting the piece of metal from my hands as he held my bleeding hand away from me and towards him. "Have you gone mad? What are you doing—"

"Who's this?" Darius shot back in surprise, and everyone's eyes were wide with surprise, save for Ed and Alphonse and Hohenheim, who could see me all along. "How'd she get here?"

"Ghosty..." Edward breathed, blinking in amazement as a grin started to touch his lips. "Don't tell me—"

I placed a hand to my chest, and sure enough, beating strongly and erratically was my heart.

I had my body back.

"Son of a bitch," I murmured, turning to Ling in disbelief as I gazed at him in awe, gratitude and happiness filling me at the sight of him. "When I went to the other side, I was whole, and you brought me and my body back."

Ling blinked, looking startled as he reached a hand out and laid it against my cheek. I didn't move, letting his fingers ghost over my skin as he felt the warmth beneath it, the blood moving and the energy pumping. _Life._

"Amelia..."

I froze, turning around, Roy was cradling a hurt arm, but he stared at me in disbelief. Dark hues were filled with longing and sadness as he gazed at me, and I realized what it must've looked like to him, seeing me here. But I could only imagine what it must've felt like to see a near copy of the woman you loved.

"No," I shook my head softly, looking up at Roy with an apologetic smile. "She was my aunt."

Roy blinked and Riza's eyes had turned towards the floor, a look of sorrow on both of their faces as they remembered their fallen comrade. I blinked in realization and turned to Edward, practically tackling him to the floor as I searched his pockets.

Edward's face flushed red and everyone looked on in bewilderment as I dug further. I remembered I had told him to keep them, but I had asked Edward to hang on to a few, just in case I changed my mind about reading them.

"G-Ghosty! What're you—"

"Found it!" I cried triumphantly, pulling out the crumpled envelope and staring at it in amazement. "Thanks Edward!"

"For what?" The blonde spat, looking frizzled and embarrassed. "What the hell was that for?"

"We make it through a war and near death," Ling muttered, sounding crossed as he stared at Edward foully. "And the first thing you do is jump on another guy?"

I made a move to stand and faltered, surprised at how weak my body felt. Then again, it'd been away, laid in sleep until I finally came back to it.

_Put work out on my ever growing list. _Edward had offered me a hand, helping me straighten myself as I walked over awkwardly to Mustang, the black haired male watching me in confusion and slight pain.

My breath was coming out labored from the stress put on my newly reunited body, but with a large grin, I handed the envelope to him, meeting his gaze as his eyes grew wide in recognition. "She told me to give you this."

Roy stiffened, looking at me with wide eyes and I offered him a sheepish smile. "She's sorry she didn't get the chance to get it to you before it happened."

Riza let out a silent gasp, her eyes widening as she brought her hands up to clutch herself. Roy's finger traced over the neat though curved handwriting, his eyes darkening as he slowly fumbled for the top, prying it open.

His hands began to tremble as he held the paper in his hands, and his eyes darted back and forth, taking in each word and sentence hungrily until I knew it had reached the end.

Tears pulled over in Riza's eyes and she turned, shoulders shaking as Roy grit his teeth, tears streaming down freely from his face as he clutched the letter to himself, shutting his eyes tightly. "Damn it, Lia. _Damn it!_"

Roy brought a hand up to his face, holding it there as he tried to hold back the sobs shaking his shoulder. Riza cupped her hands over her mouth, tears poring over in her eyes as her slim shoulder began to shake as well.

Softly, I laid a hand over Roy's, and he paused, looking up at me through tear stained eyes as I felt tears threaten to fall from my eyes as well.

I was so sick of crying.

"I love you," I repeated the words she had whispered into my ear before we parted. "Don't ever forget, okay?"

* * *

><p><em>Dear Roy,<em>

_Look at that! I'm using your first name for once, eh Colonel? If you're reading this, than maybe I got lucky. Maybe my hunch was wrong or I was able to pull through, and I'm laughing right now over the fact that I even bothered to write this letter._

_I don't think that's it though._

_I know I've been acting weird, and I'm not exactly sorry, but it's not your fault, so don't get panicky now. I told you about how my step-brother has been... not himself since my sister left, and I've been looking after their daughter and him, making sure he's alright. But I know now that he isn't, and he needs help, and I have to be there for Liz's daughter, because I'm the only one she has left. I'm writing this for the sole reason that I'm afraid that when I step into that house tonight, I might not comeback._

_And I want you to know that I love you, so, so much._

_Through it all, you're the only one I could have ever loved, and I've enjoyed every minute I've gotten to be with you. I truly think I'm blessed, to have a man like you beside me, and I only pray that I'll get to see your beautiful eyes and make fun of you again. Don't hate me; don't get mad, because I'm sorry to do this to you. As much as I want to put us before anything else, I can't. I promised Liz, and if I can't go through with one commitment, I wouldn't be able to live with myself by making another._

_Yeah, Hughes kinda spilled the beans on that one to me._

_I regret nothing as I head towards what may possibly be my death. I regret nothing but one thing, and that thing is you. I love you to the ends of the earth Roy Mustang, and as cliché as it sounds, I can't deny it. And if I'd been at home like I said I was that night, and opened up my door to see you and your stupid face, with roses and a ring in your hand, I want you to know that I would've said yes._

_I pray to whatever God is out there that I can see you again, Roy. I wish with every fiber of my being, that I can see you again._

_Wish me luck, would you?_

_Love, forever and always,_

_Amelia._

* * *

><p>I let out a tired sigh, one arm slung around Lan Fan for support as we walked beside Ling.<p>

"Ghosty, I think you should let me carry you—"

"No thanks."

"You're body's weak! Look at Alphonse—"

"I feel pretty good."

"Then at least use me as a sling—"

"I trust Fanny more than you." I answered tersely, and Ling pouted, looking as if he'd been struck.

Lan Fan shifted, and a jolt of fear ran through me as I nearly fell. "What was that for?"

"Speak to me like that again demon and I'm dropping you." Lan Fan answered, her eyes trained forward as she wrapped an arm around my waist, keeping me steady despite her threat. "You have to get better so I can kick your ass."

"Makes me not want to," I murmured, rolling my eyes, but unable to stop the smile on my lips. My eyes landed on the two blondes and May's small figure and I grinned. "Hey! It's Alphonse and Edward!"

My eyes flickered curiously to May, remembering that this girl was also from Xing like Ling was, and a princess from another clan as well. I suddenly felt sick at the idea that there were over a dozen more of these Xingese princes and princesses running about, and I paled, shuddering at the thought.

But her shoulders shook softly and I blinked in confusion. _Why would she be crying?_

_She's from Xing._

I paused, letting the information sink in as I stared at the girl almost pityingly. Ling had the Philosopher's Stone, meaning the Yao clan would come to power. But what would happen to all the other clans then?

_Politics. _I grumbled under my breath, turning to Ling to try and somehow convince him to help this girl out. _I hate them._

God forbid I ever get involved with any royal court.

But before a single word could leave my mouth, Ling began to walk towards the three, Lan Fan following, thus bringing me along as well. "Hey you, princess from the Chan clan!"

The girl blinked, shooting up and turning to Ling with a fierce look on her face, the cat-bear looking animal on her shoulder letting out furious growls. "Ling Yao!"

"Someone's not very popular with the ladies," I mused, and May's eyes darted to me suspiciously before turning back to Ling, her eyes narrowing in a glare that didn't suite her young face.

"Whoa, don't give me that scary look." Ling sighed, casually unaffected by any of the girl's glares. The Xingese prince crouched down before her, and she flinched. "You're such a klutz. In the end, you were unable to obtain a Philosopher's Stone because you were meddling in another country's affairs."

"Hey," I blinked in disbelief, staring at Ling and turning to Lan Fan. "Is this what you people are like?"

"Everyone is one their own for the fight to be ruler." Lan Fan murmured, and I scrunched up my nose, shaking my head in disgust.

"Man, you guys are cruel."

"Your country's leader was planning on sacrificing the entire nation to become God."

"Touché."

"The Yao clan will now be in control." Ling confirmed finally, holding the Philosopher's Stone vial up for May to see, and the girl's eyes filled with tears, despite how hard she was trying to hold them back.

Ling's face was unmoving and tears streaked down May's face, her cat doing the same. I felt irritation swell up within me and I took a step forward, prepared to smack the idiot when Lan Fan held me back, shaking her head and gazing forward, but the corner of her lip seemed to curve upwards slightly.

"But don't fret," Ling sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Our clan will protect yours."

May's eyes grew wide and I slumped, staring at the idiot before me. Some part of me wondered when he had become so strong, no longer that goofy idiot, but someone who's shoulders were broad, and you looked up to them for guidance.

He looked like a leader.

"I'm the man who even accepted the homunculus Greed," I couldn't stop the flinch at the name, but a small smile touched my lips. "I'll accept the Chan clan along with all of the other clans."

I sighed, eyes softening as tears began to stream down May's face and Ling grinned. "Just look at you." He placed a hand on her head, ruffling it softly. "Don't worry. People from Xing always keep promises, right?"

"You'll 'accept us all'?" May sobbed, and the cat on her shoulder rubbed its nose. "That's so greedy, Ling Yao!"

Ling blinked, looking startled by the comment before he groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "Ah, maybe he rubbed off on me."

"He's that kind of guy," I mused, glancing to the side and turning my gaze upwards, a smile twisting its way onto my lips. "Bastard."

Edward and Alphonse grinned, and Ling smiled, letting out a relieved sigh as he stood. "Well, then... Guess we should start heading back."

I turned around sharply, staring at Ling with wide eyes as Edward took a step forward in surprise. "Already?"

"Yeah." Ling placed his hands on his hips, smiling faintly. "I want to give Fu a proper burial."

Edward grinned, holding his fist up to Ling. "Later."

Ling grinned in return, his fist bumping his. "Later."

Alphonse blinked, turning to me curiously. "Ghosty, what are you going to do now?"

I blinked at him as well, looking to the ground in amazement as I realized that everything finally was over, I had to decide what I wanted to do now.

Before, it had seemed all I had in mind was to get my memory and my body back, and now, I had both of those. Everything I'd been looking for had been found, and now I was free to do what I wanted.

"_Let's run away."_

"_Maybe I'll travel the world?"_

"_Whatever it is, you're stuck with me."_

"Now, huh?" I moved myself gingerly from Lan Fan, standing on my own and gazing down at my hands. "It's all over..."

"If you need a place to stay," Edward began, a grin on his lips. "Our home is always open."

"Especially since you just got your body back," Al added, a warm smile on his face. "You need to rest up and get your strength back."

I stared at them, feeling my face grow warm at their words. A warm feeling began to spread through me and I smiled, eyes softening. "Yeah—"

"Oh, there's no need." A firm hand landed on my shoulder and I blinked as Ling grinned stupidly beside me. "Because she's coming with us to Xing."

Al blinked in confusion and Edward blinked at Ling as if he'd grown another head. I stared ahead, trying to process what I'd just heard. "Huh?"

Ling's grin widened and I yelped as I was suddenly swept off the floor, Ling cradling me in his arms bridal style. "And once we get back, we're going to get married!"

...

...

...

"_WHAT?"_

I stared at Ling as if he'd been bumped on the head—no, he _had _been bumped on his head. This idiot was as stupid as they came. Alphonse looked surprised, and Edward was spluttering nonsense as Ling continued to beam happily, looking as proud as a peacock.

Lan Fan looked startled, her eyes growing wide. "Y-Young Lord, you have to think about this—"

"What's there to think about?" Ling blinked at Lan Fan innocently. "I love her, so it's only right that we get married."

"But as emperor—"

"We should come back here for our honeymoon!" Ling grinned, turning to me with an excited look on his face. "What do you think Ghosty?"

"Ghosty?"

I jerked my fist upwards, watching in satisfaction as Ling's head jerked upwards with the collision of the punch. As Ling toppled back I leapt from his arms, landing a bit shakily on the ground as Lan Fan began to hover about him, checking to see if he was okay while casting me glares.

Ling looked up at me in disbelief, holding his jaw and staring at me with wide eyes. "What was that for?"

"Since _when _did you get to decide my life?" I blew on my hand, trying to numb the stinging sensation and gave Ling a dark glare. "Marriage isn't something I really want to consider."

"Well, we can wait and talk about—"

"_Ever_." I remembered my own parents and shuddered. "Rather stay single for the rest of my life, actually. It all seems like way to much work."

"But—" Ling looked like a kicked puppy, holding his face and staring at me imploringly. "This is how the story always ends!"

"Mine isn't done yet." I felt a grin touch my lips, and my eyes hardened. I knew what I had to do now. I glanced to Edward and Alphonse. "I may take you up on that offer from time to time whenever I'm around if you don't mind."

Alphonse shook his head, assuring me not to worry, and Edward looked at me curiously. "What're you planning on doing?"

_She's still alive._

"I'm going to look for my mom." I answered, and once the words left my mouth, they were set in stone. I wasn't about to leave any part of my life unsolved, and I was going to find that woman and have a _long _chat with her. "She's out there somewhere, and I'm going to find her."

"I thought," Ling broke off, and he looked troubled for a moment. "Ghosty, on the other side, when I went back to get you, there was a woman—"

"My aunt." I answered automatically, but I turned to Ling then, looking at him in confusion. "Wait, ginger hair and blue eyes, right?"

Ling nodded and I frowned. "Why would she..."

_Use me as the toll._

There's a price.

I froze, my mind reeling in realization, and Ling suddenly looked worried, reaching a hand out as if to steady me, but I waved him away, feeling something swell in my chest.

_She's the only one I'll ever call mom. _I vowed silently, holding back the tears and gazing up at the sky, eyes hardening. "I'm going to travel all around the world, and I'm going to find her."

_I want to ask her why._

"Not bad," Edward grinned, ruffling my head with his hand. "Maybe we'll cross paths every now and then, eh?"

I grinned in return at the blonde. "Is that a promise?"

"Wait a second," Ling was suddenly in front of me, bearing down on me with his height as he shoved Edward out of the way. "I refuse to simply let you slip from my grip and disappear of the face of the earth."

"Ah, I'll write." I shrugged, sliding my hands into my pockets. _Man am I glad I had clothes on. _"Probably."

"Ghosty!" Ling exclaimed, looking at me furiously. "I refuse to let you leave—"

"You don't own me, Ling." I knew they sounded harsh, but I had to get them out and to Ling. The prince looked as if he'd been struck, and I sighed, shaking my head. "I can never repay you for all that you've done—Ling, you're a precious person to me, and I'll always remember that."

I felt my eyes harden in determination. "But I have something I need to do." I turned my gaze back to him. "Just like you."

Ling flinched and his shoulders slumped. A pout pulled at his lips, and Ling ruffled his head in annoyance. "So stubborn!"

"You wouldn't have it any other way." A thought came to mind and I glanced sideways, where the road lead downwards. "You're headed back to Xing right?"

"Yeah," Ling suddenly looked hopeful. "Have you changed your mind?"

"No." I rolled my eyes, and I felt my heart stir. "I think I'll tag along for a little bit."

The familiar words flickered through my mind and I shut my eyes.

"There's somewhere I need to visit."

* * *

><p>My eyes gazed up at the sign in front of me, and a torrent of emotions I couldn't even begin to describe filled me, nostalgia being at the top of them all.<p>

Everything about it screamed neglect. It was obvious by the run down sign and boarded door and windows, that this place was closed, abandoned.

Not to me.

_The Devil's Nest._

"Where are we?" Ling questioned, standing beside me, a welcome presence as I faced a ghost of my past. "This seems kind of...familiar."

"I don't know how much you saw of Greed's memories," I started, stepping forward and testing the door. The boards were placed sloppily, and there was a big enough gap to step through if you could open the door. "But I guess you could say this was sort of his home when he was the first Greed."

The rusted knob screeched in my hands, and I jiggled the lock, smirking slightly as the door pushed open with a groan, a cloud of dust following it. I sucked in a deep breath before stepping through, motioning for Ling to follow as I felt my feet hit the floor.

The wooden floorboards groaned at the sudden weight, and true enough, this place had been abandoned for a long time now.

Home sweet home.

"Make yourself comfortable." My fingers ghosted over the bar counter, where Martel would stand, effortlessly serving drinks or wiping down glasses.

My eyes turned to the wide space of the bar, taking it all in.

A few tables were toppled over, and dust was the bar's best friend. My eyes scanned over the booths, lingering on the two couches, and burning every single inch of the place back into my mind.

"_Little brat, come back here!"_

"_Try and catch me, dog!"_

"_You're all too loud."_

"_I want to play too!"_

"Down that hall," I turned to the side, following where I pointed for Ling. "Led to the showers—damn, there were some odd incidents in that place. And then Greed's room was down there to." My gaze turned. "Then the stairs lead to most of the rooms, and then the kitchen was there, and the storage was there..."

Ling was silent as the memories all clicked in place, and I slowly made my way to the back of the bar, where it opened up to a small lot of grass, serving as a sort of alleyway backyard.

Memories of Dolcetto trying to teach me how to defend myself filled me, and I smiled softly, walking across the backyard to stop in front of one place in particular.

I felt Ling stiffen, but I crouched down before the headstone, staring at the grave as it stared back at me, silent.

"I'm home." I whispered quietly, shutting my eyes for a moment before offering a grin. "Sorry it took me so long guys."

A breeze whistled by, and I traced my fingers over the words carved into the gravestone, a wry grin touching my lips.

_That bastard._

"Hey Ling?" Ling turned his head, glancing down at me. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course," I smiled, shaking my head slightly.

"Repeat after me, okay?"

Ling looked confused, but I turned and kept my gaze on the gravestone.

"A-L-I-C-E, M-O-N-I-C-A, L-I-T-H-E-R-S." I spelled aloud, and Ling blinked, but repeated the letters, and I shut my eyes.

Realization seemed to dawn on him, and Ling stared at me incredulously. "...Alice Monica Lithers."

I shuddered, and a weird feeling filled me at the sound. I wrinkled my nose and turned to him, grinning faintly. "I think I like Ghosty better."

Ling grinned. "Alice... Alice, huh? Rather girly for someone like you."

So that was my name.

"I wonder what she was thinking," I sighed, shaking my head in exasperation. _That bastard knew all along. _"Man, it's going to take me awhile to get used to that."

"Alice," Ling tasted the name on his lips. "I like the sound of it, but I'm a bit fonder of Ghosty."

"I have to agree with you there." I leaned back, letting my hands curl into the grass. "It's weird to be looking your own grave in the eye."

My fingers brushed against something hard and I paused, glancing down and digging my nails into the dirt. The ground shifted slightly, and bits of grass pulled apart as a beaten knife glinted dully in the sun, a pocket knife.

My pocket knife.

Surprised, I jerked it from where it was buried and let it sit in my hands as I brushed clumps of dirt off the worn metal. My gaze softened, and I glanced from the knife and back to the grave.

Leaning forward, I dug the knife into a blank space. It took a few tries, but the dull blade finally cooperated, allowing me to scratch in a few words before I stood, slipping it back into my pocket.

My name was lightly scratched through, and I gazed at the words that stared back at me.

_Here lies..._

_Greed the Avaricious._

_And The Devil's Nest Gang._

I smiled then, sadness trickling through me as I pressed my fingers to my lips before pressing it to the gravestone. "See ya around."

"Ghosty," Ling started, and I turned, blinking at him curiously.

"What is it—"

My eyes grew wide as lips pressed firmly against mine, soft but firm, and Ling's arm slipped around my waist, while the other pressed against the back of my head, holding me in place.

I felt my cheeks flush and I quickly broke the kiss, staring at him in disbelief. "What was that—"

Ling ducked down and pressed his lips once more, firmer this time, rougher. It didn't have the sweetness the first one did, and it made my knees weak as he tried to convey a flurry of emotions.

_I..._

I turned my head and brought my hands up, using them to hold Ling's face before he tried to suffocate me again. "What the hell was that?" My heart was pounding like mad, and it annoyed me how much my cheeks burned.

"Ghosty," Ling started, and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead to mine. "I know that you loved Greed." I flinched, but Ling swept on. "And I can never take or replace those feelings, nor do I want to.

"But my feelings for you remain the same." Ling stared deeply into my eyes, and I felt my knees threaten to buckle if it weren't for his arms. "I love you, and nothing will ever change that. No matter where you go, I'll wait for you."

"That sounds so stupid," I whispered, but some part of me swelled with happiness, unable to deny the feeling as sadness threatened to overcome me as Greed flashed through my mind. "You'll be waiting forever, idiot."

"I don't think so," Ling's lips twisted into a grin. "Unlike you, I have faith in you, Ghosty. And right here, right now, I vow to you, that the second we meet again, you had better be prepared."

Ling leaned forward, and I took a stumbling step back as he smirked. "Because I'll make you fall in love with me too."

_What did I do to deserve this? _I shook my head, staring at the male before me in disbelief. _I don't deserve a guy as great as this. _"Fat chance."

"I warn you though," Ling's smirk twisted upwards. "If you ever set foot in Xing, I don't plan on letting you go."

"Remind me not to go to Xing," I drawled, but I shut my eyes and my grip on Ling tightened. "You idiot."

"Is that all you have to say?" Ling murmured, and he ran his fingers through my hair softly. "Shouldn't you be confessing your love to me too?"

"As if." I took a step away from him, feeling my cheeks heat up. "The next time we meet—"

I put a hand to my chest, and I narrowed my eyes, meeting Ling's gaze with my own. "—I'll be able to tell you what you mean to me."

_Friend or..._

There was a moment of silence, and it dawned on me the lame words that had left my mouth. My cheeks began to heat up and I stuttered, stumbling back a few steps as Ling stared at me, as if in a daze. "T-That—that's not what I meant—"

"I look forward to it then."

I paused, and Ling grinned at me, a faintly exasperated look on his face, but one of happiness and love. "I'm keeping you to your word."

I spluttered, unable to take back what I had said, but then I stopped, letting my shoulders slump in defeat as I felt the corner of my lip pull upwards in a crooked smile. "I always keep my promises."

And that was that.

* * *

><p>My eyes sought out the sky, and I sucked in a deep breath, letting the wind around me tease my hair, causing it to flutter about me.<p>

My best choice was to visit Roy first, learn whatever he knew about my mother, and from then on, I would use whatever leads he could give me to start my search, no matter where it took me. I would find my mother, and I would get the chance to get closure on the matter of what happened in my family.

But despite the fearsome idea of traveling all around the world, I wasn't scared.

I had my body, my memories, my _name_, none of which I would ever give up again. But with those things beside me, I knew that when I stepped out of the home of my past, I would be able to live my future. After today, a different sort of journey would begin for me.

And I was ready to meet it head on.

_Have you ever woken up one morning and just felt that today would be a crappy day? Like, you wake up, and you just feel like crap. No question about it._

_And when you wake up and feel crappy, meaning you start off your morning crappy, that probably means the entire day will be crappy._

_You can hope it'll get better, and sometimes it does, but usually, it just sucks._

But then you can get up, open up your eyes, and slide out of bed. You can roll your shoulders and stare out the window, and know that things would always be hard, but in the end, no matter how hard, everything would be alright.

It was just one of those days after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue<strong>_

Roy sighed as the bell above the door jingled, the scent of flowers of all sorts hitting him as he stepped into the flower shop.

He wasn't sure what kind of flowers Havoc would appreciate, but he was sure anything would do for the male. He rubbed the back of his head tiredly, eyeing flower to flower and feeling a pang in his chest.

He remembered why he didn't go into these anymore.

Roy's hand stretched outwards as he brushed a petal, his gaze softening.

She always did want to run her own shop when everything was over.

"Are you going to mope or buy something?"

Blinking in surprise, Roy swiped a bouquet of white daisies, setting them down on the counter as he dug into his pocket. "My bad, how much for these?"

The person at the register seemed to hesitate a moment before a sigh left their lips. "It's on the house."

Roy blinked in surprise, glancing upwards sharply at the offer. "Why, thank you—"

His heart stopped.

Eyes every shade of blue regarded him coolly as she rubbed the back of her head, locks of light ginger pooling around her shoulders in slight waves. "Well, you just looked kind of down, and I'm always told that a little kindness can go a long way, you know?"

_It can't be._

Roy's hands began to shake and he nearly dropped his wallet. This had to be some cruel twist of fate, this couldn't be right; everything was working against him in this single moment. He expected it all to come crashing down any second.

But it didn't.

"Hey," The girl blinked at him curiously. "You alright?"

His fingers curled into fists, and it took every ounce of strength he had not to pull this girl into his arms and never let her go. He wanted to press his lips to hers _one more time_, and feel her laugh against him, see her smile and her eyes shine.

He wanted _her._

"Yes," Roy answered finally, struggling to form words as he calmed his rapidly beating heart. This was not her, it couldn't be. "I can pay for these though—"

"Take any money out and I'll toss it right back at you," The girl shook her head and gently wrapped the bouquet up. "Is this all?"

_No. _"Yes."

She handed the bouquet to him, and their fingers brushed. Roy would have liked to believe that her eyes flickered and she hesitated, but that couldn't be. It could never be. He offered her a charming smile and took the bouquet, holding it to him.

"Don't take this weird or anything," Her voice brought a wave of pain to his chest, but he forced himself to meet those beautiful blue eyes as they furrowed, looking almost...

_Wistful?_

"You look kind of familiar to me," She rubbed her forehead, as if troubled by something. "I don't know—my bad, I must be imagining things."

He wanted to stomp out the flare of hope that ignited in his chest. _This can't be right_. "Can I ask you a question Miss...?"

"Leah." She grinned faintly, almost crookedly. "And shoot."

"If you were to transfer into a new office, first day on the job," Roy started, and the memory played before his eyes, and he remembered how he had never seen anyone as beautiful as her in that moment. "And your commanding officer hit on you, what would you do?"

There was a quizzical look on her face, but it must have been something in his expression that coaxed an answer from her.

"Transfer out of course."

His lips twitched upwards in the faintest curl of a smile, and Roy smile charmingly, leaning over the counter and inkling his head towards the woman. "Since you gave me these for free, it's only right that I do something for you in return."

Leah's mouth opened in protest, but Roy shook his head firmly. "I know a wonderful bakery not to far from here with the best cakes around."

Leah's expression morphed into one of curiosity, and then painful amusement as a grin furled onto her lips. "I don't even know you and you know me so well..."

"Roy." His eyes softened. He could deal with this. "Roy Mustang."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Extra: Cast Party Blues<strong>

"Three cheers for the end!" Edward cried, holding up his cup of soda with a large grin on his face. "We're finally done!"

"Man, it's been one heck of a journey." Alphonse sighed, a pleased smile touching his lips. "We all worked really hard!"

"I think I did a pretty good job." Mustang commented, looking pleased as he sat beside a slightly sulky Amelia, her cheek pressed to her palm.

"I only got to show up at the end," The older woman sighed as Envy ran past, cackling as he chased May and Xiao Mei across the room.

"At least you come back!" Greed snapped, looking annoyed as he slouched against the wall. "Now I have to sit by and watch the brat take _my _woman!"

"It's finally over," Ghosty let out a sigh of bliss, gazing up dreamily. "I never have to work with either of them again!"

Ling, who had been following the ginger throughout the party blinked, a cake on the fork in his hand from trying to coax Ghosty into eating it. "Actually Alice—"

"Over thirty chapters and its over!" Ghosty, or Alice threw her hands into the air, a look of pure joy on her face. "No more harassment or stalking or being pinned to the ground!"

"I thought you liked all that—"

"I'm free!" Ghosty cheered, and Lan Fan blinked blandly, looking up from her own cake and speaking around her fork.

"Aren't you celebrating too early?" Ghosty blinked in confusion.

"Pardon?"

Lan Fan rolled her eyes. "There's a sequel you know."

...

...

...

"What?"

"Isn't that great Ghosty!" Ling latched onto the girl, a huge grin splitting across his face. "We get a whole story to ourselves! Well, at least it _better _be to ourselves."

The ginger was silent.

"A whole sequel!"

Her mouth twitched.

"Ghosty?"

"I refuse!" The girl cried, standing up and bolting from the room. "I refuse to spend anymore time with you!"

"But Ghosty, we have to finish the story!"

"Who cares!"

The rest of the party was spent with the cast members gently trying to coax Ghosty from jumping off the roof of the building.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for all your support!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR THE SEQUEL, COMING APRIL 6<strong>**TH****.**

**Sweet baby Jesus, where do I begin.**

**First off, this story has been an incredible journey for me, and I only hope it was the same for all of you. I look back at the old chapters and marvel how my style and my writing has changed over the years, and how I truly think I've been able to improve and really develop myself, and it was all thanks to you guys. I've loved every bit of writing this, and every second that I got to hear that you enjoyed it or that and update made your day.**

**I could never have done this without you guys.**

**Ever.**

**To everyone who's ever reviewed, favorited, followed, or simply took the time to read this story—thank you. To all those wonderful people who took the time to PM about updates, about ideas, what they thought, all your kind words mean the world to me, and it warmed me to the core to read every review and message I've ever gotten for this story. It made me the happiest person on earth to know that an update made your day, or that it made you laughed or cried, or that you simply enjoyed the story. Every bit that you guys have given me has done me wonders, and I could never imagine having been here this far without you guys.**

**Thank you. **_**Thank you**_**.**

**It was an honor to reach a thousand reviews, and it was the coolest moment ever to see that I simply got one review for one chapter. You guys mean so much to me, and it really is all thanks to you that Just One of Those Days is where it is now because of you guys.**

**P.S- I'm sorry I killed Greed. It broke my heart but it had to be done.**

**:(**

**This story has been an amazing journey for me, and even though it's the end of this one, I hope that you all look forward to the sequel, and that I'll see all of you again the second it comes out.**

**I can never thank you guys enough for all that's you've done for me, and I can only hope that you've truly enjoyed and loved this story till the very end.**

**THANK YOU ALL.**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT**


End file.
